Zero of The Black Crusade
by patrickthenobleman
Summary: AU, a different telling of a familiar story. A prince seeking to restore his family's glory and a nation's freedom. Garbed in black and powered by Geass, Lelouch will be forced to contend with powerful forces both friend and foe as certain truths are revealed to him. Ultimately Lelouch will have to decide who he is in the game he now plays, a king or a pawn. Slight title change.
1. The Day a King was Born

**Zero of The Black Crusade, a** _ **Code Geass**_ **fan-fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Code Geass**_ **.**

 **Chapter One: The Day a King was Born.**

Two young boys jumped along the small ruts and crevasses of the forest in which the two of them played. One crowned with black hair the other brown, with eyes of violet and green respectively. The two of them were the best of friends, despite a rough first meeting which left the both of them with several scrapes and a lack of dessert, which the black haired boy's younger sister laughed at greatly.  
But that was behind them and now the two of them were playing as closely as if they had been born from the same womb.  
They were the picture of innocence. An innocence that died the moment the black haired boy, born Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, saw the vast armada of airships traveling towards them as they stood upon the island nation of Japan. This was the day Lelouch had feared would come, the day his uncle the Emperor realized where he had been hidden.

* * *

In the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia had killed by a young man called V.V., later identified as the long thought dead Vincent Zi Britannia. Aided by a private army called the Eden Elite, V.V. had been able outfight the elite Knights of the Round and held off the Britannian military as he carried out his pursuit of Charles, who had only recently announced his intention to make his most recent concubine, Marianne Lamperouge, his wife and full Empress of the Empire.  
In the resulting conflict, Marianne vi Britannia fled with her two children by Charles, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. Following their trail, V.V initiated a large scale invasion of the island nation of Japan. Utilizing the power of the autonomous Knight frames, or Knightmare Frames, Japan fell within less than a month following the death of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi.  
Japan from then on became known as Area 11 and it's people Elevens. The country had lost its honor, its dignity, and its name. Something a young Lelouch understood all too well.

* * *

 ** _Seven years later._**

It had been an average day for Lelouch, he had woken up, eaten breakfast with his sister, and their 'parents', and skipped class to gamble with his friend Rivalz. It had been routine, Lelouch often gambled against stuck up nobles with money they could easily afford to be parted with. But by a bizarre turn of events, a truck nearly forcing him and Rivalz off the road, and Lelouch's following 'heroics' to search for people who could have been injured.  
As it turned out the truck was the suspect vehicle identified for the theft of chemical weaponry that Viceroy Clovis La Britannia had announced mere hours ago. The truck had run off again, Lelouch barely having time to find a hiding place. He caught a good look at one of the supposed terrorists, a girl about his age, with red hair and blue eyes.  
She rode out on an old red _Glasgow_ Knightmare Frame and engaged in battle with Britannian forces. Leaving Lelouch alone with the canister, though only briefly, a lone Britannian soldier appeared and forced him to the ground before responding to his face. As fate would have it, it was his old friend Suzaku Kururugi, the son of Japan's last Prime Minister.  
Before the two old friends could continue the canister opened, and as Suzaku forced Lelouch to cover, placing his own gas mask over Lelouch's face, the canister opened and revealed not toxic gas as had been reported, but a beautiful girl with long green hair.  
As the two stood puzzled a group of elite Britannian soldiers came and shot down Suzaku. They would have done the same for him, had the girl not leaped in the way only to be shot herself. As the girl lay dying in his arms and the soldiers ready to kill him, a bizarre sensation overcame Lelouch.

 _"Do you want power?"_ asked a voice inside his mind.

Looking down at the girl, Lelouch saw her eyes were still full of life, and looking directly at him.  
Suddenly the whole world began to disappear and visions of different times passed through Lelouch's mind. Ancient civilizations, the Industrial Revolution, the wars at the turn of the 20th century, a vast celestial body that reminded Lelouch of the planet Jupiter, and most damning of all the image of his beloved mother Marianne, whom he had not seen in years. The image of his father ordering him to leave with his mother and sister as V.V's armies bared down on them.

 _"Accept the power and you will be able to avenge that which you have lost,"_ said the voice again. _"Will you make a contract for the Power of the King?"_

The image of his sister Nunnally, sitting at home with their guardians, entrusted to them by their mother, flashed and Lelouch found his answer.

"I accept that contract," he said.

The world came back to Lelouch and once more he was back in front of his would-be firing squad.

"I'm afraid this is where you end my clever friend," said the lead soldier.

"I think not," said Lelouch with a smirk.

In his left eye the crimson sigil of a bird shone brightly. When the lead soldier fired his gun, Lelouch miraculously dodged with seemingly inhuman speed. Running towards the soldier, who was stunned by the superhuman feat, Lelouch struck with a blow across the man's face. The blow was powerful enough to break the soldier's neck in one blow. He then grabbed the gun away from the fallen soldier. Lelouch then quickly opened fire on the remaining soldiers, their movements known to his mind by an unearthly force guiding him and allowing him to make his marks.  
His enemies dead, Lelouch allowed himself to calm down, and reel in what had happened. Looking at the gun in his hand, and the dead bodies on the ground, Lelouch began to feel ill, for despite knowing of death he had never taken a life till today. He also began to feel very weak and collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath.

"What...what the hell?" gasped Lelouch.

Not to long after that a large Britannian Knightmare burst forth with its gun trained on Lelouch.

 _"Hold up your hands?"_ said a commanding female voice.

Fear and agitation surging through Lelouch and the crimson bird symbol appeared in his eye again and his desire for the pilot of that Knightmare to stand down and exit her machine filled his mind. The desire felt like it would literally burn itself out of his skull.  
To his astonishment and surprise the Knightmare seemed to deactivate and its cockpit opened up. A woman with dark skin and long silver hair exited and stood with a blank, expressionless face, with a red ring of light around her eyes.  
Lelouch was puzzled before recalling the strange vision he had. Recalling the great strength with which he had killed the lead soldier. Although he was relatively fit thanks to the teachings of his guardians, he still should not have been able to break a fully grown man's neck so easily.

 _'I see,'_ thought Lelouch, placing the pieces together in his mind.

Quickly taking the activation key of the Knightmare from the female soldier, Lelouch leaped into the Knightmare. There was a massacre of innocent Japanese civilians going on, and Lelouch could not let that stand.

 _'I'm sorry I have to leave you here Suzaku,'_ thought Lelouch. _'As much as I hate leaving your body here, I need to stop this. I owe the Japanese too much for sheltering Nunnally and myself. I know you'd_ _understand.'_

Lelouch drove off in the stolen Knightmare and in a few short minutes, the woman he stole it from, Viletta Nu, blinked in confusion. She felt odd as if waking from a dream. Regaining her senses Viletta gasped at the sight before her. Not only were there several dead Britannian soldiers, her own Knightmare was missing. As was the black haired boy she held at gunpoint.  
Another thing missing, unknown to Viletta, was the body of the green haired young woman.

* * *

Lelouch had managed to get in contact with the terrorist group whose truck he had landed in, and by the means of his strategic brilliance he had managed to keep them alive. He had been able to use them even as a strange white Knightmare, more powerful than the others on the Britannian side, had come to show more of a challenge. Regardless they had managed to hold off the military until Lelouch had made his way to Clovis, his half brother, and at gunpoint force him to call a ceasefire.

"Lelouch, my god you're alive," gasped Clovis.

"Indeed I am, brother," said Lelouch. "I see our uncle has treated you well. What would father say?"

"Lelouch, I know how this must seem but I swear I am not loyal to our uncle Vincent," said Clovis, tears in his eyes as he sunk in fear of his brother's gun. "I hate him just as much as you for the murder of our father."

"And yet he never went after your side of the family as he did for myself and mine," said Lelouch.

"Oh god, Nunnally! Is she alright?" asked Clovis.

"Better than you are at the moment," said Lelouch.

"Please, although we are from different mothers we are still blood," said Clovis.

"Just as our father and uncle Vincent," said Lelouch.

"I am loyal only at the point of Vincent's Eden Elite soldiers," said Clovis. "But I believe I've found a way for us to defeat him. To avenge our father and restore Britannia to honor. The gas the Elevens stole wasn't gas. It's a girl, but she isn't normal."

 _'I'm beginning to realize that,'_ thought Lelouch.

"I've placed her under a battery of tests and have made an amazing discovery," said Clovis. "She's immortal. She cannot die."

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes brother," said Clovis, seeing Lelouch's surprise. "An actual, honest to god, immortal. I've managed to keep it outside of Vincent's influence. If we can find a way to transfer her immortality ability to humans we can have an army of indestructible soldiers. With such a force we can overthrow our uncle and restore the Empire of Righteousness our father sought Britannia to be."

Lelouch thought about the girl with green hair, about the powers he had been given, and what his brother was saying. Possible strategies began forming in his head. He lowered his gun and looked at his trembling half-brother.  
Although indeed they were born from different mothers, different concubines, when they were young the two brothers had been close. He had been close with a few of his half siblings. Cornelia, who idolized his mother Marianne, and her younger sister Euphemia, who was the only person to rival Nunnally in terms of innocence. Cornelia had thrived in the military even after their father's death, no doubt only trying to protect Euphie, whom she had always doted on.  
There was also his half brother Schneizel, the only one whom Lelouch had ever lost chess to.  
They had not been hunted as ruthlessly as he, his mother, and Nunnally, but instead they had been kept under V.V's sword. Indeed, the entire Empire found itself cowering under V.V's blade, he was nothing but a dictator. Many Britannians would treat the conquered people's of the various areas as dirt if only because they needed an outlet for their frustration. It was oppression breeding oppression and Clovis was just another victim.  
However, he had still killed numerous Japanese innocents in an attempt to cover up his operations with the green haired girl. Lelouch had always sought to find a means to strike back against his uncle. And he acknowledge that war would bring numerous losses in life, both guilty and innocent. However Lelouch always swore to himself that the lives he took would never be wasted, that they would serve for a greater purpose, for the freedom of the world.  
What Clovis had done was nothing more than a cowardly waste of innocent lives. Lelouch recalled the lessons his father had taught him. Charles Zi Britannia was a man who believed in a certain principal of justice, one based on a somewhat cold but rational philosophy.

"I'm sorry brother," said Lelouch, cocking the gun. "But the only ones who should kill are those who are themselves ready to be killed."

And with that Lelouch Vi Britannia ended the life of his half brother.

* * *

Lelouch had returned home late, much to the frustration and worry of his guardians, Jeremiah Gottwald and Sayoko Shinozaki. Lelouch could barely argue against either of them, as an inhuman exhaustion overcame him.  
Promising to explain upon his awakening Lelouch went straight to bed. In his sleep once more a strange sensation filled his mind. It was not like the sensation of dreaming, it was something else.  
Images of the girl Lelouch saw in the terrorist truck. She was looking at him, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. They were soulful and shined with passion and kindness. Her hair was the most perfect shade of red he had ever seen in his life, flowing down in the front around her face, almost framing it in the shape of a heart. The back was raised as if it were fire. She wore a red headband over her forehead, as regally as a queen's tiara

"Tell me about your home Lelouch," she said.

Her voice was so soft and so gentle, he could almost not believe that she was the same girl he saw fight so brutally during the chaos of Shinjuku. He wanted to answer her, finding a sort of peace in her eyes. But before he could speak another image filled his mind. A man appearing to be in his 20s with shoulder length white hair and purple eyes. They were cold, like the eyes of a serpent, and the smirk he wore was nothing less than the smile of a hungry predator.

"I will end you," he said.

Lelouch knew this man very well. This was his uncle, the murderous V.V. Despite his youthful appearance V.V had been the older brother between him and Charles. A genetic test revealed to the masses showed that he was indeed related to Charles by blood, close enough that he was indeed his brother, but his unnatural youth, as well as other factors had made him a thing of fear for all of Britannia. It earned him the name of Demon Emperor V.V, a title that he seemed to enjoy.

* * *

Lelouch awoke, reeling from the images he saw. He held his hands to his temple, trying to find some meaning in the dreams. He knew his uncle and he knew his hatred of him. But the girl was a mystery.

"Who is she?" a voice asked from behind him.

Leaping from his bed Lelouch stared in shock as the green haired girl from the day's battlefield, shot dead in front of his own eyes, was lying in his bed and was very much alive.

 **Author's Note** **: For those who have read my previous** _ **Code Geass**_ **story** _ **Redemption and Madness**_ **, I want to say that while I am proud of that story, it was my first on this site, I will not be pursuing plans for a sequel and have already deleted the two spin-offs. And unlike my former AU story** _ **Marianne the Infinite**_ **, I will be continuing this one. The reason I'm doing all of this is sort of to return to my roots, as well as make up for certain mistakes I made in my first story. This story has more of an actual plan behind it and I have a clearer idea of what I want from this story. Sorry I had to fast forward through a few key issues, and that is something I will do a bit of if only because I want to get to what's different in this universe. I also felt it wouldn't be right to continue on the story of my version of a third season, when there already is a third season in the works. So I figured an AU would be nice.  
I'll also been holding back on the Geass abilities, while still making them more powerful, they will not be as absurd as they were in my first story. They'll keep more into the realm of retaliative biological possibility. Some abilities will be so strong that they will allow certain users to go beyond their normal physical limits, as seen by Lelouch's physical strength, and I will give a reasonable explanation for it. His main ability, much like in the original anime will be his ability to control others. However instead of direct eye contact it relies on intense concentration but it still has its drawbacks, as Lelouch's exhaustion shows. As well as a few other gifts that will play into a fairly new role he will find himself in.  
And for context, much of the inspiration for this story comics from Frank Herbert's science fiction epic '** _ **Dune'**_ **, as I felt Lelouch and the epic's main protagonist Paul Atreties were very similar. Both are nobles who are cast out of the elite of an empire by the machinations of the Emperor and retialiate with the strength of an oppressed native people whom they identify with, finding love and glory with them, and eventually rising to become the Emperor. Also, Suzaku is not dead and he and Lelouch will still have their disagreements. However, although I believe he had some valid points of his own in regards to his actions within the show, he will have somewhat different motivations and principals. I'll be getting into those in the next chapter, as well as expanding Lelouch's altered past and other key issues such as the aged up V.V.**

 **Next Turn: The Queen and the Kingslayer.**


	2. The Queen and the Kingslayer

**Chapter Two: The Queen and the Kingslayer.**

Following the battle of Shinjuku, a fight that should have ended in the slaughter of her and her friends, Kallen Kozuki found herself returning to her forced 'real' life as Kallen Stadfeld.  
She hatred being forced to learn alongside Britannians, even if she knew they were chaffing under V.V.'s rule as well. But that still didn't excuse their oppression of her people. Though indeed she was only half-Japanese, she considered herself fully Japanese in heart. As did her friends Kaname Ohgi, Tamaki, and the rest of her late brother Naoto's resistance movement.  
Kaname Ohgi had been an effective leader, he had managed to keep them alive as they struck out against the Britannians, but they were nothing more than an annoyance at best. It wasn't until they had the bold ambition to try and steal a chemical weapon from them that Kallen felt they were able to even hope to make a considerable effort against them. However it all ended in disaster at least until a mysterious voice came in over the radio. The voice offered strategy and advice to her and the rest of their crew, even though they were all hesitant to trust him.  
Then upon her arriving at Ashford Academy, adopting her cover as the sickly Kallen Stadfeld, she heard the voice of one of her classmates, Lelouch Lamperouge, and found the voice very similar. He came to her attention after an incident in which she took her frustrations with her 'classmates' on a bee that had been buzzing nearby, and his voice was so similar. Then there had been a moment in which she seemed to lose track of her mind for a bit, but she heard him mention Shinjuku. Some time later he introduced her to the Student Council, Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Shirley Fennette, and Nina Einstein.  
As well as his god-father, a gentleman named Jeremiah Gottwald and his maid Sayoko Shinozaki, and Lelouch's little sister Nunnally. Despite Kallen's hate to Britannians she admitted they were all fairly charming if not odd.  
Nunnally herself seemed incredibly kind and sweet and had the grace of a ballerina. Kallen's real surprise was how much of a gentleman Jeremiah was to the Japanese maid Sayoko. Studying his body language Kallen believed that there was more going on between them than what they presented.  
He even took a bottle of champagne off of Sayoko's hands, offering her to drink with him while he opened it to celebrate Kallen's initiation to the Student Council. Although a bit of recklessness on his part resulted in Kallen getting soaked in the liquor.

"Damn, I still smell like booze," swore Kallen. "All this decadence...this is why I hate Britannians."

A knock on the door drew Kallen's attention away from her bitter thoughts.

"Kallen?" asked Lelouch from the other side. "It's me, I brought you a change of clothes."

"Come on in," said Kallen. "I have the curtain drawn."

As Lelouch walked in Kallen quickly formed her plan to get answers out of him.

"I hope you didn't have to go all the way to the boy's dorms for them," said Kallen.

"No, I actually live here," said Lelouch. "My godfather works as a teacher and the Ashford family allow us all to live here. These are my clothes, I hope you don't mind."

"It's no trouble," said Kallen. "Hey, could you hand me that pouch on the sink?"

"Sure," said Lelouch.

As he grabbed the pouch and put his hand around the curtain Kallen grabbed his wrist and took the pouch, revealing a hidden blade which she pressed against his wrist.

"Not so sickly as you appear eh?" said Lelouch coyly.

"Why did you mention Shinjuku before?" asked Kallen.

"Because I was in Shinjuku," said Lelouch.

"Where you the voice on the radio?" asked Kallen.

"I was," said Lelouch.

"Why would a Britannian want to help us? Aren't we all just a bunch of worthless Elevens to you people?" swore Kallen, anger bright in her blue eyes.

"Because we are kindred spirits the Japanese and I," said Lelouch.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Kallen. "Don't mock me with riddles."

"I'm telling the truth," said Lelouch. "Much like the Japanese my freedom, dignity, and honor were stolen from me. As it was for Nunnally and our mother, Marianne, when that bastard of an uncle of mine came into the picture."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kallen.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of Britannia, son of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia," said Lelouch.

Kallen gasped in surprise, even in Japan the death of Emperor Charles and the persecution of the Vi Britannia branch was known. All the troubles of the Japanese could even be traced back to the death of Charles when V.V. killed him.

"So you've been hiding in Japan for all these years," said Kallen. "Are you the reason Britannia invaded Japan? Perhaps I should kill you now for all the lives lost because of you."

"What good would that do?" asked Lelouch. "After all the Japanese and I share a common enemy. The usurper Vincent, the murderer of my father, and the conqueror of your country as well as mine."

"From my perspective Britannia seems just fine," said Kallen.

"Do you truly believe that even as Britannian news is censored only to sing of V.V's glory?" asked Lelouch. "All disagreements with V.V are silenced. All of Britannia trembles beneath him and his Eden Elite. The suffering of the Japanese is the offspring of the suffering of Britannia. Oppression breeding oppression and I intend to stop it. I've spent my years patiently waiting, learning and training and waiting for the opportune time to strike. That time is now and I intend to build an army that will surpass that of my uncle. And I've decided to start with your group."

"Why?" asked Kallen. "We're a small resistance group. If we were up against Eden Elite we'd be slaughtered. Why not seek out professional soldiers from the former Japanese military? Like Kyoshiro Tohdoh of the Japanese Liberation Front?"

"Because I want something more than an army," said Lelouch. "I want a symbol of justice that will stand for all the world to behold and draw inspiration from. Because the war I fight is not only against my uncle but the fear and evil he has struck into the heart of Britannia. More than just a struggle of arms this is a struggle of ideals, hope standing against his despair."

Kallen listened to Lelouch's words with special interest. She could tell that he had a deep seated hatred for his uncle, understandable given how he had murdered his father, but there was something else in his voice. A sincerity to destroy not only his uncle but everything he represented in the world.

"Do you...really mean that?" asked Kallen.

"If you are willing I would like the chance to prove it," said Lelouch. "Can you set up a meeting between myself and the rest of your group?"

"How do I know that this isn't some trap?" asked Kallen, pressing the blade against his wrist.

"If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have saved your lives in Shinjuku," said Lelouch. "Also, you should know Jeremiah is outside the door and ready to shoot you dead here and now if I didn't come out in at least ten minutes. You've got five minutes left."

Deciding not to risk if he was bluffing or not, Kallen let go of Lelouch's wrist.

"Also, I saw everything," said Lelouch.

Confused for a second, Kallen realized that the curtain had been pulled back fully and she was now standing completely naked in front of him. Gasping in horror Kallen crouched down and turned in an attempt to cover herself as he fixed the curtain.

"Let's meet at the Shinjuku train station," said Lelouch.

"Asshole," Kallen hissed.

Leaving the bathroom Lelouch was greeted by Jeremiah, who stood at attention.

"Successful your majesty?" asked Jeremiah.

"Hopefully," said Lelouch.

"I must ask my lord, why did you choose this course of action?" asked Jeremiah. "Wouldn't it have been easier if you had found a way to conceal your identity to this girl? She may use the knowledge of your identity against you."

Lelouch understood Jeremiah's practical answer, in a logical sense it was the right move. However Lelouch couldn't forget the image of her in his mind and how she spoke to him.

"A feeling Jeremiah," said Lelouch.

"Forgive me your majesty, but I still find this...Geass uncomfortable," said Jeremiah.

"It is an unorthodox I will admit that," said Lelouch. "But so far it has proven useful. Unlike some other things."

* * *

 **Earlier**

"Who are you?" asked Lelouch.

The green haired girl sat in a chair at the table of the dining room with Jeremiah pointing a gun to her head. She didn't seem interested in the fact she was being held at gunpoint and looked at Lelouch with relative disinterest.

"You may call me C.C," she said. "And you and I are under contract Lelouch."

"So you were the one who gave me this power," said Lelouch.

"Yes, Geass," said C.C. "The Power of the King. By now I imagine you know what it can do?"

"Yes, I can control the minds of whoever I want," said Lelouch. "However, it seems to weaken me slightly. I also noticed it seems to give me a degree of enhanced strength."

"A king must have strength of body as well as strength of mind," said C.C. "It does allow you go beyond many of your natural limits. Of course however your greatest power is the former mentioned. The power of Absolute Obedience. To force your will on others. Have you figured out how it works?"

"I feel I'm going to learn a lot more," said Lelouch.

Willing this strange power he had to activate, the symbol shining brightly in his eye, Lelouch focused his desire for this girl to explain everything to him burned in his mind as intensely as it was for his desire for the woman soldier to surrender her Knightmare.

"Stop before you tear your brain apart boy," said C.C. "A Geass cannot be used against the Code Bearer who bestowed it."

Lelouch cursed inwardly and deactivated his power. He felt a slight headache and drain afterwards but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

"You seem to have got the jest of it," said C.C. "By focusing your desire upon an individual you can override their will with your own. However it requires such an intense focus and so much energy from your body the greater the focus the more you'll feel drained."

"You seem to know a great deal about how this power works," said Lelouch. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you gave it to me."

"Indeed I do Lelouch," said C.C. "You know you're not as think as your mother made you out to be."

That caught Lelouch and Jeremiah's attention.

"My mother?" gasped Lelouch. "What are you talking about? Do you know where she is? Is she alright?"

"Calm down boy," snapped C.C in a commanding voice. "Honestly, that girl can be so difficult."

"You will respect Lady Marianne wench," growled Jeremiah.

"I will speak of my student as I like," said C.C. "I'm even old enough to be her grandmother past several generations."

Moving the green bangs over her forehead C.C revealed a large red bird shaped tattoo.

"This is the Code of Immortality," said C.C.

"Code of Immortality? Then Clovis was right," said Lelouch.

"You like interrupting other people a lot don't you?" said C.C. "Marianne did say you liked to be the center of attention."

Jeremiah couldn't help but snot in laughter at the memory of how a young Lelouch would often attempt to gain his mother's attention in flamboyant and dramatic ways. They always managed to make her laugh, although for an infant Nunnally she disliked the competition and made it a habit to throw her rattle at her older brother's head.

"Is my mother alright?" growled Lelouch, more irritated than anything else.

"Your mother is fine," said C.C. "You need not be concerned about her safety. She came back to the Order, although ideally she would have brought both you and your sister. Then I wouldn't have to trudge through having to teach you as you are now. You're still young enough to adapt to the demands of the Geass. But too told to be a good student and listen to me without question."

"What the hell are you talking about?" hissed Lelouch, holding back a yell for fear of disturbing Nunnally.

"You don't know much about your mother's past do you?" asked C.C with an amused smile.

Lelouch bit his lip and recalled how his mother had never mentioned much about her past before she became a Knight of Britannia and met his father. She would say that she was an orphan, her parents dying in a fire when she was a girl.

"What do you know about my mother's past?" asked Lelouch.

"As I said I was her teacher," said C.C. "For now I'll leave it at that. I'll tell you more when I'm good and ready. I'm tired now, I'll take your bed. You can have the floor."

Before Jeremiah could raise his gun or protest Lelouch raised his hand. It would only make a long night even longer.

* * *

"Do you believe this C.C woman truly has relevant information regarding Lady Marianne?" asked Jeremiah.

"I'm not sure," said Lelouch. "All I know is that she can't be killed and she gave me this power. Has she been any trouble lately?"

"She's begun ordering large amounts of pizza," said Jeremiah.

"Good thing she's immortal," said Lelouch.

The bathroom door opened and Kallen walked out, now dressed in Lelouch's clothing. She cast an angry glare at both Lelouch and Jeremiah, the latter of whom merely bowed.

"I'll call my friends," said Kallen.

"Thank you," said Lelouch.

"A wise choice miss Kallen," said Jeremiah. "If what his majesty says of your skill as a pilot is to be believed the Usurper's dogs will beg for mercy. Offer them none."

Jeremiah's intensity somewhat shook Kallen.

"Thank you Jeremiah," said Lelouch, sweating a bit. He led Kallen away and to the living room where everyone in the Student Council was still gathered. News of the death of Prince Clovis had broken and a suspect had been named. An honorary Britannian by the name of Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

Kallen had called Ohgi and the rest of her cell. They met at the train station Lelouch picked out and boarded. Kallen didn't know how Lelouch planned to convince the others of joining him, she herself was on the fence. All that she knew was that he was already stationed and ready to speak.  
Kallen led Ohgi, Tamaki, and the others to the car where she found Lelouch standing in an outfit befitting a prince. Purple with gold trim and a high collar, in his hand was a mask for what purpose she could not determine. She was surprised that Jeremiah wasn't with him. Was he really going to meet confirmed terrorists without his bodyguard?

"Are you the leader?" Lelouch asked, pointing to Ohgi.

"In a way I am," said Ohgi. "And you must be the one who helped us in Shinjuku. Prince Lelouch?"

"I see Kallen already told you," said Lelouch, an amused grin on his face. "I assume she also told you how my dear uncle, the Usurper, would love nothing more than my death."

"Damn right," said Tamaki. "Come on guys, we hand him over we could get Japan back for ourselves. Let's rush him."

"I welcome you to try," said Lelouch in a mocking tone.

Growling, Tamaki charged out, ignoring Ohgi's pleas for him to stop. But by the time he got near Lelouch, the prince kicked him so hard in the stomach it sent him flying back to the group.

"I suppose you're not the brains of the operation," said Lelouch.

Several of the others drew weapons trained on Lelouch but Ohgi held up his hands to get them to calm down.

"That's enough, that's enough," said Ohgi. "What do you want?"

"I want to destroy V.V and liberate both our nations," said Lelouch.

"What the hell does Britannia need liberating from, they're the ones who stole our nation from us," yelled a member from behind.

"And who was it who stole their nation from them?" said Lelouch. "Under the reign of my father Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, the deal worked out between Japan and the Empire over the mining rights to Sakuradite brought a rise in economic prosperity the likes of which this nation has never seen. He promoted the idea of a Union of Nations to monitor political conflicts between the superpowers and other nations. All of that ended when the Usurper ended my father's life and seized Britannia for himself. Thanks to him my people will be looked at as oppressors and monsters by people like yours throughout the world. Who were your targets for your planned gas attack? The late Viceroy Clovis? The military? Or was it the people you sought to kill? Tell me how does any of this allow the liberation of Japan when the tyrant who rules over you lives half a world a way and would not bat an eyelash to the suffering of his own people?"

"We can't hope to liberate Japan," said Ohgi. "We're only a resistance group the best we can do is show people that Japan isn't dead. That some of her people haven't lost their courage?"

"And so you attack people who have lost their courage?" said Lelouch. "It appears my people aren't the only ones turned monsters by V.V's reign."

"What are we supposed to do?" yelled Ohgi.

"Stand for Justice," said Lelouch. "Stand as a pillar for both Japanese and Britannian people against V.V's reign of terror."

"Are you kidding?" yelled Ohgi. "We couldn't possibly stand a chance against the Eden Elite. Not to mention V.V., he's just unnatural."

"He's not the only one," said Lelouch with a dark smile, a strange light coming from his left eye.

* * *

Lelouch had managed to convince Kallen and Ohgi to join him upon a daring mission to rescue Suzaku from his staged execution. He did so under the mask of a figure called Zero. Using Clovis's old vehicle as well as the empty canister C.C had been trapped in and the careful control of lead military personal thanks to his Geass, he left with Suzaku and made quite an impression on the crowd and revealing that he was in fact the one who had killed Prince Clovis. He spoke and acted with such drama and charisma it earned the attention of all, especially a Britannian newsman under the name Diethard Reid.  
Once they were away from all prying eyes, in a ruined stadium in the ghettos, Zero and Suzaku spoke alone.

"So you're the one who killed Prince Clovis?" asked Suzaku.

"I did, what Clovis had done was an injustice and I was forced to correct it," said Zero.

"Understandable," said Suzaku. "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome," said Zero. "Now that you've seen how your Britannian masters truly care about you will you join me in toppling this great injustice?"

Suzaku stayed silent for a while before standing until he was face to 'face' with Zero.

"I agree that Britannia's corruption needs to end," said Suzaku. "But I have not intention of becoming a terrorist. I have my own plan. Now if you'll excuse me I don't want to be late for my court martial."

"What?" asked Zero. "Why would you want to go back to Britannia? Do you not want freedom for the Japanese?"

"In a way I do," said Suzaku. "Although I no longer believe I consider myself Japanese. But that doesn't mean I'm loyal to Britannia. But I intend to use them for my purpose."

Beneath his mask Lelouch raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What purpose is that?" asked Zero, intrigued.

"I want to rise through the ranks of the Britannian military until I gain the attention of V.V and hopefully gain a position in the Eden Elite," said Suzaku. "From there I'll continue to work until I have proven myself the greatest of the Elite and am assigned to his personal guard. Then I'll run my sword through V.V's back."

Lelouch couldn't help but smirk beneath his mask.

 _'So that's why you joined the military,'_ thought Lelouch.

"So you have no desire to be a terrorist but you will be an assassin," said Zero.

"And along the way I'll be called a traitor by the Japanese and an oathbreaker by Britannians," said Suzaku. "But I don't care about that. I don't care if I'm considered a monster by the entire world. I will get into V.V's graces and then kill him. And even then that's only a small part of my ambition."

Now Lelouch was getting intrigued. He had never known Suzaku to have some grand ambition before.

"And what ambition is that?" asked Zero.

"In a way Zero it's not too different from yours," said Suzaku. "You wanted those who have power to be afraid of you and for those who were without power to join you. However, I'm not willing to risk any life but my own as I go on my own mission."

"That still doesn't answer my question," said Zero.

Suzaku sighed as the memory came back to him from all those years ago.

"How much do you know about the death of Genbu Kururugi?" asked Suzaku.

"He committed suicide," said Zero.

"No, he didn't," said Suzaku. "I killed him."

Lelouch gasped beneath the mask.

"I killed him because his plan for an all or nothing final push against the Britannian invasion would have cost thousands of civilians their lives," said Suzaku. "But he only cared about the pride of his office. But even worse, he was going to order the death of two friends of mine. Friends I had come to love like they were my family. I couldn't allow any of that and taking up our family's ceremonial dagger I ran it through his stomach."

Lelouch had no idea that his host Genbu Kururugi was planning his and Nunnally's deaths. Suzaku had saved them from that and all these years he had never known.

"After that, and seeing how V.V rules Britannia I came to a realization about the rules of this world," said Suzaku. "That those who are granted power over people will become corrupted by it and use the power they were entrusted to as a means to satisfy their own pride and selfishness as innocent people suffer. No matter if they're Japanese or Britannian or of whatever other nation. It's all because they have no one to fear, just as you said. What I want, after rising to V.V's bodyguard and killing him and having acquired new skills and abilities from my experience, is to strike down all heads of government that don't act in accordance to the people's best interests."

Suzaku spoke with a conviction Lelouch hadn't expected, his eyes had changed to those of a man determined to fulfill his goal. So very much like his own eyes when he looked in the mirror.

 _'He's right, our ideals are fairly similar,'_ thought Lelouch. _'Only he's willing to do this all alone.'_

"Indeed an ideal I can understand," said Zero. "So you would have killed Clovis if you had the chance?"

"Not so much," said Suzaku. "Because of my plan I can't afford to make myself such an easy target for Britannian purists. Unfortunately that seemed to backfire for me today. Besides, I have a friend who was close to Clovis when they were young. A friend I think you'd get along with. He hates V.V more than anyone in the world. He's a partial reason I'm doing this. V.V did something terrible to him and his family and I want to make sure he gets the justice he deserves."

Lelouch smiled beneath his mask and felt a warm sensation in his chest. It felt good to know that his friend wanted to do such a thing for him even if it cost him his own life and perhaps his reputation.

"I understand," said Zero. "But your methods could take years. As our goals are alike wouldn't it make more sense to join forces now and end V.V's reign sooner rather than later?"

"I would but this way it's only my life that's at risk," said Suzaku. "I don't think I'd have it in me to lead others. I don't even think the world will really change. However I will do everything in my power to become the symbol of fear the corrupt will cower under and they will use their power in the proper way where it benefits the people of the world or they will have my blade come down on their heads. Even if it costs me my soul and I am no longer welcome in either Britannia or Japan."

"You realize that if you do this you and I may very well be forced to face each other on the battlefield don't you?" asked Zero.

"I suppose that's true," said Suzaku. "And for the sake of my quest I cannot risk my loyalty coming into question. I'm sorry Zero, but if that comes to it I will have no choice but to sacrifice you to achieve my goals. I can imagine you'd do the same."

Lelouch couldn't deny that he was willing to make sacrifices to achieve his goal. And he understood how Suzaku was essentially playing the long game perhaps with more risks than the one he was playing.

"Wait," said Zero, before Suzaku walked away completely. "Perhaps there is a way we can help one another."

"What do you mean?" asked Suzaku.

"We both desire the death of V.V and the liberation of this world," said Zero. "Together we could make it a two pronged attack. I will batter down the walls of the Empire while you rot their forces from within."

"You mean act as your spy and a saboteur?" asked Suzaku.

"Indeed," said Zero, "but you need not fear for exposure. I can ensure that you can be given great deniability. If you can merely gather information on certain individuals whom you believe can be useful if tampered with and I will handle the rest."

"Aside from you saving my life why is it I should place my trust in you Zero?" asked Suzaku. "Your plan sounds functionally sound but it can easily be used against me. If you were ever cornered by Britannian forces giving up information of a spy can be a useful means to secure an escape from yourself. And as I said I believe you'd be willing to sacrifice a pawn."

Lelouch knew he couldn't really deny Suzaku's accusation, but it still hurt somewhat. As such it only felt to him that there was one answer that could earn Suzaku's trust and partnership. Hitting a switch on his mask the back retracted forward and he removed the mask, as well as a black cloth covering his mouth.

"Lelouch?" said Suzaku.

Suddenly embarrassed over how he said he would sacrifice Zero in order to achieve his goals, Suzaku suddenly felt a little awkward.

"Well don't you feel foolish right now?" asked Lelouch, picking up on Suzaku's embarrassment.

"Shut up," said Suzaku.

"You should see your face," said Lelouch.

"Alright, alright," said Suzaku.

Lelouch still couldn't help but laugh at Suzaku, who upon recalling their childhood, responded to this by giving his friend a rightful smack across the face.

"Damn it," said Lelouch.

"Seven years and that ego of yours hasn't lessened any at all," said Suzaku.

"Up yours," said Lelouch. "Anyway, do we have an agreement."

"Fine," said Suzaku. "Of course we'll have to figure some means to communicate without getting spotted."

"I'll figure out something," said Lelouch. "Anyway you had better head to that court martial if you're serious about being my spy."

"Alright, I'll look for you if things go well," said Suzaku.

"It's a deal then," said Lelouch.

The two old friends shook hands and Suzaku left to return to his post, now operating as a spy for the newly emerged enemy of Britannia.

* * *

In another part of the world a woman of great beauty and ferocity stood adopt her ornate purple Knightmare Frame, armed with a regal lance and cape, looking over the remains of today's battle.  
Cornelia Li Britannia had established Area 18 in the name of her uncle Emperor Vincent.

 _'I hope that little demon is satisfied,'_ she thought, a sneer crossing her face upon thinking of her uncle.

The memory of her struggles against the Eden Elite so early in her career as a soldier, the utter pathetic display she gave in her hopes of defending her father and siblings, and her ultimate failure sickened her to no end. She'd have gladly continued the fight if not for V.V threatening the life of her beloved little sister Euphemia.  
Both she and Cornelia despised their uncle but could do nothing. Their titles as princesses being more honorary than anything as V.V stole the throne. What disgusted her even more was how many of her siblings like Guenevere and Carine seemed to favor their uncle, as did many of the nobility.  
Under V.V the Britannian Empire became a hotbed of racism and elitism, the nobles being bought and pampered under V.V and their support of him gave him control of key points of industry in the Empire. He had almost all control of Britannia's economy and infrastructure.  
Wealth and greed became the soul of the Empire, taxes raised only among the commoners, and police forces trained by the Eden Elite and reared under their doctrine. That foul private army of her uncle's also seemed to pick some of her flock, a few of her loyal general Andreas Dalton's adopted sons, for their number. And because the secrets of the Eden Elite were so well kept, some very unsettling rumors would fly around, and Cornelia despised them all and the thought of her soldiers being put through whatever hell made those demon soldiers the way they were.

"My lady Cornelia," the voice of Cornelia's loyal knight Sir Gilbert G.P. Guilford called out.

"Yes Guilford," said Cornelia, her face softening.

"Everything's prepared for our departure to Area 11," said Guilford.

"Yes, my brother's killer this...Zero," said Cornelia.

 _'Between V.V and those Eleven animals it's a miracle I have any family left,'_ the princess thought.

"Very well," said Cornelia. "Let us bring justice for my fallen brother."

* * *

In Britannia, V.V. sat upon his throne overlooking the news footage from Area 11.

"Dear nephew, you seem to have thrived," he said.

He noticed the mask he wore and saw a familiar symbol, on he wore on his hand, the symbol of Geass.

"This will make things interesting," said V.V. "Play your games nephew, I welcome them. Let my pet nobles come to you, I care not for them. Do what you will to your half siblings, they mean nothing to me. Come to me, come to me nephew, bring your armies to my door with your followers at your side. Bring your whore mother and sister, bring the traitorous witch. You're full of pride and confidence now but that can break so easily when you realize the truth. Then we'll see if you want to play my game after all. Mao, Rolo, to me."

Two figures walked up and took knee before their emperor. They both held the mark of Geass in their eyes.

"My nephew requires playmates," said V.V. "Play nice."

* * *

Lelouch met back with Kallen and Ohgi and told them of the discussion he had with Suzaku and the agreement they had made.

"So now we've got a spy in the Britannian military, I can't believe it," said Ohgi.

"Believe it," said Lelouch. "Information is one of the greatest weapons of war. And after today the name of Zero will spread like wildfire throughout Japan. Perhaps your friend Tamaki will reconsider following my lead then."

"Let's get something straight Lelouch," said Ohgi. "You have skills I admit that. But by no means am I going to allow my friends to be commanded like pawns on a chess board."

"That's right, just because your enemy is our enemy doesn't makes us friends," yelled Kallen, still miffed over him seeing her naked.

"Understandable," said Lelouch. "However, don't expect this to be a cake walk. We are inviting full scale war to the shores and streets of Japan. Sacrifices will have to be made on both sides. Don't expect all the Japanese to join us or even approve of us. We're not doing this for the sake of one people but for the good of all people, Japanese and Britannian alike. I'll have no patience for bigots or fanatics. So you should prepare to take Japanese lives if the situation calls for it."

Ohgi clenched his teeth tightly and stared down the young rebel leader. He had a point, there were those in several Japanese resistance groups that acted with the viciousness of wolves upon sheep. Some who would not weep over any Britannian lives in their claim that it was all for the good of Japan, as if their national pride had robbed them of all rationality, as if it were a Holy War.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Ohgi. "Right now I think it's been a long enough night. Unless you had other ideas I suggest we all turn in for the night."

"Agreed," said Lelouch.

Ohgi turned and left and Kallen went to do the same. Lelouch walked her as she left, thinking about the vision he had the other night. He still had no idea why Kallen would feature in it or the context behind it. The way she looked at him in that vision was vastly different from the way she looked at him today. It was almost as if she was in love with him in the vision. And the feelings he had when he had the vision were damning for his emotional state in that moment as well. But after to day he had to wonder if he was just gong insane. She had all the charm of a loose cannon. She let her emotions rule her judgement and if he weren't careful she could prove to be a liability.

 _'But still she is rather attractive,'_ thought Lelouch.

Shaking his head Lelouch brought himself back to his senses and continued to walk away where Jeremiah would pick him up. Indeed it had been a long day and he needed a rest from using his Geass on Suzaku's guards. Hopefully he could get dreams without a foul tempered red head showing up to confuse his emotions more.

* * *

At her home Nunnally practiced her dace routine late, something she often liked to do to get ready for bed. In the years since she and Lelouch had been forced to separate from their mother, after their father died, Nunnally had never lost her inner light. She had a goodness in her that seemed impossible to resist or to crush. Whereas her brother could often be aloof and moody, Nunnally was a social butterfly, and had taken a shine to ballet and Japanese ribbon dancing which Sayoko taught her on occasion. It served as her outlet for the stresses of the world ruled under her uncle.  
Although of course she could never forgive V.V for ruining their family she sought only to live in peace.

"You dance wonderfully," said a voice Nunnally was not familiar with.

Stopping in the middle of her routine Nunnally spotted her visitor, a woman with long green hair.

"While your brother favors some of your mother's looks you do have her eyes," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Nunnally.

"I am C.C, a friend to your mother," said the woman.

When people discussed Lelouch and Nunnally they always praised Lelouch's brilliance and her gentility, but most would often not realize that Nunnally held an intellect equal to her brother. As well as an intuition to things even Lelouch was blind to. An intuition that told her that while this woman wasn't there to harm her, and that indeed there was some truth to her words, there was still something that Nunnally found unsettling about the woman.

"What...what can I do for you Miss C.C," said Nunnally, still somewhat unsure of this stranger entering her bedroom.

"I'd like to be your friend as I was your mother's," said C.C. "To teach you what I taught her. And perhaps you can fulfill promises she could not."

"I don't understand," said Nunnally.

"You will," said C.C as she closed the door behind her.

 **Author's Note:** **Once again, sorry if it feels like I'm rushing key elements in the original anime, but once again that's what I'm trying to do in order to get to my Alternate story. As such Lelouch is open about his identity to the future Black Knights. Also you'll notice how Suzaku's plan isn't to change Britannia from the inside it's to get close to V.V and kill him and then proceed to kill all unworthy heads of government. Now first off I want to stress that I really liked Suzaku, about as much as I liked Lelouch. The two of them are meant to be the foil to one another, balance each other out. Lelouch wanted to destroy Britannia but Suzaku sought to control it, each finding more of a home in the other's respective nation.  
Suzaku found love and friendship in Britannia and Lelouch found allies and kindred spirits in Japan, both feeling rejected by their birth nations. There were times when I watched the anime I thought Lelouch was freaking insane and Suzaku was talking sense, and at other times like Suzaku was the lunatic and Lelouch made sense. They were Yin and Yang, it's evident in their choice of colors. Lelouch spends the majority garbed in black while Suzaku is in white, and even at the end they switch their colors and their positions when Lelouch is garbed in white and rules Britannia and Suzaku dresses in black and 'opposes' him.  
But anyway in this story he's not as naive and can be a little more ruthless. His philosophy is somewhat similar to that of the character Stain from the manga and anime series 'My Hero Academia', only somewhat less insane. Although he will get pushed a little later.  
Anyway the next chapter will feature only a little more of the fast forwarding but also more of my own stuff.  
Please review, especially if you give me the honor of being counted among your favorites. I'd love to know what people like about my work, I'm open to feedback and I will respond accordingly.  
**

 **Next Turn: The Court of Zero.**


	3. The Court of Zero

**Chapter Three: The Court of Zero**

Suzaku had been found not guilty due to insufficient evidence in the slaying of Prince Clovis. Suzaku was actually surprised and wondered if somehow Lelouch had a hand in that. To be honest he wasn't sure just how much had changed for his friend in the years since they'd last seen each other. He felt that there were secrets Lelouch was keeping close to the chest, like how he had been able to seemingly influence several of the guards at his execution parade.  
And he had never known Lelouch to be particularly athletic and yet Zero moved with incredible speed and agility.

 _'Perhaps I should be looking into Lelouch as well,'_ thought Suzaku.

"Look out below please," a high feminine voice from above him cried out.

Looking up in surprise Suzaku saw a girl with long pink hair falling from the sky holding down her skirt to protect her modesty. Naturally this was the last thing Suzaku expected to see today, if he had ever expected to see it at all.  
Instincts taking over Suzaku ran out and caught the girl in his arms. It appeared he would have to wait before meeting up with Lelouch again.

* * *

Lelouch had slept in class for a bit that day, getting a usual ribbing from the she-devil herself Milly, but eventually he had managed to get a bit of alone time when his free period came up.  
He took the time to look over a project he had come up with when he heard someone walking up behind him. Taking a quick glance he saw it was Kallen.

"You have a free period too eh?" said Lelouch.

"Yes," said Kallen.

"Checking up on your fearless leader?" asked Lelouch, coyly.

"Searching for some peace and quiet," said Kallen. "Away from those..."

"Britannians?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen stayed silent, recalling what Lelouch had said the night before.

"I can hardly stand them either," said Lelouch. "They've let the V.V's rope squeeze almost all the humanity out of them. My father would never have had it. Although he did believe Britannia was the superior nation he had a unique view on it. He believed that those with the most power were duty bound to be an example for all the world. That power was not an end but a means to an end."

"And what end did he want?" asked Kallen, somewhat legitimately curious.

She had been a child at the time of Emperor Charles's reign, she knew very little about the man as V.V had ensured his brother had been all but erased from history.  
Lelouch looked at her and sighed, recalling the day his father taught him about power.

* * *

 **2009**

The young prince Lelouch Vi Britannia walked into the throne room where his father Emperor Charles sat upon his throne holding court. He was a man whom ordinary men would confuse for a giant, even when seated. Some believed he was the reincarnation of some Greek God, perhaps Zeus the highest of them all. He sat on the throne dressed in dark purple wearing a cape that held a lion's fur around the collar, mixing in with his cascading brown hair. He held a great broadsword unsheathed across his lap and his purple eyes were rich with intense purpose.

"You summoned me father?" asked Lelouch, making sure to put as much power and courage into his voice as he could given its high pitch.

"Yes," said Charles, his voice radiating strength. "Come forward."

Lelouch did as he was told and came to his father's throne. Following his father's gaze to the sword Lelouch ran his fingers along the flat of the blade.

"Bring him in now," Charles commanded to the guards.

The massive doors of the throne room opened and several guards dragged a man wrapped in chains and a straight jacket. The man appeared to be rather young, at least more like a teenager than a man.

"Lucarino Bradley," said Charles. "A star pupil in the Imperial Military Academy, son of noble blood, with skill that could very well have led him to become a Knight of the Round. However, evidence has been found to connect you to a disturbing number of murders. Murders of young men and women. When he had been asked of his motivation, he only sighted that he was of noble blood while his victims were not and that the skill with which he committed these murders would be a valuable asset to our military."

Bradley looked up and smiled, as if proud of his actions. His smile and the razor look in his eyes made Lelouch uneasy but he made sure to stand still lest his father consider him weak.

"To be a soldier requires skills more than that of a killer," said Charles. "A soldier ensures that the lives he is forced to sacrifice are with purpose. To work towards a greater goal for the sake of Britannia. The lives you have taken were nothing more than a waste. There is no place for you in Britannia's military or its society."

Rising from his throne Charles walked towards Bradley who blubbered for mercy, once more citing his noble breeding as the justification of his actions and existence.

"Your begging is unbecoming of one who loves to kill," said Charles. "Those who should kill should be ready to be killed."

The guards got Bradly into the proper position and Charles raised his great sword. Lelouch watched, determined not to look away for he knew his father wanted him to see this.  
In one clean swing Charles removed Bradley's head from his body and Lelouch did not blink, no matter how much he felt compelled to. Charles handed his sword to one of the guards, who at first seemed to struggle with its weight, as he walked towards his son. Kneeling down Charles placed both his large hands on Lelouch's small shoulders.

"You understand why I took that boy's life Lelouch," said Charles, it was not a question.

"Because he abused the power of his position," said Lelouch, recalling other lessons. "Because instead of leading by example as the nobility should, to be worthy of that nobility, he chose to lessen himself to a mere murderer."

"Yes," said Charles. "All men are not created equal Lelouch. There are those who are of greater speed, strength, beauty, and intelligence. However those who are born greater have even greater responsibilities than other men. Because in us, as with any other, there is the need to conquer and to fight. But what we seek to conquer is not man but the evils that plague him. Britannia will stand as a pillar for the rest of the world to look up to. As we conquer crime, illness, poverty, and most importantly our need to conquer. It would be so easy for us to crush other nations, to decimate other peoples, but that would only seek to lessen us. The greatest control of power is to never let it control you. Remember that Lelouch, for it will be a trial you will face your entire life."

* * *

When Lelouch finished his tale Kallen was silent. She watched him as he watched a girl below them carve crosses on a wall. Kallen turned her attention to the girl and watched how she acted. It was like she was compelled. Turning her gaze back to Lelouch, Kallen saw once more that haunting red light in his eye.

"Curious about the girl?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen nodded wordlessly.

"The power you see glowing in my eye, this power I'm told is called Geass," said Lelouch. "Aside from allowing me some physical attributes it's primary function appears to allow me to bend others to my will with nothing more than the intensity of my thoughts."

Kallen gasped in fright at the revelation and then turned angry.

"Is that why Ohgi and I followed you last night?" she asked angrily, and wishing her blade wasn't broken. "Are you controlling us?"

"Would you even have the free will to ask if I were?" asked Lelouch.

"Don't answer my question with another question," yelled Kallen..

"From what I've experimented using my Geass I can only use it once on a person," said Lelouch. "I used it on you to ask you if you were the terrorist I saw in the truck."

"What?" asked Kallen.

"I was in the truck," said Lelouch. "You almost ran me off the road when you were making your escape. I went to check on any injured people and wound up an unwilling passenger. I wound up with this soon after thanks to what was in the canister."

"The gas?" asked Kallen.

"Not gas, a girl although I don't know if she's really human," said Lelouch. "In a moment of danger she gave me this power. I've been experimenting with it ever since and have come to understand it. First, I apparently have to be in relative proximity to whatever individual I want to control. I learned that when I called Rivalz once and willed him to cluck like a chicken but because he was in a different building at the time I never heard any sounds. Second, any memory of being under my influence seems to vanish. Most likely the result of brain damage from the Geass. Third, I can only use it once on a person."

"How did you figure that out?" asked Kallen.

"I'm willing you to kiss me right now," said Lelouch with a coy smile.

Blushing brightly Kallen immediately turned angry and went to slap him, only for Lelouch to catch her wrist.

"Apparently it's not working," said Lelouch.

Lelouch released Kallen and she merely fumed in frustration, she then turned back to the girl.

"And what's the point of her doing that?" asked Kallen.

"I want to see how long it can work," said Lelouch. "She's been at that for a few hours now. I don't know if it's because she had a weak mind or if its because I didn't set an end period for her to stop."

"What would your father say about this?" asked Kallen. "Bending others to your will with some...inhuman power?"

"He'd say so long as I use it to achieve a goal greater than myself it is necessary," said Lelouch. "This power, this Geass is what will allow me to destroy my uncle and liberate both our nations."

"I get that, but to control other people's minds..."

"You're willing to kill those who get in your way but you're not willing to use them?" asked Lelouch.

"It just seems..."

"Inhuman? Yes," said Lelouch. "But you forget we're up against a Demon. Isn't it only fitting that he be destroyed by something inhuman?"

Kallen couldn't find it in herself to argue against that kind of 'logic', but it didn't make her any less uncomfortable. Then something came to her mind. She was tempted to ask him, but decided against it.

"Was it always like that?" asked Kallen. "With him?"

"No," said Lelouch, thinking back. "In that moment he had to be as the Emperor grooming a potential heir. The moments when he could just be my father were...different."

"Could he have been much of a father since he had so many other concubines?" asked Kallen. "That's a lot of kids."

"Father tended to show more attention to my mother," said Lelouch. "It made a few others jealous. Same with a lot of my siblings. It was with their support V.V. managed to turn a majority of the nobility."

Kallen thought back to what Lelouch had said as Zero the other night. About how he had been the one to kill Clovis.

"Were you telling the truth? About killing your brother?" asked Kallen. "Did he support your uncle?"

Lelouch looked at her, his eyes normal now, but the girl on the wall kept carving.

"No," said Lelouch. "But he still went against our father's teachings. He had wasted innocent lives. If my father were still alive he would have had Clovis's head. He would still have wept though."

"Did you?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch said nothing but Kallen still found her answer. She recalled her own brother Naoto, and although she had not been responsible for his death as Lelouch was for his, she understood the pain of losing a beloved sibling. She couldn't forgive Clovis's actions but...she could still allow some sympathy for those whom he had left behind. She placed her hand on Lelouch's and surprisingly he did nothing.

* * *

The next day over when classes began Lelouch found himself facing an unexpected surprise. Suzaku Kururugi had been enrolled as a new student at Ashford Academy. Lelouch had attempted to meet with him but due to a moment of recklessness on his part, a stray cat had wound up with his mask on its head. The resulting chaos would have resulted in his exposure had it not been for him and Suzaku finding the cat and securing his mask.  
At least that evening the two of them, as well as Nunnally, had some peace to catch up.  
Nunnally had been so glad that Suzaku was alright she leaped up onto him in a tight hug that nearly toppled him. But after dinner and when Nunnally had gone to bed, Lelouch and Suzaku stood on the outside balcony finally having a chance to talk.

"So...Euphie's in Japan," said Lelouch. "Naturally Cornelia is here as well."

"You don't think they support V.V. do you?" asked Suzaku.

After he had caught Euphie and spent the day with her, Suzaku found her to be charming and very kind. He couldn't imagine her possibly supporting the man who had killed her father and hounded her most beloved siblings.

"No, if anything Cornelia is only trying to protect Euphie," said Lelouch. "She had tried to fight the Eden Elite once and failed. She doesn't want to lose Euphie to another failure."

"So where does that leave us?" asked Suzaku. "Are...you going to..."

"No," said Lelouch. "Not them. However, I can't imagine they'd be too happy about what I did to Clovis."

"You know there's something I've been meaning to ask," said Suzaku. "Why create the disguise of Zero? Why not come out as Prince Lelouch?"

"I will, once I sure up enough support and protection for myself and Nunnally," said Lelouch.

"So Zero's effectively a smokescreen?" asked Suzaku.

"More than that Zero is faceless and thus anyone can imagine themselves to be Zero," said Lelouch. "Faceless and without nationality to stand as a symbol of defiance against V.V's Britannia."

"Makes sense I suppose," said Suzaku. "But I think an actual face would inspire more confidence in some people."

"Perhaps, but if I revealed myself as a prince I would only be seen as another royal killing for power," said Lelouch. "And besides, that's the type of person you want to kill isn't it Suzaku?"

"Don't joke about that Lelouch," said Suzaku. "I meant every word of what I said."

"So, if it ever came to a point in which I seemed to allow my power and my ego to overcome any sense of duty I held towards the people would you kill me?" asked Lelouch, it was not a joke.

Suzaku's eyes narrowed and Lelouch found his answer.

"I think my father would have liked you," said Lelouch.

"Change the subject," said Suzaku. "Now."

 _'Someone needs to learn to lighten up,'_ thought Lelouch.

Lelouch activated his Geass and Suzaku gasped when he saw the strange light and symbol in Lelouch's eye.

"The girl survived and granted me with a great power," said Lelouch.

"Did you use that to survive Shinjuku?" asked Suzaku.

"I did," said Lelouch. "I also used it during your rescue. It allows me to control anyone I concentrate on but only once. And they seem to come out of when when their task is completed with no memory of whatever I had them do. It also seems to enhance my physical abilities. Jeremiah."

On command Jeremiah stepped onto the balcony, a naked sword at hand. Suzaku felt his heart race but he held himself under control, hoping that Lelouch had a plan. Then in an instant Jeremiah came at Lelouch with the sword. Suzaku felt himself compelled to move but faster than he could Lelouch had swung out with his hand flattened and once his flesh came in contact with the blade, the blade broke upon the force of the blow.  
Once it was over Jeremiah gave a bow and returned inside towards the manor. Lelouch deactivated his Geass, feeling only slightly drained and turned to see a very shocked Suzaku.

"I've been experimenting with both gifts of this Geass," said Lelouch. "Nothing quite as dramatic as that though. But I just couldn't pass up seeing the look on your face."

* * *

Looking out at the sight from her window Nunnally could not help but gasp. From behind her C.C stood with her hand on Nunnally's chin and her other arm around Nunnally's waist.

"Your brother can have his secrets," said C.C. "You shall have yours."

"Why didn't he tell me?" said Nunnally.

C.C. stroked her chin, recalling her last pupil and how much indeed Nunnally was like Marianne. Young and naive and hers to mold.

"Lelouch believes he protects you," said C.C.

C.C then forcefully turned Nunnally so that she was looking directly into her eyes.

"As I said, let him have his secrets," said C.C, "and you shall have yours. Secrets I will tell you Lelouch will never know."

"But why if you're the one who gave Lelouch this power?" asked Nunnally.

"His lessons are his own," said C.C. "You're for a different path."

C.C ran her fingers through Nunnally's hair and down the side of her face. Placing both hands on her face C.C drew the banished princess's lips to her own. Lasting only a moment C.C broke off the kiss and looked at Nunnally with the eyes of a cat.

"Your brother seeks the Demon," said C.C. "What he will become is...well its a surprise. But you little Nunnally will take my place as a witch."

* * *

The following weeks in which Cornelia took over as Viceroy featured several attempts of Cornelia's to draw out Zero. She attempted to recreate the Shinjuku Incident with an attack on the Staitama ghetto, but thanks to Suzaku's warning and the efforts of Lelouch's helpers there had been an early warning and the people had been evacuated in secret.  
Cornelia had been left with no bait and an ultimately useless trap.

"That damn coward!" Cornelia yelled, throwing aside the newspaper.

"You could have asked me if I would have liked to read it," said Euphemia.

"Oh...I'm sorry Euphie," said Cornelia. "I just lost it for a second."

Sighing Euphie reclined into the tub she and Cornelia shared.

"If it helps the steam was ruining the print," said Cornelia, bringing her foot up to Euphie's stomach and tickling her with her toes.

"Cut that out, you know how much I don't like being tickled," giggled Euphie, holding onto the towel wrapped around her long pink hair.

"I know," said Cornelia, using both feet now, laughing.

As Euphie had suggested when she offered to share a bath, Cornelia was in desperate need of relaxation, and as always Euphie had been right. Eventually she had enough and finally allowed her sister some mercy.

"Well I certainly hope you feel better now," said Euphie, catching her breath and straightening her towel.

"A little," said Cornelia. "It's just so frustrating, Zero slipping through my fingers. Allowing that murderer to go walk free. With our brother's blood on his hands."

While Euphemia did not care for violence or vengeance, she understood her sister's pain. Ever since their uncle Vincent took the throne from their father Cornelia had been left unable to avenge him due to her fear of the Eden Elite, and what they might do to her.  
Being here in Area 11 wasn't doing much for her mood either. The place where their other siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally had been hidden, and killed on their uncle's orders. Cornelia did hold out some hope that her idol, Lady Marianne was still alive somewhere and continuing her fight. If she had the fortune to meet with her again, Cornelia would either offer Lady Marianne her blade to join her side or to take her life for her failure.  
She heard that the Elevens called the ritual Seppuku, the act of when a warrior who feels they've dishonored themselves takes their lives to make up for their failure. In truth Cornelia found herself respecting the warrior code of Japanese samurai, having done some research on it in her spare time. She believed it would be useful if she ever came across the famed Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the only man in the former Japanese military to make considerable victory in a battle without the aid of Knightmare Frames.  
He, as well as several other pockets of resistance had been greatly inspired by Zero. And even some Britannian dissidents who despised her uncle had popped up, not that she could blame them. She wondered if Zero had somehow predicted this and if so to what end was he working towards.

* * *

Some time later an incident occurred, a renegade faction of the JLF had taken a popular lakeside hotel under siege and captured many hostages, including Euphemia, as well as several members of the Ashford Student Council.  
Working from both their positions, Suzaku, now apart of the Camelot group under an eccentric scientist named Lloyd Asphuld and his assistant Cecile Croomey and piloting the Knightmare Frame _Lancelot_ , and Lelouch working as Zero, had managed to rescue the hostages. And Lelouch officially christened his crew as the Black Knights, and planted a Geass command on Euphie, as a means to get close to her and Cornelia.

"She'll be taking Cornelia and her most trusted knights to a restaurant I've staked out," said Lelouch. "I've already made the necessary arrangements."

"Private dining, drugged food, secure location afterwards," said Suzaku, reviewing the plan. "Quiet and sophisticated."

"I have my moments," said Lelouch, throwing a dark on the board.

The two of them sat in a private lounge in a large portable transport headquarters Lelouch had acquired. Suzaku was off duty and wouldn't be missed if he took some time to himself.  
The green haired girl, C.C sat there as well eating pizza.

"So why haven't you offered Geass abilities to the others?" asked Suzaku.

"Geass is a powerful and deadly tool," said C.C. "Not a toy to be handed to children."

"Without training or discipline yes," said Suzaku. "But Lelouch seems to use it fairly well."

"I was in a desperate situation," said C.C. "Besides Lelouch is...gifted."

"I'm sure," said Suzaku.

"I hope you're not reading to into that," said Lelouch.

"None of my business," said Suzaku.

"It's not like that," said Lelouch.

"I already said I don't care," said Suzaku. "Anyway I better get going, I don't want to be gone too long before we're ready to start the operation."

"Alright," said Lelouch, throwing another dart.

As Suzaku opened the door he saw Ohgi, Kalle, and Tamaki standing ready to knock.

"Oh, hey," said Suzaku, moving so they could enter.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Ohgi.

"No, we were just going over the upcoming op," said Lelouch.

"I don't see why the hell we don't just kill them," said Tamaki.

"Do not make me explain myself to you Tamaki," said Lelouch, his back still turned to them. "You've already made a bad impression on me once. Do not make it worse for yourself. If you harm them in any way you will pay for it."

Before Tamaki could talk back Ohgi put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"We'll play along," said Ohgi. "After all it's not like you can't make us."

Kallen had told Ohgi and her friends about Lelouch's powers, which he didn't mind, Lelouch could tell it made them nervous but none the less he figured he could work with nervous.

"I have no use for puppets on strings," said Lelouch. "I'm not my uncle."

C.C shot Lelouch an odd look, which only Suzaku seemed to notice.

"Anyway, what is you wanted to talk about?" asked Lelouch, now facing the three.

"You got a love letter," said Ohgi, holding up an envelop. "From the Kyoto Group."

"Yes, I wondered when they'd take an interest," said Lelouch. "If I can get them to support us we'll have all their financial backing. Then it's only a matter of getting the JLF into the fold."

"Combined with Cornelia and her wing of the military and every other resistance cell in Japan you'll practically be the ruler of the nation," said Ohgi.

"You make it sound as if I were some kind of super-villain," said Lelouch.

"You have seen how you look in that get up right?" asked Suzaku.

"I have style," said Lelouch.

"What you have is something psychiatrists write books about," said Suzaku.

"Weren't you leaving?" asked Lelouch, getting annoyed.

Suzaku only laughed as he left the room, leaving Lelouch with the three resistance fighters and the mysterious immortal. Kallen shot Suzaku a glare but if he noticed he didn't seem to care.

"Behave Kallen," said Lelouch. "Thanks to Suzaku we've managed to avoid Cornelia's traps so far."

"That still doesn't excuse what he did," said Kallen.

"He doesn't care," said Lelouch. "In his mind Suzaku is completely justified."

"Betraying Japan is justified?" yelled Kallen.

"Some would say Suzaku allowed Japan to live to fight another day," said Lelouch. "Anyway, thanks to that incident Suzaku has become someone I believe this world desperately needs."

"An assassin who plans to target world leaders is something this world needs?" asked Ohgi.

"Corrupt leaders like my uncle," said Lelouch.

"And what happens after that?" asked Ohgi. "What happens once V.V is dead? Have you given that any thought? Who's going to sit on the throne of Britannia after that?"

"I'll leave that to my siblings," said Lelouch. "After I've killed V.V I'm going to find my mother. C.C says she's still alive. And unfortunately she hasn't been willing to tell me anything else."

"What good would it be if I told you everything little boy?" said C.C.

Lelouch plucked a knife from the bar's counter and threw it at C.C's head. She slumped over dead but straightened up three seconds later.

"Temper, temper," she said.

"I am never going to get used to that," said Tamaki.

"I take it she also hasn't told you more about herself?" asked Ohgi.

"You know I am right here right?" asked C.C.

"Sorry but I'm willing to take a risk with Lelouch," said Ohgi. "At least he can still possibly die with the rest of us if something goes wrong. But you'll outlive us all, everything's expendable to you."

"How harsh," said C.C. "But not too wrong. All I'd have to do is sit here for a few thousand years and perhaps both Japan and Britannia would be nothing more than a faded memory, chapters in a history text. Civilizations come and go all the time but for an immortal time is all I have."

"I'll find my mother even without her help," said Lelouch.

Lelouch noticed an expression Kallen was making and decided it was time to end this conversation.

"I'm returning home, the base is yours Ohgi," said Lelouch.

Ohgi nodded, having been made second in command due to his past experience as a leader. He didn't mind as Lelouch seemed to fill the role of a leader pretty well.

 _'Obviously, he's a prince,'_ thought Ohgi. _'He was born to lead.'_

* * *

The next day when Lelouch was walking through the park and to his surprise found Kallen walking around as well. She looked lost in thought.

"Kallen," he said, gaining her attention.

"Oh, Lelouch," she said. "Hello."

He expected something more aggressive from Kallen, but seeing as they were in public it would make sense for her to keep her cover as a sickly schoolgirl. He noticed a hot dog stand run by an Honorary Britannian and decided a convenient cover for the two of them. He led Kallen to the cart and got hot dogs for the both of them and then led her to a bench to sit and talk.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Lelouch.

"Don't talk like you care," hissed Kallen.

"I'm offering an olive branch," said Lelouch. "If anything this is me attempting to ensure that one of my soldiers is at least functioning properly."

"Can you at least pretend to treat me like a human being?" Kallen grumbled.

"Can you at least pretend to act like a lady?" countered Lelouch.

The two looked away from the other, frustrated that they were being so difficult. Kallen looked back at Lelouch, and considered all that he had done since Shinjuku. He had managed to outwit the military for so long and was having a positive effect on the Japanese, and even a few of the Britannians, and so perhaps he did deserve some decency.

"Lelouch," she said.

"Yes?"," he said.

"About your mother, do you resent her for leaving you?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch gasped, and struggled to keep himself composed.

"Of course not," he hissed. "My mother left Nunnally and myself to try and draw V.V's attention away from us."

"But he came to Japan anyway," said Kallen.

"He hasn't found us," said Lelouch. "If anything he could have been after the Sakuradite mines for all I know. I know my mother was fighting him. Reports read of terrorist activity plaguing the empire all along the world. The response of Eden Elite troops could only mean it was my mother. She was keeping his true muscle away from us."

Kallen looked almost displeased from his response, as if she expected him to hate his mother for supposedly abandoning them. It made him almost desire to strike her with his first before she began to speak again.

"Your Geass...can it work on the mentally ill?" she asked.

Lelouch's rage was gone in that instant, replaced by curiosity. In truth he had wondered himself what kind of effect his Geass could have on someone who was mentally ill. Could he control madness itself? It was a possibility he thought would warrant exploration at some point in time.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, legitimately curious.

Kallen looked down, tears beginning to form in her eyes, tears she was trying to hide but Lelouch could see them despite her attempt.

"My...my mother," she said. "When my brother Naoto died she was heartbroken. But one day, she had found my head band and plans for a bomb we were going to build at one point to use against the Britannian military. When she found out I was also a freedom fighter, she became hysterical. She found the pouch my knife was in, the one my brother had made for me, and she tried to kill me with it."

Lelouch gasped in true surprise.

"I had been able to disarm her and bind her hands," said Kallen. "My father had her sent to a mental hospital. My step-mother wanted her jailed but in the end it was my father who had final say. He even made sure it was in the city in case I ever wanted to visit her."

"But you haven't?" asked Lelouch.

"No," said Kallen.

"And I'm assuming your mother is the Japanese parent," said Lelouch.

"Yes, Kozuki is her name," said Kallen. "My brother's name."

"It's understandable not wanting to visit someone who wanted to kill you," said Lelouch. "Do you believe she wanted to kill you out of some blame over your brother's death?"

"I don't know," said Kallen. "I was so frightened by what had happened I...I never thought to ask. I don't even know what I would say."

"Do you hate her?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen didn't answer, she merely let her tears fall into her untouched food.

"I...I don't know," said Kallen. "I just wish I could understand her now. But...but I don't know how she would be if I actually met her. I've just been so angry ever since that day."

"And you blamed Britannia for your mother's madness as well as your brother's death," said Lelouch, believing he could understand Kallen a little better.

"Yes," said Kallen. "If it hadn't been for Britannia, for V.V invading us, then my brother would still be alive and my mother would have her sanity. I don't know if winning will help her, I think that's too naive a hope to have but when you mentioned how your Geass allows you to control people's minds I thought...I thought perhaps it could repair hers. At least so I can understand her. To know why she tried to take my life after we had just lost my brother."

"Are you sure that's an answer you want to know Kallen?" asked Lelouch.

"I..I think I need to know," said Kallen.

Lelouch thought about all she had said. Her understood now why she would ask if he resented his mother. Her own feelings to her mother were so complicated because of this terrible event that happened between them.

"I don't know if my Geass will be able to help," said Lelouch. "But if you believe I can get you a clear answer from her I will help you."

Kallen perked up and looked at Lelouch, her face wet with tears from the terrible memory.

"You...will?" she asked.

"A country does not serve its king a king serves his country," said Lelouch, quoting one of his father's lessons. "You have been a valuable soldier to me Kallen and your skill with a Knightmare Frame will make you a powerful force on the battlefield. This is your reward for services rendered and I am honored to reward you so."

Kallen couldn't help but smile a bit, even if Lelouch was still being an ass.

* * *

Kallen led Lelouch to the hospital her mother was kept in. Lelouch used his Geass to help get them through admissions so that there wouldn't be a record for any interested parties, namely Kallen's father and step-mother. When finally they got to her mother, Hisako Kozuki's room.  
Lelouch opened the door and allowed Kallen to go in first and Lelouch followed. The room was plain and all white and sitting on the bed in a hospital gown, staring out the window was a woman with long brown hair.

"Mother," said Kallen, softly.

The woman turned and Lelouch saw how she had the same blue eyes as her daughter, only much softer, like the eyes Kallen had whenever she pretended to be sickly. Only on this poor woman, that look was genuine.

"Kallen," she said softly.

Before Kallen could answer Lelouch activated his Geass and projected the mental message _'answer all of Kallen's questions'_ into Hisako's mind. Hisako seemed to jump a bit and around her iris's a glowing red ring appeared. Kallen gasped when she saw the visible sign that someone was under Lelouch's Geass, and wondered if she looked like that.

"Ask your questions Kallen," said Lelouch.

"Oh, alright," said Kallen.

Taking a seat on the bed, Kallen took her mother's hand, noticing a faded scar on her wrist, but she steeled her nerves none the less.

"Mother...why...why did you want to kill me?" she asked, still frightful of the answer.

Hisako was silent for a moment and then began to speak.

"I...didn't," she said.

This came as a shock to both Lelouch and Kallen.

"But...but you came at me with a knife," said Kallen. "Don't you remember that?"

"Not...very well," said Hisako. "All...all I remember is the man. Saying...to make you pure."

Lelouch suddenly felt something was incredibly wrong about this and Kallen was just as equally confused.

"What man?" she asked. "Mother what are you talking about?"

"The man...with the hood," said Hisako. "He had such strange...eyes. So red."

A thought suddenly came into Lelouch's mind. Reaching into his bag Lelouch pulled out a pen and paper and handed it to Kallen. Realizing what he intended she put the pen in her mother's hand as well as the paper.

"Can you draw what you saw in his eyes?" asked Kallen.

As if she were a machine Hisako did as her daughter asked her. Giving the pad back to Kallen who gasped in shock. She held it up to Lelouch who was also surprised by what he saw. The mark of Geass.

* * *

Euphemia and Cornelia arrived at a popular Greek restaurant that Euphie had heard about. Cornelia liked the idea of having dinner with her little sister, they'd had so few true opportunities to spend time together, especially since the hostage scare.  
They had the place to themselves, as well as Cornelia's trusted knights Guilford and Dalton, all arranged by Euphie. Cornelia thought for a while that Euphemia was acting rather strange but credited due to the stress of her ordeal and didn't bring it up. For once the battle hardened Witch of Britannia allowed herself to relax and enjoy a nice evening meal with her sister and her knights. Although she couldn't help but blush brightly when Euphie joked to her knight Guilford that the restaurant would be a nice place to take Cornelia on a date if he ever asked.

"Euphie please," said Cornelia, attempting to hide her blushing face from Guilford's sight.

Himself blushing brightly and not helped by the fact Dalton had let out a huge belly laugh at his old friend's expense. Cornelia was about to turn to chastice her sister for being so rude but when she turned to Euphie she saw that her younger sister seemed a little sleepy. Cornelia looked at Dalton and Guilford, to find that the former had stopped laughing and the latter seemed on the verge of unconsciousness.  
Cornelia's own vision began to get blurry.

"Damn it," she cursed, realizing she had been drugged.

Cornelia attempted to get her gun but her fingers were fumbling. Suddenly she felt another hand grab hers. Looking up, her vision clouded as it was Cornelia saw Zero and everything went black.

* * *

As Lelouch handled the preparations for when Cornelia and Euphemia woke up, Suzaku decided to seek out his former teacher Kyoshiro Tohdoh. He knew that if they were going to unite all the armed forces in Japan together they'd need his voice to rally the Japanese factions.  
As fate would have it he spotted his former teacher at the grave of his father. Tohdoh stood with a few of his subordinates from the Four Holy Swords. In all honesty Suzaku was dreading this eventual confrontation. He respected his former teacher more than he had ever respected his father. But he still would not have done what Suzaku had done. He was a true samurai.

 _'No sense in dragging this out,'_ thought Suzaku.

Purposefully snapping a twig to gain attention Suzaku waited until the woman, Nagisa Chiba, cried out and demanded he show himself, her weapon raised. Putting up his arms Suzaku walked out slowly until he stood face to face with his former teacher.

"Sensei," said Suzaku.

"Suzaku," said Tohdoh, legitimately surprised to see his former student.

"What are you doing here you traitor?" asked Chiba, her gun trained on Suzaku.

"I came to speak with Col. Tohdoh," said Suzaku. "On behalf of Zero. I've been acting as his spy ever since he rescued me from execution."

"It's poor work for a spy to admit he is a spy," said Tohdoh.

"I won't lie to you Sensei," said Suzaku.

"Then tell me, my former student who is Zero?" asked Tohdoh.

"Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia," said Suzaku.

Tohdoh's eyes widened in surprise, not by the fact that Lelouch would take up arms against Britannia under his uncle, but by the fact that Lelouch had survived the invasion at all.

"Lelouch is going to meet with the Kyoto Group very soon," said Suzaku. "His plan is to unite the various resistance forces of Japan with Cornelia under the banner of the Black Knights."

"Building an army that would make his uncle take notice," said Tohdoh. "Of course if V.V were to send his Eden Elite the chaos that would befall our shores would make the invasion seven years ago seem like child's play."

"The Eden Elite would have become a problem anyway," said Suzaku.

* * *

Arriving in secret, privileges allowed to certain members of the Eden Elite, Mao and Rolo planned their 'game' with Zero.

"He's certainly a tenacious one isn't he?" asked Mao, his voice slightly raised due to the headphones covering his ears.

"He's just another target," said Rolo, more straight to the point.

"I wonder what he'll say when he finds out about us," said Mao.

"Whatever goes through his mind I'm sure you'll tell me about it," said Rolo.

Before Mao could make a cunning remark, he 'heard' something.

"What?" asked Rolo, finding it unusual that Mao would suddenly become silent.

"Perhaps we should wait for a bit," said Mao. "It sounds like there's another player on the board."

"One of hers?" asked Rolo.

"No, this one's...confused," said Mao. "But full of potential. He could be...interesting."

* * *

Cornelia woke up in a room not her own. Recalling what she had last seen before losing consciousness she immediately searched the room for Euphemia, thankfully finding her asleep in the bed next to her.  
Sighing in relief Cornelia looked around the room and saw it bare, merely four white walls, an adjourning washroom, and the bed she and her sister were sharing. There were no weapons and no means to defend herself or her sister.  
Suddenly the door began to open just as Euphie began to stir.

"Sister..." Euphie said groggily.

"Stay down Euphie," said Cornelia, ready to pounce like a lioness on whoever came through that door.

However when the door flew open and the visitor revealed his true face, Cornelia found herself unable to move. Waking up fully Euphemia propped up her head and upon seeing what her sister saw, questioned whether she was still dreaming or not.

"Sisters," said Lelouch, standing tall and proud in Zero's costume. "It has been an eternity."

 **Author's Note** **: Even more original stuff from me coming into this story. Saying it just right now in case there's any confusion, there will be no SAJ incident, no massacre. Also you'll notice how I'm switching things with Mao and Rolo and how I've changed the Refrain incident with Kallen and her mother and given them a new problem and new dynamic. One that will play out in the next chapter. An incident that will force Lelouch and Kallen to become closer as they deal with a horrifying development that could threaten not only them but what Lelouch is seeking to build. And while this threat is independent of V.V's Empire it will play an important part for what I want Lelouch to go through in this story.  
Also for those _Game of Thrones_ fans out there, yes I did get some inspiration for this alternate version of Charles from the honorable Ned Stark. So it should come as no surprise that Charles is dead, he was essentially Sean Bean and he has to die in everything.  
Please read and review, and when you review please feel free to go into details, specifics, I like to know what I'm doing right and to know your thoughts about various parts of the story that either confuse or intrigue you.  
**

 **Next Turn: The Questing Beast.**


	4. The Questing Beast

**Chapter Four: The Questing Beast**

It took quite a while for Cornelia and Euphemia to calm down after seeing the half-brother they thought dead for years, alive and well. Then there was the truth of Clovis's fate.

"Lelouch...why?" asked Cornelia.

"Because he went against our father's teachings," said Lelouch. "He wasted innocent lives in an attempt to cover up his activities. Even if they were meant to bring about an end to V.V it was still a waste. You know if our father were still alive honor would have compelled him to do the same."

Looking down, both Cornelia and Euphie knew that what Lelouch was saying was true. Their father was not above executing members of their own family if their crimes were severe enough.

"So...you've become Zero to challenge our uncle," said Cornelia.

"Yes, I intend to reignite the first of Japan's fighting spirit and construct an army to challenge that of the Eden Elite," said Lelouch. "If you join me Cornelia, the forces you command in the regular military will give us the numbers and the resources we need, combined with the renewed Japanese military under the banner of the Black Knights, and we will have that Demon's head on a pike."

"I want nothing more than to see that monster dead," said Cornelia. "But..."

Cornelia recalled the war from years ago, how she had been captured by the Eden Elite, and her unit killed. While they did nothing to her body, leaving her alone in a cell until it was all done, there were still scars she bore. She had failed utterly and that was a sin she believed she could never atone for.

"I was powerless against them before," said Cornelia. "The Eden Elite, I'm not sure what kind of training they recieved or what kind of goal drives them but the way they fight. It's not like anything human. Like V.V, they're more like demons."

"Then it is a good thing I have become a demon myself," said Lelouch.

The sisters looked up and saw a red, glowing emblem in Lelouch's left eye.

"What on Earth?" said Cornelia.

"Lelouch...what is that?" asked Euphie.

"It is a power called Geass," said Lelouch. "With it I gave you the mental command that allowed you to bring Cornelia into my little trap."

"You...you took over my mind?" asked Euphie.

"Don't worry, it only works once and it was nothing more than a suggestion on where to bring Cornelia to dinner," said Lelouch, putting up his hands. "You shouldn't have any memory of being under my control."

"That's similar to stories from the soldiers who were at Kururugi's execution," said Cornelia. "As if they had blacked out. I take it that's also how you've been able to avoid me all this time?"

"Actually a lot of that was due to Suzaku," said Lelouch. "He's been my spy for some time now."

"What?" yelled Cornelia.

"Suzaku as spy?" gasped Euphie.

What truly annoyed Cornelia more than the fact that she had allowed a spy in her midst was how affectionate Euphemia appeared to be with the boy.

 _'All this time, was he just using Euphie?'_ thought Cornelia. _'Toying with her heart as if it were all some game? Taking advantage of her innocence?'_

 _'Sorry Suzaku,'_ thought Lelouch.

"Anyway, you know know Nunnally is alright as well," said Lelouch.

"Oh thank goodness," said Euphie.

"What about Lady Marianne?" asked Cornelia.

"I don't know much but according to C.C, the girl Clovis was experimenting on, the one who gave me my abilities, she is alive," said Lelouch. "She claims to have some connection to my mother but I haven't been able to get anything out of her. She's immune to my Geass and as an immortal torture won't due anything. For now I have no choice but to take her at her word. So...sisters will you join me?"

* * *

Suzaku and his former teacher sat across from each other at a small table a pot of tea and two cups between them. Suzaku managed despite having his hands tied.  
He had just told his teacher and his Four Holy Swords the truth about what had happened to his father. If it were not for their great respect for Tohdoh, the four swords would have killed him. He also told of his ambitions.

"You're still a child Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "Have you not thought of the world that would be created if this dream of yours, to become the Symbol of Fear were to be realized?"

"Only that I hope those who would abuse their power would think twice before doing so," said Suzaku.

"If there were such a man who could inspire the level of fear you wish to then all world governments would be thrown into disarray," said Tohdoh. "Potential leaders would never rise for the fear you would judge them before you ever attempted to understand them. They would always be looking over their shoulders for you. Fearful of the day they do something which you personally consider unjust and corrupt. And because you do not establish your own definitions of right and wrong for them to follow they would be guessing endlessly what it is you want from them. And crossing political borders with no regards for their laws and customs could lead to misunderstandings and war between nations, especially when you chop off the heads of their leaders. The world would descend into chaos."

"There are some who would say chaos and freedom are the same thing," said Suzaku.

"You have spent too long with Lelouch," said Tohdoh, sipping from his cup. "And what of Lelouch? If you and he succeed in killing V.V a new emperor must take his place. If Lelouch reveals himself as Zero then the public will automatically want him on the throne as their hero. He'll be granted tremendous power. He will be a king and a potential target for you."

"It won't come to that," said Suzaku.

"Are you really so sure?" asked Tohdoh.

"I know what's in Lelouch's heart," said Suzaku. "His rationality is good enough that he can rule with the greatest benefit for the people. Even if they appear ruthless and cruel I know Lelouch only wants to ensure people live happy lives. He wants to conquer the evils of man, not man itself."

"The philosophy of the late Emperor Charles," said Tohdoh. "You do sound as if you've adopted certain Britannian philosophies as your own Suzaku. Tell me, do you even consider yourself Japanese anymore?"

"No," said Suzaku, without hesitation. "I'm considered a traitor by the Japanese and thus have decided to renounce my connection to this nation. I belong to no country."

"Essentially a Ronin," said Tohdoh.

"Essentially," said Suzaku.

Tohdoh sighed, not sure what to think of his former pupil. In a way he was glad that Suzaku had at least outgrown some of his naivete. However he seemed somewhat more jaded than he should be.

"Sensei, I realize that what I say must seem like madness," said Suzaku. "But I believe that this is my destiny. To be an agent of vengeance for all those harmed by the corruption of powerful men."

"I have no true qualms with your ideals Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "However, you lack something necessary to every soldier."

Suzaku said nothing, preferring to let his former teacher speak.

"I despise war Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "I fight only for the love of my nation and to protect those who are precious to me. I fight for the hope of a peaceful life with them. Although there will always be threats to Japan in which I will be called to fight again, I always fight with the goal of living in peace. What your path lacks is the goal of a peaceful life with someone you love. Otherwise your path will be one of only violence and everything you eat, everything you drink will have the taste of blood."

"I know," said Suzaku. "But I...I am willing to sacrifice all peace in my life if it is for the greater good of humanity."

Tohdoh sighed fearing for his former student's future, even if that future proved beneficial for Japan.

* * *

Lelouch, dressed as Zero, followed along the path towards his meeting with the Kyoto Group. Along with Ohgi, Tamaki, and Kallen as well as two hooded figures.  
The destination for the meeting as it turned out was none other than the mines of Mt. Fuji. And upon that realization, hidden behind a curtain, the representative of the Kyoto group talked about the disgrace of the mountain's defacing as soldiers and Knightmares locked their weapons onto Zero and his allies.

"As we cannot trust a man who keeps his face hidden you will be unmasked," said the man behind the curtain. "As well as those two behind you. Which of you is Ohgi?"

"I am," said Ohgi, standing up beside Zero.

"Please, remove Zero's mask and the proceed to do the same with the other two," said the man behind the curtain.

"That will not be necessary," said Zero.

Willingly removing his mask, the disguise of Zero fell away, and Lelouch stood proud. The two hooded figures behind him revealed themselves as Cornelia and Euphemia. The soldiers, upon the realization that Britannian royals had infiltrated their sanctum, readied to kill them all. However the laughter of the man behind the curtain interrupted all their thoughts.

"Stand down, stand down," he laughed. "So the displaced prince rises to take his vengeance after all these years."

"Indeed, Taizao Kirahara," said Lelouch, having recognized the voice.

Pulling the curtain aside the old man revealed his face and smiled, still cackling like mad.

"Of course," he said. "Of course it would be you Prince Lelouch. A true enemy of Emperor Vincent."

"Yes," said Lelouch. "I have risen from the dirt my uncle sought to bury me in and have come to reap vengeance against him. And to return the favor to Japan for harboring me all these years I intend to liberate it as well as Britannia."

"And I see you've brought your half-sister Cornelia to your side," said Kirahara. "Tell me princess, have you grown so tired of licking the boots of your father's murderer that only now do you seek vengeance?"

"I have always sought vengeance against the Usurper," yelled Cornelia. "I only sought to survive these past years until I could sure up my own strength against him. Only now thanks to reuniting with my brother do I see the opportunity before me. Resurrecting the Japanese military and combining it with the considerable arms and means I have at my disposal, we can at least match the forces of the Eden Elite."

"Possibly," said Kirahara. "However, if I may ask for a show of loyalty of sorts to prove this devotion?"

"What kind of show?" asked Cornelia.

"Kirahara, know that I will not allow any humiliation or dishonor to befall my sister," said Lelouch.

"Of course, of course," said Kirahara. "I would never seek to insult you or your allies Zero. I only asked for a small use of the princess's power in investigating a disturbing matter that has come to my attention recently."

"And what would that be?" asked Cornelia.

"There have been disappearances of Japanese citizens within several ghettos all over the nation," said Kirahara. "Nothing has been reported as the Britannian police do not care about the fate of a few missing 'Elevens' and Japanese citizens attributed the disappearance of their neighbors to them joining a resistance movement."

"But you don't believe that to be the case?" asked Lelouch.

"No," said Kirahara.

"I think I heard of something like this," said Ohgi. "Rumors in the ghettos that there was some sort of beast who resided in the sewers that would accept the Japanese and bring them to salvation. I just thought it was some kind of urban legend people made out of desperation."

"Sounds like the promise of some would be cult leader," said Cornelia.

"Exactly," said Kirahara. "And like with any cult there are those whom this 'Beast' has made example of to keep his flock under control."

From beneath his robe Kirahara pulled out a file folder and handed it to his subordinate who in turn handed it to Lelouch. Opening the folder, with Cornelia leaning in, both brother and sister looked in horror at the image of several mutilated bodies strung up as if they were crucified with the word 'impure' written above them.

* * *

Tohdoh had Suzaku released of his restraints once word of the meeting with the Kyoto Group went. However he wanted to test his former student's skill before he would allow him to leave. Armed with training swords the former teacher and student clashed, each move meeting each other with neither man being able to truly lay a hit on one another.

"I'm glad to know your skill has not lessened after all these years Sensei," said Suzaku.

"And you have grown more confident in your own strength Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "You fight with purpose and drive, you have true ambition in your heart."

"Do you still not approve sensei?" asked Suzaku, bringing his wooden sword to meet Tohdoh's.

"If it were only Britannia I would applaud your ambitions, that your means to achieve your goal was an appropriate strategy, even if you would seek to be an assassin rather than a true warrior," said Tohdoh, clashing once more with his former student. "But your desire to become a Symbol of Fear, does it not remind you of your enemy?"

"I don't understand," said Suzaku.

"A tyrant Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "Your ambition is that of a tyrant."

Suzaku lost focus and Tohdoh took advantage of that. He knocked the sword from Suzaku's hands and Tohdoh forced his former student to the ground.

"To rule from a position of fear is the ambition of a tyrant," said Tohdoh. "It is how V.V rules Britannia, keeping many of the honorable former Emperor's children under his thumb. This fear has infected Britannia and has made her people into pale images of V.V, oppressing our people because they themselves are oppressed."

"But that's why I seek to become the Symbol of Fear for all leaders of the world," said Suzaku.

"But have you considered the effects of that fear?" asked Tohdoh. "Government is made to do for the people what they could not do for themselves. If you recklessly destroy all governments you deem corrupt then as I said before the fear you will inspire could stagnate the functions of society. And without a functioning government any form of national law and order cannot be upheld. People will be forced to rely on their own sense of justice, and because all people are different they will judge others according to their own laws. It will be a society of an eye for an eye, and the whole world shall be blind. That is the fundamental flaw in your ambition Suzaku. It is not enough to simply destroy corruption, you must replace it with something better. Talk this over with Lelouch, as your goals are very similar this is something he could help you understand, and something you can help him understand as well."

Suzaku listened to the words of his former teacher and nodded his head in agreement.

"I will, Sensei," said Suzaku.

"And try to lighten up, you're far to serious at times," said Tohdoh.

 _'Like you're one to talk,'_ Suzaku yelled internally.

* * *

Lelouch looked over the information that Kirahara had given him. The most recent killing had been fresh enough Cornelia had been able to arrange an autopsy be done on the body. From the medical report it appeared as if several organs had been removed from the body. Specifically, hearts and kidneys had been removed. It reminded Lelouch of the infamous Ripper killings that once plagued Pendragon in the 19th century. However it didn't appear as a knife had been used. It almost appears as if something had forced its way into the body and tore out the organs, as if bare hands had been used.

 _'That should be impossible but..._ '

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of C.C munching loudly on pizza. Glancing over at the witch as she lay sprawled out on a couch, nearly naked Lelouch recalled what had happened when he met with Kallen's mother.  
After discovering someone with a Geass, similar to his had attempted for force Hisako Kozuki to kill her, Kallen had become expectantly withdrawn. Lelouch felt a desire to somehow comfort the young woman but he didn't know if it would even be appropriate to do so. He was effectively her commanding officer and she his subordinate, it was improper. But still he could not get the image of her withheld devastation out of his mind even as he forced himself to continue on with his operations.  
And then there was the matter of another Geass user. He recalled what C.C said about some kind of Order and his mother.

"Does my mother have a Geass?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes," said C.C.

"You said she had returned to some kind of Order," said Lelouch. "Do they all have Geass?"

"Naturally, the Geass is at the heart of our Order," said C.C. "In many ways you could say ours is a religious order centered around it."

"A religion that bestows its followers with superhuman abilities," said Lelouch. "Why haven't I heard about such a thing before recently? Something like that should have more power and credibility than any other religion in the world."

"No more questions, I'm going to take a bath," said C.C.

"Why would a member of your Order take an interest in Kallen's family?" asked Lelouch.

"I said no more questions boy," said C.C. "That's for you to figure out."

C.C left before Lelouch could speak again and he was alone with the folder and his questions. At that moment all he could think of was what kind of Geass did his mother have and why she didn't tell him any of this long ago.  
Did he even know his mother at all?

* * *

Ohgi had returned to the ghettos, hoping to gain some information about the 'Beast' and this cult that the Kyoto Group believed might be building. However he wasn't exactly alone.

"You're out of hot water, just to let you know," said Viletta, exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso.

Looking away from her and back to his desk, Ohgi attempted to hide his blushing face while Viletta only laughed.

"Remind me again why you had to use my house as your HQ?" asked Ohgi.

"It's convenient, in the Ghettos, and her highness considers it a good start if you're hoping for the Britannian military and the Black Knights are going to work together," said Viletta, removing her towel and throwing it over Ohgi's head. "Besides, how can you possibly complain about having a beautiful woman like myself share a home with you? Afraid of what the neighbors will think?"

"Considering you're a Britannian, it can come off as very suspicious," said Ohgi, taking the towel off his head. "We can't investigate the 'Beast' if people think you're spying on them."

"In a way aren't we spying on them?" said Viletta, putting her clothes on.

"We're investigating a potential murderous cult taking advantage of their suffering," said Ohgi.

"You can almost say that's what your prince is doing," said Viletta.

Upon realizing that Viletta had been investigating her brother, Cornelia decided to bring her into the fold, swearing her to secrecy with the promise of a promotion to Baroness.

"He's your prince," said Ohgi. "Lelouch is as much a means to our end as much as we are a means to his end."

"And until then he's your leader," said Viletta. "Might as well be considered your prince as well."

"He's never asked to be called a prince, so I don't call him a prince," said Ohgi. "Besides I don't think he considers himself a prince now anyway. He's lived too long among the common folk."

"Thank the Usurper for that," said Viletta, venom in her voice. "You know under Emperor Charles I actually would have earned the position of a Baroness by now. Nobility was considered a goal to strive towards, the common folk of Britannia could strive and work towards gaining a higher position in life. You could rise from the gutter to the top if you had the skill, the strength, and the intelligence to do so. Part of the reason Lady Marianne had been an inspiration for so many people. Especially young women in Britannia."

"I can imagine," said Ohgi. "I guess the nobility under V.V isn't all its cracked up to be though."

"Pampered and decadent," said Viletta, getting part of her hair into a ponytail. "A veritable garden of sin and corruption encouraged by V.V so long as he has access to whatever he has to offer to them. If I weren't already in the military I might have been taken into a brothel and sold as a toy among V.V's pet nobles. Of course there's the risk that I'd become a part of the Eden Elite. I was just a private when the fighting with them began. Something about them was just...unnatural."

Ohgi hummed in thought, taking a glance at how Viletta seemed to tremble at the mention of the Eden Elite. Trying to survive the Britannian military had been difficult enough, he wasn't sure how to think about going up against the force that the Britannian military was afraid of.

"So did you come to Japan to get away from them?" asked Ohgi.

"I think a lot of people came to the various Areas to get some distance from V.V," said Viletta. "Not that it works."

"At least your people can prosper," said Ohgi.

"I suppose," said Viletta. "Not exactly a happy existence though. Things are fairly lax in the Areas but the Homeland is a...well it's brutal. Dedicated to the perfection of the Empire in V.V's image and the Eden Elite."

Ohgi couldn't help but think back to his days as a teacher when he would lecture about the ancient civilizations of Greece, particularly Sparta. Thinking about the lessons of history, Ohgi couldn't help but recall how modern Japan had been born from the fear and awe of the weapons of western civilization. He wondered how Japan would change once this dark period of their history was over.

* * *

Ever since she and Lelouch had gone to visit her mother and the revelation that someone who held Geass had ordered her mother to kill her, Kallen had been confused.  
She had no idea who wanted to kill her or to force her mother to do it. Everything was just so confusing to her now. She wondered if she should talk to C.C herself or perhaps Lelouch. However she doubted either of them would be helpful.

"Kallen," said Lelouch, coming up to her as she ate lunch in the academy courtyard.

"Oh, hello," said Kallen, sounding legitimately tired.

Lelouch took notice of her mood and frowned slightly.

"I talked to C.C but...she either doesn't know anything about another Geass user or she doesn't want to tell me," said Lelouch.

Kallen didn't say anything, she only looked more forlorn. Lelouch decided to take a seat next to her and share with her the theory he was developing.

"I've been going over the file that Lord Kirahara gave me," said Lelouch. "Judging from the wounds it appears that a figure of great strength actually tore out the organs of their victims with their bare hands. Given how my Geass appears to enhance my physical abilities as well as my mental abilities, I'm making a wild guess that this Beast is a Geass user. If that's the case it would explain how he's gathering members for his cult. As for why he's killing off many of them I can't tell. From what the medical examiner can tell of their remains all were pure blood Japanese. So it's most likely these weren't a racially or nationally driven murders. And since there aren't any reports of missing Britannians I can only guess the Beast is keeping close to the ghettos. However he, or she, has been able to travel all over Japan for at least two years now. I currently have Ohgi and one of Cornelia's people attempting to dig up information. If they find anything important they'll call me first. If this is a Geass user I intend to face them myself. I want you to come with me when I do."

Kallen seemed to perk up a bit at those words.

"You...do?" asked Kallen.

"If this Geass user is also the one who cast a command on your mother to kill you then you deserve justice for that insult," said Lelouch.

Kallen didn't know what to say, she merely smiled and nodded.

* * *

"The training of a witch is two part," said C.C. "Body and mind."

Nunnally across from C.C, both their legs crossed and the symbol of the Geass painted on the floor between them. Nunnally was not unfamiliar with meditation, having done so with Sayoko before, but this felt somewhat different.  
Taking Nunnally's hands in her own C.C closed her eyes and the mark on her forehead began to glow. In Nunnally's own mind she saw images of her childhood with Lelouch, her mother Marianne, and her father Charles. These images brought feelings of both happiness and sadness.  
She also saw images of the day her entire world came crashing down on her family. When the Eden Elite were bearing down on Pendragon and her father led Lelouch, Nunnally, and their mother to an escape ship while he stayed to fight his brother.  
From her closed eyes tears flowed through.  
But then she saw an image she did not understand. The image of a large blue Knightmare Frame with a great horn on its head. Standing next to it was a young man about the age of her brother, with white hair instead of black, and the most beautiful blue eyes. He was a veritable Adonis in her eyes.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" asked C.C.

"Yes," said Nunnally, a smile gracing her face.

* * *

In the sewers beneath Tokyo a figure wrapped in a cloak stood before a kneeling audience.

"We...are blessed," he said. "For seven years we believed we were damned. But the invasion offered something we, the sons and daughters of Japan, have never had before. Suffering, and through it we are pure. We are made strong and through our strength we will be saved."

Snapping his fingers from beneath his cloak, several of his followers brought forth a young Japanese woman and threw her before him. Looking up in terror the woman attempted to beg for her life as she was stripped of her clothing. The hooded figure looked over her unblemished body and sighed.

"My dear," he said. "You cannot be one of us. But your sacrifice will not go to waste."

The hooded man then shoved his hand into the woman's chest, breaking through her rib cage and grabbed her heart. The poor woman could only scream in horror, especially as the last thing she saw was the blazing red eyes of the man who murdered her, filled with birdlike symbols glowing an unnatural crimson. Her screaming soon died down after the man tore her heart from her chest.

"All lives taken, feed me," he said to his flock. "Through me the way to eternal glory. Through suffering we are robbed of our impurities. This girl, this dear child, was impure. She bore not the scars we have endured for these past seven years."

Removing his cloak partially his flock beheld his many scars. His flock rose their heads, many of them baring scars on the faces or elsewhere on their bodies, and looked upon him with awe.  
Before he could speak again, one of the flock rose and gained the man's attention.

"There is a man asking questions about you," the follower said.

"His name my son?" asked the man.

"Kaname Ohgi," his follower answered. "Rumor says...he serves Zero."

The man smiled and bit into the heart he had torn out from the girl.

* * *

Suzaku and Lelouch were in the clubhouse, working on one of Milly's insane festivals she had planned. Suzaku was quiet for a majority of the time and considering what he was dealing with Kallen, Lelouch was somewhat getting tired of his friends being so lost in their own thoughts.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said finally.

"Yes," said Lelouch.

"What do you think will happen to Zero after V.V is killed?" asked Suzaku.

"Like I said, after this war is over I intend to find my mother," said Lelouch. "Zero will be retired. I'll take Nunnally and mother somewhere safe and we can live our lives in peace. Cornelia or Euphemia can run the empire."

"But Zero is already becoming a powerful symbol for both Britannians and Japanese," said Suzaku. "You even said that taking up the mask of Zero was to avoid people seeing your cause as simply being another royal killing his family for power. You could take that even further after killing V.V. You can become what I seek to be."

"Is that what this is about Suzaku?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes," said Suzaku. "Tohdoh sensei, he...brought up some interesting points. He said my ambition was flawed. Because I don't seek peace for myself. And because the world I could create as the Symbol of Fear would be chaotic and that my ambitions were almost like those of a tyrant."

"In a way he's not wrong," said Lelouch.

"But I'm not out to become a tyrant," said Suzaku. "I want to strike fear into would be tyrants and ensure people can live in peace without fear of being abused by those with power."

"And that is the fundamental flaw," said Lelouch. "You seek to use fearful rule by using fearful rule. Effectively Suzaku you would become the tyrant of tyrants."

"But I'm trying to bring people peace," said Suzaku.

"People have to find peace for themselves Suzaku," said Lelouch. "Attempts to force peace is where tyranny springs. If you fear you're like my uncle, you're not. Your intentions are good Suzaku, but you know what they say about good intentions."

"I don't think I should mind hell," said Suzaku. "It's just heaven for bad people."

"You consider yourself a bad person?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm talking about becoming an international assassin and I murdered my own father," said Suzaku. "Some would say that makes me a bad guy. I'm fine with that. I can't imagine a life of peace for me Lelouch."

"Even one with Euphemia in it?" asked Lelouch.

Suzaku said nothing but he couldn't hid his blush from Lelouch who chuckled.

"Or where you really just taking advantage of Euphemia's feelings?" said Lelouch, continuing to tease his friend. "In that case I'm afraid I cannot protect you from Cornelia's wrath."

Suzaku thus began to babble in his defense while Lelouch only continued to laugh. After a good five minutes at laughing at his friend's expense Lelouch calmed and straightened his face.

"You know...my father wanted Britannia to stand as the envy of the world," said Lelouch. "A triumph of man over man's ego and all the evils that come with it. To overcome the inherent flaws in our society. He believed it was the duty of a king to be the pillar for which that society was to measure itself to and reach up towards that goal. That inspiration would thus act as the support for the society he envisioned."

"But people often don't," said Suzaku. "They see what greatness they could achieve and they throw it aside and bury themselves in the mud of their own corruption."

* * *

Ohgi and Viletta's stake out had gone on for a few days. None of Ohgi's contacts in the ghettos had been able to bring up any new information about the Beast. Often this would leave the Britannian knight and the Japanese rebel with nothing more to do than talk to one another.  
Ohgi, not being too much of a conversationalist, often just tried to discuss the intention of the man they were hunting.

"Zero doesn't think 'Impure' has to do with their race or their nationality," said Ohgi.

"So then what do you think it means?" asked Viletta. "If he's attempting to unite the Japanese behind him then why kill members of his own cult?"

"It might be something they lack," said Ohgi.

"Something they lack?" asked Viletta.

"Something that doesn't fit with whatever ideology they have at the core of their cult," said Ohgi. "Honestly if we could at least know what they hold as their core ideal we could at least get an insight into how these people think."

"Psychological warfare?" asked Viletta.

"Pretty much," said Ohgi.

The two of them had managed to get along fairly well. Viletta had a charm about her and she even volunteered to cook at times, and she was pretty good at it. And Ohgi had impressed Viletta with his own brand of knowledge. She once even said she had always been turned on by men of intelligence. The blush he released after that comment earned him a giggle from the female knight.

"So...what did you want to do after you became a noble?" asked Ohgi.

"I want to have children," said Viletta.

"Really?" asked Ohgi.

"Yeah," said Viletta. "And if I were a noble then my children would be nobility. They'd be able to have a prosperous life, or as prosperous as a life could be in V.V's Britannia."

Ohgi merely hummed at his desk. The two had come close to settling in for the night, their investigation so far hitting a dead end.

"So why do you think the Kyoto Group is so interested in catching this guy?" asked Viletta. "Call me pessimistic but I doubt they're that altruistic."

"If anything it could be because he's been gathering followers from all over Japan," said Ohgi. "As sad as I am to say it the most likely thing we can look forward to, the Japanese I mean, is some overly ambitious and greedy old fool who desires power and glory for himself more than for the good of the people. Someone from the Kyoto Group most likely. The Beast could be seen as competition."

"Couldn't they see Lelouch as competition?" asked Viletta.

"He's not Japanese," said Ohgi.

"Ah," said Viletta.

Before the two could discuss things further the door burst open and a figure in a dark cloak stood in the door way. Reacting quickly Ohgi drew a pistol and shot at the figure, the bullets however did not seem to have an affect on the figure as he quickly ran up and knocked the gun out of Ohgi's hand with his left hand and with his right hand shoved Ohgi against the wall so hard the plaster gave way. Viletta attempted to strike with her sword, only for the figure to catch the blade and break it easily and grabbing her by the throat in one fluid motion.

"You have sought me," the figure said in an almost hushed voice. "I am...the Questing Beast, the omen before the kingdom's fall. I am the salvation of Japan, the way to our purity. Send this false god, Zero, to me in the world beneath. I wish to have words with him."

"Let...let the woman go," groaned Ohgi, attempting to rise.

The Questing Beast stepped on Ohgi's chest, with such strength that he nearly broke Ohgi's ribs.

"Sacrifices are required," said the Questing Beast.

Still holding Viletta by her neck the Questing Beast left the house as Ohgi continued to strain to his feet. He crawled over to the phone and began to call Lelouch.

* * *

News of Zero had been reaching far and wide all over the Earth. Even on places that could not be considered 'on Earth'.

"He looks so beautiful my darling. He's so strong and so powerful and he's managed to make a contract," said the woman, kneeling upon what could be easily confused for a shrine.

It appeared to be several raised platforms that did not appear to be held by gravity. And bathed in light that came from no sun. Above the woman was a great and vast celestial body, appearing almost like the gas giant planet Jupiter.

"My lady," a young man said, standing at the base of the shrine.

"Rai," the woman said, rising to her feet. "How are you?"

"I am fine my lady," said the young man, Rai.

He had silver hair and blue eyes, the most beautiful blue eyes.

"I was just talking with my beloved husband," said the woman. "I've also been talking to my dear friend. You're going to be very popular with a certain young lady."

"I'm eager to meet her," said Rai.

The woman sighed, Rai had a dry and serious personality that couldn't help but annoy her at times. It was no fault of his own, but she had always been more lively, a free spirit. Although a part of her did think it reminded her a bit of how stuffy and serious her late beloved could be at times.

"Rai, sweetheart you don't even know who I'm talking about do you?" asked the woman.

Looking down bashfully Rai's silence was an admission of its own.

"Nunnally, her name is Nunnally," said the woman. "And she's just the sweetest. Even if that C.C is teaching her some...habits."

"I'm honored you'd believe me worthy of your daughter...M.M," said Rai.

M.M, once Marianne Vi Britannia smiled, enjoying the young man's mentioning of her title.

"Please, Rai you're practically family," said Marianne. "Especially if Nunnally winds up liking you."

"It would be an honor," said Rai, as dry as ever.

Sighing once more, Marianne descended the shrine, raising the him of her long dark silk robes, until she stood in front of the young man. She reached for a locket she held around her neck, resting over a crimson symbol of Code at the top of her chest.  
She opened the locket and showed Rai the pictures that rested within them. On the right was the picture of Lelouch and on the left was her daughter Nunnally. However the photos were of the two as they were now, images captured thanks to a few hidden resources Marianne had placed around her children. In her eyes Lelouch had grown up so handsomely, she imagined that all the girls of his school must have wanted him. And sweet Nunnally was blossoming into womanhood so beautifully. She had taken a liking to dance and her body was toned and athletic, much like she was at that age according to her friend and former mentor.  
Glancing over at Rai, Marianne smiled at how interested he seemed to find Nunnally. The evidence was all in the blush he seemed to be giving.

 _'At least C.C's lessons should serve Nunnally well for this boy,'_ thought Marianne giggling.

The sound of the Reverend Mother's giggle seemed to bring Rai out of his stupor.

"Anyway, did you have something you wanted to tell me?" asked Marianne.

"Oh...yes," said Rai, regaining his composure. "We have information that two members of the Eden Elite are in Japan. The mind-reader Mao and the time-stopper Rolo. We have reason to believe they're hunting Zero. Also there is possibly a rogue Geass at loose as well."

"Two enemies and a wild card," said Marianne. "All converging on my boy."

Marianne looked at her locket, recalling how difficult it was for her to leave her children as she did. For seven long years she had been forced to stay away from her children. It had not been an easy decision but it was one that had to be made. She wanted her children away from the fighting for as long as possible. But fate had played everything against her. Lelouch was now at war, armed with Geass, and without true knowledge of the war he was fighting.

"Rai, I want you to go to Japan," said Marianne. "I'm sure Lelouch can handle the rogue, but the other two are experienced users. And C.C is no help at all. I hadn't hoped to reveal ourselves to Lelouch just yet but...Vincent has forced my hand."

"As you wish M.M," said Rai.

"And be sure to take the _Adonis_ ," said Marianne.

"Yes, Reverend Mother," said Rai.

Marianne turned back to face the great orb in the otherworldly sky. She felt a feeling of dread wash over her. Whether it was the fear of a mother whose child was in danger, or an even deeper fear beyond that.

 **Author's Note** **: For those who do not know what a Questing Beast is, in Arthurian legend, the Questing Beast was an amalgam monster composed of several animals, a snake, a lion, and a hind. In the legends it is an omen of the fall of Arthur's kingdom, as Arthur first saw the Beast after he made the mistake of sleeping with his half-sister Morgana and produced Mordred, who would be Arthur's killer and the destroyer of his kingdom.  
We'll be getting more into this Questing Beast later, as Lelouch clashes with him in the next chapter during his clash with Lelouch.  
And yes, I'm introducing Rai from the 'Lost Colors' games, although I should let you know I haven't really played the game, but I have researched the character Rai. And his Knightmare is called the _Adonis_ as a reference to the nickname he had 'The Illusionary Adonis' but it is physically inspired by the _Lancelot Club_. And as I said before all I've really done is research him so don't be too surprised if he's a more than a little OOC here. Also I will be getting into Marianne as well as the Geass Order she serves as Reverend Mother.  
Also, while I do want Suzaku to remain Lelouch's ally in this story I feel I should note that his ideal in this story will clash with Lelouch at some point. Because I've always seen Suzaku as wanting to embody order as a means to peace. And for many people the idea of 'preserving order' can come off as the justification for the evils of a tyrant. And that's something I've always found fascinating about the two characters, Lelouch and Suzaku, they both have it in them to be a king. In fact you can say in the series Suzaku's ambition was to rule Japan as a means to save it. And that's what I want in this story, for all the characters to sort of grapple with that essential question of what should a king ultimately be for the good of the world, a ruler or a savior? **

**Next Turn: Beast Hunt.**


	5. Beast Hunt

**Chapter Five: Beast Hunt**

True to his word, Kallen had been invited to hunt down the Beast alongside Zero. The two of them, along with several armed squads from both the Black Knights and Cornelia's unit, had descended into the ghetto sewers in an attempt to rescue Viletta and to eliminate the Questing Beast.

"So you're thinking this guy might have a power similar to yours right, Zero buddy?" asked Tamaki nervously.

"It's a guess more than anything right now," said Zero. "At least the physical evidence indicates he may have strength that's enhanced like mine when I use my Geass. But as for the mental abilities I'm not sure. It could be how he seduces people to join his cult. The murdered people may be those who might have had some resistance to it. Right now all that matters is that we secure Viletta and apprehend the enemy."

The group Zero led comprised of himself, Kallen, Tamaki, Inoue, and Ohgi who had refused to be laid up for this mission. Cornelia and her Knight Guilford led another group, while Suzaku and General Dalton led a third.

"Then what about the people he's got in his cult?" asked Inoue. "If they're not doing this out of their free will then..."

"If they get in our way they're our enemies," said Zero.

"I know but..."

"Zero's right," said Ohgi. "We can't take chances with these people just because they're Japanese. They're murderers now and that's how we have to treat them."

"Yeah," said Tamaki. "By the way uh Zero, you can't be affected by Geass can you?"

"I don't know," said Zero.

"So what's to stop this guy from taking over your mind and turning you against us?" asked Tamaki, fear sounding more prominent in his voice.

"Would you like to stay behind Tamaki?" asked Kallen.

"No...it's just that well I'm not exactly looking forward to meeting a super strong guy who can't be killed with bullets and is a known serial killer," said Tamaki. "I mean a little more intelligence is that so much to ask?"

"We've been asking that about you for years," said Inoue.

"Quiet, all of you," said Zero.

Lelouch himself was actually fearful of the possibility himself. He did not know how Geass would affect another Geass user. The damn witch hadn't been any help to him and refused to say anything more about the Geass Order. He was fighting blind in a dark labyrinth searching for a murderous beast. He felt like Theseus searching for the Minotaur.

* * *

In the private dance studio in her and Lelouch's manor, Nunnally sat massaging her sore feet. She had taken to her favorite activity as a means to deal with the stress of the recent days. Lelouch had still not come to her about his secrets. Although she knew of them she still wished her brother trusted her enough to tell them to her. In her mind she believed her brother still saw her as that little girl who would take her mother's hat and run around the Villa. That she was too fragile for the truth of what he was doing. But she had managed to keep herself composed when C.C had revealed to her what Lelouch had done to Clovis, a brother who had always been kind and loving to the both of them despite coming from different mothers.  
But it none the less made her feel sick.  
Almost as sick as keeping her own secrets from Lelouch. Her 'lessons' with C.C, as well as the visions she had. The one of the young man with beautiful blue eyes and silver hair. Thinking about him, a boy whose name she did not know, whose face she had never seen til that day, always made Nunnally's heart flutter and her face grow red.

"Fantasies of love always have such effects on young women," said C.C, walking into the studio.

"How can I possibly love someone whom I've never met?" asked Nunnally.

"Because it is destiny," said C.C, kneeling down next to Nunnally. "Although the future can change constantly, some things are inevitable. For those who walk the path we do, to embrace the powers of Geass, the paths of destiny can become clear even if only for a moment."

C.C picked up one of Nunnally's feet and began fiddling with her toes. Even after all the time they had shared together Nunnally knew so little of her supposed tutor. She had said she was once her mother's teacher but Nunnally had never truly questioned the woman about it. C.C had a way about her that made her lower her defenses and allow the witch to dally with her as she pleased. However she didn't know why C.C was so interested in her, when it was her brother with whom she had made a contract.

"C.C, why do you 'teach' me and not my brother?' asked Nunnally.

C.C looked up at her student, still playing with the girl's foot, and stared on with eyes like a cat.

"Lelouch's lessons will be those he is forced to learn in the hell of combat," said C.C. "His path...is different from yours."

"And just what path are you trying to push me down?" asked Nunnally. "What justifies you casting these strange spells on me and toying with my body as you do?"

"The same path I trained you mother on," said C.C. "The path that will allow you to influence the rulers of this world both physically and spiritually."

"What do you mean?" asked Nunnally.

"How do you believe your mother was able to stand out so well among all of your father's other concubines?" asked C.C.

Nunnally gasped, not knowing what to make of C.C's words.

"What...what are you talking about?" asked Nunnally.

"Marianne was well trained," said C.C, pride in her voice. "Trained not only in the arts of war that made her a knight but in the arts of controlling a man."

"But...but..."

"Oh the girl did make one mistake, said C.C. "She fell in love with Charles."

"What are you saying?" cried Nunnally.

"Nothing you will recall for a while," said C.C.

In a swift motion C.C pressed a pressure point near Nunnally's neck and the girl was rendered unconscious. The witch picked up the princess in her arms and waked in the direction of her bedroom.

"The foolishness of love often cannot be denied," said C.C. "Even with all the disciple of the Order. Isn't that right, Marianne?"

* * *

Continuing in the sewers, Zero and his squad found themselves literally knee deep in grey water. They soon began to pick up the faint sounds of chanting and continued onward. As they walked Zero couldn't help but pick up more sounds.  
He raised his hand to motion his comrades to stop. They did so instantly, but Zero could still hear the sound of sloshing water. They weren't alone, before he could cry out, Inoue was dragged beneath the water. Tamaki was about to open fire but Zero stopped him not wanting to hit Inoue. Suddenly Tamaki was grabbed from behind and pulled underneath the water.

"Keep together," said Zero, huddling with Kallen and Ohgi.

The three stood back to back when suddenly a hand burst forth from the water and grabbed Zero by the throat. In one swift motion the cloaked figure that held Zero used him to bat away Kallen and Ohgi. Zero activated his own Geass and struck down on his foe's arm, managing to loosen his grip, he also took advantage of the Questing Beast's surprise at finally having foe of equal strength to completely free himself.  
Once free Zero struck into the torso of the beast. Unlike before where he could easily damage a man thanks to the enhancement of his strength his power promised, the Questing Beast was clearly made of tougher material. The Beast then struck out and landed a blow on the mask, cracking it slightly. And although his body was more durable thanks to the Geass, he still felt the pain of the blow.  
Recovering, the two clocked men continued to trade punches with one another, both reeling slightly by the surprising strength the other held.  
The Beast had managed to land another blow on Zero's mask, this time chipping off a piece over his left eye. Recovering again Zero raised his head and the Beast saw the glowing symbol of Geass.

"You...are...pure," he hissed.

From beneath his mask Lelouch was able to peer slightly under the hood the Questing Beast wore, and saw the shine and symbol of Geass in both eyes. He then recalled the works Hisako Kozuki said, about being forced to try to kill Kallen, to make her pure.

"It was you," yelled Kallen, raising her gun and pointing it at the Beast, angry tears flowing down her eyes. "Damn you."

Kallen opened fire and the bullets shooting out from her assault rifle seemed to at least make the Beast stagger. However Lelouch could see that this was only an annoyance for him. The Beast then lunged for Kallen, however Lelouch gripped his cloak in an attempt to stop him. Regardless the Beast continued, tearing the cloak he wore, and revealing his true identity. A tall, muscular body covered in burn scars. However the most damning thing was his face. It was the face Kallen had shown Lelouch sometime after they had gone to see her mother. It was the face of Naoto Kozuki.

"B...brother?" gasped Kallen, he eyes filled with shock and horror.

As were Ohgi's, but while they had history with Naoto, Lelouch did not and his mind was focused.

"Ohgi, get Kallen out of here," yelled Lelouch, the voice modulator of his mask damaged.

He made one more attempt to blitz the Questing Beast, Naoto, only for him to slam his forearm into Lelouch's ribs with enough force to fracture them. He then quickly grabbed Zero by the broken mask and brought the masked vigilante's masked face to his knee, shattering it and effectively rendering Lelouch unconscious.

* * *

Back at the Viceroy palace Euphemia could not help but worry at the thought of her sister, brother, and Suzaku going on the trail of some inhuman monster. She especially couldn't help but worry about Suzaku. Although he had told her it was never his intent to mislead or manipulate her, she knew Cornelia wouldn't so easily forgive a spy. Euphemia didn't even hold it against Suzaku, understanding that at the time she might as well have been an enemy. Of course she had to wonder how much of the kindness he had shown her was an act to protect his cover.  
Recalling how they had met, Euphie remembered she hadn't exactly been honest about being a princess. She supposed it was at that time the two of them had very few defenses up between them. They were honest with each other.  
She remembered when they came across a conflict between several Japanese men and a few Britannian students that had been making fun of the recent Shinjuku conflict. One of the Japanese had brought up the Eden Elite and that only escalated the conflict before Suzaku came to end it. He had skill and strength that seemed to belong to someone of greater age and experience than what his outward appearance would suggest. It was in that moment Euphie saw a deep sadness and anger inside Suzaku. One that both saddened and frightened her.  
After the truth of all things came out Euphie had asked Suzaku about why he even joined the Britannian military. His answer, and his ambitions, made her feel conflicted.

 _'The Symbol of Fear? An agent of vengeance to strike down the corrupt of the world,'_ thought Euphie. _'But what constitutes corruption in your eyes Suzaku? How can you judge the hearts of those you do not understand?'_

It was a troubling, feeling the vicious ambition he held. When she talked with him alone he was so kind, so gentle, she could not imagine such vicious feelings in such a man.  
A soft meowing brought Euphemia out of her thoughts and she saw that Arthur had leaped onto her desk. Suzaku would often take Arthur during the weekends, despite the cat mistaking him for a chew toy, and would leave the kitty with Euphemia.

"Oh Arthur, I must have forgotten to feed you haven't I?" said Euphie.

She picked up the cat in her arms and walked off to get food for Arthur, still thinking about Suzaku.

* * *

Suzaku's group had not found any sight of the Questing Beast. Suzaku suddenly felt a buzzing in his pocket.

"Phone call?" asked Dalton, noticing Suzaku reach for his pocket.

"No, it's something Lelouch came up with," said Suzaku, retrieving his phone. "An alert if the structural integrity of his mask is ever compromised. In case his disguise fell apart behind enemy lines."

"You think his group might have found the Beast?" asked Dalton.

"It might even be worse if the Questing Beast does have a Geass

* * *

Consciousness was not a blessing to Lelouch, as his eyes began to open up. He looked out before a congregation of Japanese people, all bearing some visible scars on their bodies, kneeling down before him.  
However Lelouch realized that they were not kneeling before him, they were kneeling before Naoto, standing half bare before those gathered. Lelouch realized that he was bound to a wooden cross, stripped bare of his disguise. Next to him were Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki, Inoue, and Viletta, all alive and just as defrocked as he was.

 _'Humiliation of the enemy, showing your strength by demonstrating our 'weakness','_ thought Lelouch.

"Naoto Kozuki," yelled Lelouch, gaining the attention of the cult's leader.

"That name no longer applies to this form," said Naoto.

Lelouch glanced over at Kallen, she was awake, and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Is that why you're forcing this humiliation onto your sister?" asked Lelouch. "It's a terrible thing for a big brother to do. As is faking your death and forcing your own mother to try and kill her."

Naoto struck Lelouch across the face, Lelouch's own Geass enhanced durability protecting him slightly.

"As I said, this form no longer wields the name Naoto Kozuki," said Naoto. "Naoto Kozuki was a man who was sacrificed for my coming."

The scars of his body dictated a story of conflict and pain. The scars of his rebellion against Britannia.

"Is that what we're here for now?" asked Lelouch. "Are we to be sacrificed for you, Questing Beast?"

"Yes," said Naoto. "For you are all...impure."

Lelouch looked around the room once again and saw the people with scars.

"Is it because we don't have scars as you do?" asked Lelouch, beginning to deduce his ideology.

"Because you have not suffered," said Naoto. "As Naoto Kozuki suffered, his body burned by Britannian flames, and through that suffering he saw...the power."

 _'His Geass,'_ thought Lelouch.

"The great red light," Naoto continued. "Bestowing power that allowed my birth."

Lelouch looked directly at Naoto and focused his Geass towards his mind. However when he did he found more resistance than he could have expected. There was a push back coming from Naoto's mind. Naoto seemed to notice this as his own eyes glowed brightly with Geass.  
Lelouch suddenly began to feel a primal, animal rage build up inside him, one that was not his own.

"You feel it do you not?" asked Naoto. "The fury, the power, the lust. This gift is not for you. Cease your forcing and I shall do the same. You wish to know of my power, do you not?"

Feeling his struggle waning Lelouch deactivated his Geass as did his opponent. Lelouch suddenly felt a greater exhaustion than he usually felt from using his Geass. Naoto then looked over his congregation and activated his Geass once more. The mass of people suddenly began to show red rings around their eyes. Naoto stretched out his hand and pointed at a follower who seemed to hold no scars, and no red ring around his eyes. The poor fool must have been some desperate Japanese person looking for salvation, and finding none as the crowd of people swarmed over him like wild hogs.  
Lelouch and the other Black Knights could only look on in horror as the man screamed loudly as he was being torn apart by the swarm, tearing off flesh and bone with almost inhuman strength.

"So...that's what your Geass is isn't it?" asked Lelouch, recalling the effects he once felt. "You strip away the humanity of those you use it on. You incite a primal, animal rage. The respond to you because you're the alpha. They're not even human any more, just animals under control of an even greater animal."

"They are pure," said Naoto. "Their suffering under Britannia has led them to me. And through me they have found greater power, greater freedom, and greater strength."

"Strength similar to ours," said Lelouch. "Enhanced strength and durability as a result of the power we wield. Not as strong as ours but I'm willing to bet they'd be effective none the less as a horde."

"A false god cannot pretend to know the mind of a true deity," said Naoto.

"Oh so you're God now? Damn it Naoto, you traitor," yelled Tamaki.

"Traitor? The Questing Beast is, as was noble Naoto, a proud son of Japan," said Naoto. "I seek the salvation of our nation. Through the path of our suffering, forced onto us by Britannia, we shall become more powerful than they could possibly hope to control. More powerful than any could hope to control. For we have endured, we have survived, and bear proudly the badges of our courage on our flesh. They have failed to destroy us."

"And that which does not kill me makes me stronger," said Lelouch. "I know Nietzsche as well. I think I see the twisted madness you're trying to pass as logic. Convince the Japanese that the suffering they've endured will make them into a race of supermen, your own power acting as the supposed proof of this. You attract the desperate and the downtrodden, promising them a form of salvation, but really you're stripping them of the one thing Britannia could never take away: their humanity."

Naoto got in close to Lelouch's face, their eyes locked.

"I have watched you...Zero," said Naoto. "Could a mere human do as you have done? Against Britannia, can a human truly hope to have any victory. Only by overcoming our humanity, by becoming more than mere mortal, can the Japanese hope to stand tall in this world. Only through me, through the power I was rewarded with from my suffering, can they hope to achieve this...divinity."

"Your idea of divinity sounds more like damnation," said Lelouch.

Naoto struck Lelouch again, only for Lelouch to laugh.

"Nothing but sheer brute strength," said Lelouch. "You really are a Beast."

"I am the Questing Beast," growled Naoto, grabbing Lelouch by the throat. "The omen that will foretell doom for the kingdom of Britannia."

"The Questing Beast is also a symbol of incest," groaned Lelouch. "Is that why you've stripped your own sister? Is that why you tried to have your own mother kill her? To avoid the temptation?"

Naoto growled deeply like an animal, offering Lelouch just the distraction he needed. He activated his Geass and with the enhanced strength broke from his bonds and struck Naoto across the bow of his face. Freeing his other arm Lelouch tackled Naoto and they both fell into the congregation. Naoto's Geass was still active, and the crowd began to swarm Lelouch. Unlike the man they had torn apart, Lelouch was more powerful, able to hold off many of the people who tried to tear him apart.

"You...false one," yelled Naoto. "Shall be sacrificed for the glory of the Questing Beast and to pave the way for the coming of a new Japan."

Lelouch continued to struggle off against the horde as Naoto began walking past him and through his followers and back onto the stage he had build for himself and his show of power.  
Lelouch noticed how he appeared to leer towards the women, and Lelouch caught the look of fear and heartbreak in Kallen's eyes, and a deep rage filled Lelouch's mind. He then focused on Naoto's congregation and with all his will forced his desire upon their broken minds. Like a raging tsunami, the sheer power of Lelouch's will broke through the shattered minds of the fools whom Naoto had ensnared.  
They broke off their assault of him and following Lelouch's will they charged at their former master. Like a cornered animal Naoto struck out at the first charging person, breaking the poor fool's neck instantly. And just as Lelouch struggled despite his enhanced strength, so did Naoto struggle against the sheer number of people as they forced him away from the Black Knights. With Naoto distracted by his turned followers Lelouch went to his allies. He broke their restraints and motioned for them to escape.

"Try and find Cornelia or Suzaku's groups," said Lelouch. "I'll take care of...the Beast."

"But..."

"Kallen go," yelled Lelouch.

Kallen shuttered at the volume and ferocity of his voice. He did not like that he had to be so rough with her, but she was too emotionally compromised to stay in this situation. Ohgi caught on Lelouch's logic and grabbed Kallen, forcing her along with the others while Lelouch turned back to face the crowd. Naoto seemed to increase in savagery as he began tearing his former betas apart. His Geass shining eyes seemed to shine an even angrier shade of red. As such many of the people Lelouch had turned were now being turned back against him.  
Lelouch responded in kind, forcing his will back against the horde. Naoto did the same, attempting to turn even more of his former congregation against Lelouch.  
It became apparent as the people, torn between two psychic commands, began writhing in pain, their free will completely shattered as the two wills battled over their minds. Blood began pouring out of their eyes, noses, ears, and mouths. Their bodies shook and flailed, like puppets whose handles were fighting over the controls their strings were attached to.

"Questing Beast!" yelled Lelouch, forcing more and more of his blazing desire into his Geass.

"Zero!" yelled Naoto, doing the same with his savage hatred.

The whole room began to glow an unnatural red, blood now beginning to pour of the eyes of the respective Geass users. The screams of the horde were echoing throughout the sewers. And as the two men yelled out in their brutal desires, the red light only grew in intensity until for all in the chamber there was nothing but red.

* * *

From their penthouse hideout Mao and Rolo doubled over, vomiting and clutching their heads.

"Dear god," cried Mao.

"What...what can this be?" cried Rolo.

* * *

C.C's body was quivering in both pain and pleasure, the symbol of the Code burning bright on her forehead.

"Foolish boy," she groaned as she flailed on the floor of Nunnally's bedroom.

In her bed Nunnally herself began to twist in turn in anguish.

* * *

Far off in Britannia, Emperor V.V clutched his hand, the symbol of the Code branded on the palm, glowing like fire.

"My dear nephew," he groaned. "Now you begin to understand."

* * *

In a secluded part of the world, Marianne heaved heavily, the symbol of Code burning on her chest, tears flowing from her eyes like a biblical flood.

"My poor child," she moaned. "Now you can never go back."

* * *

Upon his arrival to Area 11, Rai was greeted with pain.

"My god...not so soon," he cried out, deep from within his Knightmare.

* * *

Lelouch gasped as he found himself standing naked in a white void.

"What...where...where am I?" he asked.

Lelouch turned, hoping to find something, anything in his empty void.

"Is anyone there?" he cried out.

Suddenly a large, blazing symbol of Geass appeared before him. Before Lelouch could respond he suddenly found himself bathed in the crimson light. It felt as if he had been launched throughout space as images began appearing before him, both fast and slow. Images of his past and images he did not recognize, possibly of his future.  
And just as it was when he first met C.C he saw things of the past, not his own, that he could not understand. He saw great structures and legions of people, all bearing the symbol of Geass in some way or form. He saw unusual and monstrous figures. He saw war and death on a scale he could not comprehend. In truth he could comprehend none of it as it went so fast, faster than even his brilliant mind could keep up with.  
He saw images of two men he did not know writhing in pain, he saw C.C do the same as well as Nunnally turning in her sleep, he saw his hated uncle clutching his hand in pain, he saw his mother who wore beautiful robes and wore a Code much like C.C did heave on the floor breathing heavily and sweating profusely, and he saw another man he did not know with silver hair gripping his head from inside a Knightmare Frame.

"Stop...stop...STOP!" Lelouch yelled.

And indeed it all seemed to stop and he was in the void again. He then began to hear the sound of a woman weeping. He tried to pinpoint the sound but there was nothing in the void. He turned again only to find he was no longer in a void. He was in a private shower room and he found the source of the weeping. It was Kallen, huddled into a ball as water poured down on her.

"Kallen," said Lelouch.

She didn't respond, as if he were a phantom. He did not know when or where this was but that didn't seem to matter to him at this moment. At this moment all he wished to do was place a hand on Kallen's shoulder and offer her some comfort. It was like that dream he had. He didn't know why these dreams seemed to focus on her so much. He didn't know why she was so special. No, he knew why she was special. She was like him, a child whose family had been destroyed by the advent of V.V, and the influence of Geass.  
It was a pain that would break most people. But not her, not him, they were to of a kind.

* * *

Lelouch awoke, finding darkness instead of endless white, with faint bits of light. However he could feel sensation, he was cold and wet. However the sweet smell of soaps and scented candles, the source of the small lights, told him he was no longer in the sewer. He felt a cloth over his left eye, realizing that he could only see darkness from it. He went to remove the cloth but a hand caught his gently.

"Foolish boy, don't rush yourself," said the voice of C.C.

Lelouch felt around with his hands and realized that she was resting in between C.C's legs.

"C.C?" said Lelouch, realizing how tired he truly sounded. "What...what happened...where am I?"

"You're in the Viceroy Palace," said C.C.

"Kallen...Ohgi...did..."

"They're alright," said C.C. "Suzaku followed the trail from your broken mask and the tracers you had sewn into your suit to find the Questing Beast's lair. He met up with Kallen and the others. Outside of a hot bath and some light first aid they're none the worse for wear."

"What happened?" asked Lelouch.

"You experienced what it truly means to fight with Geass," said C.C. "You and the Questing Beast were fighting to gain control over the people he had down there. Two powerful Geass abilities clashing in such a reckless way caused a backlash that anyone related to the Geass would be caught in agonizing pain. Thank you very much for that."

"I saw that," said Lelouch. "I...I saw that I saw...I saw two others, people I didn't know. I saw V.V and I...I saw my mother. She had a symbol like yours. She is alive."

"Alive, yes and bound to stay that way for a good long while," said C.C, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I saw other things too...I...I..."

"You're still reeling from the backlash," said C.C. "Right now you need to focus on healing."

"What about Naoto...the Questing Beast?" asked Lelouch.

"No one found him," said C.C. "All they found was you lying unconscious among several corpses."

"The people he gathered...they're dead?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes," said C.C. "Killed by your reckless struggle. It was a great blood mess."

Lelouch felt himself shutter as C.C massaged his temples.

"Rest," said C.C. "You're lucky I'm experienced in dealing with such foolish children such as you."

"Wait...is Kallen alright?" asked Lelouch.

C.C was silent for a moment.

"She's resting," said C.C. "She's had a long day. Now rest."

Lelouch was too exhausted to argue and did as the witch said.

* * *

Euphie couldn't help but pace around her office. News of the results of the recent operation, her half-brother lying wounded, and all those dead had shaken her to her core. Her sister was dealing with her the team and as such she hadn't heard anything else on the subject. Not even from Suzaku, which only made the princess worry even more.

 _"Sub-Viceroy?"_ a voice called over the intercom, breaking Euphie out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" asked Euphie, pressing down on the machine.

 _"We've apprehended a suspicious man who assaulted several guards before surrendering. He's in custody but is demanding to speak with you and Princess Cornelia,"_ the soldier on the other end said.

Euphie didn't know what to make of this. All she could do was hope that this wasn't the makings of another crisis.

"Has this man said anything else?" asked Euphie.

 _"Only something about...Geass,"_ said the soldier.

* * *

Crawling away from the bloody end, the man known once as Naoto Kozuki slumped from the pipe he had crawled through, falling into the daylight. He crawled thought the sand towards the ocean, acting on sheer animal instincts.  
As he crawled to the shore, letting the ocean tide wash over him, his strength completely spent. He was about the fall into unconsciousness when two pairs of boots came into view.  
Straining to look up Naoto saw a Chinese man and a Britannian boy, both with symbols in their eyes.

* * *

The mood around the Viceroy palace was somewhat uneasy. For the resistance cell Lelouch started with, realizing that the Beast they were hunting was their former leader, it was a devastating blow to their moral. For Suzaku, Cornelia, and the her men, the issue was the bloodbath that had found Lelouch in. The bodies of Naoto's followers were strewn across the floor with their skulls blown open and brain matter all over the chamber.  
It was like something from a horror film. It left Cornelia with questions she desperately wanted answers to. However the Witch would not answer her. At the time Cornelia merely brushed it aside as healing Lelouch took precedence over her questions.

"If this is what happens when Geass User's do battle then we need to know more about the damn power," said Cornelia. "For all we know this Geass could be the very source of my damned uncle's power."

"Oh then we're going to be facing an army of freaks," groaned Tamaki, well into the drinks offered in Cornelia's private lounge. "That'll be a great pitch for the Kyoto Group."

"You will not take that tone in the presence of Princess Cornelia," said Guilford.

"Oh screw her," yelled Tamaki. "I just saw one of my best friends come back as a fucking monster and this whole damn thing ended in a bloodbath."

"I thought you desired the freedom of your nation. Are you really this easily frightened?" asked Guilford.

"That's enough, both of you," said Viletta. "This is hardly the time to fight."

"She's right," said Ohgi, on the bar next to Tamaki. "We're more than a little agitated. I'm not happy about this Naoto thing either. And I'm scared about how little we know about Geass. But right now we need to calm down, regroup, and be rational. We can go to the Kyoto Group and give them our findings. If anything the Beast's cult is wiped out so even if Naoto is still alive he's alone. That lessens the threat he poses to them."

"Of course this depends on whether or not we're willing to let anyone outside the circle of command know about Geass," said Cornelia. "I'd like to know more about Geass. But that damn witch won't budge."

As if on cue Euphie came into the lounge, followed by Suzaku who held a young man in handcuffs. He had silver hair and blue eyes. But most damning was the uniform he wore. A dark suit that held a large crimson symbol of Geass.

"Who is this?" asked Cornelia to her sister.

"He assaulted several guards and demanded to see us," said Euphie. "He said he has information about Geass."

"More than mere information," said the young man.

"Who are you?" asked Cornelia.

"I am Rai Hodges, I am a warrior of the Geass Order," he said plainly.

This gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"I am here on orders from the immortal lady M.M, whom you knew as Marianne Lamperouge," said Rai.

* * *

It took a few days for Lelouch to get back on his feet. He would hold a patch over his eye for a few more days. He tried to find out what was going on with the Black Knights during his recovery time, only for his older sister to block him and tell him to focus on his recovery.

 _'I forgot how much of a pain it can be to be the younger sibling,'_ thought Lelouch.

Lelouch was thus left to his own devices at the his manor. Nunnally seemed to be caught up in her own activities, just as well as Lelouch dreaded the answers he'd get if he were to ask of why C.C had been in her room in his vision.  
She and their guardians had taken the Student Council on a resort trip to make up for their hostage crisis that ruined their last trip. This allowed Lelouch time alone to himself to recover. However it didn't seem he would be entirely alone. Kallen didn't go, her cover story of her illness serving as her alibi. With nothing better to do Lelouch decided to call Kallen over, if only just to hang out, pretend to be real people.

"It doesn't feel real," said Kallen, sitting across Lelouch, placing her tea cup down on the saucer. "I thought my brother was dead only to find that he's alive and is a monster."

"We still don't know the full story," said Lelouch. "We don't know who or what even gave him his Geass. There's still so many holes."

Kallen didn't say anything merely looking down into the cup.

"I don't understand a lot of this," said Lelouch, taking her hand in hers. "But I will get answers. But...Kallen your brother has to be taken down. He's a threat to us and to civilians. He has to be stopped."

"I know," Kallen said sadly, tears falling from her eyes, tightening her grip on Lelouch's hands. "I just...I'm just so confused. I blamed Britannia for my brother's death, my mother's madness, it was all the justification I had for turning my back on my Britannian heritage. What do I have to justify it now that it's all a lie."

"It's not a lie Kallen," said Lelouch. "Britannia under V.V is a corruption that needs to be destroyed. It's oppression of Japan is very real. It's not vengeance your after, you see the injustice and you want to fight it. The true tragedy is that your brother has become a part of that injustice. Even if he is not connected to V.V, he is an agent of chaos who needs to be defeated for the sake of peace."

"But he's not wrong is he?" asked Kallen. "About suffering giving us power?"

"The endurance of suffering can make a person stronger," said Lelouch, recalling the fear and terror his uncle had put him and his family through. "But it is wrong to force suffering onto people. And the Japanese want to be treated as human beings, Naoto's power would strip away their humanity, it would be worse than what V.V. has done.".

"I know but...I just feel so weak," said Kallen. "Like...like I'm supposed to be stronger than this. I'm not supposed to break and fall apart like some foolish girl."

"It's not weak of you to feel this way," said Lelouch. "It's human to feel this way."

"Do you even think you are human Lelouch?" asked Kallen. "Your powers, the things you and Naoto can do, it's more than human. Shouldn't that make me even more pathetic to you?"

"My powers are just tools to meet my desired end," said Lelouch. "It's no different from what you are able to do in a Knightmare Frame. I'd almost say that makes you more than human as well."

Kallen blushed slightly at Lelouch's tone and Lelouch smiled. He then decided to risk fate.

"Tell me about your home Kallen," he said. "About your life with your mother and brother before the invasion. Please."

Kallen, feeling the need just to talk more, gave Lelouch a few details about her life before Japan became Area 11, and before Naoto became the Questing Beast. She smiled brightly at happy memories, but her happiness also brought tears. Lelouch offered her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"Now..."

Kallen hiccuped slightly before wiping her tears.

"Hold on," said Lelouch, reaching into his pocket. "Here, I noticed you lost this in the sewers."

He handed her a new red headband which she took gently. She fixed the headband to her head and even feathered her hair in the back.

"Tell me about your home Lelouch," she said, with what might have been love in her eyes.

* * *

Rai had been kept as a 'guest' of Cornelia. A guest under close observation who was often brought into an interrogation room. He was kept retrained when in that room, with two soldiers pointing their weapons at him.

"Is this truly necessary?" asked Rai.

"I've come to realize that it is wise not to take chances with Geass," said Cornelia.

"Fairly wise," said Rai.

"If you really did come on Lady Marianne's orders then where is she?" asked Cornelia.

"If she also felt the strength of the backlash she will have no choice but to come here soon," said Rai. "The Lady M.M wished to keep a safe distance from her son. She feared he was not ready to learn the truth."

"And what truth is that?" asked Cornelia.

"Not one for me to tell," said Rai. "My only orders are to help Lelouch deal with the others in Japan."

"There are others?" gasped Cornelia.

"Two agents from your uncle V.V," said Rai. "From the Eden Elite."

Cornelia growled deeply, both out of the confirmation that her uncle's Eden Elite were indeed powered by Geass, explaining their inhuman skill in battle, and that two Eden Elite agents had gotten to the island nation without her knowledge.

"They would have felt the backlash from Lelouch's fight with the rogue," said Rai. "And if anything they will be searching for him. Things in Japan are going to be very dangerous from here on out."

In the adjourning room where Ohgi, Suzaku, Euphemia, Guilford, Dalton, and C.C stood silent, only the witch was not shocked.

"He's right," said C.C.

"What the hell is going on C.C?" yelled Ohgi. "What is the Geass Order? Why is the Eden Elite comprised of Geass enhanced soldier? What the hell is going on?"

"What's going on is that this is no longer a fight for the independence of Japan, or even to overthrow V.V," said C.C.

"Then what kind of fight is this?" growled Suzaku.

"In one word," said C.C, "Ragnarok."

 **Author's Note: Hope this meets with the satisfaction of all my readers. This was only round one for Lelouch and Naoto, round two is coming up next, and the real struggles are beginning to begin for Lelouch. As well as his relationship with Kallen beginning to truly form. Also the Geass Order will be making a proper appearance fairly soon and a reunion of mother and children.  
Also, just so you all know that I am hoping to do more with the empowered psychic Geass, such as was described here with Lelouch's fight with Naoto. And on Naoto you can expect him to go through a few physical changes to go along with his scars. What I'm going for is sort of a lite _Akira_ , in that while I'm not going to describe graphic body horror, I am drawing some inspiration from a lot of the themes that were expressed in the film.  
**

 **Anyway...Next Turn: A King's Holiday.  
**


	6. The King's Holiday

**Chapter Six: The King's Holiday**

It would be another day before Cornelia would deem Lelouch fit to return to his role as Zero. It suited Ohgi fine enough, the recent drama still affecting him greatly. And if anything he could use this time to think about certain revelations.  
As well as other things he'd like to use his free time for.

"I like the strong silent type as much as the next girl but I'd still enjoy a good conversationalist," said Viletta.

Ohgi looked up from his menu, and out of his thoughts, and looked at Viletta.

"Sorry," said Ohgi. "I guess I was just lost in thought. Why do you go ahead and order?"

"Alright," said Viletta, acknowledging Ohgi's mind was elsewhere.

She handed the menus to the waiter and looked back to Ohgi, who still looked lost in thought, as a opposed to lost in her chest. She didn't wear dresses on many occasions but this was a special one. Viletta had never wanted to be considered a damsel in distress, but it didn't mean she didn't like the idea of someone risking his life to save hers. Besides Ohgi was quite charming in an awkward sort of way.

"Are you still thinking about your friend?" she asked.

"Among other things," said Ohgi. "I'm mostly thinking about C.C and that boy Rai. And this...Geass Order."

"What about them?" asked Viletta.

"From how C.C and Rai have acted Geass appears to be at the center of a religion for them," said Ohgi. "And given how everyone who talks about the Eden Elite talks about them being 'inhuman' it makes me think that perhaps the Eden Elite, and V.V, might be connected to Geass as well. V.V might even be an immortal if C.C's name is any give away."

"We pretty much knew that already," said Viletta.

"Yes, but what I think is that V.V was a part of the Order," said Ohgi. "And the Eden Elite is a splinter group of the greater religious order. Japan and Britannia are both just caught in the mix."

"But why have we never heard of them?" asked Viletta. "If the Geass Order can bestow abilities like what Lelouch and Naoto have shown off then they should rule the world by now."

"I'm still not sure about that," said Ohgi. "But one thing's for sure is that we can't go back from this. We know about Geass and that's a deadly sort of knowledge."

"Then why haven't we been silenced yet?" asked Viletta.

"If I had to guess it involves Lelouch," said Ohgi.

"He doesn't seem to know that much about Geass," said Viletta. "He's about as in the dark as the rest of us."

"That's not what I mean," said Ohgi. "His uncle, his mother, and now C.C. Geass seems to be around him. And if Geass is a religion for this Order, then they'll need something all religions need. A central figure, a Buddha, a Jesus Christ, someone with the charisma to inspire absolute devotion. It's already happening now with all the resistance groups that are popping up."

"You almost sound like this was all planned," said Viletta.

"Another thing almost every religion has," said Ohgi. "A great plan for us all."

"Of course you know another thing almost every religion has right?" asked Viletta.

"Fanatics and martyrs," said Ohgi. "And end of the world prophecies."

* * *

Cornelia reclined into the warm water, sighing deeply and enjoying the smell of the soap. Euphemia's lithe fingers and manicured nails running through her hair, massaging and shampooing her scalp helped as well.

"Why do all the problems of the world seem to just melt away in a warm bath?" asked Cornelia. "Even if it's only temporary?"

"Maybe it just feels nice to be warm and naked every now and then," said Euphie.

"Still, it's only temporary," sighed Cornelia.

Euphie merely hummed as she applied conditioner to Cornelia's hair. Rai was now in his private suit, under guard though, and he was oddly compliant. He had a stillness to him that honestly unnerved Cornelia.

"He said he was a warrior," said Cornelia. "I wonder if he had been trained at birth."

"I can't imagine Lady Marianne approving of child soldiers," said Euphie.

"I don't think we ever truly knew Lady Marianne," said Cornelia.

The idea of her idol being apart of some shadowy religious organization armed with supernatural powers unnerved Cornelia more than anything else. She had looked up to Marianne ever since childhood. Idolizing her more than her own mother, wishing desperately that she could call Marianne mother, to be a true sister to Lelouch and Nunnally. But with all these secret truths being revealed Cornelia simply didn't know what to think.

"Care for a shoulder massage?" asked Euphie, sensing her sister's discomfort.

"Please," said Cornelia.

She rose slightly in the tub and allowed Euphie a good handle on her shoulders.

"Everything just seems so...unreal," said Cornelia, as Euphie played with the flesh on her shoulder blades. "The world used to be rifles, ammunition, and Knightmare Frames. Now it's a world of immortals and supernatural powers and I don't know how to protect my family in that kind of world. I couldn't protect father, Lady Marianne, Lelouch, or Nunnally. I can barely protect you Euphie. I don't know what I would have done if faced with that monster Lelouch fought. I don't know what I can do against the Eden Elite operatives. I'm just...Euphie I'm so scared."

Cornelia Li Britannia had gained a fearsome reputation as a stone cold warrior woman. She had to become that in order to prove her usefulness to her uncle, to protect her sister, and as such she never allowed herself the luxury of fear, sadness, or even love.  
But ever since coming to Japan her defenses had been shattering with the truths that had been revealed. Now she was so confused and truly frightened.

"I'm scared too sister," said Euphie, once more rubbing her hands on Cornelia's shoulders.

Cornelia placed her hand on one of Euphie's, accepting her sister's comforting gesture.

"I just wish I knew how I'm supposed to bring Lelouch in on all of this," said Cornelia. "I know as his fellow soldier I have to do so. But as his big sister I don't want to subject him to any more pain after what he's been through. I must be getting soft."

Euphie then reached into the tub and poked at Cornelia's belly.

"Yup, you're getting fluffy," giggled Euphie.

Cornelia promptly responded by splashing water at her little sister. As the two sisters began another of their legendary splash fights the comm link buzzed by the door. Euphie walked over to it and pressed the button allowing whoever stood on the other side to speak.

"What is it?" asked Euphie.

 _"Sorry to disturb you my ladies,"_ said Guilford. _"But we've unfortunately...we'll we've lost track of Lelouch."_

* * *

Lelouch led Kallen by the hand as the two of them walked through the Clovisland park. He had decided to take Kallen out for a much needed break after all she had been through. In truth he needed it as well. Also, against all reserves and better judgment, he just wanted to spend time with her.  
He knew Cornelia would most likely have people watching him, but he had plenty of experience in dodging authority thanks to his various gambling trips with Rivalz. As well as a few lessons from Sayoko over the years.

"This has been nice Lelouch," said Kallen.

The two of them had just gotten off one of the rides, a trip through a haunted mansion, and if anything the two of them could just laugh at the fake horrors. They'd already seen enough true horror.

"I'm glad you're having fun," said Lelouch. "You needed it."

"Thank you," said Kallen, truly grateful.

The two of them sat on a bench, each with cotton candy in their hands, but Lelouch noticed he still had Kallen's hand in his. He knew he was considered attractive by many of the female student's at Ashford, but had never gone out on any dates. He never wanted to get really close to anyone, he couldn't risk his secrets getting exposed. But Kallen already knew his secrets, just as he knew hers, and it felt nice having someone to truly share those secrets with.

"Prince Clovis sure knew how to design an amusement part," said Kallen.

"He always was a happy sort of guy," said Lelouch. "He loved art, he loved having fun, he...he was a good man."

Kallen saw Lelouch's eyes sink and she instantly regretted bringing up the name of his late brother. The brother he had killed as to give justice to the Japanese.

"I'm sorry," said Kallen. "I...I forgot."

"It's alright," said Lelouch. "I did what had to be done."

"He was still your brother," said Kallen. "It's alright to mourn him."

"Maybe," said Lelouch. "In truth I've tried not to think about Clovis lately. But I guess...I guess that's not going to work here."

Kallen saw Lelouch's eyes darken in sadness and felt her heart ache. He had taken her here to try and make her happy after what they had experienced with her brother and in return for this kindness she reminded him of his own dead brother. The brother who was dead by his own hand.  
At least Kallen could say that she was not responsible for what had happened to Naoto.

"Lelouch...can I ask you something?" asked Kallen.

"Of course," said Lelouch, raising his head to meet Kallen's gaze.

Her eyes shifted a bit as if she was not sure what she wanted to ask. But then she looked back into Lelouch's eyes before lowering hers again.

"It's nothing," said Kallen. "I'm...I'm just sorry all of this has happened to our families. It's not fair, you losing your father and being separated from your mother. My mother being used by my...my brother whose now a monster. I just wish we could fix it all."

"We still can," said Lelouch.

"How?" asked Kallen, although she believed he was suggesting what she had been too afraid to ask before.

"We...we could join our families," said Lelouch.

Lelouch had never been more terrified than in that instant.

* * *

Nunnally had finished her bath and reclined into the bed of her hotel room. The Student Council was enjoying their time and it gave Nunnally time to herself. With no brother or witch to lie to or 'teach' her, she could just process everything.  
Suddenly she felt a strange feeling come over her, much like the ones she did when she was being 'taught' by the witch. She opened her eyes again and found that she was not entirely in the same room she had been when she closed her eyes. She was still in the same bed but that seemed to be the only thing familiar.  
She noticed an open bathroom door with steam coming from it, knowing that it wasn't where the bathroom of her hotel room was, and guessed that she must have been having a vision of some kind.  
From the bathroom, much to her surprise, was the same man with silver hair she had seen before. He wore dark trousers but was not wearing a shirt, allowing Nunnally to see his well toned body. She gasped at the beauty of the man and felt her cheeks become red.  
The man seemed to notice the sound of her gasp and his eyes immediately widened and searched for the source. Nunnally tensed, gripping tightly to her robe, not knowing what intentions this man might have towards her.

"Is someone there?" he asked.

Nunnally looked around and she guessed he must not be able to see her as she could see him.

"Can...can you not see me?" asked Nunnally.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Nunnally.

"I asked first," said the man.

"A gentleman would answer the questions of a lady first," said Nunnally.

"Oh," said the man, "yes. I'm sorry, my name is Rai Hodges."

"I'm Nunnally Lamperouge," said Nunnally.

"Nunnally?" said Rai, looking surprise. "You're the Lady M.M's daughter."

"I don't understand."

"Marianne, I know her as M.M," said Rai.

Nunnally gasped at the mention of her mother's name.

"You know my mother?" asked Nunnally.

"She is the leader of my Order," said Rai. "The Geass Order."

"So...so do you have a Geass as well?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes," said Rai. "Is that how you're seeing me?"

"I...I don't know," said Nunnally. "I...I've been taking lessons from C.C. Do you know her?"

"I know of her," said Rai. "She was the leader of the Order before your mother received the Code."

"Do you know what's happening to me?" asked Nunnally. "Why can I see you?"

"You can see me?" asked Rai, realizing his partial nudity. "I'm...I'm sorry if I offend."

"No," said Nunnally, blushing brightly. "No, you...you certainly don't offend."

"Oh...well, thank you," said Rai.

An awkward silence fell between the two for a few moments until Rai cleared his throat.

"As...as for your question," said Rai. "The teachings C.C has given you, even if it's not a true Geass, has allowed you a greater awareness to the source of the Geass. Where are you if you're not physically in this room?"

"I...I don't think that's a question I want to answer," said Nunnally sadly.

"I understand," said Rai. "You don't know me well enough to trust me yet."

"But...I'd like to know you," said Nunnally, her face pure read and realizing how her words could be taken the wrong way.

Rai seemed a little stunned, Nunnally fearing that he might have misunderstood her meaning.

"I mean...I'd like to know more about you," said Nunnally, attempting to recover from the incident.

However Rai was gone, as if he had never been there at all.

"Oh dear," said Nunnally, feeling terribly embarrassed more than anything else.

* * *

From a greater distance away from Nunnally, Rai called out for her only to find no answer.

"The connection must have broken off," he said, taking a seat on the bed. "So that's the Reverend Mother's daughter. She seems...nice."

* * *

Suzaku had been allowed leave and decided that he'd like to search for his teacher. However he found himself dealing with surprise company.

"It's really nice here isn't it Suzaku?" asked Euphie, sitting by a steam with her feet in the water.

Since it became knowledge that Lelouch had gone AWOL, Euphie thought it might do her good to get out of the palace for a bit. She noticed Suzaku was getting ready to leave and decided to join him.

"Yeah, the Narita mountains are a pretty peaceful place," said Suzaku.

As the princess continued to splash her toes in the water, Suzaku looked around, unaware that they were being watched.

"It's Kururugi again," said Chiba. "This time he has the princess with him."

Tohdoh took the binoculars from his subordinate and looked through them, seeing his former student in the company of an imperial princess.

"They appear to be alone," said Tohdoh.

"This could still be a trap," said Chiba.

"Not if the information from Kyoto is to be believed," said Tohdoh.

Looking through the binoculars again Tohdoh could make out the expression on Suzaku's face, and he noticed that his former student appeared troubled.

"My student needs to speak," said Tohdoh. "Wait here until I return."

"Sir, with all due respect Kururugi cannot be trusted," said Chiba. "He murdered his own father for god's sake."

"Suzaku made a choice and he has accepted it," said Tohdoh. "As have I."

* * *

Kallen did not know how to respond to Lelouch's statement. She could only stare, eyes wide at Lelouch, who actually appeared nervous.

"What...what do you mean Lelouch?" she asked.

"I...I'm not entirely sure myself," said Lelouch. "I've...I've never actually done something like this."

"You mean...you've never been on a...you've never been out with a girl before?" Kallen asked, her face becoming as red as her hair.

"Not...not like this," said Lelouch. "Kallen...you're a lot like me. You know what it means to have your family shattered. The pain that brings, the sadness, the anger. What...what I meant to ask is...I can help you get your mother out of the hospital and...and get you away from your father and stepmother. You know they don't truly care about you. You and her, you can be somewhere away from them, where Naoto, if he survived, can't find you and...and hurt you. You could...stay with...with..."

"With you?" she asked.

"Or, at least in a safe house I can arrange for you two," said Lelouch. "I just...I...I care about you Kallen and I want to make sure you're...happy."

Kallen couldn't find the words to say in response to Lelouch. She merely looked at him with her wide blue eyes, on the verge of tears.

"Kallen I..."

Before Lelouch could finish Kallen's body acted before her mind, wrapping her arms around his back she drew him in and immediately pressed her lips against his, her tongue automatically lodging itself into Lelouch's open mouth.  
Lelouch's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, but within seconds relaxed and pressed back, putting his arms around Kallen.  
All the while a man with white hair and a visor sat in line for another attraction, getting a figurative earful of their thoughts.

* * *

"And that's everything so far," said Suzaku.

He had just finished telling his former master everything that had transpired since their last meeting, including the information he witheld about Lelouch's abilities. Euphemia, in a sense of foresight, had actually brought the makings of a picnic tea and made enough for her, Suzaku, and Tohdoh allowing a sense of comfort for them, hoping it would be easier for student and teacher to talk plainly.

"I too had heard the rumors of this Beast," said Tohdoh. "At least for now his activities will cease if he isn't dead himself. This power of Geass disturbs me more. To have the ability to rob a man of his free will or to turn him into a savage animal. It is not an ability men should have."

"But it is," said Suzaku. "If what C.C and Rai have said is true then it explains V.V and the Eden Elite. And apparently there are two agents operating in Japan. Rai gave their descriptions to Princess Cornelia and she has people looking for them. Their ordered to kill on sight."

"And thus you would show V.V that indeed the princesses have turned," said Tohdoh.

"My sister and I were going to reveal our rebellious intentions at some point or another," said Euphie.

"And what does Lelouch say to all of this?" asked Tohdoh.

"We...we haven't really told him yet," said Suzaku. "Cornelia wanted to find a way to handle it delicately given Lelouch's ordeal with the Questing Beast."

"As a soldier it's a foolish choice not to let him know immediately," said Tohdoh. "But I believe in this instance the sister in Cornelia has taken over the soldier. But what I want to understand is just what this Geass Order intends for Japan. I do not like that our struggle is simply the result of a another power's civil war. I believe I should meet with the princess. As well as this young man Rai."

"Does that mean you'll join us?" asked Suzaku.

"I cannot speak for the JLF, but I would like to have more information to present to them," said Tohdoh. "Although I must ask, if Lelouch possesses the ability to control the minds of others then how do you know that you yourself are not under Lelouch's control."

"Because those who are affected by Geass have little to no memory of being under his control," said Suzaku. "I don't have any."

"And what of your ambitions?" asked Tohdoh. "Does Lelouch's ability and use of it not sound as if it could fit into the type of corrupt leadership you seek to destroy?"

"Lelouch is only using it as a tool to fulfill our goal to defeat V.V," said Suzaku. "He just wants to secure his family and avenge his father."

"But with the death of V.V there will need to be a new emperor on the throne of Britannia," said Tohdoh. "If Lelouch were to reveal himself as Zero, then by the demand of the populace alone he would be demanded to ascend the throne."

"If he did become Emperor then Lelouch would follow the example of his father," said Suzaku.

Tohdoh looked at Suzaku's eyes and relented. He truly cared about and believed in his friend, he would not hear of any suggestion that he could become his enemy.

"Very well, princess Euphemia can you arrange a meeting between myself and your sister?" asked Tohdoh.

"Of course," said Euphie.

"Sensei, there is also another matter," said Suzaku. "I've heard rumor that there was a powerful Knightmare Frame that the you had in your custody. Given how certain agents of the JLF have acted, I can't help but fear what it could do in the hands of another fanatic."

"Do not compare my soldiers to that fool," said Tohdoh. "As for the Knightmare, yes we do have such a device."

"Then are you willing to put it up for negotiation when you meet with Cornelia and Lelouch?" asked Suzaku.

"Perhaps, if I believe it could be in Japan's best interests," said Tohdoh.

Euphie got up and went to make her call to Cornelia, leaving student and teacher alone.

"She seems like a lovely girl Suzaku," said Tohdoh, smirking slightly. "And a princess no less. So if you can't kill certain political figures you'll settle for seducing them, eh Suzaku?"

Suzaku gasped, both out of the words his mentor spoke, and the mere fact that he could make any other expression other than a scowl.

* * *

Having grown up under the supervision of a man who obeyed his every wish, as well as an ideal maid, Lelouch was often the absolute ruler of his household. With the reunion of his elder half-sister, this was no longer the case.  
Having been found at Clovisland by Cornelia's people, Lelouch and Kallen were brought to Cornelia, who immediately chewed out her younger brother over his avoiding her men and running off without letting anyone know about his location.

"Given my considerable abilities one could say I have more power and thus more authority than you ever could, dear sister," said Lelouch.

"Power and authority are two different things," said a voice Lelouch did not know.

Lelouch, Kallen, and Cornelia all turned to see Rai standing in his full uniform.

"And you are?" asked Lelouch.

"I am Rai Hodges, a warrior of the Geass Order sent by order of your mother, the Lady M.M, born Marianne Lamperouge," said Rai.

Lelouch lost all breath in his lungs in a gasp as his eyes widened. He regained his senses just as quickly. Activating his Geass Lelouch focused his will into Rai's mind, demanding that he answer his questions truthfully. The red ring lit up in Rai's eye and Lelouch knew he had him under his control.

"Was...was my mother hurt by my...my fight with the Questing Beast?" asked Lelouch.

"She was, as was I, and several others connected by the Geass," said Rai. "Including two Eden Elite operatives operating in this nation."

"Two? And they have Geass?" asked Lelouch.

"The time stopper Rolo and the mind reader Mao," said Rai. "According to the intelligence gathered by our Order."

Lelouch grimaced, but none the less chose to press on. He needed answers and this was perhaps his best chance to get answers.

"What is the Geass Order?" asked Lelouch.

"An ancient religious order centered around the Geass," said Rai.

"Anything more specific?" asked Lelouch, not happy with the answer.

"Such questions are best reserved for the Lady M.M," said Rai. "Given your recklessness, and her concern for you and for...Nunnally, she will wish to come herself."

If there was anything that caught Lelouch off guard it was the idea that his mother was finally coming back to him and Nunnally. Even Cornelia, having resumed her role as the iron clad witch could not help but gasp.  
For her part Kallen could only look at Lelouch and wonder at the emotions he must be feeling. She went to place her hand on Lelouch's shoulder when the phone on Cornelia's desk began ringing.

* * *

Among the Kyoto Group there was a young woman who had become quite enamored with Zero. She became even more interested when she learned he was a prince whose rightful throne had been usurped from him.  
A usurped prince, the ideal man in the fantasied of a princess of a conquered nation. But of course she wanted to learn more about the young man whom she dreamed about.

 _'And who better to ask about my future husband, than his best friend and my dear cousin,'_ thought Kaguya Sumeragi.

* * *

Lelouch could not contain his anger at Cornelia withholding Rai and the information he had about his mother. He left in anger and confusion, running without direction and letting nothing get in his way. The idea of reuniting with his mother after all this time was throwing his heart and mind into absolute turmoil.

 _'God damn it,'_ he screamed internally. _'Control yourself Lelouch, you're the son of Charles Zi Britannia. You're Zero, you're not some...some child begging for his mother.'_

Lelouch desperately wished that he could believe the words he was thinking. But the tears simply kept falling, despite his will that his eyes remain dry. And as the tears began to fall from Lelouch's face, rain began to fall from heaven. He looked around and found that he was in a park somewhere. Not truly caring where he was Lelouch slumped against a tree as the rain continued to fall.

 _'Is that you father, weeping in disappointment over the weakness of your son?'_ thought Lelouch.

"Lelouch," a voice said from behind him.

Lelouch looked behind him and saw Kallen, ragged and wet with both sweat and rain. How fate liked to play its games. The day had begun with Lelouch attempting to try and comfort Kallen. But now she was here wanting to comfort him.

* * *

"A red spitfire," said Mao, "and boy does she have a temper."

"Very nice," said Rolo. "I've been in contact with his majesty, he wishes us to begin challenging his nephew, especially after the recent incident."

"And what is to become of our new pet?" asked Mao.

"Don't you already know?" asked Rolo.

"No need to be sarcastic," said Mao. "We'll give the boy a good show and be sure to collect on a few bodies. Then we'll get in nice and personal."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Rolo.

"Fear not my friend," said Mao. "Even a commander as experienced and as trusted as Cornelia has people beneath her who want their skeletons to stay in their closets. All you need to do is be a good little sneak."

* * *

Whereas before Rivalz had not gone with the Student Council to the lake resort because he had to work, this time he didn't go because he wanted to take some time away from the hustle and bustle of the city and decided to camp by himself for a while. As much as he liked his friends there were times that he didn't quite feel as if he necessarily fit in. He wasn't as charming or handsome as Lelouch, wasn't as athletic as Suzaku seemed to be, he certainly wasn't as smart as Nina. Milly didn't seem to respond to any of his advances and Shirley only had eyes for Lelouch, something even the new girl Kallen seemed to share.  
Everyone had a thing they were good at or a person to connect with. Everyone but him, the only thing he seemed to understand was machines. Building and fixing things seemed to be his forte in life. He once hoped to go into Knightmare engineering someday. However his status of low birth would deny him this. It was just by good fortune that he had been given a scholarship to Ashford. It allowed him the chance to see how more well off people in Britannia were. But that was as far as he would get in V.V's Britannia.  
But for now at least he had the stars over Narita.

* * *

Cornelia had managed to finally get some sleep. After the drama involving Rai and Lelouch, as well as Euphie calling saying the legendary Tohdoh the Miracle wanted a meeting, she was exhausted. As soon as she drew the covers over her Cornelia welcomed the sandman. However entering her bed chamber softly was someone else entirely.  
He placed his hand on Cornelia's mouth, awakening her, but as she attempted to grip the hand of the man who attempted to assault her, she suddenly froze. This allowed her assailant to inject her with a drug.

"I have her," said Rolo. "Get things ready at Narita."

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the change of title but I thought it would be nice to take a step back from action for one chapter and focus a little more on some character moments and drama. As well as laying the seeds for future events, including the meeting of Kaguya among other things. Just a few things here for the developing relationship of Kallen and Lelouch, Nunnally meeting Rai, Ohgi on a date with Viletta, and a bit with Suzaku and Tohdoh. As well as the beginning of Lelouch's conflicts with Rolo and Mao which will act as the Narita battle in this story.  
Anyway, please read and review, and please be specific. I like to know your thoughts on the story, any issues you find with it, or any concerns and criticism. Don't be afraid to leave a long review, they help.  
**

 **Next Turn: The Queen's Conquest.**


	7. The Queen's Conquest

**Chapter Seven: The Queen's Conquest.**

Euphie could not contain her fright when she had found several guards lying dead around her sister's bedchamber. As well as Cornelia herself missing, with a map of Narita pinned to the mattress.  
She wasted no time in calling Lelouch. He quickly took over the situation and began reviewing the palace security footage, revealing a young man walking casually through the halls. When the guards came up to him they suddenly appeared to stop in their tracks and the boy killed them quickly.

"Rolo, the time stopper," said Rai.

"He has the power to stop time?" gasped Euphie.

"I don't think so," said Lelouch. "The time stamp on the video is still going as normal. Rather I think he stops a person's perception of time."

"Correct," said Rai.

"And he's a member of the Eden Elite," said Guilford, a slight tremble in his voice.

Whether it was out of the shame he felt for failing to protect his beloved princess, or because of the fear the Eden Elite inspired no one could say. However Lelouch was more focused on the map that had been left.

"You know it's most likely a trap right?" asked Suzaku.

"It's most definitely a trap," said Lelouch. "All I'm curious of is why my dear uncle simply didn't send his entire forces if he was able to deduce I was Zero. I suppose I'll have to ask the two of them when I meet them."

"The JLF is in Narita," said Suzaku.

"Could Kyoshiro Tohdoh be allied with the Eden Elite?" asked Dalton.

"He'd never do such a thing," said Suzaku.

"Enough," said Lelouch. "Suzaku, you go to Narita and see if you can meet with Tohdoh again. Brief him on the situation. We don't want to risk any mistakes of intent if we show up in full force."

"I will go as well," said Rai. "None of you are properly trained in Geass combat."

Lelouch looked at Rai with suspicion, although he knew his Geass revealed the truth about who he served, his own mother, he still could not help but look at the young man with some suspicion. The fact that C.C. seemed to nod in his support didn't entirely help the case.

"Do you intend to go as well C.C?" asked Lelouch.

"I might as well," said the witch. "It's more helpful if they get an example of both Geass and the Code?"

"Very well, I'm sure we can spare a _Sutherland_ ," said Lelouch.

"That is not necessary," said Rai. "I brought my own Knightmare. I hid it not too far from here."

Rai left before Lelouch or anyone else could speak up.

"You sure it's alright to have him in the field?" asked Suzaku.

"Right now we don't have much of a choice," said Lelouch. "Keep an eye on him though. As well as C.C."

* * *

Cornelia stared down at her cuffs in a pure, slow burning anger. The great Witch of Britannia now a captive, stolen from her bed as if she were one of those fairy tale princesses she always found disgustingly weak.

"Enjoying your stay princess?" asked the tall white haired man looking down at her.

Cornelia only glowered from her seated position in the cage she had been locked in.

"If you're the mind reader then I believe you should know exactly what I'm feeling right now," said Cornelia.

"Yes, what a lovely vocabulary you have," said Mao. "This agent from the Order is definitely something we didn't expect but it should be a minor obstacle. After the dust settles, Lelouch will be dead, and you and Euphemia shall be executed publicly for treason. The power of V.V will be undeniable."

"The Usurper can go to hell," yelled Cornelia.

"Feisty," said Mao. "It won't last. Now I believe it's time you got ready for your performance."

* * *

The display of Rai's Geass as well as C.C's display of immortality had left an impact on Tohdoh and his Four Holy swords. Suzaku, despite himself, couldn't help but laugh at seeing his stoic former teacher gasp in shock.

"That...that is the power of Geass?" gasped Tohdoh.

"The power of my Geass," said Rai, deactivating his power. "It is different fro each user. Suzaku has already told you of Lelouch's power."

"To control the minds of others," said Tohdoh. "And you say these other two are able to read minds and halt a person's perception of time?"

"Indeed," said Rai.

"How on Earth do you expect to stop such men?" asked Chiba.

"Hopefully with your help," said Suzaku. "The Eden Elite are the real enemy of both the Japanese and Britannian people. If we destroy these two it shows that they can be defeated. That V.V's invincible army isn't invincible after all."

"Indeed," said Tohdoh, regaining his composure. "Tell Lelouch he has our support and we'll meet with his forces to aid in Princess Cornelia's rescue."

"And the Knightmare Frame?" asked Suzaku.

"If Lelouch has a pilot he believes is suitable then he may use it," said Tohdoh.

"Thank you Sensei," said Suzaku.

The two young men returned back to their transport where the _Lancelot_ and Rai's blue Knightmare, the _Adonis_ , stood ready. For his part, the Knightmare engineer Lloyd was practically in love with the blue machine.

"It's beautiful," said Lloyd. "There are components I never even knew existed. Just what kind of technology does this Geass Order have? That hack Rakshata is going to be sea green with envy when she sees how I got to play with such toys before she even had a chance."

Rai noticed the odd behavior of the confessed sociopath and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't mind Lloyd," said Suzaku. "He's...somewhat harmless."

"He should still be respectful," said Rai. "The _Adonis_ is more than a mere machine. It is a sacred weapon entrusted to me by the Reverend Mother."

"Lelouch's mother," said Suzaku. "Exactly how long has she been keeping an eye on Lelouch and Nunnally?"

"Long enough," said Rai. "She would have come for them but she had duties to the Order. As do I."

"So you were raised by the Order," said Suzaku.

"Yes," said Rai. "I never knew the one who bore me or the one who sired me. It does not matter though. I do not seek my past nor do I seek some purpose. I was raised for a purpose. I am a warrior of the Order."

"And just what does the Order want?" asked Suzaku.

"That is not for one who is not of the Order to ask?" said Rai. "Do not do so again. Or I will be forced to kill you."

Suzaku glared at the silver haired boy, whose ice blue eyes glared back.

"Fine, but I want you to know something," said Suzaku. "If you do anything to hurt either Lelouch or Nunnally I will..."

"I would never harm Nunnally," said Rai sharply.

Suzaku was caught off guard by the passion Rai had in that shout. He usually sounded fairly flat and machine like.

"You don't even know Nunnally," said Suzaku.

"She and I...are fated," said Rai.

Suzaku felt he should have pressed further, if only because he did not find Rai's wording comforting, and because he cared deeply about Nunnally's well-being. However he had more important things to do. He would bring this issue to Lelouch was the current crisis had been resolved.  
He then focused on C.C who seemed to be off in her own little world. It both made sense to him and infuriated him. C.C was an immortal, she had no doubt seen many wars in her time, this was nothing to her. They were nothing to her. When they were all dust in a thousand years she would still exist. Suzaku honestly wondered if it really was a blessing to live forever. To live until the world and its misery no longer meant anything to you.  
He wondered how many contracts she had made with people like Lelouch. Her terms, as far as Suzaku knew, were still unknown to Lelouch. He feared for his friend, he did not want this witch to manipulate Lelouch or sacrifice him for her own desires. He needed to take action to prevent that, to protect his friend. Thus Suzaku Kururugi would make a deal with the witch.

* * *

Lelouch had not been idle during his time of recovery. Ever since the incident with Naoto he had designed a new Zero suit. A more armored appearance with protective plates covering his chest, legs, and forearms.  
He had to construct a new mask as well.

"Much better," he said, looking at his new suit in the mirror.

"You're a bit of a narcissist aren't you?" asked C.C, lounging on the couch.

"I won't admit anything but I won't deny anything as well," said Lelouch. "Will you be joining the battle?"

"I suppose I must," said C.C. "As a member of the Geass Order I am duty bound to destroy the Eden Elite."

Lelouch decided to accept her right now, he needed to focus on the operation at hand. He and C.C left the room and entered the rest of the G-1 mobile base and soon entered the command room where Euphemia stood along side Ohgi, Tamaki, Guilford, Dalton, Suzaku, Rai, Viletta, Kallen, and Tohdoh and his Four Holy swords.

"Col. Tohdoh," he said, removing the mask. "It has been a long time hasn't it."

"Indeed," said Tohdoh. "Although, I would prefer if you would refrain from using your Geass on either me or my subordinates."

"Fear not, my Geass is only used to break the will of my enemies and make them my pawns," said Lelouch. "My allies do not need fear my power."

"And you must be the witch who gave him this power," said Tohdoh.

"Indeed," said C.C. "Although if you're thinking about begging for power of your own, know there will be...conditions."

"I have no interest in this power," said Tohdoh. "To me it appears...unnatural."

"Then woe for you face two skilled warriors of Geass," said Rai. "The time stopper and the mind reader. In combat they are extremely deadly."

"We haven't noticed any activity in this area despite our own forces," said Chiba. "How can you even be sure that they're holding Princess Cornelia here?"

"All we have to go on is the map they left behind," said Lelouch. "And given how Rolo apparently can stop a person's perspective of time he could have outmaneuvered any patrols you had in the area. Right now our objective is to search for any sign of them or Cornelia."

"So we're essentially just repeating the same shit we pulled in the sewers and waiting for the bad guys to slam us right?" said Tamaki.

"We're not dealing with an organized force as far as we know," said Lelouch. "While I would prefer proper coordination to form a strategy, we have no choice but to attempt to spring their trap."

"I would advise caution," said Rai, producing two photographs, revealing the images of Mao and Rolo. "In battle Mao is fairly weak but his abilities allow him to know the strategies of his enemies and effectively counter them. And if Rolo were to be in a Knightmare Frame..."

"He'd essentially be able to outmaneuver any of our forces and take them out before they can even comprehend what has happened," said Tohdoh. "This one could effectively operate as a one man army, appearing to have the speed of a god."

"He looks so young," said Euphie, sadly observing the photo of Rolo.

"He may be young your highness but he is still the enemy," said Dalton. "We cannot allow sentiment in this mission my lady."

"Of course," said Euphie, sadness still in her voice. "And what about the Knightmare Frame you have? What was it called?"

"It's called the _Guren_ ," said Tohdoh.

"And I already have a pilot in mind," said Lelouch. "Kallen."

"Me?" asked Kallen, slightly surprised.

"Given the skill with which you fought with an old _Glasgow_ I imagine the effectiveness you'd have with a more advanced machine," said Lelouch.

Kallen didn't know how to respond, she merely bowed her head in an attempt to hide her inappropriate blush. Everything was so confusing for her now. Her sudden burst of foolishness in kissing Lelouch the other day had thrown her heart and her mind into chaos. She tried to push those feelings down. She needed to focus on this mission.

* * *

From his position Mao could hear everything. It was both his greatest strength but at the same time his greatest weakness. There were so many thoughts, so many loud minds, it was enough to drive him mad. However the training of his magnificent emperor had allowed him to funnel the voices. He could be more accurate about who he was listening to.  
He could pinpoint the minds of his enemies and tracked their locations accordingly. They were spreading out in several squads below.

"Time to thin the heard," said Mao, pressing a detonator.

* * *

Lelouch and Suzaku were in a squadron together, the latter's _Lancelot_ sticking close to Lelouch's borrowed _Sutherland_. Before they had gotten into their respective machines Suzaku had given Lelouch a signal in the sigh language they had developed when they were children. It was an indicator to switch to a secure radio channel between the two of them.

"Lelouch, I realize that this probably isn't the best time but I just wanted to ask you something," said Suzaku. "Why do you think your mother went to the Geass Order? Assuming Rai and C.C. can be believed."

"I've been thinking about that myself," said Lelouch. "Honestly, I don't know. From the way C.C talks my mother may have been a member of the Order for years. Even before she became a Knight of Britannia. Before she met my father. I honestly don't know what to think."

"I mean if she knew about Geass and had access to an army of Geass Users why didn't she bring you and Nunnally to them?" asked Suzaku.

"If I had to hazard a guess, she and the Order had a falling out and she only went to them out of desperation," said Lelouch. "I should have pressed Rai more. What brought this on Suzaku?" ** _  
_**

"I was just talking a little more with Rai earlier," said Suzaku. "It just feels suspicious, him, C.C, the Geass. Maybe I'm just getting scared at how unreal it all is. Immortals and superpowers are real."

"It is pretty nerve racking," said Lelouch.

Before Suzaku could respond a loud explosion came from the top of the mountain and the ground began to tremble.

"What the hell?" asked Suzaku.

Motioning his cameras he then noticed the devastating wave of mud and rock heading their way.

* * *

The power and speed of the _Guren_ was incredible and it seemed to fit Kallen as if she were destined to have it. Which all came in handy when the mountain gave way, she had been able to avoid much of the ruble and hoped that the other squadrons were just as lucky. Not so many of those with her had been. Most of all she found herself hoping Lelouch was alright.

 _'He's my commander, of course I should be worried about him because of that,'_ thought Kallen. _'I have to focus. I...'_

Kallen's thoughts were interrupted when the image of a golden Knightmare came into view. She saw one of the JLF's new Knightmares, the ones they hoped to use against Britannian forces, came up and fixed it's weapon on the strange Knightmare. The pilot issued a demand of identification and intent from the strange Knightmare and as Kallen blinked in mid sentence, the JLF Frame had been destroyed while it appeared as if the stranger machine had been standing completely still, with the exception of a crimson blade in its hand.

"Please, run," a new voice came in over the radio.

"It's...it's him," said Kallen, fear suddenly rising inside her chest.

In the time she had blinked this new machine, the device of the Eden Elite, had demonstrated his power. In that one instant she realized just how terrifying the Eden Elite truly was and why so many Britannians must have feared them. What could one hope to do against something so indefensible?  
Kallen's shock was interrupted by the sound of a great clash and as reality came to she saw a hands of the _Adonis_ catch the sword of Rolo's machine.

"Rai...but how..."

"Kallen, go find any other survivors and regroup with Lelouch if he's still alive," said Rai over the radio. "Leave this one to me."

Kallen felt like arguing, not wanting to leave with her tail between her leg, but her worry for Lelouch came back into focus and she complied.

 _'Lelouch...entrusted me with this Knightmare thinking I was some great warrior but here I am running like a coward,'_ thought Kallen. _'He'll never trust me again after this. It's all ruined.'_

Kallen then noticed several Britannian _Sutherlands_ and attempted to meet up with them, only for them to lock their weapons onto her.

* * *

The chaos caused by the landslide had destroyed all sense of unity and coordination the operation had. What followed was even worse. Several Britannian operators were now firing upon their commanders.

"Goddamn it," cursed Dalton, taking cover from his own troops of all people. "Damn traitors."

The Knightmare piloted by Kyoshiro Tohdoh came swiftly, drawing forth what appeared to be a giant Katana like weapon, and with speed unimaginable he made swift work of the enemy Knightmares, slicing through their cockpits with ease.

"I had believed I would use these Knightmares against Britannian forces," said Tohdoh. "But not under these circumstances. It would appear that we have indeed sprung the trap this Mao set."

"Looks to be the case," said Dalton. "Thanks by the way. Although my inner cynic would say that if I weren't being fired at as well we'd be crossing weapons now."

"Indeed," said Tohdoh, with deadly seriousness.

Dalton only chuckled, expecting nothing less from a warrior with such a reputation. He then looked at the ruined Knightmares of his former allies and grimaced.

"I knew these men," said Dalton. "And somehow that bastard had turned them against me. After all we had been through."

"Most likely the others are suffering similar circumstances," said Tohdoh. "We have to reorganize. Whatever forces we had lost in the landslide are bound to be the targets for these traitors."

"You're right," said Dalton, regaining his focus. "I need to secure Princess Euphemia, for all we know there are more traitors on the mobile base. Col. Tohdoh, I hope this doesn't dissuade you from an alliance, but I know your first loyalty must be to your own subordinates. I wish you good fortune no matter the results of this day."

"As I do you," said Tohdoh. "If fortune is indeed kind then perhaps our alliance can be salvaged. Good luck."

"Thank you," said Dalton. "Good luck."

The two seasoned warriors left to their respective duties both with the hope to salvage some order from the chaos and perhaps their alliance as well.

* * *

The _Lancelot_ plowed through several of its former squad mates, with Zero in its hand.

"Suzaku, you can't go on with only one hand," said Zero.

"You can't go out on foot,"said Suzaku through the speakers of the Knightmare.

"I can avoid conflict with enemy forces," said Zero. "Sayoko's more than just my maid remember. You're main priority right now should be securing Euphie."

Suzaku hated to admit it but Lelouch was right, he couldn't fight effectively with only one hand, and Euphie could have been in serious danger if the extend of this treason went so far to the command base.

"Before I go I have something I need to run by you," said Suzaku.

* * *

Rolo's Knightmare, the _Vincent_ staggered backward thanks to another surprise counter from the _Adonis._

"I don't understand, why aren't my abilities working on you?" yelled Rolo.

"With enough focus a Geass such as yours can be meaningless," said Rai. "You're powers will not help you against me. A warrior of the Geass Order."

"The Order? So you're one of that whore's boy toys eh?" laughed Rolo.

Anger flared inside Rai, but his discipline beat out his need for vengeance over his mentor's dishonor. He merely focused on the mission at hand.

"And what about your Geass abilities?" asked Rolo. "It seems unfair that you have a greater advantage than I."

"My Geass is not for the likes of you," said Rai. "You are nothing to me."

His own anger flaring, Rolo struck out only for Rai to block his blow.

* * *

Kallen had managed to fell the Britannian Knightmares that had attempted to kill her. Making use of the _Guren's_ main weapon, the Radiant Wave Surger. Built into the right arm, a great and vicious claw that channeled a powerful burst of radiation. It made her feel more composed after her fright from Rolo, although the mere existence of that fear continuing to act as now small dishonor to her.  
She knew she had to continue on, that Rai could handle Rolo, but she just couldn't stand the idea of facing Lelouch or anyone of the Black Knights after shamefully running away like she did. She needed to make it right.

 _'Rolo's Geass only stops a person's perception of time,'_ Kallen thought, recalling how Rai had talked about the extent of his abilities earlier.

An idea came into Kallen's mind, one that she hoped wold allow her to conquer her earlier fear, and justify Lelouch's faith in her.

* * *

Euphie ducked behind the frame of the door, a machine gun in her hands. She hadn't used any of the bullets in the chamber yet. Instead the witch C.C came to her aid. She actually took in many of the bullets, her immortality giving her an advantage. She fought only with a knife, once again her immortality giving her an advantage given the old adage about knives and gunfights, with unusual fighting skills that Euphie was not familiar with.

"It's alright now," said C.C, after the gunfire had died down.

Euphie, and a small cadre of Britannian soldiers and Black Knights, including the man called Ohgi, peered over and saw the floor riddled with corpses and bullets. C.C herself looked no worse for wear aside from several bullet holes in her clothing exposing her flesh. Euphie hadn't entirely believed the notion that C.C was an immortal but this was more than enough proof to convince her.

"I suggest you get on the radio princess," said C.C.

"Oh...yes of course," said Euphie.

Acting quickly Euphie got to the radio and called out to any remaining forces, the remaining loyal crew bringing their computer tracker online. There were so many 'LOST' signals Euphie felt her spirit breaking.

 **"Princess Euphemia,"** said Dalton over the radio. **"I'm relieved that you're alright."**

"As I am for you General Dalton," said Euphie. "Our forces have been compromised."

 **"I'm well aware of that your highness,"** said Dalton. **"Col. Tohdoh has gone on to unite his respective forces. What about the Black Knights?"  
**

"So far I can only speak to those of us here in the G1," said Ohgi. "It was nothing short of a miracle that we didn't get swallowed up by that landslide."

 **"I'm glad to hear that,"** said Zero's voice.

"Zero, good to hear from you," said Ohgi, gently taking the radio from Euphemia. "How did your unit pan out?"

 **"A few of the Britannian soldiers turned on us but Suzaku was able to deal with them,"** said Zero. **"My machine was damaged in the landslide but I'm alright. Suzaku should be coming to your location at this minute."**

"L...Zero are you not with him?" asked Euphie.

 **"It was my idea. He can't fight with only one hand,"** said Zero. **"I'll be alright."**

Euphie wished she could share Lelouch's confidence. But with the knowledge that both her brother and sister were exposed on a battlefield terrified her greatly. She wasn't a military commander like her sister, and this fear only made her feel even more useless than she knew she was.

"Zero, coudln't you attempt to gain some of the soldiers that are firing at us under your control?" asked Ohgi.

There was a long pause before Zero answered.

 **"Right now we need to focus on regrouping,"** said Zero. **"At any moment the Eden Elite agents could enter the fray themselves to take advantage of the situation."**

 _'Or are you afraid to use your Geass again?'_ thought Euphie.

* * *

Kallen kept a close eye on the progression of Rai and Rolo's battle. Glad that she could at least keep track of it, either because she might have been out of range of Rolo's Geass, or because of something Rai had done she couldn't tell. But either way it gave her a decent enough opportunity to see what was happening and plan out her strategy. There was a ledge not too far from where the two Geass Users were fighting and her plan began to form.

 _'Rolo's Geass can only stop a person's perception of time,'_ thought Kallen. _'That means he can't really affect the laws of physics. So even if everything seems frozen gravity would still be a constant.'_

Before she could turn to go towards the ledge she noticed several Frames coming up upon her via her radar. She turned and readied the _Guren_ _'s_ weapons when she noticed these were the JLF Knightmares.

"Miss Kozuki, are you alright?" asked the female soldier, Chiba.

"I'm fine," said Kallen. "This Knightmare, it's certainly powerful. But what about you all?"

"Nothing we couldn't survive once Tohdoh got back in touch with us," said Chiba. "Is that golden Knightmare the one the Eden Elite soldier is using?"

"Yes," said Kallen. "Rai seems to be able to hold him off but...I have an idea of how we can finish him off. Do any you have long range weapons?"

* * *

Suzaku continued onward through the ruined forest until he came up upon an unfamiliar Knightmare Frame.

"Hold, identify yourself," he demanded, reading the Knightmare's rifle.

"I'd hold back that gun if I were you...Father Killer," said an unfamiliar voice.

The Knightmare turned and to Suzaku's horror there was Princess Cornelia, chained naked over the torso of the Knightmare.

"Say hello Princess, give the shining knight a nice loud scream," said the voice, no doubt that of the mind-reader Mao.

"Kururugi, I don't care if I die," yelled Cornelia. "Just kill this bastard."

 **"** This one clearly isn't used to being a damsel in distress," laughed Mao.

 _'Well you're the one who sounds more feminine...'_

"I heard that," yelled Mao.

"I know," said Suzaku.

Suzaku took in a deep breath, emptied his mind, and lowered his heartbeat. Many years ago his teacher Tohdoh had taught him how to focus his mind, how to control his thoughts, and let his body and will become united as to act out as if without thought. On pure, Absolute Instinct.

* * *

Rai and Rolo managed to match each other in terms of skill. Neither one gaining much of an edge on the other. Rai was tempted to use his Geass but as he said he did not consider Rolo to be worthy of it, he relented. Preferring their skill in combat win this day.

"You fight well for one trained by a whore," said Rolo.

Rai refused to let his focus slip and blocked Rolo's blade with his own.

"I wonder just what his Excellency has planned for her children," said Rolo. "I'm especially curious as to what he'll do with sweet Nunnally."

Rai's heart suddenly accelerated, his eyes dilated, and his face became twisted. The image of Nunnally's face appeared in his mind and the confusing feelings from earlier came back.

 _'No,'_ Rai yelled mentally. _'I need to focus.'_

"Perhaps he will reward me and I shall keep her as a pet," laughed Rolo.

Rai screamed in fury, his focus gone. He struck out in a blind fury, and slammed his blade into Rolo's effectively shattering the giant sword. Rolo then took advantage of Rai's lack of focus and activated his Geass, freezing the _Adonis._  
Rolo drew forth another sword and was about to ram it deep into the cockpit, when a blast from a high caliber rifle shattered his Knightmare's hand.

"What the hell..."

He looked over attempting to pinpoint where the shot had come from, only for another shot to strike at his feet. Quickly Rolo pulled back, more shots landing near his sides, one even taking part of his shoulder armor.

"Where is this coming from?" Rolo yelled as he came closer and closer to the base of a ledge.

Suddenly Rolo noticed a large shadow appear on the ground, overtaking him, he looked up and attempted to activate his Geass, only for it all to end as a large metal claw came crashing down onto him.  
The weight of the _Guren_ crushing his machine, destroying his focus, but he still managed to somewhat survive. As far as having jagged bits of metal digging into his torso could define survival. He could only barely make out the devilish red figure that adjusted itself before him before the claw once more came down and death came in a crimson wave of power.

 _'This is it...this is the proof that the Eden Elite aren't invincible,'_ thought Kallen from inside the _Guren_. _'This is is the proof...that Lelouch's faith is justified.'_

* * *

For the first time in a long time Mao came to know the sensation of surprise. And with the sensation of surprise came the unfamiliar feeling of fear. The mind of Suzaku Kururugi had become a blank to him. His movements had no thoughts behind them that Mao could read or anticipate. He acted swiftly and without hesitation, hostage be damned, but incredibly enough he had managed to lay a crucial blow, although not without coming dangerously close to Cornelia's exposed torso. The princess suddenly found her bare flesh pressed against the cold metal of the _Lancelot's_ blade as Kururugi drove both it and Mao's machine into the ground.

"There's a joke about cutting it close in this," said Zero, running up to the fallen Knightmare.

He broke Cornelia's chains and draped his cape over her body.

"Are you alright sister?" asked Zero.

"I'm fine," said Cornelia, hugging her masked brother. "Though I didn't expect Kururugi to take my words to heart."

Zero looked up at the _Lancelot_ and smirked, the plan had worked.

* * *

 **Earlier...with C.C.**

"You would wish for a Geass yourself?" asked C.C. "Despite your mentor's objections to the power."

"As much as I admire Sensei it's foolish to not use a potential resource when it's available," said Suzaku.

"I'm not a well to be pumped dry you know," said C.C. "I have no intention of giving out a Geass too all of Lelouch's little friends like so many toys from Santa Clause."

"I'm asking because of Lelouch," said Suzaku. "I don't trust Rai and I trust you even less. But if I had a Geass of my own I could stand alongside Lelouch and fight whatever threats the Eden Elite, or the two of you, may present."

"And what makes you believe I will offer you a Geass after you state that you do not trust me?" asked C.C.

"Because although you may be immortal you can still be hurt," said Suzaku. "A nice bath in wet cement could do wonders for you."

Suzaku's eyes held a savage intent that showed C.C it was no meager threat.

"Very well," said C.C. "Although be warned, the power of Geass always comes with a price. Both a gift and a curse for you to enjoy and suffer."

"I can take it," said Suzaku. "I'm not afraid."

"You will be," said C.C. "You will be."

* * *

 **Earlier...with Zero.**

"So...what abilities did you get?" asked Zero.

"I'm not sure," said Suzaku. "I haven't used it yet. I was saving it for when we came into contact with Mao or Rolo. But I think I should forget that I even made the deal."

"In case Mao shows up? And my Geass could help with that," said Zero. "Alright, let's do it."

From beneath his mask Lelouch's eye glowed red with the symbol of Geass, the first time he would use it since the incident with Naoto. Focusing his will on Suzaku's mind he implanted the idea 'forget your Geass until you see Mao'.

* * *

 **Now.**

"I must admit that was quite clever," said Cornelia, resting on the ground as Zero forced Mao from the cockpit. "It still doesn't excuse your manipulation of Euphie."

Suzaku merely sighed from his position atop the _Lancelot_. He had called in to Euphemia that Cornelia had been secured and that Mao was neutralized.

"Don't mind her Suzaku," said Zero, pushing Mao to the ground. "She's always grumpy when she acknowledges respect for someone."

Cornelia merely huffed and turned her head, pulling the cape closer over her body. She then looked over at Mao, sneering on the ground, and stood to her feet. She walked to the psychic, now bound by the chains that once held her, and kicked his teeth in.

"My spirit isn't broken," said Cornelia. "But your teeth certainly are."

Zero couldn't help but chuckle at seeing one of his uncles henchmen being so treated. Although he knew their father would never approve of such behavior. It was dishonorable but Lelouch could not help himself.  
Before Cornelia could continue repaying Mao for her humiliation a JLF Knightmare rolled up. The machine stopped and Suzaku's mentor Tohdoh exited from the cockpit.

"Princess Cornelia," he said as he descended his Frame and walked to the nude princess. "I am relieved to see you are unharmed."

"Unharmed and defrocked," said Cornelia. "I understand this one caused several of my men to turn on you. I apologize for allowing such weak willed men into my forces. I hope this doesn't threaten a potential alliance between us."

"My forces and I were given a very effective explanation of Geass and you can be comforted that not all of your forces turned against our alliance," said Tohdoh. "Many of your own men as well as the Black Knights came under fire as well. However we were able to reorganize and with the other Eden Elite soldier dead along with the news that this one had been captured, all their forces surrendered."

"Then I have an unhappy duty awaiting me," said Cornelia.

Tohdoh's eyes then drifted to Mao, lying on the ground with blood flowing from his mouth.

"So this is the mind-reader," said Tohdoh.

Mao looked up at Tohdoh with his eyes both filled with Geass and anger.

"Clearly being able to peer into the minds of the enemy is no substitute for true strategy," said Tohdoh.

"You should thank your student," said Zero. "Suzaku was able to outfight Mao and rescue Cornelia. It was actually his plan."

Tohdoh looked up at his former student, who shared his stone-like expression, and gave a bow to Suzaku. Suzaku returned with a bow of his own. Tohdoh then faced Zero and gave a rare smile.

"I believe the alliance of the JLF, the Black Knights, and the true forces of Britannia has now solidified," said Tohdoh.

* * *

At the bottom of the slide several men in uniform dug out from the dirt, mud, and rock. They picked out soldiers who had not been lucky enough to avoid the mudslide. Among the soldiers however was one who did not come for battle.  
Young and barely clinging to life, Rivalz desperately looked up, as if hoping for salvation from on high. Was he found, was a dagger driven though a snake and an apple, the emblem of the Eden Elite.

* * *

The return of the missing princess, as well as the defeat of two Eden Elite operatives, was cause enough for a celebratory feast held in the Viceroy Palace. Surprisingly on the guest list included the Four Holy Swords, as well as other commanders of the JLF, and the Kyoto Group.

"I must say this is most fascinating," said Kirahara, beholding the emblem in Lelouch's eye. "Particularly the concept of immortality."

"With all respect Lord Kirahara, such a thing is best left out of Japan," said Tohdoh. "At least until more knowledge is revealed about it."

"Unfortunately C.C isn't one for telling her secrets," said Lelouch. "But...perhaps my mother will be able to tell us something about Geass."

"It would be wonderful to be met with the loveliness of Marianne once more," said Kirahara, the smile of a younger man on his face.

Lelouch grimaced internally, not entirely fond of the idea that other men could be interested in his mother. While his father had other concubines Lelouch knew it was his father's right as the Emperor and his duty to spread his genes for the purpose of creating powerful successors, Lelouch always thought of his mother only ever belonging with his father. Something the late Charles agreed with and was killed for.

"Regardless, surely now that your uncle has sent his dogs surely he knows of your alliance," said Kirahara. "I suggest nothing less than a public execution of Mao, a spit into the face of V.V. To show that his Eden Elite are not invincible."

"I don't think that would be appropriate Lord Kirahara," said Lelouch. "He only sent two operatives, why not send his entire army if he knew I was alive and had already brought Cornelia to my side? My uncle is many things but a fool is not one of them. He has a reason and until I'm sure I know what it is we shouldn't risk giving him all the justification he needs to send his full force."

"I agree," said Cornelia. "If anything we should continue to focus on strengthening our new alliance. As far as everyone is concerned I am still acting Viceroy and can covertly act to recruit the Britannian dissidents that have been popping up all over the nation."

"And the JLF and the Black Knights can help bring in the Japanese resistance," said Tohdoh.

"And if anything we should consider seeking out the enemies of the Empire," said Lelouch. "We're close to the Chinese Federation. We could go to them for a potential alliance."

"It would give us the edge in manpower and resources," said Kirahara.

"What about the E.U?" asked Ohgi. "There are considerable Japanese citizens in Europe, we could recruit from there as well. Perhaps even get the E.U itself on our side."

Lelouch noticed Rai and C.C and how their eyes seemed to narrow at the mention of Europe, as if there was something there that warranted their concern.

"And what about the Geass Order?" asked Lelouch. "I think it's time we had answers about Geass itself and whether or not they can be an ally. Or if they're just using us in a private conflict with V.V."

Rai stood and faced Lelouch, the two of them standing eye to eye, neither one appearing to give ground to the other.

"Very well, I will contact the Reverend Mother Marianne," said Rai. "Now that the rogue and the Eden Elite operatives are taken care of I'm sure she will be...eager to come."

Lelouch's heart raced at the thought of his mother returning after all these years but kept his face straight.

"Thank you," said Lelouch. "Now, I think that's enough business for now. We've done something great and we deserve to celebrate."

A loud roar from an already drunk Tamaki seemed to be the official rallying cry and both Japanese and Britannian people began to eat, drink, and celebrate.

* * *

Lelouch decided to take up Cornelia's offer to rest in the Viceroy Palace for the night. Tomorrow Nunnally would be returning from her vacation and then he would tell her the truth of his identity and tell her that their mother was coming home to them.  
It made him so excited that he wondered if he could truly go to sleep. The idea of having his family together again, it was almost too much to believe.  
A knock on the door gained his attention and when Lelouch opened the door he found Kallen standing there, her hands held together nervously.

"Kallen," he said, wondering what on Earth a woman who had just killed a super soldier could be nervous about. "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just...I wanted to thank you for trusting me with the _Guren_ ," said Kallen. "It meant a lot to me that you would have that kind of trust in me."

"It was always warranted," said Lelouch. "You're skill is undeniable as is your courage. You were the best for the job."

"Oh...thank you," said Kallen, attempting to hide her blush. "Also...I'm sorry for what happened the other day."

"Huh?" asked Lelouch, until he finally recalled the incident from before, his own face becoming red.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," said Kallen. "You're my commanding officer, it's unprofessional and wrong. I...I just...I just don't want you to think of me as some loose woman. Or...I don't want to gain promotion simply because of any...personal feelings you might have for me. Not that I think you have..."

"Would it be so bad if I did?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen gasped shut as Lelouch looked at her with the softest eyes she had seen him give.

"My mother...she was a pilot too," said Lelouch. "Her skill and her courage earned the attentions of my father. At least that's what I still want to believe. I don't know what to think of things now that she's apparently a member of this Geass Order. But...but I know in my heart what my mother and father had was real. That he was a great man who saw a woman of courage and skill and...and with a good heart. I've wanted to try and live up to my father ever since he died. It seems only fitting that I find a woman like the one he loved. Not that I'm attracted to you because you remind me of my mother. It's absolutely nothing like that. I just...I just..."

Kallen once more let her feelings take over and before her mind could stop her she forced her tongue into Lelouch's mouth and their lips collided. Kallen did so with such force she actually caused Lelouch to stagger back and the two of them fell on the bed. Unknown to them that close by a witch was listening.

* * *

Miles away Marianne couldn't help but giggle.

"A redhead," said Marianne. "Oh goodness, the babies will be beautiful."

* * *

Rai sat back in his own bed, his mind thinking back to what happened during the fight with Rolo. How he lost his focus and allowed the enemy to cast his Geass upon him. All because he threatened Nunnally, a girl he barely knew. They were fated that was true, but that was common among various members of the Order. It was arranged, personal feelings didn't normally come into the equation. They had only spoken once but...it was nice. Rai liked talking to Nunnally and he wanted to do it again.  
Suddenly he heard a light yawn and bolted upright. Looking across the room he saw that it was as before. He was facing half of a different room, the room Nunnally slept in.

"Of course," he whispered, looking into a mirror on his half of the room, seeing the Geass shine in his left eye.

They were able to see each other thanks to his Geass, Absolute Illusion. Their minds connecting and the Geass allowing them to see each other across the distances.  
He looked back at Nunnally and watched as she slept so peacefully. She was lovely, no longer a child and on the threshold of womanhood, but more than mere physical beauty there was a purity to her. Her eyes from earlier showed nothing but kindness and gentility. It was a purity he never had. Perhaps that was why he became so enraged at Rolo threatening that purity. He was wanted nothing to harm her, he wanted to hold her and selfishly keep her away from the world that wanted to crush her purity.  
He had never felt these kinds of feelings before. He was only one to obey the will of the Order. But this was different, perhaps that was why her mother, his superior Marianne, smiled the way she did when she told him of her. As if she knew what effect her daughter would have on him.

 _'I have to meet her,'_ thought Rai, looking at Nunnally smile in her dreamy sleep. _'In person.'_

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry if this didn't entirely contain too much action for Kallen, but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less. And yeah I've now taken out Mao and Rolo, but given as Mao here isn't interested in C.C like he was in canon he's got a different way of doing things. But even though they're finished Naoto isn't and what goes on with Rivalz is going to play into his return. As for those who are curious what I'm going to do with Rivalz, well let's just say I needed a color to replace orange and I thought blue would work, if you know what I mean.  
And now Suzaku's got a Geass, Absolute Instinct, and no I wasn't entirely inspired by Ultra Instinct from _Dragonball Super_. But rather it goes along with Suzaku's personality, he's a warrior and so has a more combative Geass. This will also effect him later as well as his relationships with Lelouch and Euphie. I was considering giving him a Geass that nullified other Geass abilities, like a natural Geass Canceller, but I thought not. I know I didn't really show him using the power that much, but I kind of want him to show it off more later. Same with Rai's abilities, which help explain how he and Nunnally are able to communicate as they do. Also the name of his Geass goes along with his nicknamed from _Lost Colors_ same as the name of his Knightmare.  
Also, Kallen and Lelouch aren't going to do anything naughty, they're not quite at that point in their relationship. They're going to have to go through some hell before they get to be truly intimate with one another.  
And the next turn will deal with the fallout of the battle, including the knowledge that one of Lelouch's best friends had been 'killed' as a result of his battle with Mao and Rolo, and how Lelouch will react. Of course Rai and Nunnally are going to meet so he's going to have to deal with the idea that his sister is becoming involved with a man he doesn't entirely trust. As well as the appearance of Kaguya among others. The reunion of mother and children will probably come after that.  
**

 **Next Turn: Power and Consequences  
**


	8. Power and Consequences

**Chapter Eight: Power and Consequences**

Cornelia had demanded Lelouch return to school on time early that morning. Although he was a superhuman resistance leader he was still a high school student and she refused to allow him to shirk his education. Her adamant will and demanding presence had as much an effect on him as he imagined his Geass did on other as Lelouch returned to his schooling, with Kallen and Suzaku in tow, Cornelia decided to lead the interrogation of Mao, planning to enjoy herself as she did. She stood beside her knights Guilford and Dalton, as well as Lelouch's second-in-command Kaname Ohgi and the leader of the Four Holy Swords Kyoshiro Tohdoh.  
However when they got to Mao's cell, the mind reader was lying dead with foam at the mouth. Dalton picked up Mao's head and opened his mouth, finding a gap in his wisdom teeth.

"False tooth, cyanide," said Dalton.

"Coward," cursed Cornelia, denied of her vengeance.

"Training," said Ohgi. "As to not divulge the secrets of his master. Complete willingness to give up his life. The Eden Elite isn't just an army, they're a cult. A cult we can't get any more info on at this moment. And C.C isn't helpful in the slightest."

"True," said Dalton. "So what do we do with this bastard now?"

"I'd suggest mailing him piece by piece back to the Usurper," said Cornelia. "But for all we know my demon uncle will find some way to resurrect him as some Frankenstein-like monster. "

"I don't think it would be appropriate to joke of such matters," said Tohdoh. "It very well might be true. We should cremate the body."

"Or freeze it," said Ohgi.

"Excuse me?" asked Cornelia.

"You might have been onto something," said Ohgi. "We can't get any information from Mao but the Geass Order could."

"I'll admit this Geass business seems to do impossible things for those who have it but do you seriously believe they can get a corpse to speak?" asked Dalton.

"We don't know what they can do?" asked Ohgi. "But to be fair we don't know what the Eden Elite can do. Given the evidence we've been given so far all I can guess is that the Order and the Eden Elite are both involved with Geass. Most likely one is a splinter group of the other. They could have similar secrets."

"And the Order might be able to tell us secrets of the Eden Elite we never even knew to ask," said Tohdoh. "Of course that depends on if the Geass Order can be trusted."

"True," said Ohgi.

Cornelia grimaced and her eyes narrowed. Ohgi caught this and sought to make peace.

"That's not to say I don't think Marianne could be untrustworthy per say," said Ohgi. "But C.C has refused to say anything and Lelouch never truly followed up on his questioning of Rai after his mother was mentioned. It might be best if we tried pressing Rai, without Lelouch."

"You're suggesting we operate behind your leader's back?" asked Tohdoh.

"Lelouch can't think clearly when his mother is involved," said Ohgi. "He stops thinking like Zero and starts thinking like the boy who desperately wants to see his mother again. We need to be objective about this. If Marianne is a potential enemy..."

"What reason would Lady Marianne have to bring harm to her own children?" yelled Cornelia.

"I'm not saying she would bring harm to Lelouch and Nunnally," said Ohgi. "I'm sorry princess, but my first duty is to the liberation of Japan. I just want to know if that will be guaranteed by a potential ally or if I'm going to be switching one oppressor for another."

Cornelia wanted to argue the matter further but the rational soldier part of her knew Ohgi was simply being practical.

"We're not dealing with ordinary warfare, I think we can all agree on that here and now," said Ohgi. "Mind control, mind reading, time stopping, and damn immortality. We're playing with the fire of the gods and we cannot by any means be reckless. We need answers and we need them as soon as possible."

"Such as why only send two soldiers when V.V has an entire army at his disposal? Or why not destroy all of Charles's children in the same manner he's tried to destroy the ones born from Marianne? V.V has an agenda and it may only take someone versed in the darkness of Geass to tell us what that might be," said Tohdoh.

"Well like you've said C.C and Rai aren't very helpful in that regard so what exactly do you propose?" asked Guilford.

"We go straight to the source," said Ohgi. "We need to meet with Marianne before she meets with Lelouch."

"Not the best option," said Guilford. "Lady Marianne was one of the fiercest fighters Britannia had ever known. In or out of a Knightmare Frame. Not the kind of a woman you want as an enemy."

"Especially if she's is connected to Geass," said Dalton. "We have no idea what kind of abilities she may have access to."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Tohdoh. "A mother's fury is nothing to tempt."

"Alright, alright, we'll put a pin in it for now," said Ohgi. "Anyway we have other issues to deal with. We need to start building up a reliable information network. Also it wouldn't hurt to figure out the best way to announce the Alliance when we're at full strength. Even if V.V isn't the most popular, public opinion is still an important aspect."

"I think I knew a guy," said Dalton.

"Think he'll support the cause?" asked Ohgi.

"His loyalty is to the story he can tell," said Dalton. "And the story of a thought dead prince rebelling against his cruel Usurper of an uncle, armed with superhuman powers, and uniting the forces of two nations is just juicy enough that Deithard Reid will shoot his own mother is we ask him to."

"Considering what Lelouch can do I wouldn't joke to much about things like that," said Tohdoh.

"Fair enough," said Dalton, still laughing. "I'll get in contact with Reid and arrange a meeting."

"Fine, let's do this quickly," said Ohgi.

He and Dalton began to leave but before he did, Ohgi turned back to Cornelia.

"I know you only want what's best for your brother Cornelia," said Ohgi. "But what's best for Lelouch might not always be what's best for the cause. Just keep that in mind."

"I will not willingly keep him from reuniting with Lady Marianne," said Cornelia. "Nor will I operate behind his back. Keep that in mind."

* * *

A small sneeze escaped the nose and mouth of the woman across the tiny figure seated before her.

"Oh dear, I do apologize Empress," said Marianne.

"Is everything alright Miss Marianne?" asked Empress of the Chinese Federation, Tianzi.

"I believe there are people talking about me," said Marianne. "I'm quite popular to friend and foe alike."

The small royal's orange eyes merely blinked in confusion. There was so much about the elegant woman that was a mystery to her. But she figured that was natural given the power and grace Marianne had radiated when she first met her. She appeared to the young girl the closest thing to a goddess that one could imagine. How else could even the High Eunuchs be made to heel before her.

"Now then I believe I must take my leave soon I'm sad to say," said Marianne.

"Oh please no," begged Tianzi. "You've been so wonderful Miss Marianne."

"Oh sweetie don't worry it won't be forever," said Marianne, taking the young girl's hand in hers. "But I miss my children and they will need me. But don't worry, I'm not leaving you alone. Anya will be here to keep you company. Won't you Anya?"

"Yes Lady M.M" said the girl Anya, a young woman with pink hair and eyes bearing the uniform of a Geass warrior.

"I'm sure you two will be good friends," said Marianne. "And I promise to introduce you to my daughter Nunnally. Soon enough you'll have more friends than you'll know what to do with."

Tianzi smiled widely at the idea of having so many friends, her life being spent in the palace as if she were a doll in a box, but then Marianne had come into her life. She was like a mother to the young empress and she opened her eyes to so many new things.  
The raven haired woman left the empress to tea with the pink haired girl and she eventually came to stand with a man with long dark hair.

"She's such a darling isn't she?" Marianne said about the Empress.

"Indeed she is," said the man, Li Xingke. "I cannot thank you enough for...whatever you had done to the Eunuchs."

"They were just a little too big for their britches," said Marianne. "And although I do love to help such a sweetheart as Tianzi, I must be fairly adamant about certain arrangements made during my stay."

"My word is my bond Lady Marianne," said Xingke. "I will not go against it. Even thought it all seems..."

"Unnatural?" Marianne asked with a bright smile. "I know it's all so strange. But fear not I will reveal all the secrets you'll need once you swear yourself to my son's cause."

"Of course," said Xingke.

"And if it's not too much trouble could you escort Miss Rhakshata to Japan, as well as this," said Marianne, pulling an envelope from her dress. "For my son and daughter."

"Of course, I will handle it personally," said Xingke.

Marianne gave a final bow and then turned to leave with her escort, including a tall man with black and grey hair and sewn eye, all bearing the mark of Geass, while Xingke stood next to several of his own allies. While they did still remain uneasy about this foreign woman and her 'magic', they could not deny the debt owed to her. Her trickery had helped them avoid what most likely would have been a bloody conflict with the Eunuchs. Among other not so small miracles that placed them in her debt. As the shining symbol of Geass in Xingke's eyes represented.

* * *

A brief history of the Ashford family could place their current woes, as many of the woes of Britannia, to the day V.V seized the throne. As he held a vendetta against Marianne and her allies, the Ashford family counted among those numbered, and were faced with the same and disgrace of being cast out of the aristocracy. Considering V.V's ruthlessness one could consider this a relatively light sentence. However for Milly's parents it was worse than death and they had resorted to making certain deals to attempt to regain some of the power, wealth, and influence they once had. Using the best collateral they could for whom their loans were offered for, their only daughter Milly.  
It was not uncommon in V.V's Britannia. Families who had been cast down by the Emperor would often offer up their children in return for just a taste of what they had once lost. They were no better than the ravenous hordes of Refrain addicts, scrambling for the drug that offered them a return to happier times, only those who sought Refrain didn't stoop so low as to cell their own children into relative slavery. So really it was the addicts who were better than people like her parents.  
It was an inevitable fate for Milly, especially since she was now a true woman. The brutal loan master, or mistress as the case were, had been steadily increasing the price her parents were forced to pay. It wouldn't be long until Milly lost her freedom forever. At best she only had one year with her beloved friends, her only true family, before she was to be offered up as payment. As such she had been dedicated to having as much fun as she could to make up for the years of misery she was destined to endure after everything fell through. She'd use any excuse to throw a party just to see the smiles of the people she loved. People like shy Nina, lovelorn Shirley, gentle Nunnally, prideful Lelouch, and new friends like the courageous Suzaku or the mysterious Kallen. But most of all she hoped seeing goodhearted Rivalz smile would make up for denying him for so long. While she knew he often considered himself coming up short when pared with men like Lelouch, Milly honestly found him more charming than most other boys. He had an innocence about him that always seemed to survive. There were rainy days when she half expected him to sing just to show the rain that it couldn't dampen his spirits. If her life was hers to decide she would accept his feelings. But she was finished, she had no prayers of salvation, and it was unfair to Rivalz to have him love her only to have her be sent away to live under her debtor's thumb. She feared that would have killed his happy spirit forever and she couldn't allow that.  
Now it appeared she didn't have to worry about that at all. He had simply been killed.

"Milly? What's the matter?" asked the voice of Lelouch.

Milly looked up, her eyes red from the tears she was shedding. She saw the ever aloof and dateless Lelouch holding hands with Kallen, a girl with secrets Milly had hoped to talk with her about. While normally Milly would jump all over them, hoping the squeeze juicy information she could use against Lelouch in her ongoing war of torment on him, she couldn't say anything.  
As the other members of the Student Council came in and all gave worried looks when they saw Milly's face, it only made tears fall faster.

"Rivalz...he's...he's dead," she said.

* * *

Lelouch had expected the usual hell Milly would give him once she saw that the infamous untouchable prince of Ashford Academy had finally taken a girl to be his princess, knowing she'd enjoy the hidden truths of such a title. He had already seen the hateful glares from both male and female students, half pointed towards him and the other half pointed towards Kallen.  
It honestly made Lelouch wish he was rather facing the whole of the Eden Elite than endure the Ashford student body. But his elder sister had demanded he continue his education, rebel leader or no rebel leader. And the look she had given him, especially when she found him and Kallen asleep in his bed, fully clothed, stripped all resistance from Lelouch's soul. He honestly wondered what was more powerful his Geass or Cornelia's sisterly will.  
Either way he was glad to have a moment of peace after dealing with both Naoto and the Eden Elite operatives Mao and Rolo. That notion was shattered when Milly spoke after he found her crying in the clubhouse.

"Rivalz...he's...he's dead," she said.

Lelouch did not want to believe it. When he could not find Rivalz after meeting up with Shirley and Nina on the way to the clubhouse, he thought perhaps he had skipped out on Nunnally's make up trip to go gambling by himself and he was running late. He had not expected this.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still not believing it.

Subconsciously Lelouch's Geass activated, thankfully only Kallen and Suzaku seemed to catch it, and he willed Milly to tell the truth, having not patience for her humor on such a subject matter as the death of a friend.

"I...I called his mother to ask why he wasn't here," she said, red rings around her eyes, hidden in the red from her tears. "He said...she said he had gone camping in the Narita mountains and apparently there was a training accident with the military and it caused a landslide. Search and rescue teams pulled him out of that...but...but he was gone."

Lelouch was stunned, to think that one of his closest friends had been so close to the recent conflict in which he had earned his first victory against his uncle's forces. It was sickening to think of and Lelouch, despite all his attempts at restraint and attempted indifference, fell to his knees. He could barely even register Kallen's arms wrapping around him in an attempt to offer comfort. Or Suzaku placing his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to do the same. All Lelouch could feel was a sense of numbness he had known only once, when his father had been killed.

* * *

Diethard Reid sat in an office across Ohgi, Tohdoh, and Dalton, having been told the story of Lelouch as Zero and the events of recent days.

"Incredible, the son of the favored concubine attempting to resurrect the dead nation of Japan in a bid for revenge against his uncle the Usurper," said Diethard. "The people will eat it up. Especially the idea that their long dead prince has acquired some mystical superhuman power."

"This is serious Diethard," said Ohgi.

"I agree," said Diethard. "I'm simply stating how people enjoy a good story and this has all the narrative elements of a classic Greek epic. The prince denied his throne, seeking vengeance, armed with the powers of a living god, and raising an army in a foreign land. It's a story everyone can get behind and one easily woven, something I am honored to do."

"You understand the consequences that would happen if this information were to reach certain ears correct?" asked Dalton.

"Of course, but rest assured I have no love for the Usurper," said Diethard. "His censorship regulations are squeezing the lifeblood out of my profession. The mad brother of our noble and beloved Emperor Charles must be destroyed. But what gives him power is the fear he and his Eden Elite inspire. Zero has become something of a symbol of rebellion for both Britannians and...Japanese."

"Part of that might be the mystery of who he is," said Ohgi. "They can't tell whether he's Japanese or Britannian in the suit."

"And you're wondering what the knowledge of his true nationality might do for the morale of the Japanese people are you not?" asked Diethard.

"It might be an issue yes," said Ohgi.

"Not so much of an issue if there were a Japanese person who can be raised as a hero and be shown to support Zero despite his true identity," said Deithard. "Perhaps Suzaku Kururugi, the son of Japan's last prime minister."

"I don't think so," said Tohdoh. "Kururugi...no longer considers himself Japanese and his ambitions are...of a different nature."

"What about that girl, Kozuki right? She was quite the pilot and seems to be quite taken with Lelouch," said Dalton. "She was quite effective against an Eden Elite soldier and her skill can allow her to stand out among the rank and file."

"She's also half-Japanese," said Tohdoh. "She could be seen as a bridge between Britannia and Japan. If things were spin in such a manner, right Reid?"

"Indeed, and everyone loves a romance," said Diethard.

Ohgi wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of exploiting Kallen's feelings for the sake of publicity, but he knew that this was for the good of Japan. And although he cared for her ultimately he had to think of the greater good.

* * *

The following day was a blur for Lelouch. He could only think about how his friend was dead. The memories of his and Rivalz's misadventures flooded in. It was even because Rivalz had arranged the match that set him on the same road as C.C's stolen truck that Lelouch even had the power to become Zero. In a way if there had been no Rivalz there would be no Zero and there would be no rising army to battle with V.V.  
And now he had been killed in the crossfire of Zero and V.V's war. Lelouch could only sit and stew over his guilt. He managed to get away from Kallen and Suzaku and away from the eyes of Jeremiah and Sayoko. He found his way to the garage Rivalz kept his motorcycle in and slumped into the sidecar he'd sit in whenever the two of them would go out to gamble.  
Lelouch had managed to find another hidden bottle of alcohol Rivalz wanted to sneak between the two of them and gulped it down. Once the bottle was finished he got out of the sidecar and angrily threw the bottle to the ground. He then stumbled a bit and the pain only made him angrier. He activated his Geass and slammed his fist into the concrete floor. His enhanced strength and durability managed to crack the floor and leave his hand with some minor stinging. He slammed his fist down again and again. He continued to pointlessly punch the ground just trying to bury his feelings of grief in his own pain. He punched and punched until he felt another hand grab his arm. Looking up he saw Suzaku, his own Geass in his eye. Much like Lelouch's own abilities, Suzaku's physical abilities seemed considerably increased.

"That's enough Lelouch, you're hurting your hand," he said, concern clear in his voice.

Lelouch looked at his hand and saw how bloody it had gotten and the pain he was beginning to finally register suggested a few of his fingers might have been broken. He then looked back at the small hole he had punched into the floor. It looked deep enough to fit his fist down to the wrist into the hole.  
He felt a gentle hand on his other shoulder and saw Kallen look at him with tears in her own eyes. Lelouch, no fight left in him, merely slumped down and let his own tears fall.

"It's my fault," said Lelouch. "It's all my fault Rivalz's dead."

"No it isn't Lelouch," said Kallen. "It's Mao and Rolo, they were the ones who brought that mountain down on Rivalz."

"And V.V as well, they were his soldiers," said Suzaku. "It all goes back to him."

Lelouch knew what Kallen and Suzaku were saying was right. But it didn't console Lelouch anymore. All he could think was that his conflict with his uncle had claimed the life of one of his best friends.

 _'Will this happen again? Will all of the people I care about be put in danger because of my war with V.V?'_ thought Lelouch. _'Shirley, Nina, Milly? Cornelia has already been placed in danger? Suzaku or...Kallen? Nunnally and mother? Is this the price I have to pay for becoming Zero? Is this the cost of the power of Geass?'_

As Lelouch continued to weep and fall into his guilt, his best friend and quite possibly his lover attempting to comfort him, the witch who granted him his power listened in.

* * *

On an airship continuing on it's journey, Marianne knelt down in her chamber, a tear coming from her eyes.

"My poor son," she cried. "Oh I wish that there was something I could do to help you?"

A knock on her door gained Marianne's attention. Rising to her feet Marianne beckoned whoever wished to visit her to enter. The door opened and Bismark Waldstein entered.

"My lady, our informants have given us new information in regards to the Eden Elite's actions in Japan," said Bismark.

"What is it?" Marianne asked.

"While Mao and Rolo were the only true soldiers a small science division had been set out as well," said Bismark. "They collected several of the casualties collected from the recent battle."

"For what purpose?" asked Marianne.

"All we've been able to get for now was the project's name Project Rebirth," said Bismark.

Marianne placed her hand to her chin and began to think. Perhaps there was something she could do for her son.

"I want us on an intercept course for those Eden Elite scientists," said Marianne.

"But what about the situation in Europe?" asked Bismark.

"For right now that can wait," said Marianne. "I have not been there to comfort my child for so long. I have to do right by him now if I am to ever hope he will consider me his mother when I finally meet him. Now please, Bismark make the necessary arrangements."

"As you wish my lady," said Bismark with a slight bow.

When he left Marianne sat in a meditative pose, focusing her mind, and reaching out to forces beyond the ken of mortal men, the code on her chest glowing bright red.

* * *

Lelouch's hand had been mended by Sayoko. Suzaku and Jeremiah put Lelouch to bed while Kallen sat in the living room, not sure what to do next for him or for their mission.

"Would you like me to prepare a guest room for you Miss Kallen?" asked Sayoko.

"Oh, yes thank you Sayoko," said Kallen.

"I'll be staying here too Sayoko," said Suzaku. "I'll call Euphie later and tell her about what's happened."

"Do you think...he'll be alright?" asked Kallen.

"Lelouch will have to be," said Suzaku. "There's too much at stake for him to be derailed by something like this."

"You sound as if you don't care that Rivalz's dead," hissed Kallen.

"I am upset," growled Suzaku. "Rivalz and I...we became friends really fast. He didn't bat an eye that I was Japanese. We got along so well he even offered to take me gambling with Lelouch at some point. The idea that he was killed by V.V's abominations disgusts me. It wills me with a grief and rage I can barely contain. But I have to focus that anger. I have to take that grief and make it into a weapon that will avenge his death and ensure peace comes to that no one else will die like he did."

Kallen was stunned silent by the intensity and strength behind Suzaku's words. And from up the stairs and behind the corner, Lelouch listened closely, gripping the wrist of his bandaged right hand.

"Lelouch...he can come off as an arrogant prick I know," said Suzaku. "But he's a good and loving person who cares deeply about his friends and family. He'll grieve for a long time I'm sure. But I have no doubt he'll come back from this even more determined to bring justice to his uncle for the crime of Rivalz's death."

"Are...are you sure?" asked Kallen.

"I know Lelouch," said Suzaku, with a light smile. "He might be down for a bit but he's never truly out. He will come back from this. I know it."

From his hidden place Lelouch merely continued to look down at his hand. Back with Kallen and Suzaku, Kallen thought a bit about something she wanted to ask Suzaku for a while.

"Suzaku...do you...like the fighting?" she asked.

Suzaku's expression appeared to be a fairly neutral one.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"You're ambition, you want to become an assassin who kills the corrupt government leaders of the world, and you Geass...it's one for a combatant," said Kallen. "It almost looks as if you like the violence and don't want to leave it."

"I don't like violence Kallen but...I acknowledge that it is my greatest skill," said Suzaku. "Something I'm beginning to understand about Geass is that it seems to depend on a person's personality. Lelouch was a prince, he was raised to lead and command other people. So it's only natural that Lelouch has the power to command other people. His physical abilities also fit with how a king needs to be versed in the arts of combat. I'm a soldier, trained as a warrior for years, it's only natural that my Geass be one to benefit my fighting skills. I even think my physical enhancements might be stronger than Lelouch's simply because combat is my primary function."

"You sound like you're more a weapon than a human," said Kallen.

"I guess I do," Suzaku chuckled nervously. "But what I'm trying to say is that I've made peace with my skill as a fighter and a killer. But I don't like the fighting, I don't like having to kill, but I know it's the best method for destroying the evils of this world that I have. I don't have the charm and charisma Lelouch has as a leader so I really don't think I'm fit to lead. If all I can do is fight then I will at least use that to try and bring about peace. I will become a symbol of fear for the evils of this world so they will not be tempted to carry out their evil desires and choose goodness if they want to avoid my blade."

"And what about Lelouch?" asked Kallen. "If he were to become Emperor then would he be on your radar for if he became a tyrant? Would you...kill him?"

Suzaku said nothing, he merely looked down at the table. From his hidden position Lelouch could only stare at his hand and wonder about that question himself.

* * *

The funeral for Rivalz was a small and intimate affair. Lelouch and the rest of the student council was there, as was Rivalz's mother. Really there was no one else who came to say goodbye to the young man. It was a closed casket funeral, saying that the body had been too mangled for anyone to see, and was over fairly quickly.  
Suzaku opted to leave on his own. But when he did he noticed a black car following him from the graveyard. Turning sharply Suzaku drew his gun on the vehicle and demanded the occupants exit.

"That's a warm way to greet your cousin," said a young feminine voice from the back as the door opened.

Suzaku recognized it instantly.

"Kaguya?" he asked, looking for confirmation.

"That's me," the girl said as she exited the car.

It had been years but indeed it was her. Long dark hair and green eyes much like the ones he had. She dressed elegantly to the point one might consider her Japanese royalty, and she tended to act as such too. Although hers had been something of an honorary position in the Kyoto Group Kaguya had none the less made herself known and active.

"What are you doing here?" asked Suzaku, holstering his weapon.

"I was hoping to talk to you about Zero," said Kaguya.

"Couldn't you wait until tomorrow?" asked Suzaku. "Neither Zero or I are in any mood to..."

"I'm sorry, I realize that this is hardly opportune yes," said Kaguya. "But if you'd like to talk about your problems over a glass of tea I'm more than willing to listen."

Suzaku thought about her request, and about the past the two of them had. They always got along well as children. When Lelouch and Nunnally stayed with his family Kaguya would often visit and play with Nunnally. She'd also chase Lelouch around the house, saying one day she'd be his wife, much to his chagrin and to Suzaku's enjoyment.  
He then thought about the trouble of the recent days. It would be nice to talk such things over with the few family he had left.

"I'd like that," said Suzaku.

* * *

The Chinese Embassy had reached out to the Viceroy Palace claiming to have knowledge of Cornelia's alliance with Zero, as well as the arrival of the _Guren's_ creator the Indian scientist Rakshata Chawal.  
Deciding to deal with this in person, hoping that this wasn't another crisis, and brought along Ohgi and Tohdoh since apparently their alliance was already known. The question of how the Chinese knew of such a thing was an answer they all desperately wanted.  
Despite Ohgi wanting to let Kallen mourn during her friend's funeral she, as the pilot of the _Guren_ , was requested to come by the machine's creator and as such there had been a car to summon her from he funeral. Lelouch didn't come, staying at the graveyard.

 _'Lelouch, I hope you'll be alright,'_ thought Kallen, trying to stand alongside Cornelia and the others.

She had been given a red Chinese style dress to change into in exchange from her funeral dress, as well as two hair buns, all to make her seem more presentable to the visiting dignitaries and the _Guren's_ maker.

 _'I feel more like a damn sideshow not a soldier,'_ thought Kallen.

The group waited in the courtyard until finally a Chinese official with long dark hair and the Indian woman came out of the building. Before getting their polite greetings out of the way the curious alliance soldiers noticed the mark in the Chinese man's eyes.

"I'm judging by your expressions you're familiar with this mark," said the man, Li Xingke.

"And I'm guessing it has something to do with how you're aware of our alliance with Zero isn't it?" asked Ohgi.

"Indeed," said Xingke, pulling out an envelope from his pocket and handing it to Cornelia. "And this is for Zero."

It was addressed to Lelouch and Nunnally, in Marianne's handwriting.

"Lady...Marianne?" gasped Cornelia.

"As I knew her she was addressed as M.M by the people of her Order," said Xingke. "She has done my nation a great service as well as...a personal service to myself. In honor of her we of the Chinese Federation, under the authority of my Empress, are prepared should Zero wish to propose an alliance between our nation and your coalition."

Cornelia could only stand in a stunned silence, as did her peers.

"Now that that's all out of the way, which of you is the pilot of my beloved _Guren_?" asked Rakshata.

"I...I am," said Kallen, raising her hand.

"Wonderful," said Rhakshata. "You're just the right size for the protective suit I've designed for you. We can do a proper fitting later but I believe it'll work nicely for you. And if anything it'll take that ridiculous Earl of Pudding down a notch."

* * *

Staying behind and watching as Rivalz's grave was being filled, Lelouch could only think about why Rivalz had been there. He had refused Nunnally's invitation for a make up hotel visit, apparently he would often go camping by himself. Lelouch asked Rivalz's mother about why he did this and she said Rivalz often didn't feel as if he truly belonged at Ashford, many of the students being of a social class above him, even with those whom he considered friends.  
She even said he often felt as if he was a joke as a person when compared with someone like Lelouch. She said it with a tone that was as sharp as a dagger, and twice as painful.  
Rivalz always appeared the happiest of Lelouch's friends. Now he had been revealed to be one of the saddest. And Lelouch thought he was being clever by hiding his true identity, Rivalz had managed to fool even the brilliant Lelouch. If there was anything that could boost anyone's esteem of themselves then that would have done it. The sheer knowledge of making the son of an Emperor look like a fool. Only Rivalz was not alive to revel in the joy of such a victory.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ Lelouch thought, wishing he had been a better friend to Rivalz, who had been nothing but the best of friends to him.

One of the grave diggers let his shovel slip and strike the coffin, breaking it. The sound was enough break Lelouch out of his thoughts and his anger pushed out his despair. Activating his Geass in fury he mentally screamed at the men to _'Eat Dirt'_ and the two complied. Lelouch then went over to Rivalz's casket to pull out the shovel. But when he got where it struck he noticed that it appeared to have gone deeper than it should have. He pulled out the shovel and leaped down into the grave. His Geass still active he used his good hand to pull away some of the damaged wood and realized the horrible truth. There was no body in the coffin.

"What?" Lelouch gasped.

In a flash of lightning, both literally and figuratively as the brewing storm began, Lelouch's brilliant mind began working. He thought back to the obituary page Milly had shown him and he saw all the names of the descended. He then recalled all the names of the soldiers that had been KIA after the clash at Narita and the landslide that had resulted. They were the same names listed alongside Rivalz's.

 _'Something's wrong, something's very wrong,'_ thought Lelouch, his mind continuing to race.

He pulled out his phone and immediately dialed Cornelia's number. He waited for the dial tone, a theory beginning to form in his mind, until finally he heard his older sister answer.

 **"Lelouch? I'm glad you called I've got..."**

"Whatever you have it needs to wait," said Lelouch. "I you to look up a list of all the soldiers who had been reported killed in the landslide. They're bodies might not even be in their graves."

* * *

The absurd theory Lelouch suggested disturbed Cornelia both in its ludicrous nature and its implications. She wondered if Lelouch had gone mad with grief over the loss of his friend but none the less chose to trust her brother. She had the list gathered and arranged for a detail of men to covertly dig up the bodies of her fallen soldiers, hoping she was not dishonoring them on a false reason.  
She didn't know what was worse, the fact that Lelouch had been proven right before the night was done, or that her men had been denied their rest.

"My god," she said, looking at all the empty coffins being presented before her.

"This is insane," said Guilford.

"This is monstrous," said Dalton.

"Agreed," said Tohdoh. "Although I had not long ago considered Britannia's military my enemy I none the less respected the courage of her soldiers. They chose to risk their lives for the defense and honor of their homeland and their people. They deserve to rest and this is an unforgivable offense to them."

"Not just them," said Ohgi. "We lost a few Black Knights as well."

The five of them looked at the rows and rows of empty coffins and Cornelia was trembling in fury.

"These men, my men, killed in an ambush by the son of a whore who stripped me naked, now have their rest robbed from them," she growled, anger radiating off of her like heat from a fallen meteor. "I DEMAND TO SEE THE LYING BASTARD WHO LED THE SEARCH AND RESCUE OPERATIONS NOW"

"I'm afraid we haven't been able to find any rescue personnel who had been deployed to look into the landslide even after Princess Euphemia gave the order," said Guilford.

"So no official search and rescue operation can be said to have been carried out," said Tohdoh.

"But there are filed documents about an operation being carried out as well as confirmed death certificates for all our lost men, including this Cardemonde boy," said Dalton.

"All faked," said Guilford. "None of this makes sense how could these bodies just vanish and yet still be reported as being recovered?"

"Same way two Eden Elite members were able to sneak into Japan," said Ohgi.

"But what would V.V want with dead bodies?" asked Dalton.

Cornelia grimaced, recalling her earlier remark at her uncle committing some sort of ungodly Frankenstein-like experiments. Now it appeared as if that very well might be the case. At this point with what she had seen, mind readers, mind controllers, time stoppers, and immortals she shouldn't be surprised that such things could be plausible.

* * *

The pleasant time he had with his cousin earlier, a time for tea and stories, seemed far away when Suzaku heard the news about Rivalz's coffin being empty. As well as all the missing bodies of the soldiers who had been caught in Mao's landslide.  
He knew that this was somehow another plot of V.V's and that Lelouch would be hellbent on finding the reason and cause. Then he would exact a brutal vengeance on the men responsible, and be even more focused on destroying his uncle for defiling his friend's body. Suzaku shared Lelouch's fury about it all. But Suzaku felt there was something amiss by the idea of Zero, who was out to become a symbol of hope and justice for both Japanese and Britannians, carrying out a mad vengeance campaign. Zero was meant to be an ideal of justice, that anyone could be behind the mask and imagine themselves as the symbol of power used to defend the powerless. It was something greater than any one man, even Lelouch himself. It was something that could appear as immortal as even C.C.  
It was not something that should have been marred by the stigma people develop when the idea of vengeance is brought up. The correct answer a polite society would give is that vengeance solves nothing, and everyone wants to believe that they are apart of a polite society. If Zero only appeared to be out to fulfill personal vengeance for himself and not to uphold justice for the good of the world, then society would turn against him.  
But a symbol of vengeance for the polite society to condemn in public, while they made their own private judgements, could do such a thing.

 _'Lelouch as Zero will become the symbol of peace for our world,'_ thought Suzaku. _'That is his destiny and I will gladly help him achieve that destiny. But he is still a man and he wants vengeance for Rivalz and for his father. For this war that can be seen as appropriate but afterwards when V.V is dead and peace is established he cannot seek vengeance as Zero. He will be bound by the laws he will have to uphold for the sake of peace. But I won't have to be. It's time to begin my own mission.'_

He walked up to Lloyd and Cecile as they were working over the _Lancelot_. Lloyd had been rather frantic and annoyed about the creator of the _Guren_ joining the ranks of their alliance. And poor Cecile has often been the one to listen to all his woes.

 _'Those two should get their own reality show,'_ thought Suzaku.

"Honestly, that big red sore is nothing compared to my beautiful _Lancelot_ ," wined Lloyd.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you Lloyd," said Suzaku, making his presence known to the two.

"Oh, Suzaku," said Cecile. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"Both that he's dead and his body is missing," said Lloyd, earning him a slap from Cecile.

"Thank you," said Suzaku, knowing Lloyd really didn't care given he was a self-proclaimed sociopath. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Orders?" asked Cecile.

"Not really," said Suzaku. "It's something I've thought to do for a while. Although Lelouch has been a big inspiration on this."

He handed Cecile a small piece of paper which she unfolded to reveal a white and black combat suit, with a mask fashioned after Zero's only in the visage of a skull, with a cloak and scythe.

"Suzaku...what is this?" asked Cecile.

"Let's just say it's the way I'm going to achieve my ambition to become the Symbol of Vengeance for the corrupt of the world to fear and force them to abandon their evil actions," said Suzaku. "I guess you could say I hope it to be the dark shadow of Zero. I call it the Reaper."

* * *

Rivalz's eye shot open revealing to him that he was in water. In a tank of water to be precise, with only half the vision he expected if both of his eyes were working. His body felt wrong and he felt his chest ache. His heart began racing at extreme pace as shadowy figures moved outside his tank.  
Suddenly the shadows stopped and he felt numb.  
He then noticed there was a shining figure standing among the shadows. A beautiful woman in ornate robes, bearing a strange red symbol on her chest, with long flowing dark hair and purple eyes. She gave a soft, small smile that gave off a motherly warmth that seemed to calm Rivalz.  
The woman walked up to the tank and when she got to it she raised her hand to it. To Rivalz's amazement her hand seemed to phase through the thick glass and touch his cheek gently.

"Do you wish to survive this?" she asked. "Would you make a contract?"

 **Author's Note** **: Another drama chapter, hope it meets with the approval of all my readers. For all my extra attentive followers you've probably noticed how I've gone to having Marianne addressed within the Geass Order as M.M, something I've gone back and changed in the earlier chapters. I just think it works better since there's already C.C and V.V, just makes sense to have her be addressed as M.M since she's an immortal now too.  
Anyway, we've now had the introductions of Tianzi and Xingke, more details on what Marianne did in China to come in later chapters. Also the arrival of Anya and Bismark, both soldiers of the Geass Order under Marianne.  
Milly's also got a different situation. One that's going to get steadily worse for her as the story continues. However it is going to play into the events of this current 'arc'. And yes Rivalz is getting the cyborg treatment, however he's not going to get a Geass Canceller, he's getting something else along with a Geass of his own. Fear not I will explain all in good time. What fun would you have if I simply explained everything to you and didn't weave it out for your enjoyment?  
As always please read, review and please be lengthy, don't just say 'good job', please tell me specifically what you like or what you don't or any suggestions, questions, or ideas you'd like to throw at me. Long reviews help me know what I'm doing right or wrong and make the story better so you can enjoy it better. **

**Next Turn: The Island of Gods and Monsters**


	9. Island of Gods and Monsters

**Chapter Nine: Island of Gods and Monsters.**

Rai kept his distance from Nunnally in the following weeks. He wanted to respect her period of mourning for her friend Rivalz. He had been raised around death his entire life, he had become numb to it. But Nunnally was different. Even with what had happened with her family, with being forced to walk thought a war zone, she was still very much an innocent. The current dilemma had become a fixation for Lelouch. There were times that he would barely register Nunnally, leaving her to her own grief. It wasn't right for someone as kind and as pure as her.

"Don't think she's so pure," said C.C. "I've been very diligent with my training."

"I understand that Lady C.C," said Rai.

"You know you could just go to her," said C.C. "Let that goof of a brother of hers moan all he wants. She knows his secrets, she's merely waiting for him to get the stones to admit it to his baby sister. If you care for her then go comfort her. A fated pairing is rarely a one where love is a factor. Don't pass it up when it becomes one."

The witch continued to lounge over the couch and munching on her pizza, leaving Rai sitting to mull over her words. Rising to his feet he decided to act upon the immortal's advice. Leaving the witch alone with her pizza.

"There your daughter's love life is taken care of," said C.C. "What? Oh dear that could be an issue. I suppose you want me to tell your son? Very well."

* * *

Lelouch was slumped over his desk, exhaustion taking him over. He had bent over backwards in searching for any lead on the Narita Dead. His guilt over being responsible for the conflict that cost Rivalz his life was all consuming. He would go days without food or sleep and now it was taking its toll.  
As Cornelia placed a pillow under her younger brother's head and a blanket over his shoulders she could see the misery on his face. He had spent the last several days in her palace using the resources she had to try and find his friend's body. His loyal guard Jeremiah had given a cover to the school that he had been ill. She didn't know what Nunnally was told. As far as Cornelia could tell her beloved younger half sister still was unaware of Lelouch's activities as Zero or of their alliance.  
Sighing she took out the letter she had been given by the Chinese soldier, Li Xingke, weeks ago still unsealed. She dared not open the letter written by her idol. It was for Marianne's children and them alone. She didn't know what kind of message Lady Marianne would want to give her children. She hoped it would be something that would allow Lelouch the strength to look beyond his guild and despair. She gently placed the letter down in front of Lelouch, hoping he would not be angry with her about withholding the letter for so long. She left, giving a light kiss to her brother's temple, and thought about her own involvement in the boy Rivalz's death. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but Cornelia still felt a sense of responsibility. As a member of both the royalty and the military Cornelia had been taught from birth that her duty was the protection and preservation of the lives and liberties of the people of Britannia.  
Just as Lelouch was given lessons by the late Emperor Charles so was Cornelia. Although she was never as favored as the children Marianne bore him, Charles none the less would give special attention to her and Euphie as they grew. He taught them many of the lessons he taught Lelouch. He once took a young Cornelia, a mere cadet in the military at the time, about his favorite figure from mythology, the Titan Atlas. That although Atlas was punished for defying the Gods he none the less served a vital role. By upholding the sky he kept at bay the ever bearing down destruction that loomed over the heads of humanity. His punishment had become involuntary heroism in that regard. He told her that his great goal in life was to make his reign, and by extent the Empire, as strong as Atlas and to hold back the ever bearing down threat of chaos and destruction that threatened the world. It was a lesson he shared with all his children but Cornelia felt she understood it the most. She had to be the strongest and that any weakness was a failure and the doom of her society was advanced greatly because of even the slightest failure.  
And she had made many failures since V.V and his Eden Elite arrived. She had failed to protect her father and family. She had failed to muster up the courage to fight her uncle's reign. She had failed to avenge her brother Clovis. She had failed to preserve her strength and was made a captive. The death of this young man Rivalz and her men as well as several of the Black Knights, were all a result of her weakness in her mind.

 _'I won't fail, ever again,'_ Cornelia swore internally.

* * *

Suzaku held the scythe in one hand. It was perfectly weighted and balanced. It was half a foot taller than he was pitch black along the shaft but pure white skull detail where the shaft met the blade. He flipped the weapon around and hit a hidden switch. Instantly the scythe's shaft shrunk down and the blade drew up on the skull, effectively turning it from a scythe to a sword almost in the style of a cutlass.

"It's perfect," said Suzaku.

"Thanks," said Cecile. "And the suit should be ready soon. Although I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Noted," said Suzaku. "But if Zero has proven anything its that a symbol can be more powerful than a person. Suzaku Kururugi can only do so much. But the Reaper has always been a thing to inspire fear in both king and commoner alike. The great equalizer, bringer of our final fate. It doesn't discriminate and neither will I."

"Zero and Reaper, sounds like the title of a best selling comic book," said Lloyd, looking over the prototype mask

Cecile glared at Lloyd for a moment that felt like an eternity before sighing and looking back at Suzaku.

"Suzaku, what you're saying you want to do, kill government figures whom you deem corrupt, can't you see how insane that sounds?" asked Cecile.

"It's not normal I'll admit that," said Suzaku. "But I think V.V has given us all a good idea of what evil looks like. I trained in the Homeland, I saw what he did there."

Cecile looked down, recalling the condition of the Homeland, how it still bore scars of V.V's bloody rise to power and the various purges that followed. He had transformed their nation into something ugly and cruel and their once beautiful Homeland was the proof.

"The world is full of men like V.V," said Suzaku. "Corrupt governments and vile dictators who betray the promise a government is supposed to fulfill. The purpose of a government is to end the natural state of war humanity finds itself in when order is removed from the world. To make it easy for people to do good and difficult to do evil. But instead these men act out as the greatest source of evil in the nations they're supposed to care for and protect. They've abused the power they've been granted and because of their power they seem untouchable or invincible. It's my goal to prove that this is a delusion. And the world will see how men in power who do evil are just as susceptible to death as they are the people will realize that these evil men are not invincible. That vengeance will be dealt to the ones who wronged them. And that it will be dealt to them if they choose to follow the same paths as the men who did evil to them and thus do evil to others. Too afraid to commit evil people will instead have no choice but to work tirelessly towards peace purely out of a sense of self preservation."

From outside the workshop Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku had sequestered themselves in Euphie stood, somewhat shameful of eavesdropping, and heard Suzaku's words. She was glad he at least had a clear definition of what kind of man he sought to destroy. Despite her hatred for violence she knew that such men as evil as her uncle had to be dealt with. And unfortunately violence of an extreme measure was often the only solution.  
She caught a glimpse of Suzaku as he hit the reverse switch to make his sword into a scythe again. It made her feel so confused that a man who was so gentle and kind when she spoke with be capable of such willing violence and a desire to emulate the figure of death. To become a symbol of fear for the evil of the world to tremble before.

"You know Sensei believes this path I walk is setting me on the path to tyranny as if only rules who meet me idea of what a government should be would be allowed to live," said Suzaku. "Maybe he's right in some regard. But I don't want to conquer people. I don't want to scare average people just so I can feel powerful. I realize that this still might sound like the justifications of a would be tyrant. But I don't care what he thinks, despite my respect for him, even if what I do is consider nothing more than the actions of an assassin or an anarchist, I will continue on this path until the world becomes one where a symbol of fear is no longer needed because people no longer have any reason to fear."

Euphie smiled, hearing sincerity and goodness in his voice. Suzaku truly did want peace, despite his acceptance of violent means. Although she still disliked the methods by which he would carry out this mission of his, she felt the desire to make sure he had everything he needed to complete his mission. To create a world where fear would no longer be necessary to enforce peace.

* * *

The mood at Ashford Academy in the time following Rivalz's death had been sour at best. Milly just couldn't seem to get herself out of her depression. She had seemed to lose her shine and energy. Shirley and Nina attempted to try and offer some comfort. Of course it wasn't easy with Lelouch and Kallen both out sick and Suzaku busy with work in the military.

 _'My friends are scattering,'_ thought Milly. _'And given how mother has been acting I'm guessing Madame Marta Cyst is getting impatient.'_

Madam Marta Cyst, the loan mistress who effectively held Milly's parents under her fat thumb, and the woman who would soon have her as personal property. Milly had met her once and she was filled with disgust. Marta Cyst was a terribly obese woman who liked to brag that her wealth was ten times her weight. Milly dreaded what the woman had planned for her when, not if, the day came when her freedom was finally taken from her and she would belong to Cyst for the rest of her life.  
Milly suddenly felt her phone vibrate. Answering it she heard her mother on the other end.

"Come to the baths," she said. "You need to be presentable. It's time."

Milly shed a tear but still gave out a chuckle. How convenient that she had been contemplating her fate only for it to finally be sealed. Perhaps this was inevitable after Rivalz's death. Despite her many joking rejections to his dramatic and frankly ridiculous attempts to get her to date him, she honestly thought he would have been the person she'd have liked to settle down with. He was fun and she wanted to have as much fun as she could before she was doomed to her fate. Perhaps his death was an omen that her time of freedom was now over.

 _'I guess this is just my fate,'_ said Milly. _'To not have love, to lose my friends, and now my freedom.'_

Milly put up her phone and walked towards the baths. Best to just get this over with and done. But she would have given anything just for one last year with her friends. They never even got to make a giant pizza like they wanted to.

 _'I bet it would have been delicious,'_ she thought.

* * *

In a different part of the world winds blew the smell of burning flesh and smoke over the lands of which a young man stood looking over the destruction. A ringing came in over his communicator, earning the young man's attention.

"It's done," he said.

"The Order requests you head to Japan," said the voice over the phone. "You are to gain the attention of Zero and serve under him."

"Very well," the young man said.

The young man set down the communicator and readjusted the mask over his face, brushing strands of orange hair from his face. Behind him burned the latest of a client's request for destruction. A Britannian military outpost full of potential Eden Elite recruits. Less soldiers for V.V's ranks.

* * *

The core members of the Black Knights and the Four Holy Swords partook some much needed break time in the officer's lounge of the Viceroy Palace. Ohgi sat that the bar with a half finished cup of coffee on the counter, his mind lost in thought.

"You seem troubled," said Tohdoh, taking a seat next to Ohgi. "Then again why shouldn't you be with this ghoulish business?"

"The missing bodies or Geass?" asked Ohgi.

"Both," said Tohdoh. "All of it appears...unnatural."

"Hey, I'm creeped out by Geass too," said Tamaki, from one of the pool tables. "But come on it's been pretty damn useful."

"It also has the power to rob people of their free will or toy with their minds by conjuring horrible illusions," said Chiba.

"Don't forget read minds and stop time," said Inoue. "Among who knows what Naoto had and whatever else V.V has access to."

"She's right," said Ohgi. "V.V has an entire army of Geass Users. We can't afford to pass up using the same power against him."

"Yet we still no next to nothing about the Geass Order," said Tohdoh. "You would think such an organization would have made its presence known much earlier. Especially if they have immortals are among their number."

Ohgi had given some thought of the secrecy of the order and believed he came up with a working theory.

"What if they couldn't afford to?" asked Ohgi.

"What do you mean?" asked Chiba.

"What if the Order couldn't risk their full exposure until they were able to sure up their power?" Ohgi suggested.

"I...don't get it," said Tamaki.

Ohgi turned towards the others to better explain his idea.

"Imagine that the Order was founded centuries ago, debating on how long, and while the immortals don't change human society does," said Ohgi. "Assume that there had been a time when the Order might have held tremendous power but lost control of the people. New ideas and revolutions costing them the power they once had."

"They suddenly find their Geass a thing to be outlawed and their mortal Users are hunted down and potentially destroyed," said Tohdoh, following Ohgi's trail of thought. "This leaves the Order with no choice but to remain in the shadows."

"The memory of Geass fades but because they seem to be led by immortals the Order survives," said Ohgi. "Their power becomes myth but suddenly they have the advantage."

"They do?" asked Tamaki.

"The devil's greatest trick is to make you think he doesn't exist," said Chiba.

"Exactly," said Ohgi. "This allows the Order time to rebuild their strength. To regrow their numbers and influence. At leas that's my theory."

"And if it's proven true?" asked Tohdoh.

"Then that raises another question," said Ohgi. "Just what have they been doing in all that time?"

* * *

Lelouch woke up and the first thing he noticed was an envelope propped up on his desk. He immediately noticed his mother's handwriting and immediately tore open the the letter.  
It read:  
 _Lelouch, Nunnally, my beloved children._

 _I'm so sorry for my actions for the past seven years. No matter the justification I left you two in danger. I betrayed my duties as a mother. While I ensured you were under careful watch from Sir Gottwald and Miss Sayoko, and I have had many eyes watching you, keeping updated on how you two have grown and learned. Lelouch, you've become so handsome, you'll remind me so much of your father. And sweet Nunnally, what a woman you're growing into. I wanted nothing more than to go to both of you. To have you in my arms and to watch as Lelouch was chased by all the girls, and Nunnally be fawned over by every young man wanting to court her. Oh how Charles would terrify any boy who dared attempt to try and date Nunnally. And how he'd fiercely admonish you Lelouch for skipping out on your school work to gamble of all things. But when we lost Charles, I was so lost and frightened. I had to make a terrible choice. The choice I made was to ensure I'd have all the power I'd ever need to keep you safe. But you've found power of you own Lelouch. I know of your deal with C.C. I know she hasn't answered your questions, as well as her activities with Nunnally, whom I'm sad to say you've not trusted with your secrets Lelouch. The two of you must never keep secrets from one another. You're stronger together than you could ever be alone.  
Don't be too angry with C.C, if anything she's been so difficult with you as to get back at me. She and I have a history and a broken promise between us. Her vengeance is annoying you and trying to get Nunnally to take my place. I swear to answer all of your questions when I see you. And I will see you soon my precious son, my dear daughter. I know of the great things you've accomplished Lelouch. Zero is a terrific idea and I love how you've followed your father's ideals of justice to work to save both the Japanese and our people. It goes perfectly with the long running plans of the Order. Plans I did not want you apart of originally, but now fate has played me for a fool. I realize that this must only raise more questions for you my darlings. But I swear upon the memory of my beloved Charles that I will ask any question you and your allies ask. But as I write this I am in the middle of ensuring you will have more allies my son. I have secured China, swearing their darling little Empress and her trusted commander by a debt for doing them a service. C.C told me how you were thinking of reaching out to them and I wanted to help, to prove that I love you my son and to hopefully earn your love and trust, both of which I am sure I have lost. I have also reached out to an organization the Geass Order has considerable influence in, Peace Mark, so be sure to keep aware if they attempt to get into contact with you. There are other issues that warrant my attention and I fear I might not be able to reunite with the two of you as soon as I would wish. But there are activities in Europe that are earning considerable attention from your father's murderer and so my attention must look towards Europe as well. But I promise I will do everything in my power to resolve this and return to you. Until then I wish for you to know that I have always loved you both and will continue to do so as I am forced to live an eternity after you as punishment for the sin of failing you.  
_

 _Love, until the end of time, your mother Marianne._

Lelouch felt the tears well up in his eyes and closed them tightly. He then wiped the tears from his eyes, letting his emotions flood through him. Relieve, hope, sadness, so many others he couldn't name at the moment. To finally have word from his mother, in her own handwriting, absolute proof that she was alive, it was almost too much.  
He looked at the letter again and he noticed there was more.

 _P.S: Kallen seems like a lovely girl. Your babies will be beautiful.  
_

Lelouch could easily name the emotion that followed that: embarrassment.

* * *

"Project Rebirth is showing promise your majesty," said the head researcher on the project, a man who appeared to be in his early fifties with sandy hair that held light grey. "We've had some losses but Subject 11-RC is showing a particular acceptance to the process. As is 11-QB."

"Well done Doctor Lovecrest," said V.V.

The emperor lounged on this throne observing the video screen the doctor spoke from.

"And has the device been attached?" asked V.V.

"It has, of course we will have to wait until we are able to fully test it," said Lovecrest.

"Time is nothing to me," said V.V. "No matter the troubles my nephew tries to aggravate me with, no matter what that whore Marianne plans, no matter what the petty resistance rats who plague me, I have enough time to deal with all of it. And fear no failure doctor. This, as all things are, only for me to kill my endless time. All entertainment for me and when I am truly ready to show my true works it will all be for naught."

* * *

"Peace Mark?" yelled Cornelia. "They're terrorists for hire, they sew chaos for the sheer profit."

"While I am inclined to agree with the princess, Peace Mark has been a reliable source of funding and power for the Kyoto Group and the JLF," said Tohdoh. "They're a useful resource against V.V."

"Besides this comes as a contract from Lady Marianne, surely you're not going to doubt her judgment Princess Cornelia," said Jeremiah, attending to keep an eye on Lelouch given his recent state of emotional unbalance.

"Of course not," said Cornelia. "Desperate times, desperate measures, but still Peace Mark cares next to nothing about peace in the world."

From his seat Lelouch listened to both sides, having at least shared some of Marianne's letter with his allies, save for the words that were meant for him and for Nunnally.

"If Marianne's words are anything to go by then the Order is the power behind Peace Mark," said Ohgi. "A way to chip away at V.V's regime and misdirect his forces."

"Whatever the true connection Peace Mark has considerable resources that can be useful to us," said Suzaku. "And given their connection to the Kyoto Group we can hope to arrange a meeting with anyone they're sending here. Actually...my cousin Kaguya would like to be the official representative of the Kyoto Group in the Black Knights."

"I'm sure she would," groaned Lelouch.

"Excuse me but I'd like to know exactly how Lady Marianne knows so much about our plans and operations," said Chiba.

"She knows through me," said C.C, holding a newly acquired Cheese-kun plush toy, a reward for her numerous pizza orders.

"Have you been spying on us this whole time you damn witch?" yelled Cornelia.

"No, for those of us with the Code we are able to communicate via means of telepathy with our various contractors," said C.C. "Even with other immortals if there is a previous connection."

"So you've been in constant contact with my mother and never really told me," said Lelouch.

"Cry me a river mamma's boy," said C.C.

"I hope what I'm thinking right now comes loud and clear in case you want to listen in on my mind," said Lelouch.

"Ha, he got you witch," yelled Tamaki.

"Be nice Lelouch or I won't tell you where the missing Narita dead are," said C.C.

The entire room was struck silent by C.C's comment.

"Marianne received information about an Eden Elite science unite performing experiments on the bodies they took from Narita," said C.C. "She told me this morning. It's not far."

"Where is it?" yelled Lelouch.

"Say please," said C.C. "Would you like for me to tell your mother you've become ill mannered?"

"Are you seriously threatening to tell my mother on me if I don't stroke your ego is that it?" asked Lelouch.

"Pretty much," said C.C.

Everyone eyed Lelouch as he grimaced deeply at this form of extortion.

"Please," Lelouch said, relenting.

"Kamine Island," said C.C.

* * *

Nunnally had been cast as the White Swan in her latest performance. She doubted Lelouch would attend. Her brother was consumed in the role of Zero and had barely acknowledged her in the past few weeks.  
The frustration she felt acted as her fuel for her efforts. She worked herself constantly, at times dismissing Sayoko's attempts to give her meals, instead focusing all the pain through her dance.

 _'Lelouch...why do you continue to keep things from me,'_ thought Nunnally.

Sweat dripped down her entire body and her muscles ached. She could feel her feet cramping and her legs threatening to give way but she didn't care. She only wanted to work through the pain. The loss of a friend and the veritable loss of a brother.

 _'I don't care,'_ Nunnally thought. _'I don't...care..."_

Finally Nunnally could no longer keep her strength and collapsed onto he ground of her private studio. Her hours without food and sleep had finally caught up to her. Nunnally wanted to cry out but right now all she could do was cry. Not out of the physical pain which would pass but of the loneliness that she felt since her brother had chosen to make his role of Zero take priority over his role as her big brother.  
Although he had always allowed Nunnally a feeling of independence, Lelouch would none the less dote on his sister. He tried to take the role of head of their house, which in truth was the case in the absence of their mother and the death of their father. Nunnally felt the two of them could always trust one another with anything because they were family.  
But now Lelouch seemed more concerned with avenging their losses of their father and their honor at the hands of their uncle. It made her feel so alone now.

 _'I feel so alone,'_ thought Nunnally, letting a tear fall.

She remembered the last time she had fallen. She was a child and before she could finish crying she had felt her father, during the times he was able to visit them, pick her up with just one arm. To her he had been the strongest man in the world, how he picked her up with no effort. And even more than that her father's arms her so gentle despite their strength. When he died she was just as devastated as her brother. But there was no one to help her up now. Her brother had all but abandoned her and her father was dead. There was no one who...

"It's alright, I've got you," said a confident male voice.

Nunnally looked up and saw Rai, the boy from her visions. In a swift motion he picked her up in both her arms, as if she weighed nothing at all. His arms felt strong but they were also so gentle.

* * *

A full campaign had been raised for the Kamine Island mission. Cornelia was eager to avenge her weakness and the desecration of her men.

"Are you sure Lady Marianne did not tell you any more of what they were doing with the bodies they stole?" hissed Cornelia, becoming more and more frustrated with C.C.

"No," said C.C, carelessly munching on pizza.

Cornelia began slowly reaching for her sword when she felt the gentle hand of her knight Guilford.

"Forgive me princess but the others are ready for the briefing," said Guilford.

"Of course," said Cornelia. "Besides I'd just have a mess to clean up since this creature wouldn't die anyway."

C.C. merely chuckled and Cornelia turned on her heels in a huff.

"If she is the one who 'trained' Lady Marianne then my respect for her is quintupled," said Cornelia. "I just hope Lady Marianne will be more helpful when we finally meet her."

"I'm sure she will be my lady," said Guilford. "Although I have to admit I'm somewhat apprehensive of her connection to Geass."

"Yes, given how little we know it is disconcerting," said Cornelia. "Even this ghoulish business of stealing the bodies of my men is somehow connected to Geass, at least how my uncle the Usurper uses it. But...I none the less have faith in Lady Marianne, the true Empress of Britannia. I only hope you Guilford, still have faith in me after my weakness caused this awful business."

"Princess you musn't say that," said Guilford. "If there is anyone who must be ashamed for the Narita incident it is I. I...I failed to protect you and allowed you to be humiliated by those vile beasts Mao and Rolo. If...if you have lost confidence in my ability to..."

Cornelia gently placed her hand on Guilford's lips, silencing him. The eyes she gave him were the softest she'd ever given to anyone outside of her family. The two of them had been through much over the years. All the campaigns she had gone on, conquering in the name of her uncle, in truth a slave not a princess, Guilford never complained or doubted her. He supported her and encouraged her and obeyed her. He loved her, she knew that, but she could not risk loving him. Not giving her uncle another pawn to use against her.  
But they were earning their freedom from V.V's reign. She could dare to hope for a future with him. She could hope to love him.

"You will always have my confidence, my knight," she said, placing his hand on her chest, "and if you wish it, my heart."

Before Guilford could respond the sound of a man clearing his throat gained their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Dalton. "Not that I don't think it's about damn time but we do have a meeting to get to."

* * *

Among the gathered members of the Black Knights, the Four Holy Swords, and Cornelia's own forces, Kaguya Sumeragi, upon her insistence came as an observer and representative of the investments of the Kyoto Group, and Li Xingke as a gesture of sincerity to the alliance he promised.

"Thank you all for gathering," said Lelouch. "In less than an hour we will approach Kamine Island where according to C.C this 'Project: Rebirth' is located. Unfortunately we don't have any more details on what the project entails or how defensible the project is. As such I suggest we send out a small scouting party to gather information."

"I agree," said Tohdoh. "We cannot afford to go in blind this time."

"Indeed," said Ohgi. "So do we have an idea of who our scouts are going to be?"

"Myself, Kallen, and Suzaku," said Lelouch. "We'll establish contact once we've confirmed the strengths and weaknesses of the enemy. Are there any objections?"

No objections were made among the gathered few.

"Very well," said Lelouch. "Then let this meeting be adjourned."

As the gathered individuals began to take their leave Lelouch beckoned to Xingke for a moment. As the others left the two men remained to speak, of a personal matter for Lelouch.

"My mother...I'm told you got to meet her personally," said Lelouch, drawing attention to the Geass in Xingke's eyes.

"Indeed," said Xingke. "Your mother performed a great service to my country."

"How so?" asked Lelouch.

"The Chinese Federation is supposed to be ruled by the Empress Tianzi, however because of the machinations of the High Eunuchs, the Empress had been kept a veritable prisoner in her own palace, treated as nothing more than a doll," said Xingke. "Her kindness was taken advantage of and her will was stomped on by those pampered, cock-less fools. They were planning to even sell the Empress to V.V in a hopes to dissuade an attempts he'd make an an invasion, especially given how the war is going in Europe. Your mother literally seemed to just walk into the Forbidden City and by some Geass mysticism I don't fully understand, or believe I want to. The Eunuchs now obey any command given to them either by the Empress or myself and my allies. We've effectively taken true control over our nation without a drop of our people's blood being spilled."

"And you made a contract with her as well?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes, well...I'm not proud to admit it but I was suffering a terminal illness," said Xingke. "However this Geass, I believe your mother called it Absolute Healing, has caused my body to go through a strange change. My illness is gone completely. I've spoken with doctors and they have no clue as to how this is possible. I do not know what Geass truly is but it appears indeed to be beyond science. Regardless once more I owed a debt to your mother."

Lelouch smiled slightly, glad to hear that his mother was doing such things and how she was ensuring he would have everything he would need to fight his uncle. He always admired his mother's intelligence and cunning.  
But there was something else that crossed his mind.

"Did my mother say anything about a plan to operate in Europe?" asked Lelouch, recalling an earlier reaction he noticed from Rai and C.C.

"I don't believe so," said Xingke.

"Well, either way thank you," said Lelouch, offering his hand. "I hope we can do great work together."

"As do I," said Xingke.

* * *

The three traveled via speedboat to the south side of the island. Suzaku took the opportunity to debut his new suit and persona.

 _'Why do I suddenly feel naked?'_ thought Kallen, suddenly feeling odd that all she had was her pilot suit while both Lelouch and Suzaku dressed as figures from comic books and manga.

The three of them soon landed on the island and quickly made their way into the forests, sticking to the shadows. The ran quickly and silently, their senses sharply watching for enemy soldiers, until they came to a ledge. Lying down on their stomachs the three crawled over to the ledge and there they could see their objective. Several squads of Knightmare Frames at the ready, and several dozens of tank-like devices being worked over by men in lab coats bearing the Eden Elite insignia. Several guard towers were established and metal walls had been erected around their shelter which appeared to be some sort of ancient ruin, bearing the symbol of Geass. There were also two large containment units whose contents were hidden.

"What is this place?" said Reaper.

"Right now it's where the enemy is," said Zero. "That's our priority. Call it in and..."

Before Zero could finish his sentence a great beam struck the heart of the Knightmare forces.

"What the hell? gasped Kallen.

The three followed the trajectory of the beam and saw it had come from a large blue Knightmare Frame and a large black, white, and gold Frame that looked as if it held an even larger sword-like weapon on its back. The blue frame appeared to fly, with what looked to be a plum of energy feathers on its back in the fashion of a peacock's fathers.  
To Lelouch it also looked like a highly upgraded version of his mother's old _Ganymede_ Frame.  
The other Frame then descended, drawing forth the massive sword on its back, and landing among the remnants of the Knightmare squadrons. The less advanced frames opened fire on the mysterious combatant. Their bullets did nothing as the mystery machine sliced through them with ease.

"Who are those guys?" asked Kallen.

"Worry about that later," said Zero. "Kallen, the two of us will secure the lab, you call in to the others."

Kallen wanted to protest, as it appeared she was being left behind on purpose, but her more rational side realized that the other two of her party had abilities that would suit them better in case the two mystery Frames turned out to be enemies.  
And given the skill and power of the two new fighters, she hoped they weren't.

* * *

Zero and Reaper leaped over the protective walls of the compound and into the panicked group of scientists. Several soldiers ran up to meet them in combat. Between the two of them, their speed and their strength enhanced by their respective Geass powers, Zero and Reaper managed to make quick work of them.

"Surrender now," Zero cried out, his Geass spreading his will out to the scientists who all went to their knees.

All but one, who hid behind an armored tank labeled 11-QB. He then hit a switch on the side of the tank allowing it open and the water to spill out. Zero and Reaper took notice of this and ran towards it, and beneath his mask the former gasped in terror.

"N...Naoto?" gasped Lelouch.

Dangling from wires attached to his body was the form of Naoto Kozuki. However he was not as he once was. His body appeared to be covered in some kind of metal scales, his hands were artificial claws, his feet were artificial hooves, and most outrageous was the strange tail-like appendage.

"What the hell?" gasped Reaper.

He then noticed Lovecrest attempting to flee but Reaper caught him by the neck.

"What is this?" he yelled out.

"This is 11-QB, the purpose of Project: Rebirth," said Lovecrest. "The further enhancement of the Eden Elite. Combining their Geass abilities with advanced cybernetics."

"Is that why you stole the bodies of our comrades killed in Narita?" growled Reaper. "They were test subjects for this heinous experiment."

"All for the advancement of science," said Lovecrest.

Reaper struck the scientist into unconsciousness for his comment. He then looked back at Zero who only stood frozen as he looked at the still form of Naoto.

"If...if Kallen were to see what you have become," he said, clenching his fists. "Even more of a beast than you were before."

Naoto's eyes then shot open, revealing his still active Geass, and the monster he had become opened his mouth, revealing several sharp fangs.

"Zero," he hissed, like a serpent.

* * *

In his own tank, Rivalz could hear the sounds of the chaos outside and he was frightened.

 _'I don't know what to do,'_ he thought. _'I can't feel anything. It's all numb.'_

He could hear the voices of Lelouch and Suzaku on the outside. The woman who seemed to appear before him had told him the truth. She had said so many other things. She was Lelouch's mother and that she was asking for his help. She knew of the experiments these men were doing on him. He saw her, or he believed he saw her, shed a tear over what was happening to him. But she told him of the device they were attaching to him and how he could use it as a way to get justice for the crime that had been done to him.  
But Rivalz had never been a fighter, he had no idea how he was supposed to help.

* * *

On the outside Naoto had charged out of his tank at Zero, pinning him to the ground. Zero tried to resist with his enhanced strength but the cyber enhancements gave Naoto a significant increase of strength. Naoto opened his mouth, revealing his fangs, with the intent to bite down on his foe, but his attention was suddenly on the sharp pain in his back.  
Reaper had driven his scythe into Naoto's back and used all his might to pull the beast off of his friend.

"You...cannot destroy me," groaned Naoto, straining against the tug.

In one motion he used his tail to whip Reaper away from him. He then pulled out the scythe and threw it to the ground.

"You...can...only make me stronger," he growled.

Zero, desperate to stop Naoto, knowing that he had the advantage given his cybernetics, activated his Geass. In his mind he screamed for Naoto to 'die'. Naoto appeared to sense this and as they did before countered with his own Geass.  
Suddenly the ruins began to shake and the giant symbol of Geass on the ruin walls began to glow. From her position overlooking the conflict Kallen gasped in horror at the red glow.

"It's...it's happening again," she cried.

* * *

From his tank Rivalz began to feel the pain of the conflict. His mind was flooding with the images of his friends, Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, Shirley, Nina, Nunnally, and...Milly. The image of Milly seemed drained of her joy. Something was wrong with her, he could feel it.  
He also saw images of the man who did this to him, Lovecrest, as well as Emperor V.V., and a monstrous creature with fangs and a tail. As well as the woman Marianne, a silver haired boy, an orange haired person, a man with his left eye stitched closed, a Chinese man with long black hair, and so many others.  
Unlike the images of most of his friends, he saw Lelouch and Suzaku, as well as the others he saw, crying out in some terrible agony. They were in pain as he was.  
It was killing him that he couldn't do anything. All he could feel was the pain in his right eye.

 _'Wait...this thing she gave me,'_ thought Rivalz. _'Maybe I can...'  
_

Focusing the power he had been given Rivalz felt something on his forehead happen before finally his right eye opened.

* * *

Gaining upon the island where Kallen had reported the conflict the Black Knights could only stand and watch as the island began to glow an unearthly red.

"What in all of heaven?" gasped Kaguya, her eyes as wide with shock and terror as the others.

Earlier Xingke and C.C. had doubled over in pain and he had been been rushed to the medical ward. It happened the same time as the light began to shine.

"It's just like what happened in the sewers with Naoto," said Ohgi.

"Only this time it looks even bigger," said Guilford. "Could those new combatants be the cause of this."

"We won't find answers standing here with our mouths open," said Cornelia. "Deploy all forces, I'm not having my brother die on some godforsaken island among my uncle's abominations."

As she turned to go to her personal Knightmare, ready to rescue her brother and avenge her men at last, when suddenly the light began to change. She turned back and indeed the red light had suddenly become blue.

"What fresh hell..."

"Given what we've seen so far of Geass I don't think that's a good choice of words your highness," said Ohgi.

"We're being hailed," said one of the crewmen at the airship's controls.

"Sweet Christ by who?" yelled Cornelia.

"By a ship claiming to belong to...the Geass Order," the crewman said.

* * *

Lelouch gasped, the pain was gone and he suddenly find himself floating nude in a universe of infinite blue.

"What...where...am I?" he asked.

"Lelouch," said a voice he had not heard in years.

Looking around desperately Lelouch suddenly found a figure he thought he would never see again. His beloved mother, Marianne, floating above him, her hair flowing as if they were the wings of an angle.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Yes my darling boy, how you've grown," she said, tears in her eyes.

Lelouch looked around and he found it was not just he and his mother. He saw Suzaku, Naoto but without his cybernetic enhancements, Xingke, C.C, Bismark Waldstein the former Knight of One under his father, and many others floating among the blue. But most surprising was Rivalz.

"Rivalz?" asked Lelouch. "I don't...he doesn't have a Geass."

"He does now," said Marianne, "and more than just Geass. Go to him son, he doesn't fully understand what he can do. He could use a friend."

"But...how.."

"Reach out Lelouch," said Marianne. "We are all connected by the Geass. Reach out with your feelings."

Lelouch listened to his mother and looked towards Rivalz. He thought of their friendship, the times they would laugh and goof off together. In the years since having his family ruined by V.V, Rivalz had been among the greatest advocates of joy in his life. Although all Britannia was under the boot of V.V's tyranny Rivalz always found the courage to laugh and to smile. Lelouch had once thought he was just a fool. But there was a day when he realized he couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

 _(Flashback, 2015)_

 _V.V had finished a speech decreeing his intent on increasing the taxes of the Areas. As well as a significant cut in the Imperial Healthcare for non-nobles. He did it in such a tone as to condemn the common people of Britannia that Lelouch could barely contain his fury.  
After classes had ended he needed to find a way to blow of steam. He walked away from campus, not wanting to be near Nunnally in his fury. Eventually he came to a scene of three men beating upon a fellow student of his. He had heard the kid's name was Rivalz. A regular class clown if Lelouch had ever seen one. He thought he was annoying to be honest. It was nothing that deserved a beating however.  
Running quickly Lelouch delivered a kick to the man who delivered a recent kick into Rivalz's ribs. Taking advantage of the surprise of the man's friends Lelouch levied a strike into the stomach of the man on his right. The third man attempted to pull a knife on Lelouch, but Lelouch used his momentum and grabbed the man's wrist and back of his neck, driving him into the ground and striking at a nerve cluster. _

_"Nice moves," groaned Rivalz, straightening himself._

 _"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked, offering his hand._

 _"I kind of skipped breakfast but none the less fine," laughed Rivalz, spitting up a bit of blood before grabbing Lelouch's hand.  
_

 _"You should see a doctor," said Lelouch._

 _"Can't I eat too many apples," said Rivalz. "Doctors won't touch me with a nine foot pole."_

 _"Damn it you just got your ass handed to you and you look like you've got a busted rib," yelled Lelouch. "This is not the time to be a smart ass."_

 _"Why not, it's the only part of me that gets good grades," laughed Rivalz._

 _Snapping due to the stress of the day Lelouch struck Rivalz across the cheek, sending him back to the ground._

 _"Okay, maybe I went a little to far," said Rivalz._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Lelouch. "You're beaten, your bruised, bleeding, and you're lying down in the dirt where you could just die right there and no one would give a damn about you. What about any of this situation could possibly justify cracking jokes like an idiot?"_

 _Rivalz looked up at Lelouch, somewhat startled by the dark haired teen's anger. He looked down as if in shame. Lelouch looked down, feeling disgust, and some regret for his words.  
Suddenly Rivalz looked up, a glimmer of determination in his grey eyes. _

_"Because my sense of humor, its the one thing I can't afford to lose," said Rivalz. "It's the one thing not anyone, not the guys I lose to and not even that asshole who calls himself the Emperor, cannot take from me. No matter what misery the world throws at me I'm going to keep laughing just to spite them all. I don't have much, I can't really do much, but I know I can laugh. If that's the only way I can rebel against the assholes of the world I'll do it no matter what. They can't break me, I won't let them."  
_

 _Lelouch was actually surprised by his response. He actually felt...good. For some reason he couldn't help but smile. He offered his hand to Rivalz once again._

 _"Come on," he said. "I know someone who can get those injuries looked at. No cost."_

 _"Cool," said Rivalz, taking Lelouch's hand. "I'm kind of tapped out."_

 _"Did they rob you?" asked Lelouch._

 _"Not really, I just can't really pay some of my losses," said Rivalz._

 _"You gamble?" asked Lelouch._

 _"Only for fun, also my job doesn't really pay that well and I need to keep my tuition up," said Rivalz. "I'm pretty good at cards but its chess where I'm weak at."_

 _"Really?" said Lelouch, smirking. "Ever thought of getting a partner."_

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

Ever since that day, the two of them had been friends. In many ways Lelouch had begun to think of Rivalz as a substitute for Suzaku in the years before they had reunited. It was why he was so devastated when he thought he had died.  
Before Lelouch realized it, in the infinite blue he had actually floated close to Rivalz. He placed his hand on Rivalz's shoulder and suddenly the blue world began to shine.

* * *

Lelouch woke up, glad to feel he wasn't in the same kind of pain he had been the last time he and Naoto had clashed. And unlike then Naoto had not escaped. He was unconscious, and being wrapped in heavy restraints by several Black Knight soldiers.  
He looked around and saw he was in a set up medical tent with Suzaku lying in a cot next to him. He got to his feet and exited the tend, despite the protests of the medical staff.

"Lelouch," said Kallen's voice.

Lelouch turned and saw Kallen running towards him. She stopped short once she got near him, seeing her brother, and what he had become. Lelouch saw the misery in Kallen's eyes and his heart broke.

"I know," said Lelouch. "Kallen...there could be a way we could help..."

"No," said Kallen. "He's not my brother anymore. He's just a monster. I'm just glad you're alright. What happened to you?"

"I'm not too sure," said Lelouch, recalling the strange occurrence. "My mother is here isn't she?"

Kallen nodded, her face seeming apprehensive. It was understandable given the strange happenings of the day. Lelouch also looked around and saw the other tanks were opened. And the bodies of the Narita dead were being taken out. Their bodies all showing augmentation. However Lelouch doubted they were as well along as Naoto.

"Have you found Rivalz?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes," said Kallen. "But there's something you should know."

* * *

He had hoped Kallen was wrong. But just as Naoto had been changed so was Rivalz. His left shoulder and arm, his right forearm, both of his legs up to the knee, his hips, his back, and his right eye had all been replaced with machinery. There was also an oddly shaped red horn-like object on his forehead.

"Rivalz...what did they do to him?" he asked.

Lelouch was pressed against the glass of the isolation chamber Rivalz had been placed in aboard the medical wing of an airship that apparently belonged to the Geass Order.

"We...we're not really sure," said Kallen. "All we can tell so far is that Rivalz...he's been changed. He's...he's a cyborg. All we know is that his machinery is more advanced than almost anything we've seen. At least that's what Rakshata and Cecile said."

"What about Lloyd?" asked Lelouch. "No...actually it's better that Lloyd not go near him."

"We thought that as well," said Kallen. "But he's alive, isn't that a good thing?"

"Relatively speaking," said Lelouch. "But...my god Kallen...what did those bastards do to my friend?"

Lelouch was on the verge of tears and Kallen immediately wrapped her arms around him in a desperate bid to offer him comfort. Lelouch simply let her warmth wash over him, letting his tears fall on her shoulder.  
He was about to return the hug when he heard the door slide open. Breaking off the hug Lelouch looked and for the first time in seven years he was face to face with his mother. She was just as beautiful as when they had been forced to part. Her dress was as regal as she was an empress. And her chest bore the mark of Geass, confirming the connection she had to the strange power.  
She had tears of her own forming in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

"My boy," she said.

Acting on sheer instinct, Lelouch fell to his knees, and wrapped his arms around his mother, feeling like the boy he was seven years ago when they were parted. He felt her hand run over his black locks in an effort to comfort him, as she had done when he was younger and would come to her in tears. And in that moment, despite all his questions, despite his shock at his friend's fate, despite his pain, he felt...happy.

 **Author's Note:** **So finally mother and son have reunited. I hope it was worth the wait and all my loyal and beloved followers are satisfied. More trials to come as we begin to delve into the mysteries of the Geass Order and their agenda. Questions will be answered and not everyone may be satisfied with what they hear.  
**

 **Next Turn: Mother's Mercy.**


	10. Mother's Mercy

**Chapter Ten: Mother's Mercy**

After Lelouch had been able to calm down, he as well as the others, gathered to listen to whatever Marianne had to say. Everyone was eager for their own reasons. Whether it to finally reunite with a woman she wished her true mother as Cornelia did, or to finally have answers about the mystery of Geass as Ohgi did, or hoping to make a good impression on a potential mother-in-law as Kaguya did, all were giving the elegant woman their full attention.

"Now, I'm sure all of you have a great deal of questions," she said. "And many of them no doubt revolve around this."

She gestured to the symbol on her chest.

"Please, ask away," she said with a light smile on her face.

"Obvious questions out of the way just what is Geass?" asked Ohgi.

"Geass, in simplest terms, is psychic power," said Marianne. "The power of the mind used to accomplish feats of superhuman nature. It is primarily a mental power however there do tend to be physical aspects to certain Geass abilities. Such as enhanced strength, speed, and stamina for a Geass that has combat potential. And in the case of Absolute Healing such as what Xingke has, it heals the body according to the health of the mind."

"Finally a straight answer," sighed Tamaki. "Thank you nice lady, you have no idea what we've gone through."

"Oh I know," laughed Marianne. "C.C can be a...handful."

"To say the least, but Lady Marianne...who is she exactly?" asked Cornelia, somewhat bashful at seeing her idol after all these years.

"C.C is...complicated," said Marianne. "You must understand her life has not been an easy one. She was born into slavery centuries ago and found her way to an immortal, an agent of the Order hidden in the Catholic church. She took C.C. in and gave her a Geass of her own. Eventually the immortal passed her code to C.C. It was traumatic on the poor dear and it set her on the path to becoming who we know know. Centuries of war, disease, and endless survival has made her somewhat...numb to the world as you can expect. So please don't judge her too harshly. She's simply lived to long. She wants to die."

For his own part Tamaki suddenly felt a pang of guilt for his words, not knowing C.C had been born into slavery and forced to suffer the evils of the institution.

"Wait, you said the immortal passed on her Code, does that mean immortality can be transferred?" asked Kaguya.

"Only to a person who holds a Geass," said Marianne. "It can either be the one whom the immortal has contracted or any other immortal. It must sound like madness to willingly give up eternal life but the sad truth is when a life never ends it loses all its meaning. Hence C.C's attitude and the conditions of her contract."

"So...she wants to die by the hand of her contractor?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes my dear, and once I was a contractor," said Marianne. "More than that, I have always been of the Order."

"Even when you were a soldier in the military?" asked Euphie.

"Yes, sweet Euphie," said Marianne. "I was actually placed there to fulfill my purpose. You see I was raised among the Order, almost since my birth, and trained in the arts of the Witches."

"I suppose it should be obvious the next question is about the Geass Order," said Ohgi. "If I may offer a guess Lady Marianne, the Order has had its hand in several key moments in the history of the world as a means of regaining some long lost power. Am I close?"

"Oh, you are clever," said Marianne. "Indeed the Order has been involved with the activities of world governments for centuries. We've bred or groomed some of the most influential leaders and rulers of the world. Alexander the Great, Julius Ceaser, Cleopatra, and even the legendary King Arthur to name a few."

"For what end?" asked Tohdoh. "What is the Order after? World Domination?"

"Isn't that a little sinister?" asked Marianne.

"To be fair you did call yourself a Witch and admit the Order you belong to has been behind some of history's greatest conquerors and warriors," said Kaguya. "It's just a teeny bit suspicious."

Marianne giggled, "Oh I like you. But to answer your question...well that's an extremely long story. One literally going back centuries."

"We're not going anywhere anytime soon my lady," said Dalton. "I believe we all have more than enough time to listen."

"Well then I believe its best we take this to the hanger," said Marianne. "I had something brought along in case this very question came along. Feel free to ask any other questions along the way."

Marianne led the procession to the hanger area, an amused smile along her face, and Bismark following closely behind her. As they followed the various members of the alliance digested some of the information Marianne had given them. It made them think about C.C differently, now having a better idea of what she had gone through.  
For his own part Lelouch recalled what his mother had said about the various leaders the Order had been a part of.

"Mother, was father also a part of the Order?" he asked.

Marianne stopped and turned to her eldest child, a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, he and Vincent were both taken into the Order after a series of civil conflicts within the Empire had killed their mother," said Marianne. "Charles had taken what he had learned from the Order, used the power he had gained to bring order back to Britannia. He held the ability to rewrite the memories of anyone he wished. He used this to turn enemies into allies and manipulate them in order to stop the chaos that was tearing Britannia apart. To make his vision a reality. It must sound so dishonest, but Charles, his loyalty was to peace. Even if he had to do horrible things, and he did horrible things Lelouch, his goal was to ensure that what happened to his family in the past would not happen again."

Lelouch thought about the man his father was. He was a man of rigid strength and iron will who had sought to instill in him the idea of power used for the benefit of peace, for the conquest of the evils of mankind. Thinking back to his father, to the solid, stern expression Charles always wore, he wondered how much regret was in that face. What kind of things did he have to do in order to end the war the claimed his own mother's life?  
Was it any different than what he was doing now? How he could manipulate the minds of others and how he was using it to end the war that ruined his family.

"Like father, like son I suppose," said Lelouch.

Marianne smiled and continued to walk on with the others following.

"So wait, if you were both a part of the Order then why even go through the ranks of the Britannian military?" asked Chiba.

"The Witches class of the Geass Order are trained in the ways of war, mysticism, and...well how should I put this..."

"Carnal activities," said Lelouch, a slight grimace on his face.

"Yes," said Marianne with a slight blush. "Anyway, I needed to justify my selection as a concubine for the world at large to see. Also, I was showing off to Charles. Great men are always attracted to strong women. Isn't that right Kallen dear?"

Kallen, as well as Lelouch, both blushed brightly at Marianne's comment while a few of the others snickered.

"But wait, you said V.V was part of the Order as well," said Viletta. "Does that mean this entire war really is just a civil war with in the Geass Order?"

"And Japan, Britannia, really the rest of the world is just caught in the crossfire isn't it?" asked Ohgi.

"I'm afraid so," said Marianne.

"And him killing father, going after you, was that purge any faction not loyal to him from the Empire?" asked Lelouch.

"Actually...that was a personal falling out between brothers," said Marianne, sadly. "Charles and Vincent, they were both affected differently by what had happened to them. Charles wanted to offer society a pillar to uphold an ideal of justice, to have humanity overcome their base and chaotic instincts. Vincent...doesn't believe in anything. He's a complete nihilist who only conquered Britannia to spite his brother. As well as work to some objective I don't entirely know myself. I have sources in Britannia, agents he doesn't know about who report to me about what he is up to. However his true motivations are...unknown."

"So is that how you knew about this base?" asked Cornelia.

"Indeed," said Marianne.

"So V.V and the Eden Elite are a splinter group of the Geass Order, glad we got that confirmed," said Ohgi. "But that still doesn't answer about what the Geass Order wants."

"Fear not, that answer is coming," said Marianne.

The group entered the hanger bay of Marianne's ship where along with the two containers from the research base there was also another key object in the hanger. One that has the entire group gasp in surprise. A large ruined mechanical device in humanoid shape, a veritable Knightmare Frame, however the most distinctive feature was the fact that the machine looked almost fossilized.

"Is that a Knightmare Frame?" asked Kallen.

"It can't be it looks ancient," said Cornelia.

"It is ancient," said Lloyd, standing alongside Cecile and Rakshata closer to the old machine.

His expression was one of frenzied joy and shocking disbelief. Cecile and Rakshata were shown to be in a state of confusion as well.

"We've done a carbon dating and I'm afraid the Earl of Pudding is quite right," said Rakshata. "This machine is at least 10,000 years old at best."

"A 10,000 year old robot? That's impossible," yelled Tamaki, leaning onto the railing in disbelief.

"How do you think I feel?" yelled Lloyd.

Lelouch looked at the ancient machine in disbelief. How was this in any way connected to the Geass Order?

"It's something the Order has had for a millennia," said Marianne. "A relic of lost glory."

"The Order built that?" asked Diethard.

"Not quite," said Marianne. "Do you recall the ruins that Project: Rebirth were using as a base? That was once a settlement for an ancient civilization centered around Geass. It was a civilization unlike anything the world has ever known for they have forgotten it ever existed. Ruled by the immortals and controlling the distribution of Geass the civilization had power unlike anything you can imagine. They had a vast empire that touched all corners of the world."

"But still how could they possibly have access to the technology to build a Knightmare Frame?" asked Suzaku.

"Remember technology is simply the use of knowledge," said Marianne. "And because of the great use of psychic energy by those who use Geass their minds had become significantly expanded. They could understand sciences so far advanced that you could barely understand. In fact the primitive people of the ancient world naturally confused their advancements for magic. And those who held immortality, who held the Geass, especially the great machines they constructed, were confused for gods."

"So the ancient gods and monsters of mythology could have been ancient mechs," said Ohgi.

"And the ancient heroes could have been Geass Users, their abilities exaggerated as the stories got passed along the generations," said Kaguya, following Ohgi's line of thought.

"But if such a civilization truly existed and they held so much power why aren't they around anymore?" asked Chiba.

"I feel that answer should be fairly obvious," said Tohdoh. "Although the Geass Civilization was one of superhumans they were still human. And had human weaknesses and wants."

Tohdoh's eyes narrowed to the ancient machine. Although it was extremely whether by age there were still the evidence of battle on it.

"Including the desire to make war," said Tohdoh.

"If they were seen as gods and worshiped as such it would make sense," said Ohgi. "Almost every mythology has a great battle among the gods. The Titanomachy, the War in Heaven, and...Ragnarok."

"Yes...there was a war," said Marianne. "So terrible it shattered the unity of this civilization. Destroyed their society almost completely. Even their legendary capitol was said to have been so ravaged by the war it could no longer stand on earth and simply slumped beneath the sea."

The implications of her words left very little room for misinterpretation.

"You...you don't mean..."

"Oh but yes my son I do," said Marianne. "The sunken city itself was once the great capital of the Geass Civilization. Lost as the ultimate casualty of the first Ragnarok. But it was more than the mere selfishness of the original Geass Users that caused such a destruction. Recall you never asked where Geass comes from. For you see even though they foolishly believed themselves gods, despite their power and their immorality they were not. They were as nothing before that which grans us our power. Tell me, why do you believe V.V would establish a laboratory so far out in the middle of nowhere, and all in the open next to this ancient ruin?"

"Because there's something there to tap into?" suggested Lelouch.

"Yes," said Marianne. "Standing so close to where we are now is one of the legendary Thought Elevators. Gateways to a realm from which all Geass springs. From which dreams and nightmares are one and the same. The realm we of the Geass know as C's World."

"C's World?" asked Lelouch. "What on earth..."

"Ah, my darling that is the thing," said Marianne. "C's World is not Earth."

"Wait, you're saying that that ruin is supposedly the doorway to another dimension?" asked Ohgi. "And it's so close to Japan that..."

"That if the Japanese had discovered it they could have unlocked the power of Geass for themselves," said Marianne.

"So the invasion...it wasn't about me and Nunnally," said Lelouch. "Or at least not all of it."

"But...wait could that mean in all the Areas established since V.V usurped the throne, were they all just to secure the Thought Elevators?" asked Cornelia.

"Not all but there have been several Thought Elevators seized under the guise of conquest," said Marianne.

Lelouch and his allies all began to digest the information Marianne had given them. Everything they knew had suddenly been changed. Their world had become significantly bigger and stranger than they could have ever imagined.

"I think maybe that's enough for right now," said Marianne. "Now why don't we all take a break and have dinner together. Truly enjoy the hospitality of the Geass Order, and maybe you won't think we're some devilish Doomsday Cult out to destroy the world."

The happy tone in which Marianne joked with somehow didn't make a few of the gathered group feel much better. However they all felt a short break would be good for the moment. Lelouch stayed as the rest of the group seemed to disperse. Kallen lingered, looking at Lelouch and wondering what she should do. She was still so new to having someone...to care for in her life.  
She suddenly felt a hand on her back and to her surprise it was Marianne. The former Empress then gave Kallen a forceful push sending her almost toppling over the railing. And she would have fallen had Lelouch not steadied her.  
When the two looked back Marianne was long gone, leaving them alone with their thoughts and the revelations.

* * *

Marianne had chosen to retire to her quarters until dinner.

"I don't recall the secrets of the Order being so openly told to outsiders before," said C.C, lying on Marianne's bed.

"The time of tradition is over C.C," said Marianne. "The time to open our coffers and reveal our presence to the world is now."

C.C angrily leaped to her feet and undid Marianne's robes, all but tearing them off of her until the former empress was naked before the Witch.

"You dared to wear proudly robes you once refused, be naked before me now you foolish girl," said C.C.

"You can strip me of the robes but my rank still stands," said Marianne, unfazed by her nudity.

C.C merely glowered at the woman she once trained personally. Sighing, Marianne knelt to her knees before C.C.

"I did what I did because I allowed my duties as a mother to override my duties to the Order," said Marianne. "Even more I denied you the fulfillment of the contract and dishonored you. For that I am sorry and I offer my body to you for apology."

C.C. looked down at her former student bowing before her. She raised her fist as if to strike her, but recalled all the enjoyment that Marianne had given her in the past. So many tender moments shared between the two of them.  
She relaxed her fist and tenderly stroked Marianne's face, drawing her eyes to meet hers. The witch then knelt down and caught Marianne's lips in hers. C.C then grabbed Marianne's arms and led her to her feet, only to throw her on the bed.

"I will accept this offering," said C.C. "And your heartbreak over your son's fate will be my vengeance."

* * *

Kallen tried to discuss what Marianne had said with Lelouch but he seemed to dismiss it and instead wanted to go see how Rivalz was doing. Indeed he hadn't changed and was still resting in his isolation room.  
He also beckoned for Rakshata to come as to explain all she had learned from Rivalz's condition.

"I've seen quite a few medical cybernetic advancements but nothing like this," said Rakshata. "Not only are several limbs fully replaced with machinery but several bones as well and even several artificial organs. Specifically the liver and heart."

"But I thought it was impossible to create an artificial organs that complex," said Kallen.

"It should be but considering that recently we've been in the company of superhumans, immortals, and impossible creations both ancient and advanced then I believe our definition of impossible should be changed," said Rakshata. "Fascinating isn't it?"

"But how does it all work?" asked Lelouch. "Cybernetics this advanced should have some repercussions on the body."

"Indeed they should and many unfortunate test subjects we've recovered have indeed died because their bodies rejected their new enhancements," said Rakshata. "However our young friend as well as that Questing Beast fellow both seem to have adjusted well to their enhancements."

Lelouch saw Kallen's face fall upon remembering how her brother had become even more of a monster than he had been when she saw him in the sewers. He would be sure to comfort her later. First he needed to know what his uncle's scientists had done to Rivalz.

"Well it would appear that his blood has been replaced with a synthetic substitute," said Rakshata.

"Synthetic blood?" asked Kallen in surprise. "But how can his blood carry oxygen if it's synthetic?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Rakshata.

She drew Kallen and Lelouch to an advanced microscope station where several vials of blood had been drawn from Rivalz. She drew some of the blood and placed it on a slide and onto the microscope. Typing commands into the computer the screen soon lit up with the zoomed in image of Rivalz's synthetic blood revealing swarms of tiny machines.

"Nanobots?" asked Lelouch.

"Indeed, they act as the containment and transportation of oxygen throughout Rivalz's organic body parts," said Rakshata. "He's quite fascinating really."

"He's still a human being," said Lelouch with a deep scowl.

"Indeed, a bionic human, a cyborg," said Rakshata. "And even that's not the most incredible thing about him. His brain activity has been most irregular."

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch.

"Let me ask you this, have you ever had a brain scan done while your Geass was active?" asked Rakshata.

"Actually no," said Lelouch.

"Given how Lady Marianne said Geass is a psychic power I'm more than willing to bet there is a significant change in brain activity when an individual's Geass is active," said Rakshata. "I've asked Li Xingke if he would submit himself to an examination in order to compare the readings we're getting from young Rivalz."

"Why Xingke?" asked Kallen.

"Because Xingke's Geass is permanently active given his previous health," said Lelouch. "If Rivalz has a Geass it's probably what's helped his body accept the cybernetic enhancements."

"But what about...what about Naoto?" asked Kallen.

"His philosophy was how pain and suffering could make one stronger," said Lelouch. "His body might have adapted to the trauma of the enhancements and allowed him to accept them."

 _'And allowed him to become that monster,'_ thought Kallen, holding back tears.

For his own part Lelouch was more concerned with Rivalz and what kind of Geass he had been given. And who had given it to him.

* * *

Ohgi, Tamaki, and Inoue looked at Naoto, or what Naoto had become. He was heavily restrained with steel clamps, especially on the tail-like appendage.

"My god what happened to him?" asked Inoue.

"What happened is he didn't die like he should have," said Tamaki. "Damn bastard, pretends to die and then comes back as some fucking monster and kills his own people. Now he's even more a monster than he was then."

Ohgi remained silent, merely watching the thing that was once his friend slowly begin to stir.

"Hello...my old friends," said Naoto.

"You lost the right to call us your friends Naoto," said Ohgi. "Or should I call you the Questing Beast?"

"I would prefer it," said Naoto. "It is this forms true name."

"You really don't even consider yourself human anymore do you?" asked Ohgi. "What am I saying, you don't even look it."

"I have surpassed my humanity," said Naoto. "And I have an even grander understanding of the gifts bestowed onto me."

"You call what this is a gift?" yelled Ohgi.

"A gift I intend to share with all of Japan," said Naoto. "If only you would let me share with you Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue. Give me your flesh, give me your will, and I shall mar you and should you survive you shall flourish."

Ohgi caught something interesting in Naoto's words.

"What do you mean give you our wills?" he asked. "Didn't you force your will onto those people you had in that cult of yours?"

"You mean as Lelouch does his cult?" said Naoto. "No...no I never forced anything. They gave their control over to me. They became one with me and made me stronger."

The wheels began turning in Ohgi's mind.

"So your Geass needs people to willingly allow you into their minds to take control of them," said Ohgi. "You had already conned those poor people and when you needed to you took advantage of the faith they allowed you."

"In a way," said Naoto. "Faith can save lives."

"Is that what you call it? Faith?" asked Ohgi.

"What else should I call it?" said Naoto. "I am...the way. Just as I have suffered, Japan has suffered, and as I have become stronger so Japan will become stronger. In many ways it was of great benevolence on behalf of V.V. Were it not for his warmongering I would not have been left to die in that burning rubble. I would not have found...my destiny."

"That still doesn't explain how you got your powers," said Ohgi.

"Forget it, you're not going to get anything out of him," said Tamaki. "He's just a freak now with all the screws long gone."

The three left Naoto in that isolation cell, with the guards Marianne had assigned to watch over him standing at the ready.

* * *

Back in the Tokyo Settlement, Nunnally and Rai sat in the tea room of her manor. Ever since Rai had 'come to her rescue' as Nunnally thought of it in her mind, the two of them had been discussing many things.  
Among them was the Order. Rai told Nunnally of the legends of the Geass Civilization and the legacy that was the Order.

"But why keep attempting to restore the Geass Civilization after all these centuries?" asked Nunnally.

"Because the Geass Civilization was the only true time the world knew unity," said Rai. "There was no idea of racism as all were one in the unity of the Geass. We were one and before we were torn apart by personal pride and lust for power we had understanding. My purpose is to aid in the quest to restore that understanding to restore the unity."

"But is that truly what you want?" asked Nunnally. "Or is that simply what the Order wants?"

"What are my wants compared to pace for all humanity?" said Rai. "I am a warrior of the Order. My only objective is to fulfill the goals of the Order, for the restoration of the Geass Civilization. Nothing else should matter to me."

"You make it sound as if you're a slave," said Nunnally.

"Would it be so bad if I were?" asked Rai.

"You're a living, breathing person with free will and a soul," said Nunnally. "You shouldn't have to fight for a cause you didn't choose."

"And what if I do choose this conflict?" asked Rai. "Do my desires matter then?"

"Do you really believe that bringing back this Geass Civilization will bring peace?" asked Nunnally.

"I do not know what peace would be like," said Rai. "I have been bred only for the war. If I were not a warrior of the Order I would have no life as I know it. I would have no purpose."

Nunnally felt a pang of sadness in her heart for the mysterious silver haired young man. He knew nothing but the battlefield and if he were to be thrown into a world at peace he would not know what to do with his life. She dreaded to think he might even take his life if he had no war to fight.

"Have you...ever thought of finding a life for yourself that wouldn't involve battle or the Order?" asked Nunnally.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you were to succeed in restoring the Geass Civilization and survived then your purpose would be fulfilled," said Nunnally. "And if you lived till then you'd no longer need to be a warrior. You could try being something else?"

"Like what?" asked Rai.

Nunnally looked around trying to find inspiration for an idea to give Rai. She then noticed Lelouch's piano and an idea came to her.

* * *

Dinner came and Marianne indeed offered before Lelouch and his allies a magnificent spread of food and beverages. Tamaki quickly seemed to get out of hand with his drinking but Marianne didn't seem to mind.

"He sure is spirited," said Marianne.

"That's one word for it," sighed Kallen.

"I'm sorry about him Lady Marianne," said Ohgi. "He...just needed a bit of release."

"Yes, I was told you have spoken to the Questing Beast as he now calls himself," said Marianne. "I understand that it must be a terrible thing to go through, especially for you Miss Kallen."

"Thank you," said Kallen. "What...what will happen to him now?"

"As you are his sister I will let you be the one to decide his fate Miss Kallen," said Marianne. "Unless you would wish for someone else to hold that choice. Whatever you decide let me know at your leisure."

"Thank you," said Kallen.

"As much as I agree with your sentiment Lady Marianne, and I certainly mean no offense to you Miss Kallen, the Kyoto Group had requested Zero and Princess Cornelia deliver the Beast over to them to face justice for his crimes against the Japanese people," said Kaguya.

"There's no way that thing should be allowed to touch Japanese soil again," said Tohdoh. "Especially given the enhancements he's received. If he were to get loose the horror he'd unleash would be unimaginable."

"Agreed," said Ohgi. "And just what are the full extent of Naoto and that Rivalz kid's...enhancements?"

"Well it's difficult to say," said Cecile. "They're both more advanced than most cybernetic that have ever been recorded. They both seem to share the same type of synthetic blood and have significant parts of of their bodies replaced with cybernetics. However there are some odd design choices in their enhancements."

"You mean like how one has a tail and the other has a horn?" asked Guilford.

"The tail is an an oddity," said Rakshata. "As for the horn on young Mr. Cardemonde it appears to be connected to the device over his left eye. Although ultimately it's difficult to tell just what they're for. I'm guessing you might have an idea of what it might be Lady Marianne."

"Indeed," said Marianne. "You see it's a device called a Geass Coordinator. As far as my sources have been able to tell it's a device meant to connect the thoughts of Geass Users."

"Is that what caused...whatever happened on the island?" asked Suzaku.

"Partially, it also had to do with the fact that you were so close to the Thought Elevator," said Marianne. "For trained Geass Users and Code Bearers the Thought Elevators can be used as great amplifiers of psychic ability."

"And you used that to reach out to Rivalz didn't you?" asked Lelouch, putting things together in his mind. "You granted him a Geass that allowed him to survive the augmentation didn't you?"

"Yes," said Marianne. "He might not have survived if not for his Geass. Whatever it is I can hardly tell, each one is unique to the User, but it has allowed him to survive and access the Geass Coordinator."

Lelouch didn't know entirely how to respond to this. While he was glad his friend was a live, he didn't know what kind of life Rivalz could lead now that he was irreversibly changed. He only hoped that there would be some way to help him to adapt to this change. But no matter what the guilt he felt was still there.

"I knew how much his 'death' affected you," said Marianne, her eyes focused on her son. "In some small way this was my attempt to help you. But perhaps too little too late."

"It's...fine," said Lelouch.

He did not blame his mother. All blame he held he reserved for his uncle, the root of all this evil.

"I was selfish," said Marianne, still focusing on Lelouch, as if no one else was there.

Lelouch looked at his mother, himself so focused as if only he and she were in the room.

"I had been raised by the Order," said Marianne. "My only duty was to fulfill the objectives of the Order. To the eventual reconstruction of the Geass Civilization. To restore the unity humanity once lost when the Geass Civilization was no more. I was to be a warrior-concubine to Charles, who although trained by the Order had more or less broken away. He wanted to take the lessons he learned from the Order and build Britannia as a civilization the world would envy so much they would willingly join it. The best kind of conquest, a ruler who is able to overcome the evils of the world will always be the one people will choose to reign above them. And indeed that was the goal of the Order's support and breeding of great rulers. Long ago there was a prophecy from one of the last known Users who could see the far future. The prophecy foretold the coming of a king made black by the ashes of a fallen nation who would bring about a new age of Geass. But over the centuries the Order tended to get impatient over waiting for a candidate who fit the necessary qualifications and sought to breed a potential messiah instead."

Ohgi listened closely and recalled his earlier theories of the Order and about how they, like almost all religions required a key figure to put their ideals behind.

"And my father was one of these potential messiahs," said Lelouch.

"Indeed, but once he secured the throne of Britannia he essentially broke ties with the Order," said Marianne. "He believed Geass was a relic of the past. That humanity had grown up and the outgrown the need for 'living gods' and would advance without them. He wanted to build a new civilization, one of ideals not power. The conquest of man's darkness though his own force of will and not through supernatural ability."

"But he had still turned away from the Order," said Lelouch. "And from his brother."

"Yes," said Marianne, tears beginning to form. "Charles and Vincent, they both entered the Order together. Both survivors of a terrible blood feud."

"And when father turned his back on the Order he turned his back on his brother," said Lelouch. "So that's the true reason for all of this isn't it? V.V slew my father, conquered Britannia, Japan, and other nations, all because he felt rejected by his brother. It's...pathetic."

The cold tone Lelouch spoke with unnerved several of those gathered.

"Yes, it is," said Marianne, tears now falling from her beautiful face. "And while V.V despised your father for turning his back on the Order, I made a foolish mistake. I fell in love with him. I fell in love with his ideals and with his dreams and with his conviction. In a way I suppose you could say he set me free. I forsook the Order and my own contract with my teacher and contractor."

"C.C," said Lelouch, noting her absence. "And because you broke away from the Order you didn't bring either Nunnally or myself to them. We would have been made to service the objectives of the Order as well."

"Yes," said Marianne, tears falling. "That is why I didn't bring you with me after your father died. I could endure the loss of the freedom Charles gave me. But you and Nunnally, you deserved to choose your own path. Even if that path made you believe that I had abandoned you and that you were alone in the world. You were still free to decide your own destiny."

"But I haven't decided my destiny have I mother?" said Lelouch, his voice sounding angrier than he meant.

He was not angry at his mother. He heard her words, the heartbreak behind them, and the sincerity of her love for his father. His anger was at V.V and how petty spite had ruined so many lives and sealed so many fates.

"According to your prophecy the new Geass Civilization will be heralded by the arrival of a king made black by the ashes of a fallen nation isn't that it?" asked Lelouch.

A sad smile on her face, tears wetting her eyes, Marianne said, 'Yes."

"C.C once called mine the power of the King," said Lelouch. "And here I stand as Zero, leader of the Black Knights, born from the ashes of Japan."

The great hall suddenly became filled with the hooded members of the Geass Order. The Black Knights, the Four Holy Swords, Cornelia and her men, Kaguya, Euphie, Suzaku, and Kallen, all felt a sense of unease rise within them.  
Suddenly their eyes turned to Lelouch who stood with his hair shadowing his eyes and a deep angry frown on his face. Then his mother and Bismark stood and walked before the hooded cultists.

"All Hail the Black King," said one cultist.

"All Hail the re-newer of the Geass," said another.

"All Hail he who is lightning," said one more.

"All Hail he who is this madness," said yet another.

"All Hail the ruler of this world," said even one more.

"All Hail he born of ash," said Bismark.

"All Hail Lelouch," said Marianne, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"All Hail Lelouch, All Hail Lelouch, All Hail Lelouch," the cries from the crowd gave out.

And indeed throughout the whole ship the followers of Geass gave out the cry. A cry that would echo throughout eternity and usher in a new era of power for the world to tremble and be in awe of.  
And awe was written on the faces of all Lelouch's allies who sat and watched with shocked and worried expressions as Lelouch stood unresponsive to the crowd changing his name, the madness of a holy war giving strength to their cries. Only a select few saw the tear fall beneath the shadow of his eyes.

 **Author's Note:** **Now the truth is out and Lelouch has been proclaimed a messiah by a powerful cult. His mother, knowing the fate of destined messiah's, is forced into helplessness as her eldest son is left to that fate and she is powerless to stop it.  
How will those who are his friends react? Those who are his allies? And just what will the birth of this new age of Geass entail for the fates of Rivalz, Japan, and all humanity. And how will Lelouch himself react to this new destiny?**

 **Find out Next Turn: To Be or Not to Be?  
Please leave a lengthy review to let me know what you guys thing, any suggestions you have, any questions. All these things help me make a better story for you wall to enjoy. **


	11. To Be or Not To Be

**Chapter Eleven: To Be or Not To Be.  
**

Lelouch had been offered a private suite aboard his mother's vessel, the _Olympus_. And upon hearing the truth he locked himself in. He clutched his head between his hands. He had no idea what to think about all of this.  
An ancient civilization based around the Geass, his father and mother connected to Geass, and this prophecy which he seemed to fit perfectly.  
To see all those men in robes, the legendary Sir Bismark, and even his own mother, get to their knees chanting his name as if he were some Living God, it was too much to bare.  
His fight, which until then had been about avenging his father, destroying his uncle, and restoring his family, was no so complicated. Suddenly he was practically at the center of a shadowy religion prepared to go on the madness of a holy war in his name. All of it was too much for him.

"I'm not a god," said Lelouch. "Mother, father, I'm not some kind of messiah. I...I don't know what I am. I thought I was just fighting for vengeance. I was...I was using the Japanese for that end, claiming to fight for their freedom. I'm a liar."

Lelouch, the exhaustion of his use of Geass from earlier, as well as the stress of the day, were all catching up to him. He laid back in the bed and his final thoughts were of the man who had originally sought to teach him the rules of a king.

"Father...I don't know what to do," Lelouch said before falling asleep.

* * *

In his dreams Lelouch was a little boy again. He was sitting in the gardens of his mother's villa. He then noticed the tree he would often like to sit under and read and how it was occupied.  
Walking towards it nervously Lelouch gasped in surprise at the figure who sat sharpening a large sword with a whetstone. It was his father, Emperor Charles.

"Father," Lelouch cried, running up to his father and burying his head in his father's lion mane cloak.

Charles merely chuckled and placed a large hand on his troubled son's shoulders.

"Have you forgotten me so much Lelouch that you are so surprised to see me?" asked Charles.

"No...father," said Lelouch.

"Then why do you allow tears to fall from your confusion?" asked Charles, meeting his son's eyes. "What has changed about your cause my son that you need be confused? Do you not still seek to avenge my death?"

"No...I...I hate uncle for what he did," cried Lelouch.

"And do you not wish for your mother and Nunnally to live a happy life?" asked Charles.

"No...I still want that but..."

"Nothing has changed Lelouch," said Charles, sternly. "I still lie dead, your mother and Nunnally banished, and Britannia under the boot of your uncle Vincent."

"But father...the Geass...it..."

"The Order makes Geass a thing to be coveted and worshiped but it is merely a source of power," said Charles. "A tool to meet your ends. As it was for mine."

"But father...I don't want to be this Black King," said Lelouch.

"Only a fool willingly seeks the heavy weight of a crown," said Charles. "The truest king is the one who does not want the crown but takes it anyway. Peace is a gift we may offer others but often we who bare the crown are denied such a commodity. We sacrifice much, including our happiness. But we take this upon ourselves because we are created mightier than the common man and thus a great duty is owed to that might to ensure that our civilization is upheld. That is the duty of the king. And you are a king Lelouch and you must take your rightful throne. You may not wish it, you may seek to deny it, but by fate and by your own actions."

Charles placed his hands on Lelouch's shoulders and looked his son dead in the eye.

"When I left the Order, I took with me the idea of the civilization that once Geass had built," said Charles. "But the flaw of the Order is that they believed that the great power of Geass alone is enough to bring unity and peace to humanity. I believed that great ideals for a society to triumph over its evils and bring the hope of peace to the world. As such I turned by back on the power of Geass and as well my brother Vincent."

* * *

Suzaku was worried for his friend. He knew that although he was raised royalty all Lelouch wanted was to live a peaceful life with his family. Now it appeared that such a thing would never be allowed to him.  
Not with the Geass Order decreeing him their Black King.

"Lady Marianne, is there no way for Lelouch to deny this...Black King business?" asked Cornelia.

She, Euphemia, Suzaku, and Kallen sat in a private tea room Marianne invited them to. Apparently she had easily caught onto Kallen and Lelouch's feelings for one another and knew of his and Lelouch's friendship and thus invited them in along with Lelouch's sisters.

"I tried to save my poor son from this fate," said Marianne. "C.C's capture by Clovis, Lelouch landing in that truck, all beyond anyone's control. Fate it seems has played my child to become the messiah of the Geass Order. I can only hope that he does not suffer the fate of all messiahs. I do not wish to be as Mary watching Christ die on the cross."

Suzaku bit his cheek upon the idea of Lelouch dying as a martyr. Bleeding from on high as all humanity watched on either cheering or in indifferent silence. Then there was another issue in Suzaku's mind. The idea that Lelouch would accept the position as the Geass Order's Black King. While he was sure Lelouch would no bout seek to use that role as a means to secure the obedience of the Geass Order and all their resources, Suzaku feared what being treated as some kind of living god would do to his friend. He feared he would have to answer the question Kallen had asked him.

 _'Lelouch...I don't want to believe you'd ever give into corruption,'_ thought Suzaku. _'You're wiling to use whatever means to achieve your goals. I understand that because your goal is to bring peace and justice to the world. But even if your goals are noble...you could still...still...no I can't think like that. But...my ambition is to strike down all corrupt leaders, to judge those who believe themselves to be untouchable by justice, if you were to become the Black King of this Geass Civilization, and fulfilled their ambition you would be the only leader in the world. You could...then I would have no choice but to...'  
_

Suzaku gripped tightly to his scythe. His ambition or his friend. Which would he choose if the choice ever came to him. Would he choose to be Lelouch's friend or his executioner? To be or not to be.

* * *

Ohgi, Tohdoh, Tamaki, and the rest of the Japanese faction of their alliance, including Lady Kaguya, the Britannian newsman Diethard, and the Chinese soldier Li Xingke, sat separately discussing the recent turn of events.

"At least it's all out in the open now," said Ohgi. "The question is does this really change anything?"

"Fundamentally no," said Tohdoh. "V.V is still the true enemy. However there is the question of what we should do about the Geass Order and their ambition."

"In a way their mission is similar to our own," said Kaguya. "The Geass Order seeks to regain control of the world that was once theirs just as we Japanese seek to regain control of the nation that was once ours. Only they've been fighting their war for centuries and their enemy is human progress itself. The world that is now is far different than the world was when the Geass Civilization ruled. I wonder if any remaining immortals from that day are truly still around. The wisdom they must have?"

"More like the delusions," said Chiba. "Do they really believe the world will accept a rule under Geass?"

"If they are led by a charismatic enough figure who fully demonstrates the power and existence of Geass," said Diethard. "Not to mention that we've all seen Lelouch's power in action. As well as the powers of Suzaku Kururugi and what you've described of Rai Hodges. The world will behold the existence of psychic power and when it is reviled that the Geass religion is the one that can bestow power to literally anyone there will be droves of powerless people who will gladly side with them to get a taste of that power. Before that kind of power what nation could possibly resist?"

"I'm not fighting to liberate Japan only for it to fall into the hands of another tyrant," said Urabe.

"That depends on if Lelouch plans to go along with the Order's objectives," said Ohgi. "He doesn't really strike me as the type to follow anyone else but himself."

"I agree, Lelouch was always defiant as a youth and if anything he's going to try and use the Order to his advantage," said Tohdoh. "Not to much like how he's used us in a way."

"To be fair we're using him too," said Ohgi. "But I'm not too worried. Lelouch could have used his Geass to bend us to our will long ago but he took a risk and chose to trust us. We have to take the same risk for him. And let him decide who he wishes to be Lelouch of the Rebellion or Lelouch of the Conquest."

* * *

The uneasy tension of simply waiting for Lelouch to come out of his room, a more serious version of the various tantrums of their childhood, Cornelia decided to walk to ease her nerves. Beside her were Guilford and Dalton.  
The first thing she did was visit the place where the remains of her men had been collected. Their bodies had been mutilated by the experiments of the project and unlike Naoto or Rivalz, none of them survived. She also took a moment to see Rivalz and the work inflected on him.

"Damn that uncle of mine," cursed Cornelia. "He defiles the bodies of my men, makes a monster even more monstrous, and does god knows what to this boy."

"What do you think will happen to him?" asked Guilford.

"He can't possibly return to a normal life," said Dalton. "If anything the Order may try to take him. Under Lady Marianne I'm sure he'll at least be able to find some kind of peace in life."

"I'd doubt that," said Lloyd, walking from an examination of one of the containers retrieved from the base. "Our young friend's cybernetics seem to include plans for an advanced personal combat system. In other words built in weapons. From schoolboy to living weapon, just like that."

"How can you possibly make light of this?" yelled Dalton.

"Because I'm a sociopath," said Lloyd. "Perhaps why I'm not usually allowed to personally poke around with our young friend here."

"Why save him from one monster only to feed him to another, eh?" sniped Guilford.

"Ouch," Lloyd said sarcastically.

The scientist then found himself struck upside the head by his assistant Cecile.

"Sorry about him your highness," said Cecile.

"Quite alright," said Cornelia. "Now, if you will allow me a minute of privacy, all of you."

The four bowed and left Cornelia alone standing outside Rivalz's isolated cell. Taking a somber expression Cornelia placed a hand to the glass.

"I don't know if you can hear me," said Cornelia. "But I...I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was because I was weak that this has happened to you. I allowed myself to be captured by my enemies and their wickedness wounded you, one of the people I was sworn to protect. I can't tell the kind of devastation you'll feel when you wake. You may even want to take your own life believing that it would correct this. But that would only serve as a victory to the men who did this to you. The wanted you to be a weapon, a thing deprived of your humanity, but you mustn't let them. You cannot let this beat you. Hold onto the things that give your life worth living and strive to make this tragedy your strength. As redemption for my failure and how it has caused this, I swear I will do everything in my power to help you."

As Cornelia turned away from Rivalz she failed to notice the faint smile on his face.

* * *

Kallen stood outside of Lelouch's room, still locked tightly. She tried to find the courage to knock on his door. But she felt apprehensive, she didn't want to add more complications to Lelouch's day.

"You're worried about him too I see," said a voice from behind her.

Kallen turned and saw Kaguya and Euphemia.

"I...yes," said Kallen. "Lelouch and I...it's..."

"You care for him, there's nothing wrong about that," said Euphie, taking Kallen's hand in hers. "I noticed how you and he have gotten very close."

"You...have?" asked Kallen.

"A sister notices these things," said Euphie. "And so did..."

"Zero's future wife," said Kaguya.

"Huh?" asked Kallen, stunned by the brazen declaration from the younger girl.

Kallen knew of Lady Kaguya's reputation and her significant influence within the Kyoto House. But this was something unexpected.

"Future wife?" said Kallen.

"Indeed," said Kaguya. "And if anything we'll be sisters."

"Sisters?" asked Kallen becoming even more confused.

"Of course, recall that Lelouch's father had many concubines aside from Lady Marianne," said Kaguya. "It's only natural that Lelouch would follow in the footsteps of Righteous Emperor Charles. After all great heroes enjoy all the pleasures of the world."

"But...but he and I..."

"Even Emperor Charles had his favorite," said Kaguya, playfully as she took Kallen's other hand in hers. "I'd be gladly content with the position of a minor bride."

Kallen had been so stunned she couldn't speak up. It was only by the giggle of Euphemia did she seem to.

"Now now, Lelouch really is the one who gets the final choice in his brides now Lady Kaguya," said Euphie. "I don't think it'd be appropriate to already declare yourself wed."

"The hope of a maiden," said Kaguya. "But regardless you and I are bound to be family Princess Euphemia. Once you wed Suzaku."

Euphie gasped and pulled both her hands to her face as her face turned as pink as her hair.

"Oh come now your longing glances towards my cousin are confessions in all but words," laughed Kaguya.

Kallen sighed, glad she was no longer the target of Kaguya's antics. But she could already tell that she would be enduring many of these such incidents.

"Ah, what's this the discussions of young maidens over the hearts of courageous young men?" said Marianne walking up the hallway with Bismark in tow.

"Indeed, future mother-in-law," said Kaguya.

Marianne only gave an amused chuckle to Kaguya's boldness. Kallen suspected that she indeed took a shine to the would-be wife of her only son. Although her earlier statements suggested that Marianne was already well aware of what was going on between her and Lelouch. Perhaps it was because Kallen was a skilled Knightmare pilot just as she was when she earned the eye of Emperor Charles.

"My little dears, the earning of great men's hearts comes with a high price," said Marianne. "To marry a great man is to accept the duties he must fulfill and to support him dutifully and honorably. Always remember that his first love, his first duty, will always be the cause he fights for. Learn to love it as you love him and you will find as much happiness as you can."

* * *

In his dream Lelouch, now appearing his true age walked along the palace of Pendragon, Britannia's capital city. They walked during a dawn, when the son was beginning to rise over Britannia.

"Father...is this a dream or am I speaking to your ghost?" asked Lelouch. "Have I become mad like poor Hamlet?"

"Would it matter if I were either dream or spirit Lelouch?" countered Charles. "Am I not your father? Have I not taught you the lessons you took to heart as the core of your crusade?"

"Of course father," said Lelouch. "I suppose it truly doesn't matter. If you are a spirit though...I miss you."

Charles turned and smiled gently, placing his hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"As I miss you my son," said Charles. "You, gentle Nunnally, and your beautiful mother."

"Did you know Mother was a member of the Geass Order?" asked Lelouch.

"Almost instantly," said Charles. "She was right Lelouch, I was trained by the Order as a boy. As was Bismark and your uncle Vincent."

"But you left the Order," said Lelouch.

"I did," said Charles.

"Why?" asked Lelouch.

"Because the Order wants something they cannot regain again," said Charles. "Mankind may be fascinated by the return of Geass but that awe will fade and quickly become replaced by fear and anger. Then war would be the only logical result. Mankind against Geass, and none would survive. The Order knows nothing more than sheer power. It takes more than power to end the chaos of the world. It takes ideals, conviction, and the Order has lost that. They've linger too long in this world. Their immortal founders now few and far between, their wasted centuries trying to bring humanity back to the past draining all purpose from their lives. The Order is now nothing more than a glorified cult profiting off of the breeding of conquerors and puppeteer the world from behind the scenes. They no longer truly know what their Geass Civilization was but they continue to seek its renewal because they would be nothing without it. They're pitiable, powerful to be sure but pitiable none the less. And their dependence upon their Black King prevents them for developing any true initiative. They could have conquered the world long ago if there was one among them who held true ambition. Unfortunately such a man came to be."

"V.V," said Lelouch.

"Indeed," said Charles.

"Why didn't you use the Order?" asked Lelouch.

"Because I was young and arrogant," said Charles. "I believed even though Geass could be a useful tool it was ultimately obsolete. That ideals of men not the magics of old man-gods were enough to life the wickedness over humanity and allow us to grow. I only used my Geass, as well as that of my friend Bismark, and no other, relying on my skill as a leader and a warrior to win the throne and advance Britannia into greatness. It wasn't until my brother broke off a new force from the Order and unleashed their raw strength upon us. That was always the issue with Vincent and I. Vincent is sheer strength with no ideals. While I had the ideals but in the end I had not the strength. The Order can be a useful resource, if you're willing to use it."

"I have no interest in being the messiah of some cult," said Lelouch.

"You should be willing to play whatever role you must to fulfill your objective Lelouch," said Charles. "Don't let foolish pride or ego stand in the way of what you seek? And just what is it you seek Lelouch? Do you seek justice for my death?"

"Of course father," said Lelouch.

"And what of Nunnally or your mother?" asked Charles.

The idea of Nunnally or his mother being thrown before V.V made Lelouch's stomach churn.

"And your allies who stand with you? Are you going to forget your promises to them simply because you don't like the idea of being the key figure of some ancient religion?" asked Charles.

Lelouch thought of Suzaku, the Black Knights, and Kallen.

"The Black King is but a role Lelouch," said Charles. "And you have made quite the actor. Playing the role of simple student, masked revolutionary, prince, brother, son, is Black King really such a stretch for you. And is Zero not meant to be seen as a messiah by the Japanese and Britannians? Are you not fighting to regain their former glory? You needlessly complicate the new role when in reality it is no new role at all."

Lelouch thought about his father's words and everything became clear again.

"All these years...you're still teaching me," said Lelouch.

Charles placed his hand on Lelouch's shoulder, and Lelouch could feel the strength of his father's spirit coursing through him.

"A father's wisdom is meant to be with his son even long after his death," said Charles. "As is his love."

Overcome Lelouch went to hug his father only to awake alone in his chamber.

* * *

As it was the previous night C.C had taken to enjoying Marianne's bed, with Marianne warming her.

"Will there ever be a day you'll forgive me?" asked Marianne, propping herself up on her shoulder.

"We had a contract and you failed to uphold it," said C.C. "Until my life is ended, you will belong to me. Besides does it matter? Does Bismark tire of respecting the vows of his dead friend and crave that which once belonged to Charles?"

C.C proceeded to deliver a sharp spank to Marianne's buttocks as if to prove a point.

"You're cruel C.C," said Marianne. "You can do with me what you wish. Force yourself onto me if you wish C.C, my penance for betraying you. Put a leash around my neck and walk me like a dog if you wish. But do not insult the memory of my darling Charles. Or the honor of Sir Bismark."

As if on cue the voice of Bismark, as well as a knock on her door, rang through.

"My lady, Lelouch is here to speak with you," said Bismark.

"One moment," said Marianne, leaping from the bed.

She quickly doused herself with perfume as to hide the activities C.C had put her through before quickly dressing in her robes. She then exited the room and into the hall where Lelouch stood next to Bismark.

"Lelouch," Marianne said, relief heavy in her voice.

"Mother," said Lelouch, a small smile on his face. "Can we talk please?"

* * *

The following morning Lelouch's allies had been called to share breakfast with Marianne. There Lelouch sat at the head of the table, the place of the king.

"I'm glad you've all come," said Lelouch. "I have decided to accept the role of the Black King of the Geass Order."

An uproar from more of the loudmouth members of the group, namely Tamaki, sprang up but Ohgi forced Tamaki into his seat with the help of Tohdoh, wanting to allow Lelouch the chance to explain himself.

"The Black King is merely another title, just as Zero is," said Lelouch. "And in truth the goals of the Geass Order are similar to many of our original goals. The Japanese members we have gathered here seek to regain control of their nation and re-establish their government. Cornelia and several other Britannian resistance groups seek to overthrow V.V and restore the empire as our father the late Emperor Charles built. However...all of these goals are for naught."

"Can you please elaborate?" asked Ohgi, his eyes narrowed in suspicion but also in interest.

"Quite frankly put you are all seeking to reclaim a past that no longer exists," said Lelouch. "Tell me Ohgi, just what kind of Japan do you want to resurrect?"

"This isn't a quest of nostalgia," said Ohgi. "It's a mission to ensure the people of Japan are the ones in control of their own destiny."

"Don't you mean to ensure the Kyoto Group is in control of your destiny?" asked Lelouch. "No offense to you Lady Kaguya, but I think we can all agree that if it were to come down to it the old fools of the Kyoto Group would seek to ensure they were the ones who gained power of Japan, claiming that it's for the good of the people. When in reality it's nothing more than the same nonsense that has left our world in a state of perpetual war and tyranny. Old men bickering over who is in charge while young people are left to die with eager excitement. The belief that the cause their fighting for and the old men their fighting to empower are the right leaders to whom they will entrust the lives and happiness of their loved ones to."

"Yes but...that's just the way it is," said Ohgi, disgust obvious in his voice.

"Does it have to be?" asked Lelouch. "And what of the recent corruption displayed in the High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation as Xingke has explained? And in Europe the E.U is almost ready to collapse in on itself given how the war is going for them against Euro Britannia. These along with the corruption that has infected Britannia under the rule of V.V. ultimately shows the world is essentially in a stagnate state of corruption that has halted the achievements of human endeavor. My father liked to use the image of Atlas holding the sky as a way of explaining his ideals and the duty of a true monarch to me. That like how Atlas keeps the sky from crushing humanity and destroying our world, a true monarch must hold up the evil and misery of the world so humankind can grow and thrive. The evils of our world have collapsed upon humankind, Atlas has fallen. I intend to raise him up again."

"Since your father's ideology then are you saying you're prepared to become king of the world?" asked Kaguya.

"Fundamentally speaking yes," said Lelouch. "However I intend to conquer not man but the evils that plague him. And I will use the power of the Geass Order as a means to do so. They say I am to renew their civilization, however they barely remember what a civilization ruled by Geass even looked like As such the new Geass Civilization will not be one in which the Geass is worshiped or its Users treated like gods. It will be one in which Geass has purged evil from this world."

 _'So that's how you figured it,'_ thought Suzaku, pleased Lelouch had found a way to fit the prophecy of the Order to his ideals.

"And as ever I will honor the promises I've made to the Japanese and liberate them from the rule of V.V," said Lelouch. "But the question I levy to you all who are true born children of Japan, would you allow your resurrected nation to be as it was before or would you see it birthed a new from the ground up?"

Ohgi pressed his clasped hands to his chin in thought.

"What exactly are you trying to say Lelouch?" he asked.

"I'm asking, how would you all like the be the new Japanese government?" asked Lelouch.

Ohgi, Tohdoh, really all Lelouch's Japanese allies gasped.

"It's not enough to liberate Japan fro V.V, you must also ensure Japan will be free from all future corruption," Lelouch continued. "What I am proposing now is a complete restructuring of our alliance. A true sense of unity and structure between the Black Knights, Cornelia's military forces, and the Geass Order. Reorganized to represent the ideals of bracing mankind from the evils that threaten to crush it. I discussed it at length with my mother. The Order's considerable resources have built up a great fleet of state of the art warships much like the one we stand in now. With access to Knightmare development technology that Lloyd and Rakshata can gush over and improve to their hearts desires. This will become a true force to be contended with, not just for the Eden Elite, but for all corruption in the world. We will go out into the world a reborn force. We will go out and be feared and praised as the Atlas Fleet."

"And all those corrupt forces you seek to destroy you'll ensure are replaced with leadership that meets with your approval, correct?" asked Xingke.

"Would it be any different than what I did for you and sweet Tianzi?" asked Marianne. "How many other fools like the Eunuchs are ruining their countries and condemning other sweet children like Tianzi to misery?"

Xingke couldn't help but acknowledge the logic in Marianne's words and bowed his head in acknowledgement. From where he sat Suzaku was somewhat troubled. While he agreed with Lelouch, there was one major issue he felt he couldn't ignore any longer. He rose from his seat and walked to his old friend.

"Lelouch, while I agree with this path you've planned us to go down the power you'll wield will make you the world's king in all but name," said Suzaku. "As such the possibility of you falling to the corruption of such power is...high. Do you have a contingency for such a thing?"

Lelouch stood and his eyes were level with Suzaku.

"I'm looking right at him," said Lelouch.

Suzaku grimaced, Lelouch had answered the question for him, something he hoped he wouldn't.

"If I had a choice of death, second to old age I would choose that it be at the hands of a friend," said Lelouch. "I realize how easily this path would bring me to tyranny. If I were to one day realize that I've become like V.V if not worse, I would wish nothing less than death because the misery would be so great for me. I'd like someone to put me out of my misery before that. Who better than the man who plans to make the killing of corrupt kings his life's mission?"

"Lelouch..."

"Suzaku, I'm not commanding you to do this," said Lelouch. "I'm asking you as my friend to keep me from becoming the very evil I wish to purge from this world."

"And what if I become that same evil myself Lelouch and I simply kill you to obtain power, have you thought about that?" asked Suzaku.

"I'd have killed you by then," said Lelouch.

The two old friends looked at each other in silence as the others looked on in eager curiosity.

 _'The suspense is killing me,'_ thought Marianne. _'I hope it never ends.'_

Finally, Suzaku made the first move. He pulled out a knife and cut the palm of his hand, earning a gasp from Euphemia. Suzaku then handed the knife to Lelouch who quickly did the same. The two then placed their bloodied hands together in a shake, sealing their oath in blood.  
Unknown to the two blood brothers, or to the group at large, the whole thing was being watched via one of the ship's security cameras. With the entire video feed being observed by Rivalz Cardemonde, lying in his bed with his good eye open, the mark of Geass shining brightly.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ ** _And so Lelouch has found a way to fit the prophecy of the Order to his ambitions. I hope this satisfies all my loyal readers, including any and all new blood that has graced the favorites and follows lists._  
 _Anyway, as you can probably tell this chapter takes no small inspiration form Hamlet, my personal favorite of Shakespeare's plays, with the vengeful prince Lelouch meeting the ghost of his father the king. Only V.V isn't lusting after Marianne for all we know._  
 _And so now a restructuring of Lelouch's allied forces is taking place. Some of the inspiration for the name of the new organization comes from the_ _'Ark Fleet' plan that Lelouch, as Julius Kingsley came up with in the OVA_ _Akito the Exiled (elements of which will come into play soon). Also despite Kaguya's antics this is not going to be a harem fic, sorry for people who are into that. Harems just aren't usually my cup of tea. But of course she's not one for giving up and her antics would be of service to break up the drama of the story with some lighthearted release.  
Next time the gang returns to mainland Japan where the fruits of the secret project will be released for both good and for ill. As one man accepts his change with monstrous glee and the other out of a reluctant responsibility.  
_** ** _Next Turn: War of the Cyborgs._**


	12. War of the Cyborgs

**Chapter Twelve: War of the Cyborgs**

In the brig of the _Olympus_ , Professor Herbert Peter Lovecrest sat bound in a straitjacket, kept away from his children. But that was a solution easily remedied as his eyes began to glow with the power of Geass.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen stood in a private lounge area overlooking the bow of the ship, watching as the Japanese shore came into view.

"I'm going to allow Naoto to die once we get situated on Japan" said Kallen. "He deserves to at least die at home. I don't know how I'll tell my mother though."

"Perhaps nothing," said Lelouch. "Let her believe her son died trying to do something good for other people. Rather than the horrible truth of what he became."

"I don't know if I can lie to her about that," said Kallen.

"Sometimes a good lie can be better than an awful truth," said Lelouch.

Kallen looked at Lelouch and then back to the oncoming shore.

"You know, there were times I was temped to use Refrain," said Kallen.

Refrain, a drug that caused hallucinations of painful memories. It was popular in the ghettos, and in the Britannian homeland, the reasons were obvious.

"To be back in a moment of time when my brother was alive, when my mother was sane," said Kallen. "Now my brother is a monster and my mother's mind is still fragmented by the Geass he cast on her. Am I going to go mad next?"

"No, you wont," said Lelouch.

"How can you be so sure?" Kallen asked, facing him with her eyes watering slightly.

"Because I will not allow you to fall into madness," said Lelouch. "As I said before you will be my family. As such I will devote my energies to your well-being and happiness."

"Lelouch...you should say things like that," said Kallen. "People will think you're planning to...to make me your wife."

Lelouch gasped slightly, turning a little red himself, and realized his words. Then something rose inside him that suddenly seemed to make everything else seem trivial and easy.

"Well...would you be my wife?" he asked.

Kallen looked at Lelouch in stunned silence, her mouth wide open and her face matching her hair. For his own part Lelouch was red. Suddenly the silence before them was being broken by a slow rising squeal.  
Kallen and Lelouch both turned their heads slightly to see Marianne sanding wither her hands claps to her chin and her mouth open in a wide smile. Beside her was Bismark holding a long bundle.

"Mother, how long have you been standing there?" Lelouch asked, his blush still standing as Kallen turned her face away from the former empress.

"Long enough," said Marianne. "Oh my baby boy is now a man."

"Mother!" Lelouch yelled out, the embarrassment worse than anything he'd get from Milly, and thanking any god that was listening that she wasn't here.

"Oh the babies will be so beautiful, red hair and purple eyes, or black hair and blue eyes," laughed Marianne, only making the embarrassment of her son and Kallen even worse.

"Pardon me for interrupting the joyful news but there was something you wanted to discuss with your son Lady Marianne," said Bismark, coming to Lelouch and Kallen's rescue.

"Oh Bismark you're no fun," huffed Marianne. "Fine."

Bismark then began to undo the bundle he carried

"There's something I thought you should have Lelouch," said Marianne.

"What is it?" he asked.

Bismark finished and Lelouch gasped in surprise at the object Bismark held in hands. An ornate broadsword of gold and purple bearing the double faced lion and snake pommel. This was the sword of Lelouch's late father Charles, the imperial sword _Akasha.  
_

"Father's sword," Lelouch said in awe. "I thought it was lost."

"The sword of the Emperor," said Marianne. "It is yours now my son."

Bismark handed Lelouch the sword and Lelouch was surprised by how light the sword itself felt. But the responsibility of it was heavy indeed. Before Lelouch could say anything Suzaku quickly came into the room.

"Lelouch, it's Rivalz," said Suzaku. "He's awake."

* * *

He had known he was changed. Trying to feel out the changes to his body was difficult as his hands could no longer give the sensation of touch. He could tell there was a horn-like feature on his head, and some kind of metal patch over his right eye.  
His hands, his legs, most of his torso, several if not all of his bones, and a few organs had been replaced by advanced cybernetics. He knew this already, he had...heard it from the computers his examiners used to record their findings. He could see through the eyes of the cameras of the ship. He could feel a web of connected information, energy, and technology. All thanks to the power that the woman, Marianne, Lelouch's mother, had given him.

"Rivalz?" asked Lelouch's voice.

Rivalz sat on the floor next to the bed he slept in earlier, the blankets drawn over his body, though the red horn could still be seen. Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, and several others Rivalz didn't know were gathered on the other side of the glass.

"Lelouch," said Rivalz, his voice sounding horse, either from the alteration or from a lack of use. "Or do you prefer Zero? Or should I address you as Prince Lelouch?"

Lelouch winced at the tone Rivalz spoke with. Rivalz then got up and lowered the blanket a bit, revealing his altered body. His eye then settled on Kallen.

"Kallen...feeling better?" he asked sarcastically.

Kallen lowered her eyes in a bit of shame. She had gone to Ashford hating Britannians, but after getting to know the Student Council, and becoming close to Lelouch, such feelings had changed. The Student Council had become her friends and she was saddened by Rivalz's 'death' and by his current fate.

"Rivalz...I...I..."

"I wouldn't have told anyone Lelouch," said Rivalz, interrupting Lelouch. "You were my friend, you could have trusted me."

"Rivalz, V.V wanted me dead," said Lelouch. "He I couldn't take the risk anyone knowing who I was until the time was right."

"And now your uncle had me rebuilt to be a weapon against you," said Rivalz. "So what now? I get sent to the scrap heap or do I get drafted into your...Atlas Fleet?"

"How did you..."

"I can see, things on this ship," said Rivalz. "I can connect to the technology around me. That's the Geass that Miss Marianne gave me. It's how I got the tech in my body to work. I connected to the ship's cameras and saw your speech earlier. Luckily I can read lips. So...am I drafted?"

"No...god no Rivalz you're..."

"I can't go back home Lelouch, even with your powers can't make me believe that I can," said Rivalz, looking down at his blue metal hands. "I'm a freak, remade to be a weapon. Why pretend I should be anything else?"

"Your not a weapon," said Lelouch. "You're a human being."

Rivalz looked up, allowing Lelouch a good look at his face. The styled blue metal patch over his right eye and the oddly shaped red horn on his head.

"Are you so sure about that?" asked Rivalz.

Lelouch looked at the miserable expression on Rivalz's organic half of his face and could not muster a false face of his own.

"I can work with that Lloyd guy and Miss Rakshata or whatever you want," said Rivalz. "I'm not really one to choose. Just say where you'd like me."

Lelouch tried to find words to dissuade Rivalz but from almost out of nowhere his elder sister's voice rang out.

"He can come with me," said Cornelia, walking up with Guilford and Dalton in tow as always.

Lelouch looked at Cornelia sharply, ready to snipe at his sister, but then he saw how soft her expression was. He'd rarely seen such an expression on his sister's face, usually such expressions were reserved for her siblings.  
He then looked back at Rivalz and wondered what would happen to his friend if he tried to refuse him. Perhaps being given something to do would help him. In all honesty Lelouch didn't know how to help Rivalz, someone who already expressed great hurt towards being lied to by someone he trusted, without hurting him more.

"If you want to Rivalz, you can go with Cornelia," said Lelouch.

"Anything you say...your highness," said Rivalz, his eye narrowing with the last word.

That look was a greater wound than any Lelouch had been dealt before. He opened the isolation room and Rivalz walked out, following Cornelia away from the med bay, and away from Lelouch. Rivalz, for his own part, merely walked because he knew what he was. He wasn't human anymore, he was a cyborg, one whose purpose was going to be for war. This was just his life now, there was no use fighting it.

* * *

When she recalled the events of the past few days, Milly always found herself in the same position. Going back to the day she had been called to the baths, where her mother stood waiting, Milly was numb as she was stripped naked and the hot water of the bath did nothing to make her feel better.  
She had been dressed in a white toga and hood, and chains for her neck and hands. She, her mother, and her father were led to a limo where they drove deep into the city. They came up to a private penthouse where at the top Milly was finally introduced to the woman whose wealth would secure her family's future, and her fate.  
Madam Marta Cyst, a woman of massive wealth and equally massive girth. The woman was a mass of flesh to the point she barely bothered to wear clothing, as there was almost nothing that would fit her. It also didn't hurt that the woman was infamously lustful, especially for attractive young women, like Milly.

"My, my," said the impossibly large woman, rolling onto her side from the couch she lounge on, "at long last we get to meet sweet Millicent."

The woman's violet eyes landed on Milly and the girl couldn't help but tremble.

"They payment has all been arranged," said Cyst. "I'll take it from here."

One of Cyst's men took Milly's chains and dragged her to Cyst, whose fat hand took the chain and drew Milly's face to hers.

"You belong to me now my lovely," said Cyst.

Milly didn't even draw back as the fat woman forced a kiss onto her lips, and pushing her tongue into Milly's mouth. This was just her life now, there was no use fighting it.

* * *

Within a makeshift morgue of the _Olympus_ , beneath sheets and held in cold storage, the bodies of Lovecrest's failed subjects began to slowly stir.

* * *

Rivalz looked at Cornelia's Knightmare, feeling the power it held course through his very soul. If he still had a soul.

"I can feel all the data of its recent battles," he said. "Its upgrades, its diagnostics, everything. Running through my mind."

"I can't imagine what that must be like," said Cornelia. "With a Geass that allows you to psychically connect to technology, given the state of the world, you'd be a dangerous enemy or a powerful ally."

"A useful weapon," said Rivalz.

"Not a weapon," said Cornelia. "A soldier, if you truly wish to be. Otherwise you're a civilian under my charge and protection."

"It doesn't really matter," said Rivalz. "It's not like I have much options with a body like this. One of those containers even has a Knightmare specifically designed for my body to fit into. Why even bother pretending I'm not going to have to be used to fight? I see what's happened to my body. I have an idea of what kind of tests are going to have to be run to judge the full width of my abilities and the augmentations I've gone through. Although...I really don't want that Lloyd guy to do them. He creeps me out."

Cornelia couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm surprised you can make light after this," she said genuinely impressed.

"It's like I told Lelouch once, my sense of humor is the one thing I can't let them take away from me," said Rivalz, giving a weak smile. "Sure this...this sucks but...I can survive it. I know it must sound like I was just accepting defeat but I'm just being realistic and trying to process this all as best I can with that. Face it I can't go out into the world like...well like this. People will...they'll think I'm a freak. But here...here I can work, here I can be productive and figure out just what has happened to me and how I can adjust to it. And maybe I can do some good with what's been done to me."

Cornelia was surprised to hear such maturity from one so young. And one who had experienced such a trauma. He was thinking practically and logically, acknowledging his situation and working to get control of it.  
Needless to say her experience as a caregiver were, substantial and she didn't know originally what she was going to be able to do for Rivalz before. But this unexpected attitude from him made her believe she could easily find a way to make it work for both of them.

"Very well," she said. "If you'd like we can integrate whatever physical tests Rakshata might want to run your training. It's not going to be a cakewalk though, just so you understand that."

"I had a mountain fall on me," said Rivalz, smiling weakly. "It can't possibly be worse than that."

An alarm then rang out throughout the ship, earning the attention of the princess and the cyborg.

* * *

Lelouch sat in his mother's tea room, his father's sword in his lap, his head bowed down.

"I didn't know what I should have expected," said Lelouch. "I did that to him."

"You didn't put the machinery into his body," said Marianne. "You didn't know he would get caught up in Narita."

"Perhaps, but I did lie to him," said Lelouch. "I know it was for the best but...I still feel bad about it."

"He's your friend," said Marianne, "and he's hurt. He's angry and trying to process what's happened to him."

"By justifying the horror that V.V's scientists put him through?" Lelouch growled.

"He can't ignore what has happened to him," said Marianne. "The greatest of men are those who turn the tragedies of their lives into their greatest triumphs. The best you can do for your friend is to have faith that he will be able to work through whatever pain he's going through. And to be there at the end. Lelouch, I know it must have been the most terrible of feeling when our family was shattered by V.V. You sought out a new family and found one in the Student Council of Ashford and now that one of them has suffered and you're hurting. You want to protect your family more than anything, just like your father, and it's difficult for you when you appear powerless to help them."

Marianne than stood up and walked to her troubled son, kneeling down and placing her hands on Lelouch's.

"There were times I would see your father as you are now," said Marianne. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown. He was such a good man Lelouch. He saw the men who followed him as his brothers. It broke his heart to be forced to sacrifice their lives for the sake of his ideals. And that is a reality you must face Lelouch. If you wish to make your ideals a reality then you must accept the possibility that friends, possibly even family. But that is what it means to be a king. The responsibilities you bear are great and so I fear must be the sacrifices you'll face."

Lelouch looked sadly into his mother's eyes, as if he had just come to her with a scrapped knee. And just like then Marianne looked on with a comforting love that only a true mother could have.  
Before mother and son could continue their conversation an alarm rang out throughout the whole ship.

"What fresh hell is this?" yelled Lelouch.

* * *

"What fresh hell is this?" yelled Suzaku, slicing down one of the supposedly dead soldiers.

Like the scene out of a horror movie the Narita dead, many of them partially augmented by Lovecrest's cybernetic implants, began to quickly swarm over the ship. Their cybernetics allowed them greater strength and a fair resistance to bullets. Suzaku, given his enhanced physical properties bestowed by his Geass, was able to put up more of an effective countermeasure.

"Cyborg zombies? Who the hell comes up with cyborg zombies?" yelled Tamaki from behind the doorway he covered behind.

"Focus," said Tohdoh. "Kururugi, catch."

Tohdoh tossed Suzaku a grenade launcher. Wasting no time Suzaku began to open fire on the undead that marched his way. The blasts of the grenades proved effective in significantly damaging the re-animated corpses, at least to a point where they could not be considered a threat even if they still appeared to move. Eventually the creatures who attacked this particular hallway were dealt with.

"Seriously, cyborg zombies," cried Tamaki.

"We're aware of what we just saw Tamaki," yelled Chiba. "Losing our minds about it isn't going to help."

"Agreed," said Euphemia, coming from her cover along with the others. "We have to remain focused and not panic. Surely there are other sections of ship that are facing similar crises."

"She's right," said Tohdoh. "However Princess, I believe you should find somewhere more secure."

"Of course," said Euphie, a small sad expression on her face.

"Kururugi, will you escort her?" asked Tohdoh.

"But..."

"We can coordinate with other units we'll meet along the way," said Tohdoh. "Heavy artillery can disable these...creatures. We can at least use that against them."

"But how the hell did this happen?" asked Ashahida.

"We'll worry about how and why this happened as soon as we regain control of the ship," said Tohdoh.

* * *

An unfortunate situation of combat being held in a Knightmare Frame hanger was that one could not use the armaments of the Knightmare if the hanger was in a pressurized airship. As such this put Cornelia and several of her men at a severe disadvantage when they too realized that most firearms didn't phase the horde that pressed onto them.

"Goddamn this," cursed Cornelia. "Superhuman powers I can understand, immortals I can accept, cyborgs I welcome, but I absolutely draw the line at zombies."

Rivalz, placed between Cornelia and her soldiers and Rakshata and her research crew, including Lloyd and Cecile felt a sense of uselessness. Cornelia had barred him from combat, either not wanting to risk if he was going to attack them alongside the rest of his fellow victims or risking the use of an unknown variable such as his own cybernetics.  
However Rivalz, recalling the sense of inferiority he had always felt in life when comparing himself to his friends. It was worse now, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen were all revealed to be these great warriors on a quest for justice. His anger at Lelouch wasn't because of his cause, it wasn't because of how he had been caught in the crossfire, his anger at Lelouch was at being lied to. But that anger didn't mean he wasn't worried about his friend now, with such an unprecedented horror loose on the ship. He wanted to do something to help end this crisis, but he didn't know what to do.

 _'I just wish...I just wish I could fight to put a stop to this,'_ thought Rivalz.

Suddenly a notification icon appeared in his view, like what one would expect from a computer. Rivalz then recalled he indeed had machinery in his body, as well as an ability to manipulate machinery. Willing the icon to open Rivalz found there was a message.

 _'Valiant Combat enhancement upgrade available,'_ read Rivalz in his mind. _'User connection required.'_

Rivalz then looked to the blue container recovered form the base he had been held at. Things began connecting in Rivalz's mind and he smirked. He then looked at Cornelia's troubled expression and quickly looked into the security feed throughout the ship. He noticed Suzaku effectively taking out several enemy combatants with a grenade launcher.

"You need heavy artillery," said Rivalz.

"What?" asked Cornelia.

"Others are doing fine, Euphemia is safe," said Rivalz.

Cornelia then recalled how Rivalz could connect to the machinery of the ship. She also breathed a sigh of relief that her beloved blood sister was safe. Cecile moved quickly, listening to Rivalz's words as well and drew attention to a nearby mini-gun.

"This should work," said Dalton, picking up the heavy gun. "Still a number of those bastards to deal with but we should be able to cut down that number significantly. Ammo's going to be a problem."

"Just hold them off as long as you can," said Rivalz.

"Cardemonde, what are you up to?" asked Cornelia. "You're not a soldier damn it."

"Yeah, I'm a cyborg," said Rivalz, "and it's time for an upgrade."

Rivalz focused his sight and his will on the blue container, causing it to open. The blue walls spread and folded down, revealing a gorgeous blue Knightmare Frame adorned with a large red horn, similar to Rivalz's.

"Are you crazy?" shouted Guilford. "You can't use a Knightmare in the hanger. You'll kill us all."

"I'm not going to use it's weapons," said Rivalz. "I just need to connect to it. I'll be right back."

Before anyone could protest Rivalz leaped clear over his allies and his enemies and landed on the shoulder of the blue Frame. He willed the cockpit to open up and quickly entered the machine.

"What the hell?" said Rivalz, surprised by how spacious and empty the cockpit was. "How the hell am I supposed to connect to anything?"

As if waiting for the word 'connect' cables came from behind Rivalz and injected themselves into his back and the base of his neck, ports opening up on his body to allow this. Rivalz suddenly felt a surge of energy and information pour into his body and brain.

 _'Valiant Combat upgrade in progress,'_ a computer voice rang out in Rivalz's head.

The sensation was almost too much for Rivalz, but he bit down the instinct to scream. He had to endure this or other people would suffer. He needed to work with the tools that had been given to him. He needed to make this work, make this body work, simply dying wasn't an option for him. He didn't want to die worthless. He wanted to be useful. He wanted to thrive. But most of all...he wanted to see Milly again.  
Suddenly, whether it was due to his mere thoughts of Milly, a result of the Thought Elevator, or because he was connected to the global internet, images of Milly filled his mind. One included an image of a street camera which caught a glimpse of Milly, wearing a chain around her neck and looking miserable as she sat in a limo.

 _'Milly,'_ Rivalz thought as the upgrade neared completion. _'Something's wrong. Does Lelouch know about her? Does he care? Damn it I can't afford to worry about Milly now. I'll finish this and then talk to Lelouch about this. If he's really my friend, he'll help me find her, if not...I just won't give him a choice.'_

The upgrade completed and the cables disconnected. Rivalz straightened up and let his mind process the new information he had just been given. Coursing through his mind was advanced combat technique information and information on the various weapons Rivalz had build into his new body.  
Rivalz opened his right hand and from below his wrist a device was deployed from his forearm that he caught. There was a golden symbol at the top of the device that opened up into the symbol of Geass, and from the center a crimson blade began to extend from it as if it were a baton.  
The sound of the mini-gun rang out and Rivalz regained his focus. He then leaped out and saw how Dalton had been shredding through many of the zombies that lumbered their way towards him, Cornelia, and the rest. Unfortunately their cybernetics still offered them considerable protection.

"Everyone, cover your ears," yelled Rivalz, enhancing his voice electronically.

Cornelia and the others did as Rivalz said, willing to take a chance out of the sheer desperation. Rivalz then held the red sword aloft and it gave out a high pitched whine that rang out in the hanger. The sound seemed to affect the cybernetics of the undead horde causing them to tremble and their enhancements to pop and shatter from the vibrations. Rivalz then took further advantage of this and leaped into the fray. He sliced through the closest creature he landed next to and the vibrations of the sword and the force of Rivalz's attack caused the monster to shatter completely. He then proceeded to quickly make quick work of the remaining dead of the hanger in similar fashion and once it was finished he sheathed the sword and the sound stopped.

"You guys alright?" asked Rivalz.

He caught a highly annoyed glare from Cornelia and several of the others. Especially Lloyd whose glasses had shattered as a result of Rivalz's actions. All Rivalz could do was chuckle nervously.

"On the bright side, I think I know k..."

Rivalz cut off when he tapped back into the ship's security feed. He noticed how several of the corpses had freed Lovecrest, the scientist responsible for his enhancements. He then watched as Lovecrest drew near to Naoto's cell. Suddenly, all Rivalz could feel was a considerable degree of rage.

* * *

Marianne had met up with Euphemia and Suzaku, and took them along with Kallen and Kaguya whom she had in tow behind her along with Diethard Reid, to a secure room.

"This should work well until order is established," said Marianne, calmly.

"I must say Lady Marianne, you're poise in this...situation is remarkable," said Kaguya.

"My dear there are far greater things to fear than simple zombie cyborgs," said Marianne with a slight giggle.

Suzaku didn't know exactly how to respond to her chipper attitude. He had always wondered about Lelouch's mother. When they were children Lelouch had said his mother was a woman of both great beauty and compassion, but also intelligence, and with an odd sense of humor. He had said there were times when as a child he'd wake up and find doodles on his face only to find his mother playfully trying to hide a marker, deliberately doing it fairly poorly so Lelouch would know it was her.  
Lelouch had also once told him he had to learn how to gamble after his mother had effectively swindled him out of his candy one Halloween.

 _'If Milly met this woman Lelouch would be screwed,'_ thought Suzaku, recalling Milly's antics.

"Anyway, I believe you two have work to do," said Marianne, indicating to Kallen and Suzaku.

"Huh...oh yes," said Suzaku, bringing himself back to Earth.

"Lelouch and Bismark went on to the hanger," said Marianne. "I suggest you hurry."

Suzaku and Kallen turned to leave the room when Marianne placed her hand on Kallen's shoulder.

"Pardon Kallen dear, but this will only take a moment," said Marianne.

"Uh...yes ma'am?" asked Kallen, still not entirely sure how to act around Marianne.

"I need to make a contract with you," said Marianne.

Kallen gasped in surprise at the woman's statement. She had never thought of asking for a Geass ability herself, still unsure about the power. Kallen attempted to protest but Marianne placed her finger to her lips to silence her.

"I'm sorry to be rude but I truly don't care about your apprehension to the power," said Marianne, suddenly becoming quite serious. "My only concern in this world is the welfare of my children. Lelouch has made a connection with you, and you with him. You've bonded over the suffering this world's misery has caused you. You find comfort in his arms and he in yours. You try and fight these feelings because you don't understand them but in you heart you know you do. My dear girl, you are in love with my son. And my son has come to fall in love with you. Such a young love it is between you two. It needs to be cultivated, guarded and allowed to grow. Would you feel pain if my son were to come to harm?"

Kallen couldn't open her mouth, Marianne placing both her hands across Kallen's jaw, her thumbs pressed against her lips. Kallen's eyes however, the dilation of her pupils gave her answer and Marianne chuckled.

"Would you protect him? Not only from his physical enemies but from his own misery?" asked Marianne, her playful smile still intact.

Kallen nodded and Marianne's cat-like grin only widened.

"Would you sacrifice anything for him?" asked Marianne. "Your sanity or even your life?"

Kallen nodded once more.

"Would you stand with him even if his actions could be considered evil and the world were to decry my son as a demon?" asked Marianne. "Knowing that you would be considered just as evil for standing by his side?"

Kallen seemed to hesitate but ultimately nodded.

"Why would you do any of this?" asked Marianne.

She released Kallen's mouth and allowed the girl to speak.

"Because...because I...I love him," said Kallen, a slight tear falling from her eye.

She had finally admitted it, not only to another, but to herself. Although she thought Lelouch was originally an arrogant prince only using her friends for his vengeance, his actions, his pain, his comforting of her, and his drive had come to change that view. He had asked her to become his family. To become his wife, although she still didn't know if he fully understood what he had been saying at the time.

"Then, in exchange for this power which you would use to do as you have sworn to do, will you accept my son's proposal?" asked Marianne, placing her fingers to Kallen's chin. "Will you become my son's wife, my future daughter?"

"Yes," said Kallen.

"Then the contract is made," said Marianne, placing a kiss on Kallen's forehead as the Code on her bosom began to glow.

* * *

The cell door opened and the cybernetic corpses released the Questing Beast from his restraints.

"Lovecrest," said Naoto.

"11-QB," said Lovecrest.

"Impressive display," said Naoto.

Lovecrest chuckled, his Geass flashing in both eyes.

"Befitting a man bestowed the nickname of 'The Necromancer' among the Eden Elite," said Lovecrest. "Now, shall we take our leave?"

"Of course," said Naoto. "We do have work to do don't we?"

"Indeed," said Lovecrest.

The two men began to turn to leave the brig when they noticed they were no longer alone. Rivalz stood with his crimson sword in hand, glaring at Lovecrest.

"11-RC, how wonderful and I see you've already connected to the _Valiant_ ," said Lovecrest. "Do you care to join us my boy?"

"Why me?" Rivalz asked.

"Pardon?" asked Lovecrest.

"Why did you have me as one of your rats?" asked Rivalz. "I wasn't a soldier like all the other bodies you dug up from that mountain."

"You were a body none the less," said Lovecrest. "Death does not discriminate and neither do I. And as you can see my work was to your benefit. Not only do you live but you are now more powerful than any of those pitiful husks were in their prime. A veritable super-soldier, armed not only with a Geass as it would seem, but with a unique Geass based weapon. The Geass Coordinator, perfect for uniting an army of Users. You could easily be the tipping point for either Emperor Vincent's reign or for Zero's rebellion. Now, will you kindly stand aside 11-RC."

"My name is Rivalz Cardemonde," yelled Rivalz.

"Perhaps once," said Lovecrest. "But that was when you were a true person. But now, you're one of my greatest accomplishments. Both of you are in fact."

"Brothers in a sense," said Naoto.

Rivalz grimaced but didn't let down his guard.

"Now, why don't we all go and make our leave?" said Lovecrest.

"You're not going anywhere," yelled Rivalz.

He charged out with his sword but suddenly froze with the blade inches away from Lovecrest's neck. Rivalz tried willing his body to move but to no end.

"What the..."

"A little contingency I came up with in case my children decided to turn against me," said Lovecrest. "Non-lethal I assure you but you're not going to be able to move for a while. Would you mind 11-QB?"

Naoto then proceeded to pick up Rivalz and tuck him under his arm as if he weighed nothing at all. Rivalz tried to will himself to struggle but it was all futile.

* * *

A great sword cleaved several of the undead cyborgs in two, to the awe of those who stood behind its master. Bismark Waldstein straightened and turned back to his charge

"The hall is secure," he said calmly.

Lelouch for a moment couldn't help but stare in some state of awe. He quickly recovered and regained his composure.

"Well done Lord Bismark," said Lelouch. "I'm glad to see your skill hasn't diminished in the years since I last saw you."

"Thank you...my king," said Bismark, with a slight smile.

Lelouch had been used to Jeremiah, ever fanatically loyal to him and his mother as he was, referring to him as king almost as if Lelouch's father the late emperor had no other children. But to hear it from the Knight of One, the Strongest Knight, and his father's closest ally was somewhat different.

"Bismark...I...I'm not entirely sure if I want the throne of Britannia," said Lelouch. "I'm willing to use the title of the Black Knight the Order has given to me but aside from that..."

"Your father didn't entirely want to take the throne himself either," said Bismark. "But the state of Britannia at the time demanded he take action. He was a great man, Charles. He believed in the use of strength to reign in the natural chaos of the world."

"I remember," said Lelouch. "Father always believed Thomas Hobbes had the most valid point."

"But you're not too sure are you?" asked Bismark, almost with a chuckle.

"I didn't say that," said Lelouch. "It's just that...it's nothing."

"You had a vision of your father didn't you?" asked Bismark.

Lelouch stopped in his tracks and Bismark merely turned with the slight grin still on his face.

"The power behind the Geass, in cases of truly exceptional users it allows a greater expanse of consciousness than most others," said Bismark. "A stronger connection to the source which allows them to at times through their dreams to see through beyond time. Even to connect to the minds and spirits of those departed."

"You mean...I really did see my father's spirit?" asked Lelouch, the surprise of this revelation shocking him.

"Indeed," said Bismark. "And I'm sure Charles, if I knew him half as well as I believe I do, advised you to find your own path to kingship."

"He...he did," said Lelouch. "His advice helped me conceive the idea of the Atlas Fleet."

Bismark couldn't help but give out a chuckle, recalling the life and adventures he had with his old friend.

"Sir Bismark, can I ask you something?" asked Lelouch.

"Of course," said Bismark.

"What really happened between my father and V.V? asked Lelouch. "When I spoke to my...my father's spirit he seemed sad when V.V came up."

"With good reason," said Bismark. "Charles and Vincent were close when they were young. As close as two brothers could be. Especially after having their mother murdered by their own half-siblings. They were brought into the Order not long after that. Vincent received different training and became an immortal by the time he was 20. Charles was part of the warrior sect, as was I some years later. We were both war orphans from Britannia so naturally we bonded. Eventually when we were young and ambitious Charles convinced me to leave the Order and go secure the throne of Britannia. Not for his own glory, but to strengthen the pillars of our society and make it a fair and just nation unlike any on Earth. To make Britannia the world's envy, like a gleaming city upon a hill. It was a dream that inflamed the hearts of many. He was so passionate about it and so dedicated that half the times it was like he didn't need to use his Geass. Soon he had gained enough power to defeat his other warring siblings and secure the throne. Much of the rest you know for yourself."

"That still doesn't explain what happened between him and V.V," said Lelouch.

"Yes, Vincent," said Bismark. "Vincent was...another story. While Charles wanted to bring peace to our homeland, Vincent condemned him as a fool. Even before gaining his immortality Vincent seemed to be drifting away from his humanity. He saw Britannia as too sick to survive, and by extension the whole world. He devoted himself to the studies of Geass, but when Charles left...I think it broke whatever remained of his heart. To see his brother turn his back on him."

Lelouch couldn't imagine a time when his murderous uncle and his father were close siblings, perhaps even as close as Lelouch was with Nunnally. Lelouch then recalled how he had not trusted his sister with his secrets. He couldn't imagine his relationship with Nunnally shattered to the point where one would seek violence against the other.

"What truly lies in V.V's heart I cannot say," said Bismark. "But I can say he will not be satisfied with mere conquest."

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch.

"As I said V.V was losing connection with his humanity when you father left the Order," said Bismark. "He would not be content with ruling an empire that ultimately will never exist as long as he does. The extend of our information only pertains to his more 'mundane' activities."

"Conquering entire nations is mundane?" asked Lelouch.

"To an immortal it is," said Bismark. "Nations rise and nations fall. Even the old Geass Civilization fell in the end."

"So if V.V doesn't want to rule the world what is he after?" asked Lelouch.

"That even your mother does not know," said Bismark. "Our information is fairly limited in regards to V.V himself."

Lelouch hummed as he and Bismark continued onward. Bismark then cast a glimpse back with his good eye and noticed the expression on Lelouch's face and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Lelouch.

"It's nothing," said Bismark. "Your father had that same look at times when we were young. It's funny how time seems to repeat itself. I look at you and Kururugi and I am reminded of myself and Charles when we set out on our grand crusade. Even that girl Kallen reminds me of your mother Marianne."

Lelouch grimaced a bit, hoping he wasn't attracted to Kallen because of how much she was like his mother. The last thing he needed was Freud to have a say in how his mind worked.

"Of course Marianne was a bit more...untamed," said Bismark.

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch.

"The witches of the Order are trained in many arts," said Bismark. "Be it martial, sexual, mystical, or social. Each one is trained to be both dignified and deadly. Marianne however had a wild streak that I believe made her somewhat controversial in the Order. Of course she was C.C's favorite pupil. And when she came on the scene in Britannia she made quite the impression."

"I know her skill as a Knightmare pilot earned her a place in the Knights of the Round," said Lelouch. "For the godlike speed she seemed to display in her Knightmare she was given the nickname Marianne the Flash. I've heard the story my whole life."

"Well...perhaps that's the better explanation for her nickname than...perhaps you should simply forget I said anything," said Bismark, a blush appearing on his face.

Lelouch dreaded the reasons behind Bismark's sudden embarrassment regarding his mother's nickname. The most logical was, to him, the most dreadful and he desperately wished there were a way to relieve the awkwardness of this situation.  
His prayer's were answered when gunfire from the nearby hanger echoed through the hall. And a strange sensation began coursing through his brain, activating his Geass. He felt suddenly that he needed to act quickly and shot out in front of Bismark, his father's sword in hand.

* * *

Dalton placed the gun down, the weight of the weapon taking its toll, but also because of what came into view. The captured scientist Lovecrest as well as the Questing Beast, the latter of whom held Rivalz beneath his arm.

"Drop him, now!" yelled Cornelia, leveling her gun to Lovecrest's head.

The Questing Beast responded by placing his clawed hand at Rivalz's neck, his intentions clear. Cornelia cursed internally and dropped her weapon reluctantly.

"Wise choice, your uncle would be proud," said Lovecrest.

"You're the one whose done this aren't you?" asked Cornelia. "You altered Cardemonde, made the Beast's body match his soul, and did...this to my men."

"Indeed," said Lovecrest. "Forgive me for saying so your highness, but your soldiers are worthless. Dear Rivalz and Naoto have proven to be my truest successes. Now I believe we shall take our leave. The three of us have work to do."

Rivalz wanted to struggle but the program of Lovecrest's failsafe still had him frozen. He tired to use his Geass and its promised ability to control machines as a way to override this but to no avail. Then he began to feel something else. It was the same feeling he had earlier. He then willed his right eye cover to open, revealing an artificial eye with a blue Geass emblem on it. At the same time his crimson horn split open revealing the mark of Geass, and throughout his immobile body, red lines appeared all over and his mechanical implants appeared to glow blue.

"No," growled Lovecrest. "You cannot..."

Suddenly a swift moving dark shadow descended and a purple and gold sword pierced through the Questing Beast's body. Naoto turned his head and saw Lelouch, their respective Geass filled eyes locking.

"Let him go now!" Lelouch commanded, his intentions and will striking into Naoto's mind.

Roaring like an animal, the command overtook Naoto's mind and his body responded, dropping Rivalz with a loud slam. The command wearing off Naoto then used his tail to wrap around Lelouch and threw him against the wall. Dalton went for the min-gun but Cornelia raised her hand, not wanting to risk fire falling onto her brother or to Rivalz.  
For his part the Questing Beast used his tail to pull the Imperial Sword from his body, synthetic blood dripping from the wound. He then charged at Lelouch, getting close enough to scratch his armored chest, before yet another blade struck him in the chest. This time the blade of Suzaku's scythe. Taking advantage of Naoto's surprise, as well as the comfortable distance the length of the shaft, Suzaku used the enhanced strength promised by his Geass to toss Naoto across the hanger, flinging him off of the blade. Naoto struck the wall so hard as to leave a dent in the metal wall.  
As he tried to recover, Lelouch and Suzaku had taken the time to run up to him at top speed. Simultaneously the figures clad in black and white respectively kicked the Questing Beast in his damaged torso. They then used the momentum to deliver a perfectly timed upward kick to Naoto's jaw as they leaped off.

"Incredible," said Guilford. "Their timing and coordination is unbelievable."

Cornelia, also in some awe, then looked towards Rivalz, lying on the floor. While not the kind of genius her half-brothers Lelouch and Schneizel were, she possessed an impressive degree of intelligence in her own right. It had something to do with what was happening to Rivalz, she was sure of it.

"Damn it," cursed Lovecrest. "It would appear you've gained a working knowledge of the Coordinator's abilities."

Lovecrest knelt down and as his hands drew close to Rivalz's body. However before he could act and harm Rivalz in some way, Cornelia promptly shot him in the face, straight through one cheekbone to the other.  
Rivalz then felt his body come back under his control again. He quickly leaped to his feet, picked up Lelouch's sword, and leaped to join in the fray. He quickly tossed Lelouch his blade, just as Suzaku converted his scythe to its sword form, and all three men stood side by side before the Questing Beast with their swords drawn.  
The three then brought down their swords on the Questing Beast, only for him to block their attacks with his forearms. With all his bestial strength Naoto tossed aside their swords and quickly struck them all down with a swipe of his tail. Rivalz and Suzaku were thrown into a wall but Naoto had quickly grabbed Lelouch before he could go to far. He gripped both of his clawed hands on Lelouch's skull and began to apply pressure.

"Zero..false savior," he hissed. "Though you suffered you are...impure. But fear not...your sacrifice will be appreciated."

The Questing Beast then opened his mouth wide, inhumanly so given his enhancements, and went to bite off Lelouch's head. However he stopped as a foul smell began to fill the air between the two of them. The smell of flesh coming to burn. Lelouch's eyes widened as Naoto began to groan. Indeed his hair and flesh on his head was beginning to spontaneously combust in flame. Naoto dropped Lelouch and gripped his face in pain.

"What the hell?" asked Lelouch.

He looked around and above them he saw Kallen, with a Geass symbol in her right eye. This was her doing, psychically burning her own brother, to save his life. He could only imagine what she must be going through.  
However he had to push all thoughts of Kallen, and the feelings she brought on, he needed to focus on finishing this fight. He gripped tightly to his father's sword, recalled the day he had first seen his father take a man's head with it. And in one powerful slash he cleaved off Naoto's burning head. The head continued to burn, the stink of the flesh and melting metal filling the hanger.

* * *

The damages to the ship were minimal, the effects of Lovecrest's Geass wearing out after his death, the organic components of the dead soldiers falling to dust. Lloyd and Rakshata collected the mechanical remnants, as well as Naoto's cyborg body. The head however was now a smoking lump of ash and melted metal. The brain encased was burnt to a crisp. Without a doubt Naoto Kozuki was now truly dead.  
Kallen had locked herself in a room Marianne gave her.  
Lelouch swore he'd be sure to check in on her before the day was out. He'd also be sure to have a word with either his mother or C.C about which of them gave Kallen a Geass. But for now he needed to let the medical staff look over his injuries. They weren't serious, compared to others who had been killed by the undead cyborgs.  
Right now he hoped to fix things between him and Rivalz, who sat in the same room as he and Suzaku.

"So what happened exactly?" asked Suzaku. "I felt this strange feeling in my brain and it drew me to the hanger."

"The same thing happened to me," said Lelouch. "And then when we fought Naoto, Suzaku, the way you and I fought...we didn't say a word to each other but we just...we knew the situation and acted in complete sync."

"Yeah, that was weird," said Suzaku.

"I think it has to do with this thing Lovecrest put in me," said Rivalz, his artificial eye closed and his horn sealed once more. "He called it the Geass Coordinator."

Lelouch then thought back to what happened on the island.

"If I had to hazard a guess then the Geass Coordinator connects the minds of Geass Users," said Lelouch. "Possibly even their abilities. That would explain how Suzaku and I fought the way we did. We were both operating on Suzaku's Absolute Instinct."

"Cool," said Rivalz. "And at least we now know what his horn on my head is for?"

He flicked the horn with his metal hand, letting out a small cling noise. Lelouch then looked down and drew courage for what he needed to say.

"Rivalz...I'm sorry," he said. '"It's just that I...I already had one family ruined by V.V. and I didn't want to risk another being caught in the crossfire when I finally went to war with him. But that happened none the less."

Rivalz looked at the sad expression on Lelouch's face and his own fell. He had perhaps come off as to harsh to Lelouch earlier and he could see how his friend was hurting.

 _'We need to make this right,'_ he thought. _'And I think I know how.'_

Rivalz then brought up his artificial hand. Rakshata had examined him personally and came to believe that the nanobots contained in Rivalz's body could rework the designs of his artificial limbs as to produce whatever tool or component a situation might call for.  
This proved useful as Rivalz focused his Geass and willed the machines in his body to make a memory stick out of one of his fingers. It appeared to work as the highest joint of his right index finger slid away to reveal the necessary port.  
He then got up to a nearby computer and connected it to his own system.

"What are you doing?" asked Lelouch.

"Lelouch, you might not have wanted to get us involved in your war because you thought we wouldn't be safe," said Rivalz, still looking at the screen. "But I think we'd actually have been safer if you did."

Lelouch and Suzaku focused on the monitor as suddenly the image of Milly in a limo with a chain around her neck came onto the screen.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry this had to take so long, but classes are in session and I've been busy. But I've been sure to work diligently on this whenever I had the free time to do so.  
Anyway, for those who might not get the reference, Rivalz's Knightmare the _Valiant_ as well as his sonic weapon sword are both references to the classic comic strip _Prince Valiant_ and his 'Singing Sword'. It's also somewhat inspired by the _Vercengenerix_ piloted by Shin Hyuga Shaing from the OVA _Akito the Exiled_ (hint hint) but with more differences that I'll be getting into later.  
And anyway, now Kallen has a Geass and she's been forced to use it to kill her brother to save her beloved. A power given under certain terms by Marianne. Sorry if it all ended too soon for Naoto, but I felt this was a natural end to it.  
Also I hope people get the reference to classic horror represented by Lovecrest, and yes I got the idea for his Geass from the power Charles had in the _Nightmare of Nunnally_ manga (which would make a good OVA).  
And yes, I got a lot of what Rivalz's enhancements do from _Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_ , and the influence doesn't stop there.**

 **Next Turn: Rise of the Blue Unicorn.  
**


	13. Rise of the Blue Unicorn

**Chapter Thirteen: Rise of the Blue Unicorn.**

The _Olympus_ finally came to dock and repairs were being made. In that time Marianne had moved herself and the Geass Order into the Viceroy Palace. She had more or less taken over Cornelia's office, which she didn't mind at all.  
In fact Cornelia was glad to be a subordinate to Marianne again, just as she had been when she was the head of Marianne's security detail before being sent to fight the Eden Elite.  
Although officially she was still the Viceroy of Area 11, she found herself with very little to do as Euphemia had been diligent in operating the various day to day business of running the Area. And Kaguya had returned to the Kyoto House, and through their connections order had been maintained in the Japanese ghettos. Although of course Euphie had given significant effort in improving the lives of the Japanese in the ghettos as a show of faith.  
Thus between Marianne helping to organize the birth of Lelouch's brainchild, the Atlas Fleet, and Euphemia and Kaguya, Cornelia was left with a challenge of her own: boredom. _  
_

 _'Perhaps I should check in on Cardemonde,'_ thought Cornelia, recalling how she had vowed to place him under her care.

She walked on to the room Rivalz had been given in the palace and to her surprise she found Lelouch and Suzaku in there as well, with several monitors set up on a desk where Rivalz stood over as a conductor stands over an orchestra. Lelouch and Suzaku were standing over a wall of photos and charts.

"Should I ask what this is?" asked Cornelia, making her presence known to the three young men.

"An investigation," said Lelouch, matter of factually as if it were a game but with a deadly seriousness that said otherwise.

"What's happened?" asked Cornelia.

"One of my friends, Milly Ashford, might be in trouble," said Lelouch, not taking his eyes off the wall.

"Ashford, as in the Ashford family?" asked Cornelia. "The ones that built Lady Marianne's _Ganymede_?"

"The same," said Lelouch.

Cornelia looked around and indeed saw a stilled image of a young woman she assumed to be Milly, with a sad expression and a chain around her neck.

"Could she have been kidnapped?" asked Cornelia.

"No record of any announcements or police reports," said Rivalz, from the computers. "There's not even a record of Milly. Birth certificate, social security, enrollment records, all gone."

"As if she were being erased," said Suzaku.

Cornelia began to see the serious implications of this.

"I've heard of such incidents," said Cornelia. "There were rumors of a human trafficking ring in various Areas in the Empire. However there was never any evidence of foul play, or that the supposed victims never existed at all."

"Just like Milly," said Rivalz. "Though...I think I found something."

"What?" asked Lelouch, drawing closer to the computers Rivalz surrounded himself with.

Cornelia and Suzaku did the same and watched as Rivalz brought up financial records.

"A huge deposit was made into the Ashford Family's accounts," said Rivalz. "In fact there have been several large deposits made over the past seven years."

"When the Ashford family lost almost everything," said Cornelia. "When V.V stripped them of their noble ranking."

"You don't think Milly's own parents are apart of this do you?" asked Suzaku.

"Don't underestimate people's greed Suzaku," said Lelouch.

Suzaku clenched his fist, the need to grab his scythe becoming strong.

"Only one way to know for sure," said Rivalz, shutting down the computers with his mind before facing the group.

Lelouch and Suzaku shared the expression on his face and all three went to the doorway, blocked by Cornelia.

"Just what are you three planning to do?" asked Cornelia, although she felt she already knew the answer.

"Nothing you can't stop us from doing sister," said Lelouch.

"This something we have to do," said Suzaku. "She's our friend and this happened right under our noses. Not only to her but to god knows how many other people."

"I realize this must sound crazy princess Cornelia, but you once said it was your duty to protect civilians like me and Milly so that things like...things like what Lovecrest did to me wouldn't happen," said Rivalz. "If anyone here is really serious about standing up for justice or just using it as a word, then the proof of our sincerity has to come from our actions. And show that justice comes to everyone who commits evil and protects everyone from evil, no matter that status or their wealth. Especially for those who are going to get caught in the crossfire."

Cornelia said nothing, merely looking at the three young men and knowing she could say nothing to dissuade them. Their faces and eyes held no doubt in the righteousness of their cause or their determination to see it through. And they were right, this was happening under her watch, it was another failure on her part. One that needed to be corrected.

"Just be careful," she said, stepping aside. "And call if you need help. Especially you Lelouch."

"Of course, big sister," said Lelouch, not hiding a hint of annoyance.

"I'm serious," said Cornelia. "If not I will be sure to let Lady Marianne know about how you've neglected your education."

Rivalz and Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle as Lelouch tensed up slightly at the notion of his mother disciplining him. Even if he was destined to be the messianic leader of the cult his mother was a part of, he knew in his gut that he would still not be safe from his mother's discipline if he were to earn her ire.

* * *

"You know, in some cultures of the world the wealthiest and most powerful of their society is the one who weighs the most," said Cyst, gulping down a goblet of wine.

She held out the now empty goblet with her fat paw, and watched as Milly refilled the cup. As Milly sadly did so Cyst watched how the humiliating leather thong and bra looked on Milly's young body. They complimented the chain around her neck well.

"In many ways that makes me one of the most powerful people in the world if not the most powerful," said Cyst.

The fat woman lounged on an impossibly large reinforced bed. Milly's lengthy chain was attached to the headboard. Plenty of from for her to maneuver, or for Cyst to tug on.

"How does that make you feel my dear, servant to the most powerful woman?" asked Cyst, licking her lips towards Milly as she took the goblet from her hands.

"Honored madame," said Milly, forcing a smile onto her face.

"I"m sure," chuckled Cyst, before downing another goblet. "My dear, it appears I have an itch on my buttocks, scratch it for me."

Cyst rolled over onto her belly and rested her chin over he crossed arms, so large they put pillows to shame. Milly had to crawl over Cyst's massive, nude body, to get to her large bottom. Once in position Milly began dragging her nails all along the fat woman's ass, and listened as Cyst chuckled.

"Some should say I should be ashamed of my weight and appearance," said Cyst. "But no, I am proud of it. My fat represents the wealth I've accumulated over my years. And why should I be ashamed of my wealth? Besides would it not be a crime to deny the world my flesh?"

"Of course madame," said Milly, using all her strength to avoid vomiting as she moved her hands across the fat woman's bottom.

Cyst chuckled, knowing full well how the girl was disgusted by her and yet powerless to do anything but obey her. She found it incredibly satisfying to have Milly belong to her, the girl reminded Cyst of herself in her younger days. Of course her blonde hair had dulled a bit and of course there was the triple digit weight gain.  
Perhaps that was why she sought to have Millicent in her possession for so long, pure vanity. Perhaps then she wold fatten the girl up, a nice chubby little version of herself to play with for years to come.

* * *

Nunnally sat back and listened as Rai continued to play the song he had so diligently practiced over the past several days. He truly appeared to be gifted in music and Nunnally had proven to be a good teacher.

"You could be a musician," said Nunnally. "You can spend your life creating something people can enjoy and can make them happy. You won't have to be fight anyone or kill anyone anymore."

Rai's fingers stopped moving along the piano and Nunnally blinked in worry, hoping she hadn't offended him somehow.

"You don't like the idea of fighting do you?" asked Rai, looking back at Nunnally.

"No, I don't," said Nunnally, surely. "I despise fighting and I hate war. It's what took my father from me. It's what kept mother away from us. And now my brother is all but throwing his life away for some war."

"He wants to avenge your father's murder," said Rai.

"Killing our uncle won't bring back our father," said Nunnally.

Rai noticed tears beginning to fall from Nunnally's eyes. Earlier he had felt the presence of Marianne, his contractor, she was in Japan. Rai then went to Nunnally on the couch and gently drew her close. His blue eyes met her violet orbs tenderly and affectionately but with a reserved strength.

"I cannot bring you to your father," said Rai. "But I can bring you to your mother."

Nunnally gasped in surprise and her tears began to fall freely. Rai was about to do something to try and apologize when suddenly Nunnally grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.  
At that exact moment Lelouch walked into the room.

* * *

Kallen hadn't wanted to speak to anyone. Lelouch had tried once but she refused to allow him entry. She couldn't get over what she had been forced to do. Even though her brother was a monster, threatening to kill Lelouch, there was still a time once when she truly loved her brother. When he was the most trusted person in her life and not the monster she had been forced to help destroy.  
Her brother's blood was now on her hands, as well as Lelouch's. Although indeed Naoto's crimes warranted execution, it didn't make things easier.

 _'Brother...Lelouch,'_ thought Kallen as she lay huddled in her bed.

Kallen shuffled a bit and then felt something cover her mouth. Kallen tried to resist but soon fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nunnally was shocked that her friend Rivalz was still alive, despite going to his funeral, and despite his altered appearance. Rai was shocked that indeed that Lady M.M had arrived so soon to Japan. And Lelouch of course was the most shocked to see the mysterious Rai kissing his beloved sister.  
Needless to say the most extreme shock was the one that required Suzaku and Rivalz to hold Lelouch back from attacking Rai.

"Leave him alone Lelouch," cried Nunnally. "He was merely...comforting me."

"With his mouth?" Lelouch roared.

"I did not intend to kiss her," said Rai, glancing at Nunnally. "But...I did not refuse her. She and I are...fated."

"What?" asked Lelouch, the surprise taking some of the steam out of his anger.

"Nunnally and I are fated to marry," said Rai. "It is an occurrence within several members of the Order. Some may peer beyond time and behold a significant individual, one whom they are bound by fate to be together with. Nunnally experienced that during her training with Lady C.C and she saw...me."

"So...you have met C.C," said Lelouch.

"That's a nice way to put it," said Nunnally. "I know all about your secrets Lelouch. Or should I call you Zero?"

Lelouch grimaced and merely looked away, unable to stand his sister's furious gaze.

"Is mother truly here?" asked Nunnally.

Lelouch nodded wordlessly.

"And were you ever going to tell me?" asked Nunnally. "Or was that going to be another secret you'd keep from me?"

Lelouch said nothing as Nunnally got to her feet, taking Rai's hand in hers.

"Please Rai, take me to my mother," she said.

"Of course," said Rai, taking Nunnally's hand and giving a light kiss to her knuckles.

The two young lovers left the three behind and exited the manor. Jeremiah and Sayoko came up and bowed before their young master who wordlessly waved them off. The former knight and the ninja maid followed Nunnally and Rai's leave, leaving Lelouch standing alone with Rivalz and Suzaku.

"Lelouch...if you..."

"We don't have time," said Lelouch. "Milly's life might be in danger. We should focus on getting to her parents and extracting information from them. Everything else can wait."

* * *

Kallen felt an odd smell come up her nose and she gasped back to the waking world.

"Hello dear," said Marianne, smiling innocently.

"L...lady Marianne?" asked Kallen.

Kallen felt herself lying down on what felt like a mat and she was slightly cold. Adjusting herself and taking in her surroundings Kallen found, to her shock, she was naked. Covering herself in a gasp Kallen looked at the chuckling Marianne, clad in her ornate robes.

"What the hell did you do to me?" yelled Kallen.

"I drugged and stripped you" said Marianne, who undid her robe and removed it in one move. "Now we stand my future daughter-in-law, exposed both physically and emotionally with no barriers of society or reason between us."

Kallen looked away from the naked woman.

 _'I'm guessing that the real reason she was called the Flash,'_ thought Kallen.

She looked around and saw that they were in some kind of training dojo. Before Kallen could ask what they were doing in the room, she was almost met with the sole of Marianne's foot. If not for her own quick reflexes she would have been under the heel of the former empress.  
Marianne made to bring her foot back and kick Kallen's face with her heel but Kallen quickly managed to knock away Marianne's other foot, getting the former queen off balance. This didn't last long as Marianne caught herself, pressing the floor with both hands and bounding back to her feet. Kallen had taken the time to get to her own feet as well and quickly took up a fighting stance.  
Marianne did the same and cut a telling smile. It told Kallen all she needed to know. She couldn't suppress a smirk of her own and she charged at her 'mother-in-law'. Almost simultaneously the two moved to deliver a kick upon the other, their legs clashing in the air.

* * *

The Ashford family indeed appeared to have come into a greater degree of wealth. Renovations to the family manor was being done and records of several deals and investments were found.

"The largest and most recent deposit happened only a few days ago," said Rivalz. "About the same time you guys were on your way to the island."

"And there aren't any photos of Milly anywhere in the house," said Suzaku. "They've effectively erased her from their lives as well."

Lelouch then looked at Milly's mother and father with disgust. He focused his desire onto their minds to have them answer what had happened to their daughter.

"She belongs to Madame Marta Cyst," said Mr. Ashford. "Payment for the loans she had offered over the years."

Rivalz clenched his blue artificial hands tightly in anger.

"You sold your own daughter?" he growled. "Just to buy your way back into the nobility?"

His arm began to twitch and his sword popped out of his forearm and extended.

"Calm down Rivalz," said Suzaku, placing a hand on Rivalz's artificial shoulder.

"Where is Cyst?" asked Lelouch, using his Geass again, this time on Mrs. Ashford.

"She owns a penthouse in the Settlement," said Mrs. Ashford. "Babel Tower."

Lelouch released his control and swiftly struck the two unconscious with the flat of his sword.

"What should we do with them?" asked Suzaku, gripping his scythe.

"For right now we'll leave them," said Lelouch. "We need to head to Babel Tower."

"I'm looking through the building's specs as we speak," said Rivalz, returning his sword to its compartment. "I'm also looking for anything regarding Madam Marta Cyst. Officially there's nothing much but I am noticing similar circumstances to what we've got here. All paid from dummy accounts but I should be able to sort through it all."

The three then proceeded to exit the manor, stepping over several of the unconscious bodyguards and servants they had encountered as they forced their way into the mansion. They made their way back to the truck they had taken from the Britannian military base and began the drive to Babel Tower.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace, Bismark had taken over representing the Geass Order while Marianne was tending to the feelings of her desired daughter-in-law. He, the leaders of the Black Knights, as well as Cornelia and her knights and Lady Kaguya, were putting the final touches on the agreement to re-unify their alliance as the Atlas Fleet.

"If we do this we essentially stop becoming a resistance movement against V.V," said Ohgi. "Do we all understand that? What Lelouch has conceived is nothing short of a revolution in and of itself."

"Indeed," said Bismark. "The young Black King shall usher in a new age for this world. Perhaps a better one if all here are willing to help him in this cause."

"There will of course be more discussion of just what kind of world he plans to build," said Tohdoh. "However for now, for the good of Japan, I believe this...Atlas Fleet is the best course of action for myself and my men."

"Thank you," said Bismark. "We will also soon begin bringing in the Peace Mark organization into the fold."

"Peace Mark? The terrorists for hire?" asked Guilford.

"In some views yes," said Bismark.

"They've helped fund several operations for the JLF in the past," said Chiba.

"Not to mention they're known for going for the highest bidder," said Dalton. "How can we be sure they're trustworthy?"

"Because the Order holds controlling interest in their organization," said Bismark. "Peace Mark has both been a valuable recruiting device and proving method for warriors of the Order."

"And a good diversion for V.V's forces I'm sure," said Cornelia. "Sacrificial lambs to keep him distracted in his hunt for Lady Marianne.'

"At times," said Bismark.

"Hey, tough choices got to be made," said Tamaki. "At least with these Peace Mark guys that's more of us to screw V.V straight up the..."

"There is an agent of Peace Mark en route to Japan," said Bismark. "He should be here soon. Then, once Lelouch has settled all personal business in Japan, and we've fully restructured our forces and unite under the banner of the Atlas Fleet, we can carry on to pressing issues that have been brewing in Europe."

"C.C. and Rai seemed oddly disturbed when Europe was mentioned a while back," said Ohgi. "What exactly has the Order so worried about what's happening in Europe?"

"It could be the E.U," said Dalton. "The war for them is not boding well. They could be getting desperate and found some remnant of that old Geass Civilization that should have stayed buried."

"Sounds like something from an iconic adventure movie," said Tamaki.

"If my face winds up melting at some point I'm blaming you," said Guilford, looking at Dalton who laughed loudly.

"Nothing quite like that," said Bismark, laughing as well. "Rather there are a few surprising anomalies in the E.U and Euro Britannia. They've managed to earn V.V's interests, which alone is suspicious as he rarely involves himself in the running of his own empire. Let alone the operations of Euro Britannia."

"I doubt that'll help relations with the Euro Brits any," said Viletta.

Across the table from her Ohgi noticed her tone and posture and became somewhat suspicious.

"I'm guessing Euro Britannia isn't entirely like the rest of the empire?" asked Ohgi.

"While they are part of the Empire, unlike any of the Areas, Euro Britannia has a significant amount of independence in its operations," said Cornelia. "They can pass their own laws and largely have their own government. They still have to report to the main Empire but largely are a nation unto themselves."

"But I'm guessing that breeds a sense of distrust concerning their cousins in the homeland," said Tohdoh.

"A long running one at that," said Guilford. "The risk of Euro Britannia rebelling has always been present. Even when Emperor Charles had the throne."

"Many of the ruling lords of Euro Britannia are the descendants of the aristocrats who fled the European Revolution," said Dalton. "The ones that joined with the British Royal family in fleeing to the Americas and eventually helped build what is now the Holy Britannian Empire."

"And now that their descendants have regained their ancestor's former lands they tend to find displeasure in owing allegiance to what is essentially a foreign power," said Tohdoh.

"In a sense yes," said Euphie. "Even though we're all Britannians many in the Homeland and in Euro Britannia regard the others as 'foreigners'."

"Although after the advent of the Usurper's war many who were able to fled to Euro Britannia to avoid V.V's reign even more effectively than fleeing to the various Areas of conquest," said Guilford. "Needless to say the distrust hasn't been helped since V.V took the throne. Their only grace is that so far he hasn't shown an interest in them. Until recently apparently."

"Maybe we can use that," said Ohgi., "If Euro Britannia were to declare independence from the Britannian Empire that would send a message. Not only to V.V but to the rest of the world."

"Breaking up the Empire, I'm not sure how to feel about that," said Cornelia.

"If Euro Britannia is acting as a safe haven for those trying to flee from the main Empire, then Euro Britannia is already all but split from the main Britannian Empire," said Ohgi. "Declaring itself independent of V.V would make that message clear to the rest of the Empire that his rule is unjust and unwanted. It could be the rallying cry to start full uprisings over the entire Empire."

"While I agree, it none the less feels discomforting," said Cornelia. "My father had made great efforts in seeking to improve our relations with Euro Britannia."

"I'm pretty sure V.V has already ruined almost everything Emperor Charles ever tried to do," said Tohdoh.

"Yeah, let that immortal bastard get bitten in the ass by his own f..."

"What about the E.U?" asked Chiba, stuffing a biscuit in Tamaki's mouth to halt his profanity. "If we were to effectively have Euro Britannia break off ties with the Britannian Empire what should we expect from them?"

"The E.U is facing significant internal discord," said Bismark. "They don't have a unified national army but rather several state armies of their member nations. And even then at times there is evidence of not even using their own soldiers. Rather they've conscripted several young Japanese refugees into service."

"Let me guess, to die in the place of E.U soldiers," said Tohdoh, disgusted by the notion.

"I fear so," said Bismark. "One such unite, W-0 especially has caught the Lady's attention, particularly a young woman named Leila Malcal, born Leila Breisgau, and her Japanese subordinate Akito Hyuga."

"What's so special about them?" asked Ohgi.

"Apparently she's one of C.C's contractors," said Bismark.

"But she's not part of the order?" asked Cornelia.

"No," said Bismark. "Apparently C.C encountered the girl when she was a child. She saved her life after the assassination of her birth father Bradow von Breisgau and the death of her mother."

"Bradow von Breisgau?" asked Cornelia.

"I take it that's a significant name?" asked Kaguya.

"Duke von Breisgau was a defector to the E.U not long after V.V came to power," said Dalton. "He was a great believer in the ideals of Emperor Charles and it was often suspected that the Eden Elite were the true culprits behind his assassination. He was a great man, although I suppose I should be calling him a traitor. Then again I guess I am too now."

"We're not betraying Britannia, Dalton," said Cornelia. "We are liberating out nation from that vile demon of an uncle of mine. Duke von Breisgau stood up for the true Britannia. At least his daughter managed to survive."

"Yes, she was adopted into the influential Malcal family," said Bismark.

"Jeez, between this Leila girl and Lelouch, V.V sucks at killing kids," laughed Tamaki.

"Will you learn some tact," yelled Chiba, slapping Tamaki upside the head.

"Anyway, what's so special about Leila?" asked Ohgi, hoping to get back on track. "Does it have to do with her Geass?"

"That's just the thing," said Bismark, "we know very little of her Geass. Even C.C barely has an idea of what her power can truly do. All we know is that she can 'undo', whatever that means."

"Okay, a mysterious Geass is interesting but does that warrant a full intervention?" asked Guilford.

"That's not all," said Bismark. "There is a knight of Euro Britannia whom we believe is a rogue Geass User."

"Like Naoto," said Ohgi, recalling his friend's fate.

"I'm afraid so," said Bismark. "It is rare, but there are instances in which a contract is established without the use of an immortal. When a Geass is bestowed to a mortal straight from...the Source."

"The Source?" asked Ohgi. "You mean where Geass truly comes from."

"Come to think of it Lord Bismark, Lady Marianne never truly explained where Geass comes from," said Kaguya.

"Some secrets are too great for mortals to comprehend," said Bismark. "Some secrets that the Order must keep secret."

"Fine," said Cornelia. "So what's so special about this knight. What's his name?"

"Shin Hyuga Shaing," said Bismark.

* * *

Kallen slid into the hot bath, sighing contently as the warm water soothed her various bruises. The massage on her shoulders given to her by Marianne helped as well. Marianne's skill as a warrior were just as great as legends had said. It was all Kallen could do to try and hold her own with her. Indeed her speed was incredible, as were the strength of her blows upon Kallen's body. While Kallen had fought fiercely she could only barely keep up defenses. In the end Kallen felt Marianne was merely toying with her. Of course now, after more than a fair amount of tosses to the ground and blows to the body, she was now bathing her.

"I can't believe you have a hot spring on your ship," said Kallen.

"What can I say I have a weakness for hot baths," said Marianne. "How the water cleans away the sweat and pain of the day. How the heat melts away the stress of duty if only for a brief while. Not to mention joy of simply being able to shed your physical and metaphorical armor and simply let yourself be bare and warm."

"Is that why you stripped me before deciding to beat me?" asked Kallen.

"Oh dear, I wasn't trying to beat you," said Marianne in a sickly sweet voice as she began applying shampoo to Kallen's hair. "You are a warrior woman Kallen. As the ancient brides of Sparta were, made wise and fit and skilled in the arts of combat. You are not meant to daintily wilt in misery like a flower deprived of sunlight. You are meant to sweat and bleed in glorious battle either at the side of your king or in the defense of your home and your family. You cannot afford to simply cry in bed like a child. It was demeaning of you and even worse it was demeaning of my son. I forced you into that little sparring match to bring out the warrior spirit that dwells within your breast. Thankfully you seemed to have gotten the message and put up a decent fight."

"And if I didn't?" asked Kallen.

"I would have killed you," said Marianne.

The way she said it with the same calm and sweet voice only made such a statement even more frightening to Kallen.

"I will not have my son wed an unworthy woman," said Marianne. "If you break over so small a thing as the destruction of your brother then you have no business with my son, destined to become the warrior king who will save this world. He deserves a woman of strength and wisdom able to stand at his side. To guard him from his enemies. To advice him in times of war and peace. And to offer him love and happiness when the misery of the world weighs down upon him. Do you understand me girl? You are the support that he will need. You cannot be the one to break under despair. You are to be the blazing fire in his heart that gives him the power and courage to triumph over the evils of the world. And should he fall you are the one who must lead and ensure the succession of his legacy. That is the power and the responsibility of the Queen."

Kallen looked down into the water, feeling notably chastised. Marianne chuckled and placed a hand on Kallen's shoulder.

"Kallen, you are a queen in the making," said Marianne. "The responsibilities and the powers you will wield will be great. Should misery threaten these responsibilities the best thing you can do is to draw strength from Lelouch. Just as he will draw strength from you. You should have invited him to your chambers earlier. Talk with him about your pain, as you would hope he would share his pain with you. Recall he has the blood of his brother on his hands, forced to kill Clovis for the sake of justice just as you had to for Naoto."

Kallen recalled how Lelouch had to deal with the pain of being forced to kill his own beloved brother Clovis.

"I just...I've never had someone who I...care about like I do Lelouch," said Kallen. "I don't know...what I should do. Is this all just too sudden."

"All is fair in love and war and this war is only beginning," said Marianne. "As is your love. The trials Lelouch will face, the ones you will face by his side, will test all that has already been planted between the two of you. War and Love, so very similar and yet people say they should make the latter and never the former. They forget that love is indeed a battlefield."

Before Kallen could respond the soft padding of bare feet against the wet floor earned the attentions of the two. They looked and saw Nunnally walk into the spring room with a towel draped over her body.

* * *

Lelouch, Rivalz, and Suzaku had Babel Tower in sight. Rivalz had managed to hack into the the tower's security feed, as well as the blueprints for the building.

"No sign of Milly," said Rivalz. "I'm looking through both the hotel and casino. There are plans for a large penthouse area at the top of the building in the blueprints but no security videos."

"So no real way to know if Milly and Cyst are here," said Suzaku.

"Hold on, I'm still going through related data," said Rivalz. "Remember those dummy accounts I mentioned earlier?"

"The ones Milly's parents got their payments from," said Lelouch.

"The same, apparently amounts are made into one such similar account by an individual known as the Black King," said Rivalz, showing them an image of the man. "You could sue,Lelouch."

"Not my style," said Lelouch.

"Anyway he's a mafia boss who has been active in the Area for years," said Rivalz. "In fact more than a few mafia heads have both taken loans and made payments to the same accounts that Milly's parents had deals with."

"And I'm guessing they all are regular customers of the casino?" asked Suzaku.

"Yup," said Rivalz. "I can see it all on the live feed."

"So if Milly is in there we'd have to fight through the entire mafia to get to her," said Suzaku. "Between the three of us those are good odds."

"We are not risking Milly getting caught in the crossfire," Rivalz yelled.

"He's right," said Lelouch. "We need to think this through. Money is their strength and their weakness. We can use this to our advantage."

"Hack into their accounts and leverage them to give up Cyst?" asked Suzaku. "The Fleet could use their funds better than these guys ever could."

"True but that's what I had in mind," said Lelouch.

"I think I have an idea," said Rivalz.

He brought up the tablet he had taken with him from the base and connected to it, showing Suzaku and Lelouch an old feed of security film. It showed several gangsters dragging a young woman, bound in leather and chains to an elevator. One gangster opened up a hidden portion of the wall near the elevator. His body hid whatever he had been working with. The elevator then opened up and the gangsters dragged the girl in. The video then switched to the elevator security camera and the same group and their hostage seemed to walk through the elevator.

"Secret elevator?" asked Lelouch.

"Not on any of the blue prints," said Rivalz. "But if I were a betting man, and I am, that's a straight line to Cyst."

"So if we get into that elevator then we get to Cyst and Milly," said Suzaku.

"Is there a set limit on the people you can use your Geass on?" asked Rivalz to Lelouch.

"I don't believe so but we don't need to get to use that many people," said Lelouch. "Just the Black King, I need to secure my title."

* * *

"I just don't know if I can possibly trust Lelouch again," said Nunnally, as her mother shampooed her hair. "Not only has he refused to confide in me but he is instigating a war. Just like the kind that too father away."

"My sweet daughter," said Marianne. "Surely you don't believe your uncle has peaceful intentions with his power do you?"

"Of course not but I...mother I despise the horror, and the violence," said Nunnally. "During the invasion Lelouch, Suzaku, and I got separated from Jeremiah and we were forced to walk through fields of corpses. The smell...the sight...all those bodies. I can't see such things again mother."

Nunnally cried terribly and Marianne held her daughter close in a tight hug, her own tears falling onto her daughter's hair. Kallen looked on and felt oddly out of place, as if this was a moment to be shared only with mother and daughter. But a look from Marianne told Kallen that she was not to move.

"I can't stand the idea of brother dying, becoming a body to rot in the sun," cried Nunnally. "Not Lelouch, not Suzaku, not...not..."

"Not Rai," said Marianne, finishing Nunnally's sentence.

Nunnally drew from her mother and as she looked up with teary eyes Marianne looked down with a light smile.

"You do not want your brother, your friend, or your lover to die and leave you mourning," said Marianne. "You do not want to lose the ones you love. I know that pain all to well. When I lost your father...I nearly died myself from the grief. Having to separate myself from you and your brother was just as terrible. Oh my beautiful daughter, with your sweet heart so pure, it cannot help but break at the notion of your loved ones being taken from you. But alas I'm afraid your loved ones are destined for great things. To be great men and take upon great risks. Lelouch, your brother is the king who will overthrow V.V and his evil to restore peace to the world. Suzaku, your friend is the sworn knight and true warrior who seeks to destroy corruption in this world. And Rai, the young man who has captured your heart, he is a loyal warrior of the Order but I hear you have sought to offer him a new life, a life of peace and happiness, with you no doubt."

Her mother's voice and her knowing looks made Nunnally blush violently, to which Kallen could only giggle.

"My sweet, fret not," said Marianne, holding her daughter close. "You will come to understand the duties we all must face in the coming days. But fear not you won't be alone. Your new sister Kallen is also learning of her new duties."

"Kallen? Sister?" asked Nunnally, blinking in confusion before her eyes landed on Kallen.

Kallen only blushed and was thus helpless when Marianne caught her and dragged her into her grip where she hugged both girls to her chest.

"Yes, your new sister, once she fulfills her promise to me and marries your brother of course," said Marianne. "And hopefully soon after she'll make you an auntie. Auntie Nunnally, doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Neither Kallen or Nunnally could exhale a word in response, Marianne's tight hold to their bosom depriving them of oxygen.

* * *

Rivalz indeed stood out however Lelouch and Suzaku, both dressed now in suits and holding briefcases standing at his side, Rivalz himself had been draped in a blue cape to give off the flare of an eccentric noble. And indeed it appeared to be catching the interests of several of the casino patrons, the shine of his artificial parts helping with the illusion that indeed he was a man of great wealth.

"I must say Duke...Lir was it? Is there anything in which a man of your obvious stature would find appealing?" asked the manager, sucking up to Rivalz.

He had to hold back the laughter he wanted give out in order to pull off the aloof and uninterested facade Lelouch had told him to master.

"Duke Lir would not deign himself to speak to the likes of you," said Lelouch. "If you wish to have words with the Duke you will speak to me and I will relay them to the Duke."

"Oh, of course," said the manager. "Please do tell the Duke I apologize if I've offended him."

Lelouch walked up to Rivalz's ear and pretended to whisper into it. Rivalz then gave a nod and Lelouch turned his attentions back to the manager.

"Duke Lir has decided to forgive your impudence," said Lelouch. "But let this not happen again."

"Of course," said the manager.

"And to answer your question the Duke has...interests," said Lelouch. "He hears you have a collection of bunnies? Is this true?"

"Oh yes of course we have quite the collection of 'bunnies' that I'm sure will please the Duke," said the manager.

"I can attest to the quality," another man said, approaching the three.

A tall black man in a fine suit, behind him were three young women in bunny suits, their hands bound and leashes on their necks held behind them by several brutish looking men. This was the man they were looking for. The Black King.

"However, I would suggest the Duke hunt elsewhere," said the Black King.

"You dare address the Duke without the proper respect," yelled Lelouch.

Rivalz snapped and rose his hand, palm up.

"Be glad my master is merciful and has not ordered your life to be taken you commoner scum," said Lelouch.

This seemed to aggravate the Black King greatly. Lelouch smirked, everything was going according to plan.

"Indeed, you are in luck for the great Duke Lir will be glad to accept your tribute to his magnificence," said Lelouch. "For he knows, you will do anything to please him."

In that sentence Lelouch had activated his Geass and focused his will into the minds of the Black King and his men. As soon as the faint red glow appeared around the crime lord's eyes Lelouch knew he and his friends had one.  
The Black King and his men all then got on one knee and bowed before Rivalz and his friends.

"Of course, anything for the Duke," said the Black King.

Going along with the illusion Rivalz drew close to Lelouch and pretended to whisper into his ear.

"The Duke would like you to first release the young women, he prefers to hunt alone," said Lelouch. "Then you will take us to the true master of this establishment."

"Of course," said the Black King.

His men did as commanded and as soon as the women were free the three of them were being led to the elevator they had seen in the video. The Black King undid the secret panel, revealing an analogue control pad, and pressed the necessary commands. The elevator then opened and the hidden door in its back opened as well. The group got in and once the secret elevator closed and began to rise, Suzaku drew a hidden knife and quickly finished off the Black King and his men. He and Lelouch the opened their respective briefcases and drew their respective suits.  
Rivalz looked down at the dead bodies before him with an uncomfortable face. Lelouch noticed this and grimaced slightly as he put on his own mask. He had forgotten that Rivalz was not a killer. What he had done on the _Olympus_ was an act against already dead corpses, this was different. His friend was not a killer and he had to respect that.

"From here on out Rivalz you're leading the play," said Lelouch, fully donning the garb of Zero.

"I just want to get Milly out of here," said Rivalz. "You guys do what you want."

Even from beneath their respective masks Lelouch and Suzaku were able to give a nod to one another. Under their protection Milly would be safe, at least from a mere crime boss, intimidation would suffice for now. Zero's alliance with Cornelia was still a secret to the world, they could hide from her with ease.  
The elevator finally came to a halt and the three silently exited the elevator. But as they did they heard a boisterous voice call out.

"This had better be good King," the voice said.

The three followed the voice across the decadent penthouse into what appeared to be a bath. And to their shock, awe, and disgust they saw the owner of the voice, an enormously fat woman sitting in a deep round pool with a nude Milly shampooing the woman with a chain around her neck connected to the wall.

"What the..." the fat woman, Cyst cried when she saw Zero and two other mystery men appear before her when she opened her eyes.

For Milly's part she could only look in disbelief as she recognized Rivalz, changed but appearing indeed alive.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Cyst.

Zero drew his sword and pointed it as Cyst, the fat woman freezing with a jiggle of her fat.

"You will not move till we leave," he said, his Geass focusing into her will.

The faint red glow appeared around her eyes and Rival proceeded to go to Milly.

"Rivalz?" she asked. "Is...is that you?"

Rivalz drew his own sword and cut Milly's chain, vibrations along the chain from the sword's blow then appeared to shatter it entirely, fully freeing Milly's neck. He then wordlessly took the cape from around his shoulders and wrapped it around Milly.

"It is," he said. "I'll explain everything once we get out of here."

He led her out of the room and towards the elevator, Zero and Reaper following suit. Once they had left the command on Cyst had warn out. And when she saw that her prize was no longer attached to her chain she roared in anger.

"Activate tracking software," she yelled.

Above the wall a monitor lit up and a map of the building appeared, a red dot flickering in the secret elevator shaft.

"Contact Midas," Cyst growled. "Tell them to tract target."

* * *

Nunnally and Kallen, both tuckered out from the bath, rested peacefully on Marianne's bed, covered in violet and red bathrobes respectively. Marianne chuckled as she looked down at her sleeping daughters.

"My sweet girls," she sighed from her seated position at the edge of the bed, her legs poking out from the blue bathrobe she wore.

"Your brand of motherhood always amuses me Marianne," said C.C, sitting at a small table eating pizza.

"All mothers practice different methods but should always have the same reason, love," said Marianne. "I hope you're not here for more of your payback from me. I'd like the girls to get some rest. Also I should hope you're not planning to have any further dalliances with Nunnally now that she's with Rai."

"Fear not, mother shall fill the role daughter once held in my bed, although I do believe she should continue training," said C.C. "Her potential is great."

"Of course it is, she's my daughter from Charles," said Marianne. "Both of our children are great."

* * *

The three young Geass Users had driven to Ashford Academy, wanting to try and get Milly comfortable before going onto base. They also called out to Nina and Shirley on the way, Rivalz being the one to make the call. The two girls had managed to sneak out and met up with the rescue party at the clubhouse.  
As Rivalz had asked when he called Shirley, she brought a change of clothes for Milly.  
And while the two were glad to see their friend was alright and unharmed, they were shocked to know that not only was Lelouch the outlaw Zero, but that Rivalz was alive and altered.

"Incredible," said Nina, her normally shy and timid personality seeming to give way to her natural scientific curiosity. "An actual working cyborg and one I know personally."

As Nina straightened her glasses so she could see better she couldn't quite seem to notice how uncomfortable Rivalz was with Nina being so close to his face.

"What's the horn for?" she asked.

"It's a long story," said Rivalz. "One we'll tell you once we get back to base."

"You mean, the Black Knight base?" asked Shirley, sitting at her usual seat.

"The Viceroy Palace, my sister Cornelia has pledged her service to my cause," said Lelouch. "The destruction of my uncle and the liberation of both Britannia and Japan, as well as the rest of the world from his tyranny."

It was still so much to take in for Shirley that the boy whom she had a crush on was in reality a prince in exile. And Rivalz's apparent resurrection wasn't easy to digest either.

"And Suzaku, you're apart of this too?" asked Shirley.

"Yes, although technically I'm still a part of the Britannian military as a Honorary Britannian my goal was to work up to the Eden Elite with the hopes of getting close to V.V and kill him," said Suzaku. "Then I plan to destroy all forms of corruption in world governments."

"Rivalz don't tell me you're willing to be a part of this?" asked Shirley.

"Right now all I want is to make sure you guys are safe," said Rivalz.

Milly entered the room now dressed in her school uniform, feeling comfortable for the first time in what felt like forever. It was then that Rivalz finally began to notice a pinging sensation running through his mind. He got up and walked to Milly, who still looked like she was trying to process just what had happened to him.

"Milly, hold still," he said. "I think there's something wrong."

Milly said nothing as Rivalz looked over her. While she was used to him fruitlessly attempting to gain her attentions this was different, he was different. He looked at her like he was a machine processing data. Which in some respects he was.

"Oh no," he said.

"What is it?" asked Lelouch.

"Cyst put a tracker in Milly," said Rivalz. "They're...damn it."

"What?" yelled Lelouch, quickly becoming annoyed at how Rivalz was privy to information he wasn't.

"There's twenty Knightmare Frames heading towards the school," said Rivalz.

The girls gasped in shock while Lelouch and Suzaku inwardly swore.

"Cyst?" asked Suzaku.

Rivalz delved into his connection to technology and recovered records of communication coming from Cyst's penthouse. He quickly began to hack into the information of whom she contacted. A mercenary group called Midas, known for their high prices, their skills often reflecting the justification of the price, who were known for covering their Knightmares with actual gold over their armor.  
Records had shown they'd been stationed secretly in Area 11 ever since Zero had appeared.

"And since Zero just showed up and stole from her she's finally using her mercenaries," said Rivalz.

"Shit, how long do we have?" asked Suzaku.

Rivalz tapped into security and traffic footage from the streets and estimated the distance form Babel Tower to the school.

"Not long, enough to get out before damage is done to the school," said Rivalz. "And the other students."

"We need to contact the others," said Suzaku.

"They're not going to be able to get here in time," said Rivalz. "But the _Valiant_ can make it here in no time."

Everyone looked at Rivalz, struck silent by what he was suggesting.

"No," said Milly. "Rivalz you can't...you can't fight of those people."

"I don't have a choice," said Rivalz. "If I don't at least hold them off until our allies get here innocent people are going to get hurt, even if we escape. If that happens then I'm condemning others to the same fate I suffered. Collateral in a war they didn't choose. I can't allow that to happen. Not to you, not to our friends, if this is why I was the only one to really survive what happened to me...then so be it."

Rivalz left the room, despite Milly tearful protests. She then looked to Lelouch angrily.

"Lelouch, why aren't you stopping him?" she cried.

Lelouch said nothing, because as he did the math in his head, he knew Rivalz was right. While he didn't know the full power of the _Valiant_ he chose to do something risky, and have faith in his friend.

* * *

In the Knightmare Hanger where the _Valiant_ had been moved to, situated between the _Lancelot_ and the _Guren_ , the crimson eyes of the blue Knightmare began to glow and the machine began to stir.

"Well that cannot be a good sign," said Rakshata, who along with Lloyd and Cecile were overlooking the blue machine. "Everyone move!"

As the blue Knightmare began to move the ground crew scattered as the machine began to walk on its own four legs. The impromptu departure did cause some damage but thankfully everyone had made sure to get out of the way of the machine. Once it stood out of the hanger and into the night air, the _Valiant_ stood on its hind legs and moved the front in the similar fashion of a horse before running off at top speed. Once it was at the edge of the base the machine leaped into the air and from its haunches rocket boosters sprung forth, propelling the _Valiant_ high into the air and at a great distance before landing and repeating the same motion.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Cornelia, running into the hanger after hearing the commotion.

"The _Valiant_ just left," said Lloyd, as if it were nothing unusual.

* * *

On the top of the clubhouse Rivalz stood awaiting his machine. The forces of the Midas Company were soon to be bearing down on them but his readings of the _Valiant_ told him indeed the machine would be arriving soon.

"Rivalz, please don't do this," Milly cried, having followed him to the roof.

"You should get back inside," said Rivalz, still facing the open campus, which was soon to become a battlefield. "It's going to get very dangerous here."

"Damn it Rivalz, don't you realize how insane this is?" Milly asked, moving in front of Rivalz. "You're not a fighter, you'll be...you'll be killed."

"Already died, didn't like it," joked Rivalz.

"Damn it," Milly cried, slapping Rivalz's cheek.

The pain in her hand greater than an expected slap would, it only served to remind Milly how much Rivalz had changed.

"I'm something else now Milly," said Rivalz. "I can't imagine what this must be like for you. You were there at my funeral, you were enslaved, and now here I come half metal and going into a freaking war zone. But we don't have the time or the luxury to even pretend none of this is happening. I'm a cyborg and we're under attack. The best we can do is accept the situation and try and make the best of it. I admit I'm not an experienced soldier but I should at least be able to buy time for the real soldiers to get here, and keep those guys off of you and the other students till then."

"So you're using yourself as a human shield?" cried Milly.

"I'm not entirely human anymore," said Rivalz.

"Rivalz...please," Milly said, tears falling from her eyes. "I...I can't loose you again. Don't go."

Rivalz looked at Milly sadly, but he could feel the technology of the oncoming Knightmare Frames creeping closer to them. But before the _Valiant_ was now coming into view, galloping up to the building Rivalz and Milly stood on.  
Being the granddaughter of a Knightmare developer Milly could not help but admire the beauty of the _Valiant_. Its quadrupedal design, its shimmering blue armor, and even the oddly shaped red horn on its head, similar to the one on Rivalz's head.  
The Knightmare drew it's back legs and straightened to a bipedal position, standing an incredible height.

"Rivalz, please don't do this," Milly begged.

"Relax Milly," Rivalz said before leaping onto the shoulder of the Knightmare.

He turned back and gave her his usual bright smile and a shiny blue thumbs up.

"You can always count on me," he said as he entered the cockpit.

The Knightmare returned to its centaur-like form. From its foreleg a handle-like devise flew forth to be caught by the Knightmare's hand. Within moments it appeared to expand into the form of a medieval style jousting lance. The _Valiant_ then rode out to meet the Midas Company, leaving Milly alone on the roof, her hands clasped in silent prayer.

* * *

Suzaku and Lelouch watched from the inside as the _Valiant_ raced off. Lelouch had just received a call from Cornelia and he brought her up to speed with the situation.

"Do you think Rivalz can hold them off long enough for the others to get here?" asked Suzaku.

"We don't know what the _Valiant_ is fully capable of so it's an unknown variable," said Lelouch. "And even if the _Valiant_ is actually able to upload combat data into Rivalz's body it isn't quite the same as pure instinct. But that's where the Geass Coordinator comes into play. If what we're right then Rivalz should be able to use to actually connect to our minds, and our abilities."

"He gets access to my fighting skill," said Suzaku. "Possibly even your abilities of mind control."

"Working theory yes," said Lelouch. "I guess now is the time to really put it to the test."

* * *

"A damn rogue mercenary faction under my own nose," cursed Cornelia. "Damn it all to hell. I want every available Knightmare ready to rendezvous with the _Valiant_."

"Belay that order," said Bismark, walking up to Cornelia.

"Lord Bismark, with all due respect you cannot expect me to stand aside and allow an untested boy to fight off against hardened mercenaries ready to kill," said Cornelia.

"Fear not, I will be going out with my _Galahad_ ," said Bismark. "If it appears our young Black King and his allies may not win the day on their own power I will intercede. But I believe there is great potential in those three young men and it must allowed to be tested. The valor of great men is forged in fire, we must allow the lighting of the flame."

* * *

Rivalz stood in the roomy cockpit, feeling that his hands should be sweating even though that was now physically impossible. This was different than before with the corpses. These people were actual people and he was going to either have to kill or be killed. He had never truly killed anyone before. But if he didn't kill the men who were bearing down on him then they would kill him and possibly kill all of his friends.

 _'If I don't kill them they will kill my friends,'_ thought Rivalz. _'I can't think like I'm just a person. I have to be a weapon.'_

The battalion of gold covered Knightmares soon came into view and Rivalz steeled himself for the upcoming battle. They appeared to be made primarily of _Sutherlands_ as well as a missile launching drone.  
One of those drones locked on to him and as a missile launched Rivalz drew up his left arm and just as it was on his own arm, the Knightmare's arm displayed an energy shield that protected him from the damage of the blast.

 _'I've got to deal with the drone,'_ thought Rivalz.

He focused his Geass onto the drone and easily enough mentally rewrote its targeting programming and indeed it began to fire upon the Midas Company Knightmare Frames, destroying one. This caused a significant degree of confusion in the enemy ranks. Rivalz took advantage of this and quickly charged, quickly impaling the closest Knightmare on his lance.

 _'These people work for that woman, they are going to hurt Milly and the others if I don't kill them now,'_ thought Rivalz.

He detected another Knightmare attempt to fire from behind him and Rivalz quickly three off the frame from his lance into the frame that threatened to fire at his back.

 _'I'm not killing these men because I like killing, I...I hate this,'_ thought Rivalz.

Several of the golden Knightmares had managed to lock their weapons onto him and fired. However the armor of the _Valiant_ wasn't even scratched by them. This served only one purpose, to enrage Rivalz further.

 _'These men...these men are murderers...killers...rapists...monsters,'_ he thought, his mind. _'Just like...just like the men who did this to me.'_

The memory of the rock slide at Narita flooded through his mind. The fear and terror he felt at the possibility of dying. The misery he felt upon seeing his transformation. The idea that he, an absolute nobody had survived and been granted so much power while so many noble soldiers had been needlessly killed and mutilated, made him sick.  
No one was there, not for him, not for them, there had been no one to help them and they had suffered. All of Zero's talk about being a Knight of Justice meant nothing to them at that time.

 _'It's not enough to just say you stand for justice,'_ thought Rivalz, his fury working through the Knightmare as it galloped over one of his enemy frames, allowing him to strike from behind. _'You have to prove that justice is more than a word. You have to define your justice with action. More than just overthrowing and punishing evil.'_

Rivalz held the lance aloft and the great blue lance opened up to reveal a long read sword, similar to the one Rivalz held. Much like the smaller sword, this one let out a song that shook the enemy to their core.

 _'To stand for justice, means more than just punishing the guilty,'_ thought Rivalz.

On both his own forehead, and the forehead of the _Valiant_ , the crimson horn parted into his true form as the symbol of Geass.

 _'It means, more than anything else, one must strive to protect the innocent!'_ Rivalz roared in his mind.

And just as before, his blue artificial eye opened up, revealing the artificial blue shine of the Geass Coordinator. He could feel the brilliant strategic mind of Lelouch, the pure warrior's fury of Suzaku, and another sensation that Rivalz hadn't felt before, the noble will of...Bismark Waldstein. However there was no time in his mind to acknowledge the strange new sensation, he merely focused on the remaining forces, attempting to reorganize after the disruption of the drone's friendly fire and Rivalz's own erratic fighting.  
Opening both his eyes, Rivalz could now see the movements they'd make before they would even make them. A sadistic, Lelouch-like grin appeared on his face as he charged out. And faster than any of the mercenaries could respond, Rivalz landed devastating slashes following along their moves he had predicted. The narrowness of the road had worked to Rivalz's advantage. And while it appeared as if the slashes of Rivalz's sword had only done fair damage, the golden Knightmares began to tremble from the vibrations of the blows. Within seconds they exploded in several loud booms.  
Whatever Knightmares were left standing shut down and their pilots exited their machines quickly, presenting themselves as surrendering and hoping that their opponent was merciful.  
Several civilians had gathered and had recorded the events of the evenings actions and were quickly posting on social media what they had seen. Above all of this the _Galahad_ hovered and watched with advanced recording equipment of its own. And from within the cockpit, Bismark Waldstein could not help but smile. This had gone exactly as Lady Marianne had predicted.

* * *

"A young prince seeking to reclaim his throne from an evil usurper for the good of his kingdom, the honor of his family, and the love of a princess is a classic hero story," said Marianne. "A young Ronin frustrated with the corruption of his nation, takes justice into his own hands and swears to punish and overthrow all unworthy rulers, also a classic. And a young commoner who becomes beset by tragedy and finds himself soon bestowed with fantastic power, guided by the purity of his heart to make up for his lack of experience, destined to rise to greatness despite the stigma society places on his status, earning the love of noble maidens and the scorn of evil sorcerers, yet another classic hero story. The Prince, the Outlaw, and the Everyman."

"You make it sound as if you're the one writing the story," said C.C, seated next to Marianne's legs, her arm around one while the other kicked gently.

"We all write the story C.C," said Marianne. "You know that, we are all connected, our stories are all one story. That was among the first lessons you taught me if I recall."

"I taught you many lessons," said C.C, dragging her tongue up Marianne's leg.

"Now now, not in front of the girls," said Marianne, throwing a glance at the still sleeping forms of Kallen and Nunnally.

The latter of whom had her arms wrapped around the older girl's waist from behind.

"Sister," she mumbled sleepily, having dreams no doubt.

Marianne smiled warmly as that word came from her sweet daughter's lips. It brought her back to the times when Cornelia and Euphemia would come to visit them when the were children. Like then Marianne would watch as the three sisters held each other when they were asleep.  
Those nights had been stolen from them, like with most everything else, by V.V.  
For their sake, and the sake of the grandchildren she was determined to get, Marianne swore she would see those peaceful nights again.

* * *

Diethard threw down the newspaper that detailed the events of the previous night onto the conference table. There all the core members of what was now the Atlas Fleet had gathered, with Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rivalz standing at the head of the table.

"The Blue Unicorn?" asked Tamaki, reading the newspaper.

"That's what everyone online and the media is calling the _Valiant_ ," said Diethard. "I've been able to use all my connections and with the information young Mr. Cardemonde gathered, the public considers the Blue Unicorn a hero, defending the youth of Britannia from violent criminals and exposing a ring of human trafficking among former nobles."

"I still can't believe that parents would actually be willing to sell their own children just to regain some status," said Chiba. "It's revolting."

"Indeed," said Cornelia. "Your friend, is she alright?"

"She's getting that tracker removed as we speak," said Lelouch. "I've also brought the rest of my friends from school into our organization. Shirley Fennet has offered to begin training as a nurse, Nina Einstein can work with Lloyd and Rakshata, and Diethard I believe you will find Milly to be a worthy apprentice if your interested."

"I believe I shall," said Diethard. "And this brings me to a new point. Now that we've seen what Mr. Cardemonde can do I believe we should discuss his role in future operations. Needless to say having someone who has already become such a lauded hero would bring great support to the newly reorganized Atlas Fleet once we make our debut. Even V.V's censors and propaganda masters cannot attempt to make the defense of school children sound negative. It would prove that indeed we are no terrorist organization."

"Yeah, not to mention you were just freaking badass kid," yelled Tamaki.

For once he was not forcibly silenced as all were in agreement. Rivalz, for his part, looked down bashfully, a slight blush on his face. He suddenly felt a touch on his fleshy shoulder and looked up to see Lelouch with a light smile on his face.

"They're right Rivalz," said Lelouch. "I could feel your thoughts when you activated the Geass Coordinator. You were right, it's not enough to just say we fight for justice. We need to prove it with our actions. More than just toppling V.V and others like him, we need to protect the ones who are harmed by the actions of evil men. And perhaps even our own good intentions."

"Lelouch...I...I...I wouldn't have been able to do any of that if it wasn't for all these enhancements," said Rivalz. "I..."

"That technology didn't choose to take on the odds to ensure the safety of civilian lives," said Cornelia. "I don't care what type of Frankenstein-like horrors those bastards put in you. Courage isn't something that can be installed or programmed. Don't give the credit to the machines attached to you. Those are just tools, you're the one who chose how to use them and for what purpose."

"The princess is correct," said Tohdoh. "If you had questioned your humanity before let that question be answered. Only a human is capable of honor and bravery. And last night you displayed both."

"Well...thank you sir but...but I'm not like any of you," said Rivalz, looking down as if in shame. "I'm...no one, just a bastard child who got sent away with his dishonored mother. Just getting into school was a miracle for me. I'm not the kind of person who was ever born into greatness or destined for it."

"Kid that is the greatest load of bullshit I have ever heard," yelled Tamaki.

"For once I actually agree with the idiot," said Chiba.

"Thanks," said Tamaki, not recognizing the insult. "Kid, half of the bastards here are straight bottom of the barrel, out of the ghetto losers who weren't worth the shit we tried to fling at the assholes we blamed for putting us there. We're not a bunch of powdered fops like some of the others here but we're here none the less. So don't try blowing smoke up our asses buddy, we're about as noble as a mule's..."

"As vulgar as he is, Tamaki is right," said Ohgi. "About half the people here were nothing more than just average people, just like you Rivalz. And just like you we were changed by the horrors V.V inflicted on us, and have come to stand beside those of higher birth and status than us. You'll fit right in."

"Well said Ohgi," said Lelouch. "Rivalz, you may have always thought you measured less than me even before knowing I was a prince, but I never once thought of you as anything less than my equal. You're my friend Rivalz, that was never a lie. And I want to ask you to join us because I believe you have something we will desperately need in the wars to come."

"Yeah, the Geass Coordinator," said Rivalz.

"No, perspective," said Lelouch. "We need to be reminded of the little guy on the field even as we're trying to decide the fate of nations. We can't do that without consideration for the people who live in those nations. That's where you come in Rivalz. I think no matter what you will always consider yourself one of the little people, you'll never lose that mindset. You'll understand how they'll feel and think and be a constant reminder to us of the true reasons why we fight. To ensure that all people regardless of their status or their birth are allowed to live in peace, and that their protection must always be a priority for us. You my friend will be the soul of the Atlas Fleet. The Symbol of Virtue for us to look to should we stray. Please, say yes."

Rivalz was at a loss for words as Lelouch extended his hand to him. He looked out to try and find someone who would take his side and tell Lelouch how unworthy he truly was for such responsibility. But everywhere he looked in this sea of strangers he only saw smiles and nods of approval. From the Japanese resistance fighters, to Suzaku, to a young Japanese girl, to a Chinese soldier, to Cornelia and her knights, Rakshata and Lloyd, Marianne and Bismark, Princess Euphemia and Miss Croomey, to Diethard.  
He looked over again hoping to find one face of protest but as he did the door opened revealing Nunnally bringing along the rest of their friends. Once his eyes settled on Milly, and hers on his, and he saw her relieved face and the fading bruises on her neck from where Cyst's chain had once been, he realized that he could not refuse Lelouch.  
His reluctance be damned, he would take on this duty, if only to work to ensure her continued freedom and happiness. To make sure there was a world where she could always have fun and smile every day. To be the guardian of her virtue, he would be Lelouch's Symbol of Virtue.  
His blue hand took Lelouch's black gloved hand and shook. And not long after that both their hands were covered by Suzaku's white gloved hands.

* * *

"The drone managed to find him despite some difficulty," said a lowly servant to his master.

"Burial at sea, how nice," said V.V following along.

"Fishing him out was easy, however there had already been damage to the body," said the servant.

"Nothing his research cannot work with," said V.V.

The emperor came to his destination, a laboratory ready to replicate the experiments done on the island. Before him a team of scientists had gathered before a cart that held a body bag. The scientists bowed to their lord and master who waved them away, allowing him to walk to the body.  
He leaned down and observed the decaying and water damaged face, what little face was left given the gunshot wound, of Lovecrest and smiled.

"Time to wake up Lovecrest, there is work to be done," he whispered.

The body's eyelids shot open, the symbols of Geass burning bright. If the face were whole enough, one could have made out a smile.

 **Author's Note:** **Longest chapter yet.  
And I hope it is counted among the best by all of my faithful readers and followers. Please feel free to leave a lengthy review of anything you enjoyed from the chapter, anything you didn't, or anything you'd like to see more of in the future. Please be detailed, long reviews are helpful to me giving you the best story I can. I fear no criticism, so long as it is constructive at least.  
Next chapter will feature the fully reorganized Atlas Fleet get ready for its first great campaign. Allies and enemies new and old will feature as the war for the planet truly begins and V.V delivers a taste of the true horrific powers he has at his disposal and Lelouch contemplates shattering his father's empire in order to try and save it. **

**Next Turn: Exit Japan, Enter Europe.**


	14. Exit Japan, Enter Europe

**Chapter Fourteen: Exit Japan, Enter Europe**

The weeks since Rivalz had made his impressive debut as the Blue Unicorn had featured a great overhaul for the newly christened Atlas Fleet. As to be true to its name the several warships built by the Geass Order came. Stationed on Kamine Island, near the Thought Elevator, the various ships, each as large as the impressive _Olympus_ stood at the ready.  
New uniforms had been made for all previous members of the Black Knights, the Britannian Military, and the Geass Order. In following with the color scheme of their illustrious founder, the uniforms had a purple and gold motif. All bearing the emblem of this new organization on the left side of the chest, a golden silhouette of a featureless man kneeling down with a globe on his shoulders. Inside the globe were the letters A above the symbol of Geass and F below the symbol. The shoulders bore golden fabric tassels, invoking the designs classical military uniforms.  
Save for the exception of those in the higher command of the Fleet

"Sweet," said Tamaki, admiring himself in his new uniform, black instead of the standard purple. "We look like a real army now."

"It is impressive I'll say that," said Inoue. "But do the female officers really have to wear these skirts.

She motioned to the skirt she wore as part of her uniform, cut high like a mini-skirt in the front, while flowing long in the back. The uniform was complimented by a standard issue pair of thigh high boots.

"Apparently Lady Marianne designed these," said Chiba, who had fixed her Katana to her uniform, which was of a white color. "I think we should be glad they're not worse than what they are now."

"Of course not all of us get to share in this, great honor," said Viletta, eying Cornelia.

"If Lady Marianne believes I only needed the lightest changes to my uniform I am inclined to trust her," said Cornelia.

Indeed her uniform changed very little. It was sapphire blue and featured the Atlas Fleet's logo proudly on her chest, albeit in an obvious manner. She too bore golden tassels on her shoulders and a slightly redesigned cape and ornate collar.

"At least when people look at you they'll have their eyes closer to your face," said Chiba, noting how Cornelia's uniform seemed to flatter her breasts.

"Especially Sir Guilford," said Viletta.

"Bite me," said Cornelia, despite turning slightly red.

"Play nice my dearies," said Marianne, accompanied by Bismark, as well her daughter Nunnally, the young Chinese Empress Tianzi, Kaguya, and a pink haired girl around the same age as the other three with Marianne.

Nunnally wore a dress similar to her mother's, being somewhat more modest than what her mother wore. It helped her seem to fit in alongside Kaguya and Tianzi. The pink haired girl Anya however wore a standard Atlas Fleet uniform.

"Lady Marianne, did the women's uniforms really have to be so...open?" asked Viletta.

"Well I had a specific person in mind when I was designing the female uniforms," said Marianne. "Believe me my original ideas would have been much more scandalous."

As if on some kind of cue Kallen walked in, dressed in a red version of the uniform, with an embroider gold tiara design on her right side across from the emblem of the Fleet, and below the tiara was a white bordered symbol of Geass.

"I feel so naked," Kallen moaned, trying to bring the front skirt down over her exposed thighs.

"Oh come now it's not that bad," said Marianne. "And I left enough discretion at the back in case Lelouch should ever wish to play with that cute..."

"The uniforms are wonderful Lady Marianne," said Euphemia, entering in wearing a uniform of her own, her long pink hair held in a ponytail.

"Thank you," sighed Kallen.

"How come Kallen's uniform is different?" asked Tamaki.

"Because Kallen is counted among us," said Lelouch, entering the room with Rivalz, Rai, and Suzaku.

Each one bore a different colored uniform, similar to Kallen, and all with specific logos on them.  
Lelouch wore black, with a golden king's crown over a crimson Geass symbol, as well as a new cape and collar.  
Suzaku wore a white uniform which bore a black hooded skull with a red Geass symbol on the skull's forehead, and a dark cloak and hood.  
Rivalz wore blue material over his exposed organic parts pectoral, bearing a white bordered knight chess piece with the crimson mark of Geass taking place half in the horse's eye and the other half sticking out of the horse head outline, giving the appearance of a horn. On his back he bore a blue segmented cape.  
Rai wore a silver uniform with a red Geass symbol resting above an upside down top hat.

"Snazzy," said Tamaki.

"Thank you," said Marianne, "and with Kallen they make up the Color Guard."

"Color Guard?" asked Ohgi, also in a black uniform.

"In the Britannian military, head and shoulders above all else were the Knights of the Round," said Bismark. "They were the elite, the best of the best, an inspiration for all other forces in Britannia to aspire to be and emulate. An ideal to strive towards for the whole Empire."

"And in that proud tradition we present the Color Guard," said Marianne. "Zero the Black King, Kira the White Reaper, Prince the Blue Unicorn, Smoke the Silver Mage, and Amaterasu the Red Queen."

The listed individuals proceeded to lace certain colored devices into their ears and pressed a button. Within seconds, colored masks began to form over their faces. Suzaku's featured the skull motif. Rivalz's was mostly faceless save for the styled metal patch over his right eye and leaving his hair exposed. Rai's was a silver mask invoking the mask of comedy. And Kallen's was modeled after the queen chess piece, similar to how Lelouch's was inspired by the king.

"Okay, but what's the point?" asked Tamaki.

"Figureheads," said Ohgi. "Iconic personas meant to be the goal of not only soldiers in the fleet but people who want heroes to look up to. The titles can actually be passed down or earned for future generations. Am I getting warm?"

"Pretty much hit the nail on the head," said Marianne. "It creates a legend for everyone to follow, an incentive for soldiers to become the best in hopes of being given whichever legendary title they choose to seek out."

"I'm guessing it also has something to do with how our uniforms tend to be different from those of the rank and file, correct?" asked Tohdoh.

"Indeed," said Zero, standing forward. "As part of the structure of the Atlas Fleet, the Color Guard serve as the elite based on our skill and abilities, both natural and from Geass. Each member of the Color Guard has a sub-order of soldiers under their command bestowed a title of the commander's choosing."

"Represented by the uniforms," said Ohgi. "So those of us in black uniforms would report to you, still effectively remaining as the Black Knights. Despite being the ones at the beginning who started this we're simply now part of a larger movement."

"Correct," said Zero. "Although you should note that I will be sharing my command with the Red Queen."

"But if that's the case shouldn't Princess Cornelia be in charge of the blue faction?" asked Chiba. "No disrespect to Mr. Cardemonde's courage or ability but she is the experienced commander."

"Yes, but the Blue Unicorn is already an icon," said Cornelia. "A symbol, and people respond well to symbols."

"And besides, I'm only in command on paper," said Rivalz, his voice modulated by the mask. "Princess Cornelia would be the real brains behind my faction."

"It should be known that this isn't a set number," said Zero. "If we are lucky our numbers will grow and more people will prove worthy of the standards we've established for the Color Guard and more sub-orders can be established."

"So as Zero, you will both be the leader and face of the Atlas Fleet and the leader of the Black Knights?" asked Kaguya.

"Actually, Zero will merely be presented as one of a great legion of heroes," said Zero. "I have asked my mother, Lady Marianne to be the face of the Atlas Fleet."

"Which I have gladly accepted," said Marianne, smiling brightly. "I shall rise from my banishment as the phoenix rises from the ashes, demanding justice for the death of my beloved Charles and the persecution of my children. And once V.V is dead and his head displayed for the entire world to see I shall step down and make way for the glorious reign of my beloved son, Lelouch. The title of Zero hopefully going to a worthy stand in."

"So as we stand now the Atlas Fleet is comprised as such," said Bismark. "Lady Marianne stands as our leader, at least to the world at large, below her are the masked heroes of the Color Guard, beneath them their respective orders made up of specifically chosen individuals, and the rank and file who answer to all in the above categories."

"Wow, now if that doesn't sound official I don't know what is," said Tamaki.

"Is this how it was in Britannia with the Knights of the Round?" asked Tianzi, innocently.

"Similar, yes," said Marianne, a former Knight of the Round herself. "In truth its somewhat more similar to the Chivalric Orders of Euro Britannia."

"The what?" asked Tamaki.

"The Chivalric Orders of Euro Britannia are very similar to what the Knights of the Round were in the Holy Britannian Empire," said Bismark. "Four elite orders of knights, the Knights of Michael, the Knights of Gabriel, the Knights of Raphael, and the Knights of Uriel. Each under the command of a Grand Master, who in turn is appointed and under the command of the Grand Duke, an Emperor in all but name in Euro Britannia. The Grand Masters, like the old Knights of the Round, held special responsibilities and privileges in their duties. Guarding the Grand Duke, keeping his secrets, and counseling him in times of war. In special cases the House of Lords who aid the Grand Duke may appoint emergency powers to the Grand Master to effectively lead Euro Britannia for a brief time."

"And appearing to model our structure of command similar to the one in Euro Britannia could help to get them on our side and break off from the main empire," said Ohgi.

"Oh that sounds so manipulative and naughty," giggled Marianne innocently.

"Guess that answers that," whispered Tamaki.

"If I may interject Lady Marianne," said Cornelia. "How exactly are we planning to approach Euro Britannia?"

Marianne motioned to Tianzi, who looked nervous as so many eyes came down on her. But she looked into Marianne's kind face and her friend Anya's supportive smile and stood up as tall as she could given her tiny size.

"The Chinese Federation has officially approached the Grand Duke Augusta Henry Velaines to discuss a new trade agreements over the Asian continent," said Tianzi. "I myself as Empress will be meeting personally with the Grand Duke, along with my advisors."

"Which will include none other than myself," said Marianne.

"What about V.V?" asked Tohdoh. "You mentioned once that he had begun looking more into the policies of Euro Britannia. Do you know exactly what this entails?"

"My latest information has said V.V's been planning of building a branch of the Eden Elite in Euro Britannia and appointing a member of the Grand Masters as its leader," said Marianne. "Reports heavily indicate the lucky candidate may be Shin Hyuga Shiang, the newly appointed Grand Master of the Order of Michael and the rogue Geass we've been monitoring."

"So this allows us not only a chance to get close to an alliance with Euro Britannia but also deny more power for V.V," said Ohgi. "What about the other one, Leila Malcal and her W-0 Unit?"

"Yes, the one that made up of Japanese people the E.U likes to use as sacrificial pawns," said Tohdoh.

"I have a contact in her camp as well," said Marianne. "They've given us information on many of their recent battles. Including one in which a squad suffered heavy casualties, all but one member surviving, but none the less completing the operation and delivering a decisive blow to the Order of Raphael. He's gained quite the nickname out of this, the Ghost of Hannibal. They've even taken on some new blood, a couple of Japanese youths who have shown some impressive skills of their own. Enough to make your original resistance cell look like a joke if not for sweet Kallen and clever Ohgi being in your ranks."

Tamaki was about to speak up but Inoue slapped him before he could say anything.

"Not to mention there is an incredibly useful resource in the possession of the W-0 Unit that we can make terrific use of," said Marianne.

The room darkened and a holographic screen appeared behind Marianne, detailing the plans and operation details of a long distance rocket deployment system dubbed 'Apollo's Chariot'.

"With something like that you could get behind enemy lines with ease," said Dalton.

"Assuming you survive re-entry," said Guilford.

"It's already been used by W-0," said Marianne. "A successful operation which also resulted in a clash with the Order of Michael. No casualties for W-0 and territories gained by the E.U."

"On that note, what exactly is our strategy for he E.U?" asked Cornelia. "We're essentially discussing robbing from them if our goals include obtaining Apollo's Chariot, so there is a risk of making them our enemies. Even if we break Euro Britannia off from the Britannian Empire and pause their war."

"The E.U is all but close to collapse," said Marianne. "Internal strife between the various joint nations and an over abundance of democracy leaves them internally vulnerable. Were it not for the unifying foe of Euro Britannia the E.U would have dissolved by now. They do not even have a true standing army but rather joint state armies. They do have a great determination to never surrender and are more than willing to fight to the death against the enemies of their respective nations."

"When they're not sending Japanese people to die in their place," said Chiba.

"A political move my dear," said Marianne. "Done by cowardly bureaucrats who do not want to be blamed for the deaths of their young men and women, always the first to die in war."

Under his mask Suzaku scowled in fury, the exact kind of men he wanted to wipe clean from the world.

"From what I am told young Leila has a deep love and respect for the Japanese under her command," said Marianne. "And she's proven quite clever. I'd almost say she's Lelouch's European counterpart. As such I believe it's best if Zero and the Black Knights be the ones to meet with her and the W-0 Unit. There's enough common ground there I'm sure you'll be able to make a good deal and open the way to an alliance with the E.U."

"And what of the rest of us?" asked Chiba.

"Kira and his unit, which he has dubbed the White Samurai if there are no objections, will be keeping an eye on an influential general within the E.U," said Marianne. "Gene Smilas, he's a former warrior of the Geass Order who has...upset the Source and from the information I've been able to gather he has both the means and the ambition to become Emperor of Europe."

"So we're now to be assassins?" asked Tohdoh.

"Assuming Smilas does not learn to play accordingly," said Marianne. "Until then I only ask that you keep him under observation. This leaves Prince and his, Sapphire Crusaders as he's dubbed his order, to join me personally in Euro Britannia, and Nemo, who is still assembling his own order to remain with the rest of the Fleet on standby. Any objections?"

No one spoke in protest to Marianne's plan.

"Very well, then this meeting is adjourned," said Marianne. "I will be departing with Tianzi in three hours. Zero and the Black Knights may take the _Olympus_ to meet up with W-0, all data on their headquarters and personal information will be provided by the time you are ready to depart."

* * *

"So where exactly did the code name Prince come from?" asked Dalton.

He, Cornelia, and Guilford followed Rivalz to the makeshift base and a lounge designated for the Sapphire Crusaders. Indeed it appeared true to the name of its intended users, decorated in varying shades of blue.

"Milly actually came up with it," said Rivalz, taking a seat and retracting his mask, a nifty trick developed by Rakshata after studying much of the nanotechnology in his own body. "She thought of just calling me Prince at first as it would compliment the _Valiant_."

"Prince Valiant, of course," chuckled Guilford.

"Not to mention it kind of goes as a dig to Lelouch," said Rivalz. "He was a prince saying he was a commoner. I'm a commoner calling myself a prince."

"Clever," said Cornelia, taking a seat. "And I take it the Sapphire Crusaders is an idea of Ms. Ashford's as well?"

"Yeah," said Rivalz, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I was never really the most creative person. I honestly still don't feel comfortable being this...Blue Unicorn."

"You've already done good work," said Cornelia. "And indeed I will be here to help you become a more confident commander."

"As will I," said Guilford.

"Myself as well," said Dalton.

Rivalz smiled, glad to have the help and support of such respected commanders. It made the burden easier.

"Thanks, all of you," said Rivalz. "It means a lot. Although I don't know what I'm exactly supposed to do once we get to Euro Britannia."

"All we're really there to do is support Lady Marianne should something go wrong," said Cornelia.

"Do you expect something to go wrong?" asked Rivalz.

"One always should," said Cornelia.

"Well I guess if V.V were to try something that could be worked to our advantage I suppose," said Rivalz.

"A pretty pessimistic point of view don't you think son?" asked Dalton.

"It just makes sense, I mean V.V has pretty much ignored Euro Britannia for years but even they know what he did in the Homeland," said Rivalz. "An example of just what horrors he's capable they'd be angry putty in Lady Marianne's hands."

"Perhaps," said Cornelia. "And if we get Euro Britannia on our side we'll be able to begin a true and proper war against that demon of an uncle of mine."

Rivalz hummed slightly and held out his right forearm and brought up a holographic display of the internet and mentally looked up Euro Britannia. From where they were positioned Cornelia and her men couldn't help but stare at how Rivalz had made the display happen. He looked up from the hologram and noticed their expressions.

"Oh, sorry I was just looking up Euro Britannia," said Rivalz. "I've never actually been so I just wanted to get as much information as I could."

"Oh, that's alright, I'm sorry it's just...still a little strange I suppose," said Cornelia.

"Same here," said Rivalz.

"I'm surprised you're even able to work hologram technology," said Guilford. "I've heard of it being used in the E.U but we've never been able to develop anything like that."

"I actually searched the designs from various E.U databases," said Rivalz. "Benefits of having my brain connected to the internet. And a lot of the tech in my body is based on nanotechnology. It can actually redesign whatever I need when I think about it. I'm a living Swiss Army Knife."

"It's useful to be sure," said Cornelia. "But it still must be difficult to deal with."

"A little, but I'm getting used to it," said Rivalz.

Rivalz then brought up the display of Euro Britannia again, bringing up an image of the flag of the sub-empire. Similar to the flag of the Holy Britannian Empire, only with a smaller shield, the snake minus the lion, and wrapped in chains.

"Have you ever been to Euro Britannia?" asked Rivalz.

"Never had the opportunity," said Cornelia. "I know Euphie's often wanted to go. If anything she should finally be able to. I'm sure Lady Marianne wouldn't mind her doing a little sightseeing or shopping while we're in Saint Petersburg."

Rivalz then thought of something, something he had been pondering to himself for a while.

"Princess Cornelia, what do you think your other siblings will do when we really start the war?" asked Rivalz.

"If they have sense they'll join us," said Cornelia. "Many of my siblings, those whom V.V didn't kill like Odysseus, or bribe into service like Carine and Guinevere, obey my uncle out of fear. Schneizel may choose neutrality, he's been the one handling much of the everyday matters of the Empire. Then there is...Marrybell."

Rivalz's holographic search engine then searched the name Marrybell and the image of a regal looking young woman, bearing a slight resemblance to Euphemia, but with a different shade of pink in her hair and dress.

"That's her," said Cornelia. "Marrybell mel Britannia, the head of the Glinda Knights, Britannia's elite anti-terrorist unit. Marrybell has never once refused an order given to her by our uncle. Destroying anyone he deems a terrorist."

"So potential enemy?" asked Rivalz.

"Potentially," said Cornelia. "Marrybell is an effective soldier and commander. She looks about as sweet and gentle as Euphie, but she's every bit the soldier I am."

"Scary," said Rivalz.

"I just wish I knew a way to convince her to join us," said Cornelia. "Marrybell lost her mother and younger sister in the Usurper's war. I have no idea why she would then join his regime."

* * *

"You think Marianne's looking for a new man?" asked Tamaki.

"Why on Earth would you even ask that?" asked Ohgi.

"I'm just saying she's been widowed for seven years, she's a beautiful woman, one that's never going to age, she's bound to be lonely," said Tamaki.

"You have noticed C.C hanging around her a lot right?" asked Inoue.

"So she swings both ways, that just makes her hotter," said Tamaki.

The three of them, as well as several others who had been the original Black Knights, sat in their own lounge, decorated in black and red. Ohgi and Inoue had been reading detailed folders with information on the W-0 Unit, in particular the newest members. Indeed Ohgi had to acknowledge their skill and ability, despite their small numbers. They had come close to actually kidnapping Gene Smilas, something not to be laughed at.  
Their then leader Ryo, seemed just as cunning and ambitious as Naoto has been before he became a monster. The girl Ayano seemed about as skilled a fighter as Kallen. And the other boy Yukiya had shown impressive skill as a hacker and a bomb maker.  
Then suddenly Tamaki brought up the idea of Marianne searching of for a new husband out of the blue.

"I really hope you're not suggesting you could possibly a potential husband," said Inoue.

"I'm just as good as the next man," said Tamaki.

"Except the last man she had was the absolute monarch of an empire that ruled one third of the entire planet," said Ohgi.

"A man can still dream," said Tamaki.

"Not when he's serving under the son of the woman you're dreaming about," said Ohgi. "Ever thought of what Lelouch, a confirmed killer, would do if he found out you were even thinking about his mother in such a way?"

"How can you not think about her like that when she wears a dress like the one she wears?" said Tamaki. "I mean you can see just how stacked the woman is and they bounce when she walks. And she's immortal, they'll always be perfect. Two big perfect melons for all eternity. How can a man not think about that?"

"By looking at her son who is standing right behind you," said Ohgi.

Tamaki shrieked and leaped up only to find Lelouch wasn't there.

"May the terror and the inevitable humiliation of that girlish shriek remind you to keep your mouth shut lest it go off when the wrong person's listening," said Ohgi. "Now sit down and focus on your work."

"I'd like to say you used to be fun but that would be a lie," said Tamaki.

"Damn it, we are about to break one of the three superpowers of the world in half and start a genuine world war," said Ohgi. "We're not just a minor resistance cell anymore. We're a true army now. It's time to behave as such."

"Alright, alright," said Tamaki.

Inoue, while glad to see Tamaki taken down a peg, felt he at least had somewhat of a point.

"Actually, that is something I couldn't help but think of," said Inoue. "Do you think Marianne will propose some kind of marriage between herself and the Grand Duke. As far as I've been able to look into he's unmarried and Marianne was the Empress of Britannia."

"That's up to Marianne," said Ohgi. "Also I have a feeling if there even was a possibility of his mother remarrying Lelouch would have some kind of reaction. Most likely a very violent reaction."

From behind the doorway, Lelouch actually did stand, ducking out of sight once Ohgi had given him a silent message. It actually made Lelouch think of what if his mother became involved with other men. It wasn't that big of an issue, after all he had over one hundred step-mothers so a possible step-father in the future wasn't something Lelouch would be entirely opposed to. His only issue was that he doubted there was any man who would truly make his mother happy like his father had. Any potential consort or would be step-father would at best be used to secure alliance or...other reasons he should not give mental energy to.  
Although Ohgi was partially right, if any would be suitor to his mother had ill intentions to her then Lelouch's reaction would be violent indeed

* * *

The White Samurai indeed had a white lounge, in traditional Japanese design furniture and Suzaku sat before his white clad comrades.

"Exactly what makes you think we are willing to agree to serve under you Kururugi?" asked Chiba.

"She's right, you're still the one who cost Japan the war seven years ago," said Senba.

"A war that would have ended in the needless loss of Japanese lives," said Suzaku. "Your preferences don't matter to me. If you choose to obey only Tohdoh-sensei's orders then so be it. I have no intention of leading nor do I have the required skills for it. Like Rivalz, think of me as a figure head for the rest of the Fleet and the world at large. My skill is in combat and that is what I intend to focus on. However, I intend to be fully autonomous from the rest of this unit. Effectively a one man army. I've made this clear with Zero and with Lady Marianne. Any actions I myself take will not reflect on this unit. Any dishonor I commit will only fall on my shoulders, none of yours."

"A lonely path Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "Counter-intuitive to the spirit of the Atlas Fleet."

"I would think that fits perfectly with the Fleet's namesake," said Suzaku.

"That would suggest in your heart you consider your ambition to be a punishment, holding up the sky was for Atlas," said Tohdoh. "You still have much to learn Suzaku. If you still consider me your Sensei then permit me this last lesson. Share command of the White Samurai with me and perhaps you will understand what I say."

Suzaku was silent, his face unreadable, in fact an almost identical scowl to the near constant expression of Tohdoh as the Holy Swords noticed.  
Then, still silent, Suzaku bowed respectively to his former master.

* * *

It had taken so much for Tianzi to speak up earlier. All her life she had been hushed and babied, so afraid of the outside world and of speaking her mind. But when Marianne had entered the Forbidden City she had changed all of that. The mean Eunuchs who treated her as nothing but a doll were now puppets themselves. She didn't like the idea of manipulating people like that but it had gotten her the freedom she always desired. Now she was out of the walls of her palace. In another land and about to go to more places int he outside world with the wonderful woman who made it all possible.  
And she was such a kind woman too. So warm and loving, truly motherly. And she had introduced her to new friends like Anya and Kaguya and Miss Marianne's own daughter Nunnally, and they were all so nice to her.  
She asked Miss Marianne if they could come with them to Saint Petersburg. Miss Marianne smiled and said yes and even promised to take them all sightseeing through Euro Britannia once their business was done.  
She had even taken time to teach the four girls a little about the history of Euro Britannia, especially the great massive territory that had once been the nation of Russia. She talked about the histories of the Tsars, the kings of Russia who had been overthrown in the early 20th century by invading Britannian forces. Thus beginning the establishment of what was now Euro Britannia, which indeed held most of the European continent.

"But why do Britannians and Euro Britannians have to distrust each other if they both belong to the same country?" asked Tianzi.

"Alas my sweet people seem to have difficulty understanding each other," said Marianne. "Even if they are of the same nation. And given their distance and their great amount of independence from the Homeland, Euro Britannia in truth often does not consider themselves entirely part of the Britannian empire. Threat of a war has always been there. When he was alive, my beloved Charles sought to try and strengthen the bonds between Britannia and Euro Britannia. He was quite popular with Euro Britannians. Grand Duke Velaines has even modeled his reign after Charles."

"He must have been a great man," said Kaguya, noticing the sad look in Marianne's eye.

"He was," said Marianne, her eyes shimmering with potential tears.

"He was a great father too," said Nunnally, tears threatening to fall form her eyes as well.

Tianzi looked at both of them and felt sad at their sadness and feared she would cry as well. But before a tear could fall from anyone a cat wandered into the room and immediately leaped into Nunnally's arms.

"Arthur," she said, surprised. "I didn't know you were here too."

"Oh, there he is," said a girl with long orange hair as she entered the room.

She was dressed in a pink colored uniform that held a small white cross on it, symbolizing the medical corps. Upon realizing whom she was in the presence of the girl quickly bowed before Marianne.

"Oh my dear now that's not necessary," giggled Marianne. "I'm hardly Empress anymore."

"I'm sorry for the disturbance though, " she said.

"Oh nonsense," said Marianne, opening her arms and allowing the cat to leap into them. "This little fellow was a delightful distraction. Oh, you're Shirley aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," said Shirley.

"I hope you're not too mad at Lelouch," said Marianne. "He only lied because he was scared."

"Oh, of course not," Shirley sputtered, turning a little red, still processing her crush was a prince.

"Oh that's right, I believe you told me about her right Nunnally," said Marianne. "It seems my son captured the eyes of many women while I was away."

Shirley only became brighter with embarrassment.

"I suppose you'll be a sister too then," said Kaguya.

"What?" gasped Shirley.

"Kaguya wants to form a harem for Lelouch," said Anya, bluntly and with a fairly vacant expression.

Shirley froze in surprise and Marianne could only laugh in enjoyment.

"Even if we're not the favorites, Kallen Kozuki taking that role, we shall surely none the less hold a place in his heart," Kaguya continued. "As would the children we'd bare him."

Shirley made more noises of protest and Marianne only continued to giggle hysterically.

 _'So many girls lusting after my sweet son. But alas the poor boy is to dense to truly realize it. Still fumbling with the idea of love,'_ thought Marianne. _'Just like his father.'_

She then noticed sweet Tianzi's hand raise and with a raise of her own palm she effectively drew Kaguya and Shirley to silence so that Tianzi could speak.

"Am I going to have to marry Lelouch too?" she asked innocently.

"I thought you were in love with Li Xingke," said Anya, once more bluntly and vacantly.

"Oh he's perfect for you," said Kaguya, rushing to Tianzi's side.

Shirley sighed, glad the attention was no longer on her.

"Don't mind them," said Marianne whispered. "Young maidens always think of loving great heroes. And my Lelouch has made himself appear quite the hero. Alas I fear Lelouch has found someone whom he connects with and his focus always tended to be fairly narrow. I don't think he'll truly follow his father in that regard. Even Charles had chosen to fully wed me out of all his other concubines. Fret not though, young heroes will be rising by the numbers in the following days. One will come to rescue you from despair as well. Have faith."

Marianne's kind expression made the slight heartbreak Shirley was feeling lessen and she smiled as well. Arthur then leaped into her arms and she departed, bowing once more before she left.  
Marianne's mind then drifted a bit. Thinking once more about her beloved Charles. She also couldn't help but think of Bismark. Some time ago C.C. had insulted Bismark's honor while she was having her way with Marianne.  
Bismark, he had been Charles's closest friend in life. The knight who served at his side while he brought order to a torn Britannia. His great strength and skill, as well as his use of his Geass were the proof of his right to bear the title of Knight of One, the strongest knight of the now defunct Knights of the Round. Of course he hadn't been able to best her when she went up against him, proving herself when she became the Knight of Six. And he did not hold back due to her gender, he would never insult her in such a way. He fought with all his skill and had even been forced to use his Geass. But Marianne had been trained well and she was determined to fulfill her task and become the concubine of Charles, and bested Bismark.  
She believed that was when Charles had truly begun to notice her. And so did Bismark, but not as just another knight. She was not a fool, she knew when men looked at her in desire and longing, she had been trained to notice such things, and to manipulate the wants of men.  
But despite her training she had fallen in love with Charles, and suddenly the looks she would get from Bismark made her feel odd. She knew he respected and admired Charles too much to dare make a move to a woman his friend was obviously in love with.  
Even after Charles's death Bismark had never dared to reveal his feelings to Marianne. He had merely fulfilled his duty as a true knight and stood guard over her, serving her dutifully, and obeying her whims as she paved the way for her son's rise to power.  
But he had of course also been a source of encouragement for Marianne. When the loss of her beloved Charles was so fresh in her mind it was Bismark who encouraged her to steel her resolve and take command of the Geass Order. He was curtial in helping her get control and training the young warriors such as Rai and another young man, Orpheus.  
And all that time Bismark stood vigil over her, giving no hint of desire, but Marianne could tell his affections for her were still there. There but clad in armor like a true knight.

* * *

In the throne room of the Emperor, V.V sat proudly, dark purple armor glimmering in the light. He smiled as his niece Marrybell mel Britannia knelt before him along with her Glinda Knights.

"You summoned us Emperor Vincent?" asked Marrybell.

"Indeed I did my pretty niece," said V.V., his voice like a snake's hiss. "How would you like to do a big job for your uncle Vincent?"

"I am honored for any task you give me your majesty," said Marrybell.

"Of course you would," said V.V. "You'd gladly take whatever I give you. That is what whores do now isn't it?"

Vincent's laugh resonated throughout court, though the nobles only laughed because they knew the price of defying the Emperor. Marrybell remained unaffected by her uncle's crude remarks. Though her knights hid scowls in their bowed faces at the insult to their princess.

"I'm delivering an important resource to my newest commander of the Eden Elite, Shin Hyuga Shaing in Euro Britannia," said V.V. "You are to deliver it to him. Along with this."

V.V revealed the Imperial Scepter, a ceremonial object signifying the power of the Emperor. Whoever held it effectively was an extension of the Emperor's will.  
V.V placed the scepter in an armored case held by an Eden Elite soldier who then placed it before Marrybell.

"Once you have delivered these things to Lord Shaing you are to return and resume your rat catching," said V.V. "Do so quickly and I might reconsider your request."

"Thank you your majesty," said Marrybell.

She rose to her feet, picked up the case, and departed with her knights.

* * *

The ship carrying the Black Knights, the _Valhalla_ , launched on towards its destination in Europe. Castle Weisswolf, the headquarters of the W-0 Unit.

"So exactly how are we going to convince the W-0 to join us if they're part of the E.U?" asked Ohgi.

The Black Knights, at least those founding members sat on a platform above the operators who handled the controls of the ship on the bridge, sat around a circle where Lelouch sat on a black throne, the mask of Zero on his lap.

"We're essentially bypassing the E.U all together," said Lelouch. "The E.U is nigh on the verge of internal collapse, their republic lacking true unity suffering an excess of democracy. They've given the people too much power and thus the reason for the W-0 unite was made. Now I'm assuming you've all read the psychological profiles of the new Japanese recruits."

"Yes," said Inoue. "Ryo Sayama, oldest out of the three, leader of a group ironically originally consisting of eleven Japanese youths from the Amsterdam Internment Ghettos. Rudimentary skill as a Knightmare pilot but effective at strategy and leadership skills. Described as a rebel without a cause he has no concerns for the needs of other Japanese people outside his circle of friends. Only desiring to find a home for the himself and the two that remain. Conscripted into W-0 after a failed attempt to kidnap General Gene Smilas. Expected to be planning an escape and possible betrayal of the unit commanders."

"He could be trouble," said Ohgi.

"Not for long," said Lelouch, his eye shining with Geass.

"Yeah...well, then there's the girl Ayano Kosaka," said Inoue. "Supposed descendant from Japanese samurai. Skilled in martial arts and sword play. Owned a kodachi dagger which is now in the possession of Lt. Akito Hyuga, confiscated during the failed kidnapping of General Gene Smilas. Essentially follows along with Ryo's lead and appears to fear separation from her friends, most likely due to some family tragedy. Other than that nothing appears to be known about her."

"Kid's just looking to belong, I can dig that," said Tamaki, leaning back in his chair.

"Then there's Yukiya Naruse," said Inoue. "Skilled in hacking and bomb making, shows signs of a potential sociopath. One of his first bombs was used to kill other Japanese people in the internment ghetto he lived, claiming it was to kill the Japanese who had abused him. Scar tissue on his body suggests there may be truth to this but so far it is undetermined if indeed he was abused by other Japanese."

"It wouldn't be uncommon," said Ohgi. "All that anger and frustration packed into an uncomfortable space. All that anger has to go somewhere. Doesn't excuse what he did thought. You might want to actually keep him under a command."

"Well according to his profile he does seem to care for his two friends," said Inoue. "You don't have to use...that on any of them. All you have to do is promise them a place they can call home, that's all they want."

"I'll take both suggestions under consideration," said Lelouch. "Now what about Shin Hyuga Shaing, Akito's brother in the Order of Michael?"

"From what information we've been able to gather Shin Hyuga Shaing was found as a wandering juvenile by the former Grand Master of the Order and Knight of Two, Sir Michael Manfredi," said Inoue. "Adopted by the Shaing family and sponsored by Sir Manfredi throughout his training and rise through the ranks. Became Grand Master after Sir Manfredi commits suicide."

"I remember a bit of Sir Manfredi," said Lelouch. "He hardly seemed the type for suicide. Unless he had been commanded to by a Geass similar to mine."

"If that's the case how can we expect to deal with him if he has a Geass similar to yours?" asked Ohgi.

"Let me deal with Shin," said Lelouch. "Geass vs. Geass, and if all is right we will have denied V.V a hold in Euro Britannia, and then all of Euro Britannia itself. With the empire effectively broken in half we can then begin building something I've been thinking about for a while. The Atlas Fleet is just the beginning of my ideal. It is a sword and shield for what I hope to be the new power in the world, not a single nation, but a union of nations. A federation of nations you might say."

* * *

Shin Hyuga Shaing knelt before a video screen which beheld the Emperor of all of Britannia. Called to a private video meeting with the Emperor, the Grand Master and future Eden Elite commander smiled in dark delight.  
Similar to the one on the face of the Emperor.

"Shin Hyuga Shaing, do you know why I have chosen you to be of my Eden Elite?" asked V.V

"I'm sure I do not know my Emperor," said Shin, a sly presence in his voice.

"Because you are in truth nothing but a wild dog," said V.V. "You dress as a true knight but there is no virtue in your heart. Because you know there is no virtue in this world. Ideals are meaningless and humankind are naught but animals. Do not insult me by pretending to disagree. I know my own kind when I see them. In truth you would like nothing more than to see this world burn, wouldn't you?"

Shin looked up at the smiling face of the emperor, with a smile of his own.

"Perfect," said V.V. "You shall have the chance to make such a dream a reality. It is my gift to you my boy, do as you please, and by all means have fun."

V.V then ended the call and Shin smiled, the glow of Geass in his left eye the only light in the room.

 **Author's Note:** **Not much action in this chapter I know but this was just to help set up the upcoming Europe Arc. The organization of the Atlas Fleet and just where their various factions will be deployed. As well as the introductions of Shin and Marrybell.  
Next turn begins the arc proper. The introduction of W-0, the exploration of the E.U and Euro Britannia, and the devastation Shin plans to rain down on everyone.  
Also in case anyone is curious, Suzaku's code name is a double reference. Both to the alias of Light Yagami from _Death Note_ given how Suzaku's ambitions in this story is somewhat similar, albeit less psychotic, and to Kira Yamato from _Gundam Seed_ as he and Suzaku have numerous similarities, both ace pilots who fall in love with pink haired girls striving for peace and are the victims of prejudice, only less 'Jesus'-like.**

 **Next Turn: New Battlefields.**


	15. New Battlefields

**Chapter Fifteen: New Battlefields.**

Among the number of the Black Knights, C.C had come along with them rather than with Marianne, but continued to wear the prisoner suit she had worn since she had been released from the capsule.  
This was something Lelouch had always found curious about C.C, that she would continuously wear the clothes of a prisoner. Of course at the moment he was more irritated to find her in his bed than anything else.

"Is there a particular reason you're in me bed C.C?" he asked, his fury contained.

"I'm sleepy," said C.C.

"But why my bed?" asked Lelouch.

"Because it's comfortable," said C.C.

"There are other rooms, other beds on this ship," said Lelouch.

"Yes, but I want to sleep in this one," said C.C. "A gentleman would take the floor. Or perhaps you can share Kallen's bed."

Lelouch was tempted to use his sword on C.C but didn't want to deal with the clean up. He was about to turn and leave but his questions came back to him.

"Why do you choose to still dress like a prisoner?" he asked.

C.C poked her head from under the covers and looked at Lelouch silently for a moment.

"Because I am still a prisoner to this world," said C.C. "As much a slave now as I was as a child."

Lelouch's expression softened in confusion and some sympathy.

"Although I serve no master as I once did as a slave, I am still bound by the obligations of the Order and its goal," said C.C.

"I didn't take you for a true believer in the Geass Civilization," said Lelouch.

"I'm not, not truly," said C.C. "But the Order gave me a home, a purpose, but now that purpose has become a chain. My only freedom is the fulfillment of my wish."

"You want to die," said Lelouch.

"Yes," said C.C. "I hoped Marianne would be the one to free me. She was my favorite student but she still betrayed me."

"Falling in love with my father was a betrayal?" hissed Lelouch, his fists clenching.

"She was to have children with him to suit the needs of the Order, to birth our leader," said C.C. "Love was not a factor. It rarely is for members of the Order. Even if one is bound to another by fate. Like Rai and your sister."

Lelouch still found himself irritated at the mere idea of Nunnally involved with some boy.

"Yes, it would appear Rai is proving himself just as foolish as your mother," said C.C.

"Is that why you forced yourself into her bed?" asked Lelouch. "Is she your slave now?"

"To be fair she did suggest me putting a chain around her neck," said C.C. "More she's a toy to pass time with since apparently she's taken someone else's code. Probably that U.U hack for all I know. He always did have a soft spot for the Lamperouge clan. Especially that fool Dash but that's beside the point."

Lelouch only felt himself get more annoyed and angered and as such barely paid attention to C.C's ramblings after calling his mother her toy. Desperate to find some other conversation topic to hopefully lessen his rage Lelouch recalled how the W-0 commander Leila Malcal was one of C.C's contractors.

"Why wasn't Leila brought into the Order?" asked Lelouch.

"Because that was during the time V.V had broken much of the Order into his Eden Elite," said C.C. "I had enough young charges at the time I didn't need another. Although I am still human enough to take pity on a nearly drowned girl."

"What is her Geass?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm not too sure," said C.C. "Each person's Geass is dependent on their personality. You were raised to seek the throne of Britannia so you command. Suzaku is a warrior so his Geass is primarily combative. Rivalz had a skill for machines and thus his Geass helps operate the machinery in his body. Kallen is a firebrand."

"And what about Naoto?" asked Lelouch.

"That's something else entirely," said C.C. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get some sleep. Unless you're willing to share in your mother's..."

Lelouch left before she could finish that sentence. He walked out of his quarters and perhaps out of C.C's suggestion or perhaps because of his own desires, he found his way to Kallen's room.  
He hit the 'doorbell' and soon enough Kallen opened the door, wearing a light pink robe and her hair down. She and Lelouch looked at each other, not saying anything to each other. Kallen stepped back and Lelouch entered, the door closing behind him.

* * *

"You're not coming down with a cold are you mother?" asked Nunnally, as Marianne dabbed a tissue to her nose after a few sudden sneezes.

"Oh no dear, I think someone is talking about me," said Marianne.

Mother and daughter rode alongside Tianzi, Kaguya, and Euphemia in a private train for the Chinese Federation en route to Euro Britannia. While Tianzi wore her usual doll-like outfit the other four dressed in white robes complete with hoods and veils as to claim they were the High Eunuchs when they meet with the Grand Duke.

"I hope they're saying nice things," said Tianzi.

"Hopefully," said Marianne.

"Lady Marianne, exactly what do you plan to say to Duke Velaines when you see him?" asked Euphemia. "And how can you be sure Shin Hyuga Shaing won't be there?"

"Shin is soon to be a member of the Eden Elite and his psychological profile suggests he wouldn't deign himself to even bother with the business of the Grand Duke," said Marianne. "And if his arrogance doesn't breed an absence we can only hope his feud with his brother does."

Euphie's face fell slightly at the idea of brother killing brother. It reminded her of how V.V went to war against her father Charles. Or of how Lelouch took it upon himself to execute Clovis.

"But, should anything happen you are all to leave me and retreat to safety," said Marianne. "No protests my little doves. As an immortal there is no physical harm I cannot recover from and Sir Bismark will be more than able to retrieve me should the need come to it."

* * *

As Lelouch slept, his arms around Kallen's nude body, his mind began to burn in the same strange sensation as it had not long after he had first gained his power. Or the time when he had covered with what may have been his father's spirit.  
In the dream, or vision, whichever it was, Lelouch found himself in burning rubble. He could hear a faint gasping and looked over. He saw Naoto Kozuki, lying fatally injured on the ground, covered in burns, the victim of a botched bombing as he had learned to be the cause of is 'original' death. His eyes were so different from the Beast, Lelouch had known him as. They seemed sad, not for himself but for his people, and the family and friends he was leaving behind.  
Then, Lelouch heard the sound of footsteps. He turned and saw a man in a dark suit with red pinstripes walking towards Naoto.

"Looks like you had a bit of an accident my friend," he said, in a pleasant voice as he knelt down before Naoto. "My how you have suffered. But that's the thing about suffering, we need it if we are to survive. We fall so we can learn to pick ourselves up again. We suffer so we can gain strength, that is how humanity operates. These burns are badges of honor, you have proven your humanity, if you survive. I think I can help you with that. Surviving I mean. Then you can tell all your people how Japan can truly be free. If you're willing to make a contract."

Lelouch motioned himself and got as good a look at the man as he could. In his early to mid-20s, blonde hair kept sort, sunken blue eyes, and at his neck was the symbol of Code.  
Lelouch then watched as Naoto weakly raised a hand and gripped the stranger's extended palm. Lelouch then saw the code as his neck shine brightly. Once the glow died down the man smiled.

"There we go, preach your gospel now, and all who would give you their will shall forever be yours to command," said the man. "Sounds, beastly doesn't it. Well, maybe there is a beast in you my friend. Shall we find out."

It was then Lelouch saw the man's blue eyes turn red as Geass symbols filled them, and blood trickled down the man's nose. Naoto's eyes held red rims around the irises and he screamed horribly as the man wiped the blood that had congealed around his mouth. He was sloppy with his attempt to clean himself. It almost made the blood resemble a beard.  
Lelouch then awoke, Kallen telling him they were approaching Castle Weisswolf.

* * *

The ship which carried the White Samurai, _Nirvana_ had been able to position itself high above the city of Paris. Shielded from radar and the naked eye thanks to advanced cloaking technology accessible only to the Geass Order.  
From above Suzaku, Tohdoh, and the Four Holy Swords sat in a bridge similar to the one on the _Valhalla_ and all command gathered around, discussing their assignment.

"General Gene Smilas," said Chiba. "From what I see he seems like almost the ideal commander. Pushing for fair treatments for Japanese, unification of state armies, and protesting the decadence of the Republic government of the E.U."

"Maybe we should approach him," said Urabe. "He'd make a great ally."

"Lady Marianne ordered us to observe him and that is what we will do," said Suzaku.

"Indeed," said Tohdoh.

He opened his own copy of the briefing folder and read a particularly noted entry in the folder.

"A noted admirer of Napoleon, Smilas could potentially begin to lose patience with the government of the E.U and move to seize power if given the opportunity," said Tohdoh.

"Fitting, since apparently he was also a child of the Geass Order," said Suzaku, reading his own copy of the folder.

"But left," said Tohdoh. "Similar to Charles and Bismark."

"If he's one of the Order's lost children then he's sure to have knowledge on how to combat Geass abilities," said Chiba.

"Which would come in handy if the Eden Elite ever decided to take a real interest in the E.U," said Urabe.

"And a potential enemy for the Fleet," said Suzaku.

Suzaku flipped a page and quickly read through the information presented.

"And apparently Sir Bismark felt so as well, he placed a spy in Smilas's ranks," said Suzaku.

"From Peace Mark, code name: OZ," said Tohdoh.

* * *

The train came to a screeching halt and Marrybell stepped off of followed by her loyal knight Oldrin Zevron. The two were escorted to Grand Duke Velaines and Marrybell gave a respectful kneel to the Grand Duke.  
She then proceeded to gift Shin Hyuga Shaing, who till then stood alongside the other Grand Masters, with the emblem of the Eden Elite and the Imperial Scepter.

"A great honor for the glory of our divine Emperor," he said.

"For the divine Emperor," all in attendance said.

"Lord Shaing, the Emperor has also gifted you with a weapon to use in the war against the E.U," said Marrybell. "He hopes you will use it with pride."

"Indeed I shall," said Shin, a devilish smirk across his face. "I will take possession of it at once. Have it delivered to the Order of Michael's headquarters, I will be continuing to use them and fulfill my previous duties as Grand Master as I establish a true presence in Euro Britannia. And then Duke Velaines, you may enjoy an early retirement."

"I look forward to it Lord Shaing," said Velaines. "Will you also be meeting with Empress Tianzi later to day?"

"I have no need to speak with a little puppet," said Shin. "I have a war to win after all. Carry on."

Shin then left, not bothering to show any grace to Velaines or to Marrybell as he had the power of the Emperor. With him a young woman with short red hair and a serious expression, Shin's second in command Jean Rowe.  
Once Shin and Jean were out of the throne room Sir Gaudefroy du Villion cursed loudly at his impudence.

"Peace Gaudefroy," said Andre Farnese. "I share your frustration but he has the power of the Emperor behind him."

"To still call that Demon our Emperor, it sickens me," said Gaudefroy.

"I feel I should warn you such talk can be considered treason Lord Gaudefroy," said Marrybell. "But the Emperor is 'all loving and forgiving', slander means nothing to him."

"Then we should all be thankful for the mercy of Emperor Vincent," said Velaines. "Will you be staying for a while Princess Marrybell? We would be honored to have you as a guest of the Catherine Palace."

"Thank you Grand Duke Velaines, but I and my Glinda Knights have been ordered to return immediately to the Homeland," said Marrybell. "My lords, farewell."

The princess and her knight gave a bow to the Grand Duke and the other three Knights, who returned her respect, and the two women left. Once they were sure they were away from prying eyes Marrybell took Oldrin's hand in hers.  
The two had worked out a system of silent communication, the strength and rhythm in which one would squeeze the others hand conveyed whatever message they wished to get across. A sort of Morse code between the two of them.  
In this silent language Marrybell had asked if any of her Glinda Knights had been able to inspect the weapon her uncle had them deliver. Oldrin responded no in this language, the weapon had been sealed tightly and was well sealed. Whatever V.V wished Shin to have was a mystery to them.

 _'I wish there were something I could do here,'_ thought Marrybell. _'Whatever the Eden Elite want in Euro Britannia can only be terrible, just like in the Homeland. But I have to return lest 'uncle' get suspicious. Or more suspicious, having me act as courier has to mean something. I has to.'_

As the princess and the knight walked along they walked not knowing they were being watched.

* * *

The first campaign of the new W-0 Unit had been Leila's first true introduction to combat. It had also oddly enough served to bring the new recruits closer to her, and her to them, and perhaps even brought her closer to Akito.  
And there was the issue of his brother. There was a great misery in Akito when he spoke of his brother. A great misery and a great rage as well. One that both frightened and saddened her.  
Then when they had been forced into helping the 'grannies' he had been able to open up to her in a way he had never done before. He told her of his fears of losing another family. It made her feel so happy to have him consider her family. She understood what it meant to lose family, having lost her mother and father when she was young. She would have lost her own life had it not been for that witch in the woods.  
The Great Granny had even mentioned her, and forced Lelia to recall that day. The day when she had fallen through the eyes and the mysterious woman with green hair pulled her out, offering her 'power'.  
She still didn't understand it all and for some reason she couldn't help but dwell on that memory.  
Suddenly a soft meow gained her attention, bringing Leila out of her memories. She looked at her cat, Elizabeth, pushing a can of catfood to her.

"Oh, Elizabeth," she said. "I'm so sorry."

As Leila began to open the can her phone began to ring. Leila pressed the answer button and a holographic projection appeared on the screen. The witch in the woods from her childhood.  
Lelia gasped and dropped the now open can, its contents spilling onto the rug.

* * *

The train carrying Empress Tianzi came into station and just as with Princess Marrybell earlier, she and her party had been escorted to the Grand Duke's throne room. Tianzi and her veiled handmaidens and two masked guards bowed before Velaines, who bowed back in respect to the young Empress.

"You majesty, I am honored that you would personally grace our humble nation with your presence," said Velaines. "I heard that you rarely leave the confines of the Forbidden City."

"In truth Grand Duke Velaines, this is the first time I have been so far from my homeland, outside of the city walls," said Tianzi, softly and somewhat nervously. "Your city and palace are very beautiful."

"You honor us your majesty," said Velaines, smiling warmly at the young monarch.

Tianzi had been somewhat nervous about meeting the man, but his smile was warm and fatherly, and he spoke softly. That, as well as the supporting look she received from the tallest of her handmaidens, gave her the courage to do what must be done.

"Grand Duke Velaines, I know you are expecting a new trade agreement between the Chinese Federation and Euro Britannia," she said. "But I fear I have deceived you, not because I wish ill will but because I sought to secure a meeting between you and one who has done my country a great service and wishes to do so for your country and for all your people."

The Duke's eyes narrowed slightly, not sure what to make of the maiden's words. The three Grand Masters began to touch their swords slightly, out of instinct more than anything.

"And just who is this person your majesty?" asked Velaines.

The tallest handmaiden removed her veil and hood, revealing cascading black hair, and a face that shocked all Euro Britannians in the throne room.

"Grand Duke Velaines," said Marianne. "It is an honor."

"Empress...Marianne?" gasped Velaines, his eyes wide.

The Grand Masters took knee, as did the guards, and even so Velaines. They all knew well the most beloved of the brides of Emperor Charles, ever friend to Euro Britannia and idol to Velaines.

"Oh please do stand Duke Velaines," said Marianne. "If we are to survive the coming days we must all learn to stand together. I speak not merely of Britannia and Euro Britannia, whom my late husband worked to bring together in true brotherhood, but all nations under threat of V.V and the Eden Elite. The Chinese Federation, and the soon to be reborn nation of Japan."

With that Kaguya undid her veil, as did Anya, Euphemia, and Nunnally, further surprising all in attendance.

"Princess Nunnally, you are alive as well, thank goodness," said Velaines. "And of Prince Lelouch?"

"His highness Prince Lelouch has already greatly secured an alliance with the Japanese," said Kaguya, standing forward. "Kaguya Sumeragi, of the Houses of Kyoto from the fallen nation of Japan, your grace."

"My brother, whose rebellion garbed in black has grown under the guidance of our mother, and now works to secure more power and allies for our mission," said Nunnally, standing beside her mother.

"Mission? Surely princess you do not mean..."

"But we do Velaines," said Marianne. "It is my goal to avenge my dishonor and that of my children, and the death of my beloved husband, your rightful emperor Charles Zi Britannia, with the destruction of V.V. A key factor in this will be helping you to do something drastic. Something I fear I must do if I am to avenge my husband, though it goes against his efforts."

"And just what do you seek to do?" asked Velaines.

"I seek to help establish Euro Britannia as an independent nation," said Marianne.

* * *

The container delivered by Marrybell had opened before Shin, revealing a dark figure garbed in a black cloak attached to a throne like machine. The figure stood, the cables connecting him to the throne detaching.  
Shin's guards drew their weapons only for Shin to raise a hand to halt their action.

"Hail V.V," said Shin, saluting with one arm in the true manner of the Eden Elite.

 **"Hail V.V,"** said the figure, in a modulated voice.

It was then Shin noticed several cybernetic tentacle-like appendages coming from beneath the figure's hood. The figure then removed the hood revealing slightly a semi-decomposed half-face and mat of faded brown hair. Most striking however were the crimson bird-like symbols in his eyes.

"Doctor Lovecrest I presume?" asked Shin.

 **"Indeed,"** said Lovecrest. **"I need escort to Greenland. We have work to do."**

"Yes, his majesty has explained his plan to me," said Shin. "I understand everything has been placed accordingly."

 **"The Emperor's work is unknowable to the common mortal,"** said Lovecrest. **"That will be the doom of this world."**

* * *

The witch had said she wished to speak to Lelia, and chose and appropriate location, a set of ancient Roman ruins near the castle. She went to meet the witch with Akito and senior officer Clause Warwick in tow. Warwick had explained to her that he had been in contact with an organization called the Geass Order which the Witch had claimed to belong to. Leila knew of Warwick's daughter and her medical needs and Warwick had sworn that the Order were potential allies.  
Leila's friend, Anna and the castle's security officer Oscar Hammel had protested her meeting out with this witch, but Leila insisted.  
Akito had at least brought his _Alexander_ Knightmare Frame along in case this was a trap.  
And unknown to them Yukiya had managed to hack the _Alexander's_ cameras and held a private viewing with Ryo and Ayano. Despite how they had come to meet Akito and Leila, they had managed to become close to them and didn't want them to be hurt.  
They watched silently as the _Alexander_ came upon the ruins and saw a crimson Knightmare standing ready, and before it stood the witch as Leila had described her, standing side by side with Zero and an unknown masked woman in red.

"Zero?" asked Ayano.

"What's he doing in Europe?" asked Ryo.

"His suit is different," said Yukiya.

At the actual ruins Leila, Clause, and Akito shared the reactions of the new recruits. The last thing they had expected was to see the infamous freedom fighter Zero standing before them in Europe given his activities in Japan.

"Miss Briesgau," said Zero. "Or do you prefer Malcal? Either way it is a pleasure to meet you."

"P...please, call me Leila," said Leila, slightly nervous to be standing before one who had the audacity to kill a member of the Imperial family.

"Then Leila, we share a mutual acquaintance as you can see," said Zero, motioning to the witch.

"You've grown since that night in the forest," said C.C. "And yet you've still not made use of your power."

"Power?" asked Leila.

Suddenly the witch's green bangs seemed to fly up and a bird-like mark appeared to glow on her forehead, causing Leila's body to tremble as she felt some strange energy run through her. A blue mark similar to the one on C.C's forehead appeared in her left eye.  
Clause gasped when he saw the blue mark in Leila's eye, as well the display of the Witch. From inside his Knightmare, Akito trembled as he recalled that symbol, his mind screaming at the memory of his family's death.  
From where they watched in both awe and confusion.  
It only worsened as Zero removed his mask, revealing the face of a hansom Britannian youth, with a red symbol in his eye.  
The woman in red removed her mask as well, using a similar motion to Zero in how the mask retracted to an earpiece, revealing mixed features of Britannian and Japanese, and a crimson symbol in her own eye.

"What...what is this?" asked Leila.

"Geass," said the unmasked Zero, a devilish smile on his face.

* * *

A display of power made so by a hidden dagger had shocked the Grand Duke and the three Grand Masters into utter silence.

"A shame I had to dirty such a lovely robe," said Marianne, chuckling as she held up the dagger she had shoved into her own chest.

After making her shocking announcement of making Euro Britannia an independent nation, Marianne had then proceeded to take a hidden dagger to her chest and pulled it out again. Showing all who did not know the true power she held as the wound, which should have been fatal, sealed itself up leaving only the blood stain as there was not even a scratch on Marianne's beautiful flesh.

"By the Holy Spirit," said Velaines, slumped on his throne in shock.

"By the power of Geass, and the Code of Immortality actually," said Marianne. "The source of V.V's power and his youth."

"He truly is a Demon," said Gaudefroy.

"Oh, I hope that doesn't mean I'm one too," said Marianne with an impish smile.

Gaudefroy stuttered in an attempt to apologize for any offense only for Marianne to merely chuckle.

"E...Empress Marianne please understand that this...this is quite a shock," said Velaines, attempting to regain his composure.

"I'm sure," said Marianne. "But not meaning to be insensitive, you may not have time to process all this new information. As you've seen for yourself V.V has taken a deeper interest in the affairs of Euro Britannia. You know the devastation he brought to the Homeland when he declared war on my beloved Charles. You cannot believe he has noble intentions for the subjects under your care."

"Of...of course not Empress Marianne," said Velaines. "Emperor Charles was ever beloved in Euro Britannia. His efforts to help encourage a sense of unity between our lands made us truly feel as if we were of a single people. I greatly admired him and mourned his death. Many of his lessons and philosophies live on in Euro Britannia, despite what V.V might wish. And indeed there is no love for V.V in any of the hearts of all gathered here. But as you said I have subjects that are in my care. I cannot be reckless with their safety and the power and ruthlessness of the Eden Elite are infamous."

"Duke Velaines, I am the last person who needs to be reminded of the power of the Eden Elite," said Marianne, a polite strength behind her voice. "As such I have spent the last seven years gathering the strength to fight the Eden Elite. The other half of the Order which V.V broke to form his army, my dear stepdaughter Cornelia's branch of the military, the Black Knights, and the forces of the Chinese Federation. And even more than military might, I intend to organize an entire new structure of government for the world. One to end the constant conflict between the three superpowers. Not a single nation but a federation of nations all working towards the goals my husband sought to achieve through Britannia. As much as I loved my darling Charles, even he with all his strength, with all the strength he sought to give Britannia, cannot alone uphold the evils of the world. It must be an effort of all peoples of all nations if the human race is to ever become free of our own chaos, if peace is to ever be a true possibility for future generations."

Marianne's words captured the attention of the Duke and the Grand Masters, they soaked in every word she said, just as they once did when Emperor Charles spoke. Although indeed Euro Britannians held a distrust of Homeland Britannians, Charles had always spoken as if there was no difference. As if they were all part of a great family working to make each other better, for themselves and their children.  
Marianne then walked up to the throne hand gently took Velaines by the hand.

"Duke Velaines, Augusta, you are a man of honor and chivalry," said Marianne, smiling warmly. "You do not want chaos to come to your shores. But chaos is what awaits us all under V.V. His Eden Elite are nothing but glorified terrorists who have thrived by the wars initiated under V.V's reign. His fingers stretch to every industry of the Empire, crime and corruption run amok in our country, to the point where even children can be sold off to gain the rank of nobility in V.V's empire. Surely you do not trust him to have Euro Britannia's best interests at heart now that he has begun to establish the Eden Elite in your borders."

"I...I do not," said Velaines. "My Empress, you speak the truth and you speak it well, but I must take this under advisement with the Grand Masters. If you will allow me the night at the least. I pray I shall be able to give you an answer in the morning. Until then may I allow you use of the guest chambers of the Catherine Palace?"

"No need," said Marianne, smiling lightly. "I will be staying at the Chinese Consulate as a guest of Empress Tianzi. I hope you will find an answer you believe in your heart to be the right one. But be swift lest fate choose for you."

* * *

The ship of the Sapphire Crusaders, the _Elysium_ , Rivalz looked over the impressive capital city of St. Petersburg. It was enough to put the Tokyo Settlement to shame.

"Can't beat the view on these ships can you?" asked Cornelia, walking up next to Rivalz.

"Yeah," said Rivalz.

"Lady Marianne and her party are returning to the Chinese Consulate," said Cornelia.

"So if Euro Britannia or the Eden Elite try anything they'll essentially be declaring war on China," said Rivalz.

"I doubt it'll come to that, at least from Euro Britannia," said Cornelia. "The Euro Brits may consider themselves a separate nation but they were founded on similar ideals as the main Britannia. Honor and chivalry, and the ideals of my father still live."

"That still leaves the Eden Elite," said Rivalz.

"Yes, according to Lady Marianne's information Shin Hyuga Shaing has already been declared commander and has even been gifted the Imperial Scepter," said Cornelia, no small amount of disdain in her voice.

"The Imperial Scepter?" asked Rivalz.

"A ceremonial wand bestowed to anyone of the Emperor's choosing to effectively hold the power of the Emperor," said Cornelia. "Very rarely given, even among members of the Royal Family. I can't imagine why my uncle would bestow such an honor to an Honorary Britannian, considering all he's done to breed a sense of discrimination in the Empire."

Rivalz hummed and turned his attention back at the view of the city below them. He never really went along with V.V's demands for discrimination, and he felt that if he ever allowed his appearance to be seen in public he would be a victim of just such discrimination.

"A weapon was also delivered to Shaing not too long before Lady Marianne arrived," said Cornelia, continuing to relay information. "We may be seeing some action very soon."

"Think he'd attack St. Petersburg?" asked Rivalz.

"According to the information Lady Marianne has been able to get Shaing may very well be approaching a form severe mental instability," said Cornelia. "Not to mention we have no idea what kind of weapon was delivered to him."

"So V.V placed a weapon of unknown power and nigh-supreme authority to a potential madman, is that it?" asked Rivalz.

"Pretty much," said Cornelia. "I've taken the liberty of having the Shaing household under observation. Lady Maria Shaing and her daughter Alice. There's nothing to implicate them in any of the Eden Elite's business but none the less we're keeping an eye on them for any suspicious behavior. Mostly this is due to the Geass Shin is suspected of having."

"I read about that, it's supposed to be like Lelouch's right?" asked Rivalz.

"That's a theory but nothing's been confirmed," said Cornelia. "It would explain why a dedicated soldier such as Sir Michael Manfredi would take his own life."

Rivalz looked back down at the city below and Cornelia this time truly noticed the sad expression on his face.

"If you'd like to go down there you can," said Cornelia. "I can manage things here."

"You know I can't let anyone see me," said Rivalz. "Not like this."

"There's a festival in the city today. People would just think of you as being in costume," said Cornelia, trying to make Rivalz feel better. "You could always say you're a street performer at least until the truth can be revealed."

"And then what, live my life behind the mask of Prince?" asked Rivalz. "Letting everyone believe I'm just wearing a suit of armor when really I am the armor? What would people say if they knew the truth? How would people look at me?"

"Do that hologram thing you did before," said Cornelia.

Rivalz did as she asked and brought up a blank holographic display.

"Now search 'Blue Unicorn' and tell me what you see," said Cornelia.

Rivalz did as she asked and several images of the _Valiant_ appeared. Along with several other images. Child drawings of the Knightmare, street art sprayed on walls, even a few people who seemed to dress like the _Valiant_.

"That is what people will see when they look at you," said Cornelia. "The one who fought to protect the innocent with no other intention other than the pure drive to protect all he loved and held dear. They won't see the machine, they will see the man."

Rivalz wanted to say he believed her, that Cornelia's well meaning words were true, but in his heart, or what functioned as his heart, he was still unsure.

"Go," Cornelia whispered into his ear.

He turned back and saw Cornelia's light smile of encouragement.

"I really shouldn't," said Rivalz. "What about observation on the Shaing Family?"

"Maria and Alice will be attending," said Cornelia. "A nice mix of work and pleasure."

"But..."

"Cardemonde, either you go have fun or I throw you off the ship," yelled Cornelia, the friendly demeanor gone in an instant.

"Yes ma'am," cried Rivalz, quickly running off the bridge.

From where they stood Guilford and Dalton could only look on in confusion and amusement respectively.

"Uh, Princess, while I of course would never doubt your decisions but..."

"Because we chose the lives we live Guilford, Rivalz didn't choose to become a cyborg," said Cornelia. "He became the Blue Unicorn out of circumstance. His life has been forever changed and abruptly so. He's trying to accept what has happened as best as he can. But remember he's still a young man. He needs to feel as if he can have fun despite what has happened to him. That he can still have a normal life. Right now he believes that he cannot go out into the world as Rivalz Cardemonde. That the only place where he can be himself is among the Fleet. Can you imagine what that must be like for someone his age? To feel as if you can never go out and be yourself in the world? To feel like a prisoner in your own body?"

"She's right Gil," said Dalton. "A little fresh air, interactions with people outside the Fleet, could all do him some good. A nice reminder that he really is human. Of course that girl Milly could help."

"I thought they were just friends," said Guilford.

"If you think that the no wonder her highness has to order you to her bed," laughed Dalton, as Cornelia and Guilford turned red.

* * *

The display of Kallen's Geass, Absolute Combustion as it was called, was enough that Leila nearly felt herself die of shock. As well as the shock of Akito and Clause.

"Simply one of a wide variety of abilities allowed by the Geass," said C.C.

"And...and you gave one to me all those years ago?" asked Leila.

"Indeed," said C.C.

"But...but why...what could you possibly want from me?" asked Leila, somewhat frightened at the idea that she had some strange power bestowed to her by the witch.

"Back then it was simply a passing curiosity," said C.C. "But now I stand as a representative of the Geass Order, currently under the command of my former student, Lelouch's mother, the former Empress Marianne Vi Britannia. You're Geass has not been used yet, because you've blocked out much of the memory of our meeting. The trauma of your parent's death and your own near drowning affecting your mind. There is no true confirmation of what power you have. But through the connection we share it is a powerful one. One that has earned the interest of V.V."

"The Emperor...wait you're names...V.V and C.C, is he an immortal as well?" asked Clause.

"Afraid so," said C.C.

"Then...then there is no hope to destroy him if he cannot die," said Leila.

"Not by conventional means no," said Lelouch. "But I'm willing to explore unconventional means. Leila Malcal, I've come to extend to you and W-0 an offer to join my newly christened Atlas Fleet. To become one of the Orders of champions for justice in the world."

"Orders?" asked Leila.

"The Fleet is led by my mother, beneath her are the elite Orders of the Color Guard," said Lelouch. "My own Black Knights among others. You will remain in effective command of W-0, as this offer goes to them as well."

"But...but I am an officer of the military of the Europia Union I cannot..."

"The same government body that conscripts young Japanese into suicide missions?" asked Kallen, speaking up. "You're just like them, throwing away Japanese lives as if they were nothing."

The _Alexander_ moved slightly.

 **"Watch it,"** hissed Akito over the speakers.

"Lelia never approved of this arrangement," said Claus. "She even took command of that fool Pierre whose arrogance resulted in the needless deaths of the previous unit."

"Of which only Lt. Hyuga survived," said Lelouch, looking up to the _Alexander_. "You've made quite a name for yourself, Hannibal's Ghost."

"You're also of some note to the Order," said C.C. "The savage way you fight, it's influenced by a Geass, one that overtakes your will."

From inside his Knightmare, Akito could only sit back as his memory of the death of his family because of his brother Shin came back to the front of his mind. Finally he could recall the bird-like symbol in Shin's eye back then, similar to the symbols in Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C.

"My brother...that was how he killed our family," Akito said to himself.

* * *

There was indeed a festival going on in the streets of St. Petersburg. People in festive masks and costumes. No one gave Rivalz more than a second look of admiration of his appearance. They all believed he was in costume just as they were.  
And sure enough Lady Maria Shaing and her daughter Alice where there as well. Rivalz kept a safe distance from them, but keeping a close eye on them. They both looked so innocent and happy, he could hardly believe that someone as rumored to be as mad as Shin could have them as family, adopted or otherwise.  
He recalled his life with his own mother, although dishonored and disgraced, banished in all but name by his father for Rivalz's illegitimate status and her birthing of him, she was none the less loving to Rivalz. He was happy with her.  
But after his 'death' he had been able to find nothing about her. Her work, whatever friends she had made, she was gone. All his searches to find his mother had ended in futility. Princess Cornelia had promised to use her resources to try and find her but nothing had come up.  
Rivalz had chosen to throw himself into the work of the Fleet, as the Blue Unicorn, if only to keep his mind busy from the worry. He chose to trust Cornelia's resources and if fate was kind he would find her again.  
He looked back to Maria and Alice, and wondered if Shin truly loved them. Did he care for them as they cared for him or was it an act? Can a madman truly love?  
His inner musings were interrupted when he picked up the sound of a heavy cart giving way down a steep hill. The heavy wagon, as if guided by fate, ran hard and fast for Maria and Alice. Reacting quickly Rivalz, propelled by his cybernetic enhanced, leaped in front of the two as the cart nearly crashed into them. He gripped hard at the edges of the cart. The force was enough to make Rivalz's metal feet dig into the road but he did not budge until the cart came to a safe halt.  
Once he was sure that the wagon was no longer a threat he released it and turned to the two noblewomen, giving a bow.

"Ladies, I hope you're alright," he said.

"Oh...oh yes why thank you sir," said Maria, giving Rivalz a deep curtsy, Alice following her mother's lead. "It came so fast I barely noticed it. We would have been crushed if not for your brave actions sir..."

"Rivalz Cardemonde, milady," said Rivalz, forgetting that he was on a mission.

"Thank you again Mr. Cardemonde," said Maria.

"You were so brave sir, that cart could have crushed you as well," said Alice.

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that," said Rivalz. "I'm...stronger than I look."

"Indeed," said Maria.

Lady Shaing then took note of how Rivalz stood at attention so well.

"Forgive me for be so bold Mr. Cardemonde, but do you happen to be in the military?" she asked.

"I...have come under the apprenticeship of a highly decorated officer," said Rivalz. "Nothing entirely official though."

"You stand like a young officer, you remind of my son really," laughed Maria. "Your hair is even the same lovely shade of blue his is."

"Is he a solider?" asked Rivalz, though he knew the answer already.

"The Grand Master of the Holy Order of Michael," said Maria, with no small amount of pride. "Oh, oh how absolutely rude of me not to introduce myself after you were so polite to do so after your gallant rescue. I am Lady Maria Shaing and this is my daughter Alice."

"A pleasure my ladies," said Rivalz.

"Oh the pleasure is all ours Mr. Cardemonde," said Maria. "Now, as I was saying, my son Shin is the Grand Master of the Holy Order of Michael, if you're interested in a career in the military perhaps I could introduce you to him."

"I would hate to impose," said Rivalz. "Besides I'm...not fit for the company of lords and ladies."

"Oh but surely big brother would want to meet you when he hears of our day," said Alice. "He'll want to thank you himself."

"He sounds like a good man," said Rivalz, despite knowing the truth. "But I'm sure a man of his status would be more inclined to consider more...noble people for his. You see I am...illegitimate."

"And my son Shin is an Eleven by birth," said Maria. "Despite the times we live in my household still holds true to the ideals of our late Emperor Charles. That nobility starts in the soul. Please, at least do me the kindness of offering you tea, I believe Alice and I have had enough excitement for the day. Unless you have other business sir."

"No, milady," said Rivalz. "I have no other business."

* * *

While Shin had been made aware of Lovecrest, there was one who was never told would be coming. He was one who could go wherever he pleased in V.V's empire, anywhere in the Eden Elite. He was someone whispered about in rumor. He was one who understood the minds of people. It was a natural idea to break Euro Britannia off from the main empire. It would spark revolution throughout the Empire and be a considerable headache for V.V.  
It was a classic sort of strategy, one that he had seen before.  
In truth he had no real care for V.V's goals, he understood, but his desires were more his own. They worked together well enough. He was considered something of a consultant in the Eden Elite, one always to be listened to as if he were V.V himself. He had even earned a nickname that was used in the whispers that spoke about him. The Demon's Detective they called him, because he could always find those who were considered criminals V.V.  
He liked it really, it gave him an air of elegance and authority. He certainly liked it better than the other name they called him.  
But now was not the time to dwell on nicknames. His investigation had turned up something unexpected. Something he was eager to take full advantage of.

* * *

The ride back to Lady Shaing's mansion was pleasant. Rivalz talked at length with the lady and her daughter. He spoke about growing up in an Area and how different it was from living in Euro Britannia.

"Oh, dear me I seem to be continuing to forget my manners today," said Maria. "Mr. Cardemonde, would you like us to stop at your residence to change out of your costume?"

"Oh...well," Rivalz was the suddenly left with a choice.

Either to do what Lelouch would have done, come up with some clever lie or go for honesty. The latter would be seen as the more foolish by his compatriots in the Fleet.

 _'Well I'm not clever like Lelouch so I've kind of got no other chose but to be foolish,'_ thought Rivalz.

"Lady Shaing, Alice, I'm afraid I have not been entirely truthful," said Rivalz. "You see this isn't really a costume. I am a cyborg."

Rivalz brought up both his hands and mentally commanded the fingers to extend, revealing their mechanical nature to the surprise of the two women. Alice, for her part seemed almost frightened, which hurt Rivalz in a way he thought he could no longer be harmed.

"I was injured and left for dead when I got caught up in a battle staged by the Eden Elite," said Rivalz. "They're the ones that did this to me. To me and several Britannian soldiers whose bodies they had stolen. I was the only one to survive. And in a way you were right Lady Shaing, I am something of a soldier. In the service of Empress Marianne who had a hand in rescuing me."

"The Empress lives?" gasped Maria.

"Yes and as we speak is working to have Euro Britannia break ties with the Homeland," said Rivalz. "To wage war against V.V."

"My son...Shin, he's been scouted for the Eden Elite," said Maria.

She looked over Rivalz's body and imagined the horrors he must have endured.

"I know," said Rivalz. "I'm sorry but it wasn't just a coincidence I was there when the cart gave way. I wasn't really supposed to meet with you, our organization has been keeping observation on anything related to Shin Hyuga Shaing because of V.V's interests."

"Are you...going to kill him?" asked Maria fearfully.

"No...no, god no," said Rivalz, not technically lying. "It's just that...given what the Eden Elite is capable of, as you can see, we may be able to save Shin before he gets into serious danger either for himself or for others. Here, let me get in contact with Princess Cornelia, I'm sure she can explain it better than I can."

Rivalz brought up his holographic display, to the surprise of the two noblewomen, and he requested communication with the ship. Soon enough Cornelia's face appeared and when Rivalz showed her that he had not only made contact with Maria and Alice he could see the contained fury in her eyes.  
However none the less she talked softly in front of Maria and Alice.

"Lady Shaing, I understand that despite the sense of discrimination V.V has sought to breed in the Empire you have none the less taken Shin in and loved him as your own," said Cornelia. "Please understand that we are only suspicious of V.V and if we can we will help him from any trouble that might come to him. Until then don't worry, Cardemonde is more than capable of providing protection for you and your daughter. He is the Blue Unicorn after all."

With that Cornelia cut communications, Rivalz just knowing he was in for it when he next met with her, but his attentions were then focused on the tears that came from Maria's eyes.

"Oh, I was so worried when I heard that the Usurper was taking an interest in my son," cried Maria. "I've heard the rumors of the Eden Elite. I hoped they would never come to Euro Britannia."

"They won't be staying," said Rivalz, pulling out a handkerchief from his cape pocket and handing it to Maria. "We'll make sure of that."

Maria accepted his handkerchief and began to wipe away her tears. She then noted what Cornelia had said and of the news of recent days.

"Princess Cornelia, said you were the Blue Unicorn," said Maria. "Of course, your...appearance is just like that of the blue Knightmare that protected that school from attack."

"Yes, milady," said Rivalz, a light smile on his face. "I may have been marred and rebuilt by the Eden Elite but I stand against them, and all injustices in this world that threaten the lives and virtue of the innocent. I'll do everything I can to protect both you and your daughter if worst should come to worst. And I promise to help Shin in any way I can."

* * *

Shin Hyuga Shaing looked over the machine delivered to him by Lovecrest. While Lovecrest took the machine's brother to the E.U, Shin had been told to simply command this device to 'have fun' and it would launch itself. This would leave Shin free to pursue a personal mission.  
He looked down at the scepter in his hand. A trinket that would soon lose all meaning.

" _Dagon,_ " said Shin, addressing the machine by its designation. "Have fun in Euro Britannia."

The machine gave an almost animal-like roar and flew off to 'have fun'.  
Shin looked at the flying figure and smiled even as gunshots rang out. Apparently there were some in the Order of Michael who did not take kindly to this operation. Regardless, he would leave soon, let them die or attempt to escape it didn't matter. Between the _Dagon_ and its brother there would be nowhere safe to run, and no where to hide.

* * *

In the E.U, the city of lights had suddenly gone dark.

"A blackout?" asked Urabe, looking over the city from the bridge of the _Nirvana_ with the others.

"I doubt it," said Suzaku.

The communications officer of the bridge called to Suzaku and Tohdoh who followed suit.

"We're getting reports from social media about an attack on the E.U's central power station," said the officer. "As well as a video claiming responsibility."

A screen bearing the image of a man draped in a dark coat, attached to wires, with a tentacle like face, stood against the flag bearing the mark of the Eden Elite appeared.

"They've made their move," said Suzaku.

 **"By order of Emperor Vincent Zi Britannia, the E.U is sentenced to a fate worse than death,"** said the man. **"Behold the _Cthulhu._ "**

The video then showed the power plant as well as a huge, squid-like machine hovering above it. In an instant a bomb descended from the machine and destroyed the plant.

 **"In darkness you will stumble,"** the man continued. **"And in my fog you will choke."**

The video continued and a purple fog cloud came from the rubble of the plant.

"What is that?" asked Chiba. "Some kind of gas weapon?"

"Pause the video feed," said Suzaku as soon as the video returned to the man with the tentacle face.

The officer did as ordered and Suzaku looked at the eyes and hair of the man. They were matted and decayed but none the less Suzaku could recognize the partial face.

"That's Lovecrest," he said.

"What? But he's dead," said Senba.

"He could raise the dead remember," said Urabe.

"But we buried him at sea," said Chiba.

"These are issues to be addressed later," said Tohdoh. "This is going to breed panic. Not just the darkness but the fear of the gas. It'll tear the E.U apart from the inside. The soldiers are going to want to leave the front to defend their homes from the _Cthulhu._ Assuming that Lady Marianne hasn't secured Euro Britannia this would be an ideal opportunity to gain land from the E.U."

"Actually sir, we're receiving reports from Euro Britannia as well," said the communications officer. "Something about a...robot dragon."

* * *

"We should take up Lady Marianne's offer, execute Shin and send his head back to that demon," yelled Gaudefroy.

"Let us not be hasty Gaudefroy," said Raymond du Saint-Gilles, head of the Knights of Uriel and the oldest gathered. "While I too share no love for the Usurper, we cannot simply go to war on the request of Empress Marianne, respect her though I do. As his highness said, we must consider the needs of our citizens. Bringing the horror of a war with the Eden Elite upon them is not a risk to be taken lightly. We must also question why the Usurper would now take interest in Euro Britannia. For years now he has been more than willing to leave us to our own devices, save for encouraging war with the E.U."

"We know why, it is because of this power Shin Hyuga Shaing wields," said Gaudefroy. "No doubt it answers the questions of Lord Manfredi's death and with it he could easily take over our minds and effectively rule Euro Britannia unquestioned."

"He could do that before easily, he's had more than enough time to meet with us all privately and use his Geass on us," said Farnese. "And now he has the Imperial Scepter, authority from the Usurper on top of his appointment to the Eden Elite. Yet he is not here where he can seize power. Then there is the suspicious delivery from Princess Marrybell. All of this raises many questions."

"Questions I fear my lords we will not find answer to in debate," said Velaines. "If there is anything I believe we can agree on now though, it is that Shin Hyuga Shaing must be taken into custody if for no other reason than to secure justice for the late Lord Manfredi. But if that is the case, then I believe we in truth have already agreed to war, as to go against the Eden Elite is to go against V.V."

The three Grand Masters nodded in agreement. At that moment the air raid sirens of St. Petersburg began to ring. Outside the city, the sky darkened with a monstrous shape.

"Dear God in heaven," said Velaines, looking from the palace window.

* * *

In the Chinese Consulate, Marianne and the girls looked out the window at the terrible shape. As Tianzi held onto her Marianne did her best to comfort the young empress, although she herself was terrified.  
The machine which cast the shadow was a rumored legend among the Order. One of the ancient weapons of the old Geass Civilization that played a part in its destruction. It had been reassembled and made new but it was still one of the ancients.

 _'Vincent, are you truly so mad that you would awaken the ancients,'_ thought Marianne.

Tianzi gripping tightly at her side brought Marianne back to her senses. She needed to get the girls to safety. She, Bismark, and Rivalz's Sapphire Crusaders would have to deal with the ancient if their alliance was to be secured.

"Come my dears, we need to move quickly," said Marianne.

She took Nunnally and Tianzi by their hands and turned to the doorway. But when Marianne and the girls turned they saw a man in black suit with red pinstripes and hat standing in their way. He removed his hat and his face was fully revealed. He was a handsome young man in his 20s with buzz cut blonde hair and sunken blue eyes. He had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Empress Marianne," he said in a pleasant voice. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am...Amadeus Bludbierd."

 **Author's Note:  
** **Now the true arc has begun. The following chapters will feature an uneasy war for the infant Atlas Fleet. Their leader incapacitated, their resources stretched thin, facing unknown and unstable forces with power they do not yet understand. Survival and victory will not come easy.  
This will be acting as my place holder for the intense battle that was the Black Rebellion in canon. Only hopefully less devastating, but one that will require a similar time-skip, but I'm getting ahead of myself.  
Also the names of the enemy machines _Dagon_ and _Cthulhu_ of course come from the works of H.P. Lovecraft, who also inspired the name of one of my antagonist OCs Lovecrest whose name also comes from Lovecraft's Re-Animator Herbert West, as I believe I stated before. And as he as the Geass 'Dead Rise' you can guess what will happen soon enough, and all just in time for Halloween.  
And for all those who had previously enjoyed my story 'Redemption and Madness' and my OC antagonist who made Lelouch's life a living hell...HE'S BACK. He's different in both terms of mannerism and mythology but none the less he is going to be a powerful and deadly enemy for Lelouch in future chapters.**

 **Next Turn: Mechanical Gods.**


	16. Mechanical Gods

**Chapter Sixteen: Mechanical Gods.**

Marianne had known the man from what information she had been able to gather. He was extremely dangerous and she dared not risk Nunnally or the lives of her other 'little doves' and chose to go with him.  
Bismark and Xingke, as well as several Chinese soldiers came into the room, weapons drawn.

"Bismark, stand down," said Marianne, as Bludbierd tied her hands. "Do not aggravate this man. For the sake of my daughter and the girls if not for me."

Bismark growled and lowered his sword.

"Order your men to stand down Xingke," said Bismark, recognizing this man as well. "This man is extremely dangerous and to battle him now would surely put your Empress in danger."

Xingke looked at Bismark's expression and reluctantly lowered his own sword and ordered his men to stand down.

"How descent of you all," said Bludbierd, walking away with Marianne in tow led by rope.

"Mother no," cried Nunnally.

"Nunnally stay with your sisters," said Marianne, sharply and forcefully.

Euphemia held Nunnally as she tried to go after her mother.

"Please, Xingke take them away from here," said Marianne. "They've unleashed an Ancient. It is not safe for them."

Bludbierd and Marianne then left, the frightened girls watching helplessly. Tianzi, as she clutched onto Euphemia looked at Marianne as she was being taken away and then up at the chaotic skies that the _Dagon_ ruled.

* * *

The air raid sirens could be heard even in Maria's mansion. Rivalz looked up from a nearby window and saw a giant dragon-like machine approaching the city.

"What is that horror?" asked Maria, approaching the window as well.

"Mother, it's Shin," said Alice, sitting before the television.

Rivalz and Maria walked over to the television where indeed Shin Hyuga Shaing sat upon a golden throne, the flag of the Eden Elite held up behind him, and the Imperial Scepter on his lap.

"My friends, subjects, sheep," said Shin. "The great Emperor Vincent in his infinite wisdom has bestowed his power unto me. And with so a command which I shall fulfill. In the skies of Euro Britannia, the _Dagon_ sores to fulfill the command of our Emperor, who has found your worship lacking. You have grown complacent in his mercy and have forgotten who is your true lord and master. Let this be the reminder of whom you are to give your everlasting worship to. For those lucky enough to survive."

Rivalz looked out of the window and saw a beam coming from the mouth of the _Dagon_ and carve deep into the city. The explosions rang out loud enough to shake the windows of the mansion and the smoke began to rise.

"Dear god," cried Maria, her hands covering her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. "Shin...my son...why?"

The woman fell to her knees but Rivalz had caught her and gently set her down. Alice ran over and tearfully embraced her mother. Rivalz looked out at the smoke rising from the city and saw that the machine was dropping what might have been bombs.  
He then looked down at Maria and Alice and his teeth clenched. Shin had betrayed not only his country but the woman who had raised him. This was unforgivable in Rivalz's eyes.  
Rivalz's attention was then taken by the sounds of new weapons being fired. He looked back at the sky and saw the _Elysium_ , now revealed firing its weapons at the _Dagon_. The dragon-like machine dodged the beam weapons the ship fired.

"Cornelia," he said.

As if on cue Rivalz's communicator rang and he brought up Cornelia's face on a holographic display.

"I take it I don't need to explain the situation," said Cornelia.

"No, I saw the broadcast too," said Rivalz. "What are the Euro Britannian forces doing?"

"If anything they're going to be attempting to scramble to action," said Cornelia. "We're hoping to give them time to organize."

"Do they know about us?" asked Rivalz. "And what about Lady Marianne?"

"I haven't been able to reach the Chinese Consulate yet," said Cornelia. "As for the Euro Britannian forces knowledge of us I'm calling out to the Ceaser Palace now to let the Duke know about us. I'm also sending you the _Valiant._ Use it to get to the Ceaser Palace and try to coordinate with Duke Velaines and the rest of the Holy Orders on the ground. Those bombs that thing dropped...they're not bombs. They're something else." _  
_

Rivalz nodded and Cornelia cut the feed. He then looked back down at the frightened Maria and Alice. He couldn't leave them here alone. If the _Dagon_ or whatever it was dropping didn't kill them, he feared a lynch mob would come after them because of Shin's betrayal.  
His mind flashed back to their smiles from earlier and a familiar fire began to burn in Rivalz's soul.

* * *

The news of the conflicts in Euro Britannia and the E.U reached Leila and Lelouch's respective parties. The Black Knights had come into Castle Weisswolf, and both commanders looked upon the news feeds from both sides. Lelouch's expression was of fury, Leila's of shock, but it was C.C's expression that had all on edge.  
When she saw the images of the _Dagon_ and the _Cthulhu_ she gave out a loud scream.

"Ancients, he has given new life to the Ancients," said C.C.

"What is she talking about?" asked Sophie Randall, chief scientist to W-0.

"Long story," said Ohgi. "But I'm guessing that she means those must be some of the Ancient machines of the old Geass Civilization."

"The same ones that Lady M said nearly destroyed the world right?" asked Tamaki, fearfully.

"Afraid so," said Inoue.

"Enough," said Lelouch, his voice commanding. "None of this matters now. All that matters is that the _Cthulhu_ needs to be destroyed. And Shin Hyuga Shaing must die."

Akito cut a glare at Lelouch, who responded with sharp eyes of his own.

"I offer the resources of the Black Knights to the W-0," said Lelouch.

"And we are to do the same?" asked Leila. "Including _Apollo's Chariot_?"

"Yes, although given the circumstance I believe you aren't in a position to be choosy about your allies," said Lelouch.

"The enemy of my enemy," said Akito.

"Yes," said Lelouch.

There was a silence as the two young men stared down at each other with enough strength behind their eyes to strangle the voices of all gathered. Were it not for an alarm the silence would have gone on.

"What is it?" asked Leila.

"Proximity alarm," said a heavyset man named Joe Wise.

Camera feed revealed a squadron of red Knightmares, battle damaged, with a man in a red and gold knight uniform standing atop the lead Frame, holding a white flag.

"The Order of Michael?" said Leila.

"Not all of them it would seem," said Lelouch.

"They look like shit," said Tamaki.

"It could be a trap," said Ohgi.

Lelouch observed the beaten looks of the Knightmares and saw the injured looks on some of the pilots leaving their Frames. Those injuries were real, but Ohgi still had a point.

"Send a squad of our own Black Knights to corral them and offer medical assistance," said Lelouch.

"Just kill them, they are the enemy after all," said Yukiya.

"You're not one for human decency aren't you?" asked Kallen, glaring at Yukiya.

"That implies that human's have decency to begin with," Yukiya retorted.

* * *

Marianne had been raised by the Order, trained as both concubine and warrior, and as such had been conditioned against certain social norms. She was never ashamed to reveal her flesh as others might. As such she had no qualms when Bludbierd had removed her robes and forced her to bare her flesh before dressing her in rags.  
As an immortal she knew no pain he could then inflict would last. Her wounds would always heal, and he knew that as well.  
He had taken her to a ruined castle some distance away from the conflicts in St. Petersburg. And while the city was under siege, Marianne was held on a rack in the old castle's dungeon, silently praying her daughter and other little doves were being spirited away to safety.

"I can't help but wonder why I'm not en route to my dear brother-in-law," said Marianne, looking down at Bludbierd, standing at the wheel that would pull her limbs. "From what I've heard of you you're his right hand man."

"I do tend to gain some favor with V.V," said Bludbierd, turning the wheel and causing the chains to pull Marianne's legs and arms. "But really I'm more of a freelance agent. In truth I am older than he is. I do not exactly share his goals. I'm motivated more by...well I guess you could say it is my purpose to antagonize humanity. To test them so to say."

"Excuse me?" asked Marianne, groaning at the pain.

"I've always had peculiar desires," said Bludbierd, turning the wheel even more. "I tend to enjoy causing pain to people. Not just physical, but emotional, spiritual, to see men shrink in misery as everything they've ever loved and held dear ripped away from them. All their efforts made useless, their ideals proven wrong, to see dignity leave them as they fall into eternal despair. I've done it for centuries. I didn't understand it for so long. It made me scared, not knowing why I wanted to do these things. Then I heard the ideals of what was then a new faith. I heard a story written in what is now an old book. Of a man whose life was made miserable by the antagonism of a being called Satan, all so he could test the man's faith in God. I realized what I was then. I am meant to test humanity, not for their faith in God, but in their ability to rise above the misery I cast them into. So if anything V.V. was one I naturally gravitated towards."

"Naturally," said Marianne, the pain of the recent pull fading. "So exactly what are you hoping to do here? You know torture won't leave any lasting damage to me."

"I know," said Bludbierd. "But once again I enjoy causing pain and if anything I just wanted to talk. This kills two birds with one stone. By the way I may stone you later."

"Thanks for the warning," said Marianne, with no small amount of dry sarcasm.

"You're welcome," said Bludbierd, twisting the wheel and causing Marianne even more pain.

* * *

In Paris, as the news broke out about both the _Dagon_ and the _Cthulhu_ , Suzaku and his forces had attempted to get in contact with either the Black Knights or the Sapphire Crusaders. The latter was unreachable but they had managed to reach the Black Knights.

"We're about to interrogate a supposed group of defected knights from the Order of Michael," said Lelouch over a video call. "Once that's finished I plan to coordinate with Leila Malacal about how to deal with both Shaing and the _Cthulhu_."

"Can W-0 tangle with that thing?" asked Suzaku. "Assuming you're thinking they use _Apollo's Chariot_ as a means of getting close to the _Cthulhu_."

"I was given how they have more experience with it," said Lelouch. "As for whether or not they can deal with what C.C calls an 'Ancient', I'm not too sure. If these are relics of the Geass Civilization then we have to be careful. If what my mother said is true, then these machines were powerful enough to be considered gods by ancient people."

"Have you tried getting in touch with your mother?" asked Suzaku. "She could be coordinating efforts in Euro Britannia? We haven't had luck getting in contact with Rivalz and his crew so we're a little in the dark about what's going on there."

"I've had out people try but so far no luck," said Lelouch. "It could be because of the machines or they're simply too buys with the _Dagon_."

"We can be en route in no time and..."

"No, keep watch over Smilas," said Lelouch.

"Why should he matter when those things are slaughtering people as we speak?" said Chiba. "Not to mention if that truly is Lovecrest, then we're facing against a veritable zombie apocalypse."

"The chaos will be unimaginable," said Urabe.

"Which provides Smilas with ideal opportunity to seize power in the E.U," said Lelouch.

Suzaku then thought about Lelouch's words and nodded to his friend in their silent language before cutting communication.

"We need to see if we can get in contact with OZ," said Suzaku. "I want to know what Smilas is up to."

"You're actually going to go along with this?" asked Ashahida.

"How can you be so callus?" asked Senba.

"How does this profit Smilas?" Suzaku countered.

The Four swords were silent while Tohdoh's eyes narrowed.

"This is the ideal time for Smilas to take control of the E.U," said Suzaku. "The chaos caused by the _Cthulhu's_ attack is throwing their government into disarray. It'll show the incompetence of the current government of the E.U and in that chaos a hero will rise to seize command. And that hero will be Smilas."

"Then we should be helping him," said Chiba. "Isn't that your ambition, to remove incompetent and corrupt rulers for the sake of the people's liberty?"

"Yes," said Suzaku, "but once again, this all profits Smilas. What if it's no mere coincidence?"

"Are you suggesting that Smilas would be willing to actually allow V.V's monstrosities to destroy his own homeland just to gain power over the E.U?" asked Tohdoh.

"Until I am proven wrong, I am," said Suzaku.

Another communication came, this time with the designation of the man called OZ.

* * *

Smilas had contacted Leila, who hid Zero's presence in castle Weisswolf, and enacted on the urging of the general, to take up the name of her late father. To speak out to the frightened populace of Europe.

 _'Clever bastard,'_ thought Lelouch, watching as Leila finished her addressed. _'You created an instant martyr. All you need is for her to die don't you Smilas.'_

He left to go to the medical wing where the wounded members of the Order of Michael, a specific group called the Ashra Force, were being tended to under armed guard. Kallen was at his side and from her face Lelouch could tell she had something on her mind.

"Is something wrong Kallen?" he asked as they reached the elevator.

"It's nothing," said Kallen.

The two got in the elevator and Lelouch hit the appropriate buttons before turning back to Kallen. He placed his fingers at her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

"Kallen, please," he said.

"Lelouch...this...this really isn't the time for...this," said Kallen.

"We can have a few minutes now," said Lelouch. "Would really be so bad to use them to talk about...us?"

"Lelouch, I know what I agreed to do to your mother in exchange for my power," said Kallen. "But...but I need to know if you really want me...as a wife."

Lelouch stood silent, not entirely knowing what to say. The previous night had been...somewhat confusing for him. It was as if they both needed to just get wild passions out of their way, the frustrations of the days up to that point breaking any restraint between the two of them.  
But this was a serious question Kallen asked, one Lelouch, with all his brilliance was searching his mind to answer.  
Before he could speak the elevator doors opened to the medical level and Ohgi called to them.

"I promise Kallen, I will give you your answer soon," he said.

The Black King and the Red Queen walked up to Ohgi who stood next to the bed where Ashley Ashra sat with one arm cuffed to the railing while Shirley bandaged his bleeding head.

"So you're Prince Lelouch eh? I'd salute but as you can see my arms are a little fucked," said Ashley coyly. "I guess my luck finally ran out."

Lelouch activated his Geass and focused his will into Ashley's mind with the thought, _'answer all my questions truthfully'_.

"How did you know to find this location?" asked Lelouch as the red rings formed along Ashley's irises.

"Those Eden Elite bastards had information on a 'rogue Geass' in the E.U," said Ashley.

Shirley gasped as she saw the red rings in the man's eyes, this being the first time she truly saw Lelouch's rumored power in action.

"Where did they get this information from?" asked Lelouch.

"Someone in the E.U called 'the General'," said Ashley.

"Smilas," said Ohgi.

"Why did you come here?" asked Lelouch.

"Desperation," said Ashley. "Better the devil you know than two guys you just met. I didn't like the look of that Lovecrest guy and whatever runs that _Dagon_ thing. Especially when that bastard Shin revealed that the plan was to attack Euro Britannia as well. Then the bastard actually wants us to help in attacking our own damn country."

"And you disagreed with Shin on this didn't you?" asked Lelouch.

"What the fuck do you think you royal prick?" yelled Ashley, attempting to gesture to his injuries. "Me and my Ashra Force. But Shin's got the rest of the Order of Michael and Eden Elite soldiers backing him up. We barely made it away in time. Managed to steal a transport to get us here, beaten to shit as we were."

"So Shin's forces aren't far behind," said Lelouch.

"They were already planning an attack," said Ashley. "If you want to kill me but at least allow my men the treatment of prisoners of war."

Lelouch was somewhat surprised by Ashley's words, how he seemed to truly care about his men.

"You and your men will be kept under protective custody for now," said Lelouch. "If what you say is true than you've given us an effective early warning to incursion. That will reflect on what happens to you in the future. Now, what about the _Cthulhu_?"

"I don't know much about that thing other than despite its size it only has one operator," said Ashley. "This freak Lovecrest, looks like half a decaying corpse with cybernetic implants all throughout his body. Especially his face which is covered with these tentacle like cables. The guy made me sick just by looking at him. And that...power he had when he was presented with the bodies of our fallen soldiers as a demonstration. He actually made them move even though they were all dead. That's part of the plan as well. The _Cthulhu_ kills people with its gas weapons and then Lovecrest himself, connected to the machine, raises the victims to meet E.U soldiers in the field."

"E.U soldiers forced to shoot down the reanimated remains of E.U citizens," said Ohgi. "If that were to be witnessed and manipulated in a certain way it could be used to sew discord in the E.U."

"What do you mean?" asked Shirley, tending to Ashley's sore body, strained by his movements

"If it were to be taken out of context it could make it look like the gas is merely driving people mad," said Ohgi. "In that case those citizens not yet attacked by the _Cthulhu_ would see E.U soldiers slaughtering E.U citizens. This in turn causes an even greater degree of chaos within the E.U."

"If Euro Britannia weren't being attacked then this would be the ideal time to advance," said Kallen, picking up the pieces. "But why does V.V want to destroy part of his own empire?"

"That's a mystery for later," said Lelouch, releasing his old on Ashley.

Ashley blinked in confusion before his eyes settled on Lelouch and a smirk covered his face.

"I guess you've got a few tricks of your own eh," said Ashley.

* * *

Suzaku, dressed in his full gear as Kira, the White Reaper, stood along with Tohdoh waiting for an appearance from the mysterious OZ in a lone parking garage not far from where Smilas was stationed.  
Neither Suzaku nor Tohdoh knew what OZ looked like so they had no true idea of what to expect. They waited for several minutes until finally a lone E.U officer walked up to their level. From hidden positions in the lot the various Holy Swords crouched at the ready in case of trouble.

"I'm unarmed," said the officer, raising his hands.

"Are you OZ?" asked Kira.

"Not yet," said the officer.

Suddenly the E.U officer's appearance shifted to a young man in dress of a Britannian noble and a silver face mask and orange hair. The young man removed the mask to reveal the symbol of Geass in his left eye, much like Lelouch.

"I take it you're Kira," said OZ, even his voice different. "The updates from the Order have been fairly consistent."

"I am," said Kira. "So your Geass makes you appear as other people."

"Something like that," said OZ. "I've been undercover in Smilas' inner circle for some time now. He plans to announce Leila Breisgau's death very soon."

"Even though she's very much alive," said Tohdoh, having observed Leila's message to the people of the E.U.

"A martyr for him to avenge and rally people to his side," said Kira.

"Effectively yes," said OZ. "Smilas seeks to become Emperor of Europe out of his disgust for the current government of the E.U's Republic. And even more with his perfect martyr, he intends to show he has the strength to overthrow E.U, once the people see how their government has betrayed them."

"How?" asked Kira.

OZ reached into his pocket and pulled out a thumb drive-like device and handed it to Kira. There was a small button which the White Reaper pressed, bringing up a holographic display.  
From beneath his mask Suzaku's eyes widened. The display revealed the schematics of a massive Knightmare Frame, as well as detailed information network drones to be deployed in areas in which the E.U military would be in conjecture to the _Cthulhu's_ gas bombs. And given Lovecrest's abilities to raise the dead, the plan became clear in Suzaku's mind.  
All but one question.

"How did Smilas know where the _Cthulhu_ would strike?" asked Kira.

* * *

The train to China had been delayed thanks to the _Dagon's_ attack. Even if it had not been so, the party Tianzi had been a part of would not have left, if only because of another surprise.

"I will not leave," said Tianzi, all the strength her tiny voice could muster.

"Empress please, the situation is far to dangerous..."

"Li Xingke, I swore to an alliance with Lady Marianne and to propose the alliance to the Grand Duke," said Tianzi. "I cannot simply leave when the work is not finished."

"I agree with Empress Tianzi," said Kaguya. "Even if Lady Marianne is not here we must continue her objectives. We cannot hope to secure our alliance if we leave. Especially if the Sapphire Crusaders are already engaged in battle with the _Dagon_. We need to ensure our intentions are well known to the government of Euro Britannia."

Xingke was about to object but once again his Empress interjected. This time grabbing Xingke's hand and glaring at him with eyes showing a strength he had never seen in her eyes before. For so long she had been timid and shy but ever since seeing Marianne's grace and strength, she had wanted to do all she could to become a stronger person herself.  
Seeing Marianne's capture was painful for her, especially as Marianne herself had ordered everyone to allow her to be captured, and she had been silent while evacuation attempts had been made. Until now, she had said nothing, until now.

"For the good of our own nation," Tianzi continued. "We must ensure that the alliance Lady Marianne propositioned if we ourselves are to hope to challenge the Eden Elite. For us to do so we must be willing to take dangerous risks. I must be willing to take dangerous risks."

"Empress," said Xingke.

"Please," said Tianzi.

Xingke looked up to the other girls, from Anya to Euphemia, and he saw they all had the same kind of determination in their eyes as his young Empress did. They were willing to face the dangers and challenges of this war, without fear and with all the courage they could muster. Finally Xingke looked down back at his Empress and smiled.

"As you wish your majesty," said Xingke.

* * *

When a group of Crusaders brought the _Valiant_ , Rivalz made sure to bring Maria and Alice, and he was glad that the cockpit of the _Valiant_ was so spacious. As the three of them ran to the palace, Rivalz kept an eye on the _Dagon_ as it continued to avoid the weapons of the _Elysium_ and continued to drop objects from its body.

 _'Those aren't bombs, at least not according to the reports I'm tapping into,'_ thought Rivalz.

As he continued to urge the Knightmare onward, the _Dagon_ flew overhead and one of its falling objects came down in the path of the _Valiant._  
Rivalz managed to stop his machine before it hit the object.

"What the hell?" asked Rivalz.

The red cylindrical object opened up revealed a serpentine machine with what appeared to be a cannon in its 'mouth', aiming said cannon at the _Valiant_. Rivalz brought up the _Valiant's_ shield just in time to deflect the blast. Amidst the screams of the two women Rivalz couldn't help but think that the other objects must be just like this one and the way they were being continuously spread throughout the city by the _Dagon_ made Cornelia's efforts minimal at best.  
Even if the main machine was being kept at bay these smaller devices would still be more than effective at destroying the city.  
Rivalz used his Geass to delve deep into the other machine, feeling out that it was indeed a drone. However his hacking attempts were being blocked by whatever sophisticated technology was in it.

 _'This is not going to be fun,'_ thought Rivalz.

* * *

Throughout the rest of Europe, as the _Cthulhu_ rained down gas bomb after gas bomb, indeed in that plume of toxic smog the victims of the poison gas rose again. In their lifeless eyes red rings formed around their irises. With in the smoke, drones armed with special cameras had flown from out of the greater beast. They captured the images of the lifeless corpses lumbering across the cities in which they had once played and worked with the innocence of common folk. Now they were dead, and their remains were nothing more than the mindless puppets of the master of the _Cthulhu_.

 **"Life, so finite, so fragile,"** said Lovecrest, to his lifeless guards who stood before him as he sat at the controls of the massive machine. **"Death, eternal, inevitable, beautiful. Should I ever meet 11-RC again I must thank him, and his friends. Thanks to them I have found greater truths than I could have ever imagined."**

Lovecrest sat with all his limbs connected to cables, making himself a part of the machine. And what a machine it was. Massive not only in size but in power. He could feel the ancient hum of the circuitry, laid out in designs so foreign to modern science that indeed they would have been confused for the workings of extraterrestrials.  
But no, this wondrous creation was the child of a civilization of advanced humans. Allowed a greater understanding than their descendants could ever hope to achieve. All through the acceptance and practice of Geass. In many ways the tales of the old Geass Civilization were of a world in which science and religion were one and the same. The work of their scientists honoring the Geass and that which made their power so great.  
Creating gods of their own for the unenlightened to look upon and gawk at.  
And Lovecrest felt like a god. It only made sense as he had finally shed all of his humanity the day he used his Geass to spare his brain when Cornelia shot him. Undamaged enough to work, but no longer a living organ, he was no longer truly human. A combination of this power and his own brilliance had allowed him to surpass even his finest works, 11-RC and 11-QB.  
He hoped that he would get a chance to meet up with the former again. As for the latter, it was unfortunate that it had been destroyed. But, possibilities were still limitless, for one who felt like a god.

* * *

Watching all the events from his throne room, V.V. smiled.

"A dragon in the East, a kraken in the West, and you are to contend with a madman in the middle," said V.V. "I wonder just how you will resolve this all my nephew. And even should you achieve victory, will it taste sweet to you, after whatever price you've been forced to pay?"

* * *

"Exactly what satisfaction does this grant you?" asked Marianne, sighing as the injuries of the latest torture, the whip, healed.

"Primal urges mostly," said Bludbierd.

Marianne now was strung up with her arms held by a chain at a rail on the ceiling, her feet chained to the floor, and her rag outfit now tattered shreds on the floor leaving her bruised and naked.

"If you're done now then release me," said Marianne. "My children are expecting me, my son in need of my guidance, and my daughter must be terrified thanks to you."

"I'm sure she is," said Bludbierd. "And your son, I fear he shall face quite the challenge with two Ancients brought back to life. I fear for all the cleverness the boy shows, he shall fail. I shall ensure he does. His ambitions work in counter to mine after all. I must make efforts then to destroy him as he attempts to hold up society. Thus why in truth I took efforts to abduct you."

"Lelouch will not forsake his goals for my sake," said Marianne. "He survived the loss of my beloved Charles. He can survive my loss as well."

"What makes you think I intend to separate mother from son?" asked Bludbierd.

Bludbierd's eyes then glowed with the shine of Geass and Marianne gasped.

"It can't be," she said. "Code Geass."

"Yes, the ever rare combination," said Bludbierd.

He then walked up to Marianne, placing his fingers at her chin as she continued to gasp in terror.

"I had come to Euro Britannia in observation of a subject of considerable interest," said Bludbierd. "I had so many ideas for her. But I believe you should do far better."

Marianne, this time filled with true terror as blood poured from Bludbierd's nostrils, screamed loudly as Bludbierd forced a bloody kiss into her mouth, his powerful Geass piercing her mind.

 **Author's Note:** **This is only the beginning dear readers. The next few chapters will prove to be quite challenging for our protagonists. Rivalz forced to truly step up and secure the safety of Euro Britannia and uncover the secrets of the _Dagon_. Suzaku delayed from helping his friends by the machinations of Smilas. Lelouch and Akito's crews coordinating with the _Cthulhu_ and the oncoming incursion of Shin.  
And Bludbierd's plans for Marianne will provide shock and terror for those who love her. And all the while V.V. watches as half a world away the drama plays out**

 **Next Turn: Reign of Terror.**


	17. Reign of Terror

**Chapter Seventeen: Reign of Terror.**

The time after the Revolution in Europe had been one of chaos before the rise of Napoleon and the later establishment of the E.U. This time was known as the Reign of Terror.  
Fitting that the Knightmare Smilas had hidden away was called the _Robespierre_ , the infamous leader of the Revolution. From the plans it appeared to be modeled after the traditional fashion of French musketeers.

"This is a beauty," said Lloyd.

When the three ships split up, Lloyd, Rakshata, and Cecile had split up between the three ships to offer their specialties, as well as keep an eye on specific Knightmares. Rakshata of course could not part with her precious _Guren_ , and Lloyd would not leave his _Lancelot_ in lesser hands, while Cecile was left to tend to the still mysterious _Valiant_.

"It's more advanced than anything I've seen from the E.U before," said Lloyd, going over the recovered plans for the new Knightmare. "More like something from the Eden Elite."

"And with the plans involving the _Cthulhu's_ war path, the evidence of Simlas being involved with the Eden Elite is near damning," said Tohdoh.

Suzaku stayed silent as he watched Lloyd go over the weapons of the _Robespierre_. All he could think of was how Smilas was going to use this as a means to seize power, instead of fighting against the enemies of his people. This was exactly the kind of man he sought to destroy.

* * *

Maria and Alice held onto Rivalz tightly as they became jostled by the violent movements of the _Valiant_ as it leaped and bounded in avoidance of the serpentine drone's beam cannon fire. As Rivalz dodged the attacks he activated one of the weapons of the _Valiant_ , a built in cannon in the left arm. The hand began to retract and the canon took form.

 _'One last leap,'_ thought Rivalz.

Indeed he leaped away from the latest blast of the drone. And in the time from launch Rivalz aimed his own cannon and fired, releasing a bright red beam that struck true to the head of the drone.

"Are you two alright?" asked Rivalz to the two passengers.

Maria and Alice nodded their heads lightly, though they were clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry we're not far from the Palace," said Rivalz.

The _Valiant_ rode off and as they traveled Rivalz hacked into the security systems of the city and saw that indeed more of those serpent drones were ravaging the city.

 _'Damn, these things will tear apart the city even if that big one is delayed,'_ thought Rivalz.

He looked up and saw that the _Dagon_ was still avoiding the blasts from the ship. However he felt that whatever was operating that thing was just toying with them.

"Princess Cornelia, that thing's toying with you," said Rivalz over the communication channel. "It's faster and if anything it's just using you as a means to drop more of these drones. I repeat drones, not bombs."

 ** _"Roger,"_** said Cornelia over the radio. _**"I was also able to get in touch with the Caesar Palace, they know you're coming and that we're friendlies. You should be okay to meet up with them. I'll be leading an emergency troop drop of my own to help deal with those drones until the Holy Orders are able to rally their ground forces."** _

"Meet you then," said Rivalz before cutting off.

As he drove the _Valiant_ onward the proximity alert warned him of an oncoming missile strike from the side. Rivalz brought up the shield and deflected the missile. When the smoke cleared he saw several Knightmares bearing the colors of the Order of Michael.

"Knights of Michael," said Rivalz. "Your Grand Master has betrayed the oath of a knight and sided with the Demon Emperor. You don't have to do this. I have civilians in tow, remember your vows. You are knights bound by honor to defend those who cannot defend themselves. The Eden Elite made no such vow and now they are laying waste to your city, your nation. Join me, please, and we can stop this madness."

The Knightmares fired again and Rivalz brought up the shield once more.

"I repeat, I have have civilians," said Rivalz. "Lady Maria Shaing and her daughter Alice, the family of your Grand Master. Stand down."

"Eden Elite Commander Shin Hyuga Shaing has ordered Lady Maria Shaing and Alice Shaing euthanized," said the lead Michael Knight.

The two females gasped in horror while Rivalz's eye widened in sheer shock. Before his face settled in a scowl of pure anger. While keeping the shield up Rivalz shifted the arm that bore it into its cannon mode and opened fired on the lead Knightmare.

 _'This woman raised you,'_ thought Rivalz stealing a glimpse of Maria and Alice, seeing their misery and shock. _'This girl called you brother. And you condemn them to death? Damn you Shin Hyuga Shaing. Damn you to hell.'_

* * *

Back at Castle Weisswolf, Lelouch now in his persona as Zero, had gathered his command unit and merged along with Leila's W-0 unit and the defected Ashley to the castle's war room to discuss the upcoming operation planned by both Leila and Lelouch.

"Due to the unusual circumstances, W-0 will be coordinating with the Black Knights to both withhold against the impending invasion from the Order of Michael and instigated the destruction of the _Cthulhu_ ," said Leila.

Behind them the screen displayed the planned route for _Apollo's Chariot_ in conjecture to the route the _Cthulhu_ was on, according to the information Suzaku had relayed to them.

"As W-0 has more direct experience with _Apollo's Chariot_ they will be the ones to lay siege to the _Cthulhu_ ," said Zero. "Meanwhile the Black Knights will be working to guard the launching platform and Castle Weisswolf. Our main objective is defense, however if Shin Hyuga Shaing appears on the battlefield we are to take all measures in either his capture or destruction. He is a high priority target."

"Nice, but what I'd like to know is how the hell are we supposed to take out that giant flying metal squid bucket-head?" asked Ryo.

"You will speak to Zero with respect boy," yelled Jeremiah Gottwald.

"It is alright Jeremiah," said Zero. "Thanks to information Sir Ashley Ashra was able to retrieve on the _Cthulhu."_

Zero pulled out a thumb drive Ashley had given him and uploaded the information on the _Cthulhu_.

"It's not much but from what we can tell is that the _Cthulhu_ only has one true operator, Lovecrest," said Zero. "The lower portion and tentacle-like appendages are used as a means to launch its bombs. The large red eye is actually a high powered cannon. Unfortunately as far as we can tell this is also it's only true opening."

"So we're literally cannon fodder," said Yukiya. "Lovely."

"Wrong," said Zero. "One of our own technicians has developed a high power explosive that if launched directly into the barrel of the cannon, could not only knock out the gun but severely disable if not completely destroy the machine."

He brought up the plans for a high powered explosive which had been developed by none other than Nina, who wound up joining Rakshata's faction of the technicians. She had apparently been developing the devices for some time now, even when she was a student with Lelouch at Ashford.

"Our plan is to use the glide system of your _Alexanders_ we can draw the cannon's fire and when the opportunity arises one of you launches the device into the cannon," said Zero. "If any of you do not wish to partake in this operation say so now."

"We don't really have a choice," said Ayano. "That thing's blowing up everything. And it's not like staying here isn't a safe option either."

"Besides, a bomb like that would be so beautiful to see go off," said Yukiya.

"Jesus kid you're a real freak aren't you?" said Tamaki.

"Do you want to see just how freaky I can be...Eleven?" asked Yukiya with a shit-eating grin.

"Why you little..."

Ohgi held back Tamaki and Jeremiah clasped his hand over Tamaki's mouth.

* * *

The power of the _Valiant_ , fueled by the righteous rage of its pilot, tore through the Order of Michael Knightmares. Along that same tome from the ship, several Knightmares, their descent aided by large parachutes landed in the city.  
Cornelia, Guilford, and Dalton and a few of her personal knights. Cecile Croomey came along as well in a _Sutherland_ of her own.  
They had their own encounter with Order of Michael knights, but Cornelia's reputation as the Goddess of Victory was an earned one. And between her and her knights, Cecile even proving a competent pilot in her own right, the crimson bastards were little nothing more than speed bumps.  
They soon met with the _Valiant_ outside the Caesar Palace where several of the other Orders soldiers had gathered. The Grand Duke Velaines, as well as the other three Grand Masters, Andrea, Gaudefroy, and Raymond, stood to meet the Princess and the Unicorn.

"Princess Cornelia, it is an honor to meet you. Your sister Euphemia as well as the envoy of the Empress Tianzi arrived not too long before you," said Velaines.

"And Lady Marianne as well?" asked Cornelia.

"I'm afraid not, reasons best given when inside and away from this evil sky. And this is the Blue Unicorn of recent fame if I'm not mistaken.," said Velaines, admiring the blue of the _Valiant_. "Even here in Euro Britannia we've heard words of your heroic actions my young friend. Come out please, I would know of one so unique."

All eyes turned on the beautiful Knightmare as it's fore and hind legs merged in a standing motion and the former centaur-like machine stood as if it were a new colossus.  
The cockpit, upon the back opened, and while Cornelia had expected Rivalz to done his mask, to her surprise he stood with his face exposed and at his side was Maria and Alice Shaing.  
In one leap from the Knightmare, an impossible feat to the eyes of the Euro Britannians given the height of the Knightmare, Rivalz flew out with his segmented cape flowing in the air. He landed upon one knee before the Grand Duke, whose eyes were wide with the shock of the acrobatic feat.

"Your highness," Rivalz said. "I...I am the one they call the Blue Unicorn, though I did not ask for that name nor the fame that has come with it. What I did in Japan, I did so because my friends were in danger. It is because of my love for them I am here now, sworn to fight beside a few of them as a fellow sword and a shield to those others who have no swords of their own. And for those countless others who are left with no shield to guard them when knives bear down on them. Like Lady Maria and her daughter, under my protection. I won't have them harassed for Shin's actions, especially since Shin himself has ordered their deaths."

Velaines gasped at the idea that a son would order the death of his own mother and sister, adopted or no. The bile he felt rise in his throat at such a foul and evil notion threatened to spew forth and stain the blue shine of his kneeling guest. He gagged it down and cast a sorry glance to the frightened faces of Maria, holding her even more frightened daughter Alice. The betrayal must be striking them worse of all for the Duke knew well that Maria loved her adopted son Shin as if he were born from her own womb.

"A son...ordering the death of his own mother and sister," said Velaines.

"I heard it from the mouths of Michael Knights," said Rivalz. "Mouths that will speak no more."

There was an anger in Rivalz's words that Cornelia had never heard before. She was also still somewhat concerned with how Rivalz hadn't taken up his masked persona of Prince.

"Duke Velaines," said Rivalz, rising to his artificial feet. "I know you owe me no favor but I ask you to at least ensure Lady Maria and her daughter are protected here since I plan to help fight off this attack. But I want your word that they will not be mistreated while they're here. And know that if they are harmed in any way you will answer to me."

"You insolent little twerp..."

"Peace Gaudefroy," said Velaines. "Rest assured my boy Lady Shaing and her daughter will be treated with the upmost courtesy. On my honor as the Grand Duke I swear this Sir..."

"Rivalz Cardemonde, and it's not Sir, I'm not a knight," said Rivalz.

Cornelia noticed how once again he did not take the opportunity to use his alias. Regardless, the party followed into the palace's secure bunker and war room. Once there Cornelia's eyes immediately fell on the sight of Euphie, the younger girls staying close to her as a de facto leader in the apparent absence of Marianne.

"Cornelia," sighed Euphie in relief.

"Euphie, where is Lady Marianne?" asked Cornelia.

Euphemia and Xingke caught Cornelia up on the incident at the Chinese Consulate. About Marianne's capture and Bismark's soon departure to endeavor a rescue on his own.  
The notion of her idol being frightened by both the _Dagon_ and this mysterious Bludbierd shook Cornelia. However she fortified her will, knowing that this was no time to panic, work needed to be done.

"We will for now leave the rescue of Empress Marianne to the Knight of One," said Cornelia. "Right now our main objective is the elimination of that horror in the sky. Even though our ship has proven to be a distraction, it is still dropping these serpentine drones on the city, and its distinctive advantage in speed suggests that its merely toying with us all. At some point in time I expect it to truly utilize it's weapons again. The drones and the Order of Michael can be dealt with once ground forces arrive from the other three Orders. But that thing's weapons are in a class of their own. I take it my step-mother explained to you what Geass is?"

"Quite dramatically," said Velaines.

"Then our best option would be to use the Geass abilities we have at our disposal to our advantage," said Cornelia, beckoning to Rivalz.

"I tried to hack one of those drones but I wasn't able to do it," said Rivalz. "I don't know if that's because of the _Dagon_ or what."

"Think you could take over the _Dagon_ itself?" asked Dalton.

"No idea, I've never tried something that big," said Rivalz. "But...I think I could at least take it down if I could get on it."

"And how are you certain you could?" asked Farnese.

"I'm not," said Rivalz, his expression not really inspiring confidence. "But one of the key weapons of the _Valiant_ is the sound sword it wields. In addition to giving off high powered sonic waves, anything it touches vibrates to pieces. It worked in Japan when I fought the mercenaries of the Midas Company. If I could get onto it and somehow stick to the wings I could probably use the sword to take out the wings and force it to the ground."

"And once it's on the ground even if its weapons are largely in tact we could still at least draw its fire to the ground and hopefully rally and air strike to finish it off," said Dalton.

"Assuming that you're able to even get on that thing," said Gaudefroy, still not impressed with Rivalz.

"Actually, given the _Valiant_ 's proven propulsion capabilities, and it's self modification abilities, we should be able to establish an float system on it based on the flight capabilities we've studied in Lady Marianne and Lord Bismark's respective Knightmares," said Cecile. "It should be a fairly quick process."

"Get to it then," said Cornelia.

Cecile and Rivalz gave a salute before turning to leave. Though before he fully left, Rivalz gave a final bow to Lady Maria and Alice.

"We're entrusting the safety of our city to a boy in a ridiculous costume, this is a joke surely," said Gaudefroy.

"That's no costume," said Cornelia. "He's an honest to god cyborg."

* * *

As the rocket launched, Kallen sat in her Knightmare along with a squadron Lelouch had given her personal command of. They were working in conjecture with the E.U soldiers.  
She looked at the interesting design of the Knightmares, _Alexanders_ they were called. They seemed to have an interesting insect theme to them. The European soldiers themselves seemed to eye the Black Knights with some suspicion, which Kallen could understand. But with all their attempts to make contact with their own military resulting in failure, they were essentially left to the wolves and with little options and war made strange bedfellows.  
The idea of being in bed then brought the previous night back to Kallen's mind. She had finally done it, she had finally given her virginity to a man. And she assumed Lelouch had given her his virginity.  
They had slept together after the victory against Mao and Rolo, but they had kept their clothes on. This time, this time they had stripped bare. Not a word had been said between them. They just gave into pent up passions.  
But Kallen needed to know if Lelouch truly had feelings for her or if only her body was what he desired. That there could be a future for the both of them. That they could be a family like he said.

 ** _"Kallen?"_** asked Ohgi, over the radio.

"Oh, what is it? Is the Order of Michael in sight?" she asked.

 ** _"Not yet, I just wanted to talk,"_** said Ohgi. **_"You seemed a little off recently. If you'd like we can switch to a secure channel."_**

Kallen switched and let Ohgi know about it.

 _ **"Is everything alright? I couldn't help but notice how you and Lelouch looked in the elevator earlier,"**_ said Ohgi.

"It's...it's personal," said Kallen.

From where he stood talking into his personal radio Ohgi couldn't help but scowl. He wasn't blind, he could tell from day one the feelings Kallen was developing for Lelouch over the past several months. He wasn't surprised that by now they were in bed.  
Ohgi leaned against the wall and thought about what he was going to say next.

"Kallen," he said. "Do you love him?"

A few minutes passed in silence, but Ohgi already knew the answer.

 _ **"Yes,"**_ said Kallen.

Ohgi felt there was still some hesitation in Kallen's voice. He then heard the sound of oncoming footsteps.

"We'll talk later Kallen," said Ohgi. "Just be sure your able to focus when the fighting starts."

Ohgi cut communication and straightened himself, feeling who was behind him.

"There's something to be said about a young woman who falls into bed with the man who decapitated her brother," said Ohgi. "Wouldn't you say Lelouch?"

From behind him Lelouch's eyes narrowed at Ohgi who turned with eyes equally as narrow.

"Not that I would insult Kallen," said Ohgi. "Ever since Naoto...yes since he died as that thing wasn't Naoto, I kind of took his position. Not just as the leader of our cell but as Kallen's big brother. You know what that means Lelouch."

"Yes," said Lelouch. "I do. I do care deeply for Kallen. I...I want her to live."

"Specifically with you?" asked Ohgi.

"I...I proposed," said Lelouch.

"Then why do I hear unease," said Ohgi.

"It's..."

"Complicated," said Ohgi.

"Yes," said Lelouch.

Ohgi then walked up to Lelouch and grabbed him by the collar of his suit and locked eyes with him.

"Command me to be honest with you," said Ohgi.

"Excuse me?" asked Lelouch.

"You heard me," said Ohgi.

Lelouch's Geass became present in his eye and his mind cried out for Ohgi to be honest with him.

"Good," said Ohgi, red rings around his eyes. "I want you to know this and know that when I say this I am being true. I think you are a good man. I like you Lelouch, I respect you. I think you are the best means to the end of liberating Japan. But know this, if I believed you ever stood as an obstruction to meeting that end, I would take your life. Not because of a dislike of you, but because if it is a choice between you or my country's well being then the choice is obvious. I know I would not live long after that but I could die knowing that all the way till the end I fought with every fiber in my body, every ounce of blood pumping through my veins, every bead of sweat from my brow, I fought for the promise of a free and independent Japan. And that even if I have to be condemned as a villain or a traitor, I would still die with a smile on my face knowing I fought with absolute certainty that every action no matter how vile or how dishonorable was to meet that goal. And just as I would do so for my country know that I would be just as equally driven to defend those I love, including Kallen. I want you to understand this Lelouch and know that I am honest."

Ohgi released Lelouch's collar and the red rings vanished. He blinked for a moment but understood what had happened. Lelouch looked at him with an unchanged expression.

"I understand Ohgi," said Lelouch. "I've always understood. You are a true patriot of Japan. Willing to do whatever it takes for the benefit of your nation. Side with demons and witches if you must. Even go along with killing other supposed Japanese freedom fighters if you must. Willing to kill me, kill Zero, if you must. You're the most dangerous kind of man Ohgi. A man so certain in the righteousness of his goal that he'll do whatever unrighteous act he must so that it may be accomplished. Even worse, you're not doing it for yourself. You would do it for the generations that would succeed you. A selfless madness and a fanatical devotion to the ideal of a liberated Japan. You're so driven to this goal you would slay me knowing my mother, my sisters, my friend Suzaku, possibly even Kallen herself would take vengeance upon you and claim your life for taking mine, and bear no regret even to the end as your character is assassinated long after you already have been slain. You're someone I can admire. Although, I would say you're being rather foolish. Admitting you'd be willing to kill me if you had to. Brutus should not warn Caesar."

"I always thought Shakespeare was overrated," said Ohgi, with a small smirk.

Lelouch returned the smirk but then the alarms rang. The enemy was approaching.

* * *

The announcement that Leila Briesgau was dead rang out all throughout the E.U. Killed by both the soldiers of the Eden Elite and the 'incompetence' of the E.U government. This idea was further explored by recovered video footage of E.U soldiers, gasping for air amidst the gas covered cities, and apparently shooting at crazed E.U citizens.  
The temporary order that Leila's image had established was shattered. All to make way for the rise of Smilas and the _Robespierre_.

"The corrupt and decadent rulers of our Union shall fall," said Smilas, standing before the _Robespierre_. "Fall beneath my blade and by my blade shall our Republic be made whole again."

As the general began walking towards the towering machine, dressed in the colors of France, one of his men opened fire on the others and several white colored, foreign looking Knightmares burst into the warehouse. They appeared to be led by one that held a distinctly Britannian appearance. The cockpit of the lead Knightmare opened and a figure dressed in the image of the grim reaper all in white stood. On the figure's torso Smilas could see the emblem of Geass represented.

"So, you are of the Order," said Smilas. "Did the Lady M.M send you?"

"In a way, yes," said the White Reaper. "I am Kira, the White Reaper. Come to claim your life as payment for the evils you've committed."

"I have known these machines with you to have operated at times in Japan," said Smilas. "Surely you know of the crimes against the Japanese people in Europe, orchestrated by the fools that run the Republic. You call my actions evils while allowing them to go unpunished."

"I would punish them in time," said Kira. "But you have shown to be just as corrupted. You knew of the attacks of the Eden Elite and are using them to your own advantage. Sacrificing those who followed you and using them as pawns in your own bit for power."

"Only because I can end their attacks," said Smilas. "The _Robespierre_ is powerful enough to defeat the _Cthulhu_ and using it in the memory of Leila Briesgau, I will rebuild what was shattered. But tell me, why would a warrior of the Order care about human morality? What would a warrior of the Geass Order care about the manipulation of mortals? The goal of the Geass Order is to rebuild their lost civilization and restore order to humanity. In what way are my goals and methods not similar to those of the Order?"

"I'm not concerned about the Order," said Kira. "I am concerned with the betrayal you have committed against those whom you were sworn to protect. The people of this Republic whom you've allowed to die under the threat of the Eden Elite. The soldiers whom you've now demonized in the eyes of the frightened people. You condemn the current government but your own actions have shown you would be more than willing to sacrifice the lives of the people you're claiming to do this for. You are nothing but a would be dictator."

"No my boy," said Smilas. "I am a revolutionary."

Before any could respond the _Robespierre_ appeared to activate and it drew forth a large rapier style sword and pointed it towards the _Lancelot._

* * *

Great walls had risen up around the perimeter of the enemy castle. Shin didn't mind, he would blast through those walls soon enough. Then he would finally liberate his brother from the evil of life.

"Lord Shaing, above you," cried out the voice of Jean Rowe.

Shin looked up and he drew his Knightmare, the _Vercengenerix_ away as a crimson Knightmare with a large claw-like arm nearly slammed into him.

"What is this?" he roared.

"Shin Hyuga Shaing," a loud synthetic voice called out.

Shin looked up and saw a black ship rise over the wall and upon the wall a lone figure stood. A figure reported to have caused no small amount of trouble in Area 11. The figure of rebellion known as Zero.

 **Author's Note:** **The next couple of chapters will be focusing more on the individual conflicts of our various protagonists. A chapter for Rivalz, a chapter for Suzaku, a chapter for Kallen, a chapter for Marianne, a chapter for Akito, and Lelouch's chapter will cap off the Europe Arc.  
For now this is the last chapter that will feature the respective conflicts of the various characters. This will allow me to give more in depth attention to the various characters.  
**

 **Next Turn: The Dragonslayer.**


	18. The Dragonslayer

**Chapter Eighteen: The Dragonslayer.**

The Euro Britannian knights could not help but stare oddly at Rivalz's appearance _._ Rivalz didn't pay them any mind. His only focus was on getting the _Valiant_ ready to take on the _Dagon._

"So that's the Blue Unicorn from Area 11?" asked one from the Order of Raphael.

"The Knightmare is definitely the same one," said another.

One particular Knight, a young man with dark skin and braided hair, eyed Rivalz with particular disdain. A stranger walking into the palace, escorting the family of the traitor Shin, and even forcing the Grand Duke to swear to protect them, all made the young man believe this Blue Unicorn was nothing less than a common lout. Even if he had been vouched for by Princess Cornelia.

"You, Blue Unicorn," the young knight called out.

From his place working on the _Valiant_ , Rivalz looked down from his spot to the dark skinned knight.

"Yes?" asked Rivalz, in his usual unassuming tone.

"It's insulting for you to wear such a ridiculous costume among us men in uniform," said the young knight.

"It's not a costume," said Rivalz, plainly. "I'm a cyborg."

Rivalz proved this by popping out the handle of his sword from his right forearm to the surprise of the other knights. The young knight who spoke up returned from his shock with a face of disgust.

"Abomination," the young knight hissed.

"Whatever," said Rivalz, turning back to his Knightmare and helping Cecile assemble the float system.

The young knight clenched his fist in fury at the dismissal of one he saw as so hideous.

"How dare you speak in such fashion to me? I am Kujo Gallhorn, proud heir of the..."

"You're going to be the late Kujo Gallhorn if we don't take care of the ancient god-like death machine flying high in the sky waiting till it gets bored fighting my ship and decides to use its full arsenal to completely murder us all," said Rivalz.

"Why you..."

"Gallhorn , stand down," said Lord Gaudefroy, arriving in the hanger.

"But Lord Gaudefroy..."

"I am not particularly confident in this shiny blue upstart but the fact of the matter is indeed that we are in great danger," said Gaudefroy, casting a look of disgust to Rivalz. "We will simply have to tolerate this boy's presence. For now think of him nothing more as Princess Cornelia's pet."

From her place in working on the _Valiant_ Cecile cast sharp visual daggers towards the Euro Britannian knights. She was about to say something in protest to their words when Rivalz caught her shoulder.

"Miss Croomey, no," said Rivalz. "We have more important things to worry about."

Cecile bit her lip slightly but nodded her head in agreement. The two of them set out to finish their modifications. As he worked through the systems of the _Valiant_ he hoped that Maria and Alice were at least being treated with care.

* * *

With Cornelia effectively taking command in the War Room, Euphemia led the rest of the 'little doves', as well as Lady Shaing and her daughter to a furbished safe room. It was finally there that Alice, exhausted by the events of the night and the betrayal of her brother finally drifted to sleep.  
She slept in her mother's lap upon the couch of the bunker.  
Maria stroked her daughter's tired face, removing strands of hair from her face, and dried tears from her eyes. She of course held tears in her own eyes at her son's actions but for now her only concern was her daughter. She still could not wrap her mind about it all. She thought Shin had been so happy with them. Maria had loved him as if he were her own son despite his adopted nature and his status as an honorary Britannian. And now he had ordered their deaths.

"Lady Shaing," said Euphemia, setting down a tray of tea and cookies on the table before her and offering her a cup.

"Oh, thank you princess Euphemia," said Maria, accepting the cup.

"You're welcome," said Euphie. "I hope you and your daughter are comfortable. Or as comfortable as we can be in this situation."

"We're fine, thank you," said Maria, revealing the exhaustion in her voice. "I just...I don't understand why this has happened. My son, Shin, I can't understand why he'd do this. Why he would...order our deaths."

Euphie cast a sad look to the poor woman. She knew the misery and fear brought on when family attacked family. Her uncle killing her father, Lelouch killing their brother Clovis, all of it was so terrible and broke her heart.  
Euphie shook herself, trying to banish these miserable thoughts. She had to be strong, she had to stand as a figure of leadership for those in this protected room. It hurt Euphie to feel so useless, but for now she had to endure this, and if fate was kind she would be able to later help tend to the wounded and the frightened once the battle was over.  
She looked at her fellow compatriots and once her eyes fell on her sister Nunnally she noticed her sister's odd pose. Nunnally appeared be kneeling as if in prayer, but her hands were positioned in a manner befitting more Eastern styles of meditative posing.

"Nunnally?" asked Euphie.

Nunnally said nothing, whether she was ignoring Euphie or could not hear her the elder princess couldn't tell.

"I think she's either praying or meditating," said Kaguya, also observing Nunnally.

"In a way it's both," said Anya. "Such poses are common practices for those of the Geass Order. Particularly the sect of the Witches. C.C most likely taught Nunnally this pose. Among various other activities from the Witch sect."

"What is she praying to?" asked Tianzi.

"The Geass Order has no God as you would define it," said Anya. "It's more of...a collective."

* * *

The finishing touches had been placed on the _Valiant_ and Rivalz didn't want to waste any more time. People were dying by the second and soon enough that horror would get bored of the ship.  
He got in his Knightmare and galloped towards a nearby runway and got into position.

 _ **"Are you ready?"**_ asked Cecile over the radio.

In truth Rivalz was scared out of his wits. He knew the machinery wouldn't fail him, but he was only half machine. This was going to be different than what happened at Ashford. He wasn't fighting mercenaries, he was fighting an ancient war machine once confused for a god. This could cost him his life, for real this time.  
He then recalled the smiling faces of Maria and Alice, and how they were being threatened. Suddenly he felt the fire that once erupted when Cyst's mercenaries came to take back Milly and avenger her humiliation.  
He thought of their smiles again, and how those smiling faces turned to fear when Shin's news broke out. Just like Cyst had stolen Milly's bright and beautiful smile, so Shin had done the same for them. He needed to avenge them. He needed to shine brightly to show them a world they could smile again beyond this darkness. That the virtue of those women was guarded and secured. That he was that guardian, their shining Prince.

"Ms. Croomey...you can always count on me," he said, pushing aside his fears. "I am the Atlas Fleet's symbol of righteousness, the shining Prince of virtue. Of course I am ready."

From where she stood on the ground Cecile couldn't help but smile. She had overheard Lelouch and others talk about how Rivalz was once such a happy go lucky person. But as she had come to know him, while there was a kindness and boyish charm that endeared him to her and to many of the others, there was a sadness in him. Understandable given what had happened to him.  
But she didn't hear that sadness now.

"Roger, Prince," said Cecile, referring to Rivalz by his code name. "We haven't had time to test this so we don't know what will fully happen."

From his place in the Knightmare, Rivalz smiled as his mask began to form over his face.

"We're just going to have to give it our best shot right now," said Rivalz. " _Valiant_ launch!"

The _Valiant_ galloped fast and hard, making a great leap into the air and propelled by the rockets into the sky.

 _'Time to boldly go,'_ thought Rivalz as he willed the float system to engage.

From the sides of the cockpit which helped form the horse-like lower half of the Knightmare, six fins burst forth and glowed blue and propelled the Knightmare into the sky.

"Ha, it worked," laughed Rivalz, his voice modulated by the mask.

He the locked his sights on the _Dagon_ , this time firing its beam along the side of the _Elysium_.

"Damn, looks like he finally got bored," cursed Rivalz.

He used his Geass to open a communication channel with the _Elysium._

"Prince to _Elysium_ , are you able to make an emergency landing outside the city limits?" he asked.

 _ **"No sir Prince, our left engine is gone and we're coming down fast,"**_ said the current commander of the ship.

"Can you at least make a controlled crash into the river?" asked Rivalz, accepting the title.

 _ **"Yes sir,"**_ said the commander.

"Then get to it," said Prince. "I'll take care of the _Dagon_."

Prince then shifted the left arm into its cannon form as well as drawing forth his sonic sword and charged upward to the _Dagon_ as it made its way back around to make another run at the _Elysium._ Prince fired his cannon into the face of the machine, effectively earning its attention. The _Dagon_ fired its cannon and Rivalz pushed the float system to its limits as he tried to stay ahead of the beam. At the same time he continued to fire his own cannon into the side of the _Dagon_. He flew closer to the _Dagon's_ body, something the machine seemed to catch and lashed out with its tail. Thanks to his smaller size and maneuverability Prince had been able to dodge the razor sharp tail.

"That was too close," said Prince.

Prince then focused onto the _Dagon's_ back and used his slash harkins to attach himself to the the back of the machine, effectively between its wings.

"So far so good," said Prince.

The _Dagon_ began flying erratically, attempting to shake him off but Prince managed to hold on. However, the movements were so erratic it proved difficult.

"Gotta try and get this guy under control," he said.

He activated his Geass and sought to attempt to gain some control of the machine to better attack it. He had never tried using his power on something so large or complex but he needed to give it his best shot.

 _"Naughty, naughty,"_ a voice said via the link.

"What?" gasped Prince.

 _"This beast is mine to control,"_ said the voice.

The _Dagon_ then flew straight up into the air, Prince just barely being able to hold on. The monstrous figure then went into a nosedive, swooping back up just before it hit the city. One of the slash harkins gave way and Prince was forced to activate the float system once more as the _Dagon_ rose up. He cut the remaining line and was left floating in the sky as the _Dagon_ began to turn around.

 _ **"Cornelia to Prince, status report,"**_ said Cornelia over the radio.

"Good news: I got his attention," said Prince.

The _Dagon_ gave out a furious roar as it came to bear down on the _Valiant_.

"Bad news: I think I made him mad," said Prince, willing the _Valiant_ to dodge as the _Dagon_ bore down on him.

He then noticed how the _Dagon_ appeared to have stopped dropping drones. He then shifted the _Valiant_ to its bipedal form, the float system now standing with the cockpit on its back.

"He's stopped dropping drones. I'm going to try and get him higher up. You try and get the city under control," said Prince.

 _ **"Can't you get back on its back?"**_ asked Cornelia.

"It'll be expecting that," said Prince. "Your highness, this thing has some kind of consciousness controlling it. Not a pilot, an actual consciousness connected to the machine. I found it when I tried to hack the damn thing. I think I can actually communicate with it."

 _ **"Don't tell me you're actually thinking of negotiating with it,"**_ said Cornelia. _  
_

"No, but I think I can keep it distracted," said Prince, readying the _Valiant's_ cannon. "Signing out."

He landed a shot at the neck of the _Dagon_ , appearing to further anger the mechanical monster, which retaliated with its own beam. Prince dodged and fired once again.

* * *

Coordinating with the other three Grand Masters, Cornelia had effectively taken over military efforts of Euro Britannia. Following the suggestion of the Blue Unicorn, Cornelia prioritized the drones and securing St. Petersburg.  
Being a dutiful soldier, Kujo Gallhorn did as he was told, though he disliked the idea of having to work with what he perceived to be foreigners. As he and his men worked their efforts to battle the serpentine drones, at times he could not help but look up at the fight between the _Dagon_ and the _Valiant_.

"He's actually fighting that monstrosity on his own? He really is a fool," said Kujo.

Kujo Gallhorn was a proud young man and a dedicated knight. He believed wholeheartedly in the notion of nobles obligue, that those who were of noble blood had the duty to act in noble fashion. But this Blue Unicorn, his manner at least showed indeed he was no noble, no true knight, just a freak without the glories of earned knighthood. He even had the audacity to bear the title of 'Prince' in his code name.  
He would fail and Euro Britannia would suffer for this freak seeking glory but at least Kujo would get the sanctification of seeing an abomination put in his place.

* * *

The fight between the _Dagon_ and the _Valiant_ continued on with both foes going higher and higher into the air.

 _"You can hear me in there can't you?"_ thought Prince to the enemy via his Geass.

 _"Indeed, wretch,"_ thought the consciousness of the _Dagon.  
_

 _"What are you?"_ Prince asked.

 _"I am what I always wanted to be,"_ said the consciousness. _"I am able to be one who can do as I wish without consequence. Tell me, do you know what people treasure the most, and are so desperate to keep hold of? Their lives, in my previous life I wanted to be a soldier so I could take lives without facing consequence. But I am Luciano Bradley."_

 _"I am unimpressed,"_ countered Prince.

The _Valiant_ flew out to meet the _Dagon_ which flew towards him as well. Thanks to the smaller size of the _Valiant,_ Prince was able to maneuver to avoid the maw of the mechanized beast, and managed to go down to the wing of the _Dagon_ and slashed deeply into the wing.  
The wing began to vibrate thanks to the properties of the sword and the wing soon shattered.  
Before Prince could celebrate, the tail of the _Dagon_ extended and wrapped itself around the _Valiant_.

* * *

As well as causing vast citywide destruction, the drones dropped by the _Dagon_ also displayed televised coverage of the destruction they caused. The images shown were meant to inspire fear and panic in the people of Euro Britannia. Given that this was an attack by the Eden Elite, the rulers of the Britannian empire, all media was under their control and there was no means of stopping these images from appearing on every television screen and social media site.  
This was the battlefield that Diethard Reid was familiar with. His team, including Milly Ashford, who clutched her heart when she saw the _Valiant_ falling with the _Dagon_.

"Rivalz," she gasped in fear.

Ever since he returned from...his supposed death and rescued her, Milly had felt so strange. Her feelings for Rivalz were confused, he was changed from the happy fool she knew in school, and not just physically. There was a burning fire inside of him. A righteous rage that could not be quenched.  
She feared that the fire would destroy him, as it appeared to do now.

"Control yourself," said Diethard. "We have to be able to spin this story in our favor no matter the end."

"But..."

"Should Prince, the Blue Unicorn fall in battle he fell as a hero the the Atlas Fleet," said Diethard. "There is no more powerful an image to stir the hearts of people than a dead hero."

Milly looked at Diethard with a mixture of shock and disgust. She was not alone in that regard as Rai, behind the mask of Nemo, looked on with only disgust at the man. He then felt a strange and familiar feeling running through his mind.

* * *

During the fall, before the final impact came, Prince had been able to free himself of the _Dagon's_ tail but still wound up falling. Being dead once was more than enough for him. Going through the functions of the _Valiant_ he could tell that there was some damage, namely to the float system and the left arm. Possibly the legs as well.

"Not too bad," he said. "All things considered."

He managed to get the _Valiant_ to its feet, although it felt as if the legs would soon give way. He tried to shift to the quadrupedal mode, but when he did as he feared the legs gave way.

"Well, that sucks," said Prince, letting Rivalz's humor get through.

A roar tore through the night and Rivalz turned the cameras of the disabled Knightmare behind him and saw the _Dagon_ lumbering towards him.

"That sucks worse," said Prince, leaping out of the _Valiant's_ cockpit as the _Dagon_ drew closer.

His artificial feet had boosters like the _Valiant's_ and he had been able to leap up and away as the _Dagon_ swept its claw over the Knightmare. Prince had managed to get a fine distance from the machine and used his the great speed promised by his enhanced legs to try and gain distance.  
This proved difficult when a trio Knightmares belonging to the Order of Michael drew up before him, effectively pinning the young cyborg between them and the _Dagon_.  
Thinking quickly, Prince used his Geass to influence the propulsion of the lead Knightmare, driving it directly forward, diving between the legs of the Knightmare as the _Dagon_ fired its beam cannon where he once stood. Using his boosters again, Prince leaped off another Knightmare and continued to bound as the _Dagon_ tore through the Order of Michael Knightmares, trying to get to him despite not being there anymore.

"No friends for you eh Bradley?" mused Prince as he continued to flee.

* * *

"What do you mean the _Valiant_ went down?" roared Cornelia, upon hearing reports of the fall of the _Dagon_ and the _Valiant_ from a Raphael knight named Kujo.

Cornelia had taken to the field with the Sapphire Crusaders alongside the Three Orders. The Order of Michael soldiers had managed to break fairly easily against Cornelia's leadership. The drones however were of a tougher breed. Quick like the snakes they looked like, and armed will with beam weaponry. However they were not invincible. With considerable effort on the parts of the Three Orders and Cornelia's forces efforts to regain control of the city were on the way. With the _Dagon_ preoccupied with the _Valiant_ the efforts were considerably easier. Then the news of the fall came.

"As I said my lady, the _Valiant_ fell with the enemy," said Kujo, trembling at Cornelia's fury.

"I want Prince found," commanded Cornelia.

"You highness, no one could have survived that kind of fall," said Kujo.

"No excuses!" roared the princess. "Prince is no normal man. Now get going or so help me I will shoot you myself."

"Yes, your highness," said Kujo.

As Kujo returned to his Knightmare, another call came to Cornelia.

 _ **"Your highness, the drones appear to be abandoning their attack and are heading towards that beast that spawned them,"**_ came Dalton's voice over the radio.

"What new horror are they planning?" asked Cornelia, fearing that Rivalz was not dead as Kujo claimed, and that if not he soon might be.

* * *

Prince ran to a significantly ruined portion of the city, hiding as the _Dagon_ continued to lumber after him. While hiding in a busted up and dilapidated bar, Prince was able to catch a good glimpse of the _Dagon_ and the damage the fall had taken on it. It's back legs and other wing had been damaged and there was a crack in its chest.  
As the _Dagon_ walked passed, the Blue Unicorn noticed a fallen drone. Acting quickly and Prince leaped out of the damaged bar and slid beneath the fallen drone. He then used his Geass to try and once more hack into the data files of the drone. Thankfully the cpu had suffered minor damage, and what damage had been done weakened its defenses.  
Prince, went through whatever information he could find on the drones and the _Dagon_ and found something truly horrifying. The drones had a function to find resources to use to repair the _Dagon_ should it suffer damage.

"These things will fix that monster," gasped Rivalz.

He continued to go through the files of the drone and found some useful information on the _Dagon_.

* * *

Kujo had no love for the Blue Unicorn, the disrespectful upstart and freak that he was, but he had his orders. Of course this meant going close to that monstrous _Dagon_ but after all one of noble blood should not fear.  
Fear was for the common folk. At least that was what Kujo tried to tell himself as he trembled in his seat, getting so close to the _Dagon_. He followed the path of destruction coming to its original crash landing site. He saw the remnants of the Blue Unicorn's Knightmare, the _Valiant.  
_

"So the freak is dead," said Kujo. "Though you were not a man Blue Unicorn, you died well. I can at least say that."

Suddenly Kujo felt something land atop his Knightmare.

"What the..."

A knocking came at the cockpit and Kujo opened, reaching for his sword. Once his cockpit opened, to his surprise, the Blue Unicorn stood, dented but not dead as he had thought.

"You...you survived that fall...and..."

"Not now," said Prince. "Turn on the radio, open broadcast, Cornelia needs to know what's happening."

Despite his dislike of the Blue Unicorn, Kujo did as he asked given the situation.

"This is Prince, the Blue Unicorn of the Sapphire Crusader sect of the Atlas Fleet, working in conjecture with Princess Cornelia li Britannia," said Prince Lir. "By now many of you might have noticed the drones abandoning their attacks. They're heading to meet up with the _Dagon_ to begin its repairs. Do everything you can to delay them. I will destroy the _Dagon_."

Prince then cut communication, Kujo looking at him in disbelief.

"You actually believe you can destroy that monster," hissed Kujo. "You are as arrogant as you are disrespectful to your betters."

"I hacked into one of the fallen drones, the _Dagon's_ power source is in its chest which currently has a crack in it thanks to the fall. It's a sakuradite core, and the crack is just large enough to fit this in."

From his right arm Prince drew forth his sword. The pommel of the sword then extended and the sword became a spear.

"A spear?" asked Kujo.

"A spear that has a sonic tip that causes anything it cuts through to vibrate to bits," said Prince. "I don't know how far in the core is so I'll have to get close."

"So let me get this straight, you want to strike a sakuradite core with a spear that would cause an already unstable power source to explode and be right at ground zero when it happens? How the hell would you even get close to that monstrosity?" asked Kujo.

"With your help," said Prince Lir.

"I do not take orders from a freak," yelled Kujo.

"I don't care, you're still a knight of Euro Britannia, you swore an oath to defend this city and give your life for it if need be," said Prince. "Or does Kujo Gallhorn of the noble House Gallhorn turn coward and allow a 'freak' to fulfill the duties he is too important to and leave the innocent to die?"

"You insolent son of a whore, how..."

Prince grabbed Kujo by the throat and retracted his mask, revealing a furious look upon the face of Rivalz Cardemonde.

"You use that word in regards to my mother again and I'll tear out your tongue," said Rivalz. "Dislike me or not I don't care. But I intend to stop that monster before it destroys this city. It's looking for me right now because I pissed it off. But once its repaired it'll probably be continuing on the warpath and eventually get to the palace. Where the Grand Duke is, where the Empress of China is, where Princesses Euphemia and Nunnally are, as well as Lady Shaing and her daughter, both of whom are under my protection. They are all in danger and ever second we waste on the pissing contest you want to have their danger grows. I'm not a knight, I'm not a noble, I'm a bastard and a cyborg. If you want to hate me for that fine, I don't care. All I care about is protecting those who are in danger, whose lives and hopes are being shattered by that monster and by Shin's betrayal. Now you can either help me and fulfill your duty or you can ask the forces of gravity if they care about your noble blood and titles when I throw you off this Knightmare for wasting my time. So which is it going to be?"

Rivalz let go of Kujo's throat and allowed the Euro Britannian knight to catch his breath. He looked up at the organic eye of the Blue Unicorn, bearing the mark of Geass. But behind the mark and its power, there was a fire Kujo could see burning in the soul of the man before him.

"What...do you need me to do?" asked Kujo.

"For right now I need you to drive," said Rivalz, putting on the mask and persona of Prince Lir. _  
_

* * *

Maria held Alice tightly as the sound of war grew louder and bore into their bunker. As this went on she hoped that Rivalz was alright. Despite knowing him only so briefly she had taken a liking to him. He was honest and kind and treated her and Alice well despite Shin's actions. And he had sworn to oversee their protection, even all but threatening the Grand Duke to ensure they weren't mistreated.  
His eye held a sadness she saw whenever he looked at her and Alice. As if there was something he had lost and was missing. She recalled when she last took in a lost child. One with blue hair like Rivalz's and whom she loved as if she had birthed him herself.  
But now that child, Shin, had ordered her and her daughter dead, and Maria feared more than anything she would never know the reason why. She would never know how she had failed her son.

"It sounds so awful out there," said Maria. "It almost feels like it is the end."

"Not the end," said a young woman of Japanese descent, with a bright smile. "This is only the beginning. The sounds we hear are the shattering of an old world of corruption, war, and misery. Out there are the founding fathers of a new age of heroes that will bring about a new world."

Euphemia lightly smiled at Kaguya's words. Although she wished she had more certainty than Kaguya did. All she could do was silently curse her uselessness. She could do nothing as Lady Marianne was taken before her eyes, she could do nothing as her sister fought that horror, and she could do nothing while Suzaku faced some horror of his own. As in the old fables she was nothing more than a princess locked in a tower, and she was becoming tired of it.

* * *

Cornelia, the Crusaders, and the Euro Britannian knights had managed to make good on keeping the drones away from the _Dagon_. Of course the _Dagon_ would have responded with the firing of its beam, but Cornelia had thought quickly. She ordered long range cannons to fire upon the monstrosity if it appeared to be ready to fire its beam, herself taking a vantage point to keep an eye on it.  
The cannons at least seemed to wear down the foul machine although the damage was minimal.

 _ **"Princess Cornelia,"**_ called the modulated voice of Prince over her radio.

"I hear you, glad to know you're alright," she said.

 _ **"I need you to stop firing at the**_ **Dagon _I need to get in close,"_** said Prince.

"What are you playing at?" asked Cornelia, not liking the idea of ceasing to fire on the horror.

 _ **"Cornelia, no matter what happens will you do me a favor?"**_ asked Prince.

"You had better not be doing something stupid," yelled Cornelia.

 _ **"I'm doing the only thing I can. This monster has to be destroyed. That armor may be damaged but its still tough enough to make this fight last longer and cost more people their lives. I'm going to do all I can to end that,"**_ said Prince.

Cornelia had come to know Rivalz well enough that he wasn't the type to search for glory. She also knew he wasn't suicidal. Whatever he was planning, she knew it was because he believed it was the right thing to do. A stupid thing most likely but she felt she wouldn't be able to win an argument against him, especially when time was not her friend and the _Dagon_ was still on the warpath.  
If he survived whatever stupidity he was planning, she would be sure to admonish him severely once he was recovered enough.

"What would you ask of me, Prince Lir, Rivalz?" she asked.

 _ **"If I don't come back, please look after Milly,"**_ said Prince.

"As if she were my own sister," said Cornelia. "Godspeed, Blue Unicorn."

* * *

As Kujo and Prince drove on, Kujo couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Whose Milly?" he asked.

Prince looked down at Kujo, the latter unable to really tell what he was thinking given the mask.

"Someone...someone I care about," said Prince. "I don't know if I can come out of this alive. I was dead once and I don't really like the idea of dying again. But this thing has to be destroyed. I can't allow people to suffer under the actions of the Eden Elite like I did."

"Like you did?" asked Kujo, legitimately curious.

"They're the ones who did this to me," said Prince. "I was injured in the crossfire of one of their conflicts and they took me, faked my death certificate, chopped off my limps, and made me into a cyborg. Lady Marianne and others helped rescue me, otherwise I'd be no better than that thing. At that same time Milly had been sold by her parents to a fat bitch, all to buy back their nobility. I guess that's just what nobility is worth in the Usurper's Britannia."

Kujo could hear a furious hatred in the Blue unicorn's voice. One he oddly found himself understanding. He too had noticed how the quality of nobility had been lacking even in Euro Britannia ever since V.V came to power. Nobles disgracing their noble blood by acting out of greed.  
He broke out of his thoughts when he saw the _Dagon_ come into view.

"We're close enough now, I can get off here," said Prince.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kujo.

The segmented cape on the Blue Unicorn's back shifted into what appeared to be a float system like the one of the _Valiant_.

"How..."

"The _Valiant_ and my enhancements were literally made for one another," said Prince. "It wasn't too hard to modify myself in the same manner."

Prince Lir began to hover off the Knightmare and before Kujo could say anything else the cyborg had flown off, spear in hand.

* * *

The drones who were not fighting either the Sapphire Crusaders or the Euro Britannian knights still broadcast the rampage of the _Dagon_. Thus when a flying blue metal figure appeared to rise up before the _Dagon_ with a crimson tipped spear in hand, Milly knew what this was.  
She had studied classical images of medieval romance. She could recognize the image of the lone knight squaring off against a dragon armed with nothing but a spear or lance. Usually the knight charged out in the defense of his lady love, and usually he died upon slaying the beast.

"Rivalz," she said, a tear falling from her eye.

* * *

"Bradley," Prince called out, earning the _Dagon's_ attention. "This must end."

The _Dagon_ roared and charged at the blue figure. But Prince Lir fluttered out for the way as if he were a firefly avoiding the grip of a child. The damage the _Dagon_ had endured from the fall and from the barrage of cannon fire had effectively slowed it down.

 _'I will not fail. There are lives...that must be taken,'_ the mind of Bradley.

"No more," said Prince.

The _Dagon_ fired its beam but focused on Prince, who flew swiftly ahead of the beam, and kept the focus of the beam close to the ground around the _Dagon_ and away from the city or friendly Knightmares.  
The Blue Unicorn flew in close and low, landing below the _Dagon_ and the cracked chest. Prince leaped up then and gripped tightly on the cracked armor of the dreaded Ancient. With all the strength of his cybernetic enhancements he tore the crack open revealing the glowing pink heart of the beast, the unstable sakuradite core. Stressing his Geass he hacked into the damaged Ancient and blocked off the controls, effectively freezing the beast if only for a moment.

 _'What are you doing?'_ roared Bradley.

"Maria, Alice, Dalton, Guilford, Cornelia, Nina, Shirley, Kallen, Nunnally, Suzaku, Lelouch...Milly," Prince whispered. "Charges and friends all. I salute you."

 _'No, mercy,'_ cried Bradley's mind from inside the beast.

"Luciano Bradley, I consign you to hell for your sins," said Prince, the spear vibrating in his hands as he drove it deep into the sakuradite core.

* * *

The final roar of the _Dagon_ gave loudly and mournfully before a great blast burst from its chest, destroying it in front of the camera drones, for all of Euro Britannia to see.  
For those who looked for the Blue Unicorn, they found nothing of him fleeing the blast or rising from the smoke.  
Princess Cornelia li Britannia gritted her teeth in fury.  
Sir Kujo Gallhorn watched in disbelief.  
Grand Duke Velaines looked on mournfully, as did Sir Andrea Farnese and the other two Grand Masters.  
Milly Ashford, fell to her knees.  
As they mourned the cameras still captured the smoke bellowing from the rubble of the _Dagon_ they captured the vague image of a man in the smoke.  
Prince, standing on trembling and damaged legs, holding up a smoking and badly damaged left arm in defense, the energy shield somehow managing to shield him from the blast at least somewhat.

"You've got to be kidding me," roared Cornelia, when she saw the smoke clear.

She drove her Knightmare down into the smoking rubble and all but leaped out of her machine. The Blue Unicorn, his mask also severely damaged and crumbling, revealing the slightly singed and dumbfounded look of Rivalz Cardemonde was too hot to touch, smoke and heat radiating off of him.

"That...was dumb," he groaned.

"Yes it was and if it didn't look like it would be a real possibility that it would kill you I'd beat you into the ground for it," said Cornelia.

The flickering glow of Rivalz's shield finally gave and his left arm fell off.

"Oh god," roared Cornelia.

"It's alright," said Rivalz, raising his right hand and forcing a thumbs up.

As Rivalz tried to reassure Cornelia in his damaged, smoldering state, those who watched the video feed of the drones celebrated the image of their mysterious hero arisen from the burning hell of the fallen dragon.  
It was an image the people of Euro Britannia would never forget. Especially if Diethard Reid had anything to say about it.

 **Author's Note:  
** **That's one victory one in favor of the Atlas Fleet. And now Euro Britannia has a figure to rally behind who can help secure their alliance in the wars to come. And burned and battered our Blue Unicorn has survived and endeared himself to the public.  
While this is a victory for our fledgling hero I promise to all you my faithful readers that once this arc is finished our dear Blue Unicorn will get another solo chapter in which the challenges he'll face will make the duel with the _Dagon_ seem simple.  
And for those who are wondering what Lelouch, Suzaku, and others are doing they will get their own solo chapters as well, although I did tease for certain events in an upcoming chapter in which both Rai and Nunnally will feature prominently.  
**

 **Next Turn: The Human Guillotine**


	19. The Human Guillotine

**Chapter Nineteen: The Human Guillotine.**

The _Robespierre_ burst forth from its hanger and into the night air of Paris. At the end of its blade was the _Lancelot_ , pierced through the left arm and flung onto the ground. Inside the hanger Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords became preoccupied with the rest of Smilas's soldiers, having gotten into their own Knightmares in the confusion.

"Your machine bares the name of Lancelot, the legendary knight of Arthur's court," said Smilas. "Lancelot in truth was a child of France who found love and brotherhood on the shores of a foreign land. A land that had been a life long enemy of his mother nation. Tell me, is it not ironic that you would be the pilot of a machine so named...Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku initially froze from beneath the mask of Kira, as he reeled from the impact. It was not enough to fully disable the _Lancelot_ but the left arm was useless.  
As he took off his mask, Suzaku regained his composure. Smilas was a former member of the Order, and apparently was in contact with V.V, why should he then be surprised by him knowing of his true identity.

"The son of Japan's last Prime Minister, now a servant of Britannia, the enemy of your mother nation," said Smilas. "Yes, I know of you. You killed your father because you were trying to save your people from suffering because of his foolishness. Then surely you must understand why I must act."

"In a way I do," said Suzaku. "I even understand being willing to sacrifice your countrymen to try and save your country. It's a contradiction, but you justify it by saying that these are sacrifices meant to be for the greater good. I do understand that. But there is one key difference between our philosophies General Smilas. I wouldn't overthrow a corrupt leadership simply to put myself in power."

He straightened the _Lancelot_ which was half the size of the _Robespierre_ and drew forth the Knightmare's sword. The odds did not phase Suzaku, he had long been ready for death in battle.

 _'What is that you like to say Lelouch? The only ones who should kill are those who are willing to be killed?'_ thought Suzaku.

"Your courage is one that deserves to be rewarded," said Smilas, readying his own sword.

Smilas lunged out with his sword, only for Suzaku to command the _Lancelot_ to dodge the attack. He then leaped up and motioned a spinning kick into the face of the _Robespierre_. It didn't seem to affect the machine that much and thus Suzaku had the machine leap away and quickly draw back.

"It is wise to flee Suzaku Kururugi, allow me to save my land as you sought to save yours," said Smilas.

"You call this salvation?" asked Suzaku. "You collaborated with V.V. and the Eden Elite, the sworn enemies of the E.U."

"War makes strange bedfellows," said Smilas. "Vincent and I were both taught by the Geass Order. As was Emperor Charles, in many ways I am inspired by the late Emperor."

"And you side with his murderer none the less," said Suzaku.

"Because the enemies I face are just as terrible," said Smilas. "The rules of the Republic of Europia care of nothing more than wealth and status. They have taken the place of the old aristocracy which the Revolution had once banished across the sea. As such a new Revolution must be carried out to undo their corruption. The _Robespierre_ is the great blade with which I shall cleave the heads off the false rulers of the Republic. And thus I shall transform myself into a Human Guillotine."

Suzaku bit his lip, finding his enemies words similar to his own.

 _'Human Guillotine, Symbol of Fear, it's...it's so similar,'_ thought Suzaku.

"Why were you cast out of the Order?" asked Suzaku, hoping to buy some time. "Were you just a washout of their breeding program?"

"I was cast from the Order because I had no intent to work to rebuild their Geass Civilization," said Smilas. "I suppose you could say I was a problem child. Denied a Geass of my own and cast out. But their knowledge, their training, I took to my advantage."

"You went rogue," said Suzaku.

"I will not suffer the laws of my inferiors," said Smilas. "Be they mortal or immortal. Not even the gods from whom the Geass comes from hold rule over me."

"Hubris," said Suzaku.

"Is that really the case?" asked Smilas. "Aren't you also tired of the laws of man? Seeing the uselessness of them all as those who are supposed to enforce and uphold them are revealed as nothing more than the same kind of criminals those laws are supposed to put down?"

Smilas wasn't wrong, Suzaku did feel that way. But that had nothing to do with what was currently underway. He recalled the schematics that Oz had secured for them, the weapons of the _Robespierre_ were enough to tear the _Lancelot_ apart. The damaged arm was proof enough of that.  
But there were four coolant port which kept the heavy machine from overheating.  
Hidden beneath the arms of the machine, the groin, and the base of the head, a well placed strike with the MVS sword or a shot from the VARIS rifle could work. Speed and maneuverability were what would win the day.

"So what is your decision Suzaku Kururugi?" asked Smilas.

Suzaku charged out with his sword, his decision made.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

In the weeks before the fleet would deploy, Suzaku often found himself in Euphemia's company. One day had featured Euphie coming into his room and taking a long glance at the White Reaper suit.

"It looks so terrifying," said Euphie, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's the point," said Suzaku. "My goal, to be the Symbol of Fear to terrorize would be rulers away from corruption. Because should they abuse their power, my blade will come down on all of them."

Euphie's face fell slightly, which Suzaku noticed.

"Euphie..."

"Suzaku, why do you only want to be this Symbol of Fear?" asked Euphie.

"Because it's what the world needs," said Suzaku. "People are naturally chaotic and when granted power they will seek out to fulfill only their own ambitions rather than using that power for the good of the world."

"Does everyone really seem like that to you?" asked Euphie.

"It's what this world has shown me," said Suzaku. "My father, V.V., they're all the justification I need."

"But what about my sister?" asked Euphie. "Cornelia has had to so so many terrible things with her authority. Are...are you planning to kill her?"

"No, she only went along with V.V because she wanted to protect you," said Suzaku. "Euphie, I'm not saying everyone is bad but...I know that not everyone is good. Some people in this world are so terrible they deserve nothing more than my blade. That's why I joined the military. I wanted to try and work my way up to V.V. so I could kill him myself. And when I showed the world that I had his head in my hand the corrupt of the world would know I would stand over them in judgement. That I would show no mercy for their wicked deeds. There would be no room for negotiation, for bribery, or retreat. And the powerless of the world would look upon me and be wary as they sought power, knowing I'd pass my judgement on them as well if it so came to that. They would all look at me and know I am Death."

As Suzaku became caught up in his speech, he failed to see the sadness in Euphie's eyes. At least for a moment, but then he saw the look in her eyes.

"Euphie...I have to do this," said Suzaku. "As much as people need hope they also need fear."

* * *

The _Robespierre_ was equipped with its own Hadron cannon in its left arm, beneath the ceremonial cloak it wore. A powerful weapon that Smilas used to try and keep Suzaku at a distance. Suzaku had been able to avoid the beam, and was swiftly still making his way to the machine.

"Smilas, why did you have the machine named as it is?" asked Suzaku. "Robespierre was destroyed by his own Revolution."

"Yes, but unlike Robespierre I shall not loose control of my Revolution to the mob," said Smilas. "I shall control them."

"But Robespierre wanted to destroy the monarchy, you're only trying to place yourself on the throne," said Suzaku. "Your Knightmare is misnamed."

"Perhaps," said Smilas.

Smilas then chose to take the offensive and lunge out with his own sword. Suzaku dodged, the sword scraping the chest of the _Lancelot_.

"Tell me this though Kururugi, the true identity of Zero is surely M.M, Lady Marianne's own son Lelouch is it not? In that case would you not condemn him for sewing such chaos for his own people?" asked Smilas. "For if Lelouch is Zero he like his uncle has spilled the blood of his brother and has declared war on his own people. The same crime you accuse me of."

"Lelouch isn't fighting the Britannian people he's fighting his uncle," said Suzaku. "He isn't fighting for his own glory. Unlike you."

"You speak like a foolish child," said Smilas.

Suzaku managed to avoid another strike with the sword and a blast from the cannon, and made his way to the weak spot under the left arm and struck with his sword. The strike landed and it appeared to have an affect on the large Knightmare, causing it to spark and shape. However this didn't slow it down as it drew back its arm and struck away the _Lancelot_.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Suzaku would sometimes spar with Lelouch before the Atlas Fleet was fully refined and deployed. It was nice for both of them to have someone who they could match power with. Although Suzaku was the better fighter, Lelouch's power was to be commended. Especially given how Lelouch's true power was one he held back.

"You know you could just command me to hold back," said Suzaku, offering Lelouch a bottle of water.

The two had sparred for three consecutive hours before both felt completely drained. Lelouch a little more so than Suzaku. Although he was in decent shape Lelouch had never really been much of a match for Suzaku. When they were children they'd often spar together under Tohdoh's watch and Suzaku had always won. He had often commented that while Lelouch appeared to be decent enough in martial arts, enough at least to defend himself, Suzaku was a true progeny in combat. Just as Lelouch was a progeny in strategy.

"I wouldn't insult you like that Suzaku," said Lelouch.

Suzaku took a seat next to Lelouch and sipped his own water.

"You know I've been thinking about it and I don't really think our Geass abilities enhance our bodies," said Lelouch.

"What do you mean?" asked Suzaku.

"I've been going over what I've been able to learn from my mother's explanation of Geass," said Lelouch. "She said Geass is a psychic power and that had me thinking about what I've been able to do aside from controlling the minds of others. My supposed strength and durability aren't really coming from my muscles and skin."

"So what is it then?" asked Suzaku.

"I think it's more along the lines of tactical psychokinesis," said Lelouch. "You know like how a Knightmare gives you enhanced strength and protection, imagine the same idea but smaller."

"Sort of like if there were an invisible suit of armor around us," said Suzaku, following Lelouch's line of thinking. "It's strong enough to offer enhanced protection and strength but it does have its limits."

Suzaku thought back to the moment when Lelouch had injured his hand punching the concrete floor after Rivalz was thought to have died.

"Exactly," said Lelouch. "And I think the reason it tires us out so much is because it draws from our own stores of energy and stamina to power it when it becomes stressed."

"Not unlike a muscle," said Suzaku. "Over exert it and you'll wear it out. Or like how eventually a Knightmare will run out of fuel."

"Exactly, but because our bodies are being used as the batteries the risk of losing our lives through overexertion is a possibility," said Lelouch.

Suzaku thought about that for a while, acknowledging the risk Lelouch brought up.

"Well then we'll just have to be careful," said Suzaku, smiling.

Lelouch gave a soft smile as well.

* * *

Some blood had trickled into Suzaku's eye, the crash of the _Lancelot_ having caused him to strike his head against the controls. Suzaku did a check of the _Lancelot's_ systems and found that the Knightmare's energy cells had been damaged.  
Any more stress would most likely cause an explosion of the core.  
Suzaku then looked up at the staggering _Robespierre_ and an idea came to Suzaku's mind. He checked and saw that at least the _Lancelot's_ propulsion system was still working.

"I guess I can't be careful after all Lelouch," said Suzaku.

Suzaku opened the _Lancelot's_ cockpit and Suzaku stood up, donning the mask of Kira, and holding but both his scythe and a grenade launcher he had stored in the _Lancelot_.  
As this happened, Tohdoh and his Holy Swords came from the hanger having dispatched Smilas's men. From his Knightmare, the _Zangetsu_ , Tohdoh watched his former student's actions scowled deeply.

"Kira, what are you planning?" yelled Tohdoh. "If your Knightmare is disabled fall back and let us handle Smilas."

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, you will stand aside," said Kira. "Remember that in the eyes of the Atlas Fleet I Kira, the White Reaper, command this sect."

Before Tohdoh could respond Kira leaped from his Knightmare and charged out at the _Robespierre_ at full speed, propelled by his Geass. He ran with inhuman speed towards the _Robespierre_ despite Tohdoh's protests. The shoulders of the _Robespierre_ popped up and revealed two Gatling guns and both fired at the White Reaper. However the 'tactical psychokinesis' allowed by his Geass, enhanced Suzaku's own natural abilities and he had been able to dodge the shots fired at him, running in a serpentine motion to avoid the bullets and draw closer to the large Knightmare.  
When he appeared to be getting close Smilas attempted to use the Knightmare's sword to try and sweep him aside like rubbish. But when the blade came towards him Kira vaulted over the blade as it swung by and continued his mad dash to the _Robespierre_. He dove between the legs of the towering Knightmare and shot a grenade into the weak spot of the groin.

"Insolent boy," roared Smilas. "Our ideals are the same. Can you not see that? We are on the same side Kururugi. We fight against the madness of our moral inferiors."

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Suzaku would often wake early and train before breakfast. He worked to get used to fighting with a scythe. And as he walked into the training area on one such morning he was surprised to see that he was not alone.

"Lord Bismark?" asked Suzaku, seeing the former Knight of One holding aloft a large sword shaped in the emblem of the Britannian military.

"Kururugi, good morning," said Bismark, holding the large sword in the position for a thrust.

"I didn't expect anyone else to be up so soon," said Suzaku.

"I always woke early," said Bismark, giving a perfect thrust with his sword. "A knight must be ready with the sun for whatever troubles the day may bring."

"I hope I'm not interrupting," said Suzaku.

"Of course not," said Bismark, bringing up the sword.

Thankfully the ceiling was fairly high up otherwise the tip of the blade would have cut into the ceiling.

"I could use a sparring partner," said Bismark.

Suzaku smile and readied his scythe as Bismark readied his sword. The two men drew back their weapons and in an instant they clashed.

"A scythe, the weapon of Death," said Bismark. "You seem to truly wish to be true to your namesake."

"In every way," said Suzaku.

The two knights drew back and clashed once more.

"Do you truly understand what your ambition means young Kururugi?" asked Bismark. "If you seek to depose all false kings of this world you would leave the door open for even worse men. And the worse kind of tyrants are the ones who are able to look into the eyes of Death and move on with their conquest."

"I know that could happen," said Suzaku. "No matter who tries to use their power in the name of corruption I will cut them down none the less."

"In that case no one will seek to take the lead if they fear you will judge them to be unworthy," said Bismark.

Suzaku drew back and struck hard, Bismark blocked easily, feeling a greater deal of anger behind Suzaku's attack.

"It's better than trying to struggle against the grain and try to change things from within," said Suzaku. "People don't respond to words or ideals as they once did. They see power and when they take it all hope of reason is gone. Force is the only option. Unforgiving judgement of all those who would use power as a means to terrorize and oppress others. That is my goal, to punish the tyrants of this world who care nothing about the lives and liberty of their subjects and believe they can commit atrocities without being condemned. Why does everyone argue with me about this? It's no different than what Lelouch says as Zero. It's about bringing justice to this world."

"Yes, but you seek to take hold of all aspects of justice for yourself. That is why you face opposition," said Bismark.

Suzaku paused when he heard this and Bismark used that to his advantage, forcing the scythe out of Suzaku's hand, sending it spinning into the air. He then kicked Suzaku to the floor and caught the scythe before it could hit the ground, the blade stopping just an inch from Suzaku's face.  
Suzaku could only look up in awe at the man's speed, especially considering the massive sword he held.

"You have the mindset of an executioner Suzaku Kururugi," said Bismark. "The thankless and frowned upon but necessary component of justice. But the executioner alone cannot bring justice. He is not a deterrent but rather the final action with which to purge and punish the most evil elements of the world. By becoming this symbol of fear you wish to be you will effectively usurp the position of the Judge and the Jury."

"The Judge and Jury are meaningless if the law of the entire world is corrupt," yelled Suzaku. "How can these tyrants possibly hope to be judged fairly? How can they even have any who would stand as a jury of peers? There are no laws they do not control. There can't be justice in a world of those kinds of laws. In this kind of world the only justice that can possibly be of meaningful effect is the justice of the outlaw. Lelouch understood this when he created the mantle of Zero."

"In a world of V.V's law yes," said Bismark. "But what of when, not if, when we destroy the Usurper? The world will be forced to change drastically, especially with her ladyship's ideal. Would you continue to be the outlaw even when those you fight alongside now are the law? Will you truly risk fighting against your blood brother?"

"That's the whole reason Lelouch swore me to a blood vow," said Suzaku. "That if he should fall into to the same corruption as his uncle I should be the one to execute him."

"I know what he said," said Bismark. "I have also heard those words from another. From one who I swore a blood vow to."

Suzaku gasped in confusion. Had Lelouch's father and Lord Bismark made a similar pact as he and Lelouch?

"Surprised? Charles swore me to a similar vow not long after he became Emperor," said Bismark. "He had tasked me to be put the needs of the Realm ahead of our friendship if the need ever arose."

"You...you mean..."

"Yes, Kururugi, I would have killed Charles if he had fallen to his baser instincts," said Bismark. "He would have made me a Kingslayer and I would have accepted the scorn and punishments of such a title. Because it would have been an action necessary for the good of the realm. Something that was larger than both me and even Charles."

"But...but Emperor Charles..."

"Charles was a great man," said Bismark. "But he was still just a man and he acknowledged that. Although he tried to present himself as the ultimate display of the Ubermensch as dreamed by Nietzsche, he knew he was still just a man. A man subject to hypocrisy and error. That's something you should take into consideration as you go forward with your own crusade. You are not Death, you are only a man, fallible and flawed just as we all are."

* * *

Despite the shot of the groin's coolant port, the _Robespierre_ still was able to move. Smilas attempted to step on the White Reaper, but he quickly moved out of the way.

"We're not better than anyone else Smilas," said Kira. "We're just men."

Smilas brought the sword down again on Suzaku, who dodged and ran up the arm of the _Robespierre,_ his suit and mask enduring the hail of bullet fire that struck him. Once he got to the shoulder he hooked onto it with his scythe and swung below the arm, firing at the coolant port beneath the right arm.  
This caused the Knightmare's sword arm to fall, knocking the White Reaper to the ground and robbing him of his scythe.  
Suzaku gritted his teeth as he fell to the ground. The protective suit damaged greatly by both the fall and the intensity of the gunfire he had run into.  
From where they had stood in observation of the fight the Four Holy Swords could not help but admire the skill and the courage Suzaku displayed in fighting the towering Knightmare.

"Col. Tohdoh permission to retrieve Kururugi?" asked Chiba.

"Denied," said Tohdoh, watching from his own Knightmare with his arms crossed.

He could see the state of the _Lancelot_ and he believed he could see what Suzaku was planning. Even more than that he had been able to overhear much of Suzaku and Smilas's conversation over the open channel of the radio. The general's words had struck deep with Suzaku. This was a battle he needed to resolve for himself.

"But sir, he can't possibly be able to fight any more after that fall," said Chiba.

"She's right, and that things disabled now we should be able to take it," said Urabe.

"Denied all the same," said Tohdoh. "Kira, the White Reaper has given us our orders and we the White Samurai will obey."

"But sir..."

"Enough," roared Tohdoh. "This is his fight and his fight alone."

Kira strained to straighten himself as the _Robespierre_ began to turn.

"I have not worked so hard and come so far to save my Republic from the fools who have ruined it only to lose it all to a boy who knows nothing of loyalty," said Smilas. "Not even loyal to his own father."

The mask of Kira beginning to crumble, Suzaku's brow furrowed with anger, a lone eye of fury poking through. The eye that bore the mark of Geass. He could already feel the strain of overexerting the psychokinetic field Lelouch had theorized gave the appearance of superhuman strength and durability. He was pushing himself and once he deactivated his power he would be left with the great drain and it could very well cost him his life.  
That was fine with him, he would gladly give his life if it meant destroying this would-be dictator. To bring to justice one who would sacrifice his own subordinates and willingly allow attacks upon those who he had been sworn to protect was worth any sacrifice.

 _'Sensei, Lelouch...Euphie,'_ thought Suzaku as he struggled to his feet and stood tall before the towering Knightmare, like David before Goliath. _'I love you all. Goodbye.'_

"Tohdoh, we have to do something he's going to die," said Senba.

"Holy Swords, you will do nothing," roared Tohdoh. "Suzaku Kururugi, stands as a true samurai. Pitting his honor and his life against his enemy. Unless he asks it of me then as his teacher and his comrade I will intervene. But until then I will honor his command to stand aside. As all of you will as well."

Tohdoh then focused back on the stand off between Suzaku and the _Robespierre_.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Tohdoh and his Holy Swords ate a traditional Japanese breakfast in the lounge for the White Samurai. They were without the company of their 'official' leader who was still out in morning training.

"Tohdoh, exactly how far are we going to along with the Atlas Fleet?" asked Asahina.

"I've been meaning to ask that as well," said Senba. "If all is to go as planned then we should be able to have Japan declare full independence in a matter of months. The Viceroy has turned traitor to Britannia, we are liberated in all but name."

"Not so long as V.V is on the throne of Britannia," said Tohdoh. "If we were to use the Fleet to liberate Japan and then ignore Marianne and Lelouch's proposed Federation of Nations then we will essentially be caught in the middle of a great war and enemies to two great armies. As long as V.V. lives we will never truly be free."

"And given his immortality that makes things complicated," said Urabe.

"But what about Kururugi?" asked Chiba.

"What about Kururugi?" asked Tohdoh.

"If we are able to rebuild Japan he will have to face the consequences of his actions," said Chiba. "He is a traitor."

"Suzaku has thrown aside his Japanese citizenship," said Tohdoh. "He is on his own path and I will not stop him from following it as he believes fit."

"You're not his teacher anymore," said Senba. "He's not your responsibility."

Tohdoh merely remained silent and resumed eating.

* * *

 _'You may no longer be my student Suzaku but no matter what I shall continue to guide you,'_ thought Tohdoh, watching the conflict. _'But I will not stop you from learning the lessons you must learn for yourself. This is the time when your ideals are to be truly tested. To answer a question raised around your ambition. Are you but a killer seeking the heads of would be kings because you seek power? Or are you a true warrior? May this give you the answer you need.'_

Suzaku tore off the mask of Kira, standing proud before the _Robespierre._ As the guns of the _Robespierre_ fired, Suzaku pushed his power as he made an impossible leap into the air before the first bullet struck the ground. His abilities enhanced by the Geass made his leap incredibly high, equaling the height of the Knightmare. He somersaulted in the air and fired his last shot into the final weak point of the Knightmare.

"NO!" roared Smilas as the Knightmare overheated and collapsed to its knees.

The cockpit of the _Robespierre_ opened as a result of this and Suzaku, having landed on the Knightmare, quickly placed his boot.

"Gene Smilas, you are a tyrant who has betrayed the social contract held between you and the people you were to defend at all costs," said Suzaku, pulling forth the _Lancelot's_ command key. "I am Kira, the White Reaper whose duty it is to bring the blade of an unforgiving justice upon the heads of tyrants. This is your end."

"No, Kururugi please..."

"Whatever similarities there are between our philosophies be damned," said Suzaku, pressing the summoning command on the key.

The _Lancelot_ raced towards the _Robespierre_ at top speed upon the activation of that command. Tohdoh acted instantly, pushing his own Knightmare to the _Robespierre_.

"Even if I've taken up the tyrant's habit of taking hold all positions of justice. Judge, Jury, and Executioner, I will find the true answer on my own later," said Suzaku. "But for now know that for you and all tyrants no matter what truth I find. Justice comes like Death, inevitable and for all."

With that final word the hand of the _Zangetsu_ caught Suzaku as the _Lancelot_ crashed into the _Robespierre_. The unstable core of the Knightmare ruptured and as the Japanese Frames dove for cover the crashed Knightmares became caught in a furious explosion destroying both Knightmares and killing Smilas.

* * *

Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords, Oz, and the now unconscious Suzaku returned to the _Nirvana._ Once Tohdoh made sure Suzaku was secure in the medical bay he joined the others on the bridge where news of the developments in Euro Britannia had broken through.  
Tohdoh couldn't help but smile at the image of a broken, battered, and somewhat burned Rivalz Cardemonde giving a thumbs up and silly smile to Princess Cornelia and to the camera, not knowing millions were watching him.

"Can we get in contact with the _Elysium_?" asked Tohdoh.

"We've tried," said one of the bridge crew. "However the ship itself is disabled. We also haven't been able to get in contact with most of the other sects of the Fleet."

"We're closer to Castle Weisswolf, we could help the Black Knights deal with the Order of Michael," suggested Chiba.

"Very well," said Tohdoh. "Set course for Castle Wiesswolf."

The bridge crew did as told and set about their work. Tohdoh turned to leave but stopped when he came across Oz.

"Are you staying?" asked Tohdoh.

"My mission is complete," said Oz. "But I'm not unwilling to pay for a ride. I'll help you unless I get further orders from Lady M.M."

"Very well," said Tohdoh, carrying onward down the ship, the Four Holy Swords in tow.

"That guy is weird," said Urabe.

"He was raised by what is essentially a cult," said Asahina.

"At least he's not like Lloyd," said Senba. "I swear he nearly died when he was told the _Lancelot_ blew up. You'd almost think that it was his child that died."

Chiba hushed the three men when Tohdoh came to the medical ward and walked in to take a place by Suzaku's bedside. She and the three other swords knew what this meant and left without fuss.  
In the med wing Suzaku's eyes began to open and to his surprise he saw a light smile on his sensei's face. One that brought a tired smile to his own.

 **Author's Note:** **And this was Suzaku's chapter. With this one I wanted Suzaku to be confronted with an ambition similar to his own as a means of him actually examining the flaws in his own ideology. This isn't going to be the end of his internal debate as he, like Rivalz and many others from the 'Europe Arc' will be dealing the the ramifications in the following arc.  
Suzaku will be having to rethink his path in life and Tohdoh and the others will as well, but I'm getting ahead of myself. **

**Next Turn: Heart of the Queen Mother.**


	20. Heart of the Queen Mother

**Chapter Twenty: Heart of the Queen Mother.**

After ensuring Nunnally, Euphemia, and the rest of Marianne's 'little doves' were safe in the palace. Confident that young Cardemonde could best the _Dagon_ , Bismark set out in his Knightmare, the _Gawain.  
_

 _'Marianne, hold on I am coming,'_ thought Bismark.

Bismark followed the trail of a series of micro tracers that Marianne had sewn into her clothes for just such emergencies as this. She was always an incredibly clever woman. Bismark never had any doubt of that.  
Even when they had first met he had known of her particular brand of brilliance. He and Charles had a firm grasp in Britannia. The Emblem of Blood was winding down thanks to the power Charles had seized. They were even developing their new Knights of the Round and bringing in potential recruits.  
That was when she came into the equation.  
Marianne Lamperouge, a young and ambitious Knightmare pilot whose record had been of considerable valor. It was enough that she had been called to audition for a position among the new Rounds. To duel against any Knight she had wished.  
Bismark could never forget that day.

* * *

 **Years ago, during better days.**

Bismark Waldstein stood with his sword at the ready, behind him an old style Knightmare Frame. Before him stood a whole squadron of knights, requested by the potential recruit after making her initial request to challenge Bismark. Even in those early years of Charles's reign, Bismark had earned a reputation as a powerful knight. But when this challenge was levied before him, the ambitious Marianne had insisted that Bismark have a squadron with him.

"For his protection," she had said.

Bismark was going to enjoy teaching this girl a much needed lesson in humility. When her Knightmare, the _Ganymede_ rolled up with Marianne standing proudly in the palm of the machine wearing a cloak that covered her entire body. The Knightmare knelt and let her down on the testing ground.  
She bowed before Charles, watching from his throne above the proving grounds, and winked at Bismark.

"Begin," Charles's voice rang out.

As soon as he finished that word, all hell broke loose. Before Bismark realized it the squadron of knights before him, armed with blunted swords, were being swatted aside by powerful jabs, kicks, and punches as a the cloak Marianne wore fell to the ground.  
Bismark however managed to get his sword into a defensive position to catch the blunted blade of his attacker. In that moment he realized what was going when he saw this was Marianne's doing. Barely a minute had passed and she had laid waste to an entire squadron of seasoned knights.  
But that was far from the most impressive thing about Marianne's display. The most impressive thing as Bismark noted.

"You're..."

"Naked," said Charles, seeing the whole thing from his throne, his eyes wide.

Indeed Marianne Lamperouge stood butt naked with her sword locked with Bismark's. Marianne smirked and spun around, using Bismark's daze to catch him off balance and deliver a strong kick to his side.

"Damn," Bismark. "I've got to focus."

"But can you?" asked Marianne, her face suddenly appearing before Bismark.

Marianne quickly attempted to do a flip-kick into Bismark's jaw but this time he was ready and dodged. He grabbed her ankle but Marianne drew in and kicked him in the stomach with her free foot, forcing him to release her.  
Bismark staggered back and looked up at the nude knight, smiling confidently as she brandished her blunted blade. Bismark couldn't help but smile himself as he returned to his feet.

 _'She's talented, that's obvious,'_ he thought. _'I suppose I have no choice.'_

Bismark's clamps released over his left eye and his Geass was revealed. It allowed him to peer slightly into the future of what actions his enemies would take against him. However as this one crimson eye was focused on the bare skinned challenger something odd happened.  
All Bismark could see through his Geass empowered eye were red streaks he could not make out.

"What the hell?" was all Bismark had been able to say before Marianne's knee collided with his face.

As Bismark's face ached in pain, Marianne swept his legs with hers, and forced him onto his back with her foot on his throat and her blunted sword inches above his face.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Marianne, purposefully posing herself. "Do you yield?"

"I...yield," said Bismark, struck both by Marianne's display of skill and her incredible body.

She was sculpted like a Greek goddess and held the confidence of one too. And he was not the only one who noticed. From high on his throne Emperor Charles had his eyes firmly fixed on Marianne. Who in tern had her eyes fixed on him.

* * *

That was the day Marianne had been given not only the title of Knight of Six. But for her great speed, later shown to have been shared in her skill with a Knightmare, she had been called Marianne the Flash. Although in hushed private areas she was referred to as Marianne the Streak.  
Even more incredible is that it had been Marianne's natural speed that had won her the day. She had trained diligently in the Order, to earn the attention of a powerful man she had dedicated herself to becoming powerful.  
She didn't even need to use her Geass ability to win. And indeed on that day both her physical prowess and beauty had earned the attention of Emperor Charles. But also his attention as well.  
Bismark couldn't admit it, but from that day on he had become enamored with Marianne as well. As time continued Bismark's feelings for Marianne had grown just as Charles's did. Both men had come to love her but Marianne had her sights set on Charles, as were her orders as a witch of the Order. But in time she came to return the feelings Charles held for her. While Bismark, though he loved her as well, stayed silent for he also loved Charles, they were as brothers, in bond if not in blood. And he would never dare break the trust Charles held in him by having an affair with Marianne.  
He respected and admired Charles too much. Even after his death, Bismark could not bring himself to confess his feelings for Marianne. She still held so much love for Charles, which Bismark had chosen to respect. The best he could do was serve as her guard and keep her honor in tact.  
Honor that Bludbierd was soiling.

"My lady, I am coming," said Bismark.

* * *

As the chaos outside rang out Nunnally had taken a meditative pose to focus her mind away from the worry she held for her mother.

"Would you like to help your troubled mother?" asked a voice Nunnally was unfamiliar with.

She opened her eyes and the color seemed drained from the world. Her sister Euphie, her friends Tianzi, Kaguya, and Anya, as well as the Lady Maria Shaing and her daughter Alice all seemed frozen in place.

"What's happening?" asked Nunnally.

"Some privacy," said the voice.

Nunnally looked around and suddenly saw a woman in clothes of varying shades of purple, the mark of Geass on her neck. She looked like C.C but the eyes were different, as was her hair in both style and color.

"You're not C.C? Are you another immortal?" asked Nunnally.

"No, I was never human," said the woman. "Think of me as a Supervisor of sorts. Or a Caretaker if that suits your needs. I am from the Source of the power which you humans know as Geass."

"The Source?" asked Nunnally.

"A lesson from you mother for another time," said the Supervisor. "If there can be a next time."

"Is she..."

"She lives," said the Supervisor. "But she is not well. As Marianne is now, thanks to Bludbierd's Geass, she would pose a threat to us. If it were up to this one she would be eliminated but...this one is not the majority. As such, if you were granted the chance would you help your mother?"

"Of course," said Nunnally.

"Then, in dealing directly with the Collective Unconscious, we have made a contract," said the Supervisor.

* * *

Bismark had followed the trace to a ruined castle. He exited his Knightmare and entered the castle, bearing his sword. He walked slowly and quietly, following the tracer's signal.  
He followed it to what appeared to be a chapel built into the old castle where he found Marianne's robes in tatters on the floor.

"Damn it," Bismark cursed, picking up the tattered robe.

Suddenly Bismark heard a slight humming come from behind him. Bismark turned and spun, sword ready and saw a woman dressed in a mourning gown, the veil covering her face. She held a sword with commemorative flowers wreathed around the hilt.  
The woman then began to weep.

"Bismark...my dear friend," she said in between her tears.

"Marianne? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm tired," Marianne sighed from behind the veil. "All theses years, everything I've lost. A husband, a son, all the while I linger on."

"Marianne?" asked Bismark, beginning to worry about her tone.

"You've lingered on as well Bismark," said Marianne. "Charles was like a brother to you. And he had forced you to leave his side as he died."

"I remember," said Bismark.

"We've both lingered on haven't we? And my children, those that still live," said Marianne.

"We'll go get them," said Bismark. "I have the _Galahad_ ready we can..."

Bismark was barely able to avoid the slash from the sword Marianne carried.

"My children...I must spare them," said Marianne, still weeping. "I must save them from lingering on as we have."

"Marianne, what are you talking about?" asked Bismark.

"I was without them for so long, Charles is dead, my baby is dead," said Marianne. "Vincent has won, life belongs to him. We cannot hope to defeat him. We'd only linger in misery."

Marianne's crying became more hysterical with every word.

"I have to save you from such a fate, honorable Bismark," said Marianne. "So kind to me in the years of hell I've been forced to live since Charles died. We've both suffered to much. As have my children. I must save them, then we can all be together with my beloved and my baby."

"Marianne, think about what you're saying," said Bismark. "You're actually suggesting killing Lelouch and Nunnally?"

"It's better than leaving the in this horrible life," cried Marianne, slashing out with her sword again.

Bismark blocked the blade with his and as the wind flew through the chapel the black veil covering Marianne's face flew up. Bismark could see the misery in Marianne's eyes, as well as the red rings around her irises.

* * *

As Rai watched the battle between the _Dagon_ and his comrade Prince, he felt something odd run through his mind. Suddenly his vision was filled with an image of Nunnally, floating above the ground radiating violet light that seemed to mute out all the colors of the world. She appeared dressed in a classic Britannian dress with what almost appeared to be light colored butterfly wings from her back.

"Don't speak please Rai," said Nunnally. "For now you're the only one who can see and hear me. Use your thoughts."

 _'What is this?'_ asked Rai.

"This is my Geass," said Nunnally. "Rai, please listen, I need your help. My mother is in danger."

 _'What? Never mind, tell me later. I'll ready my portion of the fleet,'_ thought Rai.

"You can them to the city to help the people here. But there's more you can do on your own to help my mother," said Nunnally. "I just need you to trust me and listen to me."

 _'Of course,'_ thought Rai. _'What do you need?'_

* * *

Whatever Bludbierd had done to Marianne it had only somewhat inhibited her skill. Bismark had actually been able to hold his own against her. If anything Bismark guessed that it had been because Marianne wasn't able to put her entire passion into her attacks.  
When he had first sparred with her that day years ago Marianne had fought with all her passion. She used passion in everything she had done when she was working her way up the ranks of the military. When she was earning the affections of Charles. When she birthed and raised Lelouch and Nunnally for the first couple of years of their lives.  
But now that passion was weighed down by an enhanced misery. A misery she had buried for years. The loss of her husband and a loss she had hidden from the world for years.

"Marianne, you must stop this," said Bismark, blocking yet another of Marianne's strikes. "I know the pain you feel. Losing Charles was like losing a brother."

"But I lost more than just my beloved Charles," cried Marianne. "I was to have more joy in my life. A baby boy, a brother for Lelouch, but this wicked world took him away from me as well."

"That child's death was a horrible tragedy," said Bismark. "But you still had Lelouch and later Nunnally. They're alive, they're healthy, they took the misery of the world and still strove to find happiness even when they had been forced from your arms."

"That won't last," cried Marianne. "Happiness cannot last in this world. V.V has made sure of that."

"No he hasn't," yelled Bismark. "There is still happiness to be had in this world. So long as we are willing to fight for it."

"No," cried Marianne.

She began to speed up her attacks, Bismark finally getting nicked in the left shoulder.

"My son, my daughter, there is no happiness for them left in this life," cried Marianne, slashing out again.

Bismark managed to block it, although forced to use one hand which made handling his large sword difficult.

"I have to...free them from this horrible life," cried Marianne. "And you as well Bismark. I must free you, for all the suffering you've had to endure. For all the kindness you've given me."

"Marianne..."

"I know...I know how you have always cared for me," said Marianne.

Bismark felt his heart stop for a moment before Marianne jabbed at him once more, this time striking his right shoulder, forcing him to drop his sword.

"You cared for me as Charles did," said Marianne. "But you also loved Charles as well didn't you? Even after he died you respected my feelings for him. I will always thank you for that Bismark. But we can fix it all. We can join Charles and my baby. You, me, Lelouch, Nunnally, and even my step-daughters Cornelia and Euphemia. And sweet Kallen as well so Lelouch won't be lonely. And my little doves, and Euphemia's boy Suzaku. I'll free them all from this horrid life. We will finally have peace and love for all of us away from the evils of the land of the living."

Marianne was about to attack again but by then Bismark had activated his Geass. Unlike before he had been able to tell the path Marianne's blade would be going. He dodged and as he whispered a plea for forgiveness, he struck her in the midsection, sending her flying back to the altar of the chapel.

"Marianne, you would never willingly bring harm to Lelouch or to Nunnally," said Bismark. "This is that devil Bludbierd's doing. You are disciplined witch of the Geass Order, your will is stronger than his power or your grief. I've seen it with my own eyes. Despite your devastation at the loss of Charles whom we both loved you persisted. You took control of the Geass Order. You set out on obtaining justice for Charles, securing this life for you children. You will not lose it all now."

Marianne, with the veil torn from her face, merely cried out incoherently before charging out at Bismark again. This time his Geass was having more difficulty in predicting Marianne's movements. However he was still able to use it to dodge her blade as she all but flew by.

"It's true that life is full of misery but we can fight against that misery with the light we hold within ourselves," said Bismark. "Light that is fueled by the connections of love and fellowship we form. Charles taught me that long ago. He taught you that as well. It was what endeared him to both of us."

"Then let me free you so we can join him," cried Marianne, her tears flowing like waterfalls from her cursed eyes. "I've mourned so long, I cannot endure it anymore. I cannot endure the mourning we've all felt. You, me, Lelouch, Nunnally, all of us have mourned and suffered. The light is gone."

"No, it's not," roared Bismark.

Marianne ran out again, Bismark's Geass once again straining to predict her movements. However he had been able to catch her hands in his. He forced the sword out of Marianne's hands and forced them behind her back, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"The light lives," said Bismark. "I have not given into the misery of this world because...because I do love you Marianne. From the day you challenged me, your honorable tenure as the Knight of Six, and the grace with which you carried on after we lost Charles. I have kept the light inside of me because I watched you through it all. I was amazed by you, as was Charles, and I resolved to always protect you and your children out of love for both of you. I have never acted upon this love because I could never disgrace Charles. But I see now I have disgraced him even more by allowing these dark feelings to grow inside of you. I allowed you be a widow for too long. Charles would never have wanted that. He would never allow the woman he loved to suffer and linger. As his friend and his knight, I should have taken it upon myself to ensure you would never come to the risk of losing that light inside you."

Marianne merely continued to weep, her lip trembling as her face drew closer to Bismark's. However this was a ruse as Marianne delivered a kick to Bismark's stomach. Once his grip was released she ran up his body and kicked him in the chin. Once she was back on her feet Marianne pulled Bismark over and onto his back. She then drew a hidden dagger and made to drive it into Bismark's heart.

"Marianne, stop this at once," yelled a deep, commanding voice.

Marianne looked up and saw what appeared to be the image of her beloved Charles.

* * *

Rai had been able to make good speed with the _Adonis_ and followed the trail of the _Galahad_. By the time he had been able to find where Bismark had landed and get close to the situation, the clash between the former queen and knight was well underway.  
Nunnally still held their connection and through that connection heard everything Rai heard. Including Marianne saying something about a baby she had lost. But she knew this was no time to focus on that small detail.  
Her mother had been forced under another man's control and was about to do something she knew her mother would never forgive herself for doing. She had to find a way of stopping this fight and saving her mother.

"Rai, I have a plan," she said.

* * *

"C...Charles?" stuttered Marianne, dropping her dagger. "Is that really you?"

She approached the image of her beloved husband as the world around them appeared to change to the old Aries Villa. To Bismark nothing appeared to change and Marianne was talking to nothing but air.  
He looked at the doorway and saw a hand delivering gestures in sign language to him. He understood and once he was back on his feet he wrapped his arms around Marianne's body, holding her tightly.  
For Marianne in that moment the illusion had vanished.

"NO!" she cried. "Not again."

"Mother," said the voice of Nunnally, in the mind of the former queen.

Marianne froze as the violet form of Nunnally appeared before her. Bismark could see her as well but stayed silent, choosing not to question what was happening.

"Nunnally...my sweet daughter," said Marianne. "Have...have you finally been set free of this horrid life?"

"No mother," said Nunnally. "I'm alright. I'm sorry that you've had so much pain in your heart for so long. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it earlier."

Marianne continued to weep uncontrollably.

"I've lost him again," cried Marianne. "Charles...my baby...and you and your brother. I'll loose you too. And this world, this violent horrible world is going to hurt you both. I can't take it. I can't endure it."

"Mother, you endured the death of my father," said Nunnally. "You're strong in ways I don't know if I could ever be. You must have been so frightened for mine and Lelouch's sake. But mother you cannot let this misery control you. Yes the world is a dark and violent place thanks to my uncle. If there is any one wish I would have it would be that we could all be together in a gentler world. But not through the means you would do under this horrible spell you're under. I do wish we could have father with us again. But mother we do, we hold him in our hearts and live life as he would have wanted us to live it. With his lessons and his love etched into our souls. He would not want you to keep all this pain and misery in your soul. He would not want you to bear eternity as a widow."

Nunnally's angelic astral form drew close to Marianne, who seemed to calm in her daughter's presence.

"Mother, these feelings may be your own but they do not control you of your own will," said Nunnally. "With whatever grace has been granted to me. Against whatever evil has been done to you. I set you free now."

Nunnally's spectral hands clasped Marianne's face and suddenly both her eyes and her code began to glow brightly.

* * *

Bludbierd howled in pain in his private train car.

"What the hell was that?" roared Bludbierd as the pain subsided.

A few Eden Elite soldiers entered to check on their superior who shouted at them to leave immediately after they had entered.

"Something isn't right," hissed Bludbierd. "Never mind, I have more important work to do."

Even an immortal who has infinite time on his hands can have a very tight schedule. He at least had to make sure some of the investments V.V had placed in this little part of the game were paying off. That boy settling a personal family matter involving the European rogue was of significant interest. Especially if Lelouch and his little circus was involved.  
He had heard some unflattering reports about the fight between the _Dagon_ and that little blue upstart of Lovecrest's. As entertaining as Bradley was Bludbierd ultimately believed he was unreliable.  
Lovecrest would probably do a better job, but these young bucks were full of piss and the game was getting very interesting. Victory or defeat for either side was going to come at a cost.

* * *

Nunnally had come out of her medatative pose with a loud gasp that earned her older sister's attention.

"Nunnally are you alright?" asked Euphemia, steadying her little sister in her arms.

"I'm fine, Euphie," said Nunnally, a Geass symbol in Nunnally's right eye, shocking Euphemia. "Just fine."

* * *

Marianne had eventually calmed down and lost consciousness. Nunnally's phantasm image had vanished as well. Rai had wasted no time in leaving to find out if Nunnally was well once he had made sure Bismark had Marianne taken care of.  
Bismark watched as the young man shot off in the _Adonis_ to find out about the well being of his lady love. Following that line of thinking Bismark looked over to Marianne, resting on a soft patch of grass with Bismark's white cloak covering her. She had torn away the mourning gown she had been dressed in after Nunnally did whatever it was she had done.  
He would move her once she stirred awake. Then perhaps he would tell her of his own feelings. Let everything between them be open in the air.  
As he watched her sleep, praying she was sleeping peacefully, Bismark couldn't help but think back to his old friend Charles.

* * *

 **The day the next king was born.**

As the Imperial Consort and former Knight of Six, Marianne vi Britannia, her lover the 98th Emperor and her comrade the Knight of One stood outside the doors of the room the latest prince or princess would be born in.

"I've stood awaiting the births of a few children by now," said Charles, in between Marianne's screaming. "But this birth frightens me Bismark. I fear for the child and for the mother. This is different than before old friend. I wonder why."

"Because it is the mother," said Bismark, sharing the fear Charles held. "Forgive me sire but Marianne...she's not like the others."

"No truer words spoken old friend," said Charles. "Fearless, wild, and free like a wild horse. She is passion and brilliance. She was the mind that was behind so many of our victories was she not?"

"She was," said Bismark. "Lady Marianne's mind is as sharp as her blade and she both wields them well."

"Naked and laughing," said Charles, recalling the day he laid eyes on her.

"No...so much naked anymore," said Bismark, trying and failing to hide his blush.

Charles caught this and sighed. He had been with Bismark too long not to know of his friend's withheld affections for the mother of his latest child. He could not blame Bismark for these feelings. Marianne was a woman who demanded the crown of a queen. She was both wild and elegant, loving and furious, wise and foolish. And not only was she a great and brilliant warrior but she had proven to be a beloved woman among the people of Britannia. As a common born woman she had the respect of the common man and through her Charles had helped strengthen the spirit of the commoners. She was proof that a person of non noble birth can rise to great glory through righteous efforts and ambitions. Any man would give his soul if it would mean to merely worship before her as if she were a goddess.  
But Bismark had stood aside because he knew, unlike all the other women whom Charles had bedded solely for the purpose of breeding strong children to further uphold Britannia, Charles had truly come to love Marianne. And that love was returned to him by this woman.  
And all the time Bismark had stood still as he watched his best friend take the woman he himself was in love with.

"Bismark, you have been my truest and most loyal friend for so many years I cannot think of you as anything less than my brother," said Charles. "I see you there as I have seen you ever since Marianne entered our lives with sheer naked fury. I see she has captured your heart as she has captured mine."

Bismark stayed silent as Charles drew towards him. He said nothing as Charles placed a hand on his neck almost appearing as to strangle him. But still Bismark had said nothing, nor had he even changed his expression.

"A lesser man would plot to betray me for a woman so great," said Charles, flattening his hand on Bismark's shoulder. "Even true friendships as ours have been shattered by the love both men have held for a truly exceptional woman. Were she your wife Bismark, I fear I would give into my base desires and arrange for your death so I may have her as King David had done. Or were you not so true a knight, you would betray me as Lancelot betrayed Arthur with Guinevere and dishonor me by wearing the mask of loyalty. But you have been loyal, and I ask you to prove that loyalty and answer me, do you love Marianne as I do?"

Bismark drew breath and his loyalty as both Charles's knight and his friend compelled him to answer.

"I do, old friend," said Bismark. "I have fought by her side so many times since that first day I, like you, were witness to her impish nature and warrior spirit. I have seen her in battle and when she fights it is more like a dance. She moves with the grace of a goddess, her mind is one to rival that of Athena herself. But more so than that I have seen her kind spirit. The common people look at her with a smile and the smile she returns is one of genuine goodness. She cares for the lives and needs of those less fortunate and they love her as if she were their messiah. That if you were to forget the honor with which you have built your reign and dishonor those who make up the foundation of our empire she would rise against you for their sake. She is a true knight as she would make a true queen. She is what we have always sought to be and encourage in the Empire."

"Even though she was in fact truly raised by the Order?" asked Charles, though he already knew the answer.

"As we were," said Bismark. "The Order be damned, she has fallen in love with you and with your dream. As I did, and as such I have fallen in love with her. But as much as I love her, I love you too...my brother. And it is you whom she loves, not I. She bares you child not merely out of her duties as a concubine bred and trained by the sect of Witches from the Order, or as an Imperial Consort, but because she loves you. She loves you Charles and wants to be by your side. Not mine, and as I am friends to you both, I have never acted upon these feelings. I doubt I will never stop loving her Charles, but you have my word I shall never dishonor you or her, the two people whom I have come to love most in this world."

Charles heard the words of his friend and knight and placed both hands on Bismark's shoulders, as if he truly were his brother.

"Bismark, my brother," said Charles. "Thank you, and know I do not blame you for these feelings you hold for her. She is a queen and yes I said queen for I plan to make her my wife in all that means. The child she bares me now will be the one to succeed me as Emperor, remember that well Bismark. I will not make this official until the child is a few years older. But keep this in mind Bismark the child Marianne bares will be your next Emperor come what may."

"I shall serve him or her as faithfully as I have served you old friend," said Bismark.

"I know, brother," said Charles. "And I know that you will fulfill another duty to me and if I should be parted from Marianne, guard her from all miseries in this world old friend, our of your love for her as well as your brotherhood to me."

Before Bismark could respond, grasping at the implications of Charles's words, the doors opened and the midwife, the immortal C.C., proclaimed the birth complete. Two sons, though one was supposedly in dire straits. The other midwives had taken the boy to do what they could to save his life at the urging of the mother. In the meantime however C.C presented Charles with his son.

"Marianne and I had two names picked for boys," said Charles.

"She named them already," said C.C. "This is the first that came out. His name is Lelouch."

"And the other?" asked Charles. "Will he survive?"

"The other is questionable," said C.C. "The midwives will do what they can."

Charles took the newborn infant, fidgeting in his purple blanket, pride in his eyes. He feared for the life of his other son of course, but holding the healthy babe seemed to make his fears lessen. If the other child died, as devastated as both he and Marianne would be, they would find all the joy they could with their remaining son. It may have sounded callus, but Charles had grown up in an age of death and had grown somewhat hard to it. Marianne had seen death herself, though he knew the death of an enemy and the death of one's own child are different things.  
Regardless, whether if the child lived as Charles hoped or died as the facts had been presented to him, he would ensure Marianne would survive this. That with their remaining son he would not allow her to fall into misery. That the love she would have given to both boys could be given so much to this one, Lelouch. If fate were kind another child would be in their near future and Marianne would be further saved from despair by that child.  
But for now, Lelouch was here, his son was born.

"Look well at my son Bismark," said Charles. "Whatever history is written about me I feel now in my heart, as this child so new to the world rests in my hands, greater than my name shall be the name of my son. That is the hope of every father that his son becomes a greater man than him. Let history forget me if it wishes but it shall never forget Emperor Lelouch."

* * *

As Bismark's memory of Charles declaring his son by Marianne his heir in all but name, the woman who'd thus hold the title Queen Mother began to stir.  
Bismark knelt down before Marianne as her eyes began to open.

"Marianne, don't strain yourself," Bismark said gently. "I am here."

"Bismark," said Marianne, lifting a hand which Bismark took gently.

"What do you remember?" asked Bismark, silently hoping that she had no memory.

"Were that I could forget," said Marianne. "I wished the deaths of my children with as much will that I wished them to live. All the grief, all the sadness of the years subverted me, made me mad with grief. The loss of my beloved Charles, my son...whom I never even got to hold before he died. Being forced from my children that lived. All of it Bismark, it was so much I've had to bury away."

"It was Bludbierd my lady," said Bismark. "This was all his doing but it's done now."

"Yes, Nunnally...my sweet, brave daughter," said Marianne. "I don't know how, I don't know why, but no matter. My sweet angel has proven herself a true angel. Still, I should be at my daughter's side, I fear for how this has effected her."

"At once," said Bismark.

Bismark picked up Marianne in his arms, holding her as if she were his bride, draped as she was in his white cloak. As Bismark walked to the _Galahad,_ Marianne wrapped her arms around Bismark's neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Bismark..."

"My lady?" he asked, stopping in his walk and looking Marianne in the eyes.

"Am I still your Empress?" she asked.

"Until the end of time," said Bismark.

"Are you still loyal to my late husband?" she asked.

"As if he were my brother," said Bismark.

"Then...then you must honor my husband's orders," said Marianne, a different kind of tear falling from her eye. "And obey the will of your Empress."

"And what is your will your majesty?" asked Bismark, his heart racing slightly.

"Lord Bismark Waldstein, to fulfill the wishes of your sworn brother, my late husband, your Emperor. I order you...to love me," said Marianne.

Bismark gasped but in mere moments his breath calmed and he caught the lips of Marianne the Flash in his. Obeying the order as befitting a true knight to his lady.

 **Author's Note:** **I've always been something of a romantic and I hope it shows in this chapter. Also this helps set up something that'll be coming into play much later in the story. For those whom I have conversed with about this I ask for silence as not to spoil it for the sake of the other readers.  
And now Nunnally has a Geass of her own, a very powerful one as she has gotten it almost directly from the source. You'll be seeing more of her using this power after the end of the Europe Arc. Only three chapters left. **

**Next Turn: The Ghost vs. The Necromancer**


	21. The Ghost vs the Necromancer

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Ghost vs. the Necromancer.**

Before he had launched off with the others of the W-0 Unit, Akito wanted to speak with Leila for a brief moment. The following months had been interesting for him. His reunion with his brother, as violent as it was, had caused a great stir of emotions in Akito that he had previously held in restraint. Memories of the death of his clan, his own 'death'. The fears he had about ever getting close to others grew, especially when he began working closer under Leila.  
Leila herself was bringing out strange feelings in Akito. At first she had just been another commander. But then she joined him in battle. And then there was the time they had spent with the old gypsy women.  
How she had comforted him when his fears broke through his barriers. How they had danced with each other in the light of the campfire. How beautiful she had appeared in her dresses provided by the gypsies.  
When he left for this mission he had taken a dagger to his hair, cutting off his braid and offering it to Leila, as a token of his promise to return to her. But after he had left her office and before he entered _Apollo's Chariot_ Akito met with the Witch.

"You wish to make a contract?" asked C.C.

"If it will help me defeat my brother, yes," said Akito.

"It may," said C.C. "Though be warned, the path of Geass is not an easy one. You may loose all happiness in life if you take up this contract."

"I'm prepared to face that outcome," said Akito, somewhat untruthful.

"Very well then," said C.C.

She touched Akito's head and his mind became flung through a vast universe beyond human comprehension. It was similar to the experience he felt when he was a child and Shin killed their family.

"The Power of the Shaman, is yours," said C.C.

* * *

As the four former Japanese pilots sat in the rocket, coming close to their destination, some agitation among a few of their number.

"I know this unit is supposed to do the stupid jobs that the brass doesn't want to waste on E.U soldiers but still this is fairly suicidal," said Yukiya. "Even by our standards."

"Hey, you were given the choice to leave," said Ryo. "Got it from the mouth of Zero himself no less."

"I never thought I'd meet him," said Ayano. "Or that he'd be a Britannian."

"A Britannian prince," said Yukiya.

"A Britannian prince that the Emperor wants dead," said Akito. "It's probably riskier standing nest to him than going up against this thing."

"Says the man whose carrying what is perhaps the largest bomb I've ever seen in his machine," said Yukiya.

"Jealous?" asked Akito, allowing a rare smile.

"Somewhat," said Yukiya cockily.

The shuttle began it's descent and separation.

* * *

Aboard the _Cthulhu_ , Lovecrest was literally connected to every part of the great and ancient machine. He was also connected to the _Dagon_ and knew of its destruction at the hands of 11-RC.

 **"My wayward son, how magnificent you are,"** said Lovecrest, looking over the footage of Rivalz destroying the _Dagon_.

He was surprised by how the Blaze Luminous shield of the Blue Unicorn's personal cybernetics had been strong enough to help protect him from the full fury of a Sakuradite explosion. He didn't recall making it that powerful.  
His dear prize was growing.  
Lovecrest resolved to finish this business of chocking the E.U and then he would use the dead of Europe to finish off Euro Britannia. Then he would be reunited with his wayward son, 11-RC. He'd still be too damaged from his fight with the _Dagon_ to be able to resist and then Lovecrest would be able to finish his work with the boy.  
But then the alarms rang aboard the _Cthulhu_ , interlopers were approaching. They would be dealt with easily.

* * *

The four pilots, their gliding systems and limited propulsion system allowing them a great degree of agility in the air. This proved to their benefit when the _Cthulhu_ began firing off its weapons at them. The large red cannon staring out like the bloodshot eye of a monstrous cyclops, fired furiously. It's power unmistakable even if the young pilots had managed to avoid its gaze.

"Damn," said Ryo, narrowly avoiding a blast from the cannon. "That thing is huge and that cannon's spewing heat like shit from the Devil's ass."

The four pilots had scattered as far as they could from each other. If they had gotten into a formation it would only have made an easier collective target for the large weapon to strike down.  
They made sure to stay away from the _Cthulhu's_ tentacles, especially as it continued to levy gas bombs at targets on the ground.  
From his own Knightmare, Akito thought about the power C.C had described to him, Power of the Shaman. He didn't know much about this Geass ability, but from his own life, he felt he knew what it entailed.  
He activated the power, appearing in his right eye, and smiled darkly.

* * *

From inside the _Cthulhu_ the man known as the Necromancer of the Eden Elite felt an odd sensation throughout his body. There was another Geass around him. Suddenly the world appeared to dim before him and he heard numerous voices. Voices of fury and misery, crying out for vengeance against the man who had wronged them.  
Spirits of the fallen Britannian and Japanese soldiers from Narita, the dead of Europe, and many many more flooded the control room of the _Cthulhu.  
_ They flooded into the mind of Lovecrest, but death was no stranger to him and he feared no ghosts.  
He wondered however, if his foe could endure the presence of corpses.

* * *

From the sides of the _Cthulhu_ several jet like machines flew out and began to converge on the W-0 pilots.

"What now?" asked Ayano.

"Keep focused on that cannon," said Akito.

Indeed the cannon did continue to fire, Ryo's frame just barely dodging it as one of the jets following him had been caught in the blast.

"Whoever is running that thing isn't concerned about his comrades," said Ryo.

"Assuming those are even people," said Yukiya. "Could be drones...could be something else."

Akito felt the sensation of power connected to these new fighters. These were not drones, at least not in the traditional sense.

* * *

The ghosts continued to try and claw at Lovecrest's psyche. To their credit they were robbing him of some focus. But death was a beloved thing to him. Mystery to be solved, mistress to be loved, and a realm to be conquered.  
He could not allow the natives of the land of the dead to best him.

 **"Whoever you are, we are similar,"** said Lovecrest. **"You who have reign over the spirits of the dead. While their bodies belong to me. I must have you."**

Focusing his senses, Lovecrest's mind peered through the endless hordes of spirits and felt a spark of power in one of the enemy pilots. The phantasms of his so called 'victims' once gain forced their ways into his mind and made focusing all the more difficult.  
He cursed deeply, realizing that he could no longer use the cannon lest he destroy such a boon to his research. And he could not focus on which machine may have held his prize. Capture was the only resort left.

* * *

The cannon finally stopped firing, Akito had his opening, but he also had the jets to worry about. They had split among themselves and were tailing each and every one of the W-0 pilots. For some reason they had stopped firing and focused on the chase.

"Why aren't they firing anymore?" asked Ayano.

"Don't know," said Ryo, allowing his Knightmare to fall back and two jets to pass him before reigniting and opening fire at the backs of the jets. "Don't care. Akito, we'll keep these guys off of you, you get the bomb in that damn cannon and blow this thing so we can go home."

Akito didn't respond and simply flew out on route to the cannon's mouth. However as he did this he heard the cries of Ayano over the radio as several jets came over her Knightmare and caught it in some electrical field.

"Ayano!" roared Ryo.

The captured _Alexander_ was taken to the _Cthulhu_ which opened itself up.

 ** _"To all pilots of the enemy Knightmares, enter or your companion will die,"_** a voice over the radio said. _**"And the Geass user among you will cease."**_

The rational thing to do was to sacrifice Ayano and destroy the _Cthulhu_ as to save the remainder of the E.U. But the other three, especially the other two former Japanese were not thinking rationally. Ryo and Yukiya had no loyalty to the E.U, only to the family they had known. As for Akito, although he had for long held his emotions under lock and key in the fortress of his soul, these three as much as Leila had worked their way into his heart.  
The three did as the voice requested and followed into the _Cthulhu_.

* * *

The massive ship-weapon had indeed enough room for the captured E.U. Knightmares. They stood before a towering throne of wires in which the lone figure of Lovecrest sat connected to the machine.  
Ayano's Knightmare had been forced open and she herself held by two pilots before Lovecrest's throne. The other W-0 pilots willingly exited their frames and surrendered their weapons.  
All four were thus placed before Lovecrest whose haunting gaze looked over each of them.

 **"Which of you is the Geass User?"** he asked.

"I am," said Akito, having deactivated his abilities as per Lovecrest's request. "If I'm the one you want then let the others go."

 **"I think not,"** said Lovecrest.

The pilots of the jets gripped tightly to the other three and to Akito. Lovecrest stood from the throne and the machinery he was connected to lowered him to meet Akito, their eyes locking.

 **"You...control the spirits of the dead, I control their bodies,"** said Lovecrest. **"Fascinating. What is your name boy?"  
**

"Lt. Akito Hyuga," said Akito.

 **"Hyuga? Related to Shin no doubt, and enemies. Much like our great emperor and his foolish brother. He told me of an incident in which you were able to avoid the effects of his Geass command,"** said Lovecrest. **"You did not know death then but you have since embraced it. It now powers you. What does it feel like?"**

Akito said nothing.

 **"Never mind,"** said Lovecrest, grabbing Akito by the throat. **"With you the power of true resurrection will be mine."**

Akito activated his Geass again and the ghosts of Lovecrest's dead once again stabbed at his consciousness. Because they were in closer proximity, the effects were much more vicious for Lovecrest.  
His concentration on the pilots faded and they fell dead to the ground, releasing the W-0 pilots. Akito quickly hit the switch on his command key and reactivated his Knightmare. It came up to him and he quickly got in as the others went to their respective frames and the corpses began to stir.

 **"No,"** roared Lovecrest.

The fallen pilots stood once more and their arms shifted into high power artillery rifles. Akito shielded his comrades with his Knightmare and fired back, the larger and more powerful rounds of the _Alexander_ shredding through the cybernetic enhanced corpses.

"You're sending me corpses," muttered Akito. "I'll send you ghosts."

And indeed for Lovecrest the horde of ghosts the many, many, lives he had destroyed in honor of his emperor, were beginning to overwhelm his mind. He was losing focus as invisible, transparent hands made to grab at him.  
He gripped his hands and howled in pain, his modified voice making it sound less human that it was already.  
As he listened to the beastial howl of his enemy, Akito ushered his friends to their respective Knightmares. They all got in quickly and took off through the opening in the _Cthulhu_. Akito was about to follow when suddenly one of the large cables of Lovecrest's throne caught his Knightmare by the leg. The tug was strong enough to keep Akito in place as the _Cthulhu_ sealed shut again.

 **"I will have your power,"** roared Lovecrest.

Akito glared at Lovecrest, and the command his brother issued him activated. The berserker fury caused him to unsheathe the hidden blade beneath his Knightmare's wrists and cut at the cable holding him back. He then charged at the Necromancer of the Eden Elite, but the cables flew out to guard him. Akito dodged, or rather attempted to dodge. But the cables were fast and strong. They soon caught all four limbs of the _Alexander_. But Akito refused to surrender and ejected from his cockpit, leaping onto Lovecrest on his throne.  
He pounced on Lovecrest, running his dagger into the Necromancer's chest. This didn't seem to phase Lovecrest, who grabbed tightly to Akito's through.  
Knowing what he had learned of Akito from Shin, the boy had died for a brief time. There was still the possibility of placing him under control with his own Geass, as Lovecrest willed.  
But Akito's own Geass, fueled by his command, sent the spirits into an even greater fury. As the two Geass powers clashed the interior of the _Cthulhu_ began to glow bright red.

* * *

From the outside the fleeing W-0 pilots looked on in horror as the _Cthulhu_ began to glow red. Then before any of them could react the dreaded machine blew up from the inside, in a glow of bright red energy.

* * *

In Castle Weisswolf, as the fight between Shin and Zero's forces rang on, Leila felt a strange sensation run through her body. In her left eye, a blue symbol of Geass shone brightly. Behind her, the witch C.C stood with her code emblem glowing brightly.  
The witch looked around and saw a figure that bore a face much like hers, smirking mischievously.

 **Author's Note** **: I realize that this is perhaps my shortest chapter and for that I apologize. This past week hasn't been to easy for me so I wasn't entirely able to summon much for this chapter. It really didn't need to be that much as Akito and Lovecrest don't have an essential dynamic outside of what their abilities are.  
Akito's not dead, I'm not finished with him yet. Nor am I finished with Lovecrest. I am finished with the _Cthulhu_ and as such I just wanted to get the W-0 pilots to accomplish their mission. They will be returning in the story and the next three chapters will finish out the 'Europe Arc' and what is essentially the R1 of this story.  
The fight between the Order of Michael and the Black Knights is underway. On the battlefield two women clash, both following great men who have captured their hearts for good or for ill. Kallen explores the depths of her fury and her passion for those she hates and loves.  
**

 **Next Turn: A Clash of Queens.**


	22. A Clash of Queens

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Clash of Queens.**

Shin had pulled back after Kallen had attempted to pounce on him.

"Damn," Kallen hissed.

From the ship above them, Knightmare Frames belonging to the Black Knights descended on strong parachutes, cannons from the _Valhalla_ disrupting Order of Michael lines, preventing them from shooting down the Black Knights.  
Once they landed the Black Knights took advantage of the confusion, the voice of Zero directing them from atop the protective wall surrounding the castle. He stood with his hands spread out as if he were a conductor before an orchestra.

"Kallen, rally with your squadron and push hard on the _Canterbury_. That walking cannon is our biggest obstacle," said Zero over the radio.

"Right," said Kallen.

She pushed forward and those who had been assigned to her squadron and rushed on the walking cannon known as the _Canterbury_. It fired once but Kallen and her group quickly scattered away from the blast. Once she was close enough Kallen motioned the _Guren_ to leap upon the walking cannon and unleashed the full fury of her Radiant Wave Surger.  
The cannon began to burst with the energy that was being filled within it and when Kallen had her machine leap off of it, the walking weapon erupted in a fiery blast.

* * *

From atop his place on the wall Lelouch looked down and smiled beneath the mask of Zero. Kallen was doing beautiful work. Her righteous fury would make short work of Shin's men and soon shin himself. The forces he had deployed were more than enough to deal with the Order of Michael.

"Ohgi, order the _Valhalla_ to follow the rout of the _Cthulhu_ ," said Zero. "The W-0 pilots will need a lift."

"Are you sure Zero?" asked Ohgi. "The firepower on the _Valhalla_ is more than enough to help take care of the Order of Michael."

"Kallen and the ground forces can handle this rabble," said Zero. "He came expecting an abandoned band of nobodies whom the E.U had callously tossed aside. Shin Hyuga Shaing did not expect to be matched with the power of the Order of the Black Knights. This will be my uncle's greatest folly, placing a fool in his Eden Elite. And once the world has seen that indeed my uncle's Eden Elite are not invincible, that his madness had made him incompetent enough to lose half of his Empire, the true revolution will begin. Now, go, our new allies may need help coming home. I promise you this, when you return with them the battle will be over and it will be our victory."

After a long pause Ohgi finally responded, "Roger that."

"But before you leave, give out a parting gift to Shin's rear forces," said Zero.

* * *

Shin rode on slicing down any enemy Knightmare Frame he came across. As he pushed the _Vercingetorix_ on he smiled as he saw the ship above them leaving the sky.

"Jean, rally the Order and hold the Black Knights," said Shin. "Then we will begin the Ghost's Curse."

* * *

Kallen noticed the departure of the _Valhalla._ She questioned why Lelouch would order the ship away given its huge asset to the battle.

"Amaterasu, hold back for a moment," said Zero, over the radio. "Ohgi is giving a final gift to the Order of Michael."

Kallen halted and her squadron followed suit. She watched the _Valhalla_ depart but not before a large object fell, a whistle ringing out in the air. The object struck at the large mass of Euro Britannian forces in the rear of the siege, exploding with the fury of a god's vengeance. Kallen held tightly to her Knightmare's controls, the shock of the bomb's explosion rattling her slightly.  
She recovered quickly and opened her radio to all channels, placing her own mask over her face, becoming Amaterasu, the Red Queen.

"The Order of Michael is shaken, we can finish them off if we push forward," said Amaterasu.

She charged forth in the _Guren_ with the forces of the Black Knights rallied behind her.

 _'Lelouch, if I win this battle for you will you give me an answer?'_ she thought as she charged into battle.

* * *

From the departing _Valhalla_ Nina could only look down in terror. Seeing the destruction her device had caused made her ill. There was also the fact that she had used it against fellow Britannians while on a ship full of 'Elevens', though she never said that word with so many of them around.  
She hadn't fully intended to be on the ship with all the 'Elevens' but she and Shirley had followed Milly's lead. They had both been worried about their friend and still following her lead she actually assigned them both to the ship with the Black Knights. Of course the fact that Rakshata had apparently taken a shine to Nina had helped Milly's choice to put her on the _Valhalla_.  
And to be fair Nina didn't mind being placed under Miss Rakshata. She was a woman who was as brilliant as she was beautiful.

"Impressive work my dear," said Rakshata herself, bringing Nina from her thoughts.

Nina gasped as she looked up to Rakshata, twirling her pipe in her fingers, looking down at the devastation caused by Nina's bomb.

"I...I never thought it would be like this," said Nina. "When I was working on the projections they were just numbers."

"But now you realize the truth of being a weapons maker my dear," said Rakshata. "The things you birth will bring death to others."

"Like your _Guren_ ," said Nina.

"Indeed," said Rakshata. "My beloved child is a weapon of war, designed to destroy the enemy."

"But my enemy is my own country," said Nina.

"They are not our countrymen," said Viletta Nu, also observing the damage done by the bomb. "These men do not deserve your sympathy girl. They turned their swords on their own countrymen. They obeyed the Usurper V.V. and if they had the chance they'd have killed you without a second's hesitation."

"And how are...others here different?" asked Nina in a whisper, as not to attract the attention of the many Japanese soldiers working on the ship.

Viletta caught this and ushered Nina to a nearby elevator as to gain privacy. Rakshata walked along if only because she was bored and her couch was nowhere to be seen.  
Once inside the elevator, the doors closed behind them, Nina suddenly felt as if she were back in school and being disciplined by her teachers.

"You don't strike me as one who buys into V.V's ideologies of racial superiority," said Viletta. "You're honestly too meek for that."

Nina merely looked down to the floor as Viletta peered into her. Rakshata merely watched out of a sense of enjoyment, human drama being very entertaining to her when she wasn't busy working.

"Miss Viletta, why did you choose to serve with this faction?" Nina asked, finally finding some courage. "Among all these...these..."

"Japanese, girl," said Viletta. "Better start using the correct term. Now that I think of it, weren't you part of the group that had been held hostage by the JLF?"

"Yes," said Nina.

"I'm guessing that a key reason you can barely look at our Japanese crew," said Viletta. "As for your question, I joined this faction because...because there's a man whom I've become attracted to. By law he was a terrorist and from his perspective I had been a tyrant. Still, when I was captured by the Questing Beast and nearly sacrificed by his cult he actually joined in searching for me. Whatever negative interactions you may have had with the Japanese understand that their fury comes from a place of frustration of a life under us. Venting our own frustrations onto them for the tyranny V.V imposes on us. It's a cycle of vicious tyranny that needs to end. It begins with conquering the fear his reign has instilled in us all."

Nina said nothing as the elevator came to the bridge where Kaname Ohgi stood at the helm. Viletta walked straight to his side and took his hand.

* * *

The loss of a third of their forces were a blow but Shin was not deterred. His order for his knights to pull back had stood despite the loss. The Black Knights were doing exactly what he had hoped in response to this, getting together in formations to try and box in the remaining Michael Knights.  
The greater numbers of the Black Knights were circling around his forces. While he had hoped that the Ghost's Curse would be used against his brother, he had been forced to change the plan.  
He wondered just how Zero would react when he saw the curse in action.

* * *

Zero looked down at the battle, the display of the battle laid out in his mask. Whereas like in Chess the goal was to capture the enemy king, Lelouch chose to follow the game of Go and gain the most territory over the enemy.  
He had destroyed the rear, eliminated their greatest weapon, and disrupted their lines. Now they were scrambling to reassemble and Kallen and the other Black Knights were closing in on them like wolves closing in on lost sheep.

 _'Once they're all together Kallen will wipe them out like fish in a barrel,'_ thought Lelouch. _'Then, Kallen...I will tell you what truly goes on in my heart. You will know...'_

The Black King's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of several explosions. On the display he saw how several of his forces were suddenly being wiped out.

"What?" he roared.

* * *

Amaterasu barely had time to dodge her machine as one of the Michael Knightmare Frames charged into her squad's formation and suddenly exploded. The shock had been enough to rock her in the cockpit. She would have had a concussion if it weren't for her protective mask.  
Once she regained her senses she looked out and saw her squad had been almost completely wiped out.  
Kallen quickly brought up a display of the battle and found that the same thing was happening to other friendly frames. Minimal losses on the remaining Michael Knights, but thanks to the powerful explosives on several of their frames they were taking out scores of allied frames.  
This was allowing the remaining Order of Michael forces to come in and wipe out those who remained from the suicide bombers.

"They were planning to use suicide bombers," said Amaterasu. "Damn you Shin, are your men nothing more than pawns to you?"

These cowardly tactics were disrupting Lelouch's plan. Kallen knew she had to end this quickly before more of her comrades were lost. She had to achieve this victory for Lelouch, to justify his faith in her that he would allow her such great power, and to earn the answer of if he truly loved her and wanted her as his queen.

 _'I'm coming for you Shin,'_ thought Kallen, driving her Knightmare onward.

* * *

Shin smirked as he saw the display of enemy Knightmare 'lost' signals. The Ghost's Curse, using the same strategy used when his brother, Hannibal's Ghost, became known and wiped out the Order of Raphael.  
He had hoped to use this once he had gotten into Castle Weisswolf, but Zero had forced his hand. At least he had managed to use the strategy to weaken the Black Knight's offensive. If the ship were still overhead the battle would still favor Zero. But for whatever reason Zero had apparently sent his ship away and his arrogance was coming back to haunt him.  
He then noticed one enemy frame racing towards him. From the location on the field he guessed it was most likely that crimson Knightmare that had nearly pounced on him. He felt an odd sensation come from that Knightmare when he saw it before. The pilot was a Geass User most likely.

"Jean, take a unit and converge on the red Knightmare," said Shin. "If you can bring the pilot to me alive. If not then it is of no consequence."

"As you wish Lord Shaing," said Jean.

Jean led out with her _Gracchus_ to capture the _Guren_ , taking with her a several elite units with her.

* * *

From atop his position Lelouch cursed as his forces were decimated by the surprise suicide bombers. Now the numbers were shifting in favor of the Order of Michael. Although Kallen appeared to be making swift work of the error. Lelouch watched as any enemy Knightmare Frame was instantly wiped out before her. It was truly amazing to see her prowess in battle.  
He then noticed a squadron of enemy Knightmares heading in her direction. Although he had complete faith in Kallen's skill, none the less he felt concerned. She had come to take a very important place in Lelouch's heart. Thinking back to their childish bickering when they first met, Lelouch couldn't help but smile. Back then he had thought Kallen to be nothing more than a reckless liability. But the things they had seen together, shared together, had forced Lelouch to see her differently.  
She was like him, someone whose family had been torn apart by the wickedness V.V had brought into the world. Her brother turned into a monster, her mother made mad, forced to hide who she really was in a nation ruled by his wicked uncle.  
She had a spirit that was like fire and it was beautiful to him. But when her spirit was lessened by the tragedies that befell her loved ones, Lelouch felt the desire to comfort her. To nurture the embers of her spirit against the cold winds of despair so that once again it could become a great bonfire of righteous passion.  
And just as he had comforted her, she had comforted him.  
He had long sealed his heart to those who could have loved him in such a manner, albeit reluctantly. He know it harmed Shirley, whose love for him was obvious. And although he admired her kindness and her intelligence, he simply didn't feel the same way for her that she for him. If he were to follow his father's example he would have tried to establish several concubines to best spread his genes. But his father had come to love his mother more than any other woman in court, even the ones that bore his first children. Charles had referred to his mother Marianne as the true queen, his true queen.  
So in truth it would be meaningless for Lelouch to try and establish numerous concubines of his own when in his heart he knew, he had found his true queen.

* * *

Kallen had plunged the _Guren's_ clawed arm into a _Sutherland_ swordsman and unleashed the fury of the radiation weapon. The enemy frame blew apart and was nothing more than hot, twisted shrapnel.  
When the smoke cleared Kallen saw another foe standing before her. It was a different style of Knightmare than the other ones. Kallen recognized it as being close to the golden Knightmare Shin had used. It stood alongside four other Knightmares that soon made to surround the _Guren_.

"Lord Shaing demands your presence," said the pilot of the lead frame through its speakers, a woman.

"I'm looking for him too," said Kallen. "I intend to give his body to Zero."

The other frames charged at the _Guren_ , but Kallen chose to activate her Geass and focused the combustion of flame on each of the Knightmares that charged at her as she motioned her machine to leap out of the way.  
She took advantage of the natural confusion and panic of the pilots in the burning enemy mechs and drew forth her MVS. Charging at the closest near her she drove the knife into the cockpit of the blazing enemy Knightmare and tossed it at another. She then drove her clawed arm into the torso of the third frame and activated the Radiant Wave Surger, resulting in its explosion.  
The fourth frame flailed in fire before the pilot activated his escape hatch. But as this happened the leader shot the cockpit, killing the fleeing pilot.

"You shoot your own men?" cried Kallen.

"Lord Shaing has ordered no surrender, no retreat," said Jean. "If that man could control his machine enough to activate his escape even as his machine burned he should have been able to give some attack against you even if it cost him his life. Cowards like that have no place in Lord Shaing's forces."

"You sound like a true fanatic," yelled Kallen, charging out with the Knightmare's knife.

Jean responded by bringing out the _Gracchus's_ sword to clash with the _Guren's_ knife.

"These flames, a result of your Geass no doubt," said Jean.

"You know about Geass, so I'm guessing you're not enslaved by that madman Shin, is that it?" asked Kallen.

"How dare you insult him?" roared Jean.

She kicked at the torso of the _Guren_ , using it to leap behind and drew forth her Knightmare's rifle. She fired but Kallen was quick in recovering and maneuvered past Jean's gunfire. Kallen then drew forth her own Knightmare's hand gun and fired at the _Gracchus_ but Jean proved herself to be just as agile as Kallen in terms of piloting skill.  
The two female knights both continued to fire at each other. However just as much as they fired they both equally failed to make their mark. Eventually both women had run out of rounds.

"Close combat it is then," said Jean, drawing forth the _Gracchus's_ sword.

"Agreed," said Kallen, drawing the _Guren's_ knife.

* * *

The Order of Michael had taken full advantage of the confusion created by their suicide bomber tactics. However the voice of Zero had rallied them back to action. And indeed Zero himself had chosen to enter the fray.  
He came down through a secret tunnel on the far end of the castle. With the use of his Geass had commandeered an Order of Michael Knightmare Frame and brought several others under his thrall.  
He then quickly began to take control of his forces, ensuring he was at the lead. Often he would use his Geass, focused towards the pilots of the enemy Knightmares to bring them over to his side. The thought _'be my slave'_ piercing into their minds and breaking their wills.  
As he did this though he was sure to keep an eye out on the _Guren's_ signal. Though when he saw the large pillar of smoke not to far from where he was fighting he had a good idea of what was going on.

* * *

Kallen and Jean matched each other blow per blow. When Jean would attempt to use the greater length of her sword to try and turn the tide of the battle in her favor, Kallen would use the long right arm of the _Guren_ to try and compensate.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried using your Geass to give you the edge in this fight," said Jean.

"I don't need it to beat someone like you," said Kallen. "All you have is a blind loyalty to a madman serving under a demon. I have justice on my side."

"You will not mock Lord Shaing," roared Jean. "I have no care for justice or for the policies of the Emperor. All I desire is to fulfill the wishes of my lord."

"So that's it? No cause, no ideals of your own?" asked Kallen. "Just for the sake of someone who would order the deaths of his own men. Possibly even yours if he ever got the whim."

"It doesn't matter," yelled Jean. "He could throw my life away if he so wished. If it would make him happy, if it would help him fulfill his desires, then I would do anything even willingly give my life for him. Besides, are you really one to judge?"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Kallen.

"The way you spoke of Zero," said Jean. "The tone you had in your voice. It is the same I have when I speak of Lord Shaing. You claim to be fighting for justice but in the end you just want to please your lord as I want to please mine."

The two female Knightmare pilots clashed with their respective bladed weapons once more.

"Don't pretend that you know me," yelled Kallen.

"I know enough about you...Kallen Kozuki," said Jean.

Kallen gasped and for a moment lost her concentration. This allowed Jean a moment to throw off the _Guren_ and slice off the left hand which carried the knife.

"Lovecrest shared many details of the time he previously clashed with your group," said Jean. "Including the identity of Zero, the banished prince Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Kallen drew back, avoiding the blade of the _Gracchus,_ removing her damaged mask and doing a quick check over the systems of the _Guren._

"Lord Shaing ordered me to bring you to him alive if it were possible," said Jean. "I'm sure he will be merciful if you comply."

"Never," said Kallen. "I am going to either kill him or deliver him to Lelouch. And you are not going to stand in my way."

"I can say the same to you," said Jean.

Both Jean and Kallen readied their Knightmares in a fighting stance. Both women, though they could not see each others faces, guessed the expression on the others faces. In their own silent way they acknowledged the great similarity between them. They were both women who wanted nothing more than to please the men they loved, even if they had to destroy the other to do it.  
Without wasting another word the two women charged at each other. Jean going for the kill with her sword and Kallen lunging out with her Radiant Wave Surger. The tip of the blade collided with the glowing palm of the clawed arm weapon and in that moment Kallen overloaded her weapon as the sword pierced it. The resulting explosion sent both Knightmares hurtling backwards from each other.

* * *

Lelouch saw the glowing red light of the explosion and suddenly he felt a sense of fear run through him. Though normally a man in control of his emotions Lelouch could not ignore the worry he held for his queen.  
He fixed the mask of Zero, removed once he entered the stolen enemy Knightmare, and pushed on to the center of the explosion, drawing one of the Knightmare's swords.

* * *

Shin noticed the explosion as well. It was where Jean had most likely met the crimson Knightmare in battle. He pushed on with the _Vercingetorix_ with the axe's buzz saw like blades spinning in anticipation of the fight to come.

* * *

Kallen managed to awaken, thanking whatever gods were watching her that she survived. She felt as if she had broken something and was bleeding somewhere, but she was alive. She attempted to get the _Guren_ to function but many of its systems were too damaged to operate properly. She at least was able to get the cockpit to open.  
She stumbled out of the Knightmare, gripping her side in pain. She tried to continue on, hoping she could find other members of the Black Knights she could get a ride with. She only hope that Lelouch would not be disappointed that she wasn't able to capture Shin himself and win this battle for him.  
But these worries were ended when Kallen was struck behind the head by the pommel of Jean Rowe's sword.  
Jean herself was injured from her Knightmare's own crash, using all her strength to escape and catch up with Kallen when she saw her leave the wreckage of the _Guren_.  
She doubted she'd be able to put up much of a fight against Kallen, even as injured as she was, and opted to merely sneak up from behind her and knock her unconscious.  
Though once Kallen had collapsed to the ground, Jean herself could barely keep to her feet. She kept herself conscious though. Working as fast as her injuries would allow she took Kallen's headband from her brow and used it tie Kallen's hand behind her back. As she finished this Shin's Knightmare rode up to the burning and damaged part of the forest.

"Jean, is the pilot still alive?" asked Shin.

"Yes...Lord Shaing," said Jean, a tired smile on her face.

"Good," said Shin.

He motioned for the _Vercingetorix_ to scoop up both women in one golden arm and rode off.

"Order of Michael, fall back to base camp," said Shin, over the radio. "We've been beaten back for now."

As Shin gave out the message, in his stolen Knightmare, watching from a hidden position in the forest, Lelouch gripped the controls hard in fury. But he held his emotions in check as he rode on following the golden Knightmare.  
Putting on his mask he switched to the secure channel for the Black Knights ordering them to stand down. This was a mission Zero would undertake alone.

 **Author's Note:** **Feeling much better and I was pretty eager to get onto this part of the story. Really this is a two-part feature as Kallen's fight with Jean had resulted in what we can technically call a draw. The second part will come when her king comes to her and faces off against Shin.  
Be warned this is a fight that will have dire ramifications for Lelouch, Kallen, and all their friends going along as the 'Europe Arc' winds down to a close. Battles will be lost and won, allies and enemies will be made, and world will bear witness to a great change.  
**

 **Next turn: Fall from grace.**


	23. Fall from Grace

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Fall from Grace.**

As the remnants of the Order of Michael gathered at their base camp, Zero been careful in blending into the other Knightmares. The ones whose pilots he had taken over had not shone given that they were commanded to obey Zero. They'd easily be considered MIA or captured.  
His biggest obstacle was the line-up inspection. Or it would have been if it were not for his Geass allowing him to command others from outside his stolen Knightmare. The inspector who came to check in on his supposed damaged cockpit, as well as many of the nearby crew, were under his command. He had the inspector call for a medic, citing that the pilot was severely injured. By the time the medic had gotten to him Lelouch had cast a command on him as well and sneaked through the base with his form covered by a medical blanket. Once he was in the med tent he made quick work to cast commands on the staff and patients there and quickly changed from his suit to the uniform of a foot soldier. He kept the suit of Zero in a bag in case he needed to discard his disguise at any moment.

 _'I'll get Kallen back and will have the entirety of the Order of Michael under my control,'_ thought Lelouch, going out among the rest of the soldiers on the base.

* * *

"What do you mean that Leila chick is missing?" yelled Tamaki, not heeding the guns being pointed at him.

"I mean Commander Malcal is missing," said Warwick. "She was right behind me alongside that woman C.C. and..."

"Aw crap that explains it," cursed Tamaki. "That damn witch probably has something to do with it."

"Is she going to hurt Leila?" gasped Anna Clement.

Tamaki, alongside Inoue, Sugiyama, and Jeremiah had remained at Castle Weisswolf following the order from Zero to return. Finding out that apparently the commander they had hoped to make an ally was missing was not welcome news.  
And this little incident had thus resulted in several of the European soldiers under the command of Oscar Hammel to draw their weapons upon the Black Knights, who drew forth as well.

"Enough of this," said Jeremiah. "C.C's actions are her own, the witch does not follow the command of Zero, whom I'm sure will not be pleased by your treatment of his loyal subordinates."

"Zero is as much a mystery as that witch," said Oscar. "There is very little reason to trust either them or you."

"We just lost several of our comrades defending your sorry asses," said Sugiyama. "Blown to hell by the guy who wanted to kill you all. I say that entitles us to some leeway."

"We don't fully trust C.C ourselves," said Inoue. "But whatever she's done she must have a reason."

"And debating upon it is pointless until his majesty returns, with the Order of Michael now his obedient puppets," said Jeremiah. "Kill us if you wish, my greatest honor would be that I died in the service of my glorious Black King. And my vengeance would be the fury he would reign down upon you for my death."

"Would Zero really hold you in such high regard?" asked Warwick, more curious than anything else.

"I had the honor of fostering his imperial majesty upon the orders of the Queen Mother Marianne," said Jeremiah. "To teach and guard his majesty and groom him into manhood."

"You were a father to him," said Warwick.

"Only the late Emperor Charles may claim that title," said Jeremiah. "But I did have the honor of being called godfather."

"Yeah, so if you kill him, Zero's going to straight up wreck you guys," said Tamaki.

Though this did have an effect on the European soldiers none the less they held tight to their position. Eventually Warwick put up his hands and stood between the two groups.

"Listen, this is getting us nowhere," said Warwick. "Leila and that C.C. woman have history together, something involving this Geass business, so this is probably something we can't really comprehend Hammel. We just have to have faith that Leila will be returned safe and sound. Right now we still have the enemy at our gates. And the Black Knights did shed blood in protecting us from the Order of Michael. You know it's bad fortune to repay sacrifice with bad graces."

* * *

Kallen had been stripped of her uniform and placed in a straight jacket and locked in Jean's personal cabin. She had been given medical attention by a private physician, and in truth she was bruised but not broken. She had yet to regain consciousness but that was perfectly acceptable to Jean.  
Her injuries were tended to as well. Luckily she had about the same limited injuries as Kallen. It seemed the two of them were evenly matched in almost everything. A fact Jean found personally irritating.  
Almost as irritating as the man whom she and Lord Shaing had found sitting comfortably in Shin's command tent. He wore the uniform of an Eden Elite officer, but his sudden appearance was still disconcerting.

"Interesting work my boy," said the man, identifying himself as Amadeus Bludbierd. "So far you're the only one in his majesty's operation that is still active. The _Cthulhu_ and the _Dagon_ are down. Although the rogue is not in our custody."

"I didn't exactly anticipate Zero arriving in Europe," said Shin.

"No, but the Emperor did," said Bludbierd. "For some time now he has believed that there is a spy within the Eden Elite or close to it giving information to the enemy. Zero and his allies appearing in Europe proves that."

"So you were gambling with Lord Shaing's life to try and prove a theory?" yelled Jean.

"Life is a trivial thing my dear," said Bludbierd. "Though the Emperor does believe you have great potential. Despite of, or especially because of, your...quirks."

Shin managed to keep a straight face and a light smile which Bludbierd reciprocated. Jean for some reason suddenly felt a ghost of unease creep through her body. It was as if the two were speaking a language reserved only for men like them.

"I'd like to look over the girl you captured," said Bludbierd. "Given the power your lady knight described I can imagine some interesting possibilities for her to be of use to us."

"I already had an idea," said Shin.

"Yes, but your Geass is nothing compared to mine," said Bludbierd. "Besides...she reminds me of someone whom I...met once before."

Shin's smile faltered and he drew up the Imperial Scepter.

"Don't forget Bludbierd, I hold the authority of the Emperor," said Shin.

Bludbierd chuckled and turned back to Shin, his smile wide.

"I've seen Emperor's come and go boy," said Bludbierd. "Even V.V is ultimately inconsequential to me, immortality none withstanding. For his own part, V.V is giving up a great deal of power just to play the role of evil Emperor for the world."

"Role?" asked Shin.

"As my good friend Shakespeare once wrote, 'All the world's a stage and all the men and women are merely players. A man himself plays many roles in life'. The role of Emperor is just one of the many V.V has had to play," said Bludbierd. "The true show will begin sooner than you, or anyone could ever realize."

* * *

Back at Castle Weisswolf's medical bay, the wounded among the Black Knights were being treated. The defected Ashura Force having been relocated to a series of cells for safekeeping. As well as the captured and 'Geassed' knights of Michael. The latter had been corralled quickly, for without Zero to command them the command could not go into effect.  
Shirley walked down through the cells, pushing a cart of food for the, for lack of a better word, prisoners. She was accompanied by two Black Knights armed in case anyone tried anything to escape or to harm Shirley.  
Despite being a Britannian, Shirley had managed to endear herself to many of the Japanese members of the Black Knights. She was very kind and seemed to have a natural skill for medicine, having actually wanted to be a nurse and was already studying for such a path. She had a good bedside manner and when the battle came she managed to keep her cool and worked effectively alongside the professional medics and Sophie Randall when she came to help with their wounded.  
And indeed Shirley seemed to have an interesting effect on the Euro Britannian Knight, Ashley Ashura, who stood at attention when he saw Shirley approach.

"Sounds like there was a lot of fun earlier," said Ashley, leaning on the bars, his arms crossed over them. "Glad to see you're alright."

"Back away from the bars," barked one of the Black Knight soldiers.

"It's okay," said Shirley.

Ashley none the less did as he was told, his eyes never leaving Shirley. The soldiers opened the gates of the cell and Shirley pushed the cart in, the guards still at her side and their weapons ready. Shirley handed out trays of food to each member of the Ashura force. She gave the last tray to Ashley and when he took it from her his fingers touched hers by accident. Shirley controlled the mild rush she felt when this happened, not wanting to give the wrong idea of the the guards.

"I noticed you managed to take prisoners," said Ashley. "Given the blank looks they gave I'm guessing Zero had his way with them. Shouldn't they be fighting for you guys now?"

"Sit down and be quiet," said one of the guards.

"I was asking the lady not you," said Ashley. "And judging from her expression I guess I was right. And the fight isn't over isn't it?"

"I said..."

"That's enough," yelled Shirley. "He's not hurting anyone by asking a question and he is still recovering. If you hurt him I will report you for mistreatment."

"She's right," said the other Black Knight. "These guys can't do anything and they're technically not prisoners. And even if they know what's happened they can't do anything about it."

The other guard merely grunted and left the cell. Shirley and the other guard stayed and Shirley looked back as Ashley.

"The Order of Michael was fought back and they've suffered heavy losses," said Shirley. "However they...they were able to kill a considerable number of our people and the _Valhalla_ has been ordered to pick up the W-0 pilots. One of our own has been captured and Zero has gone undercover in the enemy base. We're currently awaiting ford from either Zero or the _Valhalla._ So for right now everyone is on standby."

Ashley listened eagerly and smiled, making Shirley slightly uncomfortable.

"You know, if you had someone who knew all the security details of the Order of Michael and could get some people inside the base to help Zero in case something went wrong with him then you wouldn't be left to wait," said Ashley.

"You're offering?" asked Shirley.

"Not without asking for something in return," said Ashley.

"I'm sure Zero would..."

"Not form Zero...you," said Ashley. "I'll lead a few of your best into the Order's base camp, getting past their security, and reuniting with Zero...if you give me as kiss."

Shirley gasped and slapped Ashley hard across the face.

* * *

Leila could barely comprehend the strange world she found herself in. One minute ago she had been in Castle Weisswolf, watching the battle between the Black Knights and the Knights of Michael when this strange woman who bore a resemblance to the green haired witch.  
The witch herself was in the same world Leila had found herself in, looking none to pleased.

"I didn't figure you would choose to interfere," said C.C. "You've often held such a disdain for humans in the past."

"I have, but recall I am not all that is among the Collective," said the woman.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" asked Leila, speaking up.

The three women were in a world that appeared bluer than blue, the ground before them a vast landscape mirror reflecting them and the blue of the rest of this strange world.

"We are in but an aspect of what can be called C's World," said C.C. "This figure before us isn't a person. It's a manifestation of this aspect. Called many names, Dimensional Supervisor or Caretaker of Spacetime."

"Both suit me fine," said the Dimensional Supervisor. "Though C.C, I must say I find your tone disrespectful. As a member of the Geass Order you should know to respect me, to worship me, to love me."

"Consider us as having a lover's tiff," said C.C. "Now why are you interfering now? You've never held humanity in high regard. If legend is true you possibly even had a hand in the fall of the original Geass Civilization."

"It's true I've often considered humans to be a destructive and harmful pest," said the Supervisor. "That the gift of Geass was one humans should never have been given. But as you said, I am but one aspect."

"So in truth you're just as much a servant as you believe I should be to you," said C.C with a clever little smirk.

The Supervisor merely glared at the Witch. Leila suddenly felt uncomfortable with her position between the two women.

"Onto the point of why I am here," said the Supervisor. "It has to do with Shin Hyuga Shaing and his corrupted Geass."

"I figured," said C.C. "He didn't get it from an immortal did he?"

"No," said the Supervisor. "A rogue aspect of the Collective bestowed a corrupted Geass to that unstable boy. The power of the False King."

"No match for the true power," said C.C. "Lelouch will be able to take care of him."

"Don't be so sure," said the Supervisor. "Shin Hyuga Shaing's fate is not to die at the hands of Lelouch. The sad fate of your world is that blood must kill blood when dueling with the powers of Geass."

Leila could only watch, not sure what to make of the strange conversation she bore witness to. Then the ethereal looking woman looked in her direction and the Witch following suite.

"You are also of an interest to me," said the Supervisor.

"Me?" asked Leila.

"Her Geass, there was something unusual when I made the contract with her," said C.C. "Your work no doubt."

"A rare and powerful gift, one that perhaps you may be able to wield wisely," said the Supervisor.

"Power? What kind of power?" asked C.C.

She recalled the time she spent with the gypsy grannies. The Great Granny had said that she had been bestowed the power to 'save him' but Leila didn't know what that meant.

"Akito...Hyuga," said the Supervisor, "is dead."

* * *

In St. Petersburg, Rivalz had been placed in a tank similar to the one that he had been in when Lovecrest was originally experimenting on him on the island. Filled with a recreation of the nano-solution that Lovecrest had created, the damage to Rivalz's body was being handled by the nanites already in his body and the new ones developed by the solution.  
Although she found him repugnant, Cecile had to admit Lovecrest was brilliant.

"Can you give me an idea of when he should be on his feet again?" asked Cornelia.

Cecile looked over he shoulder at the Princess, still standing in a position of strength but showing concern over Rivalz's condition. Guilford and Dalton stood by her side as always, both with their own expression trying to hide their concern.  
Cecile gave a soft smile in hopes to calm the three of them.

"He's fine," said Cecile. "The nanites are doing wondrous work and at the rate their going he could be out in less than a week. Right now he just needs to stay in the tank and rest."

"Is he sleeping?" asked Guilford.

"Honestly it's hard to tell," said Cecile.

Looking at Rivalz's face one could easily guess that he was asleep. His left eye was closed and his face was relaxed. However given his cybernetic nature it was difficult to tell how his bodily functions had changed.

"His mind is active," said Cecile. "And as far as I can tell so are his interface capabilities. It's possible he's connecting to the machines here in the lab. He could actually be on the internet."

"Web surfing in his sleep," said Dalton, chuckling at the notion. "Kids these days."

"Can you even be sure that's what he's doing?" asked Guilford.

"I doesn't matter," said Cornelia. "His body is being tended to and he's alive. Let him dream or...whatever it is he's doing. He's well earned a rest."

Cecile nodded and turned back to the tank as Cornelia and her knights left.

"You rest up Rivalz," said Cecile, placing her hand to the glass. "We'd all hate to loose our prince of virtue."

Unknown to Cecile, Kujo Gallhorn had stood at the side of the lab's entrance, hearing everything.

* * *

The pain let Kallen know she was still alive. Her vision was still blurry so she couldn't entirely tell where she was. She tried to move, but in addition to her injuries she came to understand that she was in a straitjacket. Her vision had cleared and Kallen could see that she was indeed bound in a straitjacket. She had also been stripped of her pilot suit, leaving her only wearing only the straitjacket. Her ankles were also bound tightly by leather cords

"Damn it," Kallen cursed, straining herself to a seated position.

Kallen looked around at her surroundings and she appeared to be an a furbished cabin instead of a prison cell. She felt her heart flutter in fear at the implications of that, especially given her state of dress.  
As if on some horrible cue the door opened and a redheaded woman in a bandages and a knight's uniform walked in. The way she glared at Kallen told the Japanese ace all she needed to know. This was the same woman she had fought. The one who had captured her.  
The woman then moved and allowed another man to walk in. He wore dark uniform bearing the emblem of the Eden Elite. He appeared to be in his early 20s with buzz cut blonde hair. But what Kallen found most alerting were the symbols of Geass in his eyes and on his neck.

"Thank you Jean you may go," said the man. "Sorry to essentially kick you out of your cabin. But I'm sure Shin can be persuaded."

Jean glared at the man and then at Kallen before leaving and closing the door behind her. The man then walked up and took a seat on the bed across from Kallen's position on the floor. He crossed his legs and placed his fingers to his chin. The haunting glow of his Geass filled eyes sent shivers down Kallen's spine. There was something more than just the power behind those eyes.

"I think I met a relative of yours," said Bludbierd. "It was a while back. I was in Area 11 on vacation and then suddenly this bomb goes off. Well I could never really ignore chaos. My lifelong goals include decimating human society to a point where they would never bring themselves out the pit of violence and fear I put them in. And there was a nice, lovely explosion. Oh, forgive me, I failed to introduce myself. I am Amadeus Bludbierd."

Kallen only glared at the man in front of her, not impressed. Bludbierd only seemed to hum and continued his story.

"Anyway, as I walk though the rubble and the fire and the screaming people fleeing in terror," Bludbierd continued, "I find this guy in the rubble. From his features he looks like he might actually be half-11."

Kallen froze, recalling the 'death' of her brother. Bludbierd smiled at this.

"He was just barely clinging to life," said Bludbierd. "The opportunistic guy I am I thought this fella might be interesting. So I reached down and pulled him from that wreckage. His body was wrecked, his flesh burned, but I could fix that. With the great power I have I brought out within him qualities I saw in him that made him fit for a wondrous power."

Kallen shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. There was no way this was true.

"You see, I possess, among my various gifts, a very interesting Geass," said Bludbierd. "Some call it power of the Devil, Absolute Corruption. But to me I consider it Absolute Liberation. Inside of us all there are qualities that we repress, that we bind in chains. We preach we want freedom for all but yet we do not free ourselves. I liberate their true selves. A woman who loved a man with all her heart, her children just as much, loses the husband and one of her children, and buries the grief. She chains it up and throws it down. I come in and bring out that grief and she come to realize life is not worth living if she can be separated from her children and husband and goes out to kill them and herself, because life is too terrible. A freedom fighter, a charismatic leader, tormented by a dual nature that makes him something of an odd fit in our society. He wants to save his nation, his people, or his chosen people. He has the belief he can help them and that no matter what their oppressors hit them with they can survive. That the wounds they'd suffer would be the marks of their loyalty to the nation. He has a bit of an ego but he keeps it in check. Here I come, and boy that guy. I fixed him up and even read to him from a bit of old Arthurian folklore. Once he was strong he broke free from me, like a mad beast."

Kallen cried out in fury, hearing the truth of what happened to her brother. On instinct she activated her Geass and within seconds Bludbierd was covered in flames. However he merely chuckled as the flames ate at his clothing and flesh. Blood trickled down his nose as he focused his eyes, blazing with empowered Geass, on Kallen's screaming form.

* * *

Lelouch had made his way slowly along the camp. Casting commands to as many soldiers as he came across. He had used it a few times to ask where a new prisoner might be kept but got nothing. Regardless he continued to search through the camp for any sign of Kallen. As he walked around, the night setting in, he noticed Shin walking out of the base. He passed through a security gate in between the high wall of the compound.  
Lelouch looked around to check for any wayward knights, and pushed his power's psychokinetic abilities to leap over the wall of the compound. Once he landed he rolled into the bushes, finding the immediate cover in case Shin heard him.  
From what he observed the Grand Master of the Order that now housed numerous slaves under Lelouch's thrall, was in a world of his own. Lelouch followed close behind, recalling the stealth lessons Sayoko had given him.

 _'What are you up to Shaing?'_ thought Lelouch.

Eventually Shin stopped at a small creek and to Lelouch's surprise he began speaking to himself. He called out for his predecessor Michele Manfredi and someone else he had called mother.  
Lelouch wondered if Shin was really delusional or if this was some effect of his Geass. To see the ones he had killed with his power. Lelouch briefly wondered if he himself had a similar side effect. However he pushed that thought out of his mind when he saw Shin draw his sword. He brought it to his throat as if he were going to take his own life. Lelouch smirked, believing that this was an easy victory for him. But running through the woods was a red and white blur. A woman in knightly garb tore the sword from Shin's hand. She pleaded with him about not taking his life, her voice betraying her true feelings.  
The woman, a redhead much like Kallen, had feelings for Shin. That much Lelouch could tell in the tone of her voice and the tears in her eyes. He had seen her when he spotted Kallen's capture.  
Although he had not gotten the swift victory with Shin killing himself, Lelouch was still smiling. He could order Shin to kill himself and force the information of Kallen's location out of Jean.  
But before Lelouch could pounce out and cast his commands, the sounds of explosions came from the camp. All three had turned back to see a massive fire had broken out.

"Kallen," whispered Lelouch.

* * *

Marianne's return to St. Petersburg was met with great rejoicing from her little doves. She had to hold tight to Bismark's cloak around her body when Tianzi ran up to hug her. Of course her step-daughters were welcomed to embrace her, as was Kaguya, and of course sweet Nunnally.  
Although Nunnally's first use of such a powerful Geass had left her unsurprisingly drained. It took all Nunnally had to put her arms around her mother. After that Rai carried Nunnally to rest in the guest palace provided by Duke Velaines. As the silver haired knight carried off Nunnally in his arms, an image from a classic fairy tail, Marianne couldn't help but smile.

 _'It looks like Lelouch might not be the only one giving me grandchildren,'_ thought Marianne.

"Your majesty," said Velaines, gaining her attention.

"Yes, Duke Velaines?" said Marianne.

"I am pleased to know you are well," said Velaines. "It is nothing short of a miracle the city has survived through the night. Were it not for the efforts of the Blue Unicorn we'd all be dead."

"Yes, I'm very proud of the dear boy," said Marianne. "And it appears he's had quite the effect on your citizens."

Indeed, the streets of St. Petersburg were filled with cheering citizens holding up banners bearing the emblem of the Blue Unicorn. Images of him tattered after his battle with the _Dagon_ , giving a smile and a thumbs up.

"Yes, they call him the Hero of St. Petersburg. It is true of course but they are eager for an official statement and I know too little of the young man to speak for him. I am told he works under an alias, Prince...Virtue I believe," said the Grand Duke.

"Actually your highness it was just supposed to be Prince," said Guilford. "It's really something of personal joke inside the Atlas Fleet."

"Although...I must say it does sound much more...theatrical," said Marianne. "For now let it run in people's minds and I'm willing to bet dear Rivalz will come to like it. For right now stress to the people that the Hero of St. Petersburg is alive and on the road to recovery. I have a specialist in such matters that will be coming shortly I'm sure. For now, I believe Duke Velaines, there is no longer a choice about what to do in regards to the question of Euro Britannia's independence."

"Yes, I am afraid your warning has come to pass Empress," said Velaines. "Emperor...no, the Usurper has made his feelings in regards to the people of Euro Britannia obvious. If we are to survive, we must cut off from the Holy Britannian Empire."

* * *

The news of Akito's death had Leila responding appropriately. The fear she held when he bestowed his braid to her had come true. And she was powerless to do anything about it.

"You can still save him," said the Supervisor.

From her spot on the mirrored ground she had fallen on, Leila looked up with teary eyes.

"Your power, it comes from my aspect, my authority," said the Supervisor. "With it, you may hold the power of Spacetime."

"The Collective would actually allow such a Geass?" asked C.C.

"Given the threats we face we are willing to take certain gambles," said the Supervisor.

This silenced C.C. who merely looked back down at Leila. Leila then looked over to the Dimensional Supervisor, who cupped Leila's chin and drew her to her feet.

"This power, shall allow you to save those you care for," said the Supervisor. "To fold space and time in their hour of need and pull them to you and to safety."

The Supervisor tapped her thumb to Leila's forehead, and a blue symbol of Geass appeared in her left eye. C.C. raised her eyebrow in curiosity, blue colored Geass abilities were very rare, even among the oldest and most powerful of the Geass Order.  
For Leila herself her mind was elsewhere, spanning distance and time to when both Akito and Lovecrest faced each other with their powers ramming against each other.  
The psychic disruption this duel was causing trauma to the bomb attached to Akito's Knightmare. The world before her appeared colorless, save for Akito. Leila saw the trembling bomb and motioned toward Akito.

"Akito," she called out.

Akito, suddenly realizing the change in the world turned and saw Leila.

"Leila," he whispered, not sure if he could believe what he was seeing.

She was floating slightly above him, her hair billowing out like an angel's wings as she reached out with her hand.

"Akito, please we have to leave," she cried out. "The bomb is going to explode."

The fury of his brother's command was fading from Akito's mind the more he looked to Leila, the feeling she brought up in him countering Shin's command. Sense was coming to him again and Akito took Leila's hand.  
When he did, the two of them and the witch, found themselves back at Castle Weisswolf.

* * *

Lelouch ran out, pushing his psychokinetic properties of his Geass to enhance his speed, and leaped into the burning base. He had discarded his disguise and leaped into the fire dressed in the garb of Zero as the suit offered extra protection from the flames and the smoke.  
The cabins, Knightmares, and the knights themselves were all aflame. Men were crying out in pain and agony as their clothes and skin were burning. Zero ran through the burning compound, knocking away burning enemy knights, even those he might have turned into his obedient slaves. Kallen was no doubt at the center of this and he needed to find her quickly before the situation got any worse.

"Kallen," he cried out, hoping she could hear him.

He was about to call again when he felt something tackle him to the ground from behind. Zero then felt a great deal of heat come from his back, realizing that his cape had caught fire. He forced whatever held him down off his back and turned to face his new foe. Only to have a great shock run through his chest as he saw Kallen , crouched like a feral animal and dressed as such, snarling at him like a beast.  
Flashes of his original clash with Naoto Kozuki passed through his mind and the outcome of that battle.  
Before Zero could fully comprehend what was going on Kallen pounced on him yet again. However this time Zero was quicker to respond, quickly grabbing hold of Kallen, tightening his arms around her nude body. He then quickly ran out of the burning compound, leaving the remnants of the Order of Michael to burn. As he ran Kallen's Geass, driven by her feral mind had set the forest they felt to ablaze. She also set Zero's uniform on fire, the flames licking at his armor and his mask, wearing down his defenses as much as her wild struggles.  
Eventually Zero had come to a small waterfall and pond. With one movement he threw Kallen into the water, hoping to at least have a means to counteract her abilities.

"Kallen, please you have to stop this," Zero cried out.

Kallen merely growled, her Geass shining in her wild eye, and an even greater blaze overtook Zero. Lelouch pushed his psychokinetic defenses to their limits as his suit's were being warn down by the intense heat. The brilliant gold and purple of his uniform becoming blackened by the flames.  
Although there was an obvious solution to this horrible situation, ending the life of the person casting the Geass, Lelouch refused to take it. He had to find a way to break what had happened to Kallen.

"Kallen," he roared, the damage to the mask affecting the voice modulator. "You have to stop this please. This isn't who you are."

Kallen merely ran out but Zero dodged, diving into the water, putting out the flames. He then stood again in the water, only for Kallen to charge out again. She lunged with her nails as if they were claws, Zero caught her hands and used her momentum to toss her into the water. He then placed himself over her body, Kallen's wild face directly under the blacked mask of Zero.

"Kallen, it's me," he said. "It's Lelouch."

Lelouch had already once commanded Kallen, trying to get answers about her terrorist activities not long after he originally got his powers, but now he had to try if he could do it again. He pushed his ability to command, hoping he could bring back the Kallen he knew. The Kallen that he...loved.

"Please," he begged. "Kallen, this isn't you, you're not some wild animal. You are Kallen Kozuki, Amaterasu, the Red Queen. You want to liberate Japan and restore your mother's mind and freedom. It's me, Lelouch, you and I...we're going to be a family."

Kallen, although still acting like a wild animal, seemed to hold when she could hear Lelouch's voice. Lelouch sighed, glad to know he was at least having some effect on Kallen.

"You asked me, did I mean it when I proposed to you, did that night we had mean anything? It did Kallen...and I do," he said. "You're very much like me Kallen. Your family was torn apart by V.V's reign, you wore a mask to survive in his world, but you never gave into him. You fought and the passion with which you fought was beautiful to me. I don't know if I told you this, but when I first got my Geass, I had a dream. I think maybe it was some kind of vision. In that vision I saw you as well as V.V. I saw the man I hated and, though I didn't know it then, the woman I'd love. I...I love you Kallen."

Kallen's breathing seemed to calm with this and her eyes merely looked blank. Lelouch still saw the red ring of light around Kallen's irises and knew he still wasn't done. He was making progress but he had to finish if he was going to save her.

"Kallen, ever since my father died, forced to hide from my uncle, I never allowed myself to interact with people in the same way I can with you," said Lelouch. "I put a mask on, the mask of Lelouch Lamperouge. But when I met you, when I was alone with you, I could take off the mask. Although many of my emotions were still hidden, they were there, growing over time. By the time we faced your brother Naoto, I had come to care about your happiness. I want you to be happy. To be happy...with me, because I feel happy with you. If I am to be a king, for whatever glory and misery that would cause me, I feel with you, as my queen, I would be sure to find happiness in my life. And I would do anything and everything to ensure your life is filled with happiness too, until you can no longer remember what you have suffered."

Kallen's eyes were fixed on Zero's mask, which was beginning to crumble from the damage. The red rings in her eyes began to flicker as her mind began to come back to her.

"Kallen...my Queen...I love you," said Lelouch. "And I want to spend my life with you. To make this world a better place for you to live in along with our mothers, Nunnally, and all our friends. I refuse to lose you to whatever damned demon my Uncle unleashes. I'm not issuing you a command as Zero of the Black Knights, or the Black King foretold by the Geass Order, but as the man who loves you and wants to safe. Please, come back to me, please."

Kallen's eyes began to fill with tears and the red rings vanished from her eyes, her Geass was still present but no new flames burst forth.

"Lelouch...I..."

Kallen lost consciousness and went limp. Lelouch felt a surge of panic run though his heart. He quickly checked for her pulse and calmed when he found it. The strain of her extensive use of Geass had just taken its tole on her. He pushed some loose strands of red hair from Kallen's face, noting how peaceful she looked now.  
But as he did, in a reflection next to Kallen's head, he saw Shin lunging down with his sword. Lelouch quickly turned and covered Kallen, allowing the sword to strike into his right shoulder.  
His theory about taxing the psychokinetic field created by his Geass was being proven correct. His defenses were weakening, as was he. But using whatever strength he still had he would keep Kallen safe and defeat this pawn of his uncle, even if it cost him his life.  
While the sword was lodged in his shoulder Lelouch used his free hands to break the blade. He then struck out Shin's face with a quick flurry of punches, forcing him away from Kallen. But before he could press on Jean Rowe shot Lelouch thrice in the chest, halting him.  
The damaged suit offered some protection, but blood still poured none the less. The overtaxing of his Geass was truly beginning to get to him and Lelouch could no longer stand to his feet.  
Shin looked down at Zero with a demonic smirk on his face. Drawing forth the Imperial Scepter, he slashed down with the spear tip of the scepter over the left side of Zero's mask, shattering it and cutting deep into Lelouch's face. Lelouch's eye, the one that held his Geass, was perhaps the most grievous of this wound.  
His wounds, and the over-taxation of his Geass finally taking hold, left Lelouch powerless. Falling back into the water, his limbs sprawled open, and blood from his wound turning the pond's blue to red.  
Shin smiled once more, holding the spearheaded scepter downward.

"Goodnight, sweet prince," he said, readying for a killing blow on Zero.

But from the forest a white blur ran out and leaped up into the air when it got to the edge of the bond. The figure spun around in the air and before Shin could bring the scepter down on Lelouch. Shin was then forced down in the bond with a gun placed in his stomach and a hand at his throat.  
Shin looked up and saw a young Japanese man with green eyes, filled with fury, looking down at him. Jean was about to shoot at the interloper when five Japanese Knightmares rolled in with their weapons pointed at her, leaving her with no choice but to lower her weapon and surrender.  
Shin tried to use his Geass but Suzaku struck him unconscious with one blow.  
Above them the _Nirvana_ flew onward towards Castle Weisswolf. And with this, the New Reign of Terror came to an end.

* * *

From his throne in Britannia V.V. gripped the sides of his throne. Two Ancients were lost, the rogue was lost to him, and he had effectively halved his Empire. Those meant very little to him in the long run. Of course a greater issue of fury was how Bludbierd had failed to deliver Marianne to him when he had her in his custody.  
Of course Bludbierd held no loyalty to V.V., and he knew that. He was only loyal to the chaos he could cause. And if anything V.V trusted him to recoup several of the losses of this incident so that they could come back for later.  
Shin, Lovecrest, and much more were still of great use. The labs were almost up and running. And if anything the arrival of Marianne and her meddlesome children had proved that there was indeed a spy in his own ranks as he long suspected.

"Gather your fallen, lick your wounds," said V.V. "This is Act One. The game, my dear nephew is far, far from over."

 **Author's Note:** **And with this the Europe Arc is at a close. Next come the fallout from this harrowing ordeal and how our heroes, our villains, and our various other cast members react to the great changes promised by such a violent upheaval. Two parts, in both Europe and Britannia effectively filling out what can be considered R1 of 'The Black Crusade'.  
And then before we get into the arc of R2, our protagonists must endure 'The Year without a King'. **

**Next Turn: Fallout in Europe.**


	24. Fallout in Europe

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Fallout in Europe.**

Lelouch and Kallen had been brought aboard the _Nirvana_ _'s_ medical bay. Kallen's injuries from her previous battle had been stressed by her rampage but other than being rendered unconscious by exhaustion she was in fine condition. She had been unconscious for three whole days.  
Lelouch on the other hand was a different story. He had been in surgery for hours and his vitals were low. The overexertion of his Geass had taken a greater toll on him than it had for Kallen or Suzaku in their respective incidents.  
Even after the bullets were removed, his burns soothed, and his damaged eye bandaged, he remained unconscious. The doctors, both those aboard the ship of the White Samurai, and the W-0, had done all they could.  
He had been unconscious for a week.

"Lelouch," said Kallen, pressing her hand against the medical preservation pod Lelouch had been placed in.

The tears falling from her eyes struck the glass over his face. It was so hard for her to see him like this. Minus an eye, weakened and injured, and all because she had been too weak. She had allowed herself to be captured and manipulated by that monster Bludbierd. Her wild flames burned Lelouch and weakened him, allowing that bastard Shin to strike him down.  
If it were not for Shin and Jean already being imprisoned and awaiting their appointed execution date she would go down and burn them both herself.  
Her Geass, as she saw in her reflection, was still active. Marianne had explained that Kallen's ordeal had resulted in what she called 'Geass Runoff' in which a Geass User loses control of their power and it becomes permanently active. At first Kallen feared she'd be forced to spend her life in an isolation cell or if she would have to be put down like a mad dog.  
But Marianne promised her this would not be the case.

"Kallen," said the voice of her future mother-in-law entering the room.

Kallen turned, seeing the sad but, comforting look in Marianne's eyes. The former Empress walked up and placed her hands on Kallen's shoulders and looked down at her son, lying hurt and sleeping. The news of her son's injury had sent her into a frenzy. When she went to interrogate Shin she nearly clawed out his face before Bismark could hold her back. She had at least torn out the eye that bore his Geass. And the mention of Amadeus Bludbierd did nothing to help her mood.

"He is still alive," said Marianne, looking into Kallen's eyes. "He will recover and we will be here when he does."

She wiped the tears from Kallen's eyes, though she had tears of her own, and lightly kissed her future daughter's forehead.

"Come, he needs to rest," said Marianne, "and we have work to do."

"Yes," said Kallen, straightening herself.

The two women placed final kisses on Lelouch's pod before departing the chamber. The guards posted on the sides of the door saluted the two and the Red Queen and the Queen Mother walked thought the Catherine Palace, offered by the Grand Duke to act as the temporary headquarters of the Atlas Fleet in Euro Britannia, to meet with the others in the Palace's grand hall.  
The high commands of the various sects of the Atlas Fleet sat around a round table bearing the mark of the Fleet, slightly redesigned with the 'A' and the 'F' now both over the symbol of Geass within the glob held by a crouching Atlas. New faces included Leila Malcal and the W-0 Unit.  
This was the first time all groups had been able to get together in such a manner as the previous week, despite the battles having been won in their favor, the world was far from over. The week had been filled with aiding in rescue and relief efforts in both Euro Britannian and the E.U. The clouds of toxins Lovecrest had bombed the E.U with had dispersed and without Lovecrest to control the corpses he had raised fell where they once lumbered. Thousands of dead littered the streets of Europe and the actions of Smilas, exposed by Diethard to justify his death, and all but completely destroyed the legitimacy of the E.U. Their republic was at its last days, destined to be fully dissolved by the end of the year.  
As for Euro Britannia, Rivalz's courageous efforts had led to the Fleet's acceptance in offering aid. All sects working together, along with the remaining three Orders, had stabilized St. Petersburg. Rivalz himself was now out and about, his damages repaired, and his appearance also had a light redesign. On his chest he had rearranged the symbols into one, placing the logo of the Blue Unicorn inside the globe of the Atlas Fleet. Something Milly had actually designed once she had gone to check on Rivalz. She, rather than Diethard let the logo run in media and it had taken like wildfire. Effectively making Rivalz the unofficial representative of the Atlas Fleet in Euro Britannia.  
As for the situation in the former E.U, Leila had appeared once more before them, proving indeed Smilas's treachery and soothing the frightened and broken spirits of the populace of the E.U.  
Whatever was left of the E.U's Republic had elected to make Leila their representative in speaking with Euro Britannia, which had by then announced its break off from the main Britannian Empire. A movement that was met with little resistance given the huge public outcry in support for independence, if only to gain some revenge against the Emperor who had ordered their destruction.

"Grand Duke Velaines is still speaking with the House of Lords on how to effectively restructure Euro Britannia," said Marianne, having called the meeting to order. "Their biggest issue, at least to them, is the question of holding onto Britannian culture despite being in revolt or to change altogether."

"Shouldn't their biggest priority be the fact they just spat in the face of an immortal madman?" said Asahina.

"You can't expect them to just be ready for a fight," said Guilford. "These people have effectively been betrayed by their own nation and are suffering a crisis of identity."

"Aren't these people still technically your countrymen?" asked Urabe.

"Technically, yes," said Guilford. "But like I've said before Euro Britannians and Homeland Britannians often consider the others foreigners. This merely makes that a reality."

"Could Euro Britannia join with the E.U?" asked Euphemia.

"I'm afraid the E.U's days are numbered," said Leila. "News of General Smilas's betrayal and the severity of the _Cthulhu's_ attack have left little faith in the Republic. Whatever authority they have now is to try and negotiate for a cease fire from Euro Britannia."

"Which the Grand Duke is agreeing to, though many of the Lords are arguing for advancement," said Cornelia.

"Great, great, but what I want to know is what the hell's going on with Zero," yelled Tamaki.

"Lelouch's condition remains unchanged," said Marianne, her face falling.

Kallen reached and squeezed her future mother's hand tightly. On the other side of Marianne, Bismark did the same.

"Come on Lady M, can't you do something for him? Or someone with some kind of weird coma reversing Geass?" asked Tamaki.

"Geass doesn't work like that Sir Tamaki," said Bismark, speaking respectfully but forcibly. "I'm afraid all that can be done has been done. It's just a matter of waiting now."

"Come on that's..."

"That's how it is Tamaki," said Ohgi. "As much as it troubles all of us there is nothing we can do for Lelouch. Nothing except keep the ship afloat until he comes back, no matter how long that takes."

"Well said Ohgi," said Marianne, giving the man a warm smile.

"Thank you, Lady Marianne," said Ohgi. "And everyone, regardless of this loss we have still won a huge victory. The Britannian Empire has been effectively halved and the world now knows the Eden Elite can be beaten. It's a big win for us but we're far from over."

"He's right," said Cornelia. "The next phase should be establishing an alliance of nations against V.V. After that we can begin the liberation of Britannia."

"That means fighting a very different kind of battle," said Tohdoh. "Politics."

"That should be a piece of cake," said Tamaki. "Everyone hates V.V."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean everyone likes everyone else," said Chiba.

"We have taken steps in the right direction though," said Li Xingke. "The Chinese Federation has made considerable effort in offering aid to Euro Britannia and has made offers to member nations of the E.U."

"That should help efforts to bring about negotiation at least," said Dalton. "Of course the big issue is the House of Lords here in Euro Britannia. A lot of them are stubborn and set in their ways. Many of them will believe that just breaking off of V.V's Britannia and ending their war with the E.U will be enough."

"And they just assume that V.V isn't going to want to just allow them to do as they please?" asked Kaguya.

"To be fair its a divide between those who would want to simply declare independence and those who wish to declare and fight," said Bismark. "It's a debate that's going to be going for a while. Although, we have been invited to have a voice in the debate."

"That makes sense," said Viletta. "Lady Marianne is the former Empress and you yourself Lord Bismark were the Knight of One."

"Yes, but that wasn't all of what I meant," said Bismark. "In the governance of Euro Britannia, the Four Orders have considerable voice in the politics of the region. However with the treason of Shin Hyuga Shaing and the destruction of the Order of Michael they are down an Order."

"What about those guys who came to us before all that shit with Shin went down?" asked Tamaki.

"Ashley Ashura and his strike team have been resigned their position in Euro Britannia," said Leila. "They've requested to join W-0 and I have accepted them."

"And since the E.U is about to collapse and we're about to be out of a job I guess we're all just going to be joining up with you guys," said Ryo.

"As for the issue of the vacant Order, the Grand Duke has offered the seat to our own Rivalz Cardemonde," said Marianne.

Rivalz gasped, not knowing of this development before this.

"What? I...Lady Marianne I...I can't speak at the House of Lords," said Rivalz.

"You can't really say no to this son," said Dalton. "You're a hit all throughout Euro Britannia. That comes with its responsibilities. People want to know about you, look at you, and they're going to most likely listen to whatever you have to say. Especially if you were to take an interest in politics."

"But I don't have an interest in politics," said Rivalz. "I agreed to help in what I could with the tools I had been forced with. I thought at best I could work in engineering but then I had to become a fighter. I didn't want to but I did because at the time I had no choice. But I draw the line at that. I am not going to be some glorified wind up monkey for people to gawk at."

"Rivalz..."

"No," he yelled. "I will not have another thing forced on me. I was forced to be a weapon. I was forced to be a freak. I was forced to be a soldier. But I will not be forced to be a political gimmick."

With that Rivalz turned on his blue heels, the segmented cape billowing behind him, moving quickly enough to escape any argument the others could throw at him.

"Rivalz," Cornelia called out, before rising to her feet.

"Let him go Cornelia," said Marianne.

"But..."

"Give him time," said Marianne, adopting the manner of a patient mother. "He's not wrong you know. He did not choose to become what he is now. Up till now he's only been trying to play the game as well as he can with what he has been given. It's not fair to force more roles or responsibilities on him without his consent. For now we can divert our attention on other aspects. Repairs on the _Elysium_ are underway and both the E.U and Euro Britannia have offered to share their Knightmare development technology with us."

"Indeed," said Lloyd. "That delightful little Anna from your W-0 unit has some rather interesting designs. I'm particularly interested in the drone AI she developed and the quick-time transformable features."

"Hoping to add new features to your little toy, Earl of Pudding?" sniped Rakshata. "At least my beloved _Guren_ wasn't completely destroyed.?

"Enough you two," said Tohdoh. "If I may Lady Marianne, should we begin making effort to establish Japan's own independence?"

"Oh yes, I believe that has to be dealt with as well," said Marianne. "Kaguya, Euphemia, would you two like to go to Japan and make the proper arrangements?"

"Of course," said Kaguya.,

"Yes, Lady Marianne," said Euphie.

"Good, then perhaps the Order of the White Samurai could escort you," said Marianne.

"Of course," said Suzaku, though he only wore a standard uniform and not a new form of the White Reaper's outfit.

"Good," said Marianne. "As for V.V. as far as I've been able to gain from my informants he's made no official statement despite the loss of the Ancients and the public defeats of the Eden Elite. Even as new pockets of resistance have risen up not only in the various Areas but in the Homeland itself."

"So he's essential sealed up in his palace as rebellion is brewing on the outside is that it?" asked Xingke.

"It would appear so," said Marianne.

"He is immortal," said Senba. "Maybe he just thinks he'll outlive it all and is just sitting down waiting for Father Time to take out his enemies."

"Funny thing is that might just be it," said Urabe.

"What about the other immortal?" asked Tohdoh. "Bludbierd?"

Marianne and Kallen tensed upon hearing the name, the former taking a breath and relaxing herself.

"We don't know where Bludbierd is," said Marianne. "He's essentially vanished."

"What I don't get is how he is has both a Code of immortality and a Geass power," said Xingke.

"It is a rare phenomena, really a legend even among the Order, called Code Geass," said C.C.

"So there is a guy out there who can't die and can have us go completely insane if we ever meet him is that it?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm afraid so," said Marianne. "Although it appears Nunnally's Geass can counter his."

Nunnally herself was not present at the meeting, having chosen to go out with Rai and help those still recovering from the attack. Her Geass, which allowed her to project herself as a heavenly figure whose light seemed to bring peace to the traumatized masses, was a great aid to the rescue effort.

"That's another thing," said Ohgi. "This entity which gave Nunnally her power, and helped Leila rescue Akito, the way they said she was a piece of the Collective. I think it's time we got to know just what this Collective is, especially since it appears to be the source of Geass and the Code."

"The Collective is God," said Bismark.

The way Bismark said that without hesitation made everyone shutter just slightly.

"Quite right," said Marianne. "The Collective Unconscious of all humanity, connecting all humans living and dead. That is the source of Geass, what lies beyond the Thought Elevators."

"So God is real?" asked Cornelia, somewhat skeptical despite her devotion to Marianne.

"Not the kind of God you're thinking of," said Marianne. "One that doesn't require faith or devotion. One that simply is, existing as humanity exists for that is what spawns it. A grand collection of psychic energy that its itself conscious. Because it is the collective consciousness of all humanity it often has different aspects to it. Each with their own respective arguments and opinions. The Dimensional Supervisor is one, she's often the one that oversees the preservation of space/time and has actually been recorded as not being too fond of humanity. Regardless she, and by extension the Collective, have taken an interest in our conflicts."

"And because Nunnally got her Geass from the Supervisor, closer to the source than just through an immortal, hers is so powerful," said Suzaku.

"Exactly," said Marianne. "But, to have the Collective actually intervene in Earthly conflicts is a troubling sign."

"Why, some would assume God intervening on Earth is a good thing," said the W-0 member Yukiya.

Marianne, C.C, and Bismark all stood glaring and all at the table were struck silent.

"The last time it happened," said Marianne, "was during the fall of the Geass Civilization."

* * *

Rivalz had stormed off until he was well outside the palace. The seasons were changing, winter was coming, but in is cybernetic form the dip in temperature didn't affect him that much.  
He couldn't feel the cold, but could feel the warmth given off by the explosion of the _Dagon_. He could never forget that. He looked out beyond the palace grounds where he saw crowds of people gathered. It was well known by now that the Blue Unicorn and his allies of the Atlas Fleet were being housed in the Catherine Palace for the meantime. As such crowds of grateful citizens had gathered daily to offer thanks, give cheers, or just to get a glimpse of their hero. It made him incredibly uncomfortable being considered a hero. He had never hoped to be a great hero or a lord in the past. Before everything changed for him. He just wanted to live a decent, normal life, and support his mother. But that was all ruined and he still didn't know about what had happened to his mother.  
Rivalz then thought about Lady Maria and her daughter Alice. They were held up in the Grand Duke's palace in a private suite, the Grand Duke having been true to his word and kept them safe when threats came posted to them.  
They had asked to visit Shin, but were denied given the severity of his crimes there was a high level of security about him. Rivalz worried about them, hoping they weren't in too much distress. Seeing as he wasn't up to going back and facing the others he chose to check up on them, to make sure they were alright.  
Taking one last look at the crowd he decided he couldn't depart without at least giving them a show and activated his float system. He flew up and over the gates people cheering as they saw him fly above them.  
Thinking aback to the good times at Ashford Rivalz at least did a few tricks for the crowd. Despite his discomfort, Rivalz at least felt good seeing people smile up at him.  
When he came to the Caesar Palace, the Knights guarding the entrance saluted him as he landed. That same sense of discomfort coming back Rivalz felt he had no other choice but to salute back and enter.  
As he walked through other knights whom he passed stop to salute him as well. It was all still too much for him to be saluted by men of higher status than he was.  
Eventually he came to the throne room where the Grand Duke sat in conference with the other Grand Masters. Upon seeing Rivalz enter, Velaines cut off his conversation and smiled at the young man, who took knee.

"Sir Cardemonde, no need to kneel," said Velaines, rising to his feet. "Who am I to ask the Hero of St. Petersburg to kneel when I have yet to properly thank him."

Rivalz rose to his feet as Velaines and the other three Grand Masters gave their own respectful bows. Rivalz's discomfort did not cease with that.

"Please, it's nothing," said Rivalz. "And it's not sir, your highness. I'm not a knight."

"I would disagree," said Velaines, rising. "Your actions proved more than anything you are worthy of the title. I'm sure Lady Marianne has by now informed you of my offer, correct?"

"Yes, I'm honored but...I can't speak before the House of Lords," said Rivalz. "I'm really just here to see Lady Maria and Alice. I wanted to make sure they were alright. Especially since Shin is in prison, awaiting execution."

"Of course, fear not Lady Maria and her daughter have been well taken care of," said Velaines walking towards Rivalz. "I was just about to sit down to luncheon with them if you'd like to join me."

"Thank you," said Rivalz.

The Grand Duke and the Blue Unicorn walked though the Palace with the other three Grand Masters in tow. As they walked Rivalz couldn't help but still marvel at the Palace. He also couldn't help but feel uneasy about walking side by side with a Grand Duke.

"If I may Sir Cardemonde, why exactly do you wish to refuse the offer to sit as a Grand Master before the House of Lords?" asked Farnese.

"I...I just don't belong there sir," said Rivalz. "I'm a bastard."

"I doubt that matters to the people who crowd the Catherine Palace cheering for a glimpse at Prince Virtue," said Velaines. "Should they care that their lives were saved by a bastard? Or their children's lives? Should Lady Maria or Alice care that you fought to protect them when Shin ordered them dead? You hold onto the ideals of your time raised in V.V's Britannia. In the age of our late Emperor Charles the noble efforts of an exceptional man or woman would earn them the right to be called noble. That is the ideal I have tried to bring in Euro Britannia, my own small way to resisting the Usurper V.V."

"And now you're breaking away from him entirely," said Rivalz.

"V.V has made his intentions to Euro Britannia quite clear," said Gaudefroy. "This is the least we can do in insult to that bastard."

"You know he won't just let that go right?" asked Rivalz.

"Yes, one of the major issues being brought before the House of Lords," said Farnese. "Securing the defenses of our new independent nation."

"As well as a strategy of possible reunification in the likelihood V.V is dethroned," said Raymond.

"And of course there is Lady Marianne's proposal of an alliance of nations," said Velaines. "That is also an issue of much debate."

Rivalz thought about all their words and how tedious it would be to just sit and argue with these old men who knew nothing of the wars that would be fought over these decisions. All the more reason he should stay out of it.

"Duke Velaines, I mean no disrespect, but I can't be a part of that," said Rivalz. "I just...I have to refuse. I can't do anything if I'm forced to just sit and talk with people who would only argue instead of take action."

"That's a natural answer for a young man," said Velaines. "Young men want immediate action and old men want to bicker. But this is how war is fought. Young men cannot take the actions they know they must until the old men's bickering comes to an end. It's a foolish system but this is how government must function. If reckless action, even action taken with the best of intentions, rule the day without proper thought to consequence then we fall into chaos. Of course the same can be true of old men bickering, if they take to long with their tedious debate then the actions needed to avert catastrophe are never taken. But this is how the world must be if we are to keep civilization afloat."

"I understand that it's just...I never got to choose any of this," said Rivalz. "I didn't choose to become this thing. I was caught in the crossfire between the Black Knights and the Eden Elite. I was injured and my body was taken and experimented on. I was supposed to be a weapon. I knew I couldn't undo this so I tried to work with it. I thought I'd be an engineer but then I had to become a soldier."

"The incident in Area 11," said Velaines. "Your initial rise to fame."

"I wasn't trying to be famous, I was trying to defend the woman I...I was trying to defend a friend," said Rivalz. "She had been sold by her parents to this fat slug of a woman just so they could by their way into V.V's nobility."

"Disgusting," said Velaines. "But you made swift work of her henchmen and I assume you were able to free the girl. Not to mention you saved many lives that day. As you did here in Euro Britannia. You may not have chosen to become what you are now. But you did choose to act righteously. You could easily have lft the Black Knights, let the girl suffer, or even let us all die. But you didn't, you chose to fight, and I find that astounding."

Rivalz said nothing, not comfortable being praised by the Grand Duke. Velaines stopped before the door to Maria and Alice's suite. He turned to face Rivalz and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I understand why you refuse my offer," said Velaines, smiling warmly. "You seek to have something to control in your life after having so much happen to you that you could not control. But I believe in destiny my boy, and I believe for whatever reason what has happened to you was meant to happen. Perhaps because you never sought power and glory it keeps finding you. I cannot imagine how stressful this must be on one so young. If you do not wish to take up my invitation I understand and take no offense. Choose whatever path you wish and do so without guilt or obligation. There is no pressure my friend."

Rivalz didn't know what to say in response to the Duke's kind words. He merely smiled lightly and nodded. The guards stationed at the door opened it and the five men walked in to a spacious room where Maria and Alice sat. Seeing Rivalz the two smiled and so did he.

* * *

Aboard the _Nirvana_ the only female member of the Four Holy Swords sighed as she rubbed the sponge over her body. Nagisa really had to one day thank Marianne for designing the ships with an artificial hot spring bath area. Along with the spring tubs were adjacent shower areas where Nagisa sat on a stool. She sat with a sponge and a bucket of warm soapy water, enjoying the quiet tranquility of the bath.  
It felt good to be returning to Japan, going home. She had never really been so far from her homeland before. It was a strange sensation, but an enjoyable one none the less. She would have liked to see more of Europe but she wasn't on vacation, she had to remember that. She also would have liked to help those Japanese the E.U had shamelessly forced into internment camps. Exiled or not they were still Japanese, still her countrymen.

"Wow, they actually built in hot springs to the ships," said a young voice.

Nagisa turned and saw both Euphemia and the W-0 pilot Ayano walk in both wearing nothing but towels.

"Oh, Miss Chiba, hello I hope we're not disturbing you," said Euphie, smiling brightly.

"Oh no, please, there's plenty of room," said Nagisa.

The two girls discarded their towels and took seats beside Chiba. They both elected to use the show nozzles and let the hot water hit them both.

"Excuse me but you are one of the W-0 pilots aren't you?" asked Nagisa looking across from Euphie to Ayano.

"Yes, but I...well a few of us wanted to go see Japan," said Ayano. "We've never been there ourselves. We were all born in Europe, Akito too. Although he didn't want to go. With his brother's execution coming up he didn't feel like leaving."

"I see," said Nagisa. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy your first visit."

"I hope so too," said Ayano. "Ryo and Yukiya are coming too, but they're not as excited as I am. Akito actually wanted to give me back my dagger for the occasion."

"Dagger?" asked Nagisa.

"A family heirloom," said Ayano. "My grandfather gave it to me when he told me that my ancestors were samurai."

"Impressive," said Nagisa. "So you're trained in bladed weaponry?"

"A little, but I never really had a formal teacher," said Ayano.

"Then how about while we're in Japan I teach you," said Nagisa.

"Really?" asked Ayano.

"I've never been much of a teacher but I know how demanding it can be to be the only woman on a squad," said Nagisa, placing one leg over her knee.

"Tell me about it," said Ayano. "Although...although I wasn't always the only one. We had others in our group before we met Akito and Leila. They...they're gone now."

"I'm sorry," said Nagisa.

Euphie also nodded sadly. She looked back between the two women on her sides, both had much in common. Both where women of the blade, children of Japan, and dedicated fighters. It honestly made her feel as if she were intruding. Then she recalled her past feeling of uselessness when she was forced to simply hide and wait as the _Dagon_ laid waste to the city.

"Ms. Chiba...would you consider training me as well?" asked Euphie.

This caught the other two women by surprise.

"P...princess Euphemia...I'm honored but...do you really think you're...fit for combat training?" asked Nagisa.

Euphie wasn't surprised by the Japanese woman's reaction. She knew of her reputation and her natural dislike of violence. But she could not stand the idea of being useless in the fight to come. Especially with the sentence she had been given.

"Ms. Chiba...do you know what my fate will be if I am captured by the Eden Elite?" asked Euphie, summoning her courage.

"You'd be executed wouldn't you?" asked Ayano.

"More than just that," said Euphie. "A standing order of Emperor V.V is that any hint of disloyalty from my sister Cornelia, I shall be brought to the throne room, my clothes ripped from my body, my hair shone from my scalp, and be thrice defiled by V.V's personal royal guard."

Both Nagisa and Ayano gasped in horror at such a fate. Unable to believe a man, even one as vile as V.V. could do that to his own niece.

"My sister Cornelia shall be fitted with a noose and her struggles to save me as I am deviled will...will only result in her chocking herself," said Euphie, pulling her knees up to her chin. "Then, after watching my sister die, I shall be forced to suffer the fate of my namesake and be fed to lions."

"Good god," said Ayano.

"I can't imagine such a fate," said Nagisa.

"As such, I want to do anything I can to avoid such a fate," said Euphie. "I dislike violence but I would rather die fighting for the happiness of others than be defiled in such a way. To be of use to the cause and not be some helpless bird in a cage waiting for the cat to eat her."

Nagisa looked at Euphie's eyes, she could see the fear she held of the punishment V.V promised for her, but also her fury at her perceived uselessness. Euphie then shook her head, her long wet hair slapping both women.

"Hey," shouted Ayano.

"Watch it," yelled Nagisa.

"I'm sorry, but you were both so glum looking I needed to break you out of it," said Euphie.

"You just told us that if you're caught you'll be raped and fed to lions how were we supposed to react?" yelled Ayano.

"I know, but I just don't like seeing people sad or frightened," said Euphie. "And you see that's another reason why I'm glad I'm on this ship you see...there's someone I want to help. More than anything."

Nagisa couldn't help but catch Euphie's tone and smiled.

"I'm guessing that this person you want to help is a skilled warrior but you still worry about him none the less?" asked Nagisa, bringing her knees to her chin.

"Yes," said Euphie.

Feeling left out Ayano sat in a similar position as the other two and listened closely.

"I think I know what that feels like," said Nagisa.

"You mean with Col. Tohdoh?" asked Euphie.

Nagisa blushed and gasped, unfortunately falling backward from her stool. The two younger girls couldn't help but give a laugh at the woman soldier's antics.

"If you two swear never to speak of this incident I'll teach you," cried Nagisa, still blushing.

"It's a promise," giggled Euphie.

"Sure," laughed Ayano, feeling as if she'd have fun with the two of them.

* * *

Elsewhere aboard the _Nirvana_ Suzaku and Tohdoh clashed wooden blades.

"You're not focused Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "You're letting your emotions cloud your actions."

"What do you expect?" said Suzaku, clashing his practice sword once more with Tohdoh's. "My Knightmare is destroyed, my entire life's mission is called into question, and my best friend is in a coma."

"Lelouch knew the risks, especially since it was he who told you about the potential risks of overtaxing your Geass," said Tohdoh. "He was also foolish in sending away the _Valhalla_ , underestimating his opponent and overestimating his own abilities."

Suzaku growled, thinking Tohdoh was mocking his wounded friend and his anger overcame him. He struck out blindly only for Tohdoh to strike at his mid-section and then his back, forcing Suzaku to the ground.

"Lelouch may have erred but he is alive," said Tohdoh. "If we fall apart simply because he isn't here over a thing like a coma how will we be if he were to truly die."

"I won't let that happen," cried Suzaku from his place on the floor.

"Have you forgotten that you are sworn to fulfill your ambition on Lelouch should he no longer meet your qualifications of a righteous monarch?" asked Tohdoh.

Suzaku clenched his teeth and looked down, recalling the blood vow he had made with Lelouch. He felt tears forming on the edges of his eyes.

"I...I can't do it," said Suzaku. "I can't...I won't hurt Lelouch. He won't be like his uncle, he's a good man."

"But will he stay a good man if he were to claim the throne?" asked Tohdoh. "And what of your ambition now after your battle with Smilas? Can you truly say the two of you are different?"

"I'm not trying to clear the way for my own rise to power," said Suzaku. "I just want to protect people from those who would use the power meant to protect them to hurt them. To bring these tyrants and dictators to justice for their crimes."

"To say what they do is a crime is to suggest that you are by that reasoning the law," said Tohdoh.

Suzaku caught his breath and his eyes opened wide in curiosity, trying to find meaning in his teacher's words. He turned over on his side and looked up at his former teacher, as if he were a child again during one of their lessons.

"The world is on the verge of a great change," said Tohdoh. "The power of Geass is going to shape that world whether we like it or not. As such the rules of that world will change. It may very well be possible that the Atlas Fleet would be the only force on Earth that would have the power or even the authority to do what you seek to accomplish."

Suzaku didn't know how to respond, questioning just what it was he wanted to accomplish. He thought he had wanted to be be the grim figure of death to tyrants and despots. To be the justice that would find them when they believed that they were immune to as they carried out their tyranny.

"What you ultimately want Suzaku is to be a force of justice in this world," said Tohdoh. "A justice that does not allow itself to be corrupted by greed or desire. Your flaw before was having the arrogance to believe you could become this force on your own. But this would only allow it to be easier for yourself to be corrupted and to become the very thing you hated. To become the man you condemned Smilas as."

Suzaku sat up as Tohdoh knelt down, placing a hand on Suzaku's shoulder.

"You have the means to be more than just an executioner Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "You can become the figure who represents the lawful justice of a new world. Standing together with those whom you can trust, those who can ensure you stay the righteous course, you can become the Symbol of Law."

"The...Symbol of Law," said Suzaku.

* * *

In a maximum security cell Shin Hyuga Shaing and Jean Rowe sat side by side silently counting the seconds before their inevitable execution. Jean slept slumped against Shin's shoulder. His left eye that bore his Geass had been forcibly removed by Marianne herself and covered by bandages. He was surprised his brother Akito wasn't there to gloat over his situation. He had heard from the guards that his adopted mother and sister had asked to visit, despite him ordering their deaths.

 _'Mother, Alice, I should have made time for you myself,'_ thought Shin.

If he had not been caught in the operations with Lovecrest he would have gone to Maria and Alice and freed them from the burden of living himself. Why could they not see it was an act of kindness that he tried to take their lives.

"Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen," said a familiar voice.

Shin stirred, waking Jean, and saw Bludbierd standing outside the cell door, the key card in one hand and a case in the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" cursed Shin.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to a friend?" said Bludbierd.

"A friend who caused a wildfire that burned all my soldier and allowed me to be captured while he vanished?" countered Shin.

"The past is the past my friend," said Bludbierd. "Now would you either face the gallows in disgrace or seek shelter in the loving embrace of the Emperor?"

"Since when does the Emperor reward failure?" asked Jean.

"The Emperor believes in potential," said Bludbierd. "He sees much in you Shin, and your knight may come along as well. I suppose he sees a bit of himself in you. Brother fighting brother and all that. He's making a very generous offer. While you may have fallen from the lofty Order of Michael, you may yet rise again and assume great power. As did Lucifer when he fell."

Shin hummed, contemplating Bludbierd's words.

"Come on, Shin," said Bludbierd. "There is so much the Emperor can teach you. Your Geass is still there even though the eye that bore it is gone. The Emperor can help you train your power and make it stronger. You can still destroy Akito and perhaps so much more. The woman that raised you, Maria Shaing and her daughter Alice. You can still save them from this hellish life. Although, I feel I should tell you that your position in their lives is at risk of being usurped."

"What?" asked Shin.

Bludbierd brought up a holographic tablet and brought up an image of Alice and Maria sitting down to tea with Rivalz Cardemonde, the man the masses called Prince Virtue, the Blue Unicorn. The way Maria and Alice smiled at this blue haired cyborg made Shin feel sick.

"So what will it be Shin Hyuga Shaing? Rot or reign?" asked Bludbierd.

* * *

Alice had taken Rivalz by the hand out into a little garden that had been provided for her. She asked for his help in bringing in some flowers to save them from the coming winter. As they did so Maria and Velaines watched on. Maria smiled lightly at how happy her daughter seemed, even though she knew she was still brokenhearted about Shin.  
Velaines caught a glimpse at the tears threatening to fall from Maria's eyes and offered his handkerchief to her.

"I am sorry Lady Maria, for what must happen," said Velaines.

"Is there truly no mercy to be had on Shin?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"For his crime, I fear not," said Velaines. "I truly wish this were not the case. If only for your sake that that of your daughter. I know you still feel he is a son to you."

"He is my son," said Maria. "I only wish I could understand why he would do this to us? Why he would order mine and Alice's deaths?"

"He has said nothing to justify his reasoning," said Velaines. "I fear he will take whatever reasons he has to the gallows. I beg your forgiveness my lady, but this must be as it is."

Velaines then looked back out at Alice and Rivalz, the latter carrying a great deal of Alice's flowers in his arms. The younger girl couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her city's hero holding so many flowers.

"It would appear young Alice has taken quite a shine to young Sir Cardemonde," said Velaines.

"Yes, he's been so good to us," said Maria. "He's saved us so many times already, despite barely even knowing us."

"That is the duty of a Knight, Lady Maria," said Farnese, standing at the door with the other Grand Masters. "Though he does not have the official rank, Rivalz Cardemonde has shown the qualities of a knight all the same."

Velaines caught that and suddenly an idea came to him. People in the city were clamoring for more and more to see their hero. Perhaps seeing him officially knighted would help appease them. But Velaines wished to respect Rivalz's wishes. However the upcoming debates would be an issue, many Lords would seek to try and gain Rivalz's favor on various sides of the debates, hoping to use his popularity to their advantage. He couldn't allow such a good young man to be swayed by those who would manipulate him. He needed to find some way to persuade Rivalz to speak before the Lords before anyone could get to him.  
He noticed Rivalz enter the room again and help Alice with her flowers. As soon as Rivalz had placed the flowers on a table for Alice, Velaines stood and walked to Rivalz's side, taking a hand to his shoulder.

"Rivalz, may I have a word please?" asked Velaines. "In private."

Rivalz and Velaines stepped out to the gardens while Maria helped Alice with the flowers. Once the two were safe from wayward ears they spoke.

"You care a lot about them," said Velaines. "Lady Shaing and her daughter I mean."

"I...I guess so," said Rivalz. "I was keeping an eye on them in the festival and caught a runaway cart that was about to hit them. Then the business with Shin happened. I couldn't stand the what he did. Ordering the deaths of the people who loved him. It's monstrous."

"Indeed,' said Velaines. "And you know so little of them yet you do so much. It is very admirable."

Rivalz simply nodded bashfully, making Velaines chuckle a bit.

"I do not know you well, but from all your actions I can tell you are a good man," said Velaines. "With all that has happened to you where other men would break you resolved to use these 'gifts' or 'curses' whatever they are as tools to work to something greater. I will not force you to speak before the Lords if that is still not your choice. I only ask that you think of them, think of me, as tools for you to use to something greater. If you fear you have no legitimate claim to stand before them allow me to remedy that. Let me knight you Rivalz, let the people know their hero. Let them all see you stand. I ask only because we are about to do something dangerous. We are going to declare ourselves independent from that monster V.V and even if we are able to find allies in other nations, even nations that used to be our enemies, we will still be beset by enemies. We will have to change and that change could open the door to those who would want to remodel Euro Britannia in their own image. To manipulate our change in ways I can't even imagine. We will have to change our economy, our nationality, perhaps our name, but one thing we cannot afford to lose is our soul. I ask you, not as the Grand Duke, but as a man who loves his country and his people, help me preserve the soul of the nation."

"How...how can I do that?" asked Rivalz. "I'm not body I'm a b..."

"You are the Blue Unicorn now," said Velaines. "Throw away whoever you were before, peasant, bastard it doesn't matter. What matters now is what you are now, what people now see when they look to you. They do not see a bastard they see the man who saved them. As the nation changes they are going to need something to remain fixed and true to keep their hope alive, to keep our society alive. They won't trust princess Cornelia if you believe she could fill this role. I doubt they'd even fully trust the other Holy Orders after what Shin has done. They don't know Zero, they don't know your compatriots, and Empress Marianne, after we separate she will the queen of a foreign nation to us. Euro Britannia is going to need something for ourselves. Something we can call our own. We need...a hero, and we have found one in you Rivalz Cardemonde. Prince Virtue, the Blue Unicorn, please, I beg you, if you could do so much for two women whom you barely know, can you not do more for a land not your own?"

Velaines took knee before Rivalz, sending a shock through his body. To have a high ranking member of the nobility kneel before a bastard such as him was unheard of. He thought of the Duke's words, he thought of Maria and Alice, and he thought of Milly.

* * *

Kallen stood with all the dummies in sight. Imagining them all as Shin or Bludbierd they all burst into flame.

"It's always going to be like this isn't it?" asked Kallen, a tear falling from her Geass filled eye.

"Only if you aren't careful," said Marianne.

The two stood on an open firing range on the outskirts of the city, Bismark and C.C watching from a distance at a lone tent. Ohgi had taken command of the Black Knights and on Marianne's orders began escorting Tianzi back to China along with Xingke to set up Fleet bases in China. The Sapphire Crusaders were on standby as the _Elysium_ was under repairs and Rivalz's situation with the House of Lords was properly resolved. Nunnally and Rai had taken command of rescue and relief in both Euro Britannia and the E.U. Reports of the effects of Nunnally's Geass had made her seem to be considered something of an angel. As such Rai had finally chosen a name for his sect, the Order of the Silver Angels.  
Leila and Akito were to remain in Euro Britannia for the time being to help set up a dialogue between the Republic and Euro Britannia. The rest of her unit had gone to Japan with the White Samurai, save for Ashura Force. The invitation to join the Atlas Fleet had been offered and Leila promised to take it under consideration.  
Kallen was left all alone in a foreign land, or would have been had Marianne not made her feel so welcome wherever she was. She had first thought, after waking, that she might blame her for what happened for Lelouch. Instead Marianne had merely joined Kallen in her worry over him. More than that both women swore to grow stronger for his sake. Kallen feared what her Geass would do if it got out of control again. But whenever she looked at Marianne, always wearing a comforting smile when her eyes fell on her Kallen's heart felt at ease.

"Your Geass is tied to your fury," said Marianne. "Anger isn't a bad thing Kallen. It's healthy and we all feel it. It can be a powerful weapon when used properly. But like any weapon it must be respected for its power or it will harm you and those around you. Always remember that."

"Yes, Lady Marianne," said Kallen. "It's just...well...even before...I had always been told my temper was a problem."

"I like to think that you just have so much passion in you," said Marianne. "I'm sure that's what drew Lelouch to you."

Kallen blushed and Marianne chuckled.

"Anyway as we continue your training you should be able to hone your power better," said Marianne. "But for now it wouldn't hurt to have a handicap. The Order has been experimenting on focusing tools to help with Geass abilities similar to yours."

"What kind of tools?" asked Kallen.

"Any kind really," said Marianne. "But I'm guessing you'd want something a little...rough."

"Something that can help me fight, yes," said Kallen.

"Of course," said Marianne. "But let's see what weapon would be a nice fit for you? Perhaps a sword or..."

"Lady Marianne, I'm sorry to interrupt but I think I already know what weapon would work," said Kallen. "The Imperial Scepter."

Marianne furrowed her brow slightly.

"The way Shin used it on Lelouch, it would make a nice mace if properly adjusted," said Kallen, smoke forming around her.

"Calm down Kallen," said Marianne kindly. "I understand, leave everything to me."

Kallen realized what she was about to do and bowed in apology, realizing that she indeed had a long way to go.

"You know, Suzaku told me how Lelouch came to the conclusion that his Geass didn't really necessarily enhance his strength," said Marianne. "Rather it was a field of psychokinetic energy that simulated enhanced strength and invulnerability. In the same way I'm willing to guess that you have a field of protection around you in regards to your fire."

"Like if I were wearing a flame retardant suit?" asked Kallen.

"Exactly," said Marianne. "But remember, it isn't without its risks."

"If I overuse it I could burn myself alive," said Kallen, recalling what had happened to Lelouch.

"We all have our limits Kallen, if anything I hope we've all learned that after this whole excursion," said Marianne. "Suzaku, Rivalz, and Lelouch, all three of them pushed themselves to the point of sheer recklessness. Yes we've won the battle but the price...the price was almost too much. A heroic death sounds honorable but ultimately it's nothing but wasteful if you just act without care. Even if the intention is selfless and noble it still means you'd leave your allies without your strength with plenty of fighting still ahead."

Kallen simply nodded, she then noticed Bismark walking up to the two of them, a sour expression on his face.

"My lady, I'm afraid there is a problem," said Bismark.

* * *

Aboard the _Valhalla_ , Ohgi sat in the command chair on the bridge, looking over the clouds and the land before him. He noticed how Tianzi made sure to stand as close to the window as she could, marveling at the sights. It actually made him smile seeing such innocence. It brought him back to his past as a teacher before the invasion.

"This is her majesty's first time flying in an airship," said Xingke. "She's very excited about it."

"I can guess," said Ohgi. "So how long should we expect to get a Fleet stronghold in China?"

"It should be easy with the High Eunuchs now completely under control," said Xingke.

"You mentioned that before," said Ohgi. "What exactly did Marianne do to them?"

"I can't say, although I don't believe she herself did anything," said Xingke. "She had others with her, Anya and Bismark of course, but another. A woman who kept her hood up so I never saw her face. She left not long after doing whatever she did to the Eunuchs."

"Was it something like Lelouch's Geass?" asked Ohgi.

"I believe so only...different," said Xingke. "It's like they have no ego at all and only do what myself or my supporters tell them. It's as if they were nothing more than puppets."

Ohgi found that somewhat troubling. It sounded like a much more severe version of Lelouch's Geass. He wondered where that person was now and if they were truly allied with Marianne. Someone with that kind of power could give into all kinds of horrible temptations.

* * *

Nunnally reclined back into a chair, her body and mind exhausted.

"You're pushing yourself," said Rai, taking off her shoes to help her relax. "Take some time to rest."

"How can I rest when my brother is in a coma?" asked Nunnally, her sadness mixing with her exhaustion.

"Working yourself to near death won't help Lelouch," said Rai.

"But everyone is still so hurt and afraid and..."

"They are being tended do," said Rai. "Everyone will be taken care of but not until I've taken care of you."

"Rai..."

"Nunnally...I...I don't want to risk you," said Rai, looking into Nunnally's eyes. "It must sound selfish but I don't care if those people are afraid so long as I can keep you healthy. I don't want to risk losing you."

Rai's eyes fell after that, fearing Nunnally's disapproval. Seeing how Marianne was earlier, hearing about what had happened to Lelouch, and the toll Nunnally's Geass took on her physical body, it made Rai develop a fear inside of him like he had never known before. With Nunnally, he had felt a connection unlike any he had ever held before. One that felt natural and good, more than just decided by fate.  
He felt Nunnally's soft fingers touch his chin and bring his head up so that his vision may meet hers once more. She smiled softly, and he swore it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I've been so focused on trying to heal everyone's frightened hearts that I've hurt yours by mistake."

"Nunnally, no...

Nunnally placed a finger upon his lips to silence him.

"For seven years my brother and I had each other," said Nunnally. "Of course we had Jeremiah and Sayoko, but Lelouch and I we felt like we were the only ones we could keep close to in the world. Our father was dead and our mother had been forced away from us, possibly dead for all we knew at the time. Despite how I was angry that he didn't appear to trust me with his plans as Zero, I still love my brother very much. But...but now I think something terrible and yet still wonderful has happened. Whenever I was feeling sad or frightened I would think of my brother coming for me. But...but now...now I think about you whenever those feelings come. Saying this...it feels as if I'm insulting my brother, turning away from him. But in truth...I...I don't want this to stop."

"Neither do I," said Rai.

Rai leaned in and gently touched his lips to that of the exiled princess. But when he broke off and drew back, he found she had fallen asleep.

* * *

The ship finally landed and Bludbierd and his passengers departed their vessel. They had been granted access to the Palace of Pendragon and were directly escorted to the Emperor.  
V.V sat upon his throne, twirling his long white locks, when the three arrived. Shin and Jean knelt before their monarch while Bludbierd remained standing.

"Shin my boy," said V.V. "I had such high hopes."

Shin said nothing, knowing interrupting the Emperor would mean harsh punishments.

"But as...irritating as this whole fiasco has been there is still benefit to be had," said V.V. "And you at least managed to put Lelouch out of the game, at least for the foreseeable future. That alone is reason to let you live my boy. They've suffered hits as well, aside from my dear nephew. I'll allow them the time they need to grow. After all the game is only beginning and I am a fair player. They'll recover and grow stronger as shall we. I hope you were able to find him Bludbierd. That was a rather impressive explosion."

Bludbierd knelt down and opened the case he had carried all the way from Euro Britannia. From within it he drew forth the head of Lovecrest, greatly damaged from the destruction of the _Cthulhu_. The eyes opened instantly and fell upon the Emperor.

"Excellent, you lab is now up and running Lovecrest," said V.V. "Round 1 is lost to us my friends. Round 2 is just beginning."

 **Author's Note:** **Not much action but just a moment to show how everyone is coming out of the fight. The protagonists won but they took a beating. The antagonists lost but they're not out of the game yet. And also with this chapter I'm setting up what will be key conflicts in the 'Year Without a King' arc. Next chapter will feature the fallout of the 'Europe' arc, and the biggest defeat of the Eden Elite, inside V.V's Britannia in which I'll finally be able to focus on some characters I'm sure many of my readers have been curious about. I'll also be using that to lay the groundwork for future arcs.**

 **Next Turn: Fallout in Britannia.**


	25. Fallout in Britannia

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Fallout in Britannia.**

The Britannian Homeland, at one point it was the envy of the world. The efforts of the previous Emperor had led to advances in their society that aimed to become the pillar for all humanity to look up to and emulate. A nation of supermen who had shown strength without corruption. The strength they had used not to conquer others but to conquer themselves and the evils that plagued men.  
But those days were gone. All science, all knowledge, all advancements had been reserved for the Emperor and his Eden Elite. The common people were left to work in fear and in misery. Given only scraps of food and almost no medicine, the commoners of Britannia were left sick, weak, and hungry.  
But a considerable number were angry and choose to do what they could to fight back.  
More often than not they were met with painful, agonizing failure.  
But then there came the reports of the defeats of the Eden Elite in Europe. Despite the efforts of V.V's censors, the word still got out, and the riots began. Riots and increased activity from what were considered terrorists by the Eden Elite. But the Eden Elite were reserved for the orders of the Emperor. As such he delegated these 'terrorists' to his various nieces and nephews whom he had allowed to live.  
Schneizel el Britannia, the Prime Minister who tried to keep the day to day operations of the Empire afloat while the Emperor occupied his time with other matters.  
Guinevere de Britannia, the Chief Treasurer who was engaged to V.V's close ally Amadeus Bludbierd.  
Carine ne Britannia, whose sadistic nature earned her the position of chief interrogator.  
And Marrybell mel Britannia, head of the anti-terrorist group known as the Glinda Knights.

* * *

Marrybell, craving oxygen, poked her head out of the hot bath water. The first thing she saw was her knight Oldrin Zevon, standing at the edge of the tub. She had a towel placed at the edge. The expression on Oldrin's face was a sad one, and looking over her shoulder, Marrybell could see why. Her uncle V.V had chose to come visit. Were it any other man who had come to interrupt her bath she knew Oldrin would have struck them down for daring to look at her princess nude. But V.V was no mere man and not just because of his status as emperor.

"Uncle," said Marrybell, moving for the towel, "how nice to see you."

"Oh dear Marrybell, please don't get out on my account," said V.V, placing his hand on the towel. "I plan to make this a brief visit."

"Oh," said Marrybell, straightening herself.

Her uncle's eyes lingered upon her nude body but made no effort to cover herself.

"I take it you've heard by now what happened in Europe not long after you left Marrybell?" asked V.V, turning to Oldrin.

"I did," said Marrybell.

"And what would you have done?" asked V.V. "If you were not ordered to return right away?"

"The operations of the Eden Elite are to be respected and obeyed," said Marrybell. "I would have done nothing."

"Oh yeah?" said V.V, looking back at Marrybell as he took some of Oldrin's hair in his fingers.

"I am loyal uncle," said Marrybell, the mark of Geass shining in her left eye, a sign of her contract with her uncle.

"I'm sure," said V.V. "Although, I must wonder given the reports it would appear your sisters Cornelia and Euphemia have turned to treason. Siding with the whore Marianne. And you can be safe to assume that Lelouch and Nunnally are there as well dear niece. You know what I will do when I have them all in my clutches don't you?"

"I can guess uncle," said Marrybell.

"And this doesn't disturb you?" asked V.V.

"I believe the world can only be at peace when the world is united under Britannia," said Marrybell.

V.V moved like a snaked and grabbed Marrybell by the throat when she finished that sentence.

"Under what?" asked V.V.

"Under...you uncle," Marrybell chocked, "and the Eden Elite."

V.V released Marrybell, allowing her to fall to the edge of the tub to catch her breath. As he straightened himself V.V noticed Oldrin with her hand on her sword.

"I do hope you were not thinking of striking at your Emperor?" asked V.V, getting in close to Oldrin.

"Of course not your majesty," said Oldrin straightening herself.

V.V then walked up to Oldrin and began undoing her uniform.

"I've not forgotten your request my niece," said V.V opening Oldrin's blouse, revealing her breasts.

As he said that V.V. placed his hands in Oldrin's pants and pulled them down, leaving the female knight nude before the Emperor. Marrybell summoned all the will she had in her body to control herself as her beautiful knight was being molested by her uncle right in front of her.

"But you are denied," said V.V, turning back to Marrybell. "Use this doll as you will but you may never call her your bride. It is only for your loyalty and the loyalty displayed by your uncle that I do not condemn her to a brothel where she belongs."

V.V turned back to Oldrin and grabbed her womanhood in his hand.

"All you are is Marrybell's whore, I order you to say that," said V.V.

"All I am is Marrybell's wore," said Oldrin.

"Never forget that, either of you," said V.V.

He turned back to Marrybell and licked his hands in front of her face.

"Those rats I send you after have begun to be more troublesome," said V.V. "No doubt thanks to that little trouble in Europe filling them with piss. They're beginning to bother my interests and my Eden Elite. Exterminate them."

"Of course uncle," said Marrybell.

"Good dear niece," said V.V. "Enjoy your bath."

Oldrin had broken down not long after V.V had left. Having his hands run up and down her naked body, while his eyes roamed over her beloved princess. Of course Marrybell did all she could to comfort her knight. As she held her sweet Oldrin in her arms she cut a furious glare at the door through with her uncle had departed.

* * *

V.V left the bath and exited Marrybell's villa where Bludbierd sat waiting in his private limo.

"Well?" asked Bludbierd.

"She says what she knows I want to hear," said V.V.

"She is the one, I am sure of it," said Bludbierd. "But I don't think she's working alone. She could have help from a sibling."

"Keep looking into it," said V.V. "Although I believe she won't be sending any correspondence to Marianne any time soon. She'll be busy licking her wounds and those of her children. Of course it wouldn't be an issue at all if you had simply brought her to me in the first place."

"Recall Vincent, I serve you at my convenience," said Bludbierd. "Our interests merely align but my loyalty is as always to myself. Never forget that boy."

V.V grumbled but didn't push the matter any further. Bludbierd was indeed his senior and too valuable of an asset to make an enemy of now. He had made himself incredibly useful, especially in rooting out enemies, and other issues that needed dealing with in the Eden Elite.  
His skill at finding enemies had earned him something of a nickname, the Demon's Detective they called him at times. V.V believed Bludbierd actually enjoyed that title.

"We may have suffered a loss and the rabble may get out of hand," said V.V. "And we cannot risk the spy giving information to Marianne if we attempt to make a move on her for the foreseeable future. For now we will focus on domestic issues. I intend to denounce Euphemia and Cornelia and the sheep in Area 11 will be revoked of their Britannian citizenship. Let the anger of the Elevens offer a nice distraction."

"I could help with that," said Bludbierd.

"I want you focusing on Marrybell," said V.V. "Whether she makes contact with Marianne or if he tries to offer some sort of aid to the new rats that pop up I want to know everything. No matter how long it takes keep an eye on her."

"And just what will you be doing your majesty," said Bludbierd.

"I'm going to get the boy ready," said V.V.

Bludbierd's raised an eyebrow of interest. The boy, it had finally come to that. The car phone suddenly went off and V.V answered. The news was not to his liking.

* * *

One of the great aspects of Britannia had been the great structures built in the cities. Made strong and made swiftly with a revolutionary development in the making of steel and concrete, Britannia housed marvels of architecture.  
One such was a statue of V.V standing proud in armor holding in his hands chains which were placed around the necks of statues bearing the images of Marianne placed outside the Aries Villa's ruins.  
It was considered V.V's most prized piece. It made a nice heap of rubble once the bomb went off. It was a small act of rebellion but V.V was sure to get the message. At least that was what Gino hoped.  
It wasn't easy sneaking onto the forbidden structure, but it wasn't too hard either. Thanks to the wise advice of the informant the bomb was strong enough and he had been able to get the right credentials to sneak in and sneak out.

 _'I hope V.V knows that we're serious,'_ thought Gino, walking down the streets.

He had ditched the garb of an Eden Elite soldier and assumed the clothes of a common worker. He blended in with the crowd of miserable workers heading to their jobs. The biggest jobs there were in Britannia were in the munitions factories. Many of them had been made so large that they took up entire city blocks, former residents forced into cramped ghettos. Several families could often be forced into one lone room where you would be lucky if you had indoor plumbing at best. This was where Gino Weinberg found himself living nowadays. Not because he had been forced to but because he could no longer stay in the manor of his family.  
Not only had they sold out to legitimize V.V. but when he had fallen in love with the maid, a young beauty from Japan, she had been whipped to death before Gino's own eyes. Under the order of V.V mingling with other races was strictly forbidden. He had said it was to preserve the genetic superiority of Britannia. But to Gino, he had simply lost his first love and he thus abandoned the family. He had even forsaken his term in the Britannian military academy despite his high marks. He did not want to risk getting drafted into the Eden Elite. He had heard the rumors of what happens to ensure complete obedience to the Emperor. Horrible things about inhumane experimentation among other monstrosities.  
It was difficult completely abandoning the nobility for the working class. Gino had to get used to getting his hands dirty. To the grime and the shoot and the dangerous conditions of the factories. But he managed none the less. But that didn't mean the workers were any more peaceful. The frustration, the fear, and the anger caused by their working and living conditions made the ghettos a lawless place. One particular evening Gino had come across a young woman set upon by a gang of workers, all from the same factory he worked in. The men were drunken from V.V's branded 'Imperial Gin' and had made their intentions to work of their frustrations all over the young woman.  
While the girl had appeared to be skilled enough to hold her own she was still out numbered. Thus Gino, recalling what true nobility was supposed to be about, rushed in and offered aid.  
The girl, Monica Krushevski, impressed by the skill Gino had displayed, made covert efforts from then on to gain Gino's attention. While at first Gino thought she was trying to proposition him for a sexual relationship. Especially when she handed him a note asking to meet her in a private place.  
But that was far from the case as when Gino met with Monica he was beset with men and was blindfolded. Back then he had thought he had been caught by some covert version of the Eden Elite hiding in the workers of Britannia.  
But when the hood came off he had found himself in a room filled with people close to his own age.

 _'Best day of my life,'_ thought Gino as he retraced his way back that ally.

That was the day Gino had been drafted into the Knights Underground. Their leader was none other than a former candidate for the Knights of the Round, Nonette Enneagram. Although there was apparently a benefactor whom none but Nonette had seen. Calling himself Zugzwang, he had supplied all the tactical information they ever needed. While they never did anything as full scale or as flashy as what Zero had done with the Black Knights, the Knights Underground made sure they were a thorn in the side of the Eden Elite. They forced V.V to keep their existence silent.  
Covert acts of thievery and sabotage, and a well played game of cat and mouse with Princess Marrybell's Glinda Knights. They were sure to make their work as quiet as possible, but that the message was loud and clear.  
But now, after the defeat of the Eden Elite in Europe and Euro Britannia's separation, the Knights Underground were getting ready for even bigger acts of rebellion.

 _'I just wish Zugzwang would show himself,'_ thought Gino. _'He could be a powerful symbol for Britannia. If only we knew who he was.'_

* * *

Schneizel tended to his garden, the news of the recent events playing in his head. It was quite impressive to see what had been accomplished so far. He agreed Marianne's plan was brilliant. Breaking off half of the empire sent a powerful message and his uncle was sure to work him well to quell the situation. But there was no controlling the fire that had been lit.

 _'Dear Stepmother, your intelligence has always been one worthy of my respect and_ _adoration,'_ thought Schneizel.

"Your highness," said the voice of Kanon Maldini, Schneizel's personal assistant.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with my dear uncle isn't it?" asked Schneizel, rising to his feet.

"Indeed," said Kanon. "His majesty is greatly troubled by the vandalism of his statue at the Aries Villa."

"My uncle's ego has suffered a blow. Surely we must launch all out legions," said Schneizel. "Cry Havoc and unleash the dogs of war."

Kanon laughed lightly as both he and Schneizel walked back to the villa.

"His majesty would like you to commission a replacement," Kanon continued. "As well as find a way to replace the losses of profits we are to expect now that Euro Britannia has declared independence."

"No small feat but I have anticipated something like this happening," said Schneizel. "And what does his majesty intend to do about this?"

"The Emperor said he plans to focus on domestic defenses," said Kanon.

"How noble," said Schneizel. "I believe we are in for a long game Kanon, and we're all pieces on the board."

* * *

V.V, furious at he loss of his statue, returned to his palace. He took out his fury on a few of his servants. But as soon as they were dead and he was alone, V.V suddenly felt a sense of exhaustion. No physical exhaustion but perhaps a mental exhaustion.  
He decided to take a constitutional to a place he often went to when he wanted to be alone. A lone church on the outskirts of the city of Pendragon. V.V had long banned religion in Britannia, and even Charles before him really had no care for it.  
But both of them made to sure that this church remained. It was rundown and abandoned, but yet it still stood. Both emperors had kept the building standing. It meant something to the both of them.

"So many years, yet this place still lingers," said V.V.

His mind went back, back to a time when he and Charles had first entered this church. When they both needed sanctuary. When they both realized God was utterly worthless.

"I come here to be alone," said V.V, hearing light steps.

He knew who it was of course, damn Bludbierd, whenever he does obey it does usually come in a way meant to annoy V.V.

"We came here Charles and I," said V.V. "It was a long time ago. Even then this place was a dump. But he and I both just couldn't help but come back here from time to time."

V.V looked up at the image of Jesus on the cross and scowled before rising to meet his summoned guest.

"My Eden Elite have suffered their first great defeat," said V.V. "It's difficult to admit but it is true. This is beginning to get serious. I need to stall for time until my plans can come into fruition. I will need your help very soon my boy. Without a doubt you will be my greatest weapon against Marianne, and especially against Lelouch."

 **Author's Note:** **Short chapter I know, but this one really is just to tease a lot of the characters who will be coming up later. Schneizel, Marrybell and the Glinda Knights, Nonette, Gino, and much more to be expanded upon later.  
As well as a light glimpse into V.V's mind, which of course will be expanded upon further. For right now he's simply trying to get his pieces in line for the next round of the game. I realize I didn't touch on all his servants or all the resistance. But what can I say I am a tease. Hopefully I shall have the next chapter up by the weekend.  
Next time will begin R2, in which the king wakes but finds much has changed during 'The Year without a King'.  
**

 **Next Turn: The Black King Awakens**


	26. The Day the King Awakened

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Day the King Awakens  
**

His wounds were healed over time and Lelouch's body had been placed in an ordinary bed. Visitors would come in whenever they had the time. Friends, allies, and family although the troubles of the world often took their time away from him.  
But today Suzaku had finally found the time to spend at Lelouch's bedside.

"Hey, Lelouch," he said, placing a cup of coffee on the table next to Lelouch's bed where a game of chess was all lined up. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you for so long. But we all figured you wouldn't want us to give up the mission even on your account. It was tough for us, we had a lot of trouble not too long ago. It was hard without you but we managed to get it under control."

He sat down and opened up his newspaper, looking back down at Lelouch and giving a light smile. Every time he came, whenever he could find the time, he hoped his friend would wake up. A part of Suzaku always blamed himself for not arriving in time to help Lelouch before Shin could strike him down.  
Then when Shin's escape had been reported Suzaku wanted nothing more than to go after him. But the only place Shin would have gone to was Britannia and Marianne forbade any of them going into Britannia until they were properly prepared.  
For in Britannia was the full force of the Eden Elite, and just that struggle with Shin and the two Ancients had taken a lot out of their fledgling Atlas Fleet. They had to reorganize, recruit, and restructure. The Eden Elite had kept to Britannia but the Fleet still faced plenty of action.  
But that was over, at least for now, and Suzaku could sit and wait by his friend to tell him all about it. But just as Suzaku was getting comfortable his communicator rang.

"I'm sorry Lelouch," said Suzaku.

Suzaku answered, even though he felt he knew exactly who it was that was calling him. Lloyd apparently wanted to do a few new tests on the...

"W...water," a voice croaked, interrupting Suzaku's train of thought.

Suzaku cut Lloyd's call and looked down at Lelouch, hoping he heard what he heard.

"S...Suzaku...please I need...water," croaked Lelouch, his voice dry.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku cried, tears forming at his eyes.

He went down to hug his friend but stopped, not wanting to hurt him and quickly ran to pour a glass of water. He brought it back to Lelouch's bedside, Lelouch's good eye opening slightly. Suzaku gently propped Lelouch up and placed the glass to his lips.

"Just sip it, don't try and take big gulps," said Suzaku.

Lelouch sipped, some water falling down his chin. For Lelouch it was almost as if he were a child suffering a cold. Eventually Lelouch had drunken all he could for now and lied back in the bed, his good eye widening.  
He noticed his vision was impaired. Drawing his hand to his face Lelouch felt bandages over his left eye. He suddenly recalled the battle against Shin and how he had been struck down.

"Kallen?" Lelouch asked. "Suzaku is Kallen..."

"She's fine," said Suzaku. "Don't worry just keep calm. Jeremiah."

From outside the door Jeremiah Gottwald entered quickly upon Suzaku's call.

"Your majesty," cried Jeremiah. "Thank heaven you've awakened. I will inform Lady Marianne immediately."

Jeremiah activated his own communicator and quickly made the call. Lelouch took examination of the room and near his was a mat on the floor that looked slept in. Above it was an open window in which rays of a springtime sun were shining. This confused Lelouch as he recalled fighting shin on the doorstep of winter's arrival.

"Suzaku...how long?" Lelouch asked, still weak.

He could tell he had at least been out long enough for his muscles to atrophy considerably. He looked back at his friend whose face had fallen somewhat, no doubt due to the question posed to him.

"Lelouch...it's been over an entire year," said Suzaku.

* * *

"If it were not for the fact I were afraid it'd put you into another coma I would slap you Lelouch," said Marianne.

"It's good to see you too mother," said Lelouch.

Lelouch had been cleaned up to meet his mother, thanks to the ever reliable Sayoko. He was also still very weak and thus had been forced to use a wheelchair for the time being. Suzaku had pushed him to meet his mother, who had someone else Lelouch was desperate to see at her side. Kallen stood regally in a new uniform. A form fitting pilots suit in which the symbol of the fleet took up her torso. He had noticed the symbol was changed to where it held the mark of the Red Queen, which glowed in fire yet did not burn her uniform.  
It was in many ways similar to how Suzaku's uniform had changed, where the golden emblem of the Fleet adorned the chest, only his featured the skull of the White Reaper. Lelouch had also noticed Suzaku's sword, as it appeared he had abandoned his scythe. Although the sword, appearing mostly to be a Britannian designed broadsword, held a scythe-like blade sticking out the side of the sword halfway up the blade.  
He wondered what other changes had taken place while he was in his coma.

"Don't sass your mother Lelouch," said Kallen. "You were reckless with your power and arrogant in battle and we almost lost you for it."

 _'Dear god they've bonded,'_ thought Lelouch.

"I hope you're not thinking of more clever remarks young man," said Marianne.

"Of course not mother, I'm in no condition to be clever," said Lelouch.

"Well it sounds like you're on the road to recovery," said Marianne.

"And all without my own code of immortality too," said Lelouch with a clever smirk on his mouth.

Both Kallen and Marianne continued to stare down Lelouch, who merely smirked in his chair. This lasted for a minute before all three fell into a hug, mother and lover embracing Lelouch, glad to see his spirit was not broken despite his body being so.

* * *

Kallen took over Lelouch's care and took him back to his room while Marianne took care of 'something special'.

"Did you...sleep here?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen looked down at the mat and had a blush on her face which she tried to hide.

"I...I was...under orders to guard you," said Kallen. "It was easier if I...slept close to you."

Lelouch saw how Kallen fiddled with her hands and took them.

"Kallen...about what happened. I don't know if you remember it but...I meant what I said," said Lelouch. "Every word."

"Lelouch...I...I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head down.

"What...what do you mean?" asked Lelouch, hoping her feelings had not changed while he was in his coma.

"It's my fault you got hurt," said Kallen. "If had been stronger I would have given you Shin's head on a pike and you'd never have been hurt by him. But I was too weak and because of that I got captured and you were hurt trying to rescue me."

"Kallen..."

"You put so much faith and trust in me and I failed you," said Kallen. "I...I don't deserve to be..."

"Kallen, stop," said Lelouch, forcefully.

Kallen silenced herself but still looked down. Lelouch raised his arms and lifted up her head, seeing tears forming in her blue eyes. He drew her down and put his hand around her face, wiping away her tears.

"Kallen," said Lelouch. "My faith in you was never misplaced. You were right, I was arrogant. I underestimated Shin and sent away the _Valhalla_. With the power of the ship, even with Shin using suicide bomber tactics to disrupt my lines, the battle would have been ours. And you would never have been placed in danger. I saw it when you were captured and it frightened me. I wanted to jump Shin but as long as you were in the hands of his Knightmare, potentially injured I didn't want to risk your safety. I hoped to sneak in and take over the Order from the inside. But then all hell broke loose."

Kallen clenched when she was forced to recall how feral she had gotten. All because of that bastard Bludbierd.

"Kallen...what did they do to you?" asked Lelouch.

"There...there was this man," said Kallen. "He was an Eden Elite officer, said his name was Bludbierd. He...he said he was the one who turned my brother into...into the Questing Beast."

Lelouch gasped, recalling his vision from before the battle at Weisswolf began.

"I wasn't the only one who met him," said Kallen, her voice becoming angrier. "Lelouch he...he actually managed to capture your mother for a brief time."

"What?" yelled Lelouch.

Kallen flinched slightly, which Lelouch noticed and quickly he composed himself. Given his mother's presence and her attitude he believed the situation had resolved itself.

"She...she didn't go into too much detail about what happened but everything's alright now," said Kallen.

"Just what happened?" asked Lelouch.

"I...I think it's best if you ask your mother," said Kallen. "What happened with her is not my place to say."

Lelouch sighed but chose to listen to Kallen. He mostly wanted to know more about Bludbierd, whom he was already beginning to hate as much as his uncle.

* * *

Marianne had made all the appropriate calls and soon everything would be ready. She finally allowed herself to breath a sigh of relieve, her son was awake after so long. She feared he would never awaken but and that she would lose another son.

 _'That's another thing,'_ thought Marianne.

No doubt Lelouch would find out about Bludbierd, if Kallen didn't tell him already because of what happened to her. He'd ask his mother about her own encounter with Bludbierd. Then she'd have no choice but to tell her son about his brother.  
It was something she hoped she would never have to do, having tried to bury the sad memory.

 _'How will Lelouch take it?'_ she wondered, fearful of what the news would do to Lelouch.

"Marianne," said Bismark, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Marianne turned to her knight, her lover, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She also wondered about how Lelouch would react to her relationship with Bismark. So many things had changed while he was recovering, she didn't want to hurt her child any further.

"He deserves to know the truth," said Bismark. "About everything."

"I know," said Marianne. "But that doesn't ease my fears any."

* * *

In the time he had been asleep Lelouch had grown a considerable amount of stubble which Sayoko shaved off of his face. His body was so weak he couldn't stand on his own and his arms had trouble at times.  
He had fallen into his coma in the early Winter of 2017 and now had awoken in the early spring of 2019. He had missed over an entire calendar year. What had happened? Where were his other friends? What was the progress of the war against his uncle?  
All these questions Lelouch hoped would be answered soon. It would be some time before dinner was ready and all his allies were gathered so after he was shaven Lelouch asked Suzaku and Kallen to help him around the place.

"This used to be headquarters of the Order of Michael but it belongs to the Atlas Fleet now," said Suzaku. "We've changed everything in case Shin were ever to decide to come back. Kanime Island is also undergoing development. We're almost finished with a proper base there to secure the Thought Elevator."

Kallen pushed Lelouch's wheelchair while Suzaku walked in front of them. They came up to the Knightmare hanger where Lelouch saw the _Guren_ although it appeared considerably different. It held large cybernetic wings and a silver bird-like talon at the place of the Radiant Wave Surger and a long tail. The head featured a more avian-like design as well and large wings on its back

"The _Guren Firebird_ ," said Kallen. "It was made with parts from the Knightmare meant for...for the Questing Beast."

Lelouch noticed how Kallen didn't refer to Naoto as her brother and his heart broke slightly. Lelouch then looked next to the improved _Guren_ and saw what he assumed was the _Lancelot_ but in truth it looked like a mix of the _Lancelot_ and Bismark's _Galahad_.  
Like the _Galahad_ it sported a large sword on its back and it sported a color scheme of blue white and red throughout its body.

"That's my new Knightmare the _Roland_ ," said Suzaku. "We combined the design of the old _Lancelot_ with a bit of Bismark's own _Galahad_. Even the sword Durandal is modeled after Bismark's Excalibur."

"Did they just get finished?" asked Lelouch.

"Actually...they've already seen battle," said Kallen.

"What happened? Were we attacked?" asked Lelouch.

"We'll get you all caught up during dinner," said Kallen.

"It had better be a long dinner," said Lelouch. "Apparently I've got a lot to get caught up on. This would easily be resolved if you'd just give me a data tablet. At least give me the broad strokes."

"Lelouch, you've been in a coma for over a year and we've all been fairly scattered," said Suzaku. "Lady Marianne planned that for when you woke up we'd all get together to 's something meant to be good for all of us."

Lelouch decided not to push the issue and just wait until dinner and enjoy the ride. He looked down at the techs gathered around the various Knightmares and oddly enough saw Tamaki working with them.  
He seemed to be wearing a strange kind of suit with various wires attached to a metal arm. He moved his own arm and the robot arm seemed to move stiffly as if following his gestures.

"What's Tamaki doing down there?" asked Lelouch.

"He works mostly with the science division," said Kallen. "He's their guinea pig."

As if Tamaki had some kind of super hearing he turned his attention to the catwalk the others were on and noticed Lelouch.

"Hey, Zero's up," yelled Tamaki, waving at Lelouch, and the mechanical arm following his motions.

"Careful, this is still a prototype," said Cecile.

"Okay sorry," said Tamaki.

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle and waved back, at least as best as he could given his body. While he considered Tamaki a fairly useless idiot, he none the less enjoyed having him around. He'd have made a lovely court jester.

* * *

Sayoko, as well as a very dedicated serving staff, had prepared a vast spread by the time the others managed to arrive. It warmed Lelouch's heart to see that despite the time he had been out of commission everyone seemed alright.

"A toast to Lelouch vi Britannia," said Ohgi, rising to his feet and raising a glass. "Long live Zero, the Black King."

The others followed suit and raised their glasses to Lelouch.

"Long live Zero, the Black King," they all said.

Lelouch could only bow his head slightly, honored by the actions of his comrades. When they sat Lelouch looked over all gathered. Old faces such as the original Black Knights, taken from the Kozuki Resistance group. Although Lelouch couldn't help but notice how Viletta Nu wore a Black Knight uniform and seemed to cling quite well to Ohgi.  
The White Samurai, former members of the JLF Kyoshiro Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords. The Sapphire Crusaders, Cornelia and her knights serving with Rivalz, who too bore a similarly redesigned uniform. Milly sat next to Rivalz's as well, with an engagement ring on her finger.  
New faces such as Leila Malcal and Akito Hyuga and the W-0 unit, including Ashley Ashura, all wearing grey uniforms. Hyuga himself wore a special designed uniform similar to Rivalz, Kallen, and Suzaku. Lelouch had concluded only the members of the Color Guard were the ones who got the redesigned uniforms as all the others wore uniforms designed int he way he had seen before he went into his coma.  
He also noticed Nunnally wearing a Color Guard uniform of her own, sitting next to Rai, holding his hand. Lelouch couldn't help but feel incredibly annoyed by this.  
There was also an orange haired young man called Oz whom Lelouch didn't know but given how friendly he appeared to be with Nunnally he didn't really mind him that much.  
The rest of the Student Council was there as well. Nina seemed to be more comfortable around all the foreign people she was with. And Shirley seemed to be enjoying herself, although she would often look away when Ashley Ashura looked her way.  
He also noticed the way his mother and Lord Bismark would look at each other from time to time. Indeed, there was plenty of conversation worthy material at the table.

"Thank you, everyone," said Lelouch. "I'm...sorry I haven't been here for so long. But...I'm glad despite my absence, everyone is alright. I heard that there was some trouble though."

"Yes," said Ohgi. "Truth be told it wasn't easy without you Lelouch."

"Not to say we didn't have some pretty damn good stand ins," said Tamaki. "This beautiful blue bastard is all the rage in Euro Britannia."

Rivalz looked down bashfully, Milly chuckling as she took his blue hand in hers. Lelouch looked at his friend's body. His exposed cybernetics now were much sleeker. They looked a little more human, albeit they looked like exposed muscle, except bright blue in color.

"It's not as he makes it sound," said Rivalz.

"Says the man referred to as the Lord Protector of the United Realm of Euro Britannia," said Dalton.

Lelouch couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise at this. He still thought of Rivalz as his goofy friend from Ashford Academy. But now apparently he was the Lord Protector of Euro Britannia, pretty much their version of Zero.

"Rivalz Cardemonde, how far you have come," said Lelouch, truly impressed.

"It's Rivalz Cardemonde-Shaing now Lelouch," said Milly.

"Shaing?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah, Shin's adoptive family," said Rivalz. "Lady Maria she...she actually adopted me, it was made official last month. It was kinda crazy last month, at least for me."

"It couldn't have been worse than having to deal with the political nightmare Euro Britannia has been" said Viletta.

"You want to talk nightmares talk about what happened in Japan," said Cornelia.

"Why don't you all just get me caught up with the entire year from the beginning?" asked Lelouch.

"Of course Lelouch," said Nunnally. "It really started when spring came..."

 **Author's Note:** **A really short one here but this was just to act as a prologue to the 'Year Without a King', and the reason for its title should be clear with this.  
And the way I've set this up is that it has been over a year as Lelouch went into his coma in early December of 2017 in this story and he's woken up in January 2019. I know he should be waking up in 2018 but if anything you can say Lelouch waking up in 2019 works better considering there is a new _Code Geass_ movie coming out next year. Yes, I wish it were a real third season but really it doesn't matter that much.  
Anyway the following four chapters will deal with a different season of the year and have a core character at each chapter.  
First up is Spring which will focus on Nunnally, her relationship with Rai, and other cases of love as they all recover from the recent battles.  
Then Summer in which Kallen will unleash a blazing fury in Japan, forced to truly accept her role as the Queen and finally find balance between the two worlds she was born between.  
Fall in which Suzaku must finally determine the true purpose of the White Reaper.  
And ending in Winter in which Rivalz faces foes from the past, the struggles of the present, and the hope of a new future, all in regard to his new role as the Blue Unicorn. **

**Next Turn: The Year Without a King: Spring of the Angels.**


	27. Spring of the Angels

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Spring of the Angels.**

 **Spring 2018. The first season of the Year Without a King.  
**

Lelouch still slept even when the Easter holiday came around. Nunnally made sure to visit her brother often, sitting beside her mother and Kallen in vigil over Lelouch's slumbering form. He was still in a preservation chamber, meant to protect him from outside germs and potential assassins thanks to the bulletproof glass he was under.  
Nunnally considered it a reverse of the classic fairy tale plot. However Kallen's kiss of true love did not revive Lelouch, much to her sadness, and much to Nunnally's sadness as well. She could see the love and pain in Kallen's eyes when she looked down at the injured Lelouch.

"Kallen, do you accept Lelouch's proposal?" asked Nunnally.

It was during one of the times the two of them were alone. Marianne had been summoned to converse with the House of Lords, the difficult arena of politics seeming preferable to war at the moment. Kallen had talked about how Lelouch had fumbled something of a proposal of marriage to her.  
Nunnally couldn't help but laugh at the image of her brother trying to stumble along a proposal.

"Well...it wasn't really much of a proposal," said Kallen, blushing as red as her hair and her uniform. "But...if he were to give me a true proposal. I would say yes."

"Oh dear, that's so sweet," said Nunnally, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll have a new sister."

"Nunnally..."

"And then I'll be an auntie," said Nunnally.

 _'She really is Marianne's daughter,'_ thought Kallen.

* * *

Rivalz had escorted Maria and Alice back to their home, which had been looted and vandalized by an angry populace. Their clothes, jewelry, all valuables had been robbed from them. Derogatory messages were left written on the walls. It broke Maria's heart to see her home so defiled. Alice was sad as well to see her home in such a state.  
In addition to Rivalz, Milly had come along, so did Akito Hyuga and Leila Malcal.  
Milly and Leila had taken Alice up to her room to see if there was anything she of hers that had survived and wanted to have. This left Rivalz and Akito watching over Maria as she looked over the shattered remnants of her life.

"I'm sorry this happened Lady Maria," said Rivalz.

"It can all be replaced," said Maria, picking up a damaged picture on the floor.

It was a picture of herself, Alice, and Shin from a time when they were all happy. Of course Maria couldn't help but wonder if this was a lie on Shin's part. If he had always wanted to kill her and Alice.

"Oh...Shin...why?" Maria cried, dropping the picture as her tears fell.

Rivalz quickly caught the frame and looked it over. He saw the smile on Shin's face and felt sick. He seemed to truly be happy with the two but none the less sought to murder them.

"What kind of wrong could I have done to make Shin despise us so?" cried Maria, falling on the couch.

Rivalz put down the picture and knelt down. He took the woman's hands from her face and looked into her puffy red eyes.

"Lady Maria, what Shin did...it wasn't because of you," said Rivalz. "I don't know why he did what he did but I can feel in my heart you are not to blame."

"He's right," said Akito. "What's wrong with Shin...it happened long before he met you."

Maria looked over Akito, and she instantly saw the resemblance to Shin. When he and the young Leila woman said they would like to come along to the Shaing manor Maria had assumed that he might be one of Rivalz's Sapphire Crusaders. But now that she got a good look at him and saw how much he looked like her adopted son, it filled her with questions.

"I'm sorry but...just who are you young man?" she asked.

"I'm...Akito Hyuga," said Akito.

Maria gasped at the name.

"Hyuga?" she asked.

"I'm...Shin's younger brother," said Akito.

"I...I never knew Shin had any other family," said Maria. "When I adopted him he had said his entire family had been killed. Oh...oh god did..."

Akito's face fell, answering the question Maria dreaded to ask.

"Shin...I don't know why he killed our clan," said Akito. "I don't know why he wanted your deaths. From what I've heard you were very kind and actually cared for him. I'm sorry he returned this kindness with wickedness."

He took up the photo of his brother with his adopted family and felt a great deal of sadness. Both Alice and Maria seemed so kind, very much like Leila.

"I never had the kind of opportunity you gave him," said Akito. "I was on my own until I joined the army. I...was alone...until..."

"Until you met that young woman," said Maria, a sympathetic tear falling from her eye.

Akito said nothing, he simply tried to hide a slight blush on his face. Rivalz couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Before the three of them could continue the door opened and Diethard came in with a camera crew behind him.

"What are you doing here Diethard?" asked Rivalz. "Shouldn't you be plotting someone else's state funeral show?"

After Milly came to meet him once she arrived in Euro Britannia, after slapping him for his recklessness, she told him about how Diethard had been planning his televised funeral, making him a martyr for the Atlas Fleet. After such Rivalz kind of developed an unease towards Diethard.

"Actually I was hoping on doing a piece on the Shaing family in the fallout of Shin's betrayal," said Diethard.

"No way Milly called you to tell us where we were going," said Rivalz.

"The pains of celebrity my dear Prince Virtue," said Diethard. "People on the street simply can't help but take pictures of their hero on his way to the house of their greatest traitor."

"Then you can hope they don't take pictures of me kicking you out of the door," said Rivalz.

Rivalz then looked at the camera and with his Geass he disabled it mentally. Diethard scowled but kept his composure none the less. He took up a smile and a relaxed position.

"Prince Virtue," said Diethard, addressing him by his new code name. "I understand you only wish to protect Lady Maria and her daughter. But you can't always be there to protect them. So long as people have anger towards Shin they will always seek to harass and harm those who bare his name. No one came after you when you walked with them into their home because of the power you displayed in battling the _Dagon_. It would be very foolish for anyone, no matter how blind they are by anger, to try and challenge the Blue Unicorn whom they all saw withstand a Sakuradite blast. But the minute you leave their side Lady Maria and her daughter would come under fire. Despite their innocence, their relation to Shin will be all the justification for their want for revenge for how their families had been devastated by Shin's treason."

"Get to the point Diethard," said Rivalz, clenching his blue metal fists.

"What I mean to say is if Lady Shaing will allow it I would like to be given the opportunity to allow her to tell her side of the story," said Diethard. "How a young man she had taken in and loved as if he were her own son consigned both her and her daughter to death. And how the heroic and righteous Prince Virtue came to their defense. Let the people see how the traitor's mother and daughter have suffered by his hand and how their hero Prince Virtue came to their defense. Two damsels betrayed by a vile villain and in comes the dashing hero, to defend their honor from his wickedness and the fury of the masses. It's a magnificent story that will tame the fury of the people and get those of a more sympathetic nature on their side. And on yours as well Prince Virtue."

"You weasel," cursed Rivalz.

"Come now, this is how a war is really won," said Diethard. "You win the hearts and minds of the people. And people already love you Prince Virtue. Even after a month people can't help but keep wanting to know more and more about the mysterious Blue Unicorn who saved St. Petersburg. This would effectively satisfy their need to see more of you and you would be able to turn public opinion in favor of Lady Shaing and her daughter, and direct their fury against Shin himself."

Maria cringed in her seated position on the sofa, the idea of demonizing her son even more, even if he had proven himself a demon, did not sit comfortably with her.  
Alice had come down with Leila and Milly, the latter who was surprised by Diethard's appearance. It didn't take Milly long to realize why Diethard was here and why Rivalz looked like he wanted to beat the man's smug face in.  
Acting quickly she placed herself between her friend and her boss.

"Rivalz, just calm down for a moment, please," said Milly, her sapphire orbs bearing into Rivalz' grey good eye.

Rivalz took a breath and Milly turned back to Diethard.

"Mr. Reid, will you please just give us a few minutes," said Milly.

Diethard bowed his head slightly and led his crew out of the mansion. Milly then turned back to Rivalz and noticed how Alice had immediately latched herself to her mother, both very visibly worried.

"Rivalz, I don't want to put them in the spotlight either," said Milly. "But just think about this. You're not always going to be there to protect them, neither is the Grand Duke. But you can use your influence to try and persuade people to sympathize with them. To let people know they're as much the victims as anyone attacked by the _Dagon_."

Rivalz couldn't help but recall what the Grand Duke said earlier about using his newfound celebrity to speak out before the House of Lords. The Grand Duke hadn't pushed the issue since then. While the motion to separate from the main Empire went through without much resistance, debates about Marianne's proposed Federation of Nations was going incredibly slow.  
He didn't want to speak before the Lords and he didn't want to be Diethard's propaganda piece. But when he looked at the frightened faces of Maria and Alice, he cursed inwardly. Just because they weren't going after the Eden Elite now that didn't mean they would be deployed later. That would leave Maria and Alice with significantly less protection and he feared what would happen to them. He had been getting close to the two of them over the recent month. With still no word about his mother in Japan, one could almost say he had attached himself to Maria. She was a mother who had just lost a son and he was a son who had lost contact with his mother.  
Alice was a delight as well, she was so innocent and sweet, it made him sick to think of what Shin did and what the mob would do to her, to both of them. He tapped into all the technology within the radius of the mansion. He saw traffic cameras that captured views of groups of people, appearing to be drunk, leering at the manor. As Diethard had said they wouldn't risk crossing him to try and get to Maria and Alice. But that couldn't last forever.  
He turned to Maria and Alice and took knee before them.

"Lady Maria, Alice, as much as it pains me to say it that man Diethard has a point," said Rivalz. "I can't protect you forever and people are angry about what Shin has done. Their anger ruined your house but that can be fixed, your property replaced. But you two...you're irreplaceable. Letting people know about how Shin's actions have hurt you as well could at least get people on your side. I don't want to force either of you into this but I swear no matter what choice you make I will stand by you both. No matter what, you can always count on me."

He held out his blue hands to both of them. Maria and Alice looked at each other, the latter very confused and somewhat nervous about all of this. Maria looked comfortingly to her daughter, whom she was desperate to protect in all of this.  
She then looked at Rivalz's kindly face, the artificial eye and the red horn not mattering when she looked into his soft grey eye. She smiled warmly, and Alice following suit, both taking his hands. Rivalz turned his head to Milly and she allowed Diethard to enter the house again.

"I'll fix the camera and we can begin after that," said Rivalz, rising to his feet.

"Thank you, I knew you could see reason Prince Virtue," said Diethard. "I'll begin..."

"But Milly does the interview," said Rivalz.

"Excuse me?" asked Diethard.

"I agree," said Maria, standing. "Mr. Reid sir, if only for the comfort of my daughter I would like Miss Ashford to do the interview."

"Need I remind you, Prince Virtue, that I am the head of the media department of the Atlas Fleet?" asked Diethard, not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"That you are," said Rivalz. "But you are also in Lady Maria's house and you will respect her wishes. So you will either respect her wishes and stay silent while Milly does the interview or I can throw you out."

Diethard clenched his teeth but he saw Akito with his hand to his dagger and Rivalz getting ready to draw his own sword. It would be pointless to get into a fight with someone he wanted to turn into a legend so he had to control himself.

"Of course," said Diethard, putting on a false smile.

"Good," said Rivalz, taking the broken camera in hand. "But don't worry you'll get your big chance. After this...I'm going to take the Grand Duke's invitation to stand before the House of Lords."

* * *

Leaving her brother in Kallen's care Nunnally returned to one of the remaining hospitals in St. Petersburg. Each hospital in the city had been filled to the brig with injured people who had been caught in the attack of the _Dagon_ and its drones. While many of the wounded had been treated, a considerable number of them placed in temporary housing with their various homes now destroyed, the hospital was still heavily crowded.  
Because of this there was no small amount of conflict among the various patients. When Nunnally arrived she saw a scuffle over a loaf of bread between several injured civilians.  
Fearing they would hurt themselves even worse or cause a bigger fight, Nunnally activated her Geass and her violet colored spirit self appeared before the wounded civilians. The aura her spirit self gave off calmed the struggling civilians, ending the fight. Peace returned to the wounded and Nunnally sighed, feeling only slightly tired.

"Nunna? Are you okay?" asked Shirley.

Nunnally turned to see Shirley in her own Atlas Fleet uniform. Nunnally looked it over and saw how it had been redesigned from her old uniform.

"I'm fine Shirley, is that a new uniform?' asked Nunnally.

"Yeah, the Fleet's doing some restructuring and part of that includes slight redesigns on the uniforms," said Shirley.

Her uniform was the standard purple color of the Fleet, although inside the globe portion of the log was the symbol of the Caduceus, dictating that she was part of the medical corps of the Fleet.

"It looks nice," said Nunnally.

"Thank you," said Shirley. "So how's Lulu? Any change?"

Nunnally shook her head and Shirley frowned deeply. While she had come to accept that Lelouch had obviously chosen Kallen, having been found wounded in her defense, she still cared deeply about him. The helplessness she felt about his situation saddened her greatly. But she had managed to find the strength to focus on her work, helping those she could do something for.

"How are things going here?" asked Nunnally, attempting to change the subject.

"We've finally managed to get things under control," said Shirley. "The majority of people here are stable but the big issue is how cramped the hospital is and a lot of them have been left homeless by the _Dagon_. As you saw it can be a bit of a powder keg here at times."

Nunnally thought about the issue and made a decision in regards to it.

* * *

The Black Knights had finally finished setting up a Fleet base in China and were prepping to leave to return to Euro Britannia. But before that Ohgi had decided to allow a few days shore leave for the Black Knights before they would return to Euro Britannia.  
While this was a welcome gift to many of them, for others it was an extreme annoyance.

"This is intolerable," roared Jeremiah. "His majesty lies wounded and you wish to waste time with pointless frivolity?"

"Our men have worked tirelessly over the past month we've been here in China," said Ohgi, not backing down. "Many of whom were forced to work directly after going through what they did in the battle with Shin. They're mentally and physically exhausted. A little rest and relaxation is good for them. What is good for our men is good for our cause. What is good for our cause is what Lelouch would want if he were here now."

"Awfully arrogant to assume you know the desires of his majesty," said Jeremiah.

The two men stood in the officers lounge of the _Valhalla_ where the others from the old resistance cell watched, along with Viletta and Sayoko, as the two men stared down.

"Technically he's not my 'majesty'," said Ohgi. "He's my ally not my king."

"Disrespectful..."

"Alright I'm cutting this dick measuring contest short," said Viletta getting in front of Ohgi.

"Indeed," said Sayoko getting in front of Sayoko. "Jeremiah, I share your frustration about what has happened to Master Lelouch, but you must not take it out on our allies. Mister Ohgi is the second in command of the Black Knights sect of the Atlas Fleet, as ordered by our Master. We are obligated to go along with his orders."

Jeremiah held a scowl for a moment but eventually relaxed and turned to leave. Sayoko followed suit, leaving the Japanese officers and the Britannian woman alone in the lounge.

"That guy's got issues," said Tamaki.

"He raised Lelouch in the years he remained hidden," said Ohgi, relaxing himself from the tense conflict. "He's just frustrated about what happened."

"I think we all are," said Sugiyama. "But still Jeremiah's...a bit odd."

"Yeah the way he tends to go off about 'loyalty'," said Minami. "Whether its about Marianne or Lelouch, or even Nunnally."

"He's a devoted soldier," said Viletta.

"That's one word for it," said Inoue.

"That's enough," said Ohgi. "You all get shore leave too, enjoy it. I'm going to go back down and check with Xingke to see if there's anything else we need to do here before we leave."

Viletta pressed her lips together and then grabbed Ohgi by the arm and led him out of the room forcibly.

"Hey, what..."

"You're on leave," said Viletta.

"What?" asked Ohgi.

"Have fun buddy," laughed Tamaki from the bar.

* * *

Nunnally had gotten a hold of Rai and under Nunnally's direction, and with permission granted by the Grand Duke, they had taken initiative in rebuilding the city. She hoped that they could give those people in the hospital and the temporary shelters their homes back and soon. She had taken a considerable number of Atlas Fleet troops to act as workers.

"It's a kind thing, working to restore what these people lost," said Rai.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of all those people forced to be homeless, left the mourn their loved ones while those who committed these crimes escape justice," said Nunnally.

"It strikes close to home doesn't it?" asked Rai.

Nunnally nodded, thinking back to time her uncle had stolen her home from her.

"Nunnally...I promise I will give you a true home," said Rai.

Nunnally turned trying to hide her blush. Rai was puzzled by this and it was clear on his face. As this happened, Oz, having joined with the work force walked up with a cocky smile on his face.

"Bringing a blush to a young maiden's cheeks," said Oz, having removed his mask and revealing his emerald eyes. "Of course which set of cheeks you'd rather make red are between you and her, Rai."

"Orpheus," said Rai, happily.

The two clasped hands and shook while Nunnally looked on, curious as to this stranger.

"Nunnally, say hello to Orpheus Zevon," said Rai. "He was my best friend in the Geass Order."

"Your servant, princess," said Orpheus, taking her hand to his lips.

Rai gave a slightly annoyed look to his friend pressing his lips to Nunnally's hand but said nothing.

"I'm surprised you stuck around here in Euro Britannia," said Rai. "No new mission?"

"Lady M.M has been understandably busy with the politics of breaking an empire," said Orpheus. "I've been without much to do so when I heard you two were setting up this work force and thought it would at least be something to do."

"But what would you do if you had been given orders?" asked Nunnally.

"Orpheus is one of our best infiltration operatives," said Rai.

"You're a spy?" asked Nunnally.

"Essentially yes," said Orpheus. "I exterminate a target and use my Geass to assume that person's form and take their place in enemy forces. I've mostly worked in a lot of the Areas but I have done work in the Homeland. Not much recently though, and with this I was hoping to get the chance."

"Are you from Britannia?" asked Nunnally.

"I was," said Orpheus. "But that was a long time ago. In truth I don't care about Britannia as a nation. The only things I want in it is to settle a personal score I have with the Eden Elite and to connect with my sister."

"Wouldn't your sister have been in the Order?" asked Nunnally.

"I wasn't raised in the Order like Rai," said Orpheus. "I was rescued by them but my sister...she's still there. She's managed to survive and thrive, despite V.V's efforts to stamp out happiness like insects. She's even met someone special and I've made a promise to both of them."

"What kind of promise?" asked Nunnally.

"It's a personal thing," said Orpheus. "Anyway, I better get to work. You lovebirds play nice, keep each other close."

Nunnally blushed again but Rai looked a little sad.

"Rai?" she asked.

"I'm glad to see that Orpheus is alright," said Rai. "He goes on so many long missions behind enemy lines I sometimes wonder if he won't come back. He's a good friend, a little odd and introverted at times, but he is a good friend. Despite all that's happened to him."

"What happened?" asked Nunnally.

"He...lost someone, let's just leave it at that," said Rai. "It's really his story to tell not mine. I sometimes think he could have become something horrible if it weren't for Lady Marianne and Lord Bismark taking him in."

"And for you, being his friend," said Nunnally, smiling brightly. "I sometimes fear what Lelouch could have been if it weren't for him making friends with Suzaku and all our other friends at Ashford Academy."

Rai smiled lightly and Nunnally took his hands in hers. Her smile had an affect on his soul that required no use of her Geass. He was at peace just looking at her. He wanted to feel this way forever, to have her forever.

* * *

Wooden swords clashed for the umpteenth time and Nagisa Chiba ordered an end for now. Ayano and Euphemia put down their practice swords and bowed to each other before turning to bow to their sensei.  
Both young women were quite beat from their practices. While Euphemia bore a few more bruises than Ayano, the latter having had more practical experience than the princess, Nagisa was impressed by how dedicated Euphemia was to her training. And she had shown true potential. While Nagisa doubted that Euphie wouldn't become as legendary a fighter as her sister or stepmother she would at least be able to hold her own and defend herself with competence.

"Well done, both of you," said Nagisa. "You're both coming along quite nicely."

"Thank you sensei," both young women said in unison.

"Return your equipment and head to the baths, you've earned some time to relax," said Nagisa, smiling brightly.

The two bowed and stood to their feet, walking off to put away their swords. As they did so Tohdoh entered the dojo, the two girls quickly bowed to him which he returned, before continuing along with their master's instructions.  
Nagisa then stood at attention herself before Tohdoh spoke.

"At ease Chiba," said Tohdoh, we're not on active duty right now."

The White Samurai had taken residence in the house of Taizo Kirahara while a new provisional government was being set up in Japan. Euphemia herself was an integral part of that ever since V.V announced that all the people in Area 11 were no longer considered citizens of Britannia. There had been panic but Euphemia had announced that even if the Emperor had abandoned them she would not and was working to make peaceful arrangements with the native Japanese people possible. For now it appeared that it was working although the unease between the two peoples was still obviously present. As such the White Samurai weren't able to leave as the reputation of the Atlas Fleet from the battles in Europe had a considerable effect. The story of their strength, enough to defeat the Eden Elite had been enough to hold those most extreme personalities at bay, at least for now.

"I didn't know you had taken on students," said Tohdoh. "Surprising choices."

"They actually came to me," said Nagisa. "Ayano is quite skilled, she's already had some training, more with shorter bladed but there's a lot of potential in her. Euphemia has proven to be competent enough and she doesn't complain when she takes the greater brunt of the training. She just smiles and focuses on the training. She should be decent enough if she is forced to fight. Although I hope it never comes to that."

Tohdoh couldn't help but chuckle and give a small smile. Nagisa couldn't help but blush and attempted to hide her face.

"She's a sweet girl," said Nagisa. "You'd think as a princess of Britannia she'd be spoiled rotten but she truly wants to do good by our people. She wants to bring peace and happiness to everyone. Actually, considering who rules Britannia and what she's been threatened with I can't help but admire how she's kept such a pure heart and soul through it all. She thinks she's weak but really...I think she's incredibly strong, at least spiritually. She didn't let the misery of this world break her or make her cruel or violent. In truth I wish she didn't have to fight. I wish none of them had to fight. Euphemia, Ayano, the other W-0 pilots, Cardemonde, Kozuki, even Kururugi and Lelouch. They might not be children anymore but they're still young, innocent. They don't deserve to have that innocence taken away from them."

"In war, it is always the young who suffer," said Tohdoh. "That is why we must end this war for the sake of future generations."

Nagisa only blushed harder at the thought of future children.

"Nagisa?" asked Tohdoh, catching her attention.

"Yes, sir?" asked Nagisa.

"It's a lovely night out and I was planning on walking out for some air," said Tohdoh. "I would appreciate the company if you'd like to join me."

"Oh, of course," said Nagisa.

* * *

The following afternoon Suzaku had gone into the Tokyo Settlement, or rather simply Tokyo as was the case. He was on a special assignment on order of Lady Marianne. Luckily Lelouch already had people looking over the target and when V.V's announcement to abandon Area 11 they had at least been able to keep the target secure.  
But Marianne feared the potential problems that would arise and called Suzaku to personally see this mission through. He made his way to the location, a safe house Lelouch had set up from the start. The target was there, lying in bed sipping tea.

"Mrs. Kozuki?" said Suzaku, entering her room.

"Yes," said Hisako Kozuki.

"I'm a friend of your daughter," said Suzaku. "I've come to take you to her."

* * *

Kallen had a bedroll laid out in Lelouch's room, wanting to be close to him even if he didn't know she was there. It was where she spent most of her time when she was not training with either Marianne or Bismark, the only time she would leave Lelouch's room. She would take her meals here and even bathe with sponges by Lelouch's pod, hoping he could at least be released from the pod soon.  
At nights like this when she would find herself lathering her naked body with a sponge, her back pressed to the side of the pod, she felt an ache. To feel flesh against flesh, his against hers. Even if he couldn't do anything she could at least curl up to him and keep him warm. The foolish, girlish side of her believed that perhaps if she could just do that, if she could just make him warm with her body, her heart, pressed so close to his body and heart, he would return to her.  
He would return to her, they would make love, and he would truly ask her to wed him.  
And she would say yes, because she loved him, just as Marianne had said when she gave her the power of Geass. She would fulfill her end of the contract and marry Lelouch.  
Finished cleaning herself for the night Kallen stood and looked down at Lelouch's sleeping form. Aside from his missing eye, and the signs of a long scar over the left side of his face, he looked so peaceful. Kallen leaned down and gave a good night kiss to the portion of the glass over Lelouch's face, pressing her breasts against the glass. The sensation of the cool glass against her flesh made Kallen's body shiver all the way down to her womanhood. It made her want to do something foolish and melt the glass just so she could have his body against hers.  
But she knew it wasn't good for Lelouch's health and she refused to hurt the man she loved. No more than she already had by her weakness.

"Lelouch...I will get stronger...so that I'm never helpless again," said Kallen. "So that you won't have to sacrifice yourself for me. So you won't have to fight yourself because I'm the strongest weapon you have. You say you wouldn't be a true king if you weren't the one leading the charge? But don't you realize how foolish that is? How reckless? If a king gets himself killed trying to do right by his followers then he only harms his followers with his absence. Just because V.V isn't attacking us now doesn't mean he won't jump at the chance once he's ready. And if you're still...if you're not there to lead us...then...then what hope have we?"

"That hope will come from you."

Kallen looked up and saw Marianne. She didn't know how long Marianne had been in the room or when she had entered. Normally Kallen would have went to cover herself out of instinct. But Marianne had stripped her before and even bathed her before. And if anything Kallen had somewhat developed a bit of an admiration for how Marianne herself had a lax attitude towards her own nudity.

"Lady Marianne," said Kallen, getting off of Lelouch's pod.

"I'm sorry for interrupting my dear," said Marianne.

"How...how long were you..."

"Oh I just got here while you finished cleaning yourself," said Marianne. "It was a lovely speech and I agree Lelouch has been quite reckless. But I don't expect him to change, he can be stubborn. He gets that from his father. When Lelouch wakes up I believe he will continue to try and lead at the head of his army. And if it were a choice of giving his life for your survival, as you are his beloved, he will gladly give his life for you to live."

Kallen gasped and Marianne quickly cupped Kallen's chin in her hand.

"That is what love is," said Marianne. "To care for someone so much that you are willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of that person's happiness. He would give his life for you and you for him."

"But...but I don't want Lelouch to give his life for me," said Kallen. "It must sound selfish."

"Ah but love is also selfish," said Marianne. "And you made a crucial error."

"An...error?" asked Kallen.

"The hope our forces will look for in Lelouch's absence will come from you as his Queen," said Marianne. "As the Queen it is your duty to uphold the honor and dignity of Lelouch's kingdom in his absence. To guide his forces and preserve what he built or avenge what his enemies destroyed."

Kallen felt Marianne spoke from her own experience. Ever since the death of Lelouch's father Charles, Marianne had worked for years to build up the strength to avenge his death and the decimation of his domain by his brother.

"You are right, simply because Vincent hasn't attacked doesn't mean he won't and possibly soon," said Marianne. "Even if he is licking the wounds of his Eden Elite's first great defeat he will return. If Lelouch is not awoken by then the sect of the Black Knights shall need one to lead them in his stead. That is your purpose as Amaterasu, the Red Queen. And as Lelouch's queen in general. Indeed you must grow strong, the Queen is the most powerful piece on the board after all. Your desire to be strong enough that he will not have to risk himself as much comforts my heart as his mother. But more than just your strength in battle is needed. You must have the strength to lead."

"To lead?" asked Kallen.

She had never thought much about being a leader. Her skills were in battle, in the actual fighting of the battle, not planning out the battle or commanding others.

"You must stop thinking of yourself as a mere soldier Kallen," said Marianne. "You are the Queen now. You must be true to that title and when the time comes I believe you shall live up to it."

Kallen, not knowing what to say, simply threw herself into Marianne, placing her arms around her as if she were her mother. Marianne returned the hug as if Kallen were her own daughter.

"I have a surprise for you," said Marianne.

She turned slightly to the door as it was opening and Marianne's surprise came through.

"Mother?" she asked.

* * *

Rivalz examined himself in the mirror. His cybernetic parts had been polished and his torso held the redesigned logo. The emblems of the Atlas Fleet and the Blue Unicorn combined with the latter inside the globe of the former. It was an easy change, the 'clothing' over his exposed flesh had been done by the nanites in his body so the old emblem over his fleshy right pectoral was gone. His left emblem was also rearranged by his nanties.  
He had even gotten the new emblem over the segmented blue cape he wore, in brilliant gold.

"You look wonderful," said Maria.

Rivalz turned and smiled at the noblewoman. Milly, and Diethard though Rivalz hated to say it, was right and by revealing how Shin had ordered the deaths of her and her daughter, many of the public had been said to sympathize with her. The image of their hero, the Blue Unicorn standing with them and declaring the under his protection also seemed to dissuade any would be troublemaker who would try and take their fury out on her or Alice.  
She had been given a new dress courtesy of the Grand Duke, since her clothing had been destroyed when her house was looted.

"Thank you, Lady Maria," said Rivalz. "You didn't have to come."

"I couldn't repay your kindness by not being here," said Maria. "Alice feels the same, even though she is understandably nervous, as am I if I am to be honest. We're going out in public without name marred by Shin's actions."

"If you're worried about your safety I can have some of my Crusaders take you to the _Elysium_ until this is over," said Rivalz. "Or maybe I can ask the Grand Duke to cancel."

"No," said Maria. "We shouldn't allow ourselves to be ruled by fear of what might happen. Besides, as long as you are there I'm sure Alice and I will be safe, just as you've always done."

Rivalz looked down bashfully, causing Maria to giggle.

"I'm really not comfortable with any of this," said Rivalz. "I never imagined myself becoming a Knight."

"Yet you've acted like one ever since I met you," said Maria. "You should feel proud for everything you've done. From here to Area...Japan you've put your life on the line to defend others. That is the duty of a Knight."

Maria's face then fell, making Rivalz very concerned.

"I was so proud of Shin when he became a knight," said Maria. "Then to become Grand Master of one of the Four Orders. But now I see he only gained such power through lies and murder. If I had known how twisted he was...I would have tried to do more for him. He may have been a former Japanese, I still loved him as if he were my own. It is a mother's duty to not only protect her children from the world but from themselves."

"Lady Maria...I don't know if there was anything you could have done for him," said Rivalz. "I don't know if there is anything anyone can do for him."

"Would you think I'm wicked for still caring for him?" asked Maria.

"Of course not," said Rivalz. "You raised him, you were his mother, no matter what he's done in you heart he's always going to be your son in your heart. You still love him despite what he is now."

"I just wish I knew if that love was returned, for Alice as well," said Maria. "Shin was such a good and kind brother to Alice. I just wish I could have spoken to my son. To ask if he truly cared about us or if he was just using us."

Rivalz pushed his lips together upon seeing the sadness in Maria's eyes.

"Would the answer really be worth it?" asked Rivalz.

"It's better than just not knowing," said Maria.

"I...I know what that's like," said Rivalz.

Rivalz's face fell once more and Maria drew close, feeling a sense of worry over the young man.

"You see...I haven't been able to find my mother after my...after what made me into this," said Rivalz. "She thought I was dead. We only ever had each other in life after...after she had been sent away to the Area with me. Princess Cornelia has had people looking for her but there's still no news. I have no idea where she is. If she's alright or what's happened to her. For all I know she still thinks I'm dead and I'm tempted to try and find her myself. But...but I can't just leave my friends to fight alone. And with...this...I can't really afford to leave Euro Britannia. I'm hoping I'll be able to find the time to search for her. Even...even if she is...if she's..."

Rivalz had begun trembling and Maria took his hands in hers.

"I'm sure you'll find her one day," said Maria.

"Even if she's...gone?" asked Rivalz.

He had feared that possibility for so long. He wanted to hope beyond hope that she was alive somewhere in Japan. But no one, not even Cornelia's people could find her and the possibility of their failure to find her being due to her death, was high.

"You can't give up hope," said Maria.

"I...I just wish she were here," said Rivalz.

Maria pulled Rivalz into a hug, placing his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck, the warmth of motherly love flowing through her.

"If you would have me...allow me to stand in her place until she comes," said Maria.

Rivalz placed his arms around Maria just as the door opened and Cornelia entered in.

"They're...ready for you," said Cornelia. "Is everything alright?"

Rivalz and Maria broke their embrace and she dried the tear from Rivalz's eye. He took in a breath and walked towards Cornelia.

"It's fine," said Rivalz. "I'm ready."

Cornelia nodded and escorted Maria through a different exit as not to interrupt the ceremony. Rivalz straightened himself and entered through large double doors into the throne room. Nobles of Euro Britannia gathered on aisles on both sides of the carpet that led to the throne where Velaines sat with the other Grand Masters and the Arch Bishop standing at his sides. Knights of the remaining three orders stood in salute, as did his own Sapphire Crusaders. Cornelia had taken her place among the Sapphire Crusaders while Maria had been escorted to a place next to Marianne who observed next to Bismark who stood in salute. Alice stood next to Nunnally, who stood by Rai. Kallen stood next to her mother who stood along with Maria and Marianne.  
He noticed Milly smiling at him from among the crowd and Rivalz buried his doubts as he walked up to the throne and took knee. Guilford had shown him the proper way to motion himself for a knighting ceremony and motioned himself as such. His right arm over his heart and his left arm over his back.

"Rivalz Cardemonde, Prince of Virtue, Blue Unicorn, in honor and recognition of your valor and courage in battle, I Grand Duke Augusta Henry Velaines, in the name of the Euro Britannia and the Holy Spirit, appoint you as Knight of the United Realm of Euro Britannia," said the Grand Duke. "And further more upon you I bestow the title, Lord Protector."

Rivalz had not expected that last part. Neither had many of the others in attendance. The title of Lord Protector was one rarely used because of the high honor and authority granted to it.

"Do you accept the responsibilities ascribed to these titles and the power they promise?" asked Velaines.

Rivalz thought of Milly in the crowd watching him in some worry. Of Cornelia, Guilford, and Dalton who had supported him. And of Maria, who had asked of him to hold his mother's place in life until he found her, and of young Alice. He couldn't let them down by refusing.

"I accept," he said.

"Then arise, Sir Rivalz Cardemonde, Lord Protector of Euro Britannia, Prince Virtue the Blue Unicorn," said Velaines.

Rivalz arose and released his sword raising it aloft to the applause of the crowd. As he did, from the area reserved for the press Diethard smiled. Although he had been disrespected by Rivalz, the young man was none the less making himself a powerful icon. Similar to how Zero appeared in Japan earlier. Diethard had hoped to weave a grand narrative around the chaos caused by Zero but with him in a coma Diethard's drama had found itself without a star. It appeared that void had been filled though and Diethard planned to use Rivalz for all the drama he could.

* * *

A ball had been thrown in honor of the new Lord Protector following the ceremony. Velaines had taken Maria to his arm as to fulfill his promise to Lord Protector Cardemonde, sure no one would harass her if she were on his arm.  
Alice stood next to Nunnally looking at a beautiful piece of dessert that sparkled like a jewel. As Alice took a bite she could not help but overhear words being said by a few of the nobles near the buffet table.

"The nerve, allowing the traitor's kin into the palace," one man said.

"Quiet, she's just a girl," said a woman near him.

"She's a traitor's sister none the less," the man continued to say. "Good luck finding someone who'd want to marry someone with her name. Probably best to just send both her and her whore mother to a brothel. It's the only place they'd actually be welcome."

Dropping her utensils Alice quickly ran out of the ballroom. Nunnally went to follow her but Rai placed his hand on her shoulder and drew here attention to Rivalz, who had broken off his dance with Milly when he saw Alice run. Nunnally caught the expression on Rivalz's face and she understood. It was a face she had seen on Lelouch's face when he was worried about her.  
She decided she would let Rivalz handle the duties of a big brother, the duties that Shin had abandoned, and set out on her own duty. She had not known Alice for long but Nunnally was a person who could be described as 'all loving'. She wanted to spread kindness to everyone and could not tolerate unkindness to others. A lever thought came into her mind and she quickly whispered into Rai's ear. He smiled upon hearing her idea and activated his Geass. The ones who were speaking rudely to Alice suddenly began to panic about a snake coiling around them.

* * *

As Nunnally and Rai avenged the unkindness to Alice, Rivalz followed Alice out to a fountain where she was slumped over crying.

"Alice," said Rivalz.

He knelt down beside the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, don't listen to them," said Rivalz. "They're fools who are just angry at Shin."

"How could brother do this to us?" asked Alice, her crying affecting her voice. "What did I do to make him hate me?"

"You didn't do anything," said Rivalz. "Shin is the one at fault."

"I..I thought big brother would always be there for me," said Alice. "But now...now everything's wrong in the world. Mother and I...we...we're going to be..."

"Nothing is going to happen to you or your mother," said Rivalz, making his voice as forceful as he could while also trying to keep it comforting.

It was then he noticed a glint of silver in her hands at the front of her dress. Rivalz did not have to guess what it was.

"Alice...put down the knife," said Rivalz.

Alice looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, the knife now visible in the moonlight.

"I...I'm just...I just want to die!" she cried.

Alice began to drive the knife into her chest. Only for it to break against Rivalz's cybernetic palm. As she looked up at Rivalz in shock, Alice failed to notice how Rivalz took the remainder of the knife from her hand and threw it into the fountain. He then gently placed both his hands on her shoulders and locked his good eye with hers.

"Alice, your mother is as heartbroken as you are," said Rivalz. "But she has to continue living for your sake. And because of that you owe it to her to live for her. I know it must feel as if the world is scary and awful and it might be that way for a long time. But I swear, I will do everything in my power to make the world right for you again. For the both of you. I don't know what kind of big brother Shin was to you. Or whether his love was genuine or false. But I will never be false to you or to your mother. I won't tell her about this though, so long as you do something for me."

"What?" asked Alice.

Rivalz wiped away Alice's tears and then picked her up bridal style and turned to the ball.

"Have the next dance with me," said Rivalz.

"But...I'm the traitor's sister," said Alice. "They'll laugh at you."

"If anyone laughs at you I will strike them down to preserve your honor," said Rivalz. "Shin has thrown away the honor being your brother. If you'd like Alice...I could be your brother."

Alice gasped in surprise as Rivalz just gave a wide smile.

"I've always wanted a little sister," he said.

Alice's eyes began to water again, but this time she had a small smile.

* * *

After the ball Marianne had invited Maria and Hisako to a bath aboard her ship the _Olympus._

"I can't believe you actual built in a hot spring to the ship," said Hisako.

"It is impressive," said Maria.

"Just wait until you're actually in the water to know how impressive," said Marianne.

The three women walked up to the spring and placed the towels they held in front of their bodies on a rail before settling in.

"Oh this is wonderful," said Maria, the heat of the water running throughout her body.

"It's perfect," said Hisako.

"I told you," said Marianne.

The three women sighed as they reclined against the faux rocks.

"This is just what I've been needing for a while," said Marianne. "Time to just soak and get warm."

The other two hummed in agreement, letting the water work it's magic on their tired bodies.

"This was very kind of you your majesty to invite me," said Maria. "Considering that...that..."

"Shin's wrongs are his own, and please it's Marianne," said the former Empress. "I'm hardly an Empress any more. And since Euro Britannia has broken off from the Holy Britannian Empire I am essentially without title. Besides, I've always wanted other mothers to socialize with. The other concubines Charles had weren't very pleasant. Once they tried to humiliate me by tearing my dress and forcing me to walk nude back to my Villa. However their plan was thwarted because I've never feared showing my body."

A fact Marianne demonstrated by standing tall, proud, and nude before the other women.

"Clearly," said Maria.

"Yes, um...can you sit back down please?" asked Hisako.

"Oh come on, we're already naked here who's to say we can't enjoy the view?" laughed Marianne.

Maria and Hisako exchanged curious glances but when they looked back at Marianne they both rose to their feet as well, exposing their nude bodies to the former Empress as well.

"We really shouldn't stand wet in the open air," said Hisako. "We could catch a cold."

"Oh very well," said Marianne. "You both look great by the way."

Maria and Hisako both blushed at the former queen's candor and all three reclined back into the hot water. When she sat back down Hisako looked at Marianne and felt she had to say something.

"Marianne...I wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter," said Hisako.

"She is to be my daughter-in-law," said Marianne. "Of course I've taken care of her."

"But...she's still going to fight isn't she?" asked Hisako.

"I'm afraid so," said Marianne. "She has the spirit of a warrior queen. The perfect bride for my son."

"I never imagined Kallen falling in love with a prince," said Hisako. "Especially after Japan was invaded. But...does she truly have to fight?"

"I know how you feel," said Marianne. "My own son Lelouch is lying in a coma. If I could I would lock him away for his own safety until I had that troll Vincent's head hanging from my wall and I was sure there was nothing else in this world that could threaten him. But...but it is out of my hands. Lelouch would never allow himself to be coddled or locked away while others fought to avenge his father. Even as a child Lelouch could be very stubborn. Took after his father."

"Kallen could be stubborn as well," said Hisako. "She was so sweet but she was wild. I can't tell you how many days Naoto would..."

The mention of her son's name made Hisako's blood run cold. After meeting with her daughter again Kallen, feeling she could not lie to her mother, revealed the truth about Naoto's fate. Maria watched Hisakio's expression and she could tell what she was feeling. It was the same thing she felt when she saw Shin's betrayal.

"I can't believe my son would become such a monster," said Hisako. "That he would ever hurt Kallen or me."

The Geass cast on Hisako had been broken with Naoto's death. But that didn't make it any easier for her to take the truth. Her son had become a murderer and then been changed into a monster.

"It's all the fault of Amadeus Bludbierd, and V.V," said Marianne. "Everything they touch is ruined and corrupted. They take everything you love in life and hope to leave you to rot in your misery."

"I don't suppose it would be possible to say Shin was corrupted by them either would it?" asked Maria. "I know I should accept what he has done but...but I still wish someone could tell me that it isn't really him doing these horrible things."

Marianne took Maria's hand, although she hated Shin for what he had done to her son, she was none the less sympathetic to Maria. Hisako took both their hands, though she had just met these women but she understood what they were feeling. They were all mothers and their children had all suffered in one way or another. They understood the emotions each other was feeling.

"A mother's life is infinite," said Marianne, placing her arm around Maria's and Hisako's shoulders. "No matter what horrors the child commits."

"That's easy for you to say my lady," said Maria.

"Your son is a hero," said Hisako. "You don't have a son who is a villain."

"But my sweet you have a daughter who is a hero in her own right," said Marianne. "Who is going to marry my son the hero, making him your son. And if I read the room correctly, and I'm sure I did, you may as well count Euro Britannia's new Lord Protector as a son Lady Maria. The way he entered the room with your daughter in his arms after she left in tears, the knight in shining armor coming to the aid of a maiden, it's so beautiful I think I might cry."

And indeed Marianne began making false crying noises, more to lighten the mood than anything else. As the other two women couldn't help but laugh it worked.

* * *

Although manual labor had never been her forte, Nunnally none the less continued to supervise the reconstruction of the city. She provided food, water, and if necessary medicine to her workers from the Fleet, who had adopted silver colored uniforms. As they had worked in the reconstruction they had managed to actually find people who had been listed as missing since the attack. Either their bodies or still living people, barely alive after a month under rubble.  
It was difficult, the stress of the work and the fear of retaliation from the Eden Elite often threatened to disrupt Nunnally's efforts. However her Geass provided her with the means to calm the spirits of her troubled workers and the citizens of the city who had volunteered to help.  
Over the remaining months of the spring Nunnally had developed something of a reputation. She was considered an almost holy figure by some, especially those from the Geass Order. To have a Geass bestowed to her from an aspect of the Collective itself was nigh unheard of. Even the immortals had never been known to hold such honor.  
For this as well as for the angelic vision her Geass presented for people, she was referred to often as a priestess. Nunnally couldn't help but catch wind of these terms.

"What are you thinking about?' asked Rai, as the two of them laid in bed aboard the _Olympus_.

"I've been thinking, will you...help me form a sect of our own?" asked Nunnally.

"I think we already have," said Rai. "We just didn't notice it."

"Perhaps but...Rai, I don't want us to be focused on fighting like the others are," said Nunnally. "As horrible as my uncle is and as necessary as the war is, I cannot bring myself to want to fight. Nor do I want you to fight."

"Nunnally..."

"I've almost lost my brother I don't want to risk you," said Nunnally.

"Alright, alright," said Rai. "Then what would our sect focus on if not active combat?"

"We can do what we've done all throughout Europe and Euro Britannia," said Nunnally. "We can save those who the war hurts. The ones who are sick, hurt, and homeless. We can offer them salvation from the hell my uncle wants to inflict on them. To save them from those devils we could be..."

"Angels," said Rai.

"I...I wouldn't have suggested..."

"I like it, Silver Angels," said Rai. "But if you want me to really go through with this, join me in leading them. Like what Kallen is supposed to do with Lelouch, acting as the Red Queen to his Black King and sharing command of their sect. If I may be Smoke, the Silver Mage then join me as..., my Violet Priestess."

Nunnally blushed and smiled and thought of a name to go along with that title. There was a name she had taken a fancy too for some time. A name that meant 'no one'.

"Nemo," said Nunnally. "Nemo, the Violet Priestess."

"I love it," said Rai, bringing her lips to his.

* * *

Spring's end brought a reunion of the Atlas Fleet. The White Samurai had helped establish a provisional police force between the remnants of the JLF and a few of Cornelia's remaining forces to keep the peace of the provisional area until something could be decided about the former Britannians.  
The Black Knights had long returned and Jeremiah quickly accepted the task of guarding his prince.  
The Sapphire Crusaders had helped to essentially fill the power vacuum of the disassembled Order of Michael. And the Silver Angels were formally assembled, Nunnally and Rai sharing command under the identities of Nemo the Violet Priestess and Smoke the Silver Mage.  
The former headquarters of the Order of Michael had been given to the Atlas Fleet to use. Marianne had Lelouch moved there, and by then his wounds had healed enough that he didn't need to be in the pod anymore.  
He still had not awoken, but at least Kallen could finally hold his hand as she waited for him.

"Still no change?" asked Suzaku, entering the room.

"No, the doctors are saying he might never come out of his coma," said Kallen.

"I don't believe that," said Suzaku. "He's too proud to sleep through the entire game."

Suzaku opened a small case he had and set up a chess board at the end table next to Lelouch's bed.

"Hoping to tempt him awake with a challenge?" asked Kallen with a light smile on her face.

"There aren't many who can offer a challenge," said Suzaku. "Still it's good to humor his ego."

Lelouch's best friend and his lover sat on both sides of his bed, hoping for him to awaken and soon. But before the two could get comfortable the door opened and Jeremiah walked through with a troubled expression on his face.

"Sir Kururugi, Lady Kallen," said Jeremiah. "Lady Marianne has issued summons. There is apparently an issue in Japan."

 **Author's Note:** **This was the first chapter of the 'Year Without a King' arc, which happens before Lelouch awakens in the previous chapter. These chapters essentially are based around a central character at the core of the story and their personal development as well as the progress of the story. While she kind of shared a lot of this with Rivalz and a bit with Kallen, this chapter was for Nunnally and the birth of her sect, the Silver Angels.  
For those who might have noticed I changed Rai's code name to Smoke, going along with his ability Absolute Illusion, and how illusions are often referred to as 'smoke and mirrors'. Thus Nunnally will be given the code name Nemo, for obvious reasons.  
And yes I also gave a lot of material for a few of the other characters like Rivalz and Kallen, if only because their arcs are so long they will actually be somewhat split across all the chapters and not just the ones centered around them. The same will be said for Suzaku next chapter even though Kallen's the center.  
Anyway this arc will be set in four seasons throughout the year. Next will be the summer Kallen rises to the true throne of the Queen of the Atlas Fleet when she and many of her allies are forced to do what they thought unthinkable and fight their own countrymen.  
**

 **Next Turn: Summer of the Red Queen.**


	28. Summer of the Red Queen

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Summer of the Red Queen.**

 **Summer 2018.**

Euphemia felt a tear escape from her eye and run down her face as she heard the news. As she watched what was happening on the display before her. During her time in Japan, in between her training, she, Kaguya, and the Houses of Kyoto had worked to establish what she called 'The Special Administrative Zone of Japan'. It was meant to act as a temporary government and keep the peace until the true Japanese government could be re-established.  
Now it was all on fire.

"This is all from the previous week, not long after the White Samurai left to regroup with us here in St. Petersburg," said Marianne. "There has been a total blackout in media until now. No doubt meant to shock the world when this was finally revealed."

"How the hell did this happen?" roared Tohdoh, furious over seeing all the effort made worthless and in so little time.

"We're not sure of many of the details," said Marianne, visibly holding back her fury. "All that we know is that a Japanese group calling themselves the Neo-Shogunate Army have begun leading forces into the Britannian settlements and attacking any and all former Britannians in sight."

The holographic display at the center of the table showed scores of dead Britannian people as well as captured images of this Neo-Shogunate Army. Dressed in red garb in the style of ancient samurai they slaughtered any Britannians, or rather former Britannians, they came across.  
While many who sat around the large table had fought Britannians or had claimed to hate Britannians, the savagery of what they saw committed made their stomachs collectively churn.

"V.V abandoned those people," growled Ohgi, his fists pressing tightly against the table. "Britannia doesn't really own Japan anymore. This...this is all just barbarism."

"What about the provisional government?" asked Kaguya. "Lord Kirahara and the other heads of the Kyoto Group?"

Marianne, her fury becoming more and more difficult to contain motioned to Bismark who brought up a video clip. It showed many of the remaining heads of the Kyoto Group sans Kaguya and Kirahara standing upon the bloody stage of the SAZ, alongside a familiar face. Even though it was half wrapped in bandages and he wore Japanese garb, everyone could recognize the face of Shin Hyuga Shaing.

"What the hell is he doing in Japan?" growled Kallen, the others stepping back for fear her releasing an inferno.

All but Suzaku, Akito, and Rivalz who all looked at Shin just as intensely as Kallen.

"This went live in Japan a week ago," said Bismark.

 _"People of Japan,"_ said Shin. _"You have been lied to. The man whom you entrusted your hope and liberty to is false. He is not one of us. This man, who you knew as Zero, is and always has been...Lelouch Vi Britannia."_

All hearts froze with that. While Lelouch's identity was known among a number of the Fleet there had been care to keep his true identity relatively secret outside their ranks.

"No way, he can't prove that right?" asked Tamaki.

As if on cue, on a large television monitor behind him a video feed of Lelouch, the damaged Zero costume being removed from his wounded body on the day he fell played. Showing not only the savior of Japan wounded and broken, but being unmasked as well, showing a distinctively non-Japanese face.

"What is the meaning of this?" roared Jeremiah.

"That's the medical wing of the _Nirvana_ , there shouldn't be any cameras there," said Suzaku.

Kallen said nothing, she merely watched as the man she loved was being displayed in his wounded state by the man who put him there. Using it to defame and disgrace Lelouch in the eyes of the people he fought to liberate.

 _"Though I was not raised on the shores of Japan, I Shin Hyuga Shaing, am Japanese none the_ less," said Shin. _"Using the madness of the Demon V.V to have him believe I was his puppet. Using his own strength to burn his own empire and the E.U which has for so long kept our exiled brothers and sisters in subjugation. Now both lie in smoldering ruins and through my sabotage the Eden Elite are crippled."_

"That lying bastard," roared Ashley.

"He's actually claiming victory for defeating the Eden Elite and for burning the E.U and Euro Britannia? He's crazy," said Rivalz.

"And just listen to the crowd, they're eating it up," said Tohdoh, disgust filling his lungs.

Kallen heard roaring cheers in the video, but all she was focused on was the image of her wounded love.

 _"This false messiah, Zero, Lelouch, the blood of the man who stole our freedom, hoped to steal our power for his own vengeance,"_ Shin continued. _"But he is no more, I have struck down this false savior, so let it be known that Lelouch, Zero was nothing more than a man hiding behind lies and parlor tricks. That those who followed him, his Black Knights, and his allies in this Atlas Fleet, are nothing more than liars and traitors who have allied with foreigners to fight our own battles and control our destiny. And should those traitors the Black Knights ever set foot in Japan again. Let it be known that the Neo-Shogunate Army shall strike them down for their crimes against our glorious nation."_

"How can anyone take him seriously?" asked Suzaku, scowling deeply. "How did he amass this army so quickly?"

"V.V no doubt," said Xingke. "Let Shin go, have him claim he was never loyal to him while providing force from the Eden Elite and repainting them so they'll stoke the anger of the Japanese. Then use that anger to cause enough chaos that would distract us from him in Britannia."

"Allowing both time and opportunity to recoup his losses and ready his forces," said Marianne. "Also hurt chances of establishing our union of nations."

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"If...the Japanese are seen as just as cruel and as violent as how V.V makes Britannia to appear then chances then no enemy nation will wish to ally with them," said Euphemia, speaking through tears and with her sister holding her close.

"Effectively leaving Japan to be considered by the world at large a nation of savages best left isolated on their island," said Cornelia, continuing Euphie's train of thought. "Left to rot without being able to commence international trade and commerce, which any modern economy would need."

"Resulting in a nation that has a ruined economy and ruled by a government that has no qualms about killing a mass number of people," said Ohgi, following along the train. "Causing more internal violence from Japanese people who wouldn't wish that kind of government to be in power and pretty much spiraling into a never ending spiral of conflict that leaves Japan a third world country."

"On the bright side at least Britannia isn't in charge," said Yukiya, snidely. "So in a way you get exactly what you wanted."

"Alright you little shit I'm going to..."

"Enough," cried Marianne, her voice containing the restrained fury of a mother whose son's assailant was still walking free.

All gathered around the table sat and silenced.

"Now, I believe I should not have to that this is a matter of utter importance," said Marianne. "Whether or not V.V has had an official hand in this or if Shin Hyuga Shaing is acting on his own is inconsequential. That said we must be careful in going forward. While I'm sure many of you would like to board your ships and rush off to end this chaos, recklessness would be out undoing. This is a battle that must be fought with more than just weapons and power. While it appears Shin's Geass has not matured to where he can use it again, we must not rule out the fact Geass can be an element in this conflict. But more than that this is a battle involving the hearts and minds of both the Japanese people and the Britannian people now trapped in Japan. As it is their leader who has been dishonored by this...blasphemy, the Black Knights should take lead in this campaign. Amaterasu, the Red Queen will be taking command in the absence of Zero. Their priority will be intervening in areas of conflict between Japanese and Britannian, whether or not the Neo-Shogunate Army is present or not. The White Samurai will be tasked with finding the source of the Neo-Shogunate Army."

"Does that mean Shin is our target?" asked Suzaku.

Marianne caught the slight facial twitches of Akito and Rivalz. She also recalled her previous conversation with Maria. While she respected another mother's never ending love, as Lelouch's mother Marianne would not be denied the vengeance that was rightfully hers against the man who had laid such grievous wounds to her child. She was aware Rivalz had promised to bring Shin back alive to face justice and his adoptive mother's questions. While she would much rather give the okay for a field execution, Marianne believed these conditions could suit her goals nicely. The trick would be convincing Lelouch's bride, his best friend, and Shin's brother.

"Shin is to be captured alive," said Marianne. "Although I, more than anyone wish for him to suffer for what he has done to Lelouch, for the sake of building a better society us all I must put my motherly fury aside. If we were to simply have Shin killed out of our lust for vengeance we would be but a reflection of V.V's Eden Elite. Of all the lessons my beloved Charles strove to teach all of Britannia, is that the duty of a king and thus his knights is to uphold the laws of the land to preserve the rights of the people under their charge. Shin's crimes have wronged more than just us, more than just Lelouch, they have wronged the people of the E.U and Euro Britannia. As such for those who are dead because of them, for those who are left to rebuild because of them, they must have justice as well. Even more they need a certainty that the now independent government in Euro Britannia is able to protect them by upholding their laws and punishing those who wrong them accordingly by the execution of their laws. And we must be seen as respecting the laws of allied nations or we will be seen as nothing more than a rogue army dispensing a justice that the people of the world had no say in deciding what defines it."

Suzaku listened closely to Marianne's words and his face lowered slightly. Kallen said nothing, though she heard her would-be mother-in-law's words she was still focused on the frozen image of Shin.

* * *

Assembling the Fleet for deployment would take a while. Thus there was time for reflection among various members. For her own part Kallen went back to the side of her beloved Lelouch.

"He's ruining everything," said Kallen, holding Lelouch's still hand in hers. "He's ruining all the effort you put in to helping Japan. Turning it into something horrible. It makes me so furious. And even more is that all I want to do is burn him for what he's done to you and is doing to your name."

The door opened and Marianne walked in holding an armored case. Marianne looked down at her son's sleeping face. It looked almost peaceful if not for the bandaged eye and scar. She then looked up to Kallen with a soft smile.

"I'm proud of you my dear," said Marianne. "I know how furious you must have been seeing that man. Knowing what he's doing and how he's escaped punishment for what he did to Lelouch."

"Yes," said Kallen. "It was hard and...it's going to be hard to leave him here."

"I know," said Marianne. "I will be watching over him while you are away."

"You...you mean you're not going to join the fight?" asked Kallen.

"As Lelouch's mother my place is here by my son's bedside," said Marianne. "If anything comes to threaten him I shall strike them down. But the defense of his honor and the upholding of his kingdom fall upon the shoulders of his knight and his queen. Bismark has already gone to speak to the Knight. As the Queen Mother it thus falls onto me to ensure the next Queen is properly prepared."

Marianne placed the case she carried on a table and Kallen opened it. Revealing a newly designed uniform flight suit, and two maces designed in the image of the Imperial Scepter, with razor sharp spear tips like the one that took Lelouch's eye.  
Kallen picked them up and felt the weight of them. There was significant weight but not enough that it was too much for her.

"Are you sure these will do the job?" asked Kallen.

"Positive," said Marianne. "With these you shall smash Lelouch's enemies to nothing but burning rubble."

Kallen then thought about just where she was going and who she was fighting.

"Lady Marianne...I'm going to have to take Japanese lives aren't I?" asked Kallen.

"If you must then you must," said Marianne. "It wouldn't be fair to Lelouch if you were unwilling to take Japanese lives to defend his dreams while he sacrificed Britannian lives, including the life of a half-brother whom he once loved, for the sake of yours."

She was right of course. But Kallen had spent so long hating Britannians for what she believed they had done to her nation, her brother, and her mother. But now she could see Britannia was a victim as well. Her brother had become a monster. And her mother a victim of her brother.  
Everything had become wrong with her world view. The only thing good, the only thing she felt in her heart was right, was how she felt for Lelouch.

"Is there really anything in Japan for me to fight for now?" asked Kallen. "My mother is safe, my brother is dead, and now I'm being painted as a traitor to the Japanese people. Why don't I just burn it all?"

Marianne cupped Kallen's chin and drew her to her face, smiling warmly.

"You don't mean that," said Marianne. "Japan means something to you. It is the birthplace of your mother. But you must also recall that Britannia is the birthplace of your father. It as just as much apart of you as your Japanese half is. For so long you've tried to repress that side of you but now my dear you must embrace it. You could be a bridge between the two peoples and unite them against V.V. A glorious and blazing light for the world to look up to and give reverence to. Warm and comforting and at the same time furious and scotching. Now, you should get going my dear. There is work to be done."

Kallen nodded and walked back to Lelouch's bed, placing a kiss on his still lips, before taking the case and leaving to meet with the other Black Knights. Marianne then turned to her still and slumbering son.

"By the time this is over my son you shall have a proper queen for a bride," said Marianne.

* * *

Rivalz looked as the workers continued to make repairs on the _Elysium._ Even if the ship were fit to fly Marianne had ordered Rivalz to stay in Euro Britannia, to use his new status and official influence to try and get support from the Euro Britannian army in stabilizing Japan. Tianzi and Xingke would do the same in China. Given that the Fleet was still recovering from their first true battle with the Eden Elite they didn't quite have as much strength as a standing army at least just yet.  
Marianne had brought in troops and arms from the mercenary organization Peace Mark to help bolster their forces. But still the might of a standing army would help at least to establish order.  
Though Rivalz doubted that the Japanese people would take kindly to more foreign armies invading their shores and dominating their land. But given that it was his own people who were now in danger at the hands of the Japanese, he found his sympathies somewhat confused.

"Hey, Rivalz," a voice called out.

Rivalz turned and saw Suzaku walking up to him, his former master Tohdoh in tow. Suzaku had been given an upgraded uniform, this one bearing a similar fused logo. The skull of the White Reaper in the globe of the Atlas Fleet. He even had a new mask and a white cloak instead of a black one.

"Hey, you guys just about ready to head out?" asked Rivalz.

"We are, I'm just heading out to meet Bismark," said Suzaku. "He had something he wanted to give me. Lloyd's there too so I'm guessing he was able to rebuild the _Lancelot_."

"Cool, the _Valiant_ is still under work and I haven't had much time to help out with it," said Rivalz. "So even if Lady M didn't tell me to stay here I don't know if I'd be able to help out as much."

"You're helping by gaining support from the Euro Britannian government," said Tohdoh. "We'll need the might to stabilize Japan once we've eliminated the Neo-Shogunate Army."

"Are...are you sure the Japanese people would like that?" asked Rivalz.

"No they will not," said Tohdoh, firmly. "But that's the issue, the people are at risk of going wild under Shin's influence. His Neo-Shogunate Army is nothing more than a well armed mob. Tyranny under the mob can be just as terrible as tyranny under a king. In many ways that was a justification for Smilas's grab for power in the E.U. If a nation wishes to function it must be able to hear and listen to the voices of the governed as well as have the guidance of a worthy leader."

"But who's the worthy leader?" asked Suzaku.

Rivalz looked at Suzaku and he could see that there was something troubling him greatly. He believed this was something that had been on his mind at least since his fight with Smilas. Rivalz knew of Suzaku's initial ambition, to strike down all corrupt rulers, but his similar ideals to Smilas, a corrupt would-be ruler, had struck him deeply. The same with the rise of Shin and this Neo-Shogunate Army.  
Rivalz wished he could find some words to help his friend but honestly didn't have any. He still was not comfortable with the idea of speaking before the House of Lords, having mostly listened during a lot of the debates. But now he would have no choice but to speak and not only that but convince them to interfere in the policies of a foreign nation.  
He honestly wished he was fighting the _Dagon_ again.

* * *

The mood on the bridge of the _Valhalla_ was somewhat tense. The original members of the Kozuki Resistance group sat at their respective seats waiting for final check ups to be completed before they could be cleared for lift off. They all knew that this time they were not fighting against Britannian or Eden Elite forces. They were going to be most likely fighting against their own people. Something they never thought they would have to do.

"This is just fucked up," Tamaki yelled.

"I think we're all well aware of that Tamaki," said Ohgi.

"But come on...this should be a good thing but it's fucked up," yelled Tamaki. "V.V cut us loose, we should have won..."

"That's not victory that's V.V saying we're not worth his time," said Minami. "Also essentially leaving his own people without protection."

"Yeah but why can't Euro Britannia just take them in?" asked Tamaki.

"How stupid are you?" asked Inoue. "Euro Britannia just split from Britannia, they're now two separate nations."

"Meaning they can't just take in a massive number of foreign refugees," said Ohgi. "That's why Rivalz is going to stay here to try and get them to help. China is already willing to offer aid and support, so we've got that going for us."

"But...but we're still fighting our own people," said Tamaki.

"Which is something Lelouch has done for us from the start," said Kallen, arriving to the bridge.

She wore her enhanced version of her pilot suit. The mark of the Red Queen was ablaze on her chest within the Atlas Fleet's emblem. Her gauntlets and boots also bore flames, and she wore a cape similar to Zero's redesigned cape, with golden claps on the shoulders. She held her twin maces at her hips

"The first time we met Lelouch he helped us kill Britannian soldiers, not the ones who belong to the Eden Elite, but regular Britannian military," said Kallen. "His own people and then his own brother. Killed in the name of justice for all those Japanese who died because of Clovis. Are you really going to dishonor him by not doing exactly what he did when it his own people who are in need of justice?"

Kallen took her seat next to the empty chair reserved for Lelouch.

"If that's the case Tamaki then you disappoint me," said Kallen. "It's an insult to Lelouch, an insult to Zero."

"Yeah...well...but Kallen come one even you fought..."

"I fought to liberate Japan yes," said Kallen. "I renounced my Britannian half and glorified my Japanese half. But...but I have fallen in love with a Britannian prince and will marry him when he awakes. I can't ignore my Britannian half any longer. Nor can I ignore the responsibilities I owe to that heritage. As such those Britannians whom the Usurper has abandoned are my responsibility. It falls to me to protect them in Lelouch's stead and to deliver justice to Shin for the harm he inflicted to Lelouch. So if any of you have a problem with this, with defending Britannians, or fighting Japanese, leave now and never let me see you again. Or else I shall burn you alive."

Kallen spoke with an intensity the group hadn't seen from her before. She spoke with a voice of command that would allow no argument. Even Tamaki, the big mouth that he was, buttoned his lip.

"Very well," said Kallen, activating the nanties that formed her mask. "Let the game begin."

* * *

The _Valhalla_ had launched by the time Suzaku and Tohdoh made their way to Lloyd and Bismark. As part of the operation plan, the Black Knights would be the first to launch as they had been the ones virtually called out by Shin and the Neo-Shogunate Army.  
The White Samurai would launch after with the objective of dealing with the Kyoto House and apprehending Shin Hyuga Shaing. Suzaku supposed it was fitting given his previous ambition. And regardless of his conflicting thoughts and feelings he was more than willing to beat down Shin and bring him back in chains. He owed that to Lelouch and his own feelings could be thrown aside for the sake of his friend.  
He looked at the Knightmare standing behind Lloyd. It indeed looked a lot like the _Lancelot_ with its colors of white and gold. But it bore a Fleur-Du-lies on its chest and on its shield. The head was altered, while it still had the same golden face the helm looked more like it fit a horse's mane. Or the knight piece on a chessboard. On its back, below the cockpit was a massive blue sword similar to the design of the sword on the back of Bismark's _Galahad._

"It looks great Lloyd," said Suzaku. "You were able to rebuild the _Lancelot_ in four months."

"Thank the technology of the Geass Order and some tech from the state government of France in thanks for dealing with Smilas," said Lloyd. "Although I'm afraid this machine no longer bears the name _Lancelot_ despite my best efforts."

"It doesn't?" asked Suzaku.

"No," said Bismark. "This machine now bears the name of the legendary paladin _Roland_."

" _Roland_?" asked Suzaku.

"Yes," said Bismark. "Look on its back, that MVS sword was modeled after my own _Excalibur_. Much like my sword it is incredibly powerful and fittingly bears the name _Durandal._ The holy blade gifted to Roland by King Charlemagne."

"Nice," said Suzaku. "But I still don't get why the name was changed?"

"That was my idea," said Bismark. "You see the legend of Roland featured the legendary knight standing alone against his king's enemies and giving his life to by his liege time to rally his forces. You sacrificed the _Lancelot_ to defeat Smilas, allowing the other members of the Fleet to complete their missions without his interference. In many ways it is more fitting than the legend of Lancelot, who while he was Arthur's strongest knight and closest friend, he ultimately betrayed his friend to feed his desires. I know of how you have been troubled as of late. Your fight with Bismark has left you uncertain of your ambitions. As did Lady Marianne's words at the meeting. Here I offer a way to help your troubled mind. Use the might of the _Roland_ to find the truth of you destiny when you face Shin."

He tossed the command key to Suzaku who looked up at the _Roland_.

"Also, I couldn't help but think a sword worked better for you than a scythe," said Bismark bringing up an armored case.

He opened the case and Suzaku saw a beautiful Britannian style broadsword with a sickle-like blade halfway up one side.

"Both sword and scythe with little complication," said Bismark. "I call it... _Sin Cutter_."

* * *

As the _Nirvana_ launched Marianne looked at the slumbering form of her son. The idea of her son's injured body being displayed before the masses made her stomach churn.  
Bismark entered the room but Marianne would not turn her gaze from her child.

"They're off," said Bismark."Hopefully they will be able to keep order at least until we are able to send allied forces to secure the nation."

"I believe by the time we do at least much of the situation will be resolved," said Marianne. "The power of a Queen is a thing of wonder."

Bismark smirked, recalling the past in which Marianne proved her power to both him and to Charles. He then noticed how quickly Marianne's face morphed into an angry scowl.

"Bismark...that image of Lelouch," said Marianne. "It could only have come from inside the Fleet. We have a traitor."

* * *

As the _Nirvana_ soared over the sky, following the path of the _Valhalla_ , Suzaku walked along the corridors of the great white ship in deep thought. All that time the White Samurai had been in Japan, all those months trying to set up some kind of government to keep order in Japan. It wasn't much of one he had to admit, the sudden announcement of V.V to abandon his subjects removing any legitimacy of the Britannian colony being a large issue. In that instant their entire economy was gone, even Cornelia and Euphemia couldn't effectively hope to keep it running. Their own claims to the throne having been stripped of them officially by V.V, even though they already declared themselves broken off from V.V's Britannia.  
It was by nothing more than the loyalty Cornelia's men had for her to keep them serving despite no longer being paid. In that regard they were just like the JLF volunteers who had agreed to join the provisional guard to keep order until a true government could be established.  
But now that was all for naught.

 _'How could Shin do this so quickly? How long was he even in Japan?'_ thought Suzaku.

He thought back to when he got to Castle Weisswolf in Europe and immediately launched with Tohdoh and the Holy Swords to where the fires had been their most furious. Although he had lost the _Lancelot_ he still wanted to fight. And when he saw the image of his friend fall at Shin's hands he pushed his Geass to leap from Tohdoh's Knightmare which he rode on and charged to the bastard before he could kill Lelouch. He should have killed him then and there. Then none of this would be happening.  
But then he thought of the words of Smilas, Marianne, and Bismark.  
His previous ambition would have compelled him to have ended Shin according to no justice but his own. Much like Smilas and how he wanted to punish the heads of the E.U because he himself had condemned them as inefficient.  
But when Lady Marianne went over her justification for ordering Shin's capture, about how if the Atlas Fleet were to follow a path like that they would be no better than V.V and his Eden Elite. Simply destroying those they disagree with, the justice of a tyrant. The very false justice Suzaku himself wanted to clear away from the world.

 _'Tohdoh-sensei was right,'_ thought Suzaku. _'I was walking down the path of a tyrant.'_

Suzaku looked at the sword Bismark had gifted him. _Sin Cutter_ he had called it. He also thought of the new machine, the _Roland_ and how Bismark had broken down the differences between the legend of the knight Roland and the legend of Lancelot.  
Suzaku didn't want to hurt Lelouch, ever and their vow be damned. If he had the chance Suzaku would gladly give his life for his friend to make his dream of a better world come true. Lelouch would be a good king if he were to ever become king. He would have learned from the terrible wickedness of his uncle and strove to never replicate it. To learn from the lessons of his father.  
But there was the problem for Suzaku. In a world where a righteous king holds up society what ultimate use is there for someone like Suzaku whose ambition was to be a Symbol of Fear.  
But that made Suzaku think of what Tohdoh had said. About becoming a Symbol of Law.

 _'What did he mean by_ _that?'_ thought Suzaku. _'What law would I be a symbol of? Lelouch's law? I know Lelouch will be a great emperor for Britannia but he's not really going to be Emperor of the world? Or...would he try to...? No, Lelouch is a good man. He wouldn't try to bend the world to his will, despite what his Geass allows him to do. But...but whose law then?'_

"Suzaku?" asked a gentle voice. "Are you alright?"

Suzaku looked up and saw Euphemia looking at him with worried eyes. He then noticed just how close he was holding is new sword to his person and how it must have looked to Euphie.

"Oh, it's alright," said Suzaku, lowing the sword. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Euphie asked.

"It's just...I'm...not sure what I'm doing," said Suzaku.

"What do you mean?" asked the former princess.

"I thought my ambition, to strike down unworthy rulers and inspire fear in those who would seek to take their place never to repeat the same cruelty that got their predecessors killed by my blade," said Suzaku. "But...but after fighting Smilas I can't look at my old ambition and think...was I in the wrong this entire time? All along have I been nothing more than a would be tyrant? The kind that I want to strike down? The kind like...my father."

"Your father?" asked Euphie.

"He was willing to throw away Japanese lives, as well as Lelouch and Nunnally, all for the sake of his pride," said Suzaku. "He betrayed everything he was supposed to stand for. Even if it meant the shame of defeat Japanese lives would still have been saved by surrendering, even to someone like V.V. I threw away my Japanese citizenship when I killed him. I didn't want national pride to blind me to what was right. But...but I've lost sight of what's right."

Suzaku pressed his hand to his head, feeling as if it were about to burst.

"I know the only thing I'm good for is fighting, I accepted that a long time ago," said Suzaku. "But I swore I would use that only gift of mine to strike down corrupt leaders like V.V or my father or Smilas. But...but I...what he said and what Lady Marianne said. I just don't know if what I'm supposed to do. If I continue on my path I would only be forcing my ideals of justice on the world. I'd be no different than a tyrant myself in that case. The Symbol of Fear I'd be would be one that would frighten average people and not just those who want to rule. Tohdoh-sensei suggested the ideal of becoming a Symbol of Law, but whose law is right and will never become corrupted? I'm just not sure anymore."

Suzaku suddenly felt Euphemia throw her arms around him and hold him close. She didn't say anything, she just let her warm, loving spirit flow through Suzaku. Suzaku was tentative at first but soon enough returned the hug in kind.

* * *

Kallen looked over the machine and the design Rakshata had showed her. The latter had been of the Knightmare that would have been meant for her brother. It had a serpentine head, clawed arms, and a detachable tail whip.  
Rakshata had taken many of the parts from that horrid device, as well as some tech she had been given access to from the _Dagon_ to quickly breath new life to her beloved _Guren_.

"The _Guren Firebird_ ," said Rakshata. "Rising from the ashes of its predecessor. Given what Lady Marianne has told me she's been treated with high heat resistance materials provided by the Geass Order."

Kallen looked up at her new machine. The head now had a more avian design, a nod to the mythical bird it was named after. The Radiant Wave Surger looked more like a talon and there was a long tail at the back.

"The tail detaches to act as a whip," said Rakshata. "Combine that with your power and I'm sure it could be quite useful."

"I'll be sure to make it useful," said Kallen.

The reports of newly increased violence in the Tokyo Settlement had come in. A large number of civilians had taken refuge at Ashford Academy, guarded by what was remaining of the provisional police the White Samurai had established.  
Kallen thought of no better place to start. Where she and Lelouch had actually met face to face. It would be where she made her true introduction to the world. While some part of her was still apprehensive of the thought of having to kill fellow Japanese. But as Marianne had said, she needed to embrace her Britannian side, to become a bridge between the two peoples.

 _'Tasking a woman who uses fire to build a bridge,'_ thought Kallen. _'How ironic.'_

* * *

Rivalz stood nervously, about to enter to meet the House of Lords alongside the three Grand Masters and Duke Velaines. Cornelia was going to stand in as well. Although she wanted to go fight to restore order in Japan, Marianne had requested she stay in Euro Britannia for the time being. Also to add emotional support for Rivalz, who was still nervous about having to speak before the Lords.  
The six entered the room and took their respective seats before the Lords on a balcony above them. Marianne was still at Lelouch's side and thus Bismark had come to represent her.  
Rivalz was not looking forward to this. While the debate to break off from the main Britannian Empire ended in a near universal vote in favor of independence given how V.V had made his opinion of them quite obvious. That was the easy part. The hard part was trying to get these stubborn old bastards to realize that they needed to join with other nations if they were going to keep that independence.

"Euro Britannia is finally independent and liberated from the main Empire," said one lord. "Our focus should be on building up our strength to continue our own expansion. Especially now that the E.U is dissolved. Those foreigners in Area 11 can fend for themselves."

"And what about the Emperor?" asked Velaines. "V.V will not take this defeat lying down."

"His Eden Elite are not invincible," said another lord. "That has been proven. Former Empress Marianne's forces appear to be more than a match for them. Especially if the leaders of their...Color Guard are anywhere as strong as our new Lord Protector."

The Lord Protector, a rarely used title reserved for the strongest warrior of the Empire. A title that had not been used after the establishment of the Knights of the Round centuries ago. The title gave incredible authority and power to whoever held it. And Rivalz was not comfortable with that.

"I can assure you my lords that the Color Guard indeed boasts warriors of strength much like Lord Cardemonde," said Bismark. "As we speak now, Kira the White Reaper and Amaterasu the Red Queen have gone to stabilize Japan and hopefully recapture the traitor, Shin Hyuga Shaing."

"Yes, and just what is to be done about the traitor's family?" asked another lord.

Rivalz clenched his teeth tightly. These fools were still going on about punishing Maria and Alice. Suddenly Rivalz had lost his nervousness at speaking before the Lords. They had effectively pissed him off.  
He stood up before the lords, locking his eyes on the one who had recently spoken.

"Lady Shaing and her daughter are under my protection," said Rivalz. "They are innocent of all of this. Shin's crimes are his alone and mark my word no matter how long it takes or how far he runs he will face justice for his crimes. And until then the two of them are under my care and I will not tolerate any threat to them."

"Finally, our new Lord Protector speaks," said yet another Lord, a less than kind attitude in his voice. "Surely he has something to offer to these endless debates. Aside from sympathy for the foreigners and the traitor's kin."

From where she sat Cornelia looked at Rivalz with a mix of irritation and worry. He had thrown himself in with the lions the very second Maria and Alice sounded as if they would come under threat.

 _'Rivalz now is not the time to play hero,'_ thought Cornelia.

She, Guilford, and Dalton had tried to give Rivalz a crash course in how to speak to nobility. Now it was time to see if any of that was worth the effort. All eyes were suddenly on him.  
The Lords, the Grand Masters, the Grand Duke, Cornelia and her knights. Rivalz, with all those eyes bearing down on him, thought about Milly, Maria, and Alice. This was no different than when he took arms to defend them from their attackers. Only this time he couldn't kill those who were bearing down on them. He needed other weapons. He needed his words, but he wasn't like Lelouch. He wasn't naturally charismatic or charming but he had to try.

"My Lords...you are all complete idiots," said Rivalz.

 _'Well I just wasted a lot of time,'_ thought Cornelia, her hand striking her face.

The uproar of offended voices filled the chamber but Rivalz merely responded by unleashing his sword and letting out its sonic wail, silencing the Lords.

"I am not finished," said Rivalz. "You're talking like just because you gave the middle finger to V.V and broke off from his empire it means you're truly liberated and can go on your merry way. That you can just continue on and perhaps keep doing the same thing that V.V was already telling you to do before he got bored and decided to reign hell on your heads. But here's the thing, V.V is still alive, and he's most likely pissed and is going to work his way back into getting all of you in line for execution or whatever horrible tortures he could come up with. You think what's happening in Japan doesn't concern you but it does. Not just because Shin is there but because he is still most likely working under V.V. Destabilizing Japan and putting a potential alliance of nations at risk of conflict makes it easier for him to worm his way into our societies and gain control. You think he can't find a way to worm his way back into Euro Britannia? I'm willing to bet it would be child's play for him. I'm sorry if that offends you. Wait, no scratch that I hope it offends you. I'd rather have you pissed off and out for blood than content and just waiting for V.V to come back and screw you up the ass when you stupidly have your back turned so sure he's just going to stand still."

 _'What are you playing at Cardemonde?'_ thought Cornelia.

"I'm willing to bet that V.V is smarter than anyone in this room," said Rivalz. "He's going to be focused, determined, and he will have a plan. He's going to figure out a way to play all his enemies against each other, weakening them so he can waltz right on in and take whatever the hell he wants. Sure I might have taken out the _Dagon_ but here's the thing, I nearly died doing it. That thing was incredibly powerful and V.V probably has others like it. I don't know if I could stand against another of those...Ancients. Not alone at least, I'm going to need help and I have that from my allies in the Atlas Fleet. And that is what Euro Britannia is gong to need, allies to stand against V.V's Britannia. Isolating yourselves only makes you vulnerable. You have one of the biggest rivals of the Britannian Empire in the Chinese Federation offering an alliance against V.V. The E.U may have dissolved but the former member nations will still need allies to help them survive. Both militarily and economically, same with Euro Britannia. V.V still controls the largest empire on Earth. Both geographically and population wise. He is going to regain the strength he lost from the recent battle, which I'm guessing is still only a fraction of the power he used to conquer the Empire in the first place. Right now he's just watching the chaos that is rising in Japan, watching them as if they were children fighting in a sandbox, and once he gets bored watching them argue he's going to come in and beat down everyone he doesn't like. And he doesn't seem to like anyone in the human race. As such it is only right that the human race fight rise against him. That is something you have to understand. Against someone like V.V, someone so inhuman and cruel, we are not just Britannians, Japanese, Euro Britannians, Chinese, or European. We are the human race and for the justice owed to us for the crimes V.V has committed against all of us we must unite as such for the sake of those who have died. But even more than that, we have to do it for the sake of those who are yet to be born. That they can live in a world where they do not have to be judged by the nation they were born in. That beyond the names we make up for ourselves to try and stress our differences we have one great similarity that we can no longer ignore. That we, every single one of us, are Humanity. And Humanity cannot suffer the wickedness of V.V, lest Humanity fall into darkness forever."

The House of Lords was silent. As were the Grand Masters and Cornelia and company. His words had managed to catch their attention at the least.

"I do not feel myself worthy of the title Lord Protector," said Rivalz, choosing to continue so long as he had their attention. "Nor of the titles Prince Virtue or Blue Unicorn. I never sought fame, I never sought glory, I was a bastard who struggled to work his way up to at least a somewhat better standard of living. Then I was injured by the Eden Elite and made into this thing. I thought at least with what I had been made into I could work, I never thought to be a soldier. I was forced to become one to save lives that at the time no one else could. I took charge of my Knightmare in Japan for the first time to save lives because at the time no one else could. I took on the _Dagon_ to save lives because no one else could. And that is not a brag at my abilities, that is because there was no one else at the time. I know you have great pride in your nationality as Euro Britannians. That you consider Britannians of the Homeland and colonial Areas as foreigners. But I was not born in Euro Britannia but none the less risked my life for a land not my own because there was no one else who could do anything at the time. My Lords, now you are in a position where there is no one else who can do anything as lives are being placed in danger. I hope for the sake of Humanity you will display the same kind of courage I had to find within myself to fight for you. If not...then these debates do not matter. Your independence does not matter. It means V.V has conquered something much more than just your nation. He has conquered your souls and then while you might be able to proudly declare yourselves as independent Euro Britannians. You have lost the right to call yourselves humans."

Silence filled the room, until below the balcony of the Lords in the gallery of various knights of the Chivalric Orders a lone clap was heard. Kujo Gallhorn, same man who once mocked Rivalz, stood clapping for him.  
Another knight rose and clapped. Then another and another from behind him Cornelia, Guilford, Dalton, and Velaines joined in the applause. As did the other Grand Masters, though they seemed somewhat reluctant.  
On the balcony many of the Lords seemed to join in the applause. Rivalz, not knowing what to do next, simply offered a bow to all who applauded him and took his seat.

* * *

The provisional defense force had set up a barricade at Ashford Academy. Where students and other Britannian civilians were huddled together as Neo-Shogunate forces and regular Japanese rioters stormed the weakening defenses. It would not be long until the Neo-Shogunate Army burst forth, mowed through the provisional defenses and proceeded to slaughter every man, woman, and child held up in Ashford Academy.  
As the clock struck noon the final defensive barrier was blown through and armed men and Knightmare Frames began to flood in. But as they began to near the school, the charging Neo-Shogunate foot soldiers and Japanese mob members burst into flame. This was enough to shock the attacking forces into halting their advance as a large, red bird-like machine wreathed in flame landed in front of the school.  
The _Guren Firebird_ stood proud, it's mechanical wings covered in flame, and its tail whip now in its left hand.

"Attention, Neo-Shogunate Army, people of Japan," said Kallen, her Geass blazing brightly beneath the mask of Amaterasu. "I am Amaterasu, the Red Queen of the Atlas Fleet, the bride of Zero. And I command you to stand down and surrender to the authority of the Atlas Fleet. If you do not then I promise you, in the name of Zero, you will suffer the consequences."

Two Neo-Shogunate Knightmare Frames aimed their weapons at Kallen's machine. But before they could fire though the _Guren's_ whip, an MVS type weapon, struck out, the great heat of the whip melting through their weapons and armor around their arms, literally disarming them. As the burning whip drew back from both Knightmares, Amaterasu gripped the Knightmare nearest to her and unleashed the furious energy of the Radiant Wave Surger into the Knightmare. When the smoke cleared Kallen focused her Geass on the remaining enemy Knightmares, eight discounting the one she disabled and the one she had destroyed, summoning fire to block the cameras of the enemy frames, effectively blinding them. They began to fire wildly and as such she focused her Geass on the large guns. The fury she felt over how Shin had displayed Lelouch's injured body enhanced the power of the Geass and the temperatures of the flames that bellowed over the large guns became so hot the metal had reached it's melting point.  
The heat in the enemy Knightmares became unbearable due to the flames. As such the enemy pilots evacuated their Knightmares and began running back through the hole they had made in the barricade.

"No," said Kallen, beneath her mask. "There will be no escape."

She focused her Geass on the fleeing enemy pilots and the men combusted into flame. These were men who were going to slaughter women and children in the name of the man who had struck down Lelouch and was corrupting his efforts to liberate Japan. Any compassion or empathy Kallen had for these men was nonexistent. All she could do was imagine that they were all Shin.  
But her focus wasn't only on the fleeing soldiers but on the new ones who were entering the courtyard. A squad of men in Neo-Shogunate armor holding high powered rocket launchers aimed at the _Guren Firebird_. The Red Queen merely smirked beneath her mask. She raced her Knightmare toward the men, focusing her power again, this time controlling the temperature of the flames, she lit the hands of the enemy soldiers aflame as she drew close. By the time she had pulled up her Knightmare to them the men had been forced to drop their weapons in pain.  
Amaterasu opened the cockpit of her Knightmare and leaped out onto the ground. She allowed the enemy soldiers and the angry Japanese civilians to get a good look at her blazing red uniform as she drew her twin maces and lit them aflame. One of the Neo-Shogunate soldiers drew a katana and attempted to charge. But as the sword came down on its attack it was caught by Amaterasu's left mace and with her right handed mace she quickly drove the flaming spear tip into the man's armored chest. Her training with Marianne had included a great deal of strength training. And with this new strength the Red Queen drove the flaming hot spear tip of her mace deep into her foe's stomach, shattering the armor and filling the man's body with fire. She drew back and smashed both maces into the enemy soldier's skull, shattering his helmet and burning his face.  
The other men drew their blades and attempted to surround and close in on Amaterasu. But as they drew in the Red Queen, with the grace of a dancer spun on the tips of her toes and hit a switch on each of her maces, releasing them on long chains. The heavy maces struck out two men, breaking the line that tried to close around her. Turning back Amaterasu brought down one of her maces onto the skull of one of the men she had knocked down. She brought it down with enough force to break the face mask and broke the man's face beneath. The fire blinding his eyes, burning his flesh, and filling his mouth. She turned to another soldier and flung out her extended mace and slammed it into his hip, shattering bone on impact.  
As the man fell to ground crying in pain the remaining three soldiers went for their side arms. But Amaterasu lit them on fire before they could draw their weapons. As they cried in pain Amaterasu charged, roaring like a lioness. She impaled the fist man she came up to. The next she struck in the skull, shattering the helmet and breaking through the bone to light the exposed brain matter aflame. She extended her maces once more and used them to flail the remaining soldiers. Striking at their legs, the force of her blows powerful enough to force the bones to break through the flesh. This left the remaining men lying helpless on the ground, crying over their broken legs as they were still being cooked by the fire the Red Queen had lit on them. One soldier had managed to keep enough of his sense and work beyond the pain to pull up his gun. But Amaterasu smashed the man's hand and the gun with it.

"What...what are you?" cried the man.

"I am the Red Queen," said Amaterasu. "And I command you...go to hell."

Amaterasu then struck down with her mace, driving the spearhead tip completely into the man's skull, hot blood splattering over her mask. The blood was practically unnoticeable on the red mask she wore.  
She straightened herself and stood before the horde which froze upon witnessing the hellfire she had unleashed upon the Neo-Shogunate forces. Many of them were trembling in terror at the presence of the Red Queen and fled in terror of her. Some simply stood frozen and silent. Others, fools, believed that they could still go on their rampage.

"She's only one woman, kill the traitor," one random Japanese man roared out.

He and a considerable number from the larger mob attempted to charge at the Red Queen.

 _'These aren't Neo-Shogunate soldiers,'_ thought Kallen beneath her mask. _'They aren't Eden Elite. But...they are spreading chaos. They are ruining Lelouch's efforts and his dreams. They're killing people and...the only ones who should kill...are those who are themselves ready to be killed.'_

Before the foolish group could even get close to touch Amaterasu, they were engulfed in sudden flames. Amaterasu extended her maces once more and brought the blazing hammer of queenly vengeance upon their scorched bodies. By the time she was finished she looked out to the frozen masses of Japanese civilians. Behind her the huddled Britannians were also staring at her and her Knightmare.  
Beneath the mask Kallen smirked. Her Geass not only allowed her to spontaneously summon fire but also control it, all depending on her awareness of her surroundings. Thinking back to her Knightmare and focusing her mind, she made the flames on the _Guren Firebird_ rise and form the fiery image of phoenix for all, Britannian and Japanese to look at in awe.  
Above in the _Valhalla_ Ohgi looked down at the scene in no small amount of worry. While Diethard looked down in amusement and was sure to have the observation cameras of the ship pointed squarely at the action.

* * *

The meeting of the House had been called to a close and Rivalz stood in a hall with Cornelia and her knights.

"Guess I kind of screwed the pooch," said Rivalz.

"Well you're definitely not Lelouch in terms of charisma or speech writing," said Cornelia. "But I think you had an effect none the less."

"Yeah but what kind of effect?" asked Rivalz.

"Lord Cardemonde," asked an elderly lord, walking up to Rivalz and his friends with his hand extended.

"Yes?" asked Rivalz, taking the old man's hand. "Can I help you Lord..."

"Revan, Maxwell Revan," said the old man. "That was an excellent speech young man. Finally someone called out the foolishness that has been plaguing the house. Independence is only the first step. The Usurper must be destroyed."

"Well...I'm glad I at least got to one person," said Rivalz. "I was kind of worried I had offended everyone in the room."

"Oh I'm sure you've angered more than a few," said Revan. "But you were right, we needed to get angry. And there is an anger in the old guard, those of us who remember the days under Emperor Charles and are disgusted by V.V's mistreatment of our Empire. If you could afford the time, I would like to introduce you to some of them."

Rivalz blinked, surprised that there were Lords who would want to speak to them after he had flat out called them all fools and had been so vulgar in their presence.

"Oh...of course," said Rivalz. "I'd love to meet with them. If Princess Cornelia may come as well."

"Of course," said Revan, turning to Cornelia and taking her hand to his lips. "Your highness."

"Given how Euro Britannia has effectively declared its independence form the main Empire, I don't believe I have much of a title here," said Cornelia.

"Do not be so sure," said Revan. "Despite our long running rivalry and the recent troubles, we are still Britannians."

Rivalz smiled as Lord Revan began to lead the four of them to meet his comrades who seemed to approve of Rivalz's impromptu words.

* * *

In the following months since her fiery debut at Ashford Academy, Amaterasu the Red Queen became a name known throughout Japan. Neo-Shogunate forces throughout Japan were reduced to ashes when they met her on the battlefield. She was sure to focus as much of her fury as she could on the Neo-Shogunate forces, delivering a powerful message to the Japanese civilians who simply went along with their madness, hoping to dissuade future fools. Though at times she was forced to burn Japanese who would not cease their violence. As a show she was not discriminate Kallen had incinerated many Britannian troublemakers. Former Britannians who had attacked surrendering Japanese or those Japanese who had not gone along with the madness Shin unleashed. Her furious skill in battle as well as the way she made her enemies spontaneously burst into flame had an effect on many of the Japanese people. To them it was as if she indeed was the legendary sun goddess brought to life.  
As such whenever scenes of Japanese rioting were taking place and the Red Queen had come, the rioting stopped almost instantly when the saw the Knightmare with burning wings. The instigators of the riots would more often than not drop their weapons and bow down on their hands and knees, surrendering directly to Amaterasu the Red Queen in almost religious terror. Some had actually taken to the streets and declaring Kallen the actual incarnation of the Goddess Amaterasu come to burn away the wickedness of Japan. Public shrines had been established and micro cults had formed, decrying the Neo-Shogunate as the non-believers. It soon became not uncommon to see Neo-Shogunate soldiers strung up by their necks and lit ablaze by Japanese who wanted to earn favor with the 'goddess'. Surprisingly enough even many Britannians had come to join these groups, inspired by how she protected former Britannians and encouraged to accept her given her punishments of violent former Britannians. None of this truly sat well with Kallen, but to try and keep as much public favor off of Shin as possible she did nothing to stop these vigilante actions being done in her name. She recalled how Marianne had once said those with Geass had once been worshiped as gods. As far as Kallen new the original Amaterasu had been a Geass User the ancient Japanese had thought of as divine. If that was the case how could she argue that she wasn't the second coming of the sun goddess.  
The Chinese Federation had supplied troops and relief efforts not too long after the Black Knights and the White Samurai landed. The forces of Euro Britannia had only recently come as Summer was reaching its end. By then, the battles against the Neo-Shogunate had forced Shin's raised army into the mountains and out of the cities. However there was still no word on the whereabouts of Shin Hyuga Shaing.

"We've been fighting the Neo-Shogunate for months, how have we not found him yet?" asked Kallen.

"He's a coward," said Viletta. "He knows he won't have a chance against you this time and he's hiding. If he hasn't left Japan already."

"We'll keep looking," said Ohgi. "Thanks to the Chinese and Euro Britannian forces we can now hold the major cities. And any Neo-Shogunate stragglers will most likely be desperate to ditch the armor before the cultists find them."

Kallen scowled deeply, while she had no love for the Neo-Shogunate she knew the cultists who insisted on worshiping her were beginning to become a problem. Their only saving grace was that they didn't interfere with the allied forces or cause trouble for civilians, be they Japanese or former Britannian. But the cults were spreading and whenever she wasn't in battle Kallen would find herself bombarded with scores of Japanese and former Britannians coming to her with offerings and prayers.  
Not wanting to have all that drama at Ashford, Kallen had moved all Fleet operations to the Viceroy Palace, on Marianne's suggestion when Kallen had called to ask her advice on the subject. When the move into the palace came Diethard had actually come up with a ceremonial entrance. On that day Kallen had been placed on a sedan carried on the shoulders of several of the Black Knights into the palace. She had changed her uniform that day to wear a more ceremonial robe with a veil crowned with cherry blossom leaves. The whole action was met with no small amount criticism ranging from Kallen herself to almost everyone in the high command of the Black Knights and the White Samurai. But when Kallen had been shown the statistics of how those who were worshiping her had been contributing, in their own mad way, to the fight against the Neo-Shogunate as well as how both Japanese and former Britannians had seemed to rally under her in this way, she felt she had no choice for the sake of peace. She was thus paraded into the palace and placed upon the Viceroy's throne.  
And with her in command of the Black Knights, who had taken charge of the Atlas Fleet's efforts in Japan, Kallen was all but the conqueror of Japan. Something many of her fellows had noticed.

"All of this, I cannot help but be reminded of seven years ago," said Tohdoh.

The heads of the Black Knights and the White Samurai, as well as Xingke and a few of his followers, had gathered in the Throne Room of the Viceroy Palace. They were coordinating plans against the Neo-Shogunate, at least that was what the meeting was supposed to be about. But for many of them the situation they found themselves in was unsettling. They were being treated as invaders by those who came to the side of the Neo-Shogunate. They were forced to mow down Japanese citizens who took up arms against them. And their focus had gone from Japanese Liberation to Japanese pacification. The irony was terribly felt by so many of the former resistance fighters.

"Yeah, we're standing in the colonial seat of power of the nation that conquered us," said Urabe. "Only this time...it looks like we're the conquerors."

"We're here to bring order to Japan not to conquer it," said Ohgi. "To establish a new Japanese government to keep peace and order."

"And how do you plan to do that without conquering Japan?" asked Jeremiah. "Far be it from me to dare to interfere in the operation of Japan, but from my perspective fate has left you no choice but to conquer your nation if you are to have any hope to save it. In truth it is similar to how the great Emperor Charles Zi Britannia rose to power, ending the Emblem of Blood that threatened to tear apart the Empire."

"I'm afraid Lord Jeremiah is quite right," said Euphemia. "Before my father took power, Britannia was dying internally because of the endless violence caused by other royals at the time fighting for the throne. People were suffering, the economy was ruined, and chaos reigned supreme then."

"Shit, when you say it like that why the hell are we even complaining about taking charge?" asked Tamaki. "If it's the same thing Lelouch's dad did, and from what he says he was a pretty great guy, why not take a page out of old King Chuck's book."

"Were you not, in your own idiotic way, correct I would strike you down for referring to his late majesty in such a manner," said Jeremiah. "Lady Kallen, fret not about those who would worship you. They are but a means to your end to bring peace to this beautiful land. Were he here I know his majesty Lelouch would gladly use their devotion to bring peace."

"But Lelouch isn't here," said Chiba. "Although...I believe Jeremiah has a point. The Japanese have lost faith in Zero but seem to have found it in you Kozuki. I'm not saying having them worship you as a goddess but none the less it allows you an opportunity to rally our people."

"And the former Britannians as well," said Viletta. "Remember, even a considerable number of former Britannians have joined these groups. It's at least something to get Japanese and former Britannians on a common dialogue."

Kallen listened to what everyone was saying but all Kallen could think of was what Lelouch would say to her about this situation. Would he approve of her assuming the role of a goddess to use the power of fanaticism to eliminate their enemies in the Neo-Shogunate and bring about some form of peace?

"Suzaku?" asked Kallen. "You're Lelouch's best friend. You know him better than almost anyone here. What would he say about this?"

All eyes turned to Suzaku as he stood straight. While he was still contemplating his own issues he was none the less contributing as hard as he could to bring about peace to his former homeland and respected Kallen's command of the situation.  
He thought about her question for a while before finding what he hoped would be an appropriate answer.

"Lelouch would do anything and everything to create peace," said Suzaku. "Even take a risk on the dangers of holy fanaticism."

"But what if they get out of control?" asked Kallen, fearing the kinds of possibilities that could arise from that fanaticism.

Suzaku thought about that and then thought about Tohdoh's words from before.

"You need to establish laws for them to obey," said Suzaku. "And I...I will enforce those laws."

Before Kallen or anyone else could respond to Suzaku's declaration Sayoko opened the door and entered the throne room.

"Forgive me Lady Kallen, but there is a large crowd at the gates," said Sayoko. "I believe they are requesting to see their Red Queen."

"How many are there?" asked Kallen.

"I was not able to keep a good count my lady," said Sayoko. "But it is a considerable mass. If you would like there is a balcony which would allow people a decent view as well as keep you a safe distance in case there are enemies in the crowd."

"Very well," said Kallen. "I guess I have no choice. The people want a goddess and I guess...it has to be me."

Kallen rose from the throne and followed Sayoko, leaving the others alone to digest the situation.

"Assuming more and more people come to see Kozuki as a goddess and demand she be the one to rule Japan what exactly is the plan to establish a legitimate government?" asked Xingke.

"I don't know," said Tohdoh. "There are no strategies to establish modern governments when the power of Geass is involved."

"Geass once ruled the world remember," said Ohgi. "Maybe their prophecy was right and Geass will rule the world again."

"If that's the case then where does that leave us?" asked Minami.

Ohgi heard the cheers from outside as the people gazed at their living goddess.

"In the shadow of a rising new Olympus," said Ohgi. "All hail the Red Queen."

 **Author's Note:** **I do hope this meets with the approval of all my followers. A mistake I had made in my previous story was how Kallen had been benched for a majority of the story. As such I felt the need to be sure to do as much as I could do to make her as involved as possible in this story. And now she has kind of conquered Japan with fire and blood (yes that's a _Game of Thrones_ reference) and is being worshiped as a goddess for her ferocity and power. This is a theme in the story I wanted from the beginning and is something I'm going to explore more later. The potential danger of becoming a great hero to the point where people are willing to worship you and commit atrocities in your name. It goes back to how I had stated that I was inspired by Frank Herbert's _Dune_ in which this is a major theme of the story, 'beware of heroes'.  
I plan to explore this even more in this story later once we finish these flashback chapters and Lelouch is in action again. We all know how well he handled being a Demon Emperor but how will he react to being treated as a Living God.  
Anyway, next turn will feature Suzaku enforcing the law in Japan and a clash between him and Shin that will get into just how Shin was able to raise the Neo-Shogunate so quickly.  
**

 **Next Turn: Fall of the Reaper**


	29. Fall of the Reaper

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fall of the Reaper.**

 **Fall (Autumn) 2018.**

By fall, despite the Neo-Shogunate being driven out of many of the city by the Atlas Fleet and the fierce leadership of the Red Queen. The show of force by the Fleet had done much to restore order but it in truth was the myth Kallen had inadvertently created about her alter ego that kept people in check.  
The appearance of the newly minted Violet Priestess with her own semi-divine abilities to sooth the troubled souls of all people had a significant impact on the troubled nation.  
A rumor around the city was that the various members of the Fleet who had come from the Geass Order were spreading the tale that the power of Geass was the source of the power of the Red Queen and the Violet Priestess. This did not sit comfortably with a few of the allies.

"While I admit the resources and power of the Geass Order is a crucial benefit to our cause I must voice my discomfort with how members of the Order have taken advantage of this chaos to spread their gospel," said Tohdoh. "Let me stress this is not out of some prejudice for their religion. But it would cause complication in future attempts to re-establish the Japanese government."

"Oh, but don't you recall? Geass once ruled the world, long before there ever was a Japan," said Lloyd, amused by the arguments. "So really what right can you say you have to re-establish your government when it only came into being after their government fell?"

"I don't think anyone could forget Lady Marianne's history lesson," said Xingke. "But recall that she also said the Geass Civilization became arrogant and destroyed themselves."

"And since then have had a hand in the establishment of countless nations, the breeding of legendary rulers, and god knows what else," said Ohgi.

The talk over the activities of the Geass Order agents raged in what was once the Ashford Academy Student Council clubhouse. The various heads of the Black Knights, the White Samurai, the newly christened Silver Angels, as well as the W-0 unit which had come to help establish order, sat there as the Silver Angels had converted the school into an emergency shelter and hospital for the homeless and wounded.  
Marianne herself was chatting via a holographic display centered at the table at the center of the room. She had stayed silent but all the while she had a rather amused smile on her face which Ohgi had noticed.

"Lady Marianne...were you planning for this to happen?" asked Ohgi.

"I would not say I planned this," said Marianne. "But I will say I expected it at the least. Human beings always search for something greater than themselves. Something to give them a sense of hope and purpose. That they are considered important to powerful beings who will come to them in their hour of need and for this gratitude they reward those beings with praise and worship. That is the power of gods and heroes. It makes them forget their cosmic insignificance and gives them validation that their lives do indeed matter. That they matter so much a being far great then them is willing to use their considerable power, and even risk their own lives to make their tiny lives better even if these beings are far superior."

"That's an awfully bleak view of things," said Ohgi. "Also I don't think I entirely approve of your use of the word 'superior'."

"But my dear Ohgi, the world is a bleak place," said Marianne, smiling coyly. "And to be fair these are not my words. These are the words my beloved Charles spoke of. Perhaps I shall send you all of his works that I have been able to save. I believe if you would them quite insightful."

 _'And no doubt just a bit ironic,'_ thought Ohgi. _'Reading the philosophies of the former emperor of the nation that conquered mine.'_

* * *

At the top of the Viceroy Palace, Kallen looked over the Tokyo Settlement. She could still see crowds of people camped at the gates looking for a glimpse of her.

"Why can't these people just go away?" Kallen sighed.

"If you'd like we can move them," said Suzaku, walking up to her.

"No...it's just...I'm not comfortable with this," said Kallen, a sad little smile on her face. "These people are worshiping me, calling me a queen or a goddess, when really I'm neither. I wanted to liberate Japan not rule it."

"Better you than V.V," said Suzaku, standing next to Kallen. "Besides...if he were here I'm sure Lelouch would try and do something similar."

Kallen looked over to Suzaku, not sure what he meant.

"When we were young Lelouch would tell me some of what his father had taught him," said Suzaku. "Emperor Charles believed that a nation needed to be defended from both its enemies and its own people. That an absolute democracy was more dangerous than the tyranny of a singular king. That it would lead a nation to be ruled by the mob and all the madness that comes with that."

"But wasn't Lelouch's father the absolute monarch of Britannia?" asked Kallen.

"That's what he made it seem like," said Suzaku. "According to Lelouch, his father had established a representative parliament comprised of elected commons along with various nobles. They were effectively the ones who developed laws in Britannia while Charles retained the final say and had considerable input. Emperor Charles made himself appear as the ultimate figure of authority in Britannia as a means to give the people a singular figure to look up to. A symbol for the sake of Britannian society."

"Atlas," said Kallen.

"It would appear as if he were the one who alone held society from being crushed but there were other pillars holding it up as well," said Suzaku. "Lelouch said his father taught him that people often look for something to believe in and emulate. Even if there was the risk of blind worship, and all the dangers that allowed, it was a useful means to the end of upholding peace and order."

"But Emperor Charles wasn't considered a god," said Kallen.

"Even if he were he would have used that to his advantage," said Suzaku.

"Would Lelouch?" asked Kallen.

"I believe he would," said Suzaku. "Lelouch would use any means he could to try and establish peace. Whether he would choose to be praised as a god or condemned as a demon as long as the end result was peace for humanity and a gentle world for his loved ones there is nothing Lelouch Vi Britannia will not do to achieve that end."

"But your own ambition, wouldn't that make Lelouch corrupt according to it?" yelled Kallen. "You'd...you'd..."

"Kill him? Do not remind me of my own blood vow," said Suzaku. "My ambition it...it was to strike down corrupt rulers who only used their power for cruel and selfish desires."

"But if Lelouch wants to achieve peace for his loved ones doesn't that make his ambition selfish in how he's not concerned with the needs of the people?" asked Kallen. "That Lelouch only cares about his family and any positive effect his actions have on the people of world is just a side effect of his actions, what would that mean in terms of your ambition?"

"I suppose it is somewhat selfish," said Suzaku. "But if peace for the people is the direct result of Lelouch achieving that selfish desire then by that logic any action he has taken is automatically a righteous action be it intentional or unintentional. And as for my ambition, after my fight with Smilas...I'm not to sure about it anymore. But one thing I am sure is that Lelouch is my friend. That my friend is a good man and if he were given the power to lead the world then Lelouch would do everything he could to ensure he stayed a good man. I know there is a risk of him being corrupted. He knows that to, that's why he swore me to that blood vow. But...but I won't allow him to become corrupt."

Kallen looked curiously at Suzaku, wondering just what he meant.

"I'll do everything in my power to ensure Lelouch will never be corrupted by whatever authority he wields," said Suzaku.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" asked Kallen.

"I'm not sure just yet," said Suzaku. "I'm still trying to figure out things for myself. But for now I'll get justice against Shin. I'm heading off in the _Nirvana_ to continue the hunt. If I'm lucky I'll be returning with his head on the end of my sword."

"Shin Hyuga Shaing is mine," yelled Kallen.

"You need to focus on keeping Japan in order," said Suzaku. "I will deal with shin and get Lelouch the justice he deserves."

Suzaku left, leaving Kallen fuming in frustration.

 _'You're an idiot Suzaku,'_ thought Kallen. _'If there is anyone who will keep Lelouch from falling into corruption it will be me.'_

* * *

Departing the school to return to the Viceroy Palace, Tohdoh, Ohgi, Xingke, and Jeremiah rode together in the same vehicle.

"I must say you disappoint me Tohdoh," said Jeremiah. "The legitimacy of a government, any government, depends on the will of the people does it not? And if the people wish for Lady Kallen to reign as their queen does that not grant her the legitimacy so required to form a government?"

"He has a point," said Xingke. "You must consider the will of the people after all."

"Yes, but Japan was a democratic government before its fall," said Tohdoh. "The entire mission of the JLF was the restoration of that government."

"I think that ship has long since sailed and sunk," said Ohgi. "Interestingly enough this is exactly what Lelouch warned us about. Leaving Japan in the hands of the Kyoto Group. And thanks to them trying to re-establish Japan as it once was is going to be almost impossible."

"But they did pave the way for Lady Kallen's ascension," said Jeremiah. "You fail to see the opportunity that has arisen before you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tohdoh.

"Lady Kallen has the heart of his Majesty Lelouch," said Jeremiah. "Declare her the official Queen of Japan and the love and devotion she already has from both Japanese and former Britannians would make the establishment of a new Japanese government much easier. And when Lelouch destroys the Usurper V.V and assumes his rightful place upon the throne of Britannia, their union of marriage would forever link Britannia with Japan. Our peoples would become brothers in arms for all eternity and send a forceful message to the rest of the world."

"And what about the Geass Order?" asked Tohdoh.

"What can we do?" asked Ohgi. "I think its time we begin to acknowledge that we are no longer living in an age of nations. Our enemy is an immortal who has superhumans under his command. We're allied with immortal witches who lead a cult that has led world history for centuries. And we've witness power beyond mortal ken. It's an age of miracles now."

"Then why do I hear a sense of dread in your voice?" asked Tohdoh.

"Because nothing lets mankind know how weak they are than a miracle," said Ohgi.

* * *

While aid from Euro Britannia had already been deployed some time ago, only now was Rivalz allowed to oversee it all. The debates had finally ended at least for now. There were still going to be continuous talks over Marianne's proposal for the United Federation of Nations. But for now Rivalz had been granted a break.  
And not just from the debates. But from the various lords who were trying to gain his favor and use his popularity to try and raise themselves among their peers. Lord Revan luckily was not one of those men. The allies he had presented Rivalz to, Lords Herbert and Martin however were not above trying to curry some favor with Rivalz. They, like many of the other Lords had daughters who were single and offered them to Rivalz as potential wives. But Rivalz had politely, but firmly rejected their offers and tried to keep all talks strictly focused on the business at hand.  
Rivalz had enough to worry about without the stress of any kind of marriage. The only one who seemed to not give him any trouble aside from Revan was the Grand Duke himself.  
Often times when daily talks had ended Velaines would offer to take Rivalz riding to help him relax. Rivalz took him up on the offer and the two had actually made it a daily routine.  
Also becoming routine, was the time Rivalz would spend with Maria and Alice. He and Milly would regularly have tea with Alice, who brewed it herself and actually began to refer to Rivalz as 'big brother'. He never tried to correct her. He was just glad she wasn't doing anything dangerous like taking her own life.  
As for Lady Maria she had put for the effort to ensure Rivalz continued his education, arraigning for tutors to offer private lessons. She had taken true to her word and acted in the place of his mother in that regard.  
Milly had also made it her business to get close to Maria and Alice, the latter calling her 'big sister'. Milly seemed to enjoy being referred to as such and responded by calling Alice, 'little sister' every chance she got.  
Milly, Maria, and Alice, it was when he was with all three of these women Rivalz felt himself being almost happy. Only the mystery of his mother's whereabouts dragged his spirits down.  
But now, as he lay on his bed in the _Elysium_ , repairs finally complete, he wondered if he would finally be able to find her. He had elected to leave Maria and Alice under the care of Velaines in Euro Britannia, not wanting to bring them into yet another active war zone. He believed they were safe and he was happy that they were. He just wished Milly had remained in Euro Britannia as well. But instead she had chosen to come along back to Japan, wanting to reconnect with her grandfather.

 _'I just hope she stays out of trouble,'_ thought Rivalz.

When he finished that thought the door to his room opened and Milly walked in, a blue cloak wrapped tightly around her body.

"Milly? What's up?" he asked, rising to a seated position.

Milly smiled and dropped the cloak. In the past Milly had never been shy about standing proud and nude in front of the other girls in the baths. But when she was enslaved to Cyst her body became something used to shame her. Since then Milly had been silently afraid of letting herself be seen naked by anyone else. But watching Rivalz for all these months. Seeing him have to endure the ordeal of politics after nearly watching him die in the horror of war, it made her experience sensations within her that outweighed her fears. She recalled her past feelings when she thought he had died and her freedom was to be taken away from her. She couldn't allow herself to return the affections Rivalz threw her way then. She was going to lose her liberty. And Rivalz, had lost his smile. She was desperate to get it back. To have him as the Rivalz she knew. It didn't matter if his body was different she just wanted his smile, she wanted his happiness.  
What were her insecurities worth if she could never see his smile again? She'd gladly walk bare through the streets of the city in the coldest winter if she could just see Rivalz smile like he used to one more time.  
Whether it would come to that in the future she didn't know. But for now her nudity was all for him.

* * *

The various other members of the Black Knights sect as well as the White Samurai had elected to help make repairs to the damaged school. Among their number was Tamaki. He liked to think it was an inspirational sight for some of the new recruits to see an original Black Knight slumming it along with the raw recruits. At least that was what he had told himself.  
In truth the past couple of months had forced Tamaki to do a lot of thinking. The way things were going and how so many of his friends had found themselves taking up greater responsibilities and earning greater glory, he was left questioning just what his place was. Before this Atlas Fleet business Lelouch had made Ohgi second in command. Kallen was now practically the queen of Japan. Everyone else was getting promoted to key positions in the Fleet as well.  
He had overheard talk of Minami being made captain of the _Valhalla._ Inoue and Sugiyama were being placed in intelligence. Where did that leave him?  
As much as Tamaki liked to boast and brag, when he looked at himself honestly, he didn't know just what he could contribute.

"Alright everyone, lunch is ready," cried out one of the former Student Council members, Shirley if Tamaki remembered correctly.

He stepped off of the ladder he had been working on and got along with the other workers. The workers were comprised of students, Japanese, former Britannians, and off duty soldiers from the Fleet, Chinese, and Euro Britannian forces. A lot of mouths to feed but thankfully food shipments were coming in regularly from China as per the order of Empress Tianzi.  
Still, Shirley stressed that only one portion per worker to ensure what they had lasted in case the shipments became disrupted for any reason. Just because there was plenty of food now didn't mean it would be there forever.  
Although at the stand where Cecile Croomy stood the food would always be there. Despite having a decent spread out no one was taking anything from her. It seemed to be upsetting her just a bit by the sad expression on her face. Out of curiosity and perhaps some sympathy he walked over to her spread.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with Rivalz in Euro Britannia?" asked Tamaki.

"Actually the Sapphire Crusaders came down with the Euro Britannian forces," said Cecile. "We only recently got here."

"Kind of late to the party don't you think?" asked Tamaki.

"Politics," said Cecile. "It was hell trying to get a majority vote in the House of Lords to deploy aid to A...to Japan."

"Gonna take some getting used to isn't it?" asked Tamaki.

"A bit," said Cecile.

Tamaki looked over the spread on her table and another question came to mind.

"No takers?" asked Tamaki.

"Not yet," said Cecile. "But I'm sure someone will be curious. Especially since I got so many experimental choices. Like my wasabi and peanut butter ravioli."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow in some disgust at the combination.

"Want to try some?" asked Cecile, offering her concoction.

Tamaki wanted to say no but the woman had a bright smile and he just couldn't say no to her. He took a fork to the bit she offered, mentally offered a prayer for his soul, and took a bite.  
It was...delicious.

* * *

The talks in Euro Britannia, lasting almost all summer, had taken a lot out of Rivalz. Lord Revan and his supporters had been a great help in turning the votes in the House of Lords. Thanks to him Rivalz had managed to turn enough of the Lords to motion to giving aid to Japan.  
Hopefully once this was finished Marianne would be able to form her United Federation of Nations with the former member states of the E.U as well as the United Realm of Euro Britannia and the Chinese Federation.  
Then perhaps Rivalz could have a proper break. At least that was what Milly hoped. She was at least glad he had been allowed to personally oversee the deployment of Euro Britannian aid to Japan.  
She came along with him of course and once things seemed relatively stable in the city she asked him to take her back to the Academy. While she could never forgive her parents for what they had done to her, he at least wanted to see if her grandfather was alright. Ruben Ashford had always tried to fight against the notion of selling his beloved granddaughter. But he had been usurped as head of the Ashford Family and was helpless to stop the deal. The best he could hope to do was to make Milly's then limited time of liberty as happy as he could. He allowed her to throw such outrageous celebrations on campus.  
When the day finally came that she was delivered to Cyst his heart was broken.  
Seeing her free and safe mended it instantly.

"I'm so relieved you are safe my child," said Ruben, hugging Milly as tightly as his old body could allow.

"I'm glad you're alright too grandpa," said Milly, tears flowing down from her face.

Rivalz smiled watching the two of them reunite. He decided that Milly and her grandfather needed some private time and left the room.

"Not joining them?" asked Guilford, who had elected to wait outside the headmaster's office along with Dalton and Cornelia.

"This is for family," said Rivalz.

"Don't you think he'd like to get to know the man who rescued his granddaughter from slavery?" asked Dalton. "Besides, you could very well become his grandson-in-law."

"I don't know about that," said Rivalz.

Cornelia chuckled deeply.

"Men, they truly are foolish," said Cornelia, glaring at Guilford.

Guilford and even Rivalz kind of blushed much to Dalton's enjoyment. As they talked, they failed to notice how they were being watched by one of the provisional guards who had defended the school. The man ducked for cover and made a quick call, hoping to earn a very large payday.

* * *

Aboard the _Nirvana_ whenever he was not needed in the field or called for a meeting, Suzaku would look for the camera that captured Lelouch's image when he was onboard for treatment. He and other White Samurai members searched every nook and cranny of the ship. He was the official leader of the White Samurai, that made this ship his, and his friend had been humiliated aboard it when he was getting treatment for his grievous injuries.  
It still made him sick how there was someone on his ship who would film his best friend being stripped of his uniform while severely wounded and then give that image to his enemies. He had been in contact with Bismark and the former Knight of One had told him that Marianne believed there was a traitor in their ranks.  
As terrible as that was, Suzaku was even more saddened by the knowledge that Lelouch still had not awoken yet. He hoped the traitor was just willing to steal their secrets and was with the majority of the Fleet in Japan and not close to Lelouch.  
As he was finishing his most recent search Suzaku's attentions were called by one of the crew.

"Kira," the man called, addressing Suzaku by his code name, "we've located several Neo-Shogunate forces located at the Sakuradite mines at Mt. Fuji. What are your orders?"

"Are we the closest ship?" asked Suzaku.

"Yes sir," said the soldier.

"Then set course to Fuji and alert the other ships in the fleet," said Suzaku. "Contact Tohdoh and bring him up to speed. If we're lucky we might have just found Shin and we can end this chaos."

 _'And I can repay him in kind for what he's done to Lelouch,'_ he thought.

* * *

For the students of Ashford Academy, seeing their student council, including one whom they thought was dead, fighting in battle and bearing the strange uniforms of the Atlas Fleet, was quite a sight.  
The sickly Kallen Stadfeld was now a brutal conqueror who was being worshiped as a goddess. The previously deceased Rivalz was the Blue Unicorn who had previously defended them from the Midas Company. The missing Milly was standing side by side with Princess Cornelia. Nina and Shirley were wearing uniforms as well and treating wounded and working on military weaponry.  
And Lelouch was Zero and a former prince. It was quite the subject of gossip among the students.

"Everyone keeps staring," said Nina.

"They're staring at everyone," said Shirley. "They've been through a lot."

Shirley and Nina finally took their time to eat and Nina couldn't help but feel a little odd with so many Japanese and former Britannian being mixed together. She had tried to simply focus on her work but it was still difficult. Only she supposed it was worse given how V.V had effectively banished every Britannian in Japan, stripping them of their nationality. It made things so confusing for her.

"Shirley, what's going to happen to us?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," said Shirley. "I don't know if former Britannians are going to be allowed to stay in Japan. We obviously can't go back to the Homeland. So we may all just have to move to Euro Britannia. I think we should talk to Rivalz about that. Right now I think everyone is just trying to keep things stable here until they catch Shin."

"Do...do you think we might be attacked again?" asked Nina.

"That's a possibility," said Nagisa, walking up to where Nina and Shirley were sitting.

With her were her two students Ayano and Euphemia, all three holding trays of their own.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but do you mind if we join you?" asked Nagisa. "Everywhere else is taken."

"Not at all," said Shirley.

Nina said nothing and merely kept her head down.

"Thanks, it's nice to finally just take a moment to eat," said Nagisa. "It's been so chaotic I think I've actually been skipping meals just trying to keep up with every new crisis that seems to pop up."

"I think that's how its been for everyone," said Shirley. "And the year started out so relatively calm."

"Calm before the storm," said Nagisa. "But now that the Neo-Shogunate is out of a lot of the major cities we might be able to either eliminate them all."

"But...but these people are...Japanese aren't they?" asked Nina, shyly.

"In the same way the Eden Elite are considered Britannian," said Nagisa. "They represent a corrupted version of Japan that I refuse to see come to fruition. These people slaughtered every Britannian they had come across before we got here. Even those who were half-blooded weren't spared."

"But the JLF attacked Britannians as well," yelled Nina.

"Nina..."

"No...she's right," said Nagisa.

While normally she would have angrily responded to the Nina's words but she had come to see the brutality that the Neo-Shogunate had displayed. She thought back to the hatred she had felt to Britannians in the past. And when she looked at both the past and present, she could barely see any difference. It was true that under Tohdoh, her portion of the JLF had never attacked civilians, the reputation of the JLF was that of ruthless terrorist organization. She could have claimed they were fighting for the liberation of Japan. But when she thought about the Hotel Jacking incident and other examples of civilian attacks done by other groups within the JLF, she could easily see how the Neo-Shogunate could come into existence. That there was nothing more than a lust for vengeance in their actions.  
Nagisa wondered if it were not for Tohdoh, and his sense of honor holding the Four Holy Swords together, she would have fallen in with those others.

"So many of us...we were so filled with anger and vengeance," said Nagisa. "The things so many Japanese must have done in their fury, it must have made our people collectively look as terrible as so many of us saw Britannians as. Hatred makes monsters of us all. Perhaps that is why Lelouch, Zero, tried to make us think we could be something more than that. That we could stand for justice and peace. It sounds childish and naive but I think maybe that's something we need. So that we don't end up as cruel as those we believe have been cruel to us. That's the true curse of V.V isn't it? Inflict cruelty on his own people so they will inflict cruelty on other people and so on and so forth. From the way you spoke, I'm guessing that is what happened to you isn't it?"

Nina sat shocked and in silence. She looked into Nagisa's eyes, which bore no malice but rather sadness. She merely looked down in shame. But as she did she suddenly felt someone embrace her in a comforting manner. To her surprise it was Nagisa herself.

* * *

In Euro Britannia, Marianne sat reading over the latest draft of her proposed constitution for the United Federation of Nations. Thanks to Rivalz's considerable efforts in persuading the House of Lords to approve at least sending aid to Japan they were in the right mood to be given the proposal for the UFN.

"Put that down before you drop that," said C.C.

Marianne sighed as she placed her tablet down aware that she was getting rather slipper as C.C lathered her up. In a private wash room to where Lelouch was slumbering Marianne sat on a bench as C.C scrubbed her back. While Marianne would have preferred a tub, she did not want to go to far from her son's side, as such she was resorted to bathing with sponge and bucket with the witch helping her with hard to reach places.

"Such attitude C.C. Are you jealous?" asked Marianne.

"If you and Bismark want to give your hearts to one another that is your business," said C.C, kneeling down and propping up Marianne's left leg over her shoulder and cleaned the Queen Mother's womanhood. "Your body is mine to do with as I please when I please."

Marianne straightened her raised leg and moaned slightly. She raised her right leg as well and rocked back, laughing slightly, holding onto the stool on which she sat.

"Foolish child," said C.C. "Hold still."

"Recalling the past C.C?" asked Marianne. "How my mischief would make you so flustered."

"You were a trouble then and a trouble now," said C.C. "If it were not for my own vanity, reminded of my own foolish youth. Perhaps I was as poor a teacher to you as mine was to me."

"So...if I were not immortal now would you take your life and force your code onto me?" asked Marianne, crossing her legs around C.C's head.

"Be glad I am kinder," said C.C.

"You call keeping me as a love slave kind?" asked Marianne.

"I have yet to put a collar around your neck," said C.C.

Marianne was about to laugh when she heard the door to her son's room open. Marianne raised a hand to C.C and quickly moved to her feet, pressing the back of her body to the wall, close to the washroom door, kept slightly opened. Marianne peered out lightly and saw in the dim light of the open doorway to her son's room, the shine of silver and ruby being raised over her eldest child's form.  
The shadowy figure who held the knife did not have time to plunge it into Lelouch's chest as Marianne proved her nickname true. She ran quickly and kicked the knife out of the man's hand and acting on pure instinct she drove the knife through the man's skull.

"C.C...get Bismark here...now," Marianne growled.

An assassin coming so close to her child, in her presence, there was no greater proof of a traitor than that. One that had not only humiliated her son but now sought to kill him. There would be no mercy for this, none at all.

* * *

Suzaku sat in the _Roland_ awaiting any sign of the other ships. As he had been running the _Nirvana_ with a skeleton crew, the advanced features of the ship allowing minimum crew requirements, his was the only ready Knightmare aboard.  
When he tried to contact the _Nirvana_ from the ground in the _Roland_ and only got static he deduced something was jamming communications with their radio lines. He ordered the ship to go off until they could regain a signal and let the call out to the others. That left him to go after Shin and the Neo-Shogunate. Tohdoh would no doubt call him a reckless fool. But this was something Suzaku needed to do. He should have killed Shin when he stopped him from killing Lelouch back in Europe then none of this chaos would have happened.

 _'I don't know if I'm really just trying to seize power for myself,'_ thought Suzaku. _'But right now all I want...is justice for Lelouch.'_

Having no more patience Suzaku pushed the _Roland_ onward into the Fuji mines. This was where Lelouch had met with Kirahara, where the Rebellion truly began and Shin was defiling it.  
Neo-Shogunate Knightmares, _Gekkas_ by the looks of them, came into view and Suzaku's Geass became active. He pushed the Knightmare onward and before the enemy could even react he had drawn the blade _Durandal_ and in one sweeping motion sliced the two Knightmares in two.

"Don't get in my way," growled Suzaku.

He pushed on his Knightmare, the furious beating of his warrior heart threatening to tear itself out of his rib cage to wage bloody war on all who supported the Neo-Shogunate, who supported Shin.

 _'If I had been there I could have worked with Kallen and together we could have destroyed Shin,'_ thought Suzaku. _'Lelouch would never have had to get involved. He would never have gotten hurt. He would never have been put in a coma. And when he awakens...men like Shin...no, not just Shin, this goes all the way to V.V. Foes who are going to throw everything they have at Lelouch. They won't stop until he's dead. No even more than that they won't stop until all his dreams are ruined.'_

Even more Neo-Shogunate _Gekkas_ rolled up and fired upon Suzaku, who merely drew out a high powered VARIS rifle and quickly shot at each one of his enemies. Each shot proved true and he continued on past their destruction.

 _'And even more, all their cruelty being forced against Lelouch,'_ thought Suzaku. _'The stress of it all, the frustration to survive against such unrelenting evil, what could it do to Lelouch's mind or to his soul?'_

Many times did Suzaku hear the old saying 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'. And Lelouch had truly good intentions, wanting to liberate the world from V.V's tyranny. To make a gentler world for his family to live in. A family that was going to include Kallen.  
Suzaku also thought of Kallen, the miserable look she had when she was forced to take the throne of the Viceroy and be worshiped as a divine queen for the sake of attaining some kind of peace in Japan. She looked so unhappy and he knew a lot of it also had to do with Lelouch. What he would do if he where here or how he would handle the situation.

 _'Lelouch...you wouldn't want to really take power, at least not for your own sake,'_ thought Suzaku. _'You'd take power because it's the only way you can work to enforce peace. To keep civilization from destroying itself. You'd come up with laws that would protect the rights of the people of the world, I know you would. But people...people's cruelty, even the cruelty of those who would try and worship you despite your protests, it could all push you into desperation and then to...to darkness.'_

The image of Lelouch as some wicked tyrant, sitting on a throne high above the rest of humanity looking down entered Suzaku's mind. The following image was Suzaku, fulfilling the terrible deal he had made with Lelouch. The image of him, running his sword trough Lelouch's heart, was a blade through his own.

 _'No,'_ thought Suzaku. _'I won't let that happen. Lelouch, if the world should become so broken that the only way to fix it is for you to rule the world, simply because you are the best person for the job. Then I will do everything in my power to ensure that you barely need to use yours. You can work to create fair laws and I will be the one to enforce them. I'll keep the peace so you can enjoy a life with your family, knowing society is safe in my hands. That way...that way I will never have to fulfill that damn vow. I won't be your murderer. I will be your Symbol of Law.'_

Suzaku burst into the center of the mine where dozens of Neo-Shogunate Knightmares and scores of soldiers, vehicles, and weapons were making themselves ready. Suzaku looked down on all of them and a sort of mad smile grew on his face as he readied the Knightmare's sword.

* * *

W-0 had enjoyed their previous stay in Japan. At least as much as they could when they saw the conditions of the Ghettos. It was no different than what they had seen in Europe. Of course Cornelia and Euphemia had made considerable improvements to the living conditions of the Japanese. At least as much as they could without alerting V.V. But then the announcement came that all Britannians in Area 11 were effectively robbed of their citizenship. As such everyone naturally was confused about where they stood. Britannians were no longer Britannians and the Japanese effectively renamed themselves.  
They had hoped to shop that spring but the economy in the Area was ruined.  
Still it had been nice for them to see the homeland of their ancestors. It meant a lot to them, but now it was no different than any other place they had been. A broken, war torn area where they had to fight to survive.

"I guess we can't really say even Japan can be our home," said Ryo.

The W-0 pilots, minus Ayano, sat on break, having finished doing some work in repairing Ashford Academy. Ashley and his unit sat with them, also on break.

"Still, this nation has its perks," said Ashley, his eyes still on Shirley seated not to far away.

"If you can even call it a nation," said Yukiya. "The Elevens turned to a lunatic like Shin the first chance they could get."

"Yukiya," cried Leila, worried about Akito's feelings.

"It's alright," said Akito. "My brother...is mad."

"So why aren't you the one going after him?" asked Ashley. "I heard the white guy's gone off to search."

"The entire Fleet is out looking for him," said Leila.

"Also those nuts who think that Kallen girl is a goddess," said Ryo. "Really I think everyone wants Shin dead."

"Everyone but one," said Akito. "Cardemonde, he wants Shin alive. Apparently he made a promise to Shin's adoptive mother."

"And because he wants Shin Hyuga Shaing to stand trial for the crimes he has committed," said a powerful feminine voice.

All turned and saw Cornelia Li Britannia standing in her blue uniform with Dalton and Guilford at her sides as always. The former Euro Britannian soldiers, out of habit, stood quickly to attention. While the W-0 unit, aside from Leila, were still fairly casual. Guilford was about to shout at them to show respect to his princess but she merely waved him off.

"I understand you are Shin's biological brother is that correct?" asked Cornelia, looking right at Akito.

"I am," said Akito. "His only surviving blood relation. Shin...killed the others. Including out mother...with his power."

Cornelia nodded in sympathy and a few of his friends gasped slightly at the revelation of Akito and Shin's shared past.

"As such it would be my responsibility to end my brother's life for his crimes against our family," said Akito."Of course there are now...complications."

Cornelia followed his gaze to Rivalz, standing at the roof alongside Milly.

"I see," said Cornelia. "Well, keep in mind Prince Virtue holds the authority as the Lord Protector of Euro Britannia and as a member of the Color Guard. If it is his prerogative that Shin Hyuga Shaing be captured alive then it is to be obeyed by all standard forces of the Fleet as much as those belonging to the Sapphire Crusaders sect. The only ones who can go against the order are other members of the Color Guard. If you wish to have authority to strike down your brother your only option would be for join the ranks of the Color Guard and form your own sect officially within the Atlas Fleet."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Akito. "Aren't you a member of his Sapphire Crusaders?"

"I am," said Cornelia. "But although Rivalz has earned my respect I still feel he is being naive and as such must take certain actions to protect him. His wish to fulfill his promise to Lady Maria may cause him to hold back and against someone like Shin even someone as durable as him could be in danger. Having another member of the Color Guard strike down Shin frees him from his promise and still gets some form of justice for the fallen. However in the case of a joint operation cooperation would be the key to victory and the certainty that justice is done, regardless of means or personal desires."

Akito thought about the former Princess's words and understood.

"I see," said Akito. "But do I really need a costume?"

"It helps add a sense of flare," said Cornelia.

As Cornelia had finished her sentence her communicator rang out. Word from the _Nirvana_ had come at last. But just as Cornelia had hit her a communicator, tear gas erupted throughout the school.

* * *

The battle was though, the numbers were against him, and his Knightmare was damaged and running fairly low on power by now. But the enemy soldiers were all dead, their Knightmares destroyed, and their vehicles ruined.  
By all accounts this should have been a victory. But when Suzaku exited the _Roland_ and searched through the secure offices of the mining operation he found at least the heads of the Kyoto Houses, but Shin Hyuga Shaing was nowhere to be seen.  
The guards who were stationed to protect the old men were easily cut down by _Sin Cutter_ , leaving Suzaku with the old fools now begging for their lives.

"Why? Why did you agree to work with Shin?" Suzaku yelled. "It cant' be because of Zero's true identity. Lord Kirahara already knew of Zero's identity. And what of Lord Kirahara?"

"That old fool couldn't recognize a good investment when he saw one," yelled one member.

"Good investment?" growled Suzaku.

"Shin Hyuga Shaing offered us the secrets of Zero's power," said another member. "The power of Geass and even more, immortality itself."

"Did you forget that Shin is a member of the Eden Elite? He serves that monster V.V," said Suzaku.

"The Emperor made a very generous offer," said the third member. "He abandoned his former subjects and provided mercenary forces to ensure we the Houses of Kyoto would seize control of Japan. For the good of our people of course. Promoting Shin Hyuga Shaing and defaming Zero was merely the price he requested and then we would be granted immortality to secure the fate of Japan for all eternity."

"Kirahara accused us of treason even though he was the one who supported a foreigner as our supposed savoir," said the first member who spoke. "Shaing dealt with him personally."

"You actually believed V.V would make you immortal?" asked Suzaku. "What the hell were you..."

Suzaku looked closely and saw faint red glowing in the eyes of the Kyoto House members. Suzaku bit the inside of his cheek as other forces from the Fleet poured in.

* * *

Rivalz had quickly summoned his mask to protect himself from the gas.

"Milly, it's alright I'm..."

Rivalz couldn't feel Milly's hand. He quickly activated a thermal heat sensor for his mask and saw the shape of a woman struggling against a larger form. Rivalz quickly looked out and saw other figures, walking quickly and with intent as if not bothered by the gas, grabbing numerous people from the crowd. Trucks also burst forth and the men quickly began to drag their captives to them.

 _'Damn,'_ thought Rivalz. _'This is bad.'_

He looked back over to the man who was dragging Milly and watched as the took her over the wall via a cable.

 _'They must think I'm being affected by the tear gas as well,'_ thought Rivalz. _'I can use that.'_

Rivalz compiled his nanites into a small projectile device which he shot at the lead truck. A tracker to follow the truck its source. While he would have stopped the attempt now he believed it would be better if he got to the source of this incident so it wouldn't happen again. He waited, getting his float system ready, until the trucks were loaded and drove off.  
The second the trucks left campus Rivalz took off into the air, following the trail of the tracker. He kept high up so they wouldn't spot him but made sure to keep in pace with the trucks.

 _'This doesn't feel like Neo-Shogunate,'_ thought Rivalz. _'This is something different. Either way I had better at least make sure Cornelia and the others get help before I forget.'_

"This is Prince Virtue of the Sapphire Crusaders to all available Atlas Fleet personnel," said Rivalz, on a Fleet comm channel. "There has been an incident at Ashford Academy medical attention is required for civilians and personnel. Unknown group has taken hostages I am in pursuit."

"You're not the only one," said a voice over the radio

Rivalz gasped not sure who this was. He then looked down and saw...his own motorcycle being driven by Ashley Ashura.

"Sir Ashley? How...where did..."

"I took a mask off one of those jerks and found the ride in Lelouch's place," said Ashley. "My eyes still hurt like hell but I can drive."

Rivalz wasn't exactly comfortable with someone else riding his motorcycle but got over it, thinking of the task at hand.

"Hold on, you'll be spotted I'm coming for you," said Rivalz.

"Wait, what are you..."

Rivalz cast his Geass to shut down his motorcycle and quickly scooped up Ashley.

"Jesus Christ," the Euro Britannian knight screamed as he was taken up into the air.

Rivalz couldn't help but smirk as he continued to follow the trail of the tracker.

* * *

Tohdoh cringed at the heads of the Kyoto Houses as they were led away in cuffs. Suzaku had showed him the faint red rings but Tohdoh believed those were somehow different from a normal Geass. He would be sure to have someone from the Geass Order look over the men before anything else could be done about them.  
He then looked over to Suzaku, who was meditating on the ground with the sword Bismark had given him on his lap. There was a great deal of fury in the way the enemy soldiers had been slain by Suzaku. Tohdoh wanted to admonish his former student for going in alone without aid into the den of the enemy. But he knew Suzaku was stubborn and would rather risk his life than put the lives of others at risk. In all honesty Tohdoh would do the same. He would gladly give his life for any of his men, taking the risks so that they wouldn't have to.

"So Shin wasn't here," said Tohdoh.

"No, Sensei," said Suzaku. "For all we know he's back in Britannia laughing at us. All of this, it was just a wild goose chase."

"I don't think so," said Tohdoh. "More than anything it was an attempt to make people loose faith in our cause. Other nations would be hesitant to ally with Japan if it appears that our nation is comprised of barbarians that would slaughter women and children en mass out of revenge. Even though the Britannian people have suffered under V.V as well. It would make Marianne's proposal for a Federation of Nations questionable at best. It would mar the perception of the Atlas Fleet because so many of use are from Japan. And it would discredit Zero. Public opinion would turn against us. V.V. wouldn't gain allies but neither would we. As formidable as the Fleet might appear, without the support of other nations we would still be at a disadvantage against the might of the Eden Elite."

"But they failed," said Suzaku. "Even if they exposed Lelouch as Zero, Kallen has managed to take his place."

"Yes, despite my misgivings about the Geass Order taking advantage of it I cannot argue that Kozuki has effectively been able to make herself into a symbol for both Japanese and Britannians to rally behind," said Tohdoh. "This is a victory Suzaku, even if Shin has escaped. However there is the question of what must happen to the heads of the Kyoto House."

"We can't just find some way to remove their Geass commands and let them go can we?" asked Suzaku.

"I'm afraid not," said Tohdoh. "Whether or not they were truly in control of their actions, they were seen supporting the actions of a known mass murderer and condemned innocent people to death. For the sake of our society they must be shown to receive punishment for their crimes."

 _'Justice...like death,'_ Suzaku thought, recalling what he had said to Smilas.

* * *

Rivalz and Ashley followed the trail to a rundown area of the Ghettos. The people taken from Ashford, all women were forcibly unloaded by men in standard riot uniforms, their hands bound and their mouths gagged, were led into a rundown building that appeared abandoned.  
Among the number of captives Rivalz saw Milly, but also took notice of Shirley. No women from the Fleet had been taken, only civilians it appeared.

"Alright, it's just the two of us here so we need a plan," said Rivalz.

"Well you're the one who took a Sakuradite explosion head on, you can draw their fire can't you?" asked Ashley.

"Yes but I'd rather not," said Rivalz. "I think I might be able to do something though to distract them and when they're caught in the confusion we should be able to rush in. They're aren't that many men, about ten from what I've seen. A small extraction team and nothing more. With an effective distraction between the two of us we should be able to take them. It's still a gamble though."

Ashley laughed loudly, surprising Rivalz.

"That's what makes it so terrific," said Ashley. "Time to test our luck Lord Protector."

* * *

In the rundown building the captured women were tied up against a wall while their kidnappers merely stood as if waiting for something. Although she was still affected by the gas, Milly could still get a fairly good feel of the room. There were other people in the building, sounds coming from upstairs. She heard mutterings of people calling for old friends, recalling good times, and she guessed what that was.  
This was a Refrain den.

 _'Why would they take us to a Refrain den?'_ thought Milly.

Suddenly a loud wail let out in the building. Milly cringed at the sound, as did the soldiers who captured them. They were left to their knees, their hands going to their ears, and as this happened two blurs of red and blue burst forth. Rivalz and that Euro Britannian knight Ashley Ashura, the latter wearing some kind of headgear to protect him from the sound.  
He drew his revolver and quickly shot down six out of the ten men, leaving them dead on the ground. The other four were struck down by Rivalz's fists, alive for interrogation. The sound then ended and Ashley began to undo the bonds on the women, starting with Shirley. Rivalz began restraining the remaining men.

"Rivalz, there are other people here," said Milly, her voice raised due to the temporary hearing issues she was having. "Upstairs."

He nodded in her direction and quickly went up stairs. When he got to the next floor he found a surprise in that at the end of the hallway was the symbol of the Blue Unicorn painted on the door of a room at the far end of the hallway.

 _'What the hell?'_ he thought. _'Was this all a trap?'_

Rivalz drew his sword just in case and slowly went to the room. With his cyber enhanced hearing and his thermal vision, he got a good 'look' into the other rooms. Bodies of various people lying either slumped or moving erratically. They were speaking almost incoherently, under the influence.

 _'No soldiers?'_ thought Rivalz.

Rivalz finally came to the door at the end of the hall, the one that bore his mark, and cautiously opened it. Once the door was fully opened, Rivalz was struck with a pain that no weapon could have granted him.  
He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. This was the worst kind of trap. The worst kind of horror he could ever imagine.

"M...mom?" he cried, tears flowing from his eyes.

Before him, the body of his mother Jessica Cardemonde laid dead. Her eyes glossed over, injection track marks on her arm, and a Refrain syringe in her hand. Above her body a message was written on a banner

'LORD PROTECTOR, WHY COULDN'T YOU PROTECT HER?' it read.

* * *

"Ground forces have gotten the situation at Ashford Academy under control," said Ohgi. "Other forces along the nation have failed to find Shin or any other Neo-Shogunate forces. In a way you can say we've won."

"What have we won?" asked Kallen. "Shin's still free."

"But the Neo-Shogunate movement has been stopped," said Ohgi.

The two of them sat in the throne room of the Viceroy Palace. Kallen sat upon the throne while Ohgi stood before her. Next to Ohgi though, Jeremiah had taken knee before Kallen.

"Fear not my lady, when the time comes we shall have Shin Hyuga Shaing's head on a pike and we will have justice for the dishonor done to his majesty Lelouch," said Jeremiah.

"On that note, we need to figure out what to do about the Kyoto House," said Ohgi. "Geass or no Geass, they cannot be seen as going unpunished for the scores of people already killed by the Neo-Shogunate Army. If we are lenient on them then we lose support from the former Britannians and will only get trouble from them. We also can't afford to look weak in front of other nations."

"You talk like Japan still has a legitimate government," said Kallen.

"For right now Kallen, you are the legitimate government of Japan," said Ohgi. "I know you don't like it Kallen but effectively you must lead our people for the time being. Kallen...you are the Empress of Japan."

Ohgi took knee next to Jeremiah, who could not help but smirk. Though he loved the culture and people of Japan, as it was the homeland of his beloved bride Sayoko, he none the less believed in the monarchy of his own homeland. That the prince he had been honored to foster under orders of his Empress would reign supreme of not only Britannia but all the world in gratitude to his destruction of the Usurper V.V.  
And before him now was the woman whom his prince, no his Emperor to be, had loved and was being groomed by his former Empress. As such Kallen deserved nothing less than his absolute loyalty. And if fate was going in the direction it was then upon her inevitable marriage to Lelouch, both Japan and Britannia would be united under their rule, just as he hoped to unite with Sayoko. Two beloved cultures merged as one, under two great rulers who deserved his loyalty, the ideal future as Jeremiah saw it.

"The Empress of Japan," Kallen said, her discomfort obvious. "I never wanted this."

"My Lady, you need not fear the title," said Jeremiah. "The Royalty is merely the servant of the people. Meant to uphold their hopes and desires and to keep them from being crushed under mankind's natural anarchy. As was the philosophies of his late majesty Emperor Charles. The philosophy of his son, Lelouch."

Kallen stiffened upon hearing Lelouch's name. By now the news of the assassin who tried to kill Lelouch in his bed had reached them. Kallen had unintentionally set a small fire when she heard the news.

"Lady Kallen, you must send a message to the entire world," said Jeremiah. "That the enemies of the Atlas Fleet are the enemies of peace and freedom. That you, as our Red Queen are our instrument of justice as our beloved King is the symbol of power who banishes the evils of man. In the name of Lelouch you must become the Queen of this land. Show the goodness of his majesty's dream to dissuade further treason and chaos."

"Are you saying I should...execute the Kyoto Group?" asked Kallen.

"With the exception of Lady Kaguya of course," said Jeremiah. "Whom you can name your Viceroy and have her control Japan while you aid our King in battle once he awakens. You have the love and the devotion of the people, they see your power and respect your righteous fury. Your decisions would have legitimacy. If you decree that Kaguya is worthy to rule in your stead the people will obey."

"I'm afraid he's right Kallen," said Ohgi. "If Japan is to survive we must have a powerful government with the legitimacy granted by the consent of the people. People want you to lead them. If you take action now then later, when Lelouch wakes up and you side with him it will give him legitimacy as well."

 _'Et tu Ohgi, using my feelings for Lelouch to push me down this path? How could you?'_ thought Kallen sadly.

"Kallen," said Suzaku, entering the throne room.

"Suzaku?" Kallen gasped, seeing a steely look on Suzaku's face.

It showed his disappointment at not seizing Shin and getting justice for Lelouch's injuries. She shared his frustration and despite their little clash earlier, she knew Suzaku's words had come from his own love for Lelouch.

"Kallen, you and Lelouch, are both good people," said Suzaku. "He wouldn't want to seize power. If he had to it would be only because society would need him to if it were to survive, as I said before. I know you're worried about the power your being forced to take. About what that power would do to Lelouch. But if you would have me I'd like to offer my help to make sure that doesn't happen."

"What do mean?" asked Kallen.

"As long as there is peace and order in the world, even if Lelouch does become king of the world, he would essentially have nothing to do with that all that power," said Suzaku. "And if Lelouch doesn't have to use his power then he cannot be corrupted by it. He can spend his days living a peaceful life with you and the family you'll build with him."

Kallen blushed at the notion of having children with Lelouch. Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle at this before becoming serious again.

"And if he is never corrupted by his power I will never have to fulfill my damned promise to him," said Suzaku. "As such, my new ambition is to become the absolute Symbol of Law to enforce peace on the world so that Lelouch will never have to worry about having to use his authority."

"You do realize how insane that sounds right?" asked Kallen.

"Totally," said Suzaku. "But regardless I'm determined to see it through. Besides, with two symbols of authority keeping order in Japan it gives time to form a new system of governance. It doesn't even have to be an absolute monarchy. You could write a constitution and effectively give authority to a new Prime Minister."

"That actually could work," said Ohgi. "I'll contact Kaguya and we'll begin making the arrangements of a new constitution. Although that still leaves the other members of the Kyoto House."

Kallen hung her head and once again Suzaku spoke.

"All you have to do is give the sentence," said Suzaku. "Let me be the one who swings the sword."

Kallen thought about Suzaku's words. Although she had taken lives before they were in the heat of battle. She hadn't condemned men to death in such a way. She recalled what it was like being under Bludbierd's Geass and if these men were suffering a similar fate she couldn't help but sympathize with that. But unlike what had happened to her, people had seen the actions of the Kyoto House. How they were trying to make a madman the new savior of Japan, usurping her beloved Lelouch's position, and defaming his name. She could not forgive that slight against her love.  
She thought about Marianne and how she must have had to make such similar decisions for the honor of her fallen Charles.

 _'I am the successor to Lady Marianne's title,'_ thought Kallen. _'I can't keep thinking like a normal woman or an average soldier. I must be the Queen.'_

"The members of the Kyoto House will be executed," said Kallen. "Kira, the White Reaper shall act as executioner."

Suzaku knelt, placing his arm over his chest.

"As you command...Empress Kallen," said Suzaku.

* * *

Ashford had gotten back under control swiftly enough. The kidnapped victims returned to its relative safety. Rivalz had, for lack of a better word, shut down. He would not respond to outside stimuli after seeing his mother's body. It took five men to move him, not that he resisted, he was simply so heavy given his enhancements.  
Seeing the look on his face, the parts that were still organic, broke Milly's heart. What hurt even more was how she had been used as bait to lead Rivalz to such an end.

 _'Rivalz, I'm so sorry,'_ she thought.

She had wanted to use her grandfather's resources to try and find Jessica Cardemonde. She hadn't thought she would find the woman in the way that she did.

"This was planned," said Cornelia, holding the banner in her hand. "Lure him out and show him...this. How is he?"

"I...I'm not sure," said Milly. "He locked himself in his quarters and hasn't come out since."

"Understandable," said Guilford. "What other shape could he be in after seeing his mother dead by Refrain overdose?"

"I'm willing to be event that was set up," said Dalton. "But who the hell could have done this?"

Milly thought back and her skin crawled at the memory of her former mistress.

"Madame Cyst," said Milly.

"Figures, that tumor of a woman," said Cornelia. "When I find her I'll have her roasted like the pig she is."

"If she's still operating in Japan perhaps it would be best if we got Miss Ashford out of the country," said Guilford. "Same with Rivalz, in his condition I doubt he'd be up for a fight."

"Good point," said Cornelia, before turning to Milly. "Miss Ashford, would you like us to bring your grandfather along as well? He might be targeted as well."

"Yes, please," said Milly.

"Good," said Cornelia. "But before we leave...we should arrange for a proper funeral for Lady Cardemonde. It is the least we could do."

Milly and the two knights nodded in agreement.

 _'Rivalz,'_ Cornelia thought. _'Please, do not let this break you.'_

* * *

Kallen was bathed in a lavish tub the following morning. Rose peddles floating in the water, expensive soaps being lathered over her body, and her hair washed with scented shampoo. Her nails were clipped and polished and she was dressed in lavish robes of red and gold and a regal tiara designed by Marianne.  
Once she was all dolled up she was given her maces, cleaned of the blood from her previous battles, and was led to a grand stage before a platform where the members of the Kyoto House were lined up on posts. Before them the _Roland_ stood with its sword at the ready.  
Kallen raised one mace in her right hand and in one swift motion lowered it, signaling the White Reaper to fulfill his duty. And in one swing of the great sword _Durandal_ the traitorous members of the Kyoto House were executed. The people who had lost family to the Neo-Shogunate roared in celebration, justice finally being served at least in part.  
From where they stood at attention the Four Holy swords and Tohdoh watched the execution take place. Because of her standing as Chiba's student Euphemia had been allowed to attend. Although the look on her face was sad, though not for the men executed.

"If you care for him, the best you can do is to support him," said Nagisa, whispering into Euphemia's ear. "Love is about supporting the one you care about and learning to accept who they are."

Euphemia nodded slightly and looked back onto the _Roland._

"So where exactly does this leave us?" asked Asahina.

"I've been talking with the others and for the foreseeable future Japan has now been reborn as a constitutional monarchy," said Tohdoh. "Kozuki is now essentially our Empress."

"And if she and Lelouch do marry, and Lelouch becomes Emperor of Britannia like that Jeremiah fellow keeps saying Japan goes right back under Britannian control," said Senba.

"More likely we'd just be allied with Britannia," said Urabe. "And if that does happen he'll be better than V.V that's for damn sure. But what about the Geass Order. If they keep spreading word that Geass is responsible for all of this..."

"Which it is," said Asahina.

"What does that mean for us? And I don't just mean Japan but for the whole world?" asked Urabe.

Looking back at Kallen on the stage she raised her left mace and the new flag of the United Realm of Japan unfurled. The Japanese flag restored but with one major change. The symbol of Geass formed in white stood proudly at the center of the flag within the red dot.

"It means their prophecy was true," said Tohdoh. "A black king rose from the ashes of Japan to usurer in a new age of Geass."

"What should we do then?" asked Chiba.

Tohdoh looked at Suzaku, who had exited the _Roland_ and stood as Kira, the White Reaper now dedicated to becoming the ultimate Symbol of Law for this new age.

"Only a fool fights fate," said Tohdoh. "Geass has allowed the re-establishment of Japan. If Geass is to be an open force in the world then so be it."

"But what if the Order were to try something to re-establish their civilization?" asked Senba. "They nearly destroyed the world last time if Marianne is to be believed."

"Then we shall have to work to maintain peace among the Order as well as the rest of humanity," said Euphemia, finally voicing herself. "I believe...that's what Suzaku would do."

"Indeed," said Tohdoh. "If there is anything I can say I believe will come as a true benefit is how Kururugi has reforged his ambition. To uphold the law of the new world we are attempting to build. Let that be the new mission of the White Samurai now that Japan has been liberated."

"But...wait do you mean we're supposed to be the police for the entire world?" asked Senba.

"I believe that is Kururugi's intention," said Tohdoh. "But even more we must do it to restore the honor of Japan in the eyes of the world. Shin's actions have marred our nation's reputation on an international level. We must show the true honorable spirit of our nation to the world by working to enforce peace for the entire world."

* * *

Rivalz chose to hold a small funeral for his mother. Although he knew his friends would have liked to comfort him, what they were doing was more important. As such the only ones in attendance for the funeral of Jessica Cardemonde were her son, Milly Ashford, Princess Cornelia, Sir Guilford, and General Dalton.  
Cornelia made sure it was a lovely service for the departed woman and was sure to get the best flowers for her son to lay at her grave.  
Once it was done Rivalz stayed completely silent as they made their way back to the ship.  
Cornelia was sending him back to Euro Britannia. Milly was going with him, it was the princess's hope that the girl would be able to heal the damage done to Rivalz's soul.  
However once he had gotten to the ship Rivalz had once again sealed himself alone in his quarters.

"Rivalz," said Milly, pressing herself against the door. "I'm here if you need me. If you...want me."

No response came from the other side and all Milly could do was shed tears for her lover's broken heart and slump to the floor. On the other side Rivalz was slumped to the floor as well. He wished he could let Milly in. He wanted to let her in. He wanted to feel her warmth but for now he just felt so cold as if he were in the deepest winter.

* * *

After the execution was done Suzaku decided to once again look over the medical bay of the _Nirvana_. He undid every panel, every machine, every bed and still found nothing.

"Damn it," he cursed.

The traitor who had exposed Lelouch was now threatening his life. Suzaku had to find some clue to the traitor's identity. He could not call himself the Symbol of Law if he could not do so much as apprehend a single traitor.  
As Suzaku was putting everything back in its place he leisurely looked to the floor and saw something that caught his attention. A single strand of blonde hair.

 **Author's Note:** **First of, this is the same story but I tweaked the title a bit. I figured _Zero of the Black Crusade_ sounded better than just _The Black Crusade_. And it fit in with how the series has a similar title layout. _Lelouch of the Rebellion, Suzaku of the Counterattack, Akito the Exiled, Oz the Reflection,_ and _Reyna the Darkness._ So I figured the new title works in that tradition.  
Anyway, Shin has escaped and I hope this serves as a good enough explanation for how he got his Neo-Shogunate forces so quickly. While I'm sure you all still have questions about other unexplained things, be patient. A little mystery has never hurt anyone. All answers will come soon.  
The reason I'm not exploring scenes directly involving Shin or anyone else on V.V's side is because I'm focusing on incidents involving those who are relating the events of this arc to Lelouch after the time skip.  
Anyway, now Kallen is the Queen of Japan, we've got a few budding relationships, the beginnings of a new sect, tragedy involving the Blue Unicorn, and Suzaku has found his new ambition. He's now going to devote his life to becoming the Symbol of Law for the new world that will be made once V.V's world is destroyed.  
Next chapter will be the final chapter in the 'Year without a King' arc focusing on the efforts of our heartbroken Blue Unicorn. I'm hoping you'll enjoy that once I finish as it will also serve as something of a Christmas special for the season.  
But be warned it won't all be holly and jolly, as a blue winter is coming. Yes this is a _Game of Thrones_ reference and Rivalz has been described as a bastard in this story. A bastard given great military authority and who clashes with older, more experienced, and more set in their ways officers who greatly disapprove of his new age policies and unconventional style of leadership. Surely nothing will go wrong.  
**

 **Next Turn: Blue Winter**


	30. Blue Winter

**Chapter Thirty: Blue Winter.**

 **Winter 2018.**

Winter in Euro Britannia had been infamous throughout the empire. The great winters of the former nation of Russia had been considered one of their greatest natural weapons in the past. For good reason, the temperatures dropped immensely and the snow could get deep beyond reason.  
The generations of Euro Britannians who had grown in the wake of the conquest, having merged with the Russian people, had come to develop a tolerance for the cold and had a great appreciation for the heartiness it took to survive such dreary conditions.

"Jesus Christ it's cold," yelled Tamaki.

Tamaki lacked such heartiness, as proven when he stepped off the _Elysium_ and to his new 'home'. A gift of the Grand Duke to the United Realm of Euro Britannia's new Lord Protector, a regal looking palace aptly called Castle Blue. It had been under construction since the end of spring and designed in classic medieval design with fitting blue colored stone work. Although the inside of the castle was equipped with all the modern comforts of home. Tamaki hoped one of those included hot water. He had come along with the Euro Britannian forces and the Sapphire Crusaders once Japan had been stabilized under the authority of Empress Kallen. Both the White Samurai and the Black Knights had a surge of recruits of both Japanese and former Britannians, especially when it was exposed how the Kyoto House had sold them out and V.V was the source of the Neo-Shogunate. Needless to say it got everyone pissed and Kallen had been sure to direct all that anger at one person, V.V.  
Tamaki had decided to join the research division headed by Cecile. While no scientist he at least offered to act as a test subject for he equipment they would be developing. It made him feel at least somewhat useful. And it made a convenient excuse to get more of Cecile's cooking.

"That's Euro Britannia for you," said Cecile, following Tamaki. "Winter's here are brutal."

"That's an understatement," said Dalton. "Attempting a land invasion would be futile given how thick the snow can be. Flying can be especially dangerous if you were to get into a blizzard. Of course even if you had managed to get into the cities if you're trying to fight during winter you have a fight on several fronts. If the enemy doesn't kill you, or the cold, you'll most likely be faced with a limited number of rations to survive off of. If you are unable to make what food you have last as long as possible you are going to be left hungry and in the cold. If that's the case you may wind up looking at the soldier next to you in the worse case scenario, and start licking your lips."

"Thank you Dalton that was what everyone wants to hear so close to Christmas," said Guilford, walking passed a stunned Tamaki.

"Just telling about how we should respect the natural weapon that is the Euro Britannian winter," said Dalton. "Besides, all the cold just makes sitting by the hearth all the warmer."

 _'I just wish my sons were here with me,'_ thought Dalton.

His sons, Alfred, Bard, Claudio, David, and Edgar, all orphans whom Dalton had raised as knights. All taken from him in service to the Eden Elite by orders of the Emperor, and no doubt used to keep Dalton in check. Given the horrors he had witnessed from the Eden Elite, the proud general feared for his sons who he felt were most likely dead giving how he turned the sword against the Usurper.  
He loved those boys as if they were his own flesh and blood and now they were lost to him. All he had now was the justice he would have for their loss when V.V's head was separated from his shoulders.

 _'Of course, I'm not the only one who has had family taken from them,'_ thought Dalton.

Rivalz had been aloof ever since losing his mother. As such Cornelia had taken up much of the efforts in leading back Sapphire Crusaders and other Euro Britannian forces back to Euro Britannia. She had explained the situation to the Grand Duke upon their initial return. Understanding completely the Grand Duke allowed Rivalz as much time to mourn as he needed and excused him from duty.  
Cornelia had also brought in Lady Maria and Alice, knowing how close Rivalz had gotten to them, hoping they could help heal his broken soul along with Milly.

* * *

The master bedroom of Castle Blue was fit for a prince. The bed was spacious and comfortable, draped in all baby blue colors rather than much of the sapphire blue in the castle.  
Still, the lighter blue complimented the creamy white of Milly's skin and the gold of her hair. She slept with a troubled expression on her face. Rivalz knew why, she was worried for him.  
As was Lady Maria when Cornelia told her about what had happened. He knew they only wanted to comfort him. He appreciated it all, he truly did but the pain just didn't go away. He doubted it would ever go away. He saw the fury in Lelouch's eyes whenever he had thought of V.V. or of his father. All the pain and anger that resided in his heart.  
Rivalz didn't feel the anger, he only felt the pain. All his power, all his strength, and he could do nothing to save his mother.

 _'If I couldn't keep her safe, how can I possibly hope to keep Euro Britannia safe?'_ thought Rivalz as he looked out the window at the sparkling fields of snow before the grounds of Castle Blue.

He turned back to see Milly, asleep on the bed. He walked over to her quietly, surprising given his artificial feet, and gently brushed some blonde strands from her hair.

 _'How can I keep you safe?'_ he thought sadly.

He left the room and wandered around the halls of the castle. The castle he was now master of apparently. Lands and titles, these were things he had never thought he would hold in life. He was a bastard of a disgraced, now deceased woman. Now he was the Lord Protector of Euro Britannia. It was like a dream, or more accurately a nightmare given the recent developments.  
He wanted to think it would all be better if he had died in the avalanche or if he hadn't survived Lovecrest's experiments. Then he would not know the pain. But when he thought like that he recalled what Milly was suffering through at that same time. She was enslaved to that fat slug of a woman. Forced into no small amount of depravity.

 _'Cyst...why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?'_ Rivalz thought.

She was the most likely suspect aside from Shin for what had happened to his mother. If it was Cyst then it truly was he who had killed his mother. Her blood was on his hands.

* * *

The Grand Duke Augusta Henry Velaines had pushed to keep his title. He rejected the title of Emperor or the old title of the Tsar. In his heart he was still a part of the Holy Britannian Empire. He justified it as how the people had considered themselves Britannians for so long to completely reject their old identity would be too jarring for them. They could keep their traditions and their identity but in his heart Velaines had hoped one day a reunification could be achieved at some point  
For now Euro Britannia was independent and he was now the seat of power. And the young Cardemonde was the first to hold the title of Lord Protector in some time.  
The title Lord Protector is reserved for the greatest knight of the Empire. It allows a great deal of authority and privilege in both the military and politics. It had been somewhat retired when the Knights of the Round had been established long ago. But given the great deal of panic after the attack of the _Dagon_ and the betrayal of one of the Grand Masters of the Four Orders, the people needed something to put their hearts and minds at ease. The popularity and fame quickly achieved by Rivalz after defeating the monstrous robot creature had made his appointment more of a stunt to quell the restless masses.  
Velaines didn't expect the young man to take the work so seriously.  
He obviously wasn't trained in the ways of court but that actually seemed to endear him to many of the Lords. The younger nobles found him capturing the rebellious spirit of youthful vigor. The older nobles, a few of them, found him rude and disrespectful. Others such as Lord Revan, found his rebellious spirit just what was needed to cut through the shit their contemporaries muddled through.  
Velaines himself liked the young man. Especially in how he treated the Shaings. His heart became broken for the young man when Cornelia told him about what had happened to his mother.

"I see our Lord Protector is still sulking in his castle," said Gaudefroy.

"What the young man has gone through is unimaginable," said Farnese. "He deserves our sympathy."

"It has been weeks," said Raymond. "While indeed sympathy is owed we cannot allow any further absence from the Lord Protector. Perhaps the burden is simply too great for the boy."

"So you would have me strip the title from him? I fear that would be unwise," said Velaines. "He is still the Hero of St. Petersburg after all and he has considerable allies in the House of Lords. I am proud to count myself as one of them. Perhaps then I shall offer my own sympathies to him, personally."

"You risk much by favoring him your highness," said Gaudefroy. "Recall the criticism you faced by giving this undisciplined boy the title of Lord Protector. He is not even a true soldier. Simply an...oddity."

"An oddity that saved the lives of our citizens," said Velaines. "If you have misgivings about his experience perhaps then I shall endeavor to handle his behavior in regards to courtly proceedings. I can speak to Princess Cornelia about giving him proper military training while I am there."

"Once again sire, to show so much favoritism to a bastard..."

"You will refer to the Lord Protector with respect," said Velaines, turning sharply to Gaudefroy. "The circumstances of his birth or of his physical body are irrelevant. We have all seen the character of his heart and of his soul. The people have seen his righteousness. And in plain truth I've come to like the young man. His enemies are our enemies and have dealt him a serious blow. As such we must help our young brother work through this tragedy. For the sake of unity and the good of Euro Britannia if nothing else."

"I agree your highness," said Farnese. "Though uncouth the Blue Unicorn is not without his charms. Would you like company my lord?"

"Your company is always welcome Andrea," said the Grand Duke. "And you my lords?"

"No than you your highness," said Raymond. "Though if you would mind a moment Lord Farnese. With your permission your highness."

"Of course, come join me when you're done Andrea," said Velaines.

"Yes, your highness," said Farnese.

Velaines exited the room after that, the Grand Master's saluting him respectfully before he finally departed. Once the Grand Duke was out the room Gaudefroy cursed.

"That damn blue imbecile," said Gaudefroy. "He'll be the ruin of us all."

"You are being over dramatic Gaudefroy," said Farnese. "Is the boy young? Yes. Is he inexperienced? Yes. But none the less he has proven competent in battle and has helped influence positive decisions for our now government."

"Yes, allowing foreigners to interfere in our independent government will lead to nothing but positive change," said Gaudefroy.

"We were all Britannians," said Farnese. "In many ways we still are. Simply not Britannians under V.V. Sending aid to Area...to Japan and aid our former countrymen abandoned by that demon was the proper course. It shows we of Euro Britannia are an honorable people. The door to peace with the former nations of the E.U is open. Unity with the Chinese Federation and allies to stand against reprisal from the Emperor. All in considerable part to the efforts of the Blue Unicorn."

"But do not forget who truly pulls the boy's strings," said Raymond. "The former Empress Marianne."

"Beloved on our shores as she was in the Homeland," said Farnese. "And the enemy of our enemy V.V. Whatever your grudge with the Blue Unicorn is do not forget the real enemy. Stories of the Homeland's bleakness reaches across the ocean. I will not have that come to Euro Britannia. As such I will swallow my pride and work with whoever I must for the good of our nation and our citizens. I suggest you do the same."

Farnese than left the two other Grand Masters to their own devices.

* * *

The morning light reflected well off of the snow, lighting up the inside of Castle Blue. As an early morning person Dalton appreciated the beauty, as well as the scenery.  
He was surprised to see Hisako Kozuki in Castle Blue, assuming she would be on her way to meet with her daughter in Japan, or with Marianne aboard the _Olympus_.  
She held a dreamy, though somewhat worried expression on her face as she looked out over the courtyard. Seated at a small end table by a large window. Dalton, ever the chivalrous man he sought his sons to be, stepped close to the woman, at a respectable distance of course.

"Is everything alright Lady Kozuki?" he asked gently.

Hisako gasped in surprise and turned to see Dalton, giving a polite bow to the woman.

"Forgive me if I disturbed you," he said.

"Oh, no," said Hisako. "It's quite alright I was just...thinking."

"If you would like to be alone I will of course respect your wishes my lady," said Dalton.

"No, it's alright," said Hisako. "I just didn't expect anyone to be up just yet. I actually wouldn't mind the company if you're not busy Sir..."

"Dalton, my lady, Andreas Dalton," said Dalton, giving a bow.

"Oh, please Sir Dalton there's no need to be so formal," said Hisako. "I'm no one special."

"I'm afraid I must disagree my lady," said Dalton. "You're the mother of the new Empress of Japan. By that right you are deserving of high respect. As a true knight I would be amiss if I were to treat you as anything less than a lady."

Hisako couldn't help but chuckle. She had never been treated like this save once, when she was with Kallen's father.

"Please, simply call me Hisako, Sir Dalton," said Hisako.

"If you will do me the honor of calling me Andreas," chuckled Dalton.

Hisako chuckled again and smiled, something Dalton was glad to see.

"Very well, Andreas," said Hisako. "I was just thinking about my daughter. How is she?"

"Your daughter is dong quite well," said Dalton. "She was reluctant to take up the mantle of the Empress but she's none the less done an exemplary job. As a soldier that's the answer I should give. But as a parent...she's still doing fine."

Hisako smiled but Dalton could see tears threatening to come from her eyes.

"I'm sure she would like to see you," said Dalton. "It would be all to easy for Lady Marianne to arrange transport for you now that Japan is stabilized."

"I know it's just that...I still don't know what we're going to do now," said Hisako, her tears finally falling. "I still tried to hurt her."

"Not of your own will," said Dalton, offering her a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"Yes...it was my son's will," said Hisako, taking the handkerchief. "Dear heaven...how can I say my life was better when I believed my son was dead? I must have committed some horrible sin to deserve this."

"You've done nothing Hisako," said Dalton. "All this pain, all this tragedy you've suffered, that we've all suffered has only one source. The Usurper V.V., his misery reaches everyone in the end. That henchman of his Bludbierd, the rest of the Eden Elite. Not even our children are safe from them."

Hisako heard a certain anger in his voice. As if he had lost children as well. Dalton looked up and saw her own knowing eyes and could tell she knew what he was feeling.

"My sons," said Dalton. "They were conscripted into the Eden Elite years ago but I haven't heard anything form them. I have no idea what they have become now. For all I know they've become monsters themselves."

"I'm so sorry," said Hisako. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for your wife."

"Oh...I'm afraid I have not been fortunate enough to meet the right woman," said Dalton. "My sons are adopted. They were all orphans and I raised them to be knights. It was my greatest hope that they grow into the kind of men who would embody what was best in Britannia. But now...now that's gone."

Hisako, seeing the sadness in Dalton's eyes, understood all he had felt. She had hoped Naoto and Kallen would be better off in Britannia. But all her hopes had been shattered as well. Her son turned into a monster and her daughter forced into becoming a queen.  
She could at least say her daughter was in love with a good man.  
Despite her misgivings about what had happened in the past, Hisako was glad that she still had her daughter and that her daughter wanted her in her life. She wanted to be in her daughter's life, more than anything, and hoped she could get to know Lelouch.  
And as horrible as her own situation had been, Dalton did not have anyone outside his unit. What made it worse was the upcoming holiday of Christmas.  
No worse was there a time to be lonely and mourning.  
An idea came to Hisako's mind. She had spent the night in Castle Blue since the three Mother Birds, as Marianne called them, were planning another bath treatment. Something that had become a weekly tradition for the three women.  
Though given certain incidents, such as an assassin coming close to killing Lelouch, and the threat of a traitor in the Fleet, Marianne unfortunately had to cancel until this crisis was dealt with. Though she encouraged Maria and Hisako to have a good time in her absence. Hisako and Maria chose to have their bath day in Castle Blue for the security it held. After that Hisako was considering going back to Japan to spend the holiday with her daughter.

"Andreas...I was planning to leave on holiday to Japan," said Hisako. "If you would like or could get the time...would you like to spend the holiday with Kallen and myself?"

Dalton smiled, and as he was never one to refuse a lady's request, bowed slightly.

"I believe I can clear my schedule quite easily," said Dalton. "Hisako."

Hisako couldn't help but blush again and tried to look away to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

Winter had come to Japan as well as it had Euro Britannia. With the corruption of the Neo-Shogunate exposed and the Kyoto House executed, sans Kaguya of course, a relative peace had finally come over Japan.  
That was until Suzaku gave the word to Kallen about his discovery. Because the traitor was still unknown, save for the faint clue of the blonde hair, he had to be careful with how he got the news to Kallen.  
Suzaku took Euphie out for a stroll across Tokyo and when he was sure they were alone he drew her close, making it look like he was kissing the side of her cheek, which he did. But as he did this he whispered into Euphie's ear that he found a clue to the traitor. A blonde hair and that he would be running a covert DNA test to determine identity. He also told her to bet this to Kallen in a place where they could be sure was secluded and an unlikely place the traitor would have bugged.  
Euphie had understood and arranged for Kallen and other women to go to the Ashford Baths that evening.

"We're clear," said Rakshata, holding up a device to detect hidden cameras and bugs.

"Thank goodness," said Euphie. "Now we can talk freely."

Euphie had invited others such as Shirley and Nina to make this get together appear less like a covert meeting and more like a friendly get together. It would make things less suspicious for the traitor if he was watching them.

"Suzaku found a clue that might lead to the man who leached that video of Lelouch," said Euphie.

"What?" gasped Kallen, rising to her feet in the bath. "Who is it?"

"All he found was a hair," said Euphie quickly, just somewhat intimidated by Kallen. "He's going to try and run a DNA test to see if he can find a match."

"Is that all?" asked Viletta. "If it's just a hair it could have come from anyone who had been in the med bay of the ship."

"It was blonde," said Euphie.

"Not that many blonde people in the White Samurai sect," said Nagisa, seated at the edge of the bath with her feet in the water. "But I can guess who it might have come from."

"Diethard," hissed Kallen.

"We should wait for Kururugi to finish his investigation before we make any hasty actions," said Viletta.

"But why would Diethard betray us?" asked Inoue.

"That sneak, I'm willing to bet he was hoping to make some sensational story," said Nagisa. "Make Lelouch into a martyr for the cause."

Kallen could only grit her teeth in fury, hoping to burn something or rather someone, very soon. Also in the bath were Nagisa's other pupil Ayano and Leila Malcal, of the W-0 unit. The two of them, as well as others from their unit, sans Akito, had elected to spend the holiday in Japan. Leila wanted to stay to help Kallen run the makeshift Japanese government she now found herself in charge of.  
She figured it was the least she could do to repay the risks the Fleet had taken to protect Castle Weisswolf and the E.U.

"Is it possible that we could trick this man Diethard to reveal himself?" asked Leila.

"Assuming he even is the traitor," said Shirley. "Just going in without evidence isn't justice, it's nothing but pointless violence."

"She's right," said Euphie. "Lelouch wouldn't stand for it."

Kallen wanted to shout at the mention of Lelouch's name. Not out of disrespect for her beloved but because of the idea of anything stopping her from simply destroying those who harmed or insulted him. But she knew Euphemia and Shirley were right. They could not justify any action against Diethard without proper evidence. It was best to simply let Suzaku handle an investigation into the matter and hope answers were brought to light.

"You're right," said Kallen.

Euphie smiled brightly, earning a slight groan from Ayano.

"Yes, we must all work to endeavor to construct a just and righteous society for everyone to live happily in," said Euphie.

"Tone it down pinky," said Ayano.

"Bite me," said Euphie, not once letting her smile falter.

"Save it for practice you two," said Nagisa, kicking up her feet and splashing water at the two girls.

* * *

As the rest of Castle Blue's residents began to wake up. The day shift of guards relieving the night guard, and other important figures housed in the castle stirred, Rivalz was standing out in the back grounds of the castle where a personal hanger for the elite of the Sapphire Crusaders kept their Knightmares. He hadn't slept, sleep not being must of a necessity given his cybernetic nature.  
He needed to do something, he couldn't just sit and mourn. He decided to check over the newly repaired and upgraded version of the _Valiant_. Apparently some parts from the _Dagon_ were used in the reconstruction.  
The biggest proof of that was the presence of the mechanical wings on the back of the Knightmare. Designed in the same fashion as the _Dagon's_ wings, though they appeared they could collapse and fold into the sides of the cockpit. Rivalz assumed that the same thing worked for Kallen's new version of the _Guren_.  
This machine was called the _Valiant Dragonslayer_.  
Aside from the wings it looked relatively the same as the old model. When he hooked up to the machine all the systems were relatively the same and the upgrades Cecile had made were quite compatible with the _Valiant's_ own technology.

 _"Usually the presence of the Lord of the Castle at the breakfast table is greatly appreciated,"_ said Cornelia over the communicator.

"I'm sorry," said Rivalz.

 _"Have you been up long?"_ she asked. _"Millicent said you weren't in bed the previous night or when she had woken up. Most men would never leave the side of a buxom young blonde woman if they were given the chance."_

"I don't need that much sleep anymore," said Rivalz. "Nor could I really."

 _"How are you?"_ asked the princess.

"I just don't know how I can cope with this," said Rivalz. "How can I be called the Lord Protector...if I couldn't protect my own mother. You can say there's nothing I could have done and you'd be right I know that but...but that doesn't make it better."

 _"I_ _know,"_ said Cornelia. _"Even knowing there was nothing to do to save my father didn't make it any easier. I know this will not be easy for you to overcome. All I ask is that you do not let the loss of those whom you couldn't protect keep you from failing to protect those you still can. I'll be sure to keep breakfast warm for you."_

"Thanks," said Rivalz.

The channel closed and Rivalz looked back up at the new machine, thinking about Cornelia's words.

* * *

Cornelia sighed, hoping Rivalz would be alright. In the past months she had come to know the young man he had become something akin to a little brother to her. Lelouch had been out of her life for so long it felt strange to even consider treating him as such. But Rivalz was different than Lelouch, he was more...sensitive.  
Not to say he was weak, Cornelia had been impressed by the strength Rivalz had managed to show in dealing with the horrors that had been done to him. A near death experience, having his body altered by a madman, and forced into combat and later politics for a war she knew was going to consume the entire world. She wasn't surprised that now he appeared to be breaking. Despite all he was now he was still only human.  
As she placed her communicator on the end table she felt Guilford's arms wrap around her. She stroked his arms, accepting the comfort he was offering. The night before was a still so fresh in her mind.

"He's strong, he'll be alright," he said.

"I hope you're right," said Cornelia.

The sound of a knocking on the door to their bedroom helped bring Cornelia back to reality. She fixed her robe as Guilford began to dress in his uniform.

"Enter," said Cornelia.

Milly and Dalton entered, the latter with a serious expression on his face while the former seemed worried.

"Rivalz is in the hanger," said Cornelia. "We just need to give him some space."

"That might not be an option," said Dalton. 'The Grand Duke just arrived."

* * *

Akito had come to become a guest in Castle Blue as well. While he did miss being near Leila, he believed he had something of an obligation to his brother's adoptive family. Lady Maria was a kind woman and Alice was sweet. But they had taken quite the shine to Rivalz, who seemed to also latch onto them. Akito was merely observing them as a means to know what kind of life his brother had held in their years apart from one another.  
He wondered if his justification for trying to kill them was the same as when he killed their clan all those years ago. Whatever that justification was, he couldn't say, and in truth he did not care. He would slay Shin and get vengeance for their birth mother, no matter what or who stood in his way. Even if that included the Blue Unicorn.  
Once he had dressed and exited his room he walked down to the castle's grand hall where he saw various officers of the Sapphire Crusaders seated at a large table at the end of the hall along with other guests in the castle such as Lady Maria and her daughter, as well as Kallen Kozuki's mother, but two he knew had not been in the castle last night.  
One of whom had a uniform Akito recognized from a previous mission. The silver haired man who wore the uniform looked at him, recognizing his uniform as well.

"Duke Velaines, Lord Farnese, former Lt. Akito Hyuga of the W-0 unit of the E.U Military," said Dalton.

"The Ghost of Hannibal," said Farnese. "We've met...technically."

"The Order of Raphael," said Akito. "Yes."

Akito and Farnese walked to each other, either eyes locked with intensity.

"Many noble brothers of the Order were killed by your hand," said Farnese. "Good men I knew."

"My entire squad was killed at the hands of your brothers," said Akito. "Good friends I had."

The mood was tense in the hall as all eyes focused on the two men. Former enemies who had stabbed and cut at each other.

"I killed your men," said Akito, breaking the silence. "But I did not dishonor them."

Farnese said nothing but raised an eyebrow in interest at the younger man's words.

"They duty was to stop me from completing my mission," said Akito. "They died doing their best to fulfill that duty. It was an honorable death. If anything they got more than my friends ever did."

"How so?" asked Farnese.

"During that mission we were under the command of an incompetent fool before our new commander Leila Malcal took command," said Akito. "He was the one who put the bombs in our Knightmares."

"I see, there is no greater dishonor for a soldier than to be sacrificed by an unworthy commander," said Farnese. "So then I take it your subsequent victory was on part of Commander Malcal's strategy, correct?"

"Yes sir," said Akito.

"In either case it is as you said, honor was satisfied," said Farnese. "These are the ways of war. Enemies forced to become allies when met with even greater enemies. Let the dead rest, nothing can be done for them."

"The dead...aren't always so restful," said Akito. "I should know."

Farnese chose not to inquire about that. Although there was one thing that caught his attention.

"Your name is Akito Hyuga, I take it that is no coincidence," said Farnese.

"Shin is my older brother," said Akito. "We were separated when...when he killed our entire clan."

Farnese visibly shuttered slightly upon hearing that bit of news.

"I see," said Farnese. "That would explain...quite a bit."

Akito didn't know if he wanted to know what he had meant and merely stayed silent. Velaines broke the silence, clearing this throat to gain attention.

"Well, now then...where is Lord Cardemonde exactly Princess Cornelia?" asked Velaines.

"He's currently in the hangar," said Cornelia. "He hasn't been told you've arrived. I don't believe he's ready for to go back into any kind of debate or into the field. He still needs time to figure things out."

"This is just a social call Princess," said Velaines. "I merely wished to offer sympathies and condolences in person."

"That's very kind of you your highness," said Maria.

"Not kindness my lady, it is my duty to repay his efforts for the realm," said Velaines.

* * *

When he had been in Japan, Rivalz had been sure to get his motorcycle back from the garage Lelouch had put it in. Ever since his transformation into a cyborg he could understand machines in a way he never could before. He could sense any damage and repair it with ease thanks to his nanites. He could reform his hands into whatever tools he needed to finish the job.  
However at this time he preferred to use old fashioned tools. It was just something to make him feel like his old self. Back when life seemed to make sense. While he, like everyone else, hated living under V.V, there was still something to enjoy in life. He had his work, he had his friends, and he had his mother.  
Despite his status, despite hers, the two of them had managed to survive.  
But that was all for naught now. She was dead and he was...this. There were times he had wondered if he was just a corpse attached to machinery that thought it was Rivalz Cardemonde.  
But that night he had with Milly, the feelings he felt for her, and the feelings he felt when he saw his mother's corpse, were all too human. He wondered if it would be better if he found some way to shut down his emotions. But those same emotions told him not to as he knew that would hurt Milly. And he simply couldn't do that to her, no matter what he was feeling.  
Feeling, he wished he could still do that. It was only through her touching what remained of his flesh that Rivalz was able to feel the warmth of her skin. His hands, his legs, most of his torso, all mechanical now.  
It was by no small miracle that it was proven that he did still have what it took to genetically define him as a man. He simply didn't realize it until he became aroused and the rest was history. Of course he wondered if it was synthetic once the armor had retracted around it but Milly definitely didn't seem to mind. And thankfully he could feel that.

"Lord Cardemonde?" asked a male voice.

Rivalz rose from his seat before his motorcycle and saw Duke Velaines entering the hanger.

"Duke Velaines," said Rivalz, standing to attention. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"At ease my boy," said Velaines. "I merely came to offer my personal condolences for what you have suffered."

"Oh, thank you your highness," said Rivalz."That..means a lot."

Velaines smiled softly as he walked up to Rivalz and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's sometimes so easy to forget that you're so young," said Velaines. "The feats you've accomplished, the ordeals you've survived thus far, would have broken others. There is a strength in you Rivalz but all strengths have their limits. If you feel that you can go no further I would understand."

"But..."

"Without fear of dishonor," said Velaines. "The other Grand Masters, Princess Cornelia and her knights, they all chose the life they now live. You had that choice forced onto you. Your body forcibly changed, responsibilities thrust upon your shoulders, and I am guilty of that as well. The title of Lord Protector comes with great responsibilities and terrible burdens. I believe I made the right choice and I still do. But as I said, I will understand if you wish to retire from this position. As I am sure your allies in the Atlas Fleet would understand."

"Yes but...I just can't leave it all," said Rivalz. "I...I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Are you sure?" asked Velaines. "No other family to go to?"

"None that would care," said Rivalz.

Velaines remembered how Rivalz had said he was a bastard and that he and his mother had been cast out to Area 11. If he knew who his father was Velaines doubted Rivalz wanted anything to do with the man, a fool in the Duke's mind for passing up such a good son. He then thought of Lady Maria and how close Rivalz had gotten to both her and her daughter Alice in the wake of Shin's betrayal.

"What of Lady Maria and Alice?" asked Velaines. "I would believe that they would care. Shin's betrayal has left them heartbroken but I've seen the damage mend, thanks to you."

"I...I only wanted to do the right thing," said Rivalz.

"And you have," said Velaines. "And in doing so I believe you've endeared yourself to them. A mother who has lost her son in all sense that matters. A girl without an older brother. Roles, however unintentional, you have come to fill. If you were to talk to her I believe Lady Maria would agree. When I spoke with her she had a mother's concern in her eyes for you. I do not believe she would ever voice these feelings. She would never assume to replace what you have lost but merely keep in mind what I said."

Rivalz listened to the words of the Grand Duke and began to think. Ever since he had met Maria and Alice he had in a way imprinted onto them, whether he wanted to or not. He had always wanted a little sister, looking at how close Lelouch and Nunnally were. And his longing for his mother had no doubt made him latch onto Maria, who had lost her son in all the ways that mattered, as Velaines had said.  
He had lost the only family he had ever loved. And Shin had thrown aside the only family that had loved him. Him, Alice, and Maria, all alone in their own way. Perhaps at least, they could be alone together.

* * *

Suzaku had been sure to keep his investigation as secret as possible. He had the test done and indeed the hair was a match for Diethard.

 _'So just what was Deithard doing on the_ Nirvana _,'_ thought Suzaku.

He ultimately decided that wasn't a serious issue. The issue remaining was gaining the proof he needed to make a move against Diethard. While he would have liked to simply take the man down, he could not do such a thing if he wished to truly be a Symbol of Law. If Deithard was guilty then he would be seized and placed on trial before the Fleet and punished accordingly.  
But he needed more proof. The question was how to get it. The answer, he hoped, was standing before him.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Suzaku.

Rai and Orpheus both stood along with Suzaku in a room he had been sure to check for bugs or cameras. Suzaku had believed it would help if he could find some way to trick Diethard into revealing himself and he believed that between Orpheus and Rai's respective abilities he could do just that.

"I'm in," said Rai.

"Same here," said Orpheus. "While I don't know Lelouch from Adam none the less I owe it to his mother to at least do right by him."

"Good," said Suzaku.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" asked Rai.

"I have an idea," said Suzaku, giving a smirk.

* * *

The Duke wanting to go on a hunt and he had offered Rivalz to join them. For whatever reason he couldn't understand Rivalz accepted the Duke's offer. Rivalz had left Cornelia in charge of Castle Blue and went along with the Velaines and Farnese. The two drove out to Velaine's private cabin deep into the forest. Velaines had been one for old traditions and rode on horseback throughout the snowy woods, Rivalz and Farnese following close behind. They had a break in the snow flurries and soon enough a large stag came into view.  
Both Velaines and Farnese had missed their strikes. But Rivalz, aided by his cybernetic targeting system, made the shot. He even carried the stag back to the cabin where Velaines intended to handle the cleaning himself. But when they got inside he offered to teach Rivalz personally how to carve the beast.  
He placed the knife in Rivalz's hand and gently guided him along the ideal places to begin cutting.

* * *

Some time after the Grad Duke had departed and they had eaten, Hisako and Maria had chosen to begin their bath. A tub in Maria's private suite was large enough to fit all three of the Mother Birds. It allowed space but also...'intimacy' as Marianne had put it.

"Would you think it awful for me to say I'm somewhat appreciative that Marianne isn't here?" asked Maria, entering the tub.

"I think we're allowed to be a little awful," said Hisako, following suit. "She means well."

"Of course," said Maria. "But she can be..."

"Yeah..."

While both women had a great appreciation of Marianne as well as treasured the friendship they had formed with her, her eccentricities could be exhausting. More often than note Marianne would wash the two other women with a seductive and even lecherous feel to her, despite her claims she had taken Bismark as her lover.  
Marianne would simply say that she 'appreciated the beauty of her fellow woman' as she would get in deep when washing Maria and Hisako's bodies. They could tell it was all more for her own brand of innocent fun and if anything the two didn't necessarily mind. They enjoyed the life loving style of their friend. Marianne made them feel alive and happy, much needed for all three women in recent days.

"Still...you know you'd love having her here," said Hisako.

"Yes, and I'm sure she'd like some friendly company," said Maria. "But for now I believe she wishes to focus on the safety of her son. Though if rumor is to be believed he'll soon by your son-in-law as well."

"Yes, thought I haven't heard much from Kallen about the subject," said Hisako.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do about Alice's future prospects," said Maria. "Who would want Shin the traitor's sister for a bride?"

"I'm sure things will work out," said Hisako. "Perhaps Marianne could help in some way."

"Perhaps," said Maria.

"Would you like me to handle your shoulders?" asked Hisako.

Maria nodded and shifted in the tub, her bare back to the Japanese woman. Hisako proceeded to scrub Maria's shoulders, massaging them as well, hoping to ease her friend's troubles.

"And what about you Hisako?" sighed Maria. "I noticed how you would look at General Dalton."

"We just talked a while before the Duke arrived," said Hisako.

Maria turned her head and smiled when she saw her friend's blush.

"And just what were you talking about?" asked Maria.

Hisako pinched Maria's bottom to punish her for her naughty question.

"Oh come now, he's handsome and you're beautiful, nothing to be ashamed of," said Maria.

"Marianne must be speaking through you," said Hisako. "And possibly moving through me. That woman is a witch."

"Perhaps, but she's a good witch," said Maria.

"It's just that...my last relationship with a Britannian man, while it gave me my children...did not fare well," said Hisako. "After the invasion we couldn't marry. I became a maid in his house to stay close to my children. His...his wife took pleasure in abusing me any chance she got."

"I'm so sorry," said Maria.

"Whatever love he had for me was what kept me from prison after...what what Naoto tired to have me do to Kallen," said Hisako. "I don't believe I can love like that again. At least I don't know if I can."

"Shouldn't you allow yourself the chance to try?" asked Maria.

Maria reached beneath the water and took Hisako's hand in hers.

"All the pain and humiliation you've had to endure," said Maria, "you should allow yourself to try and find happiness."

Hisako took hold of Maria's hand and the two women drew close, offering comfort to one another. As the did though they suddenly heard the sounds of rushing boots racing towards their door. As they listened the two women suddenly became drowsy. As the door to the bathroom was forced open Maria and Hisako had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

After Rivalz had left with Velaines and Farnese, Cornelia had fully dressed herself and began going over the running of the castle. She volunteered to take up the paperwork that came with the establishment of the Sapphire Crusaders as a replacement for the Order of Michael.  
This was mostly a symbolic gesture on the part of the Fleet. Rivalz was still the Hero of St. Petersburg and having with him being the Lord Protector establishing the Crusaders as an officially recognized body of authority in Euro Britannia was a good thing. It made operations in the nation easier. Though of course this meant getting into the bureaucracy of it all.

 _'Politics and paperwork, next to this the Eden Elite is a breeze,'_ thought Cornelia.

As Cornelia sighed and went back into the work she suddenly felt her eyelids become heavy. She thought about going to order a cup of coffee but the exhaustion suddenly became much worse and soon enough she slumped to sleep on her desk.  
As she slept men in uniform walked through the halls of Castle Blue. They took hold of the unconscious princess and began tying her up. They did the same for every other Crusader in the castle, moving them down to the holding cells beneath the castle. However among their number was a group who went to retrieve specific targets.  
Within minutes the soldiers walked out of the castle carrying Milly, Maria, and Alice in their arms. They loaded Milly and Maria into one truck, Alice into another, and drove off in separate directions while their comrades continued to work on securing the castle.  
They did so with the ignorance that there was one person in the castle still awake.

* * *

It had been bloody work but the game had been cleaned and butchered. It was the first time Rivalz had done something like this. As gross as it had been it was still nice, especially working with Velaines.  
Even though he was a man of a higher status than Rivalz, he none the less spoke respectfully and kindly to Rivalz. And he spoke as if Rivalz were just a person, not the Hero of St. Petersburg, or a cyborg. He just spoke to Rivalz as another human being.

"So, would you leave your position?" asked Velaines.

He and Rivalz stood outside the cabin in the winter air while Farnese cooked some of the venison from the hunt. The snow had begun to fall again and the Grand Duke and the Lord Protector stared out at the falling snow, watching its light ballet.

"I...can't," said Rivalz. "It would be selfist for me to do so."

"Selfishness is not always such a sin," said Velaines. "Like I said before, you didn't have a choice in all of this, you can choose to leave and I will understand."

"I know," said Rivalz, smiling at the Duke. "But...but I simply can't do that. I have to be there for those whom no one else can be there for. The ones who might get ignored or crushed in the fight. I didn't have the choice become a cyborg. But...when I first piloted the _Valiant_ I made a choice then. To protect those who couldn't protect themselves. I have to stand by that choice otherwise all my actions beforehand have no meaning."

"So much weight to take upon your shoulders," said Velaines.

"Well I am part of the _Atlas_ Fleet," said Rivalz. "Kind of goes with the territory."

Velaines couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He truly liked the young man and when he asked if he wished to retire his position, he did so out of care.

"You truly are an interesting young man Rivalz," said Velaines. "Most would break after what you have been forced to go through."

"I know...but...I can't let myself break," said Rivalz. "I...I don't think I will ever get over my m...my mother's death. But I still have people whom I am responsible for and..."

Before Rivalz could finish several military vehicles rolled up to the cabin, bearing the emblems of the Orders of Gabriel and Uriel respectively.

"Your highness, an Eden Elite cell has been detected transporting an as of yet unidentified weapon through the ruins of old Moscow," said one Gabriel knight. "Lords Gaudefroy and Raymond have already gone out to meet the threat. We've been assigned to escort you back to the Palace."

"Give me the coordinates," said Rivalz. "I can meet up and offer aid if they need it."

The soldier gave Rivalz the necessary coordinates and after he saluted Velaines he activated his personal float system and flew off to rendezvous with the Grand Masters.

* * *

Diethard worked at his desk, handling the news in Japan and being sure to spread positive messages about the reign of Empress Kallen and honor to the comatose Lelouch.  
It was a dream come true, complete control of the public's perception. In truth he preferred it here in Japan rather than in Euro Britannia. Rivalz had been sure to use the influence promised by his title of Lord Protector to keep him out of media control there. Instead promoting that girl Milly to the role. His foolishness was going to catch up to him. In fact he was certain it was already.

"A wonderful end to the story," said Diethard.

"But whose story is ending?" asked a voice Diethard thought he would never hear again.

Diethard leaped up from his chair and saw Lelouch standing before him in the same damaged uniform he had been wearing when he fell. The blood still dripping from the wound over his left eye.

"Zero...that's...impossible," said Diethard.

"I rose from the depths of hell after my uncle banished me there," said Lelouch. "Nothing is impossible. Besides, I should believe you'd be glad to see me. Your beloved leader returning to you. Or is there a reason why I shouldn't be here? That assassin my mother took care of. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Diethard?"

"Of...of course not...it's just...it's just..."

"Just what?" asked Lelouch. "And what about the video which revealed my identity? Compromising the integrity of Zero? What do you have to say to that?"

"I...I..."

"I am waiting Diethard," said Lelouch.

Diethard was visibly panicking and quickly reached for a gun in his desk.

"Your eye is gone, your Geass with it," cried Diethard. "Your story is over Zero. I closed the book."

"Closed the book? So you did give the video to Shin and send the assassin," said Lelouch.

"You fell like any ordinary man. Broken like Icarus when he flew too close to the sun," said Diethard. "But I had others whom I could make into gods. Cardemonde may have thrown me aside for that little whore Ashford but he will regret that. And Kozuki, I've helped make her into what you never could have been Zero, she is a goddess all thanks to me."

"I see, you humiliate me, enrage Kallen and use weave along her narrative rise to power," said Lelouch. "That's all I needed."

Lelouch approached Diethard, who fired his gun with the aim to shoot his head. However no bullets came out and suddenly the gun vanished. Diethard looked up and saw Oz in the place of Lelouch, who held a recorder in his hand. From behind him Diethard saw Rai and Suzaku, the latter looking at him with murderous intent.

* * *

Rivalz landed in the designated coordinates that the Gabriel Knight had given him. The old city of Moscow that once served as the capital of old Russia, was now left in ruins after the invasions of old decimated it.  
But when he landed down he was surprised to find that there was nothing other than the ruins. While he could feel there was indeed technology in the area, he couldn't quite get a feel for it all. Mostly he just felt a sort of static.

"Lord Gaudefroy, Lord Raymond, this is Lord Protector Cardemonde reporting into offer aid," said Rivalz, opening a comm channel. "If you would please give me your location and I can..."

Rivalz was interrupted when a rocket shot out to him. Rivalz was able to dodge it and took to the sky. When he did several Knightmare Frames burst forth from the ruined buildings and aimed their weapons at him.  
Most troubling to Rivalz was how they all bore the colors of his supposed allies.

"What the hell?" yelled Rivalz.

He dodged the weapons fire of the Knightmares and dove back into the city, hoping to loose them. But once he was back closer to the ground he was struck by a large hammer bursting forth from a ruined building.  
The blow sent him to the ground, damaging his left arm and float system. His legs weren't doing so well either but he could make a few leaps he figured.

"What now?" Rivalz groaned.

He looked up and saw a large green, horned Knightmare holding a massive hammer. The most damning thing was it bore the colors of the Order of Gabriel's Grand Master.

"Lord Gaudefroy?" asked Rivalz.

A sudden blast of electricity struck Rivalz in the back, forcing him back to the ground. Once it stopped he looked behind him and saw another Knightmare, this time bearing the orange of the Order of Uriel's Grand Master and holding a lance.

"Lord Raymond?" said Rivalz. "Why?"

 **"For Euro Britannia,"** the two Grand Master said as they went out to attack Rivalz once more.

* * *

Milly woke up, finding to her horror that she had been garbed once more in the outfit symbolizing her slavery. And indeed she bore once more a chain around her neck. Maria woke up, garbed in a dirty and tattered dress, her hands tied behind her back. She looked around, noticed she and Milly were on an impossibly large bed which seemed to rotate, revealing a room dedicated to hedonism. It appeared like a mix between a casino and a perverted sex dungeon.

"My dears, awake at last I see," said a deep, though somewhat female voice, catching the attention of the two captives.

They looked up and a grotesquely fat woman looked back down at her with hungry eyes. Milly had told Maria of this woman, Madam Cyst, whose description paled in comparison to the disgusting horror Maria saw looming over her. Milly noticed that despite Cyst's tremendous girth she appeared to be walking. And as the fat lady strutted around the rotating bed Milly caught a good glimpse of her back. Beneath the folds of fat she noticed an odd device that seemed fused to her flesh.

"Lady Maria, oh I'm so honored," said Cyst. "And Millicent, back where you belong."

"What...what is this?" cried Maria.

"The first day of the rest of your life as my personal property," said Cyst, grabbing Maria by the front of her dress and pulling her up to meet Cyst's face.

The fat woman dragged her tongue along Maria's face. The Euro Britannian noblewoman cried out in disgust at this act, which only seemed to delight Cyst.

"Let her go you fat sow," yelled Milly.

Cyst merely laughed as she let go of Maria's dress and slammed her belly against the slender woman, forcing her back down onto the bed. Cyst crawled over Maria, dragging her belly over the poor woman until she was face to face with her younger slave.

"Millicent, so much spark now," said Cyst. "I believe I like it."

Cyst grabbed at the chain around Milly's neck and pulled her close, catching her lips. Milly attempted to claw at Cyst's flesh with her nails, but the fat woman gripped her writs and forced her great weight on Milly's body. Milly gasped as she felt the crushing weight of the sow press her to the bed.

"This time I get to break you myself," said Cyst. "And I know just the best way to start."

Cyst lowered her lips to Milly's ear.

"The Blue Unicorn is dead," said Cyst, ending her sentence with a lick to Milly's ear as the girl gasped in shock.

* * *

In Castle Blue the soldiers who took over the castle had effectively imprisoned Cornelia and the rest of the Sapphire Crusaders. However, creeping along the corridors of the castle, Akito Hyuga stuck to the shadows, his dagger in hand. Ever since the trucks carrying Milly, Maria, and Alice had driven off Akito began to make work of the soldiers.  
He had been quick when he began. Quick but careful, his knife slipping through the throats and ribs of several soldiers before he began to use his Geass.  
When the soldiers he opposed were distracted by the ghosts of their pasts Akito would finish the job, and make ghosts of the men themselves. He made his way down to the prison cells beneath the castle where Cornelia and the others had awoken from their unnatural slumber.

"Hyuga," said Cornelia. "How did you not get captured?"

"I don't know," said Akito, using a key card he had taken off a freshly dead guard. "But right now that's not the issue. They took the Shaings and Milly Ashford not too long ago. Mother and daughter in separate trucks."

"Did you get word to Rivalz?" asked Dalton.

"I've been busy," said Akito.

"Indeed," said Cornelia, looking down at the corpse of the guard who had been watching over their cells. "Our first priority should be regaining control of Castle Blue. After that we'll call Rivalz and begin searching for the Shaings and Milly. Leave one alive for interrogation."

"Your highness, we could be facing a Geass User," said Guilford.

"Yeah, that might be how we all went for an impromptu nap," said Dalton. "We can't risk moving out until we're sure we can get that Geass User out of the way."

"But we don't even know who we're fighting against," said Tamaki.

"Let me worry about that," said Akito. "If it didn't work on me last time it most likely won't work again. And besides, everyone has a few ghosts that always haunt them."

When she was released Cecile looked down at the corpse of the invader guard. She thought she saw something at his wrist and went down to inspect it. She raised the sleeve of the man and saw a tattoo bearing the emblem of the Order of Gabriel.

* * *

Rivalz had leaped and bounded as far as he could, avoiding the attacks of Raymond and Gaudefroy's Knightmares, the _Baldur_ and the _Thor_. His nanites had worked to repair the damage but he none the less was unable to fly and he was somewhat slower than he should have been.  
However his Geass, the ability to control technology was still a working feature. He managed to get the two Knightmares to freeze and used that to his advantage, giving himself time to flee.  
As he did he raced to avoid fire from other Knightmares and Uriel and Gabriel soldiers. At one time he used the cover of an explosion's smoke to cover his entrance into a ruined old factory. However he had been noticed by Gaudefroy.

"Concentrate all fire on that building," roared Gaudefroy into his radio. "Bring it down."

All Knightmares and other weaponized vehicles opened fire on the old factory. They fired non-stop until the building crumbled, bringing down tons of steel and concrete on what they hoped would be the Blue Unicorn.

"Cease fire," said Raymond. "If he is still alive after that it will take time for him to dig his way out of that rubble."

"Take no chances, have our men sift through all that shit until they find him," said Gaudefroy. "If he's dead then the deed is done. If not we shall finish the job and our nation will be rid of the brat."

"The Lord Protector fell in battle against the Eden Elite," said Raymond. "Truly tragic."

"Indeed," said Gaudefroy.

The two Grand Masters pulled back as their subordinates began riffling through the rubble. Among their number, Kujo Gallhorn, who looked on at the rubble sadly.  
He had been told, along with his comrades, that this was going to be a training mission involving live ammo. But something about this seemed off to Kujo. As if there was something very wrong about the whole thing.

* * *

Spitting out blood, Diethard looked up at Empress Kallen Kozuki, desperately holding back her power to burn him.

"You god damn traitor," hissed Kallen.

Diethard had been bound and brought before Kallen by Suzaku, Rai, and Orpheus. Also present were the command of the Black Knights and White Samurai sects as well as the visiting Chinese operatives led by Xingke. Live via a hologram Marianne observed with a fury that matched Kallen's, gleaming in her eyes.

"Diethard Reid you stand accused of treason against the Atlas Fleet," said Ohgi. "Explain yourself."

"Zero was out of commission, I had to create a new narrative for the cause to be legitimized," said Diethard.

"And so you exposed Lelouch?" asked Tohdoh.

"How the hell did you even get a camera aboard our ship?" asked Urabe.

"The sneak, he probably had hidden cameras on every ship," said Chiba.

"More importantly I want to know how that footage got in Shaing's hands," yelled Jeremiah.

"I have my ways," said Diethard. "Zero was the face of the Rebellion and Lelouch may never come out of his coma. But none the less he could still have proven useful to the narrative, weaving it into our favor. Disgrace him, bring about the fury of his bride, and thus in Japan a new face has been forged."

"Then what about the assassin?" yelled Kallen, her fury growing with every word out of Diethard's mouth.

"Every cause needs a martyr," said Suzaku. "Lelouch is killed, blame the Eden Elite, coupled with the sympathy people in Britannia may have for their former Empress at the loss of her son and the Japanese for Kallen's loss of her fiance, you could say we rallied around the loss of Lelouch."

"Yes," said Diethard.

"Effectively throwing Lelouch aside as if he were a pawn," said Chiba. "Disgusting."

"And you believe he wouldn't do the same for any of you for the sake of the cause," said Diethard.

"Not in the way you would," said Suzaku. "If Lelouch had to sacrifice a soldier it would be because a sacrifice was needed and both would understand and accept that. Don't pretend this was for the cause. This was just for your own ego and that was nothing more than just an attempt at murder. As such there is only one end for you Diethard."

Jeremiah turned to the display of Marianne, and to Kallen who stood near it, and bowed to both.

"Lady Marianne, Lady Kallen, with all due respect to Lord Kururugi allow me the honor of claiming the traitor's head," said Jeremiah.

"Wait...wait I have information," cried Diethard.

"There is nothing you could tell me that would make me halt Lord Jeremiah from taking your head," said Marianne.

Kallen nodded in agreement as everyone else bore daggers into Diethard.

"Cardemonde is being attacked," said Diethard, hoping that would buy him time.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" asked Marianne.

"I have informants about the activities of Madam Cyst," said Diethard. "Apparently she had gotten into contact with two of the Grand Masters of the Chivalric Orders. They made an arrangement to 'recover property' for Cyst, as well as giving her Maria and Alice Shaing along with Milly Ashford."

"And you didn't tell us this before why?" yelled Suzaku. "Because Rivalz refused to let you exploit Shin's adoptive family?"

Diethard said nothing before Kallen once more struck him.

"Continue interrogation," said Marianne. "I will see into this matter personally. And Lord Jeremiah, once your satisfied with all his information and he has nothing else of consequence to say...bring me his head."

* * *

Maria grunted in pain as she was flung to the floor. Cyst, enjoying the mobility provided by the device on her back, had forcibly danced Maria around the chamber she and Milly were trapped in. All Milly could do was watch as that fat slug of a woman humiliated Maria in front of her.

"For god's sake will you leave her alone," yelled Milly.,

"I may do whatever I want with her," said Cyst. "As I shall do with you."

"Please," Maria begged. "My daughter needs me."

"Your daughter?" asked Cyst, pulling Maria by her foot before puling her up by her arms. "Your daughter is going to be packed and shipped off to the highest bidder. I'm sure even a traitor's sister may bring about high profits."

Maria gasped in terror at the possible fate that would await her daughter.

"But you shouldn't worry about her," said Cyst, placing Maria's bounds on a hanging hook. "You should worry about yourself, my pet."

As Cyst began to play even more with Maria, Milly fiddled with her hands, or at least made it look that way. After what had happened in Japan, Rivalz despite his mourning, had remade the tracker Cyst had once forced onto Milly. He had made it with her consent and placed it under one of her fingernails. If she were ever in danger all she had to do was press the right nail to activate the signal.  
She merely prayed Cyst was wrong and Rivalz was still alive.

* * *

Knights of Uriel and Gabriel continued to sift through the rubble in search of the remains of the Blue Unicorn. Kujo had finished his shift and returned to his tent. Given his rank and his pedigree he had no one else in the tent but himself.  
But as he went to lie down on his cot he was suddenly surprised by a blue hand clasping over his mouth. To his shock and surprise Rivalz loomed over him, raising a blue finger to his lips for Kujo to remain silent.

"If you cry out you die," said Rivalz, anger written on the three organic fourths of his face. "Understand."

Kujo nodded and Rivalz lightly raised his hand over his mouth.

"I only have one question: what the hell?" asked Rivalz.

"Lord Gaudefroy said we were going on a training mission in conjuncture with the Knights of Uriel," said Kujo. "Live rounds in use, when you came Lord Gaudefroy said you were part of the training. That we were to consider you a hostile opponent, sir. I've been helping coordinate rescue efforts when the building came down on you sir."

"I was told that a unit of the Eden Elite were here transporting a WMD," said Rivalz. "So one of us is being screwed over here pal."

"What?" asked Kujo. "Wait, how did you escape that building?"

"I wasn't in it," said Rivalz.

Rivalz's left arm converted slightly and a projected image of Rivalz appeared in the tent.

"What Gaudefroy saw was a hologram," said Rivalz. "I hid in the smoke while I set it up and then used my power to blind all Knightmare cameras and sensors."

"Wow," said Kujo. "But...but wait why would Lord Gaudefroy fire live rounds at you?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Rivalz.

Before he could do anything further though Rivalz began to feel a buzzing in his head. Bringing up his mask, Rivalz looked over a display and it read that this was Milly's tracker being activated.

"Milly," he gasped.

He brought up a map of Euro Britannia and found that the signal was coming from a location in the mountains.

"That is not Castle Blue," said Rivalz, stating the obvious.

Rivalz then brought up security feed from Castle Blue and saw to his shock the Sapphire Crusaders fighting with a group of armed men in the castle's walls. Outside feed also showed the arrival of Bismark's _Galahad_ and Marianne's _Hera_.

"What the hell?" gasped Rivalz.

Rivalz looked back at the interior feed of the castle and saw no sign of Maria or Alice as well. Like with Milly he had given them micro tracers as well and he could activate them remotely. He did so and found that Maria's signal was coming from the same place as Milly's signal was. Alice was still moving and fast. It looked like she was being taken to the coastline, possibly to be put on a ship to god knew where.  
All of this was far too convenient.

 _'The same lie told to me had been told to the Grand Duke so I don't think he might be involved,'_ thought Rivalz. _'At least I hope not._ _'_

He retracted his mask and looked down at Kujo, unsure what to do about him as he was now in a considerable rush. Kujo saw the expression on Rivalz's face and didn't need long to know what he was considering.  
He quickly took knee before the Lord Protector, hoping to appeal for his case.

"Lord Cardemonde, I know the words I said when we first met were unkind," said Kujo. "I know you have no reason to trust me but please hear me out. My entire life I had hoped to be a true knight. But I had believed that only a true knight could be of noble blood, that it made me better than other men. But when I saw you fight and risk your life against the _Dagon_ , not even heeding the words I spat out, I saw the truth. You admitted you had no noble blood but yet you won the day by the virtue of your noble spirit. I was wrong and for that I ask your forgiveness. And as a Knight of Euro Britannia, I acknowledge your rank as the Lord Protector and will fight for you if you will have me. If not, then please...take my life as is the price for treason."

Rivalz looked down at Kujo with no small amount of surprise. He wasn't used to a noble humbling himself before him.

"Ugh...I was just going to tie you up," said Rivalz, feeling suddenly awkward. "But...listen if you can get a message to the Grand Duke to let him know what's going on I'll consider us square. Right now I have to get going, this might be bigger than just Gaudefroy and Raymond."

"Of course my lord," said Kujo. "I swear I shall not fail you."

Kujo had stood at fully attention and saluted Rivalz who just returned the salute before exiting at the back of the tent and flying off.

* * *

Once Marianne had arrived, Cornelia and the Crusaders made a greater push to retake the castle. As fate would have it, the Geass User who had rendered the Crusaders unconscious, had no power over Marianne's forces. Apparently his Geass, Absolute Somnambulism, could only could only work on those whose faces and names he had known.  
He slept forever when Marianne shot him in the head, rendering him useless.  
Between the two pronged assault the invaders had been dealt with in less than an hour.

"Lady Marianne, I can't tell you how grateful I am to see you," said Cornelia. "How did you know?"

"Diethard Reid," said Marianne. "That snake is the traitor we've been hunting all year. Apparently he also had knowledge of this attack. Currently he's being interrogated in Japan and I have ordered Jeremiah to take his head once it's done."

"Damn, and I'm the one who suggested him," said Guilford.

"It's his fault Guilford, not yours," said Cornelia. "At least this has been resolved. Lady Marianne, Milly Ashford and the Shaings have been kidnapped, and worse still these men are Knights of the Order of Gabriel. As well as more than a few Knights of Uriel."

"That goes along with what Diethard has told us," said Marianne.

"We need to get in contact with Rivalz," said Dalton. "He went off with the Grand Duke and Lord Farnese a while back."

"I'll call Velaines about this," said Marianne, becoming worried about her friend Maria, and her innocent daughter.

Akito watched this interaction go down when he felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and placed it to his ear.

 _"Akito? Can you hear me?"_ asked Rivalz's voice.

"I hear you," said Akito, motioning the others to him as he activated an open speaker feature.

 _"Thank god, I'm connected to the video feed of Castle Blue, I caught everything,"_ said Rivalz. _"I just survived nearly getting blown to bits. I'm en route to Milly and Maria's location. I'm transmitting the data so you can all track Alice. Hurry she's still on the move."_

"I'll take care of her," said Marianne. "Hyuga can come with me. Rivalz, keep on and get Maria and Milly. As for Gaudefroy and Raymond..."

 _"The men they had where I was were told it was all a training exercise,"_ said Rivalz. _"Also I don't think Duke Velaines or Lord Farnese were aware of_ _any of this. I got someone over here to send a message, or hopefully send a message, to them."_

"And you trust this someone?" asked Cornelia.

 _"I didn't have a choice nor did I have the time,"_ said Rivalz. _"I'm already en route to where Milly and Lady Maria are."_

"That's fine Rivalz," said Marianne. "Send the coordinates of the other two and we can deal with them. You just focus on rescuing Maria and Milly."

 _"Alright,"_ said Rivalz. _"Prince Virtue, over and out."_

* * *

Cyst had taken more steps to humiliate Maria. Stripping her even further, removing the bottom portion of her degrading outfit, and strapping the noblewoman over a wooden horse. She then proceeded to take a paddle to Maria's bottom.  
Every time Cyst struck Maria, Milly cringed but she couldn't do anything while she was chained.

 _'I might not be able to do much,'_ thought Milly. _'But maybe I can draw that cow's attention until Rivalz gets here.'_

"You know last time I saw you a mother elephant with broken legs moved better than you could," said Milly, catching Cyst's attention. "I'd say you lost weight but I know that's not the case."

"Do use that tongue while you can Millicent," said Cyst, turning to her. "I'll soon have you using it for other purposes later."

"I'm sure," said Milly, crossing her arms over her chest, acting more annoyed than frightened. "I'm guessing that little gadget on your fat back helps."

"A personal float system," said Cyst, walking over to the bed, leaving Maria to gasp for air after her last round.

"So you're so fat you need a device made for Knightmare Frames just to enable you to walk? That's hilarious," laughed Milly. "You really are a disgusting blob Cissy."

Cyst's face screwed in irritation as Milly continued to laugh at her. When she drew near Cyst grabbed Milly by the breast and squeezed tightly, silencing the girl's laughter.

"If you wish to share in Maria's fun all you had to do was ask sweet Millicent," said Cyst. "I would be more than happy to oblige."

"I'd be happy if you would do a better job brushing your teeth," said Milly. "But then again I shouldn't expect so much from a sow. Seriously, if you walked out in the sun you'd be steamed like a prize ham."

Cyst then proceeded to strike Milly across the face with the paddle she had been tormenting Maria with. The blow was so powerful it forced Milly off of the bed, far enough that she nearly became strangled by the chain around her neck.

"Leave her alone," cried Maria. "What on earth has she ever done to you to deserve such treatment?"

"She forgot who she belonged to," said Cyst. "I made a deal with her mother and father, she was on sale and I payed for her fair and square. I want my money's worth from her and I shall have it."

"And what of me? What of my daughter? What price was there paid for us?" cried Maria. "Have we not suffered enough for what Shin has done?"

"Not enough as Gaudefroy and Raymond would say," said Cyst.

Milly perked up, as she struggled to catch her breath, recognizing the names of the Grand Masters.

"Gaudefroy...Raymond? What do they have to do with any of this?" asked Milly.

"A small arrangement made between us," said Cyst, looking down at Milly. "I got them arranged with a Geass User whom they could use to seize Castle Blue and they would bring you back to me. Taking in Maria and selling off little Alice was a bonus. Then the two of them would finish of Cardemonde."

"Why?' asked Milly. "Why would they want to kill Rivalz?"

"Whose to say," said Cyst. "Either way I hope they record it. It will be so...satisfying to see him shattered and broken. Much like how I'm sure he was when he found that slut mother of his."

Milly and Maria both felt their hearts skip a beat.

"You? You arranged for that," cried Maria. "You monster."

"How could you?" yelled Milly.

"It was easy," said Cyst. "Once I knew that blue brats name I found his whore of a mother and got her hooked tight to Refrain. On the house and once one of my people saw you and he, so disgustingly close, I just used you to reunite mother and son. Out of the goodness of my heart. "

Milly, remembering Rivalz's misery, the pain he felt, felt a fury that would rival that of Japan's new Empress come over her. Damning the chain that held her back Milly lunged out at Cyst, her nails just scrapping Cyst's belly before the chain stopped her.  
Cyst merely chuckled and pressed her fat, swollen foot onto Milly's face, placing quite a great deal of weight onto her skull.

"Now, now I don't believe I appreciate this rebellious attitude of yours," said Cyst.

"Get off of her this instant," cried Maria, the fury she felt over the harm Cyst had done to Rivalz overriding her exhaustion from the torture.

"Your attitude is beginning to annoy me as well," said Cyst. "I thought I was so close to breaking you but it appears you do have some fight in you after all Maria. Tell me, do you actually feel something for that blue twit? A nice replacement for the son who threw you to the wolves? Well let me tell you something now. I am the biggest, baddest wolf you could have ever been fed to. And I do mean that literally."

Maria gasped as Cyst stared at her, licking her lips. She picked up Milly by the chain and held her close.

"Now I think that will do just so well," said Cyst. "Let's see how defiant you can be after you've had sweet Maria put down your throat."

"W...what are you talking about?" asked Milly, fearful of the answer.

"Let me just call the kitchen to pick her up," said Cyst. "I'm willing to bet she'll be delicious."

* * *

When Alice had woken up, sealed in a crate with no sign of her mother, she was very frightened. She tried to cry out for someone only to receive a rude shake and a loud voice commanding her to be quiet.  
She was left sobbing, wanting her mother or her b...no, her brother would not come for her. Her brother wanted her dead. All the love he had shown to her for years, a lie.  
She wished Rivalz would come instead, her new big brother and her fun new sister Milly. She felt so much better when she was with them. It made Shin's betrayal not hurt as much.

 _'Brother,'_ she thought, images of both Rivalz and Shin appearing in her mind, as if they were fighting for the title.

Suddenly she felt a violent shaking, followed by the sound of gunfire and shouting. Alice huddled close, pressing her hands against her ears and closing her eyes tightly.  
Eventually the violent shaking stopped and the crate she was stuck in opened. Fearfully Alice looked up and saw Akito, giving a soft smile and offering his hand. Tentatively Alice took it and he helped her out of the crate, carrying her in his arms.  
He took her out of the truck her crate had been placed in and she saw giant figures standing over the truck. The bodies of men in uniform strewn over the ground frightened her and she instinctively buried herself further into Akito's chest.  
Akito didn't know how to feel but none the less held her close as he came into the shadow of the _Hera._

* * *

Rivalz found the location that Maria and Milly's signals came from. A large mansion with a tall, billowing chimney which Rivalz latched onto. The signals were now coming from two separate parts of the mansion. One of which was coming from a right below him.

"If I follow the chimney I'll get to at least whoever is down there," said Rivalz.

Thankfully even with his cybernetics Rivalz was still fairly slim. He flung himself down the chimney, enjoying the ride just a little bit. His mask prevented smoke from getting into his lungs or eyes. He caught himself before he hit the flames and listened out in the kitchen.  
He heard a woman's strained groaning and the sharpening of a knife. Wasting no more time he dropped down and leaped out of the fireplace, his suit protecting him from the flames. He quickly caught sight of Maria, lying nude on a table with her hand and feet bound and a man looming over her with a butcher's knife. Rivalz quickly drew his sword and plunged it into the man's throat before he could call out for any help.  
He then took the man's coat off of him before going to remove Maria's restraints and the gag over her mouth.

"Rivalz, thank god," cried Maria, throwing her arms around Rivalz, forgetting her nudity.

Rivalz was slightly embarrassed at having an older woman hold him so close while she was undressed. He then put the man's coat over her as she drew back.

"I was lucky," said Rivalz. "Where's Milly?"

"I know the way," said Maria. "But...dear god Alice..."

"Marianne is going after her," said Rivalz. "But first I have to get the two of you out of here."

He helped her off the table and the two slowly began making their way across the manor. Rivalz took the lead, acting as a shield to Maria, who directed him along. He sent a small drone of his own construction ahead, the video feed displaying on the inside of his mask. Whenever the drone came to a soldier it delivered a powerful shock like that of a taser, rendering them unconscious.  
Eventually they came to the door where Maria said Milly was being held, by Madame Cyst.

"Her again," said Rivalz. "This time I'm taking her in."

"Rivalz wait there...there is something you should know," said Maria.

She knew that it would bring him pain but Maria simply couldn't keep it from him. She only hoped that this wouldn't hurt him any further.

"Cyst...she...she is the...it was her drugs," said Maria, struggling to tell the complete awful truth. "She was the one who...killed your mother."

Maria could not see Rivalz's face beneath the face mask he still wore. He made no movements at the revelation of this news and that made Maria more worried.  
Rivalz's left arm then shifted into a gun, much like how the arm of the _Valiant_ shifted.  
With one motion he burst through the door and when he saw Milly, lying on the ground once more dressed as a slave and in a chain, whatever patience he might have had for Cyst, looming over Milly with that damned paddle, was gone.

"Wait...I can..."

Rivalz shot a blast into Cyst's right shoulder, taking it off and spilling blood and fat all over the bed. He shot once more at her legs and at her side. Losing her balance Cyst flopped onto the bed she had hoped for keep Milly on for the rest of her life, crying in agony.  
Rivalz shot at the chain that held Milly and Maria quickly ran over to help the girl to her feet while Rivalz walked up to Cyst. The blubbering mass of blubber looking up with her green eyes filled with fear.

"Lust, greed, gluttony," hissed Rivalz, his voice sounding robotic given the mask.

Milly hated that voice, it didn't sound like Rivalz. As she steadied herself with Maria's help she looked with fearful eyes at the mechanical figure standing before her.

 _'This isn't Rivalz,'_ she thought. _'This isn't Rivalz at all.'_

This was what Milly had always feared once she saw Rivalz come back. She feared he would become some unfeeling metal creature. The Rivalz she knew, the Rivalz she loved was kind and gentle and loved to laugh and have fun. He wasn't a machine or an executioner.

"For your sins," Rivalz continued in that robotic sounding voice. "I condemn you to..."

"Rivalz no," yelled Milly, grabbing onto him.

Rivalz didn't say anything, nor did he do anything, he merely stood frozen. Milly had guessed Maria must have told him about what Cyst had said. She could only imagine the face he made under that mask. The humanity he hid beneath the cyborg. It was her hope she could still find the human deep in there.

"Rivalz...I know what she did and believe me I want to see her pay too," said Milly. "But not like this. This isn't who you are. This is what Lelouch would do."

She touched the side of his face, the one that bore the stylized patch that covered his artificial eye. She couldn't see into his natural eye, but she hoped he could at least see into hers. To see her soul and know what she felt.

"Rivalz...I know the pain you must be feeling," said Milly. "And it breaks my heart. And what hurts even more is seeing you like this. Like some cold executioner without a face or any humanity in his voice. Please...let me see your face."

Rivalz drew back but Milly refused to let go.

"Rivalz...please," said Milly, tears forming in her eyes. "Let me see you."

Rivalz drew back his face mask and Milly saw the tears flowing from his good eye.

"Rivalz, let's just go home," said Milly, wiping the tears from his eye.

"No," said Rivalz, the mask forming again. "Not until I finish off this...thing."

Rivalz moved Milly aside and walked back up to Cyst, aiming his gun. But this time it was Maria who placed her hand on his cannon.

"She is a thing, a terrible, evil, grotesque slug of a woman whom I would love nothing more than to see punished for what she has done to me and my daughter," said Maria. "She humiliated me, threatened me with slaver, and even threatened to have me slaughtered and cooked like a beast. As horrible as that was what would truly destroy me is to see another son fall to darkness."

Rivalz gasped from beneath his mask and his good eye widened.

"I could never replace her," said Maria, "nor would I ever try. But you have come to mean so much to Alice and myself. You protected us when no one else would, no one else could. Alice even told me what you did for her the night you were named Lord Protector. The heartbreak she had suffered when Shin betrayed us, I felt that too but...but you never let me stay in that dark place. All your kindness, all your goodness, it healed our hearts. As such, please...let me the chance to do the same. Let me do what I can to honor the woman who raised you. Allow me to be as much of a mother to you and you have come to be a son to me."

"L...Lady Maria," said Rivalz.

"Rivalz," said Milly, walking back up to Rivalz. "You're not an executioner, your the Lord Protector."

"How...how can I call myself that when I couldn't protect my own mother?" Rivalz growled. "I couldn't even protect my own castle today. I couldn't protect either of you. But I can end the one who caused all of this."

"Rivalz, none of this was your fault," said Milly.

"I have the power," said Rivalz. "I have the technology built into my body. I'm a cyborg."

"You're a human being," said Maria.

"You're Rivalz Cardemonde," said Milly. "You're...you're the man I love. And I never lost faith that you would come for me. That you would protect me."

"Nor did I lose faith," said Maria. "And I know my daughter must be safe because you have never lied to me. All promises you have worked to uphold. You will always have my faith."

"And mine," said Milly. "No matter what happens."

Both women held Rivalz tightly. Beneath his mask the tears from Rivalz's good eye were a waterfall. Behind him the two women had clasped their hands together behind his back, uniting the love and affection they held towards Rivalz and hoping to let it warm his soul through the cold machinery. Rivalz dropped his sword and his arms raised slightly.  
There was still a part of him that demanded he shoot Cyst squarely in the head. But the majority of his soul said that it would only hurt the two women he came to rescue if he did such an act.  
The conflict was unbearable and Rivalz could only weep as his cannon deactivated and his mask retracted.

* * *

After securing Alice, Marianne sent Bismark to deal with Gaudefroy and Raymond along with a considerable force. The Grand Duke and Lord Farnese aided in the arrest of the Grand Masters. She had also sent forces to Rivalz's location to secure Cyst and to retrieve Maria and Milly.  
The Grand Masters could not stand before the forces led by the former Knight of One.  
And Rivalz's own efforts had led to an easy securing of Cyst's fortress manor. The following weeks featured a trial for the conspirators who attempted to kill the Lord Protector.  
The defense for the Grand Masters had them say that Rivalz had been a toxic influence on the politics of Euro Britannia. That because of his birth and his lack of experience as a soldier he was undeserving of the powers and the title of the Lord Protector. Considering how there was evidence found to put them in alliance with a crime boss, who had contacts in the Eden Elite, the defense was not strong. The sentence would be execution, the crime for traitors.  
Cyst, having barely survived, was sentenced to life in prison and had her personal Float System removed.  
All of this managed to finish before Christmas.

 _'And yet my son is still in a coma,'_ thought Marianne as she waited for her guests.

Kallen finally entered in, still adorned with the robes of an Empress. She hugged her future mother-in-law before moving to embrace her mother who stood not far from Marianne. Kallen had managed to arrange for time to spend Christmas close to Lelouch, even if he was still in a coma.  
Marianne led her to Lelouch's room, now fully settled in the former headquarters of the Order of Michael. Once the young Empress was away to meet her beloved Marianne accepted Jeremiah, who held a 'gift' for his queen.

"Merry Christmas, Lady Marianne," said Jeremiah, taking knee before her.

Marianne opened the box and smiled darkly. Diethard's head, rotting only slightly after his recent execution. Marianne picked up Diethard's head by its hair and walked over to the fireplace where a fire was already burning. Marianne placed Diethard's head in the flames and stepped back, watching the head burn.  
With her in the room were the commanders of the Black Knights and White Samurai sects respectively.

"Never threaten my children," she said, still looking at the burning head, addressing no one in particular. "Especially on such a day as this, Merry Christmas."

She then proceeded to walk down to her son's room with Bismark and Jeremiah in tow. Once she left Ohgi couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Tohdoh.

"Christmas is in celebration of the birth of the Messiah, God's only son, the King of Kings" said Ohgi. "I'm just wondering, if the Geass Order is right, and if what we saw in Japan is any sign, there might be a new King of Kings whose birth the world will celebrate."

* * *

Castle Blue had been fixed up ever since the incident and on Christmas morning Rivalz watched as Alice and Maria began opening presents. Also there were the W-0 soldiers, who were soon to be fully welcomed into the Fleet as a new sect.  
It was Akito's reward for his aid in the incident. He had already chosen a name for himself, Hannibal the Grey Ghost, and his sect would from then on be the Grey Wyvern.  
Also in the castle, celebrating the holiday was Kujo Gallhorn. Indeed the majority of soldiers in the Orders of Gabriel and Uriel had not known about the murderous intent of their Grand Masters. As such the were simply retired from duty and their Orders were disbanded. Kujo had been true to his word and got word to the Grand Duke before even Marianne could. As such Rivalz had invited him for the holidays and even made him a Sapphire Crusaders. He did the same to all the former knights of the Order of Gabriel and Uriel, save those who had invaded Castle Blue of course, or those who had survived at least.  
Guilford, Cornelia, and her sister Euphemia were catching up by the tree as well. Dalton had taken up Hisako's offer and joined her and Kallen for the holiday along with Marianne.  
Rivalz also noticed some odd parings. He believed he spied Cecile and Tamaki accidentally getting caught under a mistletoe. He didn't pay it too much mind, he had other things on his mind at the moment.

"Alright, I think everyone got their presents," said Milly. "Did we miss anyone?"

"I actually have a few," said Rivalz.

Rivalz stepped up and handed a piece of parchment with a bow to Maria and Alice. The two opened together and gasped in joy when they read it. It was a certificate about the completion of the adoption process. Rivalz Cardemonde, the Blue Unicorn, was now to be known as Rivalz Cardemonde-Shaing.

"Brother," cried Alice, leaping up to hug Rivalz.

He kindly returned the hug to his new little sister and smiled when he saw the happy tears of his new adoptive mother. Once that was done, Rivalz pulled out a small gift. A small box in blue and red paper.

"This one's for you Milly," said Rivalz, walking up to the former Prez.

Milly went to take the present but Rivalz surprised her, and everyone, when he got down to one knee. Milly gasped and began to tear open the present, revealing a small ring box. On the inside, a beautiful engagement ring with a small blue diamond.

"Milly Ashford," said Rivalz. "Will you..."

Rivalz couldn't finish as Milly had forced her tongue into his mouth and her lips onto his. He knew the reason she and Maria had stopped him from killing Cyst weeks ago was because they didn't want him to lose his own virtue. To kill out of hatred and not out of necessary justice would have marred his mission. They had reminded him of what he had been tasked to be by Lelouch. What he had said he was when he fought the _Dagon_.  
He was the Prince of Virtue, but if he were to keep his own virtue against the wight of all he had suffered, the prince was in need of a princess.

 **Author's Note:** **Longest chapter yet and with it ends the 'Year without a King' and essentially all the big events that would have been relayed to Lelouch (you have to imagine that he's getting a somewhat abridged version) from the perspectives of the various players.  
As such I limited the narrative so we didn't see all of what Shin or the other enemies are up to.  
But that will change next turn when Lelouch has woken up. He'll be dealing with how much his friends have been able to accomplish while he was out of commission and wondering if he can ever truly contribute again when he realizes the extent of his wounds.  
He'll be taking time to reconnect and we'll be getting a lighthearted filler chapter before we go into the next big round of chaos. That's right, two chapters of light filler and then we go into the lion's den and begin the 'Britannia Arc'. **

**Next Turn: The Healing of the King.**


	31. The Healing of the King

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Healing of the King.**

The stories his friends had told him were something to ear for Lelouch. Nunnally taking charge and forming her own sect. Kallen being declared as the Empress of Japan, Suzaku turning the White Samurai into the police of the Fleet, and of course what had happened with Rivalz. All of this happened while he was lying weak and helpless, even to an assassin's blade.  
They were now growing in strength to where soon enough they would truly be able to challenge the Eden Elite. They had done a good job while he was out of commission. They had risen to the occasion while he had...failed.

 _'I let Shin beat me,'_ thought Lelouch. _'How can I possibly face my uncle if I couldn't even handle him?'_

After dinner, Lelouch had congratulated his comrades for their efforts in keeping the cause alive while he had fallen, but soon claimed to be fatigued and was led to his quarters. His mother escorted him herself, somewhat reminding him of all the times she would personally tuck him into bed when he was sick.

"Thank you mother," said Lelouch.

"Just be sure to wake up in the morning," said Marianne, looking down with eyes that held more than a glimmer of worry.

"Even if I did...would it ever matter?" Lelouch chuckled.

"Do not joke Lelouch," said Marianne. "Everyone was worried sick all year."

"Cast into a year long coma after being bested by one of my uncle's henchmen," said Lelouch. "Down an eye as well, if my father were here he'd..."

"Your father would just be glad that you are alive," said Marianne. "Though he would give you a stern talking to about underestimating your opponent."

Lelouch grimaced and rolled his only remaining eye. That was another thing, his eye that held his Geass was gone, what did that mean for the power?

"If you're worried about your Geass, the contract is still valid," said Marianne.

"How did..."

"A mother knows," said Marianne, smiling brightly. "Anyway, a fully matured Geass is present in both eyes of a Geass User. Even if the eye is damaged the power is still there, so long as the brain is intact. There may have been some trauma though and that could complicate matters. We'll look into it more in the morning. For now we should just focus on trying to get you healthy again."

Lelouch lied back as his mother gently stroked his face, specifically the bandaged half. She could make out the faint signs of a scar beneath the bandages but she had an idea of how to make that look better. As well as a possible solution in case Lelouch wouldn't be able to use his Geass for the time being. For right now she simply hoped that Lelouch would indeed wake up the following morning.  
Then she would be forced to truly go into many other truths to reveal to Lelouch. While she believed there would not be too much of an issue in revealing how she had taken Bismark as a lover, her true worry came from when she would have to go into detailing the threat of Bludbierd. That meant telling of her capture and torture at his hands. And worse, the way he used his power on her, and the terrible truth she had hidden from Lelouch and Nunnally for so long.

"Mother," said Lelouch, gaining her attention.

"Yes," said Marianne.

"I am happy for you...and Lord Bismark," said Lelouch, giving a soft smile. "A son knows things as well."

Marianne couldn't help but smile.

"You always were so clever," said Marianne, tears falling lightly from her eyes.

Lelouch summoned as much strength as he could and wiped the tears from his mother's eyes. He could tell there was something troubling her. Some secret she was hiding from him. He believed his mother had many secrets but he could tell that she only hid them to spare both of them pain.

"Mother...any secret you have to keep me from pain is only hurting you," said Lelouch. "I can see that even with one eye. I don't care what it is, just tell me so you won't hurt anymore."

"My sweet son," said Marianne, holding her eldest child's hand. "In the morning, I promise, in the morning. Now rest."

Lelouch's strength finally gave out and he fell into a peaceful slumber. Marianne knew this was a different sleep than before. As she placed his hand down over his torso she rose and beckoned the person who hid in the doorway to enter.  
Kallen did so, tentatively, until she came to Marianne's side. Marianne then proceeded to strip Kallen of her clothing and watched as the nude girl got into bed with her son. While Lelouch didn't notice and he would not be able to do many physical activities that he would have liked to do with his future queen, he would have her warmth. Kallen snuggled closely, her flesh pressed against Lelouch's, the warmth making him hum in his sleep.  
Both the Empress of Japan and the Queen Mother smiled, feeling hopeful that indeed the king would awaken in the morning.

* * *

"It is her," said Bludbierd. "I am sure of it."

"I had a feeling," said V.V. "It truly is a pity, she seemed to be so useful in keeping the little people in line. But...this can still be used to our advantage."

"Live bait," said Bludbierd, following V.V's line of thinking.

"And the boy will handle it," said V.V.

"You would risk it?" asked Bludbierd.

"He's been prepared for this literally since the day he was born," said V.V. "I believe he is ready and that is all that matters Bludbierd."

"Very well," said Bludbierd. "I'll get things ready with the girl then."

"Of course," said V.V. "But be sure a least some of them get away, for the sake of the trap."

"Obviously," said Bludbierd. "I just hope the boy is as ready as you believe him to be."

* * *

Lelouch opened his eye slowly as the rays of the morning light came into the room. Looking down he noticed Kallen sleeping close to him, nude as he could feel. With as much strength as he could he ran his hand along Kallen's back, feeling the softness of her skin.

 _'Her skin is so soft, so warm,'_ thought Lelouch.

Kallen began to stir awake at her king's touch. Her pure blue eyes opened and met the eye of her beloved. Lelouch noticed her eyes didn't hold the mark of Geass within them. The last time Lelouch had looked into her eyes it appeared that the Geass she held would be permanently active. He decided he would talk about this later as Kallen drew her face to his.  
Her lips tasted as sweet as cherries, her full and ripe breasts pressed firmly against his chest, and she began to envelop his body with hers. When Kallen drew back from the kiss, she and Lelouch once more locked eyes. He saw a sadness in her orbs, no doubt due to the fact that he was missing an eye of his own. She gently stroked his bandaged half of his face and Lelouch placed his hand on hers. As he played with her hand he reached her pulse and he felt her pulse flutter excitedly.

"Lelouch," she said, her pulse racing as he could tell, "please...don't become Zero again."

Lelouch's face skewed into a frown. While he had to admit he had wondered what good Zero would do when he had only been in the role for less than a year. He would just be another person in a mask wearing the emblem of the Fleet. While that had been the idea when he and his mother came up with the idea, presenting the world a veritable army of symbolic heroes to rally behind, Lelouch still felt lesser when compared to the reputations established by Rivalz, Suzaku, and of course Kallen.  
But regardless he was still Zero and he had to work to establish Zero as a powerful symbol, as was his original idea.

"Kallen...I can't do that," said Lelouch. "Once my body is strong again..."

"No," cried Kallen, tears now beginning to form in her eyes. "Lelouch, I...we nearly lost you. You shouldn't have to go into the field like that. You're too valuable to m...to us all."

"Kallen..."

"I'm stronger now," said Kallen. "I'm strong enough to fight so you won't have to anymore."

"If a king does not lead..."

"Enough of that damn mantra of yours Lelouch," yelled Kallen. "What good is a dead king to anyone?"

"And a dead queen is any better?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen silence as Lelouch bore in with his one good eye.

"You are no longer just a soldier Kallen," said Lelouch. "You are now the Empress of Japan. As such you are the one who upholds the new society you intend to build for Japan's future."

"I...I don't care," said Kallen.

Lelouch gasped in response to such a statement.

"I'll throw aside Japan if I have to," said Kallen. "I'd rather it become Area 11 again than risk losing you."

"Kallen..."

"Why should I even care about Japan?" yelled Kallen, her tears now flowing freely, striking Lelouch in the face. "Fighting for it has only ever caused me pain. My brother fell and was turned into that monster. My mother put in an asylum. And when Shin showed that image of you, boasting about how he hurt you, and how my so called people betrayed the hope you had given them and throwing all you had tried to do for them away, I knew that...that I don't even care about Japan anymore. I just want to live a peaceful life with...with the man I love."

Kallen's tears splashed Lelouch's eyes as she drew closer to his face. When Kallen drew back she saw the narrowed vision in his good eye.

"Kallen...I...I cannot give you what you wish," said Lelouch.

Kallen bit her lip, knowing that she had more than likely doomed Lelouch to continue on his crusade.

"If I were to leave," said Lelouch. "To take you, our mothers, and Nunnally and hide away somewhere to try and leave a peaceful life, I would stop being the man you fell in love with."

"Someone else could be Zero," said Kallen. "Jeremiah..."

"I must continue," said Lelouch. "I have to destroy my uncle otherwise I can never hope to have a peaceful life. Even more so, I must establish Zero as a symbol in and of itself. Something to replace the terrible symbol of tyranny my damned uncle has made himself. It's the only way to ensure we can live a peaceful life, in a peaceful world. As such, I cannot fulfill your wish Kallen. I must continue on as Zero, even if I must risk my death."

Kallen turned away from Lelouch's gaze. As he ran his hand along her bare back Kallen continued to weep.

"I've seen the pain in your mother's eyes whenever she thinks of or talks about your father," said Kallen. "Is that what you want me to suffer through as well?"

"Kallen..."

"At least I won't be immortal," said Kallen. "I won't be able to mourn for long then if you die in battle. All I'd have to do is..."

Lelouch summoned any and all strength he had in his body and forcibly turned Kallen to face him. The attempt was draining but Lelouch's spirit demanded his body take action and it would obey no matter the weakness.

"Kallen...you need to live," said Lelouch. "Regardless of whatever happens you must live. Even if I were to fall in battle you have to live. You are the Queen, just as my mother was. And just as she has you must live on for the sake of the cause, for the sake of the vision I know we both have. I cannot make you the promise that I will not don the mask of Zero once more and lead my forces into battle. That I will not risk my life for the sake of the cause. I must do as my father did. My father...he had the chance to leave and to live with my mother, Nunnally, and I. But he knew if he did not go out to fight we would live a life forever hunted. A life that would never know peace. And if I must I shall do the same and fight for that right for you and I to have a peaceful life. Kallen...if we had children together in a world where V.V and his Eden Elite still live they will never know peace. They will never play with other children. They will never have a chance of happiness. As such, not just for our sake, but for the sake of the children we will have, we will have Kallen, I must fight now."

Kallen was about to turn away again but Lelouch caught her by the chin and caught her vision. Lelouch then looked inside the room and saw the Imperial Sword propped up by the wall. He motioned to it and Kallen got out of the bed but soon returned, holding the sword in her arms.  
Lelouch took the sword by the handle and locked eyes with his queen once more.

"I swear by the Imperial Sword _Akasha_ that I will become strong enough to ease your worry and stand on par with you my Queen," said Lelouch.

Kallen looked at the beautiful sword and gently placed her hand on the handle as well, her hand actually covering Lelouch's.

"And I swear...that I shall never leave your side," said Kallen. "My King."

The sword was then thrown to the ground while on the bed the king's blade proceeded to enter its sheath.

* * *

Elsewhere Viletta brushed her long silver hair as Ohgi put on his long coat, bearing the marks of his rank. He also placed on a sash that had been bestowed to him by members of the Geass Order. His time in Japan, helping write a new constitution, and offering advice to Kallen during her reign as the Empress, had earned him a title among members of the Order. They called him the Black Bishop, and it had spread.

"Do you think Lelouch will continue as Zero?" asked Viletta, as she fixed her hair. "Now that his identity is exposed I mean?"

"I don't think it matters to him or to V.V," said Ohgi. "In fact, I think V.V always knew that Lelouch was alive."

"If he knew then why didn't he do anything about it?" asked Viletta.

"If I were to hazard a guess, he hoped to use Lelouch," said Ohgi. "Let him rise and rebel, offering hope to those whom V.V. oppresses and then rip that hope away from them."

"Sounds like him," said Viletta. "If you thought the Ghettos in Japan were bad just by having a Viceroy, you could just imagine Britannia itself directly under V.V."

"It'll give perspective that's for sure," said Ohgi. "But of course that's another issue. A whole other issue entirely."

* * *

As soon as Kallen and Lelouch finished dressing, Kallen helping Lelouch into his wheelchair, they joined the others for breakfast out in the spring morning.

"So if three out of the four Orders in Euro Britannia are effectively disbanded what state is Euro Britannia's military in currently?" asked Lelouch.

"That kind of falls on me," said Rivalz. "Since I'm the Lord Protector I have to help restructure the military after everything that's happened. One of the guys from the former Order of Gabriel actually volunteered to help me. He suggested starting a new Order. We're hoping that because I'm still so popular it'll restore some faith in the military here. He calls it the Order of St. George."

"After the dragon slayer?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah, still banking on the image of me taking down the _Dagon_ ," said Rivalz. "But for right now the Sapphire Crusaders have kind of taken up the roles of the other three Orders."

"And what about W-0?" asked Lelouch, turning to see Leila seated next to Akito, both wearing grey uniforms.

"W-0 has now become a sect in and of itself within the Atlas Fleet," said Leila.

"We're now known as the Grey Dragoons," said Akito.

"And Akito is the head of our sect," said Leila.

"Yeah, what is you call yourself again?" asked Tamaki, looking up from the portion of breakfast Cecile had made, which everyone else avoided like the plague.

"Hannibal," said Akito. "The Grey Ghost. I figured that was best seeing as everyone called me Hannibal's Ghost for some reason."

"It's because Hannibal of Carthage was the greatest enemy of Rome," said Cornelia. "A strategist and warrior whose skill was so great just the mention of him would make Rome tremble with fright. Even during a campaign in which he was outnumbered and his forces severely depleted he still achieved a great victory and completed his objective."

Akito hummed at his new understanding of his nickname.

"Anyway, the Grey Dragoon are still stationed in Castle Weisswolf," said Rivalz. "They're acting as our branch in Europe."

"So we've effectively got a holding in most of the key Eastern powers," said Lelouch. "What about the Eden Elite?"

"Aside from Shin instigating the trouble in Japan and Cyst's connections bringing in a User from their ranks they've kept to the Homeland," said Ohgi. "As far as we can tell they've even halted their expansion efforts into new Areas."

"And Marianne's informants apparently haven't been able to get as much information as they used to," said Tohdoh. "Though we have gotten word that since the defeat the Ancients increased measures of rebellion have risen in the Britannian Homeland. A group calling themselves the Knights Underground have claimed responsibility."

"They could be useful," said Ohgi. "Help give us an opening if we decide to invade."

Everyone went silent after that sentence, just as Ohgi expected.

"Eventually we are going to have to go to Britannia," said Ohgi. "No sense in ignoring the inevitable."

"We will go to Britannia," said Lelouch. "But not until we are of sufficient strength."

"Which shouldn't take long," said Ohgi.

"Perhaps," said Lelouch. "But not for now."

Lelouch and Ohgi stared at each other from across the table, creating no small sense of tension among the group.

"Can someone please pass the butter?" asked Nunnally, holding up a dry piece of toast.

"Here you go Nunnally," said Kallen, passing along the butter dish.

"Thank you," said Nunnally.

 _'We're talking about the future of the world and all Nunnally is worried about is buttering her toast,'_ thought Lelouch, smiling slightly.

"Alright," said Marianne. "Now that that little bit of tension is over. We can talk about any operations involving Britannia at an appropriate time."

No one was willing to argue with Marianne, knowing argument with her probably wasn't a good idea. Seeing her burn Diethard's head had a considerable effect on them in regards to Marianne. The woman showed no mercy to those who would harm her children, something to remember.

"Hey are you guys sure you don't want any of Cecile's calamari pancakes?" asked Tamaki.

Thus any remaining tension officially died when everyone tried to avoid Tamaki's gaze at the question. Everyone but Cecile who smiled brightly.

* * *

After breakfast Kallen brought Lelouch to the lab that Rakshata had set up alongside Nina. The W-0 scientist Sophie Randal had joined them as well. Her loyalty earned when his mother had offered to have her comatose husband taken care of by the Order. Apparently there was something that both wanted to show Lelouch.

"What am I looking at?" asked Lelouch.

Nina and Rakshata presented a black, gold, and purple suit of mechanized armor wearing the emblem of the Fleet and the Black King on its torso, much like with the other leaders of the Color Guard.

"This is a prototype exosuit that we developed based off of Rivalz's cybernetic enhancements," said Rakshata. "Marianne commissioned its development with the possibility of your body suffering atrophy. Basically the suit would help support your body in the field. Offering extra protection that would lessen the stress used for personal defense when you use your Geass, assuming you still have your Geass. It also is equipped with small injection needles on the inside meant to introduce nanites, once again based on what we've studied from Rivalz, that will work to enhance your body's muscular system."

"The nanites would also help repair any other damage your body might suffer," said Sophie.

"Fascinating," said Lelouch.

"We've also developed the suit to act in the same way Rivalz's enhancements help him operate the _Valiant_ ," said Nina, bringing up the schematics of a new Knightmare."Open space cockpits allowing open movement for the pilot. The movements of the person in the suit controlling the movement of the Knightmare. At least that's how Rivalz's enhancements work physically, given how his Geass allows him to control his Knightmare mentally."

"Give us enough time and we could eventually work out a wireless connection between these new suits and next generation Knightmares," said Rakshata. "Give us even more and we could possibly connect the mind directly to the control of the machine."

"I thought Lloyd was the mad scientist," said Kallen.

"Oh we're all a little mad," said Rakshata. "Besides, completing the bridge between man and machine is perhaps the key to our next phase of evolution."

"I just hope you don't plan to go as far as my uncle's man Lovecrest has gone," said Lelouch.

"Oh, no nothing that extreme," said Rakshata. "At least not from me I can promise you that. The Earl of Pudding though..."

"Is under close watch," said Marianne, entering the room with Bismark and C.C in tow. "May we have the room please ladies."

The three female scientists bowed to the former empress and left the room.

"Did you try and place a command in their minds?" asked Marianne.

Kallen looked down at Lelouch in the chair and saw his face fall slightly.

"I did," said Lelouch. "As they were talking I tried to mentally command all three of them to dance. Nothing came of it though."

Kallen flinched, not knowing Lelouch had been thinking those kind of thoughts with a straight face the entire time. Even more shocking was that it indeed didn't work. She looked into Lelouch's good eye and saw that there was no red within red symbol of Geass in his eye.

 _'His Geass is gone,'_ thought Kallen.

"I see," said Marianne.

"The contract is still valid," said C.C. "The loss of your eye wouldn't change that as your Geass is sensory rather than direct. However you overtaxed the power and the trauma caused by Shin's blows to you have caused some damage. Meaning your power is still there but it is blocked. It could resolve itself in time but for now effectively you are powerless."

"Which is why I asked commissioned the development of this suit," said Marianne. "In addition to the features Rakshata explained the suit also has another function when it is used in conjecture with this."

Bismark brought up a small box and opened it revealing to Lelouch and Kallen a small robotic looking eye.

"An artificial eye?" asked Lelouch.

"Not only that, an artificial Geass," said Marianne. "Actually an ancient artificial Geass device. Held in the vaults of the Geass Order for centuries. Odin's Eye, allowing the manipulation of electrical energy, like that of a storm god."

"Odin," said Lelouch.

"Yes," said Marianne. "The Allfather of Asgard who ruled over all things. I can think of no more fitting a gift for you, my son."

"Thank you, mother," said Lelouch.

A thought then came to Lelouch, one he had been wondering for a while. For the years he had been in hiding under the care of Jeremiah and Sayoko, in private he always heard Jeremiah refer to him as 'majesty' instead of 'highness'. The former honorific was reserved only for the ruler of Britannia, for the Emperor, not for a prince. This, combined with all that his mother had said about the Geass Order's prophecy of the Black King, how she and others had chanted his name, made him guess what future she had in store for him.

"Mother...are you planning for me to become the next Emperor of Britannia?" asked Lelouch.

"Actually, that was decided by your father," said Bismark. "On the day of your birth he told me how, upon wedding Marianne and making her the full empress, you would effectively become the heir to the throne. The next Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. And with the death of your father, and V.V's unlawful reign, effectively Lelouch, you are the Emperor."

Kallen gasped at the news. All this time Lelouch had been the rightful Emperor of Britannia. And with her position as the Empress of Japan, a wedding between them would be a union of Japan and Britannia.  
But even more impressive was how she now realized that all this time she had been making love to an Emperor.

"Is that what troubled you earlier mother?" asked Lelouch. "That I'm going to become the Emperor?"

"No my dear it's...it's more than that," said Marianne.

Lelouch could see the pain in his mother's eyes as some horrible memory was brought to the surface. He saw as Bismark moved to steady Marianne, cementing his deduction.  
He had known Bismark as his father's closest friend and strongest knight. He would never try to dishonor his father or his memory. He had loved his father and was as good as an uncle to Lelouch when he was a child. Far better a brother to Charles and an uncle to him than the one V.V was.  
His touch at Marianne's side was one for comfort, and the touch he saw his mother give to Bismark's hand was one of acceptance and affection. There was genuine care between the former Empress and Knight of One.  
Much more than whenever Lelouch would catch C.C touching his mother. C.C touched and observed Marianne as if she were property that had displeased her.

"Lelouch," said Marianne. "On the day you were born...it was not alone."

Lelouch gasped in confusion and listened close as his mother brought up the painful memory.

"You had...you had a twin brother," said Marianne.

"A...twin brother?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes, you were the elder twin," said C.C. "I was there, in fact as fate would have it I was the midwife who tended Marianne when she went into labor. I was the one who brought you into this world Lelouch."

Lelouch's mind reeled at the implications. Fate had made the woman who brought him into this world the same woman who gave him his incredible power.

"And...my brother?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen placed her hand on Lelouch's shoulder, fearing bad news and wanting to offer whatever comfort she could.

"Another one of the midwives took the babe while I took you to your father," said C.C. "I was told the child...did not live long."

Lelouch shook at the news and tears flowed from Marianne's face. This was the pain she had been forced to bury for years and brought up by that bastard Bludbierd.

"I didn't even get a chance to hold him," said Marianne, Bismark holding her closer as her body shook at the sad memory.

"Why...why didn't you tell me before?" asked Lelouch.

"I...I didn't want you to be sad over never having a brother when you were so young," said Marianne. "I thought to tell you earlier but by then I had given birth to Nunnally and you two filled my life with so much joy I buried the pain to where I could barely remember it."

"But...but what happened to his...his body?" asked Lelouch.

"The Geass Order cremates their dead," said C.C. "The child's ashes were presented to me and Marianne spread them in the garden at the Aries Villa."

"So that my sweet baby might bloom to life in all the flowers," said Marianne, her tears still falling.

"W...what was...what would have been his name?" asked Lelouch.

"Charles and I had two names picked out for boys before we knew there were tins," said Marianne. "He had chosen your name Lelouch. Your brother most likely would have been given the name I came up with. We would have called him...Julius."

* * *

Ohgi once more stared down Jeremiah in the lounge of the castle, once again putting on a show to everyone.

"It is an undeniable fact we will eventually have to invade Britannia," said Ohgi. "Lelouch needs to begin thinking about how sooner rather than later."

"His majesty is still recovering," said Jeremiah. "Once he is well again he will command us as he sees if and you will obey Kaname Ohgi. Do not forget he has the heart Japan's new Empress. They are all but wed by now. Making Lelouch your monarch as well and deserving of your loyalty and allegiance."

"I am loyal," said Ohgi. "To the cause. Lelouch is just a man, a good man but a man none the less. If he cannot find it within himself to continue then we should have to consider relieving him of his command for the good of the cause and the good of the Fleet."

"Careful, Black Bishop," said Jeremiah. "One may easily confuse your words for treason."

"It's not treason Lord Jeremiah," said Guilford. "I happen to agree with Ohgi that we have to consider plans for in regards to Britannia. Britannia's liberation I might add. To say the word invasion feels...wrong to me."

"Understandable," said Tohdoh. "Leading an army to bear down on ones own nation should give you pause. But it's just as it was in Japan when the Neo-Shogunate began to spread chaos."

"Meaning we have to go and blast V.V. off of his throne," said Urabe.

"Have we all forgotten the big red bird-like elephant in the room?" asked Rivalz. "V.V's immortal, how can we deal with that?"

"We'll speak to Marianne about it," said Ohgi. "Or maybe C.C., hopefully Marianne though."

"Another issue," said Xingke. "Exactly what role would the Geass Order have in a post-V.V. world. They still call Lelouch their Black King. They believe he is going to rebuild their civilization. It's not like we can easily risk them becoming our enemies down the line. But we cannot easily allow a superhuman civilization to arise."

"Under the proper leadership the situation resolves itself," said Jeremiah. "His majesty Lelouch is that proper leader."

"The Geass Order is now apart of the Atlas Fleet," said Suzaku. "If Lelouch as Zero is officially declared Lord Commander of the Color Guard everything beneath us within the Fleet are obliged to bey his command, that includes the members who are originally of the Geass Order. The Atlas Fleet will work to keep peace in the world, advancing science and medicine, eradicating hunger, and in that sense the Geass Civilization is reborn. For the good of humanity."

"Except when the Geass Order tries to make Lelouch into a living God," said Urabe. "Look what they did with Kozuki in Japan."

"Without them promoting Empress Kallen as a goddess Japan would be a war zone to this day," said Jeremiah.

"Once again, remember what Marianne said," said Ohgi. "The Geass Civilization nearly destroyed themselves in their arrogance."

"And modern civilization is any better?" asked Jeremiah.

Before anyone else could add to the argument Nunnally's violet avatar appeared floating in the center of the room, calming everyone. After a few minutes the image vanished and Nunnally spoke up to the now silenced room.

"Everyone, please," said Nunnally. "For right now I believe we could all use a break before we go into any other theater of conflict. It'll still be a while before Lelouch will be up to strength so why don't we take that time to recover ourselves. Take just a moment away from the non-stop work we have all been doing since stopping the Ancients."

"She's right," said Cornelia. "We've gotten large enough as an organization that we can afford to take some time off and let things run themselves. A little bit of time to just rest and recover is good for morale and for our own health."

Others raised voices in support of a break. Even Tohdoh supported taking some time off to rest. Ohgi couldn't argue either, he felt that he could use a break as well. Their spirits had been tested greatly over the past year. Fighting against Japanese, being betrayed by one of their own, and the brief chaos Rivalz faced in Euro Britannia. They could all indeed use a break.

* * *

Lelouch was on a surgical table, his artificial eye having been installed successfully. Connecting it to his nerves and giving off a purple within purple look as a purple Geass sign shone brightly. Also along his eye, the jagged scar left by Shin's blow, as well as the glass from his old mask, was being covered by ink. A tattoo going along with the new eye, giving it the appearance of a purple lightning bolt running down the left side of his face.  
He had to admit it looked nice and Kallen seemed to agree as she gently stroked his new mark.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kallen.

"About the eye?" asked Lelouch. "Or the tattoo?"

"About what Lady Marianne said," said Kallen.

Lelouch sighed and looked up at the ceiling. A brother, a twin brother, whom he had never known. Taken away by a cruel twist of fate. He wondered how life would have been different if he had his twin along with Nunnally. But then of course there was the issue of his father planning to name him the heir to the throne.

"In Britannia there is a superstition that twin princes would bring the nation to chaos," said Lelouch. "I suppose that was true given how things turned out with my father and V.V."

"You and he would have been different," said Kallen.

"Can you really be so sure?" asked Lelouch.

"Lelouch, you're a good man, and a good brother," said Kallen. "Nunnally can attest to that more than anyone."

Lelouch then thought about Nunnally and the way Rai and her exchanged looks. He wondered just how far his little sister had gone with the boy raised by the Order.  
Kallen's soft touch brought him out of this though and he turned his attention once more to his queen.

"I'm sure you and he would have loved one another," said Kallen, the ghost of sadness in her eyes.

Lelouch recalled how fate had been so cruel to her and her own brother Naoto. How it was Lelouch himself who issued Naoto his second death. They had both lost brothers, another connection between the two of them.

"Kallen...if we were to have twins," said Lelouch, daring to hope for a future with her. "Would you be offended if I named one for your brother?"

Kallen gasped, not knowing how to truly respond. Their morning had been so wonderful and with so much risk. She had taken precaution of course but there was still the threat of her bearing Lelouch's children too soon. To have children in a world where V.V still reigned was too frightening to contemplate. That would be only more for him to take from both of them.  
But after, after they had destroyed the demon and all his imps, then perhaps she cold dare to hope. Then there was the name.

"I...I wouldn't mind," said Kallen.

If she had a son named Naoto perhaps she could at least have a chance to carry on the spirit of the brother she once knew. But then there was the other hypothetical twin.

"And the other...I will name Julius," said Kallen, to honor the brother Lelouch had been denied.

"Naoto and Julius, fine names for boys," said Lelouch.

With his new eye Lelouch could appreciate Kallen's beauty even more than he could with his old one. He wonder if that was because he could tell she had indeed grown stronger while he was in his coma. Grown stronger and grown more beautiful as well. He had only just now noticed how her hair was slightly longer than it was before.  
He lifted his arm and ran his fingers through her crimson strands. They were so soft to touch, as was her skin. Where he still not exhausted from their previous session he would command her to straddle him once more. But for now, until his body was healed, he would simply do what his limited strength would allow.  
His hand moved down through her face, to her neck, gently lowering the zipper of her uniform, until he got to her chest and slid his hand in over her ripe right breast. Kallen moaned as her king played with her nipple beneath the suit and soon she began tracing her own hand over Lelouch's body.

"My, my, aren't you two naughty," said C.C.

Kallen and Lelouch quickly drew their hands back and glared a swarm of daggers at the Witch.

"I'm out of Tabasco sauce," said C.C. dryly, holding up a singular slice of pizza.

Before either Lelouch or Kallen could respond, Marianne angrily entered into the room and promptly grabbed C.C. by the neck, forcing her to drop her pizza, and dragging her out of the room.  
Leaving her son and future daughter-in-law alone to mourn the mood of the room.

* * *

In the fearsome prison V.V had established years prior, the Tomb he had called it, dragged through the gates and across the yard, Princess Marrybell mel Britannia struggled against her chains.  
She was dressed in a burlap rag, chains at her wrists, and her bare feet struggling to hold traction against the concrete floor. She was being dragged publically to humiliate her before she would be tossed into a cell.  
Behind her almost all of her Glinda Knights struggled against their restraints as their princess was being treated like a lowly slave. Atop the walls of the prison Emperor V.V looked down at the Tomb's newest resident. This would only be a temporary home for his niece. He had plans for her that required her to live, at least for the time being.  
By his side a lone figure dressed in the garb of a knight of the Eden Elite stood. His cape held golden tassels at the shoulders and a high collar at the back with a white inside. But the most distinguishing feature of this mysterious man was the iron mask he wore to cover his face.

"She is yours now...Dumas," said V.V, naming Marrybell's jailer.

Dumas looked down at the struggling princess, forced her her knees from the force of those pulling her chain.

 **"Yes, your majesty,"** said Dumas, his voice heavily modulated.

 **Author's Note** **: A time for Lelouch to recover, reconnect with his queen (in more ways than one), and discussions to be had later among the Fleet. Across in Britannia trouble stirs and a new foe awaits Lelouch should he choose to return to his homeland.  
The healing of the king continues next turn as he, his queen, his knight, and all their allies face the chaos of Marianne's idea of vacation, with valued input from the bride of the Blue Unicorn. As a certain feline becomes the pawn in the Queen Mother's plans for her son and future daughter-in-law, and everyone else gets caught in the crossfire.  
**

 **Next Turn: Revenge of the Cat Hunt.**


	32. Revenge of the Cat Hunt

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Revenge of the Cat Hunt.**

The ships of the Fleet landed on the shores of Japan where the people celebrated the return of their beloved Empress and her allies. The various sects of the Color Guard were led by parade to a newly refurbished Ashford Academy. Milly had actually called in advance and set up yet another large festival for Lelouch's return.  
It felt somewhat odd for Lelouch, as he rode astride a horse in the armor given to him by Rakshata's group. He had heard some rumor that they, along with Cecile and Lloyd, as well as the joint crew from W-0 were beginning to be referred to as the Brain Trust. A name Rakshata seemed to enjoy.  
He had even been fitted with a new cloak, looking much like his old one with the high pointed collar.

 _'A bit of the old and the new,'_ thought Lelouch.

Lelouch looked among the crowd. With the enhanced vision provided by his artificial left eye he saw more than a few faces of Japanese citizens who looked at him with disgust. His reveal at Shin and Diethard's hands had marred the name of Zero in may of the eyes of the Japanese. However one thing seemed to keep the majority from crying out for blood. The sight of their Empress riding side saddle in the lap of Zero. As she waved to her people with one hand she gently stroked Zero's chest with the other. She wore her red mask, complementing Zero's black mask, and made sure to nuzzle as lovingly into the crook of his neck as her mask could allow.  
Behind them the Black Knights rode officers on horses of their own, their uniformed troops marching on foot behind them followed by several standard Knightmares. The other sects followed suit, with the masked leader of the sect at the head upon a horse with their officers following behind them and ahead of their troops followed by Knightmares. At the end of the parade Marianne sat upon a throne on a large float, Bismark standing at attention by her side. C.C. stood in an elegant dress at her other side.  
In the previous year the face of Marianne Vi Britannia had indeed become the face of the Atlas Fleet as was the original plan. With the exposure of her son's identity as Zero, and those who could remember the frequent use to the image of Atlas in the words and ideals of the late Emperor Charles, had taken to referring to her as Mother Atlas. A title Marianne seemed to enjoy.  
Of course she would gladly give up her supposed position of leadership once her son was ready. His body was beginning to heal quite well enough. But she believed his spirit would take longer to heal. Hopefully, if there were no more interruptions from a certain witch, her future daughter-in-law Kallen would begin healing her dear son's wounded spirit. But alas the poor boy hadn't even given a proper proposal to the dear girl. That was something that desperately needed to be corrected and soon.  
Marianne had spoken to Lelouch's friend, Milly, the heir to her former allies in the Ashford Family. And the girl had previous idea used earl on in Lelouch's career as Zero. It gave her an idea to help get her foolish son the courage and the opportunity to give a proper proposal. Also give her a good show to watch at her son's expense.

* * *

Students had been excused from classes for the foreseeable future, allowing plenty of free time for them. Time that the had spent choosing the path they would go down now that their lives had been unquestionably changed thanks to the man they had once called Emperor. Upon seeing their former classmates in the Student Council take up arms and hold high positions of honor, and display incredible power despite their age, many students at Ashford had elected to volunteer whatever services they could to the Atlas Fleet, despite protests from their families.  
Marianne accepted these new volunteers with open arms. But before she would send these young people off to train, and most likely to die, she would have one crucial duty for them first. They set up the festivities at what would be their former school and enjoyed the fun with the veteran members of the Fleet.  
They set up tents for food, shows, and games. One of the most popular was set up by the archery club. Shooting at effigies of V.V himself.

"Damn," said Ayano, her shot missing where the heart would have been one one such dummy. "Missed the heart."

"Best to stick to swordplay," said Yukiya. "Or worse yet...admit there's something a certain someone can do better than you."

The next stand over Ayano glared at Euphemia in irritation, who had already laid an entire quiver into a dummy's heart.

"She's got a lot of reason to want V.V to become a nice pincushion," said Ryo. "He killed her father after all."

Watching it all from further down the way Nagisa couldn't help but notice her students. She noticed how Ayano seemed to be irritated of how Euphemia seemed to have a skill better than hers. She had proven herself better with a sword than the princess, though from Nagisa's perspective Euphemia had more spirit. She was determined to be of use in any way. She had a spirit that Ayano couldn't help but envy because it refused to get broken. A spirit that Nagisa couldn't help but admire. Although she had yet to give true aid in battle Euphemia helped re-establish much of the new Japanese government under their new Empress Kallen Kozuki. Politics it appeared for now was more the realm for her, but that was just as, if not more important a position than a place on the battlefield.

"If it were still the time of bows and arrows I feel Euphemia would do you proud Nagisa," said Tohdoh, taking a stand next to her.

"She's a wonderful girl," said Nagisa. "She just wishes she could do more."

"Every part of the Fleet serves a valuable purpose," said Tohdoh. "Not everyone was meant to be a fighter but everyone has a skill. Her skills in politics have served us well in re-establishing Japan."

"Try telling that to a stubborn young lady," said Nagisa.

 _'Especially one who is in love,'_ thought Nagisa.

Tohdoh looked down at all the young people, students who were fresh to wearing the uniforms of the standard members of the Fleet. They would soon be divided among various sects and operations. They would be trained and then they would go out to fight, possibly to die.

"Damn V.V. he abandons his subjects and now they have no choice but to fight against him, against the very nation they were born into," said Tohdoh. "Look at how young so many of them are. We're forcing arms into the hands of children. It's necessary yes but it disgusts me none the less."

Before recent events Nagisa would have kept her feelings to herself upon seeing Tohdoh in such a mood. But lately she felt as if she should damn the formalities of military regulation. She took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly, offering the comfort of her soul. This did not go unnoticed by the Miracle Worker, who turned to her and offered a rare, soft smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Mother Birds had taken their bath not to the Ashford Bath house but to the clubhouse where Lelouch had once cornered Kallen. There Marianne revealed her plan, developed with the aid of Milly.

"Goodness gracious," cried Maria, shocked that her future daughter-in-law would help make such a suggestion.

"How scandalous," whimpered Hisako.

Marianne simply chuckled at the two women.

"But...but what of your own affair with Lord Bismark?" asked Maria. "Or Rivalz's engagement with Milly?"

"If anything that will only drive them to work their best in my little game," said Marianne. "But of course my goal is to ensure Lelouch gets the gumption he needs to finally propose Kallen. The idea of anyone else forcing his queen to submit would get him furious enough. Enough to ensure he catches his prey."

"And if neither Kallen or Lelouch get them?" asked Hisako. "For goodness what you're planning could make any of us fair game."

"My fellow Mother Birds, all is fair in love and war," said Marianne, holding up the back brush. "Now, will one of you scrub my back please?"

Hisako and Maria looked at each other and smiled before looking back to Marianne. Hisako reached beyond the shower curtain for a rag while Maria began scrubbing Marianne's back. Before the former empress knew it both women grabbed her and forced her hands to the shower head where Hisako wrapped her wrists around the shower head.

"My dears...now you're getting it," laughed Marianne. "Let me have it."

Hisako and Maria then proceeded to take turns paddling Marianne's bottom with the wooden side of the brush. The mother of Zero laughing in between the gasps she released with each smack of wood onto her flesh.

* * *

Returning to their former school, again, only made it change even more. Though it was far better than seeing it under siege. Still, it was hard to feel comfortable here, for any of the former Student Council.

"Man, just look at them," said Ryo.

He spied his young comrades sitting at a lone table, reserved just for them, and saw long faces on those who had now made themselves heroes of the Rebellion, despite their youth. Rivalz, Suzaku, Kallen, Lelouch, and even Milly, Shirley, and Nina.  
They all seemed rather despondent despite this excursion being meant to help them all relax. But they seemed far from relaxation.

"You think they'd be happy to be home," said Ryo.

"That's what war does to you," said Ashley. "Even though you're happy to be home, it never really feels like home again."

Ashley looked at Shirley's expression. He had been quite busy with his duties in the establishment of the Grey Dragoons and couldn't pursue her as much as he had hoped. Ever since he had helped rescue her along with Milly, in that horrible den where the Lord Protector's mother's corpse had been placed to mock him, he had at least convinced Shirley to allow him to write to her. He was old fashioned like that. She would write back from time to time but it wasn't the same. He didn't know what made her so enchanting to him. Perhaps it was because she had thrown herself into her duties as a nurse and thought nothing of him unless he was injured.  
Perhaps it was because of the way she had slapped him when he propositioned her at Castle Weisswolf. She had spirit and that was what attracted him to her so much.  
Also on the table with him was Akito, his new commander, would often glance directly at Rivalz. As far as Ashley knew, Akito had made himself at home in Castle Blue and gotten close to Shin's young adopted sister Alice, even saving her life during the incident and before Rivalz had been adopted into the Shaing family. He wondered just what this meant to Akito, and if he too was potentially going to be adopted into the same family that once housed his older brother.

"Did you hear that they're planning to make a giant pizza using an old Knightmare?" asked Yukiya. "Apparently it's Marianne's old Knightmare. Wonder how she feels about that?"

"Given what I've seen of her Lady Marianne would find it hilarious," said Leila.

* * *

Marianne looked at the two cats sitting on the table before her. The tomcat Arthur whom Euphemia and Suzaku had found and had caused quite a bit of ruckus for her son in the past. The pussycat Elizabeth, belonging to Leila Malcal, but Marianne had borrowed the kitty for her little plan. The collars were adorned with a blue and pink bow respectively and they were ready for release.

"Time for my little game to begin," said Marianne.

"Am I still going to get some of that giant pizza?" asked C.C. lounging on a couch.

"Yes, C.C," said Marianne. "I'll even bake you in it if you'd like. Anything to keep you from interfering in my son's attempts to be with his future bride and sire my grandchild."

"Whatever," said C.C, snuggling against her plush toy.

* * *

Ohgi and Viletta made their way through a haunted house exhibit, enjoying a good fun scare and a laugh once they were done. It felt nice to be scared by fake monsters for a change. Facing real monsters had taken so much out of the both of them.

"God I never thought I'd actually be able to relax," said Ohgi.

"Indeed, it is nice to relax one's guard," said the voice of Jeremiah Gottwald.

Ohgi turned, feeling as if he never should have opened his mouth, and turned to face Jeremiah. Surprisingly enough Jeremiah seemed quite relaxed with his arm around Sayoko, who wore a kimono in lieu of her maid outfit. Though oddly enough she still wore the hat.

"Jeremiah, how does it feel to know so many of your students can now see you as you truly are?" asked Ohgi.

"I only hope my former students become inspired by my example and become loyal followers of his majesty and of Lady Marianne," said Jeremiah. "Many I hear have chosen to enlist in the Fleet. While I regret they must face danger it does bode well for our cause."

"If any of my old students survived the invasion I would hope they never pick up arms," said Ohgi.

This seemed to catch Jeremiah's attention. The two of them had traded barbs more than once, differences of opinion, but here appeared to be common ground. Sayoko seemed to take notice of this and took Viletta by the arm to a nearby snack stand, allowing Jeremiah and Ohgi a chance to talk to each other.

"Sayoko has always been keen and efficient," said Jeremiah. "She is an incredible woman."

"Indeed," said Ohgi.

"So, you yourself were once a teacher?" asked Jeremiah.

"I was," said Ohgi. "Now I'm a soldier."

"And I was a soldier forced to become a teacher," said Jeremiah. "No wonder we don't seem to get along half the time."

"Only because we're both stubborn," said Ohgi. "I can't really blame you for prioritizing Lelouch though. You raised him here for years almost as if he were your own son."

"And it was my greatest honor," said Jeremiah. "To be entrusted by Lady Marianne with that which was most precious to her. Though of course I never strove to take the place of his majesty Emperor Charles in Lelouch's eyes."

"So was Sayoko there as well at the beginning or did you find her after the invasion?" asked Ohgi.

"The latter," said Jeremiah. "Her skill as a ninja made her a practical asset. It was her motherly gentility to the children that endeared her to us. They loved her and she loved them in turn, and so did I. Thanks to the Usurper's reign I am forbidden to wed Sayoko but once he is slain and Lelouch takes his rightful place I shall make her my bride. And the child born from our genetics, inheriting our skill, and raised with sense of loyalty to his majesty I have, that child shall become his majesty's greatest knight."

"You always refer to Lelouch as 'majesty' as if he were the Emperor," said Ohgi. "What makes you so sure that he will even want to become the next Emperor?"

"It was told to me by Lady Marianne herself," said Jeremiah. "Lelouch is the rightful heir to the throne and the true Emperor. Any more proof you need can be seen in the sword he wields. The Imperial Sword _Akasha_ only to be held by the Emperor of Britannia."

"A sword does not a king make," said Ohgi. "Even Arthur had to fight for his throne after pulling the sword from the stone."

"But he became king none the less," said Jeremiah. "Just as Lelouch shall become Emperor despite whatever obstruction he must face."

"Laying all your hopes onto one man can be dangerous," said Ohgi. "What makes you so sure the man you're placing those hopes in can even make good on his promises? What makes you believe he is as good as you believe him to be?"

"Are we still speaking of his majesty?" asked Jeremiah. "Or of the Beast?"

Ohgi thought back, recalling when Naoto, altered by Lovecrest much like Rivalz, being killed by Lelouch and Kallen. The remains had been completely destroyed but the memory lingered on. There had been a time when Ohgi believed Naoto, his dream of a free Japan, would be enough to hold up the hopes of the downtrodden Japanese in the ghettos. But after seeing his old friend become the Questing Beast he could not imagine placing that much faith in any other person ever again.

"The cause is what should be most important," said Ohgi. "Greater than whoever might be leading. That way even if the leader falls we can still go on."

"But without a strong leader to carry us what hope does any cause have of truly surviving?" said Jeremiah.

"We've managed to do fairly well without him," said Ohgi. "We've established the idea of the Atlas Fleet in the hearts and minds of the people of the world. So long as the idea of the Fleet itself exists even without Lelouch at the helm we will survive."

"Of the survival of the Fleet I have no doubt," said Jeremiah. "But it will survive because of the efforts of his majesty. And future generations will recall how he stood proudly among all other worthy persons among our ranks."

Not to far from where the two men stood Sayoko and Viletta watched them in some annoyance.

"They're at it again," said Viletta.

"Prideful men," said Sayoko. "Jeremiah only wants to support Lelouch and for others to believe in him. He knows Lelouch is a leader worth following. Someone who will make a fine Emperor."

"Well he does have something of a bias," said Viletta.

"Lelouch was like a son to him," said Sayoko. "And to me as well."

"Even though you had to take the role of a maid," said Viletta.

"I liked being the maid," said Sayoko. "I honestly don't know what I'll do if indeed Jeremiah does marry me."

"Yes, you'll be Lady Gottwald," said Viletta. "You'll have others serving you for a change."

"Heavens," said Sayoko, placing her hand to her chin in worry.

* * *

Lelouch knew the festivities were meant to help him relax. But he simply couldn't do so. He put on a descent fake smile for others. But inside he still felt so empty.  
Though among his circle of friends there were those versed in false smiles and could see through Lelouch.  
Rivalz, who had learned how to make a fake smile himself.  
Suzaku, who knew Lelouch well enough as his closest friend.  
Nunnally, his sister of course had caught onto her brother's feelings.  
And Kallen, the woman who would be his queen.

 _'He's still hurting inside,'_ thought Kallen as she walked along the carnival grounds with Lelouch.

Marianne had once told her that Kallen's duty as Lelouch's future bride was to be the one who kept his soul alight when all was dark. But Kallen felt she had already failed in that regard. Instead of supporting him she had begged him to abandon his quest. But it wasn't because she didn't believe in him. It was because she loved him and wanted him to live.

 _'Lelouch...you must live,'_ she thought.

Walking alongside her and Lelouch were Suzaku and Euphemia, the latter holding a large plush sheep as reward for her skill in archery. Euphemia glanced over at Kallen and seemed to deduce what she was thinking.  
She was about to hand her toy to Suzaku when the school's PA system went off.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen of the Atlas Fleet,"_ said Marianne's voice. _"I hope you're all enjoying the festivities, reward for all your hard work and perseverance in the past year, and are ready for the main event. In honor of our hosts the fine students of the Ashford Academy, I've taken some inspiration from their recent festivity history."_

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Lelouch.

 _"I have released two adorable kitty cats,"_ said Marianne.

"Oh no," said Lelouch, a feeling of deja vu coming over him.

 _"Around both of their necks are surprise boxes,"_ Marianne continued. _"One male cat and one female both of whom are up for a chase. Should any of the fine men of the Atlas Fleet catch the girl cat, designated with a pink bow on her collar, you may have your pick of any of the lovely ladies of our ranks to have submit under your loving authority for one day. The same applies for the ladies if they catch the boy cat with the blue bow."_

"Wait, what?" asked Lelouch.

"Loving Authority?" asked Kallen.

All over the grounds everyone contemplated the meaning of Marianne's words. Only one answer springing up in everyone's minds.

"Wait a minute," said Ashley. "Is she saying if a guy catches the girl cat he can pick any woman in the Fleet to be his girl for one whole day?"

"That sounds like it," said Johannes, one of Ashley's men from the Order of Michael.

Where he stood Tohdoh was joined by the three male members of the Holy Swords, Nagisa having gone off with one of her students Ayano.

"I wonder if Nagisa would be anyone's pick," said Urabe.

"Probably," said Asahina. "And who knows what someone would make her do."

The idea of Nagisa being forced to obey the perverted desires of some stranger made Tohdoh tremble with fury. But surely this was something just for the younger members of the Fleet. Nothing to entice the more seasoned...

 _"And of course I myself am up for grabs,"_ said Marianne. _"Along with my little club of Mother Birds. And for the sake of this game all established relationships are for the time null and void. Meaning guys if you don't want your girl going to someone else you better get ready. That goes double for you girls."_

All over the campus this sparked significant interest.

"Mother," gasped Lelouch.

"Is she serious?" groaned Rivalz. "I just got Milly to agree to marry me. And what about Lady Maria?"

"Lady Marianne?" gasped Jeremiah, at both the idea of Marianne gambling her honor and the honor of this beloved Sayoko in such a manner.

"There is no way," said Ohgi. "There is no way people will go for this? Right?"

All along the fairgrounds the other soldiers of the Fleet actually began to mutter with glee at the idea of having a day of loving authority over the Empress of Britannia herself.

"An ageless goddess," one man said.

"Just one day, just one day would be enough," said another.

"The pink cat, the pink cat, gotta remember the pink cat," said yet another.

"Not just her, what about Princess Cornelia, or Princess Euphemia, or even Empress Kallen?" said other soldiers respectively.

From where she stood Cornelia was beginning to get agitated.

"Dear god," she said, hearing her name muttered among the men.

The idea of anyone but her Guilford holding onto her made her vomit. But then there was also the idea that Guilford could get taken up by some other woman. Or her sister Euphemia or even Lady Marianne herself.

"Guilford, when Lady Marianne gives the signal find the blue cat," said Cornelia. "Let nothing stand in your way. I'll be going after the pink cat."

"Yes princess," said Guilford.

 _"Alright everyone...ready, set...MEOW,"_ cried Marianne's voice over the PA.

And with that the new and improved cat hunt began.

* * *

Watching from atop the school Nunnally sat along with Tianzi, Anya, Kaguya, and Alice, having tea and watching the fun.

"Should we go down and look for the kitties?" asked Tianzi.

"I don't think we'd be in any danger of getting picked," said Nunnally. "Everyone will be wanting to go after more...developed ladies."

"But you're developing quite well Nunnally," said Kaguya.

Nunnally chuckled, she had developed quite well in the recent year. She and Rai had worked to make her body stronger as to better handle the demands of her Geass. The results had given her quite a mature physique as the stood at the door to her sixteenth year.

"Please, Kaguya don't tease me," said Nunnally, blushing and trying to hide her shameful face.

"Oh, are you now afraid that perhaps someone wishes to steal you from your beloved Rai?" teased Kaguya. "Or perhaps some girl shall steal Rai from you."

As Kaguya chuckled at her jokes, Nunnally's blush worsening as these notions became fears in her mind, Anya threw her cake into Kaguya's face.

"No teasing," said Anya, in her usual deadpan manner.

Kaguya responded by throwing her own cake into Anya's face. Within seconds the girls, including Nunnally, began their own tiny food fight.

* * *

Rivalz had taken to the sky and used a series of small drones he had made to try and look for either cats. Below everyone was scrambling about searching for them.  
Even Tohdoh was running as if his life depended on it in search of Arthur. The three male swords had run off in their own directions, and whereas in any normal situation he would trust the three men with his life he wasn't sure what they wanted.  
His only goal was to secure the pink cat and spare Nagisa the degradation of being someone else's love puppet for a day.

"Tohdoh," yelled Ohgi, running alongside Jeremiah and winding up beside Tohdoh following a reported sighting of the pink cat. "Didn't think you'd go in for Marianne's game."

"If I do not my subordinate Chiba may get dishonored," said Tohdoh. "I assume it's the same for a lot of men. Refusing to see their women in the arms of another."

"Yeah, I'm guessing Marianne probably did this for Lelouch in some way," said Ohgi.

"Lady Marianne's idea of motherhood has always been...unique," said Jeremiah.

"That's putting it mildly," said Ohgi.

"Out of my way," yelled Tamaki, followed by Ashley.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Ohgi.

"If I had to guess he's desiring an entire day of Ms. Croomy's meals," said Jeremiah. "The other I have no idea. Now stop gabbing and run before that cat gets away."

* * *

As the men hunted Elizabeth and her pink bow, the females hunted for Arthur and his blue bow. Kallen had split from Lelouch, Euphemia in tow, and often spotted a surprisingly frantic Milly searching alongside Shirley. Their hunting party was son joined by Ayano, Leila, and Nagisa.  
It was during then that Kallen recalled the original cat hunt and whose idea it was.

"You told Marianne about it didn't you Milly?" asked Kallen, furious.

"I didn't think she'd get inspired to do her own," said Milly. "Now help me find Arthur so I can make Rivalz my love slave."

"Isn't he already?" asked Euphie.

"That's beside the point," said Milly. "Of course I'm willing to step back so long as none of you want my fiance as your prize."

"Hey, you can have him," said Nagisa.

"That's right, Sensei you can use this as a chance to confess to Tohdoh," said Euphie.

"Euphemia please," cried Nagisa, blushing. "Not so loud."

"It's nice you're helping out our teacher Ayano," said Euphie. "Or is there someone you have your eye on?"

"That...that's none of your business pinky," said Ayano.

"Less talking, more cat hunting," said Kallen.

"Oh Kallen relax," said Euphie. "It's not like Lelouch is going to allow anyone else a chance to get you for themselves."

"Shouldn't you be as concerned about losing Suzaku?" yelled Ayano. "I've seen how you stare at him."

"I'm not worried," said Euphie. "Suzaku and I have done so much more than stare."

* * *

 **During the Year without a** **King.**

It was after he had executed the rouge heads of the Kyoto House, but not before he would discover the hair of Diethard the traitor, that Suzaku too a moment to rest in his quarters.  
As he sat on his bed he stared at the sword he had propped up against a wall. He sighed, the exhaustion of the day catching up with him. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and that brought him out of his stupor.

"Come in," said Suzaku.

The door opened and Euphie stepped through. She held a worried expression on her face that troubled Suzaku.

"Euphie," he said. "Is...something wrong?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," said Euphie.

"I'm fine," said Suzaku.

Suzaku's tired eyes and small smile couldn't fool Euphemia. She took a seat next to Suzaku on the bed and took his hands in hers.

"No, you're not," said Euphie. "Suzaku...please if something is troubling you I...I want to know. I...I want to help you. That's why...why I joined this sect. For your sake more than anything else."

"Euphie...what...what are you saying?" asked Suzaku.

"Suzaku...for the longest time I've had these...feelings for you," said Euphie. "But I've been so confused because I couldn't reconcile the kindness I heard in your voice with the violent ideology of your ambition."

"Euphie..."

"But it didn't matter because...because I love you," said Euphie.

Suzaku froze at that revelation. While he could not deny that he did indeed have feelings for Euphie, ever since they had met along with Arthur, he had tried to bury those feelings. He felt he had manipulated Euphie's emotions when it came to Lelouch's plan to bring her and Cornelia into the fold. But he had gone to bury those emotions in seeing out his ambition. He had been out to become a ruthless Symbol of Fear, what room did he have there for love?

"Euphie...I...I can't give you what you want," said Suzaku. "I'm...I'm not who you think I am."

"Who do you think you are?" asked Euphie. "Who do you think I think you are? If you want to know, I think you're kind and only want people to live peaceful and happy lives. I think you're sad but I wish I knew why?"

"Euphie...I can't allow you to love me," said Suzaku.

He drew his hands from hers and stood with his back to her and his eyes focused on the naked sword at the wall.

"Euphie...this is the second time I've taken Japanese lives for the sake of Japan" said Suzaku.

"After...after..."

"After I killed my father yes," said Suzaku, tears threatening to come from his eyes despite his will.

He recalled that day, recalled the hatred he had to his father for willing sacrifice so many Japanese lives for the sake of his pride. To sacrifice his friends Lelouch and Nunnally. There had been no need for Bludbierd or his tricks then. Genbu Kururugi was a monster in the eyes of his son.  
But he was still his father, his own flesh and blood. He was a kinslayer, just like Euphemia's own uncle V.V.

"You touched my hands Euphie," said Suzaku. "The hands that killed my own father. Can you love a man like that Euphie? A man who kills his own family?"

"Have you forgotten that Lelouch killed my brother Clovis?" asked Euphie. "I can't help but look at Lelouch and feel sad about how he took Clovis's life, justified or not."

"I'm looked at as a traitor by my own people," said Suzaku. "Traitor, murderer, and man without honor. How can you possibly want someone who has all those titles?"

"Because I know the man behind those titles," said Euphie.

Suzaku quickly turned, grabbing his sword, and suddenly Euphie felt the edge of Suzaku's sword against her neck. She was caught right at the bed of the scythe-like blade up the middle of one edge of the sword. She was forced to look into Suzaku's eyes, seeing the cold, sharp fury within his emerald green eyes.

"Do you know me?" he asked. "If I had so decided in my previous ambition that you were unworthy of the authority promised to you by your title I would have taken your head. Yours, Lelouch's, Nunnally's, Cornelia's, and any and all ruler I believed to be corrupt and unworthy. I was willing to work my way to where I could kill V.V. I had the ideal of being as a Human Guillotine...like Smilas."

"You're nothing like Smilas," said Euphie. "You're not a tyrant."

"But I was on the path of a tyrant," said Suzaku. "I only tried to convince myself that I wasn't. When I faced Smilas I realized just how twisted my old ambition was. Even my new ambition to be the Symbol of Law has the danger of me becoming a tyrant. My only solace would be in that case Lelouch would destroy me and it would be justice. But no matter how I choose to define my ambition Euphie, it none the less ends with me spilling blood and walking down an endless path of violence. That's not the life for a princess."

Euphie looked into Suzaku's eyes and steeled herself. She refused to back down and neither was Suzaku. She brought up her wrist and placed it at the other edge of the sword, catching Suzaku's attention.

"Euphie..."

"I have lived my life surrounded by violence Suzaku," said Euphie, her face calm and focused. "My sister Cornelia, my brother Lelouch, my step-mother Marianne, my father Emperor Charles, and my uncle the Usurper. The last of which promised to punish me in the most horrific way if I betrayed him. The others, though I have never liked the violence they wrought, loved them none the less. Is it truly impossible for me then to love you Suzaku? You talk of blood, I am used to it. Let me show you."

Euphie lowered her fingers to the edge of the blade and sliced her tips against _Sin Cutter's_ edge.

"Euphie!"

When Suzaku opened his mouth Euphie had placed her bleeding fingertips into his mouth. Her blood flowing onto his tongue and lips.

"I told this to Ms. Chiba already," said Euphie. "But there is a terrible punishment awaiting me if I am captured by the Eden Elite. I will be defiled till death. That is the risk I face by working with the Fleet. Compared to that what could possibly be worse by walking beside you? And beside, it would be unkind to allow you to walk the path you want alone. Just as Lelouch does not walk his path without Kallen having come by his side. You should not be alone on the journey you take. It's already taking its toll on you I see. It is not a journey that should be taken without some comfort. At least allow me that."

Suzaku took Euphie's fingers from his mouth, still bleeding lightly. If he agreed to her now it would be as signing to a blood vow. If he said no he would effectively be breaking Euphie's heart.  
But if he did sign to the blood vow he would be taking her into the life he was going to walk down. As the Symbol of Law he would be forced to delve into the worst kinds of evil. But he recalled how she had been forced to grow up in the shadow of V.V. What could she face that could possibly be worse than that?  
Euphie took her hands from Suzaku and worked it beneath the color of his shirt, blood smearing across his skin as she went under his shirt. Her touch felt so nice against his skin. He felt biological responses to such stimuli begin to occur. Nature was compelling him and as he looked into her eyes, he felt he couldn't refuse. He put the sword aside and picked up Euphemia, walking over to the bed.

* * *

"I think after that he found Diethard's hair and everything else was history," said Euphie.

All the other women in her little group of cat hunters looked at her with faces she found amusing. Faces of shock from Nagisa and Ayano. A gasped expression from Leila. A confused expression from Kallen. And a highly amused look from Milly.

'So I guess he agreed to your little blood vow then eh?" asked Milly.

"For right now we're figuring it out," said Euphie. "But I truly believe there is a connection between Suzaku and myself that neither of us want to risk."

"Yet you don't seem all that stressed about the cat?" asked Kallen.

"I'm not worried," said Euphie. "You see Suzaku has a way with cats."

* * *

"Not that I'm not as eager to find the cat as you are but do you really have to lead my by the hand all the way?" asked Suzaku.

"You're the bait," said Lelouch.

Lelouch pulled Suzaku by his hand, taking off his glove and exposing his fingers and set them out to any secluded corner where Arthur or the other cat might have hidden. Hoping that Arthur wasn't the only cat that would find Suzaku tasty.

"Of all the stunts my mother has pulled this is by far the most insane," said Lelouch.

"Why do you think she did it?" asked Suzaku.

"If anything she wants me to actually give Kallen a proper proposal by scaring me with the possibly of losing her for even a day," said Lelouch. "Not that I think anyone could effectively woo Kallen in a single day mind you."

"Did you just say 'woo'?" asked Suzaku.

"Shut up and be cat food Suzaku," said Lelouch.

Suzaku groaned and Lelouch continued to drag him along. As this went on Suzaku thought back to his night with Euphemia and felt a question he needed to ask come in his mind.

"Lelouch, if you had to choose between Kallen and making Zero into the symbol you wanted him to stand for which would you choose?" asked Suzaku.

Lelouch halted in his tracks, which Suzaku appreciated as the pulling on his arm had been considerably annoying. Lelouch then looked to his friend and Suzaku could see that even if his eye was artificial he could peer into his friend's soul.

"V.V has made himself into a demon in the eyes of the world," said Suzaku. "The only response you had was to try and make Zero into a symbol of divine justice as a means to strike him down. But Lelouch, going down such a path means you'd have to make sacrifices. The kind that would leave you with no other choice but to move down that path because it's the only thing you have in your life to give it meaning. Sacrificing friends, family, and even those whom you could love but knowing that you were throwing them all away for the sake of a better world. Compared to that what does love matter in the end?"

Lelouch was silent and looked on long and hard into the eyes of his friend. They stood there silent as the spring breeze wafted over them, a serious expression on both their faces.

"I don't think I really would have a choice Suzaku," said Lelouch, finally speaking up. "My father had done all what you said. He worked to become a righteous monarch for Britannia, greater than those who came before him, and the pillar of society. Any concubine he had taken was merely a means to an end of perfecting society. Aside from perhaps Lord Bismark he had no meaningful connection. Until my mother came and he fell in love with her. I didn't intend to fall in love with Kallen. At first she was just a powerful piece on my game board. A means to an end to be tossed aside. But...but things changed. Things beyond my control and she and I...I can't give her up Suzaku. I don't want to. She's become a part of me. And this past year she actually became better than me. She became the symbol I thought Zero could be. If anything Suzaku I'm afraid she'd throw me aside. I'm a failure after all."

"Lelouch, you're..."

"I was arrogant and allowed Shin the chance to defeat me in battle," said Lelouch. "I can't even use my true Geass anymore. Kallen was captured, humiliated, and made wild by that bastard Bludbierd. I spent a year in a coma and my friends and family were forced to fend for themselves. If Zero is a symbol of anything Suzaku, he's a symbol of failure. What place do I have now within the Fleet?"

"Lelouch..."

"I thought I could do as my father had done," said Lelouch. "But...but I can't. The second I came close to losing Kallen I rushed in foolishly. I could have let her suffer, use her loss as fuel for my crusade against my uncle and the Eden Elite. But I didn't, I threw aside Zero for her. You know Kallen actually asked me to stop being Zero. She would actually go further than that and give up the cause for both of us to run off together to try and live in whatever happiness we could find with each other. But I couldn't do that Suzaku. We can't give up the cause because V.V. would never let us have happiness in this life. But more than that I don't feel as if I can now measure up to Kallen and what she's done for herself. She's stepped up as a leader and as a symbol. She's worked to make Japan a haven, working as a bridge for both Japanese and former Britannian people for the sake of peace. She's become like a goddess. It might sound foolish Suzaku, but I don't just want to be the consort of a goddess. I want to stand equal with Kallen. I must reclaim my title as Zero and strive to become a symbol worthy enough to stand by her side. So to answer your question Suzaku, I cannot throw either my feelings for Kallen or my ambitions for Zero aside, they are one and the same. But I feel you're not really asking about me? You've done it with Euphie haven't you?"

"Yup," said Suzaku. plainly with a tear running down his eye.

"First, about time," said Lelouch. "Second, don't let Cornelia find out. And third, why are you crying?"

"Because of this," said Suzaku.

He lifted his arm to show Elizabeth, her teeth clamped deep into Suzaku's hand.

"When did that happen?" asked Lelouch.

"Not long after you started talking," said Suzaku. "I tried to get your attention but you just kept on like the long winded narcissist you are."

"Says the living chew toy," said Lelouch.

Lelouch then noticed something at Elizabeth's bow. He took the cat off of Suzaku's hand, literally, and examined the bow. He soon found a small pink ring box. He didn't have to guess the contents of the box.

"Well played mother," said Lelouch. "Well played."

* * *

Kallen's group had split up to search the grounds better. Eventually Kallen got tired and felt the need to take a seat. She sat beneath a large tree and caught her breath. As she did she thought of Lelouch, what she had said earlier. She had failed in her duty to support him by asking him to give up.  
But how could she not ask him to do so?  
How could she love him but support his path which could lead him to death?  
She knew the fate of messiahs. She knew how many of them had forced themselves to give up on love or to give up on their mission. Thinking over Kallen wondered which would be harder for her soul to bear. Her loss of Lelouch or the suffering of the world by taking Lelouch from them. She just wished there were an answer to her dilemma.  
As Kallen sat with her head in her knees Kallen suddenly felt a furry body rub against her legs and heard a light purring. Kallen lifted her head and saw Arthur who looked back at her and meowed softly.

* * *

The end of the cat hunt had come to the relief of many, the frustration of others, but ultimately to the satisfaction of Marianne. As fate would have it the people she desired to catch the cats had done so.  
She had brought the two of them onto a stage before the exhausted troops and as she was about to demand the two name the one whom they'd have for a day, Lelouch had stolen her thunder.

"I do not want a day," said Lelouch, gaining all attention on him.

He then turned to face Kallen and took to one knee in front of everyone, bringing up the ring box. Kallen gasped and stared with wide eyes as Lelouch opened the box, revealing the ring.  
Marianne watched, smiling and with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the ring. Bismark held her close and he looked at the ring. The same with which Charles would have made Marianne the true Empress of Britannia. Now it was Lelouch's and he was going to make Kallen his Empress.

"Kallen Kozuki, will you marry me?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," said Kallen.

The whole crowd roared in applause as Lelouch put the ring on Kallen's finger. Among the crowd was Oz, watching on fairly indifferent to what was going on. A part of him thought to a time when he could have had the happiness he could see in Lelouch. But that time was passed, there was no happiness for him in the world. The best he could hope was to be happy for those whom he still cared for in the world. His best friend Rai and the relationship he formed with Lelouch's sister Nunnally. And of course there was...

"Brother," said a voice Oz had not heard for a long time.

He turned suddenly and he saw two figures dressed in cloaks. The one closest to him drew back her hood to reveal the face of his twin sister Oldrin, whose eyes were red, and whose face was stained with tears.

"Oldrin," he said. "What happened?"

"It's Marry," said Oldin, fresh tears falling from her face. "She's in terrible danger."

* * *

Marrybell had been dragged from her cell and forced into chair attached to various monitors and equipment. Also in the room with her was the mysterious Dumas.  
Marrybell had no knowledge of this man. He was a complete mystery to her and she didn't like that.

"So...is this supposed to be some form of torture?" asked Marrybell.

 **"This is a test for something we have been developing for a while,"** said Dumas. **"To measure the effects of my Geass on a subject. We have the means to undo it should whatever results pose an interference to our plans."**

"I don't care what you do to me," said Marrybell. "My knights and I are happy to give our lives knowing we did all we could to sabotage that damned Usurper's reign."

 **"You won't die,"** said Dumas. **"At least not yet and hopefully we will have you in top shape again in time for the show."**

"What show?" asked Marrybell. "What are you going to do to me?"

Dumas said nothing else as hooks came down to force Marrybell's eyes open. As this happened a small opening appeared on the left side of Dumas's mask and an eye blazing with the Geass shone a demonic red. Suddenly Marrybell's vision was flooded in red as above her the images of her knights, her family, and most of all her dear Oldrin appeared before her.  
Oldrin was nude and reached out her hand to Marrybell, pleading with a distraught face for her to take her hand as she was being pulled away by some unknown force.

"Oldrin," cried Marrybell. 'Oldrin no. OLDRIN!"

Marrybell's cries continued, eventually becoming nothing more than an unintelligible scream of sheer terror. Eventually the cries became silent and Marrybell's final tears fell to the floor. She felt nothing now and would perhaps feel nothing ever again.

 **Author's Note:** **New chapter to help ring in the new year. While I didn't go into as much detail on the chaos of the cat hunt as I would have liked I just wanted a little bit of character moments for some of the main couples. It might seem contrived to have Lelouch and Kallen win here in the end but fret not their happy announcement is about to get spoiled thanks once more to the machinations of V.V.  
Next chapter truly begins what could be considered the R2 of this story with the prologue to the 'Britannia Arc' in which the full threat to Marrybell and the rising threat of the mysterious Dumas will be explored. But will Lelouch truly be willing to go to a land he has not seen in years? Could he bear to see what his uncle has done to the kingdom which is his by right of birth? Does he have the courage to face his uncle's minions in his uncle's own den?  
And what horrible secrets does Dumas hold which could threaten his righteous crusade?  
Either way Lelouch will have to make the choice to go into the fray with the disadvantage he has or to abandon Marrybell to her fate. And who will also join him on this mission, with the risks it entails.  
**

 **Next Turn: The Call to Adventure.**


	33. Call to Adventure

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Call to Adventure.**

In the evening the games and festivities had been shut down in favor of a ball. Formal wear had been provided by Marianne. Kallen had been given and elegant yellow gown to wear, though she was somewhat concerned with how the dress drew so much attention to her breasts. Lelouch still wore his armor due his body's weakness. Regardless it was nice for her to dance with her future husband.  
The same was said for Lelouch, as Marianne could see even from across the ballroom. Her son was happy and that filled her heart with joy. It doubled when she saw her sweet Nunnally dancing with Rai. Her children had found love in this world ruled by the hated V.V. They had found some happiness, even if it were for only a moment.  
A moment that became threatened when Oldrin Zevon and Sokkia Sherpa entered the scene. When Orpheus had come to her with them Marianne knew it was nothing but bad news. However she was determined to not end this night in misery for her son. He deserved to sleep happily in the arms of the woman who would be his wife. Whatever horrible news Oldrin had could wait till morning. As such she, Sokkia, and her brother Orpheus had been secured aboard the _Olympus_ for the time being.

 _'Just one night,'_ she thought, as she danced in Bismark's arms. _'Just one night of peace for my children. Let them laugh, let them love, just for this one night before they have to go back to V.V's nightmare.'_

She sighed and laid her head on Bismark's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Their relationship had gone steadily ever since the day he had come to rescue her. She made no small joke about the cliche of a knight rescuing a damsel, which she believed Bismark actually enjoyed a bit. Of course C.C. would still demand Marianne as penance for going back on their contract, but at times Marianne could distract her with a large enough pizza so she could have time with Bismark. She believed that there was still a part of him that felt he was betraying his friendship with Charles. It was still somewhat hard for her to love another man.  
As a trained concubine of the Order she had been conditioned that love was not a factor. It was merely chemical responses in the brain that could be used to manipulate an asset into helping breed their potential leader, the Black King.  
But as with Charles an emotional connection existed between her and Bismark. They had been comrades in battle and trusted friends. And they were both left to mourn Charles and flee from V.V.

 _'Charles would wish us to find happiness,'_ thought Marianne. _'He always had an interesting philosophy.'_

As the music for the dance came to close, a pause coming before the next, Marianne looked once more to her son and her future daughter-in-law. She couldn't help but think back to Charles when he would dance with her.

"The future Emperor and his bride," said Bismark. "They look happy together. As happy as Charles was with you."

"Was it easy for you?" asked Marianne. "Feeling what you did for me and watching us?"

"Seeing you with him was hard," said Bismark. "Losing him was worse though."

Marianne sighed as she pressed her head to his chest. It was nice to have someone who could understand her pain. As she closed her eyes, listening to Bismark's heartbeat she founder herself enjoying a moment's peace.  
That moment became shattered when she opened them again and saw her guests entering the ballroom and mingling with the members of the Fleet. Making their way slowly to her son and future daughter-in-law.

"What the hell?" Marianne growled.

* * *

At the ball's buffet Nina looked at all the various couples that were dancing together. Although she had been complimented for how nicely she had dressed in her pink dress, how she had stylized her hair, and placed contacts in her eyes instead of her glasses, she none the less stayed alone. She had gotten a few offers to dance by some nice looking young men but she just wasn't that interested.  
She often looked out to the couples out there and couldn't help but feel empty. Seeing Nagisa Chiba on the arm of Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Ever since the Japanese woman had comforted her the last time they were in Japan, Nina couldn't help but think about her. She was contrary to everything Nina thought about Japanese people. She was nice and...beautiful.  
Often Nina would bathe at the same time and in the same washroom Nagisa and her students would wash up, just so she could see Nagisa's toned, muscular, Amazon-like frame glistening and naked.  
Nina tried to deny it to herself again and again but her body had refused to listen to her. She wanted Chiba but when she saw how she looked at Tohdoh she knew these feelings could never be realized.

"My, my, a lovely girl standing alone at a dance, I simply cannot allow that," said a voice Nina didn't recognize.

She looked up and saw a girl with green hair, wearing a red outfit, with a sword at her side. She didn't look like anyone Nina recognized, though she thought she saw her enter the party with that Oz person.

"Oh...I'm not much of a dancer," said Nina.

The mysterious young woman merely smiled and took Nina by the hand. Bringing it up to her lips where she laid a kiss to her knuckles. Nina blushed and tried to pull back only for the young woman to pull her close and take her side with her free hand. She then got her face in close to Nina's, making her feel just slightly uncomfortable.

"You just need the right partner," said the woman.

"Who...who are you?" asked Nina, feeling her breasts being pressed so close to those of the mysterious woman.

"Sokkia Sherpa," said the woman. "Knight of her highness Marrybell Mel Britannia, of the Glinda Knights. Your savior my pretty."

* * *

Orpheus and Oldrin, having made quick work of the guards Marianne had watching them aboard her ship, made a beeline for Lelouch, hurrying when they noticed that Marianne had spotted them. Making their way through the crowd, the two also caught the eye of Rai and Nunnally as well as Suzaku and Rivalz.  
As Lelouch and Kallen continued dancing, not heeding the twins coming up to them, Marianne had signaled for Jeremiah and Sayoko to converge on them. Sayoko, being the faster and more agile of the two, leaped over various couples in hopes to intercept the two.  
But Rai acted quickly and activated his Geass, creating several illusion based doppelgangers to Orpheus and Oldrin, confusing Sayoko. Thus allowing his friend time to place his hand on Lelouch's shoulder as the Black King was leaning in to kiss his future queen.  
Lelouch drew back, much to Kallen's annoyance, and turned to see Orpheus and his sister Oldrin.

"Lelouch," said Orpheus. "We need to talk."

"God damn it," yelled Marianne, finally arriving, with a small knife hidden up her sleeve.

* * *

The command of the Color Guard had gone into the Student Council clubhouse to discuss the interruption of the festivities. The reason only made Marianne's mood even worse.

"Sister Marrybell was your spy?" asked Euphie.

"Yes," said Marianne. "Marrybell has been very useful in getting information from behind enemy lines. It's how I knew much about what was going to happen in Europe. She even delivered the Ancients to Shin along with the Imperial Scepter. At times she's managed to get away and become of more personal help. It was thanks to her I got the Eunuchs under control in China."

"She has a Geass as well then," said Xingke.

"Absolute Submission," said Marianne. "Think of it as an even more...severe version of Lelouch's Geass. It completely destroys the free will and ego of whoever Marrybell casts it on. As such the High Eunuchs, those spoiled, greedy, popups fools are essentially just humanoid puppets."

That revelation made several members of the Color Guard highly uneasy, even Lelouch. To completely destroy a person's ego. While Xingke couldn't exactly argue with the results, the means did make him just somewhat uncomfortable. He had no love for the Eunuchs, they had left his people to starve and become sick and play with his Empress as if she were a doll. But they were still human beings.

"So if she's got such a jacked up Geass why didn't she just turn the entire Eden Elite into her slaves and have them all blow V.V to hell?" asked Tamaki.

"Because V.V is the one who gave her that power," said Orpheus.

"And how do you know this exactly?" asked Cornelia.

"Because he also gave me mine when I was being trained in the Eden Elite," said Orpheus.

This delivered something of a shock to those gathered in the room.

"I'm assuming you knew about this Marianne,?" asked Tohdoh, glaring at Orpheus.

"Of course I knew," said Marianne. "Orpheus and Oldrin are my godchildren."

Lelouch and Nunnally gasped at this revelation. Searching back in his memory Lelouch did catch some vague images of orange haired youths playing with him at the Aries Villa when he was young. Sometime before Nunnally was born, they were accompanied by a woman bearing similar looks.

"Orpheus and Oldrin Zevon are the children of Olivia Zevon," said Bismark. "Former Knight of Eight and our comrade in arms from when Marianne and I were in the Rounds."

"She was one of my dearest friends," said Marianne. "As such she made me the godmother to her children. But when V.V rose to power I hadn't been able to get to them due to the chaos. Olivia had been killed by...her brother Oiaguro Zevon and sided with V.V."

"Uncle had put me in the Eden Elite, since females have often headed the Zevon family in the case of twins," said Orpheus. "I was also a way to prove his loyalty to his new Emperor."

"I was in the standard military and eventually met Marry.,..Princess Marrybell," said Oldrin.

"I find it difficult to believe that Marrybell has in reality been working against our uncle," said Cornelia. "She's shown no mercy to the resistance groups who tried to stand against him."

"Necessary sacrifices to preserve her cover Cornelia," said Marianne. "Though not every resistance movement has been wiped out."

"The Knights Underground, a group that has been rising in popularity and effectiveness against Eden Elite operations in Britannia," said Oldrin. "They were inspired greatly by the defeats in Europe and Euro Britannia. They're said to be be lead by a figure called Zugzwang but no image or other alias has ever come up about him."

"I'm guessing that's not the only reason the Knights Underground have survived right?" asked Ohgi.

"Correct," said Oldrin. "The Knights Underground are also led by several former Knights of the Round. Dorothea Ernst and Nonette Enneagram to be precise. And on more than one occasion my princess would have me relay secret messages to them and though them other resistance cells."

"So in truth the Glinda Knights work in conjuncture to the very groups they are assigned to destroy," said Tohdoh. "All to convince V.V of her loyalty and allow her to work with at least minimal suspicion."

"Yes," said Oldrin. "But we failed. V.V's closest ally, Amadeus Bludbierd, had been investigating the princess for some time until he finally managed to get one of our messages meant for the Knights Underground. He falsified an attack and when the Glinda Knights went to meet the threat we found ourselves fighting the Eden Elite. Only Sokkia and I managed to escape on...on orders from her highness to join Lady Marianne and...and to leave her."

"So we've now effectively lost our means of getting information from V.V's side," said Ohgi.

"Not entirely," said Orpheus. "Marrybell still has information that can be of use to us."

"You're proposing a rescue mission?" asked Cornelia.

"I am," said Oldrin.

"I'm sorry but how can we be sure that Marrybell's even still alive by now?" asked Lelouch.

"Before we left, there was an announcement in the Empire," said Oldrin. "Marrybell and the Glinda Knights will be forced to christen the New Caligula Colosseum in Pendragon. The Emperor's gift to his people, blood sport."

"Gladiator matches," said Suzaku.

"A princess reduced to a slave and in turn a gladiator," said Xingke. "Meant to disgrace and humiliate the princess before she dies."

"And give angry, starving people a distraction," said Cornelia, disgusted by the whole thing.

"Repugnant," said Bismark. "However the issue presented that warrants the most concern is how what your suggesting takes us directly into the lion's den."

"Yeah, I mean that's uncomfortably close to V.V," said Rivalz. "I mean we've shown to be pretty badass and all but...V.V..."

"Is a demon none of us are even close to prepared for," said Cornelia.

"Not to mention Bludbierd would be there," said Kallen, recalling the man who made her feral.

Lelouch noticed how upset Kallen appeared and drew her close to him for comfort. At least as much as his armored suit could allow.

"Really a rescue mission in Pendragon is a bad idea," said Ohgi. "All due respect to Princess Marrybell and her efforts but it would just be too big a risk."

"Indeed," said Bismark. "I'm sorry Oldrin, Orpheus, but Marrybell understood the risks."

"Lady Marianne please..."

"I am sorry Oldrin," said Marianne. "But to try and storm Pendragon would be too dangerous for our forces for so little to gain."

Lelouch thought about the issue and came up with a potential solution.

"We don't need to risk invading Britannia," said Lelouch. "Not with _Apollo's Chariot_ at our disposal."

All eyes turned to Lelouch who stood up, trying to be like he was before.

" _Apollo's Chariot_ could allow us the means to get behind enemy lines from above," said Lelouch. "Rivalz can control a small team of _Alexander_ Knightmares to distract the city's defenses while a small group sneaks into the city. We can meet up with the Knights Underground and sneak into the Colosseum. After that it's all a matter of providing a distraction while we retrieve Marrybell and the Glinda Knights. Then it's simply a matter of acquiring transport out of Pendragon."

"Yeah because so many of us wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb," said Tamaki.

"Orpheus wouldn't," said Rai. "Also my Geass would be ideal for infiltration as well."

"And my powers would allow me to hack into their observation network," said Rivalz. "I could actually even hack into a plane and fly us out afterwards."

"And I have experience in using _Apollo's Chariot_ and going behind enemy lines," said Akito.

"Alright but who would lead this little suicide squad? Because that's pretty much what this is considering that goddamn V.V is there and he's most likely going to murder the hell out of you guys," said Tamaki.

"I would," said Lelouch.

"The hell you will," said Marianne. "You have absolutely no business going even remotely close to V.V in your condition."

"She's right," said Bismark. "The risk is simply too great for any of you. You're in positions of vitality in the Fleet. We can't afford to lose any of you on a potentially high risk, low reward mission as this."

"But we could get information in the conditions of Britannia," said Lelouch. "Potentially develop a hold there if we get in contact with the Knights Underground."

"If it were anywhere but Pendragon then maybe," said Marianne. "But in Pendragon itself, at V.V's doorstep, it is far too dangerous. I wish to heaven that I could do something for Marrybell. She was so sweet, so kind, so good to you and Nunnally, but we all knew sacrifices must me made in this war. And Marrybell was willing to make that sacrifice for the good of the cause and for V.V's destruction. Oldrin, you and your comrade Sokkia of course will have a place among the Fleet with your brother. But as for Marrybell, she will be remembered with honor as betting a fallen ally. But we cannot take the risk of our most valuable assets being lost to V.V. I truly am sorry my dear, I know what Marrybell means to you, but my decision is final."

Marianne left alongside Bismark, others following suit until Oldrin was left looking down at the floor, her tears falling from her eyes as her brother placed his hand on her shoulder, offering some comfort.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen took a seat on a long chair on a balcony at Lelouch's old room on campus. They looked up at the moon as if it were looking back down at them.  
Kallen had removed her red slippers and drew her legs up on the seat, running her toes along the smooth metal of Lelouch's armored legs. The yellow of her dress complimented the deep purple of his armor and cape, which he draped over them.  
Lelouch had removed most of the top portion of his armor, wanting to feel Kallen's warmth personally. Even though his body was still recovering, the armor doing it's job and helping to heal him, but it would still be a long while before he would be back to his old strength. Still, Kallen could touch him, feel him, and warm him. Both physically and spiritually, the latter of which she was especially worried about.  
Lelouch had been quiet ever since Marianne had ended the meeting earlier. Lelouch didn't even want to return to the party. Kallen felt no small degree of anger at Oldrin for spoiling their happy night, but knew that was petty. It was a serious issue involving the war, she understood that, but still it was the night of her engagement, they were supposed to be happy. But Kallen could feel the news had troubled Lelouch greatly.

"Was Marrybell a good sister?" asked Kallen.

"She was," said Lelouch. "A little like Euphie but with a bit of Cornelia in her as well. I heard she had joined the regular military during our Uncle's reign but I never looked more into it. I never guessed that she might be a spy. To me it look like a lot of my brothers and sisters had simply joined with V.V even though he had killed our father. Even Clovis in his own way was working against V.V though he was forced lick his boots. My father's philosophies often stated that so long as your goal is for the good of all humanity any action you take is justifiable in order to reach that end. That sacrifices will and must be made, so long as they are not wasted. I didn't kill Clovis because he sacrificed Japanese lives, I killed him because he wasted the lives he sacrificed. He used a hammer instead of a scalpel like a fool and died a fool's death. Marrybell...she's just going to die as a show for V.V's sake. And with blood sport to distract people from their misery Britannia will only further fall into barbarity. My home, my country, my empire, and I...I'm powerless to stop it. Even if I tried...who is to say I won't fail like I did in Europe?"

Kallen frowned deeply and when she raised her head to speak to Lelouch she found he was already beginning to nod off. She then smiled and simply snuggled closer to Lelouch as Sayoko, ever watchful from inside the room, draped the two of them in a warm blanket.  
As Kallen began to let sleep take her, a plan of her own formed.

* * *

The following morning Rivalz had gone to his birth mother's grave, holding a single rose the gravestone. When he had last seen it he recalled what the headstone read: Jessica Cardemonde, Mother of Prince Virtue. Cornelia had given the deceased woman that title as a show of respect, after hearing how Jessica was disgraced in the Homeland. That any who would speak of her in the future would know that she had birthed the Prince of Virtue and deserved respect.  
Rivalz hadn't been in a good state back then to truly appreciate Cornelia's kindness. When he got the chance he would be sure to thank her for all she had done for him.  
As he approached his mother's grave Rivalz stopped when he saw someone else kneeling before his mother's grave. Lady Maria, offering a bouquet of flowers and knelt down in prayer.

"Thank you for everything," he heard Maria say.

He did not mean to eavesdrop on Maria but he could not help it.

"The son you raised has saved me so many times now," said Maria. "From death under my son's order, from harassment of the Euro Britannian people, from slavery under that horrible woman Cyst, but most of all he saved both my daughter and myself from despair. After my son Shin betrayed us I thought we would be left abandoned and forced into destitution. But Rivalz didn't let that happen to us. He protected us, kept our spirits alive, and even pulled my dear daughter from the brink when she nearly did the unthinkable. He's out savior and has taken my name along with yours to further protect us from people's vengeance over the actions of my son Shin. But I swear, I would never dream to try and usurp your position as his mother. A title such as that I have not earned from him. My only hope is to watch over him in your stead and I hope you will bless me for this. His heart broke when he lost you, I only seek to help mend what was broken by the horrible actions of his enemies. I only wish I had met you so I could thank you in person. For raising such a wonderful young man, a hero, our Prince of Virtue."

Maria looked up and saw a shadow over the grave and turned to see Rivalz standing behind her with tears flowing from his good eye and a light smile on his face.  
Unknown to both of them they were being watched by orange eyes.

* * *

Oldrin looked down in her tea, her face fallen over Marianne's decision, while her brother Orpheus looked on sadly. Also at the table were Rai and Nunnally.

"I'm sure mother will change her mind," said Nunnally.

"No, I don't think so," said Oldrin. "Lady Marianne...is correct. To face the Usurper in his place of power with unready forces is foolishness. It's just that...Marry, I'm going to lose her and I don't believe I will survive."

"Oldrin," said Orpheus.

"Our dream...is dead," cried Oldrin. "For the longest time it was all that he had. As we were forced to do V.V's bidding. Being denied to be as we truly were. All we had was that dream. That one day I could look at Marry and no longer have to simply call her 'my princess'. That one day I could call her...my wife."

Nunnally blushed, though she herself had explored the notion of women loving women when C.C began introducing her to her 'teachings'. But she could tell this was different. Oldrin loved Marrybell and Nunnally could tell she was heartbroken.

"We were even hoping to start a family, Merry and I," said Oldrin. "A child for us to raise."

"Would you have adopted?" asked Nunnally.

"Not really," said Oldrin. "You see I wanted to carry on the genes of the Zevon family. However I...I was robbed of the chance to be a mother. As such Marrybell would have been the one to bear our child."

"A child from my seed," said Orpheus. "A long time ago I promised to give Marrybell my essence so she could birth a child of Zevon blood for her and Oldrin to raise and continue the line. I will not be continuing the line myself. But now it looks like the line may well end with the two of us and our damned uncle."

Nunnally instantly took hold of Oldrin's hand across the table and held it tightly. She looked into the troubled girl's eyes, red from the tears she was shedding over her beloved, and activated her Geass, hoping to bring some peace to the twins.  
A knock on the door came and Rai opened the door to reveal Jeremiah Gottwald standing at attention.

"Sir Hodges, her majesty Empress Kallen requests your presence," said Jeremiah. "As well as for Sir Zevon."

* * *

Suzaku sat in meditation before his sword _Sin Cutter._ Behind him Euphie slept on the bed, curled up in the sheets, and humming in her sleep. He wondered what their relationship was becoming now. It was confusing for him. All his life since the death of his father he had banished notions of love in favor of fulfilling his ambition.  
He assumed that would transfer to his new ambition but his feelings for Euphemia, ever since the night they first shared a bed, had only grown. He thought about what Lelouch had said during the cat hunt. Or at least what Suzaku had been able to pay attention to whilst trying to ignore the pain of the bite of the cat Elizabeth.  
Suzaku stood and looked over at Euphie, walking towards her sleeping form and pulling the blanket up over her a bit. As he did he heard footsteps echoing through the hall coming towards his door. He walked quickly but quietly to the door and opened it before the person could knock and disturb Euphie.  
To Suzaku's surprise it was none other than the woman he endorsed as Empress of Japan.

"Kallen?" asked Suzaku, noticing the somewhat troubled look on Kallen's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Can we talk?" asked Kallen.

Suzaku exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Suzaku.

"It's...it's Lelouch," said Kallen. "I'm...I'm going to convince him to go to Britannia to rescue princess Marrybell."

Suzaku gasped, both at the notion of sending Lelouch to Britannia and that Kallen was suggesting such a thing.

"I thought we all agreed that was a bad idea," said Suzaku. "I know it must be hard for Lelouch to know a sibling he was close to is going to die but..."

"This isn't about Marrybell it's about Lelouch," said Kallen.

Suzaku silence and allowed Kallen to continue on, intrigued.

"Ever since he woke up and found out about everything we've done since he's been in his coma he's lost his confidence," said Kallen. "He thinks he's a failure and...unworthy of my love because of how I was forced to become Empress of Japan."

"I know," said Suzaku. "He said something like that to me during the cat hunt. But I fail to see why a suicide mission to Britannia is going to help him?"

"Suzaku, although it pains me to admit it you're a strong fighter," said Kallen. "Possibly, almost stronger than I am, and so you could probably effectively protect Lelouch even in the heart of V.V's empire. Not as effectively as me of course."

"Of course," said Suzaku, dryly.

"Shut up and listen," said Kallen.

 _'Lelouch should really teach her some tact when giving orders,'_ thought Suzaku.

"Lelouch...he is the rightful Emperor of Britannia," said Kallen.

"Jeremiah's hype really..."

"I'm serious Suzaku," said Kallen her tone appropriate. "Lady Marianne and Lord Bismark said it right before me that Charles Zi Britannia had made Lelouch his heir but never got to make it known throughout the Empire. V.V's rule is unjust and unlawful."

"So...he truthfully has no claim to the throne of the Emperor according to Britannian law," said Suzaku. "But you'd need more than the word of the dead former Emperor."

"I know," said Kallen. "You'd have to show the people who their real Emperor is."

Suzaku began to then see where Kallen was going with this.

"This isn't about Marrybell," said Suzaku. "You want Lelouch to go so he can endear himself in the hearts of the Britannian people. To have them see him as you do. Interrupting Marrybell's execution and thwarting the efforts of V.V would get people in the Britannian Homeland to see Lelouch as their potential savior. Not just Zero but Lelouch himself. But really...you're not entirely thinking about the people are you?"

Kallen's eyes narrowed at Suzaku, who responded by drawing daggers from his own eyes as well. Eventually Kallen merely sighed and relented. She dropped her head and stared down at the ground as if in shame.  
Suzaku merely smiled, a cruel smile as if he were glad he won some kind of match between himself and Kallen, but because he understood. In one motion Suzaku took a knee and crossed his right arm over his chest. The bow of a knight before the monarch.  
Kallen gasped when she saw this, recalling the last time Suzaku had done this. He had been the first to call her the Empress and had helped her greatly in bringing order to Japan after all the trouble Shin had caused. As much as Kallen liked to believe she was Lelouch's strongest soldier, she had to admit her time as a mere soldier was at an end. She was the Empress now and as such needed to rely on the strength of others. That included the obvious strength Suzaku had demonstrated and if Kallen had to pull herself back from the battlefield, at least for the foreseeable future, she had to make use of that strength.

"I understand," said Suzaku. "Lelouch needs to go for his own sake, more than anything."

"It must sound selfish," said Kallen. "I'm taking such a risk just so Lelouch can have his ego mended."

"His ego's part of his charm," said Suzaku. "And if anything the good of our civilization is almost dependent on Lelouch's ego. I'll be sure to keep him safe. I'm sure that's why you came to see me, correct?"

"Yes," said Kallen.

"Then say it as you should," said Suzaku. "We might as well start acting out our respective roles now."

"Very well," said Kallen, straightening herself. "Suzaku Kururugi, I order you to guard his majesty Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia with your life on his mission. Even if this costs you your life."

"As you wish, Empress Kallen," said Suzaku, smiling lightly.

From behind the closed door which Euphemia had her ear pressed against, the third princess could not help but shed a tear.

* * *

"While I believe Lady Marianne made the appropriate decision I still can't help but feel as if at least something should be done," said Dalton. "Simply because I'm eager for us to have some standing in my own home country."

"And to find out about your sons?" asked Hisako.

"I've made my peace with the fact they might be gone," said Dalton. "I can't really dare to hope otherwise."

Dalton had invited her aboard the _Elysium_ and allowed Hisako the incredible view of Tokyo. The city had recovered well, symbolizing the rebirth of Japan itself as a whole. Some were even calling it the Phoenix City in honor of Kallen.

"It would still be nice to know the truth," said Hisako. "Even if the truth is an awful one."

Dalton understood what she was talking about. She still struggled with the fate of her son. At least she didn't have to witness the monster he had become firsthand. No mother should see their child become a monster.  
And with that Dalton couldn't help but think back to his sons. If they weren't dead then they were part of the Eden Elite now. They would be transformed into monsters by whatever demons serve under V.V. If that was indeed the fate of his sons then he...he would have no choice but to see them destroyed.  
He leaned against the railing of the bridge, thinking about that horrible possibility, when he suddenly felt a warm hand land over his. He looked up and saw Hisako's kind smile and warm eyes offering an understanding that he could only get from another parent.  
He drew closer to the Japanese woman, losing himself in her eyes, and on pure instinct he captured her lips in his. Hisako returned the kiss, all the while mentally apologizing to him and to her dear friend Marianne.

* * *

After finishing with Suzaku, Kallen had gone to meet with the former W-0 Unit, now the Grey Dragoon sect of the Atlas Fleet, housed aboard the _Elysium_ until a ship of their own was ready.  
Guilford and Cornelia were still on the ground and Kallen had her mother distract Dalton, that being a whole issue she'd deal with later. Rivalz was already being collected.  
Thanks to her own high ranking within the Fleet, Kallen was able to command the soldiers on the blue ship to lead her to Akito and Leila's quarters. Once she had entered and sat with them, she told them of her plan.

"You're actually going to defy Empress Marianne?" asked Leila.

"Former Empress, with all respect to my future mother-in-law," said Kallen.

"Using _Apollo's Chariot_ means we're going to have to get to Europe," said Akito. "How do you intend to have us do so without anyone noticing?"

"I've already taken steps to ensure that," said Kallen. "All I want to know is if you're willing to help us make use of _Apollo's Chariot_ and join Lelouch in the operation."

"Of course," said Lelia. "Lelouch wouldn't have gained his injuries if he weren't defending Castle Weisswolf. This is the least we can do to return the favor."

Akito nodded in agreement and Kallen smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Anya Alstreim was always what Marianne would call an 'odd dove'. She had come to be a favorite of Marianne's in training at the Geass Order. She had a particular interest in the Geass Anya had, or rather the odd effect it seemed to have on her.

"Miss Anya?" asked Alice, sitting to morning tea with Kaguya, Tianzi, and Anya. "May I ask a sensitive question?"

"What?" Anya said plainly in her deadpan tone.

"Why is it you never appear to smile?" asked Alice.

"I've been meaning to ask that as well," said Kaguya, curious that Anya never seemed to change her expression.

"Oh, it's because of my Geass," said Anya.

"Really?" asked Tianzi."What does it do?"

Anya's right eye changed to show the glowing red emblem of Geass and suddenly all three girls burst into uncontrollable laughter. She then deactivated the power and the girls caught their collective breaths.

"It works the other way too," said Anya. "I can make you very sad too. But I don't like that. I like making people happy. Absolute Emotion, the Power of the Jester. It's drawback is that I can no longer express whatever emotions I feel myself."

"So you can't laugh or cry?" asked Tianzi, feeling very sad for her friend.

"No," said Anya, still in her emotionless tone. "But I don't mind that much. I still have emotions but I cannot express them. Lady Marianne thinks I can overcome this drawback, hence why she took me under her wing at the Order. Also because I'm the same age as Nunnally. I guess you could say I was Nunnally's surrogate in the years Lady Marianne couldn't be with her daughter. Maybe because that cheered her up, even though my Geass couldn't work on her."

"She was the one who gave you your power wasn't she?" asked Kaguya.

"Yes," said Anya.

Before the girls could continue, Arthur the cat leaped onto the table and onto Anya's head, as if out of nowhere.

"Is there another kitty hunt going on?" asked Tianzi.

As if to answer that the female cat Elizabeth leaped up on Anya's head in pursuit of Arthur, who pounced away.

"At least for them there is," said Kaguya.

* * *

By the time the afternoon rolled by Kallen met with Rai, Akito, Rivalz, Orpheus, and Suzaku. Lelouch was training with Jeremiah, the latter persuading him under Kallen's orders, hoping to help in Lelouch's recovery as well as allow her time with these men. It didn't take long for them to all figure out why they had been gathered and allowed Kallen to speak.

"I know what Marianne said is logical," said Kallen. "Reasonable and because she is the former Empress of Britannia, and the leader of the Geass Order, as well as the public leader of the Atlas Fleet, you may all have certain reservations about going on this mission. But I'm not asking you to do this for Marianne, even though she is going to be my mother-in-law. I'm not asking you to do this for the Atlas Fleet, even though I believe in our organization. I'm not even asking you to do this for Princess Marrybell. I don't know her and I can't pretend to care for her life. I'm asking you to do this for Lelouch. I'm asking you to do this because some of you are his friends, and I know you love him and will guard him with your lives."

Rivalz and Suzaku both nodded when Kallen's gaze fell on them.

"I am asking you to do this because you wish to join his family and the least you can do to show you deserve that honor is to stand by him," said Kallen.

Rai nodded his own head when Kallen turned to him.

"I am asking you to do this because of a debt of honor owed to him for defending what you hold dear," said Kallen.

Akito nodded when Kallen turned to him.

"I am asking you to do this because a debt of honor is owed to his family," said Kallen.

Orpheus nodded when Kallen turned to him.

"I know the risk is great but you've all proven yourselves capable and strong," said Kallen. "I am certain that with you all at his side Lelouch will succeed. That he will begin to carve his symbol into the hearts and minds of Britannia. Both as its savior and its true Emperor. But more importantly, to me at least, you will guarantee that the man I love will come back to me. I know you all have lives of your own, people whom you love and don't want to risk being torn from. If any of you don't want to go on this mission I will understand."

None of the men gathered before the Red Queen said anything in terms of bowing out of the mission. Kallen smiled, glad to know that they were willing to do all of this for Lelouch.

"The one thing I'm curious about though is why isn't Lelouch the one proposing this mission," said Orpheus. "Out of respect for my godmother I don't accuse him of anything but if word were to get out about how it was Kallen Kozuki who arranged this little mission and not the brilliant Lelouch, rumors might spread. That the Black King might very well have turned yellow."

"Hopefully that rumor doesn't start from you," said Kallen, glaring at Orpheus.

"Lelouch isn't a coward," said Suzaku, standing directly in front of Orpheus. "You were given the chance to leave. Now if you have no confidence in Lelouch's ability or his mettle then take it."

"I have no opinion whatsoever regarding Lelouch," said Orpheus, standing up to Suzaku. "As Kallen said I do plan to at least honor my godmother by going along with this for the sake of her son. But my priority is securing Marrybell for my sister. So long as he accomplishes that goal I don't give a damn about his reputation."

"Then shut up and get ready," said Suzaku. "Kallen can handle Lelouch, we just need to get everything else ready."

"If you'd like to take the time to say..."

"It would be easier for this to go our way if less people know," said Orpheus.

"We're not telling personnel we're telling our families," said Rivalz. "I'm not leaving without saying goodbye to Milly, Maria, or Alice."

"Nor will I leave without justifying my doing so to Nunnally," said Rai. "I trust she will withhold the knowledge of our departure at least for a while."

"We don't need to leave until tonight," said Suzaku. "We've got time. So long as we keep it to family members we should be fine."

"What about Gottwald?" asked Orpheus. "He's loyal to Lady Marianne."

"He is loyal to his true Emperor and as his future Empress I am the one he takes orders from," said Kallen. "Anything else?"

"No," said Orpheus.

"No what?" asked Suzaku forcefully, glaring knives into Orpheus.

"No, your majesty," said Orpheus, bowing to Kallen.

Orpheus left after that, leaving Kallen with a bad taste in her mouth.

"Don't mind him," said Rai. "He's just concerned for his sister's happiness."

Rai and Rivalz then left to make their own preparations, leaving Suzaku and Kallen alone.

"I didn't need you to stick up for me Suzaku," said Kallen.

"I did it for Lelouch," said Suzaku. "Besides if I didn't you'd have burned him alive."

"Do you really think I have that bad of a temper?" asked Kallen.

"The string of corpses behind you should be an answer," said Suzaku.

"You're an asshole," said Kallen.

"Noted, your majesty," said Suzaku, a sly grin on his face before leaving.

Kallen could only respond by sticking her tongue out at the back of Suzaku's head.

* * *

Tamaki had once again suited up in the prototype control suit, hooked up to the robot arms meant to test the controls. So far the tests were going well as the robotic arm moved along with the motions of Tamaki's own arms.

"Basic movements seem to be in order," said Cecile. "I think we should be ready to begin setting up a simulator to help us get an idea of controlling a Knightmare with this method."

"Sweet," said Tamaki. "So can I take this stuff off now?"

"Sure," said Cecile. "I'll help you out."

Cecile removed the electrodes that had been placed at Tamaki's forehead to monitor his brainwaves and shut down the suit, cutting off the connection to the arms.

"So...you think Lady M made the right call?" asked Tamaki. "Not going after that Princess?"

"You heard what she said," said Cecile, helping Tamaki remove the suit. "Going that close to V.V for a simple rescue mission, even an Imperial Princess, would be too dangerous. V.V...he's a monster lording over other monsters. Challenging him in his den is suicide."

"Yeah but...still it's your home," said Tamaki, stripping away the final bits of the suit, leaving him in a skintight under suit. "Don't you want to go back? I mean you've got to have someone there waiting for you to come home?"

Cecile stopped in her tracks as she worked to clean up the equipment. Tamaki noticed that and lowered his face.

"I was listed as being part of Cornelia's faction," said Cecile. "I'm a listed traitor to the Empire. Whatever family I had is long dead by now. Same for everyone who sided with Cornelia when they joined the Fleet."

"I...I'm sorry," said Tamaki.

"You couldn't have known," said Cecile. "And I guess I...I just put it all out of my mind. V.V's Britannia...it's not like what you saw in the ghettos. It's...it's nothing but sheer misery. Those nobles who sided with V.V live in excess under the protection of the Eden Elite. Commoners are left with hardly any food or medicine and forced to work in the massive factories V.V established to build the weapons for his Eden Elite. It's just nothing but pure misery where no matter what people do every life is just all in service to V.V. Under Emperor Charles, even a commoner, if they worked hard enough and showed great enough skill and intelligence in any field, be it art or science or military, they could earn nobility on the grounds that their status and their skill be used to make Britannia a better nation. It wasn't about giving glory to whoever reigned as the Emperor it was about giving glory to the Empire itself. That everyone was an essential part of the nation. We were all building to something better. Not just for Britannia but for the whole world. No we're all just building to tear everything down."

Tamaki noticed the phantoms of tears appearing on her eyes. He was willing to admit he was a fool, that he did not have the mind others did, but he at least believed he had a good enough heart.  
He had filled that heart with nothing but hatred for Britannians for so long. But seeing and hearing all he had over the past two years that hatred had just gone. Seeing V.V willingly abandon his people, condemning them to death simply for his own amusement, showed him who he really should hate. The one how was deserving of it, the one who was causing all the misery in the world. V.V. who crushed everyone beneath his heel. Including this odd, strange, but kind woman, whom he considered the best cook in the world.

"Hey, we've worked hard enough for one day," said Tamaki, wiping away Cecile's tears. "Why don't we go out and have some fun?"

Cecile looked up and actually smiled.

* * *

Maria held her hand to her mouth as Alice held tightly around Rivalz's torso. Milly merely sat in silence after Rivalz had said what he needed to.

"Alice, I promise I'll come back," said Rivalz. "We all will but we have to go. People need out help, just like they did in Euro Britannia. I have to go, but I promise I will come back."

Rivalz knelt down, Alice pulling back, and brought up one blue hand, extending a pinky finger, a sign for a promise. She wrapped her pinky around his and the bound of promise was made.  
Rivalz then stood and looked to Milly. She sat looking into the fireplace when Rivalz placed his hand to her shoulder.

"Milly..."

"You were nearly killed the last time you fought the Eden Elite," said Milly.

"I know," said Rivalz. "I'll be more careful this time. I'll have the others I can use my Geass Coordinator. We won't be fighting much. We just get in and then we get out. Milly this is about more than just Lelouch or Marrybell this is about Britannia."

"We've left Britannia," said Milly.

"It's still part of me," said Rivalz. "Part of me, part of you, we can say Euro Britannia is an independent nation now but we're still part of Britannia. I have to go, they are still my countrymen."

Milly looked down to the floor and Rivalz drew her face to his, locking his good eye with hers.

"Milly, I need to do this," said Rivalz. "Also because Lelouch and Suzaku need me there. It matters not that we were born apart but upon this day we die as one."

Milly couldn't help but both laugh and cry.

"Is that your idea of a love quote?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"I think it did the trick nicely," said Rivalz, wiping away Milly's tears.

* * *

Euphemia sat on the bed she had previously shared with Suzaku, her knees to her chin. When Suzaku entered and found her as such he knew she knew why he was there.

"I have to do this," said Suzaku. "For Lelouch's sake if for nothing else."

Euphie looked up, with sad eyes at Suzaku.

"Will you come back?" she asked.

"Yes," said Suzaku. "I want...I want us to be together Euphie. I never thought about being with anyone before. I only ever thought to be that...Symbol of Fear. That I'd throw everything away. I wouldn't have anyone left in my life. That I'd die unmourned and unloved. No one would be sad when I was gone. All that would be left was my legacy as a reaper to strike fear into the hearts of any and all would be tyrants. But...but I guess if I were to die there would be so many who would be sad if I were gone."

"Yes," said Euphie. "So many would. I would, and I'm afraid of you going so close to where my uncle is. He's taken so much from me. My father, many of my siblings, Marrybell is soon to die..."

"We won't let that happen," said Suzaku, taking a seat at the bed.

"And what about you?" asked Euphie.

"Euphie..."

"Suzaku I know why you have to go, I overheard what Kallen said," said Euphie. "I think Lelouch is more than worthy of being the Emperor. But...but more than anything I just want you to come back. I want...I want you to know that your life matters to me."

"Euphie..."

"Suzaku, will you promise me that you will do everything you can to ensure you remain alive?" asked Euphie. "Because...I...I love you and I do not want to mourn you. I want us...I want us to have a life together."

Suzaku felt his heart skip. Growing so close to Euphie he had actually dared to hope of a life beyond his chosen life of war.

"Euphie...I'm...I am still a traitor," said Suzaku.

"You are Suzaku," said Euphie.

"I...I can't imagine a life that isn't spent on the battlefield," said Suzaku. "A long time ago I accepted that if I were to have anywhere to truly belong it would be in a life in which my hands will always be stained with the blood of others. I'm a killer Euphie, I can't escape that fact."

"As I told you before," said Euphie. "I have always been raised around violent men. There is no violence you could do that would surprise or frighten me."

"Euphie...my name..."

"I will take your name," said Euphie. "Without fear of same or dishonor. Because I know by the time this war ends the name Kururugi will be a name of honor. It will be the name of the Symbol of Law, the Keeper of Peace. I will take that name if you would have me."

"I...yes," said Suzaku.

The princess smiled and both of them embraced one another.

* * *

Nunnally had remained silent when Rai told her of the plan. Rai didn't say anything else as Nunnally rose to her feet and pulled out a case from beneath their bed. She opened it and revealed to Rai a new mask and cape.

"I had this made a while back," said Nunnally. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

The mask attached to shoulder braces which attacked to the cape. The face of the mask was a mirror and the rest as well as the braces on the shoulders were designed like ornate decorations.

"It's beautiful," said Rai.

"I figured Smoke should have a mask that looked a little like a mirror," said Nunnally. "Thought I'd be clever."

Rai laughed at the little joke, taking a seat next to Nunnally on the bed. The two took each others hands in theirs and locked eyes.

"Nunnally...while I am in Britannia...I am going to find a ring," he said. "A ring from the heart of your homeland. So I can truly ask you properly."

"Would you really?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes," said Rai. "I...I don't remember any family I ever had. Maybe a mother or a sister but...it's all an illusion to me. The only things I know a truly real are my friendship with Orpheus and...and my feelings for you."

Nunnally and Rai embraced, their lips locking in a tender kiss.

* * *

Kallen took Lelouch with her and the two shared a bath together, to help Lelouch relax after his training. It was also to help ease into the plan.

"Jeremiah did a number on you didn't he?" asked Kallen, rubbing bath salts into Lelouch's sore muscles.

"He did his duty," said Lelouch. "The suit did most of the work though."

Lelouch extended his arms to the outside of the tub, stretching them, as Kallen turned, her back pressed against his chest, where he was able to rest his chin on her head.  
Lelouch breathed in the scent of Kallen's hair, the sweet scent of cherries filling his nostrils.

"So when do you exactly plan to tell me about your little plan involving Rivalz, Rai, Orpheus, Akito, and Suzaku?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen gasped and turned sharply in the tub, sloshing around the water, to see Lelouch's smirk.

"You forget who Sayoko and Jeremiah's true master is," said Lelouch. "Plotting a forbidden rescue mission behind my mother's back as a gesture to boon my broken spirit under the guise of rescuing my imprisoned half-sister and establishing the Fleet in the very heart of enemy territory."

"You...you knew all day and did nothing?" asked Kallen.

"Because I wanted to hear what caused the change in your heart," said Lelouch. "Not too long ago you were asking me to stop being Zero. Now you want me to become Zero and appear in the very heart of V.V's empire. Why?"

Kallen straightened herself and looked deep into Lelouch's eyes. King and Queen squaring off the across the board of the soul, though their bodies pressed so closely together.

"Before...I was speaking because I was afraid," said Kallen. "I could only think of you as...as the man I love and I didn't want to lose you. But...I saw the doubt in your eyes. I saw the disappointment when you heard how we've grown in your absence. How Rivalz, Suzaku, and I all made ourselves into these grand and glorious icons while you...while your image was being spat on. Zero was going to be our symbol of hope. The fulfillment of all out dreams here in Japan. I usurped that title from you, when I became the Empress of Japan."

"Kallen..."

Kallen pressed her fingers to Lelouch's mouth to silence him.

"But I realized that...Britannia has nothing," said Kallen. "I usurped your position in Japan but...but in truth your place is as Britannia's Symbol of Hope. You are the rightful Emperor. You have to show your people...our people that they are not abandoned. That there is someone who is willing to fight for them and challenge the pretender to your throne. That has to be you Lelouch. You need to show our people that you are the one who can lead them out of the darkness. That you are Zero and that you are the Emperor."

"Emperor...Zero?" said Lelouch with a chuckle. "And what gives you the confidence to say I won't fail as I did in Europe?"

Kallen leaned in further, pressing her breasts close to Lelouch's chest and taking his face in her hands.

"Lelouch...once I feared becoming the Empress of Japan," said Kallen. "But I don't have that fear anymore. I know I am going to make a wonderful Empress."

"How do you know that?" asked Lelouch.

"Because I am going to be the wife of a great Emperor," said Kallen. "My faith...is absolute and it will not shatter."

"Kallen..."

"Lelouch...go to Britannia. You have an obligation as the Emperor," said Kallen. "If you're afraid you don't know you own country anymore then go so you can learn about it again. It's the land of your ancestors, it's your father's home, it's where Zero was really born, not here in Japan. It's there where you can find the strength you believe you've lost. And I know in my heart that with renewed strength, you'll come back to me and you'll be able to lead us all to that new world you made us all believe in. The one our children are going to be born in."

Lelouch couldn't find the worlds to respond to his Queen's statements. As he sat searching for the words Kallen quickly exited the bath. She walked nude over to the pile of clothes they set aside and drew out her headband.

"This was a gift from my brother before he...when he was a good man," said Kallen. "I've considered it my most prized possession Lelouch."

Kallen walked back to the bath and returned to the water where she placed the headband on Lelouch's forehead, the crimson cloth hidden by his black bangs.

"If I were to lose it I would lose all the happy memories I have of my brother," said Kallen. "I'd be left alone with nothing but the memories of the monster he became. Don't let that happen to me Lelouch. When you go, return it to me, otherwise I'll be left a widow before I even become a bride and I'll have no happy memories of my brother."

"Kallen..."

"If you need more incentive than how is this...I will not marry you until you make sure that Zero has become the ultimate Symbol of Hope for the people of Britannia," said Kallen.

Lelouch had always considered himself able to avoid temptation. However whenever he was presented with a challenge he found himself possessed by a certain madness. One that coaxed his arrogance and drove him to completely humiliate and destroy his foes.  
Kallen had ultimately presented Lelouch with such a challenge. If he could prove himself to her by daring to go straight into V.V's den and essentially piss on his front lawn, and through that make himself into the Symbol of Hope for his people, she would give herself to him.  
A familiar smirk grew on Lelouch's face, and surprisingly Kallen was smirking as well.

* * *

The doors to Marianne's quarters burst open as Cornelia entered.

"Lady Marianne, I'm sorry for disturbing you but something has happened," said Cornelia.

Marianne yawned as she rose in the bed, the blankets falling from her chest, propped up on one arm which lay across Bismark's bare torso.

"Why...whatever is the issue my dear?" asked Marianne.

"Lelouch, Rivalz, and several others have gone to Europe," said Cornelia. "They took the transport Oldrin Zevon used and are en route to _Apollo's Chariot_."

"Didn't I order that craft on lock down?" asked Marianne.

"Kozuki forced your guards to stand down my lady," said Cornelia.

"Really?" asked Marianne. "And where is Kallen?"

"I have her under guard on the campus," said Cornelia.

"Oh good, I was hoping to start planning the wedding as earlier as possible," said Marianne.

Cornelia gasped, unsure if her ladyship eve knew what was going on or if she had heard her.

"My lady, Kozuki defied your orders and has sent Lelouch to..."

"To meet his destiny," said Marianne, stepping out of the bed. "I wonder how she did it. Oh well, we'll talk about it over breakfast."

"You...you aren't upset?" asked Cornelia.

"If you mean I'm worried about sending my son on such a dangerous mission then of course I am," said Marianne.

"But...but I don't understand," said Cornelia. "You refused to allow Lelouch to go on the proposed rescue."

"That I did, all but ordering him imprisoned on campus," said Marianne. "As Lelouch's mother I could never allow my son to go into such danger. But Lelouch is more than just my son. He is the rightful Emperor of Britannia, named so by his father the previous Emperor. He has the authority to do as he sees fit. One does not command the rightful Emperor, not even his mother. Only the needs of his subject, or the advice of a worthy Empress, have that kind of power."

Cornelia gasped, not even beginning to understand what Marianne was saying. All she could do was stand with her mouth agape. Marianne chuckled and walked over to her step-daughter, where she closed the poor young woman's mouth for her.

"Fret not my dear," said Marianne. "I'll explain everything at breakfast. All is going according to plan."

"You...you planned this?" asked Cornelia.

"Well, I really shouldn't say plan," said Marianne. "I simply knew that Lelouch would be encouraged to go to Britannia, even with the risk of facing his uncle before his time."

"How?" asked Cornelia.

"Because...my son's bride is the worthy Empress," said Marianne. "One who would know of the true rewards that we'd reap from such a crucial assignment."

Marianne looked back at her stepdaughter's confused expression and chuckled as she went to dress herself.

"Fret not my sweet," said Marianne. "All will be explained once we get food in our bellies."

As Marianne began to put on her robes she thought about her son, going off to face the great dangers ahead of him, while she could do nothing. It broke her heart as a mother, but as the former Empress she knew such a thing was necessary. This was about more than just Marrybell, this was about driving a knife into the very heart of V.V's Empire. This was about winning the hearts and souls souls of the Britannian people, as was the duty of the true Emperor.

 _'All Hail Emperor Lelouch,'_ thought Marianne, a tear falling from her eye. _'Watch over our son Charles.'_

* * *

"How did the test go?" asked V.V, sitting atop his throne and sipping a glass of wine.

 **"The test was successful,"** said Dumas. **"Though we did not remove the Geass placed on her, fear not it will not interfere with the plan. The recordings of the test are prepared for your personal viewing my Emperor. I believe you will be satisfied."**

"And what of your own satisfaction my dear Dumas?" asked V.V.

 **"I felt...nothing,"** said Dumas, kneeling before his emperor.

"As always eh?" said V.V. "Well, assuming Lelouch takes the bait I'm sure you will find satisfaction when you finally face him. You have no issue facing him do you my boy?"

 **"He means nothing to me,"** said Dumas. **"Though I am curious to know what I will feel when I face him."**

"And should you face...the woman?" asked V.V.

Dumas was silent and V.V rose from his throne. He walked down to his young servant and knelt down, cupping his masked face in his hand.

"You've seen her image," said V.V. "What do you feel when you see her?"

Dumas still said nothing.

"It gives you peace seeing her. Her image at least, frozen in time and never judging, always with that sweet smile," said V.V, answering his own questions. "But you know she would condemn you if you saw her in the flesh. Serve me well and she will be spared, my old grudge forgotten, for you sake. She will be frozen, never to interfere with my work, and to forever be an image of comfort for your troubled soul. As for the boy, I know what you will feel when you see him. You will feel hate, unlike anything you have ever felt before. Hate that will spurn you on to achieve great things. It will give you focus, it will give you drive, and it will make you unstoppable. As it made me, for that is the power of hate. Love and compassion are as temporary as the winter snow but blazing hatred is like the sun, undeniable and eternal. The supreme and everlasting emotion. That is why it has never left humanity, it is the only one that we know is right, the only one we know is natural. Even for you my Iron Prince."

 **"Yes...my Emperor,"** said Dumas.

 **Author's Note:** **I had hoped to get this up last week but the chapter just wasn't finished by then. Also I was busy with other things but regardless here it is.  
Really this is more of a set up for the real battles to come. For those who might be a little confused at the end, Marianne initially refused to order a rescue mission for Marrybell, one which Lelouch has proposed, because she was hoping either he or Kallen would do so anyway despite the authority she holds, as so they might assert their own authority.  
And next turn we begin the 'Britannia Arc' proper as Lelouch and his party launch in and go behind enemy lines. Into the heart of V.V's empire and come face to face with Dumas and his own powers. And Lelouch will see what has become of the land which is rightfully his.  
**

 **Next Turn: Native Son.**


	34. Native Son

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Native Son.**

Being somewhat reckless and foolhardy, even admitting it to themselves, the discomfort of traveling in _Apollo's_ _Chariot_ was not much of a surprise to the young men.  
If anything a few of them considered it a fit enough punishment for their recklessness. Landing was not pleasant either. Pendragon's anti-aircraft defense network shot down the chaff and drone Knightmares that the rescue party had used. The themselves, smaller and harder to hit, were able to avoid the fire and fly down, holding onto Rivalz and using his own personal float system. It wasn't easy, having to hold each by their arms. The fall was fast and Rivalz had to keep their speed up. Eventually the six of them were able to make a landing in the forests outside of Pendragon, no worse for wear aside from some discomfort from the journey.

"Any landing you can walk away from and all that," said Rivalz.

"I want to shoot the man who said that," said Rai, vomiting onto the ground.

"If he was the proper time you would have all been trained in traveling via shuttle," said Akito. "It gets easier though."

"Joy," said Suzaku, still reeling himself.

Lelouch had managed to keep himself somewhat composed. That was until he looked out to the city of Pendragon. He saw the clouds of smog from the huge factory blocks. The city looked in bad straights aside from the palace which once belonged to his father and the towering homes of the traitorous nobles who supported him.

"Lelouch?" asked Suzaku, once he straightened himself. "Are you...alright?"

"This...this was my home Suzaku," said Lelouch. "I was born in this city. Now look at it."

"It looks almost like what you see from the ghettos in Japan," said Akito.

"Except these are V.V's people," said Rai. "Just shows you he holds all humanity in contempt."

Lelouch didn't hear what they were saying, his eyes were still glued to the scene before him. He felt a painful need arise in his chest.

"Suzaku...I...I need to see the Aries Villa," said Lelouch.

"Lelouch..."

"I...I need to see what he's done," said Lelouch.

"We don't have time," said Orpheus. "We need to get in contact with the Knights Underground. I know where to go."

"Lelouch is in command of this mission," said Suzaku. "We do as he..."

"No...Suzaku...he's right," said Lelouch, composing himself.

"I think my Geass Coordinator can work for you guys like how it works for me," said Rivalz. "Oz, activate your Geass and give us something we can work with. I'll see if I can handle the rest."

Orpheus activated his Geass and he took the appearance of an Eden Elite foot soldier. Dressed in dark armor, with a helm which appeared as if it were the head of a snake, the shoulders looking like the cross-guards of a dagger, with the snake design wrapping around the body, a silver dagger design going down the torso with an image of an apple at the place of the heart. The legs and arms were black as pitch.

"We're going with this old cliche?" asked Suzaku.

"It's an effective cliche," said Rivalz, his red horn opening up along with his artificial right eye showing the blue emblem of Geass it held.

Connecting the minds of the six young men Rivalz took upon the power Orpheus used and all of them were now grabbed as Eden Elite soldiers and made their way to the city.

* * *

"You know the information that Lelouch is the rightful heir to Britannia would have been greatly appreciated far earlier," said Ohgi.

The commanders of the Atlas Fleet gathered back in the Student Council chamber of Ashford Academy where also the various families of the AWOL commanders were gathered.

"For his majesty's protection such a thing had been kept relatively secret," said Jeremiah. "At least until his majesty began his glorious crusade."

"Princess Cornelia, exactly how do you feel about this?" asked Chiba. "I mean, pardon my wording, but you are older than Lelouch. Not to mention considering how V.V. has either killed or drafted your other siblings you would have been among the most likely to ascend the throne?"

"I've never truthfully had ambitions for the throne," said Cornelia. "I was more concerned with matters of military and protecting my family. Besides, even before V.V. usurped my father there was rumor of how Lelouch may have been officially declared the heir. My oldest brother Odysseus had never minded, even though he had been the crown prince at the time. My other siblings aside from Euphie and perhaps Marrybell and Schneizel didn't take kindly to that rumor though."

"And now the next Emperor of Britannia is off getting himself killed in an obvious trap," said Ohgi. "Exactly where does that fit into your manipulations Marianne?"

"It fits in quite well," said Marianne. "Although I am worried about my son being so close to V.V. I believe that this is ultimately an acceptable risk. You see in truth Marrybell isn't the true goal with this mission. This is about Lelouch standing proud before his people and endearing himself in the hearts and souls of our people. Sparking a revolution in the very heart of V.V's empire."

"If that's the endgame then why not make it official in the first place?" asked Ohgi.

"What kind of an emperor would Lelouch be if he always takes orders from his mother?" asked Marianne.

"And taking an order from Kallen is different?" asked Tamaki.

"Of course," said Marianne. "Kallen is going to be Lelouch's wife. A man should always listen to the wisdom of his wife."

Many of the females in the room couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

The uniforms of the Eden Elite allowed them the means to get inside the city. But once they were in Orpheus encouraged a change of disguise. Armor became replaced by ragged clothing and bandages.  
Orpheus led them across the city to the slums where the common masses huddled together. Some were even camped out in lots, in tents. Families having to share a single loaf of moldy bread on the streets.

 _'Damn you uncle,'_ thought Lelouch.

The six of them eventually made their way to a tent lot in the large park of the imperial city. They huddled around a fire other poor people gathered around. Orpheus slipped a piece of paper to one person who vanished into the huddled crowd of homeless.

"Someone you know?" asked Lelouch.

"No, but everyone here knows the Knights Underground," said Orpheus. "V.V doesn't care about his subjects. There are benefits to that. For now we wait and if someone here grabs you let them take you."

Before any of the party could speak out the sounds of a fight rang out. Lelouch stood quickly and saw two men going at one another. He went to break it but was caught at the wrist by Suzaku. As this happened another stood up and separated the two men by force. A woman with dark skin and long black hair.

"Enough," said the woman.

"He stole my bread," the older man yelled pointing at his younger opponent.

"I'm starving," the boy cried out.

"As are we all," said the woman, holding out her hand.

The young man pulled out the loaf he had stolen and the woman tore it in two, offering both halves to the bickering two.

"Never forget that we are Britannians," said the woman. "We are better than this. No matter what the Usurper says or does we are better than our baser instincts. We do not steal from one another, we do not fight one another, that is what he wants. To keep us as rats in the gutter while he smiles down from his tower. But I refuse to give him the satisfaction."

Lelouch smiled at the woman, glad to see someone without a broken spirit even in the heart of his uncle's empire. The woman eventually took a seat close to them by the fire.

"I didn't think there would be many who would call V.V by his true title in Pendragon," said Lelouch.

The woman looked up to him and smirked.

"The Usurper doesn't mind being referred to as such," said the woman. "In fact I think he hopes to be slandered in public so he could have an excuse to execute someone just for the fun of it."

"Like what he's planning to do to Princess Marrybell?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes," said the woman. "Of course he's opened it free of charge to the public. How generous of the Usurper to allow his subjects to witness one of our princesses get gored alive like an animal."

"Give he people bread and circuses," said Lelouch.

"Of course it would be nice if he'd at least give bread," said the woman. "I'm guessing you're not from around here then."

"I haven't been in Pendragon for a long time," said Lelouch.

"I wasn't talking about the city," said the woman, eyeing both Akito and Suzaku.

At the same time the six young men could feel knives being placed to their backs.

"Shall we take this somewhere more intimate?" said the woman.

* * *

In the cell she had been tossed in Marrybell sat with her forehead at her knees. She had survived the procedure but she wished she hadn't. Soon the games would begin and she, along with her knights, would be forced to fight for their lives.  
But Marrybell felt dead inside thanks to what Dumas had done to her. She abandoned all hope of rescue or escape. For if either happened she would be forced to see her beloved Oldrin again and the pain would return.

* * *

The six would be rescuers were taken down into the subway systems of Pendragon. Following the woman from the camp through the dark corridors, eventually coming to a blocked off section. They walked past the boards and signs and entered what could only be the base of the Knights Underground as they saw homeless people armed with military grade weaponry all over the large chambers they had entered.  
The six had been tied and blindfolded, going along willingly despite being strong enough to break the bonds and fight off their captors, but such a thing would go against the plan.  
When they had gotten to the base their blindfolds were removed and the woman from before removed her rags revealing the tattered uniform of a Knight of the Round.

"Dorothea Ernst," said Orpheus.

"Rivalz, you can stop now," said Lelouch.

Rivalz deactivated his Geass Coordinator and in an instant the six stood in their true clothing, the colorful uniforms of the Color Guard. The sudden transformation shocked several of the people who had their guns trained on the six. One had gotten nervous and fired his gun once, having it aimed to Lelouch. But the bullet bounced off of Lelouch's armor, leaving him unharmed.

 _'Glad to know that the suit works,'_ thought Lelouch.

"Well, this is certainly interesting," said Dorothea walking up to the six. "I recognize Orpheus, we've dealt with him before, and we expected him at least after news of Marrybell's capture broke. But we certainly didn't expect such esteemed company. The Blue Unicorn of Euro Britannia. The White Reaper of Japan. The other two I don't know but you...Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. Come home at last."

Muttered voices echoed throughout the chamber at the mention of Lelouch's name. The prince who had been cast out by the Usurper returned home at last after all these years.

"Lady Dorothea," said Lelouch. "If my memory is correct you had been freshly instated into the Rounds when the war with the Usurper broke out."

"Indeed," said Dorothea. "Untie them."

"Belay that order," yelled a male voice.

A man with orange hair and sharp eyes walked up to them, his eyes bearing deep into Lelouch.

"We have no idea if this is really Prince Lelouch or if they aren't agents of the Eden Elite," said the man.

"If we were Eden Elite you'd be dead by now buddy," said Rivalz.

"Quiet you," yelled the man.

He went to strike Rivalz but struck the artificial half of his face, injuring his hand.

"If it helps that did hurt, my pride more than anything," said Rivalz. "Of course I think it hurt yours more. Or maybe that was just your hand. Anyway the point is we really could bust out of these ropes and actually kill you all with little difficulty but we're not. And honestly you think V.V even cares enough about you to send spies your way?"

"He's got a point," said a younger man, walking up to the group. "We're nothing but an annoyance to V.V. If he really considered us enemies we'd have been dead a long time ago."

"Shut it Weinberg," said the orange haired man nursing his bruised hand.

"You shut it Kewell," said Dorothea. "Untie them, for the love of god that's a member of the royal family. A true royal mind you, not one of the traitors. Like Guinevere or Carine."

Dorothea's men did as they were instructed and Lelouch and company were freed from their restraints.

"Thank you," said Lelouch.

"I realize that this is not the homecoming you've probably hoped for your highness," said Dorothea. "But please be..."

It was then Dorothea noticed the sword at Lelouch's side.

"The Imperial Sword," she gasped.

Lelouch drew out the blade in a single motion and all in the corridor huddled close to see the blade which only belonged in the hands of the Emperor.

"I thought it had been lost along with his majesty Emperor Charles," said Dorothea.

"Kept safe by my mother the Empress," said Lelouch. "Passed down to me and as you know according to custom only the rightful Emperor of Britannia may hold this sword _Akasha_."

"It takes more than a sword to make you Emperor," said Kewell, getting in Lelouch's face. "What right do you really have? A boy hiding away while we've been fighting against the Usurper for years. Along with his cowardly whore of a..."

Lelouch's will surged through his mind and activated the artificial Geass held in his false left eye and a bolt of purple colored electricity shot out and sent Kewell flying backwards and onto his back. His entire suit lit up and purple static crackled over Lelouch's armored body, and especially up the blade of the sword. Most interesting was how his purple lightning bolt tattoo which covered his scar over his left eye glowed purple and crackled as well.

"If you want to challenge me Kewell, some advice: don't earn my hatred before hand," said Lelouch. "Insulting my mother is a quick way to earn my hatred."

* * *

Oldrin had stayed behind at Castle Weisswolf. Although she wanted nothing more than to go and reunite with her beloved Marrybell there were other things she had to do. She needed to build up strength of her own within the Fleet to present to Marrybell.  
She figured working alongside the developing strength of the Grey Dragoons would be a good start. However this still didn't prevent Oldrin from wishing she could be there for Marrybell. But this was what fate had played out for them and Marrybell would just have to trust her brother to fulfill his promise.

* * *

The colorful rescue party had made themselves quite welcome in the base of the Knights Underground. Plans were being developed for the rescue of Marrybell and the Glinda Knights.  
The Colosseum was located not far from the Palace, however rumor was stating that the Emperor would not be attending. Apparently there was someone he was sending in his stead but no one seemed to know who he was.

"So V.V. isn't going to look over his own niece's murder eh?" said Lelouch. "At least we shouldn't be able to risk a direct confrontation with him just yet."

"So how exactly are we going to go through this?" asked Suzaku.

"I've had my people scout out the area," said Dorothea. "Our benefactor arranged for the plans of the Colosseum to get into our hands"

Dorothea called over one of her people and on a makeshift table laid out the blueprints of the Colosseum. It wasn't anything too special. Fairly standard up top but beneath was a veritable labyrinth of advanced prison cells.

"Marrybell's bound to be the main attraction," said Lelouch. "Assuming she doesn't have the other Glinda Knights with her they'd be down there."

"There's more," said Rivalz. "I've been feeling around and there is a lot of advanced technology beneath the Colosseum. More than just prison cells there's something...familiar down there."

"Think it's worth checking out?" asked Akito.

"Definitely," said Rivalz.

"We'll be causing enough trouble up top to distract any personnel from below," said Lelouch. "And you can easily hack through any security. Still, you should have someone down there watching your back."

"I'll do it," said Akito.

"Alright," said Lelouch. "As for the rest of us we'll blend in with the crowd. When the event starts Suzaku and I will enter in. We'll get the attention of the host and between the two of us we should be able to cause enough of a disturbance to give the rest of you time."

"Time for what exactly?" asked Orpheus.

"Dorothea, do you have access to explosives?" asked Lelouch.

"A few, but if we plant them at certain parts of the building we can bring it down easily," said Dorothea.

"You do that while having your people take civilians out of the stadium," said Lelouch. "Orpheus and Rai will handle that. Rai's illusion abilities will make it seem as if the stands are still filled so the host wont be suspicious. Once we've secured Marrybell and the Glinda Knights and Rivalz and Akito are finished below we blow the whole thing to hell. This will be the spark that lights the fire of a revolution in Britannia. Show V.V that he does not control the Empire. We do."

"Impressive," said Gino, throwing himself onto Lelouch's shoulder and wrapping his arm around his head. "Afterwards I guess you're planning to go back to Empress Marianne?"

"That's the idea," said Lelouch, slightly annoyed by Gino's antics.

"I'll call one of my people," said Dorothea. "She can most likely commandeer a ship to use. One that wont be missed by the Usurper. And we ourselves can get you all out of the city. Princess Marrybell and her people included."

"Good," said Lelouch. "If we do this right, everything will go according to plan."

* * *

"Is the creature ready?" asked Dumas.

"It was difficult but none the less it is ready," said Lovecrest. "However the creature is unstable and may prove difficult to control."

"That is just why we need it ready," said Dumas. "An uncontrollable creature is the best weapon against a foe that can control others. We'll begin with the preliminaries, soften Marrybell, assuming she can even stand alongside her knights. Then we will release the beast. And if his majesty is correct our enemies will make their move. If the Black King does as we expect, everything will go according to plan."

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the short chapter but this is more or less for set up. Lelouch has returned home and is beginning his campaign. He's met up with allies, some who need a little convincing, but next turn he begins his battle in all its fury.  
But is he going into battle or just walking into a trap? **

**Next Turn: Gladiator.**


	35. Gladiator

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Gladiator**

The New Caligula Colosseum, named after one of the most evil men who had ever lived, stood as a testament to V.V's power and his true character. Beneath the imposing structure was that labyrinth the blue prints had detailed. Going through it in person was difficult enough as Rivalz and Akito were finding out for themselves.  
Rivalz walked through in his true appearance as Prince Virtue while Akito walked beside him in his own disguise. The grey uniform he had which bore his own emblem of the Fleet, the image of a ghost in the golden globe held by Atlas. His mask was similar to the others, over its head was draped a grey cloak which covered the shoulders and draped to the middle of his back. The shoulders were held down by chains attached to a collar at the mask's neck.  
The security system had been disabled thanks to Rivalz's Geass and there appeared to be no guards on standby.

"The Glinda Knights have already been moved above," said Rivalz. "And there's no security I can see through any of the cameras."

"Perhaps because no one would be foolish enough to intrude on anything belonging to V.V's Eden Elite," said Akito.

"No one but us," said Rivalz.

Akito didn't respond and Rivalz felt the need to ask a question he'd been considering for a while now.

"Lady Maria offered to adopt you as she did me right?" asked Rivalz.

"Yes," said Akito.

"Then why haven't you taken her up on her offer?" asked Rivalz.

"I already have a family now," said Akito. "Besides, I don't intend to share anything more with my brother. Except my knife in his heart."

Rivalz stopped and Akito did so as well and glared beneath his mask at the Blue Unicorn.

"If we ever come across Shin, preferably not during this mission, we're taking him alive," said Rivalz. "To face trial for his crimes in Euro Britannia and to beg forgiveness from Lady Maria and Alice."

"That's your goal," said Akito. "Not mine."

Rivalz felt his blue hands clench and Akito himself was tensing as well. Rivalz exhaled and relaxed his palms.

"Listen, Shin might not be here at all. Let's just do our job and meet back with the others as soon as possible," said Rivalz.

"Agreed," said Akito.

 _'I can already tell he and I are not going to be friends,'_ thought Rivalz before focusing his mental energies on another part of the mission.

* * *

The stadium was packed with people who cheered out of primal desire for blood. Standing in the center of the pit was Marrybell Mel Britannia, still dressed as a slave with her hands bound by long chains. She had been given a sword to defend herself with, albeit one that was worn and old. Behind her were her Glinda Knights, all given insufficiency weaponry as well.

 _'Makes sense, we're here to die not win,'_ thought Marrybell. _'Goodbye my dear Oldrin...'_

As soon as Marrybell even thought of her beloved's name her stomach betrayed her and her legs became weak. She fell to her knees and vomited, with the cameras placed all over the Colosseum capturing it and televising the whole event on an international broadcast.  
From his private box overseeing the event the masked man Dumas rose for all to see.

 **"Those who are about to die, salute me in the name of Emperor Vincent,"** he yelled out.

Marrybell rose weakly to her feet and begrudgingly made a salute. She at least wanted to die with some dignity.

* * *

In the throne room V.V sat strumming a harp while the show was displayed on a holographic screen before him. Soon the Beast would be released and then, if his nephew was as much of a fool as his father, the true show would begin.

"Come dear nephew, dance for me," said V.V.

* * *

The broadcast reached Japan and all the commanders of the Fleet had gathered to watch. They stood in what was once the Viceroy Palace, now the Imperial Palace to Empress Kallen, and Kallen herself sat upon her throne watching anxiously.  
She felt the hand of her mother and her future mother-in-law touch her hands comfortingly.

 _'Lelouch, be_ _careful,'_ she thought.

"You know there's one thing I don't get about this set up," said Tamaki. "Why are there so few people in the stands?"

* * *

 **"Release the Beast,"** Dumas yelled.

The door beneath his box opened and stepping into the light for the entire world to see was a large red monstrosity. Covered head to toe in armor, only patches of flesh at the torso and arms with black veins rising out of them. On it's large shoulders were three metallic animal heads, one of a bat on its right, a ram on its left, and a lion's head at the center. At his back was a long, mechanized tail with the head of a snake at the end.

 **"Behold the Chimera,"** yelled Dumas. **"Begin."**

The Chimera charged on the command, straight for Marrybell. As it was about to pounce on the princess she dove beneath the monster and struck out at its back with her sword, only for the tail to whip around and strike her. It shattered her poor sword and struck her clear across the ground of the pit. Her other knights tried to avenge her by striking out with their own weapons. However the sheer power of this monstrous Chimera knocked them all aside as if they were trees before a powerful tornado.  
The Chimera then turned its attention back to Marrybell, lumbering towards her on its hoof-like feet to the chained princess. It picked her up by the chains binding her wrists. It held her high from the ground and drew the princess close to its three faces.

"End it now you beast," said Marrybell weakly.

The bat head opened up, as if readying to bit into Marrybell's neck, when a sudden blast to its back made the creature stagger. It turned back, still holding Marrybell, and a sudden blur of white struck the Chimera in the torso, forcing it to fall back. The white blur, all in one motion, cut Marrybell's chains and grabbed her by the waist.  
By the time they had stopped Marrybell could finally see what had happened. The figure wore a white and gold suit and cloak with a mask that bore the image of a skull. The figure did not stand alone as another stood gathering her knights. Tall and clad in black was the figure of Zero, holding a grenade launcher in one hand.

* * *

The crowds who had stood in the stands vanished in an instant, a mere fraction remaining and pulling out military grade weaponry, trained on the Chimera. Zero was replaced with the masked figure of Oz. From his box Dumas looked over this, his body language betraying no emotion.  
Before he could take any kind of action one of his arms was grabbed from behind and a sword's edge was placed to his neck from behind.

 **"Impressive,"** said Dumas.

"I was trained by the best in the field of stealth," said Zero, pulling Dumas away from the window. "You're an unknown variable in my game. One that needs to be removed."

 **"You had an imposter take all attention,"** said Dumas. **"And an illusionist make it appear as if the crowd were full, but really only filled with your reinforcements. Clever, but I know who you have on your side, Lelouch. This entire event is being televised and the abilities of Rai Hodges and Orpheus Zevon."  
**

"Don't be too sure," said Zero.

* * *

In Japan the image on the screen appeared exactly as it should have. Zero and Kira fighting the Chimera in a packed stadium.

"So what, he's just going straight in against that thing?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't be too sure," said Marianne, drawing a fan over her face. "When dealing with the power of Geass nothing is as it seems."

* * *

"I'm surprised you really were so foolish as to go into the arena yourself Lelouch," said V.V. strumming his harp.

* * *

 **"Clever, all eyes believe that you've walked right into the Emperor's trap,"** said Dumas.

"Thank you," said Zero, walking his hostage away out of the box and out of view.

 **"And I'm assuming you haven't killed me yet because you want me for information before you eliminate me,"** said Dumas. **"Surely that would be easy enough with your Geass. Just force your way into my mind and force me to divulge the secrets of the Emperor and take my own life."**

Zero said nothing and Dumas merely chuckled under his mask.

 **"Or is it that you can't use your Geass?"** asked Dumas. **"Shin described a great deal of damage done to the eye that held it. Tell me, what is it like to be denied the godlike power to command the wills of others?"**

Zero tightened his grip on Dumas and pressed the sword's edge closer to his neck, cutting lightly.

"I can get by just fine for now," said Zero. "Besides, assuming you have a Geass of your own, I decided that you and I should be alone."

 **"And leave your friends with the Chimera?"** asked Dumas.

"They can handle that creature," said Zero.

 **"Are you so sure?"** asked Dumas. **"And what makes you think you can handle me?"**

Before Zero could respond he had been sent flying backwards into the wall by a strong force resonating from Dumas's hand. The masked villain turned bringing up said hands to reveal a purple glow coming from the palms.

 **"Simple electromagnetic pulse gloves,"** said Dumas. **"Good for defense such as repelling enemy fire. Just one of his majesty's many gifts to me. But I think the old ways of gentlemanly combat will do us just fine. Your sword Lelouch and mine, as it was in the old way."**

"That's fine by me," said Zero, steadying himself and readying the Imperial Sword.

Dumas drew his own sword and took a stance. The two blades clashed, Zero striking first, for Dumas to parry the blow. He then struck low only for Dumas to block again.

* * *

Back in the Colosseum, the Chimera looked around its surroundings and from the horns of the goat head began to glow. Before anyone could react a blast of red energy burst out and encapsulated the whole Colosseum. It passed through the people harmlessly but not without some consequences. The guns of the Knights Underground who had their weapons trained on the beast could not fire.

"An EMP blast," said Dorothea.

"Damn it," Suzaku cursed from beneath the mask of Kira.

The Chimera then turned towards him and lunged. 'Zero' fired a grenade from his grenade launcher only for the beast to catch it in his claw and throw it back. Using his greater speed Kira pushed 'Zero' out of the way, using his armor to help shield him from the blast.

 _'This thing is smarter than we thought,'_ thought Kira.

The White Reaper didn't have much time to continue his thoughts as the Chimera bore its claws down on him. Kira had been quick though and used his sword to block the claws, making sure that the blade edge that held the protruding blade was pointed towards the Chimera.  
Kira's strength, or rather the strength of the telekinetic field created by his Geass, proved to at least match with the beast's obvious cybernetic strength. He didn't expect that to last for long.

* * *

Down below Rivalz and Akito continued their search for the technology Rivalz had sensed earlier when Rivalz suddenly felt something wrong.

"I've lost the feed," said Rivalz.

"What?" asked Akito.

"Lelouch had me hijack the televised feed of the Colosseum," said Rivalz. "Apparently Rai and Oz's powers don't work on machines so I had to manipulate the image of the cameras to show them what we wanted to see for the plan. But something knocked them out. That thing they're fighting triggered an EMP blast."

"Thing?" asked Akito.

"Must be something Lovecrest developed," said Rivalz.

"The one who controlled the _Cthulhu_?" asked Akito. "He's dead, I made sure of that."

"So did we once," said Rivalz.

* * *

Outside of the city of Pendragon, a convoy of Eden Elite vehicles rode through into the city. However the two occupying the vehicle leading the convoy were anything but Eden Elite. Disguised in uniforms though and given falsified identification, Nonette Enneagram and Monica Krushevsky drove into the city. The convoy of weapons and vehicles behind them likewise held by Knights Underground members disguised as Eden Elite troops.  
The two had been watching the event on the vehicles built in television. When the feed cut out when the Chimera's horns started glowing, and once their convoy was safely in the city she directed their forces to the Colosseum.

"What the hell was that creature?" asked Monica.

"Damn if I know," said Nonette. "But if Doro is there and we're all blind that only means trouble. Besides, if Zero is there I bet your beloved is too."

"Nonette!" cried Monica, blushing brightly.

"Oh I know that stubborn boy doesn't want to accept your love," said Nonette. "But once he sees you charge in, guns blazing, and holding an impressive rifle, he'll force his manhood into you there on the spot."

"For god's sake please," cried Monica.

"Oh you're right," said Nonette. "You should ditch the bottoms too, rush in completely naked like from a Greek sculpture. Maybe I'l fight nude too, just like Lady Marianne. Whip out the girls, bear my cup, and show the world my shining ass of righteousness."

Monica could only cry as Nonette continued on and cried to any god that would listen what crime she committed to be saddled with such a shameless she-devil.

* * *

Zero and Dumas continued their duel, neither one truly gaining ground on the other. The two masked men clashed closely, their masks nearly colliding with one another.

 _'So far I don't feel anything odd about my mind or my body,'_ thought Zero. _'So his Geass might not be extrasensory, assuming he has a Geass at all. It could be his Geass is more direct like what Shin has.'_

The two parted and began slashing at one another, each blow getting blocked by the other's blade.

 **"You are skilled,"** said Dumas.

"You're not without descent training yourself," said Zero.

 **"Inherited from both of your parents no doubt. The late Emperor Charles and...Marianne,"** said Dumas. **"Tell me, do you truly care for the former Empress."**

"Keep my mother out of this," said Zero, cutting at the side, only for Dumas to block.

 **"Awfully protective of the woman who abandoned you,"** said Dumas.

"She didn't abandon me," said Zero. "She left to protect me from that lunatic you call Emperor. To gather strength so that together we can strike down V.V and all those who are loyal to him."

 **"V.V. holds no true sway over me,"** said Dumas. **"I serve him only because I wish to gain peace of my own. Peace that will be achieved once Marianne is mine."**

From beneath his mask Lelouch sneered in fury. His fury worked through his artificial Geass and through his armor, charging the sword he held in his hands. The gold and purple blade crackled with energy and when his blade clashed with Dumas yet again the strength of the blow was enhanced by the armor, and the energy shocked through Dumas's own sword and sent him back into the wall.

"You..will...not...threaten my mother," said Zero, pressing his sword to Dumas's neck.

 **"I...would never harm her,"** said Dumas. **"Nor would I allow harm to come to her."**

"I'm afraid my mother has already found a new consort," said Zero.

Dumas merely chuckled at Zero's words.

 **"To lay with ones own family is taboo,"** said Dumas.

"What?" asked Zero, his eyes widening beneath the mask.

Dumas used this moment of surprise to his advantage and kicked out Zero's legs, forcing him to his back and to drop his sword. He then leaped upon his other masked foe, his hands grabbing for his neck only to be caught by Zero. Once again electricity flowed through Zero and shocked Dumas. This continued until Dumas's body became limp. Enough for Zero to force him off at least.  
He grabbed his sword and held it's edge to Dumas's throat as he checked for a pulse. There was one, which boded well as Lelouch wanted to know more about Dumas. He could get more information from a live man than a dead man.  
When he went to remove the mask he suddenly got a ring on his communicator.

"What?" Zero asked, pressing the switch at the side of his mask.

 _"Zero, what's going on up there?"_ asked the voice of Rivalz in his Prince Virtue persona. _"I lost the video feed a while back and I can't get in contact with Kira or Oz or even Smoke. That thing they're fighting knocked out the cameras. Hannibal and I can head up after we secure whatever it is I'm sensing but you had better see what's going on with the others."  
_

"Roger that, I got a good look at that creature and it might be more than the others can handle by them selves. Hurry up," said Zero.

 _"Roger,"_ said Prince Virtue before cutting the feed.

Zero looked down at Dumas, and left to go check in on his friends and the Knights Underground. But as he walked away he couldn't help but think about what Dumas had said. And the implications of it was...unthinkable.

* * *

Prince Virtue and Hannibal continued down their path, going through empty cells in which bodies of prisoners were rotting in their cells. Evidence of experimental surgery done on their bodies.

"This is horrible," said Hannibal.

"Are we really sure that Lovecrest is dead?" asked Prince Virtue.

"I was the only one who survived that blast," said Hannibal. "Thanks to Leila."

"Well consider me skeptical," said Prince Virtue. "I saw him die once already and he still came back to cause trouble."

The two continued on, eventually coming across a surgical laboratory. A stained operating table was at the far end with a series of tools suspended above it by a spider-like machine. On the opposite end of the room was a large computer.

"Keep an eye out," said Prince Virtue. "I'm going to go through the data in the computer."

The Blue Unicorn extended his left hand and a cable from his fingertip launched into the data port of the computer and began to mentally go through the data.

"Finding anything?" asked Hannibal.

"A few things," said Prince Virtue. "A lot of it is behind high encryption I'm having trouble getting through. But I am seeing some interesting projects. Project Canceller and something called Lazarus Labs. I'm downloading it all we can try and break through it once we're back with the others."

"Anything on that thing they're fighting upstairs?" asked Hannibal.

"Project Chimera and it's...oh my god," said Prince Virtue, drawing back his finger. "We've got to get up there, now."

* * *

Kira had been able to get out from under the Chimera and his enhanced fighting ability had managed to allow him to dodge and counter the beast's attacks. The true Zero saw his white armored friend fighting as Oz, having dropped his disguise was escorting Marrybell and the Glinda Knights away from the fight.

 _'At least the rescue is going along nicely,'_ thought Zero.

He then locked his sights on the Chimera and using his sword as a focus he drove the power of his lightning along the blade and launched a bolt of purple energy into the Chimera after Kira had once again avoided its clutches.  
The beast stumbled to the ground and Zero leaped from the box Dumas had lorded over the games with and joined with his allies.

"Prince Virtue called and told me there might have been trouble," said Zero. "I assume that's it."

"Yeah," said Kira, exhaustion clear even in his modulated voice. "This thing is tough and it knocked out the cameras and the weapons of the Knights Underground. An EMP coming from the ram head."

"I thought our equipment was shielded," said Zero.

"I was closer to it than you were," said Kira. "That probably had something to do with it. Anyway, I've managed to distract this thing while Marrybell and the Glinda Knights got away. We can pull out an meet with the others."

"Good idea, we at least.."

 **"Don't go yet...Lelouch,"** said the Chimera, standing to its hoof-like feet.

The three masked men looked at the beast as it stood, surprised by how it spoke. But what shocked Lelouch more was how familiar the voice sounded. There was slight modification but it still sounded very familiar.

"It...can't be," Zero muttered.

The lion head of the Chimera shifted its face to reveal a recreation of the face of Naoto Kozuki.

"Naoto?" gasped Zero, his eyes widening behind the mask

 **"Don't hog all the attention,"** a voice said from the bat head, the animal face pulling back to show the face of Luciano Bradley.

 **"Yes, I'd like to say hello as well,"** said the Ram head, the face opening up to show the image of Clovis La Britannia.

Beneath his mask of Zero, Lelouch could only stare on at the three faces of three men he had seen die with his own eyes.

* * *

The video feed had finally been restored, however this time it showed the truth, capturing the event from every angle. Especially the faces of the Chimera. Kallen and Hisako both felt their breath leave their body when they saw Naoto's face on the monstrous form staring down Lelouch and the others.

"What the hell?" yelled Tamaki.

"That can't possibly be Naoto," said Ohgi. "He was completely destroyed wasn't he?"

"I made sure of that myself," said Bismark. "But don't underestimate what V.V is capable of. That is an error you may never live to regret."

"And that's Bradley," said Cornelia. "And...Clovis...dear god will my uncle not rest until he's defiled every law of nature?"

Kallen could only watch as she was forced to see her once beloved brother fight against her future husband and this time she could do nothing about it. She held her mother's hand tightly, Hisako's other hand being held tightly by Andreas Dalton.

* * *

"How...how is this possible?" yelled Zero. "All three of you are..."

 **"Dead? Yes, some of us twice dead,"** said Naoto's head.

 **"But the Emperor has such power and resources at his disposal,"** said Bradley's head. **"Genetic material held in storage for his scientists to use. And as for our minds, let's just say his majesty has ways of reaching out for the consciousness of the dead."**

 **"So don't expect anyone you slay to stay slain,"** said Clovis.

 **"Fall us as many times as you wish, as many of us as you wish, but we will always come back stronger,"** said Naoto. **"Better."**

"Three heads on a monstrous cyborg body is better?" asked Kira.

 **"We each bring a certain something to the table,"** said Bradley.

 **"Bradley is a bloodthirsty animal,"** said Naoto. **"He has the killer instinct such a form as this needs, his madness makes him easy to work under V.V. Clovis is afraid of V.V as such two thirds of us compel this form to serve the Emperor."**

"And what about you Naoto?" asked Zero.

 **"This one has focus,"** said Naoto. **"This one has the drive and the ambition to focus this powerful form. The proof of what this one tried to stress to you before Lelouch. At your hands this one suffered and at your hands this one has grown stronger than before as the Questing Beast. At your hands and the hands of this one's sweet sister."**

 **"Oh and she sounds so lovely,"** said Bradley.

 **"I wonder if she will beg her brother for mercy as I once begged it of you, brother,"** said Clovis.

Zero tightened his grip around his sword and readied it for battle. Kira and Oz did the same and from the door the Chimera had come from Prince Virtue and Hannibal entered the arena and the heads of the Chimera resumed their animal forms. In the grand box the masked Dumas stood back up and activated a new set of cameras to capture the event.

 **"Let the true game begin,"** said Dumas silently.

"Prince now," yelled Zero.

When they had been prepping the explosives to be set around the Colosseum, in case something had gone wrong with Dorothea's detonation device Lelouch had Rivalz create a back up detonation system under his control.  
Rivalz sent out the mental command to detonate the bombs at the same time Zero threw several smoke pellets on the grown. As the bombs went off Chimera leaped up into Dumas's box and secured the masked asset even as the building began to crumble.

* * *

"Well that was just...somewhat anti-climactic," said V.V. "But I'm sure you won't be leaving any time soon. Assuming Dumas did as he was supposed to if he met you, you won't go just yet. I hope we get to meet my dear nephew. Uncle Vincent wants to sit you at his knee and tell you a story."

V.V. chuckled deeply as he played his harp, the sounds of the collapsing Colosseum reached through the walls of the palace and into the throne room.

* * *

The convoy taken by Nonette had met up with Dorothea's escaping group as the Colosseum began exploding. They drove off back to their hideout while the six members of the Color Guard gathered elsewhere, watching the Colosseum fall to the ground.

"Not as dramatic as we had hoped but it'll have an effect none the less," said Suzaku, his mask retracted.

"And Princess Marrybell and the Glinda Knights are secure," said Orpheus. "Marrybell seemed to get sick but aside from that she seems fine. Mission accomplished."

As Lelouch listened to all of this and watched the Colosseum fall all he could think about was what Dumas had said. Was it merely a trick meant to try and distract Lelouch? Or was it possible that beneath that mask was...

 _'No it's impossible,'_ thought Lelouch.

Suzaku kept a close eye on Lelouch, reading the faint signs of turmoil beneath the mask of indifference Lelouch wore. There was something troubling his mind but it would have to wait until later when they were in a safer location.

"Lelouch," said Suzaku. "We have to go."

"Of course," said Lelouch.

* * *

Back in Japan when the feed was cut off by the destruction of the Colosseum, leaving everyone in an anxious state.

"Don't worry," said C.C, lounging on a couch, which she had usurped from Rakshata. "Lelouch is still alive."

"How can you be so..."

"The contract," said C.C, cutting off Nunnally, much to the annoyance of her and her mother.

Kallen ignored it all and sighed, glad that Lelouch was alive at least. Alive and hopefully soon to be on his way back to her. Back to the family they had built with their friends in the Fleet, and no doubt forced into expanding that family at the urging of Marianne.

* * *

Dumas and the Chimera were recovered, no worse for wear and both bowed before the Emperor.

"Dumas...did you get to speak with Lelouch?" asked V.V.

 **"Yes, your majesty,"** said Dumas.

"Did you catch his interest?" asked V.V.

 **"I believe so,"** said Dumas.

"Good," said V.V. "Then my prodigal nephew may be extending is stay in my beloved city for a while longer. Enough for the two of you to...bond."

 **"And what about Marrybell or the Knights Underground?"** asked Dumas.

"Something for Chimera to do," said V.V. "I believe dwelling in dark places where vermin dwell comes naturally to all three heads."

The three heads of the Chimera would have liked to have growled, or rather two out of the three, the one third being too fearful of V.V. to even risk mocking the Emperor.

"Fret not my boys you...actually I'm not sure whether or not you should be counted as on or as three," said V.V., chuckling to himself. "Oh well, as I was saying you won't be alone Chimera, more so than usual at least. Dr. Lovecrest has been right at work on a pack for you to lead."

The Chimera merely purred as if in approval to which V.V couldn't help but chuckle.

"Back to your pen now," said V.V. "And Clovis, or the part of you that was Clovis, you've never looked better."

The Chimera rose and slumped off to its 'pen' leaving the Emperor and the masked man alone in the throne room.

"How did it feel to meet him?" asked V.V.

 **"It felt...empty,"** said Dumas. **"I brought up his...mother and his fury was...impressive. To care so much for one who placed him away in a foreign land."**

"Yes, Marianne's devotion to her...children," said V.V. "It's something to admire. Even children whom she didn't birth like Cornelia and Euphemia love her. Late Odysseus respected her as does that dull Schneizel. Clovis liked her quite a lot as well. Guinevere and Carine couldn't stand her. Marrybell loved her of course. So many people say I hated Marianne because of how I pursued her when I took the throne from my brother. I do but more than anything I knew how much of a threat Marianne was. I know who taught her and who she was most likely to succeed as a leader in the Geass Order. Do you want to know something Dumas? The world as it is now is the by product of Marianne and myself. We started this, when I ordered her to seduce my brother."

Dumas's body gave no betrayal of his response.

"Oh I simply must tell Lelouch," said V.V, placing his hands to his mouth as he giggled with delight. "Just imagine the look on his face when he finds out that the man he despises most in the world is also the one responsible for his very existence. Of course, I don't have to imagine all that much now, do I, my dear Dumas?"

* * *

The Color Guard had settled in with the Knights Underground, helping to ensure that where they were was secure, at least for the night. The following morning the would leave to the coast where a ship had been prepared for them by the Knights Underground's benefactor, Zugzwang.  
At least that was the plan but Lelouch was questioning it. He thought back to Dumas and what the masked man had said. He had said Marianne was his family. Given what Lelouch had learned of the Geass Order he couldn't imagine many relatives among the Order.  
But there was the possibility, the horrible possibility that Lelouch didn't want to even admit could be a possibility.

"Lelouch," said Suzaku, walking over to where his friend had made bed. "Something's on your mind. What is it?"

"It's nothing," said Lelouch.

"I doubt that," said Suzaku. "Lelouch, I'm going back to Euphie. We're all going back to our families in Japan. The mission is accomplished, the EMP might have interrupted our grand theater but the people of Britannia still saw Princess Marrybell rescued from death by Zero and other members of the Color Guard of the Atlas Fleet. That is the spark, small though it might be, to light a powerful fire for the rebellion here. The Knights Underground have lasted this long they can last until we come in full force. They'll disrupt the Eden Elite here, Rivalz can rally the Euro Britannian military, China is already on our side, and Japan is reborn. Everything is ready to start the final push. We just have to get back to Japan. So whatever is troubling you let me know so I can help. Because if there is something, anything, that is distracting you from the mission, and I am denied being with Euphie again because I'm dead due to you. I am going to spend the rest of whatever afterlife you feel like hell."

"How exactly?" asked Lelouch.

"I'll act like the most unbearable person to ever be damned with because I'll talk nonstop about my own self righteousness," said Suzaku.

"What if you actually have valid arguments?" asked Lelouch.

"It wont matter I'll still be considered annoying at best," said Suzaku.

"Well then to avoid that," chuckled Lelouch. "I really am left with no choice but to say what's on my mind."

"I knew you'd see reason," said Suzaku, a wide smile on his face.

Lelouch straightened up and he huddled closer with Suzaku as not to have their words overheard.

"My mother told me...I had a twin," said Lelouch. "One who died at birth. A brother I never got the chance to know, sharing the womb with me, and born right after me."

Suzaku's said nothing, feeling there was more to the story, but allowing his expression to show the sympathy he felt for his friend at this tragedy.

"Today I fought V.V's man who presided over Marrybell's execution," said Lelouch. "As we fought we talked and my mother came up. As we went back and forth he said that my mother was...family."

"Wait...you're not thinking..."

"I don't want to think it," said Lelouch. "This could just be a trick played by V.V. but...but what if the person under that mask...is my twin brother?"

 **Author's Note:** **A slightly longer chapter than last. And last time I got some pretty understandable criticism about my version of Lelouch in this story not coming off as the audacious strategist he was in canon. I'm the first to admit that yeah he's got a point but to be fair it is impossible to truly imitate a great piece of art and I'm not really trying to imitate it. I'm hoping I can honor as much of the character as I can but I have to do it in my own way otherwise for me there's just no point.  
Not to say I don't want Lelouch in my story to come off as unintelligent, and I hope for all my readers that isn't the case. It's just that he's more hands on than in canon, not too unlike what you'd see in the _Nightmare of Nunnally_ manga when he could actually fight Knightmares head on in a powerful suit of armor and didn't have his mind controlling abilities. If anything I kind of wanted to do something like that Lelouch but still have him come off as intelligent. Someone who can adapt to a situation and come up with a cunning strategy to get what he wants but is more than willing and capable to use sheer force when the need calls for it. Not unlike a certain Dark Knight whom any nerd knows has equal parts brawn and brain.  
Anyway I hope this chapter shows a little bit more of Lelouch's intelligence in how he prepared for certain events and could adapt to the situation. And I hope you all enjoyed his first conflict with Dumas, whose identity should be obvious for all those familiar with this type of trope but I hope you still find it enjoyable.  
And Lelouch putting the pieces early on once more goes to show his intelligence at work. But the knowledge that his twin brother may be alive and so close to him may very well put his mission and his crusade at jeopardy. Also as the story continues I promise to go into how the Chimera was created and just how three previously dead characters have been brought back.  
**

 **Next Turn: Hunting Party.**


	36. Hunting Party

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Hunting Party**

Marianne and her various daughters, the one she bore, the two she took in, and the one who would wed her son, all sat in the gardens looking up at the night sky.

"This reminds me of the times you two girls would come over to stay with us at the Aries Villa," said Marianne. "Clovis did a wonderful job recreating it. It's a shame he did what he did otherwise he could be here with us as well."

Kallen looked at her future mother-in-law and future sisters and saw slightly fallen expressions on their faces. Recalling good memories of Clovis, Kallen had none of those. Clovis had been her enemy and committed a terrible injustice against her people. An injustice which Lelouch had settled. But Clovis had still been Lelouch's brother and it couldn't have been easy for him to execute his own half-brother. It hurt for Kallen to have to do the same to her own brother Naoto when he came back as that monstrous Questing Beast.

 _'I hope we never have to do such horrible things again,'_ thought Kallen, lying on her back with her future sisters. _'I never want to have to fight my family again.'_

* * *

Suzaku had dragged Lelouch further away from the hideout, hoping to earn more privacy as to avoid what they discussed getting out.

"Lelouch...what you're suggesting is..."

"Insane? Suzaku, no one knew about V.V before he came to usurp my father," said Lelouch. "He had influence in the Geass Order. I was delivered by midwives belonging to the Geass Order. It would have been all to easy for him to take my brother and fake his death right under my father's nose."

"Alright, alright, I'll admit it's a fair possibility," said Suzaku. "But what if this is just a trick played by V.V? To try and keep you here in Pendragon instead of leaving?"

"I won't deny that's a possibility as well," said Lelouch. "But...what if it is my brother?"

"Then he's an enemy," said Suzaku. "Lelouch, the Eden Elite are fanatics who worship V.V. Even if that man is your brother then he's one of them. Any true humanity he had was nurtured out of him. There might have been a time he could have been your brother but now he's nothing but V.V.'s pawn."

"And how should I say that to my mother?" asked Lelouch. "Suzaku, she's spent years mourning my twin's death. If he is alive don't you think she deserves to know?"

"To know that her son was stolen from her and turned into a monster?" asked Rivalz, walking up to the two. "To suffer like Kallen's mother and Lady Maria?"

"Rivalz? How did...the communicators," said Lelouch, realizing how Rivalz listened in.

"Relax, I haven't told anyone," said Rivalz. "I wanted to check in on you guys and weigh in. Lelouch if that guy is your brother what can you do? He's with the enemy and you know that if..."

"When," Suzaku interjected.

"When, we win this war," said Rivalz, slightly annoyed, "then any of the surviving Eden Elite will be put on trial for war crimes. You know what that means."

"I do not need to be lectured on having to put family to death in the name of justice," said Lelouch. "I've done it before."

"Yeah, the proof is one third of that Chimera thing," said Rivalz.

"And Clovis was only your half-brother," said Suzaku. "We're talking about your twin. Someone you share both parents with. Exactly how do you think your mother would respond to the idea of one of her children facing execution? Especially if you're going to be the executioner?"

Lelouch cringed at the very notion of his mother being forced to witness such a thing. They made good points about the situation, if Marrybell's would be executioner was indeed his twin brother Julius, then he was still an enemy.

"I know what you're saying is true," said Lelouch. "Both of you, but if that man is my brother, stolen from my mother at his birth then he is the victim of an injustice. I have to at least try to correct that. For my mother's sake I have to try. She deserves to know that her other son may be alive. And maybe I can help him, I know this must sound naive but I have to try."

"And if you fail?" asked Suzaku, his eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"If I cannot help him...I will do as my duty commands," said Lelouch. "Even if it breaks my mother's heart."

Rivalz and Suzaku looked at each other and then back to Lelouch.

"You're not going to leave Pendragon until you know for sure if he's your brother or not are you?' asked Rivalz.

"No," said Lelouch. "Not until I know for sure."

"I could very well force you to come with us back to Japan," said Suzaku.

"You could," said Lelouch. "But that still won't stop me for searching for the truth of the matter. If he is my brother I have to know and I will find out."

Suzaku and Lelouch stared down each other with Rivalz darting back and forth between them. Eventually Suzaku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Fine, we can send Marrybell along with Orpheus, Akito, and Rai back to Japan along with some of the Knights Underground," said Suzaku. "Since I'm not leaving you here and I doubt Rivalz's going to be leaving himself."

"Pretty much," said Rivalz.

"And we're not going to debate this Lelouch, if you're going to be an idiot and stay here then so are we," said Suzaku.

"There was a time I could force you to lave but...I still can't use my original Geass," said Lelouch.

"Of course you know by the time we do get back to Japan, Kallen is going to murder you right?" asked Suzaku.

"That...has crossed my mind," said Lelouch.

"Don't worry, I'll tranquilize her before she does permanent damage," said Suzaku.

"You're kidding? Right?" asked Rivalz.

Suzaku's expression gave no room for humor.

"So you'd really drug the Empress of Japan?" asked Lelouch. "My future wife?"

"Only to keep the peace," said Suzaku. "Besides it wouldn't be that strong of a dose. She'd just get calmed down and take a nice little nap."

"You really have thought about this haven't you?" asked Lelouch.

"You have seen her fight haven't you?" asked Suzaku. "If anything it'd probably do her some good to get mellowed out a bit."

"And I suppose I have a drug waiting for me as well?" asked Lelouch.

"No I'll just punch you," said Suzaku. "The only reason I'm not punching you now is because if we don't settle this issue now it'll come back to complicate matters later."

The three stood silent for a few minutes before Lelouch actually began to chuckle. Suzaku soon joined, as did Rivalz, and it did the three of them good to laugh. They laughed for several minutes, until finally they died down and caught their breath.

"God...we're a bunch aren't we?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah, we are," said Suzaku.

"So it's reckless and we might get in trouble. So what? It's what we've been doing from the start," said Rivalz.

"The three founders of the Color Guard," said Lelouch. "It really started with us, hell even the Atlas Fleet itself began when we three first stood at each other's side. Three sworn brothers as one. A Holy Trinity of great symbols. The Symbol of Virtue, the Symbol of Law, and..."

"Glory," said Suzaku. "Lelouch...you may think because you got beaten before you're lesser than us but...we wouldn't be who we are without you. You showed us the best of what we could be and inspired us to reach for glory. The glory of being better than the shit world we live in. The glory of what we can all be if we put forth the effort of spirit. That makes you a Symbol of Glory, the one who inspires the rest of us.

Rivalz suddenly drew his sword and raised it aloft.

"To the Holy Trinity," said Rivalz. "Virtue."

Suzaku caught on and quickly drew his sword, meeting with Rivalz's.

"Law," said Suzaku.

Lelouch looked at this and smiled and drew the imperial sword.

"Glory," said Lelouch.

"The Holy Trinity," all three young men yelled before going back to their laughter.

* * *

The other three members of the rescue party had begun readying the convoy to leave to where the Knights Underground had secured a ship to take them all to Japan.  
Marrybell had made herself aloof and kept away from her knights as getting near them made her ill.

"It's that Dumas man," said Marrybell, taking a cup of water from Orpheus. "He cast some horrible Geass on me. Anyone I've ever held an emotional connection toward when I get close to them or even think about them my body weakens and I get sick. Even just thinking about my love makes me...makes me..."

Oldrin dropped her cup and vomited onto the ground.

"I'm sure Lady Marianne will be able to help you," said Orpheus. "I promise you and Oldrin will be able to be with one another. Then I will fulfill my promise."

Marrybell smiled weakly even though she still felt ill.

"Try and get some rest," said Orpheus. "I'm going to make sure everything is ready."

Orpheus left the tent to let Marrybell regain her strength. As he went to the others he noticed the eyes of Monica looking towards him. He had known her through his interactions with the Knights Underground over the years. He had even worked with her during some missions in Britannia. She was skilled and courageous, and quite beautiful. They worked well together and it was obvious to Orpheus the feelings that Monica had developed for him.  
But he could not return them. He could never return them. He swore he would never love again. Not since his uncle took his last love away.

* * *

The Holy Trinity as they now referred to themselves as sheathed their swords and began to form a plan.

"If we can make any safe bet it's that we're going to be hunted," said Lelouch. "Chimera will probably be heading it along with whatever other forces V.V feels like sending. Given Naoto's history it makes sense and he's probably be skulking underground."

"Meaning he might already be on his way," said Suzaku. "We should tell the others to leave now."

"I can make drones that can search the underground," said Rivalz. "We'll at least know what's hunting us down and...we don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" asked Suzaku.

"I'm sensing tech," said Rivalz. "A lot of it roaming the underground. They've already started hunting."

* * *

Waiting anxiously for Lelouch to come home wasn't sitting easily for Kallen. She decided to work out that anxiety with training. Dressed in only a sports bra and black trunks Kallen swung around her burning maces, striking down dummy after dummy.  
In her mind she imagined them as that monstrous Chimera, which her brother was made part of. She thought she had freed Naoto from the horrible life as a monster when she and Lelouch killed him after discovering Lovecrest's laboratory. But now her brother was apparently back and was even more of a monster than before.

 _'Can my brother ever rest?'_ thought Kallen.

Kallen's fury increased the amount of fire she released and before she knew it the sprinklers came on in the training hall.

"Damn it," said Kallen, throwing down her maces as the water rained down on her.

The door to the hall opened and Sayoko stood with a towel ready for her Empress to dry off.

"Not just yet Sayoko," said Kallen as she stripped. "I may as well take a shower."

"Of course your majesty," said Sayoko, taking Kallen's wet clothes as few they were.

The Empress of Japan walked to the showers and once again water sprayed onto her body. Warmer than the water from the sprinklers. She took a handful of shampoo and ran it through her crimson locks.  
As she dragged her fingers through her hair she suddenly felt something run down her back. She looked back and saw Milly holding a brush and scrubbing her back. She too was naked and she wasn't alone.

"Hello," said Euphemia.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kallen.

"We were on our way to speak with you when we caught Sayoko leaving with your clothes," said Milly. "So we just stripped down and decided to join you?"

"This isn't going to be a thing is it?" asked Kallen.

"Oh that we form a bathing club just like your mother and Lady Marianne and Lady Maria?" asked Milly. "Why shouldn't we? After all we're the future wives of the three original members of the Color Guard. Just as they are sworn brothers to one another so we are sworn sisters."

"Exactly," said Euphemia.

"And besides, how better for us to bond than when we stand bare before each other? Concealing nothing but the naked truth," said Milly.

"As the Empress of Japan I forbid this," said Kallen, trying to cover herself.

"Overruled my duckling," said Marianne, bursting into the showers with Hisako and Maria in tow.

"If it helps dear...I tried to talk her out of this," said Hisako sheepishly. "It didn't work."

"No it did not," said Marianne cheerfully. "Now who wants me to rub them clean?"

* * *

The convoy had been forced to make an early departure at the urging of Lelouch and the other two. Orpheus didn't need much to drive off quickly after securing Marrybell. The other vehicles were filled with Glinda Knights and Knights Underground members who wanted to flee to Japan.  
One of these included Nonette, who was happy at the idea of meeting her old friend Cornelia again. Akito didn't object to the idea of Rivalz staying in Britannia. Rai tried to talk Lelouch out of staying, for the sake of Nunnally, but Lelouch commanded him to go on.  
He watched on as the convoy left the underground before turning back to those who had remained.

"You should go too Lady Ernst," said Lelouch. "My mother could use heroic souls like yourself."

"It would be an honor to fight at her side again," said Dorothea. "But I will not abandon another Emperor. We will leave whenever you desire, your majesty."

Kewell snorted, which led Gino to strike him upside the head.

"Very well," said Lelouch. "How are the drones coming?"

Rivalz stood at an old work bench where he had already prepared several disguised drones, making them look like blue insects.

"I've got a few but given what I'm sensing we might not have enough to check the entire underground," said Rivalz. "But if I spread them out I should get a decent enough feed of enough of the underground to give us some insight."

"That's good," said Lelouch. "We don't even need to see all the underground. We just need to know where they are and where they aren't."

* * *

After the shower Marianne had led their little impromptu party into full body massage for them all. Each woman lying nude on a table as Sayoko and several other maids rubbed out their stress.

"Well done Sayoko," sighed Marianne as the maid ran her hands along Marianne's back.

"Thank you my lady," said Sayoko.

"I really hadn't anticipated this would be how my day would play out," said Kallen, uncomfortable as one of the other maids ran her hands long Kallen's back.

"If it helps just think of some of us as your ladies in waiting," said Milly."Someone for you to gossip with when not busy with the running of the nation. And of course we can't really wed without your blessing so we have to be especially good or you'll have us be old maids forever."

"I wouldn't..."

"Now, now ducklings no teasing," said Marianne. "At least not until my darling son returns. So we can embarrass him too."

"I'm surprised Lelouch can even get embarrassed when you're his mother," yelled Kallen, her face as red as her hair.

"All the same was forced out of me my dear," said Marianne. "The training of a concubine. In fact one of my greatest moments of glory was when I earned my spot in the Knights of the Round. Beating down Bismark and several others before Charles, as naked as the day I was born with all eyes on me."

"Heavens," moaned Hisako.

"And you know it wasn't long after I was made Charles's concubine that a few of the others tried to humiliate me by stripping my clothes," said Marianne.

"I'm guessing it didn't work," said Maria, finding it slightly amusing.

"Well it was a bit of a plan for those foolish women," said Marianne. "You see I was quite popular with Charles but unpopular with them. As well as other nobles and even other knights. Apparently this lovely little conspiracy had been hatched between a number of them to try and shame me."

"Really?" asked Euphemia, not knowing this story.

"It was before your time sweetie," said Marianne. "Cornelia was even still a child when it happened."

"When what happened?" asked Kallen, legitimately intrigued.

Marianne smiled and all the gathered women listened in.

"It had been like any other day," said Marianne. "I had been retired from the Knights of the Round once I was made a full concubine to Charles. It was about a year before Lelouch had been born. By then I already had quite the reputation built up for better or for worse. I had been invited to a brunch with the other consorts on a Sunday I believe. Charles had been away at the time, so I was on my own. When I met with the other ladies in the palace courtyard the decided to spring their little trap. They clawed at me like a pack of wolves and stripped me bare. That part was actually quite fun."

Every other woman, with the exception of Milly, turned blue and sweated at Marianne's idea of fun. Hisako and Maria were at least getting used to their friend's eccentricities after spending so much time with her.

"Of course that wasn't the end of their little plot," Marianne continued. "A few knights came along and tied my arms behind my back and held me while more of their men dragged out a tub of hot tar. You see their plan was to have me tarred and feathered and sent to run around the palace like a frightened chicken. However they made a crucial mistake."

Marianne raised her long, smooth legs as if to offer evidence to her point.

"They forgot to bind my legs," said Marianne. "Thus with the grace of a dancer and the speed of a cheetah I managed to get out of the grips of the men who held me and made quick work of the men who were about to pour hot tar all over my body. That just left me buck naked and tied up with a bunch of over spoiled little bitches who had hoped to hurt and humiliate me."

"What did you do next?" asked Kallen, desperate to hear the rest of the story.

"I turned and walked right back to my Villa," said Marianne. "Still tied up and then I just sat in my bed room waiting for Charles to come that evening as it was our scheduled night together. Me being tied up made the evening...memorable."

Kallen raised an eyebrow in dumbfounded confusion, Euphie's face was as red as Kallen's hair, Milly laughed, while Hisako and Maria merely smiled, not expecting anything less.

"In fact...perhaps you and Lelouch could try..."

"NO," cried Kallen as the other women, and the maids, laughed themselves silly.

* * *

The Chimera ran on all fours, behind it more of Lovecrest's failed experiments. Corpses merged with machinery, this time giving them a more animal-like appearance. They followed along the lead of the hybrid creature along the darkened corridors of the city's subways and maintenance tunnels.  
The horde that followed Chimera held long claws on their hands and feet, hunched, and prowled along the ground like the beasts they now were. Long iron canine-like jaws at their mouths and wide artificial eyes. In truth they were somewhat more successful as they were technically alive. Alive but mad, all humanity stripped away from them.  
The Chimera and its hunting party ran on, going in the direction where soon they would pounce upon the lair of the Knights Underground, when at their back a voice called out.

"When I first saw you, you at least seemed human Naoto," said Lelouch, standing at the end of the pack.

The whole pack turned and parted as Chimera walked through them to its prey.

"You were a beast then," said Lelouch. "At least now you look the part, even more than before. And I'm sure you're happy Bradley. A veritable vampire instead of a man, nature's mistake corrected. And Clovis...Clovis I am sorry. If I could have I would have let you join me but...but you had committed an act of evil. You killed innocent people and someone needed to make sure you faced justice for it."

The animal faces shifted to human faces and bore down on Lelouch.

 **"You murdered me,"** yelled Clovis.

 **"Like Father, like Son,"** said Bradley.

 **"You say we are a beast but what are you?"** asked Naoto. **"Is there no evil you will not commit to destroy your uncle? Do achieve your glory?"**

"I would do whatever I needed to do to secure peace for the world," said Lelouch. "But I can tell you one thing I would never do. I would never hurt Kallen. Not the way you have Naoto."

 **"What are we chopped liver?"** asked Bradley with a laugh.

"You're all chopped," said Lelouch. "Chopped up and put back together again. Assembled by a madman under the direction of an even greater monster. Clovis, Naoto, I promise I will ensure you find peace at last."

 **"I still feel left out here,"** said Bradley.

"He's my brother and my future brother-in-law," said Lelouch. "You're just a two bit piece of shit my father threw into the gutter."

Bradley let the animal face come back and appeared to try to lunge at Lelouch but the body of Chimera didn't move.

"Oh," laughed Lelouch, an amused look on his face. "And what about you Clovis? Don't you want me?"

Clovis said nothing, merely moving his eyes away. Lelouch then settled on Naoto's face.

"You really are the dominant one, aren't you Naoto?" said Lelouch. "Once a leader always a leader I suppose."

He looked at the horde behind the Chimera and his face fell.

"Damned brethren," said Lelouch. "Lovecrest, he's the one behind all of you isn't he?"

 **"No more talking?"** said Naoto.

The other two heads took on animal shape again and slashed out at Lelouch, who leaped back from the slash and turned back. He ran back into the corridor and the hunting party followed.

* * *

V.V took to his usual sanctuary, the old church. He sat in the foremost pew looking at the rotting image of Jesus Christ and smiled when he saw a bit of a reflection in the faded bronze.

"I must admit...I'm surprised you actually came," said V.V. "You stealth training is impressive. As is your tenacity. To face me, here of all places, but I'm wondering if you have a plan. Is that even really you? Dear nephew?"

V.V. looked over his shoulder and seated in a pew behind him was his prodigal nephew, Lelouch.

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Lelouch.

"How did you find out about this place?" asked V.V.

"You'd be surprised the information Marrybell was able to leak to the Knights Underground," said Lelouch. "An unusual habit for the Demon Emperor to visit a church wouldn't you think?"

"This is a special place for me Lelouch," said V.V. "It's where Charles and I hid after our mother died. Did he ever tell you about your grandmother?"

"A bit," said Lelouch. "He told me she was kind and beautiful."

"She was," said V.V. "She was...innocent and she was murdered. Murdered by...them."

"The Emblem of Blood," said Lelouch. "When all your brothers and sisters were killing one another for the throne."

"Not just our siblings," said V.V. "Them...the people out there. Humanity."

"You blame humanity for your mother's death?" asked Lelouch.

"Not just humanity," said V.V, motioning to the image of Christ. "Where was God when my mother died? What is God if not the supreme being whose power was so great as to punish humanity when its evil got out of control or to shield the good for their faith placed in it? But there was no god that day. I thought there was no god ever. Then we found the Geass Order. There is a God Lelouch, not any god they preach of in any kind of religion ever since the fall of the Geass Civilization. The Collective Unconscious, the source of all Geass, the collective will of humanity. Peering through time, space, and dimension. I saw it, with my own eyes. It was beautiful and Charles saw it too."

Lelouch watched his uncle, seeing his uncle's expression soften. His purple eyes wax with nostalgia, recalling some phantom beauty. He almost looked...human.

"You saw what God truly was," said Lelouch, "and you found it unsatisfactory didn't you?"

V.V. looked back to his nephew, the demon returning in his eyes.

"Yes," said V.V. "We both found it unsatisfactory. Your father and I. Yes, your father and I actually agreed with one another. How does that make you feel Lelouch?"

"I'm not discounting the fact that you and my father may have been loving brothers once," said Lelouch. "But you disagreed didn't you?"

"Don't all brothers?" asked V.V.

"But it was enough to make you kill him," said Lelouch, venom in his voice.

V.V. couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes," said V.V. "Because he looked back at the human race. The people who murdered our mother and he did something I can never do. Something I will never do."

"He forgave them," said Lelouch. "He dedicated his life to bringing Britannia out of savager. Bringing humanity our of savagery. I suppose that would be an issue for you uncle. You spent your whole life hating humanity for its savagery. What to do with all that hatred if humanity ever stopped being savage?"

"And by then I had become immortal so...naturally it was unacceptable," said V.V. "And of course it was your father who talked me into taking immortality as an adult even though I had proved a prodigy in the Order. I could have been an immortal at ten. But...well I had a bit of a schoolboy crush you might say. This lovely woman, an immortal in the Order. She was beautiful and brilliant. Charles convinced me that I should hold off immortality. Wait until I was older and thus I am what I am now. To be fair though how many people could take a ten year old dictator seriously?"

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh along with V.V.

"I'm guessing she didn't return your feelings," said Lelouch.

"Would you be happy to know if the answer was yes?" asked V.V.

"Any knowledge of you suffering would make me happy uncle," said Lelouch.

"Fair enough," said V.V. "To say she rejected me would be an understatement. She had been immortal for so long she was just waiting for someone worthy to pass on her immortality so she could die. Thus I am an immortal forever nursing a rejection of a beautiful woman. Petty I know, but...I am young. But you're not here to embarrass your uncle now. What do you really want Lelouch? Would it have anything to do with...Dumas?"

"Very clever uncle," said Lelouch. "The name is a little obvious isn't it?"

"You'd be hard pressed to find true literary minds nowadays," said V.V.

"You're not denying it," said Lelouch.

"You haven't given a true question," said V.V.

Lelouch and V.V peered each at each other, their violet eyes bearing into one another.

"You know my mother gave birth to three children not too," said Lelouch.

"Of course I do," said V.V. "I made sure to have eyes on my brother at all time. And that mother of yours. The happy news reached my ears. Yes, Lelouch, you have a twin."

"Have?" said Lelouch.

"You heard me," said V.V. "I'm guessing Marianne must have finally told you. Dumas put the idea in your mind and thus the possibility. Did my evil uncle steal my brother? Would you like an answer? But can you believe an answer given to you by your enemy?"

"Twins, brothers forced against one another," said Lelouch. "Nothing is original."

"But am I tricking you Lelouch?" asked V.V, turning fully in the pew. "I could be lying to you. Putting doubt into that lovely little head of yours. Making you uncertain and that the next time you see Dumas you may hesitate. Is that my long lost twin brother? That hesitation may cost you your life. Your life and your entire crusade. Your mother, your sister, your little red pet all suffering because you believed my lie like the gullible child you are. Has that crossed your mind Lelouch?"

"It has," said Lelouch. "But something else crossed my mind. You are my father's twin. Twins, brothers forced against each other."

"Nothing is original," said V.V. "A fine guess Lelouch but if you were to ever listen to your dear uncle for once, when you meet Dumas again simply ask him. For your sake, you had better hope I'm trying to trick you. For your beautiful mother's sake."

Lelouch scowled before vanishing as if in thin air. V.V looked down and saw a blue insect-like device sitting in the seat where his nephew once was.

"Very clever Lelouch," said V.V. "Very clever indeed."

The front of the bug opened up and digital clock counted down seconds.

"Now you're just being petty," said V.V. as the bug leaped onto his face before exploding.

* * *

The feed from the little bug at the church died and Lelouch stood with an agitated expression on his face. He knew talking with his uncle would be...difficult but it was something he needed to do. He knew he wouldn't get a straight answer from his uncle but at least tapping his saber against his would give him some insight.

"Lelouch?" asked Suzaku.

Lelouch looked back to his friend and straightened up.

"I'm alright," said Lelouch. "How's the hunt?"

"I'm leading them on a merry chase," said Rivalz.

The three of them stood in a small room in a rundown apartment building in which several other Britannian civilians had been forced into. They had been given as much room as the could spare. Rivalz stood with several holographic displays up before him. Showing him the views of his little bugs in the underground. After he sensed the coming of Chimera, Lelouch had him spread his little bugs out with the instruction to put up a holographic decoy of Lelouch.  
He would then lead Chimera and its beasts throughout the underground until they came to a desired corridor.  
He also sent one out to go to the church.  
After the events of last night Marrybell had spoken a bit with Lelouch. She told him of a habit that the Emperor had whenever he suffered a 'setback' such as Europe or the destruction of his Colosseum. Always in the midday, like clockwork.  
A few modifications to a little bug and V.V could see the image of his nephew and Lelouch could speak through the bug and hear what his uncle had to say.

"Your holograms are something else, Rivalz was it?" asked Gino, throwing his arm around Rivalz's blue shoulders.

"I guess so," said Rivalz.

"So where exactly are you leading those...things?" he asked.

Rivalz brought up a display of the map system for the Pendragon Underground and drew Gino's attention to the gas pipes.

"We're leading Chimera to this old part of the Underground," said Rivalz. "There's a large gas main running along there and I've hacked into the city's systems. I'm filling it to burst and once Chimera and his buddies are there..."

"You use your little babies to blow them all up," said Gino, following the line of thought. "Brilliant."

"It was Lelouch's idea," said Rivalz.

"But how'd he know that thing would take the bait?" asked Gino.

"Clovis wasn't very bright to begin with, Bradley is just an animal, and Naoto has a grudge with me," said Lelouch. "Putting them all together like that...a collection of stupidity and horror. It needs to be put down, like a sick animal. That's all it is, a sick animal."

* * *

The hunting party followed Lelouch onward until finally he came to a stop. He turned to Chimera and smiled. Of the three minds that operated the body of the Chimera, Naoto understood instantly.  
But as it did the little bugs were well at their work. Digging into the pipes Rivalz had ready to burst. Digging in and giving off the spark of revolution.

* * *

The explosion shook the entire city.

"I'm guessing that nephew of yours did something devilishly clever," said Bludbierd.

"Not now Bludbierd, I have a dreadful headache," said V.V, slumped on his throne.

"Taking a hand grenade to the skill will do that to you," said Bludbierd. "I wonder just what he did."

 **"Most likely he lured Chimera into a trap,"** said Dumas. **"He used the Underground to his advantage. Reports of tampering with the city's gas lines came in recently."**

"As I said, devilishly clever," said Bludbierd. "Though what did he have to gain from talking to you, Vincent? If anything he's already guessed the truth. And he couldn't possibly expect you to just confirm it."

"He wanted to know if I was tricking him," said V.V. "After all...he and I are...similar. Both exiled princes come home to take the throne of our fathers. Family murdering family, vengeance driving us onward. Lelouch the Demon, just as they call me Demon Emperor it would fit him so well. I wonder who he would kill if he truly let his hatred of me take hold of him. Euphemia, Cornelia, Kururugi, that little Kallen girl? How many loved ones would he sacrifice to destroy me? I at least only had to kill one."

V.V stood from his throne and walked to Dumas.

"It's time for you to return home," said V.V. "The time for play acting is at its end...my dear nephew."

* * *

Marianne slept cuddled close to Bismark's chest. The fun and pampering had taken its told on her and she was resting peacefully. In her mind she dreamed of peaceful times, or rather times that never were but she wished.  
In her dreams, in all her dreams, she could see the familiar sight of Nunnally running around with a fashionable hat Marianne once owned. Behind her Lelouch ran hoping to catch her before she fell. Along with Lelouch was another boy, one who looked just like him. Her sweet child whom she never got to hold. Her poor lost Julius, only in her arms in her dreams. Julius Vi Britannia, together with his twin and little sister and his loving mother Marianne. They were together, they were happy, they were a family.

 **Author's Note** **: Don't think this is the last we see of the Chimera. I hope this chapter meets with the approval of all my followers. I peppered a little bits of humor with Kallen dealing with the antics of her future mother-in-law. And just a bit of drama with Lelouch coming face to face (or sorts) with his uncle. Merely a bit of sizing each other up. Lelouch knew he'd get no true answer from his uncle but conversing with him helped him get and understanding of his uncle. To know if he would rather trick Lelouch or actually use Lelouch's own brother against him.  
And now Lelouch will learn the truth as he, Suzaku, and Rivalz stay a little longer in Britannia to uncover this truth, for good or for ill. **

**Next Turn: Legacy of Cain.**


	37. Legacy of Cain

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Legacy of Cain.**

Lelouch woke early, still thinking about the possibility before him. If it really was his brother under that iron mask, his twin brother, and V.V wasn't simply trying to trick him, then what could he do?  
How could he go on fighting Dumas?

"I'd give you a cup of coffee but there really isn't any," said Suzaku, joining Lelouch.

The two stood on the roof of the old apartment building they hid in the day before. It was risky being out in the open but Lelouch felt the need to go out and see the city of his birth at the morning.

"You're still thinking about Dumas aren't you?" asked Suzaku.

"I am," said Lelouch.

"V.V. didn't give you a straight answer," said Suzaku. "It still might not be your brother under that mask."

"I have to know Suzaku," said Lelouch.

"If it is will you tell your mother?" asked Suzaku.

"Could I really lie to her?" asked Lelouch. "No...my father said there were times in which secrets would have to be held by the king. That I must hold certain knowledge from those who would follow me if only for the good of peace. But with family, there shouldn't be any lies. He also told me trying to keep anything from my mother was futile. She's too clever, he'd say."

"So you are okay with telling her the son she thought had died at birth has been raised by the man who murdered her husband to become a psychopath?" asked Suzaku.

"I'd say it better than that," said Lelouch. "But no I'm not okay with it. But it will be better if I tell her than if I hid it from her and she found out that I lied to her. She deserves to know that all her children are alive. No matter how monstrous some of us have become."

* * *

The remains of Chimera and its hunting party were recovered. The drones had been badly damaged by the explosion. Chimera was damaged as well but still relatively functioning.

 **"We...cannot be destroyed,"** Naoto wheezed as the form his head was attached to was placed into a tank.

 **"Indeed, you cannot,"** said Lovecrest. **"Now rest my creation. You will hunt again soon."**

The Chimera shut down and a nanite solution filled the large tank.

"He is tenacious I will give him that," said V.V, entering the lab with Bludbierd at his side.

"They," said Bludbierd. "There's more than one in there."

 **"Your majesty, allow my to apologize for my creation's failure,"** said Lovecrest, giving a bow to his Emperor.

"Think nothing of it Lovecrest," said V.V. "Chimera is just an animal, I expected him to fall to Lelouch. The fate of all animals is to give way to the power of man. Just as man is to give way to the power of God. Or rather...as man must give way...to me."

"So now you're going to pull back the curtain," said Bludbierd. "Allow the boy to show his face so soon in the game."

"Lelouch already began to put the pieces together," said V.V. "Given how he's been able to execute his operations right in my own city shows the proof of that. Of course he was always so clever. A lot like his father in many ways."

"Sentimentality Vincent?" asked Bludbierd.

"I am allowed a moment of sentiment Bludbierd," said V.V. "I can acknowledge my nephew's cleverness and give at least a bit of respect. And after all...he is a piece of my brother still living. That does mean something."

"Yet you wish him dead," said Bludbierd, a smirk crossing his face.

"Only because he's a threat," said V.V. "Nunnally...not so much though our intelligence says she may actually be the counter to you."

"Which interests me to no end," said Bludbierd. "But what about the boy? Is it really so safe having him reveal the truth to Lelouch? It could turn him."

"Regardless, the desired effect is met," said V.V. "Marianne gets hurt no matter what happens."

* * *

Word had come via Orpheus that the mission was a success and at least half of the rescue party, along with the Glinda Knights and several members of the Knights Underground, were en route to Japan.  
He made sure to stress only half of the original party was coming.

"What the hell does Lelouch need to stay in Britannia for?" asked Kallen, upon hearing the news.

"I don't know," said Marianne. "However I'm sure there is a very good reason."

The two Empresses stood at the highest walls of the palace, looking over Japan. The business of ruling a nation was still so new to Kallen but Marianne was always there to help her.

"Remember my dear, Lelouch hasn't been home since being forced out by V.V," said Marianne. "It cannot be easy for him to just leave. Especially after learning that he is the rightful heir of the Empire."

"But...he..."

"He will come home my sweet," said Marianne. "He's got more than enough reason to."

"Thank you...mother," said Kallen, blushing slightly.

Marianne giggled and closed her eyes with a warm smile on her face.

"Um...mother...could you please take your hand off my butt?" asked Kallen, her embarrassed gaze fixed on the city.

Marianne opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm not touching you Kallen," said Marianne. "I thought you were touching me."

The two Empresses looked behind them and saw Sokkia Sherpa with a hand on both their bottoms.

"Oh Miss Sherpa how are you?" asked Marianne pleasantly, not minding being touched in such a way.

"Just fine your majesty," said Sokkia bowing before Marianne, as well as Kallen.

Kallen wanted to scream out and beat the woman who would dare touch her in such a way but decided it was best not to do so in front of her future mother-in-law.

"Anyway, I came to inform you that Oldrin is coming back from Europe with a freshly trained batch of recruits," said Sokkia. "She's hoping to form a new sect of the Fleet with your blessing."

"Of course," said Marianne. "Once Marrybell and Orpheus come back we can settle all the details. And while I don't mind please do keep your hands off of Kallen. She's to be the mother of my grandchildren and as such is reserved for my son."

"As you wish my Empress," said Sokkia. "I meant nothing by it my ladies. But who could resist touching two royals at the same time? Especially when they are so beautiful."

"Of course," said Marianne, giggling in amusement.

Kallen could only groan in discomfort.

"Besides, I've got my eye on someone specific," said Sokkia. "A shy little number I am going to completely dominate once I get a nice firm grip on her."

 _'Why is there always so much sexual tension whenever I'm alone with Marianne and other women?'_ Kallen thought.

"Though I should warn that such a dress as her majesty is wearing does tempt me greatly," said Sokkia, eyeing Kallen's cleavage.

"Once again, she's reserved," said Marianne, getting in between Kallen and Sokkia. "Now I believe you have stalking to do. Unless you wish to test your lust against a more seasoned opponent."

Sokkia giggled and gave a low bow, though when she rose up she made sure to get a good, deep glance at Marianne's breasts. She turned back to leave to which Kallen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god she's gone," said Kallen.

"There there sweetie," said Marianne, patting her on the back. "If she troubles you again just let me know. If she truly wishes to know the pleasures of a woman I'll indoctrinate her into the concubines."

"Seriously?" asked Kallen.

"She seems like a natural," said Marianne.

"You mean you..."

"Myself or someone else if I'm not busy," said Marianne.

"But...what about you and Bismark?" asked Kallen.

"My dear I am a trained concubine of the Geass Order," said Marianne. "Trained to use the carnal arts on friend and foe, man and women, and Bismark knows this. If it makes you feel better I have made him my chosen man. As such no other male shall take up my bed."

"And what about C.C.?" asked Kallen. "I thought she had some claim to you?"

"In a way she does," said Marianne. "Though she's been quite busy with that giant pizza of late. Thank god so much of it was able to be saved."

"She's not going to want a piece of me is she?" asked Kallen.

"Oh no, fret not my dear the only one who will have you will be my son," said Marianne, placing a hand on Kallen's stomach. "After all I need this filled up with my grandchildren. I'm going to make sure you swell up nicely and when you pop all my beautiful grandchildren will come into this world ready for me to smother them with all my love."

"I...I think Lelouch and I will be able to handle that department on our own," said Kallen, sheepishly, turning red once again.

"I'm not going to leave anything to chance my sweet," said Marianne.

Kallen moaned once more and her future mother-in-law laughed in delight.

* * *

Lelouch sniffled before taking a tissue from Suzaku.

"Someone's talking about you," said Suzaku.

"I have a feeling I know who it is," said Lelouch, feeling the red headband that was hidden behind his black bangs.

"So you know we haven't discussed this yet but the position of best man..."

"You're just assuming I'm going to ask you?" asked Lelouch.

"Me or Rivalz to be honest," said Suzaku.

"I'm already going to be a groom myself, I don't need to be a best man," said Rivalz, walking up to join the other two. "You guys should really learn to switch off your communicators."

"Perhaps," said Lelouch. "But...of course Suzaku I was hoping you'd serve as best man. I'm thinking Nunnally might become the maid of honor."

"Hard to find anyone who'd argue," said Suzaku. "But...what about Kallen's father?"

"What about him?" asked Lelouch. "If he didn't care enough about his daughter or the woman who bore her he can rot in hell as far as I'm convinced. Besides if someone is going to fill the spot of 'Father of the Bride' it very well might be General Dalton."

"How did...Milly," said Suzaku, realizing how Lelouch could have known of such gossip.

"Pretty much," said Lelouch.

"You know I was speaking to Lady Ernst not too long ago and among her people that went with the Glinda Knights and the other three, were General Dalton's boys," said Rivalz. "I actually spoke with them, nice guys."

"Think they'll join up with the Sapphire Crusaders?" asked Suzaku.

"I think it's a safe bet," said Rivalz. "And if Dalton and Ms. Kozuki do get together you'll have some new brother-in-laws."

"Can't be worse than the one I have already," said Lelouch. "I just wish I knew how Naoto was brought back and made into that...thing."

"Same with Bradley and Clovis," said Rivalz. "I know his brain was part of the _Dagon_ and I wrecked that thing to pieces. I bet he'd be pissed if he saw me. But...wait a minute, before Akito and I joined you guys I downloaded data from Lovecrest's computer in the lab beneath the arena. Two files still pretty heavily encrypted but their titles struck out to me. Project Canceller and the other called Lazarus Labs."

"I'm guessing the answer to how Naoto and the other two that made that Chimera thing have to do with the latter," said Suzaku. "I'm also guessing that's something Lovecrest is a part of."

"Kind of on the nose," said Lelouch.

"Fitting though," said Rivalz. "I should know."

"Nothing on Dumas?" asked Lelouch.

"That was all I could get," said Rivalz. "And I'm still trying to get through the encryption. But..."

Rivalz suddenly went silent, instantly worrying the other two.

"Rivalz?" asked Suzaku.

"Are you alright?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm fine," said Rivalz. "I'm just...picking up a signal."

"Signal?" asked Lelouch. "From where?"

Rivalz looked down before looking back to Lelouch.

"You're not going to like it," said Rivalz.

* * *

The Knightmares being developed for the Sapphire Crusaders in Euro Britannia had been moved to Japan along with the ship. Development of the new and improved _Valiant_ were just about finished.

"It's beautiful," said Hisako.

She and Maria had taken it upon themselves to deliver lunch to the hard working operatives of the Sapphire Crusader sect. It was there Maria got a good look at the improved machine that saved her and Alice on the day of the _Dagon's_ attack.

"The _Valiant Dragonslayer_ as it's called now," said Cornelia. "Made with parts from the very beast its master slew."

"I could never forget that horrible beast," said Maria. "To think Rivalz faced it all but alone."

"Yeah, we've asked him to never do that again," said Dalton, Hisako by his side.

"Or at least use the Knightmare so he has some more protection," said Guilford.

The blue Knightmare towered over others, given its unique transformation capabilities. The wings reverse engineered from the _Dagon_ could collapse and fold back into the Knightmare's back at the sides of the cockpit. Maria could already imagine how it would look, soaring like a great blue Pegasus when it was in is quadrupedal mode or flying like an angel in its bipedal mode.

"I wish he had taken this with him on his mission," said Maria. "It would just make me feel better to know he's got a means to protect himself."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Cornelia. "That boy's got a talent or survival. He might be dinged up, in fact I'm counting on it, but no worse for wear. Our Prince of Virtue won't go down so easily. A talent he's going to regret when I discipline him for going along with such a foolhardy mission in the first place. Forgive me for intruding upon your right as his adoptive mother but if anything I've a little more history with the boy. Honestly he's become almost a younger brother to me. And Euphemia can attest to how serious I take the role of elder sister"

"It's quite alright," said Maria. "In truth I still do not feel I am worthy of being called his mother. I haven't truly earned the title and the wounds are still so fresh from his true mother's death. A death I fear my...Shin had a hand in."

"You're not trying to replace the poor woman, and Rivalz knows that," said Hisako, going to her friend's side. "I'm sure in time you will find he can call you mother and both of you will accept that title."

Maria hugged Hisako closely, acknowledging the wisdom only another mother could hold. As Cornelia watched this she suddenly felt a desire rise up inside her. She had no true relationship with her birth mother. Lady Marianne being more of a mother to her than anything else. She recalled the endless nights she would pray that could be true that Marianne could be her mother. She held so much love in her eyes when she would look to her children, and Cornelia wanted to have all that love as well. Even more, she wanted to have that same look in her own eyes at some point.

 _'Mother,'_ thought Cornelia. _'I...want to be a mother.'_

* * *

Aries Villa, once Lelouch's home, where he and Nunnally were born. Where Julius was born and supposedly had died.  
It was all rubble now and it broke Lelouch's heart. Adding to the pain was the sight of Dumas sitting at the rubble.

 **"I'm surprised you came alone,"** said Dumas. **"Or is this another hologram like the one you sent his majesty."**

"This is really me," said Lelouch. "This was my home, I will come to see it myself. I'm surprised you're alone. Did V.V. decide I wasn't worth the effort of a trap or is he tried of me killing his minions?"

 **"The Emperor thought it best if I met you alone,"** said Dumas.

"Then...can we end the mystery?" asked Lelouch.

 **"Would the truth really satisfy you?"** asked Dumas.

"If you're just a trick then you die it's simple as that," said Lelouch.

 **"And if I'm not?"** asked Dumas.

"Just get on with it," yelled Lelouch.

Dumas rose to his feet and his hands went to the back of his iron mask. He hit several switches and the back opened up. He pulled off the rest of the mask and threw it to the ground.  
Raising his head, Lelouch's eyes widened and his heart froze. He looked into a mirror image of his face, save for the decorative eye-patch covering his left eye.

"Hello...brother," the dark haired young man said in a low voice.

"This...this can still be a trick" said Lelouch, regaining his composure. "A clone of me made in V.V's labs as a means to manipulate my mother's emotions."

"A clone of you to take the place of the dead twin she lost years ago instead of it just being I am the twin?" said the unmasked man. "That's needlessly complicated and convoluted. It's much easier to say who I really am. And I am...Julius Vi Britannia."

Lelouch clenched his grip on his sword and pointed it to his...brother. Lelouch tried forcing all of his will into his original Geass but nothing came of it. He had to know if this was the truth. If this was indeed Julius, his long dead twin brother.

"So...you know your own name?" asked Lelouch.

"I do," said Julius. "Our...uncle ensured I had the best education. I know I was stolen from our mother as a newborn. I know that our uncle Vincent murdered our...father. He has hidden nothing from me."

"If he told you the truth then why are you dressed as my enemy?" asked Lelouch.

"Because...I am your enemy," said Julius. "Or rather...I don't feel anything for you. My...emotions are broken."

"Broken?" asked Lelouch.

"I don't feel...anything," said Julius. "I don't feel anything as I should. I don't feel anything for the cruel treatment of others that our uncle enforces. I don't feel compassion for those who are on my side. I don't even feel any emotion in regards to Uncle Vincent. Do you want to know the only thing I've ever felt? The only time I ever truly felt warmth in my heart?"

"What?" asked Lelouch.

"Uncle made sure I knew where I came from," said Julius. "When he heard about how my...emotions were he experimented. He showed me an image of my...our mother. I got to see her smile and I felt...warm. I felt...at peace."

"If that's the case then why didn't you ever try to get into contact with her?" asked Lelouch. "She has spent years mourning your supposed death. Being in pain over the child she thought she lost, the brother I had been denied for years."

"Your own response to my existence is the answer to that question," said Julius. "You decried me as a trick by uncle Vincent. Our mother would do the same and I would be rejected. Rejected by the only thing that ever gave me peace. The image of her gentle smile would be shattered in my mind and I would lose whatever humanity I was born with. As such I wish to ensure she can never reject me. Uncle has allowed me permission to keep mother. I will freeze her and her smile so that she can never move to reject me. It'll be like having that picture all the time. I will always have her smile and I will always be at peace."

"That's insane," said Lelouch. "Julius...mother won't reject you she wouldn't reject any of us."

"That is easy for you to say Lelouch," said Julius. "You were born whole while I was born broken. I was so weak when we came into this world. If it weren't for uncle I would have indeed died not long after my birth. Whereas you were born healthy and strong and accepted by our father."

"They thought you were dead," said Lelouch. "Father would have accepted you too. The superstition be damned."

"Yes, the superstition of twin princes," said Julius. "But don't forget Lelouch, our father and uncle were twins. And look what befell Britannia as a result. Look at what it has become now, what the world has become now. Perhaps there is truth to the superstition. And look at us, twin princes and just like father and uncle we are enemies."

"We don't have to be," said Lelouch. "This is V.V. sick idea of a joke. We don't have to do this. If you don't have true loyalty to V.V. then..."

"Because I don't truly feel anything for him," said Julius. "He merely promised for me to keep mother so that she wouldn't stand against him as he fulfills his own ambitions."

"What about Nunnally?" asked Lelouch.

"Carine has petitioned our uncle to take ownership of Nunnally," said Julius. "Just as I shall have ownership of mother."

"And me?" asked Lelouch, his anger showing through.

"Do you truly need to ask Lelouch?" asked Julius. "You are the only thing that stands in my way. You have to be removed."

"So...is this really how it will be?" asked Lelouch. "We kill each other just as father and V.V? Brother killing brother and for what?"

"It has been this way since Cain slew Able," said Julius.

"Then I suppose I must become my brother's keeper," said Lelouch, raising his sword.

Julius threw off his cape and drew froth a whip and short sword. He struck out with his whip, the razor sharp tails at the end would have cut deep into Lelouch's face, had they not gone through his face entirely. The image of Lelouch vanished, leaving only a little blue bug on the ground, which Julius crushed immediately.

"Just as expected...brother," said Julius, with neither anger nor joy in his voice.

* * *

A tear came down Lelouch's face, which he quickly wiped away from his eyes. Rivalz and Suzaku looked at Lelouch sadly but said nothing, knowing he wouldn't want to wast time right now. There was work to be done.

"Well...we can expect that they expected it to be a hologram after the stunt I pulled with V.V. earlier," said Lelouch. "They're going to begin a counterattack soon enough. Are we ready?"

"It took me all night but thankfully I don't really need sleep," said Rivalz. "Not to mention making all those drones took me a while. But I sent them out through the various checkpoints on the edges of the city. Along with a lot of the various cells of Knights Underground throughout the city we managed to secure them. Vehicles and resources collected and ready. Just waiting your word...your majesty."

"I can't tell if you're being respectful or sarcastic," said Lelouch.

"Either way your ego is quite erect by now I'm sure," said Suzaku.

"Screw off both of you," said Lelouch.

"Is that an Imperial order?" asked Rivalz.

Lelouch walked down to the street where a final truck had been parked. All others already departed with the rising of the sun hours ago. While he and Suzaku slept, Rivalz and his little bugs had worked throughout the night as he had said. Lelouch planned one final act of defiance in Pendragon before he would take his leave after learning the truth. First he had to do something incredible, almost biblical. He had to instigate an exodus of Pendragon, before he smote it as the God of the Old Testament did so.  
The evening before, after the defeat of the hunting party, a small group of Knights Underground operatives had taken a nearby Eden Elite airfield. From there a considerable number of civilians and rebels would be airlifted out of Britannia and make their way to Japan. Then Lelouch would be forced to tell his mother about Julius. He didn't know what to expect from Julius, assuming that it truly was Julius and not some truly elaborate trick played by V.V. to torment him and his family.  
All he could tell was that his supposed twin brother was mad.

 _'Is this going to be the curse of my family? If Kallen and I have children...if we have twins...will one be mad?'_ thought Lelouch. _'This has to end. My descendants will not butcher one another. The legacy of Cain ends in my family.'_

* * *

Julius knelt down before his uncle who laughed when he heard that indeed Lelouch had sent another decoy.

"He's starting an exodus," said Julius. "That's the only reasonable action for him to take. He's already weakened the city's structure when he manipulated the gas lines of the city in dealing with Chimera. Assuming he gains control of the anti-earthquake measurements built into the city Pendragon will be utterly useless."

"Clever boy," said V.V. "Both of you, clever boys. Not unlike myself and Charles when we were young. Anyway, the city doesn't matter, it never did. I personally despised Pendragon, too many bad memories. But if Lelouch wishes the Imperial Capital to fall...then as a loving uncle I shall...aid in his endeavor. It's time to give a proper test to my little project."

* * *

Nunnally had come up to help her future sister-in-law in dealing with the paperwork that came with restoring the nation of Japan. Between the two of them the work for the day had been finished and Kallen slumped onto her throne in exhaustion.

"God I never want to have to do that again," said Kallen. "I'd rather face the hordes of hell than go through any more paperwork."

Nunnally giggled at her future sister's words.

"I'm sorry Kallen but this is what happens when you run a country," said Nunnally.

"I never even wanted to run the country," said Kallen. "I only did so because I had to."

"And it'll only get bigger when you marry Lelouch and rule Britannia with him," said Nunnally.

Kallen sighed, thinking about Lelouch.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Kallen.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Nunnally. "He's not alone at least. I'm sure big brother will be home before we know it."

Nunnally walked over to her future sister-in-law and took her by the hand which bore her engagement ring.

"You and I both have a strong connection to Lelouch," said Nunnally. "No matter what happens our connection with him will let us know if something is wrong with him."

Kallen smiled lightly and took Nunnally's hands. Both future sisters giving a silent prayer for Lelouch to come home safe and sound to them. But as they preyed they suddenly felt a great and terrible sensation run through their minds and bodies, the symbols of Geass glowing brightly in their eyes.

* * *

The exodus had been well underway, Lelouch and his two friends being the most important stragglers in the city.

"I'm not picking up anything," said Rivalz. "No Knightmares, no tanks, nothing is entering the city."

"V.V couldn't possibly not know about the exodus," said Suzaku. "He should at least have an idea of what's going on."

Lelouch looked over the empty street he and the other stood on. Something was wrong, there should have been some official response to the exodus or because of how Lelouch had sent a hologram to face his twin.

 _'Something is wrong,_ ' thought Lelouch.

His thoughts were proven right when he noticed a great red glow coming from the palace. Lelouch felt a strange sensation running through his mind, as did Suzaku, and Rivalz. From his right eye Lelouch felt a great deal of pain.

"What...what's going on?" he cried.

 _"Lelouch,"_ a voice...Lelouch thought he'd never hear again said. _"Lelouch...do not be afraid."_

"F...father?" asked Lelouch.

As he said that word a great flash of red covered the entire city.

* * *

V.V. fell to his knees, the experiment taking its toll on him given his connection to Geass. That and there was something else. There was another force at play manipulating the Thought Elevator.

"It couldn't be," he hissed.

V.V. raised his head and saw his nephew Julius lying on the ground clutching his covered eye.

"Fear not my boy," said V.V. "Despite a slight...hiccup...this should be a success. We should find Pendragon quite empty by now. Lelouch and his friends now...away. This gives us ample time to strike back at our foes."

V.V rose and helped his nephew to his feet.

"All we need is a bit of makeup my boy," said V.V. "And you'll be quite presentable when you meet your mother."

 **Author's Note:** **Slightly shorter chapter than before but I hope it entertains none the less. So yes, Dumas is indeed Lelouch's long lost twin brother Julius. And their conflict is just beginning. Fear not for Lelouch and the others, they're just...elsewhere but shall return very soon.  
Until then we'll get to see more of Julius in the following chapter. A closer look inside his mind as he...reunites with his family. **

**Next Turn: Family Reunion.**


	38. Family Reunion

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Family Reunion.**

The following morning Kallen, Marianne, C.C, and other Geass empowered members of the Atlas Fleet had awoken after the previous night's checked out with a clean bill of health but that didn't help the concerns of the others.

"The last time something like this happened was when Rivalz activated the Geass Coordinator near the Thought Elevator on Kamine Island," said Cornelia.

"I called in the base at the island," said Ohgi. "The Thought Elevator did glow and shook the place up but no casualties and nothing's out of the ordinary."

"Except for the Thought Elevator itself," said Viletta.

"It was Vincent," said Marianne, seated next to Kallen, who sat upon her throne. "He's worked to manipulate the Thought Elevators for years. There's one in Pendragon, he must have activated it."

"Then...Lelouch..."

"The Thought Elevators are gateways to C's World," said Marianne, sharing her future daughter-in-law's fear. "So if anything Lelouch and the others should still be alive."

"Alive but lost in another dimension," said Ohgi. "Is there any way to bring them back?"

"It doesn't work like that," said C.C. "There was something else at play. The Collective had some influence in last night's events. V.V. might have started it but something on the other end interfered. Right now if Lelouch and the others want to come home it's up to them."

"I don't think we ever got a clear explanation of C's World," said Ohgi.

"Yes, what is C's World anyway?" asked Kaguya.

"The world beyond worlds," said C.C. "Where the collective minds and wills of all humanity, the living, the dead, and the yet to be born form the Collective Unconscious. You would call it God, for all intents and purposes."

"And this is the source of Geass?" asked Tohdoh.

"Indeed," said C.C.

"So if that's the case then you could say that God punished the ancient Geass Civilization because they dared to play with Heaven's Fire then," said Xingke.

"I suppose," said C.C.

"And that woman I met," said Nunnally. "The one who gave me a Geass she..."

"Was apart of the Collective Unconscious," said C.C. "Often representatives of the Collective will appear if things are truly serious. If there is something that is a threat to them on the rise."

"Angels, or demons I suppose depending on where you stand," said Rakshata, lounging on the couch as usual.

"In a sense," said Marianne. "Don't look for scripture for the truth to the Collective. It's truly beyond all mortal ken."

"But are Lelouch and others safe there?" asked Cornelia, worried for her brother and friend, and even to some small extend Euphemia's boyfriend.

"I cannot say," said Marianne. "In truth that is up to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rivalz. To go into C's World is to also face one's own consciousness. To walk down their Halls of Memory and Soul. To face one's own past and inner demons."

"So in other words they're in another dimension they can't escape from until they go on a spiritual journey of self discovery and literally meet God is that just about right?" asked Tamaki, bluntly.

"Pretty much," said Marianne.

"You know I think I liked this war better when it was just about giant robots," moaned Tamaki. "Now we've got all kinds of magical crap to deal with."

"I'm not exactly happy about this either Tamaki," said Ohgi. "For right now until we have more confirmation as to the fact we should just consider them coming home the long way. We don't let this leave this circle. We spin all information in our favor. I don't care how it's done it just has to be done. I know this is hard, we're essentially going to have to lie to the people we're here to protect but that lie prevents them from panicking and panic on our end is a weapon to V.V's advantage. We keep calm, we hope for the best, and hope the three of them make it out okay. In the mean time we get ready to bring in Marrybell, the Glinda Knights, and recruits from the Knights Underground. We'll be getting information, manpower, and we can develop another sect. That's a win for us and we can use them to spread the good word about Zero's effectiveness."

"All of this we might as well have kept Diethard around," said Chiba. "Hey may have been a traitor but he was savvy with handling propaganda I will admit that."

"True," said Ohgi. "That's another thing we're going to need a new head of our public affairs and propaganda department. Ms. Ashford, I know you didn't have long under Diethard but do you think you can do the job?"

Milly looked up, somewhat nervous that so many eyes from so many important people were on her. But she felt Maria hold her hand and smile to her, to her future daughter-in-law, and thinking of how Rivalz had asked her to be the one to release Maria's side of the story back in Euro Britannia after the _Dagon_ incident, gave her all the courage she needed.

"I can," said Milly.

"Good," said Ohgi. "As far as people need to know Zero, Kira, and Prince Virtue have gone to ground behind enemy lines and are working to disrupt the Eden Elite from within. Working towards the liberation of Britannia and the death of V.V. Not for the benefit of one nation but for all of humanity. That's what people need to believe in. That's the narrative we need to tell."

"Now you are sounding like Diethard," said Jeremiah.

"Enough, Jeremiah," said Marianne, silencing her servant. "Well said, Ohgi, I believe you have everything well in hand. Now...if you will excuse me I'd like to go for a bit of a walk."

Marianne left the room without another word, Bismark following close behind her. Kallen went after her future mother-in-law, as did Hisako and Maria, and of course Nunnally, all worried about the former Empress. For her own part C.C left to go have more of her leftover pizza, leaving the various members of the Color Guard high command to themselves.

"I'm worried about Lady Marianne," said Euphemia.

"She did seem to be a little upset," said Minami.

"She nearly lost her son to the same monster that took her husband from her, of course she's upset," said Cornelia.

"Enough," said Ohgi. "Lelouch isn't the priority and neither is Marianne's feelings. We are still at war and that is what we should focus on."

"You will speak of the Empress with the respect she is owed peasant," yelled Jeremiah, grabbing Ohgi by the collar of his suit.

"Enough, both of you," yelled Tohdoh, forcing the two men apart. "Bickering like children isn't going to help this situation."

"He's right," said Xingke. "For now I suggest we call this meeting to an end."

"Agreed," said Cornelia. "We have other work to attend to for the day. We can talk more in the evening."

With that the meeting of the Color Guard came to an end that morn.

* * *

He was in, the badge and the uniform had managed to fool the security systems of the building and he was underway. His papers listed him as maintenance and as such he was allowed into several parts of the palace. Perfect spots to plant the doctor's little toys. Toys fit for the little surprise that had been planned for some time now. He just had to be patient. Work at a steady pace and not raise alarm till the time was right.

* * *

Marianne stood out in the garden and looked out at the horizon.

"I am sure he is fine Marianne," said Bismark, putting his arms around her. "He has his father's strength."

"Strength wasn't enough to save Charles," said Marianne. "Though...I wonder...if it was Charles who interfered in V.V.'s operation of the Thought Elevator. Hopefully...he will watch after out son."

"I know he will," said Bismark.

Kallen looked on, worried about her future mother-in-law. Behind her she felt her birth mother's hand touch her shoulder comfortingly. Nunnally also looked on worried for her mother and for her brother, as well as her friends.  
Suddenly she felt a tremor run through her, much like from before.

 _'Big brother?'_ thought Nunnally.

* * *

"While I won't lie, seeing you take charge like that was riveting, but don't you think you were a little insensitive to Marianne's feelings?" asked Viletta. "Not to mention Kallen's, and you and her had so much history."

"I'm only thinking about the cause," said Ohgi.

"I know," said Viletta. "But that doesn't mean you can't be at least considerate to the feelings of a mother whose child might be lost. Or of one of your closest friends who might have lost the man she loved. And you're worried about Lelouch too, admit it."

"Of course I am," said Ohgi. "But as I've said before we cannot put all our hopes onto one man. Or in this case three. If we've learned anything from the previous year it is that we can sustain ourselves without Lelouch."

"He's the rightful Emperor of Britannia," said Viletta. "Not only that but he's the one whom the Geass Order worships as a messiah. Without them and without that fact of his right to the throne we would lose key support for the cause you're so anxious to champion."

"But..."

"He's not Naoto," said Viletta.

Ohgi silenced, clenching his teeth and looking down at the floor. He turned his back to Viletta, still keeping his eyes focused on the floor.

"It hurt, seeing him as part of that monster, didn't it?" asked Viletta, placing a hand on Ohgi's shoulder.

"It...it did," said Ohgi.

"Ohgi...that isn't Naoto anymore," said Viletta. "The friend you knew did die. All that was left was a monster made from his body by Bludbierd and augmented by Lovecrest. The man you put your faith in isn't the Questing Beast and it certainly isn't apart of the Chimera. It's alright to have faith in a leader who you believe is worthy of it. Especially if you care about that person. Or at least when someone you care about cares about that person. Ever since Naoto died you became like a big brother to Kallen. In a way wouldn't that make Lelouch like a younger brother to you since he's to marry Kallen?"

Ohgi grunted and Viletta couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you really had the choice would you sacrifice Lelouch for the sake of the cause?" asked Viletta.

"I already told him I would," said Ohgi. "And that still stands true today as it was then. Without hesitation or regret."

Before he and Viletta could continue their conversation Ohgi's communicator went off.

"Yes," he said, opening the line. "What?"

"What's the matter?" asked Viletta.

"Lelouch just showed up at the Kamine base Thought Elevator," said Ohgi. "He's...alone."

* * *

Euphemia had gone to take her anxieties out during some training, as suggested by Nagisa. Ayano joined in and the two young women sparred fiercely. Euphie's skill had improved greatly and she and Ayano were now keeping even pace with each other.

"That's enough for now," said Nagisa, seeing how evenly matched the two had become. "You've both developed quite well."

"Thank you, sensei," said both girls.

As the three were about to exit the training hall the door opened and Nina walked in, her usual sheepish demeanor about her. She carried a briefcase in her hands and looked over her shoulder nervously.

"Pardon me for the intrusion but I have what you asked for Princess," said Nina.

"Oh, it's ready?" asked Euphie.

"Yes, princess," said Nina.

"Please, call me Euphie," said the former princess, taking the briefcase off of Nina's hands.

Nina gave a nervous bow to the three women, blushing once more when she saw Nagisa, before leaving quickly.

"What did you have her make?" asked Ayano.

"Something for Suzaku, when he comes back," said Euphie. "It's a surprise."

* * *

On the base at Kamine Island, the Thought Elevator had activated once again, shaking the base. Before the ancient structure at the end of the tremors and the lights, was the unconscious figure of Lelouch, his armor in tatters.  
The personnel on the base collected him and gave him a quick check up. He was physically healthy and was soon conscious. Once he had passed the medical examination he had been sent on a ship to Japan.  
His ordeal had seemed to leave him somewhat weakened but none the less appearing in good spirits when he became reunited with his mother, sister, and fiance, getting a powerful hug from each of them.  
Though Nunnally felt something was off about her brother.

"It's good...to be home," said Lelouch.

"It's good to have you back too big brother," said Nunnally.

"Yes, but...where are Suzaku and Rivalz?" asked Euphie.

"I...I don't know," said Lelouch, looking down sadly.

Euphie, Milly, and Maria all looked down with worried glances. The others weren't too pleased with the news as well.

"Going through C's World is...confusing," said Lelouch. "I'm sure they're alright though. But none the less our mission was a success. Marrybell and the Glinda Knights were rescued and Pendragon...is in ruins. Soon it will be time to attack. And when we do the glory will be upon us all as we drown the Empire in the blood of the traitors who worship the false Emperor."

"Whoa, getting a little dark there pal," said Tamaki.

"I've seen true darkness my friend," said Lelouch. "The darkness of V.V's shadow over my empire, my birthright. The only solution to such darkness is to extinguish it with glorious light that will wipe the slate clean."

Ohgi grimaced, finding something odd about what Lelouch was saying.

"For right now though, you should focus on recovering," said Ohgi. "We can begin a look out for the other two. Hopefully they'll show up alive and well soon."

"Yes," said Lelouch. "Thank you...Ohgi, I leave everything in your hands. I...am exhausted."

Kallen took Lelouch's hand and led him away. Marianne sighed, content that her son was alive and well, though she did go to the side of her fellow mother bird Maria, knowing how she feared for her adopted son Rivalz.  
As once more the command of the Atlas Fleet went about to do their duties, Ohgi stood in deep thought. He caught sight of Jeremiah about to walk off with Sayoko and caught his attention.

"Jeremiah," he said, "can we talk?"

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen retired to her private quarters. The two of them fell onto the bed, Kallen atop Lelouch, smiling down at him. He smiled back but it seemed more like a tired smile.

"I'm glad you're back Lelouch," said Kallen. "I was worried."

"I'm alright," said Lelouch. "I would never leave you, Kallen."

That made Kallen smile and as she bent down to kiss him she caught a glimpse beyond his black bangs and saw no sign of her headband. The one she had given to Lelouch before he had left.

"Oh, my headband," said Kallen. "Did you remember to bring it back?"

"Oh...I...I must have lost it when I got thrown into C's World," said Lelouch. "If you'd like I can have another one made for you."

"No, I...I guess it doesn't matter," said Kallen. "Just as long as you're..."

Kallen's communicator went off in her pocket. She straightened up, reached for it, and opened the line.

 _"Kallen, if you're with Lelouch excuse yourself but don't raise his suspicion,"_ said Ohgi over the other end. _"We need to talk."_

"Is something wrong?" asked Lelouch, standing to his feet as well.

"Oh...it's just a little bit of business I need to do," said Kallen. "I am the Empress of Japan after all."

"Yes, and soon you'll be the Empress of Britannia as well," said Lelouch, pulling down the zipper to Kallen's suit slowly.

"Yeah, anyway just get some rest and I'll be back later tonight," said Kallen, blushing slightly as Lelouch put his hand into her suit.

"Do you promise?" asked Lelouch, his hand gripping Kallen's breast.

"I...promise," said Kallen.

As she said those words, feeling Lelouch's hand on her flesh, she felt...uncomfortable. Usually Lelouch's hands on her body felt natural, it felt right, but this...this felt wrong.

* * *

Elsewhere a small submarine off the coast of Tokyo settled beneath the waves. It had been waiting for some time, having left Britannia on the day Marrybell had been captured, all part of a long game.  
Aboard the ship a tall man stood before a mirror, fixing his new uniform and taking some time to admire the new fixture in his eye. Shin Hyuga Shaing, his lost eye replaced by an artificial Geass Enhancer developed by Dr. Lovecrest. Meant to aid in the development of his own Geass as well as enhancing its abilities. According to the doctor his Geass could only effect those whom he had a meaningful relationship with. But now with this experimental tool he could affect more people, hopefully.  
A signal at the other side of the door drew Shin's attention. He took one last look at his new Eden Elite uniform. The uniform of the Grand Master of the newly established Order of Lucifer.

"Come in Jean," he said.

The door opened and Jean Rowe entered in, also bearing her new uniform.

"He's in," she said.

"Perfect," said Shin. "Once he gives the signal we'll deploy as per the plan. Is the kid ready?"

"He is, though Lovecrest said not to overexert him if possible," said Jean.

"I'm sure he'll last at least long enough for us to complete the objective," said Shin. "Best wish his highness luck."

* * *

"Normally I would have slit your throat for this treasonous talk Ohgi," said Jeremiah. "A good day by my definition. But...I will admit there was something off about his majesty."

"You're sure?" asked Kallen.

"I had the honor of raising his majesty as my own son for over seven years," said Jeremiah. "I would know if something were wrong with him. And something is wrong. At first I dismissed it as stress from his ordeal but...I'm not sure."

"So that's you, what about you Kallen?" asked Ohgi.

"He...he didn't feel right," said Kallen. "I think Nunnally noticed something off as well. Possibly Marianne..."

"I'm more than willing to bet she could tell something was amiss," said Ohgi. "But I don't want to risk going to her until I had someone who can back me up on this."

"And just what are we planning to say to her?" asked Kallen.

"Just that something might be amiss with her son," said Ohgi. "If her loyal knight and future daughter-in-law come to her with honest concerns about Lelouch she may take a close look at him."

"Then what?" asked Jeremiah. "What exactly are we trying to insinuate?"

"Would it be possible that something happened to Lelouch's mind when he went through C's World? Or that V.V. manipulated him somehow?" asked Ohgi. "This might all be nothing but having Lelouch directly under the supervision of his mother would help get some true answers and possibly resolve a potential issue."

"You are very close to saying that you have no confidence in his majesty," said Jeremiah. "But then again that's been your song for some time hasn't it Ohgi?"

"Enough, both of you," said Kallen. "Jeremiah, you will stand down. We're just going to talk to Marianne about a possible hazard to Lelouch. This has nothing to do with his standing as a leader. This is about Lelouch as a person. Surely you don't object to letting Marianne know that there might be an issue with her son do you Jeremiah?"

"Of course not, my Empress," said Jeremiah, bowing to Kallen.

"Then you two can go shove each other's head up your asses for all I care," said Kallen. "I just want to make sure that nothing's wrong with Lelouch."

Both men nodded and all three of them left the secluded room they spoke in. All the while unaware that they were being listened to.

* * *

Marianne had taken her fellow mother birds to their bath as a means to help soothe Maria's spirits. However she herself did not have much time to enjoy the soak before she had been called to meet with her son.  
Excusing herself from her friends Marianne quickly dried off and dressed in her new robes, a rainbow style pattern given how some lovely new nicknames had been made for her. Given how she was the public leader of the Atlas Fleet, above the Color Guard, some people had begun to call her the Rainbow Goddess. A title which she found quite fitting and very flattering.  
Once she was fully dressed in her robes she entered her chamber where Lelouch sat on her bed, waiting for her. When she saw it she couldn't help but think back to all the times when she would find Lelouch and Nunnally coming to wake her up or sleep in her bed when they had nightmares.

"Lelouch, is there something the matter?" she asked, a slightly worried smile on her face.

"I just...wanted to talk...mother," said Lelouch.

Marianne took a seat next to her son, taking his hand in hers.

"You can always talk to me about anything," said Marianne.

"Mother...all the years we were apart did you...think I...might be dead?" asked Lelouch.

Marianne's face fell slightly.

"Lelouch...of course I was worried but...I made sure to have eyes on you and Nunnally," said Marianne. "I told you that, remember?"

"Nunnally...in truth I do not care if she lived or died," said Lelouch.

Marianne gasped, surprised by Lelouch's tone and how callus he seemed.

"Lelouch...how can you...you're not..."

Lelouch, grabbed a device from his coat but Marianne's legendary speed allowed her to knock the device from his hand. She then struck out at the imposter's face, scraping away the false tattoo over his left eye. She leaped off the bed and pulled a knife she held hidden in her robes.

"You...you dare impersonate my son," cried Marianne.

"I am your son," said the false Lelouch straightening up. "I'm just not Lelouch."

Marianne's eyes widened at the implication.

"The DNA test confirmed, I do share Lelouch's DNA," said the imposter. "After all we were born together."

"No," Marianne gasped, dropping her knife. "No that's impossible."

"Is it truly?" asked the false Lelouch. "That I couldn't possibly be your son. Julius Vi Britannia, your other son."

Marianne gasped constantly at the name. Her mind tried to rationalize how this might have been a lie but she had read all reports of the medical tests done at the Kaname island base. The DNA was identical to Lelouch's, no signs as a tampering as far as modern science, even the science of the Geass Order, could tell. Meaning this was not some kind of artificial version of Lelouch. This was a flesh and blood person who held Lelouch's DNA.

"My...my son Julius," said Marianne, tears falling from her eyes, the truth coming clear in her mind.

"Yes...mother," said Julius, wiping away the false tattoo over his left eye. "The son stolen from you has emerged from the depths of hell."

Julius reached into his pocket and pulled out his eyepatch as he also removed the contact lens he had over his eye, fixing the appearance all together.

"Julius," said Marianne, her legs failing her, sending her to her knees.

Julius picked up the device that his mother had previously knocked from his hand. It was in the shape of a flashlight and Julius placed the head of the device before Marianne's eye.

"Don't worry mother," he said. "Just sleep."

Julius activated the device and the light of an artificial Geass shone in Marianne's eye. Within seconds the former Empress slumped down, unconscious. It was at that moment that the door opened and Kallen walked in along with Ohgi and Jeremiah.  
As the three drew their weapons Julius dropped the device, having used its one charge, and put up his hands in surrender.

* * *

His face hidden by his disguise, he saw as Julius was being taken away in cuffs, the time to act was now.

* * *

"He's been captured," said Jean.

"As according to plan," said Shin. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, the boy has finished planting the devices," said Jean.

"Then all we have to do is wait for a few minutes more," said Shin.

The former Euro Britannian knight smiled. Even though his brother was not here, nor was the blue toy that had usurped his position in his adopted family, and while he could not get close to Maria or Alice, he none the less found some enjoyment in this assignment. It would be a strike at the home of the enemy. Besides, it would be enjoyable to see Jean reunite with Kallen Kozuki. Ever since their initial fight she had developed something of an obsession with Japan's new Empress. The flames of hatred, the very thing his majesty enjoyed to cultivate.

* * *

Julius expected to be captured, he didn't just assume his brother's identity without there to be some trouble. He was among people whom Lelouch had known for years. They had experience to draw on from. All he had was the information Diethard had passed on before he had died.  
The pain he felt was expected, especially from his future sister-in-law. The strength behind each other blows was enhanced by the sheer fury she felt at another man touching her as if he were her lover.

"I must say...Lelouch is lucky for such a forceful bride," said Julius, spitting up some blood.

His patch was still in place, his hands tied behind the back of a chair he had been forced into in an isolated glass prison cell. Before him the furious Empress of Japan glared down at him, using all her will not to burn him alive.

"Tell me, when you first saw me did you really believe I was my brother?" asked Julius.

"You don't have a right to call him that," yelled Kallen, striking Julius cross the face once more. "Even if you are Lelouch's twin you're the enemy. You proved that today."

"Yet my twin tried to talk me back into the 'light' so to speak," said Julius. "I wonder if he will reject that concept if or when he returns. And will you tell him? Will you tell him how I..."

Kallen grabbed Julius at the neck and began to strangle him.

"Kallen, that's enough," roared Bismark, pulling her back off of Julius. "Lord Jeremiah, please escort the Empress away from the prisoner."

Jeremiah did as the former Knight of One asked, despite Kallen's protests, and began dragging her away from Julius. Leaving him alone with the man who was essentially his step-father.

"Lord Bismark," said Julius.

"Your highness," said Bismark.

* * *

In an observation room looking down over the area where Julius had been imprisoned, Cornelia scowled deeply at the boy tied to the chair.

"I cannot believe it," said Cornelia. "That...creature cannot be Lelouch's twin."

"All the tests confirm it," said Tohdoh. "That boy shares DNA with Lelouch and according to Bismark, C.C., Kozuki, and Nunnally, Marianne did give birth to twins."

"Lelouch...and Julius," said Nunnally, looking down at where her other big brother was imprisoned.

Her emotions were in turmoil. Her long lost other brother returned, impersonating the big brother she had known and loved for years, and had hurt their mother. She desperately wished Rai would come back soon to comfort her. Euphie could tell of her sister's pain and took it upon herself to hold Nunnally close and offer what comfort she could. Cornelia, although she too felt for Nunnally's torment, was more furious at the fact that one of Marianne's, her idol's, children was an enemy.

"How is this even possible?" yelled Cornelia. "C.C., explain now you witch?"

"It should be fairly obvious," said C.C. "V.V. even years ago had gained considerable influence in the Geass Order. It would have been all too easy for him to have placed an agent in Marianne's bedchamber as she was giving birth. I was focused on delivering Lelouch so I wasn't able to look so closely in on Julius."

"And you just allowed my other brother to be taken away from mother," said Nunnally.

"For the love of god coudln't you have double checked?" asked Euphie.

"Twins were...superfluous," said C.C. "Not to mention the old superstition in Britannia."

"That is bullshit," yelled Cornelia.

"What superstition?" asked Tianzi.

"An old superstition in the Britannian Royal family," said Dalton. "Twin princes bring misfortune and chaos."

"Considering that V.V. is actually Charles's fraternal twin I'd say there is more truth to the superstition," said C.C. "And now it appears the tradition continues with Lelouch and his own twin."

"This is all the fault of the Geass Order," yelled Cornelia.

"Calm down girl, you'll live longer," said C.C.

In pure rage over the entire situation Cornelia drew out her gun and fired into C.C's skull.

"Holy shit," yelled Tamaki as Tianzi and Kaguya screamed.

"Alright, alright, will everyone just calm down," yelled Ohgi. "Cornelia, put down the gun. Now is not the time to take your anger out on C.C."

"What else is an immortal witch good for?" said Cornelia, none the less putting her gun in its holster as C.C began regenerating.

"What happened in the past as to why Julius was taken doesn't matter right now," said Ohgi. "What matters right now is to figure out what happened to Marianne. And what else Julius has planned."

As Ohgi finished that sentence Kallen, still fuming, was brought into the room by Jeremiah. Once she was released she straightened her outfit, and only then realized she felt something wrong within her suit. She put her hand in her chest and pulled out a small electronic bug.

"That bastard," said Kallen. "He listened in when we were talking about going to Marianne."

Kallen crushed the bug and Ohgi narrowed his eyes towards it.

"So he pushed up his own meeting with Marianne before we could get to her," said Ohgi. "But that still brings up more of an issue. If he knew we were already suspicious why not just leave. He just threw up his arms when we entered the room. No fight at all and he was so quick to drop his disguise."

"You're making it sound like he wanted to get caught," said Xingke.

"Assume he shares equal intelligence as Lelouch," said Ohgi. "He just incapacitated Marianne, easily our most powerful asset right now, most likely has a Geass under that eye patch, and he just surrenders. Why just surrender and not use his power assuming he has one?"

"Focus our attention on him while something else goes wrong," said Tohdoh. "I'll have all our forces on high alert in case something happens."

"Something will, if he's anything like his brother," said Ohgi.

"Let me back down there," yelled Kallen. "I'll force him to say what he's planning."

"We may need him as a bargaining chip," said Ohgi. "Not to mention we so far can't wake up Marianne so we also need him for information."

"Do you really think we can get information from...that?" asked Cornelia.

The door to the room opened and Bismark walked through, a somber expression on his face.

"Lord Bismark, you were there," said Kaguya. "Can that boy truly be Lelouch's twin?"

Bismark walked over to the window and looked down to Julius in his cell, sighing deeply.

"We never truly saw the body of the infant," said Bismark. "But...we did get prints made for both the babies when they were born. When we processed Julius we took his prints and I compared them to what Marianne had saved. That young man...is Prince Julius Vi Britannia, Marianne's other son."

Nunnally gasped, wishing that this was not true and it was indeed a trick, Euphemia holding her close. Jeremiah could only stand with his mouth wide in shock that he had dared to pull a pistol on one of Marianne's children. Cornelia could only look down in fury.  
Kallen...simply felt sick.

"And he's fully aware that he and Lelouch are brothers?" asked Ohgi.

"Also that he was taken from Marianne," said Bismark.

"So, wait if he knows he was kidnapped then why is he apart of the Eden Elite?" asked Chiba.

"From his tone and the way he spoke Julius has no empathy," said Bismark. "He does not care for anything. Not his brother, his sister, his father's memory, or even his uncle. The only thing he seems to have any remote feeling for is that he seems to care about Marianne as his mother. Or at least the image of her. He said the image always brought him peace. And that the image wouldn't reject him. All and all I'd have to say he's severely psychologically troubled but his ability to function is impressive."

"So do you think he let himself get caught?" asked Ohgi.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that were part of his plan," said Bismark. "Even if he looks like Lelouch he should have known infiltration wouldn't work so easily. Don't be surprised if trouble starts. Especially with Marianne unconscious."

"Did you ask him how that's even possible?" asked Cecile.

"Yes that little toy of his seems quite interesting," said Lloyd, holding up the device confiscated from Julius.

"V.V. has been experimenting with Geass for years," said Bismark. "He's bound to have tricks to even disable an immortal. At least all this device seems to have done is render Marianne unconscious. He needs her alive so that's something in our favor. Next move is ours."

"You sound like this is all a game," said Dalton.

"In a way it is," said Tohdoh. "And we're all caught in the middle."

Nunnally looked down at her other brother and from where she stood it looked as if Julius was looking back at her.

* * *

The gifts of the Emperor were as unbelievable as his generosity. Shin truly loved the toys he was being given. They were so beautiful and so powerful that he could scarcely imagine that they were crafted by human hands.

 _'But of course his majesty is far greater than any mere human,'_ said Shin. _'If anything, we will remake humanity.'_

"My lord," said Jean. "The operation is underway."

"Good, secure the asset Jean," said Shin. "I'm going to get reacquainted with old friends."

* * *

Going through the base had been fairly easy. He still recalled all of his infiltration training. And his power didn't hurt as well. It still felt so strange, so uneasy, but he had to get over it. All for the mission, all for him, all for V.V. The devices were in place and had all been tested. The plan of the Emperor's young advisor was going along smoothly.

"All Hail V.V.," the boy whispered under his breath as he left the elevator.

He was dressed from head to toe in the uniform of the Atlas Fleet, wearing a combat helmet and visor to cover his face. He kept an even pace as he walked to Marianne's bedchamber where Nunnally had gone to be at her mother's side.

* * *

Hours began to pass, Julius remained silent, until Sayoko came to deliver his meal to him.

"I want to speak to Nunnally," he said.

"You will do no such thing," said Sayoko.

"Tell Bismark I command it as prince of Britannia," said Julius.

"You have no authority here," said Sayoko.

"Then tell Jeremiah, by oath he is bound to my mother and her children," said Julius. "Which I am one of."

Sayoko put a fork full of food into Julius's mouth to shut him up. As per instruction she had left her comm link on so the others in the command room could hear in case Julius spoke. They were expecting him to make this kind of request for some time now.

"Perhaps we should have Nunnally speak to him," said Ohgi.

"Absolutely not," said Cornelia. "I'll not have my sister anywhere near that...thing."

"That thing is her brother," said Tohdoh.

"By a technicality of his birth," said Cornelia. "He attacked Lady Marianne and no doubt he planned to harm Nunnally as well. He's Eden Elite, everything else is just pointless debate."

"Nunnally could get him to talk," said Xingke.

"Absolutely not," yelled Cornelia. "I will not put her through that risk. In Lady Marianne's absence I am responsible for her safety and I will not risk her harmed by that creature."

"He's restrained and in a cage," said Ohgi.

"I am not going to gamble with Nunnally's safety and that is final," said Cornelia. "If you want to debate me further you had better have a weapon in your hand and be ready to kill me."

"Alright, alright, can everyone just calm the fuck down," said Tamaki. "This is getting us nowhere. Now I'm not the sharpest nail in the box but even I know that us yelling at each other isn't going to help. Now, we're all agreed that that asshole down there is up to something and even though he's in a cell he's going to do something to give us all a great deal of pain in our collective asses. We can't tell what it is and bickering isn't going to help us figure it out. If this guy is anything like Lelouch we're not even going to see it coming and are already doing exactly what he wants us to do. So...wait does that mean not having Nunnally talk to him is part of his plan."

"You're right, you're not the sharpest," said Guilford. "But...you're right that arguing isn't going to help us and...actually if Julius knows we wouldn't let him close to Nunnally and are keeping her away from him then..."

"That's where he wants her to be," gasped Cornelia, running out the door.

* * *

Euphemia had taken Kallen and Nunnally to Marianne's bedside, hoping that keeping them away from Julius for a bit would help their moods. When she saw her mother lying still Nunnally instinctively took her mother's hand in hers.

"Mother is dreaming," said Nunnally, smiling lightly with tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

"At least she's not in pain," said Kallen, tears about to fall from her eyes as well. "Hasn't there been any change."

"Her health is perfect," said Bismark. "That artificial Geass device was only meant to put her asleep and keep her like that. Breaking the effect is going to be difficult."

"Can't C.C do anything?" asked Kallen.

"C.C. has left to see if she can get some equipment the Order developed to nullify Geass commands," said Bismark. "We used something similar on your mother but that was a prototype. This is something powerful enough to work on an immortal. It could be trickier to deal with. The important thing to know is that she's alright and that you're here for her."

Kallen and Nunnally looked up at Bismark who gave a fatherly smile down to both of them. Kallen closed her eyes and took in a breath and when she opened them again both Nunnally and Marianne were gone.

"What...where..."

As Kallen, Bismark, and C.C. all gasped at their sudden disappearance Cornelia burst into the room, a horrified expression on her face.

"Dear god...this was the plan," she gasped.

She reached for a nearby switch to raise the alarm for the whole base, but froze as all over the base numerous small devices activated and in a flash of red froze all staff who were in proximity to them.

* * *

At the command room overlooking Julius's cell a gas canister full of knock out gas was thrown into the room. Within seconds the various members of the Color Guard were left unconscious on the floor.  
The young man took the command key for Julius's cell and soon made his way down to free him.

"All according to plan," said Julius as the door to his cell opened and the young man undid his restraints. "How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling fine sire," said the young man, removing his mask, to reveal the face of the supposedly dead Rolo Halburton. "The doctor has outdone himself."

"And the devices?" asked Julius.

"I've already activated them," said Rolo. "We have fifteen minutes at best so we should hurry."

"Did you secure my mother and sister?" asked Julius.

"Yes your highness," said Rolo.

"Good," said Julius. "And Kallen?"

"I left her in Marianne's bedroom," said Rolo. "Was she important?"

"To my brother," said Julius. "It's nothing, just the image of her in a little glass box like a doll that can be dressed at whim...amused me for a moment. Perhaps another time but for now we are on schedule. Is Shin on his way?"

"Yes, the Order of Lucifer is sending transportation for us," said Rolo. "They'll cover our escape. But we must hurry."

"Very well," said Julius. "It's a shame, when and if Lelouch comes back he'll find so many missing. It would have made an interesting family reunion to say the least."

* * *

When reality came back to Kallen it came back with a violent tremor.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Nunnally, Marianne..."

Alarms rang throughout the base as sounds of an attack clearly rang from the outside.

 _"Kallen...Julius is gone,"_ yelled Ohgi's voice over her comm link. _"And we're being attacked by two unknown Knightmare Frames."_

"Damn it Julius, this was all your plan," cried Kallen running out of the room.

She bolted towards the Knightmare hanger and quickly made her way into the _Guren Firebird_. She shot out like a bat out of hell and into the sky, her Knightmare's wings burning furiously as her Geass, fueled by her rage, wreathed her Knightmare in flame.

"Who the hell wants some?" she yelled over the speakers looking towards the intruders.

One Knightmare stood hovering on one large wing like appendage on its back. It had a black and silver design and held two long saber-like swords in its hands. The other Frame was made to look like a mix between the _Guren_ and the _Graccus_ and wreathed in blue flames.

"Kallen Kozuki," said a vice from the Knightmare in blue fire.

Kallen gasped, recognizing the voice.

"Jean Rowe," yelled Kallen. "And that must mean you're in the other Frame, Shin Hyuga Shaing."

"That I am," said Shin, from the black and silver Knightmare.

"Have you come to finally answer for your crimes to Japan?" asked Kallen.

"You'd enjoy nothing more than to see us both in chains I'm sure, your majesty," said Shin in a mocking voice. "But no, I'm afraid we're here on orders for his majesty Emperor Vincent. Though if anything else I should say Jean was quite eager to meet up with you again. It seems you left quite an impression on her last time you two fought."

Kallen merely growled especially when she saw how Jean's Knightmare was decked out in such a way as to mock the _Guren_.

"For my part I shall merely keep you two ladies from having your reunion interrupted," said Shin. "Have fun, Jean."

"Yes, my lord," said Jean, charging out with a sword covered in blue flames.

 **Author's Note:** **Shin and Jean have returned to the battlefield, as has Rolo who was previously dead last time we saw him. Fear not there will be an explanation in due time once the Holy Trinity return. And we'll be getting into what's happened to them after the next chapter which details the Kallen's rematch with Jean and a fight between Shin in his new Knightmare and the first appearance of the S _hen Hu_ in this story.  
I realized we didn't get as into Julius's mind as I promised last time but we can get to that more when he interacts with Nunnally more in the next chapter, I promise.  
As for why he was exposed so quickly, as a few of you guessed, Julius couldn't effectively impersonate Lelouch because of the connections he has made with so many of the others. But he knew he wouldn't be able to effectively fool them for long and thus set up the plan knowing he'd be captured.  
Anyway, next turn will feature a desperate turn for our protagonists and they'll all be realizing just how badly they need Lelouch and the other two if they're going to win this war. **

**Next Turn: The Morningstar's Stolen Glory**


	39. The Morning Star's Stolen Glory

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Morning Star's Stolen Glory.**

The fury of Japan's new Empress lit the sky aflame. Clashing her knife against Jean's blade, flames of blue and orange shot out wildly. The two warrior women clashed madly in the air while beneath the soldiers of the Atlas Fleet were scrambling around, just barely avoiding the flames.  
Inside the base a few of the command personnel, specifically Li Xingke and his fellow officers, having long served as advisors to the Fleet in lieu of full membership, watched the carnage in the air above them.

"Shin Hyuga Shaing, the traitor of Euro Britannia and the one who put Lelouch in a coma," said Xingke. "He's part of this plan too. This can't be good. Xianglin, is it ready?"

"You mean...the _Shen Hu_?" asked Xianglin. "Yes, it's in it's container but we've never deployed it in combat before."

"Now's the time," said Xingke. "I owe a debt to Lady Marianne and I intend to repay it."

The tall Chinese man ran out, his subordinates following suit as they went to a sealed container within the hanger. It held within it something Rakshata had been developing for some time, the _Guren's_ younger brother so to speak, the first Chinese Knightmare Frame, _Shen Hu_.  
Xingke had spent a considerable amount of time training with it, as the Indian scientist had gone quite overboard with her development, and the operation of the machine had proved itself difficult for most ordinary pilots to operate. However even before he had been given the Geass which allowed him to survive his disease, Xingke had been blessed by the heavens with great skill as a warrior and tactician. He had spent months training with the device, his Geass actually helping him overcome the physical difficulties as well, much like it did with his illness.  
Now it was the time to put it all to use. To repay the debt owed to Marianne for saving his Empress from the virtual slavery under the Eunuchs, which meant far more to him than his own life.  
He opened the container and quickly donned a pilot suit and entered the cockpit while his aids, Xianglin and Gu Hao made the preparations for the launch.

" _Shen Hu_ launching now," yelled Xingke as the freshly minted Knightmare flew off into its first battle.

* * *

As Shin and Jean provided the distraction, Julius and Rolo had secured transportation. They drove along in a covered truck calmly while all Atlas Fleet forces were focusing on Shin and Jean's attack on their base.

"You can stop glaring at me little sister," said Julius.

Nunnally continued to glare as she took position between Julius and the still unconscious Marianne. Though her hands and feet were tied Nunnally soldiered on and refused to show fear to her long lost older brother.

"You truly are a monster aren't you...big brother?" asked Nunnally.

"Perhaps I am," said Julius. "Little sister. You will have time to contemplate that as we make our way back to Britannia."

"Where you'll give me to Carine," said Nunnally, recalling her vicious half-sister. "I personally do not care what happens to me. But..."

"Mother will remain asleep and in my care," said Julius. "As promised by uncle."

"The man who murdered our father," said Nunnally.

"A man I never knew," said Julius.

"Because of him," said Nunnally. "How can you not hate him as I do? As Lelouch does?"

"Because I am not Lelouch," said Julius. "I do not feel hatred. Nor do I feel love as you would know it."

"You don't mean anything to him," yelled Nunnally.

"And he does not mean anything to me," said Julius. "All that matters to me is seeing mother's face at peace and still. Just like the picture I have had for years. And she will never reject me."

Nunnally felt that there was something strange about that statement.

"Reject you?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes, after all I am of the Eden Elite, the organization which killed her husband," said Julius. "Even if I am her son mother would reject me for that. Even if I were not as inhuman as I am she would reject me."

"If you're truly as inhuman as you claim then you wouldn't even care if mother rejected you," said Nunnally, pointing out the hole in her elder brother's logic. "Julius, if you would just take the time to talk to mother..."

"NO," yelled Julius. "She would reject me...she has Lelouch, the whole brother not..."

Julius, gasping for air, tore a piece of cloth from his outfit and immediately gagged Nunnally before huddling to the corner of his part of the truck. Rolo merely drove along without thought to Julius or to Nunnally.

* * *

As Jean and Kallen continued to battle, Xingke in the _Shen Hu_ clashed with the blades of Shin's new Knightmare. The speed with which both Knightmares acted surprised both pilots to some extent.  
Shin had been surprised at the speed with which the _Shen Hu_ had launched. Xingke had been surprised by the speed which the one winged Knightmare had blocked his blade.  
The two backed away and quickly analyzed one another.

"An impressive device," said Shin. "I expected to face some challenges. I did not want to release the _Morning Star_ and leave without it being baptized in the fire. of battle."

"Then this is the initiation for both our Knightmares, Shin Hyuga Shaing," said Xingke.

"It's impolite to use my name without giving yours first," said Shin.

"I am Li Xingke of the Chinese Federation, advisor to the Atlas Fleet," said Xingke.

"How unimaginative, but given how my brother and so many of the other colorful little imps he seems to have befriended are away, I can't imagine there would be more entertaining prey besides the Red Queen here," said Shin.

"If it's entertainment you want I promise I shall not disappoint you," said Xingke.

He struck out with the wrist mounted Slash Harkens on both the _Shen_ _Hu's_ arms only for the _Morning Star's_ twin blades to deflect them. The dark and silver Knightmare then fired out with a beam cannon, to which Xingke responded by firing with a cannon of his own. The two beams collided with one another the two beams wrestled for dominance in the air.

* * *

The other commanders of the Color Guard had come to the hanger as well.

"It looks like it's just the two of them," said Tohdoh.

"They're a distraction," said Bismark. "Julius is already getting away with Marianne and Nunnally. Let Kallen and Xingke worry about them for now. I'm going after Marianne and Nunnally. Julius should have learned from Bludbierd's attempt at kidnapping Marianne. Stay here in case Shin has any other tricks up his sleeve. Expect him to have plenty."

Bismark jogged to his _Galahad_ and quickly entered the Knightmare and shot out into the sky following the trail. This was the second time Marianne was taken from him but now Nunnally was also being taken.

 _'If Julius is true then he won't hurt Marianne,'_ though Bismark. _'V.V will at least be content with keeping her out of the way. It's Nunnally that I'm truly afraid for. Charles, my sworn brother I swear no matter what I shall do all I can to keep her safe. Or at the least punish those who would do her harm.'_

* * *

Kallen struck out with her Knightmare's whip but Jean was swift in her device.

"I noticed how your Knightmare is burning, is this your sick attempt at flattery? Or are you wishing I didn't burn you along with the rest of your men?" yelled Kallen.

"The Order of Michael fell because they were weak," said Jean. "The Order of Lucifer rises with the blessing of the Emperor. We are granted power like we did not know before."

"Order of Lucifer? How corny can you get?" yelled Kallen.

She fired out her Radiant Wave Surger, and to her surprise Jean fired a beam of similar power.

"My _Lilith_ is more than a match for your new Knightmare, cow," yelled Jean. "I'll have you bound again in no time."

Kallen recalled her time when she was captured by Jean and Shin in Europe. Stripped of her uniform and driven mad by Bludbierd. It was because of this woman that Lelouch had placed himself in such danger and that Shin had given him the wounds that put him in a coma for an entire year.  
It was both of their faults she nearly lost the man she loved. And now they were helping the bastard who dared impersonate him steal her future sister and mother-in-law.  
The Red Queen roared in fury and charged out at Jean Rowe, who responded in kind. The two Knightmares clashed and attempted to drive each other into the ground. Flames of orange and blue merging in their struggle, becoming a great fireball that collided with the ground, striking fuel stored in the hangers, lighting them ablaze.  
By that time though many of her allies had managed to get inside their own Knightmares, offering them shielding from the fires.

"Damn it, at this rate Kozuki is going to destroy the base before Shin and Rowe get the chance," yelled Urabe.

"Cut the chatter and roll out," yelled Cornelia, readying the lance of the Knightmare. "If you truly consider yourself patriots of Japan you should be focused on guarding your Empress."

* * *

As Jean and Kallen's struggle continued so did Xingke's battle with Shin. The two of them had proven to be fairly evenly matched.

"I have to admit, you're a worthy foe Shin Hyuga Shaing," said Xingke.

"Thank you," said Shin. "You're not without skill yourself. And your machine's power seems to be a match for my _Morning_ _Star._ As such you deserve the salvation I bring you."

"Salvation?" asked Xingke. "All you've done is betray and kill. How is that salvation?"

"Because this world is awful," said Shin. "And life is misery. Only by ending life and destroying this awful world will any of us find true peace. That is the ideal I have had all my life. An ideal the Emperor shares with me."

"So is that why you were willing to betray your country and your family?" asked Xingke, his blade clashing with Shin's.

"My only regret is that I didn't give my mother and sister the time needed," said Shin. "I would have set them free myself. Instead that little blue tin man has taken them."

"He's proven himself to be more of a son to Lady Maria and a brother to Miss Alice than you ever were," said Xingke.

Shin gritted his teeth and furiously.

 _"Shin, do not lose control,"_ said Julius over the radio. _"Deploy the Fury and return to the ship."_

"I'm in the middle of something," said Shin.

 _"You can kill them later,"_ said Julius. _"And Rowe can continue her rivalry with Kallen another time. These are the orders of the Emperor . And you have other prey you want to hunt, do you not?"_

Shin grimaced but recalled the faces of his brother Akito and his new step-brother Rivalz. He wanted them both, Xingke was nothing compared to them.

"Very well...your highness," said Shin.

When Xingke began attacking once more with his Slash Harkins, Shin dodged and flew upward. Sheathing his Knightmare's swords he drew forth a capsule-like device from the back of the Knightmare and threw it up into the sky.

"Jean, we are leaving," said Shin.

On the ground Jean, who was just about to continue her struggle with Kallen after the both of them had straightened their respective Knightmares, growled deeply. None the less she obeyed her lord and flew up to meet him.

"Jean Rowe, come back you coward," yelled Kallen, flying up to chase her rival.

"Kozuki, wait," said Xingke, motioning the _Shen Hu_ to stop her. "Shin launched something and we don't know what..."

The device then launched a volley of energy blasts down upon the palace and hanger. Kallen and Xingke were quick to activate their defenses, but the rest of the blasts struck down on the palace and the hanger.

"No," whispered Kallen, fearing that her mother might have been hurt.

"Damn them," cursed Xingke.

Kallen watched on as Shin and Jean escaped, gritting her teeth tightly.

* * *

Bismark had managed to find the truck which Julius and Rolo had used to escape with Marianne and Nunnally. He landed forcefully before the truck and drew _Excalibur._

"Julius, release your mother and sister now and you may be allowed to leave," said Bismark.

Julius walked out of the back of the truck, holding Nunnally by her neck and holding a gun to her temple.

"Damn," Bismark cursed silently.

"Lord Bismark," said Julius. "Do not consider this a failure on your end. You know my pedigree, I am simply a superior specimen to you. And there is no shame in being bested by a superior being."

"I admit that any child born of Charles and Marianne is exceptional," said Bismark. "But it would appear your uncle has given you a gift of his own. You're just as arrogant as he is."

"Perhaps," said Julius. "But back to the point, unlike Bludbierd I have no intention of harming my mother. She's only asleep, as Snow White was when she bit the apple. And like Snow White her future will be to remain still in a glass coffin. Even though any attempt you or my brother would make will fail, you will still have the chance to 'rescue' her. As for Nunnally, unlike mother she is mortal. If you attempt to seize me or impede me further I will kill her. And if there were anyone who would require more immediate focus in terms of rescue it would be her. Especially once I've delivered her to Carine."

"Julius, if she means nothing to you then simply release her," said Bismark. "If you're truly as devoid of emotions as you claim then you should also feel nothing for V.V. or for your half-sister Carine. Let me have Nunnally and..."

Before Bismark could finish all the systems of the _Galahad_ had begun to shut down. All around the scene were strategically placed devices that disrupted the systems of Knightmare Frames.

"What the hell?" roared Bismark.

Julius smirked, knowing that the impressive Knightmare was disabled, and he dragged Nunnally back into the truck before driving off.

"Damn it," yelled Bismark.

He watched as the two enemy Knightmare Frames flew around the area he was disabled in.

 _'This was a planned route,'_ thought Bismark. _'You truly are exceptional Julius. Much like your father and uncle before you. And when Lelouch returns...I fear history shall repeat itself. Marianne, Nunnally, be strong.'_

* * *

Maria, Hisako, as well as a few of the 'little doves' such as Kaguya and Tianzi, had been ushered into a secure shelter when the chaos began. The palace and hanger were hit hard by the barrage that Shin had unleashed.  
Wounded had to be brought aboard the various ships as there were so many who had been caught in the blasts. Some of the Color Guard command had managed to get out with relatively minor injuries or at least nothing that they couldn't recover from.  
Others didn't appear to be very lucky. Jeremiah had been caught and was severely injured. Much of his body had been torn apart by shrapnel and burned by the explosions in the hanger. He was still alive but barely, put into a specially designed status developed by the Geass Order.  
As the operatives of the Silver Angel sect began clearing the damage and helping other personnel, the command of the Color Guard gathered aboard the _Olympus_ to discuss what had happened.

"We got fucked," said Tamaki. "Royally."

"For once, I think you speak for us all," said Cornelia.

Several of them wore bandages and were using aid to walk. Whatever injuries they had gotten were nothing that wouldn't heal over time. The true damage was in their morale. Their base was in ruins, several of their men were dead or injured, much of their equipment was destroyed, and worst of all Marianne and Nunnally were taken.  
By the time Bismark had been recovered Julius was no doubt well enough away with them they wouldn't be able to find them.

"So Lelouch is pretty much going to kill us when he gets back right?" asked Tamaki.

"If he gets back," said Ohgi. "And if he does...we have a decision to make."

"What are you saying?" asked Cornelia.

"I'm saying...we should consider removing Lelouch form his position," said Ohgi.

Everyone was rendered silent by his words and simply stared at him. Among their number was one whom they all knew would not take such words easily. The woman whom Lelouch sought to marry.

"Just what are you saying Ohgi?" asked Kallen, her fury at Jean still burning furiously inside of her.

"I'm saying...I don't believe Lelouch is reliable enough to serve as a leader," said Ohgi.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Inoue. "Lelouch is the one who started this. We wouldn't be who we are if it weren't for him."

"I acknowledge that," said Ohgi. "I also acknowledge his strengths. His courage, his nobility, and his brilliance. But look at some of our biggest setbacks and you'll see a pattern. Narita, Europe, and now. Each one has resulted in some kind of set back for us even if we achieved some kind of victory. Narita caused us to lose men, who then became part of Lovecrest's experiments."

"Which also resulted in the creation of the Blue Unicorn," said Dalton.

"But what caused Lelouch to go in and get tripped up by the Eden Elite's trap in the first place?" said Ohgi.

"I had been kidnapped," said Cornelia. "You need not remind me."

"And in Europe, Lelouch wound up in a year long coma," said Ohgi.

"Because he underestimated Shin and...and went into save me when I had been captured," said Kallen, fury and sadness mixing as she was forced to recall the memory.

"And now, he went off to Britannia to rescue his half-sister," said Ohgi. "Essentially leaving us without Zero, Kira, or Prince Virtue, as well as several other of our best people. Leaving us vulnerable and now, because he was searching for his twin he's lost in another dimension and we've lost Marianne and Nunnally. If, or when, he comes back history seems to tell his first instinct would be to rush to the rescue, which no doubt the enemy is expecting."

"I admit Lelouch has been reckless, especially when it comes to the people he loves," said Cornelia. "He simply needs to be reigned in, not deposed of power. Does he deserve a reprimand for his recklessness of course. I intend to slap him good for it when I see him again. But none the less he is the true leader of this Fleet not to mention the rightful Emperor of Britannia."

"We cannot rely on a reckless leader," said Ohgi.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Tohdoh. "Lock him away somewhere and have an imposter act as Zero? That illusion would never work."

"And if that didn't work what would be your other suggestion?" asked Kallen, her eyes bearing down on Ohgi.

"I'm not saying remove him as Zero," said Ohgi. "He can still work as a soldier but he should no longer be allowed authority to lead. That's what we really need now, leaders and officers not legendary heroes too focused on achieving grand gestures as part of some magnificent spectacle."

"Understandable but remember, those grand gestures have helped us," said Cornelia. "They've allowed ourselves to be endeared to the people we're trying to liberate and protect."

"That's right," said Chiba. "I mean I agree that Lelouch's recklessness had to be dealt with but that doesn't mean we should remove him from leadership."

"I'm sorry, but after all of this...I cannot call Lelouch my leader," said Ohgi. "His actions have shown to me he doesn't deserve that role. I'm not saying this to deny the good he has done. Or the righteousness of his intentions. But I cannot put my faith in him to know what he is doing and to do what is best for the cause."

Kallen clenched her fists and bore her eyes down on Ohgi. She still cared enough about him to hold back the fury of her Geass. But she could not handle the insults he gave toward her beloved Lelouch.  
She motioned to two crewmen to come to her.

"Take him to the brig, we're done with him," she said.

The crewmen cuffed Ohgi's hands behind his back, all the while he looked into Kallen's eyes, just as she looked into his. Neither of them spoke nor did they look away from one another, until he was forced away by the crewmen.

"Wait, Kallen you can't..."

"Be quiet," Kallen yelled, flames bellowing around her, silencing Viletta. "Don't forget that I am the Empress of Japan and soon to be the Empress of Britannia. As such you are bound to obey my commands as if they came from my husband Lelouch, the true Emperor of your nation."

Kallen then stormed out of the lounge, too angry to be around anyone else.

* * *

Nunnally and Marianne had been placed in the brig of the submarine. Nunnally clutched her mother's hand, trying to build up her courage even though she was promised to her sister Carine.  
Just thinking about her sent a shiver up Nunnally's spine. Carine was always a sadist who enjoyed tormenting her when they were younger. She could only dare to imagine what she had planned for her in an empire ruled by her uncle. He no doubt saw her sadism as a good quality and that he would never care for whatever suffering she would force on Nunnally.

 _'I must be strong,'_ thought Nunnally. _'No matter what happens I must not let my spirit be broken. Even...even if my life is to be taken. No matter what though, mother, Jeremiah, Sayoko, Kallen, Lelouch,...Rai. I love you all.'_

Suddenly Nunnally felt a strange sensation run through her mind and body. And on Marianne's breasts the Code of immorality glowed brightly

* * *

Kallen had jumped ships and gone to her and Lelouch's quarters. Once there she found there was nothing she could do but collapse on the bed in despair.

 _'Lelouch, how can I face you now?'_ she thought. _'I let that imposter into our house, our bed. He touched me and now he's taken Nunnally and Marianne. Now your own people are going to try and force you out of power. How can you possibly want such a failure?'_

She of course couldn't help but think to when Ohgi had said 'if' and she coudln't help but think in terms of 'if' herself. What if Lelouch never returned to her?  
Suddenly she heard the bell on her door, bringing her focus away from her dark thoughts. Suddenly she felt a sensation run through her mind, similar to what she felt earlier but much stronger and strangely soothing.

* * *

Sitting with Bismark in Marianne's chamber, C.C's mark of immortality also glowed and Bismark too felt the strange sensation.

"What...what is this?" asked Bismark. "Is it the Thought Elevators?"

"No," said C.C. "It is something more."

* * *

In Britannia, V.V. grimaced as his own Code glowed and the sensation that ran through his mind. He felt that soon enough Lelouch would find his way out of C's World but there was something more with this.

"Something is happening," said V.V. "What trickery have you pulled Lelouch?"

* * *

"Every member of the Geass Order is going mad and we're getting reports of Thought Elevators glowing brightly," said Guilford. "Brighter than what we've recorded before."

"What the hell is going on now?" growled Tohdoh.

As everyone was gathered on the bridge of the _Olympus_ , Milly ran onto the bridge.

"Everyone, you need to see this," she said, gasping for breath.

From her tablet she uploaded an image onto the main view screen, quickly earning everyone's attention with what they saw.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Tamaki.

On the screen a massive city in the shape of a large circle hovered over the ocean. It was covered with materials of the ocean but at the center was the glowing symbol of Geass and its glow seemed to be pushing the waste away revealing what could almost be gold. The giant symbol laid before a massive pyramid-like building, the largest building on this floating city.

"It...cannot be," said C.C, falling to her knees.

Other personnel who were members of the Geass Order followed suit, as did Bismark.

"Could someone please explain what the hell is going on?" yelled Dalton.

"Satellite imagineing just caught this...city rising out of the Atlantic Ocean," said Milly.

"Out of the ocean?" asked Cornelia. "How is that possible?"

Kallen looked out at the city and then at C.C and the other Geass Users from the Order. This, coupled by what she was feeling, as well as how all the Thought Elevators they knew of glowing so brightly, made things clear to her.

"That it isn't it C.C?" asked Kallen. "That's the ancient capital of the Geass Civilization."

"Yes," said C.C, an sense of awe and reverence unheard in her voice before. "After thousands of years the ancient capital has risen."

"It's magnificent," said Euphemia.

"We need to investigate this," said Kallen. "Lelouch could be there."

"How can you be sure?" asked Cornelia.

"Lady, we're looking at what I'm pretty sure we can all agree is Atlantis rising from the ocean," said Tamaki. "What are the odds that's not where our boys are?"

"I'm with Tamaki," said Tohdoh. "We need to deploy the Fleet immediately."

"Right, to the Ancient Capital," said Kallen. "To Atlantis."

* * *

Across the ocean Bludbierd and V.V. watched the same image as the Atlas Fleet were.

"Our ancient home, reborn," said Bludbierd. "Never in a million years did I imagine it would rise again. This is a sign, Geass shall once again reign supreme of this world."

"I reign supreme," said V.V, furious. "This means nothing."

"The Order will disagree," said Bludbierd. "And you know the boy is there. Any doubt will be cast out in their minds. He is the Black King who shall bring about the rebirth of the Geass Civilization. The real war has begun boy. Are you ready to fight it?"

V.V. could only growl as the great city continued to be restored to its former glory.

"Oh," he hissed. "I am more than ready. Is he?"

* * *

In the magnificent pyramid on the ancient capital, sitting upon a high throne with the Imperial sword across his lap, and knights of white and blue on both sides, the Black King chuckled.  
His eyes glowed both purple and red as in his right eye the crimson of true Geass shone brightly as his artificial Geass.

"My sworn brothers," he said, with a devilish smirk on his face. "We are home. Now, shall we begin?"

 **Author's Note:** **Short chapter again but I think many of you will still be satisfied and yet still hungry for more. Julius's cunning has dealt a dire blow to the Fleet. Marianne and Nunnally in his clutches. Three of the rescue party are still at sea. But now the ancient capital has risen and I know many of you are asking, 'what the hell?' but fret not. The next three chapters shall detail the pilgrimage of the Holy Trinity through C's World and just how they came to this place.  
How each one of them had to go through a spiritual journey which will impact how they continue on in the future.  
**

 **Next Turn: The Unicorn's Path.**


	40. The Unicorn's Path

**Chapter Forty: The Unicorn's Path.**

Rivalz jolted awake, the last thing he remembered being a flashing light of red in the ruins of the Aries Villa. But as he looked around he saw to his shock that he could see with both of his eyes. And with both eyes he could see that he was currently riding his motorcycle down a familiar highway. In the sidecar, the same as the day that changed everything, was Lelouch. He sat relaxed and eating a pastry as the two of them sped down the freeway.

"L...Lelouch?" asked Rivalz.

He looked around and saw that the street was surprisingly empty. As were the sidewalks and storefronts.

"Not quite," said Lelouch.

The events before had come back to Rivalz, but it only made him even more confused.

"Alright I'm totally lost here," said Rivalz.

Suddenly the sound of galloping echoed throughout the city. Rivalz looked around and he saw a blue blur run somewhere down the road.

"The _Valiant_?" asked Rivalz. "Alright, can I please get an answer for what's going on? I mean I'm not a cyborg, I'm chasing the _Valiant_ , and apparently the city is completely empty. Lelouch, please help me because I'm clueless."

"The birth of wisdom is when you admit that you first know nothing," said Lelouch. "I'm not really Lelouch by the way."

Rivalz only blinked in confusion but decided to go with it, mostly because he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Okay, so...who are you?" asked Rivalz. "Or...what are you?"

"Well I...rather we should clarify," said the 'not' Lelouch. "What you're seeing is a false world constructed from your memories. What you're speaking with is essentially a glorified mouthpiece taking on a familiar shape. We...are the Collective."

Rivalz gasped, having heard about the Collective so much from his time with the others, hearing about it from Marianne and others of the Geass Order.

"So...you're the source of all Geass?" asked Rivalz. "You're...God?"

"Not in the traditional sense," said the C Lelouch.

"So...essentially I'm in C's World right?" asked Rivalz.

"Essentially," said C Lelouch.

"But...what about the others?" asked Rivalz.

"They are fine," said C Lelouch. "Suzaku and Lelouch are on their own little quests."

"So what am I here for?" asked Rivalz.

"Consider this a leisure stroll through the confines of your soul," said C Lelouch.

"Sounds nice but...I kind of have a job to do so can I please go?" asked Rivalz.

"Even if you could have the opportunity to regain what you've lost?" asked C Lelouch.

Rivalz stopped the motorcycle and looked at the illusion of Lelouch.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rivalz.

"That if you wished you can be given your flesh and blood back," said C Lelouch. "Not only that but be reunited with your mother."

Rivalz looked into the eyes of the C Lelouch, somewhat surprised by how well this representation was able to copy Lelouch's coy smirk.

"Imagine a world where you never got caught in that landslide," said C Lelouch. "In fact a completely different world all together. Different but in many ways the same."

"What do you mean?" asked Rivalz.

"A world where there is a war, much like the one you know," said C Lelouch. "Britannia oppressing other nations, Lelouch starting a rebellion, however significantly different. Fret not, you survive till the end of the conflict. You enjoy a nice long life in a fully human body and your mother lives."

"But," said Rivalz. "Come on there's always some catch to these kind of deals in stories."

"A few but does that really matter?" asked C Lelouch. "You get to be free of the burdens that come with being the Prince of Virtue. The life of the Blue Unicorn is not one you would have to endure in this alternate world."

"And what about my friends?" asked Rivalz. "What about Milly?"

"She lives and she does not endure the indignity of a slaves life," said C Lelouch. "She does have an engagement to Lloyd but she breaks it off."

"Seriously...he never struck me as the romantic type," said Rivalz. "Although he and Rakshata...maybe but I don't think..."

"Rivalz, that's not the point," said C Lelouch, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," said Rivalz. "But hey, since you're the Collective of all humans shouldn't you know what his deal is?"

The false Lelouch sighed.

"Humans," he sighed. "Anyway, the offer is thus. If you wish your consciousness will be put into a reality in which you will be fully human again. Is this not appealing to you?"

"What about the other Rivalz?" asked Rivalz. "I mean it sounds kind off unfair to switch me out with him. If that Rivalz's like me than he's a great guy so I can't really be a jerk to myself."

"Really?" asked C Lelouch.

"Believe me it's no picnic being a cyborg," said Rivalz. "And...and I'll never get over what happened to my mother. At times I'm not even sure if I really am Rivalz Cardemonde or if I"m just some machine that thinks it's Rivalz because of what remains of his brain and body. But I'm stuck in the world I'm in and I can't just leave. If I did who would look after Milly, or Lady Maria, and Alice? And hey what about them in that other world? Do they turn out alright?"

C Lelouch's silence gave Rivalz all the answer he needed.

"Then if that's all...let me out," said Rivalz. "I have a job to do."

"But why is it your job?" asked C Lelouch. "You did not choose to become a cyborg. You did not choose initially to fight."

"I know, I know, I've been over this numerous times," said Rivalz. "I didn't choose the path but the path chose me. I can't just get off simply because I want real flesh and blood again."

"Really?" said C Lelouch, with the same devilish smirk Rivalz had seen him give to plenty of chump nobles in all their time gambling. "Are you willing to bet on that?"

"You know I just knew you were going to say that," said Rivalz, not feeling particularly confident at betting against what was basically God.

"Tell you what Rivalz, how would you like to play a little game with us?" asked C Lelouch.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" asked Rivalz.

"You can refuse," said C Lelouch. "But you'd never be able to leave this false world."

"I guess I really don't have much of a choice then," said Rivalz. "Alright, so...what's the game?"

"A conversation against some of your inner demons played by your outer demons," said C Lelouch.

"Is that all?" asked Rivalz. "I'm just going to be talking with my...inner demons? And what do you mean outer demons?"

"Words can be powerful weapons," said C Lelouch. "As deadly as any sword or gun and thus can be dueled with. If you cannot find it within yourself to willingly continue with the life you've been living after the game we shall send you to that other world. For good measure we will wipe your memory as to preserve the order between universes. Good luck."

* * *

Before Rivalz could respond he suddenly found himself standing before an image of Cyst, lounging on her reinforced bed. And to Rivalz's disgust, Maria and Milly were chained to the headboard and forced to recline on Cyst's fat.

"This is just an illusion," said Rivalz. "You're trying to get a rise out of me."

"And it's working," said C Cyst.

Rivalz clenched his fists in fury. This was the first round of the game and he was already struck pretty hard. And he still didn't know the rules.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Rivalz. "Because I have a literal ton of fat jokes I saved especially for Cyst. In fact that was one of them."

"Lovely," said C Cyst.

"Just get on with it," said Rivalz.

"Why does this image enrage you so much?" asked C Cyst.

"Shouldn't you already know?" asked Rivalz.

"The real question is if you know," said C Cyst.

"I'm angry because this woman made a slave of the woman I love, arranged for my mother's murder, and abused Lady Maria," said Rivalz.

"But in so many ways don't you owe so much of who you are to Cyst?" asked C Cyst. "After all it was because of her you became known as the Blue Unicorn."

"Because she was sending mercenaries after Milly," said Rivalz. "They would have killed the other students at Ashford Academy. What other choice did I have?"

"You could have let Lelouch or Suzaku fight," said C Milly. "They were the ones who had chosen to take up the sword and to fight in the war. You made no such choice. Rather it was because of their choices that resulted you becoming a cyborg."

Rivalz recalled the events that led him to become a cyborg. His ill fated camping trip which got him caught in the crossfires between the Black Knights and the Eden Elite. His body being taken by them and experimented by on by Lovecrest.

"That...that was all on Lovecrest," said Rivalz.

"You hesitated," said C Cyst. "Could it be indeed there is a bit of resentment for your two friends? Or rather...for Rivalz's friends?"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Rivalz. "I am Rivalz."

As he yelled the image before him had changed. It had changed to that of the one who put metal to Rivalz's flesh and made him into a cyborg.

"Dr. Lovecrest," said Rivalz.

Lovecrest appeared as he was post his death. Rivalz had never got a good look of Lovecrest before and found himself somewhat sick. He saw bits of rotting flesh and machinery but the one thing that drew Rivalz's attention were the mechanical tentacles that covered Lovecrest's nose and mouth.

"Wow, boy did he get ugly," said Rivalz. "I mean, seriously ugly. You know I've always wondered how he survived?"

 **"He didn't,"** said C Lovecrest. **"Lovecrest's Geass, Dead Rising, as long as his brain is intact it is useful. Cornelia's attack killed him yes but his brain was intact. His Geass saved him, at least enough for his own experiments to keep his brain from rotting away."**

"And his cybernetics are advanced enough to keep at least his brain safe even if his big warship monster gets blown up," said Rivalz. "So what is this supposed to be? Remind me of what this bastard did to me? How he cut off my flesh and replaced it with god knows what. Well I know, I can never forget who he is or what he did to me."

 **"What he did to you?"** asked C Lovecrest. **"Lovecrest created you."**

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what he likes to say but..."

 **"You say Lovecrest altered your body but what if it was never your body?"** suggested C Lovecrest. **"What if that was simply just an empty husk? A dead body that Lovecrest was able to piece back together with machinery and whose supposed identity is nothing more than residual data in a brain that was activated when enough electricity was put to it? A consciousness birthed from those residual memories and pieced together from that. Effectively making the one praised as the Prince of Virtue, nothing more than a mechanized corpse that thinks its a man."**

This was not a thought Rivalz hadn't had before. Indeed it had been something he'd had in the back of his mind ever since he woke up changed into a cyborg.

"So if I am, then why don't we play this game properly by showing me the real inner demon that's been in my soul?" asked Rivalz. "You think showing me images of my loved ones humiliated will break me when I've already seen it twice before? You think showing me my enemies will do anything here that they haven't already tried to do? You could take the image of Shin, Lelouch, Suzaku, or anyone you think I could have bad feelings about or could say something that could break me but there is one face you haven't shown me. If you really want me to face my demon, you know what faces you have to show me. So if you want the game to be interesting, show them to me."

The image before Rivalz changed once again and he was face to face with the one person who could break him. The image of his late mother, Jessica Cardemonde.

"Rivalz, my son," C Jessica said.

Rivalz knew that this most likely wasn't entirely his mother. But still, it was good to see her again.

"Mother," he said, tears about to come from his eyes. "Now this should be interesting for you all."

"You were the one who goaded this face to be shown," said C Jessica. "Now you have tears in your eyes upon seeing this face. The face of the woman who bore you. The face of the woman...you failed to save."

The words struck deep within Rivalz. He had heard for months that what had happened to his mother was not his fault, that he could not do anything, that he was blameless. But the worlds on the banner 'Lord Protector, why couldn't you protect her' had never left his mind. Those words were etched into his soul, if he still truly had one.

"Yes," said Rivalz. "I...I failed my mother after all the love and care she had given me. For all I had done to her."

The C Jessica raised her eyebrow in some curiosity.

"For all you had done to her?" asked C Jessica.

"I'm a bastard," said Rivalz. "And my mother had to bare the shame of being mother to a bastard. She couldn't even stay in the homeland because some shit pile of a noble couldn't stand having either of us around. Because I had been born...my mother's life was one of suffering and disgrace and finally death."

Rivalz recalled all the years of his life. Though his mother had never spoken to him in anything other than a loving voice, there were times he would hear her sob. He believed it was because she had family in the Homeland whom she had been forbidden to see because she had been exiled along with him to Area 11. He never confronted her about his feelings, fearing she did indeed blame him for her predicament. And she had died without him ever knowing the truth.

"You're supposed to be the Collective hearts and minds of all humanity, living or dead," said Rivalz. "Tell me, please, I need to know did...did my mother resent me for causing her exile?"

"And for what reason would she have been exiled?" asked C Jessica.

"BECAUSE I'M A DAMN BASTARD YOU DIVINE JACKASS," yelled Rivalz. "Because some asshole of a lord took my mother and produced me. An illegitimate child who could have threatened whatever it was he held dear if he ever held anything dear to him at all and sent an innocent woman away from the home she had always known even though I was the one whose existence offended him. That's the reason you heavenly prick."

C Jessica gave no response to Rivalz's outburst. It's face was frozen as Rivalz went to his knees and began sobbing.

 _'There...I lost this fucking game of yours God, happy?'_ he thought as he wept on the ground.

"The game is not over," said C Jessica. "Why have you always assumed you were a bastard?"

"I...I..."

Rivalz thought back to his life with his mother. He had never asked about his father as he feared it would make his mother sad. He had never seen a sign of a ring on her finger. There were never any photos of his father over the house. His name was that of his mother and he could find no records of a father. It was just natural for Rivalz to assume he was a bastard, most likely of some noble who at least wanted to thank his mother for a good lay and thus gave them some money.  
He just never thought about his father at all in his life.

"Would you like to know the truth of it all?" asked C Jessica.

"What?" asked Rivalz.

"To know where you truly begin?" asked C Jessica.

The scenery around the two of them shifted and Rivalz suddenly found himself in what looked like a blacksmiths forge. He heard the sounds of a hammer striking metal and rose to his feet. He tried to look for the sound, finding it a little difficult due to how faded the world seemed around him. He soon managed to get his bearings and followed the sound to the image of a man standing at the forge, striking a sword with the hammer.

"What is this?" asked Rivalz.

"A memory," said C Jessica.

The blacksmith put the sword in water. When he pulled it out again Rivalz was shocked by what he saw. With steam coming off of the purple and golden colored blade, Rivalz clearly recognized the Imperial Sword _Akasha.  
_ The history of the blade had been taught before V.V. took over. The sword had been forged at the dawn of the Empire. It had been broken during the Emblem of Blood, the civil wars that preceded the ascension of Emperor Charles. The door of the darkened forge opened and in stepped a young man with long brown hair. At his side was another young man, though Rivalz could still recognize him as Bismark Waldstein. That would make the man he walked with none other than Lelouch's father, the late Emperor Charles.  
The smith removed the protective mask with which he worked and Rivalz saw a face similar to his own. Older but still similar to his own.

"The Imperial Sword, reforged, my prince," said the blacksmith taking knee before Charles.

Charles took the blade and tested its weight, its balance, and smiled.

"The Imperial Sword, once broken by my raging siblings," said Charles. "Much like out great nation. May reunifying Britannia be done with half the skill by which you have reforged this sword."

"If fate is kind sire," said the blacksmith.

"It often isn't," said Charles. "But I am, or at least I like to think I am. If you'd like you could join my cause. Fly under my banner."

"I'm not much of a soldier," said the blacksmith.

"I can get soldiers," said Charles. "But I need more than just soldiers. Men of skill, courage, and virtue."

"Skill I got," said the blacksmith, motioning to the sword and earning a chuckle from both Charles and Bismark. "Courage...well I got the liquid variety. Virtue...I don't know about that."

"I do," said Charles, offering his hand. "So long as you're willing to share the courage."

The blacksmith took the prince's hand and shook.

"I don't understand," said Rivalz. "That man...is...is..."

"Your father," said C Jessica. "Robert Waters. This is the day when Charles, still beginning his rise to power arrived in a small town in the California territory of the Britannian Homeland. He had very little save for a few loyal troops and the shards of the Imperial Sword. He collected volunteers and one of them was a young man who worked in a munitions factory. He volunteered his services in an old forge he had restored in his off hours to practice the ancient craft of the smith. He took the shards of the Imperial Sword and made it anew. From this day onward Robert served Charles's cause. He repaired vehicles and weapons damaged in the battles that came. Becoming a respected figure among the workers who built the arms for the soldiers. By the time Charles rose to power Robert had been offered a lordship but he denied. He did however take enough of a commission as reward so that he and his wife, Jessica Cardemonde to live comfortably."

"His...wife?" asked Rivalz.

"Jessica Cardemonde, who had at the end of the war become Jessica Waters," said C Jessica.

"I...I don't understand," said Rivalz. "I...I..."

The scenery around the two shifted once more and Rivalz found himself in a small house where he noticed his mother sitting at a couch cradling...him at ten years old, sound asleep. Once more the Emperor stood at the side of his father, both older and with somber expressions on their faces. Jessica sobbed while Robert held his head hung low.

"Are you sure you wish for this Waters?" asked Charles. "There may never be a way to undo this."

"It's the best thing for him," said Robert. "If I fall I don't want my son hell bent on avenging me and running right into that bastard's maw. All information about him and Jessica have been erased. If I fall they will be safe from his purges."

"A son should have memories of his father," said Charles. "But...what good is a memory when weighed against the future? He's a handsome lad, about the same age as my son Lelouch. If fate were kind they'd have played together, become friends."

"Fate is not kind sire," said Robert. "It's interesting isn't though sire. You once called me a man of courage, honor, and virtue and here I am asking you to take my son's memories of me completely. If ever there was any virtue in me he'll never know. Nor will he ever know the worth he has. But...I feel whatever virtue I had in my is in him. My greatest work, Rivalz Waters."

Charles nodded and walked towards Jessica, her tears falling on her young son's face stirring him. Rivalz saw the glow of Geass in the former Emperor's eyes and the entire scene melted away.

"What...what happened?" asked Rivalz.

"Charles used his Geass to wipe away all memory of your father," said C Jessica. "You and your mother were sent away and eventually settled in Area 11. As fate would have it you became friends with Lelouch, as Charles had predicted."

Rivalz fell to his knees upon the revelations given to him. He was no bastard, his father was no lord, and worst of all he did care about him and Jessica.

"My father...is he..."

"Yes," said C Jessica. "He was killed and all his known relatives purged save you and your mother. His plan had worked."

Rivalz felt tears flow from his eyes like twin waterfalls. Everything he had ever known about his life was a complete lie. A lie meant to save his life and the life of his mother. But in time it appeared as if V.V's bloody reign had indeed claimed both him and his mother. Robert's sacrifice was in vain.

"So...I've lost haven't I?" asked Rivalz, still sobbing.

"What makes you say that?" asked C Jessica.

"Look...look at me," said Rivalz. "I can barely stand and I...I can't stop sobbing. How can I possibly make some clever or witty retort that proves my resolve when I'm like this?"

"So will you accept the offer we made at the beginning of the game?" asked C Jessica.

Rivalz looked up and thought about what he had seen. Once more he head the sound of a hammer pounding at an anvil. The scene of his father reforging the Imperial Sword was playing again. He stood up and walked to the anvil and watched the scene play out. He saw each strike of the hammer upon the hot blade, beating out the imperfections of the symbol of their nation.

"He volunteered for this?" asked Rivalz.

"Yes," said C Jessica.

Rivalz looked down at the blade. The Imperial Sword represented everything that was great and beautiful in the Empire. And his father had a hand in restoring its former glory.

"You said you're the Collective will of all humanity, living or dead right?" asked Rivalz.

"We are," said C Jessica.

"Can I...can I speak to him?" asked Rivalz.

Without another word C Jessica vanished leaving Rivalz alone with the memory image of his father.

"Hello son," said his father's voice.

Rivalz turned back and saw that the greyed image of Robert Waters had become colored in and now recognized him.

"D...dad?" asked Rivalz.

"Yes," said Robert. "But...you don't really know me. Still, it is good to see you and speak to you. I'm guessing this all comes as a great shock eh?"

"To...to say the least," said Rivalz.

Robert chuckled and handed Rivalz the hammer by its handle.

"Give 'er a pounding lad," said Robert.

Rivalz took the hammer and began hammering dents out of the Imperial Sword.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Robert. "I took the task for the prince because for as long as I lived I wanted to build and fix things. Made machines so easy for me, same for forging, Charlie took notice of the talent I had built up."

"So I've heard," said Rivalz.

"He actually wanted to make me his personal mechanic," said Robert. "I would give especial attention to his personal weapons and vehicles."

"But you denied a lordship?" asked Rivalz.

"I didn't feel I needed it," said Robert. "I liked my life as simple as it seemed when compared to the life of the Emperor. I think Charlie understood that and respected my wishes."

"You keep calling him Charlie, were you really that close?" asked Rivalz.

"When the future Emperor of your nation becomes a regular drinking buddy you're allowed certain privileges," said Robert. "The man had a cast iron liver."

Rivalz couldn't help but chuckle at the notion of his father getting drunk with the Emperor and Robert laughed with him. Even though the man was still a virtual stranger to Rivalz, it still felt nice to laugh with him.

"So...what should I do now?" asked Rivalz, offering back the hammer.

"What are you asking me for?" asked Robert, taking back the hammer. "I'm dead in case you forgot."

"I kind of forgot a lot about you," said Rivalz, somewhat annoyed.

"Fair enough," said Robert. "But if you're honestly considering taking up the offer that's up to you boy. My works on Earth are done. You're still among the living, what you do there is your business."

"Well aren't you helpful," said Rivalz.

"Watch it," said Robert. "Son, if you're seeking advice this is the best I can give. Your life is like raw steel, made hot and malleable by the fires of life, if you want to make something of it than put forth the effort and mold it to what you want it to be. Otherwise you wind up with an ugly lump of metal and an ugly lump of a life. If you don't want the ugly lump than make your life into something you can be proud of. Or give your life to make something you can be proud of. I know that's what I did."

"Really?" asked Rivalz, somewhat sarcastically.

"Of course," said Robert. "I made a unicorn, what could be better than that?"

Before Rivalz could respond the image of his father was gone. Leaving him alone with a hot lump of metal on the forge before him and the hammer in his hand. Rivalz didn't know how the hammer got into his hand and he looked at it curiously. He thought about how control of his life had been taken from him by circumstance so many times. Getting injured, becoming a cyborg, even becoming a hero, all happened because he had been compelled to by forces outside of his control. Outside circumstances had been molding his life. Even the Collective was attempting to do that.  
His father had volunteered to reforge the Imperial Sword, he turned down a lordship from the Emperor himself, and had even made a request of the most powerful man in Britannia. From where Rivalz stood, his father Robert Waters had been a man to shape his own life, even when it seemed to be reaching its end. And he made...him, his son Rivalz.

 _'I made a unicorn, what could be better than that?'_ Rivalz remembered.

"Well...what can a unicorn make?" Rivalz asked himself.

He looked back at the hot lump of metal, threatening to cool, and struck with his hammer. He struck again and again and again. He returned it to fire for a few times before striking again. He finally put it in the water and pulled out the finished work. No longer was it in the image of the Imperial Sword but in the shape of the sonic sword he carried into battle.

"You know, I never gave this thing a name," said Rivalz.

Rivalz thought about all he had done with the sword and began to think of a good name. How whenever he brought out the sword it brought doom to his enemies but only because he wanted to secure the safety and happiness of his friends.

"I think I'll call you... _Banshee Joy_ ," said Rivalz, holding it aloft.

"So, what does this mean for our game?" asked C Lelouch, appearing once more and with the same smirk on its face.

Rivalz thought about the world that C Lelouch had mentioned when they spoke before. One in which his mother was still alive and had never suffered the fate she had in he world he knew. He thought about what his father said, about him still being among the living. He also thought about others who were still alive. His friends like Cornelia, Dalton, and Guilford. The woman who took his mother's station, Maria Shaing, and his adoptive sister Alice. Most of all he thought about Milly.  
It was true that his life had been shaped largely by forces outside of his control, but they had shaped it into a life that included them. If he left this life, he'd forget all about them, or at least the versions of them he knew. And the shaping of his life would be completely taken out of his hands. He also thought about some of the images he had been sown before. How the C Lovecrest said something about how Lovecrest himself had been the one to make Rivalz into what he was now. But when Rivalz thought about his friends and loved ones, including his mother and now, his father, realized something important. In truth he had been forged by all those who cared for him, shaping him after he had been made malleable by all that he had been forced to suffer.  
But as he held his newly christened sword in his hand, he knew something he should have known before. That it was up to him to complete the forging. To continue to hammer out the dents and imperfections. To make himself better and better. He was both smith and sword, made with all the virtue of those who loved him and those whom he loved.

"I don't think I want to leave this life," said Rivalz. "It's time I began to shape it. Sorry about that pal, that other world did sound nice. But I'm not finished with the one I've known. I am the Prince of Virtue, the work forged by the love of all those whom you have thrown at me, but I shall forge the rest of my life from here on out. I can't leave the project unfinished."

C Lelouch seemed amused by Rivalz's words.

"Then off you go," said C Lelouch.

Rivalz smiled as his vision once more filled with red.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait and fairly short chapter. Most of my time has gone into other things but none the less I hope you all enjoy this chapter none the less. Basically this and the other two chapters are about our Holy Trinity going on spiritual quests to help themselves go forward in the story.  
For Rivalz I guess it's a little troublesome as he actually goes on and states he's come to accept what has happened to him. He's made peace with his cyborg nature and actually kind of shouts out at these kind of tropes. As such the real thing he discovers is the truth about his roots and making peace with the loss of his mother. As well as facing the choice of whether or not to give up the life of pain he's lived so far and go for a life that's pretty much the one he had in canon.  
As for his father, given that was never looked at in canon I took some liberty here. Robert Waters is my little reference to Robert Baratheon of 'Game of Thrones' and his bastard son Gendry Waters. To me it makes sense since I modeled this version of Charles after Ned Stark, who was Robert Baratheon's best friend. It seems only fitting that he be friends with Rivalz's father in a way similar to how Lelouch and Rivalz were friends. One being the prince whose destiny it is to rule and the other being a commoner who earned the prince's friendship.  
And from now on Rivalz is going to dedicate himself to improving who he is, seeing it as the joint effort of all those who loved him worked to make him better given all that he's been through. And now that he knows the truth of his father, that he was good man who sacrificed himself and his son's memories of him so that he and Rivalz's mother could live. That he was no bastard and his mother was a true wife. That her sadness had not come from Rivalz's birth but from V.V's rise to power. All of this will be subject to talk when Rivalz reunited with Milly and as he works to transform himself further.  
**

 **Anyway, Next Turn: Reaper's Requiem.**


	41. The Reaper's Requiem

**Chapter Forty-One: The Reaper's Requiem.**

Realizing the change in surroundings quickly was a matter of necessity for Suzaku. As he had suddenly found himself fighting a horde of samurai warriors. He himself found that he was dressed in clothing befitting feudal Japan. Suzaku was thankfully armed and quickly set about fighting the horde. Questions as to how he had gotten into such a situation were not present in his mind. Nothing was in his mind as his hands moved on their own, guided by his training and the great power of his Geass.  
Absolute Instinct, the ability to take action without a lag between thought and movement. In this state Suzaku had no hesitation and his fight and flight abilities seemed increased tenfold.  
Suzaku stayed in this state of being for a time, how long he couldn't say, but by the time he stopped and deactivated his power, he stood alone. The hordes of enemies he fought lay strewn across the field, the blood soaking into the ground. Suzaku sheathed his swords upon seeing there were no more foes to fight. Now with a moment to himself he could question his surroundings.

"I'm obviously not in Pendragon anymore," said Suzaku. "I've either gone into the past of Japan or...this is something else."

Suzaku walked over the corpses and into the nearby forests as a light fog seemed to roll in. All the while he calmly began to think over what was happening.

"That red glow, it was like what had happened on Kaname Island," said Suzaku. "Could this be C's World?"

"Very perceptive," said the last voice Suzaku expected to hear.

Suzaku turned and saw a tiny fox hand puppet sticking out behind a tree. A familiar girlish giggle gave away who might be behind the puppet but Suzaku was somewhat skeptical.

"You sound like Euphie, but I doubt that," said Suzaku. "Show yourself, I promise I won't hurt you unless you force me to defend myself."

On that an image of Euphemia in a white kimono stepped out from behind the tree.

"As if you could ever hurt me Suzaku," said the image of Euphie.

"I doubt you're really Euphie," said Suzaku. "I'm right aren't I and this is C's World."

"In a way yes," said C Euphie.

"So you must be the Collective Unconscious," said Suzaku. "Or at least a part of it."

"Oh you are smart," giggled C Euphie.

"I have my moments," said Suzaku. "I'm guessing you know where Lelouch and Rivalz are?"

"They're on their own paths," said C Euphie, talking through the hand puppet. "That silly Vincent thought to banish the three of you here for a time. But we need you three out and about, toot sweet."

"So then what is all this about?" asked Suzaku, slightly amused by C Euphie's antics. "Why put me somewhere that looks like Feudal Japan?"

"Consider this a test of the soul," said C Euphie. "The three of you need to be tip top if you're going to be of use to us."

Suzaku thought about the meaning of her words and believed he understood what she was saying.

"So this is some kind of spiritual journey?" asked Suzaku. "And I'm dressed in the robes of a Ronin, the very thing I've considered myself to be for some time now."

"Wow, you're getting it all aren't you Suzaku?" asked C Euphie.

"Shouldn't you know, you're supposed to be the Collective of humanity," said Suzaku. "So what should I be expecting? It's not as something as easy as simple combat otherwise I think I'd be out of here by now. But if that weren't the case I can't imagine why I'd have swords in this illusion. And I don't think the solution would be as easy as just meditating to find whatever enlightenment is meant to help me."

"You've never been quite good at meditating anyway Suzaku," said C Euphie. "Simply waiting and doing nothing has never been your strong suit. You're a man of action, always have been, and always will be. No matter which universe you're in."

Suzaku looked at the C Euphie with some confusion but she merely giggled.

"Which universe...wait are you saying there are more universes?" asked Suzaku.

"Many," said Euphie. "As infinite as human possibility. And in each universe there is a Suzaku Kururugi. Some different, some similar, but usually there is a root origin. Something all the Suzaku's share in common."

Suzaku looked down to his swords and believed he came to the answer. It saddened him a little to know there there would always be a version of him that could only find purpose in violence.

"They're all fighters," said Suzaku.

"Yes," said C Euphie, a sad smile on her face. "And many times...they are so very unhappy."

"Well, then that's the burden for those Suzaku's to bear," said Suzaku. "I have my own, what troubles them doesn't interest me."

"Even if you all start from the same place?" asked C Euphie.

That caught Suzaku's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Suzaku.

"I believe you know what we mean," said C Euphie, becoming very somber all of a sudden.

Suzaku pondered her words and eventually came to one and only one realization.

"They all took the life of Genbu Kururugi," said Suzaku.

As soon as he finished that sentence a great wind blew across the forest, pushing with it the fog until Suzaku found that the area around him had changed. He now stood at his family shrine in Japan and that he was not alone. He saw a figure in full armor kneeling before the shine, his sword laid bare across his lap. Suzaku recognized the sword and armor instantly.

"Father," said Suzaku.

The figure removed his helmet and indeed revealed the face of Genbu Kururugi.

"Son," said C Genbu.

"So, am I supposed to kill you again in order to leave this world?" asked Suzaku. "Or are you just another face the Collective is using?"

"You forget the Collective is of all humankind, living and dead," said C Genbu. "Indeed you face the spirit of your father, Genbu Kururugi."

"Or at least the Genbu Kururugi I know," said Suzaku, recalling what the C Euphemia had said about the other timelines.

"Given that every Genbu Kururugi dies at the hands of his son, across any timeline, what you see is a constant," said C Genbu.

At the end of that sentence, with inhuman speed C Genbu rose and charged Suzaku, whose own swift activation of his Geass and drawing of his swords, allowed him a chance of defense. He drew his swords and blocked the blade C Genbu would have used to cleave his torso in half. He quickly noticed how the sword's impact on his blades had chipped the blades he held.

"And thus we are the combined fury of that constant," said C Genbu. "The fury at being betrayed by our own son. To be the father of a traitor."

C Genbu swung his sword again but Suzaku dodged his attack and went in for an opening with one of the damaged swords. But C Genbu's speed was great and he shattered the already damaged blade in one swing. Suzaku quickly leaped back, down the steps of the shrine.  
He looked back and saw the same field of battle he had been fighting on earlier. There he saw the swords of the men he had killed stuck on the ground as markers for where they fell in battle.  
He continued leaping back until he and the image of his father were both in the field of swords.

"How does this make you feel Suzaku? Seeing the great number of lives you have taken?" asked C Genbu.

"These are all just phantom images made by the Collective," said Suzaku. "And even if they were real, these men took up the sword. One should only take up the sword if one is prepared to die by the sword."

"You sound like Lelouch," said C Genbu. "Do you know that somewhere across the multiverse even he fell by your blade?"

Suzaku gasped in shock upon that revelation. The C Genbu used this moment to his advantage and slashed out at Suzaku. His instincts were still sharp enough to allow him to regain his sense, at least enough to avoid major damage, but still sustaining a cut across his chest. He had dropped his other damaged sword and picked up another sticking out of the ground.

"You're...you're lying," said Suzaku.

"No," said C Genbu. "In that world you and Lelouch, although you started out as friends, became enemies and it was by your hand that Lelouch met his end."

Suzaku had pondered the concept of killing his best friend. While he acknowledged Lelouch could be arrogant and even something of a jackass at times, he never doubted that Lelouch was a good person, and his best friend. The mere idea of killing him, even though Lelouch had made him swear to do just that if it ever appeared that he was walking down the path of his uncle, V.V., made Suzaku sick.

"But...but why?" asked Suzaku, desperate for an answer. "How...what could ever make me...raise my sword to my friend?"

"He killed the woman you loved," said C Genbu, readying his own sword. "He slew Euphemia li Britannia."

"LIAR," Suzaku yelled, charging out with his sword.

However his mind was filled with fury, blinding him and blocking the activation of his Geass. His blind fury made him sloppy, which C Genbu took full advantage of. Striking when Suzaku was off balance, landing hits alongside his back and torso, Suzaku was soon laying on the ground among the corpses of the pseudo men he had killed.

"I refuse to believe that in any world that Lelouch would ever harm Euphie," said Suzaku. "It's nothing but a lie."

"It is true," said C Genbu. "And the boy killed her after he used his power to command her to begin a genocidal rampage in Japan. At a time which could have helped liberate Japan from under Britannia's boot and bring our people out of the misery you cast them in. And what was the fate of this world's Suzaku you must ask?"

"I don't give a damn about that world's Suzaku, because that world does not exist to me," growled Suzaku, rising to his feet and gripping another sword.

He took in a breath and calmed himself. He then activated his Geass again and clashed with the image of his father. This time Suzaku was able to match the C Genbu's speed and even his strength. In the back of his mind he focused on the world he knew and not the world that the C Genbu was trying to make him believe.

"That Suzaku betrayed Lelouch and Japan even further," said C Genbu. "He turned him over to his father Charles, there a tyrant who erased his son's memories, and in exchange Suzaku Kururugi became a Knight of the Round. He hoped to become Knight of One so he could rule Japan. Apparently the boy had the delusion that he could change Britannia from within. This stubbornness to accept the truth led him to betray everything and everyone he ever knew and loved. He kidnapped Lelouch's sister, tortured his would be queen, and even led to the deaths of millions of people."

"WHY SHOULD I CARE?' yelled Suzaku, all his power going into a great strike, that broke his father's blade and cut deep into his armor.

C Genbu staggered back and glared at Suzaku.

"Why should I care about the life of a Suzaku Kururugi from another world?" asked Suzaku. "I am a different person than that one. Let his mistakes be his own and let mine be mine."

"It is like this for all aspects of Suzaku Kururugi," said C Genbu. "Every Suzaku's life is nothing but pain and violence. Despite his constant mewling about peace and pacifism, Suzaku Kururugi's story is written in blood. Your story is no different."

"That's not news to me," said Suzaku. "I fully accept that fate so long as it leads to a world where people can live peaceful lives. That includes Lelouch and Euphemia. If you're trying to break my will by saying I'm nothing but a killer, I've already accepted it. Ever since the day I took my father's life I have accepted that I shall die with a blade in my hand and covered in blood."

"Yes, but whose blood will it be in the end?" asked C Genbu.

"It will be...the BLOOD OF DEMONS," screamed Suzaku, launching himself at C Genbu and cleaving his head in one fluid motion.

The fog rose around the field of swords and Suzaku fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

In Suzaku's sleep his saw images of a world he couldn't recognize. There were familiar faces and incidents. The invasion of Japan, his childhood with Lelouch, the murder of his father, meeting Euphemia and his friends. But the differences were the ones what shook him. He and Lelouch becoming enemies despite wanting the same thing. He saw pride and stubbornness tear their friendship apart. Indeed he saw Lelouch kill Euphemia. He also saw himself hurt Lelouch and many of his friends in his grief and anger.  
All that the C Genbu had said was true and it was breaking Suzaku's heart. Waking up didn't make things easier. He still found himself in the forest but this time he caught the smell of water. He still felt the aches and pains of his fight with C Genbu and decided that putting some water on his wounds would help at least a bit.  
He eventually came to a lake went to take a drink and noticed the water was stirring.

"What now?" groaned Suzaku, in no mood for another fight.

Suddenly the C Euphemia leaped up from the water, completely naked.

"Suzaku, aren't you naughty," said C Euphie, covering herself in faux embarrassment.

"I've gotten my great truth can I go home now?" asked Suzaku, not willing to play games.

"And what truth is that?" asked C Euphie.

"That I'm a killer and I'll always be a killer," said Suzaku. "What else was the point of forcing me to fight my father's ghost?"

The C Euphie merely shook her head, pouting slightly.

"You know if you were the real Euphie I'd actually find that somewhat adorable," said Suzaku.

"But Suzaku, I am in many ways Euphemia," said C Euphemia. "The Collective Unconscious is not bound by one universe. We are the Collective hearts of mankind throughout all possible realities. In many ways I am both your Euphemia and every Euphemia that has ever existed."

"I'm really in no mood for metaphysics," said Suzaku. "I just had to kill my father a second time and I just saw a reality where...where I did terrible things."

"Yes...you did," said C Euphie. "But not just you. Lelouch did terrible things as well. Both of you let your pride get in the way of your missions. You got confused as to who you were both supposed to be. And by the time you realized who you were meant to be, it was too late?"

"And who are we meant to be?" asked Suzaku.

"The King and the Knight," said C Euphie. "In that world, Lelouch had fought for justice and freedom as would a knight. But as he went on his quests he lost control of his army and his war, never realizing his true power. The Suzaku of that world also wanted justice and peace. But he could never gain the power he sought in order to bring his justice into reality."

"The Power of the King," said Suzaku. "So Lelouch was a king who thought he was just a knight. And that world's Suzaku was a knight who thought he could be a king. It would be hilarious if it didn't cost so many people their lives."

"If you're nothing but a killer should it really matter how many lives are lost?" asked Euphie.

"Of course it matters," said Suzaku. "What else is the point of fighting if not to protect the lives of the people of the world? If you don't care about the lives you're supposed to protect then it's nothing but mindless violence."

"That's like something that other Suzaku would say," said C Euphie with a giggle. "He didn't believe actions taken through unjust means were worth anything, even if they were for a just cause."

"In a different world I think maybe his thinking might have been right," said Suzaku. "But...in the world I know sometimes you have to get your hands dirty. To do something terrible in order to do something good. If I had to take the amount of lives that other Suzaku took, I'd have to make damn sure I'm sacrificing those lives, no matter how man, to ensure that double that number are able to live in peace."

"So...if you had to make the choice to kill millions for the sake of billions...would you make it?" asked C Euphie.

Suzaku thought about that question. He thought back at the images of the other Suzaku. Towards the end that was a question that world's Suzaku could answer easily, after going through so much pain and loss.

 _'At the end...his attitude then is much like mine is now but...I still have Lelouch and Euphie,'_ thought Suzaku.

Among the images of that other world Suzaku saw was the incident C Genbu had mentioned. He saw the other Suzaku dressed as Zero, run his sword through Lelouch, dressed as the Emperor of Britannia. All the while Kallen and Nunnally were chained and humiliated as part of some great plan to trick the world into peace. It was a plan someone only like Lelouch, or at least the Lelouch of that world, could make.  
It was a choice that placed the life above justice.

"I suppose...if there were no other choice," said Suzaku. "If fighting for justice would mean I would have to sacrifice life itself...I...I..."

A sudden thought came to Suzaku's mind. About why the Collective would ask such a question.

"Is that how this ends?" asked Suzaku. "Are we going to have to come to a choice of sacrificing millions of people to stop V.V?"

"If that were the case, could you do it?" asked C Euphie.

"Is what V.V. planning really that terrible?" asked Suzaku.

C Euphie merely stood silent, her face still.

Suzaku thought about that other world and about all he had experienced in his world. That other Suzaku, he believed did want peace, he could feel it in his heart. But he refused to accept any other point of view. Any other idea of justice but his. In truth the same thing could be said for that world's Lelouch. They were both stubborn idiots whose pride had led to misery and death on both sides and for the loss of dear friends and loved ones.

"I can't make that choice alone," said Suzaku. "I need...I need Lelouch. He's the king, possibly the king who is going to rule the world, all I am is his knight. I will never had the power or the authority to make those kind of decisions."

"And if Lelouch made the decision to kill millions of innocent people if it meant victory over V.V, would you stand by his decision?" asked C Euphie.

Suzaku, despite admitting that he was and is a killer, despises the idea of the innocent dying. But if millions of innocents had to die if it meant destroying the figure of evil in this world, whose machinations would be as eternal as he is, then not allowing those millions to die would condemn countless billions in the future to living in a hell under an immortal monster.

"If it...if it is the choice of my king," said Suzaku, rising to his feet and gripping his sword.

He thought of Lelouch, the one he knew and loved. He knew this Lelouch, he knew his heart, and he knew making such a choice would break said heart. But...he would do whatever he could to secure a world where his loved ones could live happy lives. Lelouch would make the choice.

"If it is the will of my king," said Suzaku, holding his sword aloft, "then it is my duty as his knight and the Symbol of his Law to see that it is carried out. Regardless of my own feelings of morality on the subject."

"Such a cold response, could lead to you to only be seen more as a monster Suzaku," said C Euphie.

"I don't give a damn how I'm seen by the world," said Suzaku. "If you're saying I will never have the glory of the King as is Lelouch's destiny, I'm fine with that. If you're saying I will never be beloved as a virtuous hero like Rivalz, I'm fine with that. If I'm destined to never know peace for myself and die with sword in hand and covered with blood, even if it is the blood of the innocent mixed with the blood of the guilty, I am fine with that. Let Lelouch lead the world, let Rivalz save our souls, I am the one who keeps order. Also, if Lelouch were ever to be met with the situation in which he had to order the death of millions of innocent people in order to destroy V.V., while as his knight I would obey his order for the good of the world, as his best friend my first instinct would be to slap him and encourage him to push that oversized brain and ego of his to find a better solution. The original moral issue you mentioned would be what happens if he cannot find another way. It's something that I know would break his heart, and I'll be there to support him through the grief as is my duty as his best friend."

"Wouldn't the task of comforting Lelouch go to his wife?" asked C Euphie.

"Yes, but if his best friend can heal his heart better than his wife, the sheer sight of seeing Kallen fume in frustration will entertain me to no end," said Suzaku.

C Euphie couldn't help but laugh and Suzaku joined in the laugh as well.

"So...do I pass my test?" asked Suzaku.

"Do you believe that you've truly been tested?" asked C Euphie. "It sounds like you've always had the answer of what was in your soul. You're truly consistent Suzaku. But then again the law should be consistent shouldn't it? As should friendship? Although I'm wondering, was it truly so easy to strike down your father again?"

"I struck down my father the first time because his pride was going to needlessly waste lives, including those of my friends," said Suzaku. "I did what I believed was right then and I stand by it. Unlike that other Suzaku who couldn't see beyond the fact that he had killed his own father, I can. Whatever trauma I had from the initial act I've long since overcome. Besides, considering he's already dead I don't see the issue in banishing his ghost. Not to mention the man was an asshole, weeping for them is pointless. Besides, whatever issues I still have I think I can talk over with my Euphemia. And...even if she...she leaves me I know where she and I are going to end up. And even if my life winds up with me standing over a field of dead enemies, allies, and innocents, with no one to mourn me and my name becomes scorned for all time, at the end of my life I'll look back at all the happy times I was able to have with my Euphie. As well as my Lelouch, my Rivalz, my Nunnally, really all my friends and loved ones. As long as I have those memories, then I can smile even in a field of swords with the stench of however many corpses I made in the name of preserving order fill my lungs for my final breaths."

C Euphie gave a soft smile to Suzaku, who realized the test.

"I guess...I really don't have to doubt what's in my heart anymore," said Suzaku. "It's all confirmed now."

"It is," said C Euphie. "Although there is one last thing. Do you truly believe that you are a Reaper?"

"Well if I'm not the White Reaper then...what am I?" asked Suzaku.

"That's a question your Euphie can answer quite easily," said C Euphie. "She's got something for you."

"Can you tell me what it is?" asked Suzaku.

"That would ruin the surprise," said C Euphie. "Though let's just say it might involve reviving a mantle you once held before."

"What does that mean?" asked Suzaku.

"Now, now, you can't keep your Euphie waiting," said C Euphie. "Leave this lady to her lake and may you go to the side of your king, Sir...oh what was his name? The one who was 'of the lake' and the king's greatest warrior?"

"Lancelot," said Suzaku, with a light sigh. "Lancelot Du Lac."

C Euphie giggled and Suzaku's vision filled once more with red light.

 **Author's Note:** **With this Suzaku's chapter comes to an end. This was more for Suzaku to affirm to himself who he is. He's affirmed himself as the loyal knight to Lelouch. That he's not going to be the King like Lelouch is or the Hero like Rivalz is. He's not someone who can lead or who can save but he is someone who can fight to maintain order. He is consistent, or in some ways stubborn, even when informed of the actions of the canon Suzaku.  
He's on his path and he's not going to let anything else dissuade him from that path. He acknowledges his killer nature and that he will most likely end in pain. However he accepts that and doesn't mind walking down the painful path so long as he makes sure to make good memories he can look back upon fondly when he meets his bloody end.  
However he might not meet that end wearing the mantle of the White Reaper. He and Euphie have got some things to talk about when they reunite.  
**

 **Anyway, this little journey into C's World ends with the one you've all been waiting for. The Black King returns after facing his own challenge.**

 **Next Turn: The King's Spirit.**


	42. The King's Spirit

**Chapter Forty-Two: The King's Spirit**

For Lelouch the flash of red did not appear to take him far. In fact it appeared to take him back home, in more ways then one. The Aries Villa was restored and he could hear his mother's voice. Or rather he could hear her screams. He ran down the halls of the villa, noticing how some of the servants didn't seem to recognize him. Not ignore him, but rather it was like he was a ghost to them.

 _'Thank you Dickens,'_ thought Lelouch, realizing the truth of things.

He entered his mother's bedroom and saw her sobbing in her bed, pulling the blankets close to her, while his father attempted to comfort her. He noticed Bismark and C.C. standing at the corner of the room, their heads hung low. Lelouch also noticed an infant in C.C's arms, less than a few hours old by Lelouch's guess.

"That's...me," said Lelouch. "This...this is the day I...the day Julius and I were born."

The day they were born and separated. He guessed that Marianne must have only been recently told that her other son had died in the birth, leaving Lelouch, for now, her only child.  
Unable to stand the sight of his mother in such pain Lelouch turned, glancing once more at his younger self, sleeping in the witch's arms. But as he turned he found himself somewhere else entirely.  
It was still Pendragon but far from the Villa. He stood in a darkened room alley where a woman hidden beneath a hood offered a swaddled up infant into a car with tinted windows. Two hands took the infant before a third shot the woman with a silenced pistol, killing her instantly.  
Lelouch was suddenly in the car where he sat looking at his uncle V.V. holding his newborn twin brother Julius. Lelouch felt a tear come from his eye and he clenched them tightly.

"A terrible sight isn't it," said the powerful voice of Charles Zi Britannia.

Lelouch opened his eyes and suddenly he was standing before what appeared to be some kind of golden shrine in the clouds. At the top stood his father, the late Emperor Charles, in regal splendor.

"Father," said Lelouch. "Is that truly you or are you the Collective Unconscious speaking through my father's image."

"After all this time my son have you not grasped that the Collective is all of us?" asked Charles. "But if you feel the need for a straight answer, I am the spirit of Charles Zi Britannia, the one you have always known at least."

"By that statement I assume you're addressing multiverse theory?" asked Lelouch.

Charles chuckled deeply, impressed by his clever son.

"Indeed," said Charles. "Though I would say multiverse fact. There are scores and scores of interpretations of Lelouch and Charles. Not all have the relationship we had my son. In one, I am the tyrant you seek to destroy."

"That's plausible," said Lelouch. "Infinite possibilities, and I'm assuming I'm not such a pleasant person either?"

"You have your moments," said Charles. "Tell me my son how far would you go to secure a peaceful world for Nunnally?"

"Just Nunnally?" asked Lelouch.

"Assume she was the only one who mattered in your life," said Charles. "That I am your enemy, your mother is gone, and your siblings are largely corrupt along with the majority of our empire."

"And that I still became Zero," said Lelouch, following his father's hypothetical. "I'm guessing if you are a tyrant in that world I myself hold some less than noble qualities. I'd still most likely take advantage of the Japanese desire for freedom. But all my talk of peace and justice would be a facade in order to secure your destruction. Whatever actions I take would be justified no matter how evil because I am working to destroy an even greater evil. So to answer your question father, I would do any kind of evil for Nunnally."

Charles hummed in interest.

"Would you like to see how that path turns out?" asked Charles.

Lelouch, legitimately curious about seeing a parallel version of himself, walked up the shrine to his father's side. Then the area around them shifted into a library of shorts. Charles pulled forth a book and offered it to Lelouch. He opened the book and the pages fluttered with images of the other world. Lelouch's eyes widened with horror when he saw the sight of his mother lying dead, riddled with bullets and Nunnally lying beneath her. The images continued showing a different version of his father, who banished him and condemned the weak. He saw the invasion of Japan play out similarly to it had in his universe, save for the existence of the Eden Elite. The drama continued as he saw his life at Ashford, his meeting with Kallen, forming the Black Knights. Many events similar but also different.  
Nunnally had been rendered crippled and blind. Suzaku becoming his adversary. Using his Geass to wipe away Shirley's memories. Then came the worst...the day he saw his Geass become out of control and force Euphemia into a genocidal rampage.

"No," whispered Lelouch, wanting nothing more than to close the book and throw it down.

But he couldn't and he was forced to watch it continue. He saw Euphemia die, a child which he could still instantly recognize as V.V. kidnap Nunnally, and a showdown between himself and a grieving Suzaku, where he is capture and a heartbroken Kallen abandoned him.  
Everything continued on, seeing his father alter his memories, Nunnally replaced with Rolo, continuing to fight with Suzaku, Shirley dying in his arms, himself losing himself to fury and slaughtering the Geass Order. Kallen being captured and nearly tortured by Suzaku. The destruction of Tokyo in a fight between himself and Suzaku. He saw himself betrayed by the Black Knights and forced to break Kallen's heart to save her life. He saw his father and his mother, both revealed to have attempted to work to the destruction of the Collective in that world. He saw him destroy his own mother and father. Then proceed to conquer the world, ending with himself being declared the Demon Emperor, and dying at the hands of Zero, in truth that world's Suzaku as part of a plan to trick the world into peace.  
All the while Nunnally and Kallen were dressed as prisoners and paraded to their humiliation and forced to watch the person they loved die in front of them. Finally Lelouch threw the book to the ground and screamed in a mix of horror and fury.

"I...I can't believe I would do any of that," said Lelouch, falling to his knees. "The things I did to...to Shirley, Euphie, Suzaku, Nunnally, and...Kallen."

"You saw the version of myself that Lelouch was up against," said Charles, sad to see his son in such a state. "A third of a world in which the powerless were oppressed. To wage war against such a foe there were bound to be casualties of both the innocent and the guilty."

"That...that version of me he was so arrogant," said Lelouch.

"Considering his father...it was to be expected," said Charles. "But take comfort Lelouch, that you and are are different aspects of those men. Their actions are not ours."

"Then why did you show me that?" yelled Lelouch. "What purpose did it serve? Was it just to punish me for how I've failed? I knew that I'd never be able to get Julius to willingly leave V.V's side. I knew I was wandering into a trap going to meet him. But...but...I needed to know if he was my brother. And he is my brother but even more he's...he's..."

"Your twin," said Charles, sitting down beside his son. "I know what that means. Being a twin is about more than just being a sibling. The connection is deeper, literally down to your DNA. Destroying Julius would be like destroying a piece of yourself."

The library around the two of them vanished and the two were back at the top of the shrine. Lelouch then looked up at the great Gas Giant similar to Jupiter and the light in the world seemed like a perpetual twilight.

"I saw C's World there too," said Lelouch. "Your doppelganger's plan, would it have affected our world if he had succeeded?"

"It appears a mute point given as he failed," said Charles. "Though if I had to hazard a guess I doubt our world would even exist. We probably wouldn't even know it."

"And is that V.V.'s ultimate plan here as well?" asked Lelouch.

"Not quite," said Charles. "Vincent has his own ideals on remaking the world. He hopes to do it quite literally. I wish I could tell you more but there are limits to what a spirit such as myself am allowed to give."

"You can't make it easy for me eh?" asked Lelouch with a sigh.

"If something is worth doing easily..."

"It isn't worth doing at all," said Lelouch, recalling all the lessons they shared.

Charles laughed at how well his son recalled his teachings. Lelouch joined in the laughter as well, the memory of the alternate world hurting less already. But once the two of them had finished, Lelouch thought about the issues of his own world.

"Father...I...I've failed haven't I?" asked Lelouch.

"Failure is the father of success Lelouch," said Charles. "You must find what did not work and correct it. You cannot reach Julius through diplomatic means or by appealing to bonds of family. The only connection he feels he has is with Marianne. As damaged as he is, he loves his mother, or at least the image of her. Surely you can find the means to use that against him."

"I think I can," said Lelouch. "But...mother will never forgive me if I kill Julius. I saw her cry over the fantasy of his death I can't...I can't be the one to actually make that lie into a truth."

"If you do nothing Julius will continue to bring chaos to your reign," said Charles. "He will threaten everything and everyone you hold dear. Not just your mother, but also Nunnally, as well as your bride."

Lelouch tensed at the idea of Julius being a threat to Kallen or Nunnally.

"So...I...I don't have a choice," said Lelouch.

"There is always a choice," said Charles. "While I do not find any joy in encouraging you to kill another one of my children, you must recall our lessons Lelouch. What was one of the most important?"

"That the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," said Lelouch. "And that justice must be served for the good of the Empire."

"And you have had to carry out the unhappy duty of bestowing justice to your own blood Lelouch," said Charles.

"Clovis," said Lelouch.

"Yes, and I have had to do the same," said Charles.

"It never ends does it?" asked Lelouch. "Is that going to be the fate of my children?"

"Not if you are strong," said Charles. "And raise them to be strong. As I sought to raise you and your siblings. Clovis fell from grace because of his desire for vengeance. Julius...he has been molded by my brother into a weapon."

"Same can be said for Clovis," said Lelouch. "But what I don't understand is how he was brought back and made into..."

"The Chimera yes," said Charles. "Vincent has studied the power of the Collective for years. He has found a means to pull consciousnesses out from the Collective and place them in shells, bodies that haven't formed a consciousness yet."

"A clone body would be perfect for that," said Lelouch. "And I think I know who might be working with him on that. Something to deal with when I get back to Earth."

"Yes, and I hope you will start using that brilliant head of yours to proper use my son," said Charles. "You have been far too reckless of late."

 _'Even when he's been dead for years he still can lecture me,'_ thought Lelouch.

"That is what being a father is all about," said Charles. "Don't forget this is a realm of the mind. And to me yours is an open book. You're brilliant Lelouch and you have great courage, two of the most powerful tools of a King. But you've let your bravery and your idealism get in the way of your brilliance. While a king who leads his men into battle will earn their undying loyalty, he must learn to delegate. Putting yourself so far in the front lines has led to some drastic setbacks in your crusade my son. It even put you in a coma for a year, forcing your bride and your men to have to survive without you. They are strong people Lelouch, brave and loyal, and worthy of trust. Though you are are pulled to action out of your sense of justice you must recall that you are the soul of the crusade. Without you they cannot last long. As such you must learn when to take risks and when to delegate. I know you're not the best at simply sitting back and doing nothing, you get that from your mother. That woman has the soul of a wild mare."

"No need to remind me," said Lelouch.

Lelouch then thought of his mother and what she and Bismark had become on Earth.

"Father...mother has..."

"Found happiness with Bismark," said Charles. "Lelouch, you forget I watch over all. Besides, it was my wish that Bismark not allow Marianne to fall into despair. I knew he too loved her as much as I did. She's a remarkable woman your mother. And her love for her children is unlimited. I know you fear breaking her heart. But remember Lelouch you have a choice. One that only you can make in regards to Julius. Simply remember you have a duty to your Empire."

"Technically I don't have an empire," said Lelouch.

"But indeed you do," said Charles. "You simply aren't looking close enough to realize it or to realize what you must be. The time of the rebel leader is over, you must be who you were born to be, you must lead as an Emperor. For that is the only way you will ever be able to stand eye to eye with Vincent."

Lelouch recalled what he had seen of the alternate world. Of that Emperor Lelouch, and while he could easily understand his motivations and even applaud the methods and brilliance with which he achieved his goals. However what he couldn't stand was how his doppelganger had treated the ones he loved and made their future uncertain by leaving them behind.

"I don't...want to be a demon," said Lelouch. "Does that make me weak...father?"

"No, no one wants to be a demon," said Charles. "Though your doppelganger did what he had to for peace, you cannot disagree with that."

"No, I can't," said Lelouch. "But I don't want to rule as he did. It was a sham of a rule. He gave into his guilt and his delusion about the plan."

"And what delusion is that?" asked Charles.

"His whole plan hinged on the secrets of his Zero Requiem," said Lelouch. "But if the truth were ever revealed to the world they would fall into chaos. The peace would be shattered. The fact that my doppelganger believed it would last forever shows nothing less than his arrogance in his own importance. Or that all the world's hatred could simply vanish with the death of one man. Even if I kill V.V. I know that will not be the death of hatred in my world."

"Ah but he established the symbol of justice that is Zero," said Charles. "Something that would always be there to confront the rise of hatred."

"But he could have made himself that symbol," said Lelouch. "He could have remade Britannia as that symbol. He could have confronted his sins and begged forgiveness of those he wronged. He could have tried to heal his friendship with Suzaku, his relationship with Nunnally, and he could have given Kallen the answer she deserved."

"Is that the true reason for you disgust with him?" asked Charles. "That he left without reaffirming how important his loved ones were to him?"

"My disgust is that he abandoned them," said Lelouch. "Plain and short he abandoned them and his duty as the Emperor."

"You paint him by the way your world is Lelouch," said Charles. "That is not fair, as he is the root of you. Without him how could our timeline ever exist?"

"Fine, then I'll disregard him and his time and forge my own," said Lelouch, rising to his feet. "I will be a better Emperor than that Lelouch. A better friend to Suzaku, a better brother to Nunnally, and a true husband to Kallen. Not only that but I will do everything in my power to ensure the bond of trust between me and my knights is never broken as it was with him. And I will keep all my other friends safe so that Shirley doesn't die as she did, her mind toyed with and her death disgracing her memory."

"To do what you suggest would mean you'd be forced to amass great power Lelouch," said Charles. "The kind of power the world hasn't seen in centuries."

"Then it is time it saw that power again," said Lelouch. "As for any consequences that should arise from awakening this power I will face them and conquer them."

"And THAT, is the core of our belief my son," said Charles, rising to his feet. "That the chaos of the world is something that can be damned and broken like a common hound. That all challenges can be overcome. That is the true potential of humankind. I once thought that Geass was a crutch to that great goal. But I was wrong, Geass is born from the Collective, the very will of humankind. The powers are born from the souls of the individuals who bear them. How could I not use them to bring humankind of their great potential?"

Lelouch thought about what had been said about his father and his power.

"Father...why did your power manifest as memory alteration?" asked Lelouch.

"Quite simply, because I wanted to forget the horrors of my past," said Charles, sighing sadly.

The temple faded and another memory appeared. Lelouch saw the image of a woman crushed beneath a burning carriage and his father and uncle as children, looking on in fear.

"This...is the day my grandmother died," said Lelouch.

"Yes," said Charles, sadly. "This was also the day that mine and Vincent's destiny was sealed. It was this day that made us the men we became."

Various scenes shifted, eventually settling on one place Lelouch recognized from the memory of the other world.

"This is the headquarters of the Geass Order," said Lelouch.

"Yes," said Charles. "This is where Vincent and I were trained and groomed by the Order."

The two sat on a training field where Lelouch saw his father as a young man, his shoulder length brown hair tied behind his head, sparring with a young man with equally long black hair. Lelouch knew who he was instantly.

"Bismark," said Lelouch.

"Yes, the best friend I would ever know," said Charles. "We were both orphans of Britannia and our skills were matched quite well."

The young Charles and Bismark clashed their training blades again and again. Until finally the young Charles's blade was knocked from his hands and the dulled tip of the blade in young Bismark's hand was at his throat. The future Knight of One lowered the blade and the two shook hands. The two then seemed to share a laugh and walked off to another potion of the underground city.  
Lelouch and Charles saw the scene shift to the interior of a temple where V.V, albeit with shorter hair, stood over a podium where a book was open before him.

"V.V." said Lelouch.

"Vincent," said younger Charles, arriving in the temple alongside the younger Bismark.

The future Usurper of the throne turned to his brother, although without the smile his fraternal twin had on his face.

"Brother," said Vincent. "How was your training?"

"It was nice, though I still can't beat Bismark," said young Charles. "Anyway, I heard the good news. Congratulations brother, I never doubted you'd get the honor of receiving a Code."

"An honor I could have been bestowed earlier," said Vincent. "Had you not suggested I wait till adulthood, dear brother. But...if anything it has allowed me to develop decently."

"More than decently I'm sure," said young Charles. "Have you spoken with her ladyship C..."

"I'd rather not discuss it," said Vincent.

"Forgive me brother," said young Charles. "Anyway, perhaps now that you have your Code we can begin our great work."

"Great work, brother?" asked Vincent, looking back towards his book. "Surely you do not mean that foolish delusion of yours from our youth?"

"Saving our nation is not a delusion," said young Charles. "With what we've learned and the powers we've gained we can save our Empire from the civil wars that have raged for the years since our mother lost her life. We could make Britannia wonderful again. Even more than that we can make it into a beacon for the world."

"The world, what good is such a thing?" asked Vincent.

"To make it better," said young Charles. "So that what happened to our mother shall never happen to anyone ever again. To prevent the horrors of our youth from plaguing future generations."

"Assuming there must be future generations," said Vincent. "And if there are then they will simply repeat the horrid choices of previous generations. I've spent all our time here studying the history of mankind post the fall of the Geass Civilization. Centuries of war, genocide, and hatred. Lather, rinse, and repeat. A never ending cycle where no one learns anything and they keep making the same fucking mistakes. All the attempts of the Order in the past to breed great leaders, warriors, and heroes for mankind to unite behind have failed. There is no hope for those savages. Rather brother, imagine if we were to simply...end them."

The eyes of the young Charles and the young Bismark both narrowed at the immortal prince.

"Brother, what are you talking about?" asked young Charles.

"I'm saying we stop with this foolish mission of the Order," said Vincent. "No matter what they do there will never be a Black King and the Geass Civilization will never rise again. I'm saying you forget this ideal that we can 'save' this miserable world. But...there is another option that can help us find justice for our dear mother."

"Your tone sounds unjust brother," said young Charles. "While I believe indeed there is no hope of the Geass Order claiming what they once lost, Black King or no. I still believe this world can be saved. That we can show the human race true strength. The strength to overcome their savage nature that has left them trapped in this never ending cycle. All we have to do is work to it brother."

"And you want to start in Britannia, with the very people who slaughtered our mother?" asked Vincent.

"Our mother was a victim of a war between our siblings," said young Charles. "We can find the guilty and punish them for their crimes. But the people of Britannia are innocent and they are suffering as we have suffered. As the princes of Britannia it is our duty to our subjects to ensure their lives are peaceful and secure."

"And yet those same people have done nothing to stop our siblings," said Vincent. "They could have raised up to stop this civil war but so far have done nothing. Oh but that's the whole issue of evil in the world isn't it? People simply don't want to be good. When it comes down to it if it's a choice between putting forth the effort to do good or just take the lazy route into savagery, they en masse will always choose the latter."

"It doesn't have to be that way," said young Charles. "People choose savagery only out of fear. If we take away their reason to be afraid, by enriching their minds and strengthening their hearts. If you just condemn humanity for their savagery then you are falling into the same lazy savagery you condemn them for brother. And truthfully, how can you stand there condemning them for genocide when you stand there advocating it?"

The two brothers glared at each other in silence, all the while Lelouch watched alongside his father's spirit.

"I have no interest in debate little brother," said Vincent. "Return to your quarters and put this childish notion behind you. Humanity isn't worth the effort to try and save them. They will only disappoint you in the end."

Vincent turned back to his studies and young Charles hung his head. Young Bismark placed his hand on Charles's shoulder and the two of them walked away.

"I left not long after that," said Charles, the memory fading and returning the two of them back to the shrine. "I knew there was no more effort to try and talk to my brother. I wanted to show him that he was wrong. I hoped that my efforts in saving Britannia from its own destruction would prove to Vincent that we could save the human race. But...obviously I failed in that endeavor."

"Even then he was a hateful monster," said Lelouch.

"I cannot argue that but...in many ways I would hope you find some small amount of pity for your uncle Lelouch," said Charles. "Once there was a time when he and I loved each other as brothers should."

"You can't still consider him your brother after what he did," yelled Lelouch. "He murdered you and has ruined our homeland."

"You're only half right Lelouch," said Charles.

Lelouch was puzzled by what his father meant by that, only for the scenery to change once more. The two of them were once more at the Aries Villa, only this time Lelouch's childhood home was ablaze. He saw his father and uncle, the latter with his back on the ground and a sword impaled through his body, pinning him to the ground. The memory Charles was heavily wounded but it appeared as if he was still going strong. Lelouch looked at the two of them and deduced that his father would be attempting to take V.V's code.

"Brother," said the memory Charles. "I did not want it like this."

"Neither...did I brother," said the memory V.V. "But...I can no longer tolerate...your foolishness. I had hoped...sending the girl might bring you back to me. But the damn bitch fell for her mark."

The memory Charles struck his brother hard in the face for that comment towards Marianne, breaking his jaw and gashing the flesh at his cheek.

"Brother...your hatred has made you into a monster," said the memory Charles. "With all the love I still have for you in my heart...I must end the existence of this creature you've become. Else my memories of you be tainted forever."

"All the love in your heart, eh?" said the memory V.V. "And how much...of that love is for your favorite son?"

"You will not speak of Lelouch," said the memory Charles.

"So...you confirm him as your favorite, eh," said the memory V.V, with a small chuckle. "Oh, I do believe you've broken the boy's heart."

"What are you..."

The memory of Charles did not finish his sentence as several bullets tore through his body. Slowly, but losing a heavy amount of blood, Charles got off his brother and turned to see to his horror the exact image of his ten year old son Lelouch.

"L...Lelouch?" gasped the memory Charles, coughing up blood.

"Not quite," said the memory V.V, his jaw healed. "I've taken good care of the boy. He was a tad sickly at birth. Sorry if I caused you some grief about his fate, brother."

"J...Julius?" asked the memory Charles, staring at his formerly 'dead' son, who proceeded to shoot his father in the head upon the utterance of his name.

Lelouch watched in horror as his father fell back, landing next to V.V. who pushed the sword out of his body, freeing himself from the floor. Before he rose though he took his hand over his brother's face, and closed the memory Charles's eyes. He then rose to his feet and walked to Julius, placing a hand on his nephew's head.

"Lelouch is the favorite," said the memory V.V. "How does that make you feel nephew?"

"I don't feel anything...uncle," said the young memory Julius, staring blankly at his father's corpse.

The scream Lelouch let out seemed to shatter the memory world around them and once again he and his father's spirit. All these years he thought it was V.V. who had killed his father, but the horrible truth was so much worse.

"You...you were killed...by...by Julius," said Lelouch, fallen to his knees.

Charles said nothing, merely looking down sadly at his son.

"I was," said Charles. "From an objective standpoint I must applaud my brother's strategy. Even wounded as I was from the gunshot I still could have taken his code and slain him. But seeing my son, the son I thought dead for a decade, shoot at me with eyes devoid of emotion. I could barely move, it was a stroke of genius."

"How can you compliment this?" yelled Lelouch.

"As I said, from an objective standing," said Charles. "Besides, it is pointless for the dead to complain of how they died. The living are the ones who have the luxury of complaint."

Lelouch bit his lip till he drew blood. All this time it was his own twin brother who was to blame for the state of the world. If it hadn't been for him Lelouch would still have his father and Britannia would not have fallen into corruption. And he had hesitated in wanting to kill him?  
As he fumed in fury he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Lelouch...I will not tell you what to do in regards to your brother," said Charles. "Only you can decide that. All the advice I can offer is this last bit of advice. You fear that you have failed as a leader and are unworthy of the title of Emperor. But know this, however strong the Emperor is, he must always have faith in the strength of his people. Their strength is your strength as your strength is theirs. And you have such strong people my son. Righteous knights and sworn brothers in Suzaku and Rivalz. And a powerful and heroic queen, whose love for you is without limit such as Kallen Kozuki. They cannot do what they must without you and you cannot do it without them. The Emperor is never merely one man, he is the strength of all those who hold him up. From the most humble common man to the highest nobleman all giving their hopes and wills up towards you to pierce the heavens and lift them up to glory. Though you stand high above them, never forget you must always protect the support they give you. They are one, the Empire and the Emperor, and must take care of each other. I hope you will come to understand this in your trials to come."

Lelouch turned to see his father. His eyes were as they were in his youth, full of both strength and warmth. Acting on pure instinct Lelouch threw his arms around his father, and the former Emperor responded in kind.

"I...I will give your love to mother and Nunnally," said Lelouch. "And I...I will make you proud father."

"Lelouch, my son, you always have," said Charles.

* * *

The spirit of the former Emperor vanished with that sentence, leaving Lelouch alone on the shrine, tears falling from his eyes. As he wiped the tears from his face his attention was drawn by familiar voices.

"Lelouch?" asked Suzaku.

Lelouch turned and saw Rivalz and Suzaku, both appearing as they were when they were in Pendragon, standing at the base of the shrine. The two comrades quickly ran up the steps of the shrine to join their friend. All three of them were quite relieved to see each other no worse for wear.

"Glad to see you guys are alright," said Rivalz. "You wouldn't believe where I've been."

"I think we can guess," said Suzaku.

"We can talk about it later," said Lelouch. "Right now we need to figure out a way to get out of C's World."

"Any ideas?" asked Rivalz.

"It should be a matter of focus shouldn't it?" asked Suzaku. "If we just think about the Thought Elevator on Kamine Island and we should be home soon."

"It's worth a shot," said Lelouch. "And no matter what happens, no matter where we wind up, we don't let anything stop us until we're reunited again."

Rivalz then got an idea and drew his sword, the newly christened _Banshee Joy_. Knowing Rivalz well enough, the other two both thought they had a good idea of what he had in mind and drew their own swords. The three then held them aloft and joined them together and a red glow came over all three of them.

* * *

The glow faded and the three found themselves in darkness. Lelouch used his artificial Geass to bring out an electric glow in the Imperial Sword. Rivalz also assembled a flashlight from his nanotech cybernetics. The three looked around as best they could with what little light they had. They were sealed in a large chamber with no visible way out.

"This...isn't Kamine Island," said Suzaku, stating the obvious.

"It can never be easy," muttered Lelouch.

The two then looked over at Rivalz, who seemed stunned.

"Rivalz? Are you alright?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm sensing...tech," said Rivalz, his organic left eye glowing with its technopathic Geass. "Unlike anything I've ever felt since the _Dagon._ Only this is...wow."

"Is 'wow' going to help us when we run out of oxygen?" asked Suzaku.

"Maybe," said Rivalz.

He closed his eye and let his mind work through the connections to the strange technology. It was both ancient and yet advanced beyond almost anything Rivalz had ever encountered before.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this but...I think we're...in the old capital," said Rivalz.

The other two gasped in shock at the implications of what Rivalz said.

"You mean... the ancient capital of the Geass Civilization?" asked Suzaku. "The one that sank beneath the ocean?"

"I think so," said Rivalz.

"So...we're at the bottom of the ocean," said Lelouch, looking over the darkened chamber.

With his glowing sword he looked up at steps similar to the shrine in C's World. He followed them until he reached an empty throne which sat before what looked similar to a Thought Elevator. An idea suddenly came to Lelouch.

"Rivalz...exactly what kind of technology are we talking about?" asked Lelouch. "What kind of functions can you detect?"

Rivalz checked mentally for a moment before collecting his response.

"I think...I think there's actually a propulsion system for the entire city," said Rivalz. "Sort of like a Float System."

"Lelouch...you're not thinking of..."

Lelouch took a seat upon the throne and the smirk he gave answered Suzaku's question for him. Both Rivalz and Suzaku looked at each other incredulously at the mere notion but relented any attempt of objection.

"Alright, so how do we do it?" asked Suzaku. "Once again, before we run out of air?"

"I can't detect a power source like Sakuradite," said Rivalz. "Without that we essentially can't make any of the tech work."

"That's because the power of the Geass Civilization wasn't Sakuradite," said Lelouch. "It was the power of Geass itself. The power of the mind. It must function like a Thought Elevator."

"But since it's a whole city we're talking about," said Suzaku.

"We can do it...together," said Lelouch.

The two knights smiled and took places at the sides of Lelouch on the throne. Rivalz activated his Geass Coordinator, causing his crimson horn to split revealing it's fully Geass symbol, and causing crimson lines to appear over his sapphire body. In that moment the minds of the three were joined as one and they focused their minds on the rising of the city. The pattern behind the throne began to glow crimson and the light revealed the golden color of the throne room.  
The three began to feel the city tremble and focused even more on the task. Among them, Lelouch pushed his will even more than the others. He thought about all he had seen in C's World. All that had happened in Pendragon. And all those who were depending upon his mission to succeed.  
He thought about the ancient capital, having guessed its name long ago but not feeling the need to name it. Now, feeling a fire burn in the depths of his soul, Lelouch felt the urge to name the city, as it to claim power over it.

"Atlantis," Lelouch hissed, feeling a strange sensation in his right eye.

His naturally purple eye suddenly gave way to a bright crimson as a command burst from Lelouch's lungs like the roar of a lion.

"RISE," Lelouch commanded as his will poured into the minds of his sworn brothers, and both his eyes burned with the power of Geass.

As the king commanded, the city obeyed.

 **Author's Note:** **And thus the fates of the Holy Trinity are revealed. All three having found out about the canon universe and all three going through the 'reconciliation with the father' phase of the Hero's Journey. The next chapter will feature their reunion with the rest of the Atlas Fleet and they will discover the harm Julius had inflicted on them while they had been away.  
And it should be known that the retaliation that follows for the next three chapters will help resolved the 'Britannia Arc'. After that we begin the arc that will conclude this story. An arc I can only describe as the 'Geass War' arc.  
The things the Trinity has learned in their adventures in C's World will have an impact on them going forward. Suzaku will make a new transformation to bring himself into his true destiny as the Symbol of Law. Rivalz will be upgrading himself as well as forging other crucial components for the cause, including adding a new color to the Guard. And Lelouch will begin leading his army in a smarter way.  
Though I promise he will have words with his twin brother over all that he has done.  
**

 **Next Turn: Risen Glory.**


	43. Risen Glory

**Chapter Forty-Three: Risen Glory**

The _Olympus_ made its way to the risen ancient capital, leading the _Valhalla_ and the _Nirvana_. The _Heaven_ had gone to rendezvous with Rai and the others from the Britannia mission, as to bring them to meet with Atlantis. The _Elysium_ had gone to Europe to collect the Grey Dragoon sect.  
The trek took a while and it allowed Kallen plenty of time to think in her and Lelouch's chambers on the _Valhall_ _a_. She knew in her heart that Lelouch was there in the ancient capital, Atlantis. As fantastic as that was, what filled Kallen's mind more was how she was going to explain herself to Lelouch. How could she possibly justify such a horrible failure as hers? That she had allowed her beloved's mother and sister to be kidnapped? Or that she had let herself be tricked by an imposter, who laid his hands on her body?  
The doorbell to her quarters rang and Kallen allowed entry. To her surprise Euphemia and Milly entered along with Cornelia.

"We'll be at...Atlantis within a few hours," said Cornelia. "I can't believe that I'm actually saying that."

"That soon?" asked Kallen.

"Well it appears to be...moving so we're intercepting it," said Cornelia. "I'm sure we're all in for an interesting story, assuming Lelouch and the other two are there. Almost as interesting as our own."

"Yes...but...I don't know...what I'm going to say," said Kallen, looking down.

Euphemia and Milly took a seat on both sides of Kallen, taking her hands in theirs. Cornelia looked down sadly, understanding the young woman's plight.

"How will I explain myself to Lelouch?" asked Kallen, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Kallen," said Euphie. "Julius tricked us all."

"Correct," said Cornelia. "Combined with that bastard Shin's sneak attack in that new Knightmare Frame we were all utterly humiliated. But we will avenge ourselves. And Lelouch will understand."

"It's more than just that," said Kallen. "Julius, he...he made me think he was Lelouch even for that little bit. He...he used the fact he has Lelouch's face to get close to me and he...he touched me in a way only Lelouch is allowed to. And Milly don't you dare say what you did counts. Lelouch and I weren't a couple then."

"What happened?" asked Euphie.

"Probably something Lady Marianne would do," said Cornelia.

"Hey," said Milly.

The two princesses laughed and Kallen actually found herself smiling too. It wasn't often that Milly wound up the butt of the joke.

"Finally, a nice smile," said Euphie.

"It looks nice," said Milly.

"It feels nice," said Kallen. "I'm still worried though."

Cornelia knelt down and placed her hands on Kallen's shoulders. While Cornelia often had a reputation as a ruthless commander, she was also known as a loving sister, and she and Kallen were destined to become sisters by her engagement to Lelouch.

"Kallen...when I was defeated and captured by V.V's Eden Elite in the early days of that bastard's usurpation," said Cornelia. "I was so ashamed of my failures to protect my father and uphold the honor of my nation that I dreaded facing Lady Marianne again. Facing Lelouch and Nunnally was hard as well, even seeing Euphie after my failure was difficult. I was afraid that I would never be forgiven by the people I loved for my failure. But they were just grateful that I was alive and that for all of my uncle's horrors I was able to survive despite my defeat. Now I have the chance to redeem myself, in my eyes if not in anyone elses. Lelouch will just be grateful that you weren't harmed by Julius's trickery. And I know when the time comes you will redeem yourself, if not too him, then to yourself. But I swear, if I know Lelouch, he will understand."

Kallen let a few tears fall from her eyes as the other three women held her close. The signal on the door rang out and Kallen bade whoever it was to enter. To the surprise of the women the visitor at the door was none other than Bismark.

"Ladies, if I might have a moment with Empress Kallen," said Bismark.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Valhalla_ Tamaki looked on at the risen city in amazement.

"Seriously, that's Atlantis," said Tamaki.

"You've acknowledged that several times now," said Inoue.

"Well it's freaking Atlantis, how can I not freak out?" asked Tamaki.

"By freaking out quietly," said Minami. "If you could give us a while we'll soon be on Atlantis and you can geek out then. Assuming this isn't a trap."

"Oh come on, our boys are totally there," said Tamaki.

"We don't know that just yet," said Sugiyama, entering the bridge as Tamaki spoke. "We're walking onto a myth, we have no idea what to expect. And C.C's not speaking."

"Big surprise, when has she ever been of help?" asked Tamaki. "All she does is eat pizza and screw Lady M. Why the hell do we even keep her around?"

"Because she's a key figure of the Geass Order," said Kaguya, sitting with Tianzi and Xingke close to her.

"And oddly enough she hasn't even taken a bite of the last pizza she had me make for her," said Sugiyama. "I just checked and she was still in some kind of position that looked like she was either praying or meditating. In fact that's the deal with every Geass Order member on the ship. I've checked with the other ships too and they're dealing with the same issue."

"That makes sense given what Lady Marianne said about the history of the Geass Order," said Xingke. "Atlantis is their ancient capital and their great goal for centuries has been the reestablishment of their civilization. They have to be taking this as a sign of great spiritual significance, especially given the prophecy of the Black King."

Tamaki, having many times admitted he wasn't always the brightest person in the room, recalled what Marianne had said about the prophecy. He also recalled a lot of what Ohgi had said about the Geass Order.

"So...what's going to happen to Ohgi?" asked Tamaki.

Those who had been in the original resistance cell that Lelouch had collected were struck silent by that question. Kallen's orders had Ohgi rendered a prisoner and his idea of removing Lelouch from power had some of its defenders. Though no one wanted to speak of their opinion lest they risk enraging Kallen.

"I think Kallen just needs time to cool off," said Minami. "She took what happened pretty hard."

"Although more than that he has raised issues about Lelouch," said Xingke. "Though certainly removing him from power will not sit will well the members of the Geass Order."

"Yeah," said Minami. "Pretty much everything we've got now is thanks to the Order. Telling them we've removed their messiah from power would only get a bunch of pissed of, potentially fanatical, superhumans charging at us. So I know what I'm going to vote for if it comes down to it."

"We're not going to take a vote to remove Lelouch from power," said Kaguya. "For now let us just focus on getting to the city."

As the young politician finished her sentence, all attention was drawn by a crewman who had noticed an amount of data being extracted from the ship's computer.

"That's gotta be Rivalz," said Inoue.

"A lot of information is in our systems," said Minami. "Including the Julius incident. I think you were right Tamaki, Lelouch is going to kill us."

* * *

In the city of Atlantis, risen from its centuries of slumber beneath the ocean's waves, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rivalz stood at the top of the center pyramid in the golden city.

"That's most of the Fleet," said Rivalz, sensing the tech from the oncoming ships. "I'm intercepting some of their messages being related between the ships."

"Is everything alright?" asked Suzaku.

"Nothing too specific other than basic coordination," said Rivalz. "Although...I'm looking through their files and recent incident reports and...oh god."

"What?" asked Lelouch.

"Did something happen?" asked Suzaku.

"There was an attack at the Tokyo Base," said Rivalz. "Shin was there, must have been waiting via sub for god knows how long."

"He must have gotten orders to attack after V.V. sent us into C's World," said Suzaku. "Any casualties?"

"A few and...Jeremiah's in a coma," said Rivalz. "He's pretty messed up."

Lelouch shuddered a bit at that news. For years Jeremiah had been as a stand in for his father, raising him as if he were his own. It hurt to know that his childhood guardian was in such dire straits.

"What about everyone else?" asked Lelouch. "Is Kallen..."

"She's fine," said Rivalz. "It's just...Shin wasn't alone. According to the data...Julius was there."

Both Suzaku and Lelouch gasped at that revelation.

"What...how...damn the Thought Elevator," said Lelouch, putting the pieces together in his mind. "But what would...damn it the damage of this might be catastrophic. And it's all on my head."

"Lelouch..."

"It is, Suzaku," said Lelouch. "I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement and the three of us walked into a trap, which we all knew was a trap. And because of that my twin has done untold amounts of damage to our cause using my face. All because I was a fool for wanting to know the truth."

"Hey, we voluntarily went with you knowing it was a trap," said Rivalz. "So who are the bigger fools? Besides, I'm looking through their manifest and just about everyone is there. They sent the _Heaven_ and my _Elysium_ for Rai and the Grey Dragoons respectively. Although...I'm not seeing Nunnally or Lady Marianne."

* * *

"So we're about to approach Atlantis? The ancient capital itself," said Ohgi.

He said on the floor of his cell in the brig. Across from him was Viletta, often his only visitor save for Tamaki at times.

"It's gotten the members of the Geass Order riled up and everyone else is anxious about Lelouch finding out about Julius's infiltration," said Viletta.

"And of course there's the matter of what I brought up earlier about ousting Lelouch from power," said Ohgi, rising to his feet. "You know I asked Lelouch to use his Geass on me."

"You did?" asked Viletta.

"Yes," said Ohgi. "It happened in Europe. I asked Lelouch to make me completely honest with him. I told him there that if I ever believed he stood in the way of my goal of freeing Japan I would kill him. Knowing fully well that I'd most likely die not long after. He understood and even acknowledged me for it. If he wants to take action against me for suggesting he be removed from power he'll know it is because of that reason and that reason alone. That I believe he is becoming a detriment to my nation which I love. Though he'd be surprised I'm not just straight up killing him as I said I would. I guess I'm not that good a Brutus after all."

"Cassius was the true mind behind Caesar's assassination," said Viletta. "I read the play too."

"I always thought Shakespeare was overrated," said Ohgi. "Though if anything you have to admire how Portia stood by Brutus."

Ohgi walked up to the glass door and looked deep into Viletta's eyes and she into his.

"Would you stand by me?" asked Ohgi. "Side with me even if it meant death or disgrace?"

Viletta's eyes never broke off the connection with Ohgi's. She even kept that connection as she undid the lock on the cell door.

"Without question," said Viletta as the door opened.

* * *

Bismark and Kallen had gone to the _Valhalla's_ hanger where the _Galahad_ and the _Guren_ stood at the ready.

"While the rest of the Fleet docks with the city I believe it is prudent that you and I meet with Lelouch directly," said Bismark. "You are his future bride and as such belong at his majesty's side. And I...I must face his judgement."

"Judgement?" asked Kallen.

"I have twice now allowed Lelouch's mother Marianne to be taken by the enemy," said Bismark. "And now I have cost us Nunnally as well. My failures, my sins, must be brought before my Emperor so he may decide my punishment."

"Bismark...you couldn't do anything while Julius was threatening Nunnally," said Kallen. "It wasn't your fault."

"That is for his majesty to decide," said Bismark. "A knight's duty is to ensure the safety of the Emperor's domain, his subjects, and his family. I have failed all three for two Emperors now. One I loved as my brother and one...I would love as a son. Whether or not I am allowed to redeem myself or to be executed for these failures, I will accept my fate with all the dignity and honor of a Knight of the Round."

Kallen didn't know how to respond to Bismark's words. She merely walked along and entered her Knightmare. She followed the former Knight of One out of the ship and flew off to the floating city and face her beloved.

* * *

C.C. sat in meditation on Marianne's bed and felt a familiar sensation.

"So...you can't wake up," said C.C. "Vincent always did like making little toys."

 _'I've noticed,'_ said Marianne's voice in C.C's mind.

The connection between the two allowed such telepathic communication even though Marianne's body was out of commission thanks to the artificial Geass device Julius used on her. C.C. had spent the last couple of hours debriefing Marianne about the events that had happened since her capture. Needless to say Marianne was not happy to know that her daughter had also been captured. However the news of the rising of Atlantis had gotten her quite interested.

 _'Lelouch has risen the ancient capital,'_ said Marianne's mental voice. _'You can bet even Vincent is going to react to that.'_

"Most definitely," said C.C. "Anyway, I'm sure Lelouch will be leading a rescue operation for you and Nunnally some time soon."

 _'Of that I'm sure,'_ said Marianne. _'But I can last for a long time. It's Nunnally I'm worried about. I just hope Lelouch is willing to simply capture Julius. I...I don't even want to think of my own children slaughtering themselves.'_

* * *

Flying over through the golden city, Kallen could not help but admire the ancient capital of the Geass Civilization. The most impressive structure was of course the great pyramid at the center which stood before a giant sigil of Geass. It was there at the top that she saw Lelouch standing beside Rivalz and Suzaku. She was so relieved to see Lelouch unharmed, but at the same time she couldn't help but think about his twin. About how he touched her pretending to be her beloved. The idea of having to tell Lelouch how she had come so close to falling for such a trick made Kallen sick to her stomach.  
Eventually she landed on the top of the great building beside Bismark and exited her frame. As she hung her head in shame she couldn't notice the relieved look on Lelouch's face as he ran up to her. Thus she was surprised when he suddenly spun her around.  
She had no ideas how he had seen how life had treated them in that other world as Lelouch had. He had seen her in misery and humiliation, much of which had been caused by his own actions either directly or indirectly.

"Kallen...I'm glad you're alright," said Lelouch, the images of her captured, bound, and abused in that other world still in his mind.

Kallen was shocked for a moment, but calmed as she reclined into Lelouch's embrace. In her heart she could feel this was indeed Lelouch, her Lelouch, and not some trick.  
The taste of his lips was further proof. But in the back of her mind it only made things more difficult for Kallen for when she explained what happened with his brother.

"Rivalz told me about Julius," said Lelouch,"

"He...did?" asked Kallen in shock.

"Only what I could find on the data aboard the ships," said Rivalz. "The rest we put together though no small amount of good sense."

"Or as much good sense as can be between the three of us," said Suzaku. "But we'd like to know about the incident in more detail."

Kallen paled, fearing to tell Lelouch of the personal injustice Julius had done towards her. Thankfully noble Bismark had come to the rescue of his future Empress and knelt before his rightful Emperor.

"Allow me, your majesty," said Bismark, addressing Lelouch by his true title.

* * *

As Bismark told his sad tale, across the land in Pendragon the man who called himself Emperor had just finished taking out his fury on the serving staff. The ancient capital above the sea for the first time in centuries. It had been V.V's hope that any faith in Lelouch held by the Geass Order that comprised his forces had been shattered by the boy's failures. But to raise the ancient capital, it was all that was needed to rejuvenate the faithful to his cause.

"At least his brother has managed to accomplish something of importance," said V.V.

"So Carine gets her toy and Julius gets his mother," said Bludbierd. "Of course Lelouch will be inclined to rescue them."

"And he will find failure," said V.V. "That foolish boy is ruled by his emotions. Sympathetic and love struck, much like his father. It will be his end just as it was for poor Charles."

"The boy may be emotional," said Bludbierd. "But going through C's World can be quite the experience. Do not be surprised if the boy has returned stronger than he was before. All your little plans could quite easily become unraveled boy."

V.V. sneered angrily at the elder immortal who merely looked down with a smirk.

"Remember, all your desires are nothing to me," said Bludbierd. "Though...I do thank you for giving me your niece. I haven't had this much fun with a Guinevere since Camelot."

* * *

By the time Bismark had finished his story, he offered up his sword to Lelouch.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, son and heir of my sworn brother Charles," said Bismark, "for my failure to protect your household I offer up my life and submit myself to your judgement."

Lelouch trembled in fury at the tale Bismark had told him. While he had already deduced that Julius had sewn chaos among his ranks while using their shared face, hearing how it all played out made Lelouch furious. Both for how it had resulted in the capture of both his mother and sister, and how he had a sense of admiration for Julius's brilliant tactics.  
He then looked down at Bismark, his father's sworn brother and knight, and his mother's true chosen lover. Indeed twice now Bismark had allowed Marianne to be taken by the enemy. However, the reason for both instances was clear as daylight to Lelouch.

"Lord Bismark...in both times...Nunnally's life was also in danger," said Lelouch, regaining his composure. "While my mother is safe thanks to her code of immortality in both instances with Bludbierd and with Julius, Nunnally would have been hurt or even killed in the crossfire. And both men knew this, and that you would never willingly allow Nunnally to come to harm, out of love for my mother and father. You've done nothing wrong Lord Bismark, do not confuse their cowardliness for your weakness. But if you seek redemption for you supposed sins, then stand with my as you once did for my father and all shall be forgiven."

Bismark couldn't help but chuckle. He would have gladly accepted death, as he still believed himself a failure for allowing Nunnally and Marianne to be captured. But when Lelouch spoke now, the former Knight of One could not help but hear the voice of Lelouch's father. He spoke with the confidence and wisdom of a true Emperor.

 _'Charles, my friend, your son has become a man,'_ thought Bismark as he stood to his feet.

"By your command your Majesty," said Bismark. "I shall serve you as faithfully as I served your father before you. And as such will lay down my life and my honor in your defense and in the mission to secure Princess Nunnally and the Empress Mother Marianne."

"Thank you, Lord Bismark," said Lelouch. "And I swear to you, never to command you to do anything to bring you dishonor. In respect to the friendship, the brotherhood you shared with my father. And for the love I know you share with...my mother. In fact it is for her sake that I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, rightful Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Black King of the Geass Order, command you...Live!"

With that Lelouch could feel the old power surge through his mind as his will pierced Bismark's will.

"By your will your majesty," said Bismark, the red ring of a Geass command in his open eye.

Suzaku couldn't help but think back to what he had seen of the other world when this happened. How the other Suzaku had been given that exact command and used it to slay that world's Bismark. He actually couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the situation. He also noticed Kallen's expression and he felt as if there was something she had to say that was meant for Lelouch and Lelouch alone to hear.

"Rivalz and I will go and confer with the others," said Suzaku. "Lelouch, why don't you and Kallen stay here for a little longer. I'm sure you have things to talk about and the last thing you need is an audience. We'll handle the fleet. Do you mind giving us a lift Lord Bismark?"

"Of course not Sir Kururugi," said Bismark.

"I can make my own way, try and keep up," said Rivalz, activating his personal float system and taking off for the ships.

"Very well," said Lelouch. "But Suzaku, let Ohgi be. I want to have a talk with him."

"Alright," said Suzaku.

Within minutes the three knights departed for the docking ships, leaving the Black King and the Red Queen alone on the pyramid. Lelouch turned to his beloved and noticed the sadness in her eyes and frowned deeply.

* * *

Pendragon's survivors, including the remnants of the Knights Underground led by Dorothea, had made their way to the coast. There the man who had been their benefactor had managed to make contact with them and led them to a mighty airship, the _Avalon_.

"Lady Ernst and her people are all aboard your highness," said Kanon.

"Well done Kanon," said Schneizel. "With the ancient capital risen uncle will surely take drastic action. All actions I've taken to hold the Empire together in spite of that madman will count for nothing. The time has come for us to depart. Besides, I am quite eager to reunite with Lelouch. I hope he's gotten better at chess since we last met."

"Do you believe he's deduced your involvement in the resistance?" asked Kanon.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," said Schneizel.

"And what about the Usurper's operations that are already in play?" asked Kanon.

"All my pieces are in play," said Schneizel. "If everything is as I predicted then there ready if my brother needs them."

* * *

While the official ship of the Sapphire Crusaders, the _Elysium_ was still on its way from Europe, the commanders of that sect had taken up residence aboard the _Olympus._ Especially the family of the sect's leader, whose reunion was one filled with great relief. As Rivalz held close Milly, Maria, and Alice he couldn't help but think about that other world. He had not found his happiness with Milly and he felt that Maria and Alice had been denied any form of happiness in that other world.  
It made having them in his arms in the world he had always known all the more special. If only he could feel them as a normal man would. An idea then came to him, one he would have to look into later. For now he was just glad to have his new family together. He told them of all he had seen in C's World, including his mother, and his father.

"So...now you can't say you were a bastard," said Maria. "You had a true name all along."

Rivalz noticed the faint bit of sadness in her voice. Though he could tell she was glad that her adopted son had found out the truths about his origins, he could sense there was a fear that he would no longer wish for her name.

"I have a true name now," said Rivalz, taking his adoptive mother's hand. "I might have been born Rivalz Waters but that was an identity washed away long ago. I'm Rivalz Cardemonde-Shaing, from now till the day I die."

Maria smiled at that, as did Alice and Milly.

* * *

Suzaku had gone to his own ship where Euphemia had gone to after Kallen had gone to reunite with Lelouch. After Suzaku finished reuniting with his staff, as well as his former mentor, he entered his quarters where Euphemia had been waiting for him.  
He told her about his own adventure in C's World, though omitting the other world he had seen. That world's troubles were not his. There was no reason to burden his Euphemia with stories about the fate of her counterpart. Although he did admit that the surprise had been somewhat spoiled.

"Oh dear, I wanted it to be a true surprise," said Euphie, pulling up the case.

She opened it and Suzaku saw a white and golden mask in the image of his old Knightmare Frame _Lancelot_. Also with the mask was a long white cloak with a white fur collar and embroidered black thread that seemed to resemble the face of a wolf.

"Euphie...what is this?" asked Suzaku, somewhat in awe of the beauty of Euphemia's gifts.

"I gave it a lot of thought," said Euphie. "I know you had previously consigned yourself to becoming some kind of reaper, a creature that was meant to be a symbol of fear and intimidation. But you've changed Suzaku, you're not just an executioner and you can do more than strike fear. There's more to you than just violence. You're the Symbol of Law, something to take pride in as it is meant to keep order in society. Something to be revered and respected as strong and honorable. Not feared as some monster. I had Nina make the mask, it's actually part of a newly developed combat armor based off of what the Brain Trust gave Lelouch after he woke from his coma. It's also meant to help control all the upgrades Prof. Lloyd has been making to the _Roland_. I made the cloak though. You see my father had one very similar to it. Except his was a lion cloak. It fit him I think, having the mantle of the king of beasts. It made it seem as if nature itself gave him the authority as Emperor. But I didn't think you'd like assume you wanted to be a king."

Suzaku thought about the other world and the ambitions of his doppelganger.

 _'A knight who confused himself for a king,'_ thought Suzaku.

"So, I thought what kind of animal would fit you," said Euphie. "And the answer came to me fairly quickly."

"The Wolf," said Suzaku.

"I couldn't think of a better fitting animal," said Euphie. "Fierce, strong, and loyal, just like you Suzaku."

"Wolves...hunt in packs," said Suzaku.

"And you have your pack," said Euphie. "You have Lelouch, Rivalz, even Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords. And you...have me."

Suzaku admired the cloak once again, from the gold outlined face to the white fur at the collar. It was truly something beautiful to behold. He then looked at the mask, so similar to the face of the _Lancelot_. He recalled his conversation with Bismark about the birth of the _Roland_ and the stories of the two knights. How one held the legacy of a traitor in the end while the other died a true hero. Suzaku wanted to cast away the legacy of the former because he had vowed never to betray his friend Lelouch. Seeing the alternate world, even though he could somewhat understand his doppelganger, seemed to solidify the curse the name _Lancelot_ bore. That although he was the strongest knight he was ultimately a traitor to everything he loved, and his legacy tainted.

 _'That Suzaku, I understand why he did what he did. He wanted to avoid unnecessary deaths of civilians but he refused to see any other path to justice other than the one he deemed right,'_ thought Suzaku. _'He was stubborn and in that stubbornness, and the grief at the loss of his Euphie, everything he had feel to ruin. I won't let that be my legacy. But I can't just throw away Euphie's present.'_

Suzaku then recalled the image of Euphemia he had met in C's World and how she had come from the lake. An interesting compromise came into Suzaku's mind.

 _'I will make a better legacy and in a way hopefully redeem the legacy of_ Lancelot,'thought Suzaku.

"Du Lac," said Suzaku.

"Excuse me?" asked Euphie.

"That was Lancelot's full name," said Suzaku. "Lancelot Du Lac, meaning 'Of the Lake'. He was raised by the Lady of the Lake, and in a way I was reborn thanks to the Lady of the Lake."

Euphie recalled how Suzaku had seen an image of her emerge nude from a lake, and it brought a bright bloody blush to Euphie's creamy face.

"I don't believe I can take up the name Lancelot without feeling in some way I'm doomed to harm my friend and my king," said Suzaku. "But maybe by taking up the part of his name I can now relate with I can bring honor to his legacy. You're right Euphie, I'm no longer Kira, the White Reaper. I don't want to inspire fear to bring about peace. I want to stand as a beacon of honor, of lawful justice in this world once we build a system in which such a symbol can be made effective. Where the justice of the law is the way to bring about peace and actions taken through immoral means are not necessary. That's the world Lelouch and all of us want to build. In truth there is no place for Kira, the White Reaper in that world. But it can be the home of Du Lac, the White Wolf."

* * *

Lelouch watched as Kallen's tears hit the golden roof of the pyramid. She had been forced to relive the horrible realization of her molestation at the hands of Julius. Lelouch could only stand trembling with his eyes wide in disbelief. He looked down at his trembling hands and thought of how many times he had stroked Kallen, comfortingly so he could feel her warm skin. Could she even stand his touch now that she had been so offended by one who bore his face?  
Could she even look at his face without seeing Julius?  
Was this always his plan or did he do it just as a means to spite Lelouch and poison his relationship with Kallen? Would he have taken her along with Nunnally and his mother?

"Kallen...I..."

"I didn't let him into our bed," said Kallen. "I mean I may have let him touch me at first but..."

Lelouch silenced his queen by joining her lips to his. He felt Kallen relax as the sensation of the true Lelouch rang out through her body. Julius had felt...wrong when he placed his hand on her. But Lelouch, the true Lelouch, felt like he was something Kallen needed to be joined with. She felt a belonging when his flesh pressed against hers.

* * *

The _Heaven_ had intercepted Rai and his part of the rescue party and they had soon boarded and were en route to Atlantis. The news of what had happened to Nunnally did not sit well with Rai, nor was the idea of not being allowed to search for her.

"Damn it, this is the ship of the Silver Angles sect and I will do with it as I see fit," yelled Rai.

"I know your feelings friend," said Orpheus. "But we don't even know where to find her. Our best chance at saving Nunnally is to rendezvous with the others at...at the ancient capital."

As boys raised by the Geass Order the two of them knew about the ancient capital. But to know of its true existence and the knowledge that it had risen was still something that had them reeling.  
For his own part Gino was incredibly excited.

"A sweet ass ship, ancient cities rising from the sea, and superpowers to boot," said Gino. "I'm definitely going to be a member of the Color Guard now."

Akito couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Gino's antics. The four of them had seemed to stick together as they sailed from the Homeland to Japan. Rai and Orpheus seemed to enjoy his presence fairly enough. Rai more so than Orpheus, whom Akito noticed shared some similarities as he.

"How is Princess Marrybell?" asked Akito, hoping to change the subject.

"She's...still devastated," said Orpheus. "Thinking about the people she cares about still makes her sick. I don't know how we're going to be able to help her. Maybe something in the ancient capital can help her I don't know."

"So this ancient capital, what's it like exactly?" asked Akito.

"All we have are myth and legend," said Rai. "I honestly doubted if there were any in the Geass Order who truly believed the legends of our ancient civilization but damn it the proof is up and shining for all the world to see. I have no doubt that Lelouch is behind this. And if his first action is not to secure Nunnally's safety..."

"Of course her safety is a priority for him," said Orpheus. "But don't forget Lady Marianne as well is in danger. I realize your pain friend but I ask you for patience. The time for vengeance and justice comes soon enough. For all of us."

* * *

Docking of the ships had been well underway and the members of the Geass Order set foot on the place they had only ever heard about passed down in their legends. Many walked along to the center where the giant symbol of Geass was before the great pyramid where Kallen and Lelouch stood. There they got to their knees as if in prayer.  
The command of the Atlas Fleet stood at the bridge of the _Olympus_ awaiting Lelouch.

"Man, can you believe these guys," said Tamaki.

"This is the birthplace of their religion," said Tohdoh. "The symbol of the civilization the Geass Order has sought to rebuild for centuries."

"Which might just come to pass," said Ohgi.

The eyes of the others looked to him oddly, either with anger or suspicion. The only thing that kept a few of them from acting was how Suzaku had given the word that Lelouch wanted to speak with him.

"There's not going to be a chance of stopping them now," said Ohgi.

"Exactly why would we want to stop our allies?" asked Urabe.

"They're only allied with us because they believe Lelouch is their messiah and now they have all they need to confirm that in their eyes," said Ohgi. "Their ancient capital rising from the depths, Lelouch riding right on top. This will invigorate every member of the Geass Order to begin their crusade. They are going to establish their civilization again and all modern society is going to either have to obey them or be wiped out."

"You don't know that," said Chiba.

"We've seen it happen all throughout recorded history," said Ohgi. "Religious extremism leading to brutal conflicts with civilizations that did not adhere to their beliefs. Usually the result is the same, war, slavery, and genocide. And we may have just helped usher in the next example of that vicious cycle."

"Lelouch would never allow that," said Suzaku.

"He won't be able to control it," said Ohgi. "He's just one man and as a leader..."

"If I hear more talk about removing my brother from power I will cut out your tongue," said Cornelia.

"Over my dead body," said Viletta, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"If that is your wish," said Cornelia preparing to get her own blade ready.

"Enough," said Rivalz, getting in between the two women. "Cornelia, stand down, same for you Viletta. Lelouch will be here in a little bit, he and Ohgi can talk, and then hopefully we can get a plan going to rescue Marianne and Nunnally. Going at each other's throats does us nothing. And it's no use arguing about what the Geass Order is going to do, when we already have V.V. and the Eden Elite to worry about."

"He's right," said Tohdoh. "Focus on the enemy we already have and not the ones we fear we will have in the future. For now the Geass Order are our allies. And Lelouch is still our leader."

"And just where will he lead us if he cannot control himself?" asked Ohgi. "What good is a leader who cannot keep himself from becoming emotionally compromised? I'm not speaking for myself I'm speaking for all of us. For our respective nations and the people we seek to serve. You, Tohdoh, do not forget why it was you took up arms against V.V. in the first place. Same as I you are a patriot of Japan. If Lelouch's emotional state makes him a liability to our mission he must be removed from the equation. As a patriot you must know that is the only option if we are to continue fighting for the good of Japan."

"I am a patriot," said Tohdoh. "But I am also honor bound to see this war through with Lelouch as my commander. Furthermore Kallen Kozuki is the Empress of Japan, as a true samurai I must obey her."

"And we all know where her loyalties lie," said Rakshata, lounging on the couch in the bridge.

"I really hope that wasn't some innuendo," said Chiba.

"Does it have to be?" asked Rakshata.

"The point remains, if you seek others to vote alongside you to oust Lelouch from power, you will not have mine," said Tohdoh. "I must obey the whims of the Empress."

"And you'll have no support from me either," said Senba. "Or of that of the any of the Holy Swords."

"And as the commander of the White Samurai sect, and Lelouch's sworn brother my stance is obvious," said Suzaku.

"As should mine if we're discussing a vote," said Rivalz. "And I think I can say the same to my Crusaders. If Lelouch is removed from power well, perhaps we're better off securing Euro-Britannia. Leave the rest of you to your fate."

"No need to be so dramatic Rivalz" said Cornelia. "Though you're right, I will not see my brother removed from power."

"Do you say that because he is your brother or because he is your rightful Emperor? asked Minami.

"For both reasons," said Cornelia.

"Well, if we are taking a vote I side with Ohgi," said Sugiyama. "Lelouch has been far too reckless. And when he was in a coma for a year we were the ones who picked up the slack not him. We made the Atlas Fleet into the respected force it has become today."

"I side as well," said Minami. "I mean nothing against Lelouch, but we must think of the good of the cause. He's just not reliable."

"You guys can't be serious," said Tamaki.

"And don't presume you three speak for the rest of the Black Knight sect," said Inoue.

"Were my lover here he would strike you down for treason," said Sayoko.

"I told Lelouch, to his face and under the spell of his Geass to tell the truth, that if I believed he stood between me and a free Japan, I would kill him," said Ohgi.

Cornelia's eyes widened upon such a revelation. On the sheer instinct of a loving older sister Cornelia drew her sword and charged at Ohgi. Only for Viletta to draw her own sword and blocked the princess's attack. Guilford and Dalton drew their weapons, as did Minami and Sugiyama, and within seconds everyone drew froth their arms.

"ENOUGH," a voice yelled out before the bridge.

All eyes turned and there stood Lelouch dressed in the armor of Zero with the Empress of Japan on his arm.

"Lower your weapons all of you," said Lelouch, the symbol of Geass blazing in both of his eyes albeit different shades.

All in attendance did as commanded, much to the relief of the noncombatants such as Kaguya and Tianzi.

"Ohgi, if you have issue with my leadership you can take it up with me personally," said Lelouch. "In private."

"Lelouch..."

"In private, Suzaku," said Lelouch. "And you are to keep the peace here until we come back."

He released his grip on a worried looking Kallen to mingle with the others while he departed with Ohgi.

"He's wearing his armor at least," said Cornelia, sheathing her sword.

The princess glowered at Viletta as she also sheathed her sword.

"Should my brother come to harm I shall have that man's head and yours on a pike," scowled Cornelia. "As well as those who thought to support him."

"You'll do no such thing," said Suzaku.

"You dare..."

"Lelouch has given his orders and you are to obey them Cornelia," said Suzaku.

Cornelia was about to protest against the younger man but Rivalz caught her by the shoulder and shook his head. Though he was the leader of the Sapphire Crusaders effectively in name only, the look in Rivalz's organic eye made Cornelia at least calm down.

 _'Just what happened to these three?'_ she thought.

* * *

Ohgi and Lelouch walked to the lounge where Lelouch poured the two of them a glass of wine.

"I honestly doubt alcohol is a good a idea in this situation," said Ohgi. "Apparently now I'm getting ready to murder you."

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle, thinking about that other world.

"Lelouch this is hardly a laughing matter," said Ohgi.

"I know...it's just...I saw things in C's World," said Lelouch, offering Ohgi his glass. "I saw a whole different world if you can believe it."

"I just saw Atlantis rise from the sea I'm ready to believe in anything," said Ohgi, accepting the glass.

"I saw a world where we fought a war very similar to this," said Lelouch. "Different though, I made...mistakes. I never told anyone I was Zero. I...let my emotions get the better of me in a time when my soldiers needed me most. Trust was damaged and eventually, once again because I let my emotions get the better of me, I was betrayed."

"By me, I guess," said Ohgi.

"Yes," said Lelouch.

"Was it justified in this other world?" asked Ohgi.

"Depends," said Lelouch. "Before that I had led a slaughter on that world's Geass Order. I ordered the deaths of...countless children all because they were associated with Geass and because someone I cared about was killed by a Geass User. After that, and learning about my nationality and my powers, didn't exactly paint me in the best light."

"And was I any better?" asked Ohgi.

"Well...would you be surprised if I said you had an affair with Viletta, who was the enemy, that might have influenced your judgement?" asked Lelouch. "Not to mention in exchange for my head you were promised Japan."

"I'm guessing the deal didn't go through then?" asked Ohgi, swirling his wine.

"Well, eventually I died and Japan became liberated," said Lelouch. "You even became Prime Minister. You and Viletta married and were expecting a child. The name of Lelouch Vi Britannia went down in infamy as peace reigned."

"So is everyone you mean to kill going to get the same story of how they were in some other version of the world or just me?" asked Ohgi.

Lelouch chuckled and took a sip of his wine.

"I'm not going to kill you Ohgi," said Lelouch. "My father wasn't usually one for vulgarity but when he did it stuck in my ear. He once said, 'never surround yourself with people who only exist to shove their heads up your ass otherwise all their words smell like shit'. Luckily for him he didn't say that when my mother and Nunnally were present."

Ohgi couldn't help but laugh at that, as did Lelouch. The latter then looked down at his glass and saw the reflection in the red liquid. In that moment all he could think of was his twin Julius, and what he had done to Kallen and to his Fleet. In his own way a lot of it was his own fault. Because he just had to prove himself as worthy as the men he fought alongside. Worthy enough for the woman Japan declared their divine Empress.  
And then he foolishly stayed behind enemy lines simply because of his own damned curiosity and for the sake of his mother.

"I know what he did to you," said Lelouch. "Julius, I know how he outsmarted and humiliated you all but...do you know what he did to Kallen?"

Ohgi's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yes," he hissed.

"You're...right to say that I've let my emotions get the better of me in the past," said Lelouch. "That's only because I can't stand by and do nothing while the people I love are in danger. You'd do the same, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," said Ohgi with a sigh.

He finally took a long swig of his wine, letting the alcohol into his system.

"I won't protest if you want to chop off the bastard's hands for what he did," said Ohgi. "I'll even help you."

"Then Julius has lost the right to his hands," said Lelouch. "Ohgi, I can't let my mother and sister stay imprisoned you know that?"

"Of course, Lelouch...I understand the choices you've made," said Ohgi. "But you are our leader. You are responsible for all of us. And you have let us all down with your actions in the past."

"I know that," said Lelouch.

"Not to mention there is the fact that you've essentially been placed as the messiah of a cult of superhumans," said Ohgi. "The faith of the Geass Order has been invigorated. They will see it as a sign that their prophecy of their civilization returning is coming true. You know what this means for the world don't you?"

"Yes," said Lelouch. "I'm going to be praised as a living god by the sheep of the Order. Soon enough comes the fury of fanaticism. I may very well loose control of my followers even if I'm the one they're worshiping. I know what that kind of chaos brings. But...I have to use them if I am ever going to destroy V.V. If they're gong to call me their God then you and I have to at least agree that V.V. is the Devil."

"Of that I do not argue," said Ohgi. "But...I can't help but fear for the future of my nation if all of this comes to pass. What future does Japan have in a renewed Geass Civilization? How can my people survive the reign of a Living God? How...how can I believe in any singular leader to have my people's best interests at heart?"

Lelouch heard the pangs of misery in Ohgi's vice and a realization came to him.

"Ohgi...I'm not Naoto," said Lelouch.

Ohgi cut a glare at Lelouch when that name was mentioned.

"I don't know...what truly is in my heart," said Lelouch. "Maybe I am as much a demon as my doppelganger or my uncle. Or if I have some kind of monster in me like Naoto, just waiting to be unleashed. I'm honestly not sure and when I think about the power I am going to have to wield it honestly frightens me. I can't make promises that I won't make mistakes in the future but I cannot let go of that power. Not if I am to protect my loved ones or my people."

"I'm not trying to deny you're right as Emperor of Britannia..."

"I don't just mean Britannia," said Lelouch. "And I don't just mean Japan. Ohgi, I saw the Collective Unconscious of all humanity. If I have learned anything from that meeting I have learned that we are all connected. We are one, all of us, and the only way we're going to survive this horrible war is if we do so together. I don't want to rule, another of my father's lessons was that only a fool willingly seeks the throne for the sake of wanting to rule others. I seek to lead us out of this horrible world my uncle has made for us to live in so that we can forge a better world. I don't want to lord over the rest of humanity, only guide them as a shepherd does his flock. But...I can't do it alone. I need your help Ohgi."

It was now Ohgi's turn to chuckle and take another drink from his glass.

"I'm serious," said Lelouch. "I need you, someone who will question me if it looks like I'm making a foolish mistake. Someone who isn't afraid to tell the Emperor that he has no clothes."

"A wise Emperor would chop the head off of the man who questions his authority in front of his men," said Ohgi. "Less he be considered weak."

"If a man is truly strong he does not need to brag about his strength," said Lelouch. "I don't need to chop your head off Ohgi. You're someone I respect, a true patriot. And I understand your fears about Japan's survival if the Geass Civilization rises again. But as I said we are all connected. Japanese, Chinese, Britannian, or European. We're all humans not separate peoples. We can come together not as separate nations but one world. What I ask is not the order of a king but as one human being to another: will you join with me as a patriot of the world?"

Lelouch held out his hand to Ohgi, a sincere look in his eyes. However the Japanese man still looked skeptically at Lelouch.

"You know...I was quite unkind earlier," said Ohgi.

"Only because you spoke what you believed to be true," said Lelouch. "I'm...not perfect and have made more than my fair share of mistakes. All I ask...is for a second chance. Help me become a wiser leader for our people. For Kallen, for Viletta, and for any children both might bear us to have a future that is better than the present we live in now."

Ohgi thought about Lelouch's words, as well as his own from earlier, and about Naoto. Ever since he saw his old friend become that horrible monster after placing so much faith in him before as a leader he couldn't find it in him to trust in a singular, charismatic leader ever again. He admired Lelouch's courage, his intellect, and of course he respected how he genuinely seemed to love Kallen and want what was best for her.  
And both he and Lelouch wanted to avenge her dishonor at the hands of Julius. He also understood how Lelouch would want to risk anything to save his sister and mother. He'd never deprive him of that because he himself would do the same in his place, as would any true man of courage.

"Do I have to throw away my national identity and pride to help you build this better world?" asked Ohgi. "If it came to be that Japan, if my countrymen were to rise up against you and declare themselves as your enemies, would you still wish to have me at your side?"

"That would depend on if you believed Japan was in the right," said Lelouch. "As I said I'm not interested in blind loyalty. I'm interested in a man who is righteous enough to know when an act is wrong and courageous enough to tell me when I am in the wrong. I'm not asking you to forgo your Japanese heritage. I'm asking you to look beyond the boarders of your island nation and recognize the world and take pride that you can call yourself something greater than Japanese, a Human Being. And as a human being stand proud before all creation and say that when a madman sought to lessen us all to beasts you had the courage to stand with others who would not be made into monsters by his cruelty."

Ohgi looked down at Lelouch's hand and his thoughts swirled more.

"You can do incredible things Lelouch," said Ohgi. "But you cannot rid me of doubt."

"You should have doubts," said Lelouch. "A healthy dose of doubt can save your life and maybe the lives of others. I only ask you keep an eye on me and take whatever action you deem best for the good of our people. They've suffered enough, I do not want to add more. Please, Ohgi...I'd like to have you by my side."

* * *

Rivalz had gone on to unite the Brain Trust to discuss some of the plans he had uncovered while in Britannia.

"I was able unlock the files and found some pretty interesting things," said Rivalz. "One I thought you'd all enjoy a lot titled 'Project: Canceller'."

Rivalz uploaded the file onto the computer system via his Geass. Lloyd and Rakshata seemed especially interested when they saw all the juicy details of the project. Cecile and Nina both sighed at their oddities.

"A device capable of erasing the powers of Geass Users," said Lloyd. "Now I can imagine quite a bit of potential for that."

"If you can, implement it with Lord Jeremiah's cybernetics," said Rivalz.

"When was that decided?" asked Nina.

"I think it's pretty obvious Lelouch is going to want the man who guarded and raised him to fight another day," said Rivalz. "I've cleared it with Sayoko so all we need to do is get started with him. You can use the data from when Lovecrest made me. And you can use the technology in Atlantis."

"That equipment has to be thousands of years old," said Cecile.

"And yet the city seems to be held up by some propulsion equipment that shouldn't have existed thousands of years ago and is apparently in fine working order," said Lloyd. "Face it my dear we are living Clarke's 3rd Law."

"And I'll be there to help you to try and get it working," said Rivalz. "I have big plans with that tech. Big plans."

"I can imagine," said Cornelia's voice from behind.

Rivalz turned and saw Cornelia standing beside Guilford and Dalton, as was to be expected. He bid a moment from the Brain Trust and went to meet with his fellow commanders of the Sapphire Crusaders.

"Cornelia, I hope you're not upset about before," said Rivalz. "I was just trying to keep the peace."

"It's quite alright," said Cornelia. "The overprotective sister takes over some times and leaves the soldier in the dirt. You and Kururugi did the right thing. In fact I was quite surprised with you."

"Me?" asked Rivalz.

"You had a certain look in your eye," said Cornelia. "One I hadn't seen in you before."

"What do you mean?" asked Rivalz.

"The look of a leader," said Cornelia. "I think perhaps, if you think they can spare, you should go back to Euro-Britannia for a spell. When you left with Lelouch on your impromptu, and frankly very stupid, rescue mission, I explained to Duke Velaines that you were on a mission. Don't forget you're still the Lord Protector or Euro-Britannia."

"I haven't forgotten," said Rivalz. "But there's more I found. I know how V.V. is bringing people back from the dead."

* * *

Kallen continued to pace around the bridge waiting for Lelouch and Ohgi to come back. While she had thrown Ohgi into the brig before it was only because she was still so angry and hurt about being humiliated by Julius, Shin, and Jean Rowe. In truth she still loved him as the successor to her brother and wanted both of them to be at peace.  
The others had been dismissed by Suzaku, citing Lelouch's authority and commanding them to organize the crews now that they were on Atlantis. He himself had gone with his sect, leaving Kallen alone to wait for her future husband.

"Kallen," his voice rang softly.

She turned and saw Lelouch with a soft smile on his face. She also noticed that he walked alone.

"Ohgi...is...is he..."

"Just going to sleep off a few glasses of wine we had between us," said Lelouch, taking Kallen into his arms. "Anyway, we've come to an agreement he and I. I'd tell you more but...I'm a little buzzed myself. I know, how inappropriate when mother and Nunnally are in the hands of the enemy. But, for now all I can hope to do is recover the morale you all suffered, hope they're strong enough to hold out for just a little bit. Then I will form the plan to rescue them."

 _'And avenge your honor against that damned brother of mine,'_ thought Lelouch, nuzzling close to her.

* * *

Ohgi had reunited with Viletta and the two had returned to the _Valhalla_. Indeed his mind was racing with the wine he and Lelouch had drunk, more than simply one glass.  
Despite the headache he was in a fairly good mood as demonstrated when he asked Viletta to share the first decent bath he'd had in days. As the two reclined in the tub, Viletta's head resting on Ohgi's chest, both had their eyes on the little object Ohgi twirled in his hands. The bishop chess piece from the game in the lounge.

"The Black Bishop, that's what they began to call me when news of how I advised Kallen when she became Empress as a means to rebuild the Japanese government," said Ohgi. "Lelouch apparently liked that when I told him. Now it's official, or it will be once we're all organized here on Atlantis. I shall be named the Black Bishop, High Advisor to the Black King. If indeed fate plans Lelouch to be the ruler of the world I shall effectively be the second most powerful man in the world."

"And I the second most powerful woman," said Viletta adjusting herself in the bath to face Ohgi.

"Indeed," said Ohgi. "Although I'm willing to settle for that, as a means to make a good life for us. If you'd have me."

"I would," said Viletta, coming in close and pressing her breasts close to Ohgi's chest. "Though does this mean you're not going to try and have him removed?"

"I'm giving him the chance he asked for," said Ohgi. "A second chance, for both of us really. I...I need to trust leaders again. He needs to gain trust to be a leader. Who knows, between the two of us...maybe we can...make something glorious."

 **Author's Note:** **The next great games are about to begin. And to all those who were condemning Ohgi here, what I wanted to go for was to acknowledge how both he and Lelouch are essentially flawed. The betrayal in canon happened as a result of both of their shortcomings. This was about them confronting those shortcomings and swearing to overcome them for the greater good. Ohgi here is a fierce patriot but he lacks faith in leaders. Lelouch here is a great leader but he must learn control. They acknowledge these good aspects and promise to work on their issues. And this vow will be tested when the next play against the Eden Elite occurs and Lelouch must come face to face again with his twin Julius.  
Also Schneizel is in the mix and he will be coming into play soon enough with plans of his own.  
As for the rest of our Holy Trinity, Rivalz is going to be hard at work on helping build the Geass Canceller and giving Jeremiah his enhancements. As well as his own pet project.  
And Suzaku has fully abandoned the persona of Kira, the White Reaper. Reborn now as Du Lac, the White Wolf. As I wrote above he chose Du Lac to both distance and honor the legacy of Lancelot, fearing it a cursed name. As for the White Wolf part, well there are plenty of white wolves around in popular culture. Geralt of Rivea, Jon Snow, and Bucky Barnes to name a few. The wolf thing also goes back to _Game of Thrones_ and how the wolf is the sigil of the lawfully good House Stark. I figured it worked for Suzaku here since he's dedicated to being the ultimate symbol of lawful justice.  
**

 **Next Turn: Innocence in Chains.**


	44. Innocence in Chains

**Chapter Forty-Four: Innocence in Chains.**

Nunnally had never imagined the return to her homeland would involve her being someone else's slave. Especially if that someone was her half-sister Carine. She had been dreading this ever since her brother, Julius had told her of her fate.  
Carine had always been a tormentor of Nunnally in their childhood. She enjoyed causing suffering to others and often bullied Nunnally for her kindness to others. Nunnally dreaded the fate that awaited her but she refused to show fear. Even as she was dragged from her mother's side, stripped of her clothes, and dressed in a thin red slaves slip and chains.  
She had been tossed into a cart and shipped off inland to Carine's household. It was a miserable ride and being dragged out and into the manor wasn't any better.  
Nunnally was finally tossed before the seat of the house.

"Nunnally...sweet sister," said Carine's voice.

Nunnally, recalling her father's courage, straightened herself as best she could and looked up at her future tormentor. To her shock and horror, Nunnally saw Carine as she was now. The right side of her face was scarred, her left leg missing, and the fingers on her right hand gone. She sat in a wheelchair and Nunnally couldn't see her feet and she doubted there were even feet left.

"Hideous, aren't I?" asked Carine. "I know what you must be asking yourself. How is she like this? Did she not side with our uncle who killed our father? Does she not enjoy bloodshed and suffering? The answer to all three are yes. But you see our uncle's right hand man Bludbierd, also loves bloodshed and suffering. In truth he has an insatiable appetite for it and uncle is more than happy to feed him when the need suits him. He's actually our brother-in-law now. Wed to sister Guenevere, now he stands as Prince Amadeus Bludbierd. At least he's not going at me anymore."

Despite Nunnally's dislike of Carine she couldn't help but feel sympathy for her sister.

"And now you intend to inflict the same suffering onto me sister?" asked Nunnally.

"No," said Carine. "I have other plans for your body."

* * *

Finally arriving at Atlantis the first thing Rai did was find Lelouch. And find him he did in the great golden pyramid at the center of the flying city. Sitting atop the throne of gold. He was still disciplined enough to take knee before Lelouch, recognizing him as the Black King in true.

"Rai, Orpheus, Akito," said Lelouch. "I'm glad you all made it out of Britannia alright. And those who are of the Knights Underground, be welcomed to the Atlas Fleet. In time you may be divided among the various sects or if you so choose may form your own from whatever leader you believe worthy to command you to take a seat at the Color Guard. In the mean time..."

"Why the hell are you still here?" yelled Rai, rising to his feet.

In the grand throne room the other members of the court, the various heads of the sects of the Fleet, as well as the other heads of the Color Guard looked at Rai.

"You know what I mean," said Rai. "What the hell are you still doing here while your sister, my lover, is a prisoner?"

"Do not remind me," yelled Lelouch, rising from his high throne. "I know of the what has happened to my mother and sister but I will not be reckless about it. We will rescue Nunnally, Rai. But not until we have a plan. For right now find yourself quarters within the Great Pyramid and rest. Enjoy a moment's rest in the ancient capital, but know the time for action will come and you...you will secure Nunnally."

Rai felt Orpheus's hand guide him out of the throne room, with much of the Knights Underground volunteers following. Gino lingered for a bit, stealing a glance at the red headed beauty standing at the side of Lelouch, before finally departing with the other Knights Underground.  
Akito remained though, taking a stand with the Grey Dragoon sect beside Leila.

"So we come back from one rescue mission only to find ourselves ready for another," said Akito. "We lay siege to V.V's house and he lays siege to yours almost at the same time."

"Yes," said Lelouch, resuming his seat on the throne. "My uncle is a monster, more terrifyingly he is a brilliant monster and he...he sent my twin whom you met under the mask of Dumas. He now has both Nunnally and my mother Marianne. He won't ransom them or use them as bargaining chips. And yes we will rescue them but we will be smarter about it this time. We also have other issues to deal with. Thanks to the information we retrieved while in Pendragon, we have uncovered the location of Dr. Lovecrest's laboratory. That's where he creates monstrosities like the Chimera and where he apparently brings back enemies we've already killed. Once you're rested Hannibal, the Grey Ghost will lead the Grey Dragoons in a joint operation with the Sapphire Crusaders to destroy the facility and finally bring an end to Lovecrest. Rivalz is in command, departure is at his leisure."

Akito eyed Rivalz standing close to Lelouch's throne, and in turn the Blue Unicorn eyed the Grey Ghost. This was unnoticed by many in the Color Guard save a select few. Akito then withdrew along with his sect, taking Leila by the hand.

"I should be able to help the Brain Trust get started on Jeremiah immediately," said Rivalz. "Once I help them get started it shouldn't be long before he's up on his feet."

"Good," said Lelouch. "And this Geass Canceller device?"

"Already started construction," said Rivalz. "Installing it in Jeremiah should be fairly easy. Of course then we'll have to test him."

"It'll have to be a field test," said Lelouch. "I intend for him and Lord Bismark to rescue my mother. It'll wake her up and counter Julius."

"And just what do we intend to do about Julius?" asked Cornelia.

"He dies," said Lelouch, plainly and simply. "Brother or no, he is my enemy and the killer of our father the late Emperor. The punishment for such a crime is death. And when the time is right I will put Julius Vi Britannia to death myself, with the sword of the man he murdered."

Euphemia shuddered visibly at Lelouch's anger. Even Kallen, though she despised Julius for what he did to her, found her beloved's anger somewhat unsettling.

"Now, as for Nunnally..."

"Lelouch, we have incoming," said Rivalz, 'seeing' through the technology of the city.

"What is it?" asked Lelouch.

"A Britannian ship incoming," said Rivalz. "Alone, sending out friendly signals. Call sign... _Avalon._ "

"Schneizel," said Euphemia.

Lelouch straightened at the name of his elder half-brother. The only man to ever beat him at chess in all his life.

* * *

"Again," said Carine.

Nunnally screamed as the rod came down on her exposed bottom. She had been bound atop a table, leather straps holding her hands and feet to the legs, and her dress had been thrown up to expose her behind to the air. Allowing an ample target for Carine's assistant, a woman named Alice Lohmeyer to strike her with a rod. This had gone on for three hours so far.

"Again," said Carine.

The action repeated again, leaving yet another red mark on Nunnally's bottom.

"It really is a lovely ass you have Nunnally," said Carine. "I'll treasure it."

"Assuming I am still in the mood to give it to you," said a voice that froze Nunnally's heart.

She struggled to raise her head and glance over her shoulder. And there she saw the man she had feared for years. Her uncle, Vincent Zi Britannia, the Usurper of her father's throne.

"Uncle," said Carine, apparently shocked to see him. "I hadn't expected you so soon. You look..."

"Shut up," said V.V. "I did not give you permission to speak."

Carine silenced immediately, trembling in her chair. V.V. cut a glance at Lohmeyer who bowed and backed away as V.V. walked up to Nunnally on the table.

"My dear niece," said V.V. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman. I can imagine Lelouch has kill orders for all potential suitors."

"Yes," said Nunnally, the pain of her torture still ringing throughout her body. "I'm still ideal for a virgin sacrifice."

"Oh please, do you take me for a savage?" asked V.V., covering Nunnally's reddened behind. "I have business to discuss with Carine but...I do hope we can talk you and I. Unlike her you have a decent brain."

"For now," said Carine, beneath her breath.

* * *

The boy readied himself, he knew he could do nothing while V.V. visited. Right now he had to wait until the Demon Usurper left. Hopefully the others wouldn't arrive till after that. Otherwise the situation could become very grim for all of them.

* * *

Nunnally had been thrown in the dungeons of Carine's manor. Her bare feet were chained to the floor and she was slumped against a brick wall. Still she tried to sleep, at least until she heard the sound of whistling.  
She tentatively opened her eyes to find the light of a lantern on the floor which allowed her to see her visitor.

"Hello, my dear niece," said V.V, sitting leisurely across from Nunnally, nursing a bottle of wine.

Nunnally resisted every urge in her body to shutter at the sight of her uncle.

"Oh no need for false bravery," said V.V. "I have no inclination of harming you."

"You spent years hunting me and my brother" said Nunnally.

"My brother and I, use proper grammar girl," said V.V. "I understand your fear and hatred of me Nunnally. You and Lelouch are in many ways like myself and Charles when we were young. And of course you have his hair. Though I think between my brother and I, I had the better hair."

"What do you want?" asked Nunnally. "To gloat? To threaten? Go ahead and do whatever you want to me..."

"I want to talk," said V.V. "There are so few people I can talk to. Bludbierd is one but all the others are merely pawns."

"You let him do...that to Carine?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes," said V.V. plainly. "I fed a vicious little monster to an even more terrible monster. She always loved bloodshed and pain I though she'd like to endure it as well. Only those who should kill are those who are themselves ready to be killed. The same goes for torturers and little sadists. She's only going to humiliate you a tiny bit though. Do you want to know her real intention for you?"

"I can imagine it's something you'll enjoy," said Nunnally.

"I rarely enjoy anything Nunnally," said V.V. "All the joy in my life died a long time ago. Carine, wants to put her consciousness in your body."

"Is that all?" asked Nunnally.

"After humiliating you," said V.V. "Forcing you to suffer indignity after indignity until you beg her to have your body. And if I must say it is a fine young body you have now. A woman's body like your mother."

"And you're going to destroy her," said Nunnally.

"No, Julius can have her as she is," said V.V. "As long as she's out of my way the boy can have her."

"You stole my brother from me," said Nunnally.

"I did," said V.V.

"For revenge," said Nunnally.

"Yes," said V.V. "Against Charles and Marianne but not for what you think. They broke my heart both of them."

Nunnally gave an unladylike snort with actually made V.V. laugh.

"Snort all you like but it's true," said V.V. "I once loved Charles, he had I had gone through hell together. Just like you and Lelouch. But then he did the one thing I can never forgive. He forgave the people that slaughtered our mother."

"Who?" asked Nunnally.

"Everyone," yelled V.V. "Every man, woman, and child on this stinking planet."

"You blame the whole of humanity for the death of my grandmother?" asked Nunnally.

"Because violence is the creation of all humanity," said V.V. "And Charles forgave them and tried to save them."

"And my mother?" asked Nunnally. "What did she do to earn your hatred?"

"She betrayed my orders," said V.V.

Nunnally raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She was a concubine trained by the Geass Order," said V.V. "She was trained to make kings fall in love with her and breed the Black King. She was not bred to fall in love herself."

"You were the one who sent her to father," said Nunnally, piecing the puzzle together.

"Indeed," said V.V. "I sent her in the hopes of bringing Charles back to the Order. Back to my side but instead of manipulating my brother's feelings your mother Marianne succumbed to them. To be fair it was my own fault. Charles was always charming. All the women loved him, the proof is in your various siblings. Myself I had only ever felt the greatest attraction to one woman. One who I thought had left all earthly concerns. Embraced the contemplative life of an immortal. I was a genius in the Geass Order. I'd have been an immortal when I was a child but I waited until I was in manhood to take the Code. Because I wanted to have her as a man. But...she didn't love me. She didn't want to be loved by me. She laid with me occasionally but it was a meaningless. Just physical pleasure and it was barely pleasure at that. She was a living corpse only waiting for some fool to crave her code and so she could die. Till then she'd at least feed her physical appetites. Either for a person in her bed or a pizza in her mouth."

Nunnally couldn't help but gasp at that revelation.

"You and C.C?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes, as shocking as it must be even the Demon Emperor V.V. once fell in love and once had his heart broken by a woman," said V.V. rising to his feet and taking a swig of the bottle.

"Does that even do anything to you?" asked Nunnally. "C.C eats only pizza and yet she never gets fat. Can you even get drunk?"

"I wish I could," said V.V. "I honestly wish I could my dear sweet niece. I'd love nothing more than to drink my misery away at times."

V.V. then knelt down to his niece and grabbed her by the face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Look into my eyes Nunnally, I am quite miserable," said V.V.

He then released Nunnally and slumped next to her.

"I see so much of Charles in you and in Lelouch," said V.V. "Unlike all the others in his brood. Odysseus was unworthy of his name. I mean seriously, you name a child after a legendary hero of myth and expect him to live up to the name but no, you got him the Mediocre Prince. Guinevere, she's a greedy little thing who spends any money she gets. Bludbierd is enjoying her quite a bit. Carine, like I said before a vicious little twat who can't take as good as she gives. At least a few of the others have some bits of Charles in him. Schneizel isn't a complete fool, Cornelia has at least some courage, Marrybell's got a bit of his temper. But it's Lelouch who has his true spirit. True the boy's a fool but so was his father. But I loved that fool none the less. And you...Nunnally...in you I think a bit of our mother was brought back through you. She was a kind woman just like you. I loved her so much, and it hurt so much to lose her."

V.V. turned his head to Nunnally with a sad expression.

"I know you hate me, Nunnally," said V.V. "But do you think...you could be kind to me, just once?"

Nunnally looked deep into V.V's eyes and in them she saw the deep pain inside her uncle. Underneath the hatred and the cruelty there was so much pain. Enough for Nunnally to shed one single tear from her eye in pity for her uncle.  
A tear that V.V. wiped off her cheek and examined for a good long while. Once more V.V. took Nunnally by the face only this time he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, my niece," said V.V.

* * *

When Schneizel and Lelouch stood across one another the a sudden tension filled the Throne Room. Those who did not know of the history between Lelouch and Schneizel the tension was somewhat confusing. But for Cornelia and Euphemia they knew exactly what this was about. Such tension was to be expected as Schneizel was also a great favorite of their late father Charles. As such he and Lelouch were natural rivals but when Charles officially declared Marianne as his wife and empress it was all but certain that Lelouch would be the true heir.  
And in the years since V.V. took over Schneizel has served faithfully as Prime Minister of Britannia, unbothered by V.V. in many ways. To some he was the only one truly keeping the Empire together. To others he appeared a collaborator with the Usurper.

"Lelouch," said Schneizel.

"Schneizel, benefactor of the Knights Underground,"said Lelouch.

"You figured it out," said Schneizel.

"Who else could it be?" said Lelouch. "I'm surprised V.V. didn't know."

"If he did he didn't care," said Schneizel. "Our uncle honestly couldn't give a damn about Britannia."

"A conqueror who barely pays attention to his conquest," said Lelouch. "You've had it easy brother."

"Have I?" asked Schneizel. "I've been surviving in the Lion's Den, not unlike Daniel."

"Yes, but V.V. hates me most of all," said Lelouch.

"True," said Schneizel. "But I'm the only one who ever beat you."

"I was still the only one who could give you a challenge," said Lelouch.

"Yes, I've been so bored in your absence little brother," said Schneizel. "Though I've found decent enough company to pass the time."

Lelouch took a glance of the young man at Schneizel's side and raised a cocky eyebrow.

"Do I sense a resemblance?" asked Lelouch.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Schneizel. "You were always the ugliest duckling."

The two brothers stared at each other in silence for a whole minute before throwing their arms around another laughing.

"God I have missed you, you arrogant little shit," said Schneizel.

"As I've missed you, you insufferable prick," said Lelouch. "What are you doing here?"

"When I saw the ancient capital rise from the sea I felt it was best to leave Britannia," said Schneizel. "Our uncle has been rather...difficult since the news broke."

"You knew about Geass?" asked Lelouch. "You knew what this place was when you saw it."

"Of course," said Schneizel.

"How?" yelled Cornelia. "How could you possibly know about Geass?"

"You forget who it was father was grooming as his true heir before Lelouch was born," said Schneizel. "Father told me about Geass and about the Order. He even considered sending me to the Order. But I found no use for Geass. Besides, I thought it wouldn't be proper for the Prime Minister to house the remnants of the Knights Underground. Lady Dorothea and much of her followers, those who didn't leave when you secured Marrybell. And I have more than a few gifts to prove my worth to...my rightful Emperor."

"Like what?" asked Lelouch.

"Like a man in the Eden Elite who serves me," said Schneizel.

* * *

The morning had not come easily to Nunnally. Then again she couldn't tell if it was morning or night in her dungeon, or if she had gotten much sleep at all. She sat in darkness when she awoke and the only light coming when the door opened and her uncle once again entered.  
Nunnally put on a brave face before her uncle, although it shattered when he saw what he held in his hand. The head of her half-sister Carine.

"You shed a tear out of pity for a monster such as me," said V.V. "This might not surprise you but that was the single greatest act of kindness anyone, aside from your father, has ever done for me. A kindness I return, in my own way. She was a vicious little monster anyway. And do not forget that Hell is a place where the evil are punished as well as where they reign. If this Britannia is my Hell then as its lord I may do as I wish with whomever I wish. I only kept her along because she did not get in my way. Violence for the sake of violence is the kingdom of a fool. I tolerate no fools under my service Nunnally. Nor would I allow a fool to put herself into your body."

"Could...could it have been possible?" asked Nunnally.

"Through the power of Geass anything is possible," said V.V. "Have you not come to understand that yet sweet niece? I'm surprised you didn't use yours on your captors? Or did the gods abandon their Violet Priestess?"

"My Geass brings peace to others," said Nunnally. "It's not good for fighting."

"Did you try and bring peace to Julius?" asked V.V.

Nunnally said nothing, thus giving V.V. his answer.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," said V.V. "Only Marianne's image brought peace to that boy."

"What did you do to him?" asked Nunnally.

"I barely did anything to him," said V.V. "I made sure he was healthy, saw to his education, but there was always a darkness to him. A true viciousness inside of him. All I did was hone it into a powerful weapon."

"Because that is all my brother is to you? A weapon?" asked Nunnally.

"You call him brother even after he kidnapped both you and your mother? Turned the sword on your friends? And even touched your future sister-in-law if I hear correctly. Yet you still call him brother," said V.V. "You barely even know Julius. Though I wonder, did it take long for you to know that he wasn't Lelouch?"

"It took me long enough," said Nunnally. "And any evil he commits he does so in your name. You are the root of all this misery in my family."

"Our family," said V.V. "Despite our enmity niece do not forget you and I are blood. I came from the same womb as your father. My blood runs through your veins."

"And my blood will spill," said Nunnally. "Do it then if Carine can no longer have my body."

"As I said you were the only one to give me kindness. No matter how small," said V.V. "Your blood will not spill. Your body will not bruise. Your bones will not break. And your virtue will not be taken, you have my word."

"The word of a demon," said Nunnally.

"The Devil if this is my Hell and my domain," said V.V. "And I shall keep my word."

"But I will not go free," said Nunnally.

"No," said V.V. "Nor will you go unpunished for even despite your kindness you are still my enemy. So I shall shatter your mind."

Eden Elite troopers came in with a chair, rope, and a bucket of water. They took her, tied her and placed the bucket above her, binding it to ceiling. They fixed a brace to her neck, forcing her to look up at the bucket. V.V. drew a knife and cut a small at the bottom, allowing a drop to strike Nunnally's forehead.

"Water, the element which gives life," said V.V. "Yet it's so dangerous. You can drown in it and even be driven mad by it. That is what will happen to you my sweet niece. Ever drop striking your forehead, drop by drop wearing down your sanity like the rocks when pounded by the waves of the sea. And these men I leave here to guard you will keep you alive long enough for it to happen. When Lelouch rescues you, and it is a matter of when not if, he'll find you quite mad."

"Couldn't you have Bludbierd do that?" asked Nunnally, as another drop hit her forehead.

"You are Bludbierd's opposite I doubt he could stand even being near you as you are now," said V.V. "Your Geass is powerful niece. But that is to be expected given your breeding. Did you know your mother's family has been in the Order for a long time? She's descended from a rather powerful user by the name of Dash. The darkness of Geass is in your blood niece."

"Is that why you're afraid of Lelouch?" asked Nunnally, another drop striking her head.

V.V. remained silent, all but answering Nunnally's question.

"You were in a bad mood when you came to visit me uncle," said Nunnally. "My brother has returned hasn't he? And he's done something that's frightened you? What frightens a demon such as you? Something that proves to people he can do things you can't. That's going to send ripples all throughout your Empire and soon enough it'll all come crumbling down. You know you can't stop the ripples that have already been made so the best you can do is to hurt Lelouch via me. But like you said uncle, we are blood. Look at all you've done for vengeance? If vengeance is in our blood what will it serve to destroy me to hurt Lelouch? All you'd do is stoke the rage in his heart and strengthen his desire to kill you."

V.V. chuckled as he looked down at his niece, the water still slowly dripping onto her forehead.

"You're right my niece," said V.V. "Lelouch is much like myself. He won't stop when he sees you as a broken shell of a girl. It'll make him more furious, make him hate me more. But just like love, hate can be a weakness too."

* * *

The reunion between brothers took a more private setting once Lelouch had furnished his and Kallen's chambers. There he invited his half-brother to a private game of chess, though Kallen watched alongside Kanon.

"Still leading with the king I see," said Schneizel. "Glad to see our father's example never left your mind Lelouch."

"Never," said Lelouch. "Of course you're one to talk."

The two sides of the board were practically parallel to one another. The white king facing the black.

"Would you believe me if I told you I got to look into a parallel universe and saw us play a game exactly like this?" asked Lelouch.

"Not really," said Schneizel. "Theoretical physics is a hobby for me."

 _'A hobby,'_ thought Kallen.

"We were enemies there," said Lelouch. "In the end...I won."

"Really? So did I die or did you make me your slave?" asked Schneizel.

"Zero's servant," said Lelouch.

"But not yours," said Schneizel. "Strange you would make the distinction unless...that world's Lelouch died."

Kallen felt her heart race at the memory of the detailed description of that other world. The idea of her being forced to watch the man she loved die by a plan of his own making, even if it was for world peace, made her sick to her stomach.

"Yes," said Lelouch.

"So...if the Lelouch of that world died after besting me and effectively conquering the world it can only be because he wanted it," said Schneizel. "A great lie for the whole world to swallow."

"Yes," said Lelouch.

"But there's an issue with the great lie," said Schneizel. "Eventually the truth comes out."

"I didn't see that far," said Lelouch. "But I can imagine it did at some point."

"You cannot trick humanity into forgetting it's savage nature," said Schneizel. "Destroying the great evil in the world helps. Large scale peace may be gained for a time. But even if you destroy V.V., cast the Demon Emperor into Hell, there will never be true peace. The little evils of the world will rise up and try to fill the void of the great evil. Eventually there will be a new great evil, a new Demon Emperor."

"And then there will be a new rebellion," said Lelouch. "A never ending cycle. I understand that, brother. The evil in mankind will always be there. I simply want to try and get to that large scale peace and keep the next great evil at bay for as long as I can."

"And for that I commend you," said Schneizel. "As such I offer my help, less you wish to enslave me in this world as well."

Lelouch noticed the slight smile Kanon gave and smirked while Kallen merely raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I will admit when you told me about your man in the Eden Elite, especially who he was I was surprised," said Lelouch. "The Eden Elite is under the strict control of our uncle. There is only one way that you could get influence in their ranks."

"And that would be?" asked Schneizel.

"There would be only one who could rival our uncle in terms of power in the Eden Elite whom you could possibly convince to help you," said Lelouch. "You know him I take it."

"He's married to our sister Guinevere," said Schneizel. "He's our brother by law. Prince Amadeus Bludbierd."

"Bludbierd?" yelled Kallen, bringing up her maces and lighting them on fire. "He sent..."

"He didn't," said Lelouch, raising a hand to Kallen to stop her from doing something rash. "Did he?"

"What do you think?" asked Schneizel.

"I think if anything Bludbierd has only one loyalty," said Lelouch. "He doesn't care about our uncle he's far older than him. His only goal is the creation of chaos. Playing both sides of a war is the best way to sew as much chaos. I don't doubt he's done it many times before."

"He has," said Schneizel. "He was quite surprised when he saw the ancient capital rise. He thought he'd never see it ever again."

Kallen gasped and Lelouch himself felt a tinge of surprise run up his body. He knew Bludbierd was an immortal but he didn't believe that he could be that old.

"You've...talked with him?" asked Lelouch.

"At length," said Schneizel. "I don't say I still know anything about him. I wouldn't even believe that the name he uses is his true name. He's had quite a few over the millennia."

"You talk as if you admire him," said Kallen, the memory of the man enraging her by the second.

"In a way I do," said Schneizel. "I have no love for him, same as I have no love for my uncle, but I can still at least admire him on a certain level. And of course I can learn from them. One must always learn from one's enemies."

"And how the hell are you sure he's not just going to betray you once it's convenient for him?" asked Kallen, her distrust obvious in her voice.

"Of course he will," said Schneizel. "He's more than willing to betray anyone to sew as much chaos as he can. But he's not the one who will rescue Nunnally. He's actually afraid of her. Her power is the opposite of his. He doesn't even want to be on the same continent as her. And while it would be easier to arrange her killed he can't do that without uncle knowing about it."

"And what does our uncle want to do with Nunnally?" asked Lelouch.

"He promised her to Carine, though from the latest information he's changed his mind," said Schneizel. "Do you know what has become of Carine of late?"

"Why should I care about that vicious little tot?" asked Lelouch.

"She was Bludbierd's plaything before uncle gave him Guinevere," said V.V. "He left her bound in a wheelchair and needing constant medical attention. When she heard about how Nunnally has grown and saw her image, she asked uncle for Nunnally's body. But...the way uncle has behaved since Atlantis rose, that might change. Still, it's best to send your people quickly to the coordinates I gave."

"And if her rescue fails because of your man, you know what happens to you," said Lelouch.

Schneizel smiled and said, "The only ones who should kill are those who are willing to be killed. A lesson I learned as well did you. Death holds no sway to us Lelouch. Our father made sure that lesson was one we learned and never forgot."

* * *

In the mansion that once belonged to Carine, Alice Lohmeyer had been placed in charge. With several Eden Elite soldiers to guard their prisoner and continue her torture.

"Make sure to check every hour to refill Nunnally's bucket," said Lohmeyer. "By the end of the day her mind should be well and shattered. Then it's simply a matter of her body. And once she is well and broken, she can be put together to service our glorious Emperor."

As she straightened her glasses at the end of that sentence, Alice Lohmeyer's throat was split open by a knife.

* * *

Jeremiah's support pod was moved to a suitable facility within one of the many large buildings of the city of Atlantis to function as their laboratory. Rivalz's abilities allowed him to help the Brain Trust work with the technology of the city. The computer system seemed to feature a holographic display which interacted via touch. No console was necessary, all one had to do was stand in the center of the laboratory and the displays presented themselves.

"I still can't believe any of this is real," said Sophie, touching the displays of the data Rivalz uploaded. "The technology of this place it's...beyond comprehension."

"I know, the closest we've ever come is what we've recovered from the Eden Elite and what the Geass Order already had but this is something else," said Cecile. "But that was all based off of reverse engineering the original technology left as relics. This is the true source of it all."

"I'm surprised that it's all still in working order," said Nina.

"Don't forget the original masters of this city were thought to be gods. Makes you wonder what caused it to sink in the first place," said Lloyd.

"Let's focus on the job at hand," said Rivalz, directing the various assistants to set up of the tank he himself was reborn in. "Once I finish this set up you'll be all set. Then I need to start coordinating with Cornelia and Leila about our invasion of Lazarus Labs."

"Well someone is all business," said Lloyd.

"I just want to make sure we get everything set up here," said Rivalz. "I have my own ideas for projects I'd like to tangle with."

"Oh, and just what might those be?" asked Rakshata.

"My own business," said Rivalz. "There, I've uploaded the last of the nanite data from my own systems. You should all be able to work well with Jeremiah."

"Yes, I do believe we can," said Rakshata, looking over the data herself while twirling her pipe. "Good hunting then, Blue Unicorn."

Rivalz gave a polite bow as Jeremiah's live support pod was wheeled in and left the building. As he left he noticed how many of the Geass Order members were bowing before the large Geass symbol before the Great Pyramid.

"They bow in praise of Lelouch," said C.C, appearing beside Rivalz almost out of thin air. "They are now certain is his indeed the Black King who will restore the Geass Civilization. The living embodiment of the Collective's desires on Earth."

"You sound like you were a skeptic," said Rivalz. "How does an immortal witch become a skeptic?"

"Because an immortal witch is old enough to not be taken in by the myth," said C.C. "At least I thought I was. Young immortals such as myself never knew of the Geass Civilization. That it was all just a story from the fading memories of the older immortals. Old in soul if not always in appearance, who passed on their Codes simply because they couldn't endure the eternity anymore. Their words didn't exactly seem like much to go on."

"And now? That you're standing in the ancient capital you're experiencing true faith?" asked Rivalz.

"I don't know," said C.C. "But Ohgi is right about one thing this will have dire effects. Whether Lelouch wants it or not the ones who truly believed in the rise of a new Geass Civilization will be emboldened. Potentially even fanaticism, and that leads to trouble."

"Lelouch won't allow that," said Rivalz.

"He won't be able to," said C.C. "Once a legend grows it never dies. He won't be able to stop what he's started and even he won't be able to fully contain the mad passions of those whose hearts he lights ablaze."

"He only wants peace," said Rivalz.

"The Geass Order has never been able to keep peace," said C.C. "We are empowered by the Collective Unconscious, the will of humanity itself. Humanity has never been very good at peace."

C.C. then left Rivalz's side and he chose to continue on to his ship. All the while he couldn't help but think about what C.C. had said. While he couldn't really argue with her he none the less found it unsettling.  
He walked on and on to the edges of the city where the various ships of the Atlas Fleet was docked. The _Heaven_ had already departed to rescue Nunnally and now it was time Rivalz took his own ship out for his mission. He went straight to the _Elysium_ where he found Milly standing before the blue ship.

"It really is a beautiful ship," said Milly. "Sometimes I forget its a warship."

"Yeah," said Rivalz. "And she's all mine. Well, technically the Fleet's but I am its commander. Or, maybe Cornelia's the real commander."

"You're the leader of the Sapphire Crusaders," said Milly. "You're the Prince of Virtue, the Blue Unicorn, but...just don't forget you're Rivalz too."

Milly put her arms around Rivalz, touching both the flesh on his right shoulder and the cool metal on his left. It still felt so odd to her when she made love to him. Half warm living man and half cool machine. And trying to maneuver around the large horn on his forehead was difficult at times but she had gotten used to it. She could still feel there was discomfort in Rivalz about his appearance, about how Lovecrest had changed his body, but she didn't care. His soul was still that of Rivalz and that was all that mattered to her.

"Milly, I know this is...difficult," said Rivalz, still holding her close. "But I'm going to try something that...that'll at least make you think I'm a whole man again."

"That doesn't matter to me," said Milly, pulling away from Rivalz. "That hasn't mattered since the day you came back after..."

"After Lovecrest did this to me," said Rivalz. "I keep thinking I've made peace with it. Maybe I have, because if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to save you. Maria and Alice would be dead or worse. But...I can't feel you anymore. I can barely feel anything but...I will."

"What?" asked Milly.

"It's a surprise, I promise you when I come back and I get to work on it you'll see," said Rivalz. "And then...then you can see the real me beyond all this."

Milly took her hands to the sides of Rivalz's face, stroking the metal blue eye piece that covered his right eye with her thumb.

"I do see the real you," said Milly.

She cocked her head as to avoid the horn and kissed him. Their tongues played and Rivalz was grateful he could feel that at least.

* * *

Aboard the _Elysium_ and gazing down at the young lovers through a window, Akito stared down with a grim expression.

"There's nothing more heartwarming than young love in the time of war," said Cornelia, walking up to Akito. "I'd have assumed you and Miss Briesgau or Malcal, I can never keep her name straight. Or has she decided to take the name Hyuga?"

"My relationship with Leila is none of your concern, Princess Cornelia," said Akito.

"Fair enough, "said Cornelia. "But one thing that is my concern is that boy down there. The one in blue with the red horn on his head. I saw the way the two of you looked at each other. I know animosity when I see it. Honestly I think it's been growing between the two of you for some time now. Ever since Rivalz became close to Lady Maria and her daughter. Your brother's adoptive family."

Akito didn't say anything. He merely glared as he crossed his grey clad arms.

"That's the root isn't it," said Cornelia. "It all comes down to Shin Hyuga Shaing. Rivalz wants to arrest him and you simply want to kill him."

"You always knew that," said Akito. "In fact in your own way you supported my half of the argument if I remember correctly. Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing grey right now."

"I did, but do not for a second think that means I am against Rivalz," said Cornelia. "His way of dealing with Shin reflects who he is. That title of his Prince Virtue, it's more than just a flashy name. He is a virtuous man, a good man. The kind of man who can help make the world better and rise it out of the shit my uncle has flung us all in. Because that's who he is I feared he might hesitate against Shin in his seal to bring him back alive. As such I wanted someone who would be willing to do what was necessary in regards to that bastard."

"And your issue is?" asked Akito.

"If it came to where you and Rivalz both had Shin at your mercy what would you do?" asked Cornelia.

"You already know what I'd do," said Akito. "You're really asking about what I'd do to Rivalz if it came down to it."

Cornelia felt her hand fondle the hilt of her sword on pure instinct. She knew of what kind of power Akito had, as well as the Geass command that had been cast on him by Shin. Combine both with his natural strength and he was a deadly opponent to be sure. But she was not going to back down before him.

"I understand vengeance," said Cornelia. "I understand hatred. It's what has given me the strength to push on in a world where I was a virtual slave to the man who murdered my father and ruined my nation. Rivalz isn't vengeful, he's righteous, and he's come to mean a lot to me for those reasons and others. I became close to him because he had been hurt and turned into a cyborg because of my weakness. As such I will do everything in my power to aid and protect him. So if it comes down to where you, with so much vengeance in your heart, were to match with his righteousness, I want you to remember that."

"You're afraid I'll turn on him if it came to a choice between me getting my revenge on my brother or him arresting Shin?" asked Akito, his face neutral. "It's a fair enough concern."

"And just what will you choose if it comes to that?" asked Cornelia.

"I see the dead," said Akito. "I'll ask them what I should do."

"If you choose wrong," said Cornelia. "Expect to join them."

Cornelia then turned away from the Grey Ghost, who looked back down on the interactions of the Blue Unicorn and his mate.

* * *

Thanks to Schneizel's coordinates the _Heaven_ made swift travels to Carine's palace. Once they were in position Rai launched in the _Adonis_ ready to slaughter any and all Eden Elite soldiers who got in the way of him and Nunnally.  
Although when he landed before the palace, he was met with only corpses. Eden Elite foot soldiers left dead and out to decay. Taking up arms Rai exited his Knightmare and entered the manor while other Silver Angels troopers came up to the premises. Entering the mansion he found even more corpses, including the body of Alice Lohmeyer with her throat slit.  
In fact, all the bodies Rai had noticed were killed in that manner, despite being better armed.

"I had a feeling you'd be the one they'd send," said a voice Rai thought he'd never hear again.

"YOU," yelled Rai, aiming his gun on his potential enemy.

"Believe me I'm not too happy about seeing you either," said the young man. "But, Prince Schneizel's instructions are clear. I'll bring you to Princess Nunnally."

* * *

The dripping continued again and again and was beginning to take its toll on Nunnally's sanity. She tried to counter with the meditation techniques that C.C. and her mother had taught her. Of course the tap of the water on her forehead tended to break her concentration.

 _'I mustn't give in,'_ thought Nunnally, as another droplet of water struck her forehead.

This had been going on for hours and the unpredictable nature of the drops, the darkness of her dungeon, as well as the silence had forced Nunnally into her mind. The images of her adventures the past few years to flash in her mind, and become blurry and distorted when the water struck her forehead.  
She tried to be strong, for her father, her mother, her brother, her sisters, and the rest of the large family she had gathered. But as the water continued to erode her psyche the last image that came to mind was that of her beloved Rai.  
The door to her cell opened but as Nunnally's head was forced upward she couldn't tell who it was. Most likely an Eden Elite soldier come to refill her bucket to continue the torture.  
Fear was beginning to take over Nunnally as another drop of water threatened to come down on her forehead. But before the drop could strike her head a hand covered her forehead.

"What?" asked Nunnally, as the hand wiped away the water from her forehead.

The light from the opened door had helped improve her vision, fixed though it was, and allowed her to see her rescuers face.

"Rai?" gasped Nunnally, confused and questioning her sanity.

Rai answered her question with a tender kiss upon the captured princess's lips as his hands undid her brace. Once they broke off their kiss Nunnally finally relaxed her neck as Rai undid her ties on the chair while another person undid the cuffs on her feet.

"Who...who are you?" Nunnally asked the other soldier, her mind still reeling from the torture.

The young soldier who undid her chains looked up, revealing the face of Rolo Halburton. Nunnally gasped in terror as she reached out for Rai and kicked Rolo in the face once her feet were free.

"Nunnally, it's alright, it's alright," said Rai, holding his beloved closely. "He's...apparently on our side."

"He...he helped kidnap me," gasped Nunnally, holding tightly onto Rai.

"I had to maintain my cover," said Rolo. "And believe me this is awkward for me as well. I'm working with the man who killed me for god's sake."

"No...no this has to be a trap," cried Nunnally, becoming more and more frantic.

Rai applied pressure to a nerve at Nunnally's neck and sent her to sleep.

"That went well," said Rolo.

"You did kidnap her," said Rai, picking Nunnally up in his arms.

"I suspect I'm going to get even more from her brother," said Rolo.

"Let's just say if you do anything that puts her in danger, you'll be going back to the great beyond," said Rai.

"Understood," Rolo sighed.

* * *

In the palace of another princess of Britannia, V.V. and Bludbierd sat to dinner with Bludbierd's wife and V.V.'s niece Guinevere.

"It was nice, reconnecting with my niece," said V.V. "At least the one who isn't a complete disappointment."

Guinevere looked down, her mess of hair covering the fresh bruises her husband had left on her.

"So was it worth it?" asked Bludbierd. "Speaking with the niece who is your enemy and brutally murdering the niece who sided with you?"

"I couldn't give a damn about any of them," said V.V. "I merely returned a kindness from the former. And the latter was always insufferable to me. And I assume Nunnally's been rescued by now."

"Most likely," said Bludbierd.

"And does Schneizel know that I know you and he conspired to turn one of my Eden Elite?" asked V.V.

"I'm sure he's guessed," said Bludbierd.

"No doubt," said V.V. "Did you use your Geass on the boy? I'm legitimately curious."

"I didn't need to," said Bludbierd. "He didn't take his return to life very well. If anything it served as useful data for Lovecrest. But ultimately the boy is a failed experiment. Disposing of him would have been a waste of good genetic material. Giving him over to Lelouch and his band of circus clowns at least promises to give me some entertainment."

"Even if my plans should suffer?" asked V.V.

"They're not my plans," said Bludbierd. "Besides, the boy doesn't know about all the other things we're working on. Your plan is still sound, assuming you're not losing heart."

"I did falter I'll admit," said V.V. "But I'm over it, Black King or no Lelouch will not stand in the way of Ragnarok. In fact raising Atlantis is almost fitting. Let the old gods wake up before their ultimate demise. Besides, we still have Marianne behind our lines. And Lelouch will have to confront Julius again. I do hope Marianne wakes up before that. I'd love nothing more to know she learned the truth and to see her sons fight to the death."

"Yes, then we'll all be one happy family," said Bludbierd.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Britannian, Julius looked down at his mother's sleeping form. She had been placed in a glass coffin filled with violet peddles and dressed in a long flowing nightgown. It was like an image out of the story of Snow White.

"Mother," said Julius, taking a seat next to her coffin.

He watched her slumber peacefully and for the first time in a long time, he smiled and felt happy.

 **Author's Note:** **Not much action in this chapter, I know, but I really wanted to give Nunnally and V.V. some time together. And I'm sure you all have several questions about how Rolo is back and why he's turned against his former master. All will be revealed later. For now, we've got the full intro of Schneizel into the story, and how he's been contributing to the cause.  
Not to mention a touch on the growing tensions between Rivalz and Akito that will be playing out over the course of the rest of the story. **

**Next Turn: Wake the Dead**


	45. Ghost in the Machine

**Chapter Forty-Five: Ghost in the Machine.  
**

With confirmation from the _Heaven_ about Nunnally's rescue, Lelouch finally allowed himself to relax. He sat down on the bed and hung his head while Kallen put her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her head close to his.

"She's safe," said Lelouch. "Schneizel's gambit pulled off. Not saying we should trust Bludbierd, but his interest in chaos can be taken advantage of. It means he's not truly loyal to V.V. and that can be a good thing. And once Jeremiah is restored and we've tested this Geass Canceller, he and Bismark will go to rescue mother from...Julius."

Kallen shuddered slightly, recalling how she had been briefly tricked by Julius. No matter what she told herself, or what Lelouch said, that incident would always be an uncomfortable memory in their relationship.

"For now the focus of the mission is rescuing mother," said Lelouch. "I'll save Julius for later. And I intend to make him suffer."

Kallen noticed the dark tone in Lelouch's voice and became worried. She understood his fury and she too wanted to be avenged for her molestation, but she didn't want Lelouch to lose the honorable man who resided at his core over her.

"Lelouch...your mother won't stand by and watch as her children slaughter one another," said Kallen. "I hate Julius for what he did to us...to me, but he's still your brother."

"V.V. was my father's brother," said Lelouch.

"You're not V.V.," said Kallen. "You're a better man than him. If it weren't for him, maybe you and Julius would never have been separated. And even if he's naturally mad then at least he could have been tempered. He could have been made a good person. Like...like my brother was."

Lelouch turned and embraced Kallen, comforting her as the memory of her brother's continued descent into hell filled her heart with sadness.

"V.V. is the true monster in all of this," said Kallen. "He's poisoned our families."

"Family, singular," said Lelouch. "It might not be official yet, but you are my wife Kallen. We are one family, and there is nothing I will not do to protect our family."

Lelouch thought back to the other world he witnessed. How he hurt Kallen and Nunnally with his arrogance and his foolishness. How he broke their hearts saying it was to protect them.

 _'I will protect them without having to ever throw them away,'_ thought Lelouch.

"Kallen...you must live," Lelouch whispered into her ear, the one thing he agreed with his doppelganger.

Kallen noticed the sad tone in Lelouch's voice and began to make work to ease his misery, beginning by gently slipping her hand into his shirt. With Nunnally's safety secured, Lelouch could afford time to relieve much of the stress he had been repressing ever since their reunion.

* * *

As the Queen soothed the soul of the King, the Blue Unicorn and the Grey Ghost sailed to the frozen north upon a sapphire ship. Both men stood in the Knightmare Hanger where their newly upgraded Knightmares stood side by side.

"The _Valiant Dragonslayer_ ," said Cecile, pointing to the new and improved blue Knightmare.

She then turned to Akito's new Knightmare, which was primarily worked on by Anna Clement and her crew. It was made by fusing the designs of the old _Alexander_ unit and the remnants of Shin's _Vercingetorix._ It had a grey color and sported a large shield merged with a heavy curved blade and two tusk-like attachments, giving it the appearance of an elephant's face.

"The _Alexander Ubermensch_ ," Cecile continued. "Compliments of the Brain Trust."

"Both look great," said Rivalz. "Can't wait to see how they fare against whatever Lovecrest has waiting for us."

"If the _Cthulhu_ was any indication of the true power the Eden Elite have at their disposal we had better hope these are enough," said Akito.

As the two leaders talked Cornelia and Leila watched from their place on the walkway overlooking the two of them standing before their respective Knightmares.

"This time I'll make sure to destroy that diseased tumor Lovecrest calls a brain, personally," said Cornelia.

"I just want us all to come home safely," said Leila.

"Given your Geass that should be easy if I recall," said Cornelia.

"It isn't all powerful," said Leila. "I've only been able to use it the one time."

"To save Hyuga," said Cornelia. "The things we do for love."

Leila blushed slightly which Cornelia chuckled to.

"So, when we win this war what will you do with Hyuga?" asked Cornelia. "I can't imagine the two of you would want to return to the E.U. Hyuga doesn't seem to care about going back to Japan. Where is home for the two of you?"

"I'm...not too sure," said Leila. "Really the only time I think we all had a home was when we spent time with a band of gypsies after our initial battle with...Shin."

That reminded Cornelia of her earlier conversation with Hyuga.

"Just to be clear, should we seize Shin Hyuga Shaing, as a senior sect of the Atlas Fleet, the Sapphire Crusaders are to take custody of him," said Cornelia.

"Of course," said Leila. "Why should that be an issue?"

"Hyuga has a hunger that's all consuming," said Cornelia. "I know it well and understand it. I truly do not care if Shin Hyuga Shaing is killed in the field or brought back to face his execution. I only wish to ensure that Rivalz does not get hurt because of Hyuga's want for revenge."

Leila gasped at Cornelia's words.

"Akito wouldn't hurt..."

"They're not friends," said Cornelia. "You can see it in their eyes. Their ideals are directly in conflict with one another. One seeks to bring Shin to face justice for all those who died because of his betrayal, as well as the dishonor he gave to his adopted mother and sister. The other seeks to kill Shin out of personal vengeance for the pain caused to him."

"But by working together they both get what they want," said Leila.

"You forget there's another element at play here," said Cornelia. "Pride."

* * *

Lelouch continued to think about what Kallen had said the night before. Whenever he thought about Julius he could only think about his rage at how he had touched his beloved Kallen and led to Marianne and Nunnally's capture. But beyond that anger he recalled what Kallen had said, about how Marianne would not stand for harm to come to her children. And how she wouldn't stand for her children slaughtering each other.  
But he simply couldn't let Julius go for the dishonor to his bride. If Marianne knew that it was Julius who had been her husband's true killer then perhaps she would be less inclined to prevent Lelouch from slaying Julius.  
But then again Lelouch would be telling his mother that one of her own children killed the man she loved. It would shatter her heart and Lelouch could never do that.

 _'Damn you V.V., you planned this well,'_ thought Lelouch. _'No matter what I do my mother suffers.'_

"You know you could pick easier places to ponder about your life's issues than atop a giant golden pyramid on a floating city," said Suzaku. "Sorry if I'm not good with jokes. That's usually Rivalz's thing. On that note, are you sure it was a good idea to put him and Akito on assignment together? You saw how they were looking at each other before."

"I did," said Lelouch.

"It looked familiar," said Suzaku.

"Like how we were in that other world," said Lelouch. "Two stubborn fools who wanted the same thing but let their pride, their anger, and their arrogance get in the way of doing the sensible thing and work together. But don't forget Cornelia is with them and I'm more than confident that she can crack the whip to keep the two of them in line. Not to mention Rivalz has abilities beyond Akito's so any direct confrontation between the two would be in Rivalz's favor. Besides, we don't know if Shin is even at Lazarus Labs. And even if he is, whatever decision Rivalz makes in regards to Shin has my support. If Akito wishes to go against that then he is more than welcomed to try his might against mine."

"Mine too, but still we should avoid infighting within our ranks," said Suzaku.

"Agreed," said Lelouch. "Once they get back we'll have to figure out how to deal with them."

"Perhaps we can set up a counseling system," said Suzaku. "Something to deal with mental anguish among the ranks."

"I think that would be Nunnally's position," said Lelouch. "Her Geass is suited to it and her pleasant nature helps."

"At least she's safe now," said Suzaku. "Assuming we can trust Schneizel."

"He knows what will happen if we cannot," said Lelouch.

The king and the knight then looked out before the golden city risen from the sea, their thoughts swimming in their minds.

"This truly is a beautiful city," said Suzaku. "But I don't think the rest of the world will allow it to be made the new capital of Britannia."

"I know," said Lelouch.

The two looked down below where crowds of Geass Order members knelt before the large Geass symbol before the great pyramid and began to chant Lelouch's name.

"They love you," said Suzaku. "They worship you."

"And that troubles you doesn't it Suzaku?" asked Lelouch.

"It does you," said Suzaku. "Kallen felt the same way when she became the Empress of Japan, worshiped as a Sun Goddess, and now she is going to marry the Black King of the Geass Order. Both of you figures of worship to a cult of superhumans. This...could be an issue."

"More than an 'issue' Suzaku, this could very well be the start of holy war," said Lelouch. "And it's Ohgi's fear that it end with the destruction of the Eden Elite. It's been in my mind for a long time, ever since my mother told me about this prophecy. Can I, who has the power to force his will into the minds of others, control the madness of holy war?"

"If it helps you have me," said Suzaku. "I'll keep them in line."

"That's another thing," said Lelouch. "Do you really think I can simply be the Emperor of Britannia?"

"Given the technology of the city and the power of the Geass Order, I doubt anyone is going to be happy about Britannia alone having all that power," said Suzaku. "Even if Britannia does unify with Japan."

"So where does that leave me?" asked Lelouch.

"An interesting question," said Ohgi, walking up to the two of them.

"Good morning, Ohgi," said Lelouch. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough I could over the chanting," said Ohgi. "So, that's the question, if you cannot put the Geass Order under the flag of Britannia or Japan without other nations raising arms in fear of the power such a union would have, where does that leave you? You can't choose Britannia and you can't choose Japan."

"And is my newly appointed advisor here with a solution?" asked Lelouch. "Because if not I'm quite close to the ledge. It's quite a fall."

"There's no fear of my trying to kill you while Suzaku's here," said Ohgi. "Your majesty."

"And while I'm here it's not exactly wise to talk about killing Lelouch, even in jest," said Suzaku. "Even less wise if Kallen were here."

"True," said Ohgi. "And you know Kallen is something to keep in mind. She was born between Britannia and Japan not long before the two came to war. She originally fought for Japan but...she found something more important to her than her nationality. She found you, Lelouch, and do you know what she sees when she looks at you? She doesn't see the true Emperor of Britannia, nor does she see the Hero of Japan. She sees the man she loves and no matter where you go she will follow you. To her that makes you more than either nations. If you want to know what to do, then become what she sees, be more than the nations of this Earth."

"And give up my birthright as the Emperor of Britannia?" asked Lelouch.

"Your father wanted Britannia to stand out as a beacon for the world," said Ohgi. "The ideal of a beacon of human glory, that is your true birthright. And that is more than any current nation in the world."

* * *

The plans of Lazarus Labs had revealed the location of the site to be in the Britannia controlled area of Greenland.

"You know according to Dante, the lowest circle of Hell is a frozen wasteland," said Rivalz. "It's where the traitors go."

"So we're entering a frozen hell?" asked Akito.

Due to a blizzard the _Elysium_ couldn't fly further inland and a small group was set to go out on foot. This would mean they couldn't bring in their heavier artillery until the storm died but Rivalz could still sense the technology of the laboratory. Thus they at least still had a sense of direction.

"Given the guy we're meeting up with I'd say it fits," said Rivalz. "Everyone ready?"

The squad, made up of himself, Akito, Guilford, Dalton, Ryo, Ayano, Ashley, and Yukiya were leading was equipped with winter survival gear for the purpose of recon but prepared with explosives if infiltration was possible. Rivalz didn't need too much to protect him from the cold. Akito's suit had been modified somewhat but none the less retained the haunting appearance of the Grey Ghost.

"Ready," said Guilford.

"Then let's head out," said Rivalz, before taking one final look up at the ship. "If the storm clears before we get back we'll rendezvous at the lab's location. No matter what be ready on all guns. We'll be sure to find cover if it comes to that."

 _'Assuming we survive,'_ thought Akito.

As the member of a squad of expendable soldiers Akito had plenty of experience seeing his friends die. These experiences had made his heart cold and hard. But his time with the new squad, and his developing feelings for Leila had softened him. As such he feared the idea of seeing his friends die. And he still had the pessimism of his old frozen heart lingering. Especially in regards to someone who stood between him and his vengeance against his brother.

* * *

Aboard the _Elysium_ Cornelia, Leila, Cecile, and Tamaki looked over the party leaving out into the snow.

"Roger that," said Cornelia. "Good luck, Prince Virtue."

"Damn, couldn't we just wait till the storm lets up?" asked Tamaki. "I mean I know Rivalz's got a beef with..."

"In the field you will refer to him as Prince Virtue," snapped Cornelia, forcing Tamaki to stand at attention. "Zero and Prince Virtue may have been quite casual about it but in this sect, aboard this ship, when Prince Virtue is away I am in command. And as such you will act in a professional manner Mr. Tamaki."

"Yes, ma'am," cried Tamaki, saluting instantly.

Normally Tamaki was not one to take shit from anyone, but Cornelia's has the fierce nature of a lioness and her eyes were stabbing his soul like spears. He had no choice but to obey her, lest he fear for being slaughtered on the spot.

"While we cannot get closer to the target via the ship, we still need to get as much information about the target's base as we can as soon as we can," said Cornelia. "As such Prince Virtue has gone to confirm our target as well as begin sabotage efforts and information gathering. Does that answer your question Mr. Tamaki?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Tamaki, still saluting and still in a frightened tone.

"And while I am concerned about Prince Virtue's personal feelings in regards to Lovecrest might be affecting him, I trust him as our leader to put the needs of the mission ahead of his own agenda," said Cornelia.

Leila couldn't help but hear a certain tone in Cornelia's voice and clenched her fists, which Cornelia noticed but didn't draw attention to. At least not for the moment.

* * *

The _Heaven_ would dock with Atlantis in less than a few hours, much to Nunnally's joy. She currently sat in the officer's quarters, the bed she and Rai shared. Or at least the bed where they slept next to one another.  
She sat caressing the rough skin at her ankles, left from the chains she had been bound in while Carine's prisoner.

 _'If it weren't for V.V. killing her...I might not even by myself anymore,'_ she thought.

She thought about that all the while the ship had been flying to bring her back to her brother. The fact that she actually owed something to the uncle who murdered her father and broke her family apart. He still attempted to shatter her mind with the water torture, but on some level it was a kindness from such an unkind man. All for a single unintentional tear she had shed in pity of the Demon.

"Nunnally," said Rai, entering the room and gaining her attention.

Nunnally looked up and immediately tried to cover her ankles with the blankets. But Rai noticed this, and she in turn noticed the tray he carried. He sat down on the bed next to her and set the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed. From the trey he also brought out some medicated cream. He gently removed the blanket covering Nunnally's ankles and began applying the cream to her damaged skin.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't there to protect you from that monster."

"Rai..."

"Even worse that bastard probably went right past me when we were sailing back to Japan and I never noticed," said Rai.

"You didn't know..."

"I should never have left," said Rai. "Lelouch could have taken anyone else with him and if he threatened to use his powers on me I'd slice out his other eye."

"Rai!" gasped Nunnally.

"Your brother may be my king by the laws of the Geass Order and by that law I should be loyal to him," said Rai. "But there is something greater I'm loyal to. To he woman I love, and if I had to I'd throw everything else away for your sake. Destroy this world, to make it a new, just for you to be happy."

For some reason Nunnally shivered at those words. They struck her as a sword through her heart. Immediately Nunnally through her arms around Rai's shoulders and let loose a flood of tears.

"Rai...please...never give your life for me," she begged.

"Nunnally I..."

"No...you have to promise," cried Nunnally."I don't care if the world is cruel and unjust. All I want is to be with you, that will make me happy. But please you have to live."

Nunnally's tears stained his uniform and broke his heart. His only response was to embrace her tightly.

"I promise," said Rai. "I will live...and spend my life with you."

Nunnally looked up, her eyes still shimmering with tears, and in an instant Rai clashed her quivering lips with his in a powerful kiss. As Nunnally's tongue wrestled with Rai's the fear in her heart became replaced with hot passion. She began tugging at his uniform as the two of them feel onto the bed.

* * *

Walking through the desert of white and fighting against the push of the blizzard's breeze, the party led by the Unicorn and the Ghost persisted onward.

"We can take five minutes to rest," said Rivalz, yelling to be heard over the rushing winds. "We're not far now."

"Thank Christ," yelled Ashley. "I feel like I'm going to keel over."

"If you did we'd be sure to burn the corpse," said Guilford. "You don't want to come back as a living corpse under Lovecrest's control do you?"

"Preferably not," said Ashley. "I just don't want to die before we get back. I finally managed to score a date. Say Rivalz, you went to school with Shirley, any tips?"

"Not really, she only ever had eyes for Lelouch," said Rivalz.

"So expect to disappoint the poor girl," laughed Dalton.

"Watch it old man," yelled Ashley.

"Relax, Ashley he's just busting your chops because he's eyeing to be Lelouch's new father-in-law," said Ryo. "Pretty smart con old man."

"Hisako is a good woman, I'm a good man, and my boys needed a mother," said Dalton. "And if Kallen's damn fool of a father couldn't do the honorable thing and wed the woman then he's best forgotten. Though the idea of having some favor with the true Emperor isn't unappealing. Though I guess you'd have a little more pull eh Gil? After all you're sleeping with one of Lelouch's sisters. Practically makes you a prince now doesn't it?"

"Can we please stay focused?" said Guilford, glad that his face was hidden as his cheeks became red.

"It's only been three minutes," said Rivalz. "You guys still have two minutes to humiliate Guilford before we have to continue."

"Yes sir," laughed Dalton.

* * *

"Bless you," said Milly. "Someone's talking about you."

"I can imagine who," said Shirley, accepting Milly's hankie to wipe her nose.

Milly giggled, as did Nina. The three of them were making the great pyramid after hearing the news that Nunnally had been returned safe and sound.

"Yeah, that Euro Britannian knight that joined the Grey Dragoons," said Milly. "Is he still trying to plunge his holy sword into your cave of wonders?"

"Milly!" gasped Shirley.

"Or are you dragging the poor boy along while holding some hope that Lelouch will start his own harem like his father?" asked Milly.

"Are you done?" sighed Shirley.

"Oh, come on let a girl have some fun," said Milly. "We haven't been able to do this in a long time? Just talk and have fun like regular people. Everything's been so crazy. I mean, we're in Atlantis, how amazing is that?"

"It is something else," said Shirley.

"The technology of this city is so amazing," said Nina. "We've barely scratched the surface of its capabilities in integrating the Geass Canceler in Lord Jeremiah along with the rest of his cybernetics. Which is going fairly slowly because Mr. Lloyd and Ms. Rakshata get so caught up in trying to uncover the secrets of the city's propulsion system. As well as something else they've found that's supposed to be hidden under the great pyramid. And with Ms. Cecile going off with Rivalz and the Sapphire Crusaders it's mostly up to Ms. Randall and I to keep Lloyd and Rakshata focused on Lord Jeremiah's treatments."

"About that, is he going to be entirely like Rivalz once he's done?" asked Milly.

"Not quite," said Nina. "He should be quite powerful and advanced but Rivalz as he is now is on a different level because he's actively worked to advance his own cybernetics. At best Jeremiah would be like how Rivalz originally was."

"Well at least he'll be alright," said Milly. "I know Sayoko will definitely be happy to hear that."

"Yeah, but he's going to be sent out once he's up and running," said Shirley.

"We're at war, that's the life we have to live now Shirley," said Milly. "I know I'm not happy about how Rivalz had to leave me just after we got back together. You know I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Lelouch about this. If I can get Kallen on board then we're sure to get him to see reason."

"By reason you mean you want him to abuse his authority so you can have more time with Rivalz and his vibrating pecker?" asked Shirley.

"Shirley! I am so proud of you," said Milly. "You're finally thinking like me. And yes he does vibrate and he's like a piston."

Nina merely blushed at all this lewd talking and suddenly Milly's eyes were on her. It was then she noticed various changes made to Nina's uniform.

"So..I can't help but notice how you've taken to some more...form flattering uniforms Nina," said Milly. "Not to mention going for that nice mini short look which shows off your thighs...little cutie."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," said Nina.

* * *

As soon as Nunnally entered the great pyramid Lelouch immediately threw his arms around his beloved little sister. Kallen followed suit, throwing her arms around both siblings.  
Suzaku watched on, tears of joy in his eyes and Euphemia held him close, tears in her eyes as well.

"Nunnally...I'm so glad you're alright," said Lelouch.

"Brother, it really is you," said Nunnally, glad to be reunited with the true Lelouch.

"Yes...yes it is me," said Lelouch.

The idea of Julius, using their shared face, to trick Nunnally as a means to kidnap her made him sick. Almost as sick as when he thought of Julius laying his hands on Kallen.

"Nunnally, it is good to see you unharmed," said Schneizel, walking up to the happy reunion.

"Brother Schneizel," said Nunnally, surprised to see her elder half-brother.

"I trust my agent was a meaningful part of your rescue," said Schneizel.

"If you mean Rolo, he didn't try to kill us," said Rai. "He's currently in the brig of the _Heaven_. You can collect him at your leisure."

"I understand your hesitance to trust Rolo," said Schneizel. "But he's devoted almost entirely to me in this new life of his."

"Now that Nunnally's safe, perhaps you could enlighten us about that," said Suzaku. "If it's not too much trouble Prince Schneizel."

"Of course," said Schneizel. "It all has to do with where Sir Cardemonde has gone off to, the place called Lazarus Labs. I believe the purpose of the establishment should be obvious."

"Raising the dead," said Lelouch. "A bit obvious."

"I find it fitting," said Schneizel. "Dr. Lovecrest's great ambition has always been the conquest of death via the practice of true resurrection. Hence the power of his Geass, as I'm sure many of you must be familiar with already."

"All too familiar with," said Lelouch, images of the cybernetic zombies and the Chimera appearing in his mind.

"However he was never satisfied with merely controlling corpses," said Schneizel. "And cybernetic enhancements could only do so much. But by working with our uncle and using his knowledge of Geass, Lovecrest has been able to work out the secrets of human cloning. But a clone, even if it take the appearance of its donor is essentially a blank slate."

"A physical form without a consciousness," said Lelouch. "I see, with our uncle's help Lovecrest is somehow able to pull consciousness from the Collective in C's World and placing them in the cloned bodies. That would explain how Naoto, Clovis, and Bradley were brought back."

Kallen gasped slightly at the mention of her brother, the image of his monstrous transformation in her mind.

"That's right," said Suzaku. "V.V. had plenty of genetic material for them to work from. Clovis's corpse, the organic components Lovecrest originally removed from Naoto, and Bradley's corpse as well."

"Indeed, but there are still issues," said Schneizel. "The process, from what I've been able to learn, can lead to no small amount of mental trauma. Not to mention the cloning process leaves the body relatively unstable. Estimates are that a body will only be able to last for three years at best before shutting down. Hence Lovecrest has continued to utilize cybernetic enhancements as a means to stabilize the body."

"And where does Rolo come in?" asked Rai. "As I remember his body was completely destroyed on Narita."

"All Eden Elite soldiers supply genetic material which is stored safely," said Schneizel. "Rolo is fairly freshly made, or remade in a sense. The process of his revival had left him in state of mental shock. This made him rather easy to suggest and thanks to my arrangement with Bludbierd I was able to get some alone time with the boy."

"I didn't know he was your type," said Lelouch.

"Nice to know you haven't fully matured Lelouch," said Schneizel.

"The perks of being the little brother," said Lelouch.

The two brothers chuckled before the elder continued his story.

"Essentially I was able to use Rolo's instability to my advantage," said Schneizel. "However I also stressed to him that it was our uncle V.V. who had been the cause of his pain. That if he died again he would simply be brought back and the pain would double and double each time. And that our uncle would not care one bit about him."

"So it's not so much a manipulation if you're telling him the truth," said Lelouch.

"Even the truth can be used to manipulate others Lelouch," said Schneizel. "Thus with a little tender love and care Rolo is now mine to command. When I caught wind of the operation being undertaken by the newly made Order of Lucifer, I had Rolo go along. Once he got back to Britannia he informed me of what had happened, as well as the identity of Dumas. After that I made sure to take the rest of the Knights Underground with me and departed Britannia, but not before giving Rolo orders to secure Nunnally and aid in her rescue."

"If he works for you then why didn't you just have him sabotage their mission?" asked Kallen.

"Because Dumas was still a wild card to me and I didn't want to risk showing my hand," said Schneizel.

"Assuming our uncle didn't know before hand," said Lelouch.

"I'm sure he had an idea but simply wasn't interested," said Schneizel. "In truth I think this whole operation was more for the sake of Julius than of any true importance to him."

"Yes, although he does provide a distraction for me and he gets my mother incapacitated," said Lelouch. "Julius makes a nice paper tiger if nothing else. And would Rolo also know where Julius took my mother?"

"I believe so," said Schneizel. "I made sure to equip him with a small tracer and to apply it to Marianne's person as soon as he secured her for Julius."

"So all we have to do now is wait for Jeremiah and the Geass Canceller and we'll soon be able to launch a rescue for my mother," said Lelouch. "Well done Schneizel, you always were...one of the smartest among us."

"Still can't admit that I'm smarter than you can you little brother?" said Schneizel, with a smirk.

"Keep in mind I am your rightful Emperor, elder brother," said Lelouch, an annoyed look on his face.

Kallen and Suzaku couldn't help but smirk at the sight while Euphie and Nunnally fully laughed at the antics of their brothers.

* * *

The lab was nothing more than what appeared to be a basic concrete structure, all but buried in the snow.

"Doesn't look like much," said Guilford.

"But this is definitely the place," said Rivalz. "I'm feeling a lot of tech and the main structure appears to be underground. And when I say there's a lot of tech, I mean a lot, we really might need the ship for this."

"That bad?" asked Akito.

"I don't want to chance it," said Rivalz. "Better get started on a shelter and hunker down till the storm passes. Then Cornelia will be able to come in with full force. Give me the explosives, I'll go down and set them inside the building."

"You're not going in alone," said Dalton.

"I'm the best to match whatever Lovecrest has hidden in there," said Rivalz.

"You're not the only one who's fought him," said Akito. "And two is at least better than one."

Even though their faces were obscured by their respective masks, both men could tell there was a look in the others eye that meant the would not back down.

"Fine, Guilford you're in charge till I get back..."

"We're not all Sapphire Crusaders," said Ryo.

"The Crusaders have seniority in this joint operation," said Dalton. "As such you are under the command of Prince Virtue. So start building a shelter or freeze."

"Just stay here Ryo," said Akito, taking the back of explosives from Yukiya.

"If we're not back in fifteen minutes or the storm hasn't cleared go back to the _Elysium_ ," said Rivalz.

Guilford and Dalton nodded and the two sect leaders went on to the snow covered building.

* * *

In their youth Marrybell and Nunnally had been relatively close. As such it was hard for the younger princess to see her sister in such straits. Due to the effects of Julius's Geass, Marrybell could only find some comfort when she was in complete isolation. If she saw anyone whom she had an emotional attachment to she would become physically ill.  
It broke Nunnally's heart to see this happen to her half-sister. Though she doubted her pain was anything compared to Oldrin Zevon, Marrybell's knight. The two of them stood looking in on Marrybell's room in the medical bay of the _Heaven_. They were not alone as Oldrin's brother Orpheus joined them along with Rai.

"She can't see me without it hurting her," said Oldrin.

"If the Geass Canceller works we can help her," said Orpheus. "You will be together, sister."

Nunnally merely looked on at Marrybell's sleeping form. Even though she was asleep it looked like she could find no peace in her dreams. The only ones who were allowed to interact with her were people she didn't know. And even then they had to wear masks as an extra precaution. It was such an isolating condition, no doubt it was taking its toll on Marrybell's mind.

"This is what Lady Marianne's...other son can do?" asked Oldrin.

"As far as we can tell," said Rai. "But our knowledge of Julius isn't that good. All we know is that he's Lelouch's twin, stolen and raised by V.V., but we have his location thanks to Prince Schneizel's spy."

"Good...now I know where to claim his head," said Oldrin.

Nunnally said nothing, knowing that she could not defend Julius's actions. She barley knew her other brother, save for his potential madness, and nor could she condemn Oldrin's reasons for vengeance. Nunnally could tell from looking at the tears falling from Oldrin's eyes, that the poor girl was in love with her sister.

"Perhaps I could help you," said Nunnally.

* * *

Rivalz and Akito made it to the building and thanks to Rivalz's power the door opened and the two entered quickly.

"I can't tap into any kind of security so I don't know how many personnel there are," said Rivalz.

"Given Lovecrest's power he might have plenty," said Akito. "They're just not walking around yet."

Rivalz closed the door behind them and the two of them walked into the laboratory. Though as they walked in they found it to be a Knightmare Hanger, though the great machines were silent, waiting for their masters to join with them.

"These are built like the _Valiant_ ," said Rivalz. "Their pilots are going to be apart of the machines."

"So they'll be like you?" asked Akito.

"They're not like me," said Rivalz. "They might come from Lovecrest like I did, but I am nothing like them. I am Rivalz Cardemonde-Shaing, Prince Virtue, the Blue Unicorn. I'm not Lovecrest's 11-RC."

 **"Oh but you are,"** said the modulated voice of Lovecrest over the intercom. **"Come my wayward son, come to me."**

At the end of the hanger a lone elevator opened for the two.

"To the belly of the beast then," said Rivalz.

"To meet your maker," said Akito.

Rivalz grimaced beneath his mask and the two entered the elevator, which closed as they did so and began their descent. Rivalz drew forth his sword and Akito pulled forth his gun.  
When their ride ended and the doors opened and the two slowly walked out into the true laboratory. The two could not be helped but be placed in no small amount of awe at the room they saw. Above the ceiling was comprised of a large monitor screen which held the image of the great gas giant Rivalz had seen when he had entered C's world. The floor below them was covered with hundreds of pods, in which Rivalz and Akito saw hundreds of bodies, their eyes forced to look up at the gas giant. In the center of the room, at the end of a lone walkway, a mass of cables in the shape of a tree stood, with Lovecrest entangled in it.

 **"My son,"** said Lovecrest. **"You have come home to me at last. Come, embrace me, join your brothers and sisters."**

"I have no family here," said Rivalz, raising his sword. "All I see is a madman's dream that is about to be shattered."

 **"Hm, I see you have outgrown your old limitations,"** said Lovecrest. **"You shouldn't even be able to raise your voice let along raise your sword to me in such a way."**

"I got rid of that old shut down command of yours," said Rivalz.

 **"Yes, you've evolved,"** said Lovecrest, his head, or at least what appeared to be his head nodded.

This was the first time Rivalz had gotten a good look at Lovecrest ever since the day he first awoke after his transformation. His face was half cybernetic tentacle and metal skull at this point. His eyes even looked as if they had work done and whatever skin surrounded them looked burnt.

 **"And I see you're not alone,"** said Lovecrest. **"My would be killer, Akito Hyuga. Brother of Shin Hyuga Shaing, a wonderful boy. Only needed some minor work. And you come armed with more explosives. Thankfully my brain case was so heavily enforced. Otherwise..."**

"Otherwise you'd be dead and none of this would be happening," said Akito.

"What the hell are you even hoping to do?" asked Rivalz. "That's not the real Collective, I've seen it."

 **"Oh but that is a Collective,"** said Lovecrest. **"Consciousness rendered in a digital format. Information scanned from the minds of Eden Elite soldiers on the will of the Emperor for the work of Project Lazarus. Ready to be downloaded into the improved bodies of their former shells."**

"You can't digitize a soul," said Rivalz.

 **"But what is a soul? If not the collected memories and the emotions attached to those memories,"** said Lovecrest. **"And what is the Collective if not a massive well of data. Data which can be copied and stored, or even altered if we so wish. Though the process of our extraction and the upload to a new shell can be...somewhat traumatic."**

"So you made a data hub of the consciousnesses of your own soldiers," said Akito. "How can you even be sure if they are even themselves once you've put that data into a cloned body?"

"And even if you got the right memories in the right body you just admitted that the memories are a copy," said Rivalz. "How can you even say the result is a real person?"

 **"What is a real person if not the sum of all those little memories? Multiplied by emotional stimuli,"** said Lovecrest.

As Rivalz listened to Lovecrest's words he noticed Akito beginning to twitch. He himself was also beginning to feel an odd sensation running through his body. It wasn't like before where his cybernetic body was shutting down because of Lovecrest's programming. This was something else and it was making his forehead ache.

"What are you doing?" asked Rivalz, pointing his sword at Lovecrest.

 **"The Geass Coordinator is perhaps my greatest invention. A beautiful device capable of uniting the minds of those bound by the Geass, enabling its user to make their powers his own, as you no doubt have learned by now,"** said Lovecrest. **"His majesty hoped it would be a useful tool in rebuilding the world once Ragnarok comes. But for so long there has been something missing in my research. A means to allow me to fulfill my goal of true resurrection. And fate was so kind...to bring me you Akito Hyuga. You who summon forth the spirits from the Collective. How perfect you two are for this great endeavor."**

Before either of them could react cables from the faux tree that Lovecrest found himself wrapped in shot out and caught the two of them. The cables then forced themselves to connect into Rivalz's body, and thus connect him to Lovecrest, who commanded Rivalz's horn to open, activating the Geass Coordinator.  
As for Akito, the stress of the attack as well as the presence of the artificial Collective had been effecting his own Geass. As the cables wrapped around him his Geass activated itself at the same moment Lovecrest forcefully activated the Geass Canceller.

* * *

Back at the _Elysium_ awaiting any word from the scouting party or for word that the storm was clearing, Cornelia and Leila sat playing a game of chess to pass time.

"You were the one who gave Akito the idea to build a new sect with himself as a member of the Color Guard," said Leila. "Yet you seem to regret this."

"I understood his desire for vengeance," said Cornelia. "I have no problem with it. I believe it to be a more practical solution to Rivalz's. As a member of the Color Guard he'd have authority to kill Shin without it coming into conflict with Rivalz's own authority to have Shin captured alive. However Rivalz has made it his mission to bring Shin to face trial and to beg Lady Maria for forgiveness. His own attachment to her and her daughter makes it increasingly personal for him. As such you have two men with very different ideals of justice going after the same man. I don't know Akito well enough to trust him. As such my concern is Rivalz's well being. I do not want him to get hurt because of a potential loose cannon with a grudge. And before you feel the need to defend your lover, I have read the files as well as Dr. Randall's reports on her various readings of his brainwave activity during your various battles. He goes wild and the last thing we need is a soldier who goes out of control. My hope is that I don't wind up regret speaking to him about becoming a member of the Color Guard."

"And you don't think Rivalz will lose himself on this mission?" asked Leila, somewhat antagonistically. "After all it was Dr. Lovecrest that took his body and made him into a cyborg. Robbing him of his humanity."

"Lovecrest took away damaged flesh and replaced it with machinery," said Cornelia. "But he has not lost any humanity. If anything he's come to embody what my father always believed in for Britannia, and for all humanity. Through the strength and righteousness of his spirit he has overcome his circumstances and risen to glory. The nobility of his actions have allowed him to earn true nobility, his blood be damned, his cybernetics be damned. Right from the start he wanted to make use of the monstrous attachments Lovecrest forced on him. If anything I'm expecting Rivalz to use every weapon in the damn arsenal that Lovecrest built into him to end him once and for all."

"And shouldn't Lovecrest face charges for his crimes?" asked Leila.

"Lovecrest isn't even human anymore," said Cornelia. "He's a monster, and Rivalz has shown he has a talent for slaying monsters."

Before Leila could counter the sigil of Geass appeared in her eye and she fell off her chair.

"Malcal," cried Cornelia, kneeling down to the younger soldier.

Leila was trembling and the blue shine of her unique Geass began to intensify.

"Medic," Cornelia yelled into her communicator.

Once she was done she looked back at Leila, she would stay with the girl until the medic arrived. After that she would run straight to the bridge and damn the blizzard, she knew she had to get to that laboratory.

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling running all over," said Dalton.

"You sure that's not just the cold?" asked Ayano.

"No, he's right, they've been gone too long," said Guilford. "We're going in. I trust there are no objections."

"Our buddy's in there too," said Ryo. "Yukiya, you still got one bomb right? We need to get through that door."

Yukiya brought up one detonation device with a cruel little smile on his face.

* * *

The unique properties of Leila's Geass had it affect those whom she had an emotional attachment to. Because of the properties of the Geass Canceller, this now applied to Rivalz as well. As such even Geass Users who were miles away like Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku, were left to collapse as Lovecrest added him to the wire tree along with Akito.  
Being so close to the artificial Collective Lovecrest had developed, combined with the effects of the Geass Coordinator, had activated his own powers. As such the spirits of those whom Lovecrest had slain appeared before him, but as Lovecrest injected his foul machinery into Akito's body, pumping chemicals into his mind, other spirits came forth.  
Spirits of his friends who had died in battle against Britannia, their lives wasted by the E.U.

 **"Yes, come to me,"** said Lovecrest as he too saw these spirits, as well as the souls bound to Rivalz as well. **"Join the Collective of our glorious God Emperor V.V. He who will remake this world and offer unto you a new Eden for you, his Elite."**

As he struggled against the physical bonds of the cable tree, Rivalz also struggled against the machinery which forced his horn open. He saw the personas of his friends also being drawn in by Lovecrest's machinations and it was then Rivalz chose to make a desperate play. He turned his head as best as he could and looked up at Lovecrest.  
He attempted to use Lelouch's Geass as a way to stop this but as he tried he suddenly received a shock to his system, literally.

 **"I think not 11-RC, I control this system, you are my machine,"** said Lovecrest.

Rivalz found this to be somewhat true, as he couldn't even use his own Geass without electricity being sent through his body. The great backfire of psychic power was that it required thought and concentration. If one could do neither the power was essentially useless.

 _'Damn it, not like this,'_ thought Rivalz. _'It doesn't end like this.'_

Rivalz had never been one for prayer, even though he had essentially met God, but as he strained against the tight cables and the electricity Lovecrest struck his nervous system with all he could do was pray.  
And as the elevator doors burst open, it looked like his prayers were answered.

"Ryo, Guilford, get our boys we'll cover you," yelled Dalton, opening heavy machine gun fire at Lovecrest's head.

Lovecrest struck out by attempting to whip the two oncoming soldiers with his cables, but Ayano quickly ran up and drew her katana, a gift from her sensei before she left Atlantis, and sliced through the cables.  
At the same time Ashley and Yukiya had joined Dalton in shooting at Lovecrest's head, shielded though it was to try and distract him from the other three. True enough Lovecrest struck out at them. Ashley and Yukiya dodged but Dalton was grabbed by the cable.

"No you don't," said Yukiya, tossing a grenade at the cable tree, specifically the part where the cables shot out to Dalton.

The explosion caused the cable to go limp and Dalton was able to toss it off of him.

"Thanks," said Dalton, slightly out of breath.

"Gotta keep up old man," said Yukiya with a coy grin.

As this went on Guilford and Ryo, aided by Ayano's quick skill and sharp blade when encountered with Lovecrest's cables. Ryo went to Akito and Guilford to Rivalz. Ayano helped Ryo cut Akito free with her sword, while Guilford struggled.

"Damn it he's attached to all this," said Guilford. "I'd need to cut down this entire...thing."

"This might help," yelled Ashley, holding Rivalz's fallen sword.

He tossed the blade over to where Guilford stood. The bespectacled knight managed to grab the blade by the handle. He noticed a few switches on the handle, and pressed one at random as he shoved the blade into the tree, avoiding Rivalz's body.

"I hope that was the right switch," said Guilford.

He held onto the blade as _Banshee Joy_ released a powerful sonic wail which blew open the tree of cables, freeing Rivalz.

"Sorry buddy," said Guilford, as he knelt down and picked up his friend.

"It's...it's okay," said Rivalz, deactivating the Geass Coordinator. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"Amen," said Guilford.

Ryo helped Akito to his feet and the five of them, covered by the other three, headed to the elevator.

"Lift's worthless," said Ryo, "gonna have to improvise."

"I can do that," said Rivalz.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Guilford.

"You didn't damage me too badly," said Rivalz. "Hold on, Ayano you too. Get some fallen cables and wrap them around the others and me."

"Can you carry that many?" asked Dalton.

"We'll have to see," said Rivalz.

Lovecrest appeared to be slow to recover from Guilford's attack and that allowed Ayano enough time to do as Rivalz said. Once they were all connected Rivalz activated his personal float system and flew up the elevator shaft, the others in tow.

"Damn it," yelled Ashley, cursing at the uncomfortable nature of their escape.

Once they were at the top they quickly undid their bond and ran through the blown door of the lab.

"I dropped the explosives down there where Lovecrest is," said Akito.

"Good," said Rivalz.

Once the squad was outside Rivalz used his Geass, and sent a mental command to the bombs below to explode.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" asked Kallen.

She, Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunnally, Rai, Orpheus, and Bismark had been placed in the medical wing of the _Olympus_ not long after their episode.

"It almost felt like what happens when Rivalz uses his Geass Coordinator," said Suzaku, from his bed. "But this was...wrong."

"I could feel Rivalz," said Lelouch. "Something must be happening where he is."

"The _Nirvana_ can be ready to launch," said Suzaku. "I'll take it out and see what's going on."

"Do it," said Lelouch.

Suzaku walked from his bed and left the medical bay, leaving the others in their beds.

"If there's something that can affect us from so far away as Greenland perhaps you should send more than one ship," said Orpheus.

"Technically you don't have a ship," said Rai. "The _Heaven_ is getting maintenance."

"And I don't want to send more than I believe I have to," said Lelouch. "We don't want to leave Atlantis unguarded. Suzaku is a capable soldier, he'll be more than enough to help Rivalz and Akito if anything is happening."

* * *

The squad ran out into the snow after Rivalz blew the labs.

"Are we even heading in the right direction?" yelled Ashley.

From above the squad heard the roar of engines and looked up to see the _Elysium_ appear above them.

"Yeah, I think we are," said Dalton.

* * *

The bombs hurt, or they would have if Lovecrest had not forsaken his human body. The true pain he felt was how so many of his 'children' had been lost by the bombs Rivalz had detonated. While it had not cost him all of the pods the explosion was still took a substantial amount. And the systems which housed his artificial collective was damaged as well. But there was an even greater pain. He was so close having such key components to his dream in his hands only to be taken.  
But that was a problem with an easy solution.  
His tree of cables lid into the ground and put him in place. The remaining pods followed suit, their spare armors waiting.

* * *

"There is no way Lovecrest is done," said Rivalz. "We need to hit him and hard with everything the _Elysium_ has."

"Judging from what you've told me I agree," said Cornelia. "But this storm isn't making it easy. Keep us at a steady pace and have all guns at the ready."

The bridge crew did as commanded and the ship made its way to the laboratory. As they did Rivalz began to tremble, which Cornelia noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Cornelia.

"Everything," said Rivalz, his face revealing his terror. "He has an Ancient."

* * *

By the time the ship came to the lab, the building had been decimated with the rise of a great machine. It appeared as a blackened devil with large horns and wings. Along with it were a fleet of Knightmares held by the float systems.

"Shit," cursed Cornelia. "Fire all weapons on that thing."

The crew did as commanded and unleashed a volley of attacks. But the terrible machine's great black wings blocked the barrage of missiles.

"Damn it," Cornelia swore.

She turned to speak to Rivalz, only to find that the Blue Unicorn was nowhere to be seen. It was obvious to Cornelia where he was going. She only prayed that this battle didn't end like the last time Rivalz fought an Ancient.

* * *

It didn't take long for Rivalz to reach the hanger and to his surprise Akito was also there. He wore a specialized suit, the kind Lelouch wore, only in the gray rags and chains of the Gray Ghost.

"Hannibal," said Rivalz, activating his mask and fully taking on the persona of Prince Virtue, "Lovecrest said we were the key to his dream. But we can use that to our advantage."

"Do exactly what he tried to make us do?" asked Akito, accepting the persona of Hannibal.

"My Geass Coordinator, personal Geass, and your Geass, I think if we use all three we might have a chance against that thing," said Prince Virtue. "We might even be able to use Lovecrest's."

"That's a large gamble," said Hannibal.

The ship shook, from an attack of Lovecrest's Ancient.

"We don't have time for our personal bullshit to get in the way," said Prince Virtue. "We need to go out, work together, and send this bastard to hell otherwise everyone on this ship, including your friends and Leila are going to die."

Beneath his mask and the persona of Hannibal, Akito gritted his teeth.

"Very well," he said before entering the _Alexander Ubermensch_.

Prince Virtue quickly entered into the _Valiant Dragonslayer_ and the two were launched from the hanger out into the storm. Both units released a new feature, energy wings partially based off of the remnants of the _Dagon._  
Prince Virtue wasted no time and activated his Geass Coordinator, linking his, Hannibal's, and even Lovecrest's minds and powers. The two Knightmares hovered before the great demonic Ancient and its flock of familiars in the physical world, while one a different plane the consciousnesses of the three men floated before one another.

"I truly am proud of you 11-RC," said Lovecrest. "The sheer power of the Geass Coordinator is absolutely wonderful isn't it?"

"I have learned to appreciate it," said Rivalz.

"And yet you strike out against me," said Lovecrest. "Can you not see the benefits of my work? The power of true resurrection, it could lead us all to a bright and glorious new future. A world where the horrors of death and our fear of it hold no power over us."

"What gives you the right to play God?" yelled Rivalz.

"It's the game all humanity wishes to play," said Lovecrest. "Besides, think of the possibilities it could lead for you my boy. Why we could even bring back...your mother."

"I'D NEVER LET HER BE TOUCHED BY YOU," yelled Rivalz.

"Don't pretend that you're after some lofty ideal," said Akito. "You disrespect the bodies of the dead and seek to enslave their souls for your master. There's nothing noble or good about you or your works."

"Says the boy already touched by death once," said Lovecrest. "Has it not been a gift to you. To have died once before and to come back again."

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Akito. "And I'm sure...neither would they."

Suddenly the spectral realm filled with the spirits of Lovecrest's many, many victims. As they did once before they swarmed to Lovecrest's psyche. As this happened, Lovecrest attempted to counter by commanding the corpses commanding his fleet of flying Knightmares.  
But there was a difficulty this time.  
Rivalz, thanks to the properties of the Geass Coordinator, mentally wrestled control of the corpses as his own Geass quickly spread to control the machinery the corpses were attached to.  
Thanks to the distraction provided by the spirits Akito had summoned, Lovecrest's concentration on the corpses was broken and his power now belonged to Rivalz so long as his horn was open.

"Now we've got you," said Rivalz, going full into his Prince Virtue persona.

He flew out in his sapphire Knightmare, sword drawn rallying the haunted Knightmares behind him. With the fleet now behind him he flew over the head of the black Ancient, drawing forth his arm cannon and arming the others. Together they fired at the back of the great best where the wings were held.  
Their combined fire power blew off the joints of the wings, leaving them to fall onto the snowy ground.

"Cornelia, the wings are down, he can't defend," said Prince Virtue. "Hannibal and I will keep his attention, when he's not focused on you let him have it."

 ** _"Aye, Prince Virtue,"_** said Cornelia over the radio.

The Blue Unicorn led his stolen fleet up and for another pass at the great beast. But the horns of the Ancient began to glow a demonic red and a beam shot out, attempting to strike his enemies down.  
Prince Virtue dodged, while much of the fleet behind him got caught in the blast.

"So you've managed to gain some focus," said Hannibal, drawing the great sword from his Knightmare's elephant shield. "But it's on the wrong man."

He flew up at top speeds and dug the blade into one of the horns. Thanks to the cooperation of the Brain Trust a bit of the abilities of other allied Knightmares had gone into the development of the _Alexander Ubermensch_. One of those included the sonic vibration sword of the _Valiant_.  
As such when the blade struck, the vibrations of the act created a great sonic blat which blew the horn clean off.

 **"Damn you,"** roared Lovecrest, his mind still under assault from the spirits.

"Don't forget me," said Prince Virtue, firing from his arm cannon at the other horn.

Lovecrest swept out with one of the great claws of the black Ancient. Despite its great size the machine proved to be quite fast and struck the side of the blue Knightmare, sending it spiraling.

"Damn it," cursed Prince Virtue.

Attempts to stabilize his machine weren't working, as such Prince Virtue braced for impact. But the impact never came.

"What?" asked Prince Virtue.

Regaining the view from his sensors he saw to his surprise that the _Alexander_ _Ubermensch_ was his rescuer. As the two Knightmares touched the ground softly the _Elysium_ opened fire on the Ancient. It tried to cover itself with its arms, but the sheer fury of the attacks were wearing them down. All the time Lovecrest's consciousness was still under assault from the spirits Akito summoned, taking away from his majority focus.

"Can you still fly?" asked Hannibal.

"Now that I'm stable," said Prince Virtue. "Some damage but I should be able to stay in the air for a while. But I don't want to risk it for a few minutes. Till then I have an idea."

Using his Geass, as well as Lovecrest's, he regained control of the fleet he stole from Lovecrest. Sabotaging their power cores he immediately set them all on a Kamikaze run to the head of the Ancient.  
The machines flew in and struck hard and together the combined power of their exploding energy units completely removed he head from the Ancient. At the same time Cornelia's continued firing upon the arms of the machine caused them to fall.

"There's enough damage to the torso we should be able to blast through together and bring this thing down," said Prince Virtue.

"Let's finish this then," said Hannibal.

The two Knightmares flew up and drew forth their cannons, the Blue Unicorn sharing targeting information between his Knightmare and Hannibal's, and both opened fire. The two beams struck deep into the core of the Ancient and much like the _Dagon_ before it, a mighty explosion shattered the great beast.

* * *

The _Elysium_ landed and quickly began searching the wreckage of the Ancient. It wasn't long until the remnants of Lovecrest had been pulled out and brought before Cornelia.  
He was nothing more than tattered wires and a mechanical skull, but Cecile had indeed confirmed there was still an active brain in his case.

 **"Please, the glorious work...it can save us all come Ragnarok,"** said Lovecrest. **"I have...information."**

"Right now, I don't care," said Cornelia, firing several armor piercing rounds into Lovecrest's skull. "That was for my men. Have this thing melted down for safe measure."

Crusader personnel did as commanded and Cornelia went to the bridge where Rivalz and Akito stood.

"Feel better?" asked Rivalz.

"I will," said Cornelia. "I just hope my men from Narita can now rest in peace."

"I'm sure they are," said Leila. "And the rest of our men are taking care of the remnants of the laboratory. Computers, genetic material, and cybernetics."

"Hopefully this helps cripple V.V. some," said Guilford.

"Though Lovecrest did say something about V.V. bringing about a new world," said Rivalz.

"The empty promises of a dictator," said Cornelia.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Akito. "In truth we barely know anything about the Eden Elite or V.V's real goals."

"Well, no matter what I think we can take whatever he throws at us," said Rivalz, extending his hand to Akito. "Together, as brothers in arms."

Akito straightened and looked at Rivalz's blue hand before grasping it with his own.

"Brothers," said Akito, a light smile on his face.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry this took so long, but as you can probably tell it took a while for me to get it satisfactory. And now Lovecrest is no more, but don't think V.V. is made that much weaker for it. The good doctor's legacy can still live on. As for the Ghost and the Unicorn, although they managed to work together quite well for now do not forget that they still have their complicated issues with Shin to work out.  
But for now they've worked well in the heat of battle in spite of their issues.  
Next time the most loyal of Lelouch's followers rises again and shall prove his new strengths in the ultimate test of his loyalty as he is caught between the two sons of Marianne.  
**

 **Next Turn: The Price of Loyalty.**


	46. The Price of Loyalty

**Chapter Forty-Six: The Price of Loyalty.**

The members of the Geass Order would gather before the great pyramid and kneel in prayer before the giant sigil, but Kallen knew who they were really praying to.

"Soon they will be calling him God Emperor Lelouch at this rate," said Ohgi, walking up behind Kallen.

Kallen turned to her old friend, a conflicted expression on her face. She was still so angry about what he had said before about removing Lelouch from power. But she also felt bad about that. But she also knew about what he had done in that other world. He he had threatened to kill Lelouch, and even kill her to do it.

"Not unlike what happened to you in Japan," said Ohgi. "Even now I hear that our people gather around your image and offer prayers."

"As I recall it was you who suggested I allow that," said Kallen, an irritated tone in her voice. "Is that what you're really planning Ohgi? You'd rather have me alone on the throne instead of Lelouch? To be your puppet Empress?"

"Do not confuse me for the Eunuchs who tried that with Tianzi," said Ohgi. "My goal has been and always will be about the good of Japan. Let Lelouch rule the world, but I will ensure that no matter what Japan will thrive and prosper. And you and I can do that together Kallen."

"I won't betray Lelouch," said Kallen, barely holding back her fury.

"That's not what I mean Kallen," said Ohgi. "Because the Japan that exists now is built up because of the Geass Order, only in a new Geass Civilization will the nation of our birth continue to thrive. To do that we have to make sure that Lelouch doesn't royally screw up for all of us. That means keeping his worst impulses in check. Be it recklessness, even in the pursuit of righteous goals, or cruelty, even if it comes from a place of justified anger."

Kallen gasped in some surprise. Ohgi merely gave a soft smile, like the big brother figure he had become when they both believed Naoto had died.

"Kallen...I know what I said earlier wasn't exactly the best thing to say," said Ohgi, his face falling a bit. "Not after what had happened with Julius. It had been building up in me for a while now. Ever since we found out about Naoto I think. I just...couldn't feel I could trust men like Lelouch. The kind of great men who appear as they're born to lead. The kind of men whom you're willing to give everything for and follow into the mouth of hell. Charismatic leaders whom you're so wooed by you'll do anything for them. That's the kind of man your brother was. Or who I thought he was."

"Naoto...it was Bludbierd that made him into that monster," said Kallen, pain gripping her heart.

"Perhaps, or perhaps that monster was always inside Naoto and Bludbierd just released it," said Ohgi. "Who knows what monsters Lelouch has in him? Though...I guess we do know if he told you about the other world."

"He did," said Kallen. "You betrayed him and...and so did I."

"There was betrayal aplenty," said Ohgi.

"And now what are you trying to do?" asked Kallen. "Trying to use our friendship to get me to manipulate Lelouch's feelings for me so he'll be easier for you to control?"

"Kallen, I'm not trying to do anything sinister," said Ohgi. "I only want everyone I know and love to be able to live peaceful and happy lives. Lelouch wants that too, I know that, just as much as you do. But I am not going to ignore his faults. But instead of that other version of me I want to work with Lelouch so that he can overcome his flaws and that I can overcome mine. And you know one of Lelouch's greatest weaknesses is the feelings he has for the ones he loves. And the anger he holds to those who harm them."

"You're talking about Julius," said Kallen.

"I will never forgive him for what he did to you Kallen," said Ohgi. "I want him to suffer, that much I agree with Lelouch about. But we cannot allow him to be reckless anymore. That's why he's not going to lead the mission to rescue Marianne. His place is here, he still needs to recover his strength from his coma and coordinate operations."

"Then why do I sense you have some kind of disapproval about his plans?" asked Kallen.

"Because I'm wondering if Lelouch really has the intention of killing Julius," said Ohgi. "He was dead set on it killing Julius but now when I look at him I see...conflict."

"You want Lelouch's worst impulses kept in check, isn't that what you said?" said Kallen. "Yes, I talked to Lelouch but it wasn't out of love for Julius. I don't want Lelouch to fall into darkness and become like his uncle. V.V. is the one who took Julius away from Marianne and turned him into a weapon. Lelouch may have killed a brother once before with Clovis, but this is different. This is a brother he shared a womb with, and Lady Marianne will survive even if Julius doesn't? How can Lelouch live with himself if he has to see his mother's heartbreak every time she looks at him?"

"Julius is a monster, he's only her son in the strictest biological sense," said Ohgi.

"So is Naoto, and yet I tried to kill him," said Kallen. "And every time I look into my mother's eyes I see that small bit of her heart that breaks when she is reminded that I tried to kill her son. Even knowing the monster he's become. Don't you dare tell me that this situation is any different Ohgi? Both Lelouch and I, we've lost brothers because of V.V. I can't just let Lelouch go along with that monster's plan to hurt our family even more. Can't you see how this is all a sick game for V.V? He gets to hurt Marianne by forcing her to see her two sons try to kill one another? What better revenge can Lelouch ask for than to turn V.V's game in on itself?"

"Marianne lived for yeas believing her son was dead," said Ohgi. "And there wasn't a twin brother in that other world. Perhaps Julius's birth is an anomaly, a mistake. Perhaps it falls to Lelouch to correct that mistake?"

Kallen shot visual daggers at Ohgi, but he refused to back down.

"You had a similar tone in that other world so I'm told," said Kallen. "You wouldn't allow Lelouch a chance to redeem himself there either."

"That was different," said Ohgi.

"It's still against what we're supposed to stand for," said Kallen. "Aren't we trying to make a better world? Building a better world means learning to forgive people who have wronged us and believe that they can be better."

"That's a fine ideal," said Ohgi. "But in the end we have to look at the reality of humanity. As a species we're not exactly bastions of goodness. At best we should only expect to control humanity's worst actions. We cannot hope for them to change."

"We should always hope that people can be better," said Kallen. "Without it what are we? This conversation is over Ohgi. But rest assured, I will do everything in my power to keep Lelouch on the right path. But not for you, not even for Japan, but because he's the man I love."

"As you say it, it shall be...your majesty," said Ohgi, bowing before leaving Kallen.

* * *

The Sapphire Crusaders and the Grey Dragoons returned victorious in their mission. The White Samurai glad to report that they were not needed. The laboratories where Lovecrest had conducted his experiments was destroyed and all data wiped clean.

"This is a crucial victory for us all," said Lelouch.

He met with the various command groups of the three sects, sharing a toast with the three leaders.

"No more ungodly resurrections of our enemies," said Suzaku.

"Assuming that there aren't back up facilities," said Akito.

"No," said Rivalz. "Lazarus Labs was meant to be the first and without Lovecrest they can't start again."

"One thing I don't understand is what their end goal was with that place," said Guilford. "It couldn't just be to replenish their ranks."

"Lovecrest said something about, 'Ragnarok'," said Rivalz.

"That's the same word C.C used when we first met Rai," said Suzaku. "She was talking about how the original Geass Civilization fell."

"What does that even mean anyway?" asked Ayano.

"Ragnarok is the end of the world in Norse mythology," said Lelouch. "It was the final battle between the Gods and the Giants that resulted in the destruction of the old world and the birth of a new."

"So what? V.V's planning to destroy the world? That's crazy," said Tamaki.

"Not if you're an immortal," said Dalton. "Or if you could bring back all those who would follow you. Serve V.V. and you shall rise like Lazarus when the world meets its end."

"Clever," said Lelouch. "But the dead rise no more. And their supposed god will soon be cast down. But before that we have another operation to deal with. Rivalz, would you mind checking in on Jeremiah's development?"

"No problem," said Rivalz, setting down his drink and leaving immediately.

"Once Jeremiah and the Geass Canceller are fully operational both he and Bismark will be deployed to retrieve my mother," said Lelouch.

"Just the two of them?" asked Suzaku.

"No, I've been giving it a lot of thought and I believe Oz should join with them," said Lelouch. "He has plenty of experience in operations behind enemy lines. Not to mention he and the Glinda Knights are itching for retribution of their own against...against Julius. The first test of the Geass Canceller will be ending Marrybell's suffering brought on by Julius's Geass."

"And we're sure we can trust the information Schneizel has given us?" asked Cornelia.

"It was thanks to Schneizel that Nunnally was safely returned to us," said Lelouch. "I'm willing to go out on a limb for him."

Cornelia nodded in agreement, the older sister taking over for the experienced soldier. And it was exactly those sisterly instincts that told her something was troubling Lelouch. No doubt it had to do with Julius. While she acknowledged that Julius was an enemy she also acknowledged that he was stolen from them. Taken from Lady Marianne and denied a life with her, Lelouch, Nunnally, and the rest of them. He might have grown up happy with his other siblings instead of being raised as a weapon by her hated uncle.

"Not to change the subject of Lady Marianne's rescue, but what exactly are our plans involving...this place?" asked Leila.

"Atlantis was the capital of the old Geass Civilization," said Lelouch. "It shall be so again and from now on this will be the headquarters of the Atlas Fleet. Furthermore...it shall be a nation unto itself."

That caught the attention of all those in the room.

"What exactly do you mean Lelouch?" asked Cornelia.

"I mean exactly what I say Cornelia," said Lelouch. "Though by the wishes of our father I am the rightful Emperor of Britannia, if I were to commit the resources of Atlantis to Britannia I risk being seen as no different from our uncle. Even unifying Japan with Britannia through my impending marriage with Kallen wouldn't be enough. The balance of power would be heavily skewed. As such I am left with an alternative option. Atlantis shall be raised to its former glory and be the seat of power for a new Geass Civilization, and stand as a beacon of righteous power for all the world."

"So you're going along with the Order's prophecy?" asked Cornelia, concern and irritation mixed in her voice.

"If I must," said Lelouch. "But the Geass Order is just a means to an end. The same end our father sought to meet with Britannia. But he didn't have the full access to the power of the Order. If he did he could have succeeded in bringing Britannia to the glory he sought. It might sound as if I am giving up my birthright as Emperor of Britannia, but that simply wouldn't allow me the necessary means to fulfill our father's greatest wish Cornelia. To bring true peace to this world. As the Emperor of the Geass Civilization however, I may just do that and so much more."

* * *

Rivalz made his way to the laboratory where Jeremiah's development was being done under the supervision of the Brain Trust. It had come along quite well thanks to the data that helped make him what he was today.  
Jeremiah's damaged body parts had been replaced with advanced cybernetics, some personally developed by Rakshata, but the crown jewel was the orange cybernetic eye patch over Jeremiah's left eye.  
It was much like Rivalz's own, save for the color, and the fact that it lacked a large horn on his forehead.

 _'Lucky,'_ Rivalz thought, at least in regards to Jeremiah's lack of a horn.

"He's coming along quite well," said Lloyd.

"His body hasn't shown any signs of rejecting the enhancements?" asked Rivalz.

"If anything it's taken to them quite well," said Lloyd. "As if he were always meant to have them."

Rivalz couldn't help but smirk, recalling the various images of the other world.

"The only thing that might be an issue is how he'll deal with his new look," said Lloyd.

Rivalz looked over Jeremiah and indeed noticed how he had a similar situation. His outward appearance showed the machinery that made him who he was now.

"Let me deal with that," said Rivalz, smiling.

* * *

Dismissed by Lelouch, the sects of the Grey Dragoons and the Sapphire Crusaders choose to take time to look around Atlantis. The Geass Order began to make the city appear more livable. Tamaki and Cecile observed the hustle and bustle from a position at the Great Pyramid.

"Looks like these guys are already going along with Lelouch's idea," said Tamaki.

"This is their holy city," said Cecile. "The ancient source of their faith."

"So if Lelouch goes ahead and makes this his own country what the hell happens to the rest of us?" asked Tamaki.

"We all get used to the sigil of Geass being the symbol of our new civilization," said Ohgi, walking in on the two.

Behind him was Sugiyama and Inoue and Viletta was at his side.

"Hey," said Tamaki, unsure how to act around Ohgi after the last time they were all together. "Heard you got a promotion."

"Indeed," said Ohgi. "I am the official advisor to the Black King, titled as the Black Bishop."

"You call for his removal and Lelouch rewards you for it?" asked Cecile.

"One could say it's my brother's method of keeping his enemies closer," said a voice Tamaki didn't recognize.

The party turned and saw Prince Schneizel walk up with Kanon at his side.

"Prince Schneizel," gasped Cecile in surprise.

"I doubt I'm considered a prince after my defection," said Schneizel. "As such I am rendered a nomad, a man without a country."

"And searching for new prospects?" asked Ohgi.

"I won't deny that," said Schneizel.

"So did you come here out of self-interest or brotherly love?" asked Ohgi.

"A healthy bit of both I suppose," said Schneizel. "I do care for the well being of my family but one cannot help others if he cannot first help himself."

"A selfish brand of selflessness, eh?" asked Ohgi.

"In V.V's Britannia selfishness can lead to survival," said Schneizel.

"And you were an active part of that Britannia," said Sugiyama.

"I did what I could to help my people survive and keep my nation in tact," said Schneizel. "Acting as the benefactor to the Knights Underground for instance. Feeding them information to keep the spark of hope alive."

"You could have armed them and fought head on with V.V," said Inoue.

"The Eden Elite's power is not to be underestimated as I'm sure you must all be well aware of by now," said Schneizel. "As I said, my goal was to keep the spark alive. Sometimes mere survival is victory enough."

"That's understandable," said Ohgi. "Although I doubt your activities were fully unnoticed by your uncle."

"Of that I'm sure," said Schneizel. "But my uncle couldn't care less about the running of his emperor. Save he could use his power to bring himself some amusement. Largely managing the Empire was my role, though he enjoyed restricting me, but he knew I could work well with even the scraps he'd give me."

"So you must be one smart cookie eh?" asked Tamaki. "Hell, I'm guessing you must have been old king Chuck's golden boy before Lelouch came along."

"In a way, father even considered sending me to the Geass Order," said Schneizel. "But I saw no benefit for myself in joining the Order."

"Yeah, can't see how it could be useful," said Tamaki, sarcastically.

Cecile glared daggers at the man, upset that he would take such a candid attitude with a prince. But Schneizel himself seemed to enjoy Tamaki's blunt attitude. Ohgi had his eyes fixed on the former prince, ideas forming in his mind. Just as ideas were forming in the mind of Prince Schneizel.

* * *

Using the same nanotechnology he used to make is cape and much of the uniform covering his actual flesh, Rivalz came up with an idea to make him feel more human. To at least appear as if he were more human.  
With help from the other scientists in the Brain Trust, Rivalz had been able to use the nanotechnology in his body to help make a synthetic skin cover. They began applying to Jeremiah's exposed parts. After that, with one final checkup it was deemed safe to reawaken him.  
The loyal knight felt a surge of energy run through his body as his senses began to come back to him. He opened his eyes, though noticed a strange feeling from his left eye. One of the first things he saw was his beloved Sayoko, smiling down at him as he sat on a table.

"Sayoko...what..."

"It's alright dear," said Sayoko, stroking her lover's face, her fingers tracing over his orange eye cover.

"Lord Jeremiah, how do you feel?" asked Rivalz, walking up to him.

"I feel...strange," said Jeremiah.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Sophie Randall, going in for an examination.

"I remember...an attack on the base," said Jeremiah. "Lady...LADY MARIANNE."

Jeremiah leaped off the table but fell over, his body still adjusting to the change, and was caught by Rivalz.

"What...what has happened to me?" asked Jeremiah.

"You were injured when Shin and his people attacked the base," said Sayoko.

"How badly?" asked Jeremiah.

Rivalz sat him down on the table and tapped on Jeremiah's eye cover, so similar to his own. It didn't take Jeremiah too long to figure out what had happened. Especially when he realized he couldn't feel sensation in a majority of his body.

"It was that bad?" asked Jeremiah, his tone sullen.

"Lelouch ordered it," said Rivalz. "Also...we put something in you we recovered from the enemy. Something that can help you with a mission Lelouch specifically wants you for."

Jeremiah immediately focused all his attention on Rivalz. Whatever existential dilemma he was dealing with involving his recent transformation vanished when he heard the call of duty.

"Tell me what his Majesty requires of me," said Jeremiah.

* * *

Marianne's chest would rise and fall with every breath in an even and relaxed pattern. She was peaceful and her relaxed and restful face brought peace to Julius.  
Every day he would sit before his mother's glass coffin. Sometimes he would read aloud as if she could hear him. Other times he would simply sit and stare at his mother's sleeping face. It calmed the endless storm in his soul. A storm that would rage again if Marianne were ever taken away from him.

"She truly does look peaceful does she not," said V.V.

The surprise caused Julius to leap from his seat to greet his uncle. He also noticed the man at his uncle's side, dressed in a suit of black and white and wearing a mask.

"Uncle," said Julius. "Wizard, I had not expected you."

"I come when the Emperor calls," said Wizard.

"And I called him in case you need aid," said V.V. "Lovecrest is dead...permanently this time and we've lost Lazarus Labs. It won't be long before Lelouch attempts to...reunite with his dear mother."

Julius gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, to which V.V. smiled.

"Fret not my boy," said V.V. "She will always bee yours. To always sleep and thus never have to feel the pain of this awful world ever again. To slumber and never know...the truth."

Julius gasped, before his face morphed into a vicious snarl, and V.V's smirk only grew.

* * *

Ever since her morning conversation with Ohgi, Kallen had been restless. As such she decided to take her frustrations out on the training hall aboard the _Valhalla_. Taking both maces in hand and unleashing the blazing power of her Geass she left the various dummies and bags in burning ruins.

"What poor soul has stoked the fires of the Empress?" said the voice of C.C. entering the hall.

Kallen turned and saw that C.C. had finally changed out of the prisoner jumpsuit she always seemed to wear and was now wearing some kind of ceremonial outfit.

"Nice to see you have some clothes of your own," said Kallen. "Honestly why did you ever keep wearing that thing? You stopped being a prisoner a long time ago."

"That is where you're wrong Kallen," said C.C. "I am still a prisoner. A prisoner of this world. Until my code is given up and I am allowed the release of death. At least...that was how it was before."

"Before what?" asked Kallen.

"Before Lelouch did the impossible and raised the Ancient Capital from the depths," said C.C. "Centuries of trying to build up our own Black King to fulfill the prophecy and now he comes with the most minimal of interference on our part. All because that foolish girl truly did fall in love with another foolish boy. Though I suppose the biggest fool is poor Vincent. After all it was he who ordered Marianne to bring Charles back into the fold of the Geass Order."

Kallen's eyes widened with the revelation of such a thing.

"Shocking isn't it?" asked C.C. "To know that Lelouch's greatest enemy is also the reason he exists in the first place? I suppose it fits in a way. Men always create the thing that will destroy them."

"Is there a point to your visit or are you just going to beg for pizza?" asked Kallen.

"First, always expect that I'm looking to get pizza out of you or anyone," said C.C. "Second, that foolish girl wanted to know how you're doing?"

"Foolish girl? Wait do you mean...Marianne?" asked Kallen.

"Of course," said C.C. "Though she's not conscious thanks to Julius her mind is still very active. And as her contractor her mind and mine are linked."

"So...you've kept her informed about everything that's been going on?" asked Kallen.

"Indeed," said C.C. "She's especially interested in how her son has sentenced her other child to death."

"She...she knows?" gasped Kallen.

"Indeed," said C.C. "And...this is exhausting. Let's just do this the easy way."

"Easy..."

Before Kallen could finish C.C. grabbed her face and kissed her, with the Code mark on her forehead glowed brightly red. Kallen felt a buzz of energy through her mind and suddenly she and C.C. seemed to be somewhere else entirely. She was no longer dressed in her workout clothes but was now dressed in an elegant yellow ball gown. And the training hall of the _Valhalla_ had been replaced with a beautiful Britannian villa.

"What...C.C. what's going on?" yelled Kallen.

"Relax dear, nothing sinister is afoot," said the voice of Marianne.

Kallen turned and saw Marianne standing in a lovely orange dress.

"M...Marianne?" said Kallen, tears of joy filling her eyes.

She ran over to her future mother-in-law and mentor and immediately wrapped her arms around the older woman. Marianne accepted the hug and returned it in kind.

"There there my dear," said Marianne. "No tears, don't forget you're an Empress."

"I'm...I'm so sorry," cried Kallen. "This...you and Nunnally...Julius...it's all my fault. I wasn't strong enough...I..."

"Hush," said Marianne, motherly warmth practically radiating from her. "You fought with all the strength in your heart. It was...it was Julius who was simply smarter than us all."

Kallen looked up at Marianne, who wiped away the tears from Kallen's eyes.

"How...how are we..."

"Never forget Kallen, the Geass connects us as contractors and we are all connected through the Collective," said Marianne. "This is nothing more than the realm of my mind. Taking the image of the home I had with Lelouch and Nunnally before V.V. stole it all from me. The home...Julius would have had if he hadn't been stolen from me."

"Julius...he..."

"I know," said Marianne, her face falling sadly. "He took advantage of his resemblance to Lelouch and molested your body. I cannot blame you for wanting justice for that. Nor can I fully blame Lelouch for his anger. But...no matter whatever kind of monster he is either by his nature or by being nurtured by that monster V.V., Julius is still my son. A son who I thought dead for years. I know the price he must pay for his crimes...and it breaks my heart."

"But...I'm trying to convince Lelouch not to kill Julius," said Kallen. "I...I don't want to do it for Julius. I just...I don't want Lelouch to lose himself trying to avenge my dishonor. I don't want him to become...a demon just to punish the bad people in the world. If he did that everyone would be afraid of him and hate him. I...I want the world to see Lelouch as I see him. As a hero who deserves love and loyalty. As a good man and this...all of this is V.V's sick way of torturing and twisting Lelouch's heart in a way to punish him, you, and everyone we love."

Marianne smiled at her soon to be daughter-in-law, pleased more with Kallen's love towards her beloved son than anything else.

"Kallen, my dear," said Marianne. "You're so sweet trying to keep our Lelouch pure."

"Am...am I wrong to..."

"Ultimately this is a choice Lelouch must make," said Marianne. "As his mother and his bride respectively we may give advice and counsel him. As may his newly appointed advisor. You can now advice mercy for my poor tormented Julius out of concern for Lelouch's soul. Ohgi may advice death for Julius out of the duty to the Empire he knows he's now apart of."

"And...what do you advice?" asked Kallen.

"That...is difficult," said Marianne. "I certainly do not want to see my children killing one another. But Julius is a threat and a criminal who has wronged our cause and threatened his rightful Emperor. He...must be punished, as justice demands. As the former Empress I understand that and see how it is for the good of the Empire and the sake of peace for all our people. But as Julius and Lelouch's mother...my heart is broken. I am unfit to give advice in this case. If anything this will all be a great test for Lelouch. He is no stranger to executing family as to meet the demands of justice. But...this is different somewhat from Clovis. But can it truly be so difficult for Lelouch to kill a brother he has never known when he already killed a brother whom he loved and loved him back?"

"Then...what should I say to him?" asked Kallen.

"That depends, how do you see the situation?" asked Marianne.

Kallen pondered for a moment about her answer.

"Well...I know that as a monarch Lelouch has to bee seen as strong and decisive," said Kallen. "Especially in regards to those who threaten his...our empire. Especially if they are nobility and...especially if they are family. I know that is the price of justice but...I just don't want his anger over Julius to turn him into...into something awful."

Marianne smiled knowingly at her future daughter-in-law, seeing how she was caught between doing what was best for her Emperor and what was best for her lover.

"Indeed, Julius...must be punished," said Marianne. "As the former Empress I understand what the law requires. But as his mother I still do not wish him to die. I don't even know him, all because Vincent stole him from me. It seems that bastard brother-in-law of mine has planned his vengeance perfectly. No matter what my heart will be broken. And in turn Lelouch's heart will shatter for the pain that is caused me and he will blame himself."

"Then...then we'll just have to find another way," said Kallen, tears beginning to burst through.

Marianne smiled kindly and wiped away Kallen's tears.

"My heart was always destined to be broken," said Marianne. "But Lelouch's heart must be kept strong. That is your duty my sweet Kallen. Keep Lelouch's heart strong against the plots of his enemies, even if he must shatter mine, that is the duty of the queen. Also childbirth, which I hope you two are going to get to sooner or later."

As Kallen blushed in embarrassment the mental realm vanished and she stood with C.C. in the training hall of the ship once more.

"What...C.C," yelled Kallen.

"I'm hungry and you were taking too long," said C.C. making for the exist.

"You just put me through an emotional and mentally trying experience and you just ended it all of a sudden because you're hungry?" yelled Kallen.

"Yes," said C.C. plainly. "I don't plan on sharing if you're wondering."

Kallen could only growl in irritation as the witch left but still contemplated Marianne's words in her mind. As C.C. left a servant from the Order entered the hall and told her of an important meeting of the court that required her attention.

* * *

Lelouch smiled as he saw his childhood protector and guardian kneel down appearing quite fit.

"Lord Jeremiah, it is good to see you up and about," said Lelouch. "I hope your enhancements aren't giving you too much trouble."

The image of seeing his young master sit proudly upon a golden throne filled Jeremiah's heart with great pride. It was a dream he had in his mind for years ever since the Usurper had forced his master from his rightful destiny.

"According to the Brain Trust my enhancements are stable enough for me to go into the field," said Jeremiah. "The loss of some physical sensations are a challenge but nothing I cannot and will not overcome for the sake of Lady Marianne."

"Indeed our boy seems to be a quick learner," said Lloyd. "He should barely be able to walk but he seems to be muscling through it quite well."

"The strength of my loyalty knows no limitations, as you well know your majesty," said Jeremiah.

"I have never doubted your loyalty nor your strength," said Lelouch. "All that is left is to test the Geass Canceller and we will begin the coordination of my mother's rescue operation. And it would appear we have the perfect test subject for you in my half-sister Marrybell. But before anything else I must ask you this Jeremiah, in regards to my brother Julius. If it came to it would you hold your weapon to him and use it if you must?"

That question caught Jeremiah slightly off guard. In truth he had contemplated it for some time when he first heard of Julius. He was the enemy but he was also a child of Lady Marianne. Needless to say it was a difficult thing for Jeremiah to think about.

"Indeed my soul has been torn on this subject sire," said Jeremiah. "Although indeed Lord Julius is a child of my mistress, as much as you or Lady Nunnally, I cannot deny that he is also an enemy. But...it is not Julius who is my Emperor. My loyalty to your is without question sire and if I must strike down your brother...then I shall."

Everyone in attendance of the court was silent and looked to Lelouch, curious about his response. Ohgi eyed Lelouch very carefully, hoping Lelouch would obey the logic of the situation and order Julius's death. Kallen looked over at her beloved, hoping the demon wouldn't appear in him now. Lelouch's face was unreadable to all, even to those who knew him best.

"Julius is not the priority of your mission Lord Jeremiah, my mother's safety is," said Lelouch. "In regards to my brother I trust your judgement completely in this regard. If it comes to it his life is entirely in your hands. Whatever choice you make has my full blessing."

Jeremiah nodded, accepting his king's command.

"Now, I believe my half-sister Marrybell deserves your attention," said Lelouch.

"As you command your majesty," said Jeremiah.

The knight rose and left the throne room, the members of the Brain Trust following behind him. Though Rivalz, Suzaku, Kallen, Ohgi, and Cornelia all remained.

"Before anyone says anything in regards to Julius and what I said earlier, this mission isn't about him," said Lelouch. "My only priority is securing my mother."

"We understand that Lelouch, but you cannot ignore Julius," said Ohgi. "The person you already decreed was to die. If you go back on that it sends the wrong message."

"I think not falling into V.V.'s game sends a message of its own," said Kallen.

"It's a mute point as like Lelouch said, Julius isn't the priority," said Suzaku. "We can worry about Julius latter. Our focus should be on Marianne."

"And what position do you think she's going to take when it comes to her other son?" asked Ohgi. "She'll get in the way of any attempt to take him out and you all know it."

"You can't honestly expect a mother to stand by and watch her own children slaughter one another while the bastard that murdered her husband and kidnapped her other son sits back and laughs?" asked Cornelia.

"I felt you'd be the more sensible about this Cornelia," said Ohgi.

"I know Julius is a threat and most likely will face execution," said Cornelia. "But I do not want to put my step-mother through any more pain than she has already suffered."

"And Julius is deserving of a fair trial at least," said Rivalz.

"I agree," said Suzaku.

Ohgi sighed, realizing he wasn't going to be winning this argument.

"Ohgi, I understand the position you are coming from," said Lelouch. "It is in many ways the logical path to go down. I will keep your words in mind, as I will all those who advice me. But in the case of Julius, I am my brother's keeper."

"And if Jeremiah chooses to kill him?" asked Ohgi.

"He wont," said Lelouch. "His loyalty to my mother is absolute and unwavering. Giving him full authority to do as he pleases frees me from appearing to change my stance in regards to Julius."

Lelouch descended the throne and walked past Ohgi, uniting with Kallen and making for the door. The others began to follow in tow but Ohgi felt the urge to speak.

"You're not V.V," he said, forcing Lelouch to stop.

Kallen held onto Lelouch, worried about what Ohgi's words might do to him. The others had their eyes on the Black Bishop, feeling he wasn't finished. Thus both the Black King and the Black Bishop stood with their backs to each other.

"And you're not Charles," said Ohgi, still not facing Lelouch. "Their mistakes aren't yours and you owe nothing to Julius. He wasn't even in that other world. He might not even be in any other hypothetical world in the multiverse. That makes him nothing more than a statistical anomaly. A fluke of probability in nothing more."

"That's your great argument?" yelled Cornelia. "You'd completely dehumanize him like that? Reduce a living human being into nothing more than a mathematical figure?"

"That's not how we operate," said Rivalz.

"That's right, if we just treated people as mathematical figures we'd become just as cold and inhuman as Lovecrest or V.V," said Suzaku.

"The Lelouch of that other world did just that," said Ohgi. "He was quite effective if nothing else."

Lelouch's fists tightened upon the memory of his doppelganger. Kallen noticed this and shot a murderous glare at Ohgi.

"Mercy is all well and good," said Ohgi, finally turning. "But perhaps even mercy should have its limits. Everyone wants to be counted among the angles. But sometimes, perhaps it is best to summon a demon."

Suzaku clenched his fists but Rivalz placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him at bay. Kallen seemed to be ready to rush at Ohgi but Lelouch caught her as she began to move.

"The Demon thrived in that world," said Lelouch, finally turning to face his advisor. "Until finally it all came crashing down on him and he lost everything he held dear to him."

"He at least managed to bring about the peace we all crave," said Ohgi.

"Yes," said Lelouch. "I cannot deny his effectiveness. Nor his methods, many of which I would use myself. But...I am still not that Lelouch. That Lelouch was the son of a tyrant, his Zero born out of vengeance, mistrust, and cruelty. He was brash, reckless, and cruel. I am not that Lelouch, I am the son of a noble king, and I will not throw away the people I love. Nor will I let my anger get the better of me. Julius will be dealt with, that much I can promise you. If he must die it will be because he gives me no choice when we meet in battle or if he is found guilty via a trial. I will not kill my brother out of petty vengeance but out of justice. The justice that is due to any human being. That is my resolve, does that satisfy you, my advisor?"

Ohgi and Lelouch stared each other down, their wills wrestling with one another, neither giving the other an inch. Kallen's eyes darted between Lelouch and Ohgi, not knowing what kind of silent match was going on between them.  
Everyone else stood on edge as well, Suzaku's hand at his sword out of sheer instinct, and Rivalz scanning the vital signs of both men for any biological indication of emotional stress that might warrant issue.  
But to everyone's surprise, or at least to mostly everyone's surprise, Ohgi crossed his arm over his chest and took a knee.

"Indeed it does...your majesty," said Ohgi.

Kallen gasped, surprised to see Ohgi kneel in such a way, while Lelouch merely smirked, not unlike a demon.

* * *

Nunnally felt tears come from her eyes and Marrybell vomited again. Her attempts to use her own Geass to help ease the effects of Julius's power over her half-sister had failed. And because there was an emotional connection between the two of them the results were the same.

"I'm sorry sister," said Nunnally.

Marrybell could not respond to her dear half-sister, the sickness becoming too great. Nunnally, depressed by her failure began to leave when the door to Marrybell's room opened, revealing Jeremiah, restored.

"Lord Jeremiah," Nunnally gasped, surprised that her childhood protector was alright.

"Lady Nunnally," said Jeremiah, saluting his young mistress. "It is good to see that you've been safely returned. I intend to bring your mother back as well. But first his majesty has tasked me with relieving Lady Marrybell of her curse."

"But how?" asked Nunnally.

Jeremiah smiled and stood before the ill princess. In an instant his orange eye piece opened revealing an artificial eye with a blue Geass sigil. Enveloped in the radius of its power Marrybell suddenly felt her nausea ease.

"Did it work?" asked Nunnally.

Marrybell turned slightly and when she looked upon her younger sister, she didn't feel sick at all. She smiled at her younger sister, relieved. Before either princess could move towards one another the door opened and Oldrin stood, tears flowing from her eyes. The watery eyes of the female knight and the newly cured princess met. Nunnally quickly moved as Oldrin ran across the room and into the arms of Marrybell. She watched, tears of joy now flowing from her own eyes as the princess kissed her lady love, cured of the foul curse laid upon her.

"I believe this confirms that the Geass Canceller works," said Lloyd. "I'm sure his majesty will find that quite interesting."

"Indeed," said Jeremiah, leaving the room. "Now I am fit to rescue Lady Marianne."

* * *

"You're still steaming Kallen," said Lelouch.

"I think you should reconsider having Ohgi as your advisor," said Kallen. "How can you trust someone who's going to argue with you like that? Besides he's openly admitted to me he's just using you to try and advance Japan's place in the world."

"He's doing exactly what I want him to do," said Lelouch. "He made his argument based on logic and the removal of a legitimate threat to the Fleet."

"He questioned you to your face," said Kallen.

"Exactly why I made him my advisor," said Lelouch. "He knows how my emotions can bring out the worst in me."

"No, they bring out the best in you," said Kallen, getting in front of Lelouch. "Your courage, your charisma, they all led us to this point."

"And have also led us to near disaster," said Lelouch.

"He...he called you a demon," said Kallen.

"In many ways the demon of that other world was highly effective," said Lelouch. "Even if he was wrong to throw away the ones he loved instead of keeping them close, even if it was out of love. I'm simply a different Lelouch, I trust more and I want to keep the people I love close so I can protect them. And this...can be a weakness, used to bring out the worst in me."

"No," said Kallen. "It's what makes you strong. It brings out the best in you."

"And yet it set me back several times," said Lelouch.

Kallen recalled how indeed it was because of Lelouch's feelings for her that he rushed to save her from Shin and Jean Rowe. And how it was because of that he wound up injured by her and put into a coma by Shin.

"It's not me he's against," said Lelouch. "Ohgi is simply trying to get the best out of his most prized resource: me. If that means making me into a demon in order to achieve his objectives and bring Japan into a golden age then he will do it. I actually admire him for that. And my feelings involving Julius are somewhat complicated but one thing I know is that he is my enemy and I must deal justice onto him. He knows that as well but he also knows that I would never cause my mother pain. And with what I know about Julius...I cannot see a way in which my mother will not suffer. But I can't distance myself from my emotions. I'm simply not that Lelouch."

Kallen threw her arms around Lelouch, holding him close to her, feeling her warmth.

"And I'm not the Kallen that left you," she said. "I just...I don't want to see what happened in that world come true in this one. If it did...then I'd die with you."

Kallen's words were a sword in Lelouch's heart. He tried to pull back but his bride's hold was strong.

"Don't argue with me," said Kallen. "At this point, all I'm really loyal to is you. To the man I love and the children we are going to have together. To world we want to build. To that end I'm willing to give my life if it means I can stay with you. That is the price of my loyalty."

 _'A price so steep, so terrible,'_ thought Lelouch, as he began to squeeze Kallen as if she would vanish if he let go.

As the two young lovers embraced the eyes of the witch watched closely though they failed to notice her.

 _'Marianne, you foolish girl,'_ thought C.C. _'I fear more pain will come to your sons.'_

 _'I know,'_ Marianne's voice rang sadly in her mind.

* * *

In Julius's home he watched his mother sleep and noticed how a tear fell from her eyes.

"Mother...nothing will take you from me," he whispered as he laid his head atop her class coffin. "Nothing."

 **Author's Note:** **Been a month since my last update but this took a while to map out. Not so long I know but I feel right here is the best place to end off this chapter. Next one will actually feature Marianne's second rescue. And there will not be a third because the next big thing I want with Marianne is to actually have her fight in the field but that won't be for a while.  
Also the next chapter will be featuring some more character moments for Rivalz and his Crusaders, Lelouch find out more secrets of the ancient capital, and the formation of a new sect for the Atlas Fleet. **

**Next Turn: The House of Dumas.**


	47. The House of Dumas

**Chapter Forty-Seven: The House of Dumas.**

The mission team to rescue Marianne had been called to order in the throne room. Consisting of Bismark and Jeremiah, the commander and lieutenant of the mission. Assisting were the recently recovered Marrybell as well as the Zevon twins and Marrybell's Glinda Knights.

"Thanks to Schneizel's information we know where Julius's base of operations is," said Lelouch.

A holographic display of a map of Britannia appeared and a dot lit up on the west coast.

"There's no way Julius will give up Marianne without a fight," said Orpheus.

"Leave Julius to me," said Jeremiah. "My Geass Canceller will be able to counter his own power. And though I understand how Princess Marrybell must wish vengeance for her suffering, allow me to stress that by the order of his majesty, the priority is the safe return of Lady Marianne."

"I am fully aware of that Lord Jeremiah," said Marrybell. "But none the less I hope to cripple his contributions to V.V. Aside from that my focus is on my step-mother's rescue."

"Onto that subject, adjustments have been made at _Apollo's Chariot_ to accommodate your individual Knightmare Frames," said Lelouch. "You will be using it to gain entrance behind enemy lines. You'll hitch a ride with the Sapphire Crusaders as they return to Euro Britannia to the launch site. As for your extraction, I believe Anna Clemont has a solution. You'll gain further details once you arrive at Castle Weisswolf and coordinate along with Leila Malcal before your launch. But, though I feel that this should go without saying, once you're out there expect the unexpected. Julius has proven to be a cunning commander and he will no doubt be expecting someone to come take mother away from him. Dismissed."

Bismark, Jeremiah, Marrybell, and the others saluted Lelouch and exited the throne room. Once they were gone Lelouch slumped on his throne and held his head in his hand.

"I realize this must be frustrating but it's better than you taking the risk," said Ohgi, standing at the side of the throne. "Julius would most likely expect you to show up."

"I know," said Lelouch. "All your advise on why I shouldn't be the one to rescue my own mother has been...logical. But don't expect me to find comfort in that. Leaving my mother's fate up to chance."

"Not up to chance," said Ohgi. "Up to the people you're supposed to be leading. If a king does not lead he cannot expect his subject to follow him, yes. But if a king doesn't trust his subjects to carry out his ideals then he has no place leading them. You have to trust in the ability, wisdom, and courage of the people you've gathered around to do the tasks that need to be done. Bismark served your father as his strongest knight, he has the experience. Not to mention he loves your mother, he won't return until she's back. Jeremiah's loyalty is beyond question. To the point where it might as well be called his only defining character trait."

Lelouch snorted and smirked at Ohgi's jab at Jeremiah.

"I don't know much about Marrybell and her Glinda Knights but they have conviction to at least avenge Marrybell's cursing," said Ohgi. "Oz has experience as a mercenary for Peace Mark. Not to mention he's Marianne's godson, he owes her. They'll get the job done or die trying."

* * *

"To think that bastard suggested removing his majesty from power only to get rewarded with such a distinguished position," said Jeremiah.

"He's loyal enough to the cause and that is enough," said Bismark. "He and Lelouch have an understand of means and ends. A perfectly symbiotic relationship based on logic and results. Charles had the same relationship with many of his allies. For now I recommend focusing your energies on the mission at hand and not whatever rivalry you have with Ohgi."

"Of course, Lord Bismark," said Jeremiah.

Though Bismark would never forgive himself for twice allowing Marianne to fall into enemy hands, Jeremiah understood how Bismark was forced into inaction because of the threat to Nunnally on both occasions. Jeremiah himself would have done the same. He knew Marianne well enough to know that she prioritized her children's safety above all things, even her own. To him Lord Bismark's actions were testament to his loyalty to Marianne's wishes and of course understood his frustrations.

* * *

With Jeremiah up and running the Brain Trust began going into other works. Newly furbished ships were supposed to be coming from the Geass Order in order to meet with the development of new sects given the amount of exceptional recruits from Britannia. New sects would also mean the development of new Knightmares, which Lloyd and Rakshata were very excited about.  
Anna and Nina were excited as well, though they were significantly less competitive than their associates. The advancements of Atlantis actually was perfect for the development of Knightmares, and with the possibility cutting construction time by two thirds the average time.

"I wonder if it might be possible to combine Geass powers and Knightmare technology," said Lloyd. "Oh the possibilities are endless."

"Could that even be feasible?" asked Anna. "We still don't fully understand Geass."

"It is still something of a mystery but it isn't magic," said Sophie. "Not entirely at least."

"It was for ancient man," said Rakshata, lounging on her couch. "But still, it should be possible so long as we consider Geass to be based on energy. And with such lovely devices as the Geass Coordinator and the Geass Canceller, as well as the artificial Geass abilities demonstrated by Julius and Shin Hyuga Shaing integrating them with Knightmare technology shouldn't be that difficult."

As they spoke Nina looked over the data on the holographic display and came across a map of Atlantis. It was there she noticed a space that seemed to be located beneath the throne room.

 _'I wonder what that could be,'_ she thought.

* * *

Maintenance on the _Elysium_ had been completed by the time the rescue group gathered and were situated into quarters. As this wasn't a trip into combat the master of the ship allowed himself time to relax in his cabin. He had taken to his cabin with his future bride while the ship's guests mingled in the lounge with other members of the command crew.

"I can't wait till we get our own ship," said Ryo, currently playing a two on two pool game with Orpheus and Oldrin with Ashley as his partner. "I'm getting tired of having to bum a ride whenever we get deployed."

"Perhaps we should get a ship of our own too," said Oldrin. "Form a full sect within the Fleet."

"What colors are left to use?" asked Ashley. "We've got Black Knights, White Samurai, Sapphire Crusaders, Silver Angels, and Grey Dragoons."

"There are plenty of colors," said Marrybell, nursing a ginger ale. "In fact I thought of a darling name. The Order of the Golden Coven."

"Golden Coven?" asked Dalton. "Why that name?"

"Because my sect will be the reincarnation of the Glinda Knights," said Marrybell. "But I do not believe it would be fair to call ourselves the Golden Witches given all the male members. Coven can feature both witches and warlocks, and many of us would count as warlocks. Oathbreakers who have turned away from the crown of Britannia. False emperor or no. And since Orpheus already has a masked alias he can be the figurehead at the lead. Oldrin and I essentially filling the role Cornelia and her knights fill."

"Makes sense," said Ayano. "But you'd have to give Oz something to go along with his name."

"Golden Lyre," said Oldrin.

"Because of his Geass of illusion?" asked Jeremiah.

"Not lair, lyre," said Oldrin. "The instrument Orpheus played when he infiltrated the underworld. Besides the emblem of Peace Mark already looks like a lyre so it makes sense."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Orpheus.

"No," said both Oldrin and Marrybell simultaneously.

"Very well," said Orpheus. "Oz, the Golden Lyre it is."

"To the Golden Coven," said Bismark, raising a glass.

The others raised their glasses as well, toasting to the origin of a new sect.

* * *

"So there's supposed to be something beneath the throne room?" asked Lelouch.

"That's what it appears to be," said Nina.

After making her discovery Nina went straight to Lelouch, who had also been meeting with the other members of the former Student Council who were on the city. She displayed the plans of the city to Lelouch and they all began going over ways to gain entrance to this secret chamber. It didn't seem to be a matter of much importance but Lelouch felt it was nice for them to just hang out and solve a little mystery together. A nice mini-adventure with dear friends.

"Lulu, you should check throne. Then there must be a switch or something," said Shirley.

As Lelouch took his seat on the throne he could not help but think about the sad fate Shirley had in that other world. It took all his strength not to break down when he saw the image of her dying in his arms while he was helpless to save her. Even the godlike power of Geass failing to help.  
As he was caught in his thoughts he noticed how the throne seemed to vibrate.

 _'Of course, the mind is the key,'_ thought Lelouch.

Lelouch focused, his will moving through the power of his Geass, and the throne, as well as the platform it stood on began to descend as if it were a lift. Kallen and the others quickly leapt down and rode alongside Lelouch to their mysterious destination.

"This place is just full of surprises isn't it?" asked Suzaku.

"Well it is a legendary city," said Shirley.

Eventually the lift came to it's end and the group of friends saw a towering black and gold machine. The head looked like a ram with golden bracers around the neck and shoulders and large golden mechanical wings. The symbol of Geass also prominent on its torso.

"Is that...an Ancient?" asked Kallen.

"I dare say it is," said Nina, in awe of the machine.

"And it's mine," said Lelouch, a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

Pluton, long one of the many dark secrets of the Britannian Empire, was the black ops organization that served the Emperor directly. A stark contrast to the traditional image of honor and chivalry represented by the Knights of the Round, Pluton operated in the shadows.  
For years the organization had been run by the head of the Zevon family. It was once in the hands of Olivia Zevon, but now belonged to her brother Oiaguro Zevon, who had killed his sister for that honor.  
In doing so he had essentially set his niece and nephew, Olivia's twin children, into the service of the Emperor. Though fate it appeared had different plans.

"Wizard," said Julius, addressing Zevon by his code name.

"Yes, your highness?" he said, kneeling before him in his own intricate costume.

"You and Olivia were twins were you not?" asked Julius.

"We were," said Oiaguro.

"What did it feel like to kill her?" asked Julius.

Oiaguro tensed, in the years since he had killed Olivia to gain control of the Zevon family he had developed a sense of guilt over how he had murdered his own twin. Thinking back to that time made him feel a great sense of pain in his heart.

"I...I felt...satisfied," said Oiaguro, somewhat truthfully.

As Julius looked down at his mother's still sleeping face, he smiled in response to the question. Perhaps he would also feel satisfaction, when he killed his own twin Lelouch.

* * *

The discovery of the Ancient beneath the throne of Atlantis brought the rest of the Brain Trust down to examine it. Along with other curious parties from the various sects.

"This is incredible, and it seems fully functional," said Cecile.

"And that's considering that it's been buried here for centuries," said Anna. "But it looks brand new."

"So how does this differ from the other Ancients?" asked Ohgi.

"The others we've studied were restored to a certain degree but this is a true Ancient," said Lloyd. "It's not even like the rusted bit that Marianne showed us. This thing is truly wondrous."

"A machine that was confused for a god," said Tohdoh. "Considering the power of the Ancients we've already seen I can scarcely imagine what this one might be like."

"Well no matter what it seems someone has called dibs," said Ohgi.

Standing closest to the Ancient, Lelouch admired the beauty of the machine standing before him.

"Is there anything pertaining to its designation?" asked Lelouch.

"Nothing I can see so far," said Nina, looking over the holographic displays carrying the information of the Ancient.

"Got a name in mind?" asked Suzaku.

" _Jason_ ," said Lelouch.

" _Jason_?" asked Kallen.

"The leader of the Argonauts," said Lelouch. "A prince who had been cast out when his vile uncle murdered his father and usurped his rightful throne. In order to seize his throne and achieve vengeance against his uncle, Jason took command of the greatest heroes of Ancient Greece. Even the mighty Hercules obeyed his commands. Together they quested for the symbol of authority and divine power that was the Golden Fleece, adorned with the skull of a sacred ram that had golden wings."

"I'm guessing you find the myth particularly relatable," said Ohgi.

"In more ways than one," said Lelouch. "In truth a lot of the Greek Heroes of old. Many of them cast off princes who had what was rightfully theirs taken away from them. And the only way to regain what they lost was to go on an epic quest to find power to regain their thrones. Oh yes, I find them particularly relatable."

"Just don't forget how a lot of those heroes wound up," said Ohgi. "Often dying horrible, painful deaths brought about by their own arrogance, lust, or betrayal from those they once led or liberated."

Kallen cut a glare at Ohgi but was held back by Suzaku, who simply shook his head when she cut her angry glare to him.

"True," said Lelouch. "But still, they engraved themselves in legend."

Lelouch, thinking about how he seemed to actually command Atlantis to rise from the depths, formed a hypothesis in his mind about how he might make this machine work. He focused his will on the newly christened _Jason_ and to the surprise of everyone the crimson symbol of Geass on the machine glowed and its torso opened up.

"What the hell?" yelled Tamaki. "How did you do that?"

"Geass," said Chiba. "That should be obvious by now."

"This proves my theory," said Lloyd. "It is possible to interface Geass abilities with technology."

"Wait, what does that mean?" asked Kallen.

"Imagine if you will a machine that is controlled via the mind," said Lloyd.

"Isn't that what Rivalz's Geass does?" asked Shirley.

"Correct," said Nina. "But this machine could be particularly linked to a special kind of Geass."

"The power of the King," said Suzaku.

"Makes sense, this thing was beneath the throne," said Ohgi. "But just what does it do exactly?"

"Only one way to find out," said Lelouch, stepping into the machine.

"Lelouch wait, we still don't know what could happen," said Kallen.

But Lelouch had already sealed the machine behind him and found that the cockpit of the machine was quite spacious. There were no controls that he could make out.

"Everything alright in there?" asked Suzaku's voice from outside.

"It seems fairly barren in here," said Lelouch. "No controls I can see in the conventional sense. I suppose that means this is controlled unconventionally. Give me a moment."

Lelouch took a break and cleared his mind. When he was a child living with Suzaku's family he too would take lessons with Tohdoh. One of those lessons included practicing of meditation, a practice Lelouch had continued in the years since then. He focused his mind on his desires and let the power of the Geass awaken the slumbering machine. Suddenly a display of the room in which the machine stood appeared all around Lelouch. He also began to feel a strange sensation in his mind, as if the machine itself was probing through his brain.

 ** _"A king's tool be I,"_** a strange voice echoed from the machine. **" _Be thou king to wield me or be thee false? Answer upon this, what be the king and what be the land? If thou are false, they life is forfeit."_**

The words of the machine could be heard from outside its hull as well.

"We have to get him out of there," yelled Kallen.

Suzaku caught her by the wrist before she could get close to the machine.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Lelouch has this," said Suzaku. "We can't interfere or that might cause more harm than good. Besides, Lelouch is a true king. You have to have faith that he'll know the answer."

Kallen looked back at the machine and silently prayed that Lelouch would be alright. Inside the machine, Lelouch had remained calm and thought about the question.

 _'What be the king and what be the land?'_ he thought.

Lelouch thought back to his father, to his uncle, and all he had come to learn in the past few years.

"One," said Lelouch. "They are one, the king is the land and the land is the king. If the king is not true the land will suffer. If the land suffers the king is not true."

Silence filled the chamber for several minutes, everyone on the outside holding their breaths in anticipation and worry.

 _ **"Answer...acceptable,"**_ the voice of the machine said.

Suddenly Lelouch felt a great surge of energy course through his mind. He felt every part of the machine he named _Jason_ as if it were a part of his own body. He could feel every surge of power going through the machine and through him. He was the _Jason_ and the _Jason_ was him.

* * *

After settling back into Castle Blue, Rivalz had decided to take some time to rest with his family before he had to meet with Duke Velaines. After growing so close to Maria and Alice, Rivalz had come to make it a point to ensure they were always close to him or well guarded by those he trusted. Certainly everyone on Atlantis had his trust but he wanted them to come back to Euro Britannia with him. It was their home and it had become his. He had a duty to fulfill there as much as he had a duty as a member of the Atlas Fleet.  
The rising of Atlantis had caused quite a stir and he had been gone long enough. He could feel it in his artificial body that soon enough the real fighting would begin and the armed forces of Euro Britannia needed to be behind the flag of the Atlas Fleet and be ready.

"All the excitement I almost forgot about being Lord Protector of Euro Britannia," said Rivalz.

"It should be a nice change of pace after all the horrible fighting," said Maria.

Rivalz, and his family, as well as Cornelia, Dalton, and Guilford, sat in Rivalz's personal solar in Castle Blue. Rivalz himself stood by the window looking out at the grounds where he saw newly recruited Crusaders marching and drilling, getting ready for the wars to come.

"For now," said Rivalz. "We may all be getting deployed as soon as Marianne is secure. Without Lovecrest to bring back his soldiers, V.V. is at a disadvantage. If Julius goes down that's another crucial bit of power he's lost. With the power of Atlantis rallying the Geass Order, not to mention all the other technology it has, we should soon enough be ready to actually launch an invasion on the Britannian Homeland itself. Of course that means making sure Euro Britannia's forces are ready to deploy as well. Meaning I have to make sure that the House of Lords won't get in the way of that. I'd rather be Lovecrest's test monkey than face them again."

"At least you have allies within the House of Lords," said Maria.

"But for now you should try to relax," said Milly. "You've been nonstop for weeks now. Britannia, C's World, Greenland, you need to take a break before you break down."

"She's right lad, you've won enough battles for now to enjoy some leisure time," said Dalton. "It's good for the body and the soul."

"And it's usually better to be rested and refreshed before having to argue with politicians," said Guilford.

For her own part Cornelia actually chuckled a bit as she saw Rivalz leaning the way he did at the window.

"What's so funny?" asked Rivalz.

"You might find this hard to believe but you're actually beginning to sound like a true soldier," said Cornelia. "Or rather, a proper general. Already thinking about the next battle, looking over your men in the field. Long way from who you were before."

Looking upon his reflection in a wall mirror Rivalz saw how indeed he had changed. He could hardly see the boy from Ashford in his reflection any more.

"They're right Rivalz," said Cornelia. "Take a break before you speak with the House of Lords. The Grand Duke is actually hosting a ball in honor of your return as well as in honor of a recent victory of yours against the enemy."

"What?" asked Rivalz.

"Your destruction of Lovecrest's lab," said Guilford. "The news broke not too long ago about how you had destroyed the man who built the _Dagon_ and prevented the creation of further abominations."

"How did...Milly," said Rivalz.

"I am the head of the Fleet's Media relations and I had the story of a great war hero on hand," said Milly. "A victory is good for morale and makes us all look good. Keeps rumors of our various troubles off balance."

"You mean it distracts people from how Marianne had been kidnapped," said Rivalz. "Sounds almost like something Diethard would do."

"As much as I hate the man he did know how to weave a story," said Milly. "And it's better for people to think about how the one of the Atlas Fleet's greatest heroes has achieved a great victory than to think about how we lost one of our strongest leaders."

"She's right son," said Dalton. "Losing Lady Marianne was a blow in more ways than one. And you've done more than most anyone to help keep us seen as a legitimate force that has the strength to battle the Eden Elite."

"Right now and until I have to meet with the House of Lords I'm not interested in any battles for quite a while," said Rivalz. "If anyone needs me I will be on the _Elysium_ , there's something I've been wanting to tend to for a while now and I'd like to get to it before any more distractions come up."

* * *

Returning to Castle Weisswolf after so long away from it felt like it really was a return home for Akito. Before it had been just his base but now, as he was in bed with Leila in her chambers, it did feel like home.  
As the perceived leader of the Grey Dragoons sect some of the recruits were beginning to refer to him as the lord of the castle. His old legend as the Ghost of Hannibal helping in that perception. He didn't pay it much mind and just focused on his work. Though ever since he fought alongside Rivalz against Lovecrest his mind had been clouded with thoughts. Thoughts of what the two men had said at the end of the battle and how there was still the issue of Shin which would have to be resolved.  
When he looked over to Leila, her nude skin complimenting the pink color of her bed sheets and the soft glow of the moon light, a part of his mind wanted to kick him for having such thoughts when there was a beautiful woman in bed with him.  
While he was often use to nights in which he couldn't sleep, he wasn't used to sharing them with anyone. He had never expected to fall in love. He had so long considered himself essentially a living corpse. But Leila made him feel alive, and the idea of losing her in a confrontation with Shin frightened him more than Shin could by himself.  
He was still very much under the sway of his brother's Geass. He needed some kind of weapon against it. He was hesitant to ask Jeremiah to use his Geass Canceller on him, as his command had been Akito's greatest weapon in battle. But with Shin he would need something else. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he would need Rivalz's help to destroy Shin.  
He noticed Leila shiver a bit and put more of the blanket over her and held her close. He felt her heartbeat match up with his and knew what he had to do. In order to keep Shin from taking Leila from him Akito would have to find a compromise with Rivalz. For their respective vengeance and justice to be fulfilled in this world.

* * *

The following morning brought Bismark, Jeremiah, and the newly christened Golden Coven as they called themselves, to finally board _Apollo's Chariot._ Newly developed _Alexanders_ had been given to them on loan from the former E.U. It didn't take long for them to get the hang of the machines and they would prove useful for the mission. They had also been given modifications of the new control system developed by the Brain Trust.  
As soon as they returned to Atlantis, Marrybell was determined to establish their sect properly. But right now she, and everyone else was focused on the mission. Loading aboard along with their Knightmares the crew sat at the ready. Of course not all Knightmares had a pilot, one which Bismark had brought with him was slaved to the _Galahad's_ controls.

 _'Hold on Marianne, I am on my way,'_ thought Bismark as the rocket began its takeoff.

* * *

The _Jason_ was unlike any other machine Lelouch had ever used. It's every part and circuit connecting to his will via the Geass Lelouch felt like he himself was flying. He could almost feel the wind against his flesh as he flew with wings outstretched.  
The joy of flight however was tempered, recalling the lesson of poor doomed Icarus. As such he kept close to Atlantis but not close enough that anyone could spoil his fun just yet.  
On a sudden impulse he dove into the sea and to his great surprise the machine handled just as well there as it did in the sky. He rose again and flew higher this time and simply enjoyed hovering in the sky. He closed his eyes and let all his senses fuse with the _Jason_ and suddenly he began to feel a warm sensation. He looked down, through the eyes of the _Jason_ , and saw the _Guren Firebird_ flying up towards him. When the crimson machine came up to the _Jason_ the cockpit opened, revealing a concerned Kallen staring at the _Jason_.  
Smiling, Lelouch willed the cockpit of the machine to open to show Kallen that he was alright.

* * *

As Julius readied his defenses he looked over the Knightmare that had been developed for him by the Eden Elite. It was a newly developed machine with the best technology put into it.  
V.V. himself looked over it's construction and gave it a name he found fitting. He called it the _Cain_ , named so for the father of all murderers. Julius had to admit he found it somewhat fitting. He would slay Lelouch, so favored by their mother Marianne, just as Cain had slain Able who was so favored by God.

"I am my brother's keeper," said Julius.

"Assuming he even comes," said a gravely mechanical voice from the shadows behind Julius. Another gift of his uncle to ensure that he could keep what was his as per their contract.

"Even if he doesn't, stay silent until it appears I may need you," said Julius.

* * *

They had landed on the forests that surrounded the private grounds of the Villa that Julius resided in. Performing a quick check on all equipment first and then setting up an ideal vantage point Bismark called his squad to order.

"They're expecting something, only makes sense since Lovecrest's death," said Bismark. "They're armed and ready for a fight. Though it looks like V.V. sent out Pluton instead of the Eden Elite. Our first objective is a finding an effective means to get Jeremiah into the compound. After that find Marianne and use the Geass Canceller to awaken her. Julius will be rattled if he finds Marianne awake and himself unable to cast her asleep again. He won't be as effective that way. Make no mistake he's still incredibly dangerous and should be treated as such."

"But he's not our priority right?" asked Sokkia. "We're just supposed to get Lady Marianne and go."

"Those were our orders from Lelouch," said Bismark. "He trusted Lord Jeremiah's judgment in regards to dealing with Julius on this mission. Your judgment sir?"

"I believe Lady Marianne would like to say a few words to her lost son," said Jeremiah.

"Lelouch knew Marianne wouldn't leave without Julius," said Marrybell. "That's why you brought her Knightmare."

"And she won't allow any unnecessary harm to come to her son," said Oz. "Lelouch knew exactly what his loyal dog would do. Assuming you're interpreting his words correctly."

"I've had the honor of raising his majesty as if he were my own son," said Jeremiah. "I should be able to interpret his desires very well by now."

"So assuming Julius is left rattled by Marianne waking up that still leaves us with Pluton," said Oldrin.

"To which we will be providing a distraction," said Bismark. "Once Jeremiah has found Marianne he will give out the signal and we launch a full attack. This will distract both Pluton and Julius giving Jeremiah ample time to awaken Marianne."

"He can't go in alone," said Oz. "I'm guessing I'm going in as well?"

"Given your experience it makes you the perfect choice," said Bismark. "Princess Marrybell, I believe you should join as well."

Marrybell nodded and Oldrin gave her beloved a gentle squeeze of the hand. And with no objections to the plan the operation truly began.

* * *

Returning to his city Lelouch exited the _Jason_ still feeling a powerful connection to the machine and highly invigorated by the flight he took.

"That's incredible," said Nina. "You could control the _Jason_ with only your thoughts."

"Though my Geass yes," said Lelouch. "But I don't think it's like Rivalz's though. It...it didn't entirely feel like a machine it felt like...me but more. It's almost beyond comprehension, the sensation of it all."

Lelouch noticed Ohgi's grim expression and turned to his advisor.

"Something on your mind Ohgi?" asked Lelouch.

"What about your Geass?" he asked. "If it connects with the _Jason_ what could that do with it?"

"What are you talking about Ohgi?" asked Kallen.

"I'm thinking back to what Marianne told us of the old Geass Civilization," said Ohgi. "These machines were likely the inspiration for our Gods and Monsters of old mythology along with Geass Users. I'm just saying what if there is a good reason for that. Right now Lelouch has two Geass powers, one genuine and one artificial. His artificial Geass allows him a psychic control of electrical energy. If that's combined with the _Jason_ and everything he said about it being more of himself works the same then..."

"My Geass not only would flow through the _Jason_ but it would also be amplified considerably," said Lelouch, following Ohgi's line of reasoning. "It would be the lightning of the Gods indeed. The same goes with my true Geass. As it is now I need to focus on the target I want and aim my intentions into their minds. Like carefully aiming a sniper rifle. But if your theory is correct then my intentions would strike out whoever stood before me. With that kind of power I could make entire nations bow before me without any effort what so ever. I'd become the most powerful force of conquest the world had ever seen."

"You'd become God," said Ohgi. "Because what else could describe such an entity?"

The two men stood amidst a room that had been struck silent by the tension such an idea brought about. A tension that suddenly shattered when both Lelouch and Ohgi started laughing.

"Did someone say something funny?" asked Tamaki. "Because I thought that was downright scary."

"The humor is in the concept," said Lelouch.

"What you becoming God?" asked Suzaku.

"Exactly, I'd make a shitty God and you know it Suzaku," said Lelouch. "If that happened I'd be bored out of my mind for the rest of eternity. And with mankind stripped of their free will, while there would no longer be any evil in the world it would stagnate and fall to ruin. No, I have no desire to be a god just as I have no desire to be a demon. I know I cannot live life as an ordinary human, such a possibility no longer exist for me. So this leaves me with only one option, I must become an Archangel, protecting the innocent and striking down the guilty. A bringer of light to this world."

"You do know that the name Lucifer means 'light bringer' don't you?" asked Ohgi, an amused smile on his face. "Cast out for the sin of pride and all that. Actually for you that's pretty fitting."

"That's beside the point," said Lelouch, somewhat annoyed.

"Well you do tend to be a little...a lot...no Lelouch it does fit you," laughed Suzaku.

Suzaku and Ohgi both laughed at Lelouch's expense and in response Lelouch could only find himself laughing as well. The others watched this sight with no small amount of confusion. But Kallen looked at Lelouch and she could see that he was happy. And that brought a gentle smile to her face.

* * *

Going round longways Jeremiah, Oz, and Marrybell managed to find a few stragglers whom Marrybell enslaved to her will. After that she and Jeremiah had been smuggled into the fortified villa along with other supplies while Oz took the appearance of a soldier.  
After they were on the grounds the three made their way inside the building itself. In all his years with Sayoko, Jeremiah had picked up a thing or two about stealth and entered in. Oz, still in disguise, secured Marrybell a hiding spot in a tent and began bringing more foot soldiers over to her parlor.  
Thus Jeremiah made his way, silently but surely into the manor. It was devoid of all servants, all the soldiers out on the grounds. But the he refused to be lax or be arrogant about the relative ease they had entered the house of their enemy.  
Eventually he made it to a large plain room in what could only have been the center of the house. Where he saw Julius himself kneeling at Marianne's glass coffin where she slept, as if he were at prayer.

"Lord Julius," said Jeremiah, revealing himself and walking up towards his lady and his wayward lord.

Julius turned, a look of some surprise on his face at the sight of Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah Gottwald," he said. "So my brother sends his dog to steal what has been promised to me instead of coming to face me himself. Lelouch must be a true coward then."

"His majesty knew facing you would be difficult," said Jeremiah. "And I promise you my prince that I am more than capable of securing Lady Marianne's liberty. Though I wish that I did not have to cross swords with one who should have my loyalty. I beg you sire, renounce the Usurper and together let us deliver Lady Marianne to her proper home. His majesty will be merciful to you."

"I have no need nor wish for Lelouch's mercy," said Julius. "I have no love for my brother. No love for anything in this world. Save for her image, the only thing that every brought me the closest thing to what I can call happiness in all my life. All my life I just felt as if I was wrong. I couldn't bring myself to feel the slightest empathy to any living being for their suffering. Nor could I take joy in causing suffering. I have felt anger, felt it towards anyone or anything that would take the image of my mother from me. I'd do anything to keep her with me, for the promise that I could always have her smile. I even killed my own father for that promise."

Jeremiah gasped slightly at that revelation but steeled himself.

"Has it ever occurred to you that the reason you felt so wrong was because in your soul you knew you were unjustly taken from her ladyship?" asked Jeremiah. "Taken from your mother and from the brother whom you shared a womb with?"

"It doesn't matter know," said Julius, pulling a gun on Jeremiah. "I will not let you take her from me."

Jeremiah, though he knew thanks to the enhancements he had been given could withstand Julius's gunfire, did not move. Rather he had another card to play. He activated the Geass Canceller in his artificial eye, which Julius noticed.

"What was that?" he asked, readying his pistol.

"A gift from his majesty," said Jeremiah, taking knee.

Julius was confused for a moment but then heard the class coffin door slide. Trembling Julius turned and saw his mother lift the door and cast it to the side, letting it shatter to the ground, as she arose from her sleep.

"M...mother," Julius whimpered.

"Julius, my child," said Marianne, a stern expression on her face. "I believe you have some explaining to do young man."

In his mind Julius could hear nothing but rejection from her tone and voice. Panic filled his mind and soul and in that desperation cried out to his secret weapon.

"Come out, help me," Julius cried, his composure cracking completely.

"Who are you..."

Jeremiah couldn't finish as something grabbed him by his neck and held him up high. He strained to see who his assailant was but saw nothing. Until it dropped it's cloaking field to reveal the hideous image of the Chimera.

 _'This explains why there were no guards inside the manor,'_ thought Jeremiah.

As the main head, the one that held the misshapen face of what was once Naoto Kozuki, opened up as if to bite him, Jeremiah revealed a sword, hidden within his very own forearm, and with a powerful slash he sliced off the arm that held him, gaining his freedom. However this far from perturbed the monstrous creature as a series of microfiber cables worked their way through the stump, recreating what would have been ligaments and muscle in a normal creature, and nanites reformed the armor around the reformed hand.  
Realizing that there was no way to avoid a fight he reached for a small radio device and pressed it, thus giving out the signal to begin combat operations.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry once again for the long wait but it takes time to find the right words and the right scenario for the story to go on with. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this and hope they don't mind me leaving it as a cliffhanger.  
But I still managed to get a few things done in this. Marianne is finally awake and Chimera has returned. Also Rivalz and Akito's own stories are progressing and Lelouch has found a powerful new asset for his war that will come into play soon enough.  
I might have the next chapter out sooner than later as I'm going to be focusing on a more narrow view given the intimate nature of the events that will come. **

**Anyway, next turn: The Sons of the Flash.**


	48. The Sons of the Flash

**Chapter Forty-Eight: The Sons of the Flash.**

The fight between Jeremiah and Chimera had moved outward and sound of chaos came from the outside. But the true chaos was in Julius's mind as he faced his mother.

"Julius," she said, her expression softening.

"No...no...no," Julius moaned, his fears overtaking his mind.

"My poor son," said Marianne, her bare feet touching the floor as she fully exited the coffin she had been sealed in. "Don't worry...everything will be alright."

With the end of that sentence the _Galahad_ burst from the roof with the _Hera_ in tow. The cockpit of the first machine revealed Bismark who aimed a gun at Julius. Marianne's first instinct was to stand in the way of that gun as no matter what Julius was her child. But she had to steel herself. For now she could not be Marianne, mother of Julius and Lelouch. She had to be Marianne the Flash, the ruthless Knight of the Round and former Empress to Charles Zi Britannia.

"My son, you are now my prisoner," said Marianne. "Please, do not resist and I'm sure your brother will be inclined to be merciful."

"Lelouch...your favorite," growled Julius, his fear being replaced with anger.

"A mother has no favorites," said Marianne.

"And yet...he is the one who will have you in his life while I will be sentenced to death," said Julius.

Marianne couldn't refute her son's claims. His crimes were grievous and he would have to face justice and that fact broke her heart.

"All of this...because there were two of us," said Julius. "But that is easily corrected."

From his back pocket Julius hit the control key of the _Cain_ and from it's hold it automatically burst forth into the room. Shaking off Marianne and Bismark's composure Julius ran to his machine and quickly entered. Bismark entered his machine and Marianne, using her legendary speed ran up the _Galahad_ and jumped into the _Hera_ where the command key was already there waiting for her. All three Knightmares activated and were thus made ready for battle.

* * *

Looking up to the _Jason_ it still amazed Lelouch at the power the machine had and promised. He still thought about the potential to use the machine to enhance his powers.

"It really is impressive," said Shirley.

"You don't know the half of it," said Lelouch.

Looking at Shirley, Lelouch could only think of what he saw in that other world. The vision of her dying killed him inside. Not to mention the suffering she had endured because of him. She had been a victim of his vengeance on that world. Even if she wasn't at death's door in this world she still suffered. Her was now promised to another and he had not taken the time to talk about Shirley and her feelings. He knew that the former Euro Britannian knight Ashley Ashura had been perusing her ever since Lelouch's fateful encounter with Shin but he didn't know the details of how they were doing.  
It actually made him ashamed that he hadn't made time for his old friends. What he did was important of course but still he wanted to just have time to be with his friends so he could have some semblance of the peaceful normalcy he had managed to find even when he was hiding from V.V.

"I wonder what Lady Marianne will think when she sees this," said Shirley. "I think she'll find it fitting."

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch.

"You called it _Jason_ right?" said Shirley. "In the myth Jason was the favorite mortal of Hera, the queen of the gods."

"And my mother's Knightmare is called the _Hera_ , it must have been a subconscious choice," said Lelouch.

"You know...a lot of the Greek heroes never had happy endings," said Shirley, her facing falling. "They were often destroyed by their arrogance or betrayed by those they loved or fought for."

"I know," said Lelouch, thinking back to his fate in that other world. "The fate of saints, heroes, and messiahs often seems to be filled with suffering and death."

"Well...I won't let that happen," said Shirley. "Lulu, I know I'm not the most reliable person you have on your side. I'm certainly not as heroic as Kallen, but I've worked non-stop to be the a true medic for the Fleet. So, even if I cannot fight by your side, I will do everything I can to ensure you never die."

Once again Lelouch saw the image of Shirley dying in his arms and it felt like his heart was getting stabbed in this reality just as it was in that world.

"Shirley," Lelouch groaned, his facing paling and beginning to sweat.

"Lulu?" she asked, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "You should sit down for a moment."

She led Lelouch to his throne and put him on the holy seat and began to examine him.

"You don't seem sick, it looks like you just got...scared," said Shirley. "Is something wrong?"

"Shirley...I'm sorry," said Lelouch. "I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you deserved. It's not that I don't care about you I do but..."

Shirley placed her finger on Lelouch's lips to silence him and gave him a sad smile.

"You followed your heart," she said. "It just didn't lead to me in the end."

"I...I didn't want to hurt you," said Lelouch.

"I'm not hurt," said Shirley. "Love is about doing what is best for others not for what you can do for yourself. Seeing you happy, is more than enough for me, even if I'm not the one who can make you happy."

 _'Shirley...you...are an angel,'_ thought Lelouch. _'Willing to forgive any sin committed against you out of some inhuman wealth of love within your soul. No...no wonder you died on that other world. It didn't deserve you, and neither did my doppelganger. Angels are not allowed to be with Demons or reside among unworthy mortals.'_

"It's amazing," said Lelouch.

"What is?" asked Shirley.

"Oh it's...Shirley...while I was away in C's World I saw a different version of myself," said Lelouch. "He was vengeful and he did a lot of terrible things. In the end he did destroy the source of evil in his world and brought peace. But...my other self hurt a lot of people who didn't deserve to suffer. Members of my family like Euphemia, friends like Suzaku, and people who would have loved me like..."

"Me," said Shirley, realizing where Lelouch was going.

Lelouch grimaced at her correct deduction and she knew it was true.

"What...what did you do?" she asked.

Lelouch wished he couldn't tell her but he knew he couldn't lie to her as well. Not after already revealing such truth to her as he has already.

"Your father...died in one of my campaigns," said Lelouch. "In your grief one of my enemies tried to use you as a means to get to me. Eventually it came to a time when I used my Geass to strip you of your memories of me. But...the worst came when one of my supposed allies...shot you when they learned you knew my identity. And in the end you...you died in my arms. But even in that end you didn't curse me. I led you to your death and hurt you unimaginably but you still refused to hate me. You actually forgave a demon like me. I can't believe how anyone could forgive someone like that. I know I never could forgive such horrible crimes."

"Lulu...nothing is unforgivable," said Shirley.

Though she was somewhat frazzled to learn that on some other world she had died in Lelouch's arms, she saw the greater pain Lelouch was going through.

"It all depends on whether or not you're willing to forgive someone that prevents you from doing so," said Shirley.

"It can't be as easy as that," said Lelouch.

Shirley looked into Lelouch's weary eyes, never minding that one was artificial, and thought of what was going in his mind.

"Lelouch...do you want to forgive Julius?" she asked.

"What?" yelled Lelouch. "After everything he did, attacking our forces, putting Jeremiah halfway into the grave, kidnapping my mother and Nunnally, and molesting Kallen, how can I even want to forgive him?"

"Because you know that it's because of V.V. that you were denied living with your twin," said Shirley. "And that if it weren't for a matter of minutes it could have been you that was taken away from Lady Marianne."

Lelouch gasped, that possibility not having entered his mind before. It was only by a few minutes that Lelouch had been born before Julius and offered to his father. Their entire positions could have been switched if not for those few precious minutes.

"If we don't choose to forgive then we can't hope to become better people," said Shirley. "Even demons should be allowed the chance to be angels again."

* * *

While Jeremiah wasn't as large as Chimera, his size did allow him greater mobility to dodge the beast's various attacks.

"A failure of a would be knight, a prince who fell from grace, and the fallen brother of his majesty's bride," said Jeremiah. "What a sad combination that stands before me."

All three heads hissed at Jeremiah as he leaped back from a strike of their tail.

"A part of me wishes to undo the Geass that Bludbierd cast on you before if out of a sense of obligation to Lady Kallen," said Jeremiah. "But destroying you would be a greater mercy. What sane man would accept a body like that?"

Chimera leaped out towards Jeremiah who rolled on his back and used the momentum to deliver a powerful kick sending Chimera through the roof. Jeremiah however had no time to celebrate as the fight between the _Cain_ , _Hera_ , and _Galahad_ began to reach him. He ran through the quickly crumbling house as the three Knightmares wrestled through. Though when he burst out into the open it was no less chaotic. Marrybell's slaves had done as they were supposed to and were now fighting against their former comrades. This caused ample confusion for which the newly christened Golden Coven took full advantage of.

 **"Lord Jeremiah,"** said the voice of Oldrin from an _Alexander_ that rolled up to him with another in tow controlled remotely. **"I believe you're somewhat exposed sir."**

"Only for the moment," said Jeremiah before leaping into the empty Knightmare that followed her. "Her ladyship is awake and engaged in battle. This will be over quite soon. But before that I shall put to rest a most annoying pest."

When Jeremiah took the controls he immediately went into the direction of the Chimera.

"Luciano Bradley, put to death by his late Majesty Emperor Charles Zi Britannia," said Jeremiah. "Prince Clovis La Britannia, put to death by his Majesty Lelouch Vi Britannia. And Naoto Kozuki, once a man of honor who has fallen far from grace and whose continued existence now dishonors the woman who shall be my Empress. In their names I, Jeremiah Gottwald, bound by my loyalty shall purge you from this world."

* * *

Marianne's legendary skill as a Knightmare pilot seemed to be a trait that was passed down to her sons. Despite being out numbered Julius had managed to keep himself on a sturdy defensive as the three Knightmares burst out into the chaos outside.

"Wizard where the blazes are you damn it," yelled Julius.

But despite the presence of Pluton soldiers, their leader was no where to be seen. Thus leaving the troops effectively leaderless as Julius focused on Bismark and Marianne. This lack of coordination would surely doom them as Marrybell and Oz began to take over their own troops.

"It appears that your allies have abandoned you Julius," said Marianne. "Now, please stop this foolishness. Shut down that Knightmare and we can talk."

"Talk? No...no...no...no," groaned Julius. "You can't talk...I can't let you talk."

Julius drew out the MVS blade of the _Cain_ and lashed out at the _Hera_. Marianne how ever dodged her mad son's attack and drew out a blade of her own to try and disable her son's machine. However before the blade could touch the main body of the crimson machine, an invisible force caused it to deflect with enough power to force it from the _Hera's_ hand.  
Marianne was surprised but her instincts were sharp enough to not let her get caught in that state for long. She leaped her machine back when the _Cain_ turned back with its own blade.  
Bismark then tried to strike out with his massive Excalibur sword but the same invisible field seemed to prevent the blade from making contact with the enemy machine. It was the Bismark noticed the glowing mark of the Eden Elite on the face of the machine.

"Cain, son of Adam and the first murderer," said Julius. "When he was cast out he was bestowed with a mark that would prevent him from coming to harm. My God has marked my machine as such."

"You address that bastard as God?" growled Bismark.

"At least as far as that he has bestowed me power to fulfill his desires," said Julius. "And in return he will answer my prayers."

* * *

A constant hobby of Lelouch's was chess ever since Schneizel had introduced him to the game when they were young. And in all his life Schneizel had been the only one Lelouch could never beat in the game. At least in this reality, as he recalled the other world he had finally managed to defeat Schneizel in perhaps the most serious game of chess the two had ever played.

"You've certainly improved little brother," said Schneizel.

"I hoped we'd get to play again so I made sure to keep my skills sharp," said Lelouch.

"I can see that," said Schneizel.

The two of them were fairly evenly matched, at least as far as Kallen could tell as she watched from her standing position behind Lelouch's chair. In many ways she seemed to serve parallel to the way Kanon stood behind Schneizel. She couldn't tell to much about the other man, let along what position he held under Schneizel.

"Although I can't help but think there's another reason you called me to play other than the sake of brotherly bonding," said Schneizel.

"And I can't help but think there's another reason you came to Atlantis other than to see our uncle deposed," said Lelouch.

"Why assume I have an ulterior motive?" asked Schneizel.

"Why wouldn't I assume you have an ulterior motive?" asked Lelouch. "You were trained by father just as much as I was. Before I was born you were the one he was grooming for the throne."

"Oh Lelouch, surly you cannot believe I would succumb to something as petty as mere jealousy," said Schneizel.

"No, though...I have my reasons for being wary of you brother," said Lelouch.

"Because of something you saw in C's World no doubt," said Schneizel.

Kallen gasped at the elder prince's deduction.

"Given certain reactions you have to various people which I've observed since I arrived in which their is a certain amount of guilt in your expressions," said Schneizel. "I doubt you had these reactions before you excursion into C's World and wouldn't have anything to be guilty of. So the best thing I can guess is that while you were in C's World you saw something that affects your relations with others. Most likely...a parallel world."

"Still as sharp as ever brother mine," said Lelouch.

"Thank you," said Schneizel.

 _'I don't believe it, he managed to deduce all of that just from Lelouch's most minor reactions,'_ thought Kallen.

"I'm also assuming that in that other world you and I wound up in a position in which our games had much more dire stakes than mere sibling rivalry," said Schneizel. "Assuming that in that other world similar events led you to become Zero then I was most likely on the side you were rebelling against."

"Yes," said Lelouch. "And you were still an arrogant prick."

"Some things must remain constant in the multiverse," said Schneizel, with a coy smile. "So what exactly did my doppelganger do if I might ask?"

"You developed a weapon of mass destruction and a delivery system that would have kept the entire world under its threat," said Lelouch. "You called that system _Damocles._ "

"Orbital bombardment at any second, much like the king's sword dangling from a hair," said Schneizel. "No doubt you stopped my doppelganger and were celebrated as the great hero who destroyed the doomsday weapon threatening the people of the world."

"Zero was," said Lelouch, his face grimacing slightly.

"Zero, not Lelouch," said Schneizel. "Interesting you say it like that. But if I may guess my double's reasons for devising such a weapon I can only guess he was seeking his own ideal of world peace."

"By threatening the world with death from above," said Lelouch.

"Of all our uncle's ideals one he is not wrong about is how the history of mankind is one of war," said Schneizel. "Peace is an illusion. If one wishes to make that illusion into reality it requires discipline. But of course the only one who has the power to discipline mankind is God. However you remember father's words about the problem with God?"

"If God is all powerful he cannot be all good," said Lelouch.

"And if God is all good he cannot be all powerful," said Schneizel. "As such there can never be a God in this world. And even if there were their would be a Demon Lord to rise up in rebellion for good or for ill. You're evidence of that dear brother, rebelling against the oppressive God that is our Uncle, and most likely in that other world you saw."

"And yet some would say though I started out as that Demon Lord I am now close to becoming a God myself," said Lelouch. "The possibilities Ohgi mentioned in the _Jason_ are proof of that."

"Yes, potentially turning your Geass power into an even greater weapon than before," said Schneizel. "Of course right now it's still a theory in need of testing."

"But is it one I'm willing to test?" asked Lelouch as he moved his king forward.

"You might not have a choice but to use it if you hope to gain victory," said Schneizel, moving his own king mimicking his brother. "A power like that can forever secure the safety of the world."

"At the cost of their freedom," said Lelouch, moving one of his knights.

"Even freedom must have a limit Lelouch," said Schneizel. "The tyranny of the people can be just as great as the tyranny of the crown. Even democracy must be held in restraint. But if what you fear is becoming a tyrant, then don't."

Schneizel then did something Lelouch never expected, and toppled his own king.

"You...forfeit?" asked Lelouch.

"I cannot speak for my other self but I do not wish to go on as your rival Lelouch," said Schneizel. "I do not desire to be the God of this world but rather as something of a gardener tending carefully to a great field of flowers. Removing the weeds, guarding against pests, and nurturing the flowers to their full bloom. Little brother, I'd like nothing more than to see you bloom to your full potential. As such I have a request to make of you, or two if you're feeling generous. The first is that I would like to be counted as an advisor with authority on par with that of Kaname Ohgi."

"And we're just supposed to forget that you served under V.V?" asked Kallen.

"And under him I did my best to keep Britannia from collapse under his tyranny and supported rebellion against him all the while serving him," said Schneizel. "That brings me to my second request. I'd like to make the Knights Underground into a full sect of the Atlas Fleet and establish their commander in your Color Guard. Their experience in resisting against V.V. should stand as testament to their skill and their courage. Not to mention that when we eventually make our prove to fully liberate Britannia having them would help get the people on our side."

"And we're just supposed to take this offer in good faith?" asked Kallen. "Just what do you get out of this?"

"I get to do as our father would have wanted me to do and make sure my little brother becomes the best person to rule," said Schneizel.

Lelouch didn't respond, wearing a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Lelouch," said Schneizel, "you, Cornelia, Euphie, Nunnally, Marrybell, and I are all that's really left of our family. Our father is gone, our uncle wants us dead, Carine and Guinevere have turned on us. All we have now is each other. We have to look after one another and do our best to properly care for one another. For generations the royal family has put the power promised by royalty above the bonds that are meant to come from the idea of family. Our father didn't want to do that for us. We were a family before we were royalty, that was what he always sought to teach us even if we came from separate mothers. He taught us that no matter what of us got the throne the important thing would be that we would be there for each other as a family and support each other as best we could. That is what I want Lelouch, that is what I get out of this. I get to honor the memory of our father, to hell with who gets to be Emperor or God or whatever. You are my younger brother and it is my responsibility to take care of you. That responsibility trumps all other ambition."

Lelouch said nothing while all eyes were on him. He continued to be silent when he took to his feet. Schneizel stood up as well and Kallen's eyes darted between the two brothers, trying to anticipate what would happen next.  
To her surprise, Lelouch threw his arms around his older brother, who returned the hug in kind.

* * *

The three way battle between Marianne, Bismark, and Julius continued on and on. Thanks to the defensive field on the _Cain_ neither Marianne or Bismark could get a hit on the machine. But thanks to the skill and experience of the two former Knights of the Round, the lost prince hadn't been able to lay a strong hit on either of them as well.

"Julius, stop this please," said Marianne. "Why do you even need to serve Vincent anymore? He's just using you as a means to hurt me and Lelouch and you know that."

"I don't care," said Julius. "I've never cared about anything. Nothing felt good to me in my life. I never felt a sense of empathy or any living creature's suffering or death. Pain and death are the logical results of struggle in life. Why should I weep over what is meant to happen by the very nature of existence? It's meaningless to mourn, it's meaningless to care, but yet all my life I've heard nothing but how it's unnatural for me to not have emotions over these things when there is no logical reason for me to even care. Why, why does it matter that I don't care?"

"Because it's what humans do," said Marianne. "They care, they mourn, they feel, and they love. It's something beautiful and unique to us and to us alone. That's something a heartless monster like V.V. would never understand. But it's not too late for you. You already have shown you do have feelings. You kept wanting to come back to me all this time because you know in your heart you belong with me, with your family."

"A family that now wants me dead," said Julius. "The second I'm brought before Lelouch he will strike me down with the Imperial Sword. Even if you tried to get in the way mother he'd just cleave through you knowing you'd survive. Your reasoning for wanting me to come with you makes no logical sense. No...rather it does make sense in that you want Lelouch to destroy me. To have him be the proxy of your rejection of my existence."

"That's not true..."

"Shut up," yelled Julius through the open channel.

His body trembling with fury and his eye filling with tears, all the fear and anger he had hidden deep within him over this very subject finally broke through.

"For all my life your smile was the only thing that made me feel something in my heart," said Julius. "It made me feel as if I truly could have emotions. As if I were really a person and could have peace. But I knew...I always knew that if I ever actually met you...you would reject me. How could you not...I made you a widow."

Marianne felt her heart stop in that moment. Not only that but Bismark froze as well when met with this news.

"What...no...no that cannot be true Vincent..."

"I killed Charles Zi Britannia," said Julius. "Before he could take my Uncle's code and claim victory in the civil war I shot him dead. And I felt nothing as I did so."

Marianne couldn't move though her heart raced as it shattered. Her long lost child had killed her beloved husband on the orders of the vile monster that not only took that child from her but also craved the death of her other children.  
Such a truth was too much for her heart to bear. It froze her in her tracks and left her in perfect sights for her son's cannons. However as the blast came for Marianne, Bismark quickly got in between Marianne's Knightmare and the blast. While the defenses of the _Galahad_ prevented it from being completely destroyed the damage done was still severe.

"Bismark," cried Marianne, as she had her machine cradle the damaged _Galahad_.

Marianne didn't get a response from Bismark and began to fear the worst. She then looked up at the blood red form of the _Cain_ and a great fury overtook her. One she had not felt since the death of her beloved husband.

* * *

Conversing with Shirley and later with Schneizel had come to have an effect on Lelouch. Specifically in how he thought about Julius. When he returned to the Fleet and found out about what Julius had done Lelouch wanted nothing more than to see his bloody head on a spit. But talking things over with Kallen, Shirley, and Schneizel had begun to make him feel conflicted. His advisor Ohgi continued to advise execution for Julius, taking the logical stance that as a war criminal Julius was too dangerous to be allowed to live and must be executed to satisfy justice.  
But as he thought about it more, the less he wanted to see Julius dead. As such this conflict inside Lelouch's heart led him to speak to the one person he felt would understand his dilemma. Led him to spar with his Symbol of Law, Suzaku Kururugi. Their swords clashed under the supervision of Kyoshiro Tohdoh aboard the _Nirvana._

"If I change my stance on Julius I risk looking weak," said Lelouch. "But...I just don't know anymore."

Suzaku and Lelouch's blades clashed again.

"I don't think you're weak for having second thoughts," said Suzaku. "After all he wouldn't be your enemy if not for V.V. He's the root of all the suffering in the world. In that sense Julius is just as much a victim as anyone else. But...I don't want you to get your hopes up in thinking you can save him."

The two drew their swords back and clashed again.

"But isn't that the purpose of Zero? The purpose of the Atlas Fleet?" asked Lelouch. "If I can't save my own twin how can I possibly hope to save the world?"

"I know how you feel believe me I do but the sad truth is we can't save everyone Lelouch," said Suzaku.

They drew back again and this time Suzaku went on the offensive. Lelouch parried twice before catching Suzaku's blade again.

"This must sound cruel but perhaps the kindest thing you can do is put Julius down," said Suzaku. "It's dehumanizing I know but you've let your feelings about him hurt you before."

Lelouch swerved, hoping to catch Suzaku off balance but Suzaku caught that and the two locked blades once more.

"I know," said Lelouch. "That's how we found out about that other world."

"He wasn't in that other world," said Suzaku. "I wonder why?"

"A statistical anomaly on a scale you can never imagine Suzaku," said Lelouch. "There, now I'm dehumanizing him."

"But you still want to save him," said Suzaku. "That's why you had Bismark take the _Hera_ you knew once she was awake Marianne would fight to bring Julius home."

Lelouch didn't respond and the two continued on to spar on. The two swords sang out as they clashed several times again and again until the two came to a standstill. Lelouch had forced Suzaku's blade down and now had the base of his sword to his friend's throat. However Suzaku had flipped his sword so that the scythe portion of _Sin Cutter_ was just touching Lelouch's femoral artery at the back of his leg.

"I believe that's enough for today," said Tohdoh.

Lelouch and Suzaku drew back and sheathed their swords. The two than sat down to tea while Tohdoh excused himself to see to other duties aboard the ship. Thus leaving the two friends to finish their conversation.

"Mother was always a free spirit," said Lelouch. "She'd do what her heart would tell her. Especially in regards to her children. But...I don't know what she'll do if she learns the truth about what Julius did. Then mother would have to face the horrible reality that the son that was stolen from her is also the killer of her husband. I don't know what she'll do if she learns that."

"Either she kills him or brings him to you for you to kill him," said Suzaku.

"It's not like it would be the first time I've had to kill a brother," said Lelouch. "Of course that brother is now back as one thirds of an ungodly monster that continues to plague me."

"You were just in executing Clovis," said Suzaku.

"Maybe," said Lelouch. "But...why is it harder for me to want to kill Julius than it was for Clovis?"

"Because Clovis made his choice," said Suzaku. "Julius was taken by V.V. and made into a weapon to use against you. But...I think there's something else. You've become a different person than when you killed Clovis."

"Really?" asked Lelouch.

"I think so," said Suzaku. "Just like I'm different when we started too. Lelouch, back then you wanted to get vengeance on V.V. for what he did to your father and your family. And I was only focused on being some assassin for justice. The Black Knights were just a means to an end for both of us. All our talk of justice and freedom was a way to please the people and get recruits. I think we really began to think about more than our own ambitions when we helped Rivalz rescue Milly. Not to mention around that time you and I were developing relationships with Kallen and Euphie. I started to see more than just my narrow view of justice. And I think some things became more important to you than vengeance. We wanted to become better people...for the sake of our families."

Lelouch hummed in contemplation.

"And you know, I think Rivalz's also been rubbing off on us a bit," said Suzaku.

"How so?" asked Lelouch.

"Look at all he's had to go through," said Suzaku. "Nearly killed, turned into a cyborg by a madman, his mother murdered, and yet through it all he never focused on getting revenge. He destroyed Lovecrest because he was a villain. He put his mother to rest. And even Shin, he wants to bring in alive to face justice in Euro Britannia. For him it's never so personal that it consumes him. It's a part of him but it doesn't consume him. Not to mention he focuses more on protecting Milly, or Maria and Alice. He doesn't necessarily forgive his enemies but he's not ruled by them. They can mar his body but they can never claim his soul."

Lelouch chuckled thinking about how for so many years all he could think about was how he would get revenge on V.V. for what he had done to his family. But Suzaku was right, he had changed. His primary objective had changed from obtaining vengeance against V.V to protecting the family he had built. He had found a woman whom he would make his wife, he had brothers he had sworn to, and followers who looked up to him. He wasn't just the angry boy who had been forced into hiding anymore.

"Julius is still a war criminal," said Lelouch. "I cannot overlook that no matter the tragedy that made him. And Marrybell will want revenge for what he did to her."

"But what do you want?" asked Suzaku. "Stop thinking about what you have to do, or what others will want you to do, and for this once just do what you feel is right in your heart."

Something about that sentence struck Lelouch as odd and he noticed how Suzaku was wearing his earpiece.

"Tell Euphie I said hello," said Lelouch.

Suzaku sighed and took out the earpiece.

"She mostly just coached me though the last part was her," said Suzaku. "But she's got a point, you have to follow what feels right in your heart in regards to Julius. To hell with Ohgi, Marrybell, or anyone else. And if it helps, no matter what I'll stand by whatever you choose. Between the two of us nothing can get in our way."

Lelouch smiled, glad he had such a good friend in his life. Lelouch knew he would need his strength and courage for what was to come.

"I'm sure things will work out in the end," said Suzaku. "You just have to believe miracles can happen."

It was then that Lelouch got struck with an idea and everything became clear.

* * *

The powerful defenses of the _Cain_ had been pushed to the limit by the great firepower of the _Hera_. From the peacock style energy wings on the back a bombardment of blasts fell onto the machine.  
Julius had always been calm even in dangerous situations, however against his mother's fury he began to feel what he could only deduce was the sensation of fear.  
Marianne said nothing and merely continued to barrage her son's machine with all the power of the _Hera._

 _'Vincent, damn you,'_ she thought. _'You took your brother's own son and turned him into his murderer. You turned my child into my nightmare. Damn you to hell.'_

The bombardment of energy bolts from the _Hera_ continued to drain away at the defenses. Soon enough they would be drained completely and Julius, as he could tell, would be relatively exposed. He had no choice but to face his mother head on if he was to have any hope of keeping her. He lowered the dwindling field and leaped out to the _Hera_ with the _Cain's_ knife drawn. Marianne drew the _Hera's_ own blade and clashed with the knife of her son's Knightmare.

 _'I finally feel something,'_ thought Julius, his heart racing more than it ever had before.

More than just mere physical sensation Julius began to feel true emotion as well. As he clashed blades with his mother he thought of his twin. The one who got to be with Marianne for his childhood, who got to have a little sister, who had true emotions. He was whole, not even knowing that he had been born half of a pair. He was the complete model while Julius was the imperfect spare. And because of that it was so easy for Marianne and Charles to believe that Julius was dead.  
Lelouch, the name of his twin brother, the name that made Julius feel one of the strongest emotions he had ever felt. Rage, the name of his brother made him feel such rage.

* * *

Though the Chimera was now the shorter of the two, it nonetheless fought with ferocity. But no matter what Jeremiah was determined to destroy the beast for the honor of his Emperor. The strength and speed of the Chimera was enough to challenge a Knightmare that was of greater size and against one as skilled as Jeremiah. It had him somewhat impressed.

"A pity Naoto Kozuki," said Jeremiah. "The skill and strength of Lady Kallen is a tribute to the courage you must have demonstrated when you were a true human. Before Bludbierd marred your soul and Lovecrest distorted your body. Of all three souls merged into that horror yours is the one I truly pity."

 **"You pity me? Though you are like me, like us,"** said Naoto's head. **"Your body marred, you suffered, and now you are stronger."**

"The preaching you gave to the poor Japanese souls whom you had in your cult when you first began as the Questing Beast," said Jeremiah. "If I must agree with any of that philosophy it is that the endurance of suffering can make you stronger. I have seen the proof of that in my Emperor."

 **"V.V is Emperor,"** growled Bradley's head.

"Blasphemy," yelled Jeremiah.

He struck out with the arm of his _Alexander_ , lifting the hand of the machine to reveal a hidden blade. Though the Chimera was agile it was not enough to fully escape the attack of the cybernetic knight. It's legs were cut off as was a large portion of its tail. But like with its hand before the machinery began to repair itself and from the mouths of the Chimera, a powerful acid hit the machine's wrist.  
Jeremiah cursed as the hand and its blade melted off while the Chimera began to heal itself.

 **"Your Emperor...is a fool,"** hissed Clovis's head. **"I had tried to fight our uncle. And he punished me for it."**

"You dishonored the lessons of his majesty Emperor Charles," roared Jeremiah. "It was for the honor of our late majesty that Lord Lelouch took your life. And for the lives of the innocents you condemned."

 **"All victory requires sacrifice,"** said Naoto's head.

When the Chimera leaped up again, claws scraping against the side of the head of the _Alexander_ , Jeremiah began to consider the options before him. As long as the Chimera could repair itself the battle would go on to no point of satisfaction for either. He had heard that Naoto Kozuki was a good man once before Bludbierd got to him. Thus there was a thin hope that even throughout his various transformations and resurrections a shred of that good man could be reached still.  
With the one good hand of the _Alexander_ Jeremiah managed to pin the Chimera, still reassembling its legs and thus weakened in terms of agility. Once that was done Jeremiah opened the machine and leaped down to face the three heads of the Chimera and activated his Geass Canceller. Among the three heads indeed only one was affected. Unlike most Geass effects, for those affected by Bludbierd's Geass, the victims knew all that occurred while they were under his spell. As the glimmer of sanity began to show again in Naoto Kozuki's eyes Jeremiah felt a slight buzzing from his built in communicator.  
As the three heads began to thrash along with the body of the Chimera, Jeremiah answered and heard the word of his lord.

* * *

The clash between mother and son continued on, Marianne's experience allowing her the upper hand. The entire time throughout Marianne had tears in her eyes, knowing what she must do.  
Indeed, ever since she found out that her long though dead son was indeed alive she wanted to bring him back and try and undo a lifetime of corruption. Even knowing his crimes she had hoped she would be able to find a way for Lelouch to save face with his forces and still keep Julius alive. But the knowledge that said son had killed her beloved husband had broken her heart.  
Now she could barely even see what could be called her child. All she could see was the murderer of her husband. The _Cain_ and _Hera_ continued to clash blades again and again while all around them the forces of Pluton were being decimated by what would be known as the Golden Coven. Their leader Wizard still not making an appearance and Jeremiah dealing with the Chimera.  
In all this chaos it was simply the two of them. Mother dealing out discipline to her son. And the terrible pain in Marianne's soul gave her such a deadly focus the entire world seemed to slow. Though her son put up a good fight her blades were faster than his. The arm of the _Cain_ which held the knife was sliced away, its brother following. Then the legs in short work. Till finally the machine was helpless on its back.

"My poor son," said Marianne, her tears flooding her face. "I hope now you will at least find peace."

Julius said nothing, his great fear realized, his mother had rejected him. There was nothing left for him in this life, nothing at all. Marianne readied her Knightmare's blade, her heart shattering more and more. But before she could bring down the blade another Knightmare's hand caught hers.

"Lady Marianne, orders from his Majesty," said Jeremiah. "Julius Vi Britannia is to be brought to Atlantis now that you have been secured. He is to be unharmed."

"Jeremiah...I cannot allow Julius anywhere near Lelouch, or Nunnally, or Kallen," said Marianne. "He...he killed Charles."

"I understand my lady, but I have my orders," said Jeremiah. "In the name of Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, I order you Lady Marianne Vi Britannia to stand down."

Marianne couldn't help but chuckle. Jeremiah was her most loyal servant and here he was ordering her. She could only imagine what it must be like for him. Torn between his lady and his Emperor, both of whom from the family he was so loyal to. He was too good a man to allow to suffer. Marianne powered down the _Hera_ and allowed Jeremiah to effectively take command.

* * *

"The boy appears to be in their custody," said Wizard observing from a distance. "They're appropriating a Pluton transport."

 _"I anticipated as much,"_ said the voice of V.V. _"Although Julius was an effective tool ultimately he was doomed. Sooner or later he would be destroyed by his desire to feel his mother's warmth. A strange thing a mother's love. Warm and nurturing like the sun but just like the sun it can be deadly. Even if Marianne didn't kill Julius, Lelouch most certainly will, and the bitch suffers and Lelouch gets to know he caused his mother so much pain."_

* * *

Bismark had survived the damage to the _Galahad_ and was carefully loaded onto the transport. His injuries were in need of serious treatment but he would hold till they got to Atlantis. Julius had been secured in the transport and final preparations were underway. This left Jeremiah to deal with one final issue. Ever since using his Geass on Naoto, the unity of the Chimera had been shattered. Even with the mental shock Naoto's will was stronger than that of Clovis and Bradley, the heads of whom he tore off while he still had control of the main body.  
He had then proceeded to tear off bits of the armor of the Chimera, fighting against the self-repairing mechanisms of the mechanical body. All his thrashing soon ceased when he realized that he couldn't destroy the body.

"Lord Naoto," said Jeremiah, looking over the fallen body of what was once the Chimera.

 **"I...am no lord,"** said Naoto. **"I...am not even human. All the things...I've done."**

"His majesty can help you," said Jeremiah.

 **"No,"** said Naoto. **"I...I cannot face anyone like this. I cannot be allowed to live...with all the blood on my hands. But I...cannot destroy this body."**

Jeremiah knelt down, a sad expression on his face. This had been what he expected when he undid the Geass cast on Naoto but he did not consider this a victory.

"I can help you...end it with dignity," said Jeremiah. "If you will allow me."

Naoto nodded and Jeremiah placed his fist on Naoto's skull, and unleashed the blade, running it through his brain. After drawing back the sword he closed the eyes of Naoto Kozuki.

"Naoto Kozuki, you have had so many deaths now," said Jeremiah. "But let this final death be the one that brings you peace."

* * *

The benefit of having a floating city was that it could travel. As such meeting up with Jeremiah and the rescue party could be made quite easy. The question of how to make the city travel was found in the throne room. Another interesting discovery and one that would come in handy in the future.

"She's safe," said Lelouch. "Bismark is hurt but mother is safe and they have Julius. And...mother knows the truth."

"So...what will you do?" asked Kallen.

"Gamble," said Lelouch.

Kallen made a look of confusion which gave Lelouch a bit of a smirk, much to her annoyance. He walked up to his future wife and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Do you have faith in me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kallen, without hesitation.

"Then have faith in me when the time comes," said Lelouch.

* * *

It took a few days but eventually the floating city and the stolen transport converged. Bismark was taken to the medical facility while Marianne and Jeremiah, as well as the Golden Coven, brought Julius before Lelouch, held down by Suzaku.

"Julius Vi Britannia, you have committed crimes against the Atlas Fleet and the Holy Empire of Britannia," said Lelouch. "Greatest among them is the crime of regicide, the assassination of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, our father. What say you to these charges?"

Julius looked up from his position, kneeling before Lelouch in a prisoner suit.

"Lelouch...did you ever feel as if you weren't whole?" he asked. "All your life did you never feel as if there were something missing in your existence? Unable to react like normal people because there was something inside of you that was not right? That is what my existence has been ever since the day I was taken on the day of our birth. It doesn't matter though, it won't change your decision. Do what you want but know...if not for a twist of fate our positions would be reversed."

All eyes in the throne room looked back and forth between Lelouch and Julius. Kallen, her mother, and Nunnally all held onto Marianne who was doing her best to hide the anxiety she was suffering from as her sons stared each other down, knowing that one was going to kill the other. Kallen herself was anxious about what would happen. She couldn't imagine what was going on through Lelouch's mind. He was completely unreadable to her. But she recalled what he had said days earlier and she had to have faith in him.

"Everyone, leave us," said Lelouch. "Except you Suzaku."

This caught Kallen by surprise, along with everyone else, save of course Suzaku who kept his hold on Julius quite firm.

"Your majesty I do not believe that would be wise," said Jeremiah.

"That is an order Lord Jeremiah," said Lelouch, his face cold and devoid of emotion.

The sight of Lelouch's cold face made Kallen nervous but she tried to have faith. She and Jeremiah began to user everyone out and the doors of the throne room closed behind them.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Tamaki.

"I have no idea," said Ohgi.

"He might just not want to force his mother to watch as he kills her other son," said Chiba. "No mother should be forced to watch that."

"At least Lelouch isn't alone with Julius," said Xingke.

"True...but something still feels suspicious," said Ohgi.

As soon as Ohgi finished that sentence a red glow came from the cracks in the door.

"What the hell?" yelled Tamaki.

"The Thought Elevator," said Marianne, the symbol of the Code on her chest glowing. "They've gone to C's World."

* * *

Indeed, Lelouch as well as his twin brother and sworn brother had gone to C's World where all three stood before the Collective Unconscious.

"You called your Knightmare the _Cain_ if I'm correct," said Lelouch. "Do you know the story of Cain and his brother Able?"

"Sons of Adam, the first man," said Julius. "When both were asked to make sacrifices before God it was Able who was favored for his offering over Cain his brother. Filled with jealousy over this Cain slew his brother, thus becoming the first murderer."

"And when God looked upon the two again he saw that Cain was alone and asked about where Able was," said Lelouch. "Cain responded by saying, 'Am I my brother's keeper?'. That is a question I've been wondering about myself. What do I owe you my brother? You're right, if it were not for a twist of fate you and I would have our places switched. You would have had a childhood with mother and Nunnally. And I'd be the one whom V.V. raised to be his weapon. In that case you're almost as much a victim of our uncle as anyone else. That, and for the sake of our mother I wanted to bring you back. But then...then you attacked my friends, my family. Kidnapped mother and Nunnally, selling our sister into slavery. And even more so, you dared to use our shared face to deceive and molest my bride."

Recalling how Kallen displayed so much shame at the memory of that day brought about a fury in Lelouch that had him trembling.

"After that I wanted nothing more than to have you killed," said Lelouch. "I didn't even care about what it would do to our mother. All I could think about was how you used my face to make the woman I love feel as if she had betrayed me. To have her shutter in silence whenever she saw me knowing that she had fallen for your trick. That, more than anything made me hate you and all I could think about was that hate. And even more, knowing what I knew from when V.V. sent me into C's World. I saw another world Julius, a world much like this but...you were not born. I can only imagine that is a recurring element throughout the multiverse. That you, Julius Vi Britannia, are a mathematical anomaly on a cosmic scale. You were not meant to exist."

Julius growled in anger to Lelouch's fury, which Suzaku responded to by tightening his hold and forcing Julius's face to the floor.

"But...of all the people who advocated that I show mercy to you for all you've done...was the very woman you dishonored," said Lelouch. "Kallen advocated I show mercy to you. Because she saw my fury and it scared her. Because she sees me as something good and by whatever gods reside in heaven and whatever demons rule in hell I will not have that image of me as good in her eyes ruined. For her and for all those who saw and loved me and feared for what slaughtering you would do to me they showed me their kindness in their eyes. It's a kindness I could never imagine. I forgot that such kindness could exist in a world where our uncle rules. Then I thought about him and about our father. They were twins just like us. They were brothers but when one left to save our country, the other was effectively abandoned to stew in hatred. That was our father's mistake. He didn't keep his brother close to save him from the monster he would become. I will not make that same mistake. I will not abandon my brother and I will take your life. I am my brother's keeper and I promise you Julius Vi Britannia, I will save your soul. I will make you pure again."

In all his life he had felt so little, but after Lelouch's speech Julius could not help but feel the need to laugh.

"Save my soul? Make me pure again?" laughed Julius. "You are a fool Lelouch. Such a thing is beyond your power."

"Indeed," said Lelouch, with a smirk. "So that is why I brought you my brother, to stand before God and our father who art in heaven."

Lelouch turned from his place on the high throne and appearing before the twins and Suzaku was Charles Zi Britannia.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bismark Waldstein lay with severe injuries. Doctors had looked over him and doubt for his recovery was cast. The wounds were simply too severe.

"Foolish boy for a foolish girl," said C.C. looking over Bismark. "But...fools are perhaps the best kind of people. Silly girl, I taught her to lay and to fight and all the right techniques. Made her a proper witch and concubine. But I never taught her to love. Funny isn't it, that's all I ever wanted, love. She got to experience what true love is not once but twice and she's just a child. But she's a good child."

C.C smiled and shed a slight tear as she pressed her lips to Bismark's forehead, her own glowing brightly.

* * *

Miles away in the throne of the Usurper, the living fiend V.V. felt a great disturbance run through him.

"What...is this?" he gasped.

"The Collective is active," said Bludbierd. "Lelouch is up to something."

V.V hissed, something was indeed wrong with his plans. The boy was up to something as Bludbierd had said.

"We cannot remake the world if we proceed," said Bludbierd. "Lovecrest is gone as is his work for our new race. But we can end this world none the less. We are ready now."

"Then let us begin," said V.V. "With the death of my prince, like the death of Baldur, let it be the beginning of the end. Let Ragnarok come."

* * *

"Damn, the old Geass Civilization really knew how to build a sturdy door," said Tamaki.

"I hope that means you're done trying to force the door open now," said Chiba.

Hours had passed since Lelouch had ordered his court to exit the throne room and still the doors had not opened. Tamaki had been the only one to suggest trying to force the doors to open while the others had decided the proper course was to simply wait. As he tried forcing the door open Sayoko had brought refreshments. She had even brought a blanket and thus Kallen and Marianne made their wait an impromptu picnic.

"This city survived at the bottom the of ocean withstanding pressure you can't possibly imagine as well as the passage of centuries and was built by people who were so wise and so powerful they were considered gods," said Ohgi, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "In what way did you imagine bashing your shoulder against the door would make it open?"

"At least I'm trying something," said Tamaki.

"The only thing we can do is wait," said Tohdoh, sipping from his tea.

"Wait for what though?" asked Kaguya. "Just what is Lelouch doing? Why bring Julius to C's World for an execution?"

Kallen said nothing, merely looked on at the door hoping for something to happen. She didn't know what Lelouch was doing, what he had planned, almost like what he told her of that other world. But unlike that world Kallen refused to believe it was anything bad. She had faith in Lelouch, and it was absolute.

 _'Lelouch...I have faith in you,'_ she thought.

She suddenly felt a tight squeeze at her hand and Kallen looked to see it was Nunnally. She looked at Kallen with an expression that seemed to indicate she knew more than anything Kallen did, as if she had a wisdom Kallen couldn't comprehend. Nunnally then motioned with her eyes towards Marianne, who also looked at the door with worry. It finally dawned on Kallen what Nunnally was trying to tell her. Marianne, who had always been a source of strength and confidence for Kallen and the others was now shaken. Her sons were in some unknown situation and she was powerless, her strength failing her. The strength that helped Kallen in a time when she needed it most was failing her.  
She took Marianne's hand, and squeezed tightly, knowing it was time for Lelouch's mother to rely on the strength of her, Lelouch's bride. At that exact moment light shone through the doors again and soon they opened.  
Kallen and Marianne wasted no time rushing through with Nunnally and the others in tow. The image they saw was one that brought no small amount of confusion as Lelouch sat at the base of the throne cradling Julius who was free from his restraints. Suzaku stood with a light smile on his face.

"What the hell is going on? Why is he still alive and unrestrained?" yelled Ohgi.

"Not so loud, you'll scare him," said Lelouch. "Try and be a little quieter please. Mother, come here please."

Marianne did so and knelt down to her sons and it was then she got a good look at Julius. He looked at her but with both eyes, his eye patch having been removed, and no sign of Geass. But even more his eyes were soft and curious. They were the same eyes Lelouch had when he was born. They were the eyes of a newborn.

"Lelouch...what did you do to him?" she asked.

"I thought over it for a long time," said Lelouch. "All the pressure placed on me because of him. Because of what I should do with him. Execute him as a war criminal. Or spare him as my brother. If I did the latter it would display weakness. If I did the former I would do exactly what V.V. wanted, I would hurt you and lop of another branch of our family tree. But I am not V.V's pawn, I am Zero, the Man Who Works Miracles. I decided that my only two options were not to my satisfaction so I created a third option. A gamble, I took Julius to C's World. To father and to the Collective."

Marianne looked up and gasped.

"Charles," she said. "You...you saw him."

"Father's Geass allowed him to rewrite memories," said Lelouch. "Even though he's dead his consciousness is one with the Collective. The source of all Geass, so I figured that either he would still have that power or something even greater. And with that father, or perhaps the Collective itself, set things right. Tabula Rasa."

"Blank Slate," said Ohgi.

Julius looked up to Ohgi, and he could see what Marianne saw.

"He's a blank slate," said Ohgi. "All his memories are gone aren't they?"

"Essentially," said Lelouch. "He now has a second chance at life. To live that life where he should have before V.V took him. With his family."

"Just like that?" asked Marrybell. "After everything he's done? To me, to all of us?"

"Yes," said Lelouch, his voice firm. "Because the man who did those things is gone. Dumas is dead, Julius is reborn, and under my protection. I know what happened to you Marrybell, I know how you suffered. I know what it means to suffer, we all know what it means to suffer. But Julius has suffered as well. Living life broken and uncompleted and used as a pawn by a demon. A demon who let his suffering make him into that demon. But we are not demons like V.V. and his servants. Nor are we like those of the old Geass Civilization who thought themselves gods. We not here to destroy or to conquer. We are meant to save this world and saving this world is more than just destroying the demons. It means offering salvation to those who suffer in the hell V.V. wishes to make of this world. And that starts by giving a second chance to the victims who are at risk of being made villains, and perhaps even for the villains as well."

"You seriously believe that?" asked Ohgi. "What makes you think he won't become the same man as before? What then is worth the mercy of Lelouch?"

"Whatever Julius becomes in the future it will be because he follows the example we all set for him," said Lelouch. "He's like a child again and like any child his future depends on the actions of those here in the present. And if we exact revenge, if we let our suffering turn us into demons then we condemn him and all those who come after him to an eternal hell. That is the great victory of the Demon Emperor V.V. To have all of humanity regress to demons, just as he always believed. I intend to prove him wrong. People can be better, we can be better, and that is a far greater revenge."

Marrybell looked down at Julius, and he looked up at her. His face was relaxed, his mouth slightly opened, and his eyes were so curious. He didn't have any memory in his eyes, he was indeed born anew.

* * *

Julius had been given a room and placed to bed by his mother who had elected to sit by his bed that night. A guard stood at the door for safety but Lelouch didn't expect too much trouble. If anything all Julius wanted to do now was rest. Lelouch was readying for sleep himself though he had one last thing to do before he could take Kallen to bed.

"The humanitarian in me wants to say you did the right thing," said Ohgi. "The other part wants to say it would have been easier to execute him and be done. Completely wiping a man's mind, seems cruel even if it's meant to be kind."

"I stand by it none the less," said Lelouch.

"Well if anything it'll be good for the legend," said Ohgi. "All Hail Lelouch, he can make you as innocent as when you were born again. That can be curse as much as it can be a blessing. Strip away everything you've ever been, everything you ever were, ready to be filled with whatever your new guardian would like to have you to be. Remind you of anything?"

"If you're going to draw parallels to this and what V.V. was trying to do with Lovecrest stop," said Lelouch. "Good and evil are two sides the same card. I've always known that, one of my father's many lessons. But my decision stands as does my ideal. I will save this world and make humanity good."

"The last great king who tried that wound up on a cross," said Ohgi. "Betrayed by his followers, condemned by the people he sought to save, and led to his death."

"Only to face resurrection," said Lelouch. "Though I don't have any plans in regards to my death. Let along any thing involving resurrection."

"No, but you do seek to create a kingdom of angels," said Ohgi. "Lelouch, Emperor of Angels."

"You're going to say something about how Lucifer was an angel aren't you?" asked Lelouch.

"Essentially," said Ohgi. "I understand what you want Lelouch. I want to believe in the good of humanity as well. But I'm too much of a skeptic I suppose. Not much faith left in humanity."

"Doubting Thomas," said Lelouch. "Hopefully I'll be able to restore your faith someday."

Ohgi chuckled, "Maybe someday, goodnight Lelouch."

"Goodnight Ohgi," said Lelouch.

Ohgi existed the throne room after that. As he walked down to his chambers he was met with company.

"Surprising solution wouldn't you say so?" asked Schneizel. "A choice no one else thought of."

"You don't seem so surprised," said Ohgi.

"I had faith that my brother would find a solution that would be truly unique," said Schneizel.

"He's being somewhat naive wouldn't you think?" asked Ohgi.

"Perhaps a bit but I don't see that as a negative," said Schneizel. "I'm quite curious as to what he'll do. What kind of tomorrow he'll make."

"Assuming he can make anything," said Ohgi. "The Human Race doesn't embrace change well. I don't know how they'll react to being made changed into a race of angels."

"I expect it will be quite the challenge for _our_ Emperor," said Schneizel, fixing something to his lapel.

Ohgi looked and saw a badge in the image of a white bishop.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry if this is a bit late for the One Year Anniversary of this story but this took a while to finish. Hope it satisfies as a conclusion for Julius and for Chimera in the story. But now we come to the beginning of the end. Ragnarok is coming.**

 **Next Turn: Fimbulwinter Trysts.  
**


	49. Fimbulwinter Trysts

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Fimbulwinter Trysts.**

Finally feeling relaxed after stressing over the Julius issue for so long, Lelouch slept peacefully with Kallen in his arms. He held her in his arms with a hand over her bare breast, feeling her heartbeat in the palm of his hand. He took in a whiff of her cherry scented hair with every breath as he nuzzled her head.  
The cherry scent made him dream of the two of them sitting in Japan, the cherry blossoms in bloom, sitting on a blanket while a small baby boy waddled after falling peddles from the trees.  
In the dream Lelouch also held Kallen close as they watched their son. The dream Kallen turned to face her beloved and as the two drew to kiss a terrible gust of cold air blew over the field. Lelouch shivered and closed his eyes in defense of the cold. When he opened his eyes after the wind died down his heart froze from something worse than the cold. Kallen had been frozen to death instantly in his arms. He looked over and saw their child lying in the snow, not moving.

"No," he yelled. "No...no!"

His yelling was not just in his dreams now as Lelouch had bolted upright screaming. This had naturally woken up Kallen who immediately took a quick scan of the room, not seeing any visible threat, before turning to Lelouch.

"Lelouch," she cried out. "Lelouch, it's alright, it's alright."

She held Lelouch as he trembled, cold sweat running down his body. She had never seen him so frightened before.

"It's okay," she said, trying to sooth him. "It was just a bad dream."

Lelouch threw his arms around Kallen and held her close, feeling her warmth.

"It was more than that," said Lelouch. "It's an omen. Something horrible is coming."

* * *

Life in Euro Britannia had stabilized greatly since breaking off from the Empire. The economy had managed to adapt to being cut off from the Bank of Britannia. St. Petersburg had recovered fully since the attack of the _Dagon_. And where it fell a stature of Rivalz stood, appearing as damaged as he was at the end of that epic battle. Though the statue didn't give the reassuring thumbs up that Rivalz had given at the end, instead holding the spear he used to destroy the _Dagon_ and looking up into the sky.

"Could have been more realistic to events," said Milly.

"Apparently whoever commissioned it wanted to make Rivalz look more imposing and 'mythic' though I don't know what that means really," said Maria.

The two of them, along with Alice, Cornelia, and a company of Crusaders, were in one of the most popular dress shops in the city where Milly had begun looking through wedding dresses. Even though the war was still going on, Maria thought focusing a bit on life beyond the war would help all their spirits. Though their spirits had already been lifted when they heard Marianne was safe.

"So truth be told Maria, you just wanted to take me to try on dresses so you can brag about how you're closer to getting Rivalz and I to the altar before Marianne can get Lelouch and Kallen to tie the not, right?" asked Milly with a devilish grin.

"I don't know what you mean dear," said Maria with a little giggle, hiding her smile behind her hand. "I just want you and Rivalz to have something else to focus on for a bit aside from this horrible war."

"Of course," laughed Milly, swirling around in one of the many potential dresses they had been going through. "Though Rivalz actually seems to be focusing on something else. I just wish I knew what."

"I'm curious about that myself," said Cornelia, looking through a book of dresses. "Whenever he hasn't been called to meet with the Grand Duke and the Lords he holds himself up in the lab at Castle Blue."

"You don't think anything's wrong with brother do you?" asked Alice.

"I'm sure he's alright," said Maria. "He's just got a lot on his mind. All the fighting he's been through, not to mention the traveling, and all the talks he's had to go through with Henry and the House of Lords. He probably wants some privacy."

"So Duke Velaines is just Henry now eh?" said Milly. "Oh Lady Marianne is going to love hearing that."

"Oh...no it's not what you think," said Maria, blushing brightly.

* * *

The latest modifications for the Brain Trust's newly developed control system were being given to Fleet Knightmares. Tests to train for using these new controls had been ordered early that morning by Lelouch. But the new system was so radical it personnel essentially had to relearn how to use their machines given the new system of control. This process had been moved to an uninhabited island in the middle of the ocean beneath the floating city. As one of the most prominent sects of the Atlas Fleet, the White Samurai had gone first to have their machines updated and to train with the new control system.

"It's not quite like what Lelouch has with the _Jason_ but the suit controls are more than effective," said Suzaku, sitting down at a medical tent being looked over by Euphemia. "Just so long as you pace yourself I suppose."

The new control system had been put in to a few _Burai_ units as well as some _Sutherlands_ for the purpose of experimentation and training as to not put the more powerful machines in a clutch should their need arise. It didn't take him too long to get the hang of the new system. Though the strain of having the suits systems connecting his body to the machine did leave him somewhat drained, the power of his Geass actually helped him considerably. The enhancements it gave to his strength, speed, and fighting skill allowed some compensation.  
Others seemed to be having trouble.

"While I have to admit that the new control systems make it easier for us to respond in combat the fatigue is an issue," said Tohdoh.

The other Holy Swords sat as well, exhausted from their training. The new system based off of Rivalz's original enhancements essentially connected their nervous systems to the Knightmares in hopes of capturing the same effectiveness Rivalz had in battle. However as tests were showing that despite an increase in responsiveness and combat efficiency a troubling issue was the fatigue it placed on the pilots.

"Yes, at this rate we might as well make you all into cyborgs like blue boy and the orange wonder," said Lloyd.

"Like hell you are," said Urabe. "No offense to them but I like my body the way it is."

"As much as it pains me to say it the Earl of Pudding may have a point," said Rakshata, looking over the data. "Though perhaps not full cybernetic conversion is required. I'm suggesting medical enhancements might be needed in order to combat this."

"Cyborgs, immortals, psychic powers, floating cities, other dimensions, and even God. It's almost too much to humanly bear," said Chiba.

"Then perhaps we should just abandon our humanity," said Suzaku."The original Geass Civilization were the gods of the world. And we are their heirs. And you cannot say that we aren't remaking the Geass Civilization, we are. Prophecy or not that's what's happening now and that's what needs to happen if we're to destroy V.V. and bring peace back to this world."

"That's a dangerous road," said Tohdoh. "The original Geass Civilization destroyed themselves according to the Order's legends."

"V.V. will destroy us anyway if we don't take that risk," said Suzaku. "Besides, once the reports of today are given to Lelouch he's going to insist upon having us undergo whatever process it takes to make us stronger."

"What the hell was up with him this morning anyway?" asked Asahina. "He seemed a little on edge."

"Your purpose is not to question his majesty," said Jeremiah, entering the tent with Sayoko by his side. "Your purpose is to execute the orders of your Emperor."

"He's not our..."

"Yes he is," said Tohdoh. "There's no point in pretending Lelouch isn't our Emperor as much as he is Britannia's at this point. Do not forget that Kozuki is our Empress and his bride, by that rite Lelouch is our Emperor as well."

"Indeed Lord Tohdoh," said Jeremiah. "And as Lord Kururugi said, word of his soldier's weariness has reached the ears of his majesty. Refreshment from the city with orders to take time and enjoy yourselves for all your hard work today."

"That was fast," said Urabe.

"Maybe he's learned how to read minds," said Senba.

 _'No, he's just setting up his eyes and ears,'_ thought Suzaku.

He also thought back to when Lelouch issued the orders for the morning. Indeed he seemed stressed about something and when Suzaku saw Kallen he could tell she was worked about something.

"Lord Jeremiah, I'm assuming you're also here to contribute to the new control system tests?" he asked.

"Indeed Lord Kururugi, as per his majesty's orders," said Jeremiah. "Given my enhancements I can fully interface with the designs of the new control system without issue. But even more he has commissioned the Brain Trust to develop a machine for me specifically as reward for the rescue of Lady Marianne and Lord Julius."

"Already calling him Lord are you?" asked Urabe.

"He is a child of Lady Marianne, therefore he is my lord," said Jeremiah. "Though make no mistake it is Lelouch who is my ultimate master."

"And there is something bothering Lelouch isn't there?" asked Suzaku.

Jeremiah said nothing, but that was all the answer Suzaku needed as he took to his feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Euphie.

"I'm going to see my friend," said Suzaku as he exited the tent.

Euphie followed soon after, leaving the others alone.

"You know Gottwald it surprises me how you can so easily call the man who made you what you are your lord," said Urabe.

"Are you suggesting I should be vengeful to a child of Lady Marianne?" said Jeremiah. "My life is to serve the Vi Britannia line. Were he to ask it I would gladly give my life for his majesty, with my own hand if I must. And besides, I choose to think of this body as a great improvement. Now I am more powerful a tool for his majesty to build his glorious new empire with. For such a give how can I not call Julius my lord?"

"Besides, it's a mute point," said Tohdoh. "Attempting to bring Julius to trial for his crimes now would accomplish nothing. Not after Lelouch wiped his mind completely."

"I still don't know how to respond to that," said Asahina."So what does this mean for how we treat our enemies now? Do they all get to have this 'second chance' or are we still expected to execute them?"

"Lelouch made his choice, it's not for us to question," said Tohdoh. "Although, I would like to know your opinion of Lelouch's solution Jeremiah. Though not as his servant, I wish to know what you think...as his surrogate father."

Jeremiah locked eyes with Tohdoh and took a seat across from the samurai warrior.

"I...was so relieved to see Lelouch show such mercy," said Jeremiah. "Relieved...and so very proud."

Sayoko placed a hand on Jeremiah's shoulder and had a small smile on her face. She was relieved as well, that much Tohdoh could tell.

"When Emperor Charles died and Lady Marianne was forced to leave her children for their safety Lelouch held such a terrible rage in his soul," said Jeremiah. "In his eyes there was a burning desire for vengeance. I understood of course, I had the same desire in my own soul. But the lessons of his majesty Emperor Charles were strong in us both. In his stead I sought to enforce these lessons into Lelouch. To remind him that his destiny was not to seek vengeance for himself but to restore the honor of all Britannia. That while he did have a vendetta he also had a duty that was greater than that vendetta. The Emperor of Britannia is meant to be seen as above such things as personal vengeance. Rather his purpose is to be a symbol of honor, glory, and justice for all Britannia. He is Britannia in that sense, and as such must show the greatness of our nation, to show our true superiority. Not superiority to other human beings, but to the evils that plague humanity. And Lelouch has done just that. His majesty Emperor Charles would be proud of him. Because, I know that I am. As I'm sure you're proud of the son you found in Suzaku Kururugi. Once merely desiring to be an executioner who cut off the heads of the guilty without mercy. Now he strives to be the ideal enforcer of law, more than punishing the guilty, but also guarding the peace."

Tohdoh chuckled and smiled, something which surprised the others.

"I had no idea he could smile," whispered Asahina to Urabe.

* * *

When Japan had regained its independence and Kallen had been forced to ascend to the throne of Empress, Kaguya had found herself the true power behind the throne. Her political mind had kept much of the newly reborn nation in order, even as she observed the theater of excitement that was in Atlantis. But she knew soon enough she'd have to tell Kallen that she had to make an appearance in Japan again. At least until her marriage to Lelouch was finalized. Of course she still fantasized about being Lelouch's wife but happily accepted that it most likely wouldn't be the case. It would not be good for the husband of Japan's Empress to be having an affair with who was essentially the Prime Minister in all but name.  
But Kaguya didn't let any of this phase her. She continued on happy as ever as she coordinated the operations of Japan even from the magnificent floating city. She of course still made time for tea with Nunnally, Tianzi, and Anya, though missing the company of Alice who had returned to Euro Britannia with Rivalz and her mother. But Marianne's little doves, as she loved calling her, were always together even if they flew in different skies.

"So when do you think he'll marry her?" asked Kaguya as the other three girls looked in on a video display of Alice.

"They haven't set a date yet but Milly's found her dress," said Alice. "It's a good thing brother has been so busy as of late otherwise he might see it and everything would be ruined."

"Why?" asked Anya, as deadpanned as ever.

"Because it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride in her dress before the wedding," said Nunnally.

"And they'll be a lot of weddings once this war is over," said Kaguya. "And of course a lot of babies."

"Really?" asked Tianzi.

"Of course," said Kaguya. "After a war to make up for all the deaths, several births must happen in order to fill the void."

"That'll make mother very happy," said Nunnally. "And I'll be called Auntie Nunna by all of the babies. But not just from the ones Kallen will be giving Lelouch. The babies Euphie will have with Suzaku and Cornelia will have with her knight Sir Guilford."

"Don't forget Marrybell," said Rai, standing along with Rolo and Johannes as guards.

"I thought Princess Marrybell was..."

"She is," said Rai, cutting off Johannes. "But she and Oldrin have an arrangement with Orpheus. As such he will provide the genetic material for Marrybell to have a baby."

"But Nunnally, won't you be having babies with Rai as well?" asked Tianzi.

Nunnally and Rai both turned bright red and the other girls, as well as Johannes, giggled, while Rolo merely watched slightly puzzled. Regular human interaction was strange for Rolo, having been raised for so long to be a soldier living only for the glory of V.V.

"I don't think big brother will be having children," said Rolo. "Kanon isn't a woman."

* * *

Being denied the chance to take Julius's life Orpheus took his issues out in the training hall aboard the _Olympus_. Slashing out dummies with his combat knife and also shooting with his pistol.

"Someone's itching for a fight," said Marrybell, walking in with Oldrin.

"Needed to do something if I can't go after Julius," said Orpheus.

Oldrin grimaced, also upset at the chance to avenge her lover's suffering, but Marrybell stroked her lover's hand with her thumb to try and soothe her.

"Lelouch made his judgement and we must obey it," said Marrybell. "It's time to focus on other things."

"Like what?" asked Orpheus. "Getting the Golden Coven fully established?"

"That...and planning for the future," said Marrybell.

"I've already placed enough material aside," said Orpheus "After you two wed of course."

"Not just that dummy," said Oldrin. "Orpheus...she's been gone for a while now. Eulliya would want you to move on."

"No," said Orpheus. "Never again."

"You can't let your grief and fear keep you from finding a life of your own," said Marrybell. "A life beyond the violence you've filled it with. Once this war is over there won't be a need for a mercenary. And you deserve to find a life of peace for yourself. And someone to share that life with."

"Luckily we know just the girl," said Oldrin.

"If you're going to say Monica...don't," said Orpheus. "She's a fine woman...but she deserves better. Someone who could actually keep her alive."

* * *

Ever since arriving at Atlantis and integrated with the Atlas Fleet, the group that had been known as the Knights Underground had been given little to do other than train and equip.  
But now they stood before their benefactor, Prince Schneizel, now recognized as the White Bishop and advisor to Lelouch, about an incredible surprise.

"A sect of our own?" asked Dorothea.

"Indeed," said Schneizel. "A sect of Britannian resistance fighters to send a message to our people and to the other sects. You have struggled heroically against the Usurper's reign, in his very den, as such there are high expectations of you all. But I believe that you shall be able to meet all challenges...my Emerald Tricksters."

"Emerald Tricksters?" asked Gino, impressed by the name.

"In the spirit of the green clad outlaws of Robin Hood legend, and in a bit of my own role in events," said Schneizel. "After all the trickster is the one who manipulates events on both sides of a conflict as a means to bring about change. Just as I played the role of beaten servant to V.V. I also played the role of your benefactor. I see no reason to change such a charming nature. Now, I have taken the liberty of preparing your uniforms and I have it on good authority that freshly built ships will be arriving courtesy of the Geass Order. All that is remained is to choose the masked figurehead who will appear at the lead of this sect. For that role I believe you, Gino Weinberg, would be perfect for the role."

"Sweet," said Gino.

"Weinberg, contain yourself," said Dorothea.

"Um, Prince Schneizel, not to insult Gino's skill or courage but why him?" asked Monica.

"Because his personality makes him perfect to earn the trust and friendship of the other sect leaders in the Color Guard," said Schneizel. "Particularly I can imagine him becoming close to Kururugi and Cardemonde-Shaing."

"Thus endearing us to Lelouch by going through his closest friends," said Gino, following Schneizel's line of thought. "Earning favor with the rightful Emperor."

"Exactly," said Schneizel. "But of course there is one crucial ingredient you're missing in order to be counted among the others in the Color Guard. The power of Geass."

* * *

Lelouch had kept himself fairly aloof from Kallen ever since he woke from his nightmare. He didn't know how to tell her about how he saw them as a family with a child before it was all taken away by a sudden and deadly winter.  
When he used the systems of Atlantis to hack into various satellites he saw that there were no unusual weather patterns.

"I'm getting paranoid," muttered Lelouch. "Even V.V. can't control the weather."

"Don't underestimate Vincent," said C.C.

Lelouch turned to see C.C. who was dressed in nothing more than a simple white robe. But what surprised him the most was how she had her hair dressed up to where he could clearly see her forehead and how it was devoid of the mark of immortality.

"C.C...you're..."

"Mortal," said C.C. "Indeed, as fate would have it neither that foolish girl or her foolish children could fulfill my wish."

"I don't understand, who did..."

"Bismark wouldn't have been able to recover on his own," said C.C. "And that silly girl would be left to mourn alone once you and Nunnally are gone."

"You did that for mother?" asked Lelouch.

"As much of a fool as Marianne is...I care for her too much to leave her alone and unloved throughout the centuries," said C.C.

Lelouch thought about the other world and how close he and C.C. had been in that world. He hadn't gotten that kind of an opportunity in this world but none the less he considered C.C. a friend.

"C.C...I..."

"All that needs to be said has been said," said C.C. "Don't be too worried about getting close to me in this world Lelouch. It's simply not how fate was meant to be here."

"You know about..."

"Yes, for those who are so close to the Collective knowledge about the multiverse is easy to obtain," said C.C.

"If..."

"Yes Lelouch I will continue to interrupt you," said C.C. with a coy smirk.

Lelouch growled in annoyance, earning a chuckle from the witch.

"You have your mother in this world," said C.C. "She fills the role of your confidant and mentor. And you've already chosen your lover."

"But you're still my friend," said Lelouch, glad he could finally get a sentence out. "It was you who gave me the power of Geass to begin with. You introduced me to it and started me on the path to becoming Zero. I never thanked you for that."

"Thanks was never required," said C.C. "It's funny though, I always considered the path of Geass to be one that would condemn you to loneliness. I can't help but wonder if I have been wrong this whole time. There was one who wished to ease my centuries long loneliness once. A true prodigy of the Geass Order but my soul had been emptied of love. Perhaps if I had accepted him the world would not be facing the horrors to come."

"So V.V. is planning something," said Lelouch.

"Of course," said C.C. "Ragnarok."

"You've said that before," said Lelouch.

"Yes, the end of gods and mortals," said C.C. "It came once before and brought about the fall of the Geass Civilization. The ruins of which are all rising. Giants of ice, demons of fire, and the great serpent. And by the time Fimbulwinter is over the Gjallarhorn will blow and Ragnarok will truly begin."

Fimbulwinter, the three consecutive winters and war that followed the death of Baldar and clears the world for the battle between gods and giants. That had to be what Lelouch's dream meant. He had defeated Julius, essentially the Baldar of V.V's pantheon, so that meant for now they were in the time before V.V. would begin his final battle.  
Though Lelouch doubted he had three years to prepare.

"You can feel it can't you?" asked C.C. "There are times in which the Collective allows especially powerful or special Geass Users, particularly those with the power of the King, glimpses at fate's plan for them. Sometimes they will see events they will partake in personally. Other times they will be given vague metaphor. Often times those who see such visions are left terrified and try with all their might to avoid that fate and often meet their prophesied end. As such my advice would be not to let that fear control you Lelouch. Meet destiny with those who give you courage and you may well overturn whatever it is you see."

Lelouch noticed the tone of voice C.C. had and felt sad.

"You're leaving aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," said C.C. "My Geass and my immortality are gone. At long last I can find my rest. Though of course there is one thing I must deal with before I die. I must see him."

"He will kill you," said Lelouch.

"Yes," said C.C. "But I will hurt him none the less. It may not seem like it to you but there is still some humanity in him."

"And your death will purge that last bit from him," said Lelouch. "Only making him stronger."

"Do you really believe that Lelouch?" asked C.C. "I would think any son of Charles would not be so foolish as to put down the strength of humanity. The Geass Civilization of old fell because they forgot their humanity, so absorbed in their power. Even if you're faced against the Devil don't forget that his strength comes from the failings of humanity. As such the only counter is not to become a God but to become the best of men and overcome your failings. That is what your father believed and why he left the Order. It had nothing to do with the use of Geass, he found it a powerful tool but a tool none the less. He never sought to become a god and build a pantheon like the Order sought to do. He wanted to be a symbol of all that was glorious in humankind, overcoming their failings and sins. And that requires a power even greater than Geass. The power of humanity."

The former witch left without another word. Leaving Lelouch to ponder all she had said.

* * *

Returning to Castle Blue, Milly couldn't find hide nor hair of Rivalz. He didn't have any more meetings as far as she knew and every personnel she encountered said he was on the grounds. Specifically in a laboratory that had been installed in the castle so Rivalz could work on his cybernetics. But when Milly entered the room she found it empty with only a large metal box humming in the center of the room.  
One of Milly's most notable qualities was a sense of curiosity she had to most things. As such when she saw the box and heard its strange hum her first instinct was to place her ear to the cold metal cover of the box. She also tapped it lightly with her finger and to her surprise a series of taps answered back.

"Rivalz?" she asked. "Are you in there?"

Another series of taps came as if to answer that.

"Can you open up please?" Milly asked.

The metal box began to open up, releasing steam that filled the room as the metal doors retracted.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked, as the steam still filled her vision.

"Finishing a project I've been working on for a while," said Rivalz as the steam cleared.

Milly gasped in surprise as she saw Rivalz...looking like his old self. His body appeared just as it was before he was taken by Lovecrest, though adjusted to fit the growth that would have happened in the years since then. His blue metal eyepatch was still there but the most surprising to Milly was the small red nub that took the place of the horn on his head.

"What...how..."

"A few modifications and advancements," said Rivalz. "It's not...real skin but a nanite based synthetic skin I helped develop for Jeremiah. When I need to I can retract the skin to show my enhancements."

Rivalz demonstrated by having the skin on his right forearm retract revealing the robotic blue arm underneath.

"I also compressed the horn to that nub," said Rivalz, motioning to his forehead. "It's about as far as I can go but I can make it grow out."

The horn did as Rivalz said it would and then retracted back to a small nub on his forehead.

"But...but why did you do this?" she asked.

Rivalz cupped Milly's face with his hand, and to Milly's surprise the synthetic skin was quite warm. And Rivalz surprised her more, by a tear forming in his good eye.

"Because...I can feel you now" he said, using his Geass to control the lab's door to close.

* * *

As Suzaku and Euphemia looked for Lelouch, having little success they did find someone else. A rather friendly fellow who upon meeting Suzaku immediately threw an arm over him.

"Hey bud, we never really got to know each other that well in Britannia," said Gino. "Allow me to fix that, name's Gino Weinberg, former of the Knights Underground, and soon to be the leader of the Emerald Tricksters."

"The what?" asked Suzaku, somewhat uncomfortable by how close Gino was to him.

"Prince Schneizel had turned the Knights Underground into an official sect of the Atlas Fleet," said Gino. "And I'm going to be it's masked leader and representative on the Color Guard. As such I thought it would be fitting to introduce myself to my new comrades. Or, re-introduce in our case eh Kira?"

"Actually...that's no longer my code name," said Suzaku. "When we return to the field I'm...Du Lac, the White Wolf. Who I was before...Kira, the White Reaper...was a misinterpretation of my true calling. I'm not just an executioner, justice can't have just the executioner. An enforcer yes, but not always an executioner."

Gino merely blinked and held a confused face for a while before turning his gaze to Euphemia.

"Is he always this serious and dramatic?" he asked.

"Kind of," said Euphie, a pleasant smile on her face, leaving Suzaku sweating in annoyance.

"Still, given what I saw of you in action in Britannia I can only imagine how great you are in a Knightmare," said Gino. "You know I actually do have Knightmare training. It'd love to see how we match up."

"Well then you'll have to work with the new control system we're experimenting on below," said Suzaku. "It'd be a good place to start if you want your sect to have good relations with the others. My White Samurai are beginning to get exhausted with the tests and could use a break. It's not glamorous but it is important and since we're the most senior sect on standby aside from the Black Knights we have to be ready in case we're attacked. Moving to meet up with Marianne's rescue party brought us close to Britannia. Just because V.V. hasn't attacked yet doesn't mean he wont soon enough."

"Got it," said Gino, spiritedly.

As he went to gather the others in his newly christened sect Gino turned for one last question.

"By the way, do we get to choose the type of Geass abilities we sect leaders get?" asked Gino.

"It could be anything depending on your personality," said Suzaku. "Lelouch was bred to be a king so his Geass allows him to command others. I'm a warrior so mine increases my strength and fighting ability. Rivalz was great with machines and thus his allows him to interface with technology. Whatever power you get would most likely have to do with whatever kind of personality you have."

"Sweet," said Gino before finally leaving.

"He seems nice," said Euphie, once Gino was out of earshot.

"A little overly nice but...yeah," said Suzaku, a soft sigh at the end of his sentence. "In that...other world he and I were on the Knights of the Round together. He was a good person and it looks like he still is here."

Euphemia noticed the sadness in Suzaku's eyes that came whenever he discussed that other world. The world in which she had died because of a terrible mistake Lelouch had made that ruined all her and that world's Suzaku's chances of a life together.

"You know...I think I'll talk to Lloyd about giving Gino his own Knightmare," said Suzaku.

"A gift from a friend eh?" said Euphie.

"Something like that," said Suzaku.

* * *

Despite Lelouch's command upon him, and in spite of knowing that Marianne's code would have protected her, Bismark's protective instincts beat against the command in the heat of battle. His love and concern for her greater than the power of Geass. He would give his life for her, Lelouch's command be damned. That was the spirit of a Knight and in that moment it won out against the power of the King.  
Studying in the Geass Order he knew such instances in which a powerful enough will could actually trump the power of Geass. Now he was such an instance and it appeared he now had what could either be a reward or a curse.  
Looking in the mirror he saw the mark of the Code over his left eye and when he opened the clamps he found that the power of Geass was still there.

"Code Geass," he said.

"Yes, apparently C.C. came and gave you her code to heal you," said Marianne. "So that must be the secret of obtaining Code Geass. If one obtains code from an immortal who isn't the one who gave you a Geass. That should mean I still have my power. I suppose I've just never tried to use it so I never noticed. That should be fun to try at some point."

When she heard that Bismark was awake and had recovered from his injuries she left her son Julius's side but made sure he was placed under guards Lelouch had provided. Commanded to let no one but Marianne enter Julius's room she was certain Julius would be safe.

"I don't understand why she'd do such a thing," said Bismark.

"I...believe I can guess why," said Marianne, tears filling her eyes. "A goodbye present...to this foolish former student. She always said Geass makes you live a lonely life. I suppose she didn't want that for me."

Bismark walked over to Marianne and gently wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I...would never leave you without your wish," said Bismark.

Despite Bismark's wiping of her tears more flowed from Marianne's eyes. She knew that she would one day lose her children to time and outlive any descendants they gave her. It was nice, to have at least one person who would always be there with her.

 _'Thank you...C.C,'_ thought Marianne as her and Bismark's lips met. _'Goodbye.'_

* * *

Lelouch was still puzzled by what C.C. had said and agonizing about his dream. He stood slumped over the consoles from which he continued to monitor Britannia, desperately searching for a sign of V.V.'s next move. It was like he was being forced to play chess blind and deaf.

"Lelouch," said Kallen's voice.

He could hear the worry in her voice but he didn't have the will to face her. How could he tell her he had a vision of themselves with a child, only for him to lose it all?

"Please look at me," she pleaded.

Lelouch sighed, he couldn't keep her standing in pain worrying for him, and turned. She could see the misery on Lelouch's face and drew closer to him. She stroked his face, the side which bore the lightning tattoo that covered the scar he earned during the battle with Shin. The one that sent him into a year long coma.

"I still hate myself for that day," said Kallen. "I was too weak to avoid being captured. And when Julius came to us I was too foolish to immediately tell that he was an imposter."

Lelouch clenched his teeth, even though Julius had no memory of the event and could no longer be prosecuted for it, he would never fully forgive his brother for what he had done. He made Kallen feel as if she had betrayed Lelouch and their love by being tricked by him.

"Kallen...you've never failed me," he said, thinking also of the other world. "I...I'm the one who has to be better. If I wasn't so arrogant during the fight with Sin you never would have gotten captured and I wouldn't have been put in the coma. If I had just listened to Suzaku then Julius wouldn't have been able to infiltrate our headquarters. And I promise, I'm going to do better, at everything. I'll be a better leader, a better warrior, a better...husband. I won't ever let anything else horrible happen to our family. I won't lose anyone else, not ever again."

"Lelouch...you can't keep such a promise," said Kallen. "Not alone, you don't want to lose anyone you love, but we don't want to lose you either. Me, Nunnally, Marianne, Suzaku, Euphie, Cornelia, even Ohgi. We don't want to lose you just as much as you don't want to lose us. We're your family, and even more I am going to be your wife. We are all here to support you and all your burdens. From now to the end but you have to let us carry that load."

Kallen looked at the emblem on Lelouch's armored chest. The emblem of the fleet, the golden silhouette of Atlas and within the globe was the sigil of Geass beneath the image of the king's crown. The image of Atlas who held up the world alone as punishment for crimes against the heavens. Kallen recalled how Lelouch and Marianne were inspired by how Charles had used the idea of Atlas in his rhetoric. She wondered if Charles ever considered his duties a punishment of sorts. To him it must have seemed as if the full weight of Britannia was on his shoulders alone as Emperor.

"You're not condemned to hold the world on your shoulders alone," said Kallen. "We...I'm here and...I want to be with you and carry that burden with you. If it's a damnation then...I'll suffer with you...till the end of time."

Kallen put her arms around Lelouch's torso and pressed her head to his chest. Lelouch was surprised by her words and the warmth her body brought. Ever since the morning his mind had only been filled with the cold. But Kallen's sincerity, her loyalty, her love had banished the cold with her touch.

"Kallen...I'm afraid something's coming...and we don't have much time," he said, holding her close.

* * *

Even though Rivalz had made it so he now held a more human appearance when he stood before the batch of new recruits from Euro Britannia, and the fledgling Order of St. George, he looked the part of Prince Virtue. His human form was for his loved ones but he knew his troops needed to see him as the Blue Unicorn if he was to keep them enthralled. Which worked well as he demonstrated some of his own contributions to the new control system the Brain Trust had been developing for a while.

"Back with the main Fleet our group of top scientists, the Brain Trust, are developing a new Knightmare Frame control system that will make the old cockpit system severely out of date," said Rivalz, standing before the troops before him with Tamaki in a special suit behind him. "This is how, by the use of specially designed bionic combat suits based off of my own enhancements. Largely based off of my previous form but none the less effective, the suits hook up inside the cockpit via connection cables that allow you to control the Knightmare with your movements. Essentially you will be one with your Knightmare and when combined with your natural reflexes our expectation is that you'll all be able to react much faster to enemy attacks and strike back with twice the speed as average. They're still getting the kinks out so we won't be using these suits to pilot just yet. For right now we're going to be collecting data on other features the suits have."

"Like what sir?" asked one soldier.

"Glad you asked," said Rivalz. "Tamaki."

"Hell yeah," said Tamaki, a nanotech mask covering his face as a personal float system activated on his back allowing him to hover in the air before the gathered soldiers.

"Think of these suits as miniature Knightmare Frames," said Rivalz. "Or compressed in certain cases. Zero already uses one similar though that was just a prototype. These suits offer enhanced protection as well as strength, speed, and maneuverability along with a personal float system for each. So even if you're not in a Knightmare Frame you're still not left naked in the field. In fact if you're smart you can take on a Frame on your own with just the suit."

This little notion got more than a few murmurs from the group before him. Though one in the crowd was dead focused on every work Rivalz said.

"Be quite, the Lord Protector is serious and if you give him a moment he can explain to you what he means," yelled Kujo.

"Thanks," said Rivalz, sweating slightly. "But yeah, I'm serious. I know it must seem impossible considering the size and scale of a Knightmare Frame compared to you guys but David was a little guy compared to Goliath and we all know how that story turned out."

"Or like you and the _Dagon_ right sir?" asked an eager young soldier, actually close to Rivalz's age.

It felt odd to Rivalz, being addressed as 'sir' by someone his age. It was awkward enough having some of the experienced soldiers from the dissolved Orders that made up the new Order of St. George call him 'sir' as well. But he carried it with stride and continued on.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Rivalz.

This got quite a few of the crowd excited, recalling how he fought the monstrous Ancient. It seemed like so long ago to Rivalz now, the event that launched him into such fame in Euro Britannia to become it's Lord Protector. It gave him quite a myth, one he hoped he could live up to.

"Enough, settle down everyone," yelled Dalton. "The presentation isn't finished. Sir, when you're ready."

 _'Not you too general,'_ Rivalz thought.

"Anyway, I've been in contact with the Brain Trust and their tests are going well enough," said Rivalz. "They're focused on how the suits work as controllers for Knightmares, one of their biggest hurdle right now is dealing with fatigue from using the suits and Frame system."

"Makes sense, this new system is a lot more physical than the old one," said one of the younger soldiers with one of his comrades in a low whisper.

"Yeah but it's still statistically a better system if it works out," said his friend.

"That's the idea," said Rivalz, pointing at the two with a grin, embarrassing the two. "So, my big idea to help contribute to this endeavor is to have us train with the suits in rough terrain as a means to not only get us accustomed to the suits but also to enhance your own personal stamina for when we get to using them with Knightmares. We're also going to be training in how to take down a Knightmare when it's just you and your suit."

As Rivalz continued Cornelia watched from the side alongside Dalton and Guilford, a light smile on her face.

"The rookie has gone and grown up on us," said Cornelia. "It's funny isn't it? When this sect started he was just a figurehead but now look at him. They're hardly looking at me. And I was the supposed Goddess of Victory, but then again that was a lie now wasn't it? I was just another one of V.V's slaves. Great titles are for the truly exceptional heroes. Marianne the Flash, Bismark the Strongest Knight, and of course our Prince of Virtue. You know sometimes I feel so envious of him, really a lot of them, the Color Guard I mean. They all have something extra within their souls that makes them magnificent, represented by their Geass and their use of that power."

"Considering getting a Geass power of your own?" asked Dalton.

"No, I don't believe I will," said Cornelia. "I don't have any desire to become a legendary hero. I have a different destiny in plan."

Cornelia's hand met with Guilford's and Dalton could only chuckle as they attempted to hide this act.

"Destiny can be a tricky thing," a familiar voice said behind the three.

They turned and to their surprise they saw Akito Hyuga in full gear as his Hannibal persona standing before them.

"I'd like a moment with the Blue Unicorn," said the Grey Ghost.

* * *

Searching for an immortal in a mythical city had been harder than Gino expected. Though to be fair he had never imagined himself to be walking through the city of Atlantis. Though his first instinct was to search the Great Pyramid for Lady Marianne, as per the request of Schneizel.  
Of course there was also the issue of what he would say to Lady Marianne if he found her. She still held her regal titles in his eyes and deserved all respect. He was actually quite nervous of asking her for powers but hoped she was as approachable as she was rumored to be.

"Looking for something young man?" asked a commanding voice.

Gino turned and saw a living legend, the Knight of One Bismark Waldstein, dressed quite leisurely as he exited a room Gino had just passed. Gino also took note of the mark covering Bismark's left eye.

"Gino Weinberg, of the former Knights Underground," said Gino, standing at attention. "It is an honor sir."

"At ease," said Bismark with a laugh before his face became serious. "So, you're one of the children forced to pick up the fight in the homeland eh? I am truly sorry you had to take such a burden."

"I took it willingly," said Gino. "It was either that or become a willing part of what V.V. has turned our country into. And to answer your question sir, I was actually looking for Lady Marianne, to ask her...if I may be given a Geass power."

Bismark hummed in interest before walking up to the younger man. Gino was slightly intimidated by Bismark's height but didn't let it show.

"Do you know what Geass is?" he asked.

"I know what it can do," said Gino. "In both the wrong hands and the right."

"More than that Geass is an expression of your soul," said Bismark. "For one born to lead it can give him the power to command. For one born to fight it can increase his ferocity and strength. For one wishing only to be loved it can make anyone she desired her love slave. What do you expect your power to be if you were to be given a contract?"

"I...I don't know sir," said Gino. "I can only hope that it's something that can help me liberate our countrymen."

"You might not like the results," said Bismark. "And to accept the Geass is to accept that in the eyes of average humans you will be seen as something not human. Angel to some and demon to others. Subject of scorn and praise and will face a loneliness that comes from power. Do not seek a contract unless you are willing to face these things in exchange for such power. Geass is not a toy for children to be used in games, no matter how well Schneizel plays them."

"I'm not looking to play games," said Gino, forcefully. "I'm looking to put an end to the injustices V.V. has been delivering upon our nation. If having Geass leaves me condemned or beloved I'm fine with either so long as I'm able to use its power to help overthrow him."

Bismark couldn't help but smirk, the boy had spirit he could tell that much, and something told him he had the skill to back up that spirit. All he needed was the chance.

"Very well, take my hand Weinberg," said Bismark. "And we shall forge a contract."

* * *

"I sometimes wonder about the other world's version of me," said Lelouch. "He was fierce and determined, a true demon who sought to burn away the hell that was his world for the sake of a potential heaven. He burnt the innocent along with the guilty, as is the nature of war. But he was still effective none the less. I sometimes wonder just what is the difference between him and I."

Lelouch sat upon the throne with Kallen in his lap, cuddling close to his chest, his cape draped over them like a blanket. He had told her about his nightmare, about losing her and their child in a great and terrible winter. How he believed it an omen of an oncoming doom.

"I understand so much of what he did, how he fought to avenge what he lost, and make a better world for his version's Nunnally," said Lelouch. "But his anger against his father was so great. His want for vengeance so tremendous, he lost himself in his rebellion."

"He...was alone," said Kallen, snuggling up to Lelouch. "Lelouch...you have more than just a desire to avenge what you lost."

Kallen drew Lelouch's gaze to her and gave a soft smile.

"You want to protect everything you still have," said Kallen. "I think that's the reason why we've grown as we have. When I was just a resistance fighter pointlessly fighting against the Empire in an attempt to try and get back what was taken from me, all I could think about what I lost. I couldn't even think about protecting my mother, condemning her as a mad woman. I just wanted to kill as many Britannians as I could before dying myself. I couldn't see a future for myself or anyone to share it with. That other Lelouch may have seemed so effective to you but...he threw his future away and left so many people he loved heartbroken for it. I don't want to think about that world and I don't care if his sacrifice made the world's future brighter. It must sound selfish but I don't care about the world's bright future. I just want a future I can share with you."

Lelouch drew her close as Kallen began to shed tears.

"I know I shouldn't say that," said Kallen. "I'm the Empress of Japan, god I still can't believe that. My first priority should be the happiness of my people but I would toss them all away just to be with you forever if that is what it cost. You...and our children yet to come, that is where my loyalty lies."

"Kallen..."

"I won't take it back, I mean it," said Kallen. "Even if this makes me a failure as a soldier or as an Empress my first priority and my greatest loyalty is to my family. To secure their safety and happiness. That's what I fight for, more than anything else. Everything else is just a natural side effect of the pursuit of that goal. I truly am selfish aren't I?"

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle and smirk at his queen's words.

"That's not selfish, that's simply rational," said Lelouch, cupping Kallen's chin and locking eyes with her. "The very ideals of justice my father thought up. I was born listening to those ideals but you came to them rationally. You truly are my natural queen Kallen. I shouldn't have tried to keep you away. You and I are one or...no...I won't wait anymore. If calamity is coming towards us then I refuse to face it without making you my wife. Before we begin the final battle, Kallen Kozuki, you and I shall wed."

Hidden outside the barely sealed doorway of the throne room Euphemia covered a gasp while Suzaku just smiled. He no longer needed to worry about Lelouch, he was doing just fine.

* * *

Rivalz and Akito sat in the study at Castle Blue, the training with the battle suits being handled by Cornelia upon Rivalz's insistence.

"I'll get straight to the point, you and I have had a great deal of differing ideals in regards to Shin," said Akito.

"To put it lightly yes," said Rivalz. "Not really much point in stating the obvious."

"Do you know the full details about mine and Shin's past?" asked Akito.

"I know he killed the rest of your family but I don't know the exact details," said Rivalz.

"The entire clan was gathered and after Shin killed our patriarch, our father, he cast his Geass on the rest of us," said Akito. "Our mother actually tried to give me a poison capsule because I was so young I couldn't understand what it meant to die yet, so I couldn't take my own life. Even now I can still recall her face as she put the pill on my tongue. She had the kindest smile on her face. More than my brother's Geass I think there was a sense of relief in her face. As if she had been suffering in a way I couldn't understand. I think Shin knew, I think he killed her to save her from something I'm not sure. I was dead for a short while but I had coughed up the pill and survived. Ever since then ghosts of those I've lost have hounded me, no wonder I summon ghosts with my Geass. I had lost everything in life, to the point where all I had was the need to kill Shin. Till then I lived up to the nickname, I was a ghost. Until the...until I met Leila. Now things are...complicated."

"Tends to happen when you fall in love," said Rivalz. "She's a good woman and you can have a great future with her."

"Not so long as Shin haunts my past," said Akito. "No matter what I cannot let go of my desire to see him destroyed."

"Then you'll never be free of him," said Rivalz. "Lovecrest marred my body, turned me into a cyborg, and between him and Shin my old life was completely destroyed. I can't get that back and if I had let myself only want to kill them because of everything I lost I never would have been there to protect everything I still had left. Milly would still be a slave. Lady Maria and Alice might have been murdered. Vengeance didn't allow me to save them. And neither Shin nor Lovecrest were apart of the choices I made to save any of them. Because they do not own my soul and that is what vengeance does. It puts whoever it is you want to kill in a position where they will always own your soul."

"Do you truly believe half the things you say or are you just trying to live up to this heroic image you set up for yourself?" asked Akito.

"I never asked to be some kind of hero," said Rivalz. "But if that's what I have to be for the people I love then so be it. I will play the role and will myself to believe every word I say so that one day I can have a world where I can live happily with my friends and family."

"And would you say Lelouch or Suzaku would agree with that sentiment?" asked Akito.

"Without a doubt," said Rivalz. "That's what all of us in the Color Guard have to do. We have to play our roles like we mean it for the sake of all those who have placed their hope on our shoulders."

"I have no hope on my shoulders," said Akito. "I only joined the Color Guard and formed my sect so I could kill Shin with minimal resistance from the others. Specifically from you, the biggest obstacle between me and my revenge. With your instance that Shin be captured alive to face trial before his execution. You know, deep down I always felt that was just for show. A way for you to prance further for the people to gawk at. Their shiny blue show pony everyone thinks will keep the boogeyman at bay."

"If there is a point I'd very much like for you to get to it," said Rivalz, getting visibly annoyed.

"My point...is that I want us to bring this before Lelouch and the Grand Duke," said Akito. "Let them decided the official way to deal with Shin and work together to end him."

"Huh?" Rivalz asked, genuinely surprised.

"I can't afford the hassle of a rivalry with you," said Akito. "It would also put...the happiness of my friends in jeopardy if I tried to declare war on you over Shin. It would put...Leila's future in jeopardy. You know...I never even imagined a future for myself. I always felt like the walking ghost, a living dead man with no reason to live. I think that's why I was so good at fighting. I just never cared about living. I didn't have anything to live for after all. I was a man without a nation or a family to protect. Do you know the group you currently know as the W-0 isn't the original unit?"

"I heard they died in battle," said Rivalz.

"Yes, killed in part by an incompetent commander before Leila forced herself into command," said Akito. "After that I was the only field operative left until Ryo and the others appeared. It was after they joined I was reunited with Shin. A while after that, during an...incident with some rather spirited but really nice gypsies, that I began to get close to this current squad and...to Leila. We...became intimate recently and it was then I realized something. I cannot fully give my heart to Leila...so long as Shin holds my soul. I have to settle my feud with my brother. Call it selfish if you want, it is, I don't care. I'm not a hero nor do I want to be one. But I need to do this if I can give her the love she deserves."

Rivalz listened carefully to Akito's words and thought of his own relationship with Milly. He would do anything to ensure he could be with her and that she could have all that he could give. She had his heart and had reminded him that although Lovecrest stole much of his body, that he still had his soul. But Lovecrest had continued to haunt Rivalz and upon destroying him he felt a great weight lift.

"I understand," said Rivalz. "And you're right, you are selfish. But...I can't really condemn you for it. I guess in some ways I'm selfish too. I wanted to bring Shin in...because I have my own reasons too. Lady Maria, Alice, Duke Velaines, they've all come and put so much faith and care into me. A part of me wants to bring Shin in so I can keep the feeling I feel from having them feel that way about me. That I'm someone they can rely upon. That I'm...their family. I lost one already, I don't want to lose another, so I know how you feel. More than just losing them to my enemies I don't want to lose them because of a sense of inadequacy that...that came from a lifelong delusion that I guess I'm still not fully free of. Maybe that makes me just a bit more selfish than you."

Akito could help but chuckle, as could Rivalz. Though he actually couldn't think about what was so funny. Outside the study Milly and Leila, who had come with Akito, both had their ears pressed to the door and smiled when they heard their respective lovers laugh.

* * *

Touching his sister's face, not knowing who or what she was, Julius smiled at how soft Nunnally's cheek was. Nunnally herself giggled, it felt as if their roles were reversed and she was the elder sibling instead of him.

"Nun...nun...alloy," Julius muttered.

"Close," said Nunnally. "Nun-a-lee."

"Nun-a-lee," said Julius. "Nunnally."

"That's it," said Nunnally.

She placed a sweet in Julius's mouth and smiled as he bit into it, enjoying the taste. Watching the two from where he stood Rai couldn't help but smile. He would have thought Nunnally would be angry towards her other brother about her capture. But these thoughts, he knew, were for lesser people. Nunnally, in his eyes, was above that. She was an angel, as her power would suggest. Even more, she was his angel. And hopefully so much more.  
With the evening coming and once Julius fell asleep Rai escorted Nunnally out of the room and through the halls of the Great Pyramid. They didn't get too far when Rai stopped, gently taking Nunnally by the wrist to gain her attention.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nunnally.

Rai said nothing and simply bent knee before Nunnally, earning her gasp as he pulled out a ring. It was one given to him by Marianne some time ago, though at the time he didn't know why. She had told him she expected him to realize the truth at the appropriate time. Now he knew what that time was.

"Nunnally will you..."

Rai never finished, as Nunnally pressed her lips against his, catching his sentence and delivering her answer.

* * *

Ragnarok's final preparations were underway, soon enough the end would come for this world. Time enough to allow Lelouch to marinate in fear of his imminent demise, as were the imagining of his uncle as he sat alone in his palace.

"Do you have nightmares of me Lelouch? I hope you do," said V.V. as he sipped his wine.

As he sipped he heard the door open and he felt a familiar presence. He set the glass down and looked upon one whom he once sought to love. One whom he allowed himself to age for, despite his prodigy nature. The witch who denied him had come to him at last.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long delay but I wanted to get quite a bit for this chapter. A break from the action and some development for the various pairings and other developments. I think another of what is essentially a filler chapter will follow, once again all to set up the stakes and stage for the coming battle. But after that will come the final arc. The Ragnarok Arc in which V.V. intends to wipe out the world he so hates.  
But on the flip side of hatred there is love, and there is so much love even in such a supposedly doomed world. **

**Next Turn: Love in the time of Geass.**


	50. Love in the time of Geass

**Chapter Fifty: Love in the time of Geass.**

Marianne smiled as the ships came in. Today the final ratification for the United Federation of Nations would begin. But more importantly the day she had planned for would finally come to fruition, despite all the interruptions from that demon brother-in-law of hers. For the past few weeks she had been getting everything ready, corresponding with all the appropriate allies she would need and readying every armament in her arsenal.  
For on the morrow her son would wed.

* * *

There had still been no movement from V.V. or the Eden Elite. No movement of troops or equipment. No chatter on radio or online. Everything was silent, save for the uprisings that sprung up in various major cities in the Homeland. The debut of their true Emperor had given the people courage combined with their fury. As such the Empire was aflame with the rage of the oppressed.  
News like this made Gino's heart race with excitement. As did the rush he felt using the new pilot system. The suit he wore sported the colors of his sect, green with the gold emblem of the fleet on his chest. He also wore the mask of his new persona. A golden mask that covered his eyes but left his hair exposed, and with to golden stag antlers running up the side of his head.  
In this guise he was Stag, the Green Huntsman. A name coined by Prince Schneizel to honor the lord of the king's woods, so often a target for Robin Hood to hunt in defiance of the corrupt rulers he fought against. It also helped that Gino's Geass seemed to make it fit as well.

"Here we go," he yelled as he activated his Geass.

As he did his body was covered with a light red tint of energy. The power of his Geass, Absolute Trajectory, allowed him to increase to speed of any traveling object he focused on, including himself.  
With this surge of power he ran along the treadmill installed in the cockpit of his machine, and bolted like an arrow shot from a bow. As such the Knightmare he piloted accelerated in speed, tearing across the training field.

 **"Lord Weinberg you're going beyond the Knightmare's** **limits,"** said the voice of Anna Clement, a member of the Brain Trust over the radio.

"Call me Stag," said Gino. "I need to get used to my code name after all."

 **"You had better get used to pain because if you keep pushing that unit you're going to crash and burn,"** said the voice of Rakshata. **"Thus the glorious reign of the legendary hero Stag will end before it even begins."**

Gino sighed and deactivated his Geass and slowing down his run. Bringing up a holographic control panel he entered the codes to deactivate the Knightmare, having finished all the testing for the day. He then opened the cockpit and released the harness that was meant to keep him upright in the machine and connected his suit to the Knightmare. As the harness retracted he looked up at the long cord sticking out the back that connected to a port in the back of his suit.  
As he exited the Knightmare he looked up and saw the other ships of the Fleet gathered around. Lelouch was continuing his mother's work in ratifying the United Federation of Nations, working to ensure the world had a united front against V.V. when the Usurper launched his next attack.  
But that wasn't the only thing according to the grapevine.

"Impressive work today new boy," said Lloyd, walking up to Gino once he was on the ground. "Though I doubt this test unit is good enough for you to continue."

Gino looked up at the _Sutherland_ he used and saw indeed how it seemed to be rather beaten and shaken up, no doubt due to his speed. He heard that the Brain Trust was working on a Knightmare specifically for him.

"At least I don't feel fatigued," said Gino.

In the days and weeks since testing for the new controls system began, a two pronged assault on the issue of pilot fatigue had been met by both the Brain Trust and the Blue Unicorn himself. His Sapphire Crusader sect had trained Euro Britannia's newly organized Order of St. George in using the bionic combat suits modeled after Rivalz's own enhancements that would help cut down the difficulty of controlling the new system. In working on those tests he, while consulting with several members of the Brain Trust, developed a new strain of nanobots based on his own that would help regulate oxygen in the blood as well as increase alertness in the users.  
The nanobots also acted to massage the pilot's muscles to combat strain and were programmed to repair minor damage in the body.

"Yes, I must admit the little blue wonder had quite the idea," said Lloyd. "I bet he must be thanking the late Dr. Lovecrest about now. Shame the old boy is dead, again. I'd have so liked to pick his brain. And I mean that both literally and figuratively."

"Given what I read the man was a monster," said Gino.

"True but he was a brilliant monster," said Lloyd.

"Takes one to know one eh, Earl of Pudding," said Rakshata walking up to the two.

"Naturally," said Lloyd. "But, anyway, the reason I came to you was because I wished to show you the designs for your new toy."

Lloyd pulled a holographic display and showed Gino what would be his personal Knightmare. A green, white, and gold Frame with what appeared to be large feather-like fins on both sides of the head. It looked rather top heavy but certainly powerful looking. And an interesting feature, a golden weapon that looked like a bow made from curved swords.

"I call it the _Robin Hood_ ," said Lloyd. "Based it very much on my old sadly departed _Lancelot_ but with a few features from the _Roland_. Of course the thing I'm sure you'll find most interesting is it's personal armaments."

"Yeah, can't have it be called _Robin Hood_ and not have a bow," said Gino. "But what about arrows?"

Lloyd smiled wickedly and brought up a simulation.

"The bow, when activated focuses plasma energy that can be gathered from it's 'string' and launched," said Lloyd. "And in situations of close combat, the bow can be split into twin swords which can be rejoined at the pommel.

"Brilliant, I can't wait to nail a few of those Eden Elite bastards with it when it's ready," said Gino.

"Assuming they don't nail you first," said a feminine voice.

Gino turned and saw the Red Queen herself. Though she didn't wear her mask or her flames there was no mistaking Kallen Kozuki, the recently crowned Empress of Japan. Remembering his manners Gino knelt before Kallen, though failing to notice the discomfort she had on her face at this action.

"Please don't do that, I...really don't like seeing people kneel before me," said Kallen with a light blush on her face.

"Not every day you hear a member of royalty say that," said Gino, rising to his feet. "Let alone the Empress of Japan."

"I'm really just a figure head," said Kallen. "The real power lies in the new cabinet with Kaguya Sumeragi at its head."

"Yet you're still the one everyone talks about," said Gino. "I've wandered all around this city and picked up more than a few things. Particularly from the Japanese people here. The heroic Sun Goddess who burned away the uprising of the traitor Shin Hyuga Shaing and his Neo-Shogunate. Establishing order between Japanese and former Britannians after the Usurper left them to rot. I wish I could have seen it."

"No...you don't," said Kallen, thinking back to that day, recalling the smell of the people she burned.

"I'm no stranger to bloodshed," said Gino, getting rather serious. "I've had to kill plenty. Sometimes for no better reason than just to survive. You've never seen what it's like in Pendragon have you?"

"Lelouch told me about it," said Kallen. "I thought the Japanese ghettos were bad but..."

"When you live in the direct shadow of the symbol of evil it gets a whole lot worse," said Gino. "That's why I intend to light a fire of my own in that shadow. To burn away the darkness in my country. Of course you can do that quite literally."

Kallen couldn't help but chuckle. Something in her heart told her that this Gino was a good person and someone she could actually befriend rather easily. He had a bright smile and was obviously friendly. And she could tell that beyond his goofy expression he truly did have a great drive for justice. It reminded her of Naoto, or at least in the way she chose to remember him.

"Well as nice as this is I believe you're looking for...that woman," said Lloyd, gaining Kallen's attention. "Though I want it on record that much of the additions to her "child" came from my designs."

"I'll...keep that in mind," said Kallen. "It was nice meeting you Gino."

"Likewise...your majesty," said Gino, with a light bow.

As Kallen walked off to meet with Rakshata, Gino's eyes somewhat lingering on her as she walked away.

"I wouldn't be staring if I were you," said a dulled feminine voice.

Gino turned to see a petite girl with pink hair who immediately took his picture with a small camera phone.

"For my scrapbook," said Anya.

"I'm sorry do I..."

"One of Lady Marianne's little doves and personal students from the Geass Order," said Lloyd. "A bit of an odd one if you ask me but who am I to talk. Ta ta."

With that Lloyd left Gino and Anya alone with a rather awkward silence. Which ended when Gino suddenly burst out laughing. After a whole minute of laughing he stopped, feeling a great sense of confusion.

"It was quiet," said Anya, the symbol of Geass in her left eye fading.

"Is that what your Geass can do?" asked Gino.

"Yes," said Anya, monotone as ever. "I'm funny."

"I noticed," said Gino, genuinely amused.

"You shouldn't stare at Kallen like that," said Anya.

"I know, I know, she's going to marry Lelouch," said Gino. "That petty much makes her my Empress as much as the Empress of Japan. Still, that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a true Japanese beauty, even if she's unattainable. Though I doubt Lelouch would see it that way. He'd totally kill me or...wait he could make me kill myself. You know when you say it aloud it's kind of scary that he can do that."

"You get used to the idea," said Anya. "Though if you want a Japanese woman there are plenty in the Fleet's ranks. I recommend combing the White Samurai sect, particularly any one who interacts with Nagisa Chiba."

"You don't say," said Gino, a big grin on his face. "Thanks...eh..."

"Anya," said Anya.

"Thanks Anya," said Gino taking her hand and giving it a mighty shake, not minding that her expression didn't change in the slightest.

After he let go of her hand he was off. Once he was far enough away Anya called a special number.

"This is Pink Jester to Moon Princess, potential pursuer derailed according to Priestess's directions," said Anya. "Had a bit of a run in with Red Queen but situation is stable. Repeat, situation is stable."

 _"Well done Pink Jester return to base,"_ said the voice of Moon Princess.

* * *

Kaguya hung up her phone and turned to her co-conspirators.

"Weinberg has been successfully distracted," said Kaguya.

"Excellent," said Nunnally, tending to her bulletin board.

On said board were various photos of many of the confirmed couples Nunnally knew about, shown with a red string pinned to the photos and several others who were categorized as 'pairing pending' with blue strings. At the very top were Kallen and Lelouch.  
Needless to say news of the imminent marriage had reached Nunnally's ears. Thus, in the spirit of love so spurred in her by her own engagement, Nunnally gathered the rest of the little doves, as well as several other willing conspirators, to begin her "Grand Crusade of Love" to solidify the bonds she noticed forming all during the long conflict with V.V.  
A key part of this crusade was to keep away anyone who would interfere with the pairings that were already established. Nunnally had heard more than a few whispers of how Gino's eyes had lingered on Kallen. Doing some quick detective work and Nunnally determined that indeed Gino had an attraction to Japanese women. Nunnally looked all through the ranks and found a potential match for Gino that would permanently dissuade him from perusing Kallen. A Japanese beauty of strength and courage, the Grey Dragoon's own Ayano Kosaka, who also served as a student under Nagisa Chiba alongside Euphemia.  
Other challenges on Nunnally's board included special requests from certain interested parties. One request was to ensure the development of romance between one Orpheus Zevon and one Monica Krushevski. As well as Nina Einstein and Sokkia Sherpa.  
But Nunnally also had private files hidden away from even her fell conspirators. Kaguya still held the ideal that she would become one of Lelouch's mistresses, but Nunnally had other ideas for her.

* * *

"So you and Kallen are going to marry before we finish off V.V. even though you only have a vague idea of what his next move might be?" asked Suzaku. "Are you sure Lady Marianne isn't just trying to rush you too since Lady Maria is already getting things ready for Rivalz and Milly's wedding?"

"This decision had nothing to do with mother," said Lelouch. "Though I won't lie she did gloat to Maria when I told her I wanted to marry Kallen as quickly as possible. She even said she had everything already planned."

"How could she possibly plan your wedding so quickly?" asked Suzaku.

"Apparently she started planning my wedding as soon as she found out she was pregnant with me," said Lelouch.

Suzaku gave an incredulous look at his friend but Lelouch's face held no sign of mirth, he was serious.

"Jeez, what did she also get cradles made for the grand kids?" asked Suzaku, only somewhat joking.

"I believe so, yes," said Lelouch. "I'm pretty sure she's had them in reserve for years."

The two of them sat in an awkward silence, the Black King's eyes refocusing on the holographic data files he manipulated from his seat on the throne.

"You know it really is impressive that the old Geass Civilization had technology that could withstand centuries at the bottom of the ocean," said Lelouch. "A true credit to their brilliance. Or their arrogance depending on who you talk to."

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Suzaku. "Files on the Ancients?"

"That as well as monitoring the Thought Elevators, tectonic movements, and the weather," said Lelouch. "My dream had to mean something. A warning maybe, I'm tempted to even say prophecy."

"I know V.V. has a lot of power but do you really think he can control the weather?" asked Suzaku.

"He's an immortal warlock who had a demented scientist try and create his own artificial Collective Unconscious so...wait, Rivalz and Akito completely destroyed the base right?" asked Lelouch.

"That's in all the reports we got," said Suzaku. "I checked the place out myself. The fight with Lovecrest wrecked everything. The data banks and the army of clones. Lovecrest himself is gone for good too."

"Yes but...what if there had been an emergency sanction in place?" asked Lelouch. "Even if Lovecrest couldn't be saved or the clones were lost, the work he and V.V. did in creating their own Collective filled with the minds of V.V's followers. If there were anything that would be crucial to survive for V.V's plan it would be that. So if there was the likelihood of the lab being destroyed...wouldn't it be prudent to have a backup copy of that artificial Collective."

"But...but that would mean..."

"That V.V. might still have his own artificial Collective still intact," said Lelouch.

"But...but what could he possibly do with that if he doesn't have Lovecrest to make bodies for his followers minds to return to?" asked Suzaku.

"Even if he doesn't have bodies to put the displaced minds of his followers in, they are still the minds of Geass wielders taken from the true Collective," said Lelouch. "And we know that it is possible to make an artificial Geass. Some which can be used to manipulate energy."

"But...but what does this have to do with your dream?" asked Suzaku.

"What do you know of Ragnarok?" asked Lelouch.

"The Norse Doomsday," said Suzaku. "C.C.'s also referenced it as the end of the old Geass Civilization."

"In Ragnarok there are many factors at play," said Lelouch. "The Frost Giants, the Fire Demon Surt, the Gods of Asgard, and the Midgard Serpent. Is it not possible that these are Ancients. War machines of great and terrible power lying dormant somewhere if V.V. hasn't already found them and is in the process of repairing them as we speak."

"But...if that's the case then how do we find them and how do we fight them?" asked Suzaku. "And how can we get a proper gauge on their powers if all we have to go on is myth and legend?"

"Myth and legend hold grains of truth Suzaku," said Lelouch. "Let's consider my dream and consider it a warning of some sort from the Collective. Right now we'd be in the process of what is called Fimbulwinter, the period before Ragnarok. But even more than that entertain the idea that indeed there is an Ancient that by some means is able to manipulate the weather. Theoretically this could be accomplished mechanically if you have a machine that can be used a high altitudes using the moisture in the air to control temperature and create clouds to block out the sun. Thus we have our Frost Giant. As for the Fire Demon, suppose a machine powerful enough to rest inside a volcano and by some means it is able to cause eruptions in other volcanoes by means to causing disturbances in the magma that runs beneath the surface of the Earth."

"Fine but what about the Midgard Serpent, it's supposed to be large enough to wrap around the Earth twice," said Suzaku. "I doubt even the old Geass Civilization had the resources to create something that large."

Lelouch brought a holographic image that shook Suzaku to his core. A two rings of almost alien looking satellites circling the Earth like electrons over an atom.

"Lelouch...are these...this can't be..."

"Those are in the sky now as we speak," said Lelouch. "Using the technology of Atlantis I found them. As far as I can tell they're still getting into an alignment. Most likely ever since the fall of the previous Geass Civilization they've just been floating out in space adrift. But something has called them back. I can't entirely tell what they're for but I can only imagine the worst."

"Then...does that mean..."

Lelouch brought up the files detailing the other monstrosities he had mentioned. They were both colossal humanoid figures, one holding a massive blade, while the other a great spear.

"Ymir and Surt, Ice and Fire," said Lelouch.

"My god...Lelouch we have to hurry if you're right and V.V already has these then..."

"Then he's working to repair them after centuries of disuse," said Lelouch. "Atlantis managed to avoid a great deal of ruin through the ravages of time but the others were damaged in an ancient war. The satellites most likely taken some damage from centuries in space. As I said before I can't tell what their purpose is but I can guess it'll work well with the other two. End the world in fire and ice, along with whatever horror lies in the sky wrapping around our planet. That was always the plan, usurping my father's throne was just a means to an end as well as a personal vendetta. I believe this is the truth of Ragnarok. To bring about an end to the world he despises so much and it was his hope he could fill it again with his followers whom he deemed pure enough to inhabit the world with himself becoming the New God after destroying the old human race and usurping the former Collective with one he made himself."

"That's...that's insane," said Suzaku. "We...we have to move now or else when he starts he'll..."

"We don't know where the other two are and we can't get to the satellite ring. At least not yet, but I'm having work done on _Apollo's Chariot_ to deal with them," said Lelouch. "For now we're in Check. I can tell the pieces he has. I can make a guess as to where he'll deploy them. He'll most likely launch Ymir from the upper north of the Britannian Homeland or even north of Euro Britannia, attempting to start a great freeze. Surt is more difficult, though I can imagine all it needs is to be sent to an active volcanic area and be used to trigger an eruption. Such as the Super Volcano in one of Britannia's Great Parks. Both are powerful but ultimately it's the ring of satellites that are the most troublesome. If I had to hazard a guess they're for a simultaneous attack around the globe. The other two can be fairly isolated to a certain area, even if it's a rather large one. But like I said I can't really tell what they're fore. Files are a little corrupted and I need time to study them. Just as V.V. needs time to repair them. Till then the best we can do is prepare and plan our next move after he's made his. In the meantime...I will wed Kallen."

"Lelouch...do you think that's really the best choice now?" asked Suzaku. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you but..."

"I will not face what very well may be the end of the world without having Kallen Kozuki as my wife Suzaku," said Lelouch. "Come what may afterwards she will be my wife and Empress by law. And if I must face the end I will have it to where I am bound to the woman I love. No, I really shouldn't say that. Because I refuse to end. I will charge through the end of the world and make it anew. Build a new future for Kallen and myself, as well as those who follow us. Yes, I shall imagine a life beyond the end of the world. Where V.V. is dead and forgotten and his devastation has left the world ripe to be reborn. Then together, Kallen and I, all of us here will shape a better world. Greater than the Empire of Righteousness my father sought to build, I shall make a Righteous World."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku's rather confused face and chuckled. He imagined that to Suzaku he must be talking half-madness out of a sense of arrogance. He relaxed his face and gave his old friend a warm smile.

"I know...I must sound truly arrogant," said Lelouch. "And if I'm honest it's not entirely unlike V.V.'s goals. Don't worry Suzaku, I'm not out to become some...Demon Emperor. Not in this universe, I only want to make a better world for the people I love. Despite the ideals of the Geass Order, I don't want to become some Living God to rule over this world. Though perhaps that's what I'll have to be to keep the peace. What do you think Suzaku? For the sake of world peace and the happiness of those we both love, what should I become? A God or a Demon?"

Suzaku chuckled and closed his eyes, bringing his hand to his chin as if in thought.

"In all honestly Lelouch...you'd make a horrible God and Kallen would kill you if you became a Demon," said Suzaku.

"Already using my bride against me, you're playing dirty for a White Knight," said Lelouch. "What unjust means to obtain a just goal."

"Bite me," said Suzaku, looking up with a smile. "I'd say...just be Zero. Don't be more or less than what you wanted to be when you made that mask. Someone who stands up for the weak and stands against those who abuse their power. Let the world debate whether your a God or a Demon and just focus on being Zero."

"Zero...you called him the Symbol of Glory before didn't you?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah, because Zero, you, can be representative of all the best in us," said Suzaku. "Rivalz may be the hero who people can relate to and rally behind as their Symbol of Virtue. I might even become the ultimate keeper of peace and order as your Symbol of Law. But you're the one who had the ambition and the drive to start it off. To wear the colors or your soul for all the world to see, the embers of the flame of rebellion in your heart shining out as a beacon for the oppressed and..."

"Did Euphie write this speech our for you or is she speaking to you on your communicator?" asked Lelouch.

Suzaku sighed and switched off the communicator in his ear.

"I thought it was good," said Suzaku.

"Of course you would," said Lelouch with a chuckle. "A little bit on the corny side but that's Euphie, ever the optimist. I'm honestly surprised she's so kind even though she had to live under V.V's reign."

"That just shows she has a strong heart," said Suzaku. "But what does that say about us?"

"That maybe we're not as wise as we think Suzaku," said Lelouch. "Tell her thanks for me when you see her again."

"I will, so...the best we can do is get ready till V.V. makes his next move eh?" asked Suzaku.

"Unless we're able to find out where he's keeping the other two Ancients and what the satellites do. Launching without a destination and no intelligence would only lead to our forces being spread out needlessly," said Lelouch. "I have everything in Atlantis scanning them and am searching through any of these old files."

"And before the end begins you're going to get married," said Suzaku. "You know if it were anyone else...I'd say you're being reckless."

"I probably am," said Lelouch. "But...I think a wedding right now is good for us. It gives us something we need. A glimmer of hope, which is enough for now."

* * *

When Lelouch's eye had been destroyed by Shin using the Imperial Scepter, Kallen took it and made a twin, forging blazing maces with which she brutally smashed the uprising Shin had started in Japan. After maiming Lelouch's body and defaming his name in Japan all Kallen wanted to do was to use the tool she had taken from him to smash his works into a flaming pile of ash.  
Though now she found a different sort of weapon as she looked over her upgraded arsenal.

"I had the old maces converted," said Marianne. "While powerful the mace is a crude sort of weapon. You are an Empress now Kallen, you need something a little more elegant."

Standing before an upgraded _Guren Firebird_ Kallen looked over the contents of the open case held in Bismark's arms. Two beautifully adorned short swords, with crimson bejeweled handles and golden curved blades.

"As heavy and as powerful as your former maces, including the lovely whip function," said Marianne.

Kallen picked up the blades, still in awe of their beauty and tested the feel. Indeed they were like her maces from before but this time they felt so much more natural. Knives had always been her preferred melee weapon as opposed to swords or in truth even the maces. It also helped that Marianne had trained Kallen in the skill of sword dancing when she had been training to use the maces, as such the same skills applied here.  
Kallen juggled the two blades between her hands, catching the handle perfectly. Using her Geass she lit the blades aflame and began to dance. Marianne smiled at her future daughter-in-law and was quite pleased in how she was gaining the attention of the others in the area.

 _'They can look all they want but this wonderful girl is for Lelouch and Lelouch alone,'_ thought Marianne.

Kallen ceased her dance and the flames died down.

"These...feel right," said Kallen.

"Of course they do," said Marianne. "Your maces of old were good for who you were at the time. You were full of power and fury wanting to avenge Lelouch's dishonor. But now is the time to be precise, poised, and efficient. Of course I'd never skip out on power and naturally...you must have beauty."

"Which we can help with," said the ever chipper voice of Milly Ashford.

Kallen turned and saw Milly, along with Shirley, Nina, Euphemia, Leila, Marrybell, Oldrin, Ayano, Monica, and Sokkia.

"Now is the time for you to begin fulfilling the obligations of one of your most crucial roles," said Marianne, smiling wickedly. "The role of Lelouch's bride."

* * *

Lelouch found it odd that he hadn't seen Kallen once all the representatives had been gathered in the throne room. The fact that he couldn't see his mother either however most likely meant she was up to something.

 _'I'm about to unite the rest of the world against V.V. to fight a war that could decide the destiny of the human race but mother's first concern is my love life,'_ thought Lelouch. _'Well, nothing unusual about that. Anything to hurry Kallen and I to conceiving her grandchild.'_

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said to all the delegates. "I am glad that you've taken the time to come meet for this momentous day. This is the day future generations will look at and know it was when the nations of the world took a united stand against the most terrible kind of enemy the world has ever known. The Usurper of the Britannian throne, Vincent Zi Britannia better known as V.V. Ever since he took the throne from my father Emperor Charles Zi Britannia he has corrupted the Holy Britannian Empire into an Unholy monstrosity that has spread death and destruction throughout the world for almost a decade. Nations conquered and stripped of their dignity and freedom, just as he has stripped the dignity and freedom from Britannia herself. And through this he has pitted his supposed subjects against the people of the other nations he's conquered. As such any resistance laid against the Empire is focused not on him and his Eden Elite but on the Britannian people who suffer under their supposed Emperor. But is goal has never been mere domination. No, his goal has been nothing less than the destruction of the entire human race."

Startled mummers rose among the crowd of delegates. Some doubting that anyone could have the power or the madness to actually attempt to destroy all of humanity.  
Lelouch smirked slightly and activated the holographic display of the _Jormungander_ Network.

"For those who observed the victory of my friend and ally Prince Virtue, the Blue Unicorn, in his fierce battle against the _Dagon_ which attacked Euro Britannia. And the horrors unleashed by the _Cthulhu_ in the E.U. I give you the _Jormungander_ Network, another of the Ancient horrors. Though it's power is still unknown, given the great terror unleashed by its predecessors we can only assume that they are devastating," said Lelouch. "Even worse he has the ultimate high ground. As far as my resources tell me they aren't functional yet but we should consider them as deadly as if they were the Sword of Damocles. But I am already working on a plan to deal with this threat from above. As for the threats that remain on the Earth, my Atlas Fleet is more than prepared to strike when V.V. makes his move. We will end this war soon, but just as important as ending the war we must focus on what is to happen after the war. The kind of world we want to make beyond the world V.V. has made and the doom he seeks to bring about for us all. I see a world where we've rejected the evils of man. The world my father once sought to inspire in us all when he ruled Britannia. He sought to make Britannia into an ideal for the world to follow. To be a beacon of what could be for all humanity. He imagined a world where we could overcome the failings that led us to atrocities. V.V. stole that dream from him and corrupted everything my father worked for. He looks down on humanity, condemns us for our failings, and now seeks to destroy us for it. Forgetting that only God is allowed to pass judgement on the human race. But I refuse to accept that the judgement of this madman is equivalent to that of a God. As such I choose to rebel against his judgement and assert my right, our right, to a new future. Not only for ourselves but for the futures of those yet born, who will never be born if V.V. is allowed to continue his blasphemy. That is where I stand. Who stands with me?"

Cheers rose from the delegates, horrified by the potential power of the _Jormungander_ Network and furious at the blasphemy of V.V. to dare decide if they were not fit to continue existing.

* * *

The Charter of the United Federation of Nations was thereby passed. The Atlas Fleet was thus made the official military of the Federation, charged with preserving peace between nations. The first official resolution of the UFN and the first official mission of the Atlas Fleet was the liberation of Britannia and the death of V.V.  
Though these were not the only decisions. Now official, Lelouch was placed as Supreme Leader of the Atlas Fleet after he stated his mother Marianne had stepped down the role due to recent events.

"Everything's coming to place," said Lelouch, sipping his wine.

He and the men of the higher command of the Fleet had chosen to celebrate both the resolution and Lelouch's bachelor party, in a lounge aboard the _Olympus_.

"Not exactly what I had in mind for a bachelor party," said Tamaki.

"Considering who Lelouch's bride is did you want to risk a stripper?" asked Yukiya.

Tamaki shut up and gulped his bourbon.

"Besides, it's important to relax and purify the body as well as the soul," said Xingke.

"And if anything it's better to be somewhat tame in our own celebration," said Bismark. "No doubt Marianne has Kallen in her own idea of celebration."

"I'm almost scared of what that woman might do for the wedding," said Tohdoh. "The Cat Hunt from before was horrible enough."

"I'm sure it's going to be a doozey no matter what," said Rivalz. "She's been communing with Milly for weeks while we were all focused on training the new system and getting this meeting together."

"On that note, great job with developing the nanites," said Suzaku. "They'll be a big help."

"Totally," said Gino. "Those little wonders did great work. I felt terrific even after going on for hours on end. They're not in me any more are they?"

"No, the ones we designed aren't meant to last very long," said Rivalz. "That's why it's a continuous stream of nanites pumped into your body through the injection port and the micro needles in your suit."

"Almost sounds like an umbilical cord," said Schneizel.

"I...guess so," said Rivalz, sheepishly.

"I'm actually a little more impressed with your...upgrade," said Lelouch.

"Thanks, after fixing up Jeremiah I realized how I could...get a little bit of the old me back," said Rivalz, activating his synthetic skin to cover his arms.

"Still keeping the eye cover though," said Lelouch.

"One thing I can't get rid of but the horn I could at least retract," said Rivalz, demonstrating his ability. "Still, it's nice to seem a little...normal. Not that it means much anymore. How can anything be normal after...after all is said and done?"

"Everything that happens will become the new normal then," said Lelouch. "Normal changes with each new age. We're just entering a new age."

"A new age of Geass," said Ohgi. "Just like the prophecy of the Geass Order. Exactly how are they going to react to the UFN? Especially if they still hope that the world will be ruled by Geass again?"

"If you think about it the world will be ruled by Geass in a way," said Schneizel. "Geass will be seen as the key to ending V.V. and it's power will be undeniable."

"Yes, but when great power is unleashed on the world you know what happens next right?" countered Ohgi. "Every person wants a piece of it for themselves. Everyone will want a piece of Geass and even some nations may try to weaponize it for themselves."

"That's a possibility, but right now we should focus on the enemy we do have and not the ones we might have," said Lelouch. "But until we have to I intend to focus on my wedding."

"Here, here," said Suzaku, raising his glass.

The others fell in and drank their respective drinks in celebration of Lelouch's wedding.

* * *

Kallen sighed as she reclined in the bath, mint and roses being gently tossed into the water. She wasn't alone in the large bath as the various women who had dragged her to the bath and stripped her. A full spa treatment to purify her body and mind before she weds Lelouch.  
Of course she wasn't alone in the bath.

"This is actually not as bad as I thought it'd be," said Shirley, sitting at the edge with her legs in the water.

"True, surprisingly tame by Marianne's standards," said Chiba, sipping a small glass at the other edge of the great bath.

Along with her stood Cornelia, Rakshata, Viletta, Sayoko, Xianglin, Inoue, and Dorothea.

"Don't be so surprised that it changes soon," said Cornelia. "Lady Marianne does not do tame very well."

"Oh my dear step-daughter tame is so boring," said Marianne entering in all her glory.

Cornelia looked at who stood alongside her, aside from her fellow Mother Birds, and she felt her heart sink.

"Hey Nelly," said Nonette Enneagram, the former Knight of Nine, and Cornelia's self-proclaimed best friend.

Although Cornelia would often say the correct word was...tormentor.

"Long time...no see," said Nonette, smiling wickedly. "Now...give me those boobs."

The naked knight then dove at Cornelia, whose speed failed her as her breasts were groped by the former knight and both women fell back into the deep bath.

"Dame Enneagram has been absent for a while, clearing up some loose ends Schneizel left in Britannia," said Marianne. "She's only now managed to get to Atlantis and is eager to join up with the Sapphire Crusaders. All to be close to her dear friend of course."

"Oh, this should be fun," said Milly with a wicked grin.

"I take it there's a history between those two," said Xianglin.

"Cornelia and Nonette trained together," said Marianne, entering the water. "And although Cornelia distinguished herself wonderfully it was Nonette who had the greater ability. Not to mention she was more of a fun lover than dear Cornelia. Such a mix-matched pair."

Cornelia and Nonette came up for air, with the former in the latter's grasp.

"You seem quite fit Nelly," said Nonette. "I wonder what keeps you in such great shape. All that fighting or have you finally begun rolling around with that stiff Guilford?"

"My love life is absolutely none of your business," said Cornelia.

"Oh but that's what makes it so fun to pry into," said Nonette.

"I like her," said Milly.

"As do I," said Marianne. "Although now is not the time to play you two. Let her go Nonette."

"Yes, your majesty," said Nonette, releasing Cornelia, who oddly enough moved to hide behind Euphemia of all people.

"Good, after all this evening is about one person, at least as far as we are concerned," said Marianne before turning to Kallen. "We are here to purify the mind, body, and soul of the woman who is to wed my son and bear his heirs."

Kallen couldn't help but blush at the thought of children. She also couldn't help but recall Lelouch's dream. The dream of their child and how he lost both her and the baby.  
Milly caught the slight sadness in Kallen's eyes and immediately thought of a way to bring up her spirits.

"Well as fortunate as Kallen is I think I've lucked out in the terms of husband material," said Milly. "After all I get to ride a Unicorn, every girl's fantasy. Not to mention Rivalz's...tools are quite advanced."

Several of the other girls blushed at Milly's boldness but Marianne merely smirked, understanding what the girl was doing, and hoping Kallen would take the bait.

"Lelouch...doesn't need to be enhanced to get me where I need to go," said Kallen, rising to her feet.

The brides of the Black King and the Blue Unicorn faced off on equal footing, both holding amused grins on their faces.

"Suzaku's a beast in bed," said Euphie, refusing to be left out.

"Euphie!" gasped Cornelia, shocked that her sister would be so bold.

* * *

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rivalz all sneezed in succession.

"I have a feeling Kallen's party is getting underway," said Lelouch.

"I have a feeling Milly started something," said Rivalz.

"I have a feeling Cornelia's going to hurt me," said Suzaku.

"I have a feeling Marianne is just getting started," said Bismark.

* * *

And indeed Marianne's fun was just beginning as she had Nonette and Dorothea prop up Kallen to be 'measured'.

"Breasts, bum, and everything else in between all check out with my estimates," said Marianne. "And it appears you and Lelouch have been using protection. Not entirely sure how to feel about that. Then again I was raised to birth the ruler of the world so that probably has something to with it. Oh my old classmates were so jealous when Lelouch rose as Zero, proving the prophecy true, and I rubbed it in all of their faces."

"But Lelouch isn't really going to rule the world is he?" asked Shirley.

"If he assumes the throne of Britannia then by his union to Kozuki, as the Empress of Japan, he will rule a significant portion of the world," said Xainglin. "Not to mention the fact that the delegates of the UFN effectively voted him Supreme Leader of the Atlas Fleet. So even if he doesn't take the throne he'll still have the power of the Fleet and of course the Geass Order which worships him like a god."

"As will the rest of the world once he slays V.V," said Marianne. "It is his destiny but for the love of heaven dear do not make it sound so sinister. Humanity has always sought the guidance of an all powerful leader. Someone who was the wisdom to teach them law and the power to protect them from evil. In a macro sense we would call this person God. In a micro sense they are the leaders we place above us. Could not Lelouch be a bridge of sort between the two roles? A Living God whom the world will beg to lead them from the darkness cast by the foul Demon Lord V.V."

"You almost sound like ultimately everything that bastard has done is a good thing so long as it leads to your son coming out on top," said Chiba.

"Only because my son will make this world better," said Marianne. "But...naturally things must get worse before they get better. Vincent just provided the worse. His own little contribution to my son's apotheosis."

"At the cost of your husband," said Xianglin.

"Cost is unavoidable in the world," said Marianne. "Nothing worth doing is done without sacrifice. No matter what the goal of either of them, Lelouch and Vincent's ideal worlds will inherently be built atop a mountain of human sacrifices."

"Lelouch has only ever tried to save the people V.V. sacrificed," said Kallen, standing up in the water.

"And those whom he could not are sacrificed to both him and V.V.," said Marianne. "To V.V. they're all lambs to be slaughtered for the sake of his supposed divinity and the righteousness of his judgement. For Lelouch they are ghosts screaming out for justice, their fury and pain fueling him to destroy V.V. But in both cases they offer power, as all sacrifices do. It sounds horrible yes but that is the situation for both. As much as they are out to destroy one another they also need one another for their respective goals. Lelouch is the world savior and V.V. is the world destroyer. A King of Light cannot exist without there being a Dark Lord to vanquish."

Kallen noticed the somewhat amused tone in Marianne's voice. There was a hint of sadness in there though, this was her son after all.

"My only hope is that Lelouch does not suffer the fate that befalls so many messiahs," said Marianne. "Betrayed by the very people he sought to save."

* * *

"It feels stuffy," said Suzaku, wearing Lelouch's mask.

"Perhaps your head just isn't the right size," said Lelouch, taking back the mask.

"Or maybe I'm just not the right fit for it," said Suzaku. "Zero is a different animal than I am. At least I think he is. Fundamentally speaking Zero existed out of a need to rebel against the injustice of the world. Rebellion suits you Lelouch."

"And what would you say suits you Suzaku?" asked Lelouch.

"Counterattack," said Suzaku. "Those who harm me and mine will be harmed in turn."

"Guys I think this is the worst bachelor party ever," said Rivalz. "It's now down to the three of us."

Indeed the three of them had retired to more private chambers aboard the grand ship. The sense of brotherhood between the three of them being considerably close. While Suzaku and Lelouch stood at the bar, Rivalz lounged on the couch.

"Tamaki was getting too lively," said Lelouch. "Besides I think this works so much better. The three of us are the real start of the Atlas Fleet. The first three, the Holy Trinity of Glory, Law, and Virtue."

"Rebel, Counterattack, and...you know I don't think I have one that works for me," said Rivalz. "Guess because I was never meant to be a protagonist. The other me sure wasn't."

"Maybe for the best," said Lelouch. "A normal life, something none of us in this world no longer have. For better or for worse."

"You say that later," said Rivalz. "Or the priest does. Asks you and Kallen, for better or for worse."

"Don't forget you're to be wed soon as well," said Lelouch. "Mother was considerably unhappy with how Maria was already getting Milly fitted. She refuses to allow her son to be second to anyone. You know sometimes I can't help but wonder if Mother is somewhat pleased by all the events that have happened since V.V. usurped my father and stole my birthright. She now gets to orchestrate her most perfect revenge against someone she hates. And at the same time place her son in a position of absolute power."

"She's doing that because she loves you," said Suzaku.

"I know," said Lelouch. "My mother's love for me and Nunnally are so great...she'd burn the entire world. Do any evil, sleep with any enemy, and betray any friend just so long as the world was made so that we could be happy in it."

"Some would say that's the thinking of a demon," said Rivalz.

"Exactly," said Lelouch. "The same thinking of my doppelganger and in many ways my own mind. Perhaps reality demands that there be someone with the mind of a Demon who can manipulate people and events in order to bring about change, and ultimately suffer for it. It just wasn't me in this case. It looks like it was my mother."

"So what does that make you now?" asked Suzaku.

"It makes me...Zero," said Lelouch.

* * *

After leaving the Holy Trinity, as some called them, alone, Ohgi had wandered into the throne room where Lelouch's sword lay upon his throne. Acting on a whim Ohgi picked up the blade by the handle and held it in his hands.  
It had a weight to it, though he doubted if it was half as heavy as the crown.

"Be glad Gottwald didn't find you holding that sword," said Schneizel, walking into Ohgi's view. "The Holy Imperial Sword _Akasha_ is only to be held by the Emperor of Britannia."

"Well we're not in Britannia," said Ohgi. "Besides...how could anyone resist. It is a thing of beauty."

"A thing of beauty yes," said Schneizel. "A beautiful and deadly thing indeed. Father made sure that we respected that."

"Did he ever let any of you hold it?" asked Ohgi.

"Only those whom he believed would be worthy of the throne," said Schneizel. "I touched it once."

"Before or after Lelouch was born?" asked Ohgi.

"Once before Lelouch was born," said Schneizel. "I have no interest in wielding the sword. Or wearing the crown. But I have to ask, given the way you are daring to hold it, can you imagine yourself as Emperor?"

"No," said Ohgi. "Though I'm still somewhat concerned by the idea of all the power Lelouch would have."

"Ah, yes Absolute Power and all that," said Schneizel.

"Even the Devil was once an Angel," said Ohgi. "All that power and he will answer to no one."

"Lelouch will answer to the UFN as the head of the Atlas Fleet," said Schneizel. "And if anything much like with Kallen Kozuki, his position as Emperor can be made into more of a figurehead type position."

"And what if that's not good enough for him," said Ohgi. "Can you really expect a man who can control the minds of others to be satisfied with anything less than total power?"

"Only a fool seeks power for the sake of power," said Schneizel. "Power is a means to an end not an end unto itself. Lelouch sought the power he now has as a means to defeat V.V. and stop his madness. His goals are for peace, just like those of our father."

"And do you really expect there to be peace in a new age of Geass?" asked Ohgi. "Remember how the stories went, the old Geass Civilization destroyed themselves in their arrogance. Who is to say that history won't repeat itself if not become far worse this time? We have to make sure steps are taken to ensure that doesn't happen."

"And what would you recommend?" asked Schneizel.

Ohgi put down the sword and walked past Schneizel.

"I'm just stating my fears," said Ohgi. "I'm sure you'll let Lelouch know all about them."

"No need to bother him on his wedding day," said Schneizel. "He deserves to enjoy himself for at least that. When all is said and done you and I can consider strategies of advisement for our monarch. I understand your fears, I know what a mad king armed with Geass is capable of. But my faith in my brother outweighs my fears."

"I didn't take you for a man who put much stock in faith," said Ohgi.

"Only in what I know to be true," said Schneizel. "I know my brother to be a good person."

* * *

No longer bathing, Kallen's party were now treated to massages all around.

"I'm putty," said Kallen, as female servants from the Geass Order massaged her back.

"Good, all relaxed and purified," said Marianne, lying at her own table. "Tomorrow's the big day. A new beginning."

"Or the beginning of the end," said Chiba.

"Let Vincent plot all he wants," said Marianne. "I have a feeling he's a little delayed."

"You mean because C.C. went to him?" asked Nunnally.

Everyone went silent at that question.

"Yes," said Marianne. "That's where C.C. went after giving Bismark her code. When he was a part of the Order Vincent had quite the attraction to C.C. He thought she was beautiful and her aloof nature spoke to him I believe. Before he became the monster he is now he was more than willing to simply abandon humankind to their devices."

"Let me guess, she didn't return his advancements," said Milly.

"Afraid so," said Marianne. "C.C. had her fill of love or supposed love. That was her power originally. She could make anyone fall in love with her."

"I get the feeling she could do that even without a Geass," said Ayano.

"Seduction was a game she learned well," said Marianne. "But her Geass was born out of a desire to feel loved...after a life of only knowing contempt. She was...a slave before being found by a member of the Order and given her power."

"So she could make anyone fall in love with her?" asked Kaguya.

"Anyone, she had several marriage proposals a day before she lost her powers," said Marianne. "But..."

"But they weren't real," said Shirley.

"No," said Marianne. "Let that be a lesson for all my fellow Mother Birds, Little Doves, and other sweet chickadees. Power, empires, nations, all those come and go but true love...true, honest, and pure love is all so rare."

"So...did he love her?" asked Kallen. "V.V. I mean...did he really love her?"

"I think in his own way...yes," said Marianne.

"He's...he's killed her by now hasn't he?" asked Nunnally.

"I don't know," said Marianne. "But I believe...she knew what she was doing."

* * *

The various parties ended and all who had celebrated went to slumber. For the sake of tradition Lelouch and Kallen were to sleep apart. And across the world, in the heart of a darkened empire lit by the flames of rebellion, a false Emperor stood awake.  
In between his fingers he played with a few emerald locks.

"A fine distraction," he said. "Was that your intent in coming to me?"

C.C. stood before V.V. in an elegant dress he himself had picked out for her. For the past few weeks while the Fleet was making ready their machines, rallying their allies, and beginning to unify their king and queen, she had the Lord and Master of the Eden Elite otherwise distracted. Bludbierd made a decent substitute but C.C. knew that he wouldn't initiate any operation until V.V. was ready.

"A fine distraction for whom?" asked C.C.

"For whose sake you mean," said V.V. "For Lelouch's sake you distract me. Distract me by offering me that which you denied me so long ago."

"What you wanted I could not give," said C.C. "I don't think in truth I can give it. Not anymore. The physical yes, that is mundane and simple. But...the love you sought...the love you needed then. I think I lost that long before I met you."

"I wanted to try and help you find it again," said V.V. "I was content to abandon the world and spend eternity contemplating the cosmos. The mystical truths of the Geass, I would have studied them till all the suns burned out in the universe and finally the great nothingness came to us. To hell with humanity and their troubles."

"Don't try to pretend," said C.C. "Your hatred for humanity never once died down. In the end your supposed love for me was just what you said these past few weeks were. A fine distraction, a distraction from your true love. Destruction."

"And do not pretend that you care," hissed V.V. "Why should their destruction matter? You, who have lived longer than I, who have suffered longer than I, who has beheld countless instances of atrocity and wickedness from your time among the human race. For what purpose could their continued existence mean to you? Was not the Order, the training of the Concubines, including that disobedient bitch Marianne, all just a means for you to eventually find one who would allow you the chance to die? Is that the true reason you came to me? To die at my hands to make room for my true love Destruction as you call it? What then would be the point, for either of us? You would be ridding me of my last weakness after all?"

"Would I?" asked C.C. "Ridding yourself of the things you love in life is the key to power then? Tell me...did bringing about your brother grant you such strength?"

In a blind rage V.V.'s hands clamped around C.C's throat. Fury and pain filling his heart and mind he did not stop until finally reason came back when he and the witch were on the floor. It was then V.V. looked down at C.C's eyes and saw all the glimmers of life fade from her golden orbs.

"Oh...oh god," moaned V.V.

As the Usurper reeled back in horror the sound of clapping broke through the darkened room. V.V. looked up to see Bludbierd smiling with delight and clapping in an amused fashion.

"How marvelous," said Bludbierd.

"Get out of here Amadeus," hissed V.V. "I'm in no mood for your foolishness."

"Yes, but I must offer my condolences," said Bludbierd. "Thy lady love is dead my lord, her final ploy played. Fret not sire this was all meant to be."

"Shut up, I...I never thought to..."

"Kill her? But no matter she would have died come Ragnarok, as all mortals on this Earth shall," said Bludbierd. "And besides, think of it like this your majesty. With her gone, indeed you have nothing left to love in this world. All that you have now is all that you hate. And what do we do with that which we hate? Why we do the only logical thing where hatred is concerned and we destroy the object of that hatred. Oh don't you simply love how beautiful it is, the simplistic logic of hate."

As V.V. stared at C.C's corpse all the memories of his damned life came flooding in. The death of his mother, the time he and Charles had to cower like rats and scavenge for food, his brother's betrayal, Marianne's betrayal, and the birth of that miserable Lelouch.

"Lelouch," V.V. whispered. "For his sake she came here. For his sake C.C. finally took me to bed and made love to me. Hollow love for a hollow woman whose final joy was not the sensation of my loins but of the idea that manipulating me as in such a way only a whore can, would help grant victory to the boy sired by her most beloved student and dearest friend that whore Marianne. Marianne who defied my order to merely seduce Charles and bring him back to my side, and pushed him instead further away until finally they bore that miserable mistake. And oh...oh the prophecy, the prophecy which split the Geass Order, the great Black King. From the very annuls of our legends has he taunted me and tormented me. All for him, all for Lelouch, for he is the one. He is the Black King who so binds the Geass Order, who all strove to create him, whom C.C. trained whores to create. I see it now, I see it all now Amadeus. For some time now in my private moments, such as when I spoke to my niece Nunnally and spared her from Carine. I have questioned myself and my ideals. I believed humankind to be evil and corrupt, incapable of redemption or finding understanding, and indeed I am right for I myself embody such things even though I am human no longer, but still infected by the disease of humanity. But I can see it now...I can understand the true righteousness of my crusade."

"And what is that understanding my lord?" asked Bludbierd, with a smile.

"The Geass Order, for centuries after the fall of their old civilization, have striven to create a savior for themselves and in turn created the idea of a savior figure in the minds of mankind," said V.V. "Does it not then stand to reason that people perform evil in this world simply because they desire a savior to save them? This damnable social narrative of good and evil that mankind has ascribed for themselves to build their supposed society. They commit so many evil acts in the belief that it will spur some godlike messiah to come and make it right, make them good. But they were never good, they were all just animals who had the gall to believe that they could ever become angels. They claim to want peace but always make war. The breed in darkness and crave the light. This endless duality, so fueled by the Geass Order in their efforts to breed a godlike king who would make the world just and lawful. They just took animals and made them even more vicious by making them believe they were more than just that animals. So my righteousness shall be in ending this duality, this grand delusion so perpetrated by the order, so brought out by man. I will undo it all. On Earth...as it is in Heaven. There will not be a new world after our Ragnarok. There shall only be a great nothing. And the nothing shall be good."

"Then would it please you to know, all things are made ready," said Bludbierd. "All we await is your signal."

"Hold the signal for but a moment," said V.V. "What...what has my nephew been up to?"

"He weds in the morning," said Bludbierd.

"Then first let me give my salute to my nephew's wedding," said V.V. "And let that be my signal."

* * *

Lelouch awoke, having spent the night alone per his mother's instructions, and was dressed in a refined version of his armor. His original having done its work and strengthened his body. The data it provided the brain trust had allowed them to make more for his soldiers. His army was ready, if he were going into battle he would have felt confident. Though this was his wedding day and he felt somewhat nervous. Nervous and slightly abandoned as he could not find Suzaku or Rivalz, his best man and groomsman respectively.  
None the less he had been hurried along by Geass Order servants under order from his mother to atop the Throne Room where the ceremony was to take place. The delegates from before were in attendance, and the ceremony was actually being broadcast internationally. It was truly a great spectacle, and Marianne considered it her finest work.  
At least until she noticed several of her pawns not being where they should be.

"The best man and the groomsman are both missing," said Marianne. "As is the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaid."

With Suzaku acting as Lelouch's best man, Kallen had asked Euphemia to be her maid of honor if only for the sake of symmetry. As with Milly acting as bridesmaid to counter Rivalz's position as groomsman. And both were missing along with their respective partners.

"Fear not mother, everything is alright," said Nunnally.

Marianne looked at her daughter in her dress and smiled. She was also happy to see a ring on her finger symbolizing her own engagement to Rai.

"My son weds and soon my daughter shall marry," said Marianne. "If only your father could see the both of you. And Julius...in a just world he would have lived alongside you with Lelouch. I will never forgive Vincent for taking my child from me and using him to kill my husband."

"At least he's with us now," said Nunnally.

"If not for his condition I'd bring him up here but he still needs so much care," said Marianne.

Nunnally hugged her mother, offering her strength. Marianne gladly accepted her daughter's warmth, admiring the woman her sweet Nunnally had become.

"Now, enough gloomy talk, this is the big day," said Marianne. "Though I just wish I knew where..."

"Don't worry mother, everything is taken care of," said Nunnally. "All we need to do is get in position. It is the big day as you say."

* * *

The girls of Ashford had actually made Kallen's wedding dress. It was beautiful, a hot pink gown with a crown of roses holding her veil.

"You look beautiful," said Shirley, fixing the crown and veil to Kallen's head.

"Thanks," said Kallen.

It was just her and Shirley in the room, the others having gone to take their seats or mysteriously vanished.

"Shirley...did you ever imagine...marrying Lelouch?" asked Kallen.

Shirley looked away for a moment, causing Kallen to inwardly curse at her question.

"I did...once," said Shirley. "But I suppose it was to more to the idea of Lelouch. To the persona he crafted. I...I don't think I could be with the true Lelouch, if there truly is one. To the Lelouch I knew at school before all this, I could imagine being with him. You know I also sometimes wondered if that C.C. girl liked him. But...I don't think Lelouch could have been with her fully. She was so far into the magical world of Geass, the world of Zero. Just as I was so far into the regular world, the world where he was Lelouch Lamperouge. I think maybe...maybe you're the best kind of compromise for him Kallen."

"You...think so," said Kallen.

"In that special world where he's not Zero but at the same time not Lelouch Lamperouge," said Shirley. "Where he's just Lelouch, no other titles needed. And where you can be...just Kallen. I think we all just want to find that world were we can just be ourselves and not who we have to be for others. A world for ourselves and the ones we let see who we truly are."

Shirley lowered the veil over Kallen's face.

"One last mask...and then you'll both see each other as you are...forever and always," said Shirley.

As Shirley began to leave Kallen turned and caught her attention.

"Shirley...I don't know where Euphie is so...could you...would you be my Maid of Honor?" she asked.

Shirley smiled softly, all the response she needed to give. She hugged her future Empress as a knock came to the door.

"We're all ready, your majesty," said Andreas Dalton.

In lieu of Kallen's father, she requested General Dalton give her away given his relationship with her mother. If anything it was an attempt for her to get to know her mother's lover, especially if fate were to decide that he was indeed going to replace her father, in all things.

* * *

The ceremony had begun, though still missing some of the key players, but it needed to be done all the same. Jeremiah had taken the position of best man, as per Nunnally's request. Oddly enough he did have the ring with him.

 _'Everything is in place,'_ thought Nunnally, giving a slight signal to Rai.

As the officiator of the ceremony began parts of the feed broadcasting the ceremony were interrupted to reveal the bridges of both the _Nirvana_ and the _Elysium_ where the missing persons. Euphemia and Milly both dressed in wedding gowns while Rivalz and Suzaku were in their respective armors.

"What the..."

"Apologies ladies and gentlemen," said Nunnally, gaining everyone's attention. "But we hope you get a pleasant surprise with what is not only only the Wedding of Zero...but the Triple Wedding of the Holy Trinity of the Atlas Fleet."

Marianne gasped, realizing that this was all Nunnally's doing. Her daughter had usurped the ceremony she had planned, and she was reeling to try and realize how she didn't see it before.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks_ _ago._**

With her brother's wedding coming soon, and being granted the task of ensuring no one would interrupt Kallen and Lelouch's affection for one another, Nunnally found a great opportunity for some mischief.

"You're going to hijack the attention Marianne wanted for Lelouch and have it spread across the three of them?" asked Rai, her lover and conspirator.

"Indeed," said Nunnally.

She also spoke to her other conspirators, the rest of Marianne's little doves.

"I can only imagine how Lady Marianne will react when she finds out," said Anya. "But of course I'll keep the secret. It'll be funny."

Of course Anya said this in her usual monotone.

"Good, now Alice, did Milly get her dress picked out?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes," said Alice. "She even brought it with her. Its aboard the _Elysium_ right now."

"Good, and I am more than familiar with Euphemia's measurements," said Nunnally. "I can have Sayoko work quickly."

"This is going to be so much fun," said Tianzi.

"I can't wait to see everyone's faces," said Kaguya. "But how will we get everyone where they need to be?"

"Leave that to me," said Rai.

* * *

 ** _Present._**

After the parties last night Rai had called in help from Orpheus and between the two of them they were able to covertly sneak up on the two pairs. Enough to spirit them away and to explain the plan.

"I had nothing to do with this Lelouch but I sure wish I did," said Milly, holding onto Rivalz.

Lelouch could only smile at Nunnally's craft. It was also no small delight to see his mother so dumbfounded at this trick. She had been so focused on his wedding she failed to notice how Nunnally had been planning on stealing the thunder Marianne had reserved for him. It was a sight he'd never forget, the day his mother got duped by her own daughter.  
As for her own part, after recovering from the initial surprise, Marianne burst out into laughter.

"Very well then," said Lelouch, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's put on a show."

The triple-ceremony the commenced and three pairs of rings were exchanged. And when three officiators finished the vows, three groom took the lips of their brides.  
The Prince of Virtue had his Princess of Joy.  
The White Wolf had claimed his mate.  
And the Black King had his Red Queen.

* * *

The reception was a large thing. Nunnally had spare cakes made for the party. And indeed she had also manipulated certain aspects of the reception as well. Each of the guests in the Fleet were given a bag with instructions on the front not to open until instructed to. And each bag had been carefully assigned to a specific person.

"Well Marianne it looks like we've come to a tie," said Maria, standing alongside Bismark and with her fellow Mother Birds and their dates.

"Indeed," said Marianne. "And my sweet daughter has outdone me. But I suppose that is life."

"Children are meant to outdo their parents," said Hisako.

"Good, they should be better than us," said Marianne. "Perhaps free of our mistakes."

Marianne smiled as she watched her children dance. Of which included her new daughter-in-law and her future son-in-law.

"This may be the final day of peace they'll have for a good long while," said Marianne.

"Then we shall fight to end this swiftly, so we can have more days like this," said Dalton.

"Just so long as you're all careful," said Hisako, worried for both him and for her daughter, as well as her new son-in-law.

As if to banish away gloomy thoughts Nunnally gained everyone's attention with the help of Rai.

"A toast to the Brides and Grooms," she said, raising her glass.

The crowd repeated in kind and raised their glasses as well.

"Now, in celebration of the happy unions I would all all the gentlemen of the Fleet to reach into the gift bags you received," said Nunnally.

The men of the Fleet did so and to their surprise metal clamps captured their wrists.

"Now then, the rules of the game are simple," said Nunnally. "The clamp you're wearing will deliver a rather nasty shock unless removed in the next ten minutes. But each clamp as its own unique key. The keys to your clamps are in the bags of the female guests. And just to enure you use your time wisely, think of a specific lady your yourself fancy and you just might find the key that goes in the right lock. Oh dear, I just wasted two minutes, better hurry."

"Is she serious?" yelled Gino.

"Oh how wonderful Nunnally," said Marianne, happily.

And with that the party began to scramble with people trying to find the right key. All the while the wedded couples watched from above.

"At least we're not part of this game last time," said Rivalz.

"Oh but it'd be fun to see you get shocked," said Milly, teasing her new husband.

"I actually could hack those cuffs right now," said Rivalz.

"Don't, let Nunnally have her fun," said Lelouch.

Tohdoh was the first, having gotten his key from Chiba. He was no fool, he knew of her feelings and in truth felt the same, but in the years before he had forsworn any love, any hope of wedding her till Japan was liberated.  
Ohgi also found his key from Viletta.  
Tamaki scrambled to find someone with his key before he got tapped on the shoulder by Cecile, who put an eel paste danish in Tamaki's mouth before undoing his cuff.  
Akito got his cuff freed by Leila. Yukiya didn't seem interested in finding his key until Anna Celment unlocked his cuff.  
Nunnally undid Rai's cuff personally.

* * *

Orpheus just stood by, more willing to face the pain, until someone came up to him.

"Hello...Orpheus," said Monica.

Orpheus said nothing, not out of contempt for her though he doubted she could understand that, and allowed her to release him. She was a fine woman. A courageous woman who fought bravely and whose desire for justice was unquenchable. Any man would have been glad to have her. But...he dared not risk. The pain he could feel, the pain he could inflict upon her was too great.

* * *

Ashley looked around, wondering if indeed the girl he thought of might have his key. Though they had communicated quite frequently, Ashley still truly doubted if there was any hope. Perhaps his luck was simply running out, or already had.  
Suddenly he heard a click and saw his cuff come off in Shirley's hand. She gave him a soft smile and indeed he felt lucky.

* * *

Gino had gone to several women hoping he might find the right key. It wasn't with Dorothea or Nonette and Monica was with Oz.

"Hey, are you looking for your key?" asked a voice Gino didn't recognize.

He turned and saw a rather attractive girl with Asian features. She wore the uniform of the Grey Dragoon sect, with her name reading Ayano.

* * *

As the celebrations were underway, a creeping shadow moved across the ocean. Ships for both the sea and air bearing the emblem of the Eden Elite were making their way towards Atlantis.  
At the lead was a massive cannon in the shape of a horn. The Gjallerhorn, a weapon that signaled the end.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long delay but I've been busy. And I like to take the time to ensure a chapter is of fine quality before I release it. But anyway, for those who wanted a wedding chapter I hope this satisfies. For as Marianne said this was the last peaceful day. Ragnarok begins.**

 **Next Turn: Gjallerhorn Sings**


	51. Gjallarhorn Sings

**Chapter Fifty-One: Gjallarhorn Sings**

The reception continued on, after Nunnally's game, and gifts were offered. Primarily for the King and Queen, as it was originally meant to be their ceremony. The others didn't mind, admitting that they had somewhat hijacked the happy day.

"Congratulations, brother mine," said Schneizel. "I feel it only appropriate that one of your chief advisors begin with the gift giving."

"I can only imagine what you have in mind," said Lelouch.

Schneizel placed a brightly wrapped box before Lelouch and Kallen, who opened it together, revealing a classical ornate chess set.

"I'm not surprised," said Kallen. "Is this chess thing going to be a constant thing with you two?"

"Till the end," said Schneizel. "If you ever need lessons, sister, merely ask and I shall offer advice."

"My husband can teach me, anything I need," said Kallen, chuckling.

"Of course," said Schneizel, departing with a light bow.

The Black Bishop then took the place of the white, and Ohgi placed two objects before Lelouch. A marble skull crowned with a laurel.

"When various generals of the Roman Empire would march into Rome, victorious and boasting of their invincibility, behind them their slaves and servants would walk, holding bones and laurels," said Ohgi. "And they would whisper to their masters, 'remember you are mortal'."

"That is your sick idea of a wedding gift Ohgi?" yelled Kallen.

"It's a more than fitting gift Kallen," said Lelouch. "A reminder for humility in all things, perfectly within the parameters of my advisor's duty."

Kallen merely scoffed as Ohgi stepped back. It wasn't easy for her but the more and more she and he stepped into their roles where Lelouch was concerned the divide between them was getting larger.

* * *

"I have to agree with Lelouch in some sense," said Bismark. "Besides it's perfectly Freudian wouldn't you say?"

"Ah, yes, love and death the two great drives," said Marianne. "Even for immortals."

Marianne couldn't help but once again think of C.C. and what she had done for her. Despite their bickering and the obvious using of one another, the former teacher and student still had such a care for one another.

"I hope she's found what she's long sought for at last," said Marianne. "And is at peace."

"I'm sure she is," said Bismark. "If anything she's probably the reason why V.V. hasn't been as active as he should have been after your rescue."

"I'm certain of it," said Marianne. "Of course...if she is dead by now that means Vincent is now a man who has nothing left to love and thus nothing to lose. He's more dangerous now, and my son is going to have to face him. But he will not do it alone. I have my own pound of flesh to take from Vincent. Taking my baby Julius from me and using him to kill Charles, I will ensure he suffers for that."

"He will, Marianne," said Bismark. "And by the time it's done Lelouch will have everything he needs and the world will praise him as its savior. Most of them at least."

"What do you mean?" asked Marianne.

"At least one nation hasn't responded to our call for the Federation," said Bismark. "Zilkhistan."

"They were always a wild card," said Marianne. "Especially that Shamna woman and her brother. Do you think they've sided with V.V.?"

"I doubt it," said Bismark. "As of now they've officially declared neutrality."

"Odd, they've made war their business for years and now they're sitting out of what could be the biggest war possible," said Marianne. "For now let them be, as much trouble as that woman and her brother can be Vincent is the bigger threat. If they don't get their act together after this war then I'll be sure to crush them myself."

As Marianne finished her vow, alarms began to ring, an ancient warning whose meaning was clear: danger.

* * *

Taking to the throne room Lelouch looked over the displays showing the oncoming fleet of ships. As well as the large cannon at the lead. Long range sensors from the city showed that there was at least time to prepare a defensive. Though not much according to Lelouch's calculations.

"That thing is going to do a lot of damage," said Rivalz. "It's the same kind I have but...way bigger."

"Then that's where our focus should be," said Cornelia. "That thing could take out the entire city. It still won't be easy though. It's in the lead to make it look tantalizing but there's going to be a heavy defense."

"Not to mention it's a big fucking gun that will probably blow away anyone who gets to close," said Tamaki.

"Not if you're fast enough," said Tohdoh. "Fast enough to get in close and around the defenses to do enough damage to the ship and sink it."

"That'll be my job," said Gino.

"This is not time to grandstand Weinberg," said Cornelia.

"I'm not, but my Geass allows me to accelerate whatever I focus on," said Gino. "That includes myself or any weapon I fire. The momentum can be enough to bust through anything. I could dodge their attacks and hit that ship before they even know what hit them."

"Not alone and not with any of the Knightmares we have at our disposal," said Dorothea.

"And we haven't even begun construction of your personal Frame," said Cecile.

"The _Valiant Dragonslayer_ can withstand the top speeds and my Geass Coordinator can allow me to work with Gino," said Rivalz.

"That's what I was thinking," said Lelouch. "But I doubt that ship is without its own defenses."

"No matter what they have I can at least hack into them," said Rivalz. "I'm actually trying to now."

"Sweet," said Tamaki.

"They've upgraded their software," said Rivalz. "Slowing me down...a lot."

"Shit," said Tamaki.

"If you can could you at least hold down the cannon if it fires?" asked Suzaku.

"Not sure," said Rivalz. "I'd have to get closer. But even with Gino's speed the rest of those bastards are going to be hell."

"Roger, then we should focus on supporting Rivalz and Gino and keep the rest of the enemy forces occupied," said Kallen.

"What about that damn cannon?" asked Tamaki. "Can the city even take a hit from that fucker?"

"This beast withstood centuries of deep ocean pressure as well as a cataclysmic disaster," said Lloyd. "I feel that it should be alright."

"There's also a protective field system for the city," said Lelouch. "But regardless, the Silver Angel sect will evacuate all civilians. The city itself will follow slowly behind to provide cover. I'll remain here to coordinate the battle as well as maintain the defenses and coordinate the assault."

Lelouch stole a glance at his new wife and in the silent language of lovers there was a mutual wish between them. A wish, or rather a command, from the mind of the Black King into the Red Queen's mind. One simple desire: survive.  
He only wished that he could command himself to do the same.

* * *

As he readied his forces Suzaku found himself in a rather embarrassing situation. He couldn't find his sword. He stood in his full suit as Du Lac, the White Wolf. His white armor with the mask honoring his previous Knightmare. And the cloak Euphemia had made for him, with the patterned face of a wolf on the back now showing in black. His armor, while still white, had a slightly altered logo. The image of Atlas and his globe was now black instead of gold, with the image of a white wolf's head in the blackened globe with the crimson symbol of Geass in the wolf's mouth. It had been altered in the time Suzaku and the others had trained in the new control system. It was a choice Suzaku had made because of the things he had seen in the other world. How the other Suzaku Kururugi had worn both black and white cloth and armor. In this world, after accepting these certain truths of himself, Suzaku felt it only appropriate to have his new persona reflect this realization. A balance between justice and vengeance.  
It was perfect, or at least it would be if he could find his sword.

"Looking for...something?" asked his new wife, Euphemia Kururugi, holding an armored case.

"Do you...have my sword in there?" he asked.

Euphie set the case down before Suzaku, who immediately knelt down to open it. To his surprise it was a new sword. Two blades at the hilt, one black and the other white.

"What...what is this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but...as soon as you told me about what you decided to be now I didn't think your old sword was right for you," said Euphie. "You didn't miss it because you were so busy working on the new Knightmares. So I had _Sin Cutter_ melted down, to be made into, something new. It...just didn't fit you anymore Suzaku. It was a sword for a man who sought peace through terror with his viciousness."

Suzaku picked up the sword by the handle. He noticed a small button at the base of the hilt and pressed it. To his surprise the rather thick handle split and the sword came in two.

"Two swords in one," said Suzaku, holding each colored blade in hand.

He reunited the swords and once again they were a single handle with two blades.

"It's my wedding present," said Euphie. "I had Miss Croomey work on it while you were busy training. I know for a long time you've struggled with who you've wanted to be. What you wanted to stand for, vengeance or justice. And when you told me about...about the other you, I think it came to me. Something that represents the light and dark you have inside, but working together instead of in conflict."

"Perfectly balanced," said Suzaku , referring to both the sword and the concept. "When I had _Sin Cutter_ , I was still so conflicted about who I wanted to be. To be a killer of tyrants who frightened everyone into peace. Or an honorable warrior serving a noble mission. Serving my friend and my monarch, like a true samurai. I didn't think I could be that after...after I killed my father. I thought I was only fit for the most despicable of duties. An assassin condemned to the darkness forever."

"Suzaku," Euphie sighed.

"But I...I realize now I can't just live to destroy the evils of the world," said Suzaku. "I have to live to protect the good things in this world too. And the people I love. I guess now I have _a...Balanced_ _Soul_."

Suzaku smiled at his wife and the two kissed tenderly before Suzaku donned his helm and fully became Du Lac.

* * *

"I promise, we'll be together again soon," said Rivalz, holding Alice.

As the adopted siblings broke off their embrace Rivalz looked to Lady Maria, his adoptive mother, who held a look of worry that only a true mother would have at the notion of her son going to war. Beside her was Duke Velaines, who held Maria's hand as if to offer strength to the poor woman. He looked at Rivalz with the confident gaze of a father who knew his son well enough that the boy had become a man.  
He let go of Maria's hand only so that she could embrace her adopted son. She placed a gentle kiss on Rivalz's cheek, the side that bore his artificial eyepiece, and drew away with a sad smile.

"Take care sire," said Rivalz, taking Velaines' hand in his when the Grand Duke offered it.

"I shall," said Velaines. "Godspeed Lord Protector."

The Grand Duke then escorted Maria and Alice, leaving Rivalz with his new wife, Milly.

"I'm not going," said Milly.

"Milly..."

"I'm a member of the Atlas Fleet too you know," said Milly. "I might not be a fighter but I can still help out here in other ways."

"I know," said Rivalz.

"So don't you dare think...huh?" asked Milly.

"Personnel is going to be stretched between the assault and the evacuation so we're going to need as much help here as we can get," said Rivalz. "You can stay with Lelouch in the throne room. He'll be running ops from there and it's bound to be the most secure place in the city. Milly...I'm not happy about you being here. I can guess you're not too happy about me being out there. But I'm going to do everything I can to make sure this place stays safe for you. And to make sure that I come back to you."

"You're going straight into the most dangerous part of the battle," said Milly. "Just like...just like before with the _Dagon_. It wasn't easy seeing you like that afterwards."

"I know," said Rivalz. "But I have to do this."

"I know it's just...we're married now, and you have to go fight instead of taking me to bed," said Milly.

"Damn V.V., the old bastard just can't let us have any fun," said Rivalz, giving a weak smile.

He kissed his wife tenderly before leaving to fulfill his duties.

* * *

"I'm sending my wife out to battle while I stay here upon this gilded monstrosity I call a throne," said Lelouch as he made the necessary preparations.

"It was the right call to make Lelouch and you know it," said Ohgi.

"If a king..."

"Now is not the time for that bullshit slogan," said Ohgi. "You're the Supreme Leader of the Atlas Fleet, the Black King of the Geass Order, and the rightful heir to the throne of Britannia. Your survival is the top priority."

"I'm also Kallen's husband," said Lelouch. "I know you're right, I know strategically I made the right move. But..."

"It doesn't make it any less hard," said Ohgi, his expression softening. "I know, don't forget I'm her friend and I had to send her out. Not the same I know but...this is war Lelouch."

"The last time I sent her out she was captured and tortured," said Lelouch.

"She's gotten a lot stronger since then," said Ohgi. "Because of you actually. She wanted to be stronger so she could never fail you again."

"She...never did," said Lelouch.

"Then treat her with the respect she deserves and trust she'll do everything in her power to survive this," said Ohgi. "She's the Empress of Japan, this is nothing to her."

Lelouch chuckled and to his surprise Ohgi shared in the laugh.

* * *

Kallen fitted on her mask, as well as her knives, and walked out in full garb as Amaterasu, the Red Queen. Lighting the flames that accented her suit as she walked through the hanger of the _Valhalla_. While Rivalz and Suzaku had been able to make time with their wives, due to their greater responsibilities, Kallen and Lelouch were denied that opportunity.

 _'Damn you V.V., did you know that Lelouch was marrying today and just want to spoil any happiness in is life?'_ thought Kallen. _'I'll enjoy burning your regime away for spoiling his happiness.'_

Kallen sighed as she entered her upgraded Knightmare, and hooked up her suit to the controls. How desperately she wished to be instead in her and Lelouch's marriage bed. She knew that was where Lelouch would rather be as well. She imagined he also wanted to keep her close to him, not wanting to risk losing his new wife to either capture or death. But Kallen refused to be taken away from Lelouch after now being declared husband and wife. Not only for her but for the pain it would cause Lelouch.

 _'I will come back. I refuse to fail again,'_ thought Kallen, her past perceived failures returning to her mind.

* * *

As the ships deployed Lelouch had activated the massive shields to protect the city. As all this happened Julius Vi Britannia sat, trembling in his mother's arms. Marianne had gone to her son, entrusting the battle to her daughter-in-law and Lelouch. They were ready to lead now, as a warrior and monarch respectively. The only role Marianne saw herself needing to fulfill at this moment was that of a mother, tending to the son who had been stolen from her. Stolen from her and forged into a weapon that killed her beloved husband.

 _'Vincent, you ghoul, having Charles murdered by his own son and hoping to enrage his twin to kill him all as a means of bringing me pain. I will teach you what pain means and not even the Code will save you from a mother's fury,'_ thought Marianne as she held her trembling son.

It was as if he knew the danger that was coming towards him. Marianne simply cooed and gently stroked her child's hair to try and calm him down. She had faith in Lelouch to resolve this, though the desperate part of her was hoping that she could have some certainty. A hope that burned in her chest, or at least on the mark of Geass on her chest.

* * *

Gino had been hooked up in the cockpit of the _Valiant Dragonslayer_ while Rivalz himself actually hovered, being connected wireless. For the flight mode on most Knightmares the stabilizing harness lifted the pilot off their feet so that the pilot could control the machine in the air with the movement of their bodies.

"Sorry it's a little cramped," said Rivalz.

"No problem, we kind of had to bunk tightly together in the Knights Underground," said Gino.

"Nervous?" asked Rivalz.

"A little," said Gino. "Guess that's normal though. What about you?"

"As a cyborg I'm inclined to say I have literal nerves of steel," said Rivalz. "But I'm scared too. Especially since my wife is still on Atlantis. And if we can't stop that cannon it'll blow her right into the sea. So...yeah really I'm freaking terrified. But...that just means I can do this all the better than if I weren't scared. My heart and lungs are working double time to get oxygen and blood to my body in response to my fears. To give me greater strength and alertness. I can dodge faster or fight harder until the thing that frightens me is no more. And I can be will Milly again."

"Fear is fuel eh?" chuckled Gino, offering a fist.

"Fear is fuel bro," said Rivalz bumping Gino's green fist with his blue one.

* * *

The respective ships of the Black Knights, the White Samurai, and the Sapphire Crusaders were out in battle formation ready to meet the oncoming force out to destroy them.  
Leading the charge in front of the _Valhalla_ was Kallen in her full persona as Amaterasu, the Red Queen. The flames formed by her Geass billowing over her Knightmare.  
As she flew out in front a group of _Sutherland Air_ units flew up behind her in formation. The adopted sons of Andreas Dalton. As Hisako and Andreas had gotten close, once Dalton was reunited with his sons, Kallen had found herself spending some time with them out of obligation more than anything else. The young men, whom Andreas had trained as knights, were true gentlemen to both Kallen and to her mother. As orphans they were grateful for their adopted father and were glad to get to know their potential step-mother and step-sister.

"Lady Amaterasu, we've received orders from Supreme Leader Zero to accompany you into battle," said Alfred.

"Really?" asked Kallen.

"Or at least we're predicting the order's he'd give," said Edgar.

Kallen couldn't help but giggle. She could tell this was a thinly veiled attempt to show brotherly protectiveness. They were good men, honorable and brave, and Kallen truly appreciated it. She had lost one brother, to both madness and death, but now it appeared she had four new brothers.

"Then get into formation," said Kallen. "Supreme Leader's Orders after all."

* * *

"All weapons and defenses are armed, shields are raised," said Xianglin, offering her services in operation.

"Excellent," said Lelouch, donning the mask of Zero. "Status of the _Heaven_?"

"Deployed and making top speed," said Hilda. "As far as we can tell the enemy is unaware of their movements."

"Meaning their focus is entirely on us," said Zero."How are the sects divided up among the active ships?"

"White Samurai are at the _Nirvana_ , Black Knights at the _Valhalla_ , Sapphire Crusaders helm the _Elysium_ ," said Schneizel. "All other sects without ships, the Golden Coven, Grey Dragoons, and Emerald Tricksters have been gathered by Sir Bismark aboard the _Olympus_."

"Open a channel to all ships and Knightmare Frames," said Zero.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," said Milly.

"To all ships and Frames of the Atlas Fleet, this is the day we all knew would come," said Zero. "When V.V. would come to truly test the might of his Eden Elite against us. But this is but a prelude to the true war to come. This is but a paltry effort of a desperate madman to remove the only ones who can help humanity survive his personal apocalypse. As such we must deal with this nuisance. The objective of this battle is the large cannon at the head of the fleet. Prince Virtue and our newest Color Guard representative, Hunter, have volunteered to dispose of the cannon. The Sapphire Crusaders will provide cover for their commander. All other ships and frames will work to remove the remainder of the fleet which will no doubt be providing cover for the cannon. Amaterasu and the Black Knights will focus their forces on the remaining ships at sea. Du Lac and the White Samurai will keep to the air. The remaining three sects will stand at the ready aboard the _Olympus_ to act in support of the other sects. If the primary sect begins to suffer heavy losses, move in to fill the numbers. Prince Virtue and Hunter, don't blindly charge in. That weapon is most likely shielded, test its defenses and work to counter them. Keep this channel open for consultation. I don't want anyone being reckless out there. Many of our ships are named after the resting places of legendary heroes, let's not press to see which version any of us will get into. As I said before, this is just the beginning, it'll be a long war after this. Let's make sure we're all there to fight it."

* * *

The forces divided as Zero had instructed. The shining blue _Valiant_ _Dragonslayer_ charged out for the cannon, with the _Elysium_ in tow. Amaterasu, the Red Queen thus lit her Knightmare a blaze. As she did the shape of her Knightmare changed, the wings spreading out, the limbs retracting, and the forearms took drew back. Within seconds the _Guren Firebird_ truly held an avian visage. And like a great and beautiful bird of prey she dove for the battleship closest to her. She avoided gun fire attempting to shoot her down, and long range support from her self appointed guard the Gladstone Knights shot at any aircraft that tried to fly up to intercept her.  
As such when she came to her target she drew up, blasting forth beams of radiation from her Knightmare's claws, decimating the ship. She had done this all in the quick motion of a hawk scooping up it's prey from the ground below, with such speed and terror that the enemy had been caught by no small amount of surprise. The Red Queen's speed served her well as her Knightmare bore into the sides of several other ships. Her Geass helping her spread fire through the ships as she broke through their hulls. The strengthened armor of her upgraded Knightmare allowing her the great durability to perform such a feat. But the true power of her attack came from her fury at how V.V. dared to invade her new home on her wedding day.

* * *

The great cannon at the helm of the fleet charged for it's attack. But as this happened the _Valiant Dragonslayer_ flew in at incredible speeds. As it was about to come to an ideal firing range where a powerful blast from its own cannon could rupture the hull of the ship and sink the monstrosity, it slammed against a barrier of energy.

"Shit," both Prince Virtue and Stag groaned as their machine recoiled.

 _"What happened?"_ Zero asked over the com link.

"There's a shield over the entire ship," said Prince Virtue. "The cannon's about to fire, Zero you need to brace yourself."

"Zero...I'm...I'm..."

The horrible cannon, Gjallarhorn, burst forth its requiem song, drowning out the apology of the newborn Hunter.

* * *

The blast of the cannon shook the sea and the sky and struck the barriers of Atlantis with a force unlike any had ever seen before. But the ancient city's defenses had managed to hold, though not without some cost.

"Shields are beginning to fail," said Schneizel.

"Are we losing power?" asked Ohgi.

"No, the city gets its power from a whole other dimension," said Schneizel. "But the machinery was strained. We might not be ale to take another blast like that."

"Status on the _Valiant Dragonslayer_?" asked Zero, concerned for his friend.

"We're...we're still reading its signal but we're unable to get into contact with Prince Virtue or Stag," said Milly, chocking down her fears for her husband.

 _'Milly, I swear I won't let you be widowed on this day,'_ thought Zero.

 _"We're alright,"_ said Prince Virtue's voice over the channel.

Milly sighed in relief, tears she held back flowing freely.

"Glad to hear it, what's your status?" asked Zero.

 _"Stag and I are alright, a little dinged up but none the worse for wear,"_ said Prince Virtue. _"The Knightmare's pretty rattled, so far all we can do is hover on the water until I can fix her up. But listen, I'm doing my best to hack into that beast of a ship but their keeping me out with everything they've got. I'm not going to be able to take control of it."  
_

"Can you at least tell us how it's functioning?" asked Zero.

 _"That much I can do,"_ said Prince Virtue. _"Good news is that the cannon needs time to charge, we have thirty minutes at best. The bad news is that the shield is up and nothing we have is going to be able to get through it."_

"Do the cannon and the shield work simultaneously?" asked Zero.

 _"No, but the blowout of the cannon is strong enough to knock out any attempt to attack it and then some,"_ said Prince Virtue.

"Can you tell me anything about the crew?" asked Zero.

 _"Not much I can tell you other than they appear to be regular Eden Elite soldiers, why?"_ asked Prince Virtue.

"I'm thinking of something," said Zero. "When it fires again, is there any way the blast can be suppressed?"

 _"If something large enough were to try and slam into it, right down the barrel, at the moment of firing a majority of the energy in the attack might be spent. You'd still feel something but it wouldn't be as bad as last time,"_ said Prince Virtue.

"Alright then, send out an order for all personnel of the _Olympus_ to abandon ship," said Zero. "Once that's done Prince Virtue will take remote control of the ship and attempt a kamikaze run down the mouth of the cannon as it launches it's next attack. In the mean time make all preparations for another hit and try to restore the shields to full strength. We only have thirty minutes and whatever we get hit with will still be strong enough to rattle us."

 _"Zero, let me join in after the_ Olympus _makes it's run,"_ said the voice of Amaterasu. _"Even if we can't get any physical attacks in with my Geass I can..."_

"Amaterasu, you will continue to make work of the remainder of the fleet supporting the cannon," said Zero. "That is the order for all active Frames and ships, you are to make no movement against the cannon. You are to keep your focus on decimating the remaining enemy forces."

 _"But Zero..."_

"That is an order Amaterasu," said Zero. "End communication."

The line was closed before the Red Queen could protest further.

"Secure line to Du Lac," said Zero. "Du Lac..."

 _"I know...I'll make sure she doesn't do anything reckless,"_ said Du Lac.

"Good," said Zero.

 _"Though I'm powerless for whatever comes afterward,"_ said Du Lac. _"Good luck, I know you've got a plan."_

"Indeed I do," said Zero. "Now, start the evacuation of the _Olympus_."

"Already underway," said Schneizel.

"That's not going to do much even if it does take the most of the blast," said Ohgi. "What exactly is your plan?"

"I am going to lead," said Zero. "Like a true king."

And with that the throne descended to the chamber of the _Jason_.

* * *

Kallen cursed beneath her mask.

"Damn it Lelouch," she cursed.

 _"Amaterasu,"_ said Du Lac, _"you have to let him do this. Zero has a plan and he's not going to let this thing destroy him."_

"He's my husband damn it," Kallen cried, fear and anger in her voice.

 _"And my best friend,"_ said Du Lac. _"But for right now he's out leader. Our duty is to obey and have faith in him."_

"But..."

 _"Kallen...he won't leave you,"_ said Suzaku, dropping his persona. _"Trust_ _him."_

* * *

"You know...I think for once I'm in agreement with Lelouch's recklessness," said Ohgi, looking over where Zero had descended.

"Oh, so you've guessed his plan," said Schneizel, standing next to him.

"I had a feeling sooner or later he'd capitalize on the opportunity to test out the full potential of that thing," said Ohgi. "It's a gamble but if it works he'll have more power than any of the would be world conquerors have ever held in their wildest delusions."

"Frightening isn't it?" asked Schneizel.

"It really is," said Ohgi. "All of it is, Geass I mean. I was so willing to work with it so long as it led to the liberation of Japan but now..."

"It seems like a small thing doesn't it?" asked Schneizel. "The very cause you once defined your existence by now seems so small. Where once you were a rebel you now stand as a man of power and command in a blossoming new world order. From the conquered to the conqueror."

"I never believed we'd get far, we'd never make a difference, but then he came along," said Ohgi. "Made us into an army. Made Kallen into our Empress. And now...now I'm not too sure."

"If it helps I'm not sure if I can be considered Britannian now," said Schneizel. "Perhaps we should face facts. We're no longer truly of either Britannia or Japan. We're citizens of a new Geass Civilization."

"The last one destroyed itself because of men who believed themselves to be gods because of Geass," said Ohgi. "Our current civilization is being destroyed by a man who sees himself as a god because of Geass."

"And because of Geass we have the best chance of saving our civilization," said Schneizel. "Power is neither good nor evil. Nor does it necessarily corrupt. Power is but the ultimate test of one's true character."

"One of the late Emperor Charles's teachings?" asked Ohgi.

"Indeed," said Schneizel. "And for whatever brief amount of time they shared, Lelouch was a good student of all of father's teachings."

* * *

The abandoning of the _Olympus_ was well underway. Personnel were transported back to Atlantis while others had taken flight into personal Knightmares.

"There's no way a Kamikaze run against that thing's shield is his full plan," said Marrybell. "If anything it's a means to make the weapon waste a majority of its power."

"But then what is his full plan?" asked Oldrin, sharing the cockpit with Marrybell.

"I can only guess," said Marrybell. "But he needs the room to operate and the time allowed by the cannon's recharge."

"Still, I can't imagine Lady Marianne will be too happy about losing her ship," said Oldrin.

"My stepmother is a woman whose first priority has always been her children," said Marrybell. "She'd gladly sacrifice anything for the happiness of Lelouch and Nunnally. And...perhaps even Julius."

Marrybell thought back to Julius, sitting in a lone room somewhere in the Great Pyramid under guard and under the protection of both Lelouch and Lady Marianne. She wondered if she could ever forgive Julius for his actions against her as Dumas. But how could she hold such hatred against a man who no longer existed.  
She also had to remember who it was that created the monster Dumas. Her vile uncle V.V., who kept her under his thumb and forbade her to love Oldrin to the fullest extent of her heart. As if she could not hate him enough for what he had already done prior to her. How he had murdered her sister and mother early on his his vile rise to power, when the Eden Elite were simply acting as terrorists before beginning their revolution.  
V.V. had taken an innocent babe and molded him into a monster, worse yet letting Marianne nurse the pain of having believed she had lost her child for nearly two decades.  
Not to mention that there must have been some effect on both Lelouch and Julius, even if they never knew it before. The bond between twins was deep, literally down to the DNA. Time and distance did little to sever such bonds, as Marrybell had noticed from Oldrin and Orpheus.  
Perhaps Marrybell could indeed find the strength to forgive Julius in full. Hopefully in the new world Lelouch sought to create, the wold she wanted to help create.

* * *

 _'If I were to be truly poetic I'd be sacrificing the_ Valhalla _,'_ thought Lelouch, thinking of the mythological references made by the various ships and machines he now toyed with.

He stood before the impressive machine, the _Jason_ as he had so named it. The previous flight was nothing before what he was endeavoring to do now. He briefly wondered how long it had been since the machine had seen battle, if it ever had before. Perhaps it had partaken in the original fall of the old Geass Civilization, he couldn't tell.  
But no matter it would help give rise to the new Geass Civilization. Yes, it was an unavoidable reality to Lelouch now. Although he did not want to be counted as a living god he could not deny that the world he sought to make could only be birthed through the power of Geass. And by Geass the world would enter into an age of miracles and horrors the likes it hadn't seen for centuries. The boundaries of what modern humans once thought impossible would be stretched beyond their furthest imaginations.  
Humankind would be filled with such fear and awe, anyone who claimed to have the answers would be declared their savior if not their king and or god. And how convenient that this new world would be born after the destruction of a conveniently present Demon Lord whom the entire world's fear and hatred was focused on.  
He wasn't so naive as to believe that eliminating V.V. would erase all the hatred and evil from the world. But it would be a close enough start for Lelouch. It would ease the world long enough for him and Kallen to begin their family.  
And with this opening battle, that world was coming close to existence.  
Lelouch commanded it to exist.

* * *

"Everyone's off the ship and I have full control," said Prince Virtue. "Just in time too the damn thing is about to fire again."

"Think this will work?" asked Stag.

"It'll at least take the most of the blast," said Prince Virtue. "Probably a good idea if we move."

The damaged _Valiant Dragonslayer_ drifted along the ocean surface. Guided by Rivalz's power just as he took control of the operating systems for the _Olympus_. As they floated along Stag took survey over the rest of the battle. The Black Knights, led by the Red Queen were making work of the remaining ships on the sea. While in the air the White Samurai tore enemies from the heavens. Their leaders demonstrating the courage and strength that had made them legends in their own time. Inspiring the soldiers who followed them to give their all for the cause in an attempt to be worthy of standing next to such living legends.

"Some great debut 'eh?" laughed Stag. "First fight as Stag and I blow it."

"Come on pal, that's no way to talk," said Prince Virtue, sitting down next to the Green Huntsman. "Take it from me it doesn't matter where you start only where you end. And I really started out when I was sprung from a fish tank after a deranged lunatic chopped up my mutilated body and made me into a cyborg."

"Wow...that's awesome buddy," said Stag, legitimately impressed.

"At the time it really wasn't," said Prince Virtue. "Worked out later though. Besides, who said this was the debut of Stag, the Green Huntsman? This was just practice buddy. And who doesn't screw up during practice?"

"Guess you got a point there," said Stag, giving a soft smile.

He could tell that Rivalz wasn't simply pandering to him. There was a great sense of sincerity from the Blue Unicorn that Gino truly appreciated. It made him decide that Rivalz was right. This wasn't the debut of Stag, this was just a trip up in the opening of his career. Once he was fully ready he'd prove that he was worthy enough to stand as a member of the Color Guard of the Atlas Fleet.  
Whatever hope Gino began to have grow in his soul was stunted when he heard the hum of the Gjallarhorn cannon preparing another blast.

"Hold on," said Prince Virtue, "this is going to be rough."

Taking full control of the _Olympus_ , he charged the great ship down the mouth of the cannon, activating its shields in the process. As the oncoming ship met with the emerging blast, the resulting explosion rocked the sea and sky.  
Buffered by both the shields of the ship as well as its mass, only a fraction of the full power of the Gjallarhorn's attack struck Atlantis. But it was enough to do damage to the city and forcing the shields to shut down.

"Zero whatever you're doing you had better do it now because the city's defenseless," said Prince Virtue.

"Even if he does something to the cannon there are still the other enemy forces," said Stag.

True to the Green Huntsman's words the remaining enemy planes, Knightmares, and ships were now moving in on Atlantis. But as the enemy moved in something shot out from the Great Pyramid. A blue of gold and black that soon came into view.

 ** _"All forces of the Atlas Fleet, fall back. I will handle the Eden Elite_** ** _,"_** said the voice of Zero.

"Is he crazy?" asked Stag.

"Possibly," said Prince Virtue. "But we've got to trust him here. Hold on."

The Blue Unicorn grabbed the Green Huntsman, and upon activating his own flight system flew to rendezvous with his own ship.

* * *

"Fall back, what the hell is he thinking?" yelled Kallen.

 _"Kallen, you need to trust Lelouch,"_ said Ohgi's voice over the radio. _"He's taking a big gamble but it might pay off. If it doesn't you need to get back to the city before the enemy gets too close."_

Kallen wanted to protest but, upon looking at the beauty of the _Jason_ , ultimately relented.

"Please be careful Lelouch," Kallen prayed.

* * *

Suzaku had always been one of the few who could tell, or could at least closely guess as to what went on in Lelouch's mind. As such he could tell what kind of move Lelouch was playing.

"If a king does not lead, eh Lelouch?" he muttered. "All White Samurai, you heard the command of the Supreme Leader, fall back."

 _'Good luck_ _Lelouch,_ ' Suzaku thought.

* * *

Zero monitored the movements of his forces, and once he was certain that everyone was situated around the city he looked onto the forces of the Eden Elite. The legion of fanatics who saw V.V. as their God.  
A legion in which Nunnally's former kidnapper Rolo was apart of. There had been some interesting conversations between Lelouch and Schneizel involving Rolo. Of how the Eden Elite, a majority of the soldiers at least, had gone through extreme mental conditioning to view V.V. as their god and to follow him without question and with absolute loyalty. That V.V. was a god who loved and cherished them, promising them, as the elite of humanity they would share in a new Eden.  
As such they would do anything for V.V. in the assurance that they would awaken in a glorious new Eden. It gave Lelouch an idea he had been eager to implement and now was the perfect opportunity  
He let his will and power flow through the _Jason_ , the fantastic machine controlled by his mind via the Geass. As such the great machine spread out it's golden wings and a large crimson symbol of Geass glowed brightly before the machine, bathing the oncoming enemy forces in it's crimson light. As this happened Zero focused his will on the scores of soldiers with a command in his mind to be shot into the minds of ever single one of those fools.

"Soldiers of the Eden Elite," Zero yelled. "Recognize me as V.V.!"

The symbol of Geass projected by the _Jason_ glowed so brightly those who watched from behind would almost swear that the sun had come down to Earth.

* * *

Marianne felt a great surge of power run through her entire being.

"Lelouch...you have arrived truly my son," she gasped, holding onto the sleeping form of Julius.

"Such power," said Bismark, having felt the same sensation.

"The power mere mortal men once assumed belong to the Gods," said Marianne. "This is how it was before and how it shall be again."

* * *

When the light died down the forces of the Atlas Fleet looked on and saw that the oncoming forces of the Eden Elite had stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell did he do?" asked Tamaki from the _Elysium_.

"I think he...cast a command over them all," said Cornelia, in no small amount of awe.

* * *

"So...we were right," said Ohgi. "The Ancient could amplify Geass abilities. And if your ability is mind control..."

"You can conquer an entire nation with nought but a thought," said Schneizel. "Incredible."

"Terrifying," said Ohgi. "But...effective."

* * *

Aboard the remaining ships of the invading Eden Elite forces, all personnel had abandoned their positions and knelt down like toads before what they saw as a great floating image of their god, V.V. hovering in the sky above them.

"You...dare levy your arms against me," their image of V.V. yelled in his voice as they heard it. "Such sacrilege cannot be forgiven on this mortal plane. For the sake of your place in my glorious Eden...repent. Repent...with your lives if you believe truly."

Repentance for the soldiers of the Eden Elite, believing they had been so blasphemous as to strike against their god, came in the form of death. In their fever to regain the favor of their deity the soldier's of the Eden Elite began killing themselves to prove their faith to V.V. and his Eden. Planes and Knightmares fell from the sky and onto the very ships they launched from. Explosives were detonated to sink the ships of sinners hoping to be made clean again by the waters that would drown them.  
Even the might Gjallarhorn cannon ship began to burst as its crew began to destroy it in a means to purify themselves. As he watched this all happen, against his better instincts a demonic grin had formed on Lelouch's face beneath the mask of Zero.

 _'They worship you like a god but I know you to be a demon,'_ thought Lelouch. _'I guess...I'm much the same way now. A demon and a god, all at once.'_

Lelouch suddenly felt a great surge of fatigue from the amount of power used for the command. As such the machine he flew began to falter in the sky. That was until he felt it being secured. He looked over and smiled, this time the smile of soft joy, at the sight of the _Guren_.

 _'At least to her...I'm not a demon,'_ thought Lelouch.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait but it took me a while to get this all sorted, especially with dealing with finals. Anyway I hope this satisfyies all who waited, at least till the next chapter. I kind of felt a crunch to get this one done due to technical reasons but that's beside the point. I really wanted to give Lelouch the opportunity to use the _Jason_ in battle and I hope this works out for.  
Anyway, aftermath of this battle but right afterwards we get into the endgame. Ragnarok is now. **

**Next Turn: Ragnarok Come.**


	52. Ragnarok Come

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Ragnarok Come.**

Arriving back to the city, Zero was greeted by the cheers of his soldiers. He exited his Knightmare and removed his helm, smiling out at the praise and glory that was bestowed upon him. In the back of his mind Lelouch recalled Ohgi's gift.

 _'Mimento Mori,'_ thought Lelouch as he descended from his place atop his machine.

Upon touching the ground the first thing he felt as a great pain to his face as a red blur filled his vision. He knew this was coming, it was unavoidable.

"You reckless bastard," Kallen cried out.

She then enveloped Lelouch in a hug, glad that he was alright. Lelouch smirked and returned the hug, not minding the lasting pain in his face. He admitted that it was his own fault for cutting off Kallen earlier. He could hardly blame her, after all she had a blazing passion that made her the woman he had made his bride.

"I'm sorry Kallen," said Lelouch. "But I had to take the gamble and I didn't want to risk more lives than were necessary."

"Everyone here would give their life for you," said Kallen.

"And I would give my life for any of theirs," said Lelouch. "That is the responsibility of a king, Kallen. That is the man I am."

"I know," said Kallen. "It's why I married you."

The Black King and the Red Queen walked together back to the Great Pyramid, their cheering followers joining them from behind.

* * *

"Our invasion force has been wiped out," said Bludbierd.

"I expected as much," said V.V.

"Everything else is ready though," said Bludbierd.

"Good," said V.V. "Then let the promise of the Gjallarhorn be fulfilled. Let Ragnarok come."

* * *

"To everyone, I'd like to thank you all for the courage displayed today," said Lelouch, speaking before his followers from atop his throne. "But the war is not over. This is but the first scene in the final act of V.V.'s plot to destroy our world."

"Dude, what's to worry about?" said Tamaki. "I mean did you see what you did man? You just brainwashed an entire army all at once. That was so freaking badass. All you gotta do is get that big beauty out again and this time take the whole of the Eden Elite and tell 'em to take V.V. out behind a barn and..."

"The experience was...draining," said Lelouch. "Besides...I have no intention of using the _Jason's_ power like that again unless I absolutely have to. It's power is...frightening to contemplate. It's better not to rely on it too much."

"I agree," said Ohgi. "Not to mention it would be best if we didn't broadcast that Lelouch has such power at his disposal. We should keep this incident in house. Once things are settled we can tell...certain aspects of this incident in a way that won't come back to bite us."

"Indeed," said Lelouch. "As such, no one is allowed to speak of the exact details of our victory. At least for the time being. For now, we should make all necessary repairs to the ships and Knightmares. V.V. is bound to know about how his invasion force has fallen. I want all information on any unusual activity or reports of what might be Ancients. I have an idea of where they might be deployed but V.V. could very well launch anywhere to try and trip us up. As for the _Jormungander_ system, we need a method to incapacitate them."

"Can't we just launch a bunch of missiles up at them?" asked Ashley Ashura.

"There are a lot of satellites up there and they're all connected," said Rivalz. "Too many for us to shoot down."

"Couldn't you just hack them?" asked Tamaki.

"That's too much for me to control," said Rivalz. "Not to mention out of my range."

"Well how is V.V. going to be able to control them?" asked Gino. "Hell how are they even getting power?"

"If those little darlings are any like the city then they'd have to be powered by the Collective," said Rakshata.

"But the Collective is made from the minds of humanity?" asked Leila. "Then how can the Collective power something meant to destroy humanity?"

"If I were to speculate the particular nature as to how it works," said Lloyd, "I'd guess that Geass, and the energy that powers the city, is a result of the ever churning nature of the Collective. Since it's the minds and souls of all humanity churning together like water through a hydrodynamic dam, the energy of Geass and for the city as well as the Ancients is the energy given off by their movement. A sort of cosmic friction one might say. The Collective can't control how the energy is made because it is that same energy which keeps them in motion. So then it's just a matter of tapping into C's World and channeling that energy into whatever suits your fancy, assuming you're aware of how it can be used."

"So V.V. plans to use the power of humanity's Collective will as a means to destroy humanity," said Tohdoh.

"You have to kind of admire the twisted irony of that," said Dalton.

"And more than anything that's why he was trying to secure the Thought Elevators," said Rai.

"They could even be used to channel energy to those satellites," said Orpheus.

"Yeah but channel them into what?" asked Cornelia. "Do we even know what those horrors can do?"

"In Norse myth, the Midgard Serpent wrapped around the Earth the tightening of its body is what caused earthquakes," said Leila.

"Myth and legend, not much to go on," said Xianglin. "Then again considering where we are I suppose we should keep an open mind as to what's possible."

"Indeed," said Lelouch.

He brought up a holographic display of all the data he had managed to compile in regards to the satellites. The display featured an odd style of video in which was demonstrated their power. From above the satellites could fire beams of energy into the Earth, thus causing tectonic disturbances.

"Holy shit," said Tamaki.

"Earthquakes, tsunami, and just about any other geological disaster you can think of," said Lelouch. "Combined with the other two Ancients which help serve the narrative of Ragnarok, bringing forth Ice and Fire, these weapons would make it relatively easy for V.V. to carry out his objective."

"He'd be using the very Earth itself as his weapon," said Tohdoh. "Monstrous."

"What the hell were those old bastards thinking when they made these things?" yelled Tamaki.

"Remember, the old Geass Civilization became arrogant and corrupt," said Ohgi. "They saw themselves as gods. And what other business do gods have than playing with the world as if it were clay to be shaped to their liking?"

"And when you live on a floating city, you don't have to worry too much about what happens on the ground below," said Rivalz. "But there's something else that's an issue."

"I assume you're thinking about how such a system is controlled in the first place Rivalz?" asked Lelouch.

"Pretty much," said Rivalz. "I mean controlling something like that through modern conventional means would be impossible. And if they're anything like the city and like a true Ancient like the _Jason_ then that would mean they're controlled telepathically. But that's a problem too."

"Why?" asked Kallen.

"Because it's too big," said Rivalz. "Geass can be powerful but it's not all powerful. A human body still suffers a strain from excessive use of a Geass."

"Unless a human isn't using that Geass," said Lelouch. "Or even that it's specifically a Geass."

"What do you mean?" asked Cornelia.

"I talked with Suzaku about this earlier but...what if Lovecrest was clever enough to save the artificial Collective he had made with the minds of V.V.'s followers?"

"But we destroyed the entire lab," said Ryo.

"This is only a theory, but this is the only way I can imagine something as large as the _Jormungander_ system being controlled," said Lelouch.

"I mean it's not impossible to consider and theoretically it could work out and be used to control something as big as this," said Rivalz.

"Then what would our best course of action be in that case?" asked Cornelia.

"If I were to guess uncle would be using the Thought Elevators he has in his possession as a means to transport the other two Ancients as well as use them as a relay of sorts for controlling the satellites," said Schneizel.

"The Ice and Fire Ancients can be fought and destroyed," said Tohdoh. "It'll be difficult but they can be fought and destroyed. But how are we supposed to get close to the artificial Collective?"

"Where on Earth are we supposed to even find it?" asked Chiba.

"Not on Earth," said Marianne. "If I were V.V. the best place to protect such a vital resource would be the only place that would be safe from all the destruction he's about to bring about. C's World."

Everyone stood silent as Marianne entered the room with Bismark in tow.

"Wait, can that even be possible?" asked Ohgi. "Having the artificial Collective and the actual Collective together?"

"Just about anything within the scope of human consciousness is possible in C's World," said Marianne.

"But wouldn't the Collective itself do something about a 'false God' in their own world?" asked Kaguya.

"The Collective...can be slow to act at times," said Marianne. "The ultimate form of politics. But if Vincent were to have anywhere where he'd be giving off a signal to the _Jormungander_ system it would be from C's World using the Thought Elevators as relay points."

"So we knock out the Thought Elevators he has under his control and he can't get a signal to those satellites," said Lelouch. "That's at least half the plan. The other half...confronting V.V. himself and ending this war. And I intend to be the one who leads that mission."

Lelouch looked around the room and noticed the worried glances from those who were closest to him. As such he sought to move the conversation onward to the plan.

"Rivalz, if you were at a greater range to the satellite ring could you disable them?" asked Lelouch.

"If we're right about how V.V. plans to control that monstrous network, then so long as they're being controlled by an Artificial Collective then there's no way I could get control," said Rivalz.

"And if the connection were severed?" asked Lelouch.

"Then it's still a matter of how big the whole network is," said Rivalz. "Even for my abilities that's more than I could handle."

"Alone you mean," said Lelouch.

"What do you...hey that could work," said Rivalz.

"It's too early to speak in some secret genius language, just say it out loud people," yelled Tamaki, enjoying a soy sauce and garlic pancake breakfast Cecile had made.

"My Geass Coordinator," said Rivalz, pointing at the red horn on his head. "It can connect me to other Geass Users, effectively allowing me to channel their abilities. It helped me out when I fought Cysts's men during my uh...grand debut. It also activated when Akito and I fought Lovecrest. Even a lot of you guys could feel it here and I was miles away at the time, the connection boosted by Lovecrest's false Collective."

"Now imagine what Rivalz could do with the true Collective," said Lelouch.

"So essentially we're going to try and make a Deus Ex Machina as a means to take out V.V.'s biggest gun is that it?" asked Cornelia.

"I prefer to think of it as a miracle," said Lelouch. "Besides, there are other guns which can be dealt with in a more practical manner."

"The other two Ancients, the ones of ice and fire," said Suzaku. "You said they'd most likely be launched in the Britannian Homeland right?"

"That was a possibility," said Lelouch. "In the Homeland there is a Super Volcano that can be used well with the _Surt_ and the Northern region of Britannia has ideal conditions for the _Ymir_. However, I've also taken into consideration alternate targets that V.V. might choose. The _Surt_ could work quite well with Sakuradite and be deployed on a great enough mound and unleash more than enough devastation to satisfy the mythological conditions of its namesake. Taking into possibility that at this moment V.V. is most likely emotionally unstable, he'd choose his target accordingly to try and cripple us in the same manner."

"Meaning what exactly?" asked Leila.

"Meaning V.V would launch at areas which still meet the conditions for his Ancients to work effectively but also hold significance for us," said Xingke, following Lelouch's line of thought. "Meaning the _Surt_ , if Lelouch's theory is correct, would be effectively launched in..."

"Japan," growled Tohdoh. "The Fuji mines, there's a wealth of Sakuradite there. He could destroy the entire country with its reserves."

"And it serves as a personal blow," said Schneizel. "Japan is where Zero first appeared, where he began to build the alliance we now have, and is the birthplace and home of his wife."

"But what about the other one?" asked Leila. "The ice one _Ymir_?"

"All that thing needs is a cool enough climate," said Akito. "And if V.V. wants to make personal attacks then he can have a great target in Euro Britannia."

"Makes sense," said Suzaku. "That was considered to be the first true victory anyone had against the Eden Elite and began to get international support."

"But are we sure that V.V. would allow such sentiments to dictate his actions?" asked Leila.

"Vincent is extremely vindictive," said Marianne. "He'd make sure that every attack was as personal as possible just so he can have the pleasure of causing further pain."

"So we have at least four likely points of attack for the two planetary Ancients," said Tohdoh. "But how is Prince Virtue to get to the satellites for that portion of the plan to work?"

"I can use _Apollo's Chariot_ to get close with the _Valiant Dragonslayer_ and if Lelouch is right and I can connect to him and the Collective in C's World I actually could trigger it so that their power can be used against them and destroy the whole ring," said Rivalz.

"But shouldn't we also be considering a full on invasion of the Britannian Homeland?" asked Chiba. "To stop these monsters before they're unleashed at all?"

"We don't know where in Britannia the Ancients are held," said Schneizel. "And thanks to the Thought Elevators my uncle could escape easily. Granted with the new sense of rebellion in the Homeland we could effectively take the territory but without V.V. it serves no point."

"So then the best we can do is wait and deploy once he makes his move," said Xingke. "It's not ideal but we can work with it if we can work fast enough."

"Then we should have all our ships and equipment refitted and repaired tonight," said Lelouch. "For tomorrow, Ragnarok Comes."

* * *

Lelouch had kept the monitoring systems of the city running to determine when the Ancients would be launched, especially if V.V. were to change target locations. No matter what he wanted to be sure where V.V. would be striking.  
But these were thoughts for the morning. Tonight, his wedding night, all he wanted to focus on was his wife. Despite being somewhat drained from his time in battle Lelouch none the less had ample strength to wrestle with Kallen for dominance in the bed. Much to the annoyance of his mother, whom he just knew would find out at some point, Lelouch had taken measure to ensure Kallen would not be giving him an heir so soon. Not when V.V. was about to launch his final attack on humanity. He simply would not risk his vision coming true. When, and it was a matter of when, Kallen would bless him with a child, or multiple children as he knew his mother would have wanted, he wanted to ensure that the world Kallen gave birth in was one where the two of them could raise their children in peace. Or at least a world where they could be safe.

"Lelouch...you probably know what I'm going to say," said Kallen.

"I have to face him," said Lelouch, looking deep into Kallen's eyes from his position atop of her. "It is the moment my journey has been leading to ever since the day he stole my birthright. I have to be the one to face him."

"I know but..."

"I need you elsewhere," said Lelouch.

"Damn it could you at least let me finish my sentence," huffed Kallen. "Lelouch, I can't just let you go and face that...monster alone. I'm your wife now, my place is at your side."

"You're also the Empress of Japan, although...I suppose we can sort out the politics of it all later," said Lelouch. "The point is, you have responsibilities of your own aside from being my wife. Responsibilities that cannot be ignored."

Lelouch slumped down next to Kallen and she nuzzled against his body, allowing him to feel her warmth.

"I won't be alone," said Lelouch. "Mother will be going with me, as will Bismark."

"But yet I, your wife, on your most important battle, am going to be deployed elsewhere," said Kallen.

"Because I know that there is no other force that V.V. has at his disposal has any power that could match your passion," said Lelouch. "But V.V. himself is another story. Facing him...facing him is something only I can truly do. Even with mother and Bismark at my side I know...I've always known...that in the end it would come down to V.V. and I. I'm...I'm actually not afraid of having to face him. I've wanted this for so long now."

"But...you are afraid of something aren't you?" Kallen asked.

"I'm...afraid of what comes after," said Lelouch. "If..."

He could feel Kallen flinch at the mention of 'if'.

"If I do defeat V.V. then what? What happens to me, to us, afterwards?" asked Lelouch. "For so long while hiding from V.V. I could only think about the war I would wage to lead to his destruction. Now I'm just wondering what will happen afterwards. I know...that if we succeed, Zero will be seen as the hero who freed the world from a true Demon Lord."

"That's a good thing," said Kallen, nuzzling close to Lelouch's chest.

"And in doing so, they will grant me so much power by that," said Lelouch. "No other way does a tyrant more easily rise than when he is first raised up by the people as their hero."

"That sounds like Ohgi talking," said Kallen, venom in her voice.

"He's not wrong," said Lelouch. "Kallen...it's perfectly natural for him to be apprehensive. Especially given the boost in power granted to me by the _Jason_."

"That's still no excuse for the way he's been acting," said Kallen. "After all you've done, all you've risked, all you've...sacrificed, he still doesn't have faith in you."

Kallen had stroked Lelouch's left eye as she spoke. Or rather the scar over his left eye, hidden by the purple thunderbolt tattoo. A constant reminder of the injuries dealt to him by Shin Hyuga Shaing. To Kallen it was a constant reminder of how she had failed. How she had been captured, humiliated, and made rabid by Shin and V.V.'s henchman Bludbierd. And how it was Lelouch to suffer with his injury and following year long coma.

"Hard to have faith when you've seen the power and the cruelty of a ruler armed with Geass and a legion of followers," said Lelouch.

"You're nothing like that monster V.V.," said Kallen.

"But I am," said Lelouch. "Both V.V. and I, princes we were, force into destitution by the horrors of war caused by members of our own family craving power or vengeance. Blessed, or cursed, with the power of Geass and hellbent to return to our birth lands to destroy our enemies and claim the throne."

Kallen only growled in response to Lelouch's reasoning.

"In that other world I saw myself, I saw who I could have been, who my parents could have been in some other world," said Lelouch. "My father a tyrant, V.V. immortal as a youth, my mother standing by my father as he plotted to destroy the Collective and halt the march of time. How it all made me into...the Demon Emperor. A figure who rose from the ashes of Zero, betrayed by his knights for his lies and for his arrogance. Who forged a would be peace out of a lie by making himself into the most hated figure in the world, and by dying at the hands of a seemingly reborn Zero."

"Stop it," yelled Kallen, rising from the bed, the blanket around her breast. "I don't want to hear anymore of this world. It doesn't exist."

"From where you stand in this present reality it doesn't," said Lelouch. "But to me...it is quite real. It's why I can't truly fault Ohgi for his distrust. In many ways it's warranted, the power of Geass, is truly frightening. I think that's why he betrayed me in that other world."

"If he betrays you in this world...I'll kill him," said Kallen.

Lelouch knew she meant it, and it made him sad. Sad because he, in his mind, would be the one at fault for forcing Kallen to become enemies to one who had been her closest friend. All for her love for him. Her love for him which would make her into a Queen of Hell if only for the chance to continue loving him. He had no doubt that if it came down to it, she would burn her once beloved Japan if the people she once identified with sought his blood.  
She was no longer Japanese now. Her nationality didn't matter to her, only her love, only their love.

"Kallen...what did you think when you saw me use my Geass with the _Jason_ to destroy the Eden Elite forces?" asked Lelouch.

"You did what you had to do," said Kallen, turning back to her husband. "They were sent to kill us."

 _'And they dared to ruin our wedding,'_ she thought to herself.

"Kallen...I took control of an entire army with only a sentence and forced them to kill themselves," said Lelouch. "Doesn't that make me seem just a bit like a demon? I now have the power to rob the will of mass amounts of people and with but my slightest desire have them all take their own lives. It should make a person terrified at anyone with that great a power. And even those who would not be afraid and would rather, of their own will, worship such a person, are a frightening thing on its own. And the Geass Order now worships me. I appear to be the Black King of their prophecies and have brought the ancient capital of the once glorious Geass Civilization back from ruin. I am to them the one who will restore them to the status of gods they once held long ago, in a world which has long forgotten how to live with gods, but has had to suffer the demons for nearly a decade. Even if I destroy V.V., all of these things have such the makings of an age of chaos. I can't help but wonder if I have the courage or the wisdom to avoid such chaos. To be able to bring the world to a balanced existence between human ability and the power of Geass."

In his melancholy Lelouch reclined in his marriage bed. Kallen draped her warm body over her husband, gently kissing his tattooed eye.

"Lelouch...you said you and V.V. had a lot in common," said Kallen. "Well...you also have a lot in common with your father. And even if he made mistakes in his reign, he was still a great man who only wanted to save his nation from chaos and to help his people. Even if you're furious at V.V. and want vengeance, you're not some monster who's only focused on destroying his enemy. You're a good man Lelouch, you're not a demon like V.V. Please...just stop thinking you're such a thing. Stop thinking about some kind of horrible 'what if' and think about what you are. You and Ohgi, I don't get why both of you can't see that you're not the monster you both think you're going to become. And I don't want to hear about what V.V. has done or about what the Geass Order says. So please...please just stop bringing it up. I'm sick of hearing about it."

Lelouch could hear Kallen getting distraught with her last sentence. As such, and in accordance with the wishes of his wife, Lelouch said no more and continued to consummate the marriage.

* * *

As the royal pair of black and wed so intermingled, so to did a sapphire stallion gallop in the hay with his golden mare. Even with his new false skin covering his altered body, Rivalz proved that he was still partially machine.

"God...I need...I need a minute or...six," panted Milly.

"Are you alright?" asked Rivalz.

Though this was not the first time the two had made love, Rivalz wanted to do everything in his power to make sure this night was of special significance to his longtime crush, who was now his wife.

"Better than...God," gasped Milly.

Rivalz couldn't help but chuckle. The legendary and lecherous Millicent Ashford, now having come to the brink of exhaustion in bed. He plopped down next to her and she took the advantage to cuddle up to him. The feel of the synthetic flesh felt so real and so warm. She wondered if he could feel her flesh as well. If it made him feel more human. She could still feel that despite whatever brave face he put on, he was still anxious about his cyborg nature.

"So...you're going to space now," Milly sighed.

"Yeah," said Rivalz. "Crazy right?"

"This whole thing has been crazy," said Milly. "Nothing's been sane ever since you and Lelouch went off on one of your little gambling trips."

"Yeah, and the whole time you were..."

"Going to be sold to that slug, yeah," said Milly. "I just accepted that was my fate."

Rivalz put his arms around his wife and held her close. The memory of the day he rescued her from that fat whore Cyst still fresh in his mind. The day he debuted as the Blue Unicorn. The day which began his bond with Lelouch and Suzaku.

"It's going to be dangerous you know," said Milly, a sad expression on her face.

"I know," said Rivalz.

Milly thought back to how she felt when he and Akito crashed during the recent battle. It made her shutter to consider what could happen to him in space, alone and without aid. Rivalz caught onto that and held her close. She snuggled closer and thought back to how useless she felt. For so long ever since the day he rescued her from Cyst, Milly had been in the role of damsel for the dashing Prince Virtue to rescue. Not quite as glorious of the sexy fantasy so many would believe it to be. It frustrated her that she couldn't do more for herself so that Rivalz wouldn't always be force to go to such dangerous lengths to save her.

 _'I'll have to spend more time with Cornelia in the future,'_ thought Milly.

"I'll be careful," said Rivalz, regaining his wife's attention. "I'll come home Milly. I promise, no matter what happens, no matter what I have to go through, I will come home to you."

Milly hugged Rivalz tighter than before, burying her face in his synthetic flesh shoulder, tears pouring down on it. Though Rivalz could not feel any of it.

* * *

Euphemia and Suzaku, had little to say that had not already been said between them before. Suzaku was merely content to hold Euphemia close to him the final night before the deciding battle in the war. He thought of the alternate worlds he had seen when he had been in C's World. He thought of the idea of losing Euphie and it scared him. What scared him more though was what he might become in his grief. In that other world his grief, as well as his feelings of betrayal towards Lelouch, drove that world's Suzaku to become consumed by the corrupt system his doppelganger once wanted to change. But in the end he didn't change the system, the system changed him.  
It was a different world than the one Suzaku knew. There was no point for him to ponder the what ifs of the multiverse. His only focus was to better this world. So that he and Euphemia could have a long life together.

* * *

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to wait for my grandchildren," sighed Marianne.

"You can't rush them," said Bismark. "Right now they're more focused on the battle ahead."

"And you Bismark?" asked Marianne.

The former Empress and Knight of One were close in their bed but their minds were on something other than flesh.

"After all this time...I will finally be given the chance to avenge my best friend," said Bismark. "And truly fulfill my duty as a Knight of the Round, to stand by my Emperor. If I had stood by Charles then, when he needed me most, I might have...I could have..."

"What happened is in the past," said Marianne. "We can't go back. No matter how much we want to."

"That's not entirely true," said Bismark.

"As far as we are concerned we can't," said Marianne. "All we can do is honor Charles's memory and to be there for Lelouch. To ensure he can rise as the Emperor. And dear Kallen as his Empress. Not to mention how I know you've had Suzaku Kururugi as the next Knight of One."

"I think at this point Lelouch is considering other alternatives," said Bismark. "Especially since Ohgi has voiced his concerns about what my happen if Lelouch became Emperor of Britannia."

"As if he has any place to decide what Lelouch's destiny should be," said Marianne.

"He does have a point, in that if Lelouch became Emperor of Britannia with the whole world now knowing about the Geass Order, it would bring him more trouble than even the throne is worth," said Bismark.

"Yes I suppose," said Marianne. "I guess Britannia is a little small for Lelouch. And dear Kallen has outgrown Japan. But of course the world will naturally see that as their savior Lelouch deserves to be their lord and master."

"There are those who would be find that troubling," said Bismark. "And Lelouch himself being one of them. He'd rather settle down with Kallen and give you those grandchildren you so desire."

"At least the ones from his side," said Marianne. "Nunnally will still need to contribute soon enough. Though...yes, I know Lelouch would rather live a peaceful life for himself and his family. Lord knows I've wanted that for so long. Ever since that bastard Vincent tore it all away from us. My poor boy, how I had hoped that he wouldn't be the one, the Black King of our prophecies. That he'd have the life of a savior, so many suffering at the hands of those whom they saved."

Marianne also thought back to her beloved Charles and how all his effort in saving Britannia from the bloody civil conflicts that made him and Vincent orphans in the first place. How all his effort had been ruined by his mad brother.

 _'No matter what, with this eternal life of mine I shall ensure my son's efforts are never left in ruin,'_ thought Marianne.

* * *

The morning light was crimson as throughout the world the Thought Elevators glowed brightly.

"He's made his move," said Lelouch.

The forces of the Atlas Fleet had awoken early and were ready for deployment. Bringing up the systems of the old capital the Black King looked and saw that indeed, V.V. had chosen the targets that would have personal meaning for Lelouch and his forces. Even though their locations were more strategically inconvenient for V.V.

"So...in the end it all comes down to spite," said Lelouch. "Nothing more than a final hateful push, eh uncle?"

Lelouch donned the mask of Zero and turned back to his gathered forces. The Color Guard of the Atlas Fleet, heads of the respective sects and their support crews. Chief among them was his beloved wife now in her full persona as Amaterasu, the Red Queen.

"This is the day we have been fighting towards ever since V.V. had dared to usurp the throne of Britannia," said Zero. "And every action he's undertaken since then has had a domino effect of misery and pain for countless people across the globe. And now, V.V. shows his ultimate goal, the destruction of all humanity. He claims it is because we humans are so evil, so sick, and savage that we do not deserve the world we have been given. That we no longer are worthy of existence and that our evolutionary potential has peaked. But in the years in which I have been forced to live in a world nearly ruled by V.V. I've seen the misery he's sewn. But I've also seen the goodness that has managed to grow in such a world. Righteous courage, unshakable virtue, and immeasurable kindness. It's because of this that I know, from the bottom of my heart, without any doubt, that V.V. is nothing less than a madman who could not, nay would not, see the same things in humanity that I have seen. As such, my brothers and sisters in arms of the Atlas Fleet, my allies of the United Federation of Nations, and followers of the Geass Order, I say this to you. This not the order of a king. But rather this is the wish of one who has enough faith in humanity to dare and topple a would be god: Survive this would be Apocalypse in the name of a peaceful future!"

Lelouch's Geass shot his will into the minds and souls of all those gathered. Those who had already been affected by his Geass were unchanged, but as they quickly looked around to the others they could see the faint glow of a command.

 _'Commanded to survive, I suppose that's the best kind of use of his Geass on our group,'_ thought Ohgi with a small smile.

The forces of the Fleet deployed to their various ships. The Sapphire Crusaders, alongside the Grey Dragoons, were to face the frozen _Ymir_ in Euro-Britannia, as well as have Rivalz launched into space. The Black Knights and White Samurai would brave the fires of the _Surt_ in Japan. The Emerald Tricksters, the Silver Angels, and the Golden Coven were thus left to secure the Britannian Homeland, for a long overdue excise of the cancer of the Eden Elite in their base of power.

 _'At long last uncle...we will settle this foul game,'_ thought Lelouch.

* * *

In C's World, V.V sat on a throne which above him a malformed mass of darkness pulsed in a large glass container. He sat below a greater mass in the sky, the true Collective Unconscious.

"Come nephew," hissed V.V. "Come...and I will end you."

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait but it took me some time to figure out how to figure this out as I wanted this to be the last prep before the final battles and to give some moments for a lot of the main characters here. I realize I didn't get to a lot of the other pairings I set up here but if anything I'll be sure to work that into the respective battles given how I divided up their forces.  
Anyway, the final battles are upon us in the Ragnarok Arc. In which I will be opening with giving the Red Queen proving her glory and settling old grudges.  
**

 **Next Turn: Kallen's Inferno.**


	53. Kallen's Inferno

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Kallen's Inferno.**

Thinking back to the past few years Kallen could only recall her blind fury at all of Britannia. How her mother had been forced to suffer indignity after indignity even before her false incarceration. How her brother had seemingly been killed by Britannian forces. She had hated everything about Britannia. Even though she herself was part Britannian.  
She was just angry, and nothing else if she was honest with herself. She couldn't see a future beyond her rage. Beyond the ambiguous notion of 'getting Japan' back for the Japanese. Even if what she stole that day had been poison gas and not an immortal witch, Kallen doubted that nothing that she had done that day would have amounted to anything if not for that little fact. She would have died a meaningless death against people who were just trying to survive their own way in V.V's hellish world.  
A worthless death in a rundown ghetto leaving her mother in a mental hospital and her brother rising as a lunatic cult leader. Thinking back, Kallen was so glad that it wasn't poison gas in that container. If it hadn't been C.C., then she would never have met Lelouch. She would never have tasted victory or entertained the notion of hope. Hope that she could have a family again after her mother and brother were so torn from her. She could now see the world beyond her anger, beyond the battlefield. She could see a world where she and Lelouch were together. It didn't matter to her if she and he were in Britannia or Japan, she no longer cared about which nation she resided in or considered herself a part of. She only wanted to live a life with the man she loved and to give him a family to rebuild what they had both truly lost. Marianne had been right, nations and empires rise and fall but true love was rarer and far more precious.

 _'Lelouch, I will survive this and come back to you,'_ thought Kallen. _'Please...be careful my love.'_

Standing at the helm of the _Valhalla_ the Red Queen of the Atlas Fleet looked over the oncoming carnage. Walking up on the slopes of Mt. Fuji was a colossal monstrosity wreathed in flame. It was in the image of a great horned beast with a massive sword ready pierce the side of the sacred mountain, and dig into the reserves of Sakuradite. Data on this horror, the _Surt_ detailed that the monstrous machine would have to be inside the mountain for the most damage to be done.

"Shit that thing is big," said Sugiyama.

"And it's heat is off the charts," said Inoue. "Getting close to it is going to be difficult on its own. Anything we fire at it that isn't an energy blast will most likely melt before it even makes impact."

"The _Guren Firebird_ can take the heat," said Kallen. "And it's small enough that it can get in close and once I get to the core of that thing I'll be sure to destroy it."

"According to our projections even if we take that thing down the damage done to Japan will be severe," said Yoshida.

"It's nothing we can't recover from," said Kallen.

As the ship drew closer to the lumbering horror, Kallen couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"It's funny isn't it?" said Kallen. "We're pretty much all that's left of the old Kozuki Group. Even Ohgi and Tamaki have moved on."

"In a way we still are," said Inoue. "Oh but no, you're no longer a Kozuki."

"No longer a Statfeld either," said Kallen. "If I'm correct I'm a Vi Britannia, though it really doesn't matter. I'm the wife of Zero now, everything else before was just to prepare me for that role."

"Yeah, back then we were just a bunch of jerks trying to stick it to Britannia barely able to even steal a bike," said Sugiyama. "Now we're in the deciding battle for Japan's freedom."

"Not Japan's Freedom, Humanity's right to exist," said Kallen. "Japan is just a small part of that. I probably shouldn't be saying that as Empress. If I still am Empress, it doesn't really matter to me anymore. All I want...is to win this battle and live a peaceful life with the man I love. It must sound so selfish. But in the end I think everyone has that fundamental selfishness when they go to war. To end the fighting and go home with their loved ones."

"That's pretty much it," said Inoue. "And if it means anything...you're still Empress to us."

"Then I should do my duty," said Kallen as she put on her mask. "Black Knights of the Atlas Fleet. I, Amaterasu the Red Queen, Empress of Japan, command you...begin the assault."

* * *

In the core of the _Surt_ a lone Knightmare Frame was at the ready. Its pilot waited with waning patience. But when the monitors revealed the image of a familiar crimson Knightmare the pilot gave a smirk. This was the only object left before the mission could be complete and she, Jean Rowe, would be allowed to return to the side of her beloved Shin. All she had to do was kill Zero's beloved Kallen Kozuki.

* * *

Aboard the _Nirvana_ the member of the White Samurai had partaken in moments of prayer before the crucial battle. Kyoshiro Tohdoh in particular took moments to purify his sword, a weapon handed down his line for generations, before joining the others on the bridge. He saw his former student Suzaku stand tall and proud in his armor of Du Lac, the White Wolf. He held no small amount of pride in his heart of how Suzaku had finally found himself. One would almost indicate it was reminiscent of a father's pride in his son.

"When we deploy I'll be alongside the Empress," said Suzaku. "If nothing else interferes she and I will be heading for the _Surt_ directly as to gain the attention of whoever or whatever is controlling it. Whether or not there's a person there or if it's just a big drone between Kallen and myself we should be able to distract it. In the meantime we have something Lloyd's been tinkering with in his spare time that should be able to help cripple that thing. Once that's done and the _Surt's_ been stopped in its tracks Kallen and I should be able to get in close and make our way to the core of the Ancient. Once there the Empress plant the device Nina assembled and bring the whole thing down."

"Take out a giant's leg and blow him up from the inside," said Urabe. "Pretty straight forward."

"Don't get cocky," said Tohdoh. "Even if he's gone mad V.V. is too clever to leave one of his most powerful weapons without proper guard."

"It doesn't matter," said Suzaku. "We will not allow ourselves to be defeated here. This hell is not the Japan we've fought and bled for all these years to establish. This burning hell is not the world we want to make. This is the world the Demon V.V. wants to make a reality all to suit his sick delusions. It's a world I despise and a world our Supreme Leader has ordered to vanish. By the absolute loyalty of the codes of Bushido we are bound to obey the wishes of our ruler."

"I guess Lelouch is our ruler," said Senba. "Married to the Empress and even then, who knows how it'll all play out legally and politically speaking."

"We'll settle that once we've returned this demon to Hell," said Tohdoh. "On your order...Du Lac."

"The order," said Suzaku, putting on his helmet and assuming the role of Du Lac, the White Wolf, "is given."

* * *

The _Guren Firebird_ and the _Roland_ led the charge as the Knightmares of the Black Knight and White Samurai sects of the Atlas Fleet flew out to the _Surt_. It must have appeared as if the great machines were angels descending from Heaven to strike down a blazing devil escaped from hell. But just as with many of the other Ancients a fleet of drones flew from the larger machine. On the back of the _Guren Firebird_ was a device built like a great injector needle meant to be stuck into the core of the _Surt_.

"Get out of my way," Amaterasu, the Red Queen yelled out as she tore through a drone that attempted to keep her from the great horror she sought to destroy.

The air conditioning of her control center kept her cool she still found herself sweating through her own hot fury. The righteous fury to undo the evil of the man who so hated and tormented her beloved. Whose evil had harmed everyone she had come to love and cherish in some form or another.  
Now was her greatest opportunity to achieve vengeance against V.V. To destroy the monster sent to destroy the place of her birth. With the _Roland_ close by her side, Amaterasu flew down towards the _Surt_. The improved shielding on both their machines, particularly hers, were enough to withstand the incredible heat. Recalling the information on the other Ancients, she was sure that there was a core to the great machine that once they struck, the horrible device would be completely destroyed in a glorious explosion. With all the skill and fury of both the Black Knight and White Samurai sects behind her, the Red Queen was sure that this battle would be over quickly and she could return to await her beloved. Or rather to enter into C's World herself so she could face V.V. alongside Lelouch to ensure he would return to her, or that she could die with him if that was what fate planned.

 _'All I have to do is get rid of this devil and I can get back to him,'_ she thought diving faster and faster towards her target.

But from the core of the _Surt_ , a speedy Knightmare wreathed in blue flame shot out and immediately clashed with Kallen's machine. She recognized it instantly. The false _Guren_ piloted by the woman who captured her in Europe.

"Jean Rowe," Kallen yelled.

From within the _Lilith_ _,_ Jean Rowe smirked. In her eyes shone her own Geass. The power of the rival, Absolute Envy. Allowing her to take on the ability of the one whom she held so much contempt for. Only the resulting power was but an imitation of the original. Though her flames burned blue, hotter than Kallen's, Jean still felt there was an inadequacy within her power that only enraged her more.

"I've been waiting for this ever since you and that bastard master of yours invaded my home and stole my family from me," yelled Kallen.

"And I've been waiting to snuff out that flame of yours ever since it burned away the Order of Michael," said Jean.

Kallen pulled out her machine's knife while Jean did the same with her device's own blade. The two machines, mirror images of one another, clashed in the sky bellowing out orange and blue flames into the night air.  
Jean's blade allowed her greater reach but with all the upgrades and enhancements Kallen's machine had the greater strength, speed, and maneuverability. As this went on Du Lac, the White Wolf looked on at the ready.

"Amaterasu, can you handle her on your own?" he asked.

"I demand to be left alone with her," hissed Amaterasu. "Destroy the _Surt_ , this one is mine."

Looking down at the clash between the two warrior women, Du Lac decided it was best to trust his Empress to settle her own score while he carried out her orders.

 _'I'll be sure to finish this quickly and get back to Kallen to make sure she doesn't let her recklessness get the better of her,'_ thought Suzaku beneath his mask as he flew down to the fire demon.

* * *

While not yet strong enough to join in the field, Euphemia was determined to be of use to her husband and sister-in-law in this campaign. She took command of the bridge of the _Nirvana_ to help coordinate the actions of the Knightmares that were in the field. She kept an eye on the signal number of her beloved, her heart racing as he flew towards the massive and terrifying _Surt_.

 _'Please be careful my love,'_ she thought.

The former princess then brought herself back to attention and took control of the various cannons of the white ship and with pinpoint accuracy she aimed for the various drones that were about to overwhelm certain squads. She got a few that were about to interrupt Kallen's battle with Jean Rowe.

 _'If Jean Rowe is here than does that mean Shin Hyuga Shaing is as well?'_ thought Euphie. _'And if he's not then why isn't she with him? Did V.V. anticipate how Lelouch would divide our forces and plan accordingly to go along with his vindictive nature?'_

* * *

"So where is your master Shin?" asked the Red Queen. "I'd love to have him feel my flames as well."

"Lord Hyuga has his own orders from the Emperor," said Jean. "And I shall rejoin him as soon as I have finished with you."

"And just what is it the two of you are fighting for at this point?" asked Amaterasu as their weapons clashed again. "V.V. is going to destroy the entire world. And he sure as hell doesn't care if either you or Shin survive in the end. So what do you get out of this?"

"Such a pointless question. Do you not recall out last conversation? I don't care about the world, the people, or even for the desires of the Emperor," said Jean. "All I want...is to see Lord Hyuga's will carried out and to ensure his own happiness."

As they drew back their bladed weapons the two, in near perfect symmetry, tried to attack with their Wave Surger weapons. The clash was evenly met and the combined power, added by the heat generated by their Geass abilities, eventually resulted both of their respective arms being blown off. The two were sent spiraling for a moment before being able to regain their equilibrium.

"So...in the end all you care about...all you want in the world...is to be of use to the man you love and to see his happiness through," said Kallen, smirking slightly beneath her mask, thinking about the last time they had such a conversation. "That everything else...your country, your comrades, and even the oaths you swore as a knight are left as meaningless when compared to your love. In that regard I suppose...you and I are a lot alike. We'd both do anything, even the most sacrilegious of acts just so we can be with the men we love. The love we have being all the justice we need in the world."

"So in our case...love is justice," said Jean. "Yes...I do love Lord Hyuga. And if going along with the end of the world as V.V. has ordained it goes along with the wishes of Lord Hyuga then I will help bring this world to an end. In the name of my love."

"And in the name of my love for Zero, I will see his wishes through and save this world," said Amaterasu.

Reduced back to fighting with their melee weapons, the two women clashed once again.

 _'Love is justice eh?'_ thought Kallen as she brought her _Guren's_ knife in contact with the _Lilith's_ sword. _'As cruel and selfish as that must sound I guess that's true in the end. I don't care what others say about my actions, so long as I can stay with you Lelouch I will go along with whatever path you choose to follow. If you want to rule the world as Emperor then I shall tame the world for us to rule over together. If you want to leave it all behind I'll break my knives and renounce all combat to have a peaceful existence with you. If you're destined to go to hell then I'll go down and burn right with you.'_

* * *

Even in his air conditioned cockpit Suzaku could feel the heat of the _Surt_. It got so bad he had to take off his helmet to try and cool down. But of course the most troublesome issue wasn't even the heat radiating off the great and terrible machine. It was the fact that the towering horror could actively attack him with its massive sword.

"Shit," he cursed as he just narrowly dodged a strike from the great flaming blade.

Despite its great size the _Surt_ possessed remarkable speed. The only saving grace that Suzaku could notice was how the _Surt_ didn't seem to have an active intelligence guiding it. If anything it appeared the be nothing more than a drone that was following its programming. It might have been big, fast, and hot but it was still a machine following programming. Suzaku was a human being whose instincts were absolute. His Geass active in both eyes Suzaku guided his Knightmare along a flight path that worked almost in tandem with the giant sword. It was following the _Roland_ as if it were trying to swat at a mosquito. As Suzaku led along the sword, Tohdoh took the initiative along with his Four Holy Swords. Carrying a weapon fashioned after the _Canterbury_ cannon seen in the European battle against the Order of Michael, the four Knightmares stationed the canon on a relatively stable ground and readied their aim.

"Are we sure that this will have any real impact on that thing?" asked Urabe.

"Lloyd's been tinkering with this in his spare time," said Chiba. "Put a madman like him in contact with a weapon like this and I'm pretty sure even a Fire Demon might be made to tumble."

"Only one way to know for sure," said Senba. "On your order sir."

Tohdoh kept an eye out on Suzaku's movements. He also kept note of how the _Surt_ moved. As soon as he was sure Suzaku had lured the blade far enough away he gave the signal and the cannon fired. It's powerful blast struck true at the leg of the demonic machine. As it stumbled Suzaku seized his chance and flew inside the great flaming giant.

"Ha, we did it," said Urabe.

"Not yet," said Tohdoh. "The Empress's machine is meant to withstand high temperatures but Du Lac's is questionable in that regard. He's essentially flying into a furnace, easily the most dangerous part of this mission."

"At least the damn thing isn't moving any more," said Chiba. "That should make things easier for him at least."

 _"To all forces the drones are beginning to converge upon the_ Surt," said the voice of Euphemia over the radio.

"They're going to repair the _Surt_ ," said Tohdoh. "Everyone form a perimeter around the _Surt_. We need to allow Du Lac the time to get to the core."

"What about the Empress?" asked Chiba.

"Let her deal with the enemy commander," said Tohdoh. "Our priority is to keep the remainder of the drones away from repairing the _Surt_."

* * *

The fight between the two women raged on though they were both down an arm. Their passions matching the fury of the flames that grew to encompass their Knightmares, pushing the heat resistant materials to the limit for both of them.

"If you know about what V.V. wants then you know there's no future for you and Shin," said Kallen. "All V.V. wants to do is wipe everything that lives off of the face of the earth."

"That doesn't matter to me," said Jean. "All I want is to be of use to Lord Hyuga."

"Just to be of use to him?" asked Kallen. "Does he even look at you the same way you do as him? Does he love you the way you love him?"

"Shut up!" yelled Jean.

Her anger taking over her Jean made a mad lunge at Kallen's _Guren._ More in control, Kallen was thus able to maneuver and quickly brought her knife down on Jean's sword, knocking it from her Knightmare's hand. She was then about to jam the knife into the _Lilith's_ torso when the machine grabbed onto hers and the two began to fall to earth.

"Burn Kozuki," yelled Jean as she forced her machine to drive the pair to the ground.

* * *

"I don't know what's worse, the heat or Lelouch's command in my head," said Suzaku as he made his way to the core of the _Surt._

As he flew down he couldn't help but notice how several parts of his Knightmare were beginning to melt due to the extreme heat. The command Lelouch had, 'unintentionally', given to him as well as all the others, to survive, was pushing Suzaku to fly out before he got roasted like a Christmas goose. But with Kallen distracted by her rivalry with Jean Rowe it left him to finish off this great monster. Finish it off and at least bring one part of this horror to an end.

"Slow and steady, Suzaku," said the White Wolf. "Slow and steady, don't let the heat get to you. You need to survive this. For the Fleet, for Lelouch, and...for Euphie."

Steadily the white clad soldier carried on, his machine melting more and more as he went deeper into the hellish center of the great demonic machine.

* * *

Thanks to her own flying abilities and the upgrades provided by the Brain Trust, Kallen had been able to boost her flight system to ease the blow when both Knightmares fell to the ground. The heat generated by the two flaming robots had pushed the heat resistant metals to their limits. Beyond their limits in fact as both were practically fused together by the time they struck the ground.  
The emergency ejection still worked though. And once it opened Kallen leaped out in full regalia as Amaterasu, the Red Queen. Holding her twin knives at the ready. From the fallen _Lilith_ , Jean too emerged in a suit which protected her from the blue flames that covered her suit, her own sword drawn.  
The two women leaped off their smoldering heaps and clashed blades. They drew back and clashed again. With her free knife Kallen attempted to slash at Jean's stomach but Jean had quickly drew a dagger to block her enemy's blade. As the two women held their blades locked they also began to feel odd. Kallen's view began to get slightly blurry, the same for Jean.

 _'Damn, I've overused my Geass. The heat's getting to me,'_ thought Kallen.

With no choice left to her she released her power and her flames died down. Jean however kept her flames burning brightly.

"Fool," she shouted.

Kallen dodged as her nemesis attempted to focus her blue flames on her. Taking in fresh oxygen Kallen leaped back and began to let rationality take over. If she remained on the defensive she could let Jean burn herself out in her fury.

 _'It's not what I usually do but it's the best way I can end this and get back to Lelouch,'_ she thought.

Jean lunged out again at Kallen, but the Red Queen kept to her plan. She dodged the attacks from the enemy knight, with speed befitting the title of her mentor Marianne the Flash. Indeed, the teaching of the former Empress had helped Kallen greatly. She had grace so go along with her strength. Her fury now tempered by Marianne's teachings. That while her anger could be a great fuel it needed to be controlled. And the best way to control her fury, as Marianne had taught her, was to focus on a happiness beyond the battles she fought. And in Kallen's mind she saw herself and Lelouch, together with a beautiful baby allowed to grow up in a world devoid of the horrors that V.V. had developed to terrorize the innocent.

* * *

As the melting _Roland_ continued on the frame of the _Surt_ was trembling.

 _'The fighting must still be going on. Probably the drones,'_ thought Suzaku, drinking carefully from his water rations as he went onward into the hell of metal.

He had actually come to the last drop of water when he finally came to his goal. The liquid Sakuradite core that powered the _Surt_. Unfortunately it was here where the heat was greatest. The limbs of the _Roland_ were melting off and all systems were beginning to shut down.

"Damn, I can't use the _Roland_ anymore," said Suzaku. "Guess there's only one option left to me."

He once more placed on the mask of Du Lac and drew out his double bladed sword. Another unique property of the weapon was how it also had design elements of Rivalz's own sword _Banshee Joy_. A powerful vibrating force came from the blades and allowed Suzaku to cut through the remaining metal of the cockpit of his machine. He then looked over to the injection device, meant to neutralize the core. And using both the enhanced strength provided by his suit, as well as the limited telekinetic properties of his Geass, Suzaku lifted the device and utilized his own personalized flight system to continue the trek. The heat already beginning to eat away at his suit.

* * *

The clash between the White Samurai and Black Knight sects against the hordes of flaming drones was continuing on. With the new control system Tohdoh couldn't help but feel like he was a member of the samurai of old battling on the field with naught but sword in hand. The nanite technology in the suit helping to keep his body from succumbing to fatigue as he drove the Knightmare's sword into the various drones that attempted to overwhelm him.  
He was also thankful that the Euphemia's aim with the various cannons supplied on the _Nirvana_. The fire coming from the _Valhalla_ was less consistent though. But no matter what they combined forces of the two sects had managed to establish a line in the sand so to speak. And with everything they had the combined forces of the Atlas Fleet were holding that line against the hordes of drones attempting to reach and repair their parent unit.  
So far they seemed to be ignoring the downed _Guren_ and the Empress as well as the enemy commander.

"Euphemia, can you get eyes on the Empress?" asked Tohdoh.

 _"The_ Guren _is down but I'm still getting life signs from Kallen's suit,"_ said Euphemia. _"She's still active and so far the other drones aren't focused on her and the enemy commander. All their focus does appear to be on you."_

"From where you stand does it look like we can have someone support the Empress?" asked Tohdoh.

 _"All Knightmare Frame forces are currently with you in keeping those drones from the_ Surt _,"_ said Euphemia. _"But I'll see what we can do about supporting Kallen."_

"Very well, we'll just have to focus on giving Du Lac the time to get to the core and destroy this thing," said Tohdoh. "In the meantime do what you can to help the Empress."

* * *

From her position aboard the white ship Euphemia thought about what she had to do.

"Professor Lloyd," said Euphie over the intercom. "Is there anything else we have that can fly in to offer support."

 _"Well, I do have this little thing but it's not fully armed,"_ said the laid back voice of the Knightmare engineer.

"It'll have to do," said Euphie. "I'll be down momentarily. Be sure to get it ready for me."

* * *

Kallen felt the weight of her exertion start to catch up with her as both she and Jean actually began to draw blood on each other. Cuts along their respective arms, legs, and torsos, with blood slowly seeping out. Jean had at least doused her own flames. Though the heat of the battlefield was also taking its toll on both women.

"All those nasty cuts," Jean jabbed. "I wonder if your beloved Zero will still find you beautiful."

"At least I know that Lelouch loves me," said Kallen. "Does Shin love you?"

"Shut up," yelled Jean, lunging out with her rapier.

Kallen drew her left knife but Jean's sword had struck into her forearm. The pain caused Kallen to drop her knife. Jean took the opportunity and drew back her blade, delivering a kick to Kallen's stomach, forcing her to the ground. Though somewhat dizzy from the heat, as well as her own injuries, Kallen still had her senses about her. Thus when Jean drew up her sword to try and impale Kallen, she flicked a hidden switch on her dagger and flung out her arm, using the whip function of the weapon. With almost lightning speed, the red hot razor tip of the knife struck out at Jean's sword hand. It dug into her wrist and Kallen retracted her weapon. The sudden and powerful motion effectively split Jean's hand from her wrist, forcing both hand and sword to fall to the ground as she screamed in pain.

"I'm not going to die here by your hand Jean Rowe," yelled Kallen. "I have to survive this. I need to live...a life with Lelouch. That's what I want...more than anything in this world. To live a happy life with the man I love in a world we can build a family together without fear of demons like V.V. That's what I'm fighting for. It's not enough to fight for the happiness of those we love. We also have to fight for what kind of life we want to share with the ones we love. What do you want to share with Shin? What can you share with Shin if V.V. is allowed to win?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Jean cried as she pulled out her handgun with her good hand.

Before Kallen could try and get her own gun, her injured arm hindering her, an arrow as if from on high struck Jean's gun, knocking it out of her hand. Looking up Kallen saw a pink colored machine floating down to the two women. Atop the machine stood Euphemia, Kallen's sister-in-law, wearing her own pilot suit, her long pink hair tied up, and holding a compound bow in hand.

"Step away from her now," Euphemia commanded as she notched another arrow.

Jean looked as if she was about to activate her Geass to attack Euphie. Kallen too the advantage of Jean's distraction. In an instant she leaped up from the ground, her dagger in hand, and drove it into Jean's stomach, forcing the both of them to the ground.

* * *

Suzaku finally came up to the core of the _Surt_ , staggering slightly from the heat. His armor exposed in certain areas but his will remained solid. He hoisted up the device over his head and pushing his body, mind, and soul beyond their limits he hurdled the device into the core, striking true.  
As the Sakuradite was becoming neutralized from the striking end, from the opposite end a great burst of liquid nitrogen came forth. With all his speed left Suzaku managed to duck behind the remains of his Knightmare before the liquid nitrogen could fully cover him as the blast began to reach out throughout the systems of the _Surt_ , rapidly cooling the hot metal.

"Fire Demon...slain," said Suzaku before losing consciousness.

* * *

On the outside the fires had died down and the _Surt_ was now truly motionless. The blast of liquid nitrogen appearing visible through various ports and cracks in the armor. With its systems no longer operational the signal to the drones was no more, leaving the remaining forces essentially dead.

"Nagisa, coordinate with the others to assess damages and casualties," said Tohdoh. "I'm going after Kururugi."

"Yes sir," said Chiba.

Tohdoh leaped into the now frozen corpse of the _Surt_. Using the systems of his Knightmare Tohdoh followed the traces on his suit, which also gave out Suzaku's vital readings. They were faint, no doubt from the strain of the immense hot and then the cold. He wouldn't last too long without help and he was no doubt exhausted.

"Hold on Suzaku," said Tohdoh. "I'm not losing you again."

One of the great regrets Tohdoh had over the years was how he had lost track of Suzaku after the invasion. When he had found out that Suzaku had joined the Britannian military he could not help but believe that his negligence in protecting the boy had led to him being swayed by the enemy. Thankfully this was not the case as he had come to learn. But Tohdoh couldn't help but think that in certain cases Suzaku would have been easily swayed to plant his flag firmly in Britannia. He had friends who were Britannian, he had a lover who was Britannian, in truth everything Tohdoh believed was worth fighting for Suzaku had found in Britannia.

 _'So long as a man has those whom he loves and needs to protect, the side that seems the best suited to protect them must seem incredibly just no matter what,'_ thought Tohdoh as he came to reach the remains of the _Roland_ where Suzaku slumbered lightly.

* * *

Kallen had cauterized the wounds on herself and Jean and placed her enemy in a position where she could receive some comfort.

"You've...won...Kozuki," said Jean, gasping for air. "Now...you can see Zero again."

"Yes, I can," said Kallen.

Though she had achieved her victory against her rival, Kallen felt no joy from it. Perhaps because she could see how alike she was with Jean. Thus she knew that there was a blow dealt to her much greater than any physical wound could inflict.

"Jeanne," said Jean. "That's my name, he called me by it...once."

"Shin?" asked Kallen.

"In...Euro Britannia...women as knights are looked down upon by many," said Jean.

"But Shin didn't see it that way," said Kallen. "He saw you as someone of value. He recognized your strength and made you his most trusted subordinate. His hand and fist and sword. But more importantly than that he first showed you such a kindness that no matter what evil he'd commit that's all you could see in him."

"You understand then," said Jeanne.

"More than I want to admit," said Kallen. "But yes, you love Shin in the same manner that I love Lelouch."

"Then you know...how terrible this is for me," said Jeanne, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm dying...without seeing him...one last time."

"You didn't see him before you were deployed?" asked Kallen.

"We were forbidden to," said Jeanne. "By...order of the Emperor. He placed me here because he knew you'd come to Japan and knew of our rivalry."

"And no doubt ordered Shin to resolve issues with his brother," said Kallen. "So he denied you the right to be with Shin. So you fought so passionately to regain that right and be with the man you loved, even if the world came to an end. I hate to admit this...but I do understand that. I understand it so much."

"Then...at least one of us is free," said Jeanne, coughing up some blood.

Kallen looked down at the woman she had hated for over a year and wept, knowing full well the true pain she was facing.

"Jeanne...I'll take you to him," said Kallen.

Euphie, who had been observing from a slight distance, perked up slightly at this. Jeanne too seemed to regain some life.

"I know we're enemies," said Kallen. "But you and I...we understand each other. We know how far we're willing to go for the ones we love. To be with them even if it means the end of all things and even if we have to go to hell with them. We both want to stand by our lovers and to fall with them so we can't be separated. I truly hate you for how you humiliated me and used me as a means to hurt Lelouch. But...I don't hate you enough to leave you to suffer the pain of not seeing the man you love one last time. I'll take you to him. I'll keep you alive so you can see Shin. Or...if it's the case, I can at least have you be there when he dies if my comrades haven't already killed him yet. Either way, I'll make sure you two are together in the end. You have my word as the Empress of Japan, the wife of Zero, and as a woman who understands you."

Jeanne smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

As the forces of the Black Knights and White Samurai returned to their ships, leaving the corpse of the _Surt_ where it stood. As the ships flew off, the concussive beams of the satellite ring began to fall, striking fault areas and aggravating the Earth.

"He's already starting with them," said Euphie.

"Hopefully Rivalz's already up in the air to deal with them," said Kallen. "We can't do much else at this stage."

"I suppose," said Euphie.

Both women stood at the bridge of the _Valhalla._ Jeanne had been secured in the ships medical bay hooked up to life-support. Kallen's own injuries had been tended to and Suzaku was being treated aboard the _Nirvana_.

"It's a kind thing you're doing," said Euphie. "Taking Jeanne to Shin. You could have just left her there."

"I know," said Kallen. "But...like I said, I understand her. It's so strange, I hate her and yet I acknowledge that she and I are the same."

"I don't think so," said Euphie. "Not entirely."

"What do you mean?" asked Kallen.

"There is a crucial difference between you and Jeanne," said Euphie. "While her love for Shin may be equal to how you love Lelouch, you would never allow Lelouch to descend to such dark a path as Shin has gone."

"Are you so sure about that?" asked Kallen.

"I'd like to believe so," said Euphie. "You fell in love with Lelouch because you saw his kindness and his justice. Just as much as you'd fight to keep him alive you'd also fight to make sure he doesn't lose himself. To make sure he doesn't become a demon whom others would want to slay."

Kallen thought back to her earlier conversation with Lelouch in their marriage bed.

"I think it's important that we all fight not just for the people we love," said Euphie. "But to fight to ensure that they always remain the people we fell in love with. We should of course stand by our respective husbands. But I think it would be difficult if we believed that they no longer held the qualities of the men we married. Otherwise we'll have lost them forever."

Kallen thought about her sister-in-law's words and understood them.

 _'Lelouch...wait for me just a little longer,'_ thought Kallen. _'When this war is over, I will work to a world where we can have a family in peace. And even if we can't have peace, I'll work to ensure that no matter what you never lose the justice that made me fall in love with you. No matter how dark it gets, I will always light your way.'_

 **Author's Note:** **Well I hope that was satisfying. I wanted to lessen the wait on this chapter but I hope you all still find it of fine quality. I really wanted this to resolve some issues Kallen's had for some time and come to a new understanding about her relationship with Lelouch. What she's supposed to be for him and how their relationship mirrored that of Jean and Shin. And for those who might be wondering what Euphie was piloting for that last bit is a prototype of the _Siegfried_. Sorry if Suzaku's bits weren't too compelling but really all I needed from him were physical bits. He's gotten most of his character arc done by now and this was meant to be more Kallen's chapter. He's alright, but Lloyd's going to be mad that he broke another Knightmare  
As for Shin we'll be seeing what happened to him next turn. **

**Next Turn: Ghosts, Unicorns, and Fallen Angels.**


	54. Ghosts, Unicorns, and Fallen Angels

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Ghosts, Unicorns, and Fallen Angels**

The Grey Dragoon and Sapphire Crusader sects flew in tandem on the _Elysium_. As they did, Prince Virtue looked over his various systems to ensure he was up to date for the mission at hand.

"I can't help but feel bad about this," said Rivalz. "I mean, I'm supposed to be Euro-Britannia's Lord Protector and yet I'm being sent away while Euro-Britannia is under attack."

"As Lord Protector your duty is to end the crisis," said Cornelia. "Which is exactly what you're being sent out to do. Not all victories are in the trenches. Besides, I thought after all this time together you'd trust your soldiers to carry on their mission even without you being present."

"I do...it's just...well..."

Cornelia's chuckle eased Rivalz's stuttering, much to his chagrin and to the amusement of the others on the bridge.

"Don't worry," said Cornelia, placing a gentle hand on Rivalz's shoulder. "We'll be sure to take care of Euro-Britannia until you are able to return. You have my word on that."

"That's right kid, all you need to focus on is taking care of those satellites and then when you come back you'll have a ticker tape parade worthy of a hero," said Dalton. "I can just hear it now. The cheering children and the swooning women."

"Hey, I'm married now," said Rivalz.

The crew of the bridge enjoyed the laugh at their leader's expense. They knew they were all going into a dangerous situation but if Cornelia and the others had learned anything from their time with Rivalz, it was that it helps to have good spirits among the ranks. It helped them all feel more at ease about the dangers they were bound to face. Also aboard the bridge were the members of the Grey Dragoons, who also laughed at the expense of the Blue Unicorn.  
All save the Grey Ghost himself, who's eyes made contact with Rivalz. They both knew that this was most likely the battlefield in which Shin would return. In the past few weeks both Akito and Rivalz had come to an arrangement.

* * *

 _Rivalz and Akito both stood before Duke Velaines as well as an image of Lelouch to talk about their issues in regards to Shin Hyuga Shaing._

 _"I have to admit I've been worried about the tension between the two of you regarding this issue," said Lelouch._

 _"Indeed, both of you have the same desire to see Shin face justice for his crimes," said Velaines. "But you also have a great personal reason that is clouding your judgement."_

 _Akito and Rivalz stood silent, waiting for the two men to continue._

 _"I was worried for some time that this difference of opinion between the two of you, to capture him alive to face trial, or to kill him outright, would lead to infighting within the Fleet," said Lelouch. "I'm glad to say that my fears were greatly eased when I read the report on how well you two worked together to fight Lovecrest."_

 _"However the issue of Shin is a different matter," said Velaines. "As such, both Lelouch and I have agreed that this matter must be solved by a compromise. Rivalz Cardemonde-Shaing, Lord Protector of the United Realm of Euro-Britannia, I charge you with the execution of Shin Hyuga Shaing to be done immediately upon confrontation with him. If you are able to, you may capture his final confession."_

 _"And for you Akito Hyuga, as you are under the command of the Atlas Fleet, you are charged with similar orders," said Lelouch. "And I have made Leila Malcal aware of these orders as well."_

 _Akito bit his lip slightly but said nothing. The two saluted the Grand Duke and Supreme Leader before being dismissed. Though Velaines did request that Rivalz remain for a while longer even after Lelouch had signed off._

* * *

With the plan the way it was it appeared that Rivalz wouldn't get the chance to face Shin. That it would be Akito who got to settle the score with his brother after all. Rivalz had to admit there was a certain poetic fit to it. He was his brother's keeper in that sense. Though of course the argument could be made that Rivalz was also Shin's brother given his adoption by Lady Maria.

 _'Lady Maria, Alice, I'm sorry if I can't be the one to get you the answers you needed,'_ thought Rivalz.

"I'll make you a promise," said Akito, speaking up at least.

Rivalz's attention perked up, as did the others on the bridge.

"I am not a protector," said Akito. "By my nature...I am an avenger. The evidence is in my Geass. Allowing me to summon the spirits of those slain by my enemies to plague them once more. But...in spite of this...I will protect Euro-Britannia in your stead, with all the strength and skill I have."

Akito had no obligation to Rivalz to make this vow. None save for the understanding he held for the Blue Unicorn in how he strove to do right by the family he had built for himself to make up for the one he had lost. Akito could understand that more than most. They were both orphans who had found new homes and were damned determined to protect their new homes.  
In this spirit of understanding Akito knew why Rivalz was so determined to force a confession out of Shin. To answer why he had sought to kill his adopted mother and sister. Akito had wanted answers once as well but no longer cared for such things. No answers could bring back the Hyuga clan. All he wanted was to kill Shin for his transgressions. He knew Rivalz wanted Shin to die as well, for his hand in his own mother's demise, answers were still needed, or thought to be needed, by those who had survived Shin's wickedness and needed to find some answer to try and find a way to heal from their spiritual wounds.

"On the spirits of the fallen W-0 soldiers," said Akito, holding out his hand. "I will not allow Euro-Britannia while you are gone."

Rivalz stood silent for a moment before taking Akito's grey hand in his blue one.

* * *

In the hanger of the ship Ashley Ashura leaned against his new Knightmare, tapping his foot in impatience. A

"Damn it are we there yet?" he cursed.

"I'm sure we'll be arriving at Castle Weisswolf soon enough Master Ashley," said Johannes.

Even though they were no longer part of the Euro-Britannian military, nor were they the Ashura Force of the Order of St. Michael, Johannes still referred to Ashley as 'master' out of sheer force of habit.

"Not soon enough," said Ashley. "I want to get this over with. I need to get to this battle and get through it as fast as possible."

"Well someone's an eager beaver," said the voice of Yukiya as he and his two friends walked up to the Ashura forces. "I thought you were all for the fight Ashley. Testing your luck and all that."

"Are you joking?" said Ashley, standing upright and walking up to Yukiya. "My luck is already so good I know I'll survive this battle. I just want to get it over with. Because...I've got a date."

"Seriously?" said Ayano.

"Of course," said Ashley. "I've finally gotten Shirley Fennete to agree to go out with me once this is over. How's that for luck? I've managed to charm a woman out of her love for royalty."

"Are you sure you charmed or is she just agreeing to it to get you to stop begging her like a deranged puppy?" asked Ryo.

"Hey, I helped rescue her when she had been kidnapped during that little gas attack back at her old school," said Ashley. "She got to see my truly heroic nature first hand."

"But not your humble nature obviously," said Ayano.

"Bite me," said Ashley.

"Yes, be nice Ayano," said Yukiya. "After all didn't that green guy try and put the moves on you before we left?"

"Shut up," said Ayano. "And at least he was a gentleman? A bit of a goof but a gentleman. And his name was Gino by the way."

* * *

Looking over his weapons and settings one last time, Rivalz readied himself for his trip. He was ready, of that he was sure. At least he believed he was. His mind was focused on other things though. He thought about Milly, Maria, Alice, and Duke Velaines. Especially about what the Duke had said the last time they had time to speak. How he had told Rivalz of his plans. His plans to marry Maria and to claim Rivalz as his son and heir.  
But not without Rivalz's blessing first. True to his good nature the Duke allowed Rivalz to take as much time as he needed to think about his answer. And Rivalz had been thinking about it, when he wasn't thinking about a thousand other things that came with the job of being a leader. For the longest time Rivalz had thought himself a fatherless bastard, before he knew the truth about his father. He had never known what it meant to have a father. Until he had met Duke Velaines. He had been so kind and accepting of Rivalz when they first met. He had taken Rivalz hunting, taught him how to skin a deer, and most importantly he listed to Rivalz's troubles and gave council.  
In all sense, Duke Velaines was already Rivalz's father figure.

 _'Duke Velaines, Alice, Lady Maria,'_ thought Rivalz.

For the longest time all Rivalz had in the world was his late mother, Jessica. When she was gone he felt all alone in the world. It was only thanks to the love and kindness of Lady Maria, Alice, Duke Velaines, and of course Milly, that his heart was able to heal.

 _'I know what my answer is,'_ thought Rivalz. _'It was decided already.'_

As he finished his thought alarms sounded.

* * *

"It was kind, what you said to Rivalz," said Leila. "I know you and he have had your disagreements."

"It's like I said, he's a protector and I'm an avenger," said Akito. "It's only natural we clash."

"I wish you wouldn't talk about yourself like that," said Leila.

"It's the truth," said Akito. "The proof is in my Geass alone. Summoning the dead to punish the ones who murdered them. That's all I'm left with, all I was left with at least. Nothing but ghosts, everything else I ever had to protect having been destroyed. No nation, no family, nothing. Even the friends I made in the old W-0 were taken from me."

Akito looked at Leila, his eyes sad and longing. He had told her of his fears of losing what he loved before.

"I actually envy Rivalz in a lot of ways," said Akito. "He lost everything too. His father and mother, taken from him. Half his body destroyed and the other half being mutilated by a madman. But yet he didn't seek revenge against Lovecrest for what he did to him. He didn't kill Cyst for aiding in his mother's murder or his lover's kidnapping. He gains a new family, a new mother and sister and even a wife."

"You have a new family too," said Leila. "You have...you have me and the other Grey Dragoons."

"I...I know but...as long as my brother is alive everything I've found will be lost again," said Akito.

Leila put her arms around Akito, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Akito, somewhat stunned at first, none the less returned the hug.

 _'And even more importantly...if my life is forever bound by my desire for vengeance...how can I ever be free to give you the love you deserve?'_ thought Akito.

As the two young lovers held one another, the alarm rang out throughout the ship, ruining the moment.

* * *

As history had revealed, Castle Weisswolf had once belonged to the Breisgaue family. The family of Leila's ancestors. The fact had escaped Leila for the longest time, not knowing that the late general Smilas had been aware of that when he gave it to her to be used as a base for the W-0. Ever since the first battle with Shin, and with the Grey Dragoon being more mobile in recent days, the only ones left in charge of the castle was a skeleton crew to keep the castle maintained as well as to monitor _Apollo's Chariot_.  
It had defenses in case of attack from conventional foes. But the _Ymir_ was no conventional foe. As it stood on the outskirts of the castle it bellowed out great gusts of icy wind over the lands. The terrible cold too much for the castle's crew to bear for long.  
Atop the castle, away from the great ice giant was the one winged Knightmare known as the _Morning Star_. Inside, Shin Hyuga Shaing looked out at the oncoming ship. He could feel the coming of his brother Akito. The bond they shared via Shin's own Geass, now showing in his remaining good eye, rang in his mind. In the place of his left eye, so viciously torn out by Marianne in retaliation for how Shin struck down Lelouch, was a gift from the late Dr. Lovecrest. Something that promised to help him with the limits of his Geass.  
Shin hoped this would be useful in dealing with his other target. The mechanical miscreant that dared to interfere in the salvation of his mother and Alice and usurped his position within the Shaing family. Lovecrest's other great project, Rivalz Cardemonde. Shin had never the chance to face Cardemonde in battle but he was itching for the opportunity. He didn't have the same type of enhancements as Cardemonde, but he was equipped enough to challenge him.

 _"Shin,"_ a feminine voice said.

From below where he stood he saw the spectral image of a Japanese woman on her knees. Her eyes looked up to Shin with sadness but also with a smile. The contradictory appearance of his birth mother. Sad eyes and a smile, the very same expression he saw on her face the very day she died. Died by his command, after he had killed his father.

"Begone spirit," said Shin.

 _"Shin...my beloved son,"_ the spirit continued to say, her hands raised as if pleading to some indifferent god, as her blue hair grew and billowed in some unseen wind.

In fury Shin had his Knightmare swipe at the perceived specter and seeming to work.

"Such a pathetic woman," Shin hissed.

 _"Little brother,"_ another spectral voice said.

In Shin's gaze came the ghostly image of Michael Manfredi, the former Grand Master of the Order of St. Michael. The man who had helped introduce Shin to Maria as well as give him his place in the Order. The last time they spoke, Manfredi had called Shin brother, and spoke to him lovingly as such.

 _"Come join me Shin,"_ said Michael's spirit.

"I will...soon," said Shin.

In his past Shin truly did love the time he spent with Manfredi. It was out of that love that Shin sent Manfredi ahead of him. As he should have sent Maria and Alice ahead of him. Had not the orders of V.V., which even he dare not challenge, and the interference of the Blue Unicorn, kept him from his adopted mother and sister. But that mistake would soon be resolved. Then he'd be sure to walk on with Jean, as the end came for all things.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Elysium_ the Crusaders and the Dragoons looked over the frozen lands to see the _Ymir_ standing before the castle. But for the masked heads of the sects, their focus was on the Knightmare that hovered atop the castle.

"Shin," said Akito.

"He came here instead of Euro-Britannia," said Rivalz. "Either he's defying V.V. or..."

"Or this is part of the plan," said Cornelia. "With this blizzard, even if we could make it to the castle, we couldn't launch _Apollo's Chariot_ in these conditions."

"So we just have to bring this bastard to an early thaw," said Tamaki.

"That won't be easy," said Cecile. "Even we're not safe from the cold. And according to my readings the area around the Ancient is even colder. It might even project a field of Absolute Zero."

"And that means what exactly?" asked Ryo.

"At Absolute Zero all chemical reactions stop," said Rivalz. "Meaning trying to get through that field and no matter what you're an ice sculpture. At least in person."

"Meaning we'd have to use long range weapons that wouldn't be as effected," said Guilford.

"A big enough bomb might do the trick," said Yukiya.

"Yeah but look at how close it is to the castle," said Ayano. "Which is our house by the way."

"And if Shin's been here for a while, we have no choice but to assume all personnel we left have been..."

"Casualties of war Malcal," said Cornelia. "But we will avenge them. Of course there's the more crucial matter of launching _Apollo's Chariot_."

"I could actually do that myself if I integrate with the system," said Rivalz. "But if anything the extreme cold's probably knocked out all the power to the castle and to the launch site."

"So when all is said and done we're snowed out until that big ugly thing is taken out right?" said Warwick.

"That appears to be so Sargent," said Cornelia.

"Prince Virtue sir, we're receiving a message from the enemy," said one of the communication technicians.

"Patch it through," said Rivalz.

Within seconds, on the viewing screen the image of Shin Hyuga Shaing appeared. The first thing Rivalz noticed was a familiarly designed artificial eye on the right side of his face.

 _"Well...it has been a good long while now, hasn't it...Akito,"_ said Shin, his good eye motioning to Akito's position.

"Brother," he whispered.

 _"And finally, I get to meet my new step-_ _brother,"_ he continued, glancing at Rivalz. _"How are mother and sister by the way?"_

"You have no right to call them that," said Rivalz. "You threw that right away the minute you ordered them put to death."

 _"Yes...I should have been there to deliver them in person,"_ said Shin. _"But the Emperor is not always known for his patience and I could not make the time. But I shall, once we're done."_

"You're not going anywhere near them ever again," yelled Rivalz.

Cornelia place a hand on Rivalz's shoulder, gaining his attention, and pulling him back gently.

"Shin Hyuga Shaing, I am going to give you this one chance to surrender to the authority of the Atlas Fleet if you hope to gain even the slightest mercy for your crimes," said Cornelia.

While she fully understood Rivalz's anger, and found it righteous, she also knew there were times to be composed in front of one's enemies. Even the ones who incited the worst feelings of hatred one could imagine.

 _"I do not recognize the authority of traitors and foreign scum,"_ said Shin.

"You have the nerve to call us traitors," yelled Ashley. "You who sided with the Eden Elite and tried to wipe our the very nation you swore to defend."

 _"I was serving my nation,"_ said Shin. _"My orders came directly from the Emperor himself. I was simply following orders, which is a soldier's only purpose. To follow commands without question and without letting foolish notions of love, sentiment, and chivalry impede him. To put everything else aside, even his humanity."_

"If that's your definition of being a soldier then you are truly lost boy," said Dalton. "And to say that you were just following orders is no excuse for the atrocities you've committed. A soldier's duty is to defend his nation with honor and dignity. When the orders given to him are dishonorable and protect no one, and he follows them anyway, that is when a soldier becomes nothing more than a murderer."

"Why don't you stop pretending that you even are a soldier and just admit what you really are?" said Guilford. "A monster that lives off of taking the lives of others."

 _"In a way, that still describes a soldier,"_ said Shin, sporting a smirk.

"What do you want?" asked Leila. "And what of the fate of the occupants of the castle?"

 _"They've been liberated of course,"_ said Shin.

"You killed them," said Akito.

 _"If that's how you choose to see it then yes,"_ said Shin. _"But would it matter. Ragnarok has come, the end which mankind has always sought to bring about is finally here. This awful world will be made no more."_

"I'm starting to see why my uncle brought you into his fold," said Cornelia.

 _"The Emperor and I have like_ _minds_ ," said Shin. _"It was such a relief to find one who understood. Understood the hideousness of this world and wanted to make it all vanish. Really, that's the whole point of war though isn't it? To destroy what you hate? And you all must hate the Emperor and myself? Really it's the same."_

"We're not the same you lunatic," shouted Ayano.

"Yeah, you got it right we all pretty much hate your guts, but don't you dare say we're anything like you or your Eden Elite buddies," said Ryo.

"You're preaching of nothing but destruction with nothing to offer up in its place but nothingness," said Cornelia. "The utter waste of lives."

"We don't want to destroy out of hatred," said Leila. "We want to save that which we love and make the world better."

 _"NAIVE FOOL,"_ Shin shouted. _"There is no making this world better. It is the natural course for mankind to fall to ruin. As inescapable as gravity."_

"Is there a point to this call or are you just wasting our time?" asked Akito.

 _"Oh, there is a point,"_ said Shin. _"It is time we settled our differences my brothers."_

"What, like a two on one fight between us and you?" asked Rivalz.

 _"I simply see no reason why to include these outsiders in such deeply personal matters as ours,"_ said Shin. _"So please, Akito my blood brother and Rivalz my step-brother let this feud be ended."_

With that the feed cut out. As it did so the weather altering abilities of the _Ymir_ kicked in once more and unleashed a torrent of freezing winds.

"The hell we're going to agree to that," said Cornelia. "I want all out long range weapons trained on that beast."

But before the crew could implement Cornelia's commands, a blue blast of energy shot out from the tip of the giant spear the Ancient held. It struck the _Elysium_ head on and covered the majority of the ship's exterior in ice. The interior was not so well off either. Aside from the initial shake up, power was beginning to fade quickly.

"Brace for impact," said Dalton.

* * *

The crash managed to be fairly controllable. Minimal casualties though there were more than a few injuries.

"Power's dead," said Rivalz. "I can't get the systems up and running. At least not yet, not with the time we have. I'm detecting multiple Knightmare units and...others, converging on our location."

"Must be specially designed to take the cold," said Akito. "So much for Shin just wanting the two of us."

"Oh the psychotic lunatic is a liar," said Yukiya. "Big surprise."

"That's enough," said Cornelia. "How long do we have before they're on us?"

"At least thirty minutes in this weather," said Rivalz. "But still I'm not so sure if we can even get a defense up in that time but...I think I have an idea. Something to at least help us out if even for a bit. Might hurt us too but not as much as being dead would."

"If it gets us out of this icebox I'm up for it," said Tamaki.

* * *

Shadows walked throughout the snow flurrying around the forest making their way to the fallen ship. Among the shadows were large machines which cut into the hull of the ship. Once they were in the shadows were met with gunfire from the crew. The shadows returned fire and took the enemy fire with stride as they continued to swarm in. The _Valiant Dragonslayer_ and the _Alexander Ubermensch_ both flew out past the shadows and into the sky. The shadows, dark armored figures, simply continued into the ship.  
From the distance, inside his Knightmare, Shin looked on as the blue and grey Knightmares flew from the downed ship.

"Abandoning your followers," said Shin. "Not that I'm surprised. Even virtue decays in the end."

As Shin mused on the events he saw, an explosion from the ship gained his attention. His forces, the Order of Lucifer, being decimated as the fallen ship continued to blow apart.

"Just as you began Akito, you end," said Shin.

* * *

The interior of castle Weisswolf was indeed freezing cold. But the crew of the _Elysium_ still found it a suitable sanctuary.

"I feel like I should write a poem, _Requiem for Elysium_ ," said Dalton. "She was a good ship."

"Among the best," said Cornelia.

The joint forces of the Sapphire Crusaders and the Grey Dragoons had been transported into the castle thanks to a joint effort of Leila and Rivalz. Using the power of Leila's Geass to manipulate time and space to evacuate the ship. Rivalz also used his Geass to manipulate the pilot suits to use as dummies to keep the enemy distracted while the last of the crew were saved. As well as to give Yukiya time to arm the ship's core to make into a bomb. Akito and Rivalz actually escaping in their respective Knightmares to complete the illusion they sought to create.

"Gotta hand it to blue boy, he actually came up with a damn good plan," said Yukiya, impressed by his explosive prowess.

"He spent a long time watching Lelouch play chess," said Cornelia. "Nice to see that my little brother can be a positive influence. Even while dealing in such unsavory habits."

"He leads what could be, in some ways, described as a terrorist organization and you have a problem with him gambling?" asked Ashley. "You have a funny idea of morality princess."

"Stow it," said Cornelia. "We need to focus on getting the castle up and running again. That diversion bought us some time but we have to hurry. If Shin decides to look for bodies he may well catch on."

"Leila's exhausted," said Ayano. "Even with Rivalz sharing the burden it took a lot out of her and this place is freezing."

"All the more reason why we need to get this castle's power grid up and running again," said Cornelia.

* * *

The blue and grey Knightmares landed at a set of ancient Roman ruins, where they were soon joined by the _Morning Star_. No time was wasted as the double blade wielding Knightmare struck out first. Hannibal moved first in his machine and caught the attack in the _Alexander Umbermensch's_ shield. He also drew his Knightmare's own sword and attempted to slash out. But the greater speed of the _Morning Star_ saved it from damage. The _Valiant Dragonslayer_ , in it's quadrupedal form, road up and attempted to run through the enemy machine with its own sword. However the dark Knightmare deflected the blow with its own blade and used the momentum to ascend into the sky. From there, out of it's one wing of energy, a rain of energy blasts came down to the blue and grey Knightmares. The _Valiant_ brought up it's Blaze Luminus shield, as did the _Alexander,_ thus protecting the two machines from the attack.

"Impressive defense," said Shin. "But I doubt it'll be much against the _Ymir_."

True to his threat the same freezing weapon that incapacitated the _Elysium_ fired out to their location. The _Alexander_ grabbed onto the legs of the _Valiant_ which sped off quickly into the air before the blast could strike. However an almost instantaneous ice berg had been formed and the absolute zero temperature of the ray had affected the machines, forcing them to ground.  
Shin attempted to use this to his advantage and strike at the _Valiant_. But the machine of the Blue Unicorn raised its shields again to stop the attack.

* * *

The former residents of Castle Weisswolf managed to get to the backup generator to the castle. It took some time but the crew managed to get the generator running and returned power to the castle.

"Thank god," said Sophie Randall. "How's the equipment Joe Wise?"

"Everything appears to be intact ma'am," said Joe. "The cold may have slowed down our systems but none the less they are running. We're getting readings from the _Valiant Dragonslayer_ and _Alexander Ubermensch_ now. Their vitals are holding nicely though...they appear to be reacting to the cold."

"No doubt from an attack by the _Ymir_ ," said Cornelia, coming into the control room.

She had effectively taken what was once Leila's position in the room. Leila herself still resting from before. With heat returning to the castle she could at least get warm and rest more efficiently.

"We need to figure out a way to take out that machine before it does more damage," said Cornelia. "What's the status of the castle's armory?"

 _"I'm looking at at least four or five usable models. Even a few remote drones we could use in a pinch.,"_ said Dalton over the radio. _"They're using old control systems thankfully so if it comes down to it piloting shouldn't be an issue. Still no match for that Ancient though."_

"It's still better than nothing," said Cornelia. "But we still have the problem of that damn ice weapon it uses. Are you sure we don't have any long range heavy artillery at our disposal?"

"Unfortunately no," said Warwick. "The former EU didn't consider our unit to be cannon fodder remember. So why give the fodder cannons?"

"And to think we went through all that trouble to save them," hissed Cornelia.

"We should be able to get a majority of the castle's defenses up and running within an hour," said Hilda.

"We're still building a house of twigs against the big bad wolf," said Guilford.

Cornelia looked over the projections on the screen displaying the battlefield. She felt confident Rivalz and Akito could handle Shin so long as they didn't have the ice weapon to contend with. From all appearances it looked as if the Ancient's power was focused through the spear-like weapon with its head in the sky. If that were somehow disabled, it would allow Rivalz and Akito the time to properly deal with Shin. As for any potential means the Ancient had to repair itself in the case of damage, she'd have to rely on the back up European Knightmare Frames that Dalton had found.

"Clement, how quickly can you make modifications to the Knightmares?" asked Cornelia. "Specifically means that would allow them to scale a large structure at a relative speed?"

"I..."

"Princess Cornelia, are you suggesting we...climb the _Ymir_?" asked Cecile, before Anna could answer.

"Not all of us," said Cornelia. "But if that Yukiya boy can rig up another bomb and if we use one of the drones, modify it to scale that giant to at least the top of the spear, without succumbing to the cold, we could at least knock out the ice weapon. So long as that's in play the enemy can use it as a means to disrupt Hannibal and Prince Virtue. If we can disable it for even a short while it can buy them the time they need to deal with Shaing."

"I suppose we could make adjustments to help the machines operate better in the cold," said Anna. "And I have been working on the development of new mobility equipment for rough terrain that should allow them to make such a climb."

"Make it so," said Cornelia. "Take Miss Croomey with you."

Anna and Cecile left to meet up with Anna's team to start working on the old _Alexanders_ while Cornelia turned her attention back to the screen. The blue and grey Knightmares were still active, thankfully, but she doubted it would be long before Shin decided to have the _Ymir_ release another blast. There had to be something she could do.

"Dalton, are there any long range Knightmare weapons?" she asked.

 _"I believe so ma'am, at least one of these_ Alexander _models is equipped with a sniper rifle,"_ said Dalton. _"What can we do with it?"_

"For now we can't take on the big one but we can at least give its master enough hell to keep it from attacking Prince Virtue and Hannibal with its ice blasts," said Cornelia. "Who's the best sniper we have though?"

"I can handle it," said Yukiya. "If I stay mobile too I can get him from other directions so he won't try focusing on the castle for retaliation."

"Good," said Cornelia. "This whole battle might through the entire plan out of commission. But still we will not allow this bastard to end us here."

* * *

The Knightmares of Blue and Grey continued to be pushed towards the defensive by not only Shin's own powerful frame but by the blasts from the _Ymir_.

"I must say, I'm somewhat disappointed Rivalz...or would you prefer Prince Virtue?" asked Shin, as he brought a sword to clash with Rivalz's. "That is what the Euro-Britannian people called you after you destroyed the _Dagon_ isn't it?"

"Originally it was just Prince but somewhere down the line it got changed up," said Prince Virtue, blocking the attack. "Prince of Virtue, then just Prince Virtue."

"My that must be quite the burden," said Shin. "To be declared so righteous that you are a Prince of Virtue itself. Like something of a fairy tale. But this is reality and there is no virtue in it."

"The virtue of the world lies in those who want to live their lives in peace," said Prince Virtue. "Like Maria and Alice. No...like Mother and Sister."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THEM THAT!" yelled Shin, lashing out with his blades.

As he did Rivalz blocked with the _Valiant Dragonslayer's_ own shields. This allowed time for Hannibal to strike out with his blade. But even in his crazed state Shin's instincts were still well tuned enough to dodge. Forcing the grey Knightmare's attack to clash with the defense of the blue Knightmare.

"Damn it," cursed Hannibal, activating his Geass.

With that Shin's vision suddenly became filled with the spirits of the slain. But at that moment Shin had activated Lovecrest's gift, the Geass Enhancer. It's effect caused Akito's power to increase. However that increase of power caused the spirits to those slain innocents by not only Shin to appear, but also the spirits of the villains whom Prince Virtue had struck down to rise up again. Out of pure human instinct, for despite however his body appeared or changed Rivalz was still human, he activated his Geass Coordinator, inadvertently spreading the unfortunate overflow of Akito's power.

* * *

"What the hell?" cried Tamaki.

In Castle Weisswolf those whom had fallen at the hands of the Crusaders and Dragoons respectively came back to haunt their killers.

"Keep focused," yelled Cornelia. "They can't hurt you."

Despite her brave front Cornelia was trembling as the many dead whom she had personally slain whilst being forced to carry out V.V's expanse of the Empire came back to her. The brave men and women who fought to defend their nations from the invaders. In their dying moments they believed her to be no less evil than the foul immortal bastard who held his boot at Cornelia's neck. The horrible things she had done to keep herself and Euphemia safe from V.V's punishments had marred her name. The world condemning her as the Witch of Britannia.

 _'I'm sorry...all you brave souls who only sought to protect the honor of your nations,'_ she thought. _'It does nothing now. I cannot undo what I've done in the name of my own cowardice. But I can ensure that no others have to suffer.'_

Cornelia suddenly felt a hand grip hers, with both tenderness and strength. She turned, looking beyond the ghosts that attempted to distract her, and saw her knight Guilford. Not just her knight, her dearest friend, and lover. He had been with her through her initial failure to stop the Usurper's takeover of Britannia. He had been with her when she was forced to attack other nations in the name of her demented uncle. He had been with her as she enforced V.V's law and order. Never budging from her side even once during all of it.

"Guilford," she sighed, stunned by how he could still be so loyal and steadfast.

"I'm here...princess," he said. "I always will be. For as long as you want me."

"Then...I want you...forever," said Cornelia.

Taking no chances with however the day might play out for the Guilford G. P. Guilford took the initiative and pulled out a singular item from his uniform pocket and placed it in Cornelia's hand. She looked at the object, a diamond ring. Cornelia looked up at Guilford, all attention diverted from the spirits and the nervous personnel, and kissed her beloved Knight, a silent acceptance of his unspoken question.

"Um...excuse me," said Tamaki, gaining Cornelia and Guilford's attention.

It was then they noticed the spirits that were plaguing the control room were gone.

 _"Hey, what the hell's going on up there?"_ yelled Dalton over the radio. _"We just got attacked by a whole mess of ghosts and now they're just gone. What's going on?"_

"Oh...well...it appears that there was an incident with Hannibal's Geass that somehow managed to hit us," said Cornelia. "I don't know why it stopped though but..."

"She's gone!" cried Ayano, running back into the command center. "Leila's gone."

"I thought she was still out of commission," said Guilford.

"She was but now she's gone," said Ayano. "I...I went to check up with her when the ghosts showed up but when I got to her bedroom she was gone."

"That's not all," said Sophie Randall. "I'm not getting any signal from the _Alexander Ubermensch_ or the _Valiant Dragonslayer_. They and the enemy Knightmare are all missing."

"What about the _Ymir_?" asked Cornelia.

"It's stopped firing its ice weapon but it's still forming the blizzard," said Joe Wise.

"Then we focus on the Ancient," said Cornelia. "Wherever Hannibal and Prince Virtue are we have to assume that Malcal is with them. Together I believe they will be able to deal with Shaing."

 _"Even if 11-RC and the other one best Hyuga, the_ Ymir _is a different beast all together,"_ a literally haunting voice spoke.

Everyone was struck silent as a final spirit appeared in the command room. The spirit of Dr. Lovecrest as he once was.

 _"If you wish to obtain victory,"_ said Lovecrest's ghost, _"I'd suggest you follow...doctor's orders."_

* * *

The sight before him was one of true horror. An entire house littered with the dead. Save for the two boys who stood opposite one another, their mother lying between them.

"What...what is this?" asked Rivalz.

"This...is my past," said Akito. "That's...me and my brother. But...why?"

"Crap, I've seen this before," said Rivalz. "We must be in C's World."

"How'd we get here?" asked Akito.

"Probably had something to do when Shin caused our Geass powers to go haywire," said Rivalz.

"But why are we here?" asked Akito.

"Last time this happened to me I...I learned about my father," said Rivalz. "He was...he was a good man and it was because of what I learned about him that I could really be who I am now. Maybe you're here to learn. Maybe so is Shin."

As if on command the scenery shifted. The two young men were now in a room in which a woman sat on a bed holding a newborn infant.

"That's...me," said Akito, staring at the infant.

Rivalz looked around and noticed what appeared to be a young Shin. He too was staring at the infant. Then his eyes went to a man whom Rivalz assumed to be the patriarch of the clan. Then to another man close to the bed.

"You're half-brothers," said Rivalz, deducing the silent opera that played before them.

"Indeed...we are," said the voice of Shin.

The two were suddenly greeted by the image of Shin Hyuga Shaing, who like them appeared to be a ghost in this world. He also appeared to be wearing a specially designed suit of armor not dissimilar to the suits Rivalz had helped developed for the Fleet. Said world then shifted to show the patriarch standing over Akito and Shin's mother as she knelt over the body of her now dead lover.

"Mother," said Akito.

"After he discovered her affair, my father made sure to keep mother under him," said Shin. "Pathetic woman."

Rivalz looked around and saw the young Shin, who had seen it all. It did not take long for the scene to change again and for all visitors to see a much different scene. In which Shin stood over his father's headless corpse. The three visitors also beheld an unusual sight. They watched as a spectral skull bearing the mark of Geass floated into the room. From there did Shin gain his power.

"You didn't get your Geass from an immortal," said Rivalz. "What was that thing?"

"I never truly cared to ask," said Shin. "It simply gave me the power to liberate those I loved from this awful world. Like our mother Akito and our clan. And Lord Manfredi of course."

The world around the three showed the day Shin first met Manfredi. After killing several of his knights, and bravely staring down the face of Lord Farnese, Shin had earned a smile from the former Knight of Two.

"He took you in," said Rivalz. "Probably introduced you to Lady Maria too. He made you his right hand man. She loved you like a son. Alice called you her big brother. They all loved you and you betrayed them all. Don't try and say you were 'liberating' them or doing them any favors. You're nothing but a psychopathic murderer who couldn't stand the hand life dealt him and couldn't appreciate the blessings that were given to him. The world isn't what's rotten. It's you and people like who would rather waste all their talent and energy destroying what they hate instead of protecting what they love."

"How hopelessly naive you are," said Shin. "With all you've lost you still try to act virtuous. If you were honest with yourself...you'd see things as I do."

"He has lost a lot," said Akito. "But so have we brother. But Rivalz and I...we found something to fill the void left by the things we lost. Things we can't have a future with if we continue to hold onto the pain of the past."

"The ultimate future of all things is ruin," said Shin. "The way to that ruin is littered with pain and suffering. Is that what you want for Maria and Alice, Cardemonde?"

"And your solution is to kill them?" yelled Rivalz. "And you didn't even have the courage to do it yourself."

"If it were not for the strict orders of the Emperor I would have been there to see them off myself," said Shin. "Despite whatever you believe of me Blue Unicorn I do love them. As much as...as much as I truly did love our mother Akito. Now our mother lies free of suffering. As does my mentor Lord Manfredi. This world...can no longer harm any of them. And now this world is finally coming to its inescapable ruin. Alice must be so frightened."

A brief scene depicting Shin's life with Maria and Alice passed through. Alice playing in the fountain of the Shaing manor with a little paper boat Shin had made for her. Before he took her hands gently from the water out of concern for her health.

"Tell me Cardemonde, if you truly cared for them where are they now?" yelled Shin. "Why are you not with them to keep them safe?"

"I'm here to do my part to stop your crazy master's plan to tear the world a part," said Rivalz. "So that Maria and Alice can live their lives in peace and happiness."

"What peace can they find in this world? What happiness can be promised by humanity?" yelled Shin.

"Peace and happiness are what we find for ourselves brother," said Akito. "You were happy with them, weren't you?"

More memories of Alice and Maria went through, Rivalz and Akito witnessing them all while Shin only hissed in fury. Among the various memories were scenes of Ashley as well as Shin's right hand woman Jean Rowe.

"What about Ashley and your subordinate Jean Rowe?" asked Akito. "They cared for you too."

"In fact where is Rowe?" asked Rivalz.

"By...order of the Emperor, Jean was separated from me," said Shin. "But I will correct that issue once I've finished with you."

"And then what will you do with her?" asked Rivalz. "What does Jean Rowe mean to you? Do you plan to show her the same kind of love you wanted to show to Maria and Alice?"

Images of Jean flashed through and Shin grimaced.

* * *

"What does it take to keep you dead you horror?" yelled Cornelia.

 _"Oh but my dear princess I am dead,"_ said Lovecrest. _"Thanks to the rather fragile nature of reality at this moment I am able to come to you from the Collective. And I offer my aid."_

"Like we're supposed to believe an Eden Elite bastard like you would want to help us," yelled Tamaki.

"Or that we'd be willing to accept after everything you've done," said Guilford.

 _"Oh but I am here for my own interests,"_ said Lovecrest. _"While in life I served under V.V. for how his desires seemed to operate in concert with mine. I sought to bring about true resurrection. It was his majesty's goal to rebirth the human race with the Eden Elite. Their cognition all unified to consider him as God and themselves as the carriers of his will."_

"Effectively allowing him to cultivate his own Collective Unconscious," said Sophie.

 _"Which is currently in conjuncture with the actual Collective. A conflict that is soon to result in a ripple effect that will have effect on the barriers between the supposed reality you find yourself in and C's World,"_ said Lovecrest.

"Is anyone following this?" moaned Tamaki.

"He's essentially saying that the true Collective and V.V's Collective are have adverse reactions to each other due to a destabilization that apparently hasn't happened yet," said Sophie. "No doubt due to Zero's confrontation with V.V. even if it hasn't gotten to that point yet."

 _"It is happening now, simply not in what you consider 'now',"_ said Lovecrest.

"In other words my brother and uncle's fight in the near future is having an effect on why I'm seeing the ghost of the bastard I've had to kill twice right now, correct?" asked Cornelia.

"Essentially," said Sophie.

 _"Yes, well now that we're all caught up may we continue on with my plan?"_ said Lovecrest.

"Why the hell would you want to help us?" asked Guilford. "Aren't yours and V.V's goals similar."

 _"I fear the Emperor no longer shares our previous vision. Though he saved the artificial Collective I had made from the minds we had pulled from his followers he has abandoned any and all attempts to carry out the goal of resurrection,"_ said Lovecrest. _"Apparently he's allowed his emotions to control him. He's gone quite mad and my spirit no longer sees the value of continuing the experiment. I cannot resurrect myself. This is as far as my scientific career is concerned, upon reflection, my greatest achievement was 11-RC. After all how many can say they created a unicorn?"_

Cornelia grimaced, she absolutely hated Lovecrest, but she had no choice but to take is offer into consideration. With Rivalz, Akito, Leila, and even Shin missing in action she was the only one in command. And the _Ymir_ was still expanding its blizzard.

"Very well Lovecrest," said Cornelia. "What would you have us do?"

* * *

Opening her eyes, Leila found herself in an odd world. The same world in which she and C.C had previously conversed with the Caretaker of Space-Time.

"You are awake," said the mysterious entity, appearing before Leila.

"It is you," said Leila.

"Yes," said the Caretaker.

"Why...why am I here? What is happening in the battle? Where is Akito?" Leila asked, quickly becoming frantic.

"Your battles in the physical world are being fought by your allies," said the Caretaker, taking a somewhat impatient tone. "Your lover converses with his brother as well as the Prince of Virtue elsewhere in C's World. It was their fight which has caught them in this unfortunate effect as the ripples of the clash reach them."

"Ripples?" asked Leila.

"The Black King and the Usurper's battle is going to have a dire effect on C's World," said the Caretaker. "One that is effecting parts of your world. And shall bring about other aspects of the Collective's power beyond those of the Geass."

"Powers beyond Geass?" asked Leila.

"Indeed, this foolishness of humanity may result in much chaos crawling from beyond," said the Caretaker.

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't there something you can do?" asked Leila. "You have all this power and you complain about humanity, but you do nothing with any of it."

"We have considered removing the Geass from mankind," said the Caretaker. "We have also considered the extinction of humanity. But...possibility still remains in your species. You have used the fragment of power well. Even gone beyond what you normally should have been able to do with it. Your love of your friends, and of Akito Hyuga, has made you strong. But if possibility is the continue, you must have the full extent of your power."

"Yes," said another voice, one familiar to Leila. "The fragment must be made whole."

* * *

The savage fighting style Shin deployed once he and the other two were released from the other world. His savage skill put both Akito and Rivalz on the defensive. Further armaments from the _Morning Star_ became apparent as projectiles were flung from the wing of the Knightmare. Blade tipped missiles that managed to home in on whatever target they were flung at. Made to pierce in and explode, the foul feathers were a very lethal device, as Rivalz came to understand.

"Damn it," he cursed.

The feathers had struck the sides of his Knightmare, specifically the sides from which his wings would deploy as well as damaging the legs. However, Akito was swift enough to swipe out at the wing, rending Shin grounded as well.  
However this allowed Shin the time he needed to strike at the side of Akito's Knightmare, pinning it to the ground. However Rivalz was able to fire at the _Morning Star's_ legs, sending it to the ground, disabled.  
The cockpits of the Hyuga brothers Knightmares opened and both fighters emerged with drawn blades. Rivalz popped open the hatch of his Knightmare and flew out as the two brothers began their duel.  
Shin, having more formal training in sword combat, had forced Akito onto the defensive, even with the enhanced abilities of his suit. Shin's own suit, seemed to be injecting him with some kind of combat stimulant, only adding to the savagery with which Shin fought.

"You're burning through too much Shin," said Rivalz, landing and drawing his sword. "Stop now before that suit wrecks your body."

"Never," Shin yelled as he turned to fire at Rivalz.

* * *

During the time while Shin was gone with Rivalz and Akito, upon the advise of the spirit of Dr. Lovecrest, Yukiya and Dalton led a sabotage mission on the _Ymir_. While the frosted giant was not firing off its ice beam without Shin's command, the severe cold it gave off was a challenge.  
But Anna and Cecile's makeshift patches on both the older _Alexanders_ and the drones managed to stave off the negative effects of the _Ymir's_ cold.

"Damn, even with all they could do my machine's getting stiff," said Alfred Dalton. "Doesn't help that these European Knightmares are so...weird."

"I know right? Give me a _Glauston_ any day of the week," said Bart.

"Stow that chatter boys we've got work to do," said Dalton. "We've almost set the last of the charges. We just need to hold out for a little while longer."

Between Dalton, his sons, Yukiya, and the drones, several explosive charges had been placed along crucial points of structure meant to hold up the _Ymir_. Once set off the massive machine would tumble under its own weight, while still leaving the core intact.

"Can't say I'm too happy about taking advice from the enemy," said Dalton. "Especially if he's a ghost."

"I find it somewhat ironic," said Yukiya, setting up the final charge. "The Ghost of Hannibal being aided by the spirit of one whom he slew before."

 _'Damn I can never get used to this kid's morbid sense of humor,'_ thought Dalton.

* * *

While the combat programming Rivalz had initially gained from his first interface with the _Valiant_ served him well, Shin's combat instinct, as well as the enhancements of his suit, had him on the defensive.  
And Shin appeared to be able to switch between Rivalz and Akito easily when one tried to get in on him while he focused on the other.

"Die," yelled Shin, as he got a good hit on Akito's wrist, forcing him to drop his dagger and forcing him onto a gravestone.

Shin drove down for the killing blow, only to get his sword lodged into Rivalz's torso.

"What?" gasped Shin.

Rivalz, not perturbed by the sword sticking into his body, struck out and grabbed Shin by the artificial eye and in one pull, tore the Geass Enhancer from his skull. During this time, Akito retrieved his dagger and circled back around the two and plunged the blade into Shin's back and clean through to the other side.  
Akito tore the blade out of Shin's body and the elder brother staggered to the ground, blood from his head and torso pouring onto the snowy ground.

"Rivalz, are you alright?" Akito cried out, rushing to tend his comrade.

"It's okay, he mostly hit synthetic parts," said Rivalz. "I can patch myself up later, keep an eye on him."

Akito nodded and walked over to Shin, still attempting to stand.

"Brother," said Akito, kneeling down to his brother.

"Get away from me," yelled Shin. "You...you've ruined everything. Everything...I...I hate you!"

But suddenly another sensation came over the three in that snowy field. The past once again displayed and a young Shin and Akito walked along a path in the woods. The young Shin, in anger, yelled at his younger brother who tried to keep up with him. When the young Akito fell and began crying, the young Shin stopped for a moment. Though his face gave no emotion eventually he came back to his younger brother and carried him on his back as the younger sibling told his brother that he loved him.  
In the reality of falling snow and dripping blood, a tear fell from Shin's good eye, now filled with a blue Geass symbol.

"Akito," he said, turning his head to his brother.

"Shin," said Akito, positioning his brother against a gravestone.

"Live," his brother whispered before finally passing away.

"Brother," cried Akito.

"It is...alright Akito," said the voice of Leila.

Rivalz and Akito looked up and saw Leila, walking through the snow with a tired expression on her face and her long blond hair blowing loose. But the most striking thing was how both her eyes were filled with the blue Geass.

* * *

En route to the coordinates of the _Elysium_ , aboard the medical bay of the ship of the Black Knights, Jean Rowe's health was declining despite the efforts of the staff. In her failing vision, as well as her fading thoughts, the image of her beloved Shin.

 _"Jeanne,"_ he said, a loving smile on his face. _"Leave with me, please."_

"Lord...Hyuga...my love," she whispered before her life faded completely.

When Kallen had been alerted that her priority prisoner had passed, she came to the med bay immediately. Upon seeing the smile on Jean's still face Kallen could guess what had happened. She gave a soft smile to her enemy, understanding her smile.

* * *

"What will you tell them?" asked Akito. "Maria and Alice?"

"The truth," said Rivalz. "In his own way, Shin really did love them. I don't know what kind of comfort that'll be but...it's what they need to hear."

The two stood idle in the snowy graveyard. Shin had been propped up where he died and Leila was seated close to Akito against a headstone. She had been very exhausted, no doubt due to her newly developed Geass, a mystery to solve later.  
Rivalz was more or less well, save to the damage at his side causing some discomfort.

 _"Cornelia to Prince Virtue, come in,"_ said Cornelia's voice over their radio.

"I hear you," said Rivalz. "How is everyone? We have Leila here with me and Hannibal but she should be in the castle. What's going on?"

 _"We've had a bit of an incident here,"_ said Cornelia. _"But we've managed to set a plan into motion. Hold tight where you are and wait till its all over before coming back to the castle."_

"Till what's all over?" asked Rivalz.

His answer came in the form of various loud explosions coming fro the _Ymir_. Turning their attention to it the two sect leaders saw as the great Ancient crumbled to the ground.

 _"Thus falls a wonder of a world gone by,"_ said a voice Rivalz thought never to hear again.

Rivalz and Akito turned and saw the image of Dr. Lovecrest as he once was.

 _"Fret not my dear 11-RC,"_ said Lovecrest. _"In the end, it appears you were my finest creation my dear unicorn."_

With that the specter of Dr. Lovecrest passed on, leaving a very confused ghost and unicorn in its wake.

* * *

By the time the Black Knights and White Samurai arrived, the _Jormungander_ system had begun their bombardment, but the conditions of _Apollo's Chariot_ were not suitable for launch. Apparently Shin had sought fit to have his forces damage crucial components to the rocket launch site prior to freezing over the area. Leaving all forces essentially grounded, and the plan in jeopardy.

"Damn it," cursed Kallen. "If we had gotten here sooner we could have helped."

"It couldn't be helped," said Cornelia. "There's no point in dwelling on it."

The various sects were now split between the two ships as to avoid damage being done by the earthquakes generated by the blasts from above. The bodies of Jean Rowe and Shin Hyuga Shaing were kept in cold storage for now. While the wounded were in the medical bay. Leaving the command of all four sects to converge on the bridge of the _Valhalla_. It was there Leila and Cornelia told what they had learned about Lelouch's upcoming clash with V.V and what might happen after.

"Is that all?" asked Kallen. "Did either of them say if Lelouch was in danger? Or if he survives?"

"Nothing along those lines," said Cornelia. "All Lovecrest gave us was the structural weakness of the _Ymir_."

"And the Caretaker didn't go into such detail," said Leila.

"This just means that even if V.V. is destroyed in C's World we shouldn't expect anything coming out unscathed," said Tohdoh. "The effect on C's World might be something to be wary of. Especially if it's reaching out through time and space."

"Well it's not like we can just leave V.V. alone in C's World now," said Guilford.

"That's right," said Suzaku. "We'll all just have to trust in Lelouch."

"Yeah, with _Apollo's Chariot_ out of commission it's all up to Lelouch now," said Rivalz. "Unless we've got some other way to get _Valiant_ and I up there with the satellites to wreck them."

"Actually," said Leila. "I believe...we do."

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait my friends. But I've spent that time trying to work out this chapter. With these being the final chapters I want to do everything I can with what I've got to try and please as many of you as I can. Especially since the world's in a pretty rough spot right now. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. If my little story helps bring some joy in times like these then I'm glad and I'll do everything I can to make sure you enjoy the completion of the story. And if it excites anyone I am beginning to plan out the sequel, especially now that I've seen _Re;surrection_.  
Once again, stay safe, stay healthy, and I promise I'll do everything I can to give out an entertaining story for you all to enjoy while you're keeping in during this rough patch. **

**Next Turn: The Exorcism of Britannia.**


End file.
